Fracking Apocalypse
by fandom.writer.2012
Summary: After surviving three years into the apocalypse Bailey Hawthorne strongly believes she has the new world figured out. She's got her best friend Addy and her team Delta X-ray Delta and together nothing can stop them. If the dead coming back to life isn't enough to throw her off nothing can right? That is until Doc is saved by a sniper with a number for a name.
1. Chapter 1

S1E01:

May 12th – Year 03 A.Z.

Upstate New York

"Do you see that?" Bailey asked from where she was crouched in the mud. Garnett was standing beside her and brought his binoculars to his face.

"Yeah. . . " he said suspiciously bringing the binoculars down and taking out his radio. "This is Garnett to Warren. Garnett to Warren, over."

"_Go for Warren. What's up Charlie?"_

"We're at the water's edge, could use a little backup."

"_Two minutes."_ Warren's voice replied as Bailey pulled her light brown hair back into a high ponytail, the shorter strands of her still-growing-out bangs falling in her face before she tucked them behind her ear. Still crouched down she pulled her knife from its sheath on her left hip and began playing with it nervously twisting it in her hand letting the sharp tip rest on her finger.

"I say she's here in a minute and a half." She said with a slight smirk as she looked up at Garnett who was looking down at her with a smile.

"I'll take that bet."

A minute and a half later Lieutenant Roberta Warren showed up at their post. "What is it?" she asked looking out at the figure in the water. It looked like a boat with two men but three years in the apocalypse taught Bailey that things were not always what they seemed.

"I guess a distress signal." Garnett replied.

"How do you two want to handle it?" Warren asked looking between Garnett and Bailey.

"We've been watching them for a while, as far as I can tell it's just two males. Let's see what they want. Can always turn them back around." Garnett said taking out his flashlight and began signaling the boat.

"How did Nana's eighth go?" Garnett asked as they watched the boat paddle to shore.

"Very good. Good people." Warren said putting her hands on her hips.

"Thanks for doing it, I just – uh – can't anymore. Too many." Garnett said a bit shakily.

"It's okay, she was ready to go." Warren replied with a deep sigh. It was always hard losing people, even when they were ready.

"Aren't we all?" Bailey said shifting her weight so her boots wouldn't get stuck in the mud.

"Here they come." Warren said.

"Alright I'll handle the meet and greet. You cover from here." Garnett told them.

"Any problems you hit the ground. I'll take care of the rest." Warren said drawing her gun and turning to Bailey. "Hawthorne, you go around and cover the right flank so if this goes south you can circle around and take them out from behind."

"Roger Lieutenant." Bailey said with a smile before she crept off.

"That's far enough gentlemen. Identify yourselves and state your business. Team of snipers has you covered so no sudden moves." Garnett said exiting the tree line and approaching the men.

"Lieutenant Mark Hammond. Delta Force." The man in front answered. He was African American, probably around Garnett's age and dressed in a standard army uniform. He also had a long white scar that cut from above one eye and curved around his face like some morbid crescent. "Or at least I was when there was still a Delta Force. I'm on a mission from what's left of the government, and I need your help."

"What mission? For what government?" Garnett asked.

Hammond shook his head almost hopelessly, "Look, to be honest, I don't know if anybody that gave me the order is still alive. I do know it's imperative that I get this person to a medical lab in California, _alive_."

"Well, I guess I won't shoot him." Warren said coming up behind Garnett still aiming at the men in the boat. "Yet."

"Who is he?" Garnett asked gesturing to the second man, "Some kind of doctor?"

"Not exactly. His name is Murphy. And he may just be the last best chance to save humanity."

May 13th – Year 03 A.Z.

Camp Blue Sky

Bailey made her way into camp with Warren, Garnett and their two newcomers. She adjusted her dark yellow leather jacket and the dark grey tee shirt she wore underneath, she looked down at her black skinny jeans and tried to brush off some of the dried mud but knew it was most likely hopeless. As they walked she noticed many of the Camp Blue Sky residents stopped to stare at Murphy and he seemed skiddish around them. Even with the children Murphy looked ready to bolt but then his eyes would dart to Hammond as if he was remembering that the man wouldn't let him out of his sight. Bailey admired Hammond, he seemed stern and unwilling to consider anyone else's opinion but she couldn't help but admire his dedication. Odds were anyone left to give him commands was dead but he still carried on, still driven to complete his mission for the good of mankind.

"Hey." She heard Warren call softly to her, "Why don't you go find the others? You've had a long night." Warren might only be second in command but she'd made sure to get to know everyone in the camp personally, so she knew that after a long shift Bailey liked to unwind with Doc, Mack and her best friend Addy.

Bailey and Addy had been best friends since they were in diapers. They'd grown up next to each other and their families had been close. Even as they got older the two girls had been inseparable, regardless of the three year age gap. They had even gone to the same college before the world fell apart. Then everything took a turn for the worst, Addy had to put down her mother and brother the first night of the outbreak then half blinded by tears she'd run to Bailey for refuge. She'd stayed with the Hawthorne's for months fighting for their lives. She'd been there to help Bailey put down her own family when they'd turned and she'd been her shoulder to cry on as well as her rock. And Bailey had been there for Addy too, she'd even talked her friend into pursuing a relationship with a hockey player named Mack who Addy had met the first night of the outbreak. The three fought side by side, they survived side by side and they'd found Camp Blue Sky side by side. Without Addy Bailey wasn't sure she ever would have made it on her own.

She ended up finding her best friend and the others by a van where they were trading with Sketchy and Skeezy.

"I was thinking something silent. Like a club, and sharp." She overheard Addy telling Sketchy and Bailey couldn't help but smile. Addy had done well with several weapons throughout their years in the apocalypse but she'd always been jealous of Bailey's skills with her hatchet. She couldn't help but run her hand down the handle of the small axe where it rested on her right hip as she thought about all the times it had saved her life. But where Bailey succeeded with her knife and hatchet skills Addy exceled with guns. Bailey had never learned how to shoot, she knew it was handy but she also knew it was only worth it if you had enough ammo and she preferred her reliable weapons which needed no bullets just brute force.

"I like the way you think." Sketchy said showing off the metal bat in his hands that he'd pulled out of his van, "Silent but effective. This baby I made myself, I call it the Z Whacker. Started with an aluminum bat and hand cast the spikes from beer cans. They're long enough that they kill the brain but you can still pull it out. Cause nothing is worse than getting your pike stuck into a Z's skull."

"I hear that." Bailey said as she walked onto the scene drawing the others attention.

"Bay." Addy said with a smile giving her best friend a hug before taking the bat Sketchy offered her and took a few swings. "What do you think Bailey? Badass enough?"

"I think it definitely suits you." She said with a slight chuckle before turning to Addy's boyfriend who was looking at a .22 caliber gun in his hand. "Hey Mack."

"Bailey." He said giving her a smile and a nod, "How was night watch?"

"Interesting." She admitted but didn't want to mention Hammond and Murphy, she'd leave that to Warren and Garnett when they got back to Camp Blue Sky. Then Mack looked over Bailey's shoulder.

"Addy behind you." He said and the red head turned just in time to kill a zombie with her new bat.

"Nice." Bailey complimented her kill.

"You alright?" Mack asked.

"Yeah, just a fast one." Then Addy turned to Sketchy, "Brutal."

"Told ya. Hey isn't that Red Hanson?"

"Oh Z's got Red?" Skeezy said turning away from his conversation with Doc. "Damn he was one of our best customers. Tough as bullets. I wonder if his brothers know?"

"Yeah I think so cause here they come." Sketchy said as everyone drew their weapons. Addy readied her Z Whacker and Bailey drew her hatchet. Mack took out the first Z that ran out of the bushes in one hit. Addy ran up to the second and hit it a few times testing out the Z Whacker. Mack then got tackled by the last brother zombie and grabbed it by the shirt to hold it away from biting his face.

"Push it back!" Bailey called as she moved forward. Mack brought his leg up and kicked the Z back making it stumble a few feet as Bailey ran forward and swung her axe leaving a good welt in its skull. She pulled her hatchet back and swung it over to rest on her right shoulder as the Z fell to her feet.

"Closing time." she heard Sketchy say as he and Skeezy packed up their van and the others headed back to Camp Blue Sky.

«»

When they neared the camp they were shocked at what they saw. The whole place was on fire and several gunshots could be heard, it sounded like every weapon they had there was being fired. Doc immediately took out his radio trying to contact anyone who was left alive. The first two frequencies he tried they got nothing but static. By the time he tried a third the sounds of gunshots had died down leaving it eerily quiet.

"Mayday, mayday Camp Blue Sky, this is Doc with Thompson, Carver and Hawthorne. What is your situation over?"

"_Hey Doc what's going on?"_ They heard Garnett's voice respond.

"Garnett, thank God you're alive. We thought everyone was dead. "

"_I'm not . . . Camp Blue Sky, what's . . . pening?"_ he asked but it came in all fuzzy.

"The batteries are dying."

"_Wait say again."_ Then another explosion went off making Addy jump back as flames shot up a few hundred feet into the air. Bailey rested her hands on her hips – one on each weapon – and looked at the ground, _another good thing gone_.

"Blue Sky has been overrun. The whole place is on fire." Doc relayed to Garnett.

"_Survivors?"_

"Well, there was a ton of gunfire a while ago, but nothing since." Then more static came through as their batteries ran out of juice. Doc hit the radio a few times before giving up and turning to them "Come on, let's go."

They ran through the woods until they came to the main road. A yellow school bus went speeding by heading away from Camp Blue Sky.

"Oh, there's the escape bus." Addy said in relief, "Okay they got the kids out."

Then they saw a zombie hang out the window reaching for them as the bus drove by.

"Shit." Mack said as they all took off for the bus as it veered off the road and crashed. Before they could reach it and check for survivors the doors were thrown open and a horde of zombified kids ran out after them. Their feet dug into the dirt as they stopped and ran in the other direction, they didn't stop until they came to the next road where four zombies were feasting on a corpse. When the fresh meat showed up they all abandoned their meal and snarled at the four humans. In the next second a large black truck barreled down the road and ran the Z's over.

"Get in!" Garnett shouted from the passenger side window and Doc opened the door behind him and hopped in while Bailey, Addy and Mack jumped into the bed of the truck as Warren sped off.

"How many more?" Bailey heard Garnett ask Doc in the seat behind him the small window in the back of the truck was open so she heard their conversation along with Mack and Addy.

"Nobody." Doc replied still catching his breath.

"Nobody?" Warren repeated in shock.

"Nobody I'm sure." Doc repeated.

"Donna? Marion?" Garnett asked.

"No there was no one. Not even time to show any of them mercy. There's nobody back there but Z's. Sorry guys, we tried."

"Nothing left for them now but God's mercy." Garnett said sadly. Then Hammond spoke up returning their attention to his mission. He gave Warren directions as Bailey filled Mack and Addy in on what had happened last night and how apparently the guy Hammond was travelling with – Murphy – was humanity's last chance.

Operation Bitemark Rendezvous Point

Sleepy Hollow, New York

After driving several more miles they pulled up to a high school. Hammond claimed that there was a shelter in the basement that had been converted into a center for refugees. Bailey wasn't sure where he got his information from –he claimed from some ex-cop and a group that had taken shelter in a prison - but she was almost positive it was very outdated. All the cars outside were destroyed and looted, the fence was half broken down and there were dead bodies littering the ground. Hammond got out of the truck first to check the area only to find that the dead Z's were the team he was supposed to be meeting up with. Bailey got out of the truck with the others to help survey the area but only after a moment they all heard crying as Warren fished a baby from the back of a crashed car.

"Whoa, it's a real live baby. I haven't seen one of these in years." The baby cried again, "And it won't stop crying." Garnett took the baby from Warren as Doc, Addy and Mack went around the building. Bailey put her hands on her hips, her fingers grazing the handles of each weapon as she looked around, her head snapped up as she thought she saw movement on the roof but the sun got in her eyes. When she raised her hand to get a better look there was nothing there, maybe it had been some debris blowing in the wind, she thought though the knot in her stomach told her to keep an eye out. Then Addy, Mack and Doc returned with another girl, they brought her inside with Warren Garnett and the baby as Hammond and Murphy followed. Bailey hung at the back of the group and stayed by the door. Addy noticed her friend's hesitation and joined her.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked with her Z Whacker resting over one shoulder.

"Fine." Bailey replied crossing her arms and leaning against the concrete wall, "I think I'll just stay out here and keep an eye out for trouble."

But Addy saw right through her, "What's wrong?" She asked softly starting to stroke Bailey's upper arm. Bailey looked at the ground before looking up at her friend.

"The baby." She admitted, "I just. . . I just don't want to be around when it turns."

"It's not going to turn, we're going to keep it safe." Addy said optimistically.

"Addy we don't have formula, or baby food, we don't even have something simple like applesauce. How are we supposed to feed it? And who knows how long it's been in that car starving?"

"Well someone's turned into a Negative Nelly." Addy said teasingly, "Bailey, we'll figure it out. That's what you and I have been doing since day one, we take it day by day, hour by hour, and figure it out as we go. It's kept us alive so far."

"Sometimes I wish I had your optimism." Bailey sighed, "I think I'll still stay out here though."

"Ok, you know where we are if you need us." Addy said giving her a brief hug then she joined the others inside. Bailey brought one leg up so the bottom of her foot was resting against the wall as she relaxed in the shade. Looking around at the destruction that was now Hammond's rendezvous point Bailey knew this wasn't going to be the easy drop off mission they'd been planning, but what did it matter now if they got sucked into Hammond's final order? Their camp was blown to kingdom come, even if they dropped off Hammond and Murphy and went their separate ways, where would they go? They'd have to start all over again, an idea that Bailey wasn't sure she was happy or upset about. Sure the camp had been nice, it had been stable, but it was also boring. On the other hand, being out in the world scavenging day after day was adventurous but after a few days without food or water and suddenly having a camp to return to didn't look so bad. Bailey let out another sigh, this was what she hated the most about the apocalypse – aside from the death – not knowing what you wanted, not knowing what you were living for. Before the camp she lived because Addy needed her, at the camp she lived because they needed her, now she didn't know, she just hoped the others would come out soon with a plan so she had some idea of where she'd be tomorrow.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she caught a slight glimmer along the roof again. This time it was further down the rooftop and as nonchalantly as she could she made her way to the door so she was out of sight. She was tensed up ready for the worst as she reached into the messenger bag that was strapped across her torso and pulled out Garnett's binoculars. She held them up to her eyes and refocused the lenses, then she walked back into view again – with her back to the building making it look like she was watching down the road. Then she quickly turned to look along the roof, she could barely make out a thin line of metal that briefly reflected the sunlight – a gun maybe? Then it moved and a figure popped up from where they were lying belly down on the roof. She wasn't able to make out any specific features before the person ducked and she lost sight of them. All she knew was it had been a person - a living person with a weapon, which meant a possible threat.

"Shit." Bailey whispered to herself lowering the binoculars just as Mack, Addy, the new girl and Doc came out the front doors behind her.

"We've got orders from Mr. Mission." Doc said as he passed, "He wants us to search the cars and bodies for anything useful."

Bailey was about to tell them what she saw but peered through the binoculars just to be sure. When she looked at the roof the figure and the gun were gone. _Double shit_, she thought as she followed the others, keeping the gunman to herself not wanting to worry them, but at the same time keeping her eyes peeled.

They made their way to the parking lot just outside the school's gymnasium, as Mack began patting down dead bodies for ammo, medicine or any other useful supplies. Bailey hoped the mystery gunman had gotten scared off after getting caught. Addy poked a corpse with her Z Whacker while the girl they'd saved – Cassandra – took out a knife while she checked another body. Bailey walked slowly between all of them not being able to help but scan the roof every now and then. Then her attention was drawn to Doc as one of the bodies leapt up and grabbed him. The Z lunged for Doc's neck as Mack drew his gun and Bailey pulled out her hatchet but the Z was too close to Doc and if the older man stopped moving he'd get bit for sure.

"Guys!" Doc shouted, "Get it off!"

Then there was a loud bang and suddenly the zombie was missing the entire center of its skull. Bailey immediately looked to the roof as the others turned in circles looking for the source. Finally they spotted the sniper too. They could only see the persons shoulders and head but both were covered by a reddish brown fabric – a scarf maybe? Then the sniper got up and ran off the roof and out of sight. The gym was too big to go around and try to head the shooter off, they had no chance of catching them but Bailey was at least able to relax a bit knowing whoever it was seemed to be good enough not to shoot and rob them all.

«»

When they got back to the main doors they found Garnett and Warren outside.

"What's the holdup?" Hammond asked.

"Where's the baby?" Addy chimed in.

"Turned." Warren answered, then Murphy scoffed.

"Surprise, surprise." Then in a flash Garnett grabbed him by his jacket and slammed him up against the door. Hammond immediately drew his gun and aimed it at Garnett.

"Let him go. Or I will send you to walk among the dead." Garnett stared down Hammond for a moment before he let Murphy go. Hammond lowered his gun, "Let's get in the trucks. We're moving out."

"What about the baby thing?" Warren asked. "We can't leave it like that."

"Yeah she's right." Mack said speaking up, "Even if it is turned."

"It sounds so sad." Addy said listening to the zombie sounds coming from behind the door.

"It's not sad. It's a zombie." Doc said.

"Amen brother let's go." Murphy agreed.

"We can't leave it like that." Warren said again this time more forcefully.

"I'll do it." Garnett volunteered but before he could go in Hammond blocked him.

"I'll do it. You need to pull it together." Then he turned to the others, "Two minutes. Be ready to go." Then he readied his gun and went inside. Bailey had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and headed to the truck. She'd dealt with a lot in the past three years of this hell on earth but seeing a zombie baby might just be enough to push her over the edge, and she didn't need anymore nightmares.

"If we wanted to ditch these two." Doc said walking over to her, "Take the truck and run. Now would be the time." Bailey, who had her forearms leaning on the side of the truck bed looked at him blankly, Doc only shrugged, "Just sayin'."

She couldn't help but give a slight chuckle. That was one of the things she loved about Doc, even in the apocalypse he had a way about him that always cheered her up. Then screaming came from the building and Doc ran over to the others who were charging inside. Bailey stayed put, she had no gun and between Warren, Garnett, Doc and Mack they had plenty of fire power to take care of the zombies inside. When they came back out one look at their faces told her all she needed to know, they'd lost Hammond.

"You know," Murphy began and she rolled her eyes, "none of this would have happened, if you'd just left that damn baby."

"I didn't tell Hammond to go get eaten by a baby." Garnett snapped at him.

"Never mind that now." Warren spoke up drawing attention, "We need a plan."

"My plan." Murphy said, "Is I am taking this truck and I am forgetting about vaccines and labs, and all of you. I wanted off this train from day one, and now's my chance."

"Wait, wait, wait you can't just go." Doc said, "What about California? What about the vaccine?"

"What if it's real? What if there's a chance? And what if it's you?" Addy asked.

"Addy. How do we know this isn't all just bullshit?" Mack asked raising a good point.

"How does anybody know anything anymore?" Murphy asked.

"Camp Blue Sky is gone. We know that much." Bailey spoke up, "And if we're not going with Hammond to California what's our next move because it will be dark soon and we need to do _something_."

"_Delta X-ray Delta_."

"What the hell is that?" Warren asked.

Addy ran back inside and came back with a radio. "It's Hammond's radio."

"_Delta X-Ray Delta. This is Northern Light_."

"Hello?" Addy spoke into the radio.

"_I copy you Delta X-ray. This is. . . this is Northern Light. Who am I speaking to?_"

"Addison Carver."

"_Okay, I need to speak to Lieutenant Hammond_."

"Hammond's dead."

"_I'm sorry. I. . . I didn't copy that Delta X-ray. Did you say that Hammond is dead?"_

"Yes."

"_Is the package safe?"_

"Package? What. . . what package? Who is this?"

"_Listen, I need to speak to whoever's in charge_."

"Who's in charge?" Addy asked the group. Warren looked up at Garnett.

"You are." She said so Addy handed him the radio.

"This is Sargent Garnett of the National Guard. Who is this?"

"_Sargent Garnett. Lieutenant Hammond was transporting a civilian named Murphy to California. Is he alive?"_

"Yes he's still alive."

"_Good, good. Are you aware of Operation Bitemark_?"

"You mean the lab in California?"

"_Yes! Yes! Listen to me! It is imperative that you get Murphy to California. I repeat it is imperative that you get Murphy _alive_ to California_. _Do you copy_?"

"But we don't know. . . Who are you?" then the radio went to nothing but static, "It's dead." Garnett said trying to get the signal back.

"So?" Warren asked.

"So, it looks like we're taking Mr. Congeniality here to California."

"Says who?" Murphy asked.

"Says me." Garnett said throwing down the radio, "Now get in."

Garnett got in a military truck with Warren while Addy, Mack, Murphy and Cassandra got into another which left their final truck to Doc and Bailey. She called shotgun and hopped in the passenger side as Doc took the wheel. She kicked her feet up on the dash, her ankles crossed and one leg bent at the knee. As they drove away from the school they passed a boy who looked about her age – maybe early twenties, nineteen or twenty at the youngest – with messy black hair and a rifle swung over his shoulder, he wore a grey camo shirt with khaki pants that had black tape over the knees and on his shoulders were what looked like shoulder pads made from the soles of a pair of boots. _Resourceful_, she thought, _and clever_. And it looked like they'd found their mystery sniper, she thought recognizing the reddish brown scarf he wore.

"Hey. Hey there. You're that sharp shooter that saved my ass aren't you?" Doc asked he pulled over and Bailey leaned forward and rested her elbow on her bent knee to get a better look at the guy. "Oh man, I want to thank you. Do you need a ride?" Doc asked and Bailey looked at him from the passenger seat with an eyebrow raised. The guy shrugged and hopped in the bed of the truck. Bailey leaned back in her seat as Doc took off down the road again.

"So we're picking up strays now?" she asked looking out the broken window, the wind getting in and blowing her hair from her face.

"Oh, come on Bailey." Doc said lightheartedly, "You saw the kid shoot, he's an asset."

Bailey didn't respond, she only continued to look out the window at the passing landscape not fully convinced that taking in two people in one day – both who they barely knew – was a very smart idea.


	2. Chapter 2

S1E02:

Tappan Zee Bridge

They plowed their way through the Tappan Zee Bridge - literally, Warren was leading in the military truck and was running over zombies left and right. Addy was following behind her while Doc and Bailey's truck brought up the back. Meanwhile the sniper they'd picked up rode in the back leaning on the roof as he stood with his rifle ready to mercy more Z's. Every time he did she heard him mutter a number – he wasn't really keeping track was he?

It was a bumpy ride since they all drove over the run over Z's and body parts Warren left in her wake. Bailey had to take her feet off the dash the truck was bouncing so much. She glanced in the rearview mirror and had no idea how the sniper was staying upright so easily. After they'd crossed the bridge Warren pulled over and the others followed.

"Out of gas." She called as she and Garnett abandoned the truck.

"Running on fumes." Addy said giving Warren a high five out the window. The truck Doc and Bailey were in seemed in the best shape though there was heavy smoke coming from the left front tire.

"Alright, so it looks like you got a flat." Warren said as Doc got out of the truck, Bailey opened her door and stood up holding onto one of the rails that ran along the roof for support.

"Head's up. We got company." Mack called as two guys on motorcycles came around the turn in the road. Mack and Garnett took out their guns, the sniper sat on the side of the truck holding his rifle in view, Doc took out some tool to get under the truck and Warren rested her hand on her machete. Bailey noticed Cassandra slowly make her way so she was partially blocked by the truck as she turned her back to the men riding by.

"That's right. Keep rolling and we all live to see another day." Warren said as they slowed down but didn't stop as they passed. Bailey noticed one seemed to look Cassandra's way but she wasn't sure if it was suspicious or not considering that it was the apocalypse and there were plenty of men out there who would pause to check out a good looking girl – and many who would do more than just look. Then they revved their engines and sped off down the road.

"All right, let's do this quick." Warren said turning and helping Doc with the tire. "It doesn't look flat but it won't. . . turn. . . " she said struggling to pull the tire off. When they did there was a mangled zombie underneath snarling at them.

"Well that explains the pull to the left." Doc said.

"What are you waiting for? Kill it. Kill it!" Murphy said cringing away. Warren picked up one of Doc's tools and gave the Z mercy. Then she along with most of the group walked to the side of the road to take one final look at the New York skyline. Bailey watched from her place on the truck while the sniper looked on from his place in the bed.

"So long New York." Bailey heard Addy mutter when they all started making their way back to their only functional vehicle. Warren and Garnett took the front seats again as Bailey hopped off and made her way into the bed with Mack and Addy while Doc, Cassandra and Murphy took the back seats. Bailey pulled her notebook out of her messenger bag along with a lead pencil and made a quick sketch of the New York skyline as it got smaller and smaller as they drove on.

Paramus Park Mall

New Jersey

They came to a large parking lot after a few hours of driving through Jersey and all split up to search for gas. Warren and Garnett were going with Murphy while Addy and Mack took Cassandra. Doc volunteered to go with the sniper and Bailey said she'd go with him to watch his back.

"I'll be alright Bailey, I've got the sharp shooter with me." Doc assured her knowing she usually preferred to stick with Addy but Bailey only fished out her white framed Ray Bans from her bag and slid them on, brushing her bangs out of her face as she did so.

"That's why I'm coming with you to watch your back." She said knowing the sniper was far enough away that he wouldn't hear her.

"Come on Bailey." Doc scoffed, "Don't be so untrusting. If he wanted to kill us wouldn't he have let that Z turn me into lunch?"

Bailey put her hands in the pockets of her yellow leather jacket glancing over Doc's shoulder to where the sniper was wiping off his rifle with a rag. "I don't know why he does anything, so until I can figure out his motive I'm keeping an eye on him."

"Bailey I know you only trust people you can read like an open book, but I think this kid's alright. Give him a chance." Then Doc made his way over to the sniper and handed him a tube that he could use to check the cars for gas and the trio made their way down the line of parked cars. It was a pretty silent job and after checking about a dozen or so vehicles Doc began asking the sniper questions. He was digging through a red SUV while the boy was checking for gas in the car next to him. Bailey was crouched at a car behind them but looked over her shoulder at the sniper when Doc asked him what his name was.

"Ten Thousand."

"That is not a name, that's a number." Doc scoffed while Bailey stared at the sniper – Ten Thousand – with curiosity.

"It's my name." he insisted, "Made it up myself."

"Well, I suppose you'd have to." Doc said still rummaging through the car. "Does it mean anything?"

Ten Thousand seemed to hesitate for a second considering if he should tell the older man. "How many zombies I'm going to kill."

"Well that's a whole lot of zombies."

"Already on 1,055." He answered not looking up from his task. So that's why he'd been counting.

Doc backed out of the car and stared at Ten Thousand in awe, "Damn!" he said then went back to looting the vehicle. "So what happens when you get to ten thousand?"

"Change my name." he replied standing up.

"To what? Twenty thousand?" Doc asked as Ten Thousand made his way past Doc and to another car.

"Jeff." He said coming to where a zombie was hanging out the window snarling, "I like the name Jeff." He took out his knife, "Ah shut up." He said piking the Z. When he turned to put his knife away he saw Bailey behind him still crouched by her car staring at him from behind her sunglasses.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Nothing." She said standing and walking by him, "Nice DIY armor." She said plainly nodding at his shoulder pads.

When she, Doc and Ten Thousand made it back to the others they found them with one of the bikers who had passed them on the road earlier. He immediately put his hands up while Ten Thousand aimed his rifle at his back with Doc while Mack and Warren aimed at his face.

"Peace. No bites here. One hundred percent alive." He assured them taking out his knife and dropping it on the ground.

"What happened to your friend?" Garnett asked.

"Turns out he had other friends of low morals." He replied as Warren patted him down for weapons, "Took my ride. Horse thieves should be shot."

"You should choose better friends." Cassandra said and the man turned to her.

"That's good ad…vice. . ." he said, the words getting slow which tipped Bailey off. Either he knew Cassandra or she looked like someone he'd lost judging by his tone.

"What can we do for you?" Warren asked pointing her gun at him again, "One peaceful group of humans to a lone traveler?"

"I could use a lift. Sure don't want to spend the night out here alone."

"Sorry, we ain't running a taxi service." Murphy said.

"Which way you headed?" Garnett asked.

"Any direction but back. Word is there's a horde on the move south, on the New York side. I see you scrounging for gas. You know, like we used to say ass, gas or grass." He chuckled but no one joined him, "No one rides for free." He explained. "I know where you can fill up."

"Now would be the time to share that information." Garnett said sternly.

"Place called Jersey Devil Refinery, maybe five miles off, just off the turnpike."

"How do you know there's gas there?" Warren asked.

"Got overrun day number one, all the tanks are still full just rusting away."

Garnett looked around to the others taking in their expressions. No one seemed to have any better ideas. "Alright take us to this refinery. And if there's gas there, like you say, you can ride with us till the next outpost."

"You won't be sorry." The guy said dropping his hands and reaching for his knife on the ground but Warren beat him to it.

"You got that right." She said.

"Let's get out of here." Garnett said taking charge, "New guy's gonna ride with me and Warren. Everybody else load up in the truck."

Well at least they'd found another operational car, Bailey thought as she hopped into the bed of the truck with Ten Thousand. Addy, Mack and Murphy took the three back seats while Cassandra rode shotgun and Doc drove. Bailey noticed the sniper sitting with his back to the window so she sat by the tailgate as far from him as possible. She took out her notebook again and began to write, it was her go to whenever her anxiety flared up and it helped keep her calm. She didn't get to write for long though before Ten Thousand started getting curious.

"What's that?" he asked and her hand froze halfway down the page. "A diary or something?"

Bailey didn't respond she only snapped the notebook shut and stuffed it back into her bag, then she turned and rested her right arm on the back of the tailgate watching the road behind them. Ten Thousand didn't ask her any more questions after that.

Jersey Devil Refinery

Ten Thousand stood up as they drove through the gate of the refinery, there was an echoing thud sound that Garnett seemed to be driving towards. When they found the source of the noise Bailey stood up and sat on the side of the truck bed. There were three floors of scaffolding and catwalks with large metal pipes running through and around it. The - whatever it was – seemed to be the source of the mechanical pumping that was drawing dozens of zombies to it.

"Fracking zombies." Ten Thousand muttered making Bailey look at him strangely again hating that she could not figure this guy out.

"They seem to want something in there real bad." Garnett said getting out of the vehicle and watching the zombies as they climbed the steps to the top. Bailey jumped out of the back of the truck and made her way over to where Addy and Mack were.

"It's that sound." Cassandra said, "Like bees to honey."

"Or Z's to shit." Murphy complained.

"Hey, you know about this?" Warren asked turning to the new guy.

"Hey all the easy gas is gone." He shrugged.

"So what's the brilliant plan?" Murphy asked from the truck. "Die, get eaten, go home early?"

"What's that smell?" Addy asked scrunching her nose in disgust.

"The undead and gasoline." Garnett answered, "Both highly flammable, so no firearms of any kind."

"Easier for some of us more than others." Bailey said pulling out her hatchet and looking over her shoulder at Ten Thousand with a smirk wondering how he'd fair on nothing but melee weapons. But her smirk dropped when she saw he wasn't in the truck, whipping her head from side to side she noticed he wasn't on the ground with the group at all.

"So how do you want to handle this?" Warren asked as Bailey took a few steps over to Doc who was hanging by the back of the group leaning on the truck.

"Where's your new best friend?" she asked worried. He looked around but didn't see him either.

"Not sure." Then he saw the look on Bailey's face, "Don't say it."

"I told you so." She said pacing the ground and looking up at the tall buildings on either side of them. Snipers sought out high ground so they could increase their target range, that boy could be in anyone of the windows above them, or he could be on the roof like back at the school. Either way he was gone and they didn't have time to look for him. That bad knot like feeling came back in Bailey's stomach, this is why she liked people she could easily read, if you didn't know a persons motive then they usually had a hidden agenda. She'd seen the ammo Ten Thousand wore on a belt across his chest, he had more than enough bullets to take them all out if he chose to and in this place he held the advantage. Hell, he might even have eyes on them right now.

"Well first we've got to shut off whatever's making that noise." Garnett said forming a plan.

"Okay it's probably some kind of pump. But where?" Warren responded.

"Follow the zombies." Mack said, "They all seem to be headed for the top of that catwalk."

"We'll get up there and check it out." Addy told Garnett.

He nodded. "Then we got to have a sound that draws the Z's away from the pump so we can get to the gas."

"Sorry, I left my guitar back at Camp Blue Sky." Doc said jokingly.

"Car horns?" Addy suggested.

"No, they'll all just head this way." Mack said pulling a shovel from a pile of old metal and tools along one of the buildings.

"Yeah, and so will every other dead head within earshot." Warren added.

"I have something. Z's like high pitched sounds, the more musical the better." Cassandra said cranking a small music player on a chain she had. When the high pitched music started the Z's closest to them turned with interest but once it stopped they were drawn again to the pump.

"Wow, you learn something every day." Warren said impressed.

"That's great. You're our decoy." Garnett said.

"I'll go with her." The new guy volunteered.

"I don't need his help." Cassandra said, immediately turning the offer down.

"No, you need cover, take him." Garnett insisted, "And start the music when you get to the top of that catwalk. You two get to the top of the other side and see if you can kill that noise."

"Got it." Mack said as they took off.

"Where'd that kid go?" Garnett asked looking around.

"He was here a minute ago. Oh, and his name is Ten Thousand." Doc said matter-of-factly.

"Well he better be back by the time we're ready to go." Garnett said.

"Hey," Warren tapped him on the shoulder, "If we get that trucker started and we could fill it up from the main tank, that much gas would get us to California."

"I like the way you think."

"So what should I be doing while you all are getting incinerated to death?" Murphy asked.

"Alright, why don't you two take Mr. Congeniality here and the suburban and get back to a safe distance, just in case." Garnett said looking from Doc to Bailey.

"What if, you know, zombies?" Doc asked.

"If this all ends in tears, you got to get him to California."

"Sure, no problem." Doc replied and Bailey nodded her head.

«»

They ended up driving around almost back to the entrance and parked behind a building in what Bailey assumed used to be a parking lot but was now filled with scrap metal and debris. Doc fished out his deck of cards from his shirt pocket and started up a game of Go Fish.

"Jacks?" Bailey asked dully and Doc and Murphy both shook their heads so she drew from the pile.

"Wonder how it's going." Doc said peering out the window hoping to spot the others. He was sitting in the drivers seat while Bailey rode in the passenger side.

"Haven't heard anything blow up yet." Murphy replied from his spot in the back.

"Eights?" Doc asked and Bailey handed him her eight of hearts.

"Go fish." Murphy replied.

It went back and forth this way for a while, Bailey's head perked up when she heard the mechanical pumping stop but Doc and Murphy kept playing.

"First time I've ever seen anyone cheat at Go Fish." Doc said as he collected the cards and began to shuffle them.

"It's a gift." Murphy said shamelessly, "What the hell is taking so long?"

"Full service just ain't what it used to be." Doc replied, "Relax, Garnett and Warren know what they're doing."

"There's too many Z's around here. It's freaking me out." Murphy said getting twitchy, "I got a phobia you know, ever since I got bit."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that." Doc said, "So these bites –"

"Wa-wait. What kind of doctor are you anyway?" Murphy asked.

"Not really a doctor, more of an amateur pharmacologist." Doc admitted.

"Don't sell yourself short Doc." Bailey piped up, "You've watched a lot of ER."

He chuckled before turning back to Murphy, "So, how'd you get to be the savior of the human race?"

"You really want to know?" Murphy asked.

"Mm-hmm." Doc nodded, then Murphy looked to Bailey surprised he now held her attention.

"Truth is for a guy who's been wrongly convicted, I'm actually very civic-minded. I volunteered." Murphy told them and Bailey's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Man, they would have to beat me senseless and strap me down before I'd ever let anybody inject me with a live zombie virus."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't about me. You do what you gotta do." Murphy shrugged, "For the kids."

"So you got the vaccine and then you got bitten?" Doc asked.

"Eight times."

"Good God." Doc said in shock.

"If you say so." Murphy grumbled.

"How soon after the injection did you get bit?" Bailey asked wondering if it needed time to take effect.

"Immediately." Murphy said turning to her with a dead look in his eyes and she had to repress a shiver.

"That must have been horrible." Doc said.

"Must have been. Luckily I blacked out so I don't remember any of it. Somehow Hammond rescued me. Better late than never, I guess. And I've been on the run ever since." Murphy said looking out the window again.

"Now Hammond's dead too." Doc said sadly.

"Yep. Good times." Murphy said and Bailey heard snarling, it was getting louder and looking out the back window she could see zombies approaching and Doc saw them too.

"Shh. We got some nosy neighbors." He said.

"Call the others." Murphy said leaning back in his seat like it would get him far enough away to be safe.

"Shh you're attracting them." Bailey said between clenched teeth, but Murphy didn't listen.

"Get us out of here!" he shouted.

"Shut up!" Bailey spat. Hammond might have been willing to die for Murphy but she wasn't, even if he did have the ZN1 vaccine in his blood.

"No! God!"

"Good grief dude." Doc said quoting Charlie Brown, "Murphy all right, Murphy, Murphy. Look at me, in my eyes, you're safe in here, man. They can't get you. Now just try to breathe through it man breathe." Doc advised.

"Right there, Right there!" Murphy said pointing at the zombie that was now crawling on the hood of the truck while another pawed at the window behind Doc.

"All right that's enough." Doc said at his wits end, "Look there's only two of them. Look man we're gonna go out there, we're gonna draw them away and mercy them. Now you just chill out." Then Doc took out his gun.

"Doc." Bailey said and he looked at her then remembered what Garnett said about no firearms.

"Why is nothing ever easy?"

Doc got out his door and Bailey climbed over the armrest and followed. Doc piked the closest one while Bailey shut the car door and made her way around the other side where more Z's were approaching.

"Okay, follow me boys!" Doc said before giving out a whistle drawing the Z's away from Bailey so she could pike them with her knife from behind.

"Come on! Fresh meat!" Bailey piked the zombies at the back of the car leaving only the ones on the hood but more were attracted to the noise they were making.

There was the subtle click of the car doors locking and Bailey and Doc shared a look.

"Oh nice guy." Doc said sarcastically.

"Volunteered for that vaccine my ass!" Bailey sneered pulling out her hatchet with her free hand.

"Hey stupid you don't want him he's all chewed up already!" Doc shouted, "Come on, friend come on." He lured one from the car, "Raise your chin for your old pal Doc." When the Z got close enough Doc shoved his tool up through the zombie's neck and into its brain.

"Hang in there Murphy they can't get you!" Doc shouted as he ran back toward the car grabbing one Z off the hood and killing it while Bailey went for the second one. When she'd piked it she pushed the dead weight off the car and turned and grabbed the next zombie that was lunging for her. She wrestled with it for a bit but was distracted when over her shoulder she heard Doc struggling with his own Z in a hard hat. She brought up her knife and piked the zombie between the eyes but as soon as it was down another one took it's place then another and she had trouble fighting two off her. Then she heard a whizzing sound and in her peripheral vision saw the zombie in the hard hat fall with a hole in its head. From between the heads of the two zombies she was wrestling with she saw Ten Thousand in a glassless window of one of the buildings. She saw him aim something – a slingshot? She tilted her head to the side as he let go and one of the zombies dropped, now with her right arm free she brought up her hatchet and slammed it into the second zombie's head giving it mercy. Then she turned to see Ten Thousand's next shot mercy another Z that had climbed on the hood of the car.

"1,060!" Doc shouted smiling up at where Ten Thousand was. "Nice shot Kid!"

Then the car revved up and Murphy took off in it.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Doc shouted.

"Murphy!" Bailey cried but he was already gone. Doc gave a weak shrug and a bummed out 'come on' as he began to walk back to where they'd left the others – also the same direction Murphy had taken the car. Bailey followed slowly behind, still catching her breath from fighting off the Z's. The one in the hard hat that had attacked Doc was lying at her feet and she noticed something in its brain glint in the weak sunlight. Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as she reached down and plucked the shiny object out. It was a circular gear, this must be what Ten Thousand had been launching from his slingshot. Bailey turned to look over her shoulder but the window the sniper had been standing in was now empty. Bailey pocketed the gear and decided to ask him about it later.

«»

By the time Doc and Bailey walked back to where the group had been Murphy had already crashed the car causing an explosion that lost them a vehicle and the tanker Warren had been filling with gas. They were not only back to square one now they were five steps backwards.

"So did we get the gas?" Murphy asked looking at the group who all had looks of despair, "Great. Who screwed that up?"

When no one said anything and all eyes fell on him Murphy took the hint, "Oh. Sorry."

"So where's your friend?" Warren asked Cassandra.

"He didn't make it. And he wasn't my friend."

Then they heard a telephone start to ring and all turned to a telephone booth that was partially leaning against the building. Everyone stared at the booth for a minute before Garnett went to answer it but the others only got half of the conversation.

"Hello?. . . Sergeant Charlie Garnett. . . It's going. . . Still alive. Please tell us where to drop him off. . . California? Wait no, hold on. That's not gonna happen, we need to go some place closer. . . Can I speak to someone in charge?. . . What do you mean problematic?"

"Puppies and kittens." Warren called when she spotted zombies headed their way.

"Why can't I speak to somebody at the lab?" Garnett continued to ask the person on the other end of the line who she assumed was the same guy who they talked to on Hammond's radio but didn't stick around to hear the rest of what Garnett said, instead she went to help the others deal with the Z's. There weren't many but they could see more coming in the distance as another explosion went off behind them. A bit of debris hit one in the head and it fell over dead. Addy turned and pulled the debris out of the Z's head but it turned out not to be debris but her Z Whacker.

"Awesome." She said with a smile, "Never thought I would see this thing again." she said swinging it around.

"Wait!" Doc shouted, "Here comes the Kid!"

Bailey turned to see Ten Thousand running around the corner carrying two large gas cans.

"Found these." He said stopping in front of Doc.

"Kid. You're a god." Doc said cheerfully taking one can from Ten Thousand.

"Yeah, well hurry up." Warren called as Doc passed his can to Addy and Ten Thousand handed his to Cassandra who were in the back of the truck. Then Ten Thousand hopped in the back and Doc turned to Bailey.

"Don't say it." She said.

"I told you so." Doc said with a wide grin, "Just give the guy a chance." He said softer before he got into the back seat of the truck and Bailey joined Addy in the bed. Ten Thousand and Cassandra were leaning against the window while Addy sat on the side of the bed and Bailey leaned against the tailgate.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Ten Thousand spoke up catching Cassandra's attention. "You have a finger in your hair." Cassandra gave him a look before he nodded and she reached into her hair and pulled out a finger and tossed it out of the side of the truck. Bailey turned to Addy and they shared a look before Addy shrugged.

"Welcome to the apocalypse." She said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

S1E03: Part 1

Philadelphia, PA

"Philadelphia." Murphy said with his head out the window. "Ah the city of brotherly love." Bailey didn't look up from her notebook but she still heard the snarling of feasting zombies as they drove by. She played with the end of her braid a bit while she wrote on the blank pages, Addy had gotten bored and decided she'd braid her best friend's hair. Normally Addy would braid her own hair when she got bored but she'd just about braided and dreadlocked every bit she could, so now Bailey filled the void. The braid was nice, starting high on the right side of her head before cutting diagonally across the back of her skull where the rest fell over her left shoulder, all in all Bailey liked it, especially that it started high enough that Addy had been able to incorporate the short strands of Bailey's bangs to keep them out of her face.

They'd made a few stops for bathroom breaks between the Jersey Devil Refinery and Philly so now Mack and Doc were in the truck bed with Bailey and Ten Thousand while Cassandra and Addy sat in the back seats with Murphy.

"Wow." She heard Mack say, "Is that really the Liberty Bell?"

That got her attention as she put her notebook away and stood up next to Ten Thousand as Garnett got out of the truck.

"Proclaim liberty throughout all the land and unto all the inhabitants thereof." Garnett recited as he approached the bell and the truck it was secured to. "Yeah, that's it."

"Three years of zombie apocalypse, you think you've seen everything." Doc said hopping out of the truck and walking over with Garnett.

"Well, when everything went bad, they probably tried to save a little history." Warren said getting out of the drivers seat and heading over to the truck too.

"Yeah well they should have known the only thing you can save is yourself." Murphy said still hanging out the window, "Let's go!"

"Hang on!" Warren called back while she put a tube into the truck checking for gas, "If this thing still has fuel. . . and it does. . . If we get this thing started they won't have to ride out in the open like that."

"Well, I'm all for that." Doc agreed.

"I'll grab the jumper cable." Mack offered.

"God bless the human race." Doc said looking at the tagged bell, "Ninety-nine percent of them dead but there's still one jackass alive with a spray can."

Warren collected her hose and moved to get in the drivers seat but when she opened the door a zombie lunged for her. She jumped back and in the next second the Z was dead with a gear wedged between its eyes. Bailey looked over to Ten Thousand who had his slingshot drawn.

"1,075." He counted and Warren gave him a salute in thanks. Then Doc came over to drive their truck closer to the one carrying the Liberty Bell so Mack could use the jumper cables to start it. Before he got in the drivers seat Bailey noticed the old man's eyes on her and she remembered what he'd said about giving the sniper a chance. She took a deep breath, he had saved Doc, twice now, and Bailey and now Warren. Maybe she was being too hard on him – and Cassandra. Neither one had done anything but help since they'd joined the group, they hadn't earned Bailey's distrust, it was more Bailey's own personal flaw. After so much time in the apocalypse it was hard to believe anyone could just be a good person without an ulterior motive.

"Ten Thousand." She called quietly and he turned seeming surprised she was talking to him willingly, "Nice shot." She said before looking away as Doc pulled the truck forward. Mack jumped the truck and the engine roared to life.

"All right, that's it, let's go Murphy." Garnett said, "You get in here with Warren, Bailey and me. Everybody else follow in the pickup. Stay close." Bailey hopped out of the truck bed and into the backseat of their new vehicle with Murphy. Doc was still at the wheel of their black truck with Ten Thousand in the passenger seat and Mack and Addy in the back with Cassandra. They barely made it a block before Warren ran over a zombie like on the Tappen Zee Bridge.

"You know, you could try to miss some of them instead." Garnett said remembering how they'd ruined the last truck.

"Why? One less zombie to kill." Warren replied with her eyes on the road looking for another target.

"Leave some for Psycho-Boy 2000." Murphy said from his seat behind Garnett.

"Ten Thousand."

"Ten Thousand."

"Ten Thousand." They all replied at once making Murphy jump a bit at having everyone jump down his throat over the boy's name.

"Ten Thousand? It's good to know kids today still have some goals." He scoffed taking out a water bottle and starting to drink.

"Hey, take it easy there. That's the last of your water." Garnett said.

"No, actually, it's the last of her water." He gestured to Warren, "Mine's right here."

"Give me that." Warren said snatching back her empty bottle. "Just because we've got to get you to California alive doesn't mean I can't kick your ass between here and there."

Murphy just shook his head and leaned back in his seat. Bailey glanced at her messenger bag that she'd put on the floor and moved it so it was between her body and the door so Murphy couldn't take her water too.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Murphy asked, "Not up for sharing with the savior of the human race?"

"You know, a person can still live without his arms." She said with her right hand going to her hatchet and stroking the blade. "We have to get you to California _alive_, not unscathed." She pointed out with a look in her eye that made Murphy lean further toward his door. Garnett chuckled from his seat.

"Take it easy on him Bailey, save it for the Z's."

Warren laughed too looking at the girl in the rearview mirror then Garnett shouted, "Look out!"

Another car was headed for them with a zombie sticking out of the windshield, probably snacking on the driver. Warren swerved to avoid hitting them but the weight of the Liberty Bell made the truck tilt until it was too much and the cables holding the bell snapped sending it bouncing down the road where it took out some zombies, running them right over and turning them into piles of bloody goo.

"Yeah!" Doc called from the truck when they'd pulled up next to them, "I'd pay money to see that again." he laughed as Warren checked the truck.

"The axel's broke." She said as Garnett ordered them all back into their original truck. They drove for a few more blocks getting deeper and deeper into the city. Cities were usually dead zones, filled to the brim with thousands of zombies. Bailey remembered Cassandra saying she had been in Philly for Black Summer and that it got really bad. It must have been, Bailey thought, if most of the people who'd turned into zombies had run out of humans and moved on. It hadn't been an easy summer for Camp Blue Sky either, Bailey remembered, though luckily for them they had been surrounded by forest and could harvest certain tree roots and berries to keep them going.

Eventually they stopped for a break again and Warren passed out Twinkies to everyone.

"Enjoy, that's the last of the food." She said as Murphy licked his wrapper clean.

"God I'm so hungry. My big guts are eating my little guts." He said throwing the wrapper aside and turning to Ten Thousand who was sitting next to him on the tailgate slowly nibbling his Twinkie to savor it. "Are you going to eat all that?" he asked grabbing for it but before he could Ten Thousand stuffed the rest of the Twinkie in his mouth.

"Selfish little bastard." Murphy grumbled and Bailey couldn't help but give a little laugh. It wasn't as little as she thought though as Ten Thousand looked over his shoulder and saw her standing there smiling, their eyes met for a second before she cleared her throat and turned away putting her poker face back on. Man, she thought, first Warren's water, now Ten Thousand's ration, Murphy really didn't give a damn about anyone but himself did he?

"We need to split up and look for food and water." Garnett said knowing their supply was more than dangerously low.

"Oh if we could find a two way radio, or um, even like a satellite dish, I can try and contact that Citizen Z guy." Addy offered referring to the man they'd been talking to about getting Murphy to California.

"That's good. Okay, you and Mack do that." Garnett said, "And the rest of us will look for food. Doc, you take Cassandra and 10K, Warren and I will take Murphy. Bailey, pick your poison."

"I'll take any group that's not with _him_." she said from her place standing beside Warren in the truck bed as she nodded down at Murphy.

"Wise choice." Warren said shaking her empty water bottle.

Garnett gave a small chuckle again and nodded. "Stay close, meet back here in an hour. Okay? Let's go."

«»

When their groups split up Bailey ended up sticking to Doc, Ten Thousand – or 10K she assumed it was now – fell a bit behind with Cassandra. The sniper kept looking down every alley for zombies to add to his count and Cassandra seemed to be hesitant to go deeper into the city for some reason. Doc walked with Bailey while they looked for a place that looked fairly untouched and maybe still had something useful inside.

"Still don't trust the newbies huh?" Doc asked as they walked.

"Doc, I'm trying okay?" Bailey sighed, "But really, would you have gone with Murphy if you had the choice?"

Doc shrugged, "Eh, guess you've got a point." Then he spotted something promising and turned around to face the other two, "Hey, what do you think of this one?" he asked pointing to a building that looked like it had been foreclosed prior to the outbreak. They made their way over to check it out. The doors and first floor windows were boarded up and had red slips on them stamped _evicted_.

"Looks secure." Doc commented.

"Maybe too secure." Cassandra said, "If no one's gotten in there since the beginning how will we?"

Bailey took a few steps back and looked down the alley that ran along the side of the building. "What about this?" she asked jogging down it with the others following her, then they saw what she was heading toward – a fire escape. Bailey hopped onto a dumpster and grabbed onto the rail pulling herself onto the metal catwalk. The last flight of steps had been folded up so no one could use the escape to break in and the hinges squeaked loudly as Bailey pushed the ladder so the others could climb up. 10K broke the second floor window with the butt of his rifle and cleared it of broken glass before they all got in. Doc headed for the bathroom to check the medicine cabinet while Cassandra cleared the two bedrooms. 10K looked through the living room while Bailey hopped onto the kitchen counter. Given that the people who last lived here had been evicted the place was pretty empty but since they hadn't been packing for the apocalypse there was still a good amount of stuff they could salvage. Bailey found a half eaten box of cereal, stale but better than nothing, and pulled the plastic bag from the box, folded over the top and shoved it in her bag. There was also a jar of peanut butter, a sleeve of crackers, and some cans of soup. 10K came back over with some duct tape and a few gears he'd pulled from the dvd player. Doc came out of the bathroom smiling and patting his bag but didn't say or show them what he'd found. Then Cassandra called to them from one of the bedrooms. They found her looking out the window with the curtain pulled back.

"Didn't Addy say she could use a satellite dish?" she asked pointing out the window. There was a building behind the one they were in facing the street on the next block over and across the road from that was a pole with a satellite dish hooked up to it.

"Alright," Doc said, "Cassandra won this round."

«»

"Hey Kid, give me a hand with this will you?" Doc asked from where he stood on a dumpster trying to dislodge the dish and 10K hopped up to help him. Bailey went to the bottom of the pole and started unwinding the cable that connected the dish to the building. Doc unplugged it on the dish end and dropped the rest down to her. She collected it and began to wind it up so it'd be easier to carry.

"I don't know why we stopped here in Philly." Cassandra said and Bailey had noticed her nervousness seemed to have come back once they were out in the open again, "We should've kept going."

"Going where?" Doc asked, "We need to find a way to communicate with that Citizen dude." He said as 10K helped him try and pry the dish from the beam it was secured to. "And I think Addy can do something with this dish. Who knows, maybe we'll get lucky and pick up porn." He said hopefully.

"Never seen porn." 10K mumbled.

"You've never seen porn?!"

"You've never seen porn?!" Doc and Bailey asked at the same time.

"Really? Never?" Cassandra asked her nerves vanishing for a moment.

"Before my time." 10K explained squinting as the sun got in his eyes, "Is it good?"

"Yeah!"

"Nah."

"Some of it." Doc, Cassandra and Bailey all answered at the same time then looked to each other for a moment before getting back to work. Bailey continued to wrap the cord as Doc started to talk to 10K about movies he'd seen on cable, filling the boy in on everything he'd missed.

Suddenly, Cassandra took off down the alley next to them like a bullet, the guys didn't notice but Bailey did and she followed after the girl leaving the cord on the ground. Cassandra was quick but so was Bailey but she wasn't quick enough to catch the girl. She saw her turn her head back but it wasn't Bailey that made her eyes widen in fear, it was something over her shoulder. Bailey turned her head as they ran expecting to see a horde of zombies, instead she saw people, two men with automatic rifles chasing after them. _Crap_, Bailey thought as she ran faster now trying to catch up to Cassandra for a very different reason. The dark haired girl took the first left they saw and Bailey followed only to nearly crash into Cassandra's back when the girl stopped dead in her tracks. In front of them were at least half a dozen zombies feasting on a carcass. The dead hadn't seen them yet but their pursuers were now catching up. Cassandra grabbed Bailey's hand and tugged her behind a dumpster. As the men chasing them rounded the corner and called, "Sunshine!" which drew the zombies from their meal. When the men saw the Z's they drew their weapons and started firing as the zombies lunged trying to make a meal of them. From the other side of the dumpster the girls ran out headed down another alley. One of the men saw them and fired their way, he missed Cassandra, but he hit Bailey.

ADDY POV

She was still fiddling with the radio in the cop car she and Mack had found when she got enough of a signal to try again.

"Mayday. Mayday. Calling anybody on this frequency. Mayday. Mayday. This is Addison Carver with Delta X-ray Delta. Trying to contact Citizen Z. Come in, Citizen Z. Mayday. Mayday."

"_Delta X-ray Delta, this is Citizen Z. Do you copy? Over. I'm picking you up loud and clear. Do you copy me?"_

"Copy you loud and clear Citizen Z." she replied happily then she suddenly felt pain in her neck as her body twitched from the sudden rush of electricity. She felt one man pull her out of the police car while another took her feet and carried her off. They tased her one more time before everything went dark.

«»

When she woke up she had a bag over her head and started to scream in terror. Finally someone took the bag off her and the first thing she saw was Bailey's face. She was sitting across from Addy at an elegant table and, like Addy, was tied to her chair. There was a girl with short curly hair and a peach button up top that was undone enough to show her bra who was crouched by Bailey with a needle and thread sewing up a small hole in Bailey's upper thigh. A hole had been cut in her jeans so the girl could tend to the wound and every now and then Bailey's face would twitch from the pain, but she was doing a good job of holding it together. Addy hated seeing her best friend in pain but she couldn't deny that she was relieved that she'd have some help getting out of this mess.

"It's okay you're safe now." A man said, he had dark hair and a goatee and was sitting next to a woman who looked unaware of a thing going on around her. "You're safe. No one's going to harm you." He said nodding to the man standing behind her who took her gag from her mouth and brushed her hair from her face.

"Touch me and I'll kill you." She threatened making the man with the goatee laugh.

"Sweet child. That won't be necessary. Please, the last thing we want is to harm you." He said and Addy glanced at the wound in Bailey's leg, the man caught her stare and sighed, "Oh yes." He said turning to Bailey, "So sorry about that dear." But Bailey didn't look at him only kept her gaze on Addy, then the man turned back to her, "There were zombies you see, and one of my men accidentally hit your friend. But Moonshade here will see that your friend is back on her feet in no time." he said still smiling.

"Our friends are looking for us and when they find us they will kill you." Addy said, "They will kill all of you!"

"I get it. You don't trust me. Why should you? I know you're not ready to hear this but I'm going to say it anyway. I'm sorry."

"Who are you?" Addy asked, "What do you want with us?"

"Fair questions." The man said getting up from his chair, "I'd be angry too if I were brought here against my will. Please, I don't want you to be afraid." He said sitting at a small organ and began playing funeral music, "I must apologize about my overzealous companions." He said as they began to untie her but no one moved to untie Bailey, "They're good men but sometimes we have to resort to. . . less than civilized means. We live in a less than civilized world. You know it. I know it. So when we encounter strangers the family needs to take. . . necessary precautions."

"What family?" she questioned.

"Ours. This is our home. And I am responsible for their well-being. I'm Tobias Campbell. I guess you can say I'm like a father to our little family. But like a family we take care of one another. Everyone contributes, everyone benefits. It's how we've survived the last three years. It's the only way we'll survive in the future. Don't you agree?" When she didn't answer he continued, "Oh. . . you must be hungry. Please eat. We have plenty to share." Addy looked at Bailey who didn't say anything, didn't even move her head but Addy could still tell something was very wrong. Bailey didn't lash out when she was in a tight spot instead she usually became very quiet as she tried to piece together a way out taking in every detail around her looking for an enemy's weak spot. The fact that she hadn't been gaged but also hadn't said a word tipped Addy off.

"I'm not hungry." She said plainly.

"You will be. Until then, why don't you go with Moonshade and Stormy." He suggested as another girl walked in and the girl – Moonshade – who'd been tending to Bailey stood up. "Ladies, be so kind as to find some fresh clothes for our newest member."

The men pulled her out of her seat and she pushed them off, "I didn't say anything about joining your. . . family."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be presumptuous. It's just that once people see the love and bounty that we share they never want to leave us. Ladies?"

Addy looked at Bailey one more time and she nodded her head telling her it was okay to go so she did. She was out of earshot when Tobias started talking again.

"Your friend seems more accepting than you." He said and Bailey looked at him blankly, "Cautious yes, but that's understandable. She'll come around. . . and so will you."


	4. Chapter 4

S1E03: Part 2

10K POV

"So this Rocky dude loses the fight?" 10K asked as he and Doc headed back to the truck.

"Yeah, yeah but see in losing, he wins." Doc explained carrying the satellite dish while 10K carried his rifle and a bag with the cord. "It's very Zen."

"I'd like to see Rocky fight a Z. He loses he gets eaten." Doc laughed at his statement as Cassandra ran past them.

"Hey is everything okay?" the older man asked.

"Yeah, we thought you and Bailey might have gone scavenging for more food, where is she?" 10K asked.

Cassandra didn't answer before Murphy called, "It's about time."

Warren and Mack were looking at Cassandra suspiciously and Doc asked, "What's wrong?" then looked around their group. "Where's Addy?"

"Missing." Mack said not taking his eyes off Cassandra.

"Is she. . ." Doc asked.

"No." Mack cut him off. "Taken alive, by humans."

"What? Who?" Doc asked as Mack backed Cassandra up to the truck.

"We thought you might know." Warren said her body boxing the girl in along with Mack and Garnett's.

"Me? Why would I know?" Cassandra asked as Mack held up Addy's iPad she had charged with her solar panel for her recordings. 10K couldn't see the image on the screen but he did see Cassandra become more nervous.

"You recognize these guys?" Mack asked.

"No why would I?"

"Creep on the left with the ponytail was one of those two bikers back in Jersey." Warren explained. "With your friend Travis. The body behind them," she pointed on the screen, "unconscious leaning against the building, is Bailey."

"I told you, I didn't know that guy." Cassandra replied. "And I don't know them either."

Then Mack grabbed her by the throat and slammed her up against the truck with his gun to her head. "You are going to start telling me the truth right now, or I am going to start blowing holes in you until you do. Do you understand me?"

"Mack." Garnett said trying to calm him down as he carefully pulled him away from Cassandra. "Mack. Put the gun away. Put the gun away." Then he turned to Cassandra, "You're going to tell us everything you know about these guys right now."

"Or I'll shoot you." Warren threatened. Two of her people were gone, two people she'd become close to and 10K wasn't going to question how far the mother of the group would go to get those two girls back.

"I can't go back." Cassandra said starting to freak out and Mack rushed forward and grabbed her again.

"Back where? Where? Where is she? Where is she!?" then Mack's shouting attracted a Z. It came shooting around the corner and 10K put it down in a single shot as Cassandra took advantage of the distraction and ran, Warren, Garnett and Mack chasing after her.

ADDY POV

Addy left the trailer after changing into an outfit that to her barely qualified as clothing. The two girls who'd been with her made a comment on how nice she looked but she only replied, "I look like a post-apocalyptic stripper."

"More like bait." One said cryptically making her pause, the girl didn't elaborate she only left with her friend and headed toward the grill where Tobias was cooking. Addy wandered over to another trailer where they'd moved Bailey to. She was still tied to a chair with her back to the trailer but her leg wound was looking better if that was any consolation. Her friend's stone faced expression changed when she saw Addy walk over to her just out of sight of their captors. Bailey looked like she might start laughing at the way Addy was dressed but was kind enough to fight it off.

"Don't ask." Addy said squatting down to be eye level, "Are you alright?"

Bailey gave the best shrug she could with her hands bound behind her back. "I'm fine." She said plainly, "At least they know how to stitch a gunshot wound."

"At least you don't have to dress like this." Addy said glancing down at her ridiculously short outfit again. "How'd you get that lucky?"

"Something about 'being a loose cannon.'" Bailey said with another shrug this time also flipping her head to get her hair out of her face since her braid was starting to fall apart, "But at least you can walk on your own."

"Don't worry." Addy said trying to be reassuring as she reached up and tucked a few strands of hair behind her friend's ear, "We're going to get out of here. The others aren't going to leave us behind." She said looking around hoping that Mack would pop out of nowhere and save them.

"Addy." Bailey said regaining the red head's attention, "If you get a chance to run, take it."

"Bay –" she began to protest but was cut off.

"If you can run, run. Don't let me slow you down. Get back to Mack and go."

"I'd never leave you behind Bailey."

"I know, that's why I'm asking you to. I'll be better just knowing you're okay."

Addy wanted to argue but she heard footsteps coming their way so instead she hugged her friend as best she could, reaching one hand around her back and sliding the razor she had into Bailey's hand. The girls had given it to her when she'd gone to change so she could shave her legs, Addy had thought she might be able to use it as a makeshift weapon but Bailey needed it more right now. Addy felt her grip the razor before she stepped out of the hug and turned seeing Tobias approaching her.

"Look at you." He said with a smile. "Mother will be so pleased. Supper will be ready soon." He turned back to the other two girls, "Set the table. And set a place of honor for our guest next to mother."

10K POV

Murphy had just made a terrible joke about a pig as Cassandra was explaining about the people who took Addy and Bailey.

"We didn't start out as cannibals." She said and Garnett already had questions.

"Cannibals? How's that even possible? Everything's infected with the zombie virus. If you kill it and eat it you get the live virus."

"But if you eat it alive. . ." she said before taking a deep breath, "We were people just trying to survive. Tobias saved me. First from the Z's, then from the worst of humanity. He was a good man, then his wife got sick. . . she just couldn't take it anymore and he was never the same after that. . . When Black Summer came and everyone else in the world was starving he swore he would do whatever it took to keep us alive and he did." She finished starting to break down.

"I'm going back for them." Mack said grabbing his bag from the back of the truck.

"Hang on Mack." Garnett said getting in his way.

"Garnett, do not try to stop me."

"Nobody's going to try and stop you, we're all going back. We just need a plan."

"You don't understand!" Cassandra shouted, "These people are worse than Z's! They'll kill all of you!"

"She's right we need to look at the big picture." Murphy said.

"Shut up!" Nearly everyone else said at once.

"Do you know where they've taken them?" Garnett asked Cassandra and she nodded her head.

"Just outside the city, Upper Derby. Their camp is in an old trailer park."

Bailey POV

One of Tobias' men, an Asian in a blue hat walked past Bailey and into Tobias' 'dining room'. Bailey overheard him talking about fresh meat at the gate and Tobias told him to get into position. Then the man with the ponytail came over and pulled Bailey out of her chair weaving his fingers through the braid along the back of her head to keep her from trying anything. She quickly shoved the razor under her sleeve and held tight to the thin handle hoping she was concealing her small chance at freedom well enough. She struggled as the man pulled her along and over her shoulder she saw Tobias bringing Addy over with a knife to her throat. The man who had Bailey stopped behind another trailer and from around the corner Bailey could see why. Garnett was at the gate with his arms raised showing he was unarmed.

"We're having a two for one special today." The Asian man said trying to make a joke but Garnett wasn't buying it.

"Listen scumbag, I know you have them. You send them out here in the next ten seconds or a lot of bad shits gonna start happening." He threatened which worried Bailey considering that Garnett was facing three men who were all armed with machine guns.

"Ooh tough guy." The Asian said laughing with two other men. Then Garnett snapped his fingers and one of the men dropped dead with a bullet hole between his eyes. _10K_, Bailey thought, no one else could make a shot like that but she couldn't see him along the hill that surrounded the camp. The remaining men cocked their weapons at Garnett who looked unfazed knowing he held an advantage.

"That was a head shot." Garnett said, "We showed your friend some mercy. I'm not gonna do the same for you. Next shot's going through your heart. So unless you want to be prematurely zombified, you get my friends out here – now." At that Tobias had caught up to Bailey and the man holding her, he nodded his head and they both made their way to the gate with their captives.

"Not if I blow you away first." The Asian man threatened clearly angry at his friend's death.

"You're not gonna do that. You're gonna get me Addy and Bailey and if you're quick about it, you can still eat your friend."

"That won't be necessary." Tobias said as they walked onto the scene.

"Garnett!" Addy cried.

"Apparently, you've been talking to my little Sunshine." Tobias said.

"Garnett get us out of here these people are insane!" Addy said.

"Say that again and I will eat your heart." Tobias threatened pushing the knife closer to Addy's neck, "Apparently we both have something the other wants. Perhaps we can make a deal. Give me back my Sunshine and you can have your precious Addy."

"No, I'm not going to negotiate with a cannibal. And I'm not leaving without both of our people. You're going to give me Addy _and_ Bailey. We're going to walk away. And you can eat anybody you want."

"You know the first rule of negotiation is the person who wants it least wins."

"If you harm either of them we'll kill every one of you." Garnett said raising his hand to snap again and signal 10K to fire.

"Kill away. Frankly I've had about all the zombie apocalypse I can take. But of course, you and the girls will be the first to die." Garnett considered it before lowering his hand, Tobias smiled, "That's what I thought. Do you know the second rule of negotiation?" he asked and Garnett shook his head.

"What?" he asked and Tobias whistled.

"The guy with the fifty caliber machine gun wins." He said as another of his men pulled the tarp off the fifty and fired at the hillside where 10K's shot had come from.

"No!" Bailey shouted terrified. She'd lost enough people already, she couldn't lose her whole group in a single spray of bullets.

"You going to give me back my Sunshine? Or do we continue this conversation in hell?" Tobias asked knowing he'd won.

"Stop!" came a scream and Cassandra ran down the path and stood next to Garnett. "Let them go, Tobias. Let them go and I'll come back."

"Don't do it." Addy said, "Kill them, kill them all!"

The Asian man opened the gate and Cassandra stepped inside. Tobias took the knife from Addy's throat and she stepped forward to meet Cassandra.

"No." she said shaking her head.

"It's okay." Cassandra told her, "It's okay."

Addy looked back to Bailey who was still being held hostage, "Remember what we talked about." Bailey reminded her, "Go. Go on, I'll be fine."

Addy had tears streaming down her face and didn't budge, Cassandra had to turn her around so she was closer to Garnett and Cassandra was now standing on Tobias' side.

"Garnett make her go." Bailey called, "Take her and go, go to California. Don't worry about me." Garnett looked torn as he grabbed Addy's arm and pulled her along down the road.

Tobias took Cassandra in his arms and pet her hair. "My Sunshine." He said as Cassandra looked over her shoulder at Bailey with a look of despair.

10K POV

He'd returned to the truck with Doc and Murphy after the fifty caliber had been shot at them. He was sitting on the side of the truck with his left leg bent at the knee while his rifle rested on his right thigh pointed at the sky.

"Hey, we'd bout given up on you!" Doc shouted when he finally saw the others.

"I actually gave up on you about an hour ago." Murphy said which made Addy laugh for a moment.

"Never thought I'd be happy to see your sad ass again." she replied tugging Mack's hoodie tighter around her.

"Let's get out of here guys, now." Mack said opening the door to the truck and 10K turned so he was now sitting in the bed.

"Wait, what?" Addy asked hesitating.

"Come on." Mack said again.

"We're not. . . we're not leaving them there are we?"

"Addy, Cassandra lied to us, and it almost got you killed. And Bailey. . . "Mack sighed, "Bailey's my friend too, the three of us have been through a lot together but she said to leave. She wants us to finish this Operation Bitemark thing and get Murphy to California. She's smart and strong and knows what she's doing, I know she can handle herself there, but we have to go. It's what she wants."

"We can't do that. We can't just leave them there." Addy said adamantly.

"Look he's right we almost all got killed going back for you." Garnett said in agreement.

"Yeah, she's a freakin' cannibal who got what she deserved, and the other one. . . scares me a little so good riddance." Murphy said.

"She did what she had to do to survive. You of all people would have done the same." Addy scolded.

"Come on Addy is right." Warren spoke up, "We cannot leave them back there! You men don't know what its like."

"What is this a chick thing now?" Murphy laughed.

"Yes."

"Yes." Addy and Warren both snapped at him.

"All right. I want to help her too. But we're not going to beat a fifty caliber machine gun. It's going to tear us to pieces before we get to the fence." Garnett said trying to be sensible as Warren closed the open back door and looked to 10K.

"How good a shot are you?" she asked. He saw some Z's stumbling down the road toward them and aimed his rifle. In one shot there was a hole between one of the Z's eyes and it dropped to the ground.

"Pretty good." He answered, "1,084. . . oh yeah, and a half."

"Okay I have an idea." Warren said.

Bailey POV

Bailey had been cutting away at the rope around her hands since they'd shoved her back in her seat and tied another rope around her middle. She'd been cutting so long her arm was burning all the way to her shoulder. Her plan was to cut her hands free then she'd be able to untie the rope binding her to the chair, she didn't know if she'd be able to get Cassandra free too but at least by herself she had the advantage of stealth so maybe she'd be able to come back for her once she was armed.

She forced herself to cut harder and faster when she started to hear music, she wasn't sure who was playing it but she had a good guess. Finally, she felt the tightly woven twine break and her arms were free. She tugged the bits of rope from her wrists, pulled off the rope tying her to the chair and ran for the grill – as best she could with her bum left leg - she'd seen Tobias put her weapons on a table near there and there was no way she was leaving without them. The music got louder and before she got to her weapons a man came out from the corner of the trailer, he was the man from before and still had his greasy hair pulled back into a ponytail and when he saw her free he dove for her. She dodged him but in doing so had put too much pressure on her bad leg and still ended up falling to the ground. She tried to recover quickly but the man came up and pulled her to her feet by her hair, tugging apart most of her braid and leaving her hair falling in her face. He wrapped his arms around her holding her back to his chest as she tried to break free of his tight grip.

"Tobias might be protective of that other bitch, but he won't care what happens to you." Ponytail said.

As he was talking though, Bailey was able to wiggle her arm free just before she smashed her elbow into his face. He let go as he grabbed his bleeding nose and Bailey tried to run for it, unfortunately, he still had a good grip on her other arm and was able to pull her back by her sleeve causing her to turn as she tried to tug her wrist free. He pulled her toward him again and grabbing at her jacket swung her around until her back was slammed against the trailer. He pulled back his fist and landed a punch to her face making her head snap to the side, when he pulled back again she lifted her good leg trying to kick him away. Instead Ponytail brought his hand down to her bullet wound - which was exposed thanks to the hole that had been cut in her jeans – and dug his finger into the fresh stitches, the pressure making her leg flare up in pain as she cried out and fell back, her head whacking the trailer as she landed on the ground. It hurt like hell but thankfully her vision didn't blur which she took as a good sign. From behind him she could see the table next to the grill with her hatchet and knife, if she could just duck around him she could get to them and have the advantage. She got up a bit shaky but before she could make a move the man wrapped his hands around her neck and shoved her back into the side of the trailer. He began to squeeze and she dug her nails into his hands making him bleed but he didn't let go. She coughed as her body fought for air and in the next moment there was a loud crack and Ponytail fell as blood splattered the side of the white trailer. In her shock all she could do was look down at his still body. He had a single hole above his ear and Bailey knew there was only one person who could shoot with that kind of precision. She turned to the grassy hill beside the trailer lot and saw just a glimpse of black hair – 10K.

10K POV

Through his scope he found the man behind the fifty caliber, he took his aim and fired his shot making it through the man's head and into a propane tank which exploded and drew more Z's. He turned and spat in the grass before looking through his scope again. He saw Doc and Cassandra hop in the truck bed and swept the area for Bailey, when he found her she was fighting one of the men – and was losing. The guy had her pressed against the trailer with his hands around her neck, her hair was now a mess as barely half of her braid stayed held together tipping him off that she'd already put up quite a fight. He aimed his rifle again and shot the man through the side of the head. He saw Bailey fall and begin to catch her breath as she looked along the hill for where the shot had come from. He saw her glance at him for a moment before she got up, headed for a table and grabbed her knife and hatchet. Then she ran – with a bit of a limp – toward the truck. She waved her arms catching Doc and Cassandra's attention then she grabbed onto the side of the truck, got her right foot on the tire and Cassandra grabbed her around her torso and helped pull her into the bed. Satisfied that everyone was okay 10K took his rifle and headed for the dirt road on the other side of the hill where the others were going to pick him up.

Bailey POV

They rode through Philly on their way south, Cassandra had hopped in the backseat of the truck with Addy and Mack while Warren drove with Murphy next to her. Garnett, Doc, 10K and Bailey were in the bed of the truck as they made their way out of the city. 10K shot at the Liberty Bell as they passed it and the bullet ricocheted off the metal and hit a Z in the head.

"My kinda town." He said and she'd have to disagree with him.

"If anybody asks we were nowhere near that bell." Garnett said making her smile.

"I always heard Philly was a tough town but sheesh." Doc said from where he was standing leaning on the roof.

"Zombies with attitude." Garnett said.

"As if regular zombies weren't bad enough." Bailey added.

"Just stayin' alive, whatever it takes." Doc said looking at her over his shoulder and she couldn't help the smirk that turned up one corner of her mouth.

"Bash'em and slash'em then wake up tomorrow and do it again." She said in agreement not noticing that 10K was looking at her from over his left shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

S1E04: Part 1

Pennsylvania, Amish Country

10K POV

They didn't stop driving until they were miles from Philadelphia and pulled over for a bathroom break. Addy was passing out squares of toilet paper as everyone took their turn. Only once did they have to stop because of the Z's. Two of them stumbled toward the truck, dressed in old black and white clothing.

"Amish zombies." Addy said, "Really? _Really_?"

10K took aim from the bed of the truck with his slingshot and gave the two men mercy without any problems. Everyone else went back to what they were doing, going to the bathroom, stretching their legs, or checking supplies. Bailey however sat on the tailgate of the truck and pulled 10K over to her by the collar of his camo shirt making his eyes widen in shock and surprise at the sudden harsh move.

"You can't tell anyone what you saw in Philly." She said in an urgent whisper. 10K hesitated, especially since this was the first time Bailey had ever really said more than a couple words to him.

"You mean with you and that guy –"

"I had it handled." She snapped cutting him off and letting go of his shirt. 10K paused again before responding this time the harshness in his tone matching hers.

"It didn't look like you had it handled from where I stood." He said coldly making Bailey hesitate and look down at the ground before looking back up at him.

"Just please don't tell anyone." She said less sternly, it was almost like she was now begging him not to. 10K saw something flash in her eyes and his own defensive mood vanished, she didn't want to look weak, he realized. She wanted the others to believe that she could handle herself and if he said anything they might start babysitting her until her leg healed, maybe even after. He stared at Bailey for a long moment while she nervously tugged on the end of her hair waiting for him to respond, the girl was a survivor but she was young – a lot like him in fact. She probably had worked hard to prove herself and now that reputation she'd struggled to build was riding on his shoulders, whether it remained intact or came crumbling down was all on him.

"I won't tell anyone." He said and he saw the look in her eyes soften in gratitude. "I promise."

"Thank you." She said and it sounded like she really meant it to her core. She hopped off the truck and turned to him before joining Addy, "And thanks for the help back there."

As she walked away 10K couldn't help but get a sour taste in his mouth, his promise to Bailey reminding him of the last promise he'd made.

Bailey POV

When they'd all finished their pit stop and had packed up again Doc and Cassandra had started a conversation about how alive the living dead really were. Bailey didn't care for it so she pulled out her notebook again and started writing.

"I'm telling ya, there ain't nothing there." Doc said, "No thoughts, no memories, no soul. Nothin'."

"Well they're not dead. They want something." Cassandra rebuked.

"Yeah brains." Doc deadpanned.

"You can't want something if you're not conscious, if you don't have a soul." Cassandra said taking a sip of water from her canteen.

10K was staring at his knife as he played with it in his hands slowing spinning the sharp tip against his thumb but not pressing hard enough to cut himself when he joined in the conversation, "When my Pa was wounded, he told me to tie him up before he turned." 10K said and Bailey looked up from her notebook watching him play with his knife while he talked, then he glanced up at them, "Made me promise to show him mercy when he died. Kill the brain, you know." He said before looking back at his knife, "I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt my Pa. . . no matter what he'd become. I stared into his eyes for the longest time, just looking for some sign he was still in there."

"Did you see anything?" Cassandra asked softly and 10K looked up at them and only shook his head.

"What'd you do?" Doc asked.

"I killed it." He said sternly his voice cold.

"Damn, Kid." Doc said in awe, "You had to put down your own dad?"

"I didn't kill him." 10K snapped, "I killed _it_."

"But if it's not alive, how did you kill it?" Cassandra asked.

"Piked it. Right here." He tapped his knife to the center of his forehead. "My first kill." Then he looked back down at his knife again, "I always wish he knew, you know, somehow, knew that I kept my promise." Then he turned to look over the side of the truck clearly not wanting to make eye contact with anybody. He caught Bailey staring at him in his peripheral vision and turned to her.

"What?" he asked not as coldly as before and she looked back down at her notebook, but he noticed that she didn't write anything, just stared at a blank page.

After hearing 10K talk about his father Bailey couldn't help but look at the sniper differently. So far 10K hadn't shown much emotion other than a drive to kill zombies. Bailey had tried to figure him out, it was something she exceled at, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get a read on him, which is what led to her suspicious attitude toward the boy. She was always cautious when she couldn't easily find other people's motives for their actions, usually those people always had something to hide and that made them dangerous. But when 10K talked about his Pa and having to kill him and the promise he'd made Bailey could see the pain in his eyes, even though he'd tried to hide it. He hadn't made eye contact with anyone since, leading Bailey to believe that 10K had had no one to confide in before meeting them. Many people who'd lived this long in the post-apocalyptic world all shared a lot, like understanding what it was like to lose people you cared about, having to go sometimes days without food, or having to walk for miles with no hope in sight. But being alone, as alone as 10K had been, was an experience Bailey never had to endure. She'd had Addy from the beginning, she'd always had Addy, even in the worst of times her red headed best friend had been there, supporting her, mourning with her, helping her any way she could. 10K had none of that, all he'd had was himself, his rifle, a slingshot and the Z's. The only other person with him was his father and the world had taken that from him too. Bailey looked back over to him in the bed of the truck, he was watching the landscape – no doubt checking for zombies to add to his kill count – and just by looking at him Bailey would never have guessed he'd kept so much pain bottled up inside. It made her wonder, in a good way, what else was 10K hiding about himself?

Not much later Doc slammed the side of the truck, "Humans, six o'clock." He called to the others as a small breaking down orange clown car appeared behind them on the road. It didn't keep up with them though, their truck was in much better condition so none of them were too worried about it, that was until the road block. There were several zombies milling around the road in front of them and as they slowed down the truck the clown car was starting to catch up. 10K hopped out of the truck before it even came to a halt and took off.

"Where's he going?" Doc asked as Bailey got up, swung her messenger bag over her chest and made to follow him. "Hey Kid!" Doc called then saw Bailey stand, "Bailey. . . "

"Don't worry Doc." She said over her shoulder, "I'll watch his back." And she hopped out and followed the sniper. There were some trees off to the side where 10K was headed, she saw him pick a good one for climbing and hoisted himself into the branches. He loaded his gun just as she caught up with him.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Figured you could use some back up." She said with a casual shrug.

"Thanks, but I do pretty well on my own." He said just as a zombie lurched from behind the tree going to make a grab at him. Before the Z could reach him and before 10K could grab his knife Bailey already had her hatchet buried in it's skull, pulling it out and leaving a grotesque vertical gash in the middle of it's head and 10K watched it drop to the ground, his expression seeming impressed. Then Bailey turned and saw the group at gunpoint.

"Shit." She whispered under her breath getting closer to the tree so the zombie impersonators wouldn't see her. 10K noticed her change in demeanor and turned back to his scope taking aim and getting ready to fire. Bailey saw the clown car pull up behind the group and more people got out with guns, it looked like they were with the fake zombies, which meant they'd walked right into a trap. 10K took a shot and hit a real zombie in the dead center of it's head he aimed again to take out one of the living this time but Garnett held up his hand in a closed fist signaling him to hold his fire. The two groups faced off for a bit and Bailey's fingers started to get twitchy itching to drive her hatchet and her knife into the thieves heads. Garnett ended up ordering their people to put down their weapons as they handed over their truck. 10K lowered his rifle and got out of the tree.

"Damn it." Bailey muttered.

"It could be worse." 10K said, "Someone could be dead." He reminded her as they headed back to the others. Warren went to grab the door of the clown car the thieves had left behind when it fell off the car completely.

"Beautiful." She said sarcastically as Mack took the door and threw it into the grass then they all piled in. Garnett, Warren, Cassandra and Murphy got in the actual car while Mack and Addy sat in the front where the hood was missing. Doc and 10K were perched on the back window and Bailey sat behind them on the trunk holding onto the sides so she wouldn't slide off. The car was slow but it was better than walking and in a relatively short amount of time they caught up with their truck again. It was parked while the thieves held a family of four at gunpoint and their group immediately stopped to help, each one drawing their weapons.

"Drop your weapons on the ground. Or the first shot takes your head off." Garnett warned coming up behind the man they assumed was the leader. The rest stood behind him Doc on Garnett's far right next to Cassandra, on Garnett's left were Addy and Mack then Warren. Bailey was close to Warren on the side of the road where the pavement met the dirt and 10K was farther off to her left a few paces up the hill.

"You heard the man, drop your weapons." The father said holding his machine gun while his wife held their two children close.

"Now." Garnett demanded and the thieves had no choice but to surrender. When he moved closer to take the gun on the ground he noticed something Bailey couldn't see and asked. "What's this?"

"A robbery." The father said before he opened fire on the thieves, his wife and kids also taking out guns and killing the men. Their group was too shocked to do much when the father turned his gun on them.

"Drop your weapons, now. I don't want to have to kill you." He said as those with guns put them on the ground while Bailey and Addy held their melee weapons down. 10K kept his rifle in hand but aimed it at the ground and took his hand away from the trigger holding it in the air. This was good enough for the family as they hopped in the truck and took off.

"Never get outta the boat." Bailey heard Doc mutter as they all piled back in the clown car. Bailey was in her old spot along with the four in the car but Doc and 10K had traded places with Mack and Addy for this ride.

"Stop the car!" Doc said when they'd driven a bit further down the road. "Oh, it's the family." He said as Bailey leaned over and saw Z's munching on the family for lunch. Everyone seemed too shocked to do anything so Bailey hopped off the back of the car and made her way over to the Z's. There were only six of them, one on each member of the family and two hobbling around like vultures looking for a good spot to dig in. As she passed the car she saw 10K move to aim his gun but Doc stopped him.

"Kid, let her do this. Trust me, she's got this."

Bailey grabbed her knife in her right hand and piked the two closest zombies who were too busy with their fresh meat to give her much trouble. The two hobbling vultures saw her and started to go for her but she tossed her knife aside and pulled out her hatchet. She swung and got the next Z right above its ear getting her ax in deep and having trouble pulling it out. The second Z that came at her she knocked off its feet by kicking it in the chest. Then her ax pulled out smoothly and she put her foot on the zombie she'd toppled over and brought her hatchet down in the middle of its skull. The zombie that had been chewing on the father got up and made his way toward her moving faster than the others but one good swing left him with a gash going horizontally through his face. The final Z she kicked off the kid's corpse and straddled bringing the handle of her ax through its eye socket. She then brushed her loose hair from her face and stood up. She put her hatchet back in its holster on her right hip and retrieved her knife putting it in its sheath on her left hip.

"We've got to get off this road." Garnett said taking in Bailey's freshly blood spattered appearance.

«»

They cleared the road of the bodies then hopped back in the truck. Warren drove with Garnett riding shotgun while Doc, Murphy and Cassandra took the back seats leaving Mack, 10K, Addy and Bailey in the bed.

"You're a mess." Addy said from beside her on the side of the truck opposite the boys. The red head ran her fingers through Bailey's tangled and bloodied hair as her friend shrugged.

"It's the apocalypse." She said looking off at the passing landscape trying to get the image of the family being chewed on out of her head.

"Still." Addy said as she began to pull Bailey's hair into sections.

"Addy please, no more braiding."

"Just a little one." She whined and Bailey stopped protesting figuring there was enough negativity in the world and if it made Addy happy oh well, why not? She took the top half of Bailey's hair and made a simple three plait braid down the middle leaving the rest of her hair loose, along with her bangs which were once again in her face. There wasn't much she could do about the blood but she tried her best to de-tangle her hair by running her fingers through it as they drove.

Eventually, the wide open fields became a small town and they started checking buildings for some means of communicating with Citizen Z. Addy called to Warren making her stop at an abandoned fast food restaurant. She hopped over the side of the truck and rushed over to the drive through. When Warren parked the truck Doc joined Addy with some tools and they started working on prying the back off of the metal clown face that had a microphone in its mouth. Addy started pulling at wires while giving instructions to the rest of the crew.

"Bailey can you get that cord, the one that goes with the satellite dish? 10K if you could hold the dish up, there aren't many trees or tall buildings so we might get a signal. Mack, I need my solar panel."

10K took the dish and lifted it onto his shoulder for better stability, Bailey plugged the wire into the end of it before unrolling the rest and taking the opposite end to Addy. Her friend took the cord and began cutting the end so she could get it to wrap around something inside the drive thru clown. She fiddled with a few more things before she determined the connection was secure.

"Okay, that should do it."

"Citizen Z?" Garnett said into the clowns face. "This is Delta X-ray Delta, looking for Citizen Z."

When they got no response Addy headed back to the truck. "10K try turning to the left a bit." She coached and Garnett tried again. It went on like that for hours, 10K shifting the dish while Garnett tried again and again to contact Citizen Z.

"This is Sergeant Charles Garnett calling Northern Light. Charles Garnett calling Northern Light. Come in Northern Light. Can you read me? Citizen Z, are you there? Over."

"_Yes, this is Northern Light for Garnett. Citizen Z hitting you back. Go for Garnett."_

"Thank God we've been trying to make this work for hours."

"_What are you broadcasting on?"_ he asked.

"Uh, Clowny the French Fry guy." Garnett responded. "One of our team, Carver, jerry-rigged a drive thru camera." He explained as Bailey sat on the side of the truck bed while Addy sat on the tailgate telling 10K whether to hold the dish higher or lower.

"_Addy Carver?"_ Citizen Z asked.

"Yeah. . . "

"_Is she there? I wanna say hi." _

"Okay. . . " Garnett said turning and waving Addy over.

"_Hi Addy."_ Citizen Z said when she approached the camera.

"Hey." She replied unsure as to why CZ wanted to talk to her though Bailey had a pretty good guess.

"_How's it going down there?"_ he asked and Bailey couldn't help but snicker under her breath which caught 10K's attention as he looked at her over the dish.

"Um, it's pretty eff'd up actually. How's it going wherever you are?"

"_Aw you know, same old same old. Busy keeping an eye on the world. What can I do for you folks?"_

"Can we get a chocolate shake and fries for Ten Thousand?" Doc asked pushing his way into the group around the camera.

"Could we please get on with this before the Z's find us?" Murphy asked rudely pulling Doc back and away from the others. Bailey rolled her eyes at his comment and turned to 10K, doing her best to drown out the 'savior of humanity'.

"Fries and a chocolate shake?" Bailey asked him and she noticed his face turned slightly pink with blush.

"I've never had fast food before." He admitted adjusting the dish again to keep from having to make eye contact with her.

"_Wait is that Murphy?. . . Outstanding, good to see you're still alive sir."_ She heard CZ say over the drive thru system.

"Yeah but he won't be for long if we don't get off this highway." Garnett said taking control of the conversation again. "We're in desperate need of alternate transpo. We're looking for an airplane, or a chopper or a hot air balloon. Anything airborne."

"_Uh. . . there is one thing. I've been monitoring some random transmissions from what's left of the Emergency Headquarters for Infection Control. I can hear them but they don't respond when I reply. And it's pretty garbled. General McCandles might still be holed up there. . . You're in luck, I have visual confirmation on that chopper. It looks like it's still there."_

"Where is it?"

"_McLean, Virginia. Twenty clicks due west of Washington DC. Look for a high rise with structural damage. And a chopper on the roof."_

"Now that's one hundred miles south from here. We're going west not south. West." Murphy complained.

"Do you want to get off the road or not?" Garnett snapped at him.

"Puppies and kittens!" Warren cried.

"We gotta go." Garnett said hurriedly into the mic before they all jumped into the truck and took off. 10K sat down and put the dish down in the bed of the truck swapping it for his rifle and holding it ready in case any of the zombies got too close.

Emergency Headquarters Infection Control

McLean, Virginia

When they finally pulled up to the HQ it was a mess, but really what could they expect? A few zombies were milling around the grounds while several others were already piked and decaying on the ground among broken cars and barrels and other debris. They pulled the truck up to the main entrance which was heavily equipped with a tall fence and barbed wire, it would keep out Z's pretty effectively – but not humans. 10K was standing in the bed of the truck with his rifle pointed at the sky while Mack, Doc and Cassandra hopped out. Bailey stayed in the truck standing by 10K with her hands on her hips - one on each weapon. Addy, Warren, Garnett and Murphy got out of the truck too and with their weapons drawn approached the entrance.

"Not exactly what I was hoping for." Garnett said as they approached the steps.

"One of these days you're going to learn to quit hoping for things." Murphy muttered.

"You better hope not cause that's when we leave your ass at the side of the road." Warren said with her gun pointed ahead of her, her finger on the trigger ready to mercy any threat that came her way.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A guard called with his gun aimed on them but Bailey saw something off about him. He didn't look nearly as ready to shoot as Warren did, his finger twitching back and forth on and off the trigger while his eyes scanned their small crowd.

"Sergeant Charles Garnett, National Guard. This is Lieutenant Roberta Warren, also National Guard."

"State your business." The guard demanded in a somewhat shaky voice.

"We're on a high priority mission to get this man to a CDC lab in California." Garnett explained, "We were sent here by an intel officer from the NSA to see General McCandles. We need his help finding transpo. We were told he has a helicopter."

The man licked his lips and his face twitched a bit and even from her far position in the bed Bailey could still see it. She tried to hide her smirk, whoever that guard was he was an open book for Bailey, though there wasn't much to read, and Bailey leaned over to 10K and whispered in his ear, "Druggie." She saw him look at her out of the corner of his eye and when he saw her cautious gaze his grip on his rifle changed from casual to ready to fire at any given moment and she stepped back out of his personal space.

"Yeah, he's got a chopper." The guard said, his voice still wavering but it didn't match his expression which was stern. He must be having a serious withdrawal, Bailey thought. "But General McCandles is a very busy man. He's got the entire east coast under his command. He can't worry about some raggedy-ass group of civilians on a suicide mission. I suggest you move on before the infected find you."

"Nothing raggedy-ass about this group of civilians, _sir_." Warren said with an edge in her tone, "And this man has important information about a vaccine for the zombie virus."

The guard didn't lower his gun as he walked down the stairs and approached them.

"He smells like a damn Z." he said when he got closer to Murphy.

"You don't smell so good yourself septic tank." Murphy snapped back at him sounding offended.

"You gonna help us or not?" Garnett asked getting tired of the guard.

"You want to see the General? You're going to have to pay a tribute. Gesture of goodwill to show him you're serious."

"What kind of tribute you have in mind?" Garnett asked.

"Our medic has been MIA over a year." He said and Bailey rolled her eyes, the guard probably killed the medic so he could take all the drugs for himself, she thought, "We need painkillers, antibiotics. Anything you've got." The guard said and Warren and Garnett turned to Doc who was standing only a few feet behind Murphy.

"I'll get my bag." He said sounding saddened that he was about to give up some of his stash. Bailey felt a pair of eyes on her and noticed 10K was staring, it was intense like he was trying to figure her out, _good luck_, she scoffed internally. If he hadn't fully believed her about the guard before he definitely did now seeing where the guard had taken the conversation. She noticed his knuckles become white as he gripped his rifle tighter ready to use it. Doc grabbed his bag from the truck and brought it over, resting it on a barrel and opening it up.

"I got aspirin, tetracycline, Cipro. That should knock out most any infection." He said but the guard only nodded for him to go on not impressed by what he had. "And OxyContin –"

"The Oxy." The guard said instantly perking up, "We need painkillers." He said his voice now desperate.

Doc gave him one but the guard didn't look satisfied, "You want to see the General or not?" he asked and Doc reluctantly pulled out another three pills. "That'll do." The guard said and immediately threw all the pills in his mouth.

"Hey!" Doc said as the guard chewed before he swallowed. One of his eyes twitched and he craned his neck and exhaled deeply before looking at them like he was in la la land, "The General will see you now." He said smiling like a moron.

He took Warren, Doc, Garnett and Murphy up the concrete steps to the intercom. Mack followed with Addy and they stayed on the steps with Cassandra while 10K and Bailey stayed in the truck, 10K turned and checked the area for Z's, none of them were too close yet but he was still ready for them.

"_Why are you wasting my time?"_ Bailey heard from the intercom.

"General McCandles sir, we have a National Guard unit and several civilians requesting permission to speak to you." The Druggie said.

"_Is sweet Jesus with them?"_

"No sir, I don't believe so."

"_Then tell 'em to go to hell! I've got a war to fight!. . . Where's that close air support I ordered? Tell the Admiral I need those subs in position by 0800. Bravo Company hold your position at all costs. Repeat all costs." _

"You heard the General." The guard said still sounding spaced out.

"General McCandles sir," Garnett said pushing the Druggie out of his way and speaking into the intercom himself. "We're on a mission of extreme importance, by direct order from the President. It's imperative that we find air transport to Mount Wilson CDC lab in California."

"_Sorry I'm busy. . .Where are my reinforcements?"_

"You heard the man time to go." The guard said.

"That's it?" Doc asked stepping forward and grabbing the guard by his protective vest. "I've a good mind to make you barf up my OxyContin!"

"Doc, Doc stand down-" Garnett said not wanting trouble with a man who had a full automatic rifle and was soaring on cloud nine.

"_Did you say Doc as in doctor?"_ the General's voice came back on the intercom.

"Yeah our team includes a medical doctor." Garnett said.

"_Well why didn't you say so? Send him up. I have a wounded man in need of medical attention." _Warren and Garnett tried to go through the main door but the guard stopped them again.

"Just the doctor, the rest of you wait here."

"I got this." Doc reassured them grabbing his bag off the ground.

"Hey, hey, talk to him about the chopper." Garnett said.

"All right." Doc promised before heading inside. 


	6. Chapter 6

S1E04: Part 2

**AN: a lot of deep conversation between Bailey and 10K in this one which I'll apologize for now, but it was either this or sticking Bailey with the others and having a chapter that basically mirrored the entire episode. **

Doc had only been gone a few minutes and Bailey was already worried. He'd gone into the building _alone_ to meet with the General who Bailey thought sounded more than a little unreliable. She did everything in her power to distract herself from her worry but it wasn't easy with few Z's to kill and nowhere to go. Since arriving at Camp Blue Sky Doc had become like an uncle to her, a wacky fun uncle you couldn't help but love being around. He'd added something to the bleakness that was life after the end of the world, whether it was stories about the eighties, or the quirky comments he always seemed to have, Doc made Bailey laugh, something that was rare these days and she didn't want to lose that, life wouldn't be the same if she did. So to distract herself she stayed in the truck with 10K, the sniper was still such a puzzle to her that if she focused on him there would be no room left in her head for worry. Right now he was laying belly down on the roof of the truck sniping zombies in the distance.

"1,091." He said as one dropped, "1,092." Another down.

"Can I ask you something?" Bailey questioned after he'd stopped counting, she stood from the truck bed and rested her arms on the roof. 10K looked over his left shoulder at her somewhat confused. His eyebrow was raised as he stared at her and she noticed a small scar that cut through it and wondered if that happened while fighting off Z's. Finally he shrugged and turned back to look through the scope of his rifle.

"Sure."

"Back at the refinery. . . " she began deciding to start with a light question, "what did you mean when you said _'fracking zombies'_?"

It obviously wasn't the question 10K was expecting as he gave a dry chuckle. Then he cleared his throat and looked back over his shoulder at her.

"My mom." He answered, "She didn't like cussing." He turned back to his scope, "She. . .she died when I was little, she got sick and just. . . didn't make it."

Bailey noticed how he started to sound choked up, talking about his mom was obviously as painful for him as it was talking about his dad.

"I'm sure your mom's a beautiful angel." She said trying to make him feel better. He looked away for a moment before composing himself and turning to her.

"Are you religious?" he asked. She took a deep breath before answering.

"A bit. At least, I try to be." She said understanding that it was a subject many people had given up on when the world fell apart, "I just. . . " she trailed off trying to figure out how to explain it.

"You don't have to tell me why if you don't want to." He offered but she continued anyway.

"It's okay. I just. . . I think the world is depressing enough and that if we give up the idea that there's somewhere we go after death then life gets even more depressing." She said and 10K kept looking at her like he was silently urging her to continue, she took another deep breath not having a conversation this heavy in a long time, "Before the world ended and my family and I would go to a funeral. . . I just, could never fathom how much more painful that kind of grief would be to a person who didn't believe in something. . . _anything_ on the other side." She looked down at her hands but still felt 10K's eyes on her, "I tried to hold onto that after the outbreak started, as bad as everything was that made it. . . a little easier." She chuckled, "Well, that and having Addy."

It was silent for a minute before 10K spoke up again, "I don't know what I believe in anymore." He finally said making Bailey look back up at him though now he was looking down at the roof of the truck. "I never really thought about it, stuff like that always got me thinking about my Pa. I dunno. . ." he turned back to his scope, one hand going to his pocket, "I guess it was always just easier to focus on keeping track of the zombies I killed." He said pulling out a lighter and a half crumpled pack of cigarettes.

"Okay, what's going on with Doc?" Addy asked after she piked an already dead Z, her boredom getting the best of her.

"Guys, if we don't get out of here soon this could get ugly." Mack warned. He'd been watching the Z's 10K had been shooting, more had been accumulating and if it got worse, or they got nearer, it would be too much for even the sniper.

"Oh, you mean uglier?" Murphy said.

"Do you hear that?" Cassandra asked.

"Hear what?" Warren said looking up from her machete that she'd been wiping down to pass the time.

"I don't hear anything." Murphy added.

"Shhh." Cassandra said and a moment later they all heard a howl like screaming.

"Sounds like Doc." Mack said with worry.

"That's Doc alright, but where the hell is he?" Warren asked.

"Somewhere up there." Cassandra said looking up to the top floors of the building where it seemed the noise was coming from.

"We're going up after him." Garnett said sternly, there was nothing Garnett fought harder for than his friends, if Doc was in trouble Garnett would go through a whole army, let alone the lone guard in front of the door.

"No you don't." Druggie said.

"Let us up now." Garnett said in a warning tone.

"Nobody goes upstairs without the General's orders." He said clearly not understanding what he was up against and Bailey wondered if he was this stupid even before the drugs. Garnett pulled out his gun and pressed it against the guard's face.

"We go up now, or I scramble your egg-brain inside the shell."

"You'll be sorry." The guard said.

"So will you, cause you're coming up with us." Garnett said, "Bailey, 10K, cover our flank. Don't let man or zombie follow us up."

"Yes sir." 10K replied not taking his eye from his scope while Bailey gave a salute with her hatchet. 10K took another drag from his cigarette before dropping it into a small holder by his scope. Bailey inched a bit closer and saw that he was using the smoke from the end of the cigarette to gage the strength and direction of the wind. He took aim and fired but none of the zombies in the field dropped so he adjusted his aim.

"1,093." He said as he fired again and this time when he shot two bodies fell, "No. . . 94." He said smirking.

"Nice shot." Bailey said as 10K reloaded his rifle and she reached into her pocket, "So you learned how to shoot from your dad." 10K turned to her, "But how did you come up with this?" She asked pulling out the gear she'd plucked out of a Z's head after 10K had saved her and Doc back at the refinery. 10K gave another dry chuckle as he sat up to sit on the roof and reached forward to take the gear from her.

"Before I learned to shoot I practiced aiming with a slingshot." He explained turning the gear over in his fingers, "Once the Zombie Apocalypse started I. . . modified it." He shrugged, "Gears are easy to find, reusable, and sharp enough to pike a Z's brain – if they've got enough momentum." He pocketed the gear and adjusted his rifle across his lap. "My turn to ask a question." He said and Bailey felt her defenses go up, she much rather preferred to be the interrogator than the interrogated. "How did you know the guard was a druggie?"

She relaxed a bit and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm good at reading people."

"What do you read off me?" he asked seeming curious.

"That you're resourceful." She said stepping close enough to tap the shoe-sole-made shoulder pads he had on, "And clever. I haven't gotten much other than that. You're hard to figure out."

For some reason her answer seemed to amuse 10K as he smiled, "Ah." He said lifting his rifle and looking through the scope to check for any incoming threats, "That's why you don't like me."

His sentence threw her for a moment making her hesitate before she responded, "I never said I didn't like you, I just don't like that I can't read you." She said sounding a bit defensive which made him chuckle again not taking his eye from his scope.

10K POV

"Alright." He said putting the rifle down in his lap again, "Next question." He nodded toward her messenger bag that was slung across her torso. "What do you write about in that notebook? Are you keeping track, like Addy?"

Instead of answering he saw her shut down, her eyes became hard and she looked away now avoiding eye contact and turning her gaze to the building.

"They've been in there a long time." She said her voice sounding worried so 10K decided to change the subject.

"So what's up with you and Doc?" he asked and she looked back at him now looking very confused. "You seem close. Are you related?"

She shook her head, "No, just met him when Addy, Mack and I got to Camp Blue Sky. He's got a younger soul then most other people his age so he just kind of fit right in with us." She said sitting on the edge of the truck bed. 10K nodded and took his cigarette from the small holder in his rifle, he held it to his lips and took a few final puffs as it burnt down.

"Those things will kill you ya know." She said softly and he looked up at her, "Isn't there already enough out there trying to do that?"

10K exhaled, his breath a cloud of grey smoke, "Aw Bailey, you do care." He said with a smirk trying to laugh it off, they'd already had enough deep conversations that day.

"I'm serious." She said sternly though her tone lacked the snippy edge it had earlier that morning, "I lost a lot of people I care about to those things." She said nodding at the cigarette butt between his fingers, "Good people, strong people." She looked around the field at the dead Z's 10K had shot, "People who would have even survived this hell on earth if it hadn't been for that awful habit."

10K looked back down at the cigarette in his hand and remembered the first time he'd had a puff.

_He coughed as the heat from the cigarette filled his lungs. Thankfully after only a few puffs the end was lit enough that he could pass it to his Pa, the headlights from their truck the only light they had. He'd propped him up on some of their camping gear that they'd been using for shelter since the start, he brought the cigarette to his lips and let him inhale deeply, though he could still tell from his labored breathing that he was in a lot of pain. _

"_Thank you, son." He said with a shuddering breath, "It's good."_

"_Can I do anything for you?"_

"_Make sure those knots are tight." He said still worrying more about his son than himself, even in his last moments. "It's not gonna be long now."_

"_It's double half-hitch. Just like you taught me."_

"_Just be sure." Pa insisted, "Promise me. . . you'll do what we talked about. . . when the time comes." He nodded but looked away hating the idea and wanting to keep it from his mind as long as possible. "Promise me."_

"_I promise." He said still looking away, "Just like we talked about. . . I swear."_

"_Don't. . . swear." Pa breathed, "Your mother never liked that."_

"_I promise."_

"_Good. I could always trust you to do the right thing. . . You're a good boy. Your mother, she'd be proud. . . of the man you're growing up to be." He said struggling for breaths between his sentences. Tears stung at his eyes while his Pa spoke but he didn't let them fall, not in front of Pa, not during his last moments with him. He wanted to be strong for him, so he'd know he was strong enough to keep his promise. _

"_Give me another puff, will you?" Pa asked trying his best to smile. He nodded and brought the cigarette to his lips again._

_It hadn't been long after that conversation that Pa took his last breath, his eyes shut and his head lolled to the side like he'd fallen asleep. Tommy felt a sob try to break free of his chest but before it could his Pa reanimated and started to snarl and tried to lunge for him. He grabbed for the knife and lifted it so he could keep his promise. . . but he couldn't. He stayed up for hours that night staring at his Pa hoping that if they stayed there long enough he'd see some sign that he was still in there, that he wouldn't have to do this. But hour after hour and nothing changed, there was no sign of Pa inside the body of the Z that now inhabited it. Tommy rose to his knees and took the knife again, he lifted it as he breathed heavily then he pulled back thinking that he might not be able to go through with this. But he had to, he thought, he'd promised Pa. He grabbed the zombie's shoulder helping to keep it still as he raised the knife again. _

"_I'm sorry, Papa." He said more to himself than the Z. He brought the tip of the knife between its eyes, "I love you."_

_Then he pushed hard and brought the knife down until the blade was hidden inside his Pa's skull. The Z stopped moving and blood ran down from the wound and down the sides of his face like tears. He pulled the knife out and fell back with his lip trembling. Finally, he let himself break down, after all who would see him? He was on his own now. He was an orphan now. He ran a hand through his hair as he shook then took a deep breath._

"_One." _

He was drawn out of his memory of that awful night when he and Bailey heard an explosion from a high floor of the building. He saw how shaken up she looked even though she tried to hide it. These people had probably been like her family for so long and now, for all she knew, they could all be dead. 10K wanted to tell her they'd be alright, but he knew he couldn't promise that, and frankly he didn't know if the words would even help.

Bailey POV

When they saw the group heading toward the truck there seemed to be a dark cloud hanging over their heads. Bailey couldn't understand why until they got closer and she noticed that Doc wasn't with them. Before she could voice her concern 10K beat her to it.

"What happened to Doc?" he asked crouched in the bed of the truck next to where she sat leaning on the tailgate. Warren stopped and rested her hand on the truck by 10K.

"He didn't make it." She told them and Bailey felt something inside her shatter like glass. It had been so long since she'd lost someone close to her that she'd forgotten just how strong the sting of fresh grief was. 10K had seemed to shut down, his face an expressionless mask. Without thinking Bailey leaned over into his right side wrapping both her arms around his, he seemed startled by her sudden closeness but after a moment freed his right arm from her grasp and draped it over her shoulders pulling her closer to him. He rubbed up and down her back in comfort and with his rifle in his left hand rested his head against it in mourning. Bailey refused to cry, though her breathing became labored she didn't let the tears break free. If she was going to cry over Doc she'd do it later in private, not while pressed against someone she'd known for roughly a week. Hell, Addy had known her much longer than that and Bailey still never let herself cry around the red head either. . . except that one time.

"Zombies." Addy said drawing their attention to the stumbling corpses that were headed their way.

"Oh, whoa, whoa." Mack said, "Oh, God, is that. . . "

"It's Doc." Addy said sadly and Bailey held on to 10K tighter burying her face in his chest not wanting to see Doc like that.

"Someone's gotta. . . " Garnett said not being able to say the words.

"I'll do it." Warren volunteered drawing her gun, "Steven Doc Beck, I, give you, mercy." She said before aiming her gun and firing.

"Whoa!" they heard as the Doc Z dodged the bullet, "What the hell Warren, you trying to kill me?" and Bailey's head snapped up seeing Doc coming toward them covered in blood and chunks of flesh.

"You're alive?" Warren asked.

"Damn straight, I'm alive." He said in true Doc fashion as Mack and Addy started to laugh.

"We thought you were dead." Garnett called.

"Well so did I." Doc replied, "Some numbskull threw a grenade in the air shaft I was stuck in."

"Well hurry up." Cassandra called with a smile.

"Here." Warren tossed him a rag from her pocket. He grabbed it and held out his arms to her.

"Gimme a kiss baby." He said making them all laugh harder, Bailey noticed even 10K had a smile. Doc hopped in the truck bed with 10K and Bailey. Bailey immediately scooted over so she was next to Doc as he wiped his face off of the zombie goo.

"You know Kid," he said getting 10K's attention, "I've been thinking about what you told me about your dad, and how you wish he knew you did the right thing. Giving him mercy like you promised."

"Yeah? " 10K said looking up at the older man.

"Well I just want you to know. . . your dad knows what you did for him. And he knows you did the right thing. You kept your promise."

10K looked between Doc and Bailey who was slightly nodding her head.

"Thanks." He said as Doc patted him on the back and they drove off.

«»

It quickly became boring doing nothing but watching the landscape and shooting at Z's so Bailey and 10K had made up a game.

"You're an only child." She said and he paused before responding.

"Yes. . . How could you tell?"

"You're social skills are a bit lacking." She said in a playfully teasing tone, "When you have siblings you tend to be not so shy, all the shouting matches take that out of you." She said with a chuckle.

"So did you have siblings?" he asked and the small smile fell from her face, "Oh, I'm sorry." He said immediately knowing what must have happened to those siblings. He gave her a moment before he kicked her foot. "What else?" he prodded bringing them back to their game. It was what she'd come to like most about 10K, he didn't push things. If you wanted it to be kept personal he didn't pry. So she got back to the game, leaving the past in the past.

"You're too good with that gun for someone our age." She said gesturing to the rifle he had in his lap, "Unless you grew up around guns. . . your dad was a hunter, liked being out in nature?" she guessed.

"Pa was a park ranger, we lived on the reserve." He explained.

"I was still close." She said with a small smile.

"Didn't say you were wrong." 10K replied with a shrug and a smile of his own.

She paused trying to come up with one that might throw him for a loop. She went out on a limb and made an educated guess, "You like to fish."

The shock on his face told her she was right, "Okay, how the frack would you know that?"

"I'm right?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but. . . _how_?" he stammered.

She laughed at his awe, "I've seen you aim, you're patient, patience like that plus living on a reserve. . ." she shrugged "fishing." she said like it was nothing and he shook his head smiling, impressed with her skill.

"What are you two doing?" Doc finally asked when they'd stopped their playful banter. He'd been watching the pair since they left Virginia, now they were in Kentucky and all the while the two seemed much closer than he remembered. He was glad Bailey had lightened up on the Kid and given him a chance. They even seemed to be hitting it off.

"Bailey's playing a little game." 10K said adjusting his rifle.

"You turned it into a game Ten Thousand, I've been doing this as a means of survival since day one." She replied holding up one finger in the air and they both laughed.

"Fine." He admitted, "I figured since Bailey enjoys reading people so much we'd use it to pass the time. She tells me something she's figured out about me – or thinks she's figured out about me – and I tell her how right, or how wrong she is."

"So who's winning?" Doc asked.

"I am." Bailey said as 10K pointed to her. "I haven't gotten a single one wrong yet." She said proudly and Doc shook his head.

"Too bad we don't have booze, this would make a great drinking game."


	7. Chapter 7

S1E05: Part 1

Southern Illinois

Bailey was looking out the window of the house they'd been bunking in, Addy and Mack were in the front yard finishing up their watch shift. Mack had picked up Addy and was spinning her around as she laughed. For a moment it felt like they could stay here forever, the house was well protected thanks to an electrical fence that ran along the perimeter of the property, there was enough space for all of them and the house held a certain homely charm Bailey thought she'd never feel again. She gave a sigh as she turned away from the window thinking about other feelings that had come to the surface of her thoughts lately. She walked through the kitchen where Garnett and Warren were making coffee, Warren playfully called Garnett honey as they laughed and Bailey couldn't help but feel a strong desire to have that kind of happiness. She tried not to think about it too often but she wanted what Addy and Mack had, she wanted someone to cuddle with at night, she wanted someone to hold hands with when the truck ran out of gas and they had to walk for miles, she wanted someone who could smile at her and brighten her day no matter how many zombies they'd run into. But just like every other time she started feeling this way she shook her head and repeated her own self-given advice, _Remember Bailey, the more people you love, the more you let in, the more you have to loose._

She walked into the living room where Doc and Murphy were playing cards and sat down at the table with them opening her notebook and clicking her mechanical pencil and kept writing. She looked over Doc's shoulder to where Cassandra was napping on the couch in the other room and 10K who was sitting in a chair reading _Metropolitan_ magazine. Poor guy, she thought looking back down at her notebook, anyone of the stories she'd written was probably much better than what he was reading in that magazine especially given that the article titles on the cover were _5000 sex tips_ and _How To Tell When He's Lying_. Not that she'd ever let him read her notebook, her stories were very personal to her, they were from the deepest part of her imagination and she never shared them with anyone, not even Addy. The only reason she wrote them down at all was because she found it calming, it helped her keep her sanity in a world that had crumpled and fallen to the insane. She looked back over at 10K one more time taking in his features, they'd all had a chance to wash up since they'd found this place and she was surprised at how different 10K looked without the dirt on his face, he seemed younger, more innocent somehow. She shook her head and returned to her writing.

"_Friends, I'm talking about mean weather coming in fast."_ Citizen Z's voice came on cutting off the music that had been playing on the radio. _"Some reports of tornados, find shelter and take cover. It's dangerous out there, more so than usual. Now back to the soothing sounds of the apocalypse."_ He said wrapping up and turning the rock music back on.

"You know after he was so wrong about that chopper, weather man's a pretty good job for that geek." Murphy said as he shuffled the cards making Doc chuckle. Then Addy and Mack came in from their shift ready to switch off after the long night.

"You're up." Mack said.

"All good?" Garnett asked with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Peaceful night." Addy said with a nod.

"Your stalker said there's a storm front coming in." Warren said leaning on the counter, the corner of Bailey's mouth rose in a smirk when she referred to Citizen Z as Addy's stalker. "How is it out there?"

Addy shrugged, "Cloudy with a chance of zombie."

"Okay you two get some rest." Garnett said and they both smiled.

"You got it." Addy replied not needing to be told twice._ The more you have to loose. _Bailey repeated in her head as she turned back to her notebook not really in the mood to write so instead she'd been doodling in the margins. Mack followed the red head upstairs as Garnett and Warren went outside to take watch. Bailey let the music on the radio fill her head and take her out of the apocalypse, she let all her guard down as she drifted into her imagination, she was brought out of it though when she heard 10K's boots hit the floor as he took his feet off the coffee table and put down the magazine he'd been reading. Bailey glanced up to see him move to kneel by Cassandra and try to fix the blanket that was falling off her. Try was the key word, as soon as he moved the quilt an inch Cassandra had her knife impaled in the cushion not an inch from his hand.

"The blanket. . . I was just. . ." he stuttered, "Sorry." He finally settled on as he moved back to his chair and picked up the magazine again.

"Scared of that one." Murphy muttered.

"Best not to mess." Doc said looking at his hand of cards.

"You know. . ." Murphy continued, "If we breed those two, it'll be all over for the zombies."

At Murphy's comment 10K looked over to Doc who was chuckling and Bailey slammed her notebook shut, stuffed it into her messenger bag and stormed out into the backyard where there was a small patio area partially shaded by an awning. _What's wrong with you?_ She asked herself, _you have to keep it together, nothing else matters but survival, why are you so distracted? Get it together, get it together, get it together –_

"Hey, are you okay?" 10K asked from behind her and she turned around startled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said adjusting the strap of her bag. Neither one said anything else but 10K kept looking at her like he didn't believe her, she could tell by the look in his eyes. _The color of his eyes makes it look like he's always deep in thought. Probably from sniping, he's always analyzing his surroundings, but how are his eyes so perfect – GET. AWAY. FROM. HIM._ The logical side of her shouted snapping her out of it. Once she realized her odd behavior she turned and headed for the garage at a quick pace, thankfully 10K didn't follow her.

Addy POV

Addy pulled her tank top on while Mack made himself comfortable under the covers in the bed. The red head was just able to catch sight of Bailey out the window as she stormed into the garage by herself, immediately a red flag raised in her mind and she turned to go after her best friend. Mack reached out and grabbed her wrist gently.

"Where are you going?" he asked playfully and she smiled down at him.

"Don't worry, I'll be back for round two." She said, "But I think Bailey needs a best friend right now."

Mack let go of her wrist and held her hand, "Have I ever told you how hot it is that you care so much?"

Her smiled widened, "You can tell me all about it when I get back Lover Boy." She said kissing his hand before letting go and leaving the room. She headed downstairs and passed 10K who was coming back inside from the patio.

"Hey." She said stopping him, "Were you out there talking to Bailey?"

"Yeah." He said hesitantly, "She was acting weird, I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Definitely a job for the best friend." Addy said under her breath but 10K still heard her and looked confused. Addy didn't say anything else just made her way out to the garage to find Bailey. It wasn't hard to find her, she was sitting on a lawnmower, one of the nice ones that you could ride, swinging one of her legs back and forth. She was tying knots in a jump rope she'd found and looked deep in thought.

"Hey Bay." Addy said softly, drawing her attention, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Bailey insisted but Addy could tell something about her was off.

"I ran into 10K on the patio. He wanted to make sure you were okay." She said trying to get to the bottom of whatever was weighing on her friend's mind.

"I told you I'm fine." Bailey said again only now she was making sure to avoid eye contact with Addy. The red head moved closer to her friend until she could lean against the lawnmower, she crossed her arms and waited for Bailey to look at her. Addy had been having sneaky suspicions ever since they left Kentucky about her friends change in demeanor, a change that only seemed to get worse with each day. Bailey had seemed to become more closed off, spending a lot of time deep in thought, not speaking up much and when an answer was needed from her her responses were short and simple. Addy couldn't understand what had caused the change, unless something had happened when they went to rescue Doc and left Bailey alone with 10K. Then a grin broke out on Addy's face.

Bailey POV

"You like 10K don't you?"

"No I don't!" she denied but after the words left her mouth she seemed to know she'd only confirmed Addy's suspicions.

"Bailey –"

"It's nothing." She insisted, "Probably PMS, my hormones are crazy or something, that's all. Give it a week, it'll go away." She shrugged trying to downplay it but Addy only continued smiling, though now it looked more like a mischievous smirk and Bailey worried her friend would try and play matchmaker. "Addy please," she begged, "it's the middle of the apocalypse, I don't need boy drama right now."

Addy's smile dimmed as she bit her lip trying to make it go away, "Okay. . . but you know if you need to talk, about anything, I'm here."

Bailey smiled and hopped off the lawnmower, "I know." She said wrapping her arms around Addy who returned the hug, "Thanks Addy."

They made their way back into the house, Bailey taking the jump rope with her as she kept tying knots. Addy went back upstairs after rubbing Bailey's shoulder reassuringly and Bailey went into the kitchen and sat on the table, keeping away from the others for a while.

But, in true apocalypse fashion, the peace didn't last. Warren and Garnett came running back in not much later, Warren was shouting, "Puppies and kittens! Time to go! Everybody out the back!"

Bailey hopped off the counter as Doc and Murphy dumped everything that had been on the table into Doc's bag. Cassandra dove off the couch as 10K slipped his ammo belt over his head and across his chest turning and grabbing his rifle from behind his chair. Bailey hesitated in the door turning just enough to see Addy and Mack run down the stairs and follow them. Warren was next and Garnett took up the rear. Bailey heard his gunshots as he gave some of the Z's mercy, then he met them in the truck as they took off, 10K sniping a few and adding to his count.

"1,237."

«»

They passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Castle Point' as the weather turned even worse. Bailey hugged her dark yellow leather jacket closer to her more out of nervousness than cold. She wasn't a big fan of unfriendly weather, zombies at least she could fight or outrun, but a tornado not so much. It all made her uneasy, what was worse was 10K kept looking at her like he wanted to make her feel better which had the opposite effect. She wished she could feel the way she did when they were driving through Kentucky, when she and 10K had started to get close over their ridiculous little game. _Stupid girlish hormones_, she swore in her head.

Warren parked the truck and she and Garnett went over to what looked like an old bulletin board, Bailey wasn't sure why they'd stopped here but she was grateful when 10K stood and stepped up onto the roof to get a better view of what was around them. Cassandra was now the only one in the bed of the truck with her and she seemed to notice Bailey's discomfort as the wind picked up and the sky got worse.

"Hey." She said with her arms crossed as she approached her, "You okay?" she asked and Bailey nodded.

"I just don't like bad weather. Even Pre-Z. Hurricanes, tornados, ya know? The stuff that can kill you no matter how hard you fight or how fast you try to outrun it?"

"Well we're in tornado alley." Cassandra said, "So there should be a shelter or a safe house that we can find." She put her hand on Bailey's shoulder and gave a small smile, "We'll be alright."

Bailey nodded again looking back at the sky. "Does it seem a bit. . . unnatural for a natural disaster to you?"

"Yeah. . . it's so green. I've never seen a sky like that. I've only seen tornados on TV." She said as Doc got out of the vehicle and rested his arm on the side of the truck.

"I don't like tornados. I'm pretty sure they don't like me either." He said, then Warren and Garnett joined them.

"Shelter's this way." Warren said.

"How do you know?" Bailey asked.

"I grew up here. Born and raised. My house isn't far, we can take shelter in the basement."

«»

Warren had a nice house. It was mostly brick and looked sturdy. Bailey looked at the sky again and walked at a quick pace to the front door with the others. They all looked through windows trying to tell if there were Z's inside.

"10K come on." Addy called as Mack started ramming his shoulder into the door. Then Warren pulled a spare key out of its hiding place and unlocked it.

"If he's in there and he's. . ." Garnett began.

"I will not hesitate." Warren said opening the door. They must be talking about her husband, Bailey thought, poor Warren. Then she said a silent prayer that they wouldn't find him here- unless he was alive. Mack went in first followed by Addy and Bailey who all went to check upstairs. From over the rail she saw 10K make his way through the living room with Cassandra following him with her knife ready.

"Upstairs is all good." Addy said when they went back down. Then they heard a muffled coughing coming from the kitchen and Warren drew her gun as Garnett followed her with his hammer. Bailey heard a soft conversation before they returned with a young couple, the man was bleeding from his head pretty badly. They laid him on a loveseat as Doc looked him over.

"We need to get out of here before this storm hits." Murphy said looking out the window where the trees were now whipping back and forth in the violent wind.

"And go where, huh?" Garnett asked.

"What are we supposed to do, just sit here and hope it misses us?" Murphy snapped.

"Go out there and you're likely to get sucked up by it." Bailey said pulling the curtain back as she looked outside.

"The basement is secure." Warren said as Mack and Addy appeared from downstairs.

"And clear of Z's." Mack added.

"We can ride the storm out down there. Let's just gather some supplies before it hits." Warren said calmly, clearly having been through this before.

"Kitchen was pretty well stocked up." 10K said as he and Cassandra returned from scoping out the rest of the house.

"There's water and canned food. No medical supplies, no batteries though." Cassandra added.

"We need to get our communications up." Garnett said turning to 10K and Cassandra, "You two go out in the neighborhood and see what you can find. But don't go far, be sure to get back before the storm hits."

"Janey?" the man with the concussion asked, "What are all these people doing here? My parents will be home for diner any minute."

"Is he going to make it?" Bailey heard Garnett ask from her place between Murphy and Mack.

"Is that a serious question?" Doc replied in the same hushed tone, "I don't know. He got cracked on the dome."

"Okay, I for one do not want to be trapped in a basement with this guy when he starts craving brains." Murphy said loudly making the girl – Jane - stand up and look at him with a glare. Bailey had to admit she was impressed, she didn't think the weepy woman had it in her to be menacing. Warren stepped forward and helped calm her down.

"Don't mind him. His mama didn't raise him right."

"Well, if I had the proper meds or a first aid kit. . ." Doc trailed off trying to be helpful.

"You know, the fire station may still have first aid supplies." Warren said as Garnett waved Mack over. He had his rifle in his right hand leaning it on his shoulder.

"Hey, lock up the basement." Garnett instructed, "If that kid turns, I want you to be right on that."

"Yeah, of course." Mack said with a shrug.

"Keep an eye on Murphy." Garnett said turning to Bailey, "We'll be back before the party starts."

After they left Mack, Bailey and Addy started moving supplies into the basement. A roll of thunder cracked shaking the house and Addy dropped the food she was carrying and slammed her back to the wall.

"Addy. Addy!" Mack called from the bottom of the steps where he waited for her but she was spaced out and not responding. Bailey put the cans of food in her hands on the step and moved so she was standing in front of Addy with her hands cupping her face.

"Addy!" Mack called again and she seemed to snap out of it.

"What?" she asked before taking in their concerned faces and pushing past them and continuing downstairs. Mack turned to Bailey looking for an explanation.

"Don't look at me." She said, "I don't know what that was." Then she picked up the food from the step and handed it to him. "I'm going to go check on Murphy."

«»

She found Murphy in the bathroom looking himself over in the mirror, he'd left the door open behind him so she kept herself partially concealed by the frame as she watched him. He'd taken his shirt off and was looking at his bites. She'd never seen them before but she was pretty certain they weren't supposed to be blue. They looked a bit grey too like zombie skin and her eyes widened as Murphy ran a hand through his hair and a chuck came out in his palm. He seemed surprised too, as he dropped the hair and looked closer at his face. He pulled back his eyelids and lips looking deeper at his pupils and teeth, then he noticed Bailey behind him in the mirror. She turned and made her way back down the hall but before she got near the basement door she was slammed into the wall and roughly turned around. Murphy was staring at her with a wild look in his eye.

"You can't say anything." He said desperately.

"Murphy –" she began but he brought a hand to her throat, he didn't press down hard but his actions were clear.

"You can't tell." He said again and she kneed him in the groin before bringing up her left elbow and giving him a good blow to the face. He stumbled back and landed on the ground with a hand to his face.

"Don't touch me again." she warned in a low voice, "Or I swear it will be the last time you have hands." She threatened with her right hand resting on her hatchet strapped to her thigh. Screw what Garnett told her about watching the jerk, she thought as she headed back to the basement. When she threw open the door she saw Mack comforting Addy at the bottom of the steps and knew she must have had another episode.

"Addy," Mack whispered softly, "What is this?"

She paused before answering, "I don't know." She said in a frightened whisper, "I don't know."

"I think I might." Bailey spoke up and they turned to her, she made her way down the steps and took Mack's place beside Addy as Doc called Mack over to help him.

"Go, I've got her." Bailey assured him as she rested an arm around Addy's shoulders. She rubbed up and down her arm in comfort.

"Remember that awful psychology class they made us take in school?" she asked getting a small smile out of her friend, "I never thought I'd need it, but Addy. . . I think you have PTSD." She said softly and the red head looked over to her, "Which is understandable, you've been through a lot –"

"We all have." Addy said, "But no one else is going through this."

Bailey immediately knew where Addy's thoughts were leading her and did her best to shut out the bad, "Addy, this doesn't make you weak." She said sternly, "It just means you're mind is processing things differently than others. Don't fight against it, let it come so you can find out how to work through it." She said and Addy rested her head on Bailey's shoulder. "If you want me to talk I'll talk, if you want me to shut up and listen I'll do that too, and if you need a shoulder to cry on, hey, you've done that for me when I needed it most, if that's what you need then go for it, cry away. You be the judge of what you need and just tell me how I can make it better." She said and heard Addy sniffle before looking up at her.

"Thanks Bay." She said quietly before resting her head on Bailey's shoulder again.

As she sat with Addy she heard Murphy come down the steps. She looked over her shoulder at him intending to glare but was instead shocked to see that he'd cut off all his hair and shaved his beard. He glared at her and she glared back until he passed and went into the basement where Doc was trying to do something to help the guy - Rick – with his concussion. She tried to block out the noise of a drill when she heard it and focused on Addy, made sure her breathing was steady, made sure to rub her arm every few minutes so she knew Bailey was still there, that she was supporting her even in their silence.

Bailey didn't know how much time had gone by when Garnett finally came bounding down the stairs but Warren wasn't with him. She heard him go back and slam against the door begging Warren to open it and come downstairs where it was safe, but Warren never came.


	8. Chapter 8

S1E05: Part 2

10K POV

"We're not going to make it back!" He shouted to Cassandra over the wind, "Take shelter!"

"Run for the car!" She called and they headed for the nearest vehicle. He stopped when he saw the twister to his left coming at them at a fast speed. Cassandra opened the passenger side door and climbed into the driver's seat, he followed right behind her shutting the door before resting his rifle between his legs. They both turned to look out the back window as the tornado got closer. The car began to rock back and forth before it started to spin completely.

"Hang on." He said as the car kept moving and the wind kept howling. Then Cassandra's hand was gripping his thigh and the next time the car stopped moving he looked to her in a mix of shock and confusion before she pulled her hand away. Then the car jolted again and they both brought their hands to press against the roof as the car flipped and started rolling down the alley. Fortunately, when it stopped it was right side up and neither of them were harmed, the sky started to clear and they both climbed out the driver's side door since his side of the car was pressed against a building. He reached in and got out his rifle before they turned to head back to Warren's house, they didn't move quickly, the sky in that direction was still dark and he just hoped the others were still okay too.

Bailey POV

The lights flickered and the house shook. Bailey could hear the windows upstairs getting slammed open by the wind and she prayed Warren was alright. When it stopped – after what seemed like an eternity – they all headed upstairs. Garnett was first out the door and found Warren under a flipped chair, scratched up a bit but still alive and okay. How she was okay Bailey had no clue, the entire house around her had been reduced to nothing but a pile of debris, splintered wood, bricks and broken furniture everywhere, even a screen door that Bailey swore belonged to another house laid among the wreckage.

"You're crazy, you know that right?" Addy asked giving Warren a hug.

"A little bit, yeah." She replied with a laugh.

"Man. . . if I see a munchkin, I'm gonna freak." Doc said sounding genuinely worried which Bailey laughed at.

"Don't worry Doc, we're not in Kansas yet." She laughed, "That's still a good two hundred fifty miles away." She joked and both of them started laughing as 10K and Cassandra wove through cars making their way back over to them. They decided to split the group between the truck and the fire truck that Garnett and Warren had gotten. Doc took Murphy while everyone else got on the fire truck. Garnett drove, with Warren riding shotgun. 10K and Cassandra were by the hose in the middle bay and Mack, Addy and Bailey rode on the back. They waved to Jane and Rick as they left hearing Citizen Z's voice come on over the radio.

"_Survivor's of the world, hello. If you're hearing this, congrats. You're still alive. You are the baddest of the badasses. Fearing neither man nor twister nor living dead. My headset is off to you. Keep kicking some zombie ass and soon, we'll win this thing."_

«»

They'd crossed into Missouri not long after leaving the destroyed Castle Point behind them. Surprisingly, the fire truck held up until they got to the next town before it ran out of gas and they had to abandon it. Garnett pulled the cord letting the loud horn rip one more time making Bailey cover her ears but smile at his antics all the same.

"All right knock it off." Warren told him in a joking manner as she smiled at the man she loved. Bailey knew they hadn't made anything official yet but everyone could see it in the way they looked at each other. Bailey was happy for the both of them, after having everything they cared about ripped away from them in the start of the outbreak she was glad they each found someone who made them happy again, it gave her hope that even in this world good things could still happen.

"We need to scavenge as much as we can and secure a shelter before nightfall. We can worry about finding a new vehicle in the morning." Warren said as they walked down the street.

"We still have our truck." Mack said pointing to their black SUV.

"Yeah, but that's a tight fit for all of us." Garnett said with his hammer in hand in case of Z's. "It'd be nice to have a second, especially if one breaks down. That way we're not stuck walking."

"All right!" Warren called attention as she looked around at the downtown street they were on, "Cassandra, Addy and Mack take the pharmacy, Doc and 10K the grocery store, and we'll take Bailey and Murphy and hit that restaurant." She said gesturing between herself and Garnett.

"Man, I hate splitting up." Doc muttered.

"We'll cover more ground this way." Warren told him, "Then we'll meet up with you two in the store."

They all went their separate ways, each readying their weapon – except Murphy – and getting ready to fight anything that jumped out at them. Bailey used her hatchet to break open the front door of the restaurant as Warren took the lead holding out her gun. Garnett brought up the rear, probably so he could keep an eye on Murphy as they entered the building. It was one of those nicer restaurants, the kind with chandeliers and crystal glasses. There was a stand were a matre'd would be waiting to escort those who'd made reservations and Bailey opened the cabinet built into the podium and found a stack of menu's along with a crystal bowl full of after dinner mints. She took the whole bowl and dumped them into her messenger bag as Warren and Garnett approached a set of double doors that must have led into the dining area. They were ornately carved and had gold trim. Garnett held up his fingers counting down from three before he and Warren kicked the doors open and held their weapons ready to fire. The ballroom was big and had several tables, some set up to perfection while others looked like people had been in the middle of a nice meal when the world fell apart. There were a few zombies milling around, some dressed as waiters while others were wearing either suits or fancy dresses. They all turned their heads to the four humans who'd just barged in and charged looking for a meal. Warren and Garnett easily took them down with a few headshots while Bailey stood behind them with her hatchet ready in case either needed help.

When the handful of Z's had been mercied they quickly moved through the ballroom to the door that lead to the kitchen. They only stopped once to pull Murphy away from a table where a half full glass of wine sat and he'd stopped to down it in one gulp. Garnett pulled him along while Bailey shook her head at him making Murphy mutter, "What?"

The kitchen was empty of Z's and they all spread out looking for any food that might still be good. Bailey climbed on the counter and started looking at the shelves. Far back where no one could see was an unopened box of crackers and she reached as far as she could until she was able to knock it closer and grab it. Garnett grabbed a knife sharpener knowing a dull blade would be useless to them and that tool could help save their lives. Warren was at the door to the walk in fridge and was fiddling with the large and heavy lock on it.

"Anything in there will have gone bad a while ago." Garnett told her as he moved over to help her.

"Yeah but there might be water inside." She reasoned as they got the doors open and a Z in a bloody apron wearing a chef's hat stormed out. Both Warren and Garnett were protected by the large metal doors but that didn't stop the Z from charging at Murphy. Bailey quickly hopped off the counter and swung her hatchet cutting the Z's head in half and knocking his hat to the ground. Warren went into the fridge to see if it had been worth opening as Garnett approached her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?" he asked concerned and she nodded pushing some hair out of her face. Warren came out smiling and holding a large gallon of water.

"Bingo." She said happily and they all smiled.

"Perfect." Garnett said sliding his hammer into his belt, "Let's go meet up with the others at the Piggy Wiggly across the street and see if they found anything."

«»

"Did you ever think this would happen?" Bailey asked Garnett as they walked back to the grocery store.

"The apocalypse?" he asked turning to her with his eyebrows scrunched together.

"No." Bailey said turning to him with a smile, "You and her." She clarified nodding at Warren who was walking ahead pushing Murphy along. Garnett blushed and looked away for a moment.

"Oh, we're not –"

"Oh, come on." Bailey said laughing and Garnett chucked knowing they were caught.

"Honestly, no." he answered the question, "After losing Amy and the kids I never thought I'd find anything to be happy about."

"Do you think it's worth it?" she asked remembering her mantra, "Caring about someone in a world like this?"

"I think. . . " he began trying to find the words, "it's important to keep hope alive. The world we knew is gone but the world hasn't ended. It's just. . . changed. And we have to change along with it. Yes caring about anyone is riskier now but. . . if we just give up on anything good what's the point in living?"

Bailey considered that for a minute, she always kept people at arms length, she'd let them in but only to a certain extent. She thought about Mack and Addy and how happy they were and it wasn't that she was unhappy being single she just felt. . .like she was missing out on something.

"What's it like to be in love?" she asked and Garnett looked back to her a bit surprised.

"Well. . . it's hard to explain. It's different each time. How it felt being with Amy is different than how it feels being with Warren."

"Don't you feel bad that you fell in love again? Like you're betraying your wife?"

"No. You know why? Because if it was reversed, if I had been the one to die, I'd want her to find someone who made her happy. I guess. . . that's what love is, wanting what's best for someone else, even if that means letting them love someone else." He saw the confused expression on her face, "You'll understand some day. Trust me."

«»

When they made it into the grocery store Warren called out, "Guys!?"

A second later they heard a gunshot and went rushing through the aisles looking for Doc and 10K. They popped out the other side and found them in the corner where the store's frozen food section was. There was a Z covered in cake and Doc was laughing as he took a step away from it splattered in icing himself. 10K was behind the Z and used his knife to pike it in the back of the head.

"Nice one Kid." Doc said just as the others reached them.

"You guys okay?" Garnett asked.

"Right as rain." Doc replied as 10K put his knife back in its sheath.

"Find anything?" Warren asked.

"Well the aisles were pretty bone dry but we were heading for the bakery hoping it might have some stuff still in the back." Doc said.

"Okay, we'll help you clear it." Garnett said, "Bailey, 10K watch our back in case anymore shoppers show up."

They both nodded as the others went behind the counter and started looting the bakery. Bailey was still a bit uncomfortable being left alone with 10K remembering the talk she and Addy had not too long ago about her developing crush. She had hoped it would start to go away once her hormones calmed down but it only seemed to be getting worse. Luckily for her there was a noise by the entrance and a moment later they saw Addy and Cassandra racing shopping carts like a couple of kids as they ran toward them. Mack was in the back with a smile on his face as he followed. The two girls stopped their carts before they crashed into Bailey or 10K and they laughed as they turned to Mack for judgment.

"Addy got there first." He said.

"No fair!" Cassandra complained, "The referee is biased!"

"What are you guys doing?" 10K asked as he sat on the counter with his rifle across his lap.

"Racing." Addy said giggling but 10K only looked more confused though he tried to play it off with a small smile on his face, which Bailey saw right through.

"Have you never raced shopping carts in the grocery store before?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I'm an only child. There was never anyone to race with."

Bailey wanted to ask if he'd had a friend to race with but thought the question 'didn't you have any friends?' would sound too mean so she let it go.

"Here." Cassandra said pushing her cart toward him and he jumped off the counter to grab it before it crashed into anything. "You can race the 'winner'." She said making air quotes as she looked at Addy.

"Sore loser." Addy mocked jokingly as she readied her cart in aisle twelve. 10K still looked nervous about something so simple and Bailey walked toward him with her hand out reaching for his gun. He handed it over and got his cart ready in aisle eleven.

"Ready?" Addy asked, "On three. One, two –"

But before she got to three she took off. 10K looked startled then ran after her pushing his cart down the aisle before gaining enough speed and hopping on the back. When they both reached the end they heard 10K shout.

"You counted to two!"

They all laughed as Addy and 10K pushed their carts back down the aisle and joined them at the bakery counter again.

"Addy wins again." Mack said smiling.

"Oh, yeah, look who counted to two." 10K said smiling so they knew he wasn't taking it too hard.

"Look who counted to two!" Addy cried happily admitting her cheating as they all had a laugh. 10K walked over to Bailey and took his gun back still smiling and Bailey thought these moments were what Garnett was talking about. If you gave up on life this is the fun stuff you'd miss out on.

_**AN: the race was inspired by a clip on Youtube of Nat and Anastasia racing on a double slide at FanFest. I couldn't resist referencing it! I put the title of the video below._

10k vs Addy, The Bouncy Slide Challenge!


	9. Chapter 9

S1E06:

Hannibal, Missouri

"Anybody else worried about Mr. Sunshine out there?" Doc asked when they stopped for their next bathroom break, parking next to a sign that said 'Kansas City 87 Miles'. They were all gathered in the back of the truck watching Murphy who had his back turned to them while he stood off in a field doing his thing. Bailey was sitting on the roof of the truck since the bed was so crowded. Add, who was standing in the bed in front of her, had even been kind enough to give her a few extra squares of toilet paper so she could clean the blood splatters from her dark yellow leather jacket.

"I know, he's looking worse." Garnett said leaning against the tailgate in front of where 10K was sitting as Bailey pulled her white framed Ray Bans down off her head to cover her eyes from the harsh sun.

"Yeah, he was pretty creepy to start with." Warren agreed.

"Come on guys, give him a break." Addy said, "It's the apocalypse, none of us look our best. You know, it's like one long bad hair day."

"Speaking of hair, what's with all the bald patches?" Mack added from behind his aviators.

"Maybe that vaccine is like zombie chemo." Cassandra suggested.

"Maybe the vaccine isn't working." 10K said plainly, saying what everyone was thinking.

"Bailey?" Addy asked turning to her, "Any thoughts?"

Bailey thought back to when she had seen Murphy in the bathroom, easily pulling out his hair by the root and how his bites had been turning that blue-grey. Then she brought a hand to her throat pretending to fix the collar of her shirt as she remembered how nervous and desperate Murphy had become when he thought she'd tell. She knew she could handle Murphy, she wasn't afraid of him, but still she didn't want to see what he'd do when he was really pissed off.

"Murphy's always looked weird to me." She said simply, shrugging off the question. Then she saw Murphy turn as he noticed them all staring at him, some of them looked away while others continued to stare.

"What do you think Doc?" Garnett asked.

"I've seen Z's look better than him."

"Will he make it to California?"

"If we haul ass."

"If he goes zombie, we might have to put him down."

"Dibs on piking him." Warren said jumping at the idea which made Bailey smile.

"If he turns, piking him is the least of our problems." Garnett finished before calling to Murphy, "Pit stops over, let's get moving."

"I have a ginormous bladder. Sue me." Murphy replied as he returned to the truck.

"Man, I sure could use some of them Kansas City barbecue ribs right about now." Doc said as he climbed back into the truck. They'd split the food from Warren's house between them and that couple but with so many people in their group the food went fast and now they hadn't eaten in two days. Bailey had been at war with her stomach which had now switched over from always growling to now making her feel nauseous from not eating. Garnett was hoping they'd find some hospitality at Province Town, it was a camp run by one of his old National Guard buddies and he thought maybe they could get some food, maybe even a shower there, she desperately hoped so.

Bailey hopped off the roof and back into the bed as they started to head down the road again and 10K took her place setting up his rifle in case of Z's. He didn't have to wait long before they came across some on the side of the road. One was actually holding the severed head of another. 10K easily took them both out and added to his count.

"1,554."

«»

When they pulled into the main entrance of Province Town it looked pretty well kept. There was an unbreached fence surrounding the perimeter and all looked well. Well except one thing.

"Surrender all weapons?" 10K read the sign, "Are they serious?"

"Looks like." Mack said sounding just as disappointed as 10K. Then three guards stepped forward aiming automatic guns at them.

"Stop right there!" The closest one, a woman with a blue bandana on her head called, "This is a private compound. I'm gonna have to ask you to turn around and go back the way you came."

Garnett got out of the truck with his hands up, "I'm looking for Major Williams. Joe Williams."

"And who are you?" The woman asked.

"I'm Sergeant Charles Garnett, Georgia National Guard. We've known each other going back Pre-Z."

The woman looked to one of her fellow guards but it was impossible to tell what she was thinking since her sunglasses covered her eyes.

"Wait there." She finally said, "Your crew stays in the truck. They try to get out, or we see a weapon, we'll fire." She said as one of the guards left to get Major Williams.

Garnett turned back to them and nodded, through the open back window in the truck Bailey heard Warren's voice, "Easy everyone, Charlie's got it under control."

"So you're calling him Charlie now?" Murphy asked.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna start calling you my bitch if you don't shut up." Warren said not missing a beat and Bailey wondered if she'd rehearsed some of those phrases in her head. Then the guard came back with a man in a green army cap and a khaki shirt. He stepped out in front of the guards and took a long look at Garnett.

"Well, ho-ly shit." He said dragging out the sentence. "It's the ghost of Charlie Garnett. Never expected to see you again, at least not alive."

"Hey Joe, didn't expect to see you again either. Looks like we're both still standing."

"Looks like. Last time I saw you, you were pulling my ass out of a ditch full of Z's."

"Just returning the favor. How many Z's we kill that day?"

"Not enough."

"Do you mind?" Garnett asked gesturing to his hands which were still raised. The Major turned to his guards and told them to stand down.

"You're the first person I've seen from before. How the hell you end up here?"

"I'm actually on a mission for the government, if you can believe that."

"If it was anybody but you, I wouldn't."

"We've come from New York. Haven't eaten in a few days."

"New York? Haven't seen anyone east of the Mississippi for over a year. How many of you are there?"

"Nine. Including a doctor."

"Real doctor?"

"Sort of. He's watched a lot of ER." Garnett said as Doc leaned his head out the window and gave a wave.

"All right. Come inside and tell me your story. We'll get you some food. But the truck stays outside." He turned to the guards behind him, "Let 'em in." then turned back to Garnett, "And of course, you'll have to check your weapons."

They all hopped out of the truck and headed into the small armory where all the weapons were stored. Garnett went first followed by Mack, then Addy.

"Just make sure we get these back." Mack said before Addy turned over her bat.

"Looks like it's seen a little action." The man in the window commented to which Addy gave a scoffing laugh before Warren stepped up for her turn.

"Ex-prison guard?" she asked the woman in the bandana who was scanning them over with a handheld metal detector.

She shook her head, "TSA."

"Just like Dodge City." Doc said as he was scanned and Bailey pulled her hatchet and knife from her belt and laid them on the counter.

"We have our reasons." The Major said.

"Makes sense." Garnett said seeing the logic of the idea, "Strong on the outside, safe on the inside."

Then 10K passed his rifle through the window before laying down his slingshot, followed by a handheld saw, a small revolver, a small dagger and a larger knife about two inches thick. When he stepped over and held up his hands to be scanned the device beeped at his crotch and 10K pulled a metal chain out of his pants, not his pocket, his _pants_ and Bailey couldn't help but look shocked as she stood leaning against the wall not far away from him.

"Really?" she asked when he was finished and he looked at her blankly.

"A chain is versatile, it's useful." He said with a shrug.

"But in your pants?"

He shrugged again, "There was no more room in my bag." He replied still with a straight face as they walked outside with the others and Bailey shook her head in disbelief.

"Major Williams, you're not gonna believe this." The former TSA woman said, "Three of Jacob's flock are back."

Bailey turned to the gate where three people, a girl and two boys all probably in their late teens were standing.

"Major Williams we'd like to come back. We were wrong to leave." The tallest boy said.

"Jacob just turned out to be some crazy cult leader." The boy with darker hair said.

"We brought food." The girl piped up.

"What do you want us to do?" TSA lady asked.

"If they're clean, let'em back in. Probably won't be the last of his sheep to wander back." Williams said before he led them on to the mess hall. Bailey couldn't help but notice that the girl lingered by the fence to stare at 10K, and he seemed to stare back before blushing and looking away. Bailey made a mental note to keep an eye on the trio, she couldn't get a read on them yet but something in her gut told her to watch out.

«»

"I feel so much lighter without that damn hammer." Garnett said as they walked the perimeter with Major Williams.

"Yeah, I feel naked and not in a good way." Warren said and Bailey understood what she meant. She was glad she still had her belt, she'd be able to use it to choke someone if she had to but that wouldn't do much good for her against a Z. Her eyes scanned each building, every link in the fence looking for anything that was breaking or sharp. She'd learned early on in the apocalypse that anything can be a weapon if you wield it the right way.

"When we started out everyone was armed." Williams explained, "Then one day a guy decided to shoot his wife's boyfriend. He turned and we lost five people. So we made a rule, only guards could carry inside. Then a trading group came in, took a gun off a guard. Seven dead that time, we were lucky it wasn't worse. We have a strong perimeter, never been breached. All our problems happened inside. So we removed the threats. No weapons inside the walls, period. It a better way to live. Safer."

"Being armed all the time has an effect on people. Maybe I'm naïve but this gives me hope." Garnett said.

"Is this a zombie cage?" Warren asked as they passed a cage much like the one they'd found Cassandra in.

"Doesn't see much use these days. We patrol the surrounding area for Z's twice a day so they aren't really a problem. It's the people we have to worry about. Since going weapons-free we've gone over a year without a fatality." Williams went on and Bailey's eyes grew wide and her eyebrows shot up under her bangs. "Think about that, you've been out in the world. How many deaths have you seen in the last year?"

"Enough for a lifetime." Garnett said sadly.

"What if someone, you know, dies of natural causes?" Murphy asked and Bailey thought it was the first logical thing she'd ever heard from his mouth.

"Sure that could happen." Williams said as they made their way inside one of the buildings. "All the doors and gates close automatically, sealing off each section of the compound. Like on a submarine, can't be opened by Z's. Everything's been zombie-proofed."

"You ever hear of the _Titanic_?" Murphy asked with his snarky attitude back.

"You're welcome to wait outside in your vehicle." Williams said sternly.

"You'll have to forgive my friend. He's, uh, been through a lot." Garnett said knowing they couldn't let Murphy leave their sight.

"We all have. Nothings perfect but this is as close as it gets. After a while most people find they can actually sleep through the night."

"Really? Can't imagine that." Addy muttered and Bailey tried to think back to the last time she'd slept more than a couple hours before needing to switch watch shifts, she couldn't think of any times that weren't Pre-Z.

"We grow all our own fruits and vegetables." Williams said as he led them into the mess hall, which reminded Bailey of a school cafeteria. It had the same long tables and plastic chairs but instead of lunch ladies it had a long self-serve buffet. "The scraps and our waste all go into a biomass generator. We're up to four hours of electricity a day."

"Really? That's cool." Addy said impressed as a door at the opposite end of the room opened and the three teens from before walked in. The first tallest boy kept his head down and didn't make much eye contact with anyone as he made his way to an empty table. The girl followed, looking around the room once before clutching the basket of food in her hands and following the first boy, the last boy with the dark hair seemed to look at every face in the room, his eyes jumping from one to the next to the next as he followed to the table too. They all had different behavior but Bailey knew the reason behind it all was the same. They were nervous, they were twitchy and they were anxious. Now it could be because they'd left the camp and were now coming back from a cult that they were worried that they'd be judged by everyone else or it could be something different. Bailey chalked up the second theory on her paranoia and shook her head, she didn't want this apocalypse to turn her into someone who thought everyone in the world was out to get her. She'd treated 10K and Cassandra like that in the beginning and now look, they were some of her closest friends.

"What's their story?" Warren asked about the three teens.

"We had a little trouble a while back with a preacher we took in. He drank his own Kool-Aid, decided the Zompocalypse was actually the Second Coming and we needed to save the Z's not kill them. Calls 'em 'The Resurrected' real whack job."

"I'm not an expert on the bible but I'm pretty sure there's nothing in there about zombies." Warren said.

"God promised a resurrection of the dead." Bailey spoke up from between Mack and Warren drawing their attention, "I just thought he had something a little different in mind." She shrugged.

"We had to kick him out along with his followers. I've seen this kind of thing before. Crazy spreads fast."

"So why would you let them back in?" Warren asked.

"They all had family still here. I knew once they were out a while, they'd get hungry or scared and some would come back, like clockwork these three turned up today."

"Not true believers huh?" Garnett asked.

"Hard to believe on an empty stomach. Speaking of which let's get you people something to eat. First meal is on me. The rest you trade for. No meat of course, hope you're vegetarian."

"Oh, yeah." Cassandra said as Bailey reached over her to grab a plate and started piling on food. She ate silently like the others, all of them deciding that stuffing their faces and filling their stomachs was more important than small talk. Bailey glanced up at the three teens every now and then, the girl kept sipping her water nervously while the boys talked. It looked like plotting to Bailey as the girl and dark haired boy stood and left, each going out different doors. She noticed 10K got up and followed the girl out but the gazing look on his face told her he wasn't following because he was suspicious. She had to get a grip, she thought as she stood and left the table going out the same door the dark haired boy had went. She took the apple that had been on her plate and started munching as she walked, she needed the fresh air and space to deal with her thoughts. She circled the perimeter twice before her apple was nothing but a core and she found herself near the armory where they'd dropped off their weapons. She considered asking for her hatchet and knife back so she could go outside the community for a bit, killing zombies always made her feel better and helped clear her head.

When she got to the guard at the window he was already talking with the dark haired teen, now that she was closer she could guess he was probably a few years younger than her, maybe seventeen or eighteen, and they were talking about how he'd come back from Jacob's cult.

"Glad to see you back Luke. I knew you were too smart to fall for that Jacob clown."

"Yeah. It wasn't at all what I thought it was gonna be. Glad to be back. I think I left some meds in my ammo bag. Do you mind checking for me?" he asked toying with a twine necklace around his neck but his shirt covered whatever was on the end of it.

"Yeah, sure hang on."

As the guard turned he caught a glimpse outside over Bailey's shoulder and his expression became horrified.

"Oh God! Luke! Help me secure these doors. We have to contain them!" he said as he ran past them and out to help the TSA guard who was being eaten by a Z. Bailey ran for the armory door to grab a weapon and help but before she made it there Luke whipped around and suddenly had a thin sharp needle pressed to her throat.

10K POV

He saw the TSA lady get taken down by the girl he'd been following, who now had turned Z. He threw down the needle inside the upside down cross necklace that the girl had dropped as he ran for the armory, he only had a small window while the Z's were distracted by their newest meal and he had to be quick. He ran through the door only to stop dead when he saw Bailey with a small knife to her throat, similar to the one he'd just found in the grass. The guy who was holding it turned so he was behind Bailey and he wrapped an arm around her so she couldn't get away.

"Stop right there, or she dies next." He said keeping the sharp tip pressed to her throat ready to slit it. 10K held up his hands showing that he wasn't armed as he took a step back. Bailey didn't look scared or afraid, not even remotely worried. She looked at 10K like she was desperately trying to convey something, maybe she had an idea to get free.

"_For indeed we have had good news preached to us_." the kid began to recite, "_just as the unbelievers. But the word they heard did not profit them, for their hearts were closed to the truth. So then we shall open their eyes. _The Major didn't believe in the word of Jacob. But he will. All of you will be given another chance to hear his word and join us."

As he was talking 10K saw Bailey's eyes turn down toward her captor's elbow then back at him. As the guy had been ranting on his arm had relaxed and 10K saw the same opportunity Bailey did. Bailey struck, whacking the kids arm making him stumble back but the tip of his makeshift weapon still cut her. She dropped to the floor ducking out of the way while 10K charged grabbing the kid and slamming him into the glass behind him. The two struggled until 10K got in a few punches making the guy fall to the floor groaning in partial unconsciousness. When he was down 10K turned his attention to Bailey who was still kneeling on the floor with one hand to her throat, her fingers coated in blood but not dripping. 10K crouched in front of her bringing one shaky hand to cup her jaw.

"Bailey, Bailey, hey look at me. Can you breathe?" he asked and she looked up at him. Instead of responding she took a few deep breaths and he relaxed a little, _well her airway was clear that was good_. He moved both his hands to feel her pulse on either side of her neck and dragged his fingers upward worried he'd find a spot where the needle had nicked her.

"Lean your head back a little." He said and she moved slowly not wanting to stretch the cut open more. When he was able to pull her hand away and get a better look he relaxed fully. The needle had cut a line under her chin right at the curve of her throat, it would probably need stitches but nothing vital had been hit and the wound wasn't fatal.

"He missed." 10K said in relief and Bailey put her head down to look at him, "He missed." He repeated happily.

Then the kid on the floor groaned and shifted his weight as he started to come to, there were also the loud snarls of the zombies outside the door and they were getting closer. With no time to grab weapons 10K took Bailey's free hand, her other covering her cut again, and pulled her out the door. They took off through the open yard as three Z's chased after them, 10K was fast and he was impressed that Bailey was able to keep up. They rounded the corner of a building and 10K bent down to give Bailey a leg up onto a windowsill, from there she grabbed at the edge of the roof, letting go of her neck for a moment and hoisted herself up. 10K followed behind her as the zombies came into view, the guy who attacked Bailey now among them with blood running from a wound in his neck, 10K had half of his body on the roof when one of them grabbed his leg and started to pull. Bailey dove onto him and helped pull him up as he used his free foot to kick the zombie off of him. They both collapsed onto the roof catching their breath in deep pants.

"What. . . now?" Bailey asked between huffs but 10K didn't have an answer for her. They stayed on the roof for a while, sometimes when the coast was clear 10K would help Bailey climb over to another roof so they could scope out what was happening. They watched as a group of people showed up at the main gate lead by a man in white and red robes holding a bible. His people immediately went into the armory and removed the Z's from the building using one of those poles dogcatchers use. Then the others went inside and came out carrying all the weapons they could.

"Come brothers and sisters, it is as I foretold!" the preacher said holding up his bible, "Our Second Coming is here! Behold the Resurrected! It's time to take what is rightfully ours. Bring me the blasphemers alive."

10K clenched his jaw when he saw another man with his rifle and he saw the glare in Bailey's eyes when a woman came out with her knife and hatchet. Another had Warren's machete and Addy's Z Whacker. Now not only were they outnumbered but now they were outgunned. They moved from roof to roof again, Bailey now getting the hang of it until she stopped him.

"Do you hear that?" she whispered trying not to aggravate her throat. He heard a slight banging and looked over the edge of the roof to see a door that had been sealed shut by a large wooden cross. He hopped off the roof then checked to make sure no one was around.

"Coast is clear." He said before turning to where she was sitting on the edge of the roof, "Come on, I'll catch you."

Bailey looked nervous but did as he asked knowing there weren't many other options. She landed perfectly in his arms with their faces only an inch or so apart. They each would have blushed if she wasn't bleeding and there weren't screams coming from behind the sealed door. They ran over and 10K took the cross away and the door flung open as their group charged out.

"10K!" Warren shouted.

"Bailey!" Garnett said and a look of worry crossed his face when her saw her bloodied hand gripping her throat.

"I'm fine." She croaked as they sealed the door again blocking the Z's that were trying to get them.

"How do we get out of here?" Garnett asked.

"We've been using the roofs to move. The cult freaks are in the compound. Armed." 10K explained.

"Murphy?" Warren asked.

"Haven't seen him."

"We need weapons then we'll find Murphy. Let's go." Garnett instructed but as soon as they turned the corner of the building they were held at gunpoint – by their own guns.

Bailey POV

"Greetings brothers and sisters, the Resurrection Church welcomes you. Please raise your hands to the heavens, or I will resurrect you where you stand." One of the cult said.

Cassandra grabbed Bailey and 10K by the backs of their shirts and tugged them around the corner, someone fired on them but missed as they ran. 10K led the way, after being on the roof he knew where the cult's followers were and he got them safely inside a building. They quickly and quietly made their way down several halls until 10K stopped and backed them up, from around him Bailey saw a man holding 10K's rifle, he had his back to them as he watched Jacob out a window. 10K pushed her and Cassandra into a room as the man turned, Bailey only getting a glimpse at their group on their knees outside. 10K quickly rifled through whatever he could find in the room – it looked like it had been used for storage and he found a box full of pipes that they probably had in case they needed to fix the plumbing. He brought a finger to his lips telling them to be quiet as he crept over to the open door. Bailey saw the man's shadow just outside, then it looked like he turned away and 10K made his move. He stepped out and hit the man in the head with the pipe grabbing the rifle as the man's body fell to the floor.

"Hands off my gun." He said before passing Cassandra the pipe in case she needed to defend herself. They kept moving through the halls now using what little weaponry they had to fight off whoever they encountered. Luckily, their guards were only posted one in each location so it made it fairly easy. Cassandra took out one woman who had Warren's machete and Bailey's knife. Another man 10K took down had Doc's handgun and Bailey's hatchet, and finally they found a window that let them see the group on the opposite side of the zombie cage.

"This was a good place. This was a safe place." Garnett was telling Jacob, "And it can be again! It's not too late. Put down your weapons. Let's live the way that people are supposed to." 10K got on the ground and opened the window setting up his rifle. Cassandra and Bailey knelt behind him while Cassandra used what little they'd found to patch up the cut under Bailey's chin as Garnett went on. "Helping one another and working together. It's not too late. Put down your weapons. Let us free. We'll help you. The Resurrected aren't any closer to God than you and I are."

Jacob moved behind Garnett and pulled a thin knife like what the three teens had used. Warren tried to get up and stop him but a follower knocked her down to the ground with the butt of his gun.

"Shoot him." Cassandra urged 10K.

"I can't get a shot." He said standing up, "I need to get on the roof. You two get the truck."

«»

By the time they'd gotten the truck and driven around the perimeter all hell had broken loose. 10K had just killed one follower and the preacher was on the ground clutching his shoulder. Garnett was on his back in pain as Warren crouched over him. Murphy had gotten a hold of the preachers weapon and cut the others free as the zombies broke free of their cage. Cassandra jumped out of the passenger seat and grabbed a pair of bolt cutters to open the gate as Addy picked up her Z Whacker that one of the dead guards had and ran for the truck. Doc and Mack were the next closest but they went back to grab Warren who was refusing to leave Garnett's side.

"What happened?" Bailey asked Addy through the open window of the truck.

"Garnett's been shot. Right in the heart." Addy replied and Bailey leaned her head forward on the steering wheel as she realized he wasn't going to make it. 10K kept sniping Z's and followers as Murphy made it to the truck followed by a screaming and crying Warren.

"We can't let him turn!" she shouted through tears.

"There's no time." Doc said.

"No! I have to give him mercy!"

"We have to go!" Mack said as he pulled her along.

"No let me go!

"We have to go 10K!" Cassandra shouted picking up Mack's automatic rifle from another dead guard. Once the sniper made it to the truck Mack took Bailey's place at the wheel and took off. Not far down the road Warren ordered him to stop and he slammed the brakes. She got out the passenger door, slamming it shut and made her way to the back of the truck. She grabbed 10K's rifle from him, barely giving him time to get the strap off his shoulder as she turned and aimed it.

"Charles Garnett, I give you mercy." She said before she fired. Then she aimed again and even Bailey knew she was gunning for the preacher. Warren gave 10K his gun back and got back in the truck as they continued to drive off silently. No one, not even Murphy had anything to say.


	10. Chapter 10

S1E07:

"_Good morning people. Welcome to the third day of the sixth month of the year aught-three A.Z. if you're listening to this, it means you're still alive. So congratulations. Or condolences. You know, whatever."_ Bailey heard Citizen Z's voice over the radio as she sat in the back seat of the truck between Cassandra and Warren. Mack and Addy were on a motorbike ahead of them as they passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Kansas' but Bailey didn't think Warren saw it. Her mind was far away as she gazed out the window blankly, she hadn't said anything since she'd gotten back in the car, she'd barely even had any food or water while Doc drove. Actually, no one spoke, they all just listened to Citizen Z over the radio, it was like they'd left their thoughts back in Province Town.

"_If you're noticing more despair in my voice than usual today, it's because we lost someone special. I know, we lose people all the time._ _Getting your face chewed off by a Z is more common than making it to your next birthday. But this guy. . . this one's worth mentioning. Charles Garnett, First Sergeant, Army National Guard Reservist, was an honest-to-God, real, live, actual good guy. He fought for other people, not just for his own survival. And he did something that's pretty much impossible these days. He gave people hope. Remember hope? Remember thinking that we might actually come out on the other side of this thing? Yeah, that. Sergeant Garnett died trying to give us a reason to hope. And for that. . . "_ he started to sniffle before he pulled it together, _"Sergeant Charles Garnett, on behalf of a grateful nation, or whatever the hell we are now. We salute you."_

They didn't drive much longer after CZ's eulogy, something went wrong with the truck and Doc was forced to stop. Addy saw them and signaled to Mack to turn the bike around. There was smoke pouring heavily out the engine and 10K hopped out of the back and crawled under to check it out.

"Radiator?" Mack asked when he and Addy had parked the bike.

"Yeah." Doc said.

"Fixable?"

"Don't know."

"Gee, if we only had a mechanic." Murphy grumbled as they all got out of the truck except Warren.

"You got to let her deal, man." Doc said, "She's got that post traumatic stress."

"She's got post-traumatic stress?" Murphy asked as Mack reached in and checked the engine. "The whole world's got post-traumatic stress. Actually, there isn't anything 'post' about it. We all got plain old present tense, all traumatic, all stress all the time. What makes her so special?" he asked walking around to Warren's window to bother her. Bailey followed, she might agree with Murphy that every survivor had something they were still dealing with, a past kill or a past loss but it didn't mean he shouldn't let Warren grieve. She stayed back ready to step in if she thought he was pushing too far, surprisingly, Murphy actually made a good point instead.

"Hey. Wake up. Hey. You can't just check out. We got a job to do." He said before catching a glimpse of himself in the side mirror, "And I am running out of time. And California is still two thousand miles of bad road away. And we are not going to make it without you. Cause it's not like they're gonna follow me, or the old man, or the Wonder Twins or Texas Hatchet Massacre back here. Hey." But Warren only turned so she wouldn't have to look at Murphy anymore and he gave up.

"All right," Mack said doing all he could for the engine, which wasn't much, "Addy and I will scout up ahead. See if we can get some help."

"We will?" the red head asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I dunno guys. I think we should stick together." Doc said as Bailey leaned on the driver's door of the truck.

"No, Doc, don't worry. We're just going to scout ahead and circle back around and find you. I mean, it's not like you're getting far in the truck. Come on, Addy."

Addy gave a shrug and left Bailey with a quick hug before getting on the bike with Mack again and heading off down the road.

"I found a leak in the radiator hose." 10K said shuffling out from under the truck. "Taped it up a little bit, but we're not going anywhere unless we get some water in there."

Doc started collecting water bottles and canteens and emptying them into the radiator. Bailey pulled out her bottle from her messenger bag and took one last swig before handing it to Doc who looked sad that he had to take it.

"How's the throat doing kiddo?" he asked.

"Pretty good." Her voice cracked after not being used in so long. Doc had taken a look at the patch job Cassandra had done on one of their pit stops. He looked impressed and told her she'd done a good job but still undid the dressing to stitch up the wound to help prevent infection and hopefully help it heal quicker. Bailey had tried not to talk to give her throat a better chance of healing fast.

"I get thirsty." Murphy said as Doc snatched his water.

"We all get thirsty." Doc snapped back before dumping the water into the radiator and 10K jumped up from the ground.

"I'll drive." He volunteered.

"Knock yourself out Kid." Doc said getting in the passenger seat. Murphy sat between them leaving the back to Cassandra, Bailey and Warren. 10K put the truck in drive and stepped on the gas, a little too hard making the vehicle jerk forward.

"Whoa! Whoa, easy there Kid, easy." Doc said, "Who taught you how to drive?"

"Uh. No one." 10K admitted and Cassandra and Bailey shared a look before grabbing their seatbelts.

"Hands on the ten and the two." Doc instructed, "And easy on the gas."

Addy POV

"Nothin' out here. No people, gas, not even Z's. Nah, we gotta go back, there is no help out here."

"There's no help back there either." Mack replied with a dull voice.

"We have to go back Mack, We have a mission. We made a promise."

"No we didn't we never did. Addy the only promise we ever made was to each other – stay alive."

"Look yeah, okay maybe we didn't say the words and we didn't sign an oath. But. . . we all stand for each other, we don't leave each other behind. Garnett came back for me when those cannibals kidnapped me. And now you want to leave Warren? She needs us, they all need us."

"I just think, maybe we have a better chance on our own like in the beginning."

"And Bailey? She was with us at the start to. You're just planning on leaving her?"

"I'm sure she can handle herself. And we're not leaving her alone, she'll have the others."

"Mmm-hmm. So how long?" she asked.

"What?"

"How long before you think you have a better chance on your own and leave me behind too?"

"Addy, whoa hey. I came back for you. The cannibals, I came back for you I'll always come back for you. You know me."

"I'm not so sure anymore . . . about anything." She admitted.

"Alright." He said with a sigh putting his helmet back on, "We'll go back."

"Okay."

Bailey POV

"Go right." Murphy said when they came to a fork in the road.

"Why right?" Doc asked.

"Why not?"

Soon they passed a sign with the letter Z with an X over it.

"No Z's. That's a good sign." Doc said. The next sign they saw said 'Gun Show Today Only', "Getting interesting." Doc said as they passed the next sign, "Liquor! Now you're talking. Murphy we're going to have to let you navigate more often. Congratulations, son, you're now the designated driver."

"What's that mean?" 10K asked.

"It means step on it." Doc laughed and 10K sped up. They quickly arrived at a camp, it was set up on open farmland and had a large grey barn and a mill where it looked like they processed hay and wheat. There were several other trucks, vans, cars and assorted other vehicles in what looked like a makeshift parking lot and two men with guns patrolled the entrance.

"Y'all armed?" One asked.

"Obviously." Cassandra said and Bailey raised an eyebrow hoping this wasn't another check your weapons at the door type place.

"Good." The first man said, "We don't have time to babysit anyone." He said as they let them inside.

"Guns and liquor. What could go wrong?" Murphy said reading another sign. They got out of the truck after 10K parked, Warren was still in a daze as she followed Doc, 10K and Murphy. Bailey brought up the back of the group with Cassandra as she looked around with worry on her face.

"Hey." Cassandra asked tapping her arm and getting her attention, "You okay?"

"Yeah." Bailey said crossing her arms and facing forward though her eyes still darted to every person they passed. "No." she admitted, "I just. . . hope Addy and Mack are here somewhere."

"You're worried about them." Cassandra said moving to walk closer to her, their shoulders nearly touching now. Bailey nodded which irritated her neck a little, it would probably be another day or two before the stitches could come out and she'd be left with a scar but until then Bailey was in a fair amount of discomfort, though she kept telling herself it was better than being in pain. She brought her hand to her throat and rubbed trying to soothe the irritation.

"Stop messing with it." Cassandra said pulling her hand away, "It won't heal if you keep touching it."

"Well, slap my ass and call me Sally." They heard Doc say, "If it ain't Sketchy McClain." Doc said slapping his hand and giving his old friend a one armed hug.

"How'd you get way out here?" Doc asked when they'd parted.

"We traded our way up in the world." Sketchy replied before turning to Bailey, "How you doing Hawthorne?" he asked stepping over to give her a hug too then he led them inside the gun show.

"You see zombies, they move in mysterious ways. We were on our last legs when we came upon this truckload of sweet weaponry under attack. We had to give the former owners mercy. And in return, they gave us this wonderful vehicle, with enough gas to get us here to Kansas." He said leading them to the grey barn and an open field where they'd parked an eighteen wheeler full of guns and ammo.

"Oh, hey Skeezy!" Sketchy called, "Look what the living dead dragged in!"

"Doc!" Skeezy cried from the back of the open truck, "Hawthorne! I heard you were toast back at Camp Blue Sky!" he laughed moving to a table where they'd displayed the best of their collection. "Don't just stand there. Get your ass in here. We need another sucker."

"Bite me Skeezy." Doc chuckled as Bailey reached over the table to give Skeezy a fist bump.

"Hey, I got to show you the new and improved Z Whacker." Sketchy said holding up a two pronged fork you'd use for barbequing. He laughed then noticed, "Hey speaking of Z Whacker, what happened to the girl you were with? Did she. . . " then he drew a line across his neck as he asked about Addy.

"No, man. We're still traveling together." Doc explained, "They went ahead looking for help. Kinda thought they'd end up here."

"No, haven't seen 'em. And I'm pretty sure I'd notice." Sketchy said. "Here we've got our latest innovations in zombie fighting technologies. Small arms. Hot potato. Siege weapons. Brain obliterators. You name it, we got it. Just sit back, relax and forget about the apocalypse."

"Aren't you worried about the Z's?" Cassandra asked.

"Look around." Sketchy said, "We're in the middle of nowhere Kansas. We're surrounded by hundreds of square miles of nothing but fallow farmlands. There's no Z's here. Nothing for them to eat. They've all moved on to the big cities. Don't you worry, I'll protect you." He chuckled but no one else laughed at the joke, "Yeah, but anyway if one were to come amble by, to say we're prepared is an understatement, right?" he asked turning to Skeezy who nodded in agreement. "Over there is the FU-Bar. Home to the finest and probably actually the only corn whisky and moonshine between here and the Miss. . . Whoa." He said as Warren marched off to the bar and Murphy followed behind her "Somebody's thirsty."

"Listen man, we need a new vehicle." Doc told them, "Ours is dying a slow death. You think you could help us out? You know for old times sake?"

"No can do, my friend." Sketchy said with a tip of his top hat, "I'm an entrepreneur, not a philanthropist. But there might be a way you can help yourself. Our first annual live zombie shooting contest." He said pointing to a sign.

"What's the prize?" 10K asked.

"Hey Vernon. Show our friends here first prize." Sketchy said and Skeezy jumped into the back of the truck and came back with a rifle that was as long as he was tall.

"Wow." 10K said mesmerized. "That a real fifty caliber M-82 Barrett?"

"Gen-u-ine." Sketchy said, "Plus we'll even throw in a few hundred rounds of shells."

"Seems like a little overkill." Doc commented.

"Yeah. But there's a lot of guys who like their toys." Sketchy pointed out looking at 10K as an example, the sniper hadn't taken his eyes off the gun since Skeezy brought it out. _If only he looked at me like he's looking at that gun_, she thought before shaking her head and thinking, _Crap_, she'd been doing such a great job of keeping thoughts like that out of her head since Missouri. "A lot of guys who might be willing to trade a vehicle for a sweet piece of steel like that fifty. You know what I mean?"

"Where do I sign up?" 10K asked sounding excited.

"You think you got what it takes, little man?"

"Are you kidding me?" Doc stepped in, "This kid could kill a Z at fifty yards away with a rubber band and a paper clip."

"All right. Sign up's in the FU-Bar. If you do win and you want to trade it for a bad mama jama vehicle, you wanna talk to a guy named Wannamaker. Oh and if you want side action, talk to Vernon. But uh, do not bet against that guy. Darren Cooper. Ex-Ranger sniper. Fifty confirmed kills in Afghanistan, lethal as they come." Sketchy warned.

Bailey turned to see 10K taking in his competition, he had a look of determination she'd never seen before as he chewed his lip nervously but his eyes were hard, he wasn't going to let that military buff beat him easily.

Doc grabbed him gently by the shoulder and turned him around as they headed into the FU-Bar to sign him up and look for Wannamaker. Murphy immediately came over to them and gestured to Warren who was sitting at the bar downing a mason jar full of some murky substance Bailey assumed had alcohol in it.

"Hey, you got to do something about her. I'm not waiting for anybody."

"I know Murphy, keep your shorts on." Doc said, "Have you seen a guy in here named Wannamaker?"

"What are we making friends now?" he snarked back and Doc walked around the bar looking to see if anyone looked like a car dealer.

"Anybody know anybody in here named Wannamaker?" he finally called out running out of luck.

"Who wants to know?" the bartender asked.

"Oh, we're just looking to trade. Just a little business. My friend said he might have a vehicle."

"Yeah, Wannamaker's got cars."

"Do you know where he is?" the bartender didn't answer he only looked over to a man who was passed out under a table.

"Uh, hey! Uh, hello!" Doc called bending over trying to wake the guy up but he only kept snoring.

"He's not gonna wake up. Once Wannamaker's down he's down." A man sitting at the table said, "Check back in forty eight hours."

"Well, what about you? Mr. . . " Doc asked.

"Forman."

"You look like a car man." Doc said.

"I don't drive cars. I drive machines." The guy replied.

"Any, uh, machine you'd be willing to let go of?"

"Depends. What do you got to trade?" he asked eyeing Cassandra who flicked him the bird.

"Don't worry Darlin' you're not worth it." He said as his eyes wandered over to Cassandra's left where Bailey was standing. She was smiling goofily at Forman while she twirled her hair on her finger and bit her lower lip. She felt 10K's eyes on her but she didn't look away from Forman as he smirked and winked at her. _This would work like a charm_, she thought. Like she told 10K back in Virginia, she was good at reading people and Forman was like an open book.

10K POV

Bailey walked closer to the table and sat on top of it right in front of Forman, she crossed her legs at the knee and leaned back on one hand, her other arm draped across her lap.

"What about me baby?" she asked in a tone 10K had never heard before, "Am I worth it?"

Forman only smiled drunkingly and looked her up and down, "You just might be."

Bailey giggled as she twirled her hair, "So what kind of machine you ride?"

"Oh, is that what turns you on?" Forman asked and Bailey bit her lower lip again and nodded, "Ain't nothing as sweet as the Formanmobile. Bio-diesel, solar-powered, quiet as they come. Kitchen, bathroom, fully regenerative internal plumbing system, complete with marine grade PEX fittings. Built in we got an NSV machine gun, flame thrower, cattle gun, grenade launcher, doom whistle, plus the usual wheel spikes, all that." As he talked Bailey had slid off the table and onto his lap wrapping an arm over his shoulders. Doc pulled 10K and Cassandra over to the sign up line but 10K couldn't seem to take his eyes off Bailey. He couldn't help but keep looking over at the table where they'd left Bailey with that Forman guy who had wrapped an arm around her waist. She gave a high pitched laugh at something he said which only made his grin widen and 10K's scowl deepen.

"Shouldn't we be watching out for her?" he asked Doc and Cassandra from where they stood in line for the shooting contest. "And not leave her alone with that guy?"

"Eh, don't worry Kid." Doc said nonchalantly, "I've known Bailey a lot longer than you have. Trust me this ain't her first rodeo, she knows what she's doing."

10K turned to Cassandra hoping that with her past she'd agree with him that they shouldn't use Bailey just to get a better car.

"I don't like it." Cassandra said but Doc still persisted.

"Your cannibal friends might have had some good tricks but trust me, Bailey's got more. She reads people the way you and I read books and knows exactly how to play them. I've seen her play the badass, the prostitute, the innocent orphan girl, you name it. Trust me, she's got this."

Cassandra then shrugged as she looked at 10K, "It's not like we forced her into it. Let's give her a chance, unless we see things go south."

Then the line moved forward and Doc pulled him up by his sleeve. He couldn't help but look over his shoulder at Bailey one more time with a bad feeling turning his stomach into knots, something he felt was more than just worry about her.

Bailey POV

The FU-Bar emptied out not much later as most people went to watch the gun show.

"What happened here Darlin'?" Forman asked her as his finger traced the stitches under her chin. She just smiled and shook it off like it was nothing.

"I just like it a little rough." She said leaning in, Forman tried to go in for a kiss but Bailey pulled back. "Maybe we can go somewhere more private? You can show me your ride. . . maybe more." She said suggestively and Forman jumped at the idea. She got off his lap as he stood and put his cap on before he wobbled a bit and took her hand leading her to the Formanmobile. Before they made it there though he muttered.

"I got to drain the lizard king." He slurred and Bailey saw her chance. She leaned in as he wrapped his arm around her and whispered in his ear.

"Don't be too long now." She said seductively as she reached into his back pocket and cupped his backside. He let out a moan of pleasure before he pulled away and headed to the back of the barn. Once he was out of sight Bailey looked down at the keys in her hand and smirked to herself.

"Too easy." She said pocketing the keys and heading to watch the shooting contest.

Murphy POV

He got tired of watching Warren drink herself into a coma and decided to take off. On his way out he noticed that Forman guy Bailey had been flirting with taking a piss behind the barn. He didn't know where Bailey had gone but Forman didn't seem in a hurry to get back to her as he zipped up and stumbled back before passing out in the dirt. Murphy jogged over to him to make sure he was really passed out.

"Hey Forman! Forman, you okay?" when he didn't respond Murphy bent down and started checking his pockets for car keys. He wasn't having any luck when Forman suddenly came to and pushed him over.

"What are you doing?" he muttered as they struggled rolling in the dirt and hay. Forman punched him in the face a few times, maybe he wasn't as drunk as Murphy had thought. Then he ripped a few of his shirt buttons revealing his bites and newly grey tinted skin.

"Zombie." He said as he jumped back, "Hell, what are you?"

He pulled a knife and not knowing what came over him Murphy growled and charged grabbing Forman and biting him right on the collarbone. He fell to the ground muttering zombie over and over and Murphy found a rock and hit him in the head knocking him out. Then he dropped the rock and took off. He turned the corner of the barn and ran right into Bailey.

"Murphy what the hell?" she asked regaining her balance to keep from falling. "Is that blood on your mouth?"

_Damn it_, he thought as he tried to wipe it away, luckily Bailey shook her head, "Know what? I don't have time for whatever freaky thing is going on with you. Here." She pulled Forman's keys from her pocket. "Make yourself useful and find what vehicle these belong to. I'm going to find Doc and the others."

Bailey POV

Bailey made it over to the shooting contest just as someone shouted "Zombie!" and Darren Cooper stood up freshly zombified. All the other shooters stood from the table and fired taking him out almost instantly.

"Nice shootin everybody!" Sketchy said through a traffic cone he was using as a megaphone, "Hey people checking out inventory over at the barter tables, watch stray bullets, thanks."

Bailey found Ten Thousand and made her way over to him. "Hey where'd Doc and Cassandra go?" she asked as he knelt back down at his place at the table.

"Dunno."

"Okay just keep shooting." She said and he nodded returning to his scope. She looked around figuring Doc and Cassandra would be back, she just hoped it would be soon, they needed to get outta here.

"We've got five contestants left." Sketchy said, "Next target. Cowboy hat. Fire!" the first two men who shot missed, then the only girl shooter hit the target, followed by the last man then 10K.

"Snyder, you're out. Mulligan, you're out." Skeezy said, "Good shootin Mulligan. Better luck next year. If there is a next year." He said looking through his binoculars again.

"All right we've got three contestants left! So let's up the ante and let's take it up to four hundred yards!" Sketchy announced as Cassandra returned and found Bailey.

"Hey."

"Hey." Bailey said turning to her with her arms crossed, "What's up? Where'd you guys go?"

"Something with Murphy. He bit that Forman guy and got into some trouble. Doc and I got him out of it." _Damn_, Bailey thought, that meant he probably didn't get the Formanmobile. _Murphy, you had one job. _

"Where is Doc?" Bailey asked as the snipers all took their shots but she was ignoring all that now.

"On his way."

"Okay well, he's almost done here." Bailey said gesturing to 10K who was smiling after hitting the target. Then Doc showed up.

"We need to get out of here." He said urgently.

"Yeah but we can't." Bailey said.

"Not yet anyway." Cassandra added.

"Oh, he's still in it?" Doc said looking over to 10K who was preparing his next shot.

"Oh yeah." Cassandra said.

"That's our boy!" Doc said gleefully.

"All right, three contestants left and we're going out to FIVE HUNDRED YARDS!" Sketchy announced.

"Why are you called Ten Thousand?" Bailey heard the female sniper ask. She was young and very skilled, especially for her age, Bailey couldn't help but be impressed.

"It's how many Z's I plan to kill." 10K answered not taking his eye from his scope.

"How many you got?"

"Well, I'm not counting today. . . 2,119."

"I'll still get more than you today." The girl said with confidence.

"Maybe." 10K replied, "Maybe not." He finished with a smirk.

"The dude with the coveralls! Fire!" Sketchy shouted and the last guy between 10K and the girl missed his shot.

"Sorry you're gone!" Skeezy said.

"You got this kid you got this!" Doc cheered.

"You ready to give up?" 10K asked the girl.

"Never." She said firmly.

"Never?"

"If this is your attempt at trying to psych me out it's failing miserably." She snapped which led Bailey to believe that it wasn't failing as much as the sniper girl wished it was, even though Bailey knew that wasn't what 10K was trying to do. He'd win this, honestly, without any dirty tricks, he didn't need them, his skill was enough.

"Stay focused." The guy standing behind the girl said, Bailey assumed he was her father.

"That gun is mine." She said turning to 10K who – like Bailey – seemed to see a desperation in the way the girl spoke. This might have been a game for many of the others but Bailey was now getting the impression that for her, that gun meant she and her father got to keep surviving.

"Zombies!" Skeezy suddenly shouted, "Zombies inside the perimeter!"

"Okay listen up everybody!" Sketchy said through the traffic cone, "We need a few people to go check and clean up some Z's and find out what's going on at the perimeter."

"Look people no one's gonna win anything unless we stop these Z's from spoiling our fun. All right?" Skeezy added which seemed to motivate many of the spectators.

"Stay here, you keep shooting." The girl's dad told her before he went off with the others.

"Okay!" Sketchy said calling attention back to the contest, "We're five hundred yards out, and we can't go any further! So best shot wins! This is for all the cookies! First up. . . the judge. Fire!"

"Ladies first." 10K offered.

"Screw you. I'm no lady." The girl replied making 10K glance at her before looking through his scope.

"Okay." He lined up his shot and fired hitting the judge in the center of his forehead making the crowd cheer. "Beat that."

"Okay." The girl said in a mocking tone. Then she did something even Bailey was shocked at. She lined up her shot so perfectly that it went through where 10K's shot hit.

"Two bullets one hole." Skeezy said as 10K and the girl looked at each other, Bailey noticed that 10K seemed to be stuck between being impressed and nervous.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we got ourselves a barn burner here." Sketchy said, "This thing's going into sudden death overtime! So come on over and see me and put down your bets before the next round!"

"Okay." Bailey said turning to Doc and Cassandra, "I'm going to get Warren and get her to the truck." Then she knelt by 10K and put an arm over his shoulders, "Nice shooting 10K, keep it up." She said and he smiled and gave her a nod before she headed back to the FU-Bar.

"You were such a badass." She found Warren saying to the bartender who had now turned zombie. But he had one arm chopped off and the other stuck to the counter by Warren's knife. Bailey wasn't sure what was going through Warren's mind, but she did know enough to not mess with a woman in mourning, especially when that woman had military training.

"Oh, man. Not like those blind idiots." Warren continued pouring herself another drink, "Always dreaming of a life that will never come back. No, you weren't blind. You saw it, and you faced it. So when you told me there was a way, a way to live again. . . I believed you. You made me believe you. How could you do that to me? You gave me. . . hope. That I, that we, could have some kind of life and I. . . I loved you for that. Then it got you killed. You had _hope_, and it made you _weak_. It made me weak. How could you do that Charlie? How could you. . . give me all of that. . . and then take it away?" Warren said standing from her bar stool and putting on a pair of leather gloves. "How could you?" she asked then started punching the zombie like he was a punching bag at a gym, "How could you die?" Punch, "How could you?" Another punch, then she removed the knife from the Z's hand and threw him to the floor. She straddled him and kept on punching. When she got all her anger and frustration out she pulled off her gloves.

"If you don't have a reason to live, you might as well die. That's all you did. Cause you gave me a reason, and it was a nice one. A beautiful lie, really. It won't ever be beautiful like that. But I'll find a reason to live. I will." Then she pulled out her machete, "I give you mercy."

"Warren." Bailey called softly after she'd plunged her blade into the Z's head and the woman turned and looked at her from over her shoulder, "Warren, we've got to go."

Together they walked out of the FU-Bar and into complete chaos. There seemed to be Z's coming from every direction but the closest one was an elderly man with his pants pulled down. Luckily his shirt was long enough to cover himself, Bailey had seen a lot in three years of apocalypse but that was a nightmare she didn't need. She pulled out her hatchet but before she could do anything Warren's voice stopped her.

"Where'd you come from?" she asked plainly looking at the Z as she pulled her gun from its holster. Bailey thought she might have trouble given all she'd had to drink but she hit the Z straight between the eyes. Then she grabbed her machete in her free hand and walked into the hell that was swarming them. She shot another zombie right in the center of it's forehead and stabbed another in the stomach then brought her gun under it's chin and blew it's brains out. Warren pulled back and let the body drop before swinging her machete at the next zombie that lunged for her dropping that one instantly too. She made another flawless headshot on the next one then swung her machete so hard she cut the skull in half on the next Z. Bailey was stunned as she stood behind Warren then she saw Doc and Cassandra run over and they looked just as surprised as Warren decapitated the last two Z's with one swing.

"You're looking better." Cassandra said with wide eyes.

"Who's next?" Warren asked as the four of them made their way to the truck. When they made it there Warren took the drivers seat this time and Doc had shotgun. Bailey was stuck between Murphy and Cassandra in the back and couldn't help but bounce one leg nervously as they waited for 10K.

"How much longer are we going to wait for him?" Murphy asked looking out the window at the chaos that still hadn't calmed down around them.

"Not much." Warren replied and Bailey became even more nervous. She really wouldn't leave 10K, would she? After everything he'd done for the group?

"He'll be here." Doc said and only a second later they heard a familiar voice shout.

"Hey!" 10K was running right for their truck when a fresh zombie grabbed him from the right, he'd had both hands on his gun so all he could do was struggle against the zombie's hold on his shoulders. Warren and Doc jumped out of the truck and Warren aimed her gun.

"Get him!" 10K shouted.

"I can't get a shot!" Warren called back.

"Hold him steady, Kid!" Doc yelled.

"I can't!" 10K shouted and Bailey could hear the fear in his voice, he thought this was it for him. Then the Z opened its mouth and snapped its teeth toward 10K's neck then there was a loud BOOM and there was a gaping hole in the zombie's skull where it's face had been. As it dropped they could see the girl 10K had been competing against behind the fifty caliber rifle. Doc ran forward and grabbed 10K and shoved him into the truck between himself and Warren. 10K rested his rifle on his left shoulder and wrapped his arms around it like a kid might hold their teddy bear. The whole right side of his face was covered in Z blood and Bailey reached into her messenger bag on the floor of the truck and pulled out a rag. She leaned forward and passed it to 10K who gave her a grateful nod before he started wiping off his face.

"I hope we catch up with Mack and Addy." Cassandra said as Bailey sat back in her seat.

"Me too." Bailey said looking out the back window to where it looked like a large dust cloud was forming.


	11. Chapter 11

S1E08:

Somewhere in Nebraska

They had run out of water three days ago and finally couldn't take it anymore. Warren was resting against the bumper of a broken down car trying to see if its radiator had any water left in it. Cassandra was lying in the street with 10K and Bailey and the darker haired girl crawled over to the curb where there was a tin can. She reached out weakly for it and brought it to her mouth probably hallucinating from the dehydration. Bailey had her head resting near a manhole cover hoping that she'd hear flowing water in the sewage system below them. But she didn't hear a thing, not even rats, which was a bad sign.

"Even the sewers are dried up." She muttered against the fabric of her yellow jacket which she'd taken off once the sun rose revealing her grey tee shirt. She'd also taken her knife and cut her black skinny jeans at the knee to try and cool off. She looked over at 10K who had taken off the long sleeved grey shirt that he wore under his camo tee and he'd also removed his brown scarf and was twisting it above his head until drops of water came out and fell into his open mouth which his tongue was sticking out of reaching up like he was hoping for more water.

"Is that your sweat?" Bailey asked and he nodded, "Well, don't hog it all!" Bailey said desperately, pushing herself up with one elbow and reaching out for the scarf with her left hand. 10K only shuffled away half an inch as he got the last of the drops of water.

"Oh, come on, Ten!" Bailey whined when it was gone moving over to plop her head on his stomach as he dropped his arms.

"I read once that you could drink your own urine." She heard Doc say, "But all I'm pissin is dust." he said in defeat as he threw aside an empty two liter soda bottle. Then Murphy walked over to them, he was the only one who didn't seem to be suffering.

"Water isn't gonna find you just sitting there." He told them and Warren dropped the plastic jug she'd pulled from the car radiator.

"Why are you so freakin' chipper?" she asked.

"I've been wondering that myself. Maybe it's cause I conserve my precious bodily fluids." He replied just as a rumbling started.

"What is that?" 10K asked turning his head to the road they'd taken into town. "Is it an earthquake?" he asked weakly, squinting and propping himself up on his elbows making Bailey sit up too resting on her forearms.

"More like a zombie quake." Doc said as he helped Cassandra up from the curb. There must have been hundreds of them at least, and that was just what they could see, there was no telling how many were in the dust cloud they'd formed and they got closer quickly. The snarling and growling grew with the rumbling as they ran forward smelling fresh meat.

"Damn guys just won't quit." Warren said in a weak voice.

"I suggest we run for it." Murphy said before jogging down the road. He didn't get far when he noticed no one was following, in fact, no one had even moved an inch. "Come on people, pick it up!" he said moving back over to them and jogging in place.

"I. . . we. . . can't. Dehydrated." Warren said resting her hands on her knees.

"Hey come on, keep moving." Murphy encouraged knowing his best chance was keeping them going so they could protect him. Finally Warren agreed.

"Come on, let's go." she said in a miserable tone. Bailey got up as 10K grabbed his rifle and his bag from the ground beside him. They made their way weaving through the streets taking up the rear of the group.

"This way!" Warren called as she opened a door to a place called 'Dr. Phibes Family Mortuary, County Coroner'. _Great_.

"Wait!" A man called who was running with a couple of his friends trying to escape the horde. "Don't shoot!" he called as he made it through but his traveling buddies weren't so lucky. Warren was able to shoot one and give him mercy before they slammed the door shut as the zombies pounded against it trying to get in.

Warren sat at a desk with her head on her folded arms, Doc was sitting on the floor leaning against the desk, Cassandra was in a chair and Bailey was by her feet. 10K lay face down on the floor, it didn't look comfortable to Bailey given that his nose was bending against the thin rug.

"So that's it? We're all just gonna lay down and die?" Murphy asked sounding aggravated. "Doc!" he called hoping at least the old man would have enough energy to play cards or make some joke.

"Knock it off Murphy." Warren said with her head still resting on her arms.

"Three days without water man, human body hits the wall." Doc said sounding tired. Bailey felt tired too as she rotated so she could lay her head on 10K's back as a pillow, beyond caring about much at this point. But she was too thirsty to sleep, she was too thirsty to move so really 'lay down and die' seemed like the only option. At least that way she'd get some rest.

"There must be thousands of them." Cassandra said listening to the muffled snarling as the Z's passed by the high window above them.

"Millions." The new guy – Otis said, "They're migrating."

"Migrating to where?" Warren asked finally lifting her head.

"South, for the winter." Otis replied.

"Z's don't like the cold." 10K mumbled into the floor.

"Kid's got it." Otis said, "We had a place up in North Dakota near Fort Yates. Quiet little place right on the river, couple dozen of us having a go. I mean, zombie bison every once in a while, but that was as bad as it got. Then the rumbling started and never stopped."

"Well where'd they come from?" Murphy asked.

"Refugee camp up in Alberta." Otis explained, "Over a million people. No food. No water. It got ugly. They all turned in a week."

"We should've kept running." Murphy grumbled.

"You couldn't get around them?" Warren asked looking for some hope.

"This herd is miles wide. I mean, it's got a mind of its own. You can't move fast enough to get around it. And every single thing it overruns just adds to its crowd. You know fast zombies, healthy zombies, like the ones that just got my friend Buck." Otis said taking out a flask and making everyone perk up.

"Hey man you gonna share that with the class?" Doc asked.

"It ain't water." Otis said after he'd taken a swig.

"Pass it around whatever it is." Warren said desperate.

"Go easy on it." Otis advised, "Homemade hooch ain't for everyone." The group passed it around but Bailey declined, 10K didn't even move from the floor. Then the pounding on the door got worse and the snarling grew louder.

"We've got to get out of here." Otis said getting out of his seat by the door and clutching his shotgun.

"He's right." Murphy said heading out a door that lead further back in the building.

"Okay, this room isn't secure." Warren said getting up, "We got to find someplace safer." She continued as Murphy returned. "What's back there?"

"Morgue." Murphy replied less than thrilled but they were out of options.

"Let's go." Warren said leading the way.

"You heard the lady, let's go!" Murphy called to the others who moved slow and weakly.

"Yeah, yeah all right." Doc said and they all followed the halls back. They ended up in one of those rooms with several metal drawers in the wall that morticians stored bodies in.

"Nuh-uh no way." Otis said getting nervous and Bailey could sympathize. "This place is a death trap." He protested then they heard glass shatter as the main door broke open and the horde got in. They closed the door to the morgue but it didn't take long for the zombies to flood the hall and start pounding on this door too.

"I wonder where they're all going?" Murphy said looking out one of the high windows again looking at all the shuffling feet that were passing by.

"Nowhere." Otis said, "They're zombies."

"Be glad they don't have a leader." Murphy mumbled and Bailey, who was slumped in the corner between the metal drawers and the brick wall, looked up at him suspiciously. She was the only one in the group who knew something was up with Murphy, she remembered catching him in the bathroom at Warren's house and remembered how bad his bites looked, she remembered how back in Province Town Addy had said the zombies hadn't attacked him, not when he was in a cage full of them and not even when he stuck a couple fingers into one's mouth. Something was going on with Murphy and any idea's he had about the Z's having a leader Bailey knew meant bad news for them.

"Now what?" Murphy asked turning from the window, though Bailey made sure to keep her eye on him.

"We wait them out." Warren replied simply.

"We can't just stay here and wait to die." Murphy complained.

"We're not." Bailey spoke up, "She said we're waiting them out not ringing the dinner bell. Eventually, the bigger horde will move on and something will draw the Z's outside the door away. When they're more manageable then we'll go out and pike what's left."

It became silent after Bailey spoke all of them thinking the same thing. It was a good plan, if they all didn't die of dehydration first. All it would take was one of them to turn in here and the rest would all be done for.

"Do you hear that or is that just in my head?" 10K asked from where he and Cassandra where sitting against the metal drawers. He craned his neck back and Bailey could hear what had gotten his attention. There was a small scratching sound coming from inside one of the drawers.

"I hope its rats." Cassandra said.

"I think it's coming from in here." 10K replied as they both stood up.

"Oh damn. How's a guy supposed to relax with all that going on?" Doc said going over and putting hand on 10K's shoulder where the sniper was kneeling, "I'll open it and you pike it."

"Don't open that drawer just leave it alone." Otis said gripping his shotgun nervously again as 10K got out his knife and stood up.

"Calm down." Cassandra said backing away from the drawers.

"One, two, three." Doc counted then opened the door, 10K leaned over ready to mercy anything that popped out but there was nothing in it.

"I think it's coming from this one." 10K said pointing to one above with his knife.

Doc didn't count this time before he pulled open the door and immediately got grabbed by the Z that sprung out. 10K leapt back trying to get a good hit that wouldn't hurt Doc, but before he could Warren stepped up with her gun and mercied the Z.

"You okay?" Warren asked as Doc stuffed the body back into the drawer.

"Yeah." he replied catching his breath, "Feel free to help out next time Murphy."

"You got an ear in your hair." 10K told Cassandra as she shut the door, her right arm now splattered with blood.

"What's new?" she said pulling out the ear and throwing it over her shoulder.

"They're coming in." Otis said worried as the zombies were drawn to the sound of the gunshot.

"Settle down." Warren said as she started opening a door to one of the metal slots. 10K pulled out the drawer and they all looked at each other.

"I don't know." Cassandra said warily.

"We don't have much choice." Warren told her as Bailey began to breathe deeper.

"No way in hell am I getting in that thing." Otis said.

"Well this is gonna be fun." Doc replied unenthusiastically.

Bailey backed up until she hit the brick wall, her eyes still staring at the small metal cubbies. She'd done a lot of bizarre, gross and abnormal things to survive, things that you told yourself to just suck it up and deal with it until the threat moved on but for some reason this she couldn't get her mind to accept. It was like she was at war with herself and it was causing her body to shake. Her breathing was coming in shallow pants that she tried to keep quiet as her mind went back and forth arguing with itself.

_Just suck it up and get in, it's your safest option._

_What if I run out of air in there and turn?_

_There are worse ways to go. Suffocation is still better than getting eaten alive. No one else is freaking out, stop it. Just get in and take a nap._

_No, no. They put dead people in there, it's like some kind of bad omen. I can't. I won't. _

"Hey." Came a soft voice breaking her out of her mental distress. Bailey looked to her right and saw Cassandra, who had approached her and put her hand on Bailey's shoulder, "Are you okay?" she asked rubbing her arm in comfort. Bailey tried to answer but it felt like her throat had closed up so all she could do was shake her head and look at the floor.

"Hey," Cassandra tried again, "You can do this." She encouraged but Bailey continued to shake her head and kept her eyes on the floor. Cassandra looked over her shoulder to 10K with a worried expression in her face. 10K, understanding the help Cassandra needed, marched over and grabbed Bailey pulling her away from the wall and wrapping his arms tightly around her from behind.

"10K let go!" she protested as he lifted her so she wouldn't even be able to use her feet to try and pull back. He was a lot stronger than he looked. "Let go!" she said again but now she sounded like her composure was falling apart. Cassandra made her way over to the first slot and laid down on the drawer.

"It'll be okay." Doc said trying to calm her as 10K brought her over still thrashing, "You've got a chance in there. You ain't gonna live out here."

10K lifted Bailey onto the metal shelf with Cassandra and the girl wrapped her arms around Bailey who was still trying to get free. 10K held her down as he and Warren pushed the shelf into its cubby with both girls inside. When they shut the drawer they last thing they saw was Cassandra rubbing Bailey's back in comfort as the girl shook.

Bailey was doing her best to keep her breathing steady as Cassandra rubbed her back in comfort.

"You're doing well." She said reassuringly, "Just keep breathing. Focus on something else." She encouraged.

"Do you think they made it?" she asked quietly, "Addy and Mack?"

"Well, when we hit that fork in the road, they must have gone the other way otherwise we would have run into them by now. So they might have –"

"They're dead." Bailey said listening to the growling and snarling of the zombies just outside. "If this caught up with them there'd be no way they'd make it through. Not this many."

"You don't know that." Cassandra said in a stern almost scolding way trying to keep Bailey thinking positively, "We found shelter, they might have too." Bailey still didn't look convinced, "Besides, Addy's a badass. Even I knew that when I first met her, one look at her with that tricked out bat and it's obvious she's not gonna let any Z get the best of her."

Bailey chuckled a little as a small smile rose on her face then she looked back up at Cassandra, "Thanks." She muttered.

Third Person POV

They opened up the next drawer and Doc drew his gun. It was empty so he turned to 10K.

"After you Kid. Age before beauty." 10K grabbed his bag and went in head first with Warren helping lift his legs as he scooched inside. Doc and Warren then shut the door and checked the one below 10K.

"Okay, one of you goes next." She said gesturing between Doc and Otis.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Doc asked him as he aimed his gun at the door.

"What are you nine?" Otis asked looking over his shoulder.

"Fine I'll take it." Doc said before climbing in.

"You better hurry up." Murphy said from his place by the door.

"Here you go Doc." Warren said passing him his bag and sealing him inside. The next one she offered to Otis.

"Alright, I'll take the next one."

He shook his head, "I'm no good in tight spaces."

"Get in." she ordered in her no nonsense tone and he was smart enough to listen.

"Warren, you better hurry." Murphy said as she opened the last drawer and found an already mercied Z.

"Oh, damn, now what?" she asked then Murphy grabbed a body bag from the floor and placed it on the counter in the center of the room.

"Come on."

"Okay, okay." Warren said stealing herself for what was about to happen – putting her full trust in Murphy. He helped her in the black body bag and started to zip it up.

"Murphy –" she began.

"Shh." He said hearing the zombies outside the door growing restless.

"Don't you leave us."

"Shh, just stay real still."

"Murphy, don't you leave."

"Don't move."

"I got to get you to California." She said desperately, knowing she had to finish the mission Charlie started.

"You got me as far as you could." Murphy said trying to ease her worry but it only made her more nervous that he was about to abandon them.

"Murphy, please." Then he zipped the bag almost all the way up leaving only a small bit for her to look out of so she'd still get air. Then the hinges on the door broke as the zombies flooded the room. Murphy stayed standing completely still above where Warren was as the Z's ignored him, milling about the space. He looked to the drawers, sealed shut with the others inside, then down to Warren in the bag unable to do anything.

Then he left.

Bailey POV

"What is that?" Bailey asked as they listened to the snarling and growling of the Z's but there was another sound that grabbed her attention.

"It's the Z's." Cassandra whispered in reply.

"No, not that." She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder, "That."

Cassandra's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "I think its 10K." she said as she heard the light snoring too.

"How the hell is he sleeping at a time like this!" Bailey asked a little too loud.

"Shhh." Cassandra said putting a finger to her lips. She saw Bailey start to get nervous listening to the zombies so she tried to distract her again. "Just keep breathing alright, you're doing great."

Bailey nodded as Cassandra rubbed up and down her arm. "Got room to take out your notebook?" she asked, "I noticed that always seems to help you."

Bailey wished she could, but with both of them in one drawer there'd be no room to so she shook her head.

"Well, would talking about it help?" Cassandra asked and Bailey pondered it. In any other situation she'd say no, she'd never let 10K know what she wrote about whenever he asked. Addy knew but had never read it per Bailey's wishes. But in the situation they were in right now she needed anything that would help her keep her sanity.

"Its just stories." She whispered and shrugged.

"Stories?" Cassandra asked probably thinking – like 10K – that it was a diary or a record of the apocalypse of some sort.

"Yeah, I was a creative writing major in college. Back Pre-Z I wanted to be a writer." She admitted. No one but Addy had known that about her but something about Cassandra and the way their friendship was going she felt she could trust her, after all they were locked in a morgue together, Bailey was sure they'd be pretty close after this experience.

"What are the stories about?"

"Anything that pops in my head." Bailey shrugged again. "It just helps calm me down when things get bad, or I start thinking about the past too much. Takes me out of the apocalypse for a while you know? Gives my brain a break."

Cassandra nodded then they heard banging.

"Get out of here!" came Otis' voice.

"Otis." Cassandra whispered.

"He's going to loose it." Bailey said, she'd been able to read that much on him the moment they stepped into the morgue.

"How do you know?" Cassandra asked.

"Because if you weren't here distracting me I would have done the same by now."

"Go away!" he shouted again.

"Try to breathe man." They heard Doc trying to help him from his own drawer. "Just breathe."

"There's no air in here! I got to get out of the darkness. I can't take it. If we all go at once, we can overpower them."

"No, no man. No one's going. Chill, man. Chill!"

"One! Two!"

"Otis. Be cool man! Be cool!"

"Three!" there was the cock of his gun, the bang as his door opened then his screaming. Bailey heard 10K's snoring stop as Otis gargled his last breaths.

"Okay." Cassandra said now distracting the both of them, "So stories. How many do you think you've written so far?"

Third Person POV

There was one Z left growling in the morgue after the rest had moved on – now Otis added among their growing numbers. The Z stumbled around before stopping at the body bag Warren was in, it was just about to lean in and make a meal of her when someone called out, "Hey!" and drew it's attention. Murphy stood in the doorway and stared the Z down as it snarled at him. Then it stumbled away as Murphy unzipped Warren.

"They've gone?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"You came back."

"I did." Murphy said sounding surprised himself. Then he passed Warren a gallon of water.

"Oh! Where'd you get that?" she asked taking it.

"Took it. . . from a dead family."

"Oh, thank you." She said taking a sip, "Oh yeah." She took another sip, "Let's get the others."

Bailey POV

After what felt like an eternity the door to their slot opened and their shelf was pulled out by 10K. He leaned over and Bailey put both arms around his neck as he helped her up, Cassandra got off herself but Bailey didn't let go of 10K. Instead she held onto him burying her face in the curve of his neck and took deep breaths, her mind somewhat unable to process that she'd survived.

"How'd she do?" she heard 10K ask over her shoulder, his arms around her rubbing her back.

"Great." Cassandra replied and Bailey turned to her, keeping one arm around 10K, "Like a survivor."

Bailey couldn't help the smile that spread on her face as she reached her right arm around Cassandra pulling her into a three way hug. Then they heard the food wrappers and turned to the counter to see the others digging into an apocalyptic feast. 10K pulled up a spot next to Doc while Cassandra and Bailey sat across from him.

"Murphy, how did you do this?" Doc asked as 10K took a drink of water from the gallon and looked like he was in heaven. "No, I don't even want to know. I take back everything 10K said about you." Doc joked giving 10K a slap on the back as the sniper stuffed his face.

"Well, you know, I thought they got Warren already. No offense but you were almost dead." 10K said around a mouthful of food.

"And how would you know?" Bailey asked, "You were asleep!" she said and he looked at her confused. "Oh come on 10K, I'm sure people heard you snoring back in New York!"

"I don't snore." He said defensively as the others giggled and laughed.

"You snore." Cassandra said nodding as she popped Goldfish into her mouth.

"Okay, fine whatever." 10K accepted, "But Murphy man, you are unreal! Where'd they all go? How many did you kill? Are we gonna go outside and see them piled like ten-deep on the sidewalk?" he asked laughing. Then he raised his hand to high five Murphy.

"Down low. Down low. Down low. There you go." Murphy said smiling a genuine smile. Then 10K noticed Doc staring at him.

"What?"

"That is the most words I ever heard come out of your sound hole, Kid." Doc said and they all laughed again, 10K included this time.

"These used to be my favorite food." Cassandra said looking at the pack of Goldfish, "Where the hell did you find Goldfish?"

"I'm a goldfish magnet." Murphy shrugged. "I didn't know they were your favorite though."

"I like a juicy rib eye with a loaded baked potato." Doc joked, "Can your psycho food radar find that?"

"Yeah, Doc, you're one greedy bastard. You know that?" Murphy replied and they all laughed before Warren cleared her throat and raised her water.

"To Murphy. You may be the mission. But today, you became our friend. Thank you."

"Hear, hear." Doc said.

"Cheers." Cassandra said holding up the bag of Goldfish.

"Okay, okay, okay." Murphy said, "I only did it to stop Doc's constant whining."

"That is totally fair." Doc said still happy to have food in his stomach. Cassandra poured more Goldfish into Bailey's hand as they ate.

"Do you remember the pretzel goldfish? Or the rainbow ones?" Bailey asked her and her face lit up.

"Yes! Do you remember that commercial, with the bigger goldfish and the baby goldfish?"

"Oh my God, yes." Bailey laughed before she noticed 10K staring at both of them with a smile on his face. "Sorry." She shrugged remembering that he grew up without television.

"No it's cool." He shrugged, "Baby fish crackers, awesome." He said laughing, "You know, if you can't catch real fish."

"Oooooh." Cassandra said in shock.

"Nature Boy thinks he's better than us." Bailey said turning to her.

"Well, come on, find a lake and some fishing poles and who's going to come out on top? I mean really?" he asked with a grin still on his face. Cassandra and Bailey both threw some goldfish at him which made him turn away and scrunch his nose as he tried to dodge the attack. Bailey couldn't stop her own laughter and couldn't help but think this was one of those moments where the apocalypse wasn't so bad.


	12. Chapter 12

S1E10: Part 1

The Black Hills

South Dakota

They had been able to find another truck after the Zunami – as Citizen Z was calling it – had passed. That vehicle had made it from Nebraska into South Dakota before it died on them, then Warren had them each grab a backpack and fill it with as many supplies from the truck as they could before they continued on foot. Bailey thought Murphy looked a bit ridiculous, still having that pink backpack with the fake spikes on it that he'd brought back full of food when they were hiding in the morgue. He also complained the whole way even though his pack was the smallest out of all of them. Cassandra's navy blue pack was easily twice the size, as were 10K and Warren's camouflage backpacks. Doc had his medicine bag slung across his chest and Bailey had her usual messenger bag only now with the addition of an army green rucksack on her shoulders. She'd readjusted her hair too since it was getting tugged from under the straps of the bags and had once again put it into a high ponytail with only her bangs loose which she had to keep tucking behind her ear to keep them out of the way.

"Is this entire state uphill?" Murphy complained when he had enough breath to, "Where are we anyway?"

"According to this map, we're in the Black Hills of South Dakota." Warren said as she carried on in the lead.

"I miss the truck." Cassandra said as they hiked.

"At least we're out of that damn horde." Warren replied not taking her eyes from the map in her hands.

"There's nothing to kill out here." 10K whined from his place near Bailey in the back of the group.

"That's fine by me." Warren chuckled.

"Uuuugh." 10K moaned in irritation throwing his head back as he turned in a circle looking for anything to shoot at.

"We need to find a place to make camp soon. My dogs is getting tired." Doc spoke up from behind his circular sunglasses.

"Well, there's supposed to be a little town nearby called Edgemont." Warren replied trying to give them something to look forward to. "I'll take a compass reading at this next ridge up here."

"Can't we just take a break?" Doc asked.

"Yeah Warren, not all of us are ex-military." Bailey said in agreement.

"Alright, a quick one." Warren finally allowed.

"Oh my God." Cassandra said, "Look."

"Now who in the hell did that?" Warren asked but Bailey was too far back in the group to see what they were talking about.

"Some daredevil with a sick sense of humor." Doc said sounding pissed off.

"Is that Mount Rushmore?" 10K asked as he and Bailey came around the trees to take in the view. It was definitely Mount Rushmore only now all four of the busts had red paint that looked like blood dripping from their mouths. Abe Lincoln had a wound across his forehead and there was the letter Z under George Washington that was circled with an X over it.

"This is why we can't have nice things." Murphy said sarcastically.

"Probably the same jackass that tagged the Liberty Bell." Doc said shaking his head.

"I think it's awesome." 10K said as the corner of his mouth rose in a smirk as Doc hit him lightly in the shoulder making Warren, Cassandra and Bailey chuckle.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Bailey shrugged.

"Sounds like something a writer would say." Cassandra said quietly so no one but Bailey would hear her. Bailey looked at her out of the corner of her eye and saw her friend smile back and couldn't fight the smile that fought its way to her face too.

"If I ever catch who did that, they're gonna get a whoopin'." Warren said before turning away from Mount Rushmore, "Come on let's find that town, it's going to get dark soon."

"I thought we were taking a break." Murphy protested.

"Break time's over." Warren said leading them forward.

«»

They continued walking for a long time, they climbed up hills, down hills, even passed a river at one point. Thankfully, they didn't have to cross it but Bailey was tempted to drown Murphy in it when he started talking again. "We've been walking for hours. Admit it Columbus, you're lost." He snapped at Warren.

"Give it a rest Murphy, Warren knows where's she's going!" Doc shouted then turned to Warren and whispered, "You know where you're going Warren?"

"Well, we should've hit the town by now." Warren said as she finally stopped walking, "And for the record, Columbus was lost when he discovered America." She told Murphy.

"Yeah and look how that turned out." Murphy grumbled while 10K started looking around, probably for Z's to kill.

"Hey check this out." 10K said nodding in the distance to what looked like a cluster of large white warehouses.

"That's . . . not a town." Murphy pointed out the obvious which made Bailey turn and glare at him.

"Well now being Dr. Brightside for the moment, maybe there's something useful inside." Doc said positively.

"Yeah." Warren agreed, "Let's check it out."

They made their way over and started weaving through the warehouses.

"Oh, just like home." Murphy said as Bailey drew her hatchet ready in case a zombie showed up.

"You know this might be a good place for us to get some rest and load up on some supplies." Warren said with her gun drawn.

"I could use an hour of sleep." Cassandra said as they approached one of the buildings with a sign that said _Building B: Upflow Filtration – Blue Water Technologies_. There was another sign on the door but whatever it had said was covered by strips of duct tape.

"Just an hour?" Bailey asked her, "I could sleep for a week."

"Hey, Doc get the door." Warren said keeping her gun ready and nodding toward Doc's crowbar. He tried the handle first but it was locked.

"Why do they still lock doors?" he asked. "Luckily, I have a skeleton key." He said prying the door open and they followed him inside.

"Well being Dr. Darkside," Doc said as they started to look around, "we are not going to find much food or ammo in here." Warren started to go up a flight of steps but she only went up a little ways using her flashlight to guide her before she came back down.

"Yeah, if we wanted industrial pipes, this would be the place to be." She said scanning the first floor.

"I don't like this." Cassandra said as she and Bailey wove through the shelves of various sized pipes.

"Oh look." Murphy said with some excitement as he spotted a gallon of water on one of the shelves and popped the top off it.

"Hey, hey hold on. You can't just drink that." Doc said, "What do you think this is? The local Piggly Wiggly? That could be some kind of, you know, industrial type water that'll rot your insides." Doc warned him.

"Spare me the details." Murphy said taking a sip anyway.

"Shh." Cassandra said as she spotted a Z, "Over there." They all turned to see a glowing Z stumbling around the corner.

"Take cover. Come on." Warren whispered. "Everybody sit quietly." They all crowded behind a wall as the zombie shuffled around still snarling. Then there was a toot and everyone turned to Murphy.

"Sorry." He shrugged, "It got away from me."

"If I die because you farted I am taking you with me." Doc whispered angrily and Warren shushed him. They heard the Z getting closer until it jumped around the corner. It was fast but Doc was faster as he piked it with his crowbar.

"What in the living hell?" Doc asked looking down on it. "It's glowing."

"It's like a zombie ghost." Cassandra said looking at the greenish ooze that covered its body.

"Why is he glowing?" 10K asked.

"Do you see the waves coming off it? Like. . . heat?" Bailey added as she crouched down seeing the distortion above its body like asphalt on a hot summer day.

"He's got friends." Warren shouted as more came out of hiding, she was able to shoot one before she pulled the trigger again and the gun clicked fresh out of ammo. "Shoot."

Then the door burst open and two people in yellow suits stormed in.

"Don't touch them!" a man yelled but it was muffled behind his mask. He shot three more directly in the head but then the fourth grabbed at 10K and he shoved it against the wall with his rifle.

"Back away from the Z's it's not safe!" the second person – a woman - said before shooting the Z in the head. When they were all down Warren leaned toward one and went to poke it with her machete.

"No! Don't touch them!" the man shouted.

"Are they contagious?" Doc asked.

"Radioactive." He responded.

"Radioactive?" Warren asked shocked, "How is that possible?"

The man lifted his mask, Bailey noticed how pale he looked and how dark the circles under his eyes were.

"I'll show you." He said leading them outside and back through the woods. Not far from the warehouses was a large double circular building with smoke pouring out the top. "There you go." The man said as if his answer didn't bring up several more questions.

"This is gonna be one of them days, ain't it?" Doc said discouraged.

"Yep." Warren replied not taking her eyes off the smoking building.

Edgemont, South Dakota

The pair led them into town and passed a self-service gas station. As they walked the man and woman took off the top portion of their yellow suits and tied it around their waists.

"If you don't mind my asking, what were you folks doing wandering out there near the reactor?" The man asked.

"We were lost." Murphy said looking to Warren who immediately denied it.

"We weren't lost. Our vehicle ran out of gas twenty miles from here. We took a shortcut through the woods so we could avoid the Z's." she responded.

"You're not lost anymore." The man said, "Welcome to Edgemont, South Dakota. Population three. Not counting you. Name's Wilbur Grady, this is my daughter Amelia." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Amelia said.

"Nice meeting you. I'm Roberta Warren. This is Murphy and that's Cassandra. Doc and Bailey. And this is 10K in the back." Warren said as Grady started coughing, he leaned on an old metal box filled with newspapers and Amelia rubbed his back trying to help.

"Is he okay?" Warren asked concerned.

"No." Amelia replied sadly, "Radiation poisoning."

"I'm fine." Grady insisted, "Let's get you folks checked out and get you some food. Our place is just around here down the road a little ways."

«»

He took them to a hangar in the middle of a large field with a plane in it. Bailey sat next to 10K on a crate while Grady scanned each of them with a Geiger Counter checking for radiation.

"What are these?" Doc asked excited as Amelia handed out pills.

"Iodine."

"Oh." He replied disappointed.

"It'll keep the radiation from accumulating in your thyroid." She explained.

"Yeah, right." Doc said still bummed as he accepted the pill.

"Looks like you're still within safe levels." Grady told them, "But you're lucky we came along when we did. Most of the Z's around here are highly radioactive."

"As if being brain eating zombies wasn't bad enough." Doc said leaning against the plane.

"Okay. Question." Murphy said rudely, "Shouldn't we be in one of these suits too?"

"Radiation levels aren't too bad out here." Grady told him, "But you'll probably get cancer in twenty years." He said chuckling.

"Somehow that's way down on my list of worries." Warren replied.

"Yeah, but our more immediate problem is the reactor core melting down." Grady said, "We don't fix it soon then everything within a three hundred mile radius will be glowing, not just the Z's."

"Okay well, been nice meeting you, we have places to be." Murphy said quickly, picking up his pink backpack, "Places at least three hundred miles from here."

"Good luck with that. Every vehicle in town is gone." Grady said, "Or can't be driven."

"Then I guess we better start walking." Murphy said determined to get out of there, though no one else in the group was in a rush.

"You won't make it." Grady continued, "We have less than forty eight hours before the core starts to melt down."

"Why are you still here?" Cassandra asked.

"Because there's still a chance to shut this thing down and save a big chunk of God's country from being irradiated for the next ten thousand years." Grady said then looked at his hand, "Besides, I'm already a goner."

"Well what about your daughter?" Murphy said though he didn't sound concerned for Amelia as much as he was worried for himself, "Did she sign up for this suicide mission too?"

"I am sticking around to help my dad." Amelia said with a fierce determination.

"I told her I didn't need her help, but she wouldn't listen." Grady said.

"I'm a pilot. I'll fly us out of the hot zone." Amelia said and Murphy perked up.

"Well perfect. We'll just hitch a ride." He said.

"Yeah." Doc said in agreement.

"As you can see, there's only room for one passenger." Grady said gesturing to the plane, "And I have enough bullets for all of you so don't go getting any ideas."

"Mr. Grady. . . Wilbur." Warren said stepping toward him, "I know it doesn't look like it but this man. . . this man is the only known survivor of a zombie bite."

Grady scoffed, "Thought there was something wrong with him."

"His blood carries antibodies for the zombie virus. He's our last best hope for humanity." Warren went on but Grady only laughed.

"Yeah right. And I'm the Easter Bunny."

"Show him." Warren said with her hands on her hips and Murphy pulled his shirt open enough to revel the bite over his heart.

"Oh my God." Amelia said in awe.

"Now look man. This dude here's the real deal." Doc said, "And a lot of people got killed getting him this far."

"So tell us what we need to do to shut down that reactor so we can be on our way." Warren said in a tone that no one in their right mind would question.

"Unless of course you have eggs to lay, Mr. Bunny." Murphy replied heavy with sarcasm.

«»

When Grady led them back to the reactor there was an alarm blaring.

"Okay here's the plan." He said back in his yellow suit, "I need to get to the control room to see if I can figure out why the fuel rods aren't dropping down to the cooling pool to stop the reaction. I haven't been able to get in there because of this gauntlet of zombies. That's where I need your help."

"Killing zombies that's what we do." Warren told him confidently as Bailey's fingers twitched ready to grab one of her weapons at a moments notice. 10K had his rifle ready too holding it with one hand aiming it at the sky, his finger already resting along the trigger.

"Radiation levels are only slightly elevated outside the containment building so you should be safe for at least two minutes. Long enough to get me to the door before you have to retreat back here. Use whatever you have to keep the Z's from getting too close." He advised as they approached the gate. "They're very contaminated. One hug and you'll be dead in a few hours."

"Don't hug the zombies." Doc said piking one on the fence, "Got it."

"You two stay here." Warren said pointing to Murphy and Amelia, "10K you cover us from up there." She pointed to a part of the fence that sat higher on the hill, "If we don't get back you get him to California somehow." Warren said and he nodded resting the tip of his rifle through the link fence.

"Come on, you ready?" Grady asked.

"Let's do this." Warren nodded then shouted, "10K!"

Ten shot one of the Z's inside the gate and counted,"2,304." As Amelia and Grady hugged.

"Remember, two minutes, no more." Grady reminded them as he opened the gate "Go!"

They all charged in with weapons raised as Murphy and Amelia shut the gate behind them. Doc piked one Z with his crowbar while Warren cut through two and Cassandra with her garden hoe knocked the legs out of her zombie before sticking the handle through its eye socket. Bailey had her hatchet ready and swung so hard she cut her Z's skull in half. They moved forward with Grady as Doc took out two more Z's with his crowbar and Cassandra gave her weapon a spin before slicing a Z's face in half then jabbing the wooden end into another zombie's stomach knocking it down before slamming the pointed end of the hoe into its face. Warren decapitated one more while Bailey took down the last Z in the open, she cut its arms off at the elbows as it reached for her then kicked it back with her leg before putting her foot on it's chest as it writhed on the ground and she pulled out her knife and made a clean cut into its brain. They rushed around the building then through the doors with Grady.

"You got one more minute!" Grady shouted again muffled by his mask as the alarm kept blaring.

They made it successfully down the hall but ran into trouble when they reached the stairs. A radioactive Z was stumbling down toward them and Doc raised his hand telling them to stay back. He ran forward to meet the zombie at the bottom of the stairs whacking it with his crowbar and sending it over the railing.

"No hugging!" he shouted at it. Then Warren followed him to the top of the steps and took out two Z's on that platform.

"Come on let's go!" she cried as Cassandra helped Grady up the steps with Bailey following behind covering their backs for any more zombies.

"Time for you to go." Grady said as they got him to the elevator and he rapidly pushed the button, "You got to go. Go!"

Then another Z came around the corner and Warren shouted "Head's up!"

Cassandra ran at it and it grabbed her hoe as the Z shoved her against the wall. She brought up her leg and kicked it back so hard it stumbled over the rail and landed on the first floor, its skull cracking and spilling black blood everywhere. Then the elevator finally opened but before Grady could go in a Z came charging out slamming him into the wall. Bailey ran forward and sliced an arm off making the Z turn its attention to her then the tip of Warren's machete poked through between its eyes before she pulled the blade out and flicked the blood off it.

"Get out of here." Grady said as he got in the elevator, "You're out of time. You have to go. Go!"

The way out was easier than the way in and as they rounded the corner of the building Bailey saw a Z that had wandered over drop as 10K took it out.

"They're back!" she heard him shout from his place by the fence and Murphy and Amelia opened the gate for them as they ran out.

"_I'm almost to the control room."_ Grady radioed in.

"Great, keep going dad."

"What do we do now?" Murphy asked.

"We wait." Amelia said clutching the radio, her only remaining connection to her dad.

Bailey put her back to the fence as 10K walked over and lifted one arm resting it against the metal links. No one said anything as they waited for Grady. When he came stumbling back and the alarm was still blaring Bailey knew he hadn't made it to the control room.

"Hey, here he comes." Warren said and Murphy opened the gate as Amelia rushed in.

"Dad." She said as he began to fall and she caught him, helping him to the ground as his strength weakened. "Dad. Dad? Dad are you okay? Look at me, Dad." She said lifting his mask and Bailey saw how much worse he looked. The circles around his eyes had gotten darker and his skin wasn't pale anymore but held a purple-ish tinge to it.

"I didn't make it." He breathed heavily bringing a hand up to caress his daughter's face.

"Dad, no, no, no. Hang on. Hang on, hang on." Amelia begged holding his hand as his eyes rolled back into his head, "No! Daddy, no! Wake up. Please."

Then he did wake up but he wasn't her father anymore, he spat up black blood as Doc pulled Amelia back. "No! No! No! Please, no." she cried as he grabbed at her, Warren came up behind him and pulled him back by the hood sticking her machete into his head, killing the brain.

"No! Not you, Dad! No! No! No! No." Amelia continued to cry as she fell to the ground sobbing. "Not you. . . "

"I'm sorry." Warren said as Bailey noticed 10K looking at the ground, the look in his eyes told her his thoughts were far away and she realized he was probably thinking back to when he lost his own father. She brought her hand up and rested it on his bicep and he turned to her.

"You okay?" she asked quietly and he nodded looking at the ground again as she rubbed his arm a little in comfort.

"Let's bury him." Warren said and they all got to work.

«»

"So that thing is still ready to cook off. We'll I'd like to know what we're supposed to do about it." Doc said after they'd buried Grady. Amelia was sitting further away from the group mourning on her own.

"Can't run." Cassandra said, "We're still within the blast zone."

"We go in." Warren said knowing that was their only option, that or sit around and wait to die.

"And do what?" Doc asked as Cassandra approached Amelia, "Grady was the one who knew how to shut that thing off. I'm a doctor damn it, not a nuclear physicist."

"He was so close." Amelia said.

"Your dad gave it a good try. Sometimes that's the best we can do." Cassandra said trying to comfort her.

"It wasn't dying that he was afraid of." Amelia told her, "He really didn't want to become a Z, even for a few seconds."

"Amelia." Warren said crouching down next to where she was sitting, "We need to know. Can you shut this thing down by yourself if we protect you?"

Amelia paused for a moment, "I know airplanes, not nukes."

"Awesome." Murphy grumbled standing between Bailey and 10K, Bailey gave him a whack in the shoulder, her eyes hidden by her white framed Ray Bans sunglasses, silently telling him to shut up as 10K bit his lip nervously.

"I mean there's one guy." Amelia continued.

"Here? Here in Edgemont?" Doc asked.

"Yeah. Homer Stubbins. He was the chief engineer at the plant for twenty years. He was dad's boss. He's been holed up in the woods since the apocalypse. He's armed and dangerous. He became a recluse after the death of his son."

"How do we find Homer?" Warren asked.

"He won't talk to you." Amelia insisted.

"We have to try." Warren went on and Amelia agreed to show them where Homer lived.

«»

They came to a nice cabin in the woods but Amelia made them stop far before they reached the house.

"We're still fifty yards away." Murphy said confused as 10K knelt down examining the landscape with his sharp sniper's eye.

"My dad said the place was booby trapped." Amelia said, "I told you Homer's crazy."

"Have we completely dismissed the idea of a phone call?" Cassandra asked as Warren made her way over to 10K, getting down beside him, "Just sayin'."

"Hey." Warren said getting his attention. "This is your kind of setup. How do we get in?"

"Without us getting killed. I do like to keep that in mind." Murphy said and Bailey hit him in the shoulder again.

"Uh, well, one thing." 10K said a bit uncomfortable with everyone's attention on him, "Homer's setup is aimed at stopping Z's not a team. So if we keep a sharp eye out for landmines, tripwires. . . "

"We'll be fine." Warren finished and 10K nodded. "Okay. The four of you guys stay here. Give us a forty-second head start. We'll flank him and come up from behind." She said before going off with 10K and Amelia. Their group waited forty seconds then moved forward keeping an eye out for where their feet landed. They made it pretty quickly to the cabin going around the side and trying to get in through a deck and patio. Doc held up his fingers silently counting to three before they moved in, however the second Doc turned the corner he was kicked back by a man she assumed was Homer and landed in the dirt. Without thinking Bailey dove to his side to make sure he was okay only to then have Homer's gun aimed at her.

"Don't move. You have three seconds to tell me what you're doing here. One, Two, Th -" then he was cut off by a knife to his throat as 10K appeared behind him.

"Don't do that sir." he said as Warren and Amelia came up on his other side both pointing their handguns at Homer.

"Go ahead. Do me a solid." Homer said, "Just don't leave me a Z." he said as Cassandra knelt by Bailey and together they helped Doc up.

"I'd never do that, Mr. Stubbins." 10K told him not dropping his knife, a sharp look in his green eyes, "We just need your help."

"Hello to you too." Doc joked though he sounded winded.

«»

Inside Homer's cabin you could tell he'd planned for an apocalypse. There were shelves full of supplies, a large plastic container of cooking oil, other containers labeled rice, beans, oats, three bean soup, potatoes and a dozen other things.

"Grady was a good man." Homer said after Amelia had told him what happened to her dad. "If anyone could SCRAM that reactor, it was him." they were all gathered in Homer's kitchen as he went around arranging his supplies.

"SCRAM?" 10K asked from where he was leaning on a tall cabinet full of plates, bowls and glasses. Bailey was standing in front of the cabinet with Cassandra on her other side.

"Safety Control Rod Ax Man." Homer explained, "Goes back to the first reactors. The only safety system they had was literally a man with an ax, whose whole job in the event of a meltdown was to cut the rope holding the fuel rods over the cooling pool."

"That's what dad was trying to do." Amelia jumped in.

"How much time do you have?" Homer asked.

"How much time do _we_ have?" Murphy asked, "You're in this soup with us Homer."

"You've confused me with someone who gives a damn."

"According to Grady less than forty hours." Warren snapped, "And we do give a damn. Now are you gonna help us or are you gonna sit here and let us all die?"

Homer looked around the room at them, "Well, there's one thing we might try. I'm gonna have to show you. We're gonna need weapons, equipment." He said grabbing a bag from under another huge cabinet and setting it on the table. "Come on, load up. It's not as if I'm gonna be needing this stuff." He said taking out various guns and putting them on the table. Cassandra stepped forward and took a simple black handgun and passed it to Bailey before turning back and grabbing another for herself. Bailey stood there with the gun in her hand not sure of what to do with it. She'd never used a gun before, hell, she didn't even know how to check and see if it was loaded. She knew the bullets went into a clip that went into the handle but she didn't know how to release it or reload it or even turn the safety off. With no other idea she walked over to the bag and dug through until she found a holster for the gun and strapped it around her thigh slipping the gun inside. They only had forty hours to shut down the reactor, if she lived through that then she'd worry about learning how to use the gun.

"Hello nurse." Murphy said as he threw a blanket off a pile of cardboard boxes all full of vodka, "Vitamin V. The elixir of the Zombie Apocalypse." He said taking a bottle and popping the lid off, taking a swig before Warren grabbed the bottle from him. Bailey moved away from the table as the others loaded up, she noticed 10K wasn't there but caught a glimpse of his grey camo shirt in the other room and followed him in. The room was mainly floor to ceiling windows and had a telescope and a table with some blueprints on it. 10K was looking at the plans while Bailey moved over to the telescope not wanting to interrupt his thoughts.

"You know you're looking at the original building plans for this reactor." Homer said entering the room making 10K turn around. "I was part of the design team. . . You're pretty handy with that knife." He nodded to the blade strapped to 10K's waist, "For a kid. My son, he had one like it. But with a longer blade."

"Yeah, older model. Got to be good to make it work." 10K replied.

"Max was good." Homer said starting to get choked up.

"Okay let's go, let's do it." They heard Warren from the other room.

"I heard about your son." 10K said making Homer pause before he left the room, "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing worse than outliving your own child. Nothing." He said before leaving to join the others.


	13. Chapter 13

S1E10: Part 2

"Did you ever go back to the house you grew up in only to see it's falling apart in a bad neighborhood?" Homer asked when they'd reached the reactor, "That's what this feels like, times ten."

"Well, where I grew up the Zombie Apocalypse only improved things." Doc said as 10K piked a zombie leaning on the fence.

"All right back to business." Homer said, "From here on the area's hot right? You got two clean rad suits in there, one for me and I need somebody to back me up." He said turning to 10K who stepped forward.

"No, I'll go." Warren said her maternal instincts kicking in.

"Well, you can't go." Doc said, "Who's gonna get him to California if something goes wrong?" he asked gesturing to Murphy. "Don't look at me."

"Okay." Warren agreed turning back to 10K, "Alright, just remember, you have ammo now, but not an infinite supply." 10K nodded.

"Let's do this." He said before he and Homer suited up. Bailey couldn't help but snicker a little as 10K pulled his arms into the yellow rad suit.

"What?" he asked turning to her as she held his rifle.

"Yellow's not your color Ten." She said not even attempting to hide her laughter.

"Ha, ha." He said finishing with the suit and taking back his gun, holding the mask in his other hand and leaving the yellow hood down. When he turned to follow Homer Bailey's laughter stopped immediately and she couldn't help but stop him by pulling on his sleeve.

"Hey." She said as he looked to her, "Be careful in there." She said in a serious tone, "It's just. . . after Mack and Addy. . . I can't lose anyone else."

He nodded, "You won't lose me." He told her before following Homer.

«»

Bailey was relived when she saw 10K return with Homer but that relief was short lived when they got close enough to see the looks on their faces. Homer explained how two of the rods that were supposed to go into the cooling pool had jammed and that's what was causing the problem. They'd tried to use Robbie, a drone that could have gone in to do the job manually but the damn Z's had gotten in the way.

"So what now?" Murphy asked after they'd changed out of the rad suits, "Plan B? Or is it C? Give me a D, E, F –"

"Hey!" Warren shouted, "Not helpful!"

"All right Robbie failed." Homer said, "But I can still do a manual SCRAM."

"How?" 10K asked sitting on a rock and holding his rifle, the yellow suit folded beside him, "That place is filled with Z's."

"We'll go in heavier." Doc said as he sat on what looked like an expanded roofless golf cart with Bailey sitting beside him in her sunglasses again, "Take us along this time."

"We probably only got one more shot at a SCRAM." Homer said, "But we'll need heavier suits to reach the control room."

"Where do we find them?" 10K asked.

"In the lab, not far from where we lost Robbie. Four can go in, two in these suits. Me and the kid in the heavies."

"Okay. But what happens if plan C doesn't work and we wind up with our very own Fukushima-Chernobyl whatever?" Murphy asked.

"You mean what happens to you?" Cassandra clarified.

"Hey, I didn't ask for the job of saving the human race." He snapped back at her.

"Amelia." Warren spoke up, "Would you be willing to fly him out of the radiation zone?"

"To be honest, I don't have enough fuel." She admitted, "I lied to my dad or else he never would have let me stay behind."

"Oh great." Murphy whined plopping down on the rock next to 10K.

"If I had a few gallons, I might be able to get myself and one other person outside the blast zone, if we are lucky."

"Okay." Warren said and by her tone Bailey could already tell she had a plan, "A buddy and I once converted a Dodge Dart to run on alcohol. A light plane engine isn't that different. You had a serious supply of vodka." Warren said turning to Homer.

"You're welcome to it." He said looking impressed.

"Okay, Doc and Cassandra go with 10K and Homer, you cover them. Murphy and Amelia will come with me, Bailey you have perimeter. The last thing these guys need is more Z's following them inside, you keep the area clear alright?"

"Got it." She said taking out her hatchet.

"Given we have no other choices, I will embrace the inevitable." Doc said.

"If this works, we'll meet back here to celebrate." Warren said before they all went their separate ways.

«»

The zombie dropped to the ground as Bailey pulled her hatchet from its skull, then from over the radio on her belt she heard the others inside the reactor.

"_That's not good. We have thirty minutes till boom."_ Came Homer's voice with the blaring alarm in the background.

"_Brave little dude."_ She heard 10K say.

"_Too bad we have to leave Robbie here like this."_ Cassandra said.

"_Sentiment is a fatal flaw in this ugly world."_ Homer said.

"_This is Doc, over. Please be advised we have entered the tunnel to the reactor core. Over and out."_

Bailey piked another few zombies that were clinging to the fence trying to push through the chain links to get to her. It wasn't a difficult job but she was happy that every Z she killed wouldn't get the chance to join another Zunami. Then she heard an engine and turned to see Warren pulling up in the golf cart.

"Hey Hun, hop in!" she called and Bailey took shotgun as Warren drove them back into the plant.

"Doc this is Warren and Bailey back at the plant, coming in the same way." She said but got no reply, "Doc, it's Warren." She repeated.

"_Hello, Roberta. Welcome back. Please be advised we are now entering the reactor core on the other side of the facility."_

"Is there something we can do?" Warren asked.

"_Oh, just the usual prayer. What's the status of that precious cargo? Has the mouthy package taken off?"_

"Yeah, he's in the air." She said and they heard snarling and gunshots over the radio static.

"_Then we'll fix our little problem, and see you on the way out."_

"Okay." Warren said turning to her as she strapped her radio back on her belt then looked around them at a few trucks that were scattered around. "Let's start checking these vehicles, see if we can find any that still work."

"On it." Bailey said making her way to a red pickup as Warren went to check a silver one. It didn't take long however before trouble found them and they saw some radioactive Z's heading their way from between the buildings.

"Northern Light, this is Delta X-ray." Warren said into her satellite phone, "Delta X-ray to Northern Light."

"_Hello Delta X-ray."_ Came Citizen Z's reply.

"Delta X-ray copy." Warren radioed back, "I need a little information on glowing zombies."

"_Okay, uh, checking zombie-pedia."_

"Are you kidding?"

"_For now, but it's not a bad idea. Okay, it's called Angel's Glow. Comes from nematode bacteria. Somehow the radiation affects zombie skin and lets bacteria grow there. The bacteria glows when exposed to high levels of radiation. First observed at Fukushima."_

"Does he have a quick-notes version?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah, I just need an answer. Are they hot or not?" Warren asked pulling at her machete with her free hand, meanwhile Bailey unsheathed both her hatchet and her knife.

"_Don't let them. . . spatter you."_ He advised. _Shit_, Bailey thought looking down at her melee weapons as Warren drew her gun and easily took out all three Z's.

"_Still there?"_ CZ asked.

"Yeah, I got no other place to be." Warren said as she looked over to Bailey who was standing over one of the Z's, she looked the girl up and down, her eyes landing on the new gun that was strapped to her thigh.

"Darling, you're going to have to learn to use that thing." She said motheringly.

"Yeah, I know." Bailey said still looking at the Z's feeling more useless than she had in a long time.

10K POV

"How are you feeling?" Cassandra asked him.

"Like a baked potato in this thing."

"Reactor core is right down this corridor." Homer told them as they stopped.

"Then why are we standing here?" Doc asked.

"Because it's highly radioactive in there. I'm going into the core to manually insert those rods."

"By yourself?" 10K asked as Homer turned from the group and started down the hall, he didn't get far before 10K stood in his way.

"Out of my way, sonny."

"I'm sorry. You need backup."

Homer paused for a moment staring at him considering it, "Suit yourself." He finally agreed.

"You guys go, I've got it."

"Take this." Doc said handing him the radio, "And we need to hear everything."

"All right! Go on! Move it!" Homer said as Cassandra hugged him then left with Doc.

They made their way through the halls until they entered a white room with a staircase that led to the top of the cooling pools. A Z came out from behind a piece of machinery and 10K kicked it to the ground before shooting it in the head. He shot another one that appeared at the top of the stairs but as his back was turned a third one jumped on Homer tackling him to the ground. 10K rushed over and shot him but the Z had already bitten a hole into Homer's suit. 10K knelt by him on the ground.

"That guy came out of nowhere. I couldn't move fast enough." He said.

"It's one of those good news, really, really, bad news things." Homer said looking at the hole in the plastic suit, "The suit is breached."

"Can I tape it up?"

"Son, I've accumulated so many rads in my life, I was probably a dead man the moment I walked through the gate."

"There's got to be something I can do." 10K said feeling useless and not wanting to accept that there was no solution.

"Aren't you going to add to your count?" Homer asked with a smile as he nodded toward the mercied Z's. 10K couldn't help the small smile that briefly flashed across his face.

"2,316."

"You know, you're a good kid. Strong, smart, like my son, Max. I just hope to God you have better luck."

"You're a lot like my Pa, too."

"With the same bad luck." Homer said still trying to joke around before he turned serious again. "You need to go on, for all of us. Promise me that. Live the life. . . my son never had."

Bailey POV

"Damn." Warren said when they'd checked every vehicle and found none of them were drivable. "Alright, I'll take the east side of the building you take west. Whoever finds the group first radios to the other and heads for the meeting location."

"Sounds good." Bailey said nodding her head and going further into the west side of the factory. The sun was beating down on her so she took off her yellow leather jacket and tied the sleeves together at her waist. She left her sunglasses on her head so they wouldn't obstruct her vision in case a Z came along and she pulled on her high ponytail tighter to keep it in place.

"Hey!" she heard as she rounded a corner and saw Doc and Cassandra jogging her way. Doc was waving one arm in the air as they made their way over to her.

"Warren, I've got a visual on Doc and Cassandra. Heading to the rendezvous point next." She said into her radio.

"How did it go?" she asked the pair when they got closer and started to make their way out of the facility.

"We gave 10K the radio to keep in contact." Cassandra said just as they heard Homer's voice come over the frequency.

"_There's our problem."_ he said, "_Two rods didn't go down. I'm gonna have to go out there and unstick those rods. Be careful not to drop me into the reactor pool_." He warned 10K,_ "I'll be cooked instantly."_

"We shouldn't have left them alone." Cassandra said shaking her head.

"_Got it."_ 10K replied.

"We couldn't stay." Doc said, "We were at our limits."

"That thing goes off and limits won't matter." Cassandra said and Bailey could tell she was starting to worry.

"Homer knows what he's doing." Doc reassured her, "And the Kid is awesome."

"_Here I go. Can you get me closer?"_ Homer asked.

"_Yeah, sorry."_

"_I thought everybody your age was a whiz with a remote."_

"_Not me."_ 10K replied and Bailey almost chuckled at Homer's bad luck, he got the only one their age who probably hadn't touched a remote in his life. As they listened they were able to piece together what was happening.

"_Lower me a little more. . . Can you get me a little closer? . . . Okay now hit the switch that says claw release. . . One down. . . Once this is fixed shoot me and get out, I don't want to become one of them. . .two more inches. . . Now hit the claw release again. . . Almost there."_

Then the alarm that had been blaring for hours stopped and Bailey heard the female voice on the PA system say, _Radiation levels falling_.

"_Homer, it worked."_ 10K said sounding relieved.

"_How about that,"_ Homer's voice sounded a bit in shock that they'd actually managed it_, "We did good."_

"_All right, now let me get you out of there."_

"_Shoot me now."_ Homer said stopping 10K.

"_I already killed my father I don't want to kill you."_ 10K replied and Bailey could hear the strain in his voice.

"_You don't make it easy."_

"_No, no, NO, NO, NO!"_ 10K began to shout as they heard a splash, _"No!"_ then it all went silent for a minute or two then they heard the gunshot.

«»

"Here he comes." Doc said as they saw 10K approaching as he stormed through the plant. When he made it through the gate Doc handed him his bag which he immediately threw to the ground and kept marching off.

"Hey Kid, wait! Wait up!" Doc called after him.

"Homer saved us!" Cassandra pointed out trying to make him feel better, that at least Homer died a hero.

"That's right he saved the whole town." Doc agreed.

"Its not that!" 10K shouted finally stopping and turning around, "I couldn't save him." he said getting choked up.

"I know, I know we heard." Doc said trying to put a comforting hand on 10K's shoulder but he only shook it off and raised both hands to rest on the back of his head, his bent elbows covering his ears like he was trying to block everything out.

"You did everything you could, you gave him mercy." Cassandra pointed out as 10K turned his back to them and Warren pulled up. She was still in the golf cart only now she had some supplies stacked in the back.

"You remind me of my ex wife back from Costco." Doc told her as he began looking through what she'd brought.

"Who'd marry you?" Warren asked.

"Several women I'll have you know." Doc said, "None with very good taste. Or staying power."

"_Radiation levels falling." _the PA system repeated in the distance.

"So it all worked. We're safe." Warren said sounding pleased.

"From the meltdown." Cassandra said, "Nothing else." She had her eyes on 10K as she stood with Bailey, both of them worried for their friend. From where she stood Bailey could see 10K's eyes glistening with tears, one fell from the inner corner of his right eye and slid down his face as he stared at the ground and she felt her heart break for him.

"Is this a battery charger?" Doc asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't find a truck that I could fix so that'll keep us going." Warren replied.

"All right, so we can get back on the trail but where to?" Doc asked bringing up a good point, "Given the fact that we've lost Patient Zero?"

Then Bailey saw movement in the corner of her eye and turned, "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." She said as she saw Murphy stumbling through the trees.

"Great news! The vodka made perfect fuel, for ten minutes!" Murphy shouted annoyed.

"What happened?" Warren asked sounding bummed her vodka fuel didn't work, or maybe she was bummed because they were stuck with motor mouth again.

"Crash landing." Murphy said, "About one hundred miles out of town."

"Wow, you covered a lot of ground. Did you hitchhike?" Doc asked with heavy sarcasm.

"Ten miles, whatever. It felt like one hundred miles when you're walking." Murphy said throwing off his jacket, tossing it in the golf cart and drinking more vodka.

"So what happened to Amelia?" Warren asked and Murphy made a motion with his arm.

"Oh no." Cassandra said as they saw Z Amelia stumbling toward them from the same direction Murphy had come.

"You didn't give her mercy?" Doc scolded.

"It didn't. . . feel right . . . somehow." Murphy said seeming confused by his own words.

"So you just let her follow you?" Warren said in the same scolding tone.

Murphy shrugged, "That felt. . . right. . . somehow."

"Okay, what do you want us to do?" Warren said going for her machete and approaching Amelia.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Murphy exclaimed running in front of Amelia as 10K drew his rifle "No! She is not hurting us!. . . I don't know, maybe its time for a different kind of mercy." He said before looking back at her. She didn't lunge for them, try to attack or eat their brains. She just stood there, her blank eyes staring at Murphy.

"Okay." Warren said a bit uneasy, "Climb aboard."

10K swung his rifle onto his shoulder and grabbed his bag from the ground. They piled in with Warren and Murphy in front, Doc and Cassandra in the middle and 10K with Bailey sitting backwards in the back. They took off down the road leaving Amelia behind. Bailey pulled the handgun from its holster on her thigh, she held it in her lap for a moment just staring at it as they drove then she turned to 10K who was staring at his feet.

"10K?" she asked softly and he turned to her. "Will you teach me how to shoot?"

He seemed surprised at her question, either that she was asking him or that she didn't know how. After a moment he slowly nodded and she gave a small smile, "Thanks." Then she put the gun back and pulled out her notebook. She flipped to a new page as something Citizen Z had said came to mind. Across the top of the fresh page she wrote, _Zombie-pedia. #1 Don't hug the zombies._

«»

They ended up going back to Homer's cabin for the night, then they'd pile back in their golf cart and cover as much ground as they could before the little vehicle died. Bailey could see it in 10K's eyes that he didn't like being back here, being reminded that Homer was gone, that he'd failed him. But Bailey could also tell he understood they had no better option as he grabbed his bag and his rifle and headed inside. Part of her wanted to make sure he was okay but before she could debate whether or not that was a wise decision she noticed Murphy had wandered off again. Luckily he hadn't gone far, he was just barely concealed by the tree line and seemed to be talking to himself.

"What? You followed me all the way here for what? What do you want? What do any of you want?" Bailey crept through the trees and saw Murphy with his back to her and his hands on his hips, in front of him she saw Z-Amelia still staring at him blankly. "Ya know back when I was traveling with Hammond all you Z's ever did was chase me and try to eat my brain like anyone else." Murphy went on wagging a finger at Amelia. "What's changed huh? I haven't. I'm still the same injected-with-the-only-cure guy that I was then." He said spreading his arms before dropping them and giving a shrug, "Okay my hair started falling out, I was losing teeth and my skin is grey and peeling like sunburn but hey, it's the apocalypse!" Bailey had heard enough and decided to reveal herself before Murphy's conversation attracted anymore Z's in the area.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Murphy asked when he heard her approach and turned to her.

"Warren said come inside, it's almost dark." She lied quietly in an emotionless tone as she watched him carefully and he glared at her as he passed by and headed back to the cabin clearly remembering the last time Bailey had caught him doing something odd back in Missouri. She almost chuckled since he clearly thought his death stare was enough to scare her into being quiet about it, Murphy could never scare her into doing anything for him, she thought before she turned to Amelia who began to stumble toward her and Bailey got a terrifying idea. What if the day came when Murphy _could_ scare her into doing what he said? If enough Z's started to worship him as Z-Amelia seemed to. She shuddered and headed back to the cabin herself looking back at Amelia once before the blonde snarled at her and she walked faster. It seemed without Murphy there she was reverting back to full Z nature, which meant she saw Bailey as a meal. She hurried back into the cabin and hoped during the night Amelia would wander far away.

Cassandra POV

She was walking around the perimeter, she'd found some old snow stakes the kind you'd stick in the front of your yard when it snowed so the plow wouldn't destroy the grass and she was marking where all the land mines were that Homer had set up, the easier a human could see them the less likely it was that the group would get hurt accidentally setting one off. She turned and looked back at the porch where 10K was sitting on the rail with his rifle in his lap looking out at the forest opposite her. She knew being back here must have been like putting salt on a wound for him and she admired how strong he was being even if a part of her wished he'd confide in someone, her, Doc, Bailey, anyone. It wasn't good to keep things like this in anymore, more often than not it got you killed.

She gave a sigh and turned away from 10K and went back to work only to find a Z charging at her, she lifted her arms just in time to grab the Z by the shirt and keep it from biting her face off and it wasn't just any Z she noticed – it was Amelia.

"Cassandra!" she heard several people call her as they saw her in trouble. She struggled with Amelia as she was forced to back up to keep away from her snapping teeth. Quickly glancing over her shoulder she saw the others far back but getting closer, then maybe half a step away she noticed one of the bright orange stakes she'd put in the ground next to a land mine. She turned back to Amelia somewhat sad.

"Amelia I give you mercy." She said pivoting and throwing Amelia on top of the mine. She tried to back away from the explosive and put as much distance between her and the mine as she could in the few seconds she had but she was still blown back enough to knock her off balance and fall to the ground. She felt a shooting pain in her leg and when the dust, dirt and bits of Amelia cleared she found herself on top of what used to be a wooden fence wrapped in barbed wire and a nasty cut in her upper thigh that was bleeding pretty bad.

"Cassandra!" she heard the others shout for her as 10K, who was closest, crouched down as close as he could to her and started looking for the easiest way to get her out of the sharp wire and broken wood.

Bailey POV

Once 10K had gotten Cassandra on her feet she immediately fell forward into his arms as he caught her. Her face was scrunched up in pain and it was clearly difficult for her to put any weight on her leg. The others had caught up at this point and Warren drew her gun ready to take down any more zombies that might have been drawn to the sudden ruckus. Bailey went over and took Cassandra's other arm and together with 10K they helped Cassandra into the cabin.

"Bring her to the couch." Doc said following behind them as they got her up the stairs. They followed Doc's instructions and the older man began to check her leg, working quickly to stop the bleeding but unfortunately they had nothing for an infection. 10K stayed by Cassandra and Doc clearly worried for their friend as Bailey stepped back to where Murphy and Warren were in the doorway between the room and the kitchen.

"I'll go see if Homer had any supplies that might help." Warren said holstering her gun and taking off leaving Murphy and Bailey.

"This is why we mercy them when we have the chance." She said just loud enough for him to hear as she watched Doc work on Cassandra. She felt his glare on her but she didn't turn to acknowledge him as she crossed her arms, "Leave them alive then things like this happen." She said in a sneer before leaving to help Warren look for medical supplies.


	14. Chapter 14

S1E11: Part 1

UTAH

Third Person POV

"Are you sure Citizen Z said we should be down here?" Addy asked Mack as they made their way through the tunnels underneath some building. They were trying to find someone named Chester who would be able to help them get some food but both Addy and Mack were discouraged given where CZ had led them so far.

"Yeah, that's what he said." Mack replied using the flashlight in his hand to light their way.

"Hear that?" Addy asked as they heard something moving around down ahead. They followed the sound until they entered the basement and found a hallway full of doors.

"Here." Addy said pushing a door open revealing a room empty of everything except four zombies. "Bingo."

She walked forward wielding her Z Whacker with confidence, "Cinderella dressed in yella," she began the old jump rope rhyme she used to use with Bailey, though she added a few amendments. She whacked one Z dead, "Went upstairs to kiss a fella." Hit, "Took the pill, lost her frills." Hit, "How many zombies –" hit, "-did she kill? One, two, three, four. Ha." She counted spinning around and curtseying to Mack.

"You couldn't just give them mercy?" He asked.

"What fun would that be?" she asked, then there was a clang from upstairs and they both shot their heads toward the noise.

"What was that?" Addy asked.

"I don't know." Mack said pulling out his handgun and going out another door that led to a staircase. Addy followed behind him as he held his gun in front of him with one hand and his flashlight in another.

"Hold it right there." Came a voice from the dark when they reached the top floor. They turned to see Doc and Warren with their guns pointed at them.

"It's the damn wonder twins." Murphy said flinching back from the bright light coming from the flashlight Mack had in his hand.

"Guys." Warren said in shock before reaching out and hugging both Mack and Addy.

"The wonder twins?" Doc asked in disbelief, "Never, I mean _never_, in a million years truly, did I ever think I'd see your faces again."

Bailey made sure 10K had Cassandra before she let go of the girl and ran forward to hug Addy. The red head returned the hug squeezing her best friend hard though making sure she didn't poke her with her Z Whacker.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Addy said into her shoulder.

"Same here." Bailey said, "I missed you."

"CZ bring you guys here?" Mack asked after the girls ended their embrace and he'd had a chance to hug Bailey too.

"Yeah, he said there was food and somebody named Chester who could help us out." Cassandra said.

"Yeah, he told us the same thing, we're starting to have our doubts."

"Okay well he should be right down here." Warren said pointing to a door behind them down the hall.

"Let's hit it." Doc said as the group followed behind Warren, Bailey returning to Cassandra's other side as she helped 10K support her as she struggled to walk.

"Hey, hey." Mack whispered getting Doc's attention, "What happened to her?"

"She got caught on a piece of barbed wire. Now it's all infected." Doc explained as they followed the others.

"Well I guess we found Chester." Warren said as they opened the door and found a man sitting in a chair and shot in the head, the gun limply in his hand.

"Hello, Chester." Addy said before she beat his face to a pulp with her Z Whacker.

"Somebody got up on the wrong side of the apocalypse." Murphy said softly, cringing away from Addy.

"What happened to you guys out there?" Warren asked Mack.

"She's working out some stuff. You know how things can catch up with you." He replied stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"The flashbacks?" Bailey guessed and he looked over his shoulder and nodded at her.

"_Chester?"_ they heard Citizen Z's voice echo from the other room. _"You got them yet? You got my team? Hello? Anyone?"_ They all filed into the room to find a television screen with a webcam. On the screen was Citizen Z. He looked pretty close to how Bailey had pictured him, a geeky computer nerd with a headset, who would have guessed he would have been the one with the most power and best setup in the apocalypse?

"_Hey, hey! Up here!"_ he called waving to get their attention. _"Hi everyone! Addy looking gorgeous as always. Oh hey, you must be Mack." _Citizen Z said remembering talking to a guy who'd said his name was Mack Thompson back in Philly when Addy had been kidnapped, _"Huh, kind of thought you'd be taller."_

"I thought you'd be old enough to shave." Mack replied unamused.

"_Hmm, hey, hey Murphy, looking good sir. So guess what? I've got good news. California's back. They're alive and online. Well, most of them. But they're getting ready for you and the dream is alive. The mission is a go, thanks to yours truly. That's good news right?"_

"Good news would be a package of Oreos and a couple gallons of milk." 10K said.

"_Oh, yeah right food, sorry. Down the same hall, next door on your left. Should be everything that you need. I can't tell you how good it is to see you all again."_

"Yeah, good to see us too kid." Doc said giving CZ a wave as they all left the room.

«»

"Hey." Bailey called to Addy before she got in their SUV. The others were still hauling the supplies they'd found and 10K and Cassandra were already inside the car waiting to go. "What was that all about back there?"

Addy shrugged and looked at the ground drawing patterns in the dirt with the top nail in her Z Whacker. "I've just been going through some stuff, that's all."

"You know I'm always here if you need to talk." Bailey offered and after a slight pause from Addy she took a deep breath and started talking.

"I just started thinking all this really negative stuff and some of it still sticks with me."

"Like what?"

She took another deep breath, "Mack and I never stood a chance." She said and saw Bailey's eyebrows scrunch together in both confusion and concern, "Think about it, our relationship, what's it based on? Do we even have anything in common?"

"You're both alive, that's a start."

"Yeah but that's about it. You and I met Mack on the first night of the outbreak. He and I don't even really know each other, all we know is zombies and mayhem."

"Addy, we've all kept each other alive, Mack has fought to keep you alive." Bailey reminded her, "No matter how bad it's gotten. He's been there for you. That's so much more of a bond than anything else." She said, actually a little jealous.

"Bailey, Mack and I are trauma bonded, we kill together, we survive together, we have sex together but that's it, that all we have. We met on night one and I don't even remember much of that night really. It was just one blur for me, the visions, the episodes, the spacing out. It was all madness. In three years we have never thought about anything past tomorrow - until this mission. But what kind of future do Mack and I have? What are we gonna do, get married? Have some kids?" she scoffed like it was impossible.

"What did he say when you told him this?" Bailey asked.

"He said, we have each other." Addy replied still looking at the ground.

"I tell you the same thing, whenever things would get bad. . . does that mean you're going to break up with me too?" Bailey asked and it made Addy laugh. "Addy, the world changed, we can't think about things like we used to because all that doesn't exist anymore. Maybe trauma bonded is the new norm and maybe that bond is stronger than anything else. Because you kill for that person, you'd die for that person. I think if anything, the zombie apocalypse stripped away everything in our lives that wasn't important, like makeup, what brands of clothes you wore, how you did your hair, what grades you got on trigonometry – I mean really when do we need trigonometry?" she asked getting off track but it made Addy laugh again anyway. "I think you and Mack have worked out pretty damn well this far, so why try to fix something that isn't broken?" she asked and Addy went silent, "Besides, what you and Mack have. . . "Bailey trailed off now looking at the ground as she felt Addy's eyes turn to her. "I've always been a little jealous of it. There've been a lot of times I wished I had what you had."

"Maybe you're right." Addy said, "Maybe I'm reading too far into it, or maybe I'm trying to apply old rules that doesn't exist anymore."

"Well they say admitting it is the first step." Bailey said looking up at her with a smile.

"Admitting your problem you mean."

"No, admitting I'm right." She said and they both started laughing as the others came back with the last of the supplies.

«»

They had just passed a sign that read SALT LAKE CITY 251 MILES when 10K tapped on the roof.

"Three o'clock." He called with his rifle in his hand leaning against his shoulder and they saw another kid walking on the side of the road. He was dressed like the Z kid Addy had put down not far back and Warren stopped the car to get out and talk to him. Bailey couldn't hear what they said from where she sat in the far back of the SUV but it wasn't long before Warren opened the door for the kid and he hopped in next to Mack.

"Hey kid, I'm Mack." He introduced himself.

"Sam." The kid replied.

"Nice to meet you." Mack said shaking his hand as 10K moved from his position standing through the sunroof to sit across from Bailey in the back. "So what are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I was going to Salt Lake City to see my dad." Sam replied like it was nothing. "I'm old enough now to leave the camp by myself."

"Sam's been kind enough to show us where he's from." Warren said from the driver's seat. "He said there's a woman there who can help us get some food."

"Didn't we just –" Murphy began before Doc elbowed him in the gut making him shut up. Luckily Sam hadn't heard him, he was already talking to Mack, Addy and Cassandra about his camp. 10K looked over to Bailey who had her eyes on Sam but they were distant and cold, calculating. He scooted over to sit beside her and whispered so the others wouldn't hear.

"So what do you read on him?" he asked. Bailey just shook her head not taking her eyes off the boy.

"Just that something is very. . . off. In a really bad way."

MONTICELLO, UTAH

"Just up there." Sam said as they followed a dirt path in the middle of a large field, there were large areas of the field that were nothing but boulders and slabs of stone but the entrance to his camp seemed to rest in a gully surrounded by tall rock. It lined the path as they approached the closed gate and passed a sign that said 'No Trespassing'.

"Anybody home?" Doc said noticing not even a guard stood watch.

"Doesn't look like it." Mack muttered but Bailey could feel a sense of dread form in the pit of her stomach. Something about this place was very wrong. Warren stopped the SUV and turned to Mack.

"Mack, you want to check it out?"

"Yeah." He said hopping out and circling the truck.

"Get back in the truck!" came a voice and Bailey looked out the window to see a woman up on top of the rock with a gun and she wasn't alone. At least half a dozen women all armed with automatic rifles had taken their posts along the rocks and if they all shot their truck would be caught in the crossfire. "You're not welcome here."

"Hold on. Hold on." Mack said raising his hands, "It's okay, we're friendly, we just. . . " then a bullet hit the ground by his feet making him jump back. "Stop! Stop! It's fine! Just listen to me for a second! We have –" then another shot went off and Mack jumped back to the door, "Thought you said they were friendly Sam." Then Warren got out.

"Stop! Don't shoot, please! We have your boy! We have Sam!" she said with her hands raised.

"Hold your fire!" came a cry from the other side of the gate before the large metal doors opened. Three more women with guns came out following behind a blonde older woman who was tall and wide, seeming like she barely got her shirt buttoned. It told Bailey that three years in the apocalypse and this camp was still well fed. The woman had a stern look on her face as she walked out and Sam approached her.

"Mrs. Helen, it's okay. They just need food. They're nice."

Helen rested a hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile but as Bailey got out of the car with the others she could see the insincerity in the woman's face. The smile didn't reach her eyes and it looked strained and Bailey knew something about Sam coming back displeased her.

"It's good to see you again Sam. Why don't you go inside and find your mother, I'm sure she's anxious to see you." Then she turned to the group, "Thank you for bringing him back. Sometimes our kids get cabin fever and decide to go exploring." _Liar_, Bailey thought as she pieced together the puzzle of this woman. Sam had said he was old enough to go to Salt Lake City to see his dad, he'd said two other boys had gone before him. They'd seen the first two boys on the road as Z's, it didn't seem like simple exploring to Bailey.

"What's wrong with you?" Helen asked Cassandra looking at her leg.

"It's infected." She answered as she clung to Doc to stay upright.

"Oh, that could be dangerous." Helen said shaking her head.

"Yeah, it could." Doc agreed.

"We can help you." Helen said, "You've arrived at the Sisters of Mercy."

"Anytime now!" Murphy called opening the passenger side door and leaning out the side. 10K had also stood and was back to sticking out of the sunroof resting on his folded arms.

"You don't have to stay." Helen called to Murphy.

"Yes, he does." Warren said, "We're a team."

"You are?"

"Yes."

"Well, team or not, if you want to stay here you'll have to split up. Women and children only here." She said and Addy's eyebrows raised as she turned and shared a look with both Bailey and Mack. "You can go inside with your friend. But your men will have to stay outside the wall. We'll give you twenty four hours. You can rest, get some food and then you'll leave us."

"That's very fair of you." Warren said holding her hand out making a formal introduction, "And you are?"

"Helen, and you?" she asked as she accepted the handshake.

"Lieutenant Roberta Warren. Missouri National Guard." She introduced herself and Helen looked impressed. Addy had Cassandra put her arm over her shoulder so she could help her inside the Sisters of Mercy camp. She only walked a few steps before she turned back and looked at Bailey who hadn't moved.

"Aren't you coming Bay?" she asked and Bailey's eyes swept the tops of the cliffs around them where the women with the guns were still staring down at them like vultures. Then her eyes went to Helen and the distrust in them only grew.

"No." she said putting her hands in the pockets of her jacket, still staring at the leader, "I'd rather stay out here with the _men_." She said making sure her tone revealed her distrust and her disgust.

Helen's eyes held hers for a long moment where no one spoke. Addy, Cassandra and Warren moved inside with some of the other women but Helen and Bailey kept their stare down. Neither one blinked while they assessed the other. _She's smart_, Bailey thought, _confident, stern, probably used to getting everything her way, she's not someone who will back down easily._ Finally, Helen turned away from Bailey which made the girl smirk in her small victory. She remembered back Pre-Z when her cousin had gotten a new dog, it had been a bit on the wild side and a trainer had said staring into the dog's eyes would be a sign of challenge and to the dog whoever turned away first lost and the winner would be the alpha. Bailey couldn't help it but the smirk on her face grew.

When the gates closed Bailey turned and headed back to the SUV. The women still flanked them on all sides ready to shoot at any moment but Bailey was more worried about the trio who had just walked into the lion's den. She hoped Warren knew enough to stay on her toes in there.

"What now?" she heard Doc ask as he turned to Murphy and Mack and they began to figure out their next move. Bailey kept walking along the vehicle looking out at the field beyond the camp entrance.

"Hey." She heard 10K call and looked up to where he was standing out of the sunroof again as he leaned on his arms which were crossed in front of him, "How about that shooting lesson?"

Bailey couldn't help the smile that spread on her face even though she tried to hide it. She'd been excited when 10K had agreed to teach her, it was probably a skill that she was long overdue to learn. He smiled back happy that he'd taken her mind off Addy and the others for a moment and he ducked through the sunroof and opened the back and hopped out.

"Come on." He said leading her to the field still smiling and Bailey couldn't help but admire how perfect his smile was.

The fields were mostly flat and grassy but 10K was able to find an old tree that had fallen over, one of the limbs had impaled a zombie who was reaching out trying to grab them but only skewered itself further. Bailey took out her hatchet and cut off its arms at the elbow allowing 10K to get close enough with his knife to give the Z mercy. Then he picked up the severed arms and cut the hands off before placing the various pieces of zombie in the branches of the tree.

"Stand back. . . here." He said backing up about twenty feet and drawing a line in the dirt with his duct taped shoe as Bailey pulled out the handgun Cassandra had given her back in South Dakota.

"It's a good first gun." 10K told her, "Magazine release, slide release, thumb safety." He said gently taking it from her hand and pointing out the parts of the gun, "Full magazine." He said taking it out and showing her, "But empty chamber, see?" he said pulling open the top part of the gun and showing her before cocking it and she heard it load a bullet before he handed it back then 10K moved to stand next to her taking in her stance and helping her adjust her position.

"So the target is in front of you, more often than not it's a Z that jumped out at you so your body is going to tense and you won't have time to think. Your gut reaction will be to pull the trigger when you get it in front of you, but you'll miss then you'll be dead. You want to make sure the gun is up to eye level." He said reaching out and raising the gun an inch or so. "When you've got a Z charging at you you've got to be strong enough to wait for your moment."

Bailey nodded focusing the gun on one of the hands 10K had laid out, "Keep both eyes open unless you're using a scope." She nodded again and followed his instructions, "You'll see twice as well." She smirked looking at him out of the corner of her eye to see him smirking back. She took a deep breath and aimed trying to hit one of the hands. When she fired her bullet hit one of the fingers cutting off the top half above the knuckle. 10K nodded beside her.

"Not bad."

«»

10K and Bailey had stayed out in the field shooting until she'd knocked all the zombie bits off the tree branches. Then they saw the others pull over in the SUV and start to set up a makeshift camp tying a tarp to some poles and leaning it against the truck for some shade. Bailey and 10K went over to help and already could hear Murphy complaining.

"All these women give me the creeps." He said, "That blonde one keeps looking at me."

"Oh, man, don't get down on yourself like that." Doc said, "You are a perfect hunk of man meat and don't you ever forget it." He said patting Murphy on the back.

"Ha, ha. Don't quit your day job." He replied walking away as Bailey and 10K both snickered as Mack who was leaning on one of the poles turned to Bailey and gave her a fist bump.

"Nice shooting out there." He said and Bailey muttered a small 'thanks'.

"Is there really all women in there?" 10K asked looking back at the camp gate.

"Yeah. Enjoy your imagination, Kid. That's probably all you're gonna get." Doc said.

"It's probably not all it's cracked up to be." Bailey said leaning against the truck, "I wouldn't want to be in there when all those women sync up."

"Yeah but the rest of the time it's got to be pretty sweet living, like one giant slumber party." Doc replied and Bailey scoffed.

"Yeah well guess what, women don't have pillow fights in our underwear like on TV." She said and Mack and Doc both turned to her.

"What?" they asked looking betrayed, like a pair of children who'd just been told Santa wasn't real. Then Mack shook his head though Doc still looked bummed, 10K she noticed had wandered away either uncomfortable with their topic of discussion or having nothing to add since he'd grown up without cable.

"You know what I don't understand?" Mack said, "What the hell happened to all their men?"

"Well, maybe we can ask her." Doc said and Bailey turned seeing the blonde who'd been staring at Murphy approach with a pie in each hand.

"Angels from Heaven." Doc said though Bailey couldn't be sure if he was referring to the woman or the food. "Is that pie?"

"Blueberry. Um, I. . . I made it by myself." She replied seeming flustered, "Do-do you guys know where the um, the, other one is? The one with the, uh, with the hair and those eyes. . . "

"10K hold my calls." They heard Murphy shout from not far away as he climbed into another tent they'd laid out, "Wake me up after the apocalypse."

"I'm gonna go give him a piece of this." She said passing Doc a pie and heading over to the tent. 10K smiled as she walked over to him but it fell pretty fast when she passed him and went straight to Murphy who's head was sticking out of the tent.

"What?" he snapped as she crouched down to be face to face with him.

"Pie?" she asked seductively and Murphy looked from her to the pie then back to her again.

"Beat it kid." He snapped at 10K, "Beat it!"

10K walked back over to them seeming very confused then he turned to Bailey.

"So. . . more shooting practice?" he asked and she nodded with a smile. 10K opened the back passenger door to the SUV and climbed onto the roof of the car. He waved Bailey up to follow him and scooted over so there'd be room for her to sit.

"You see that one?" he asked pointing far out into the field where there was a zombie waddling along.

"10K, that's probably a couple hundred feet out." She said knowing there was no way she'd be able to hit a target like that with her handgun.

"I know." He said smiling as he grabbed his rifle and pulled the strap over his head holding it out for her.

"10K. . . I don't know." She said unsure of herself as she held her hands out and took the rifle, feeling the weight of it. "I don't even know how to hold a sniper rifle."

"Here." He said wrapping his right arm around her waist and pulling her into his lap, with his left hand he grabbed the long end and positioned her hand where it should be. She adjusted her right arm trying to ignore 10K's arm that was still wrapped around her middle holding her back tightly to his chest. He seemed too preoccupied in teaching her to shoot to realize how they were sitting, she took a deep breath and looked through the scope getting a bit more comfortable with the weapon.

"Hold your head a bit more like. . . that." He said bringing his left hand to her chin and tilted her head just a sliver. "Good. Now you want to aim lower on the rifle than on your gun, this has a lot more power so the recoil is going to knock-back a bit when you shoot so you have to aim accordingly."

She did as he told her finding the Z in the scope and aiming lower than its head, but it was hard to concentrate with 10K's breaths fanning her neck. She put her finger on the trigger keeping the center of the scope's lens on her target as it lumbered forward.

"Now take a few deep breaths to steady yourself." He said and she did so, "Now when you exhale that breath don't inhale; in that second that's as still as your body is ever going to be, so if your aim is on target, exhale and pull the trigger."

She pulled the trigger and like 10K said the recoil of the gun made it give a small lurch upward which pushed Bailey further into 10K who tightened his hold around her waist to steady her. Also, just like 10K said, it made the bullet hit higher then where she'd been aiming. However, instead of hitting the Z in the head her shot had only blasted its jaw off. 10K leaned over her left shoulder and she raised the rifle so he could look through the scope. He closed one eye and gave a crooked smile showing off his perfectly straight white teeth and she found herself wishing he'd smile more.

"That's pretty good for a first shot." He said looking away from the scope and turning to her. Then he paused finally noticing how close they were. Neither one of them moved, both clueless about what to do, lean in? Back away? Should they say something?

Instead they just stared at each other, hoping the other one would do something that would ease the awkwardness. Then 10K leaned in until their foreheads touched but didn't do more. Both of them weren't accustomed to a lot of social interaction; even back at school Addy had been the social butterfly and Bailey hung back in conversations. And 10K, 10K grew up in a cabin in the woods where he didn't talk to anyone but his Pa. While both of them had been improving with social interaction this sudden close physical contact was still too new for both of them and they just continued to look at each other. For the first time she noticed the small spattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose and she couldn't help the rush of blood that tinted her face as she thought about just how close they were sitting. Then the sound of a car engine made both of them turn. Far off there was a red jeep that was heading fast for the camp. 10K and Bailey jumped off the roof of the SUV and walked around to where Doc and Mack were under the tarp talking in the shade. The jeep went right by them and headed for the cliffs that ran along the sides of the camp entrance, they were let in and the gate shut behind them.

"What was that about?" Mack asked and Bailey couldn't shake the sneaking suspicion that something was very wrong, especially after seeing the beaten girl the Sisters of Mercy had brought back in the jeep.

Mack was now pacing back and forth under the tarp worrying about Addy while 10K kept an eye out for any more zombies. Doc and Bailey shared a look and took their window of opportunity to sneak off to check out what was going on in the Sisters of Mercy camp.

"2,414." she heard 10K count as he killed the zombie she'd knocked the jaw off earlier. She was glad he didn't see her and Doc sneaking off, she needed some time away from him to think and by the look on his face as he reloaded his gun he was thinking pretty deeply about something too.

Her and Doc went around the camp in a wide circle until they found a bit of the cliffs that was unguarded and far from the main gate. They crawled on their bellies keeping their heads low in the tall grass until they could see inside the campground. Bailey was shocked by how green everything was, it was so different from the outside. They had lush gardens and picnic tables. Their buildings were quaint and well kept up. But what grabbed her attention was the group of women that had gathered in front of a brown barn. Among them she saw Addy and Warren watching as Helen stood in front and addressed a man in leather with unruly hair.

"You harm a woman, you die. That's our rule." Helen said as one girl got ready to open the barn door and another passed the beaten girl Bailey had seen in the jeep a long prodding taser.

"Tessa." Helen addressed her, "Now Tessa."

Two other women led the man to the door and pushed him, but it was Tessa hitting him with the taser that forced him inside. They began to immediately close the barn door but before they did Doc and Bailey caught a glimpse of a bear – a zombie bear. Half of it's head was missing the skin, exposing it's skull while several of it's ribs and deteriorating muscle could be seen on it's stomach. It let out a loud roar as the man screamed. The door shut fully as the man's screaming could be heard along with the tearing of flesh as he was ripped apart.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you to Staypeculiar for taking the time to review several of the previous chapters! It's hard to tell if people are enjoying the story without reviews so thank you for taking the time to submit your comments. Also thank you to those who have followed and favorited this story, it means a lot!**

S1E11: Part 2

Third Person POV

"Addy?" Warren called making her way over to her where she was sitting under the porch of one of the houses. "Hey. You all right?"

"Yeah." She said but it was hesitant, then Helen came over.

"Tessa said there are two sisters still out there. We could use your help to free them." she said looking directly at Addy.

"Of course."

"Addy, are you sure you're up to that?" she asked with motherly concern as she sat beside Addy and Helen crossed her arms.

"Warren, any one of us could be those sisters." She turned to Helen, "I'm in." she said standing.

"Wonderful." Helen said with a smile.

"Yeah, you got me too." Warren said standing as well and Helen's smile faltered.

"You don't have to."

"No, no, no. I always got my sisters back." Helen smiled again but it was the same fakeness she'd shown with Sam when he returned. Helen put an arm around Addy's shoulders and led her to the car. She spoke softly so Warren wouldn't overhear.

"I'd like to stop and pick up your friend outside the walls." She said sweetly.

"Bailey?" Addy asked.

"Yes, her. Maybe on the way to save the sisters you can convince her to come into the camp. I'd love to show her all we have to offer."

«»

When Doc and Bailey got back to the truck they found Mack and 10K in the back scarfing what was left of the blueberry pie.

"We got to burn this joint, boys. Time to motor." Doc said urgently.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Doc. Hold on, man. What is it? What'd you guys see?" Mack asked.

"Zombie, bear." Bailey replied.

"A Zombear." Doc said nodding and Bailey had to resist rolling her eyes at the dumb name. Both Mack and 10K turned to the camp in surprise like they were hoping to get a glimpse of it but instead they saw something else.

"Hey, someone's coming." 10K said as they turned and saw the red jeep from before heading their way.

"Bailey!" Addy cried from the jeep as it stopped not far from their SUV. "Hop in!" the red head cried. Bailey hesitated for a moment before jogging over and getting in the jeep before they took off.

"They wouldn't just leave us would they?" Doc asked.

"No, Addy doesn't go anywhere without me." Mack said confused.

"Sorry pal. She just did." Doc said before taking a spoon and digging into what was left of the pie.

Bailey POV

Addy explained to her how the girl the Sisters had brought back –Tessa – had been abused by a group of men. She told Bailey that there were two more girls with them and they were going to go save them. Bailey, of course, agreed to help, not just because it was women, she'd help anyone who was being forced against their will but she did have an ulterior motive. She wanted to keep an eye on Helen who was riding with them and had a sick smile on her face whenever she looked over her shoulder at Bailey. She might be younger but she wasn't naïve, she knew Helen had an ulterior motive too, she just had to figure it out in time to stop it.

They parked the red jeep near the underpass of a bridge and opened it to make the car look like it was broken down, Addy and another girl –Emmy – were going to wait by it as bait for the men. The rest of them were going to hide on the other side of the bridge and ambush the men when they showed up.

It didn't take long before they got there, their motorcycles rumbling down the road.

"You got a problem there, Darling?" one man Bailey assumed was the leader asked.

"What do you think?" she heard Emmy reply.

"Kinda dangerous ain't it? Two pretty little gals like you, traveling all alone? It's not safe out here. I'll tell you what. Why don't you tell me where you're headed, and Sidecar here can have a look at that engine?"

Then Helen shot at the three men, "Hands up gentlemen. Your little game is over."

The rest of them filed out from their hiding place weapons raised. But one of the men immediately cried, "Wait, wait, wait. Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm not really with them. They just. . . I was stranded and they helped me out."

"Shut up." The lead man said.

"Drop your guns." Helen ordered.

"That ain't happening sweetheart." The leader said but the other man, the youngest among them did as Helen asked. One of the other women shot at the leader's feet and then the other two men put down their weapons.

"I'm sure we can come to some kind of an arrangement." He tried to negotiate, "Why don't you just tell me what you want."

"Let me ask you. These girls with you voluntarily?" Helen asked. "Didn't think so, ladies." Then the Sisters of Mercy took the men and tied them up in a line under the bridge.

"Hey, hey listen to me. That saddlebag, it's full of OxyContin." The leader tried to barter for his freedom, "You can take it."

"Not interested." Helen said with a straight face.

"What kind of a raging bitch doesn't want to make a deal?"

"This one." Then she turned to where Addy, Warren and Bailey were by the red jeep. "Hey Addy, we could use your help over here."

Addy looked confused but walked over, Bailey nodded to Warren as she followed behind her friend.

"It's time for some justice." Helen said passing Addy her gun, "Shoot one. A mortal wound anywhere but the head. The rest will take care of themselves." Addy turned the gun on the leader which Bailey would have done the same but then Helen stopped her, "Oh not this one. The other one." She said nodding to the youngest.

"Addy wait." Warren said coming over too.

"I swear, I. . . it wasn't me. I. . . please. Please. I wasn't. . . "

"Is this really necessary?" Warren asked Helen. "Addy don't do this."

"You don't want to get in my way, sister." Helen warned her and two women with guns moved closer to Warren.

"Please, I swear. I swear. I wasn't gonna do anything." The man continued to plead.

"He's lying." Helen said.

"Well it takes one to know one." Bailey accused Helen before turning to her friend, "Addy don't." Bailey said stepping forward and pushing the gun down so it pointed at the ground. "This isn't how we do things."

"Addy remember the cannibals." Helen said in her ear. "Remember what he did to you."

"Addy don't let this man hating old goat make you do something you're going to regret." Bailey said from Addy's other side.

"Remember what those men did to you."

"_Those_ men, not this guy." Bailey reminded her, "Haven't we done enough killing? Between the Z's and the real bad people left out there. You really want to add an innocent life to your list?"

"And how do you know he's not lying?" Helen asked loud enough for the others to hear now.

"And how do you know he's not telling the truth?" Bailey rebuked with a hand on her knife that was strapped to her left hip, her knuckles were white as she fought off the urge to stab the woman. But then Addy pulled the trigger and shot the guy straight in the heart making Bailey flinch.

"Good girl." Helen said, "It's time to go."

«»

When the jeep of women pulled back to camp Warren and Bailey got off beside the SUV where the others were loading the car.

"We've got to get out of here." Warren said as the red jeep pulled away.

"I know, I saw the bear." Doc said.

"That's not the problem." Warren said.

"If a zombie bear isn't the problem, what is?"

"Addy." Warren replied.

"That's not Addy." Bailey said from where she stood leaning against the SUV digging the toe of her boot into the dirt. "Not anymore." She said crossing her arms.

"I need to see her." Mack said.

"She's in a weird place. I've been there. It's not gonna be easy to get her back." Warren told him.

"Well, it's fine, but I'm not leaving here without her." Mack said adamantly.

"You guys just get ready. I'll do my best to get her out. But you may have a choice to make." Warren warned Mack before she headed off in the direction of the camp again.

"10K." Bailey called making him turn, when he did she handed him her gun which made him look up at her confused.

"You're going to need it more than I will." He said.

"If I take it in there with me I'm not going to be able to stop myself from killing that raging bitch. Just. . . hold onto it for me until we're far away from here."

"Okay." He said tucking it in his belt, "No problem."

«»

Bailey found Addy talking to Helen under a beautiful gazebo at the end of a wooden bridge.

"Addy." Bailey said taking the red heads attention away from Helen, "We're packing up, its time to go." She said softly then saw Addy's hesitation, "Come on, California's waiting." She urged hinting at the mission they had to complete. Addy looked down at her hands then to Helen then up at Bailey.

"I'm staying." She said and Bailey had had enough.

"Addy she's manipulating you!" Bailey said outraged at what Helen had done to her best friend. "She used your worst memories to get you to shoot that innocent guy. She's playing you like a puppet, making you the person she wants you to be. She doesn't care about you or your best interests!"

"She's been poisoned by that boy." Helen said shaking her head as she looked at Bailey like she was some great tragedy. "The one with the rifle and the dark hair." Then she turned to Addy, "I told you testosterone is the most toxic chemical on earth."

"You leave 10K out of it!" she shouted and without thinking drew her knife in her right hand and stomped over to Helen. Addy jumped up and moved to stand in her way, Helen didn't even flinch.

"Bailey look at yourself, just calm down." Addy said bringing her hands to rest on Bailey's shoulders.

Bailey tried to ignore the man hating bitch and turned to Addy trying to talk some sense into her. "Addy I know you're going through something and I know it's not easy but you'll get through it I know it because you're strong, and you have us; the group, Mack, me and we'll get through this like we always have – together. Like in the beginning you and me. But not here, not with them."

Addy looked right into her eyes for a long moment with this dopey smile on her face, "Bay, I'm staying here –"

"Addy it's a mistake."

"No, it isn't." Addy said dropping her hands and shaking her head with that same stupid grin. "And I'm sorry you feel that way. But this is goodbye." She stepped forward and tried to reach out to hug her but Bailey stepped back shaking her head.

"No, no." she said keeping out of Addy's reach as the red head dropped her arms and her smile fell, "The person who's staying here, that's not my best friend. This person's a stranger." Then she turned and headed over the wooden bridge.

"That boy you care for." Helen called making Bailey turn now with fire in her eyes, "He _will_ die. Do you really want to be there when he does?"

"You'll die long before he does." Bailey said before she left the camp and headed for the gate.

10K POV

When Bailey got back to the car she looked. . . different. She had her arms crossed and was looking at the ground while she walked. 10K moved away from the car and headed toward her.

"Hey, Bailey." He said when he reached her and she stopped and looked up at him. He was surprised by the look in her eyes, it was a haunting gaze and he could tell something was bothering her, immediately he got worried that she'd gotten hurt while she'd been in the camp. "Hey." He brought a hand to her shoulder, "What happened in there?"

She shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it." She murmured avoiding looking him in the eye, he'd never heard her speak so softly before.

"Are you alright?"

"10K I don't want to ta-"

"Addy?" he said looking over her shoulder at the approaching red head. She looked, well . . . the exact opposite of Bailey. She was smiling ear to ear and walked like she was on cloud nine. 10K looked back at Bailey with a smile expecting her to cheer up with Addy back with the group again. Instead Bailey turned her head to the right as Addy passed her on the left. She looked at her friend as she passed them but Bailey made sure to not turn in Addy's direction. It made him worry more, knowing something was definitely wrong, and it had something to do with Addy.

"Hey." Mack said jogging over to her with a smile.

"Hey, can we go talk, somewhere real quick?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, of course." Mack said seeming concerned as Addy led him over to the fallen trees where 10K and Bailey had been shooting earlier. The three of them continued packing everything up getting the last of the supplies.

"Where's Murphy? We need the tent." Doc said.

"Uh, he's still in it, with that girl." 10K replied.

"She's still in there?" Doc asked and Bailey raised her eyebrows in shock as 10K nodded and bit his lip as Doc went over to kill Murphy's buzz. When she'd left and they'd gotten the tent packed up Doc drove the SUV to the camp gate to get Warren and Cassandra. Mack was already there staring at Addy who looked uneasy.

"Addy. Please?" he begged.

"I will always love you Mack." She said sounding just as torn up and Bailey hopped in the back of the car putting extra distance between them trying to block out the sound of their voices. 10K shifted his weight from where he stood through the sunroof again so he could look down at her with concern but she wouldn't look at him, she looked like she was going to break apart at any moment.

"We don't do this. We don't leave each other." Mack said.

"Goodbye Mack." Addy told him and turned to go into the camp.

"No." he said softly taking a step forward, then a gun went off and Mack fell to the ground.

"You shot him!" Warren said storming over and helping Mack off the ground.

"It's a warning, get him out of here now, before it gets worse." Helen warned.

"Addy!" Mack shouted as they closed the gate and Warren led him away, "Addy! Addy!"

10K leapt out of the sunroof and jumped off the car opening the back hatch where Bailey was and grabbed Cassandra helping her inside.

"What about Addy?" Doc asked.

"She's not coming!" Warren said pushing Mack into the backseat. "Let's go Doc! Now!" Warren said as he started the car and they took off. They didn't get far down the dirt road before Mack jumped out and rolled on the ground screaming in pain. Doc braked hard as Warren went out to get him.

"Mack, Mack, Mack." She tried but then he turned his gun on her and she let him go. He disappeared around a corner of rock and then they heard gunshots. 10K had been standing through the roof again and Bailey and Cassandra pulled him down so he wouldn't get shot too. Warren ran back to the car and jumped in as they took off again with the Sisters of Mercy shooting at them to make sure they wouldn't stop again.

Bailey was curled up to Cassandra's side in the back of the SUV with her head on the other girls shoulder while she cried. 10K was sitting on her other side with his hand on her back. He wasn't sure how to comfort her, even when they thought Doc had turned Bailey had held it together better than this. Maybe it was because Addy had chosen to leave them that made the hurt that much worse, and she'd lost Mack too and they'd been her friends since the beginning and now she'd lost the last connection she had to her life before the apocalypse. 10K remembered what that felt like, he remembered after he lost his Pa and left their home what it felt like to look back at the cabin and know even if he ever went back it would never be the same.


	16. Chapter 16

S1E12: Part 1

South Park, Colorado

Bailey could hear the deep breathing and the growling of something undead. She couldn't see it because she was surrounded by pitch black darkness that blinded her no matter which way she turned. She heard a groan, this one more alive, like it came from someone wounded. Slowly she backed up, not wanting to draw the attention of the Z. Her feet fell on soft ground and she noticed it was slightly squishy and sank under her steps. Then her back hit a wall, it was a bit prickly but she knew it wasn't a bush or tree so she must be inside somewhere. She ran her hand up and down it realizing it was a plank of wood, the prickly feeling coming from a few places where it was starting to splinter. She turned to the wall – maybe not the best choice but her only option – and tried to find a space between two boards so she could see outside and figure out where she was. It must be after midnight, she thought, seeing that it was just as black outside as it was inside. Then she started to see spots of light as people approached holding torches and flashlights. She couldn't see the people, they were concealed by the shadows but she could tell there was a large group of them and they varied in age judging by the differences in height. She turned back around and was now able to get a better view of the space she was in, it seemed the people with torches had surrounded the building because now small amounts of light were seeping in through the spaces in the wood opposite her as well. She heard the throaty growl of the Z again only now she could determine it was coming from the far corner of the room opposite where she was. She took a few steps to her left trying to get further away from it and noticed that the squishy feeling under her feet was hay – bloody hay, she was in a barn. She looked back up at the dark corner and saw a huge figure lumber into the light, her breathing soon became hyperventilating when she saw the zombie bear, its eyes wild and its muzzle covered in human blood. The bear stepped forward but its head turned away from her, it was after something else, or rather someone. The groan of pain she'd heard before was coming from a figure that was lying face down in the hay, the person seemed hurt as they groaned again and propped themselves up on their elbows. With the bit of light now coming through the walls of the barn Bailey could now make out who the person was – 10K. His face was scrunched up in pain as he brought one hand to his lower abdomen where his camo shirt was ripped and bloody.

"10K!" Bailey called but he didn't look at her, instead he turned to look over his shoulder at the bear. He grit his teeth as he forced himself to stand and limp to the door. Bailey tried to run over and help him but it was like her feet were now stuck to the bloody hay and she couldn't move. There was a loud shudder as 10K reached the door and threw his full weight into it trying to break it open. His breathing was strained and Bailey could see the red stain on his shirt grow as he bled. The zombie bear seemed to be able to smell the blood in the air as it growled again and began to walk forward to 10K.

"Hey!" Bailey tried shouting at it to take its attention off 10K but the bear didn't seem to hear her either. 10K started punching at the door trying to break a piece off he could use to defend himself but before he could the bear roared and charged ready to tear him apart.

10K POV

"Bailey." 10K whispered as he shook her shoulder. He was in the back of the SUV with her as she slept on her side, her back to him and her arm bent under her head for a pillow. He hadn't been able to get much sleep that night so when she'd begun mumbling in her sleep he moved closer but he hadn't been able to make out what she was saying. Her face was scrunched up like she was in pain and every now and then her arm or leg would twitch like she was trying to fight off something.

"Bailey." He tried again this time shaking her a bit harder. This time her eyes snapped open and she took in a deep breath. It was silent for a moment as Bailey readjusted, taking in her surroundings. The roaring of the engine as Warren drove was the only sound around them as the others slept. Cassandra and Doc were in the back seats and Murphy was in the passenger seat in front with Warren leaving 10K and Bailey in the far back. She sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before shaking her head trying to wake herself up more.

"Nightmare?" he asked leaning back on his hands as Bailey moved so she was sitting crossed legged next to him. She nodded her head but wouldn't look over at him. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." He said not wanting her to think he'd push her into sharing.

"Thanks." She whispered leaning back so she was against the seats behind them. Post Apocalypse nightmares were usually very personal, and more often than not were reliving moments where you lost someone close to you or experiencing losing someone who you were surviving with. He understood if she wanted to keep it to herself.

«»

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Cassandra asked around noon the next day while they were driving. She was sitting in the backseat between Murphy and 10K who looked into the back when she spoke. He wanted to make sure Bailey didn't overhear but she was still curled up fast asleep, after her nightmare it took a long time before she was able to fall back asleep so he was happy she was getting some rest now.

"Mack and Addy?" Warren asked, "My heart says yes, but my mind. . . my mind says no."

"I was kinda hoping they'd make it with us to the promised land." Doc said from the passenger seat. They drove a bit further until they came to a road block.

"Now what?" Warren asked sounding annoyed.

"Head's up everybody." Doc said removing his sunglasses.

"I hate roadblocks." 10K whined, it seemed either they had a clear road and their vehicle would break down or their vehicle would be doing fine and they'd have to stop for a block.

"Can't you just push that thing out of our way?" Murphy asked.

"No thanks. I'd like to hold onto this truck." Warren said as she turned off the road and onto what looked like a golf course. The change in terrain made the ride a bit bumpier and that seemed to wake Bailey who sat up in the back and rubbed her eyes.

Bailey POV

"Well this golf course has seen better days." Doc said as they drove.

"This is so sad." Murphy agreed, "I learned to play in prison. Always wondered what it'd be like to hang out with the real country club types." He said finishing in a bad southern accent. They came to a wooden bridge that crossed a small brook, it was designed for golf carts not actual vehicles so Warren slowed down.

"Think that bridge is gonna hold this truck?" Doc asked.

"Better test it first." She said parking the car and getting out. They all followed behind her and approached the bridge. "Looks pretty solid." She said as they all crossed stomping their feet to test the wood.

"_Hello, Delta X-ray. Citizen Z calling all cars, calling all cars."_ CZ's voice came over the small yellow radio Warren had picked up along their way.

"Delta X-ray back at you." She replied.

"_Hello, good to hear from you again. It's been days and I worry."_

"Thanks, Mom."

"_How's Murphy?"_ he asked and Murphy snatched the radio from Warren.

"Murphy is pissed. Where the hell is that lab you keep talking about? And have you found that witch doctor that almost killed me? Doctor Merch?"

"_I'm still working on that."_

"And you call yourself the NSA? Quick looking at porn and find that quack! We got business to settle."

Then all Murphy's shouting into the radio attracted the former members of the country club. Z's dressed in polo shirts, khaki's and visers stumbled out of the trees snarling at them as they came closer to fresh meat.

"I got the one on the right." Warren said pulling out her gun. 10K raised his rifle and shot two of the Z's.

"2,455." He counted taking one more shot before both he and Warren ran out of ammo. He shouldered his gun as Cassandra found some clubs on the ground and picked one up to defend herself.

"Not the putter!" Doc said grabbing a club, "Remember keep your left arm straight." Then they took out the closest Z's while Warren used her machete and 10K used his knife. Bailey had her hatchet in her hand and swung at the Z charging at her but her swing wasn't strong enough and even though the blade got lodged in its head it hadn't gotten deep enough to kill the brain and now the Z had a hold on Bailey. She pulled at her ax with one hand while the other held the Z by the neck trying to keep it's snapping teeth from her skin. Then from her right a blade pierced its skull and it fell to the ground. She was able to get her hatchet out before she turned to 10K who'd killed it for her. He was looking at her concerned, clearly being able to tell she was distracted, and it had almost gotten her killed.

"Sorry, I just. . . sorry." She said shaking her head not even really coherent enough to make a sentence. Ever since they lost Mack and Addy it felt like she'd left her thoughts with them in Utah, when she really needed them to help her focus on staying alive, but she couldn't help it, Addy had been her rock for so long and now Bailey was spiraling.

"Let's run for the clubhouse!" Warren said as more Z's showed up.

"Murphy?" 10K asked noticing he wasn't with them anymore.

"He's out there somewhere." Warren said double locking the door behind them.

"Safer than us." Doc said.

"We got company." Warren said as more Z's stumbled in from the back room. Doc tried to take one out with his club but it got caught in a chair.

"Hard to swing in here!" he shouted as Cassandra spotted a basket of golf balls and grabbed them.

"10K your sling!" she said but he was ahead of her and already had slid it on his hand quickly adjusting the part that braced his wrist.

"Yep." He said pulling golf balls from the basket and launching them at the Z's, one going straight into a zombie's eye socket.

"Too many!" Doc called as they headed for the bathroom and shut the door, Doc and Warren threw their full weight against it to keep out the zombies.

"Door won't hold much longer." Warren said through clenched teeth.

"Better in here than out there." Doc said, then the snarling of zombies was cut off by guns firing, they sounded automatic, and quickly took out the zombies.

"Gunfire?" 10K asked.

"You can come out now." Came a voice.

"That was not Murphy." Doc said.

"It wasn't a Z either." Warren replied. "All right, get ready."

With their weapons drawn they left the bathroom and came face to face with a group of three, two men and a woman.

"It's okay." The younger of the two men said shooting the last Z. "It's all clear."

"Nice timing." Warren said lowering her machete as she saw the man holster his gun.

"Don't get too relaxed." The woman said, and Bailey noticed a gruesome looking scar running down her cheek. "There's still more outside."

"We got another guy outside too." Doc said and the leader of the other group turned and saw Murphy golfing among the zombies.

"I don't believe it." He said in awe as they all headed outside as Murphy finished shooting balls and made his way back with his club resting over his shoulder. He had found an old yellow coat, the same dark yellow as Bailey's jacket, and was whistling when he approached them.

"What?" he asked as the group of three stared at him.

"Little risky don't you think?" the leader asked.

"No, the Z's love me." Murphy replied. "Who the hell are you?"

"Brett Zimmerman. This is Henry and Janice." He introduced his group.

"Roberta Warren." Warren said introducing them, "This is Doc, 10K, Bailey, Cassandra. And the fool with the jacket golfing with the zombies, that's Murphy."

"You're just jealous cuz they like me more than you." Murphy said pointing his golf club at her. Bailey stepped forward and ripped the handheld yellow radio from Murphy's belt and marched off with it. As the others followed Brett and his crew back inside 10K stayed back so he could keep an eye on Bailey from a distance, his hand going to his pocket and readying a gear just in case.

Bailey brought the small device to her face and pressed the button on the side. "This is Operation Bitemark calling Citizen Z." she said and let the button go giving him a minute but all she got back was static, "Northern Light, do you copy? This is Delta X-ray Delta, come in, over."

"_. . . I read you Delta X-ray Delta. This is Citizen Z at Northern Light. Go for Operation Bitemark. Over." _

"Good to hear you CZ." Bailey replied into the radio, "I was wondering if you could do me a favor." She asked hesitantly, she knew Citizen Z probably had bigger problems to deal with but she couldn't help but try. After all, he had developed a long distance thing for Addy so maybe he would help.

"_I'll do my best."_ CZ replied.

"I'm wondering if you've heard anything from a friend of mine, Addy Carver?" she asked and there was a beat of nothing but static on his end and for a moment she was afraid she'd lost him.

"_That would make you Bailey Hawthorne I assume."_ He said and for a moment the answer threw Bailey for a loop, how did he know her? _"I found you on Addison's social media pages."_ He said answering the unspoken question,_ "Give me one moment."_ Then she heard some fast typing before he replied, _"Negative. Nothing from Addy Carver. Why? Is she no longer with you?"_ he asked sounding concerned.

"No, she isn't." Bailey replied sadly. "She decided to stay at a camp, it's off the grid so I'm not sure if she has the means to check in." _Or if she'd want to_, Bailey thought keeping that to herself.

"_Well I do have a satellite if you want me to take a peak."_

Bailey took a deep breath, "Sure." She answered, "The camp was in Monticello, Utah. It was mostly farmland, kind of in the middle of nowhere. Like an oasis in a desert." She heard more typing on Citizen Z's end.

"_Yes. I am picking up something similar to what you're describing but there aren't any radio frequencies or transmissions so I can't make contact I'm afraid."_

"Yeah I figured." Bailey muttered and was surprised Citizen Z seemed to hear it, along with her sadness.

"_I can keep an eye on it if you'd like me to. And report if there's any change in the camps' status."_ He offered.

"Thanks CZ, that'd be great." she said still a bit bummed but at least now had their eye in the sky watching Addy for her. She knew thanks to his crush Citizen Z would make sure Addy was safe.

"_Copy that. Northern Light signing off." _

Bailey clipped the radio to the back of her belt as she made her way back to the clubhouse.

"You okay?" 10K asked her when she got close to him and they made their way back together.

"Yeah. . . no. . . I don't know." She admitted feeling stupid and weak and useless.

He nudged her with his shoulder since his hands were holding his loaded sling, "You will be." He told her with a small smile.

"How do you know?" she asked knowing he couldn't see the future.

"Because you're strong." He said simply and she couldn't stop the corner of her mouth raising in a tiny smile.

"Thanks Ten." She said nudging him back with her shoulder.

"What are friends for?" he replied.

Citizen Z POV

"Copy that. Northern Light signing off." He said before he cut off their connection. Then his fingers went back to his keyboard. "Alright Bailey Hawthorne let's see what the World Wide Web has on you."

It wasn't hard finding her social media page and he grabbed his palm sized recorder and turned it on, "Bailey Hawthorne, age twenty three, originally from New York. Currently travelling with Delta X-ray Delta helping Operation Bitemark bring Patient Zero to the last functioning CDC lab in California." He scrolled through the information on his screen again, turning off the recorder. "Hmm, majored in creative writing and apparently badass enough to beat three years in the zompocalypse. Not bad eh, pup?" he chuckled turning to his dog before he looked back at the screens. He brought up the page of names that had once been the men serving Delta X-ray Delta. They were now all marked deceased but he supposed the members list needed updating. He opened a new window and started adding names.

"Sergeant Charles Garnett, Georgia National Guard, deceased while traveling west with Delta X-ray Delta.

Lieutenant Roberta Warren, Missouri National Guard, currently travelling with new Delta X-ray Delta deployed on Operation Bitemark, status living.

Alvin Murphy AKA Patient Zero, currently en-route to California via team Delta X-ray Delta, status living.

Addison Carver, age twenty six, former art student, currently retired from Operation Bitemark and Delta X-ray Delta, last known location Monticello Utah, status living.

Bailey Hawthorne, age twenty three, former creative writing student, currently traveling with Delta X-ray Delta along the Utah-Colorado border, status living.

Mack Thompson, age unknown, former college hockey player, currently retired from Operation Bitemark and Delta X-ray Delta, last known location Monticello Utah, status unknown."

Then he searched through his databases once more until he found the footage from when Delta X-ray had jerry rigged the camera at a drive thru. He was able to identify Garnett, Warren, Murphy, Mack, Addy and Bailey but there were more people in the image he didn't know yet. So he got back to his records on the other screen.

"Unknown members of Delta X-ray Delta: Older male, senior. Unnamed female, possible twenties." He guessed, he knew Addy was twenty six and both girls looked around the same age. Then he looked in the bed of the truck in the background, "Unnamed male, approximately twenty years old –" he eyed the gun strapped to his back, " –sniper."

Bailey POV

"Yeah, and let's not be stingy with that. There you go." Murphy said as Henry went around pouring everyone a drink of some booze they'd found in the country club's restaurant. Doc was outside keeping watch as he grilled and the others dined. 10K was sitting next to Murphy and Cassandra was next to him, Bailey was across the table next to Janice while Warren and Brett sat at either end.

"Got any ID?" Henry joked as he poured 10K a drink.

"Oh, yeah this is not that White Lightning crap. Have a taste ten cent." Murphy said sipping from his martini glass. 10K brought the glass to his lips but recoiled after one sip of the alcoholic beverage. Bailey would have laughed if she hadn't been so down, she remembered the first time she had alcohol. Addy had been the one who'd found a bottle of something - she couldn't remember what, the label had already been long worn away by the time they'd found it – and had insisted they play a drinking game. Bailey remembered how much the alcohol burned her throat and still to this day could not figure out why people drank for fun or to relax, it seemed more like a punishment to her and she'd much rather find a two liter bottle of soda over liquor any day.

Thinking about Addy only made Bailey's mood worse, her eyes glanced at the glass of amber liquid 10K had pushed away and she couldn't help but reach for it. Just as her fingers brushed the glass however, 10K's hand was laid flat across the top. She looked up at him blankly only to see he was looking at her with one of the sternest looks she'd seen on him since they'd picked him up in New York. Very slightly he shook his head no and kept his hand on the glass preventing her from taking it. She removed her hand and leaned back in her seat just as the older fellow – Henry – came over to her left and filled her glass halfway. 10K was still staring at her as she looked at the glass debating whether downing the whole thing in one gulp would make her feel better about Addy. But then in her peripheral vision she saw Warren, she was sipping her drink from a wine glass and Bailey couldn't help but remember the last time she'd seen Warren drink. It had been back at the FU-Bar after they'd lost Garnett, Bailey had never seen Warren look such a mess. She looked back at her drink knowing that no matter how bad she felt she'd never want to go as low as Warren had been that day. She brought her hand to the glass and pushed it to the center of the table which seemed to satisfy 10K.

"Miss Warren." Brett said.

"Roberta."

"Roberta, would you like to propose a toast?"

"Sure, to absent friends."

"Mr. Murphy, you seem to have a special way with them." Brett said gesturing outside to the zombies far in the distance still stumbling around the course.

"Brother, you don't know the half of it." Murphy laughed.

"Come on, Murphy." Warren said, "No one wants to hear your war stories."

"They asked." Murphy said defensively.

"I'd like to hear it." Janice spoke up and Warren and Murphy shared a look. Then he stood up and opened his shirt.

"Those look like zombie bites." Brett said.

"Eight of 'em." Murphy corrected, "And I lived to tell the tale."

"How is that possible?" Henry asked from the corner behind Brett.

"Well I was given an experimental vaccine, and now the Z's think I'm one of them." he said sitting back down and returning to his drink.

"Is there more of this vaccine?" Brett asked.

"You're looking at it." Murphy said proudly, "Only known survivor. But if we can get to this lab in California, they can make more vaccine using the antibodies in my blood, and the human race survives. Ta-da!"

"Our friend tends to exaggerate." Warren said.

"Come on, we all saw him walk through zombies." Janice said.

"What can I say? I'm a natural." Murphy said.

"Try unnatural." 10K corrected.

"Oh-ho! Somebody had a cocktail." Murphy chuckled.

"Henry, don't forget about our friend Doc outside." Brett said and the older man took a glass of booze with him to bring to Doc.

"So this lab in California, that's a long ways." Brett said.

"We started in New York." Warren told him.

"New York?" Brett asked seeming impressed, "You came from New York?"

"Wasn't easy." Warren said.

"That is an understatement." Murphy muttered.

"Well we were headed west." Brett said, "Maybe we could help get you the rest of the way."

"We could use the help." Warren said seeming to be reminded that they were missing people.

"Let me propose another toast. To California." They all raised their glasses except Bailey, then Warren yawned.

"Ooh, wow, that last sip. . . I must be more tired than I thought." She said and 10K leaned forward until his face hit his plate, Murphy let out a loud laugh, but only a second after Cassandra passed out too. Bailey looked to Warren as she saw their leader stand and try to unsheath her machete, at the same time Bailey stood from her chair and reached for her handgun, she might still be learning but she was close enough to Brett and Janice that she could shoot and get away. Unfortunately, Janice was sitting right next to her and when she stood up the older woman pulled out a taser and jammed it into Bailey's stomach. When she pulled the weapon away Bailey fell to the floor clutching her gut in pain, she rolled onto her back just as Warren fell over unconscious landing hard on the floor. Janice moved to stand over Bailey and hit her with another jolt from the taser, this time the shock was enough to make her blackout.

Third Person POV

Warren was the first to wake up, immediately she noticed they were all in handcuffs.

"Oh, shit." She said then beside her Doc came to.

"Where am I?" he shouted disoriented.

"I'm awake." 10K said.

"Uh, uh." Cassandra said nervously turning her hand around in its metal cuff to tap 10K and get his attention. Next to her was a Z handcuffed to her wrist, it snarled and lunged for them but its free hand had also been handcuffed restraining it and keeping them from being devoured.

"Okay, everybody hold on." Warren said trying to keep them calm, nothing ever got done if you were too busy being frightened.

"Not a great option right now." Cassandra said.

"Where's Murphy?" Doc asked.

"And Bailey?" 10K asked noticing she wasn't part of their lineup.

"Last I saw they tased her." Warren said, "Must have taken her with Murphy. Murphy!" Warren shouted hoping there was a chance he might still be around and could help them.

"Bailey!" Cassandra shouted knowing that her friend wouldn't have left them behind, but if she had gotten free she might be close enough to help. They all shouted and shouted but no one ever came, meaning they were on their own.

"Okay, anyone see anything sharp?" Warren asked.

"Well there's all these golf tees on the floor." Doc suggested.

"Too short." Cassandra said trying to slide away from the Z but so long as they were handcuffed it only tugged it along with her.

"Okay, uh, uh, oh! There's something on top of the bar." Warren said. Doc and 10K reached their handcuffed hands up to grab it, and pulled down an umbrella. It was an older one with a metal tip at the top and should work to kill the Z.

"Anytime!" Cassandra shouted getting nervous as the Z got hungrier.

"Okay, ready?" 10K asked as he, Doc and Cassandra all held the umbrella. "On three."

"One!" Doc counted, "Two! Three!" they slammed the umbrella into the zombie's eye socket and it went silent.

"Okay, now how do we get out of these?" Warren asked gesturing to the handcuffs.

"Can we bust that rail?" 10K suggested.

"Well if we can't it ain't gonna be for lack of tryin'!" Doc said. Then Warren leaned over and picked up a golf tee with her mouth.

"If you say anything golf related," she warned Doc, "I'll poke you with it." 


	17. Chapter 17

S1E12: Part 2

Bailey POV

When Bailey woke up she felt like she was in the middle of an earthquake. It took her a minute to realize she was in the back of a truck as it bounced along an old side road. The second thing she noticed was that her hands and feet were tied with zip ties and there was no way to get out. The bed of the truck had a metal cover over it with thin windows and the back hatch was locked from the outside. She could see Murphy through the window of the truck sitting with Henry who had a gun pointed at him, then she quickly laid back down before they could see her. She tried to fight off her worry, they needed to get out of here and back to the group. Then another thought came to her mind, was the group even still alive? Last she'd seen them they'd all been unconscious, it would have been easy for Brett's trio to slit their throats, shoot them in the head or feed them to Z's while they were out cold. She shook her head and tried to push that thought away bringing herself back to the situation at hand. She shimmied on the floor a bit trying to get comfortable, her back was killing her from where the small handheld radio had been digging into her spine. _The radio_, she thought, if she could contact Citizen Z then he could get word out to the group. As quietly as she could she tried to nudge the radio off her belt. After some twisting it fell to the floor of the truck bed with a clatter, luckily the truck was going over so much bumpy road the others didn't seem to notice. Bailey shifted around until she could sit up with her back in the corner where only Murphy would see her if he turned his head. She kicked her restrained feet at the radio until she was able to pick it up between her knees. She fiddled with it a bit until she was able to squeeze her knees together and press the button, leaning forward she spoke into the device.

"Citizen Z do you copy? This is Bailey Hawthorne with Operation Bitemark." She said as loudly as she dared to. "CZ it's an emergency, do you copy over?"

"_I copy –"_

"Shhh!" she interrupted him, "CZ I can't talk long, Murphy and I have been kidnapped by another group."

"_Are you both alright?"_ he replied softer now.

"A little shaky from being tased but I'll be fine. And I don't think they'll harm Murphy, they know about the vaccine in his antibodies, they know he's valuable. Have you heard anything from the others?"

"_No, not a word from them."_

"Keep an eye out, if they're okay they'll be trying to find a way to contact you. Can you use this radio to get my location?" She asked looking to the window where she saw Murphy, he leaned his head back like he was annoyed and out of the corner of his eye spotted her talking into the radio. She gave him a nod and he winked at her trying to be subtle but then turned forward suddenly and Bailey knew he'd been caught.

"_If I triangulate it off some old cell towers, sure."_ CZ replied_, "Luckily the NSA has access to –"_

"I gotta go." She said hurriedly to Citizen Z as the truck came to a stop and she heard a door open as someone got out. She dropped the radio and kicked it away hoping that if they kept their attention on her it would go unnoticed.

"Hey! Where we can see you." She heard Brett say.

"I've got a bashful bladder!" Murphy called back.

"Don't mistake me for somebody who cares." Henry said as he made his way to the back of the truck and opened the door. When he saw Bailey was awake he got a sick grin on his face. He pulled out Janice's taser in one hand and reached in with the other to grab her by her hair which had fallen out of its ponytail. He dragged her along the back of the truck as she fought off a scream, she'd been through worse than hair pulling, when she was close enough he put the taser to her neck and the world went black again.

10K POV

"Well here we go again, another fork in the road." Doc said as they all looked around for any trace of which direction Zimmerman had taken Murphy and Bailey in.

"Hard to tell which way they went." Warren said.

"I'd say flip a coin, but who's got coins?" Doc said looking around. 10K was trying to see if he could find any fresh tire tracks when a flashing in his peripheral vision caught his eye.

"Hey check that out." He said as the sign flashed a huge arrow before the words OVER HERE! blinked twice before the arrow was back. "Well, maybe it's a message from our guy."

"Yeah, he's saying they went that way." Cassandra agreed.

"Yeah, let's roll." Warren said as they all hopped back in the car.

Murphy POV

"So general, wanna tell me what the hell we're doing?" Murphy asked when they'd stopped and got out of the car again.

"Six miles from here up and over that peak is the Mesa Pharmaceutical Storage and Transfer Facility."

"Stunning news. Then after that can we please oh please go to Disneyland?" he said sounding bored.

"Mesa is the Fort Knox of the Zombie Apocalypse. It's filled with unused pharmaceuticals, mostly oxycontin. Mr. Murphy you know the value of drugs in this world. You can trade them for anything. They're money."

"So you want to liberate some oxycontin from Mesa. Be my guest."

"It's full of Z's." Janice replied.

"Dozens. Some of them are hopped up on speed." Henry added.

"So Mr. Murphy, you do your walk through zombies trick, open the gates for us and when we ride out, you're a free man.

"Well, why didn't you just say so earlier? I love oxycontin. Why do we have to go on foot?"

"Meth zombies are extremely responsive to sound. So we can only sneak up if we're walking and I want this road blocked so some other vehicle doesn't drive in and set off the Z's. Henry, get the girl, I'll take care of the truck, don't want it tampered with while we're gone."

"Yeah, what do you need her for anyway?" Murphy asked pointing to the back of the truck where Bailey was.

"Insurance." Brett told him, "In case you don't work out, we need fresh bait for the Z's."

Then he left Murphy alone with Janice, while she had her back turned he grabbed her canteen and spat into it before putting it back.

"A new low." He muttered and she turned.

"Did you say something?" she asked and he shook his head, then she grabbed her canteen and took a long sip. "What?" she asked when she noticed him staring at her.

"Nothing." He shrugged then Henry came around the truck with Bailey whose hands were zip tied behind her back.

"Ah," Brett said turning from the door to her, "How are you doing sweetie?"

"I've been tased three times how do you think I'm doing?" she snapped and the men only snickered while she shared a look with Murphy before they were pushed on down the road.

Bailey POV

"Hold up a minute. I'm going to scout up ahead." Brett said after they'd been walking for a while, "Henry, keep an eye out, we'll be expecting Z's soon."

Brett left and Henry turned around watching for zombies as Murphy and Janice talked.

"That must be tough." Bailey heard Murphy say to Janice as Bailey sat on a log, he took off his yellow golf jacket and joined her. "Your husband's dead while a wannabe like Zimmerman lives."

"Jason knew the risks."

"Still worked out pretty well for Zimmerman." Murphy muttered.

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing. Just your husband gets to walk among the dead and Zimmerman gets you."

"Shut up." Janice spat and if the woman hadn't kidnapped her Bailey might feel sorry for her.

"Sorry." Murphy said, "I'm just a chatty Kathy. I didn't mean anything." It got quiet after that, Henry was further down the road with his back to them as he watched for Z's, Janice looked lost in her thoughts clearly wondering if Zimmerman had set up her husband when Murphy elbowed Bailey. She turned to him with a glare thinking he'd either done it accidentally or just to mess with her but when she saw the serious look on his face she got confused. Then he slowly started raising his had like he was holding a gun and was going to aim it at Janice. When Bailey looked at the woman she saw her arm raised exactly as Murphy's was. She looked afraid, like she didn't know what was happening and Bailey's eyes grew wide as she realized Murphy was controlling her. He dropped his arm and Janice looked back over to him and looked scared. Then she looked down at her gun as it happened again only this time Murphy stood up and had a look of extreme concentration on his face as he was able to make her move now without doing the movements himself. Then Janice pulled the trigger making Henry and Bailey both jump.

"Let's be careful." Murphy said taking Janice's hand, the one that held the gun.

"Hey! Hey, give me that." Henry said coming up and trying to take the gun from Murphy.

"What the hell is going on here?" Brett asked rushing back, "Who fired that shot?"

"He went for her gun and it went off." Henry said.

"Is that true?" Brett asked Janice.

"No. It was an accident. I was reloading and it just went off."

"I was just trying to be helpful and this idiot tackles me." Murphy defended himself. Bailey stood from the log looking back and forth between everybody trying to figure out what was going on. What was Murphy up to? Was Janice lying because she was afraid of Murphy? Or was Murphy still controlling her and making her lie for him?

"Alright, all of you. Knock off the bullshit and pull yourselves together." Brett said, "The Mesa plant is just ahead. We need to get going before it gets dark."

Henry pointed his gun at them making them go forward, Bailey noticed Murphy's yellow coat was still on the log and when she looked back at him she saw he was looking at her from over his shoulder. Then he looked down at his hand and she saw him tap the back of it with his finger, then he looked over to Henry. Bailey noticed the long red cut in the back of the older man's hand and when she looked back to Murphy she saw that he had an evil grin on his face. Normally a look like that on Murphy would worry her but if it got them out of this mess she'd go along with whatever he was planning.

«»

They made it over the ridge and crept through the trees, the Mesa building now coming into view. Bailey thought maybe she could run for it but her hands were still literally tied and her weapons were way back in the truck so if she ran into a Z she'd be in big trouble, especially when she saw how hopped up on drugs the Z's around here were.

"They look even faster than last time." Janice said as the zombies zipped around knocking each other over.

"You want me to walk through those?" Murphy asked, "They're like the Usain Bolt of zombies. What are they on meth?"

"Actually Ritalin. They love the stuff." Brett said.

"Great, just what the world needs, ADHD zombies." Murphy muttered.

"We tried a frontal assault and it failed, got Janice's husband killed but you should be able to waltz right through all the Z's."

"Oh yeah, you make it sound so easy."

"I never said it was easy, just possible."

"Look here soldier of misfortune. You may not care if I get killed but I'll bet the rest of humanity does. There's no way I'm doing this." Murphy said before he turned to go back but Brett grabbed him and shoved him against a tree.

"I don't care about you or the rest of humanity." He said and Murphy bit his arm making him let go. "Son of a bitch, you bit me." Then he drew his gun, "I ought to shoot you right now."

"But you won't." Murphy said calling his bluff.

"Well what's it's gonna be?" Brett asked.

"Let's do this, I've got some place to be." And with that they made their way to the entrance of Mesa.

10K POV

They were making their way through the woods on foot, they'd found Zimmerman's truck a few miles back with Bailey's weapons inside it. 10K had taken them and stuffed them into his bag for safe keeping. Further down the road they'd come across Murphy's yellow coat, a definite sign he hadn't gone willingly with Zimmerman and his crew. Now they were coming up on a building flooded with Z's but saw no sign of the others.

"Damn those are some fast Z's." Doc said. "You think that's where they're at?"

"Must be." Warren said handing him a pair of binoculars.

"Yeah, some kind of manufacturing plant. Mesa Pharmaceuticals. Oh the Z's are all over this place." He said then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Warren asked.

"See for yourself." He said passing her the binoculars.

"Ohh. Uh-uh." She said taking one look then pulling the binoculars away from her face.

"What is it?" Cassandra asked and Warren only handed the binoculars to her. "Wow."

"What are you looking at?" 10K asked so she passed him the binoculars with a small smirk.

"Apparently the Z's got into the pharmaceuticals." Doc explained, "Some of them are on speed but it looks like more than a few of them got into the Viagra." Then 10K saw what he was talking about and lowered the binoculars but it was just one of those things you couldn't unsee.

"I had no idea that was even possible."

"Kid, it's official. You have now seen it all." Doc said.

Bailey POV

"Murphy this is your moment." Brett said, "Here's the plan, head for the first door past the corner, it'll be unlocked. Go inside and immediately turn to your right, you'll see a power panel inside a cage, open it and turn on the main generator."

"Door, right, cage, generator. Anything else?"

"Once the lights are on proceed directly across the room in front of you taking the right hand door into the storage area."

"Alright, should I be writing this down?"

"It'll all be obvious once you see it."

"All right. Okay, anything else? Could I get you a chai latte while I'm in there?"

"Get serious. Your life depends on it." Brett looked at Bailey, "And so does hers. Once you're inside the staging area you'll see an office up a flight of stairs. That is inventory control, go inside look for an alarm bell. Set it off. That'll draw the Z's away from the gate so we can get inside. Then bring me the keys to the van. They'll be –"

"Jason!" Janice called to her husband who was now pressed up against the gate trying to get to them for lunch.

"Jason's gone." Brett said as he and Henry walked over to the gate to keep the Z's away from Murphy's way in. Bailey noticed Murphy whisper something to Janice before she reached for her gun, it looked like Murphy was testing his control before following Brett's instructions.

"Ready when you are general." He said before heading inside. The Z's stopped and sniffed at him occasionally, but other than that he had no trouble. When he rounded the corner Bailey took a deep breath knowing she was going to die. Murphy had a talent for getting away from the people who were supposed to be watching him and even if he did stick around there was no way he'd remember all those directions, either way she was screwed.

10K POV

They saw Murphy making his way through the Z's and into the warehouse.

"What in the hell is Murphy doing down there?" Doc asked.

"The Z's must think he's one of them." Warren said, "That must be why Zimmerman and the others kidnapped him so they can get to the drugs."

"Now I like drugs as much as the next guy, but there ain't enough dope in the world that's gonna make me wanna be out there walkin' around with them Viagra Z's."

"What about Bailey?" Cassandra asked, "Why take her?"

"Bait most likely." Warren said taking out her gun, "In case Murphy ran or didn't work. They'd use her to distract the zombies."

"Then we've got to get her." 10K said urgently.

"Yeah let's go." Warren said leading them to the entrance.

Bailey POV

The alarm went off not much later and Bailey breathed a sign of relief that not only had Murphy not run but he'd so far done the job Brett wanted him to do. Brett grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her in with them, he looked like a kid on Christmas when he saw all the boxes of meds.

"Look at all this." He said in awe.

"Beautiful man. You did it." Henry said.

"Find the oxy. Get it into the van." Brett said leading Bailey through the maze of boxes then he called up to Murphy who was in the office. "Murphy! Get down here! The job's not done yet! And bring the keys to the van!" The alarm stopped as Murphy appeared. Bailey didn't remember turning off the alarm being part of Brett's instructions.

"I'm coming." Murphy said as he came down the stairs.

"Get over here and help. Things will go faster."

"I am not your stock boy."

"I don't have time for this." Brett said pulling his gun on Murphy and aiming for his head.

"Drop it." Came Warren's voice as her and the group came around the corner. Henry immediately grabbed Bailey and held his gun to her back, her muscles tensed up in fear as she silently wished he'd aim for her head. She didn't fear dying, but she did fear turning into a Z and hurting her friends. Henry must have sensed her fear as he wrapped his free arm around her middle to keep her from trying anything and he pushed his gun deeper into her back.

"Not happening Warren. You need to turn around and get out of here before I kill your big ticket." Brett threatened.

"Then how will you get out of here?" she asked.

"We can drive. Don't know what you folks will do." Then a swarm of zombies came through the box maze. _Oh, that's why Murphy turned off the alarm_, Bailey thought, good plan but only if you were immune, it didn't do much to help her. Naturally everyone's attention went to the Z's as they all started shooting. Henry backed up and dragged Bailey with him as he wove through the maze of boxes trying to get away from the swarm of zombies. She heard her group shouting to each other as they took out one Z after another and she struggled to think of a way to get free and help them.

10K POV

Cassandra and Doc were behind him shooting Z's but then they both ran out of ammo. Doc had brought his golf club and started swinging for their heads but Cassandra only had her dagger which didn't help much as a Z grabbed her. 10K turned and took it out having finished with the zombies that had been coming from the other directions. Then he looked over his shoulder toward the path Henry had dragged Bailey down, he shot the two zombies that were in his way and ran to find her. He heard gunfire and let the sound lead the way. He ended up finding Bailey and Henry backed into a dead end of the maze, Henry still had an arm wrapped around Bailey but now his shooting arm was resting on her shoulder as he shot the Z's that were trying to get to them. 10K ran over and shot the remaining zombies as Henry turned his gun to point at Bailey's heart. 10K shot the last Z then turned his aim to Henry who had a sick grin on his face.

"Put it down kid, or I'll send her to walk with the dead." He threatened shoving his gun further into Bailey's torso clearly making her uncomfortable as she winced. But 10K didn't lower his rifle, he wasn't about to give Henry an even bigger advantage. He knew he wouldn't let Bailey go, 10K was blocking his only way out and he'd use her as leverage. If anything if he lowered his gun Henry would shoot him and take Bailey to keep using her as a hostage. When his threat didn't work Henry chuckled and resorted to taunting.

"You really think you're that good a shot boy?" he mocked using Bailey as a shield but 10K still didn't move an inch. He watched through his scope as Henry laughed and Bailey subtly tilted her head to one side giving 10K a perfect shot at Henry's face. He had to repress a smirk, _That's my girl._

"Think you're that good huh? Do you?!" Henry shouted as 10K pulled the trigger, the bullet missing Bailey and going straight through Henry's face before he dropped.

"Yeah I do." 10K said lowering his gun and looking down at Henry's body. Bailey was splattered a bit and 10K ran up to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked panicked as he cut the zip tie holding her hands behind her back. Then she tucked a strand of bloodied hair behind her ear and smiled at him.

"A bit bloody but okay." She said wiping the drops of red from her face and onto her sleeve.

"Come on." He said taking her hand and together they made their way back to the others.

Bailey POV

10K raised his rifle again when they joined the others and saw Brett at the top of the stairs with his gun to Murphy.

"Well, now that that's over we're right back where we started. Once again Warren you're on the losing end."

"Actually, this is totally different." Murphy said completely calm. Then Brett's hold on Murphy dropped along with the hand that was holding his gun. Then Murphy turned to him, "You're weak Zimmerman. You're a weak little man." Then Brett raised his own gun to his chin.

"Should we stop them?" Doc asked with his arm around Cassandra, her stitches had opened up during her struggle with the Z and she was having trouble standing on her own again.

"Only if he points that gun at Murphy." Warren said aiming her gun just in case.

"Warren." Bailey said from behind her making all eyes fall on her, "Don't worry about it."

"You were going to kill me and the others." Murphy continued, "You're pathetic."

"It's the apocalypse."

"The apocalypse is better off without you." Murphy said making his way down the stairs.

"Murphy what are you doing?" Warren asked shocked.

"Me? Nothing." then Brett shot himself in the head.

"Murphy." Warren said sounding a bit in awe and maybe a bit scared at the same time. Bailey noticed how shocked the others looked too but if anything she worried what this meant if Murphy decided to turn on them. Could he just as easily make them hurt each other or themselves as he had Zimmerman and his crew? She really didn't want to find out and hoped Murphy went the rest of the way to California without any second thoughts.

"What?" Murphy asked as he tossed Warren the car keys and headed for the van. They set Cassandra in the back so Doc could work on her leg which was bleeding pretty badly. Bailey sat next to her and the darker haired girl put an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm glad you're okay." She said as they shared a partial hug. Then they all piled in the van and took off.


	18. Chapter 18

S1E13: Part 1

Somewhere West of the Rockies

They had pulled over a while ago when Cassandra wasn't feeling well, she was now on the side of the road with 10K beside her as she got sick. Doc was on lookout for Z's with Bailey while Warren made the most of their pit stop and contacted Citizen Z.

"Not sure how much longer we can hold it together." Warren was telling Citizen Z on the radio.

"_It's only another hundred and fifty miles."_

"We have a man down, Cassandra. She's not looking good. And then there's the package."

"_Uh, what about the package?"_

"Don't know exactly, but Murphy's acting weird. More than usual. Where's this new destination?"

"_It's Fort Collins, Colorado."_

"What happened to California?"

"_Lab's dark again. Maybe for good. You've been redeployed." _

"By whose orders?"

"_Well, I started picking up a teletype signal on the old civil defense frequency. At first I thought it was a hacker, but turns out its Doctor Merch. Yeah, that Dr. Merch. The one who injected Murphy. So deliver Murphy to Fort Collins. Dr. Merch will be there with her team to meet you."_

"No more California?"

"_Colorado is the new California."_

"Copy." Then they heard Cassandra getting sick again and turned to see 10K rubbing her back.

"Feel better now?" he asked passing her a black bandana to wipe her mouth.

"Yeah, little bit." She replied as he lifted her arm over his shoulders and went to help her up. He barely got her off the ground when she started telling him no and shaking her head. He set her back down and she leaned over the grass again taking deep breaths.

"Try to relax." He said gently rubbing her back again. Bailey toyed with the end of her braid nervously. She'd gotten all the blood out of her hair that she could but in the end just needed it out of her face. She wasn't as good at braiding as Addy had been so she'd made a simple three plait braid and pulled it over her shoulder. It was already falling apart at the top, the hair getting loose and covering her ear. Her fingers picked at the dried blood in the end of it as she watched Cassandra, she needed help, big antibiotic help and fast. Bailey really hoped this lab in Colorado would be their solution, not just for Murphy and the human race but for her friend.

"How much gas do we have left?" Warren asked.

"I don't know, half a tank or so." Doc replied with his shotgun over his shoulder.

"Make it a hundred and fifty miles?"

"Well, if it's mostly downhill." Doc said hopelessly, "We're real low on ammo too."

At that Bailey walked away, if they didn't make this final stretch then it was all over, they'd be out of gas, out of ammo and dangerously low on food. And if by some miracle they did make it. . . well it might still all be over. She thought back to Camp Blue Sky, the Emergency Infection Control HQ, Province Town, the FU-Bar, that reactor in South Dakota, and the Sisters of Mercy Camp. No matter where they ended up trouble either followed or they walked right into it, she had her doubts about this new lab CZ had found too but still she couldn't help but hope for the best, maybe that was a piece of Garnett that had been left behind with her.

When they were finally able to move Cassandra back into the van and got rolling again the small talk turned more positive.

"Doc how much further?" Warren asked.

"Uh, I don't know about sixty five miles or so." He said, it looked like they'd make it, "Anyway, I'm gonna miss you dude." Doc told Murphy, "How bout you Kid? What do you got planned?"

"Uh, I don't know." 10K replied, "Still got 6,998 to go. Might take a break for a while though, head up north somewhere cold. The Z's don't do too well in the cold."

"Yeah, I don't fare too well in the cold myself." Doc replied, "Roberta?"

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe follow the sun west. I've never been to California. How about you Doc?"

"Maybe I'll buy a boat and sail around the world. Find me an island where there's not even a Z in their alphabet." They all laughed. "How about you Hawthorne?"

"Umm. I don't really know. Maybe I'll head back to Utah, see how Addy's doing. Or maybe I'll just walk north until I find Camp Northern Light. Last time I talked to CZ he said something about making a database of all the members of the new Delta X-ray Delta. I could help him out with that. He seems well stocked up there. . . and lonely, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I gate crashed."

«»

"This must be it. Citizen Z said look for a metal shed with a roll up door." Warren said as they pulled up to what looked like a small warehouse. It seemed odd to Bailey, it was even smaller than the warehouses by the reactor in South Dakota, wouldn't a lab be. . . bigger?

"Like this one?" Murphy asked eyeing the Z's that were standing in front of the door. They weren't clawing to get in, they weren't even moving, just standing still like statues or wax figures.

"What are they all looking at?" 10K asked from Bailey's left as she helped Cassandra sit up so she could see out the front window.

"Our entrance." Warren replied.

"I don't know. You think we're in the right place?" Murphy questioned, "Looks small."

Warren got out and opened Murphy's door. The second he was out of the car she slapped a pair of handcuffs on him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bailey heard Murphy ask.

"They're looking for a group of civilians transporting a prisoner. I don't want anyone mistaking you as a zombie." Warren explained.

"Bullshit. You don't trust me. After all the times I've saved your ass."

"Trust has got nothing to do with it." She told him, "I don't want anyone piking you after we got you this far."

"Let's just get this over with." He said marching toward the Z's.

"Hey!" Warren shouted after him.

"Murphy!" Doc cried hopping out of the van. Then the Z's turned and snarled at them, Murphy walked right through and turned back one last time to give them a thumbs up as Warren and Doc jumped back into the van as the zombies charged and swarmed their vehicle.

"How much ammo do we got?" Warren asked turning in her seat to look at them.

"Two bullets." 10K replied. Even Bailey's gun was empty, she'd used most of her ammo back in Utah when she'd been practicing with 10K, the rest had been used up in the past couple of days on a Z here and there.

"I got one." Doc said.

"One?" Warren asked.

"I told ya." He said referring to earlier. Having no other option Warren rolled down her window a crack.

"Murphy!" she shouted.

"What?" he called back, "Oh, you want my help?" then he strutted forward moved through the zombies and opened the side door. "Follow me."

"How do you know?" Warren asked looking around at the zombies only inches from them.

"I don't." he said, "Alright quick. Group hug."

"What?"

"Just do it! Do you want to live or not?" they all squished around Murphy as he started walking back to the warehouse. "Maybe someday you'll learn to trust me."

"Man I hope nobody sees us." Doc muttered. The zombies crowded around them but didn't attack. When they made it to the door Warren punched in the code and it opened, when it closed automatically the floor moved and Bailey realized they were in an elevator.

"You know before the apocalypse, I had the same effect on the ladies." Murphy said proudly. They stepped out of the elevator when it reached the basement, there were bodies scattered along the floor but not all of them were zombies, Bailey saw mostly all humans with head injuries - they'd been killed before the virus.

"Sure doesn't look operational." Warren said looking around.

"All those zombies up there must have wanted something down here." Cassandra said as 10K helped her walk through the halls.

"Yeah but what?" Warren asked as Bailey took out her hatchet feeling safer with it in her hand.

"Same thing they always want." Doc said holding his shotgun, "Brains."

"No." Murphy said in a distant tone, "Something different. Something inside is attracting them like a magnet. I can feel it."

Warren took a badge off a worker's body and used it to open the next door. Inside among the desks and filing cabinets and computers looked like a birthday party that had been crashed – hard. The people at the table this time were Z's and not humans and were wearing party hats.

"Well happy damn birthday." Warren muttered.

"Aww reminds me of my fiftieth." Doc said reminiscing.

"Happy birthday Dr. Kur -?" 10K read off the cake.

"Dibs on the last rose." Murphy said digging his fingers into the frosting and eating it, "What I can't help it. Damn vaccine makes me crave sugar." He said licking his fingers.

"Well if you start craving brains, let me know." Doc said.

"Ha-ha." Then there was a clanging sound up ahead and they all jumped to attention.

"Puppies and kittens." Warren said softly as they heard a growling getting closer.

"Here they come." Doc said as he readied the last shot in his gun. 10K passed Cassandra off to Bailey who put her arm around her for support.

"Let's take cover." Warren said ushering them behind a filing cabinet as 10K readied his rifle. He took a shot and they heard a body drop in the distance.

"3,002." 10K said as another figure leapt out and Doc shot it.

"Well I hope that was a zombie." He said.

"Incoming at eleven o'clock." Warren called in warning.

"That's all you Kid, I'm out." Doc said as 10K looked through his scope again and fired. They heard a ping as the bullet ricocheted off something metal.

"Damn." 10K said lowering his weapon, it's last shot used.

"It's okay Kid." Doc said, "Remember that time in Missouri? At the Piggly Wiggly?"

"Frozen food section." He said as he shouldered his gun and walked away, weaving between filing cabinets and machinery.

"Guys zombies." Warren reminded them as Doc took off too. The rest of them stayed hidden and readied their knives and melee weapons as they heard the Z getting closer. There was a squish and Bailey poked her head out to see Doc standing in front of the zombie it's face now covered in cake as 10K came up behind it and whacked it in the head with a wrench.

"3,003." Doc said as the two high fived. Then they heard a light beeping, it was too soft to be an alarm, it sounded like a phone.

"What is that?" Murphy asked as they followed the noise to a desk where a dead worker was with a mercied Z on top of him. In his hand was a phone plugged into his computer so it hadn't run out of battery. Doc grabbed it and looked at the screen.

"There must be twenty text messages here. Looks like this guy was texting his wife or somebody when it went down." Doc said as he started reading the messages off the phone. "_Something happened at the lab today. Can't talk now. I'll call you later. . . wont be home till late not telling us why. . . putting us under quarantine. Will update when I know anything. . . Starting to get scared, something very wrong. . . something infecting us. We might not get out of here. Tell the kids I love them._" then the phone chimed again, "What? This is a new message here from Citizen Z. _Operation Bitemark if you get this message please respond. Hacked and searching lab mainframe. Discovered files you should be aware of. Really weird stuff. Find working computer. Search HZN1 test results backslash backslash code name level nine password red death." _Murphy pulled the worker and the Z from the chair and sat down, he typed in what Doc had read and a window popped up with footage of what looked like zombie monkeys. There was a date in the bottom left corner 01/31/2014 but. . . that was before anyone was infected with the Z virus.

"Not surprising they were doing animal testing." Warren said.

"Yeah but what were they testing?" Murphy asked, "Look at the date on these videos. It's the year before anybody was infected. How did they know to be working on a vaccine before anybody was infected?" he clicked a few more things until a doctor profile popped up, "That's her. That's Dr. Merch. That's the bitch that did this to me!"

Then a video played of Merch interrogating a doctor in a sealed room. They were discussing how he'd set of the contamination alarm. He insisted he didn't come in contact with anything unusual, he did nothing out of order, he followed protocol. It reminded Bailey of the man back at the Sisters of Mercy, the one who said he didn't do anything to hurt those girls but Helen didn't believe him and had Addy shoot him anyway. It was like that and Bailey felt just as bad for the man in the video as she did for the man back on the road. The man in the video kept saying the alarm went off for no reason, nothing punctured his suit, he swore it was a false alarm the sensor must have made an error. As he told this again and again to Dr. Merch and she didn't believe him his voice became more desperate and begging.

"Well I'm guessing it didn't end too well for old Doyle here." Murphy said.

"Okay, who's for getting out of here right now? Show of hands." Doc asked raising his hand. 10K raised his hand too and so did Bailey. This place gave her the creeps and she had a bad feeling that if they went in deeper it would only get worse. That's how it always was in videogames, movies, TV, you name it, if you kept walking you only found worse and worse stuff. She'd rather go outside with her hatchet and those Z's and call it a day.

"Okay." Doc said even though they didn't have enough hands raised to win, "Its back out to the apocalypse it is."

"Nobody's going anywhere." Murphy said as he stood and faced them, "This is not a damn democracy. We came here to find Dr. Merch and that is exactly what we are going to do."

"He's right." Warren said after a pause, "If she's down here we can't just leave her. She is still our only chance at a vaccine."

"You're right." Doc said, "I just thought we might want to, I don't know, live."

"Yeah, well quit your dreaming and let's go." Murphy said moving forward. After going down a few more halls and killing a few more rogue Z's the phone in Doc's pocket rang again. With his crowbar in one hand he answered cheerfully.

"Zombie Apocalypse, how may I direct your call?. . . Uh, yeah what's left of us. This is Doc speaking. . . Correctomundo. Nice to hear your sweet voice. So what fresh hell awaits us?. . . Well that sounds great to me cause I ain't had a decent shower since, uh, let's see, New York. . . Defcon One? Well, isn't that some kind of nuclear term?. . . Why am I not surprised?. . . Yeah what's that?"

When he hung up the phone he explained to them what Citizen Z had said as they made their way into the next room that was labeled 'decontamination' which Doc said they had to go through or else the lab would be targeted by an automatic nuclear missile, but that wasn't the one thing that caught Warren's attention. What made her pause was what Doc said next.

"Naked?" she asked once they were sealed in the decontamination room.

"That's what he said." Doc told her, "Naked. And then we got to put all our clothes and stuff in this chute here to get decontaminated with some liquid nitrogen."

"So what are we waiting for?" Murphy said as he started to undo his pants.

"For you all to turn around." Warren said removing her jacket. "And no peeking."

They ended up standing in a circle so only their backs were facing each other.

"Doc we should have gone back into the apocalypse when we had the chance." Bailey said a bit pissed off that they actually had to do this as she threw her yellow jacket and grey tee shirt to the ground in front of her.

"I'm with you there darling." He replied sounding just as bummed about their situation. Once they were all naked they shimmied to the right until everyone had been able to put their stuff in the chute like Doc had told them. Bailey had her arms crossed in front of her while Cassandra rested her hand on Bailey's left shoulder for support. Then she heard fingers snap.

"Eyes up front young man." Warren said and Bailey heard 10K's immediate response.

"Sorry, sorry." He apologized and Bailey didn't realize she'd turned until it was too late, her face got red as she snapped her head back so she was facing forward and her inner voice shouted at her, _You did NOT just peek at 10K's_ – but her inner scolding didn't get to finish as Cassandra's grip on her shoulder tightened and her full attention went to her friend.

"You okay?" Bailey asked.

"I feel like I'm gonna pass out." She said weakly.

"Hang in there." Warren said, "Doc, what now?"

"Oh, we gotta put these on. And then you got to hit that button marked decontamination in front of you, 10K."

"Murphy, your scars." Warren said but Bailey didn't turn to look, she didn't trust herself she just grabbed a pair of goggles when Cassandra passed them to her. "It looks like it's spreading."

"That's what I wanted to talk to Dr. Merch about. Well put your goggles on and quit staring! I'm not the damn Elephant Man! I'm a human being. . .sort of."

"Are you ready?" 10K asked.

"Just do it." Murphy said and 10K hit the button. The room lit up with a bright light and Bailey was grateful for the goggles but got the odd feeling like she was in a microwave.

«»

Bailey had never been happier to have her worn, ripped and bloodied clothes again but her happiness was short lived when after they got dressed Cassandra hit the wall and slid to the floor.

"Hey, are you okay?" 10K asked immediately kneeling in front of her ready to help.

"I don't think I can go much further." She said as Warren knelt beside her and Bailey leaned over with her hands on her knees. Warren looked over to Doc and 10K saw the look they both had.

"I've got her." He said, "I'll carry her if I have to."

"Okay." Warren said after a slight hesitation, "Sure."

Bailey tapped 10K on the shoulder and he turned to see her outstretched hands. He passed her his rifle and his bag and she slung them over her shoulders along with her own messenger bag so he could carry Cassandra easier. He brought one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back as he lifted her and they continued on with the others.

10K POV

He brought up the rear of the group as he carried Cassandra. He tried to ignore how heavily she was breathing as he stared straight ahead not wanting to see how pale she'd become either.

"I can't do it." She said softly as they turned the next corner. "Stop."

"I can carry you." He told her still looking straight ahead where the others were. "You're gonna be okay."

"I'm gonna get us all killed." She said and he stopped walking and looked at the ground. "Please. . . Tommy."

He took a deep breath and looked at her then he looked away again, she looked even worse than he'd feared.

"Yeah okay." He said defeated before bending down and sitting her on the floor so she could rest against the wall. He stayed crouched in front of her and she stared at him.

"Just don't tell anybody my name all right?" he asked with a small smirk trying to muster a smile. Cassandra closed her eyes then slowly opened them and looked up at him.

"I won't." she whispered then her eyes shut again and her head lolled to the side. He cupped her face in his hands but she didn't respond.


	19. Chapter 19

S1E13: Part 2

Bailey POV

After twisting and turning down a few more halls Bailey looked over her shoulder and saw 10K on the ground with Cassandra. He'd leaned her against the wall and she was looking much paler than she had before the decontamination room.

"Warren." Bailey called softly up ahead drawing the woman's attention to the others as they made their way back to them.

"Hey." Warren said as Bailey knelt by Cassandra who's eyes were now shut as 10K cupped her face in his hands. "Is she. . . "

"She's still alive." 10K replied to Warren's unspoken question. Bailey stood up and opened the closest door.

"Hey, there's a gurney in here." she said, "Looks like a storage closet."

Warren turned to 10K, "We have to leave her somewhere." She said and Bailey saw him clench his jaw in anger, "At least in here she's safe from anything that might come along."

10K didn't look at them but he nodded and picked Cassandra up again, her eyes fluttered as she woke up but she looked ready to go at any moment. 10K rested her on the gurney as the others filed in.

"What happened?" Cassandra asked.

"You can stay here and get some rest." Warren told her, "We'll come back for you." Then she reached in her pocket, "Look, I've been saving this special since New York." She said pulling out a bullet and loading it into her gun, "I want you to have it. Just in case." She said placing the gun in Cassandra's hand.

"Thank you Warren." Cassandra replied weakly then Doc stepped forward as Warren left looking on the verge of tears.

"You hang in there darlin'. We're gonna find you some antibiotics, and we're gonna get you straightened out in no time." then he left too leaving only Bailey and 10K there. He walked over to where Cassandra was laying and leaned over to hug her, she wrapped her arms around him and whispered something in his ear that Bailey couldn't make out. He pulled away and they just looked at each other for a moment before he sadly left the room. Cassandra then turned her head to Bailey who was still in the corner, she gave her a weak smile that Bailey couldn't return.

"Get over here." Cassandra said still smiling and holding an arm out. Bailey made her way over to her and leaned over to hug her like 10K had. Cassandra wrapped her arms around Bailey and held her tight for a few moments. Bailey heard her take a deep sigh and hugged her tighter not being able to stop the thought that it may be one of the last breaths Cassandra ever took. Cassandra rubbed her back comfortingly like she had when Addy had decided to leave them.

"I should be comforting you, not the other way around." Bailey muttered trying to hide the fact that her voice was getting thick with sadness as tears began to fill her eyes.

"You're going to be okay Bailey. And so am I." she said still rubbing her back, "I'm not afraid of dying, I thought about it a lot when we were trapped in the morgue." Bailey pulled back so she could look her friend in the eye, Bailey couldn't get over the fact that she was still smiling. "But I got to live, _really_ live. I got my freedom back, I got away from Tobias, I got to make some really great friends. So if I'm going to die I'm just happy it's not being chewed on by a zombie."

Bailey leaned down and hugged her again this time not being able to stop the tears from falling. Then Cassandra whispered in her ear, "Will you promise me something?" she asked and Bailey nodded. "Take good care of 10K, alright." She said and Bailey pulled back confused, "He's a really good guy and that's hard to find these days. And I've seen how you two are together, there's something there. It's not much but it could be. And this world sucks enough already so if you ever have a chance to be happy with him take it, just don't break his heart."

Bailey paused before she responded, "I'd never hurt 10K like that."

Cassandra smiled again, "I know, because you're a good person too."

"You're just as good as I am." Bailey said and she scoffed.

"I'm an ex-cannibal." She reminded the girl.

"Ex being the key word." Bailey said sitting up on the side of the table, "But you changed. You stuck with us trying to get Murphy to California so they can make a cure and save the world. I think that much good cancels out the bad." Cassandra didn't answer she just took Bailey's hand in her own and Bailey couldn't help but get choked up again. "I'm really going to miss you."

"Don't." Cassandra said shaking her head weakly, "Don't waste your time on that, okay. Focus on living alright? Just live."

«»

Bailey walked out of the room just as Murphy was jogging back over to the group.

"Guys come on. I think I found something." He said then took in their sad expressions. "Is she going to make it?"

"You might want to say your goodbyes." Warren said and after a second Murphy hesitantly went in. Bailey was leaning against the wall beside 10K, he had his rifle in one hand and had his other arm draped over her shoulders. When Murphy left Cassandra's room he looked around the group before his eyes stopped on them and he scoffed.

"Your friend isn't even dead yet and you two have already gotten together." They both looked up at him with the same blank look, the pain of losing Cassandra fogged their brains and made it impossible for either one to make a snappy come back. Fortunately Warren, being the protective mother figure she was, replied for them.

"Stop it Murphy." She said sternly giving him a glare.

"What?" he asked shrugging like he'd done nothing to make the bad situation even worse. Warren moved to continue down the hall.

"Just leave 'em alone." She said harshly bumping shoulders with Murphy as she passed him. Then he and Doc followed her down the hall, 10K moved to follow too but stopped when he noticed Bailey had stayed put.

"Bailey?" he asked stepping toward her.

"I can't keep losing people." She whispered under her breath staring at the floor and he saw her start to fall apart. He knew she was thinking of Garnett, and Addy, Mack, now Cassandra. "I haven't lost this many people in this short a time since the beginning of the outbreak."

He stepped closer to her resting his rifle against the wall before engulfing her in a hug. She wrapped her arms around his lean torso and let herself crumble in his hold, burying her face in his shoulder as she cried as softly as she could. He rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"It's okay. You still have me." He said quietly, "And I'm not going anywhere, I promise." They both knew it was a promise he couldn't keep, it was something completely out of his control and he couldn't ensure that it wouldn't happen. But Bailey ignored that and let his words lift a little bit of the pain.

"Thanks 10K." she whispered into his shoulder.

He was silent for a moment before he replied, "Tommy."

She sniffled as the last of the tears dried up as she processed what he'd just revealed to her. She pulled back and looked him in the eye somewhat shocked by the information. He did his best to muster up a small smile. "Just don't tell anyone okay?"

She gave a small smile and nodded before he pulled out of the hug, grabbed his rifle and they followed the others.

There was a trail of gore along the ground that they followed until they came to a door in a hall lit by a red bulb.

"Biocontainment." Murphy read as they all pulled out their weapons. Thankfully inside the room was normal lighting but it had these weird metal like coffins filling the space.

"Could this place get any creepier?" Doc asked as they made their way through the room. Then they found a body – or half a body - on another gurney making gargling noises. Its skin was grey and looked soft like a pile of mud though Bailey would never dare touch it to find out. All its ribs were showing as it laid face down, the bottom half of its body looked like it decomposed ages ago.

"Oh my God." Warren said.

"Is that Dr. Merch?" Doc asked.

"No. Somebody else. It's the lab tech from the video." Murphy said approaching the. . . thing. Bailey had to turn around, her mind not being able to process that the man in that video was now the undead grey creature in front of them. "He wants us to watch something." Murphy said as the computer turned on.

"_Why are you doing this to me?"_ Doyle's voice said on the computer but Bailey still couldn't look.

"_It's for your own good Brendan."_ Dr. Merch's voice said, _"You've started to react to the virus."_

"_Don't give me that shit you've been giving the monkeys! I've seen the side effects!"_

"_We can't take the chance, the virus has jumped to humans. You'll be the first human trial of the vaccine. We can't wait any longer."_

"_What's going to happen to me?"_

"_We don't know."_

Then there was a gasping sound and struggling as a monitor beeped and the camera cut off.

"The vaccine must have worked." Doc said, "Kept him from turning zombie."

"But it won't let him die." Warren said.

"Did Merch do this to you?" Murphy asked and there was more gargling, "He's trying to say something."

"Kill. . . me." Bailey heard him whisper over and over.

"We're getting the hell out of here." Murphy said and before Bailey could say I told you so Citizen Z popped up on the computer screen.

"_You've got company. It looks like Dr. Merch and two soldiers headed your way. They should be there any second."_ Then the door opened and three people walked in.

"Dr. Merch. We meet again." Murphy said making his way to the front of the group. The soldiers were in black containment suits while the doctor's was blue but when Merch took off her mask it wasn't Merch. It was an older bald man Bailey hadn't seen on any of the videos.

"Dr. Merch didn't make it. I'm her boss, Dr. Kurtz." He introduced, "I'm here to help you save mankind." He said with a smile Bailey immediately didn't trust. "We've gone to a great deal of effort to find you Mr. Murphy."

"I've been on a little road trip." He snapped.

"Well, your journey ends here. You're safe now. And your friends are to be commended for their bravery and commitment. Your country, all mankind, owes you a great deal." Bailey had to hold in a scoff, after seeing all the odd Frankenstein like things in this place it struck her as anything but safe.

"What's going to happen to him?" Warren asked just as suspicious as Bailey was.

"Well we'll take him the rest of the way to the lab in California where we'll sequence his genes and clone the antibodies in his blood. Then with any luck we'll be able to recreate the vaccine that's keeping him alive." The man was still smiling and it gave Bailey a bad shiver down her spine.

"What if I don't want to be your guinea pig?" Murphy asked.

"Well then you'll eventually wind up just like Brendan Doyle, Patient Zero over there. Speaking of which someone should really give that poor creature mercy."

"I'll do it." Murphy volunteered as Warren passed him her machete. Bailey felt 10K's hand creep around her waist and pull her closer to him as he took a small step forward partially shielding her, his own instincts telling him something was up.

"I'm not going." Murphy said after he'd mercied Doyle.

"Murphy, this is why we came this far." Warren said and even Bailey knew that there was a smarter way to play this without flat out refusing the doctor. Go with him, he had Warren's machete, wait for the right moment then kill the doctor and take off, but while he was flanked by two armed guards telling him no wasn't the smartest move.

"Explain to me again why I should believe anything you say." Murphy practically growled.

"Let's start with you have no choice." The doctor said stepping forward as his guards raised their guns. Warren grabbed her machete back from Murphy and lifted it in front of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just a precaution." The doctor said as 10K took a step back pushing Bailey back with him.

"Now just hold on a minute." Doc said, "Ain't no reason to jump bad. He's just nervous. Right Murphy? He's actually very civic minded." Doc said repeating the same thing Murphy said back at the Jersey refinery.

"Really this is so unnecessary. No one's going to harm you, Mr. Murphy." The doctor said, "Quite the opposite."

Bailey saw 10K turn his head and look in the direction of the computer, she followed his gaze and saw Citizen Z on the monitor holding up a paper that said 'Kill the Doctor'. 10K's eyes grew wide and he briefly glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She slowly pulled out her hatchet and her knife as he pulled out a knife from his back pocket. Then there was a banging on the door.

"Just a zombie. Give it mercy so it won't attract more." The doctor ordered.

"Zombies can't open doors, can they?" the solider asked from behind his mask. And they watched the door open and Cassandra stepped inside. She had a bite on her cheek but her eyes weren't the milky white that a Z's normally were, they looked. . . more like Murphy's. She walked slowly inside breathing heavily.

"Don't. . . shoot." She said slowly.

"She's a zombie. Mercy her." The doctor said.

"I'm not dead." She said then her eyes went to Murphy.

"Kill him." he said and Cassandra lunged forward grabbing the soldier's gun and spinning him around, he pulled the trigger and Cassandra aimed the gun for the second guard. 10K pulled Bailey to the ground as they all used the metal coffins to shield themselves. Then Cassandra turned and punched the first soldier in the head so hard she broke his neck but the doctor had picked up the dead guard's gun and shot at her and she fell to the ground.

"Murphy wait!" Warren yelled as he took off out the door, Doc tried to follow him but the doctor turned and shot him making him fall to the floor.

"Doc!" Bailey shouted as she ran over to him and put her hands over his shoulder where he'd been hit as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"Doc." 10K said as he and Warren joined Bailey as Doc stopped moving.

"_Failsafe activated. Failsafe activated."_ A voice said over the speakers as an alarm went off and red lights started to flash, _"Seven minutes to detonation."_

"Come on Doc." Warren said as she started chest compressions, "Get up Doc."

Then the guards Cassandra killed got up again as Z's, Warren didn't stop working on Doc, "Come on Doc."

10K moved into a crouch getting ready to take on the Z's. Bailey still had her weapons beside her on the ground as she clutched Doc's wound but she didn't see a point in fighting back especially as the automated voice said, _"Six minutes to detonation."_

"Wake up, Doc. Come on Doc." Warren said as 10K got up and headed for the zombies and the small voice in Bailey's head whispered, _"He's going to die."_ If not by the Z's then the nuke that was headed for them. But before the zombies got anywhere near 10K Cassandra was back on her feet and grabbed both of them.

"Get out of here!" she shouted, "Get out of here! Now!"

"Wake up Doc." Warren said as he shot up gasping for air.

"Get out of here now!" Cassandra said again as she struggled with the zombies. 10K helped Doc off the ground and they all rushed out the door as quick as they could.

"_Five minutes to detonation."_

They hauled Doc as fast as they could through the halls and back to the elevator.

"_Three minutes to detonation."_ The voice said as 10K lowered the metal door and the elevator started moving them toward the surface.

"Look." 10K said noticing something on the ground, "What is it?"

"Is that all that's left of Murphy?" Doc asked.

"It's his skin." Warren said, "He shed his skin."

"Keep it." Doc said coughing, "You can make some awesome boots out of that." He joked even though they were probably going to die in - _"Two minutes to detonation."_

The door opened and they ran outside.

"Where's the van?" 10K asked seeing only a black truck the doctor and his men must have arrived in.

"Murphy." Warren said, "Come on, let's take this."

Bailey rushed forward and luckily found the car unlocked and with the keys in the ignition. She started it up and opened the door behind the driver's side as Warren and 10K helped Doc into the seat.

"Look." 10K said looking at the sky and Bailey followed his gaze to the missile headed straight for them. It looked like a ball of fire with a long smoky tail and Bailey couldn't imagine that this truck would be fast enough to get out of the blast zone, but Warren seemed adamant to die trying. Bailey moved so Warren could drive and she went to take the seat behind 10K who had opened the passenger door.

"Let's go!" Warren said as she took off flooring the gas and speeding down the road.

END SEASON 1


	20. Chapter 20

S2E01: Part 1 

As they drove down the road Warren's eyes kept flashing to the rearview mirror watching for the blast that was sure to come. Bailey turned to look out the back window when she saw the world light up like someone just turned on a spotlight. 10K turned from his place in the passenger seat and even Doc –though wounded – did his best to sit up and watch too. When the light dimmed they saw a huge mushroom cloud where the lab was. It was a fair distance off but they all knew the blast would catch up to them soon. Warren hit the gas harder and Bailey saw a dust cloud kick up behind them and it was catching up fast. Then 10K pointed out a tunnel off the side of the road to their right, Warren hit the brakes and turned the wheel heading for their only refuge.

The force of the nuclear blast caught up with them just as their SUV made it into the tunnel, the high powered wind knocked the back end of the vehicle making the car roll. It spun in the air, then along the pavement until it hit two abandoned cars at the other end. As it rolled the two doors on the passenger side were torn off and Bailey and 10K fell from the car rolling along the pavement themselves and getting a little cut up from the debris that came flying in and littered the ground. She'd never been so disoriented as she sat up lying on her stomach but using her forearms and elbows to prop her head up. Her braid had now completely fallen out leaving her hair a loose mess as a good portion of it covered her face and moved with each breath she took. 10K was on his back maybe a foot or two from her and she could see him cough and squirm a bit in pain. Her ears were ringing a little and she could feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins making her shake slightly as she brushed her hair from her face and took deep breaths trying to calm herself enough to function again. 10K sat up on his elbows and turned to her.

"Bailey, you okay?" he asked but she only continued to focus on her breathing. "Bailey." He said sharper and leaning toward her. She looked up at him as her head swam taking in the concern on his face, the longer she stayed silent the more his worry seemed to grow. He shuffled a little closer and asked if she was okay again. She suddenly had a flash of everything that had almost killed them since leaving New York, the cannibals, the tornado, the cult, the Zunami, the radioactive Z's, the group that had kidnapped her and tried to rob Mesa Pharmaceuticals and now a fracking nuke.

"Bailey!" 10K called for her again as she came back to the current near death experience. "Bai-"

But his sentence was cut off when she lunged and crossed the foot of space between them and tackled him to the ground with her lips smashing against his. He fell to the ground lying on his back again, his hands hesitantly moving to her back in shock. She pulled away and flushed bright red not sure what had possessed her to act so brazenly, she opened her mouth to apologize and try to explain herself but no sound came out, instead a moment passed where they stared at each other before 10K leaned forward and brought his lips to hers. He relaxed his head leaning back against the ground and hers followed continuing their kiss as her fingers fisted the front of his camo shirt and their mouths moved together though very sloppy and inexperienced. They pulled back and stared at each other again before they heard a cough and looked over to see Warren helping Doc out of the upside down SUV. They both went over and helped also pulling what little supplies they'd had with them, like Doc's medical bag, a black backpack, 10K's rifle and Bailey's messenger bag.

"Ow, ow, ow, watch the shoulder." Doc said as 10K helped him stand up. They followed Bailey over to where Warren was standing watching the tunnel entrance. "Ho-ly shit. Is that snow?"

"No, that's not snow." Warren answered Doc's question as she adjusted her machete in her belt, "That's ash. Radioactive fallout."

"So what now?" Bailey asked and Warren began to look around.

"We salvage what we can, hopefully one of these cars might still work and we can get out of here. We don't want to touch or inhale that stuff."

Third Person POV

Mack drove through the small forest on his red ATV until he found the only survivor from the Sisters of Mercy camp. She was standing above a zombie with her foot on its chest before she brought down her Z Whacker and piked its brain. She turned when she heard him approaching and seemed surprised that he'd come back.

"They're all dead." Addy said sounding choked up.

"How?" Mack asked though he didn't seem curious, his voice was pretty neutral.

"We were on the hill watching the lights –"

"I think those were nukes."

"That's what I thought. Figured what was left of the world was trying to kill itself. Anyway, the boy they banished cause he turned thirteen, he figured it out. Came back. Set the whole place on fire. _And_ released the zombie bear."

"Well sounds like she was right about men." Mack said sounding put out which he had every right to be. Helen's actions had finally come back to bite her, Bailey would be happy to hear it – if he ever saw her again that is.

"Look, Mack –" Addy tried to explain but he just shook his head and turned back to the ATV, Addy noticed a limp in his step probably from the warning shot one of the sisters had fired when he'd come back for her, which only made her feel worse. Then there was a growling in the distance but it wasn't the usual zombie snarling.

"Bear?" Mack asked and she nodded.

"Yeah."

"Are you coming or not?" he asked as he got on the ATV and started it up. Addy took one last look at the smoking remains of the camp before joining him and taking off with her Z Whacker over her shoulder.

Bailey POV

Luckily one of the cars had worked and they'd been able to drive out the opposite end of the tunnel and try to get out of the falling radioactive ash. They were all silent as they drove, the only sound coming from Doc occasionally as he'd groan when he'd shift in his seat. He was still gripping his bleeding shoulder and would need some serious rest before he'd be able to handle full days of traveling again.

When their car died they were in a small neighborhood maybe an hours drive outside of the last bits of ash they'd seen. It looked like they were in the clear. Bailey could tell by the way Warren looked around at their surroundings that she wanted to cover more ground before dark but then Doc groaned again as he got out of the car and 10K rushed to his side helping him out. Bailey turned to Warren and the older woman looked her way, they both knew Doc couldn't keep going. Warren gave a sigh and looked around at the small houses that surrounded them.

"Let's try to clear one of these houses, check the others for supplies and turn in for the night." She instructed and 10K nodded as Doc leaned on him. Thankfully the first house they chose seemed to be zombie free. It was small, only one floor, two bedrooms, a tiny bathroom and an open space that served as the living room, dining room and kitchen all in one. 10K helped Doc into one bedroom and Warren went to help patch his wound doing what she could for him. Bailey was in the main room looking out the window forlorningly. She heard footsteps behind her and a moment later 10K entered her peripheral vision. He looked like he had a lot on his mind and she had a pretty good idea of what his thoughts were about. Not wanting to have an awkward conversation she spoke first cutting him off just as he opened his mouth but before he could get a single syllable out.

"I'm going to check the houses down this half of the street." She said pointing to the right and quickly turned and headed for the door without waiting for a response from 10K. She heard him mutter a quiet 'Okay' just as the screen door was shutting behind her. She had acted so impulsively and now she was regretting it. Not the kiss, the kiss was. . . unexpected. To her as much as 10K, she'd never done anything without carefully thinking it through and weighing every possible outcome, although, she'd never been through a nuclear explosion before so it was understandable that she may have acted a little out of character. She just couldn't talk to 10K about it, not when there seemed to be so much at war inside herself. He'd have questions she didn't have answers to yet or worse, he'd tell her it never should have happened and they should move on. He may have acted just as instinctually as she had and he could be regretting it. That was just something she didn't want to hear from him, if he wanted to forget it she was fine with that, she lied to herself, maybe they didn't have to have an awkward conversation, maybe they could just fall back into their old pattern of being good friends and neither one of them would have to worry about what had happened today ever again.

10K POV

Warren had come out of the bedroom not long after Bailey had left. She noticed her absence and asked him where she'd gone. When he told her Warren decided she'd check the other half of the street if he'd stay and keep an eye on Doc.

"How is he?" 10K asked worried for the guy who'd easily become one of his best friends, a bit more like family actually.

"He's resting but still in a lot of pain. Hopefully I'll find some more medical supplies that can help him. You sure you'll be alright here?"

"Yeah, I got it." He reassured her with a nod of his head. He was seated by the window with his rifle resting against his leg ready in case any Z's came along. Warren checked her gun one more time before heading out and leaving 10K alone with his thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking about how quickly Bailey had rushed out of there almost like she was trying to get away from him. Maybe she was regretting kissing him. Maybe he'd been bad at it. After all it had been his first and he'd been taken by surprise so he really had no idea what he'd been doing. He shook his head trying to clear it. Stop being stupid, he chastised himself, a fracking nuke just went off and this is what you're concerned about? Bailey was probably just concerned about survival more than a kiss, she just has her priorities in order. Yeah, that could be it maybe she just needed time. Once they were far from the nuclear fallout, had food and water and had found Murphy again and were back to the mission then he'd talk to her about it. He'd just give her time.

«»

When Bailey and Warren returned they hadn't been too lucky with getting supplies. Medicine and gauze and things to help Doc they had found an abundance of, Bailey had even found some ammo in an old shed but food and water not so much and without that all the medical supplies and ammo in the world wouldn't make a difference. They still had a small amount from the previous days after they'd had that run in at Mesa so they'd just have to be careful with how they rationed it.

Night had fallen a while ago and they'd blocked out the windows with blankets, furniture and pictures from the walls, to hide the small flickering light coming from some candles they'd found so the Z's wouldn't be attracted to the house. 10K had moved some furniture in front of the door so no one would have to be on lookout and they could all get some much needed rest. Warren had already said she'd take the couch and Bailey had disappeared into the second bedroom leaving 10K and Doc to bunk together in the other room. The bed would be big enough for both of them and this way if Doc needed anything he had 10K to help him. Warren was blowing out the candles when they were all done eating the measly meal they had and were getting ready for bed. As she did that 10K ducked into Bailey's room wanting to check on her. His mind was still thinking back to that kiss she'd given him but he reminded himself to give her time, and he would, but there was nothing wrong with making sure she was okay.

"Bailey?" he called softly seeing her lying on the bed with her back to the door.

"Bailey?" he tried again stepping further into the room and resting his hands on the footboard of the bed leaning on it to get a better look at her. She was already asleep and looked like she was out cold. His mouth twitched a little in a small smile before he opened the trunk at the foot of the bed and found a blanket. Very carefully he brought one knee to the bed and leaned close enough to her to drape the blanket over her hoping to make her more comfortable. He gently brushed some loose hair out of her face before slowly getting off the bed and heading back to the room he was sharing with Doc. He wished Warren goodnight as he passed her settling down on the couch and she returned the gesture. When he got to his room Doc was readjusting himself on his pillow.

"Need any help?" 10K asked taking his rifle from his shoulder and resting it against the dresser.

"Thanks Kid, I got it." He replied settling down. "Just waiting for that painkiller to kick in."

Warren had patched him up a bit better once she and Bailey had returned with more supplies and luckily between the two of them they'd found enough painkillers to last Doc a couple of days at least. 10K scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably as he made his way across the room to his side of the bed.

"Hey Doc?" he asked hesitantly, "What do you know about women?"

Doc gave a chuckle, "Well Kid, I have been married several times, so I'd say I either know a great deal or – more likely – I don't have a clue." He said smiling, "Why?"

"It's just –" he began scratching the back of his neck again, "Nothing." He said pulling up the covers and getting in bed laying down so his back was to Doc, "Just nothing."

Thankfully, Doc didn't push the issue.

Bailey POV

They'd been able to stay in the house for another day to allow Doc to heal however, when they woke up the following morning after that the outside had changed and now reminded Bailey of Christmas day, except now the image of everything covered in white filled her with dread. Apparently the fallout radius of the ash had spread with the wind and now everything, cars, houses, the grass, all of it was covered in the radioactive fallout. They all looked out the windows with varying degrees of worry and horror wondering what they'd do next.

"We can't stay here anymore." Warren said speaking up first before moving to quickly pack their things. "Grab some extra clothes and cover every part of you possible. You do not want that touching your skin."

"What about getting a vehicle?" Bailey asked.

"Too risky, they're already covered in it, probably just as radioactive at this point. We'll have to walk."

So they walked. They walked and they walked and they walked and they walked. They used up what little food they had pretty quickly and then kept walking. It went on like this for days, if Bailey was counting correctly it had been a week since the blast and things only looked bleaker with each step they took. 10K helped Doc the whole way, his bleeding had stopped but his arm was still pretty bad and he needed food and water more than any of them, his strength was starting to fail and it only slowed them down more. Bailey had stuck by Warren's side as they traveled making sure to avoid 10K, no touching, no eye contact, no talking, no anything. She was still working out in her head what had made her act the way she did, sure she could chalk it up to 'they almost died' but she knew it was something more than that. She'd liked 10K for a while even though she tried to fight it, the more people you cared for the more you had to lose, but what did her old mantra matter now? They were in the middle of the wilderness with no food, little water and surrounded by radiation, they were pretty much dead already. They were walking through what looked like an old junkyard at the top of a hill when Doc groaned and they had to set him down against a pile of trash.

"Let's get you over here." Warren said as Bailey sat down next to the older man, the opposite side of 10K. "What is it?" she asked as 10K looked at his shoulder.

"The bleeding stopped, but. . . " 10K trailed off pulling the tee shirt he'd wrapped around his face down so he could talk easier. They each had some kind of shirt or rag covering their heads and another around their nose and mouth to keep them from inhaling as much of the fallout as possible. 10K and Doc also had things tied around their arms since both of them had been wearing short sleeved tops. Bailey had her mustard yellow jacket zipped up to the top just as Warren did.

"Just go." Doc said, "Find me a hole to crawl in. Leave me a weapon and some ammo."

"Hey." Warren said making them all turn to her, "Nobody's leaving you here to die. Here take the last of the water." She said passing him her bottle. "Pretty weak myself." She said looking around at the landscape. Bailey took a deep breath in defeat, all around them were patches of trees making thick forests and between them grassy plains that stretched over the hills. Beyond all that was grey mountains, not a town, a house or a thing in sight and Bailey started to try to get her mind to accept that they were most likely going to die out here. She looked over at 10K who was still turned to Warren, part of her regretted that she hadn't said a word to him since she'd kissed him in the tunnel, but whatever had fought through her restraint and made her act that way hadn't gotten the strength to do so again, so she held her tongue.

"We wait here too long, we might be too weak to go look for help." Warren said, "I've only got a day without water in me, if that."

"Well, I don't think I'm going anywhere Chief." Doc said weakly as 10K, still sitting beside Doc, rested his weight on one arm leaning against the pile of junk.

"You stay here with Doc. I'm going to see if I can find food or help, while I still got the strength. If I'm not back in forty eight hours. . . you're on your own."

"Good luck." 10K said solemnly.

"Thanks."

"I'll go with you." Bailey volunteered getting up and she immediately felt 10K's eyes on her, "You shouldn't be alone, you might need help."

Warren nodded her head too weak to argue with her and Bailey grabbed her bag before following after Warren but 10K grabbed her hand as she passed him effectively stopping her. She turned and looked at him questioningly, noticing Doc was grabbing his shoulder in discomfort and not paying attention to them. The look 10K had was deep and Bailey could tell he had a lot going through his mind as he tried to say something. His tongue barely poked out as he wet his lips before he said anything.

"Be careful." He decided on, looking up at her from where he sat, his arm still outstretched holding her hand, "And come back." She just stared at him for a long time memorizing the look in his green eyes, she wanted that image to be perfect, she wanted it to be the memory she brought to mind when she died, because she had a pretty good feeling that her and Warren weren't going to make it back. She didn't say a word as she took her hand out of his noticing how sad he looked that she didn't promise she'd come back, then she turned and followed Warren.

Addy POV

Addy had put together a car antennae, her Z Whacker and an old radio trying to get a broadcast signal to contact someone, anyone, though she was hoping for Citizen Z. Meanwhile, Mack was fooling around with some wires and jumper cables at the base of an old cell tower.

"If this works, the others will be able to see the signal for miles." He said as Addy turned the dial switching through stations. "Find something?"

"No, it's just that same recorded broadcast again and again. I hope he's okay up there." She whispered the last part.

"_. . . Nine, eight, eight, three, four."_

"Just that same weird numbers station again." Addy called to him, "You know that's got to be some sort of code."

"Wonder who needs to keep a secret anymore." He replied still messing with the wires at his feet.

"What?" Addy asked aloud to no one in particular as she tuned into another station.

"Who was that?" Mack asked, her confused expression drawing his attention.

"I don't know but they were talking about Murphy. It was something in Spanish and I don't know, maybe Mandarin? Do you think that means he's still alive?"

"Question is, do we really still care if he's alive?"

"If you don't care if he's still alive, why are you trying to contact Warren and the others huh?" Addy asked playing with the dial.

"Got nothing else to do Addy." Mack said walking back to his jumper cables.

Bailey POV

She and Warren picked one of the many forests surrounding them figuring anyone was as good as the next. They'd shed the extra layers they'd used to escape the radioactive fallout as they walked until finally Warren fell to her knees in a field. Bailey turned and quickly closed the distance between them.

"Come on Warren." She heard her trying to pep talk herself then she took out her gun as Bailey crouched next to her. "Three more bullets than I need." she whispered and Bailey knew what she was checking for, "How many do you have?" she asked nodding to the gun in Bailey's belt.

"That doesn't matter." She said but that voice in her head whispered, _half a clip_.

"I'm sorry Bailey." Warren said, "I'm sorry Doc, I'm sorry 10K, I tried. I tried." She said taking another deep breath seeming like the effort to do so was too much.

"Warren, come on." Bailey tried to encourage her, "I already watched my mom die, I'm not losing a mother again."

"I'm sorry." She repeated.

"Warren –" but Bailey was cut off by a scream in the distance.

"Help!" someone cried, it sounded like a girl. Bailey was grateful to whoever it was because their shouting was enough for Warren to get up. Together they used the last of their energy to run toward the voice and found a young girl – maybe thirteen- trying to fight off zombies who had herded her into a circle. The girl had been fighting them off with a garden hoe but they were closing in. Warren got there first and stabbed one through the head before firing and killing another. Bailey rushed forward and swung her hatchet cutting one's skull in half as Warren fired again and her shot took out two Z's side by side. Bailey used her hatchet again to kill another one, but it got stuck just as a Z grabbed her from behind. Bailey let go of her hatchet and bent over, pulling her body away from the Z's snarling teeth as she pulled her knife free, she spun it in her hand so she was holding it backwards then with all her might she slammed the knife over her shoulder getting the zombie in the eye. It went brain dead and became dead weight that ended up knocking her to the ground. Bailey's loose and messy hair was only making it harder for her too see her surroundings as she fought. She shoved the Z off and retrieved her hatchet and saw Warren flip a zombie over her shoulder before running her machete through its head. Warren shot another Z as Bailey ran to the girl and helped her fight off the one that had grabbed her hoe. She cut off one of its arms with her hatchet as Warren took the hoe and the girl ran for cover. Warren mercied the Z by crushing it's skull with the garden tool. Bailey fell to her knees exhausted as Warren finished off the last zombie cutting its head clean off, then she fell to the ground unconscious. Bailey saw black spots start to fill her vision, and through them she saw the young girl approach her before she blacked out too.

Warren POV

When she woke up she was in an unfamiliar place, it was a cabin of some kind lit by candles and camping lanterns. She quickly grabbed a candlestick, not having any of her weapons on her and made her way out of the room and into the hall. She heard the whistling of a kettle on a stove somewhere as she crept about, then a young boy came around the corner and dropped the bowl he'd been carrying when he saw her. From behind him the girl Warren had saved walked out with a smile.

"She's awake." She said happily as another figure emerged behind her.

"Hey Warren." Bailey said smiling, "Nice nap?" Warren put down the candlestick when she saw, with relief, that Bailey had her weapons and Warren's on her belt.

«»

The girl, Sarah, introduced Warren to her parents as 'her hero' before her mother offered her a place at their table.

"You must be starving." she said as Warren sat down next to Bailey giving her a look that asked if this was all real. Bailey smiled back and nodded before looking at the table herself. It was covered in food, fresh grown veggies and rice, homemade bread, it was a miracle as both she and Bailey dug in.

Addy POV

"_Five, five, three, seven, seven, nine, eight, eight, three, four, five, one, three, seven. . ."_

"Maybe it's just some giant cosmic bingo game somewhere." Addy said carrying the radio on her shoulder like a backpack with her antenna-made-Z Whacker in the other hand as Mack checked the cars they walked through. Then they heard snarling and Mack drew his gun as Addy pulled the car antenna off her bat ready to use it as a weapon again. One Z jumped out from behind Mack but he was quick enough to turn and shoot it in the head. But another one that had been hiding nearby was able to get a grip on Mack's jacket and he was having trouble holding its head away from his face.

"Mack!" Addy shouted, "Watch his teeth!"

"I'm trying! Hit him!"

"I can't get a clear shot!"

"Hit him, please! Ahh!"

Then a shot went off and the zombie's eyeball was blown from its head. Through the hole they saw Doc and 10K lying on top of a trailer, 10K raised his head from his scope as Doc waved at them.

"3,099!" 10K shouted.

"We saw your signal!" Doc yelled.


	21. Chapter 21

S2E01: Part 2 

Bailey POV

"You've made a real life for yourselves here." Warren said when they'd finished eating.

"Please, have some more." The mother said offering second helpings, well, they were more like third and fourth helpings.

"No, thank you." Warren replied kindly, "I've eaten so much already, my body doesn't know what the hell is going on." She said and Bailey chuckled as Warren turned to her, "We haven't had real food for weeks, we were about to give ourselves up for dead."

"We've all been there." The mom said as Sarah got up and gave Warren another hug.

"We should be going soon." Bailey said, "We still have two more of our group out there, and they'll be worrying." She said remembering the look on 10K's face when she left him.

"All right then, we can pack you some provisions." The father offered kindly.

"I can help you." Sarah said to Bailey as she and her brother began clearing the leftover food from the table. The phrase seemed so foreign to Bailey, _leftover food_, she hadn't had leftover food in three, maybe four years now. _Rationed_ food she did have but real you-ate-until-you-couldn't-eat-anymore-and-still-had-food-to-spare leftovers was new to her. They packed up the bread and anything else that wouldn't go bad quickly before Sarah insisted on doing Bailey's hair. When she had a fresh French braid Sarah went to go read to her brother and Bailey went to find Warren. She was with Sarah's father who was showing her a map of Colorado.

"All right, from what I've heard, everything west of this line here is a no-go zone." He said marking the map, "And there's more fallout here. . . and over here."

"And I think that's the tunnel where we crashed so that would put my friends somewhere around here." Warren said pointing at the map.

"That's a two day hike, a little less if you go over the mountain."

"Got it." She said folding it up and tucking it away.

"Come back and tell us how it turns out." Sarah asked when they were just about ready to go, "Promise?"

"Promise." Warren said giving the girl her pinkie. Bailey smiled and gave her a hug before picking up the extra backpack and her messenger bag and following Warren out the door and onto the porch.

"Good luck with that Murphy fellow." The dad said to them. Bailey made her way down the steps as Sarah's mother thanked Warren for saving her girl, then they both left the cabin.

10K POV

Mack and Addy were helping Doc gather his stuff, doing the most they could so he didn't irritate his injured shoulder. Doc's attention was only half there, the other half was on 10K. His eyes kept darting to the sniper who was standing on a car with his rifle in his hands.

"They said leave after forty eight hours." Doc called to him in reminder.

"Just a little while longer." 10K called back not even turning to acknowledge the others. His eyes kept sweeping the valley for Bailey and Warren. They were going to come back, he knew they would. He'd seen them both survive through thick and thin, they'd come back. That thought kept repeating in his head as he tried to keep out the little voice that kept rephrasing it and saying, _she'd_ come back. He bit his lip thinking about when she'd kissed him in the tunnel, it brought a lot of questions to his mind and he didn't want to think that something terrible had happened to her and he'd never get the chance to get answers. Then he heard feet on metal and a moment later Addy had climbed up the car next to him. She rested her hand on his right shoulder and he resisted the urge to shrug it off.

"10K, look, I want to believe they're coming back too." She began, "I'd love to see Bailey again, try to fix what I broke between us." She said pausing, "But if they said to leave. . . they know how this world works, they wouldn't have said to leave if they didn't mean –"

"Yeah." 10K said a bit sourly, "Sure. . . alright." He said throwing the strap of his rifle over his shoulder and hopping off the car. He looked a bit down and Addy looked out to the field hoping to see the same thing 10K had been hoping for.

Bailey POV

Colorado was very wide open land with few roads, at least where they ended up. When they finally reached a road they stopped to take a few sips of water before they saw someone coming their way. Warren drew her gun as Bailey pulled out her own. They watched the four wheeler get closer and the faces of the people on it became more familiar. Bailey couldn't help the grin that spread on her face and she saw Warren smile too. Mack pulled the ATV up to them before parking it and hopping off giving both Bailey and Warren each a hug, though his embrace with Bailey was longer having known her since the start and coming to love her like a sister, he was glad to have her back. Then from behind him Addy slowly walked over, her face was looking at the ground as she swung her Z Whacker back and forth gently then she looked up shyly to Bailey and gave a weak smile.

"Hey Bay." She said and Bailey took in her appearance, her long red hair had been pulled into a braid that wrapped around her head like a crown and she wore a light pink shirt dotted with flowers. Once Bailey noticed how long she'd been standing there staring at her she ran to Addy and gave her a hug. Addy dropped her bat and returned the gesture. As the two friends hugged it out Doc and 10K helped Warren with the supplies she'd gotten from the family in the cabin. 10K raised one of the large water jugs to his mouth taking deep sips after going so long without water, then he handed it to Doc who did the same.

"So any idea where Murphy went?" Mack asked after they'd all had their reunion and gotten everything packed up on the trailer that was attached to the ATV.

"Most likely the closest town." Warren said hopping in the trailer with Bailey, Addy, Doc and 10K.

"Cheyenne, Wyoming here we come." Bailey muttered looking at a sign as they passed.

"Hey," Warren called getting everyone's attention, "If anyone asks we were nowhere near Colorado."

Bailey couldn't help but give a small smile remembering when Garnett had said something similar about the Liberty Bell.

«»

On the outskirts of Cheyenne were several shops, Addy suggested they stop and find new clothing since theirs was probably ruined by the fallout from the nuke. Bailey had a sneaking suspicion that the red head wanted her own change of clothes so she could fully put the whole Sisters of Mercy thing in the past. Warren agreed and they stopped at the nearest store to change. Inside was dark and musty but it would do. The windows were big enough to allow a decent amount of light in so they didn't need to use flashlights and there had only been a few Z's that they'd taken care of quickly. They split into two groups, the guys and the girls as they wandered through the racks for whatever caught their eye. Bailey looked down at her yellow leather jacket and noticed it was now turning a lighter brown color and as much as she hated to part with it, it looked like she had no choice but to leave it behind. She took it off and threw it away where it landed on a mannequin's head. She looked in a full length mirror and noticed that her dark grey tee shirt didn't look too bad especially considering everything it had been through. Although, it did have some serious pit stains as a result of either fighting Z's or running for her life. She found a changing room and stripped off the shirt and pulled out her knife. She sliced the sleeves off and threw the shirt back on seeing how it would look. It wasn't a bad job, the holes were a little bigger than the sleeves had been and revealed a sliver of her black bra but not too much. Satisfied, she left the changing room to do something about her pants. Unlike her tee shirt they'd been trashed, even though they were black and the blood stains didn't show the skinny jeans had still suffered. Wherever the blood had dried had left the material rough and scratchy, not only that but there was still a hole cut in the upper left thigh from when she'd been shot by Tobias' men and Moonshade had stitched her back up. Her pants were also missing the bottom half since she'd cut them back in Nebraska during the heat wave, the dehydration and the Zunami. She weaved through the racks and found a pair of tight khaki pants that would do nicely. The light color would no doubt show the blood stains she was about to get but there was a piece of her that didn't want to be stuck wearing black throughout the entire apocalypse so she shrugged and said what the hell and took the khaki pants. Her messenger bag – thankfully – looked like it could survive another three years of this hell on earth so she happily kept it. She threw the strap over her shoulder making sure she had everything as she headed to the door to meet the others.

"Hey." Addy's voice came from behind her and Bailey looked her up and down appreciating her new look. Addy had traded in her old Sisters of Mercy clothes for a black top and leather jacket which in Bailey's opinion suited her a lot better. "Found this. Thought it would look good on you."

For a moment Bailey was pulled back years ago to when she and Addy would go shopping together on weekends. Addy held out her hand and passed her a dark olive green jacket, the material was light but it fit well. Bailey rolled the sleeves up to just above her elbows and looked at it in the next full length mirror they passed. She nodded to herself, the look was good and it was practical, it'd work. She noticed Addy running her fingers along the braid her hair was in as she looked herself over.

"Bailey could you do me a favor?" she asked still looking at her hair in the reflection.

«»

Bailey smiled as Addy ran her fingers through her now much shorter red hair as they met up with the group at the store's entrance. Mack's eyebrows shot up under the edge of his beanie as he smiled at Addy in clear approval of her new hairdo.

"Nice hair, Addy." 10K's voice came from behind them as he joined the group.

"Thanks." Addy said still grinning and Bailey was happy to see her friend so happy. She turned to face 10K and froze, he probably looked the most different out of all of them. He'd switched his light grey camo shirt for a plain black tee with tight black jeans. He'd found a new pair of boots that were identical to his old ones except these weren't patched with duct tape. He'd thrown a sleeveless army green jacket over his shirt and Bailey quickly glanced down at her own jacket which was oddly similar. She glanced over to Addy who now seemed adamant to avoid eye contact with her as she swung her Z Whacker over her shoulder. 10K also had fingerless cotton gloves that went to his mid-forearm and a bandana hanging around his neck and Bailey wondered if he'd been thinking of the possibility of running into more nuclear fallout when he'd chosen it along with a pair of goggles that rested on his head.

"Okay, everyone good to go?" Warren asked as they made their way out. 10K adjusted the strap of his rifle on his shoulder before bringing a hand to adjust the goggles that ruffled his hair a bit. Bailey looked away when she caught herself staring and was glad Murphy wasn't here, she knew if he had been and he'd caught her staring at 10K she'd never hear the end of it from him.

They all piled back into the trailer of the ATV and took off into Cheyenne.

«»

"_This is Citizen Z broadcasting on all frequencies. This is an emergency broadcast. Repeat. This is an emergency broadcast. Literally life and death for the human race. Now there is a man travelling among you. He's the only human known to have survived a zombie bite. His blood has the antibodies to create a vaccine. Now it is imperative that he be transported, alive, to the Centers for Disease Control Lab in California. His name is Murphy. Last seen in Fort Collins, Colorado. Six foot two. Dark hair. Numerous bite marks on torso. Known to control zombies. Should be considered armed and dangerous. Keep alive at all costs. Repeat. Keep him alive at all costs. The Centers for Disease Control is offering an enormous bounty for Murphy's safe delivery to be paid in whatever form you desire as well as being first in line for any cure developed. If you can hear this broadcast, save humanity, safe yourself, find Murphy."_

"I wonder who else heard that broadcast?" 10K asked when Addy was done replaying it over the radio.

"Ten o'clock!" Mack shouted drawing their attention to a truck with four men, one driver, one passenger and two standing in the bed, all heavily armed.

"I see them." Warren said, "Just keep going."

"Folks are friendly here in Cheyenne." Doc said as a maroon van drove by with a woman who glared at them as she passed.

"Friendly ain't the vibe I'm getting. Let's find Murphy and get the hell out of Dodge." Warren instructed.

"Cheyenne." Doc corrected jokingly.

"Whatever." Warren said before continuing her instructions, "Okay so we all need to think like Murphy, get inside his zombified head. And I know that's a scary place to be. But where would you hide if you were Murphy?"

They drove a little ways and passed a consignment shop with paint and blood smeared on the front window before 10K shouted, "Hey hold on! You said think like Murphy?" he pointed.

"Hell they might as well have his picture on the sign." Doc said as they read the sign hanging above the place that read, _Live Nude Gurlz- strippers_. Addy and Bailey shared a look as Mack parked the ATV around the side of the building and they all walked in the front. It was dark inside, only a few holes in the walls allowing in any light from the outside. There were zombies sitting at the tables inside but none of them moved as their group entered and found Murphy in a hideous gold suit and fedora sitting at the bar having a drink.

"Hey guys." Murphy greeted them not looking away from his glass. "This place is cool right?" he said spinning on the bar stool taking in his small kingdom, "Found it about a week ago. What the hell took you so long?" he asked them stopping his spin to finally look at them.

"Murphy you son of a bitch." Warren said.

"Yeah what she said." Doc agreed.

"Now, now Roberta. Is that any way to talk to an old friend?" Murphy asked and that was it for Warren's patience. She hurried forward and grabbed Murphy by his tie and slammed him against the bar as Doc followed behind her, 10K moved behind him as the Z's growled and they all flinched, except Warren. 10K looked back and forth between the Z's closest to them on either side while Bailey ran her hand along the handle of her hatchet.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey." Murphy said raising one hand which made the snarling zombies calm down. "That hurt."

"Oh, I'm just getting started." Warren threatened.

"Now come on Chief. Hey." Doc said moving closer to her, "Don't forget the mission. Come on." After a second Doc's words seemed to sink in and she let Murphy go.

"You damn near got us killed." Warren spat, "And you did kill millions of other people."

"Didn't you get the memo?" Murphy asked fixing his jacket, "The Apocalypse means never having to say you're sorry." Warren shook her head at his response, "I was just following the directive of this mission: Save Murphy's ass. Let's not forget, if I die party's over for the human race. You wanna blame somebody blame that nutjob Dr. Kurian or your little buddy Citizen Z!"

"Maybe we should tie you up for your own good." 10K said stalking forward glowering at Murphy as he reached in his pocket for rope. Then someone ran out from behind the bar and stood in front of him guarding Murphy. They were wearing a fluffy white fur coat and their dark hair was a mess, but the bite on their cheek Bailey would know from anywhere.

"Cassandra?" 10K said stunned before pulling her in for a hug, "You're alive." He said sounding relieved. Bailey almost was too but she saw Cassandra's form stay tense and after a moment 10K let go and took a good look at her. Her eyes were distant and something about her was definitely off.

"Cassandra?" 10K asked softly his voice sounding hurt as he cupped her face in his hands but she still stared off like she didn't recognize him. "What did you do to her?" he asked now sounding angry and Bailey turned to glare at Murphy. Cassandra – even the bitten version in the lab – had been their friend, she'd tried to protect them, but after a week with Murphy who knew what he'd done to her in that time to turn her into what they saw now.

"Saved her life what did you do?" Murphy snapped and Cassandra gave a low hiss and pulled away from 10K giving him a harsh shove, the hurt and confusion on his face was enough to push Bailey over the line, she took a step forward toward Murphy with her hand going to grab her hatchet but the zombies in the room snarled again and she stopped.

"Is anyone else concerned that there's all these Z's standing around here?" Doc asked after they'd calmed down.

"Don't worry, they're friendly." Murphy said, "As long as _I'm_ friendly." He said eyeing Bailey with her hand still on her hatchet. When his eyes met hers she glared harder at him.

"Come on Murphy, we've got to get you to California." Warren said trying to take attention off of the Cassandra issue and back to the mission.

"Yeah. About California. . ." Murphy began, "You know after everything that happened, the nukes and all. . . I'm not so sure I'm down with the whole saving humanity thing. I'm not so sure humanity's worth saving."

"You're going to California." Warren said and if she ever talked to Bailey in that voice she wouldn't ask any questions, it was a no nonsense kind of tone.

"You don't even know if California is still there." Murphy snapped.

"Well look, if you won't do it for humanity, do it for yourself, Murphy." Doc said, "You need that vaccine more than anybody. Have you looked in the mirror lately? You may be styling but your turning zombie brother."

"_Brother_, maybe there are worse things than being a zombie." He said looking to all of them, "Maybe being a starving, fearful" his eyes glanced at Addy, "violent" they turned to Bailey, "vindictive" they moved to 10K, "human is worse." He paused to glare at them all, "But hey! It's the apocalypse!" he said in a cheerier voice and clapped his hands once, "Let's have some fun! Let me show you what I've been working on." He said jogging over to the stage in his excitement, "Come on grab a seat. You're gonna love this." Then he turned back and saw their unamused expressions as they stood in silence "The apocalypse will still be waiting for us when we're done!" he shouted at them, "Cassandra!"

Cassandra moved out the back door and not much later Bailey heard a generator start up. They all moved to sit at the bar, 10K was sitting furthest down next to Addy then Bailey, then Warren, Doc and Mack. Bailey noticed a zombie bartender mulling around behind them lifting his arms and hitting bottles with his hands but didn't seem aware that he could use his fingers to grab them and just kept slapping at them uselessly. Murphy noticed and once his attention was on the Z the bartender suddenly moved more fluidly and stretched his fingers around a bottle and poured the amber liquid inside into glasses that were already scattered about the bar. He spilled a lot but got the job done well enough to please Murphy who took to the stage.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Ah, so nice to see so many familiar faces in the audience tonight!" he shouted with glee as 10K took a glass and sniffed it but couldn't try it before Addy pulled it out of his hand and placed it behind Bailey on the bar as Murphy continued. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for the one the only –Chanterelle!"

Cassandra came back and made her way to the DJ stand and started a record, the music was slow and dreary and as the zombie stripper moved to the pole Bailey shifted her focus on the Z behind the bar knowing that if Murphy decided to try and do them in so he could get away he'd probably use the bartender since that was the Z that was closest to them, and was behind their backs.

"Hope she ain't working for tips." Doc said watching the stripper.

"Oh my god." Addy said slowly as she looked on shaking her head in disapproval, Bailey turned to her and caught 10K staring at the zombie dancer but he didn't seem to really be paying attention. The look in his eyes was far off and Bailey considered the possibility that the music which kept repeating the lyric _"make a fool out of me"_ might be getting to him, especially after the way zombie-Cassandra had treated him. Then his eyes grew wider and his expression became a bit more concerned as Bailey turned and noticed the speed the dancer was going as she swung around the pole. Finally she got so fast her body flew off the stage but her arm was still gripping the pole swinging around until it fell to the ground.

"Ta-da!" Murphy said with a grin, "I know, I know, the finale needs a little work. But hey let's hear it for her, Chanterelle!" his grin dropped when he saw that none of them were impressed, "Oh come on." Then a clapping came from the back door and they all turned to see an uninvited newcomer.

"Is this a private show or can anybody watch?" The man asked, he was tall and well built, Bailey thought he could probably snap her neck with his bare hands which made her nervous when she realized 10K was the one closest to him. He also wore a black bullet proof vest over a tight tan tee shirt and was holding an automatic rifle that he turned on them when they tried to draw their weapons. "Uh, uh, uh leave your weapons where they are, don't make me shoot anybody. There's enough zombies in this world already." He said.

"What do you want?" Murphy asked still on the stage.

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Murphy would it?" the man – clearly a bounty hunter, asked.

"Nope." Murphy replied unconvincingly with a shake of his head.

"Lot of people looking for you Mr. Murphy." The bounty hunter said.

"That so?"

"This man," Warren said moving in front of 10K with her hands raised, "he's our prisoner

"Well he's my prisoner now." The bounty hunter said, his weapon still aimed at them.

"Uh no, sorry she's right. We got dibs on him." Doc said calmly.

"Yeah and we're taking him to California." Addy added.

"No you're not. He's coming with me."

"Where?" Murphy asked.

"To the highest bidder." The man replied, "CDC in California aren't the only ones willing to pay for his blood."

"Why does everybody always talk about me like I am not standing right here?" Murphy grumbled, "You know there's only one problem with all of your plans for _the Murphy_. I ain't going anywhere with any of you, hit it!" and Cassandra hit a button before she and Murphy fled out the back. Whatever she'd hit seemed to trigger everything in the place, colored flashing lights, that horrible music, a fog machine and worst of all – Murphy had woken the zombies. Shots were fired as the dead descended on the living and Bailey drew her hatchet and quickly killed the Z bartender she'd had her eye on. The rest of the group had dispersed and Bailey realized she was closest to the bounty hunter when he started using liquor bottles to smash the Z's heads. Knowing she couldn't take him she headed for Addy who was fighting on stage and looked like she could use the backup. Bailey ran past 10K as he stabbed one in the head and she climbed onto the stage, Addy immediately turned so they could fight back to back. More gun shots were fired as more Z's went down. Doc was on a table while Warren and Mack were shooting, 10K was by a pool table and started picking up the balls and pitching them like you'd see in a baseball game. They were heavy enough that they broke the Z's skulls and sent shards of bone straight into their brains mercying them.

"We've got to get out of here!" Warren shouted as the bounty hunter ran out the back after Murphy.

"I know I can't stand this music." Doc replied and Bailey would have laughed if so much wasn't going on.

"Let's go!" Warren shouted and headed for the back door but before they could follow her more zombies cut them off. Bailey and Addy jumped off the stage and did their best to help clear the path. 10K came up beside her and threw another pool ball hitting a Z in the eye as he dropped.

"10K if the apocalypse didn't happen you'd have a future in pro baseball." She said and he turned to her and they shared a smile, "Did you play little league as a kid?" he only continued to smile as they cleared the last of the Z's and went after Warren. They found her pinned against the wall in the thin hallway by a much bigger zombie.

"Warren!" Addy shouted.

"We're out of ammo." Mack cried checking his gun and 10K pushed past him to grab a fire extinguisher off the wall.

"Look out!" he shouted running forward with it and jamming it into the zombie's stomach giving Warren the chance to run for cover. He turned it on and the Z began to fill with the fire retardant foam until he blew apart and covered the hall, and their group, in foam and blood. Thankfully, Bailey didn't get covered in much from her place behind Doc but the older man was completely blinded. He wiped the foamy blood out of his eyes and pushed on following the others out the door and into the alley where Mack had parked the ATV.

"Well what do we do now Chief?" Doc asked pulling out a rag and wiping himself off as Mack headed for the trailer and grabbed a black duffle bag full of ammo. 10K finished wiping himself off before he crouched down by the bag and reloaded.

"I made a promise to a little girl and I'm gonna keep it." Warren said getting out her own gun and filling it with bullets, "We are going to find Murphy and get him to California, and they're going to make a vaccine to save the world. And I'm gonna kill any bounty hunter that gets in my way." She said fiercely.

"Sounds like a plan." Addy said smiling as she finished brushing the foam off her jacket.

"Any idea which way Murphy went?" 10K asked readying his rifle. They heard the sound of tires burning rubber against the asphalt before the same maroon van from before went flying by the end of the alley.

"He went thatta way." Warren said and they followed her lead.


	22. Chapter 22

S2E02: 

They ran block after block after Murphy, it was easy to keep track of him because of his bright gold suit and Cassandra's easy to spot white fur coat. Eventually, Cassandra broke off from Murphy and Bailey got a bad feeling, with her at Murphy's command she could circle back and attack them from behind. She would have voiced this concern but her lungs were already on fire from all the running and she just didn't have the breath to put her thoughts into words.

When Murphy reached the next street he was stopped by an SUV full of men wearing skeleton bandana's to cover the lower half of their faces. The bounty hunter they'd been following stopped and took a shot at the driver making the vehicle crash. Warren stopped the rest of the group and had them take cover behind another vehicle as Murphy took off. The bounty hunter took the time to shoot the skeleton men who got out of the SUV alive and Bailey drew her gun while she crouched between Addy, Mack and 10K.

"Ok, it's like that then." Warren said as a red jeep drove through with more armed men. Behind them the van showed up again and the woman driving took aim at them.

"Look out!" Mack shouted one hand grabbing Addy and the other grabbing Bailey while they moved to the other side of the car. 10K, who'd been furthest back took off across the street and ducked behind a building, a chunk of the corner getting blown off as the woman's shot almost hit him.

"Look out Kid!" Doc shouted as 10K took cover.

"10K! Murphy!" Warren shouted and 10K nodded from around the building and took off looking for their literal golden boy.

"What the hell is going on?" Addy asked breathless.

"It's a damn Murphy free-for-all." Doc said miserably and they saw the skeleton men the hunter had shot get up with black blood dripping from their mouths. "I think it's time we need to –"

"Time to go!" Warren shouted cutting off Doc as they all fled to find better cover.

Murphy POV

He ducked and dodged trying to get back to the garage where he'd stashed the Mesa van and where he'd told Cassandra to flee to. He stopped behind a fence as that maroon van drove by slowly and once it was clear he took off again. He was pissed that he'd lost his fedora a ways back – it really did make this outfit, but right now he had bigger problems. The hunter from the club had spotted him and Murphy had to jump a few fences and sick a few zombies on him before he lost the guy. He found a yellow truck and took cover trying to catch his breath so he could take off for the garage. Gunshots sounded every which way so there was no telling which direction was safest.

"Oh cut me some slack." He grumbled as a random Z found him and headed his way which would alert every bounty hunter in the area to where he was. The Z was shot and that woman with the van pulled up again and got out of the vehicle. Well, these people were all looking for him and he'd do better with a ride than on foot. He might as well give it a shot.

"Excuse me, ma'am? Uh, I was wondering if I may be able to catch a ride with you." He asked timidly walking toward her with his hands raised but she pulled her gun and shot at him. He took the hit to the gut and was lucky it wasn't a bullet – it was. . . a sandbag? It still knocked the wind out of him and he fell to the ground. Damn and he thought the others had been bad, he thought. He saw the woman drop her gun and take out a rope just as Cassandra turned around the corner. She jumped on the woman's back and bit her on the neck as the woman cried in pain. Still gasping for air, Murphy got up and made his way over to her, at least now he had backup. Sadly after only a few steps he was tackled and he and his attacker both hit the side of the yellow truck and somersaulted across the ground.

"Ow! You stupid jerk!" he shouted holding his side as he saw it was Ten Thousand. The kid got up and pulled a rope from his jacket pocket but stopped before he got close to Murphy. Something distracted him, Murphy didn't turn to see what, he just took off leaving the boy for dead – he'd always been his least favorite in the group anyway.

10K POV

"Ow! You stupid jerk!" Murphy shouted as they tumbled, 10K got up quicker though and took out the rope in his jacket but as he did he caught someone coming in his peripheral vision. Maybe it was how slow and casually they were walking that drew his attention and it's a good thing he turned to get a better look because he saw the person draw a rocket launcher over their shoulder.

Holy sh- he didn't even get to finish the thought as they fired and he dove out of the way. The rocket hit the cinderblock wall behind him and sent 10K and pieces of concrete flying to the ground. He hit the dirt hard and his ears were ringing and his head was throbbing. He saw Murphy take off and pass Cassandra who was getting up from the woman she'd just killed. She hesitated as she looked at him and took a few steps forward and there was a very brief moment where it looked like she was coming to help him, then she turned and followed Murphy away. Then his vision went dark and all he could see was this white light flickering in front of him, it got bigger and closer and for a second he swore he heard his Pa's voice.

"Tommy." He was saying something else but 10K couldn't make it out as the white light grew smaller until he couldn't see it anymore. He blinked and the world came back, a body dropped near him, zombies were chasing other bounty hunters, people were killing people, all over stupid Murphy. Then there were hands on him and he was being lifted off the ground.

Bailey POV

She followed the rest of the group for a few blocks before they got separated. She dove behind a car to avoid getting shot and started to think that they should have left Murphy when this chaos unfolded. Let everyone else kill each other for him and then take him from the only group that survived, but oh well, too little too late. She heard a loud blast and ran not wanting to get caught up in whatever caused it and ducked behind another vehicle, a yellow truck. She saw a man with a rocket launcher getting chased by Z's as he ran off and when she looked around the corner of the car she saw 10K lying on the ground, he was facing away from her so she had no idea if he was alive or dead. Then she saw the others coming toward her from the next block over and she waved them to her. Mack was the first one to make it behind the vehicle.

"You okay?" he asked and she nodded quickly as he turned and began to fire at the other hunters.

"Have you seen the Kid?" Doc asked.

"Or Murphy?" Warren added.

"Not Murphy." She replied, "But 10K's over there." She pointed over the side of the car.

"Guys he's not moving." Addy said looking around the headlight to where 10K lay. Doc ran out without a second's hesitation and grabbed him off the ground, Bailey was relieved when she saw that he was alive, banged up but alive. Doc helped him over to the truck as Bailey helped Mack provide cover fire.

"You scared the hell out of me Kid!" Doc scolded.

"Where am I?" 10K asked disoriented, his goggles sitting crooked on his head.

"Don't worry. We got you now." Doc assured him.

"What?"

"I said we got –"

"I can't hear you!" 10K shouted with worried wide eyes.

"This is insane!" Mack shouted as he and Bailey crouched down behind the car and he fired at more passing hunters. Addy and Warren were at the other end of the vehicle covering from their side.

"Why the hell is everybody shooting at everybody?" Addy shouted.

"Cause Murphy's the golden goose!" Warren shouted reloading her gun.

"Literally!" Bailey shouted back referring to his ridiculous suit.

"We're sitting ducks here. We're gonna have to split up into groups and keep moving." Warren said, "10K are you alright?"

"What?" he shouted again, his eyebrows pulled together and his expression looked very concerned that his hearing wasn't working.

"I think he's deaf." Doc said.

"Doc, you take him with you. You guys get to the alley and cut east and advance north." Warren instructed and Doc pointed between 10K and himself to let their deaf sniper know to follow the old hippie.

"Mack, Addy and Bailey you guys take the west side. We'll flush him out." Warren finished instructing.

"Well what about the bounty hunters?" Doc asked.

"Kill them too." Warren growled cocking her gun, "On my call. We'll cover you." She held up her fingers so 10K would be in the know as Doc grabbed his vest so when they ran he wouldn't lose him, "Three, two, one, go!" Mack, Addy and Bailey all started shooting with Warren as Doc and 10K took off, the older hippie pushing 10K in the direction they needed to go.

"Ahh!" Addy shouted falling behind the car for cover.

"Addy!" Mack shouted as they all crowded around her.

"Are you hit?" Warren asked.

"Yeah but I'm good." She said though clearly in pain, she had a long red line across her cheek where the bullet grazed her, "God, I'm good."

"I've got to get you all moving." Warren said.

"Okay." Addy said and Mack and Bailey nodded.

"All right, ready? Three, two, one!" and they took off. They shot and ducked and ran, then shot, ducked and ran some more. Bailey's heart dropped into her stomach when she fired her gun and all it did was make a clicking noise.

"I'm out!" she shouted and Mack ushered her to the front of their trio so he and Addy could fire at the Z's chasing them and cover her back. Then the strangest thing happened, just outside a hotel the Z's veered off and went into the building leaving the three of them alone.

"Hey?" Addy said confused as they stopped to catch their breath.

"Murphy?" Mack asked.

"It's gotta be."

"Okay." Mack said pulling out a spare clip from his pocket and handing it to Bailey, "Here."

"Thanks." She said sliding it into her gun.

"Just the three of us like the good old days." He said with a small smile checking his own gun for ammo, "Follow me." He said leading them into the hotel and through the halls. They ran down past a dozen rooms before they heard yelling and ducked down another hall to find somewhere to lay low.

They each found a room and hid as they saw the light from someone's flashlight coming behind them. Bailey was in one room's disgusting shower and prayed the other hunters didn't look there. The shower curtain might be covering her in the dark but it was so flimsy and translucent that one shine from that flashlight and they'd see her right through it. She was able to release a tense breath when she saw the light dim and heard the footsteps move away. Her relief was short lived though when she heard the clang of metal hitting the ground and Addy started shouting.

"Mack! Bay!" and Bailey heard a snarling Z down the same hall. She heard several gunshots as Mack rushed down to the room with her but the sounds of Addy's struggling kept going. Mack got to her first and shot the Z in the head and Addy gasped for breath as the adrenaline rushed through her. They shared a look before Mack said, "Let's go." And Addy picked up her Z Whacker and they moved on. Bailey rested a hand on her friend's shoulder and Addy nodded silently telling her it was okay.

"How's your face?" she asked pointing to the thin line of blood on Addy's cheek.

"Still pretty." She said smiling back at her.

"Gorgeous." They heard Mack mutter under his breath and he looked over his shoulder at them when he realized they heard. He smiled at Addy and she smiled back.

"Aww, aren't you two cute." Bailey said knowing their reconciliation was still a work in progress but figured her teasing – like she'd done throughout their first three years of the apocalypse – would help return some of the normalcy their trio always seemed to have.

Doc POV

They'd followed the Z's to a hotel where Murphy must have been hiding. Doc ducked behind one car and the Kid had taken shelter behind another.

"Eyes on you." Doc mouthed and signaled with his hand, "Three, two, one, go!"

Then 10K ran for a red truck that was closer to the building. Once he was good Doc made his way to the next closest vehicle and he mouthed something else but the Kid only raised his hand to his ear and shook his head before Doc made a final run to the truck with 10K.

"Murphy?" the Kid asked loudly and Doc shushed him before nodding and tapping his temple.

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking." He whispered as he signed his thoughts, "Ready? Go!"

They ducked behind another car as more bullets ricocheted around them.

"The Z's must have followed him inside. But I think I saw a back entrance, might be safer." Doc said with his gun up and ready to fire, "Can you hear anything I'm saying?" he asked when he got no response from the Kid who was crouched behind him.

"What?" 10K asked before a bullet broke the window above his head and they both ducked.

"This is ridiculous!" Doc said fed up, "What the hell are we doing here? That's a rhetorical question. All right, ready? I'll cover, you run. One, two, three, go!" but before they could move another bullet hit right above their heads and they ducked back down, "Damn! Someone's got us pinned."

The Kid reached over carefully and picked up a hubcap, then slowly raised it above his head until a bullet hit it and knocked it out of his grasp, "Sniper."

"Great." Doc replied as the Kid reached for a broken car mirror on the ground and turned it trying to find a good angle.

"Second floor. Seventh window from the right." He said.

"You think you can take him out?" Doc asked getting up to check for the sniper when a Z lunged out the car window at him. Startled and nearly having a heart attack he ran around the car and into the hotel as a bullet was fired but missed him. He was able to easily make it into the stairwell and up to the hall. He cut through a room and made his way out onto the joined balconies. From over the rail he could see the Kid still pinned but 10K saw him too and nodded his head to Doc's left. Doc made his way room to room as 10K kept nodding him on, when he stopped Doc knew it was because the sniper must be in the next room.

Incredibly nervous Doc took his gun in his hand, "Now is the time for all good men to come to the aid of their country." He whispered to pep himself up, then he ducked into the room behind him so he could come up behind the sniper. He stopped outside the door and took a few deep breaths then he kicked it down.

Third Person POV

When 10K saw the barrel of the sniper rifle disappear behind the curtain of the sliding door he knew Doc must have drawn the gunman's attention. He ran quickly to the nearest entrance and made his way up the stairs. He could hear the fight in the distance along with people shouting as his hearing returned to him.

Meanwhile Doc had just killed the sniper as he'd been choking the hippie to death. He was catching his breath when Murphy burst out of the closet.

"What's up Doc." He said like Bugs Bunny before he took off down the hall.

"Murphy!" Doc cried but had no strength to get up and follow after the beating he just took, and he was more than a little pissed that Murphy would have just sat there hiding while the sniper killed him. Not long after that he saw 10K run through the door.

"What?" he asked having heard him shout, "Are you okay?" He asked his hearing better again as he crouched by him checking for any injuries.

"Murphy, he's here." Doc said still sounding winded.

"He's in the building?"

"He just took off."

"Alright, come on." 10K said helping him up but just as they made it to the door more Z's came charging through the hall.

"Oh give me a break will ya." Doc said as 10K shut the door and a growling started behind them.

"Duck!" 10K shouted and Doc bent down as 10K lifted his rifle and shot the newly turned zombie in the head.

Bailey POV

They'd zig zagged through the halls of the hotel seeming to run into more and more trouble as they went, if it wasn't bounty hunters then it was Z's and they had a fair few of the undead chasing them at the current moment. Mack led them through the halls as Addy shot behind them trying to reduce the threat that was gaining.

"Addy! Come on!" Bailey shouted stopping to wait for her as Mack went ahead. He encountered a Z which he shot in the head before diving into the nearest room, Bailey went to follow him but was stopped when at least a dozen zombies came out from the adjoining room and flooded the space between her and Mack. Addy came up behind her as Mack fled down the staircase then the red head was pushed back by Bailey as she retreated and shot a few of the Z's. They took off down the hall as the dead chased them with hungry looks in their white eyes.

Addy opened another exit door that had a staircase and they jumped down each level knowing they had to find Mack quick since several of the zombies had followed him as well. When they got to the bottom of the stairs they found a parking garage. Addy stood on one side of the door and Bailey stood on the other both trading in their guns for their melee weapons and readying themselves. When the chasing Z's got to the end of the stairs Bailey and Addy took turns slamming their skulls apart as the door functioned as a funnel not letting out more than the girls could handle. When they were all dead and they didn't hear the snarling of any more approaching Z's Addy turned to her frazzled and frantic.

"Where would that other staircase let out?" she asked turning in circles. Bailey looked up at the ceiling trying to imagine the floor they'd been on and the layout of the building.

"Other side of the parking garage, I think." She said and they took off. They found a door and knew it was the right one because they heard Mack shouting from the other side.

"Ahhh! Addy!" he shouted but there was also snarling and they had to get in there quick but the door handle had a thick chain around it and a padlock.

"Mack!" Addy shouted as she tugged on the door.

"Addy!" he called back desperately.

"We're gonna get you out!" she shouted before she shot at the lock. The bullet did no damage and Bailey started using her hatchet.

"Go! Just go!" she heard Mack crying over the sounds of the zombies.

"No!" Bailey shouted as Addy found a wrench on the ground.

"We're going to get you out!" Addy repeated as she slid the handle of the wrench through the loops in the chain trying to pry one open.

"Find Murphy!" Mack shouted and Bailey realized the growling of the Z's had gotten louder. "Addy please! Bailey! Please! I don't want you to see me turn!"

"No! No!" Addy said now using her Z Whacker to hit the chain and Bailey got an idea.

"Addy the handle not the chain!" she said and both girls started using their weapons to break the handle itself. Mack's shouting had turned into painful screams as the handle broke off and Bailey slid her fingers into the hole it left and pulled the door open. They both froze as they saw Mack, his mouth was full of blood as the Z's swarmed him tearing at his flesh with their teeth. Then Mack's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his eyelids fell shut and his head wobbled limply. Bailey brought her hand to her mouth trying to hold back every emotion that ran through her, guilt, sadness, grief, loss, anger. Then Mack's head snapped up and he started snarling, his eyes now a milky white. Before Bailey could even touch her gun Addy had fired leaving a perfect red hole in Mack's head as it lolled to the side. Bailey turned to her friend and saw her take a deep breath before she turned and ran off through the parking garage. Bailey shut the door to the stairs and followed her knowing the last thing Addy should be right now was alone.

Third Person POV

When Murphy finally made it to the garage he manually opened the door and hopped into the Mesa van. He grabbed the keys from his pocket and started it up, quickly pulling out of the garage. He backed into the street and hit the brakes seeing Cassandra in the distance.

"Get in!" he shouted just before the driver's side window broke and he was showered with glass. Then he turned and his face was met with the end of Addy's Z Whacker, thankfully the non-sharp end. Then she pulled the door open and hauled him out and head-butted him making him fall to the ground. He tried to get up but she pushed him onto his back and started punching him in the face again and again. Bailey ran up behind her and tried to tug her off by her jacket.

"Addy! Addy!" she shouted but it was like her friend couldn't hear her and she quickly gave up. Then the bounty hunter from the club showed up and aimed his gun at Addy and Bailey turned her gun on him. Cassandra showed up and went to attack Addy and both Bailey and the hunter turned their weapons on her.

"Stop! Stop!" Murphy shouted.

"Addy!" Warren shouted as the others arrived, "Addy!"

"Hey! Hey! That's enough!" Doc said as he helped Warren pull Addy off Murphy while Bailey lowered her gun and watched, they didn't know what had happened, if they did they would have let Addy keep beating him.

"What the hell?" Murphy asked as Doc helped him up, "What'd I ever do to her?"

10K stood in front of him and aimed his gun so their 'mission' wouldn't run off again.

"You okay?" Warren asked as Addy calmed down, "Hey. . . where's Mack?" she asked and Addy's anger turned to sadness as she started crying.

"Where's Mack?" Warren asked again, her voice wavering as part of her already knew the answer from Addy's tears. Addy shrugged Warren off and turned back to Murphy, she had her teeth clenched and looked like she tried to say something several times but decided nothing she could say could sum up how awful she thought Murphy was for causing all the chaos that took Mack. Everyone watched her, Doc shook his head gently as if he couldn't believe it, as if he wanted Addy to say Mack was okay and it wasn't what they thought it was. 10K kept his gun on Murphy but looked at Addy with shock and confusion as she glared at Murphy, 10K looked over his shoulder at Bailey and when their eyes met she shook her head and bit her lip to keep from falling apart. The confusion left 10K's face and the shock doubled. Addy picked up her Z Whacker and headed back to the van, Bailey turned and put her arm over her as they made their way into the vehicle.

The others were silent as they took it all in, 10K tossed Doc his rope which he put on Murphy's wrists before getting him into the van. 10K then turned his gun to Cassandra before nodding at the vehicle and she got in too. Warren and the bounty hunter were last and from the way they spoke civilly to each other Bailey guessed something had happened to form a comradery between them. That thought was confirmed when Warren took the driver's seat and the hunter took shotgun. Doc, Murphy and Cassandra were in the back leaning against the front seats while Addy, Bailey and 10K were leaning against the back doors.

10K POV

Addy fell apart as they drove off, crying into Bailey's shoulder as her best friend comforted her. After a while she cried herself out and fell asleep. Murphy had already started napping after the beating he'd had and Doc looked like he was about to follow any second. Cassandra stared at her hands not really seeming to be there at all and Warren chatted with the hunter - who'd introduced himself as Vasquez – about the nuclear fallout in the west, which pushed them further east. 10K scooted to his left getting closer to Bailey as Addy slept on her left shoulder.

"How's your hearing?" she asked quietly so she wouldn't wake anyone.

"Good." He replied.

"You had me worried for a minute there." She told him but didn't look at him, "When you weren't moving on the ground, I thought you might be dead."

"I think I almost was." He admitted and she turned to him concerned and a bit confused. He took a deep breath and fiddled with his gun that was resting against his bent knee. "I think I heard my Pa." he said feeling Bailey's eyes on him, "He called my name . . . he was saying something else but I couldn't make it out."

"Best guess?" she asked and he was grateful that she didn't seem to think he was making this up, or was crazy.

"I think he was telling me to go back, like. . . it wasn't my time to die yet."

"Yeah," Bailey said and her tone was already much lighter, "he knows you haven't gotten to ten thousand kills yet." She said as he turned to her and they shared a smile.

"Listen, Bailey I wan-" he began but then there was a loud noise coming from the front of the vehicle and not long after the van stopped completely. Warren and Vasquez got out to check the engine but as they lifted the hood and smoke poured out 10K knew there was no hope for the vehicle, they'd have to travel on foot now. Warren came around to wake the others up and Bailey had already shaken Addy awake and had her attention on her friend. _Damn_, 10K thought, all he had to do was get out six more words - _wanted to talk about that kiss_. Damn engine.


	23. Chapter 23

S2E03: 

10K POV

They'd been hiking through Wyoming heading east when Warren finally called for a break. They'd all been keeping an eye on Addy knowing that losing Mack would be hardest for her and didn't want to add exhaustion to her stress. 10K noticed that Bailey had wandered off and was sitting a good hundred yards away from the group. It was so wide open that she'd be able to see a zombie coming for miles but he still made his way over to her just to make sure she was alright.

Bailey POV

She fell to the ground on one knee, then both as she sat in the dirt. She rested the handle of her hatchet on the grass and rested her head on the blunt end of the metal. She jumped a little when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see 10K crouching down beside her.

"Oh," she breathed in relief, "I thought you were Addy."

"Addy's not allowed to see you cry?" he asked eyeing the tear trails that had streaked down her face as he rested his elbows on his knees, his rifle slung across his back.

"Not now." She said with a sniffle trying to keep herself together, "Not when she's in more pain than I am." She said not looking at 10K but instead turning her gaze to the grass at her feet as she started pulling it out of the ground. "I have to be strong for her."

There was a long pause before 10K licked his lip and moved his hand to her back, "Who's going to be strong for you?" he asked softly not taking his eyes off her. She didn't answer his question as she felt the wall she'd put up start to break. Tears stung her eyes and her breathing started to become irregular. When the first sob escaped her lips 10K's arms were instantly around her pulling her into a hug as she buried her face in his shoulder. He dropped onto one knee to pull her closer as he began to rub up and down her back comfortingly as she cried and mourned Mack.

"I'm an idiot." She murmured as she moved her head to rest in the curve of his neck as his hold around her tightened, "When we left them back in Utah I thought that was the worst I'd ever felt. But I should have been happy that he was at least still alive." She said through her deep breaths, bringing her arms around 10K's torso and letting herself get comfortable in his hold. He was quiet for a while as he held her and rubbed her back. Then he finally decided on something to say.

"You're not an idiot." He said quietly in her ear, "You're just. . . human."

He let her stay curled up against him for a while before they decided it was time to head back to the group. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself as she pulled away from him because she didn't want it to be obvious to Addy that she'd fallen apart.

"We are going the wrong direction, again." she heard Murphy complain as the group started to move on making their way over a hill.

"You left us no choice." Warren said, "Too much fallout in the west."

"Again, that was not my fault." Murphy tried to defend himself but it didn't convince anyone.

"Murphy, don't make me have to explain the term _failsafe doomsday weapon_ again. Please." Doc begged.

"How do you know California is still there?" Murphy questioned still looking for excuses to quit the mission.

"You're looking ripe." Vasquez mocked, "You better hope it's still there. Move." He demanded giving Murphy a shove.

"You are not the boss of me." Murphy said turning to him defiantly, then he turned to Warren, "She is."

"I can handle this." Warren told the bounty hunter before she pushed Murphy herself then followed with a bow holding her arm out and speaking in a nicer tone, "Move."

"Gladly." He said before he walked off.

"You'll get used to him." Warren told Vasquez.

"Or not." Bailey muttered apparently loud enough for him to hear as Vasquez turned to her looking slightly amused.

10K POV

They kept walking until they came to where the ground sloped down to a road where a few cars sat turned over and on fire.

"10K let me see your scope." Warren asked and he handed her his gun and crossed his arms as she scoped the road out, "Oh looky here." She said looking at the damage, Vasquez stood a few paces off to the side looking down at the road too while Bailey and Addy lingered further back, Bailey had her arm over Addy's shoulders while Addy's arm was around her friend's waist.

"What are we going to do about her?" 10K asked and Warren turned to see him looking at Cassandra.

"Cassandra?" she asked.

"She's not Cassandra, not anymore." He said as he watched her rubbing Murphy's shoulders as he chewed on a long blade of grass.

"Maybe there's a way back for her when we get to California." Warren said trying to give him and herself hope.

"Maybe." He said nodding, though his tone conveyed how unconvinced he was. He kept watching Cassandra as she turned to him and paused as the look in her eyes changed, it was gentler, kinder, there was even a trace of recognition. He felt his own expression change as shock took over but the next second she seemed to snap out of it and returned to massaging Murphy leaving 10K to question if he really saw a piece of Cassandra come to the surface or if he just wanted to see that so badly that it was just his imagination playing tricks on him.

Then they heard a loud horn and he looked back to the road below them as the others joined them by the slope. Then a modified eighteen wheeler came into view as it barreled down the road.

"Is that some kind of post-apocalyptic wagon train?" Doc asked.

"Well it ain't the 3:10 to Yuma." Warren said as people jumped out from behind the turned over cars and started shooting as more bandits on ATV's joined them from behind. The wagon train slowed down as Warren muttered, "Don't get out of the truck."

"It's going to be a slaughter." Addy said watching.

"Can't expect to travel through a valley without an ambush." Murphy said from where he sat still chewing on his grass, "Didn't nobody ever watch westerns growing up?"

The wagon train stopped and its driver got out along with a few other riders. They drew their weapons and shot back at the group of bandits.

"Looks like they're holding them off. . . for now." Doc said impressed.

"Not bad for a bunch of sitting ducks." Warren agreed.

"Well don't-cha think we should. . . I dunno help them?" Doc suggested but then Vasquez grabbed the end of 10K's rifle that Warren was still holding and pointed it downward.

"Think less like a missionary and more like a mercenary." He said, "Let's wait, and steal the vehicles from the victor."

There was a pause while they considered it but when he turned to look at Warren the look in her eyes told him she didn't agree one bit, "We may not be able to save the world, but maybe we can save them." Warren said pulling the gun out of Vasquez' grip and passing it back to him, "10K, Vasquez and Bailey, that way. Addy you with me. Doc you watch him and her." Warren said nodding over her shoulder to Murphy and Cassandra.

Bailey POV

Bailey scaled down the side of the slope with Vasquez and 10K, the sniper crouched down and she followed his example as he blended into the rocky slope they'd perched on. She saw the wagon train lose three men before 10K and Vasquez started to fire, the bandits decided to flee as she and 10K stood. He lifted his scope to his eye as he aimed but looked over his shoulder and saw Bailey hesitate, she was still new at using a gun and had never tried to shoot a fast moving target before.

"Go for it." 10K encouraged her, "Think of it as more shooting practice."

She pulled out her gun as the men on the ATV's started to drive away. She shot but missed the first guy as he drove off. Vasquez aimed at the second man and hit him in the shoulder, he put his gun down seeming satisfied and not eager to take another shot and Bailey wondered what his play was. Then 10K turned to Vasquez seeing that he wasn't going to shoot again so he took over and nailed the guy in the head.

"That's one way to play it." Vasquez said and Bailey got a sense that he was trying to play off missing his shot.

"You mean, don't miss?" Bailey replied with a smirk lifting her arm and resting her right elbow on 10K's left shoulder as Vasquez shook off her comment. She didn't miss the smirk 10K was giving her out of the corner of her eye before they headed further down the hill to where Addy and Warren were. Bailey noticed the first guy on the ATV had circled back around and headed for the wagon train, what he didn't see was Addy on the other side of the vehicle so when he turned the corner she got him in the face with her Z Whacker knocking him off his ride. Warren walked over to where he landed in the dirt and aimed her gun.

"Good luck where you're going." She said as she fired.

When the bandits were taken care of Warren approached the driver of the eighteen wheeler.

"Sam Custer." He introduced himself holding out his hand.

"Roberta Warren." She said shaking it.

"Your timing is what we might call fortuitous."

"Sometimes things work out."

"We were on our way to Edmonton trying to outrun the fallout. How 'bout you?"

"Headed east too. This is quite the setup you've got here."

"Yes ma'am." Custer said proudly as his people welcomed them, thankful for their help with the bandits as people passed out soup cans and bottles of water as Operation Bitemark rested along the wagon train.

"We've got New England Clam Chowder and Beef with Vegetables, any preference?" A girl with a brown fringe coat and red war paint asked Bailey as she sat against the wagon train.

"Thanks. . ." Bailey said trailing off as she took one.

"Athena." the girl introduced shaking Bailey's hand.

"Nice jacket," Bailey complimented her, "and war paint."

"Thanks. Nice ax." Athena replied with a smile before moving on down the line of people passing out cans of soup.

"You guys need some more water?" another woman came around asking, "Water? Water?" Doc declined shaking his head but 10K took more in his tin cup.

"Thank you." He said politely.

"You're a hero Kid." Doc said scooping out white chunks of his soup can.

"You know you can have soup." A guy in a red jacket said coming up to them, "You know, you just add water."

"Cream of shrooms dude. Water just dilutes the flavor." Doc said spooning more with his fingers.

"You sure you don't want some?" Red Jacket asked 10K.

"I had minestrone loaf for breakfast." He replied as Red Jacket left to sit between Bailey and Murphy.

"Hydration?" he asked Murphy holding out a water bottle but Murphy just waved him off.

"Is there somewhere else you can sit?"

"Yep." The guy said taking the hint and leaving. _Hey looks like Murphy is good for something_, Bailey thought though she still scooted closer to 10K, not trusting herself being close to Murphy, after all he had inadvertently caused Mack's death. 10K noticed the hard look in her eyes and rested his hand on her knee giving her a nod in reassurance, she mustered up a small smile glad that he had offered to be her shoulder to cry on, not that she would allow herself to break down in front of so many strangers, but still, it was nice to have his comfort.

Then two men came over and asked for some help to move a turned over SUV out of the way. 10K and Vasquez volunteered to help and Bailey followed since there was nothing better to do and couldn't help but notice the car was eerily familiar to the one the skeleton faces were driving in Cheyenne. After the four men had flipped it right side up and out of the way she walked back with 10K to the wagon train. Suddenly he turned and drew his rifle startling her as he turned the scope to the slightly hilled landscape around them.

"What is it?" Bailey asked knowing how good 10K's instincts were. He was silent for a moment before he replied.

"Just. . . get behind me." He said as they backpedaled to the wagon train, the whole time 10K kept his sharp eyes on lookout.

"Saddle up! Edmonton awaits!" Custer called and they hopped on the wagon train. The front was like your typical eighteen wheeler and attached on the flatbed behind it was what looked like a cage made of various car parts. There were four short metal walls – one was just a Chevrolet tailgate flipped backwards, and the whole thing had bars going over the top of it. The sides were open enough for 10K to hop in and use the bars to help aim his rifle. Bailey sat on the flatbed itself where her feet touched the next flatbed that had an old car on it. One more flatbed made up the wagon train and had a yellow truck with no wheels on it and netting over the top of the bed, Bailey noticed this was where Athena sat. Behind that was the medical wagon with the sick and beside them was a Dodge Dart that was full of smoke and after everyone else got settled Custer went over and took Red Jacket, Murphy and Doc out who were all laughing after getting high on something.

"Look at me. Right here." Custer said getting Red Jacket's attention, "A jet airliner departs Toronto headed for O'Hare. –"

"Excuse me stewardess, will there be snack service on this flight?" Murphy asked tapping on the hood of the car and Doc snickered.

"One hundred and fifty passengers on board," Custer continued, "twenty of them in first class, the plane develops catastrophic engine trouble. The pilot puts it down in Lake Erie. The wreckage straddles the international boarder. Now, according to maritime law how many of the survivors get buried in Canada? Go!"

"Okay, there's ugh, there's one hundred and fifty passengers. There's twenty in first class. . . wait. . . you don't bury survivors." Red Jacket answered with a smile passing Custer's test.

"You! Look at me. You don't look right to me." Custer said turning his attention to Murphy.

"I don't know how I look but I feel pretty good." Doc said and they both started chuckling.

"Your friend is going to have to ride in the medical wagon with the sick." Custer said turning to Warren.

"Whoa, whoa, what? I don't even get a riddle?" Murphy snapped offended.

"We can afford compassion for the ill only because we have rules." Custer told Warren already seeing that she would be the more agreeable one, "That gonna be a problem?"

"No not a problem." She replied giving Murphy a look.

"Will there be snacks?" Murphy asked again.

"Munchies!" Doc cheered as everyone saddled up and Custer got in the driver's seat.

"Wagon train ho!" He shouted before blaring the horn and taking off down the road. Hands down this was Bailey's favorite way to travel through the apocalypse. With their strong shooters all they needed was enough gas and ammo and they'd be in the clear. After a few miles they spotted another overturned car with some bodies. Their faces had been ripped off and they had empty holes for eyes and no brains in their skulls, the rest of them was untouched.

"What do you think did that?" Bailey asked getting up and grabbing one of the bars between her and 10K.

"Blasters, according to Custer." Vasquez answered.

"Blasters?" 10K asked.

"Killed by the blast or mutated by the radiation. They eat nothing but brains, hunt in packs and are fast." Vasquez said drawing his gun. "Custer said there's probably some watching us right now so keep your eyes peeled."

"Always." 10K replied before Vasquez returned to where Warren was standing by Custer's door.

"Glad we're not on foot." Bailey said as 10K turned to the passing landscape keeping a sharp eye out. It wasn't long before they saw a blaster and Vasquez and Warren started shooting. They got it in the leg and it tumbled to the ground before it crab walked away.

"Don't see something like that every day." 10K grumbled not liking the blaster Z's any more than Bailey did. He looked out his scope before cocking his rifle and taking a shot. Bailey saw the blaster he was aiming for and heard footsteps to her left and saw Athena making her way over with her shotgun for backup. 10K reloaded and fired again, but it wasn't until the third shot that he hit the blaster in the head and it went down and he added to his count.

"You're one hell of a shot." Athena called over the noise of the truck and 10K blushed and looked away. Bailey shook her head unable to think about how every time 10K encountered a nice girl he got flustered and when she turned back Athena was using one of the car's mirrors to fix her war paint. Bailey watched as she took out a tube of lipstick and filled in the thin rectangle going down the middle of her chin, when she was pleased she capped it and put it back in her pocket. Bailey couldn't help but smile at Athena's creativity for uses of makeup in the apocalypse.

"I think that girl likes you Ten." Bailey said messing with him, wanting to see him blush again.

"Hey, speaking of that –" he began but got cut off as they heard more roaring engines, a second later gunshots followed. Warren and Vasquez returned fire as a couple motorcycles went by on either side. 10K shot too but they all missed as the guys on the bikes zipped passed. Warren made her way along the side of the truck to talk to Custer and on her way back she fell and Vasquez helped her up.

"Thanks for that." She said.

"_De nada_. I owed you."

"Who can keep track?" Warren said getting to her feet and Bailey saw 10K's arm pop out from the side of the contraption he was in.

"Get in." he said and she took his hand as he helped her into the cage where she'd be better protected as more gunfire started.

"Now they're starting to piss me off!" Warren said getting out her gun and firing. Bailey turned and saw bandits on ATV's come up behind them and take the Dodge Dart as Doc and Red Jacket jumped out and Cassandra leapt onto the back and started to tear one of the guys apart.

"Take cover!" 10K shouted looking out his scope and Bailey saw the ATV's head their way. She crouched and pulled out her gun again and rested it between the metal plate and the bars that made up the cage she was in. When one of the guys on the ATV drove by Bailey aimed and fired. She didn't get the guy in the head but she did get his shoulder bad enough that he had to keep driving with one arm which looked difficult as he swerved.

"How did that feel?" 10K asked as he knelt down and reloaded his rifle knowing it was the first time Bailey had hit a target moving that fast.

"Damn good." Bailey said with a grin. Her happiness was short lived however when she looked back up and saw Athena get in a couple good shots before she took one to the head and Bailey said a silent prayer for her. 10K ducked as the ATV on his side drove by before he popped up again and started shooting. The Dodge Dart and the ATV's went past them and Bailey got up to see the medical truck slow down until it got lost in the dust. Her heart started to pick up pace as she realized Addy was still in that truck – if she was still alive. She had to be, she told herself, she had to be. She couldn't lose her friend this soon after Mack. Her eyes glanced at Athena's body lying limp over the wheel-less truck, she'd liked that girl and couldn't help but think this was the universe telling her to stop making friends, they'd just be taken away.

«»

They stopped to bury the dead and give the medical wagon time to catch up. She helped the others wrap Athena's body in a sheet before they carried her off to a freshly dug grave. Bailey noticed something fall from her pocket as they lifted her and she bent down to retrieve the tube of lipstick. She stared at it for a second remembering how Athena had used it as war paint before she put the tube in her pocket. When the medical wagon did catch them Bailey was relieved to see Addy safe and sound, unfortunately that little annoying voice in her head spoke up _what if she wasn't alright? What would you do? Mercy her like she did Mack? Do you have it in you? _ Thankfully she was distracted from her thoughts when Red Jacket got out of the truck with Doc and the heavier man approached Custer.

"Custer I am so sorry. There were blasters and the bandits they got our . . . "

Custer grabbed him before he could finish and slammed him against the side of the eighteen wheeler "You were supposed to protect that car. And her! That's Athena!" he turned to the grave.

"Oh, no, no, she was my friend. She didn't like me but she wasn't mean to me either. . ."

"Look at me, two mothers two daughters, they die of starvation, they turn Z!"

"Athena's dead, I can't think straight!"

"What happens after five minutes of–"

"Look, look man! Things got pretty heavy back there." Doc tried calming Custer down.

"Hey pipe down hippie! If the radiation gets the better of you you're a threat to the whole group!"

"Minneapolis. I can go to Minneapolis." Red Jacket said, "They have medicine there, I'll bring it back."

"Take him to the medical wagon!" Custer ordered.

"No, no I can still help!"

"Go on! Take him now!"

"Check yourself Custer, you don't look so good." Red Jacket said before shaking off the others who'd been grabbing him and he walked back to the medical wagon.

«»

They stopped a few miles down when Custer spotted his Dodge Dart on the side of the road, Bailey saw 10K aim his rifle then he lowered it.

"Cassandra." He said and something about the tone in his voice made a pain throb in her chest. When the truck came to a complete stop he hopped out and ran over to her.

"Cassandra!" he shouted as Doc followed him over and Addy made her way over to Bailey.

"Hey." Addy called softly getting her attention, "How'd Cassandra end up like that?" the red head asked as they turned and watched Doc follow 10K over to Cassandra.

"The infection in her leg." Bailey began to explain from her place in the cage, "It came back. I think the stitches pulled open and it got infected again. She wanted us to leave her, she didn't want to slow us down. 10K was ready to carry her all the way to California but we left her in a storage room while we cleared the lab in Colorado and looked for Dr. Merch. That's when Murphy must have bitten her, it was the only time he would have had the chance." She said thinking back to when they'd all told Cassandra their goodbyes and part of Bailey wondered if her friend did die that day, if what was traveling with them now was even Cassandra anymore.

"But why?" Addy asked, "How could he have known what would have happened?"

"Murphy and I got kidnapped by a group in Colorado, he used them to test how humans would react to his DNA. . . I've never seen anything like it. But with Cassandra." She paused shaking her head slightly, "I don't know what Murphy's done to turn her into _that_." She kept her eyes on 10K as he rested his hands on Cassandra's jaw, gently caressing her bloodied face. She saw his thumb stroke her cheek but it didn't change the blank look in her eyes. Bailey felt a wave of jealously as she watched how 10K treated the half dead girl but she did everything she could to fight it off, especially when she saw Doc pull an ax out of the girl's back.

"What about you and 10K?" Addy asked leaning back on the bars as Bailey crossed her arms and rested them on the open side of the cage leaning forward slightly. "When we were in that department store you told me you two kissed after the nuke, I thought. . . "

"Yeah, I thought too." Bailey said looking down at her khaki's playing with a patch that had started to fray. Of course part of her had hoped after they'd kissed that her and 10K would just become a thing, like how Addy and Mack had been. But Bailey had been too embarrassed to even bring it up and then they'd found Cassandra and 10K's attention went straight to her. _This is why you shouldn't listen to your emotions in an apocalypse_, that annoying little voice in her head spoke up again_, you let your feelings decide what to do and now you're paying for it._ "I guess even half dead she still means more to him than I do." Bailey muttered but Addy still heard it.

"Bailey," Addy began seeing the change in her best friend's demeanor, "You tried. That's better than pushing aside your feelings and doing nothing. There's nothing worse than regretting not acting, not doing something when you had the chance. Don't be afraid to feel, if you're sad then be sad, if you're mad then –"

"I'm not mad at her." She interrupted before Addy could continue to lecture her, "Or him. Cassandra can't help it. . . and. . . I actually feel bad for her." She turned back and looked at the girl who was now making her way to Murphy almost like she was in a trance. "To be trapped in your own body like that, a puppet to someone else, someone like Murphy. It's hard seeing your friend like that and not being able to help."

"Someone's going to put her down." Addy said sadly like she wished there was a way to get their friend back, like she was somehow hoping for a way to convince the others the girl they knew was still in there. "Sooner or later."

"It's going to destroy 10K." Bailey said sadly, "And that only makes me hate Murphy even more."

"Just when you start to think it's not possible." Addy began. "He goes and tops himself." Bailey nodded her head, both friends in agreement.

Then the others got the Dart moving again but Warren seemed worried about Custer.

"Hey are you good to drive?" Bailey overheard her asking.

"Fit as a fiddle."

"Twenty survivors of a nuclear attack bound for Edmonton. Eight strangers join the caravan, three vehicles need a driver. And the wagon master is suffering from radiation sickness. Who drives the semi-truck?" She asked giving him a riddle of her own.

"That's an easy one." Custer said pulling out a gun, "Nobody drives that rig but me." Vasquez then pulled his gun on Custer and Warren pushed Custer's weapon away.

"How about I drive that car?" she gestured to the Dart.

"Yeah, that'd work. Careful the brakes are touchy." Custer said putting away his pistol then the Dart revved and sped off and a blue hand waved out the window at them. Bailey could see Cassandra in her bloodied white fur and Red Jacket in the car with Murphy.

"Well I did not see that move coming." Vasquez said.

"Well damn." Custer spat.

They got back to their positions as Custer took off again. 10K stood in the cage, his rifle ready but Bailey had gotten tired of standing and now sat in the corner of the cage with her knees pulled up to her stomach. 10K must have noticed her suddenly distant attitude as he turned to her and asked if she was feeling alright.

She shrugged, "I'm just tired of losing people." She half lied not wanting to get into the mess of the triangle she'd found herself in. "Makes me think maybe things would be better on my own."

She expected 10K to argue with her, to tell her she couldn't leave, instead he was silent for a long time before he sat down across from her and put his rifle aside.

"I remember feeling that way." He began, "After putting down. . . after losing my Pa." he said nervously licking his lip, "I thought it'd be better on my own, every time I saw other groups I would tend to hang back. I didn't want to meet people, no matter who they were. I wanted the. . . _ease_ of being alone. Not having to worry about caring about someone else, not having to worry if they'd be taken away from you."

"So what made our group different?" she asked.

He shrugged biting his lip again, "I'm not sure, maybe I was just tired of being alone. When Doc offered me that ride, something in me said it would be more than a ride, part of me knew I'd get caught up in whatever you guys were up to – had no idea it would be a mission to save the world. But. . . I was just ready to not be alone anymore, ya'know? That even if I made friends, even if they died and turned, even if I had to mercy them, it'd be better than being alone. After a while by yourself being alone turns into being lonely and you just need to be around people, even if sometimes it hurts." He whispered the last bit and started playing with the zipper on his vest and she could tell he was thinking about Cassandra. Then he looked back up at her. "Just don't shut us out. . . don't shut me out."

"Warren!" they heard Addy shout from way back in the medical wagon, which they were keeping right along the back of the eighteen wheeler so not to lose it again. "Warren! We got to go! Let's pick it up!"

"Blasters!" Bailey shouted back to Warren and Vasquez when she stood and saw what had worried Addy.

"Here they come!" 10K yelled as he aimed his rifle and took a shot but the blaster was smart enough to duck and keep running. They saw Addy draw her own gun and start to fire but she didn't have any better luck.

"Zeke!" she called to another person in the medical wagon, "Zeke! Is he sleeping?" then there was a blood curdling scream.

"No!" Addy shouted and Bailey and 10K shared a look knowing what had happened, at least one of the sick people in that wagon had turned which meant Addy was now surrounded by Z's on either side. 10K threw his rifle over his shoulder and climbed out of the cage they were in. Bailey immediately grabbed his bicep holding him back. He turned and saw the worried look in her eyes.

"I'm not letting you lose more friends." He said and a beat of silence passed between them.

"Just come back alive." She said her voice thick with emotion. He smirked and nodded before taking off down the wagon train, passing Doc and making his way to Addy.

10K POV

"I really hate that one." He said as he climbed over the top of the medical truck and offered Addy his hand. She grabbed it and pulled herself up to the roof. They climbed to the front bumper of the truck and he readied his rifle.

"Come on! Come on!" Addy waved the driver forward and they hit the gas bringing the two of them closer to the wagon train. Addy jumped first and 10K followed her with a single leap as the blasters made their way to the roof of the medical wagon. They passed the yellow wheel less truck Athena had used and made their way past the next car where Doc was with a gun ready to cover them.

"Come on, you guys, go go!" he shouted, "Run Kid! Addy get out of there! I got this!"

He and Addy made it to the cage as Bailey climbed out and they both gave quick nods signaling that they were okay as Doc fired his gun and the blaster fell off the car.

"I think I got him." he said stunned at himself.

"All right! Nice shooting! Move your ass! Come on, come on Doc!" Addy shouted as 10K and Bailey made it up to Warren and Vasquez. There were still a good half dozen Z's climbing over the cars trying to get to them.

"Hey are we slowing down?" Addy asked.

"We need to not slow down." Doc said as they caught sight of a road block up ahead.

"Everybody hang on to something." Warren said as she made her way to the passenger seat and joined Custer. Then the truck lurched forward as they sped up, 10K grabbed the bars of the cage and Bailey grabbed him around the middle as the whole wagon train shuddered at the impact but kept going.

"Wagon train ho!" they heard Custer shout.

"Doc let me see your gun." Addy said before taking the pistol and took aim at a Z, "Zeke I give you mercy!" she said taking the shot and killing Zeke. The other Z's continued getting closer until the whole group was squeezed together with nowhere left to run. The horn honked twice before they saw Warren dive out the door and roll along the ground.

"Hang on Roberta!" Doc shouted as they all threw their stuff and leapt off after her.

«»

They all got up and brushed themselves off and as 10K was getting his rifle out of the tall grass he noticed Bailey was still on the ground. She was propped up on her left elbow with her back to him, her braid had come loose a bit in their tumble leaving some shorter strands hanging in her face. He went over and reached for her right arm intending to help her up but the moment he got a grip on her she shouted in pain.

"What?" he asked suddenly nervous as Addy came over and crouched behind her friend. She felt around Bailey's right shoulder blade for a moment.

"She dislocated it." The red head said as 10K knelt down and gently took her arm.

"Okay here, on three okay?" he asked and Bailey nodded her head and he prepared to pop her arm back in its socket.

"One, two –"

"Ahhh!" she cried out as he popped her shoulder, "You only counted to two!" she complained leaning forward and shaking out her arm.

"Sorry, thought it might be better." She hit him in the stomach but it wasn't a real hit, more like a light tap, so he knew he wasn't in real trouble with her.

"I've never jumped from a moving vehicle in my whole life and now boom twice in one day." Doc said as they all got up and regrouped.

«»

"You sure about Minneapolis?" Warren asked as they made their way to the abandoned medical wagon.

"Wrecking Ball was going on about some herbal cure for the zombie virus being cooked up in an old genetically modified food lab out there." Addy said with one hand on her hip and her Z Whacker swinging in the other.

"Hold on, marijuana, zombies, and GMO's. What could go wrong?" Doc snickered as 10K and Vasquez opened the door to the truck and the driver fell out. Vasquez was quick but it was unnecessary as they saw the driver had already mercied himself.

"You people really do attract it, don't you?" Vasquez asked 10K as he leaned against the open door. "Help me with the hitch."

Then they heard an explosion and saw a plume of black smoke in the distance.

"A caravan of twenty refugees leaves Seattle's blast zone for Edmonton. They meet seven survivors and one Murphy. How many refugees survive?" Warren asked before getting in the truck.

"Not one." Addy said as she and Bailey hopped in the truck with Warren. The Chief drove and Addy had shotgun while Bailey sat in the middle. 10K hopped in with the guys in what little space was available in the back as they headed off for Minneapolis. As Warren drove she shouted at them from the open window.

"If anyone asks we were nowhere near Wyoming."


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to everyone who has left a review! Staypeculiar (always happy to see your reviews – on both stories – they always make me smile!), Guest, bethisabear(So glad to see you again! I think this is the third story of mine I've seen you on. I hope you enjoy it as much as the others!) , aSinglePancake and MomoDarling. And thank you to those you have favorited and followed, all of you really help keep me motivated so I can give you new chapters weekly and not go months without updating (life makes it so hard to keep to a schedule) So thanks for all the support and reviews, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

S2E04: 

They drove on and on down the same road Murphy had gone down with Cassandra and Wrecking Ball in the stolen Dodge Dart. The time to do nothing but think wasn't good for Bailey as her mind spun around opening that damn door and seeing Mack open his white eyes and start snarling. Addy was using the time better distracting herself by braiding Bailey's hair again, this time in a long single fishtail.

"Murphy isn't worth this." Bailey finally said, her frustrations getting the best of her. "Mack's life was worth more. All of our lives are worth more." She felt Addy pause in her braiding before she resumed again and Bailey saw Warren let out a long deep breath.

"But is saving the last of humanity worth it?" Warren asked keeping her voice calm and Bailey got the impression she'd probably thought these things before, but the chance of a cure always won out in her mind.

"If all survivors are like Murphy? No." Bailey responded and the coldness in her tone made Addy and Warren share a worried look. Then Warren looked out the rearview mirror and Bailey saw the corner of her mouth twitch, like a poker player who just drew the card that would win them millions.

"What about survivors like 10K?" she asked and Bailey's eyes snapped to Addy who had finished her braid and was suddenly very interested in the nothingness that passed out the window.

"Addy, you're dead." Bailey muttered under her breath and she could tell the red head was pretending not to have heard her. Then she turned and saw a wide smile on Warren's face.

"Why?" she asked clearly having heard Bailey's fake threat, "Addy didn't say anything." Bailey's face fell.

"Crap." she whispered looking at Warren, "Don't tell me it's _that_ obvious?"

"To a woman? A little. To a man, well. . . men can be pretty clueless sometimes."

«»

They pulled up to a building that looked like a big white warehouse with smaller greenhouses around it all surrounded by high fences. Bailey followed Addy out the passenger's side door as everyone else jumped out of the truck. There was a guard behind the fence in a white shirt with a green marijuana leaf on it with a Z in the center. He had a beard like Doc's but his was darker and thicker.

"You guys harvesters here for the cure?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Warren said, she just neglected to tell him that the cure they were after was blue and walking around.

"You're armed." He said sounding surprised.

"Uh, yeah." Addy said and Bailey could see her resisting the strong urge to say _duh_.

"Good." He said opening the gate and they walked in behind Warren, "Harvesters wait in the garage until you're called. The others inside will give you the rundown." He said as they passed him and made their way in.

"You think Murphy's here?" Addy asked Warren from beside Bailey as the guard closed the gate behind them too far away to hear.

"Yeah he's here, I can smell him." Warren said and Bailey shuddered at the thought of smelling Murphy.

"I think you're smelling the Z-weed." Doc said nodding across the facility to where men were loading huge packs of Z-weed into a van.

"Help me!" came a sudden shout, "Get it off!" They turned to see a woman crawling out of one of the greenhouses, she looked only a few years older than Addy and had blonde hair that was falling in her face from the scuffle, "Help me somebody!" she shouted again and they ran over and saw the woman covered in vines as a green skinned zombie pulled her by her ankle trying to make her it's meal, "Somebody help! Somebody help me! Somebody please! Get it off!"

Vasquez got there first and shot the Z in the head but it kept going for the woman.

"Here." Bailey said handing him her hatchet which he took and sliced the Z's head to mush. It finally stopped moving and the others pulled the woman free, tugging the vines off her.

"Thanks." Vasquez said handing Bailey back her weapon covered in green slime. Bailey only looked at it disgusted and didn't make a move to take it back. Getting the hint Vasquez pulled a rag from his pocket and cleaned off the goo before handing it back to Bailey again, this time she accepted it.

"You're welcome."

"Hey!" the guard said rushing over to them, "I told you people to move into the garage where it's safe."

"Safety first huh?" Doc asked and he and the guard faced off for a bit before Vasquez ushered Doc into the warehouse. Warren cast a glare at the guard before following with Bailey and Addy behind, 10K brought up the back helping the woman they'd just saved.

Third Person POV

"Good. . .shit." Cassandra sighed as she took another puff from the vape.

"Uh, thanks, that's our new hybrid." The scientist in charge, Odegard said as she passed him back the vape, "Oh that's okay, you keep that." He said seeming nervous that he might catch whatever Cassandra had that made her act so strangely.

"So how'd you get into the Z-weed business anyway?" Murphy asked rifling through Odegard's stuff.

"I stumbled on this place. The cannabis was growing out of control. All I had to do was harvest it and get the word out. Needless to say it was a blockbuster product."

"And what about Batch 47? What makes it so special?" Murphy asked.

"That greenhouse hid a top secret crash program to develop an herbal vaccine against the zombie virus. They were growing all these dangerous plants in all these different kinds of zombie compost."

"And to think we were worried about genetically modified tomatoes." Murphy scoffed sniffing a small potted plant.

"When this place was overrun plants grew out of control. The workers were trapped inside." Odegard explained.

"Becoming phytozombies." Murphy said putting the pieces together, "Gotta love the post –apoc world."

"We haven't been able to get close enough to Batch 47 to get a proper sample." Odegard said suiting up in a helmet and a yellow rubber coat and pants.

"So how many harvesters have. . . _gone_ before me?" Murphy asked delicately phrasing the question.

"Rounded to the nearest ten? Too many. You might be the one."

"Yeah. I've heard that one before." Murphy muttered thinking back to that witch doctor Merch, not to mention the mad scientist Kurian.

Bailey POV

10K helped the woman onto a bunk in the warehouse, there was already a little girl in an orange sweater clutching a toy tiger as she slept there but this was apparently their shared space according to the woman who'd introduced herself as Mariah.

"You alright?" Warren asked as 10K helped her sit.

"Yeah I think so." She said as Doc took out an Always pad and folded it over to patch up a wound on Mariah's leg.

"Mama." The little girl said as she woke up.

"Hey baby. Hey. Mama's here. I came back to you just like I promised." Mariah said stroking the girl's cheek.

"Did you find it?" the girl asked sounding pretty weak.

"Not yet sweetie, but we're getting close." She tapped the girl's nose but it wasn't enough to cheer her up, "Okay. You need to lie down." Mariah said as the little girl went back to sleep as her mother kept brushing her fingers through her hair.

"How's she doing?" Doc asked picking up that the girl was sick just as Bailey had.

"She's burning up. I can't keep her fever down." Mariah said sadly.

"Have you tried antibiotics?" Doc questioned.

"Nothing worked, drug resistant bacteria of some kind." She shrugged. "I don't think she has much longer."

"Is that why you became a harvester?" Warren asked bringing her hands to her hips.

Mariah nodded, "I had to mercy her father in front of her after he turned Z. She made me promise not to let that happen to her."

"You're a good mom." Addy said comfortingly putting her hand on Mariah's shoulder.

"That's the funny thing. I'm not her mom." She admitted turning away from the girl and looking to Addy beside her. "Her mom's dead. Her whole family's dead. So is mine. All we have is each other," she looked back at the girl. "and even not that for long." She got up off the bunk and paced the floor, "All these folks need what's in that greenhouse."

"Even if it kills them." Doc said and they heard a two note whistle and turned to where 10K was standing by a long thin open space between two pieces of wall.

"What's up?" Warren asked as they made their way over to him leaving Addy with Mariah and the girl.

"I think I know where Murphy is." 10K said turning back to the wall and pointing through the space. Across the way was a greenhouse, the same one Mariah had been hurt in. Outside were two men with guns but they looked nervously at a girl crouched by their feet in Wrecking Ball's red jacket – Cassandra. 10K was right, Murphy had to be near.

"Cassandra." Warren said.

"Kid's right, Murphy won't be far. Must be in the greenhouse." Vasquez said.

"What's he doing in there?" Warren said slowly and suspiciously knowing Murphy wouldn't have stopped here just for the Z-weed.

"Leave it to me." Bailey said as she turned to head out of the warehouse.

"What are you going to do?" 10K asked and she turned on her foot to face them as she continued to walk backwards to the exit.

"I'm going to pull a Forman." She said casually.

"Are you sure you don't need backup?" Warren asked concerned for her but she just kept heading for the garage door.

"Hey, it worked at the FU-Bar." Doc said with a shrug before he gave her a thumbs-up.

"I'll keep an eye on her." 10K told Warren as Bailey disappeared. She walked over to where Cassandra was sitting.

"Cassandra." Bailey said nonchalantly as she approached and the half dead girl's head snapped to the side roughly to look at her. "You look better." Bailey continued in the same casual tone as she got close enough to sit beside her friend. Cassandra seemed to calm down when she realized Bailey wasn't going in the greenhouse which confirmed Vasquez and 10K's theory that that's where Murphy was. The guards didn't kick her out either, both had looks of confusion at how easily she talked to the zombie girl.

"What got into you?" Bailey asked crossing her legs in front of her as Cassandra continued to stare at her. Then she seemed to come to enough to speak.

"Z. . . weed." She said slowly like it took a great deal of effort to form words.

"Is it really that good?" Bailey asked part of her internally jumping for joy that her tricks were working on Murphy's puppet and the other half of her so nervous her heart was hammering in her chest. She knew one word from Murphy or one wrong move and Cassandra would chew her face off and tear her apart, but she kept up with her act. Cassandra reached into the red jacket she now wore, the one Wrecking Ball had had on, and pulled out a vape.

"Oh. . . yeah." She replied looking at it in her hand. Bailey had talked to Addy about how Murphy had given Cassandra Z-weed in the med wagon and she seemed to become herself again for a moment. _"She said she'd felt something, and her voice was different."_ Was what Addy had told her, if she could get Cassandra to smoke some more maybe enough of her would come back long enough for them to get Murphy and get out of here.

"Can I?" Bailey asked holding her hand out for the vape, but instead Cassandra just stared at her while she put it to her mouth and inhaled. Then she leaned forward and blew the smoke into Bailey's face like Murphy had done to her back on the wagon train. Bailey smiled as she inhaled the smoke, she remembered a few times in college when she'd done this with Addy, the Z-weed was much stronger stuff but Bailey acted like it affected her more than it did. It was only a matter of time before Murphy came out of the greenhouse and when he did she didn't want him to see her and run off, but if she appeared to be stoned he'd find her less of an immediate threat. Now she just had to wait.

10K POV

He kept watching Bailey and Cassandra through the space in the warehouse wall. His heart was pounding in his chest, if Cassandra attacked he didn't know if he'd be able to get to Bailey in time. He didn't miss the fact that Cassandra was wearing Wrecking Ball's red jacket and the man was nowhere to be found. Knowing Murphy he'd probably gotten annoyed by the man and had Cassandra kill him, which didn't make it any easier for him to stand there doing nothing while Bailey was so close to a potential danger. Then Murphy came out of the greenhouse and 10K started biting his lip nervously. Murphy paused and just looked at the two girls who were practically mouth to mouth sharing the smoke from the Z-weed, 10K hated the way Murphy looked at them as he stared appreciatively at their behavior.

"Well, look what the apocalypse dragged in." he finally said as Bailey pulled away from Cassandra and looked up at him. "Texas Hatchet Massacre." Murphy said using his old nickname for Bailey, "The others here too?" he asked his tone now becoming serious. Bailey didn't look worried though, she smiled with droopy eyes as she looked at him.

"Hey Murph." Bailey replied sounding unlike herself as Murphy crouched down and rested his elbows on his bent knees.

"Heeyy." He said smiling grabbing her chin between his thumb and forefinger and making her look him in the eye. "Are the others here?" he asked in an even firmer tone trying to convey his seriousness to her stoned mind.

Bailey nodded, the movement a little off like slow motion, "Addy's trying to find a working radio to contact Citizen Z. The others got distracted by a dying little girl."

"Even 10K?" Murphy asked shifting his weight from side to side nervously as he let go of Bailey's chin, her face turning to Cassandra looking for more Z-weed. "I doubt he'd take his eyes off you for a second." He said standing and turning in a circle as 10K ducked out of sight putting his back behind the wall so he wouldn't be seen.

"He's around. . . I guess." Bailey replied with a shrug her attention focused on the Z-weed smoke Cassandra was blowing at her. "Hey he should try some of this." She said and 10K peered out again to see what she was up to. Immediately he saw the wheels in Murphy's head start to spin, 10K might not be able to read people as well as Bailey could but he wasn't an idiot, he knew Murphy didn't like him but the 'savior of the human race' still knew the sniper could be a threat if he wanted to be, if Bailey talked him into getting as stoned as she appeared to be then it would be one less person who could stop Murphy if he decided to run. A blue smile made its way onto Murphy's face as he fell for the suggestion just like Bailey wanted him too.

"Yeah great idea." He said before turning to Cassandra, "I'm going back in the lab, stay out here with them." Then he turned and left with a man in a white lab coat as Bailey turned to his hiding place and waved him over.

Bailey POV

10K seemed hesitant as he walked over to where Bailey was sitting with Cassandra. Bailey was on cloud nine, not from the Z-weed but from being able to play 'The Murphy' like a fiddle. He might be able to control zombie minds but his mind was just as easily manipulated. All you needed was a couple of pretty girls and a batch of Z-weed and all of Murphy's defenses went down. The Z-weed was affecting her making her feel like she was lighter than air, but she wasn't anywhere near as stoned as she'd led Murphy to believe – or 10K for that matter. She didn't miss the concerned look he had as he approached them and crouched down next to Bailey.

"Hey Ten."

"Hey Bay." He replied using Addy's nickname for her though he seemed like a parent ready to scold their child. "Enjoying yourself?"

She turned to him so Cassandra couldn't see her face as she inhaled from the vape again and with the zombie girl distracted Bailey let her act drop for a second as she winked at 10K who immediately looked relived that he wouldn't have to take care of a stoned girl with an ax.

"Want some?" she asked and saw him hesitate to answer, "Have you ever. . . " she let the question trail off.

10K shook his head, "Nah, just the occasional cigarette."

"I haven't seen you smoke since Virginia." She said remembering their talk at the Infection Control HQ.

He looked at her with one of those looks that made his green eyes seem so deep, "Well you convinced me to stop." She stared at him for a long time and he stared back, then she felt another set of eyes looking at them and remembered Cassandra.

"So you want some?" she asked him again and he shrugged moving so now he was sitting next to her. He stuck his hand out for the vape but Bailey smiled and turned to Cassandra, she took Cassandra's hand in hers and brought the vape to her lips as she inhaled and Cassandra gave a smile making the bite on her face more prominent. Then Bailey turned to 10K and pulled his face closer to hers, their noses brushed and he opened his mouth as she blew the smoke in his face. He took a deep breath, his eyes closed as he inhaled the Z-weed. He gave a chuckle as he exhaled and pulled back a little.

"That's good stuff." He said opening his eyes.

"That's. . . what I. . . said." Cassandra said slowly as she took another hit making both of them turn to her wondering what effect the Z-weed was having on whatever was left of Cassandra. When she noticed them both looking at her she offered Bailey the vape again, thinking they were looking for more and not contemplating their friend's situation. Not wanting to get on her bad side Bailey faked a smile and took another hit turning to 10K again and resting her hands on either side of his jaw as she leaned in and blew more smoke into his mouth.

Addy POV

"_Five, seven, seven, seven, nine, eight, eight, three, four, five, one. . . "_

Addy heard as she clicked through radio channels inside the tractor she'd found in the warehouse. The next channel had some static and she adjusted the dial.

"_Does anybody copy over? This it –zen Z at Camp Northern Light. Does anyone copy? Over."_

"Citizen Z this is Delta X-ray Delta. It's me Addy Carver. Are you there?" she asked grabbing the speaker. "Citizen Z, it's Addy Carver from Delta X-ray Delta. Do you copy?"

"_Addy! Yeah, yes I – Delta X-ray Delta this is Citizen Z I copy you."_

Addy gave a short laugh, "Copy you Citizen Z. But hey, you're breaking up."

"_I'm glad you're alive. Uh, things here are. . . listen I can't talk long. I'm losing the light. Um, do you have an update on Murphy?"_

"Murphy is alive."

"_Uh, can I talk to him?"_

"Uh, he's currently out of contact. But we think we know where he is."

"_Is he off mission?"_

"Roger that. Murphy is indeed off mission. And getting weird."

"_You must get Murphy back on mission. Repeat. You must get Murphy back on mission. The CDC lab in California is still awaiting your arrival. There's still a chance for a vaccine."_

"Citizen Z, Citizen Z where. . . ?"

"_The last known coordinates for the CDC lab are as follows." _He said and she turned to the dirty window of the tractor writing down what she heard, _"The last known coordinates are, three four point zero. . . point nine degrees west longitude. . . " _then the radio died out.

"Citizen Z? Citizen Z, are you there?" she asked but the signal was lost and she turned back to the window where only a third of their destination was written. She sighed and went back to the radio dial.

Murphy POV

"So how do we know if this stuff works?" Murphy asked as Odegard fiddled with the leaves and seedpod they'd gotten from the greenhouse.

"Well if the dosage is right it should reverse the effects of the zombie virus."

"Yeah and Moe here gonna sing the Star Spangled Banner?" he asked turning to the zombie heads Odegard kept under glass jars.

"Um no." Odegard chuckled acknowledging his joke of calling the first Z Moe like in the Three Stooges since the other two heads looked like Larry and Curly, "I would be happy with any crude sign of latent humanity." He said bringing a tube with a thin nozzle over, "Will you do the honors?" he asked and Murphy removed the jar over first zombie head, "The nasal passage gives me direct access to the brain." He said before he blew a bit in the tube shooting the Batch 47 powder and the zombie's head began to shake and tremble. Murphy quickly put the jar back over the head seconds before it exploded.

"I guess that's a no?" Murphy said as Odegard took notes.

"Subject one. Two grams. Failure due to uncontrolled side effects. I'm going to half the dose." He said turning the nozzle and trying the second head, but after a moment all they heard was snoring, the Z had been put to sleep.

"Nothing not even a zombie buzz." Murphy complained.

"One gram no visible effect. I'm gonna split the difference. This should be just right."

"Okay goldilocks." Murphy said lifting the jar off the final head as Odegard dosed it. After a moment it's eyes shifted, "I think he's looking at us."

"Hmm, need more of a reaction if it's going to be clinically significant." Odegard said.

Then the Z made some gurgling noises until "Br. . .ains."

"Brains! He said brains!" Murphy cheered.

"I knew it! I knew it! Batch 47 has anti zombie properties! Phase one of clinical trials is a success partner." Odegard said with a smile and they shook hands.

"Partner!" Murphy said happily, the possibility that he wouldn't have to be poked and prodded for a cure in his veins making him feel higher than the Z-weed. "Now what?"

"Now we have to harvest the rest of the seedpods. But we're gonna need help." Odegard told him. Immediately Murphy remembered Bailey and Ten Thousand who were outside with Cassandra. The others were here too and he knew if anyone could get a mission like this done it would be them.

"And I have just the people for the job." He said with a smile before he led Odegard from the lab. He walked outside and back to the greenhouse to find Cassandra smoking Z-weed from the vape and Bailey sitting next to Ten Thousand. The sniper was lying on the ground leaning back on his elbows while Texas Hatchet Massacre was resting on her left arm, her right hand holding Ten Thousand's face close to hers as they shared the secondhand smoke. Both of them had their eyes closed and didn't notice his arrival until he spoke up.

"Okay, okay, enough of that." He said clapping his hands and breaking them up. "The sharp shooter needs to stay sharp." They opened their eyes and turned to Murphy seeing his grin, "I've got a job for you." He said rubbing his hands together.

Bailey POV

They got up and followed Murphy into the warehouse where the others were planning a way to get Murphy out of here and get back to their mission. "What do you want to do? Wait for Murphy to come out and jump him?" Vasquez asked.

"No I don't like waiting." Warren said, "Bad things happen when you wait."

"Well, we can take the guards hostage, search the compound for him." Vasquez suggested.

"I like that, we can create a diversion –"

"Or you could just walk up and say hello like civilized people." Murphy said as he entered the garage and the others turned and saw Bailey and 10K come in behind him, Cassandra was behind them looking at their group menacingly.

"Hello my ass." Warren said sternly.

"You know these folks?" Odegard asked.

"Oh we've covered a bit of ground together." Murphy said casually as if he hadn't left them for dead several times, or triggered nuclear explosions all across Northern America.

"Yes we have and dude seriously, I'm getting tired of chasing your bony ass all over the damn apocalypse." Doc spoke up angered.

"What are we messing around for? This man is our prisoner, we're taking him to Californ–" Vasquez said stepping forward but Warren reached out and stopped him holding her arm out.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey." Warren said as Cassandra hissed at Vasquez.

"Chill out Rambo, that ain't gonna happen." Murphy said still at ease.

"Why not?" Vasquez asked.

"Because the whole trip to California won't be necessary. There's a cure for the zombie virus right here in that greenhouse. And all we have to do is go in there and get it." Murphy said like it was simple and Bailey got a bad feeling that it might be a trap.

"Batch 47 is real." Odegard said, "We just tested it. A bona-fide zombie miracle."

Murphy looked around at their disbelieving faces and knew they weren't convinced, "Well think about it. No more relying on me to save the human race. It's a win-win right?"

"No, that's not our fight." Warren said.

"Please!" Mariah asked stepping forward, "If there's any hope."

Warren took a look at the sick girl in the cot and Bailey saw her features soften. She'd been in the National Guard so she could help people, she wasn't going to turn her back on a dying girl, even if it did interfere with their mission.

«»

"Your job is to return to Batch 47 and harvest the rest of the seedpods." Odegard explained as they made their way outside to a table of gardening tools the harvesters used.

"And not get killed right? That's part of the plan?" Doc said making sure the point was highlighted.

"Well it's a secondary consideration but sure." Odegard shrugged, "I have protection for you." He said holding up a helmet.

"That's okay." Warren declined, "I'm gonna go like this. I need to be able to move to fight."

"Yeah I like to be able to run from danger." Doc said as they all turned to the greenhouse.

"I wouldn't take your guns." Odegard said making them pause, "Bullets don't kill plants. I would take these." He said pointing to the garden tools on the table.

"All right, I'll take the garden weasel. I've always wanted one of those." Doc said.

"I still don't know why we're risking our meal ticket here." Vasquez said as the others all grabbed better gear.

"If we don't come back you shoot somebody or something." Warren said pulling out her machete.

"Glad to. Besides, I have allergies." Vasquez said sniffing.

"Warren, I'm going to sit this one out too." Bailey said and Warren turned to see her looking back at the warehouse. She knew Bailey had her mind on the little girl.

"Okay." She said, "Good for you to not be on your own." She said looking to Vasquez, a subtle reminder that they still didn't entirely trust him.

"Good luck." Bailey said turning and heading back to the warehouse. As she passed the table where the others were 10K turned around and stopped her.

"Here," he said as he pulled his rifle off his shoulder and handed it to her before pulling out his slingshot, "remember how to use it?"

She looked at the long gun in her hands unsure of herself, "I could probably use another lesson."

He smirked at her answer, "Okay, when I get back."

"Promise?" she asked and his smirk turned into a small smile revealing his perfect teeth as the corners of his mouth turned upward.

"Promise." He said before heading into the greenhouse with the others and pulling out a gear from his pocket.

«»

Bailey went back into the warehouse where Mariah and her little girl, Harper, were sitting in bed.

"Mama, I'm afraid." She overheard Harper tell her as she clutched her stuffed tiger.

"They're getting close baby." Mariah tried to comfort her stroking her blonde hair.

"I just want to go to Heaven Mama. If I turn God won't let me go. Don't let me turn." She begged and it broke Bailey's heart.

"Shhh." Mariah cooed, trying to keep those thoughts from Harper's mind.

"Even people who turn go to Heaven Harper." Bailey said as she approached them.

"But the zombies kill people." She said with tears in her eyes, "God says people shouldn't kill, if I do he won't let me in Heaven."

"Shhh," Bailey said sitting on the edge of the bed and taking her hand, "Harper even if you turn me and your Mama won't let you hurt anyone, okay? We'll give you mercy and you can go to Heaven." Harper nodded but still didn't look convinced, "Harper any bad thing you've ever done, anything you think you ever did wrong, all you have to do is ask to be forgiven and he'll forgive you."

"Are you sure?" she asked her lip quivering and it broke Bailey's heart.

"Yeah. That's what my mom told me." Bailey said, "Mom's don't lie." She turned to Mariah who smiled at her before turning to Harper.

"See baby? We won't let anything bad happen." She said and Harper turned to Bailey.

"What else did your Mama tell you about Heaven?" she asked and Bailey indulged her hoping it would help the sick little girl.

«»

After Bailey had talked to Harper it wasn't long before the little girl fell sleep. Bailey left Mariah with her as she left the warehouse to look for Vasquez.

"Where have you been?" she asked when she found him and he turned to her.

"I could ask you the same thing." He pointed out though not harshly. Before she could answer there were gunshots in the distance and Bailey and Vasquez went to check it out. They reached the fence and saw two black SUV's pull up, the guard opened the gate and they drove right in. When the vehicle parked men with skeleton masks and bandana's got out. One opened the door for a man who was clearly the boss and Bailey recognized him as the same man she'd seen in Cheyenne with the rocket launcher. He was dressed in the same red button up covered by a black dress jacket. He had a pair of dark sunglasses on and his black hair was slicked back. Bailey saw Vasquez tense up and his eyes narrowed as he watched the boss and his men enter the greenhouse lab where Odegard was working.

"You know those guys?" Bailey read from his slight reaction. Vasquez looked at her out of the corner of his eye hesitant to answer but eventually muttered.

"Zeros."

Not much later Warren and the group came out of the greenhouse as the Zeros dragged Odegard from his lab. The leader walked right up to Warren as his men flanked him with their guns ready.

"Who are you?" Warren said not nervously but not rudely either.

"My name is Hector Alvarez. My friends call me Escorpion." He introduced himself. "I'm the Vice President in charge of sales for the Cero Cartel. How can I help you today?"

"Well, uh, you can start by telling us what the hell is going on." Warren said in a tone that easily earned her respect, more respect than Odegard anyway.

"This? Just a little business between friends. I see you've been harvesting. Let me guess. Batch 47?" Escorpion said looking at the sacks hanging from Warren and Doc. He took Warren's hard expression as a yes. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to give it to me."

There was a tense moment before Warren turned to the others and nodded her head. They all took their bags from around their shoulders but Bailey noticed Doc stuff a few leaves into his pocket – Escorpion didn't. They passed over the bags and Escorpion turned to Odegard.

"So this is the cure everyone is talking about huh? Reminds me of the _crocodillo_ we used to sell back in the day." He turned and said something in Spanish to the other Zeros then he turned back to Odegard, "Step one, we need a fresh zombie." Then one of the Zeros shot a man and he collapsed. Escorpion immediately yelled at his man in Spanish.

"I am very sorry about that." He said in English to the others, "Good help is hard to find these days." He snapped at the Zero who had fired his gun.

"I've only ever tested it on a zombie." Odegard said in defense. "I have no idea what a safe or effective dose on a human is."

"There's only one way to find out." Escorpion said as his men grabbed Odegard and Escorpion gave him a dose through a vape he pulled out of his jacket.

"Wow! I feel good!" Odegard said sounding out of it.

"Good. Bring the zombie. A bite and we'll know for sure." Escorpion said turning to the Zeros but when he turned back and Odegard lifted his head his skin was green like a phyto.

"Odegard? Did you see him die?" Escorpion asked his men before turning to the former scientist. "What are you some kind of living zombie? Yeah, the world needs that like a hole in the head." He said pulling his gun and shooting Odegard then he turned to shoot the other Z. "So much for Batch 47. Grab the Z-weed. Let's get out of here."

Then another Zero pushed a man forward from the crowd. He was wearing a black hoodie but when Escorpion pulled it down Bailey recognized the doctor from the lab in Colorado, only now half of his face looked like it had been burned in a furnace.

"Dr. Kurian?" Escorpion asked.

"Hello Hector."

"What happened to your face? That looks like my mom's _chicharrones_."

"It's a long story." Kurian said a bit defensive.

"You can tell it to La Reina." Escorpion said and one of his men hit Kurian in the back of the head, "Put him in the trunk." He ordered then turned to two more Zeros, "You two are in charge now."

"Si Senor."

"Si Senor." They replied automatically, like robots.

"Burn the greenhouse down with Batch 47. We need to get back to our core mission. You understand me?" Escorpion asked.

"Si Senor."

"Si Senor."

"Vamos." He said before taking one last look back at Warren's group before he got in the SUV and the Zeros drove off. The other two he'd left in charge grabbed cans of gasoline and started dousing the greenhouses before lighting them on fire. Smoke billowed out and soon there was a shout.

"Warren!" Bailey turned to see Murphy covered in vines rushing out of the greenhouse, "I can't control it!" he shouted and not a second later a large phytozombie came charging out of the greenery. Bailey rushed forward with the others and grabbed whatever they could of Murphy either one of his limbs or the vines that covered him. Bailey and Warren started cutting away the vines as the others tried to fight off the Phyto-Z. The other harvesters of the facility all ran as chaos erupted around them.

"Oh shit." Warren said as the Phyto just kept on coming.

"I tried to save you!" Murphy shouted at it.

"Dude it doesn't care." Doc said helping them with the vines.

"Get down!" Vasquez shouted before he shot his gun and Murphy screamed in pain as if he'd been shot. Addy and 10K both charged it from behind and stabbed it but it reared back and flung them away. Vasquez and Bailey then ran at it and started stabbing and slashing it in the face, Vasquez brought his knife down on its skull and Bailey brought her knife up under its jaw but it pushed them back too making them land a good few feet away.

"What the hell?" Bailey groaned getting to her knees.

"It must be interconnected by the plants." Vasquez said leaning up on his elbows. She saw Cassandra jump at it but even with her strength she was knocked over too.

"10K the vines help me." Addy said as they got up. They pulled at the vines that were around the phyto until they had enough to throw into a large fan that ventilated the greenhouse. The large blades were strong enough to pull the Z back away from Murphy and the others. The Z's feet dragged across the ground as it tried to fight but the fan was able to pull it back and slice it to pieces.

Addy and 10K were both wide eyed and open mouthed in shock at their own plan and 10K lifted his fist which Addy bumped with hers still in a daze. Doc and Warren pulled Murphy up to his feet.

"10K help Murphy, Addy, Bailey I need you." Doc said as 10K took his place supporting Murphy as the others headed to the second SUV the Zeros had left with their two men who were now caught up in the chaos of burning greenhouses and flying phytozombie pieces.

"All right, we'll meet you." Warren said as Doc, Addy and Bailey rushed into the warehouse and found Harper lying on the floor, her head in Mariah's lap.

"Hey how is she doing?" Addy asked.

"It won't be long now." Mariah said holding back tears.

"Did they find the cure yet?" Harper asked.

"Here I managed to save some. Just have her chew on the leaves." Doc said pulling the small bits of green from his pocket, "They're not concentrated so she won't overdose."

"Thank you." Mariah said gratefully, "Honey it's here, Batch 47. The doctor said you just have to chew on the leaves okay?"

"We got to go." Doc said tapping the other girls on the shoulder.

"Hey good luck." Addy said and Bailey gave the woman a hug whispering to her to stay strong. She knew Harper would still die but at least now she wouldn't turn. It was a small blessing and Bailey hoped the little girl would see her family when she opened her eyes again. The SUV pulled up and they hopped in, Bailey got in the back with 10K and Cassandra while Doc hopped in the middle next to Murphy and Vasquez and Addy took shotgun as they drove off.

"Well that was fun." Doc said miserably as they drove down the road.

"You shouldn't have killed him." Murphy muttered.

"You're alive aren't you?" Vasquez said reminding Murphy that the phyto was trying to kill him.

"Why are we headed south? Shouldn't we be going west?" Murphy asked changing the subject.

"Still too much fallout west." Vasquez said.

"We can turn west south of Missouri." Warren said from the driver's seat. "What the hell is some woman doing out here by herself?" she asked and everyone tried to get a look out the windshield.

"It can't be. It's Serena." Addy said recognizing the woman from the Sisters of Mercy.

"No way. Murphy is that your pie girl?" Doc asked astonished.

"Pie girl?" Vasquez questioned like the old man had gone crazy.

"Pie girl." 10K smirked as Bailey shuddered remembering Murphy's history with the woman.

"Boy is she pregnant." Warren said.

"Pregnant?!" Murphy asked now very worried.

"Yeah like ten months pregnant." Doc added and Bailey did the math in her head. _That didn't make sense. It didn't add up, but Serena would have at least been showing if she was pregnant before meeting Murphy. _

"No, no, you're not stopping for her are you?" Murphy asked and Bailey reached forward and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Uh-huh. Yeah." Addy told him as Warren came to a stop.

"No, drive. Go, go, go, go, go, go." Murphy muttered but no one listened to him.

"Serena!" Addy shouted getting out of the car.

"Addy!" Serena cried with a smile rushing forward to hug her.

"Hey! Wow where are you going?" Addy asked.

"We're just looking for our baby daddy." Serena said before turning to the car and her face dropped, "Daddy? Daddy? Is that you? Is that really you?" she asked rushing over to Murphy's window.

"Hey." Murphy said pretending to be excited to see her.

"He's here baba." Serena said rubbing her large stomach, "Daddy's here." She said and then there were two little bumps that looked like hands pushing from the inside. Then there was suddenly the impression of a baby's face and they all jumped back.


	25. Chapter 25

S2E05: Part 1 

They kept driving east out of Minneapolis and out of Minnesota until they reached Wisconsin. They were low on food and water so they stopped to make a supply run. They were going to leave Serena in the car but she refused to be left behind saying she was pregnant not crippled. They split up to cover more ground but in true Operation Bitemark fashion trouble found them pretty quickly, and a lot of it. Soon they were running down one street to the next trying to weave their way back to their SUV picking up more members of their group as they went. Doc and 10K ran out of one building and joined up with Warren and Vasquez who were coming out of the shop next door and the four of them ran into Addy, Serena and Bailey who were around the next corner already trying to hold off a group of Z's. Their two groups merged as they ran down the street and so did the two packs of zombies forming a small horde. They turned another corner as 10K shot a Z, they passed Murphy who was strolling leisurely under an umbrella that Cassandra held for him. They all bolted right by, Addy holding hands with Serena so she wouldn't fall behind, though the heavily pregnant woman seemed to be having a lot of difficulty keeping up.

"Wisconsin Cheese Day Parade?" 10K read off a fallen banner across the road as they ran.

"Ha! You betcha!" Addy said with a humorless laugh. Bailey looked back as they ran watching the zombies stumbling after them, they were dressed in all sorts of parade attire from cheese hats to marching band uniforms.

"Hey, I thought you control these things." Vasquez said as he jogged past Murphy.

"Not that many. And not for you." The blue man replied still walking calmly as the others ran.

"Whoa wait a minute is that cheese?" Doc asked as Serena dove for a large cutout, the kind you stuck your face through for a picture, and the next second she started heaving. Addy stayed with her and rubbed her back but Bailey kept going with the others knowing being too close to Serena might trigger her own gag reflex.

"No way! The world's biggest wheel of cheese." 10K said with a smile slowing to a stop and watching Doc cut into the wheel.

"It's not real Doc! Come on! We got to go! Puppies and kittens!" Warren shouted.

"No, it is real!" Doc said holding up a sliver of cheese and taking a bite.

"Hey, hey come on, let's go. We gotta move." Vasquez shouted stopping beside 10K and Bailey. Murphy and Cassandra stopped too, Cassandra still holding the umbrella over Murphy's head.

"Hey let's go." Warren said heading for Doc and Addy trying to rally the team.

"She's not moving." Addy said before turning back to care for Serena. They couldn't just leave her behind, but looking at the herd they'd drawn they couldn't stand their ground either, there were at least thirty to fifty zombies all lumbering in their direction now.

"Got an idea. Out of my way Doc I need that cheese." Warren said marching toward him.

"Oh, come on Warren. Can't a man eat a giant cheese wheel in peace?" Doc complained.

"No." Warren said flatly peering around the wheel at the herd, "Remember Philly?"

"Oh, no. Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Doc asked with a smile.

"I am." Warren said.

"Oh, no, no, no, no." Murphy groaned.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes. Okay." Addy said as she ran from Serena who was now on her knees catching her breath and watched the red head make her way around the cheese.

"Way to be my girl. Thanks." Warren said giving Addy a fist bump as she passed.

"I got it." Addy said bending down and grabbing the wooden block that was keeping the cheese wheel from rolling down the hill.

"What happened in Philly?" Vasquez asked.

"You'll see." 10K said with a grin not taking his eyes off Addy and Warren.

"You ready? One, two, three." Addy counted as they pushed the cheese and it rolled down the hill, it gained more and more momentum as it went and it started rolling over Z's which got caught in the cheese with broken and twisted limbs sticking out of it as it kept rolling.

"Damn." Vasquez chuckled as they watched.

"How long you think it'll go?" 10K asked with a wide smile.

"Could go a while." Warren said, "I'm pretty sure it's all downhill from here to the Mississippi." she said as the cheese made it to the end of the road and kept going, plowing through yard after yard, "Now, it's time to go, if anybody asks. . ." she trailed off turning and leading them away.

"We were nowhere near Wisconsin." They all said in unison as they jogged backward then turned and ran back for the car. They all hopped in and kept driving through Wisconsin, field after field passed by as they continued east and Bailey couldn't help but feel a churning in her gut. All their effort to go west was meaningless with each mile back they drove.

"Rollin' rollin' rollin', keep that cheese a rolllin'." Doc sang as they drove on.

"Warren we need to pull over." Addy said and Warren was able to pull over just in time for Serena to jump out and get sick again. The others all got out to stretch their legs and Bailey pulled a map out of her bag and handed it to Warren who spread it out on the hood and looked it over.

"What's their story?" Vasquez asked as he tilted his head toward Serena who was now talking to Murphy though her baby daddy seemed quite uncomfortable which she either ignored or didn't notice.

"What happens in weird zombie apocalypse community, stays in weird zombie apocalypse community." Warren said as she turned back to the map.

"Yeah, been there." Vasquez said as Warren and Bailey gave him a look but then his expression changed and he shook his head in a _don't ask_ motion. Bailey turned to watch 10K who was far behind her with his rifle in his hands looking across the field for Z's to kill. He must have felt her gaze on him because he suddenly looked over his shoulder and caught her staring. She immediately looked away and crossed her arms. She was still embarrassed about the kiss after the nuke and she knew that's what he had been trying to talk about but she just couldn't bring herself to have that conversation right now. She'd been hoping things could just go back to normal if they didn't bring it up again but it seemed he wasn't going to let it go.

"This can't go on." Addy said approaching them.

"I know." Warren agreed.

"Can't we just leave her?" Murphy asked as he walked over, Serena hacking by herself by the back of the car.

"No we can't." Warren said sternly, "We got to find a safe place for her _and_ your baby. Anything happens to you that kid is plan B."

"Plan B? What exactly are you planning on doing with it?" Murphy asked.

"Oh, you care?" Bailey said in fake surprise, "After just suggesting we leave the mother of your unborn child out here, alone?"

"Used to be a descent size Mennonite community just southeast of here." Vasquez brought up, "Pretty remote and isolated. Passed through here a few months ago. They were still safe then, good chance they still are."

"I'll take that chance." Warren said hopeful then gunshots interrupted them and they all dove behind the SUV. More shots kept coming in rapid succession and they all huddled together.

"Get back! Get back!" Doc shouted as Cassandra hopped off the roof.

"Got 'em." 10K said when there was a pause in firing and he rested the barrel of his gun on the hood by the mirror as he looked through the scope.

"What do you see?" Warren asked crouched beside him, Bailey and Addy on her other side.

"Couple of guys in hunting caps. . . " 10K said as another shot went off, "One seriously pissed off looking girl with -" another shot hit, this one ricocheting off the mirror by 10K and he ducked back and turned to Warren, "She's got my same gun." 10K said seeming impressed.

"Well, why's she shooting at us?" Doc asked.

"I dunno. Maybe got something to do with this nice Cero ride we got. Can't imagine our Mexican friends are too popular around here." Vasquez pointed out.

10K stood back up, quickly aiming and taking a shot before he ducked back down, "Winged one." He said as he reloaded.

"Okay, I'm thinking 10K and Addy, you guys lay down some cover fire." Warren said, "And then we'll flank them around –"

"You dirt eating bastards!" Came a shout, "You filthy goat-loving whores! There is a baby on board here! A mother-loving baby! I am going to rip off your arms, and saw off your heads!" Serena was shouting while shooting an automatic rifle into the hills. After she stopped and there was no return fire they all popped out from behind the vehicle with various looks of fear, concern and shock, "Yeah that's what I thought." She said before turning to them with a smile, "People are so rude."

They all slowly got up and Bailey noticed the worried and slightly afraid look 10K had and she had to bite her lip to keep from chuckling. Then Warren took a deep breath after the excitement and looked around evaluating.

"I think it's time for a new vehicle." She finally said then they followed her to where the shooters had been hoping that they had a vehicle big enough for their group. Bailey noticed Vasquez dragged behind and she saw him reach in the broken window of the SUV and pull out the Zeros radio. She turned back before he saw her and made her way up the hill with the others. They were in luck, there was an old red pickup truck at the top of the hill and it would easily fit all of them. There was only one long row of seats in the truck so Warren took the driver's seat and Vasquez got shotgun. Murphy and Serena ended up squished between the two Warren making sure the 'cure' and 'plan B' were safe with her.

«»

They drove following Vasquez's directions until a barn came into view, Warren pulled off the main road and onto a dirt road as she parked the truck.

"Hey." Bailey spoke up and Doc, Addy and 10K turned to her as she pointed in the distance. Over a hill they could see something moving with legs sticking out of it.

"Is that the cheese wheel?" Doc asked excited and they all chuckled as they got out of the truck bed and the wheel rolled out of sight following the slope of the hills.

"Well, we've seen Amish zombies, Mormon zombies. If we get Mennonite zombies we got ourselves a trifecta." Addy said as she hopped out of the truck and spun her Z Whacker, Bailey jumping out behind her.

"Something must have happened here." Vasquez said, "Barn didn't look that way six months ago." He took out his binoculars, "Wait a minute. There's some livestock. That's a good sign."

"Yeah well we're not going in there blind." Warren spoke up, "So Vasquez, you take the north fence. 10K you go south. Addy and I got over watch. Be back in twenty." She instructed and Vasquez and 10K took off in their assigned directions.

"Fine, I'll just take a nap." Doc said heading back to the truck to relax.

Bailey watched 10K go, she was worried about him going off alone but then took a good look around. The fields were open enough that he'd see and mercy any zombie coming at him from miles away. Vasquez was a different story, she'd seen the way he'd reacted to the Zeros arriving at the greenhouses, and even more suspicious was why would he have any interest in their radio? She had her doubts about him so as Warren went to talk out the details of over watch with Addy, Bailey snuck off after him going north.

She followed him through some thick bushes, keeping low and moving quiet watching for twigs before she stepped. She noticed he kept looking over his shoulder, behavior that tipped her off that he was up to something he didn't want anyone else to know about. He made his way around a red barn and crouched in the shadows, concealed by more trees and brush. He pulled the radio out of his backpack and turned it on. She found a good place to hide just around the corner of the barn in a bush and when Vasquez turned the radio on there were immediately voices talking back and forth in Spanish. She didn't speak the language and it was going way too fast for her to pick up much but she did over hear _La Reina_, which Escorpion mentioned back at Batch 47, she heard _Kurian_, the doctor from Colorado she saw them take, then _Murphy_. Then the name _Escorpion_, then Murphy's name again. As she listened she didn't realize she had started leaning forward as she tried to hear better until her foot snapped on a twig. She immediately saw Vasquez look around clearly having heard her and she froze up knowing her instinct to run will only get her caught and her best bet was to stay still. She was already hidden, movement would only draw attention. It seemed to work, he didn't see her and returned to his crouch over the radio. Then Bailey took her opportunity and ran behind the barn making a break for it but then suddenly from around the other corner Vasquez was there. He grabbed her by her jacket and forced her against the barn, her feet barely skimming the ground.

"What did you hear?" he growled at her his eyes a fire of rage.

"Spanish." She answered and he slammed her against the wall again. "Hey, hey, hey." She said grabbing his wrists, "If you hurt me, I'll tell the others; if you kill me, they'll come looking for me and they will find out it was you anyway. Your best bet of keeping me quiet is to get your hands off me." She said strongly, remembering back in Warren's house when Murphy had freaked when she'd seen how bad he'd been turning, she'd threatened to cut off his hands if he lay one on her again. With Vasquez she knew she couldn't get away with that threat, so she'd have to use logic, and it seemed to work. He contemplated what she said, knowing it was all true, he couldn't keep her quiet by hurting her and if he killed her Warren wouldn't stop searching until she found out what happened to Bailey, even if she suspected a zombie got her, she'd go looking to give the girl mercy. He let go putting her back on the ground.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't speak Spanish." Bailey said but he didn't look reassured, "You were tense while you were listening to them." she pointed out, "But not in the worried way, like you were planning to turn on the group and you were nervous about how it would all play out when it went down. Your tense was. . . angry." She said and he looked at her with a deep stare, "They're not your friends, whoever was speaking, you don't like them."

"Has anyone ever told you you're too smart for your own good?" he said.

"I usually stop listening after 'you're too smart'." the words were joking but her tone was not. For the briefest of moments she thought she saw Vasquez struggle to hide a smirk.

"Well you should stop. Or it might get you killed." He said going back to retrieve his backpack.

10K POV

He had to bring his knees up high as he stepped through the tall grass with his rifle in his hands, he walked for a long time before he saw any sign of people. When he finally did see some they looked like they were tending crops and they were dressed in simple white clothes. There were four women and a man.

"Hey!" he shouted waving a hand in the air. One woman saw him and screamed drawing attention to the others, "No, it's okay! It's okay! I'm not a zombie!"

"Schwoat doot! Schwoat doot!" they shouted and pointed their gardening tools at him. He turned just in time to see two Z's charging at him. Without the time to draw his rifle he used the butt of it to smash the zombie's skull and a cloud of white powder came out. It blinded him for a moment and he coughed as he breathed it in. Then the Z got back up, not having been hit hard enough to kill the brain, and grabbed his gun. 10K spun but the Z didn't let go. He grabbed his knife from his right pocket and sliced across the Z's face before bringing the blade to its eye socket and giving it mercy. Then one of the women screamed again and he saw that the other Z had run right by him to get to the group. He drew his rifle and shot it in the head, as he reloaded the woman screamed again.

"Schwoat doot!" And a bloody sheep came out of the grass charging at them. 10K aimed again and fired killing the zombie sheep. Then the five people shouted something else in their language and ran.

"Hey!" 10K shouted as he followed after them going deeper into their small village. He wove between a couple of barns before he caught up with them. They were heading into a larger barn made of sheet metal and were ignoring him as they slid the doors shut and vanished.

"Hey! Hello? Anybody? I'm not trying to hurt you." He said making sure his gun was pointed down as it hung limply in his hand, his other raised showing he wasn't hiding any weapons. "Somebody in our group needs some help. Just a safe place to stay, that's all." He said as he stopped walking, "Hello?"

He gave one more look around to see if anybody was listening before he sighed giving up and tipping his gun over his shoulder as he walked back to the others.

Addy POV

"We got 10K. Vasquez?" She asked as she saw 10K come into view from her place sitting on the roof of the truck.

"Not yet. And what about Bailey? Haven't seen her." Warren asked becoming concerned.

"Eh, she's around." Addy said with a shrug knowing Bailey probably left to do some recon of her own. When 10K got close enough Cassandra stopped and sniffed him making 10K look at her weirdly. When she stepped back he gave her one more strange look before moving over to the others at the truck.

"Well?" Warren asked.

"Yeah, there's still people here but they ran away from me." He explained.

"Zombies?" Doc asked from the bed of the truck.

"The usual." 10K nodded, "Oh, there's also zombie sheep."

"Zombie sheep?" Doc asked and 10K nodded again with a somewhat unamused smile, "Why not?"

"What's all that?" Warren asked gesturing to the white powder all over 10K's face and shoulders.

"Uh. . . came out of a Z's head when I killed it. I dunno, maybe powdered brains?" he said with a shrug and Doc laughed.

"Wash that crap off." Warren said tossing him a rag, "Who knows what kind of zombie cooties are in there."

"Are we going in or what?" Murphy asked sticking his head out the truck window.

"Yeah, but carefully." Warren said, "Something about this doesn't feel right."

"Never stopped us before." Addy said hopping off the roof.

"I haven't felt right since 1973." Doc said as 10K got in truck then tapped the side. Warren drove them further in until they came to a white house and saw Vasquez and Bailey coming around the side.

Bailey POV

"What happened to you?" Warren asked as she got out of the truck and approached them.

"A few Z's." Vasquez lied, "I found this." He said holding up the chuck of meat in knotted string that he'd found.

"What is it?" Warren asked.

"Cured ham." he answered tossing it to Doc, "Maybe mutton. And for you." He unzipped his backpack and pulled out a couple mason jars, "Strawberry jam. Top five missed foods right?"

"Thanks." Addy said as he passed one to her.

"Now you're finding food? How are you always finding this stuff?" Warren asked and Bailey kept her eyes down and her arms crossed as she stood between Doc and Vasquez.

"Well he found the key to my heart. Smoked pig." Doc said happily.

"Why don't you have white powder on you?" Warren asked and Bailey could tell the Chief was suspicious but Bailey couldn't think up anything to say that would back up Vasquez, and part of her didn't want to so she let Warren continue her interrogation.

"White powder?" Vasquez asked and Bailey noticed the white dust on 10K, it was on either side of his face, across the bandana he tied around his neck and some on his jacket. Before Warren could ask any further questions there was a loud growling and they turned to see several Z's stumble out of the house behind them. Addy ran forward with her bat and hit one in the head letting out a cloud of white dust that made her start coughing. Warren rushed forward but Vasquez held out his arm and stopped her.

"Wait, wait, wait!" He shouted as Bailey grabbed her hatchet and went to help, his shout making her hesitate.

"Pull back, pull back. Come on get outta there!" Warren shouted as Vasquez drew his gun and shot the next Z. 10K stepped forward to shoot but just then some farmers with garden tools showed up.

"10K! Behind you heads up!" Warren shouted and he stepped back and lowered his gun as the farmers shoved the Z's away, Doc tripped another Z with the string of the cured ham and once the zombie was on the ground 10K smashed it's skull with his oddly shaped pike making another white cloud as they coughed. More Mennonites showed up and each group formed its own semicircle as they faced off.

"You English should not be here." One of the men said.

"We're not staying." Warren reassured him, "One of our people, um, she needs a place to have her baby." Bailey saw all the Mennonites hesitate and look at Serena, Warren went on knowing this was their best bet of a safe place for Serena to give birth, "Can I talk to a leader? An elder?"

"No, no, I, I am leader now. All elders are dead." The man said, "And. . . it is not safe for you here. The white powder. We have anthrax here." He explained a bit shaky.

10K, who'd been swaying a bit looked up at the leader with concern on his face and confusion. Bailey was the same, she didn't know what anthrax was but by the way the farmer said it she knew it couldn't be good, Warren's reaction confirmed her theory.

"Alright folks, time to go. There's no room at this inn. Uh, sorry for your trouble." Warren said clearly in a rush to get her team out of there.

"Everyone has trouble these days." The leader said sadly.

"Ain't that the truth?" Warren agreed as they made to turn back to the truck but as they did 10K fell to the ground.

"10K! Hey." Addy said with worry as she crouched down beside him with Doc. Bailey made her way over and stood behind Doc with her hands on her knees as she leaned over watching him check 10K.

"Oh man, he's burning up." Doc said worried.

"He has it. This disease." The leader said turning to his people, "Milzbrand Krankheit."

"We gotta get him outta here." Doc said turning to Warren.

"And take him where?" Warren asked bringing up a good point.

"I dunno someplace without anthrax, or anthrax zombies or anthrax sheep." Doc said urgently as Addy brushed what was left of the powder off 10K.

"What he needs is antibiotics. You got any of those?" Vasquez asked.

"Yeah, maybe." Doc said getting up to get his bag from the truck. Bailey took his place beside 10K leaning forward to rest her hand over his not sure what else she could do to help. Doc made it to the truck and politely asked if he could get passed Murphy, Serena and Cassandra to get his bag but the first step Serena took and a puddle formed under her.

"What the hell was that?" Murphy asked grossed out and Addy and Bailey looked over to them.

"Water broke Daddio." Doc said calmly.

"Well don't just stand there. Fix it!" Murphy shouted at him and Doc gave him a confused look as they all wondered if Murphy knew anything at all about a woman going into labor.

"It's all good." Serena said calmly with a smile on her face, "Won't be long now papa."

«»

They moved 10K into a barn full of other sick people. They took off his vest and gave it to Bailey who stuffed it into her bag. A woman came over with half a pill and a mason jar full of water which he accepted in a daze.

"What's she giving him?" Doc asked the leader.

"Cipro. From the next farm over. They use it for the animals but it will help."

"Well, why's she only giving him half a pill?" Doc continued.

"We must have enough for everyone." The leader said.

"Enough for everyone to recover?" Vasquez clarified and the leader was silent and Bailey felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach before she looked over at 10K. Warren made sure he was comfortable before she got up and Bailey followed her and Vasquez out looking over her shoulder one last time watching Doc next to 10K.

"We need to talk about your boy." Vasquez said as Bailey listened in from around the corner of the barn. "He won't make it in there. They don't have enough Cipro to cure all of their people. Rationing their supply only means slowing down death. But unless they pick some of them to live. . ."

"And 10K is not even one of them." Warren said putting the pieces together as they walked off heading to the barn where Serena was. Bailey went back into the barn with 10K and saw a woman talking to Doc before he picked up his bag and headed to help Serena. When he left Bailey took his place next to 10K's cot.

"You should go. You'll catch it." He said weakly from the cot as she pulled the thin cotton blanket over him more.

"I'll be fine." She said at war with herself, part of her didn't want to look at 10K, not when he was like this, but the other part didn't want to look away. "You just concentrate on getting better." She said finally looking at him as she got comfortable on a short stool next to his bed. She stayed there and sat with him for a long time, she noticed his eyes started to droop every now and then but he'd shake his head to wake himself up.

"You should get some rest." She said softly, "It'll help."

"I can't." he said turning to look at her, "I'm afraid if I go to sleep I won't wake up again."

"That's not going to happen." She said moving to sit on the bed, "Don't think like that. They gave you medicine, you're going to be okay." She partially lied to both 10K and herself.

10K's eyes shifted around looking at the other sick Mennonites then he looked back at Bailey, "I know what she gave me wasn't enough." He said bringing his left hand to hold hers on her lap, "Just don't let me turn."

"You won't turn, you're going to get better." She said again holding his hand tighter though she couldn't help but notice that his skin was starting to get red where the white powder had touched it. They sat quietly like that for a while, 10K didn't take his hand from hers as her thumb began to rub circles on his knuckles soothingly.

"Read me something." He asked and she turned to him confused, "From your notebook, read something."

"I never told you what I write about." She said wondering if he'd peeked when she'd had her back turned.

"I don't care what it is, just please read something. Take my mind off this for a little while." He asked again still sounding so weak. Without letting go of his hand she reached down to her feet and started digging through her messenger bag. She pulled out the notebook and sat it on her lap but didn't open it.

"They're just stories." She admitted shyly and 10K smiled having never seen that side to her, "They're probably not that good."

"I won't judge." He said still smiling. She flipped through the pages until she found a small story she thought 10K might like, she scooted closer to him so the others wouldn't overhear and quietly read.

"The leaves crunched under his feet as he ran down the path through the forest. The night air was crisp and cool, the sky clear, the dark blue dotted with a thousand stars. He loved being in the woods at night with the moonlight shining through the trees. It was serene but with something else, like at night nature tucked away a secret, and his body filled with adrenaline at the idea of being the one to find it." She peeked at 10K who was looking at her as she read and she couldn't fight off the blush that touched her face. She looked back down at the page and kept reading, about halfway through the story she noticed 10K had drifted off to sleep so she stopped reading and closed her notebook. She tried not to stare at him as he slept not wanting to be creepy but she couldn't help it. He looked peaceful and not in pain or discomfort like when he'd been awake. The red spots on his face had gotten worse as they blistered and dark sores started to appear. Bailey reached forward and brushed some of his hair out of his face and as her fingers skimmed his skin she realized how bad his fever had gotten. Thankfully there was a small table between 10K's cot and the one next to them and it had a bowl of water and a few cloths in it. Bailey got up and rang one out before returning to her spot on the side of the bed and began dabbing 10K's forehead. His goggles were crooked on his head and taking off his army green vest hadn't helped cool him down. Bailey's free hand reached over and touched the handle of her knife, she didn't like to think about it but if 10K did turn would she be strong enough to put him down?


	26. Chapter 26

S2E05: Part 2 

Addy POV

"Most towns are on Route 22." the leader, Jacob was telling her, Warren and Vasquez.

"Which means most have been picked over by now." Vasquez deducted.

"Mr. Epp at the next farm, he found supplies in Edgewood. Not so many English know this town, and there is a small pharmacy there." Jacob explained.

"Why haven't you gone?" Warren asked.

"Too far. Too dangerous, without a buggy. And we lost our horses to the schwoat doot."

"Well Vasquez and I can take the truck." Addy suggested.

"Good and I'll be here for the second coming." Warren said before walking away.

"Can I go with you?" Jacob asked Addy as Vasquez headed for the truck. She hesitated before answering, "This town is not easy to find. And maybe there are also things useful for my community."

"Okay. Yeah. Sure. Uh. . . you navigate, I've got shotgun." Addy agreed after a moment.

"Yeah, yeah, good. Shotgun is good for schwoat doot." Jacob said excited.

"Schwoat doot?" Addy questioned.

"Uh. . ." Jacob began trying to explain, then did an impersonation of a zombie growl.

"Oh, zombies." Addy smiled nodding her head in understanding.

"Zombies?"

"Yeah."

"That is also good for zombies." Jacob said pointing to her Z Whacker.

"Oh, yes, very good. Wanna try?" Addy asked holding out her bat.

"Oh. . ." Jacob seemed unsure but after an encouraging nod from Addy he took it, "Yeah."

"Knock yourself out." Addy said as he swung it around as they headed for the truck.

Bailey POV

10K woke up just as Bailey had gotten a fresh cloth for his head.

"Thanks." He muttered still groggy as she dabbed the cloth to his head wiping away the sweat and trying to help his fever break. "I liked your story, you're a good writer." He said now a bit more awake.

Bailey chuckled a little bit, "Thanks Ten, but the compliment would mean a bit more if your mind wasn't fever ridden and Cipro drugged." She joked and he laughed, she felt her spirit rise a bit at seeing him smile but that good feeling didn't last long. Almost immediately 10K's laughter turned to coughing as he turned onto his side and coughed up a mouthful of dark blood. Bailey rushed to get a clean cloth from the bowl of water and immediately got to wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Go." He coughed getting up the last of it, "Please go. I don't want you to catch this."

Bailey helped him lie back down and get as comfortable as he could. "I'm not going anywhere until you're better."

"I'm not going to get better Bailey." He said as she fixed his blanket again and he took her hand.

"Yes you are. We need you, the group needs you." She said holding his hand tighter, "I need you. You promised, remember, you promised I wouldn't lose anyone else, that you'd be here." She said her tone begging as she reminded him of what he said when they'd left Mack and Addy in Utah and the promise he made after they left Cassandra when her infection had become too much for her to carry on. 10K just looked at her staring her dead in the eye for a long time before he spoke.

"I'm sorry." He said sounding even weaker then before if that was even possible, "I don't think I'll be able to keep that promise."

"Yes you can." She said leaning forward and bringing her hand to run her fingers through his hair again. "10K you're strong you can beat this." He gave a small smile before his eyes fluttered and he dozed off again.

Addy POV

When they got back to the farm after a long quiet drive they met Warren out front with the bad news.

"Anything?" she asked and both Addy and Vasquez shook their heads as a woman approached Jacob and whispered in his ear.

"Your man, you must come to him." Jacob said urgently.

"10K." Addy said as her vision went blurry and she fell over.

"Addy!" she heard Warren shout as Vasquez lifted her up and helped her into the barn with Serena.

Third Person POV

"Take it easy now, watch your step. Put her on the hay." Vasquez said as Warren helped him bring Addy inside.

"She's got it too?" Doc said as they laid her down, "How about you guys?"

"Standard military vaccine." Warren explained, "You inhaled that powder. How you feeling?"

"One hundred percent. Yeah, I'm totally fine. . .well eighty five percent. I'm old." He shrugged.

"You in the military Doc?" Vasquez asked.

"U. S. Navy. Subic Bay. Why?"

"You'd have been vaccinated." Vasquez said.

"Not for anthrax. Not back then." Warren spoke up leaning on the fence between stables.

"No, but for a whole boatload of other weird ass crap." Vasquez pointed out.

"I don't even want to know the weird ass crap I've got runnin' through my veins amigo." Doc said.

"Well it seems to be working." Vasquez said.

"It won't help Addy or 10K." Warren said hopelessly.

"This is bad. This is really bad." Doc muttered, "Hey, maybe we should, you know. . ."

"What?" Warren asked not understanding what he was trying to say.

"Dose 10K and Addy with some Murphy juice." Doc said quickly spitting the words out.

"No, no way." Warren refused.

"No man." Vasquez agreed.

"Well we gotta do something!" Doc said getting fed up that the kids he cared about were dropping like flies. And Bailey had been glued to 10K's side since he'd gotten ill, who knew how long it would be before she caught this damn thing too?

"The only thing that's going to help them is more Cipro." Warren said.

"Should we try another run?" Vasquez asked.

"They have Cipro here." Warren said quietly.

"Not enough." Vasquez muttered.

"No. Not enough for everybody." Warren said hating the suggestion she was about to make, "But enough for Addy and 10K to live."

"So we take from all of them. For two of ours?" Vasquez asked knowing that kind of thinking was something he'd come up with that Warren would shoot down.

"But we don't do that kind of thing, do we?" Doc asked, "Warren, they'll all die."

"They'll all die anyway." She told Doc then turned to Vasquez, "Like you said with the rationing, none of them will get enough Cipro to survive." She said though she was trying to convince herself as much as the others.

"It's your call, Chief." Doc said.

"It's about the mission." Warren said, it was always about the mission. They needed 10K and they needed Addy if they were going to make it to California, and if Bailey caught this thing too they'd need that Cipro.

"You're doing the right thing." Vasquez said trying to be reassuring.

"I hope God agrees." She muttered.

"So how do we do it?" Doc asked.

"I counted seven healthy people, but mostly women." Vasquez said earning him a look from Warren, "Mennonite women. You know. . . meek, mild. Not like. . . you." He tried to cover himself.

"Hmm. And their weapons?" Warren asked letting it drop.

"Farm tools. I didn't see any guns." Vasquez said.

"Right, no guns. So we go in quietly. Nobody has to get hurt. Doc you stay here. We're going to go rob some very nice and friendly people." She said slowly like she wanted someone to stop her and tell her there was a better way, "For the sake of. . ." she looked at Murphy who certainly didn't deserve all these kind people to die for him, but for the people out there who needed a cure, she shook her head, "you just make sure nothing happens to them."

"Let's do it." Vasquez said and they headed out.

Bailey's POV

10K hadn't woken up again. Bailey stayed by his side holding his hand and nervously tugging on the end of her braid with the other but he hadn't moved aside from breathing and even that was becoming irregular. Her lip trembled as she held back tears and checked his pulse for the hundredth time. What would she do if he turned? Would she be able to give him mercy? Could she pike him? She knew it would be the right thing to do, it was what he'd even begged her to do, but deep down she knew she couldn't. In the past three, maybe four years now of the apocalypse she'd learned people do one of three things when they see someone they know turn. They fight, they freeze or they flee and Bailey knew which she'd do. She was no coward she'd never run besides she couldn't just leave 10K like that and go on without the guilt eating away at her, but she wasn't strong enough to fight either, not if it was 10K. She closed her eyes and remembered Janice back at Mesa Pharmaceuticals, when she'd encountered her husband Jason as a Z. Bailey had seen her as Henry had dragged her away from the chaos using her as a hostage, Janice had lowered her gun and let her Z husband kill her rather than hurt him or leave him.

Then Warren and Vasquez entered the barn and everyone turned to them.

"Brooda. Sestre." Jacob said, "I thought you might come. It is the medicine you want."

"It's just. . . " Warren cleared her throat, "We gotta keep going. Our team. . . we've gotta get to California. And our man Murphy. . . he's immune. There's a lab, to make a vaccine. Medicine. Medicine that will help a lot of people. Save a lot of people." Then she and Vasquez moved through the Mennonites who didn't try to stand in their way. Warren got the medicine and Vasquez approached Bailey and gestured for her to move. She immediately got out of his way and started collecting her stuff and 10K's, swinging his rifle over her shoulder and grabbing her bag.

"We believe that peace is the will of God." Jacob said more to his fellow Mennonites than to them, "We follow the way of peace, justice, unity. We practice not to resist. Even through violence. Even through war. Our suffering comes from resisting what is. God has called us to seek justice and to make peace. To love our enemies. And to never seek revenge."

"I am sorry." Warren said sadly, "Forgive me." She whispered as Vasquez carried 10K over his shoulder out of the barn.

"Grace to you, and peace." Was Jacob's only reply. Bailey headed out after Warren but turned back to Jacob and brought her hand to lay on his arm.

"I'll pray for your people to get well. I'm sorry I can't do more."

"Your prayer is enough Sestre. We thank you for it. Best of luck on your travels." He said sadly before she turned and left.

"I'd feel a whole lot better if they at least tried to kill us." Vasquez said still with 10K over his shoulders.

"Only in a messed up apocalypse was that the right thing to do." Warren said as they brought 10K to the barn while Serena was screaming. They rushed inside, Warren left the Cipro with Bailey as Vasquez laid 10K down in the hay beside Addy.

"Warren." Bailey called standing up, "I know that choice wasn't easy, but thank you for making it. For saving the last two friends I have."

Warren looked at her and Bailey knew she was thinking back to after the nuke when Bailey had all but said Warren was like a mother to her. She stepped forward and hugged her.

"I feel terrible." She whispered into Bailey's ear.

"Seek forgiveness and you shall be forgiven." Bailey whispered and Warren pulled back with a small slightly forced smile.

"Thanks." She said appreciative that Bailey was trying to ease her guilt. Bailey sat back down in the hay giving Addy and 10K the medicine. Then she rested 10K's head in her lap and tried to block out the sounds of Serena in labor. '_It sounds like she's on fire'_ she thought cringing.

«»

"Za-zombies." Addy coughed much later after Serena had given birth and night had fallen. Bailey's head shot up at her weak warning but the Z's didn't pay any attention to them, they headed over to the baby and stood crowded along the wooden rail. Bailey drew her knife with a quiet _shing_ ready just in case. Then the baby screamed and the Z's leapt into a frenzy, most of them went for the baby, luckily for Bailey. Vasquez shot the few that stood in his way as Warren shouted at him to cover Addy and 10K. Addy, who was partially conscious pushed herself up as Bailey left 10K with Vasquez who hoisted the unconscious sniper over his shoulders again. Bailey wrapped her arm around Addy and her best friend draped her arm across Bailey's shoulders. When they got to the door Cassandra was already there kicking and clawing at the zombies clearing the way as the four of them made their way for the truck. They heard the chaos inside the barn but couldn't turn back to help the others. By the time they made it to the truck Warren, Murphy and the others were already coming out of the barn and Bailey noticed that Serena wasn't with them, she hung her head sadly as she helped Addy into the back where Vasquez had left 10K who still hadn't woken up even in all that commotion. Bailey hopped in as Vasquez started the engine and Warren hopped in the front with Murphy who was holding the baby. Doc got in the truck bed and they took off and didn't stop driving until morning.

«»

When the sun came up they found themselves surrounded by lush green fields and not a Z for miles. Warren broke them into groups, some to take watch and others to get in a few hours of sleep.

"Look." Bailey said to Vasquez when they were alone, "I don't care about what you were doing on that radio before, when it comes down to it I don't care about anything other than the people in the back of that truck. So. . . thank you for helping them."

"I didn't do it for you." He said in a stone cold voice, "We need them for this mission, that's why I did it, so I can get my bounty."

She snickered knowing Vasquez was a better guy then he let show, "I don't care what your reasons were. Thank you for the part you played." She said before hopping back in the truck to get some sleep. When she woke up from her catnap she was relieved to see Addy wide awake and looking fine, 10K however, was still passed out but his breathing was regular again and seemed to come easier so she couldn't complain about slow progress so long as he got well again.

"That's a lot of miles to cover before dark. We should get going." Vasquez said as he and Warren mapped out a plan. They were both standing at the tailgate with Doc while Addy sat on the side of the truck, 10K was propped up against the back window.

"I'll go get Murphy." Warren said and after a second Bailey hopped over the side of the truck and followed not wanting to leave her alone in case her guilt reared its ugly head again. She stopped a few paces behind Cassandra who was watching the new father and daughter like a hawk. Her yellowed eyes flashed to Bailey but when she stopped, keeping a good distance from Murphy, Cassandra's eyes flashed back to him after assessing her as nonthreatening.

10K POV

"All right, come on." He heard a light voice say as he felt something brush his arm. "Come on." He opened his eyes and saw Addy smiling at him. "Hey."

"Hey Kid." Doc said smiling from the side of the truck.

"There he is." Vasquez said with a smirk.

"Hey, where's. . . did she have the baby?" 10K asked hearing his own voice crack a bit from not being used.

"Yeah. Murphy's having a moment with her." Doc said, there might have been something else in the old man's eyes but 10K still felt so out of it he couldn't really piece anything together.

"Oh. . . okay." He said still coming out of his daze.

"And speaking of babies. . ." Addy said trailing off and getting something out of her bag, "Present for you." She said passing him a small black box.

"Billy Boy brand condoms?" he read feeling his face heat up as he read the box.

"Girls are still out there." Addy said her eyes flashing over his shoulder quickly but he had a good idea who she was looking at and he felt more blood rush to his face, "You are not gonna die a virgin, I promise." She said and the corner of his mouth raised in an unsure smile not at all comfortable with where their conversation had gone, "But. . . when it happens. . . don't be stupid."

"Yeah like that guy." Vasquez said nodding in Murphy's direction, "I mean how did that happen anyway?"

"Oh man, you gotta understand. . . There was pie." Doc said chuckling and Addy rolled her eyes as 10K nodded. Doc and Vasquez both chuckled as they got in the truck and started the engine.

"I don't know." 10K said looking down at Addy's present in his hand, "I can't even seem to kiss a girl right, much less. . ." he trailed off as he turned to where Bailey was standing not far from Murphy and Warren. Addy caught his gaze and smirked.

"Well talk to her about it." She said.

"I've tried." 10K said seeming hopeless, "She either avoids me or we end up getting interrupted."

Addy paused wondering if Bailey would mind if they were talking about her behind her back, then she figured it was for her best friend's own good. "You know, in high school I was always the more outgoing one, Bailey. . . observed, she watched people, she didn't have to make her own mistakes to learn, she learned from watching other people make mistakes. She was the shy girl in the class that everyone ignored but if she had to she could tell you everything each person in the room had been doing for the past month, just by listening to what they said to their friends and watching how they behaved. Bailey had this way of. . . avoiding confrontation. I think it goes hand in hand with how she reads people so well. She can kind of tell what the conversation is about before it even starts. And if it's something she's uncomfortable with she steers clear. You used to hunt with your dad right?" she asked knowing 10K had grown up on a nature reservation and something like hunting would explain how he was so good with a gun.

"Yeah. . . " 10K replied trailing off not sure what point she was trying to make.

"It's like that. You might have to. . . corral her, ya know? Corner her. Just to get her to listen to what you have to say."

"I'm not even sure I know what to say." He said and Addy smiled.

"Well boy you better figure it out. Zombie Apocalypse waits for no man."


	27. Chapter 27

S2E06: Part 1

Springfield, Illinois

As if they didn't run into enough trouble before, now they had a baby sized zombie magnet. It couldn't have been past noon and they were already swarmed on all sides. They were in between several brick buildings in the city's downtown where apparently an Abraham Lincoln look- a-like festival had been going on in celebration of the former president– if the banner on the crashed bus next to them was any indication. Addy and Bailey were fighting back to back swinging at the oncoming Z's. 10K had climbed up onto the roof of a car and was using his slingshot to shoot gears into the zombie's heads while Doc fought with an old baseball bat. Warren and Vasquez weren't far and also stood back to back as they shot at anything that got close.

"Come on!" Doc shouted swirling the bat in the air before catching it again and Bailey and Addy ran to help him out. Addy used a nearby truck to pivot off of and drove her Z Whacker in the nearest Z's head as Bailey hopped into the bed and used the sides as a barrier so the Z's couldn't get to her but she could easily drive her hatchet into their skulls. In the carnage Murphy had been backed up to a van while Cassandra pushed the Z's away from him and baby Lucy.

"Doc!" Murphy shouted as they got swarmed and he tossed the baby to him. Doc dropped his bat and caught the baby before running into the bus, he shot out moments later followed by a pack of Abe Lincoln Z's.

"What in God's name?" Warren exclaimed.

"Oh, good you see them too." Doc said relieved, "Addy hot potato." He tossed the baby to her making her throw her Z Whacker to the ground. Then she tossed the baby to Warren as 10K leapt off the car and shot a Z that had been going after the Chief as she took off with Lucy. Addy picked up her bat again as she and 10K helped Doc fight off the Abe Lincolns. Bailey helped Vasquez cover Warren as she pulled out her knife with her free hand. Even holding a baby Warren got a few shots in until finally, they ran out of zombies to kill.

"This was so wrong." Doc said picking up and putting on an Abe Lincoln hat. Bailey put her hatchet back in her belt as she pushed her bangs out of her face, she'd undone her braid a while ago and now had half of her hair pulled back in a ponytail while the rest of her hair and bangs hung in her face. She was catching her breath as Murphy took Lucy back from Warren and started talking in baby gibberish earning him strange looks from everyone in the group.

"What?" he asked as Warren shook her head and they all began making their way back into the forest where they'd found a reasonable spot earlier to temporarily camp out. 10K made his way over to Bailey and tugged her by the arm.

"We need to talk." Was all he said as he led her away from the others and over to one of the brick buildings that surrounded them. They stopped by one of the building entrances where a small green awning was hanging over a small set of concrete stairs. 10K seemed nervous but determined as he stopped and turned to her.

"Bailey what happened after the nuke –"

"10K -" she began, shaking her head as she tried to step around him but he immediately leaned forward and rested both hands by her head against the brick wall behind her effectively boxing her in.

"We need to talk about it." He insisted, "I need to know why you did it." He said slowly like he was still having trouble voicing his thoughts.

"The reason for kissing somebody is usually obvious Ten." She said trying to keep the implied _'duh'_ from her tone.

He swallowed nervously before licking his lip, "I know what the normal reasons are. I just want to make sure it wasn't an . . . apocalypse reason." He saw the look of confusion she gave him and he turned his head away for a second before looking back at her, though he kept his arms where they were to cage her. "You know that feeling you get? When you're up against more Z's than you can take, or another group that's trying to kill you, or a . . . nuke? When you almost die but then you. . . don't. You get that adrenaline rush and you're just happy to still be alive?" she nodded slowly, understanding perfectly what he was saying, "I just want to be sure that wasn't the reason why you did. . . what you did. Every time I tried to talk to you about it you seemed like you'd rather forget it, and when I was stuck in that barn dying of anthrax I hated the idea of dying and not knowing, but I couldn't ask you because I was afraid you'd leave. I thought, maybe, it had just been an in the moment adrenaline thing and now you were regretting it. I didn't want to push you to talk to me about it but. . . I gotta know."

Bailey looked at 10K for a while hating everything she'd put him through. She'd never thought all that would have been going through his head. She'd been too embarrassed to talk about it but she never thought he'd interpret that as regret. She looked at the brown patches on his skin, the only remaining trace that he'd ever been infected with anthrax and she was reminded of how close she came to losing him. She brought her hands up to grab the front of his sleeveless jacket as he looked at her, the look in his eyes was so vulnerable and he kept licking his lip nervously, which she thought was cute.

"It wasn't an apocalypse reason." She admitted with a small smile, then a grin slowly spread across his face as the meaning of a 'normal' reason sunk in.

"Really?" he asked sounding a little surprised.

"Yeah." She said still smiling as she nodded then 10K leaned in and his lips crashed into hers, she moved her hands from his jacket to cup his face as she kissed him back and she felt him press her against the brick wall a bit harder as he took a step forward getting closer. She felt one of his hands go to the side of her head where his fingers wove into the loose strands of her hair. When they ran out of air he pulled back still grinning.

"If this doesn't mean we're together now I'm going to be pissed." He said with a chuckle touching his forehead to hers.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." She said before she leaned into him and kissed him again letting herself feel everything she'd been too preoccupied to focus on the last time they'd kissed, the feel of their lips moving together, how he tasted, how he smelled, the small sounds he made, the feel of his hands now on her waist and how his fingers tightened their grip as their kissing went on and on. She committed it all to memory and was glad for once that negative voice in her head had chosen to stay quiet.

«»

"I can't believe people used to wear these." Doc said gesturing to the hat on his head when Bailey and 10K had caught up to the group again in the woods. "I mean they're cool and all but what's the point?"

"Storage." Addy said half kidding.

"Can you imagine sitting in a theater behind someone wearing that? No wonder they shot Lincoln." Murphy said with a laugh getting a look from Doc, "What too soon?"

Bailey and 10K kept walking on, making it to a shack where only the wooden framework remained. There was a small picnic table nearby where Warren was laying out their supplies taking inventory. 10K grabbed some string and a few other random supplies as Bailey made her way over to Addy who had swapped her jacket for a scarf which she was tying around her body.

"Nice." Bailey said with a chuckle.

"Thanks, you think I have a chance at being a post apocalypse fashion model?" she said jokingly posing herself in a few different ways making Bailey laugh.

"Oh for sure." She said enjoying the normal moment they were having. Then she noticed the look Addy gave her, "What?"

"What took you and 10K so long to get back?" she asked raising an eyebrow slyly, clearly already in the know.

Bailey crossed her arms a bit uncomfortable, "What gave it away?"

"You look. . . happier." She shrugged, "Your eyes are brighter, your face seems a bit flushed, your lips keep curving up in this little smile I've never seen before."

She couldn't help but blush and look away as she thought back to the impromptu make out session she and 10K had fallen into making up for lost time, she could still perfectly recall the feel of his chapped – thought somehow still soft – lips as they moved against hers. She felt herself blush harder and looked for an excuse to get out of Addy's embarrassing gaze.

"I'm going to find 10K." she muttered noticing he'd left the camp and Addy gave a short laugh as Bailey walked away.

She found 10K sitting by a small lake, along one side was a tall cliff face and 10K had found a spot where the rock jutted out making a smooth landing. He was dangling one leg off the end with his other leg bent and resting his elbow on it and he was holding a piece of string. Looking at the pond Bailey could make out a small piece of wood with a hook attached bobbing in the water making ripples. _Wow, homemade fishing rod_, she thought impressed as she walked along the ridge approaching 10K, her left hand trailing along the rock.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" she whispered making 10K turn to his right.

"No." he whispered back playfully as she smiled and made her way over to him sitting down beside him, "It's hard to actually interrupt fishing." He said smiling.

"I had an uncle who liked fishing, he said talking would scare the fish." She explained and 10K chuckled.

"Well the last time I talked to you it went pretty well." he said referring to the talk that led to a good amount of kissing afterward. "So why wouldn't I want to keep talking to you?"

Bailey couldn't help the blush that colored her face but thankfully 10K didn't linger on that subject long. They both ended up looking at the tall trees all around them while they waited for 10K to get a bite on the line.

"Not many Z's out here." Bailey said enjoying the quiet while swinging one foot back and forth off the edge.

"I know, I could picture a cabin right there." He pointed across the pond and between two trees. "And with a decent pond full of fish, it'd be a pretty nice place to settle down." Bailey let a moment of silence go by before she spoke again.

"Could you do it? Live out here?"

"Yeah." 10K replied easily, "Growing up on the nature reserve with my Pa I learned how to fish, shoot, make a campfire, it'd be easy living out here."

"I mean in the apocalypse." Bailey clarified, "Settling down seems almost impossible."

"Well out here maybe. But I figure north with less zombies it's probably easier, if you know what you're doing." He said before a silence fell over them again, Bailey leaned into his side resting her head on his shoulder and 10K switched which hand was holding the string before putting his right arm around her holding her to him. "Would you come with me?"

"What do you mean?" she asked craning her head so she could look at him.

"Well, back in Colorado when everyone was talking about what we'd do after the mission was over you said you'd go try and find Addy again. That wouldn't be necessary now that Addy's traveling with us, so I figured, maybe, if you wanted to, you could . . . come north with me."

"You really think there's less Z's up there?"

"Should be, if they're all migrating south when it gets cold. We'd just need to find a place that's chilly enough year round that not too many Z's wander up there. Then it could be like this every day."

Bailey tried to wrap her head around that, no running for your life, being able to handle the small groups of zombies as opposed to the large hordes and Zunami's. Sitting by a lake with 10K, fishing in the peaceful quiet, curling up by a campfire at night, having a real place to call home again.

"That sounds. . . perfect." She said snuggling her head back into his shoulder.

"So. . . yes? You'll come with me?" he asked almost like he couldn't believe her answer.

She turned her head and leaned up to kiss his cheek, "Yes that's a yes, Ten."

He smiled and turned his head but just as he was leaning in to kiss her there was a tug on the string and his attention was drawn to reeling in a fish.

«»

10K caught three trout before he decided it should be enough to feed everybody and they headed back to camp walking through what must have once been the outskirts of a graveyard judging by how every now and then they passed a headstone. They both slowed down when they saw Vasquez heading away from the group and back towards town. 10K ushered her over to some thicket where they crouched down to watch Vasquez. He had his backpack and Bailey noticed the radio she'd seen him with before strapped to his belt.

"You read anything off about that guy?" 10K asked when he was out of sight. Bailey wanted to tell him yes, and tell him everything she'd seen and heard back at the farm but then she remembered the look of rage in Vasquez's eyes how he looked ready to kill her, and then she thought about after, he'd helped Warren take the medicine from those nice people, he'd carried 10K out of that barn full of zombies and to the truck where he'd be safe. No matter what she suspected of him she owed him Addy and 10K's lives.

"I don't speak Spanish." Bailey replied getting a chuckle out of 10K and something inside her knotted at lying to him. They got up and headed back to the others, as they walked Bailey felt something nudge her hand and looked down to see 10K's hand in hers. She took her fingers and laced them together before looking over at him to see him looking at their hands and blushing. When he saw her staring at him he gave a shy smile before looking away embarrassed.

"Have you never held hands with a girl before?" she asked and saw him bite his lip and shake his head keeping his eyes forward still too embarrassed to look at her. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and saw the corner of his mouth turn up in a smile.

"Your face is clearing up well." she said changing the subject sensing his discomfort as she brought her free hand to his cheek and rubbed along a dark spot where a sore had been.

"Yeah, I was afraid some of those spots would scar." He said stepping over a log, "Not something I'd like to experience again."

She squeezed his hand, "Yeah, let's not."

He stepped through the wooden beams of the barely standing shack and kept their hands together as she followed him through.

"Caught some trout." He announced holding up his string of fish.

"Kid! You are a fishing guru." Doc said as he approached 10K. "What's your secret?"

"Be one with the fish." 10K said in a serious tone as Addy chuckled.

"Far out." Doc said and Warren laughed.

"Attaboy." She said giving him a fist bump as they passed, Bailey avoiding the looks Addy was throwing their way.

"Well I got some foil in here somewhere, gonna fry one of these bad boys up." Doc said rubbing his hands together before he started digging through their supplies.

"All right." Addy said eagerly as Bailey let go of 10K's hand and sat down next to her, just as hungry as the rest of them were. 10K moved to a spot by Warren and crouched looking at Murphy who was sitting farther off with Lucy and Cassandra.

"Hey we need to get a look at that baby." Warren said bringing their attention back to their mission.

"Yeah well good luck. Superdad over there won't let anybody touch her." Addy said quietly so Murphy wouldn't overhear, "I'm guessing he's afraid we're gonna leave her behind. . ." she trailed off looking at each of them, "Which isn't something that we're actually considering doing right?"

"Something tells me she's going to outlive us all." Warren said to reassure the red head.

"Good." Bailey heard Addy mutter under her breath.

"Where's Vasquez?" Warren asked looking around.

"Disappeared again." Doc said pulling out sheets of foil for the fish.

"We passed him in the woods, heading south toward town." 10K spoke up turning from where he was crouched.

"Well I'm going to find out where he keeps disappearing to." Warren said getting up, "And you see if you can't get that baby away from Murphy." She told the rest of them. "Save me some fish." She said as she put her machete in her belt and headed off. After she was gone and Doc had finished wrapping the fish in foil they all huddled together trying to figure out how to get the baby away from Murphy. Bailey was between Addy and 10K as they sat around a stone block trying to come up with ideas. 10K was crouched on her left while Addy sat in the dirt on her right. Bailey peered over her shoulder and saw Murphy trying to discreetly watch them from where he sat with Lucy and Cassandra. Bailey noticed the suspicion in his gaze and turned back to the group as they talked.

"Murphy knows we're up to something – don't look!" she hissed the last part not wanting it to be even more obvious they were talking about him. "I'll handle it." She said standing up.

"Shout if you need us." 10K said sounding concerned and she smiled at him before leaving and walking over to Murphy.

"Sooo. . . what are you all plotting over there?" he asked as he rocked Lucy in his arms looking at the baby and not at her. Cassandra was now crouched by Murphy's legs rubbing his blue feet and Bailey fought off the urge to make a snide comment about the way he treated her.

"For once nothing to do with you." Bailey said in a snarky tone as she lied smoothly, noticing it was easier to lie to Murphy than it had been to 10K, this time she didn't get that knotted up feeling in her stomach. Murphy clearly didn't believe her as he turned to her with an eyebrow raised questioningly. Bailey stared at him for a long moment then faked defeat as she sighed and crossed her arms, "It's Vasquez." She admitted falsely, "He keeps sneaking off and Warren's worried why."

Murphy stared at her for a long time as Bailey looked around the forest before letting her eyes meet his. They had another stare down but this time Bailey softened her features and made herself seem innocent so he'd believe her.

"Are you lying?" he asked and she felt pride in the fact that he hadn't been able to figure that out for himself, he was suspicious but if he had to ask then he clearly didn't know. But before she could answer Lucy started to make small cooing sounds and Murphy's attention was drawn to her. Bailey took a few steps closer and looked over at the baby.

"She's so aware." Bailey said as she looked at Lucy's eyes, they were an odd color that made her cringe internally but it did look like she understood more than a human baby would at only a few weeks old. Bailey forced a small smile on her face to keep up the pretense.

"She is." Murphy agreed, "She's a smart little girl and Daddy's going to protect you, yes he is. Daddy's not going to let anyone hurt you."

Bailey noticed that Murphy wasn't using the baby voice he normally spoke to Lucy in but in the next second Cassandra had spun on her toes and stood up in one fluid motion and was now in front of Bailey and her hand was squeezing her throat. It wasn't hard enough to cut off her breathing but it did hurt and Bailey couldn't help but think back to all the people Cassandra had torn apart at Murphy's command.

"Answer the question." Murphy said in a threatening tone as he turned his head to look at her again, "Are you lying to me Hawthorne?"

Bailey brought her hands up to Cassandra's wrist and tried to get her off but the half dead girl only tightened her grip.

"Murphy!" she heard 10K yell from behind her as he saw her in trouble. She heard his quick footsteps crunching through the dry leaves as she kept trying to get Cassandra to let go. "Murphy enough!" he shouted sounding much closer now. Murphy's eyes turned to Cassandra and in that same moment she let go. Bailey brought a hand to her neck and stumbled back as she caught her breath and coughed. As she backed up she bumped into 10K's chest and he brought his hands up to rest on her arms as he pulled her back more before they turned around and headed back to where Doc and Addy were though now the two had also stood and were approaching them.

"Are you –" he began to ask.

"I'm fine." She reassured him as they reached the others and Addy walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Whatever you're up to I don't like it!" Murphy called to them as he stood with Lucy, Cassandra in front of them like a guard dog.

"Look Murphy we just think it'd be a good idea to, you know, give the baby a little checkup. That's all." Doc said approaching him with Addy. 10K and Bailey followed behind the two, 10K was half a step ahead of her as she kept her arms crossed though one hand kept going to her throat and rubbed at the bruise that was probably forming.

"There is nothing wrong with little Lulu. And since when are you a pediatrician?" Murphy asked and Doc dropped his arms in defeat. 10K bent one knee slightly as he rested his foot on a piece of stone bringing it high enough so he could cross his wrists to rest his hands on his thigh discreetly bringing one to the handgun he kept tucked in his belt, he stayed slightly in front of Bailey protectively as his eyes moved from Murphy to Cassandra.

"Murphy, she's just had sugar water to eat." Addy said quietly and calmly, "Let Doc have a quick look at her."

"She looks fine to me." Murphy said.

"Takes a village." Doc said but Murphy only scoffed and started walking away, Doc and Addy moved to follow him but Murphy turned around and snapped.

"Stop following me!"

"We're not following you." Doc denied but it had been obvious they had been.

"You're afraid of her, afraid of what she might become, of what _we_ might become." Murphy accused them, "Don't forget, I've seen how you treat babies."

"And we've seen how you treat humans." 10K said plainly his body shifting slightly to move more in front of Bailey who was still rubbing her sore throat.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her." Murphy growled.

"Murphy -." Doc tried to sway him but Murphy wasn't having it.

"Baby and I are going for a walk." He said before turning to Cassandra, "Make sure they stay here. Nobody leaves." He instructed her.

"Nobody leaves." Cassandra said like she was in a trance, an angry and feral trance.

"Where do you think you're going?" Addy asked harshly obviously worried to leave Murphy and Lucy alone, she walked forward and Cassandra jumped in the way and stopped her.

"Someplace safe from people like you." Murphy said leaving.

«»

"I think we've got to go after him." Addy said sharpening a knife while Cassandra lurked off to the side crouching like a feral animal, "He shouldn't be out there alone. Especially not with the baby."

"What about Little Miss Sunshine over there? He told her to stop us." Doc said bringing up a good point.

"She can't stop all of us at once." 10K said and they looked around at each other considering his idea.

"Well, I don't know. I think we should wait for Warren and Vasquez. They'll be here soon." Doc said.

"Yeah but we don't even know where they are." Addy debated as 10K looked down and played with a piece of grass in his fingers, "And what if something happens to the baby? Or Murphy? He didn't take any food for the baby. Why would he not take food for the baby?" Addy wondered aloud and Doc looked taken back.

"Oh, he wouldn't do that. . . would he?" Doc said looking around for validation from any of them, but the looks 10K and Bailey gave him were anything but reassuring.

"We don't know what he's capable of. He's more zombie than he is human." Addy said.

"Okay. . . " Doc gave in turning to 10K, "So what's the plan?"

"There's four of us and one of her, if she tries to stop us. . . we'll do what we have to do." 10K said hesitating slightly.

"What does that mean?" Addy asked in a sharp tone, she knew 10K meant mercy but her question seemed to dare him to say it out loud.

"She's not Cassandra, not anymore." 10K replied with the same harsh force in his voice.

"I dunno man. She is getting weirder. And you've seen how strong she is." Doc said arguing for 10K's point as Bailey looked at the ground not wanting to get in the middle of an argument between Addy and 10K.

"She would not hurt us. Not really." Addy said sounding sure of herself.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Doc added.

"Me either." Bailey said with her hand rubbing her throat again, the pain was gone but the memory was still haunting, being on Cassandra's bad side. . . it made Bailey shudder.

"Was she really choking you?" Addy asked.

"No, but Addy –" Bailey tried to reason with her but Addy seemed to be getting defensive as everyone teamed up against her.

"Something inside her must have been holding her back." Addy said cutting her off and trying to find a good logical reason.

"Or Murphy was sending a warning." Bailey said remembering the cold look in his eyes.

"Alright look, we all run in different directions." 10K said getting their attention again, "She'll grab one of us and the other three can go look for Murphy."

Addy cleared her throat as she was outvoted and they all stood up and discreetly turned to different directions.

"All right, we're doing this." Addy muttered.

"I hope she doesn't overreact and do something crazy." Doc said bouncing nervously on the balls of his feet.

"Now." Addy whispered and they all took off.

10K POV

He wove between trees, ducking branches and jumping over logs and large boulders, he hoped Cassandra was following him, better him than one of the others. He didn't stop to check, just kept running until he heard a scream. It was feminine which meant it was either Addy or Bailey, he stopped dead in his tracks and bolted back toward the sound. When he caught sight of Cassandra's red jacket at the top of a hill he ran faster seeing Bailey show up from the opposite direction. Addy was on the ground with Cassandra pinning her down, holding her arm behind her back at a painful angle. Bailey got to Addy first and tried to pull Cassandra off her.

"Cassandra stop!" she shouted and Cassandra let go of Addy's arm and turned to smack Bailey in the face. The strength behind the hit was enough to throw Bailey off her feet and land in the dirt.

"Cassandra stop it!" Doc shouted as he arrived and with them all there Cassandra finally relented her attack. Addy got up clutching her arm and Bailey got to her knees with her hand on her cheek as Doc shouted, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Nobody leaves." She growled deeply staring at them menacingly.

"I told you it's not her." 10K said as Doc took Addy and 10K made his way to Bailey and helped her off the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she held her face.

"Yeah." She said then hissed in pain from the movement, "Damn, it's like running into a concrete wall."

"Here let me see." He said cupping her face as she lowered her hand. He ran his finger over her cheekbone gently, "It'll probably bruise but otherwise you should be alright." He said kissing it lightly before pulling her into a hug while Bailey wrapped her arms around his middle before moving her hands to rest on his shoulder blades.

"Stop glaring at her." Bailey said and he was impressed that she knew he was staring angrily at Cassandra – or what used to be Cassandra.

"I'm not glaring." He denied.

"10K." she said in a tone like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Fine I am, but she hurt you." He muttered into her hair before she pulled back. He kept his hands on her waist as she looked at him.

"She can't help it, Ten." She said softly and he couldn't help but ask.

"Do you think we should have mercied her a long time ago? Instead of leaving her like that?"

"Is that what you'd want? If it were you? A mercy killing instead of us trying to save you?"

"Yes." He replied without hesitation, "And if I could I'd thank you while you did it." His answer clearly shocked her and she leaned forward and hugged him again as he rested his chin on her head.

"Let's just hope it never comes to that." She whispered into his shoulder.


	28. Chapter 28

**So I was reading through my reviews on this story and thought I really wanted to thank you guys who have been taking the time to leave your thoughts and comments on each chapter I post. I figured since I already have through season 3 written and ready to go I'd give you guys another chapter this week as a thank you!**

**To those people who are reading and not reviewing, and I know it's a lot (like a few hundred) from the traffic stats I see on this story, I want to thank you for staying with me and continuing to support this story through your views. **

**To Staypeculiar, Storythriver123, MomoDarling, Guests (I wish I knew your names or screennames so I could tell if you're the same person or different people), aSinglePancake, Guest and bethisabear this chapter is for you guys and your reviews that motivate me so much! Thanks again guys!**

S2E06: Part 2

Bailey POV

They were back to sitting around their small stone table amongst broken headstones. Bailey was by Addy's side as she held her aching arm and 10K played with a knife in his hands.

"How's the arm?" Doc asked.

"Feeling's starting to come back." Addy said moving it around a bit.

"What are we doing about it?" 10K asked not taking his eyes off Cassandra who was back to her spot guarding them from afar as she squatted like a cat ready to pounce, "We can't just stay here. Who knows what Murphy's up to."

"Could we try talking to her?" Doc suggested.

Addy scoffed, "I don't think she's in a talking mood."

"She'll talk to me." 10K said as he put down his knife and his gun before taking off his jacket and standing.

"Get ready to run." 10K said as he headed for Cassandra.

"What the hell is he doing?" Addy asked watching him go.

"I dunno but when someone tells me to get ready to run, I get ready to run." Doc said tying extra knots in the laces of his shoes as Bailey got up and followed 10K.

"You shouldn't be alone with her." She said stopping him in his tracks as he turned to her. "She's dangerous."

"Yeah, she is." He agreed, briefly glancing at the bruises on her face and neck. "That's why you're going with Doc and Addy."

"10K –"

"I can't risk her hurting you the way she hurt Addy. . . or worse." He said licking his lip nervously, "I can't let that happen, not to you."

Bailey paused touched that he was so concerned for her, though it didn't lessen her concern for him. "And what if she hurts you _or worse_?" She replied and 10K just stared at her, she knew he wouldn't have an answer, but he wasn't going to let anyone go with him and risk another person getting hurt. He'd rather use himself as live bait if that's what it took. If it was for anyone but Murphy she would have thought 10K was being so brave, but it _was_ Murphy and even with the cure in his veins he still wasn't worth dying for. The next second 10K's hand was on her jaw and his lips were on hers. She didn't have much time to react only bringing her hand to cover his before he pulled away.

"Go with Doc and Addy. Get ready to run." He said again before heading over to Cassandra. Bailey was still standing where he left her recovering from the shock. The kiss had been short but so deep like 10K was preparing for the worst. It was different than their other kisses, and they'd had so few. Their first had been full of relief that they were still alive. Their second had been joyful and full of a level of happiness Bailey had thought was impossible to have after the world fell apart. This one. . . this one was by far the worst, still full of emotion but she couldn't shake the fact that it felt like a goodbye.

"I hate when people do that." Bailey finally muttered regaining her senses and heading over to Doc and Addy. She helped her friend stand up, being careful of her bad arm, "I hate when people do that." She muttered again, "Movies, TV, whenever people do that something terrible happens after."

"Just try not to think about it." Doc said, "The Kid will be fine."

_No he won't._ Bailey wanted to say looking back over to where 10K was now crouched in front of Cassandra talking to her but she still had her gaze on their little trio. Bailey just couldn't ignore the feeling that something awful was about to happen, "I really hate when people do that."

Then 10K turned and looked at them over his shoulder and they took that as their cue to run. Cassandra made a growl-like sound and tried to run after them but 10K restrained her as best as he could. The last glimpse Bailey had of him was Cassandra shoving him to the ground.

10K POV

"Cassandra. Cassandra, we need to talk." He said crouching down to her level and staring her in the eye, though hers were turned to the others, she let out a light growl in her chest, the only recognition he got, "You really hurt Addy Cassandra." Another small growl, "Cassandra, listen. We need to look for Murphy. We want to help him but we need to find him first."

"Nobody leaves." She said turning to him and he met her cold stare. Knowing this was the most of her attention he was going to get he turned and looked at the others over his shoulder. He saw them take off and then Cassandra snarled. She jumped from her perch after them but he was quick enough to get his arms around her and pull her back. She easily shook him off before she turned and shoved him knocking him to the ground. He got up again and braced himself for the fight he knew was coming.

"Cassandra." He said warningly but she only turned to him and seemed to become more feral. She snarled through her teeth again and ran at him.

Bailey POV

"Uh-oh." Doc said, "Well they've definitely been here all right." He said picking up a long stick and using it to raise a red cloth makeshift diaper into the air.

"Well where did they go from here?" Addy asked waving her hand to keep the smell away from her nose as Doc tossed the diaper away.

"I don't know it's hard to say." Doc said looking around for any obvious sign as to where Murphy went. "I wonder how 10K's doing."

"He's alright she wouldn't really hurt him." Addy said and Bailey hated that every time she said those words it seemed like she was trying to convince herself not just them.

"Like how she wouldn't really hurt us right?" Bailey snapped gesturing to Addy's arm. She was met with silence followed by a loud howl in the distance and that was enough for her, "I'm going back for him." she said turning on her heel.

"Bailey!" Addy shouted after her but she ignored it and ran back the way they'd came.

10K POV

There was a crack as his back hit a stone tablet after Cassandra had kicked him off a cliff. He was lucky his back wasn't broken but it hurt like hell. He coughed getting some air in his lungs as he sat up. One second he saw Cassandra crouched on the rocks then the next she was gone. He got up and looked around nervously ignoring the feeling of blood dripping down the side of his face. When he saw her again his heart leapt into his throat, then she jumped and lunged and he took off. It didn't take her long to catch him and tackle him to the ground. Then she crawled on top of him and started slamming his face into the dirt over and over again. When she thought he was down she continued crawling over him probably to go after the others but he grabbed her leg and pulled her back.

"Stop it!" he shouted before she kicked him in the face but he didn't let go, he pulled her back again and climbed on top of her, "Stop it!" he shouted pinning her down.

She grabbed his face and flipped them so he was under her and she pushed his face to the side and he heard a crack in his neck. She growled as one hand held his skull down and the other pulled at his jaw, it was hard to think through the pain and his survival instincts took over as she tried to tear his jaw off. She snarled again as his hand began to fumble at his ankle where he'd left a spare knife. Cassandra's next growl was cut off as the knife dug into where her head met her neck and her hands went limp, he turned to see the blood drip from her lips as her eyes returned to normal before they closed as he pulled out the knife and she fell onto him. He wrapped his arms around her as he caught his breath then when he had the strength he flipped them back over and sat up on his knees. As the adrenaline wore off the reality sunk in - he'd just killed Cassandra.

Bailey POV

"10K!" she called when she caught sight of him through the trees. He was looking down at the ground and didn't move an inch, not when she called him, not when she ran over to him, not even when she was standing less than a foot from him. Once she got close enough she saw that his face was bloody, he looked like he had a cut on the corner of his eye making blood drip down the side of his face, there were also drops of blood like he'd been spattered but it was hard to tell, he looked pretty beat up, his clothes were covered in dirt and grass and the sleeves of his black tee shirt were now ripped off.

"10K are you alright, are you hurt?" she asked softly, bringing her right hand to cup his jaw trying to get him to look at her but his eyes stayed downcast. She followed his gaze and for the first time noticed the fresh pile of dirt just to their right and realized, where was Cassandra? She looked back up at 10K who still hadn't moved an inch, she could see the sadness in his green eyes but she could also see how hard he was trying to shut it out. She moved closer to 10K and wrapped her arms around him holding tight.

"I'm so sorry Tommy." She whispered and felt him slowly bring up his right arm in a half hug. She couldn't imagine the pain he was dealing with, and she was surprised she felt so much sadness herself. She'd been expecting some kind of relief when Cassandra was given mercy, that her friend could finally have peace but she didn't expect the hole she felt and she hadn't even been the one to do it. They'd all known that at some point Cassandra would have to be dealt with but there was a huge difference between knowing and doing. 10K shouldn't have been the one who had to do it, she thought, she should have stayed with him instead of going with Doc and Addy then she could have helped, maybe then things would have gone differently, maybe then Cassandra would still be here.

"Well, we didn't find Murphy." Addy's voice reached them as Bailey broke away from their hug and turned to watch her friend and Doc approach.

"But we found these two." Doc said jabbing his thumb over his shoulder where Warren and Vasquez were walking over to them.

"And not a minute too soon." Warren said, "We didn't have much fight left."

"What's that?" Doc asked when the group had gotten close enough to see the pile of fresh dirt.

"Cassandra." 10K replied, his eyes still on the ground. Addy fell to her knees in shock.

"Oh my God. What happened?" she asked dazed.

"I did what I had to do." 10K said in a dead voice.

"You mercied her?" Warren asked looking just as shocked.

"She gave me no choice." 10K replied his tone still stern.

"Saw that one coming." Vasquez muttered earning him a glare from everyone but 10K who still didn't move.

"She was our friend." Addy said through clenched teeth and Bailey was shocked at her tone like she wanted to scold 10K for defending himself and Bailey became defensive but before she could reply 10K spoke first.

"No. No, she wasn't. Cassandra was our friend that wasn't Cassandra." He said, some of his sadness now peeking through.

"It's okay, Kid. We understand." Doc said trying to comfort him.

"Don't try to make me feel better about it." 10K said harshly finally looking up from the ground and at the others, "I don't wanna feel better about it. There's nothing to feel better about. Nothing, that's what I want to feel." 10K said and Bailey could see the range of emotions in his eyes, the anger, the sadness, the guilt. The others saw it too but before anyone could say more their eyes went to behind 10K where Murphy had just appeared.

"What's going on here? Where's Cassandra?" Murphy asked.

"She's dead." Warren said andthat voice inside Bailey's mind spoke up_ His fault_, _10K's pain is his fault_. "I'm sorry." Warren said as if Murphy would mourn his pet.

"Dead. How? What happened?" He demanded but in a quiet shocked tone as he walked forward.

"I mercied her." 10K said looking up at him.

"You." Murphy snarled, "I gave her life, and you had no right to take that away." he argued.

"She wasn't human. _That_ wasn't human. Not since you bit her." 10K said his own voice less harsh now but still empty.

Murphy paused before responding and when he did Bailey almost smacked him. "3,255." he counted and she saw 10K freeze, but Murphy's eyes glowed with something close to victory as he used 10K's own kill count against him. Bailey could see the slap in the face it was to the sniper, Cassandra was nothing but a number now, one of the many dead 10K had put down. Then Murphy's anger got the best of him and he rushed forward to 10K in some rage fueled attack. 10K didn't flinch as Warren stopped Murphy but Bailey couldn't resist resting a hand on her knife as she brought her other hand to 10K's arm ready to pull him out of the way if she needed to stab Murphy, her own anger building and she felt her muscles flex ready to pike Murphy herself. _His fault_, _10K's pain is his fault_.

"Not right now." Warren whispered as Murphy growled keeping his glaring eyes on 10K "Not now." Then Warren paused realizing something, "Where's the baby? Where's Lucy?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about the baby anymore." Murphy said calmly before he walked off leaving them all wondering what happened and what he did with Lucy. Warren and Vasquez went after Murphy trying to get more information out of him while Doc stuck back and tried to talk to 10K but he only shook him off and walked in the opposite direction Murphy had gone. He didn't go far as he found a boulder to sit on with his back turned to them. After Warren had come back – leaving Murphy with Vasquez while Addy was still kneeling next to Cassandra's grave – she told Doc they might as well get the fish from earlier and start making a camp for the night, they weren't going anywhere, not with what daylight they had left.

By the time they'd moved away from Cassandra's grave and got a fire going night had fallen and Bailey tried to talk to 10K. She made her way over to where he sat but didn't say anything as she joined him. After a moment of silence she pulled her water bottle from her bag and took out a rag opening the bottle and getting the cloth damp.

"You should save it." 10K muttered quietly his face still turned to the ground but his eyes now looking at her.

"You can't see yourself." She said tipping him off that he was covered in more blood and grime than he might realize. She moved closer to him and began cleaning off his face.

"If you want to talk then talk, if you don't then don't. But don't torture yourself." She said seeing it in his eyes, he might be silent outwardly, but internally he was punishing himself.

"I can't stop replaying it in my head." He finally admitted, "Trying to find a moment where I could have done something differently, something better than this."

"If there had been a way you of all people would have found it." She said before they fell into silence again. Neither one of them talked until she'd gotten all the dirt and blood from his face and picked the dead grass from his hair and clothes. Behind them she could hear the crackling fire and smelt the fish, she knew 10K would need to eat something but also knew he'd need persuasion.

"Come on, Doc cooked the fish." She said gently rubbing his shoulder in comfort.

"Not hungry." He muttered staring at the ground still and she knew it must be a lie.

"10K." she said leaning forward and taking his hand, "Don't fade on us."

There was nothing but silence again as he stared at the ground then his fingers squeezed hers and he got up as they made their way over to the group. He let go of her hand and sat furthest away from the fire but at least he was closer to the group then he was before which was enough for Bailey as she went and got some fish from Doc, then she brought it to where 10K had sat and they ate in silence, no one talked the rest of the night.

«»

They were back to walking as they left Springfield and continued on trying to regain a route west that wouldn't take them through any radiated parts of the country. They stopped more frequently, actually stopping and clearing houses to stay and rest at instead of driving through the night. Both Warren and Vasquez were still healing from the wounds they had gotten after running into some Zeros in town and 10K. . . 10K still hadn't healed mentally since Springfield. He hadn't slept much either, in fact it wasn't until two days later when they'd found another house to stay in that he'd finally succumbed to his exhaustion.

Warren and Vasquez had had several heated debates about what to do about Murphy. Addy was pissed that they no longer had Lucy with them and that Murphy was adamant not to tell them what had happened to her, they didn't even know if she was alive or dead and that only made Addy angrier. Warren understood but was still hesitant to Vasquez's idea of treating Murphy like a prisoner. So far he'd had it pretty good, walking on his own with no restraints, eating equally with them, sometimes eating more since he'd been found more than once in their bags digging for more food. Vasquez thought they should tie him up, duct tape his mouth shut and only feed him when it became absolutely necessary. Warren argued that he was still human and should be treated as such, the moment they started treating other people like animals was the moment they'd lose their humanity too. Their debate had gotten louder and louder even though they were in another room and Bailey finally had to shush them like children. They all turned to her as she sat on the floor with 10K's back leaning against her chest and his head resting on her shoulder.

"Shhh. He's finally asleep." She whisper- shouted at them and they all shared a look. They knew 10K wasn't in the best mindset and he was still coping. They also knew there was really nothing any of them could do, it was something 10K had to work out on his own and he seemed adamant to not let anyone in to help him while he dealt with his pain. Their discussion had faded after that, everyone going their separate ways to either get some more sleep or look through the house for any supplies they might have initially overlooked. Bailey stayed on the floor running her fingers through 10K's hair as he slept. She hoped he was so exhausted that he wouldn't dream, she worried if he did it would quickly become a nightmare and her poor 10K was already living one in reality. Hopefully some sleep would help him feel better.


	29. Chapter 29

S2E07: Part 1

10K didn't get better. Instead he had become very quiet and closed off for several weeks after Cassandra's death. He didn't really talk to anybody, mostly he just glared at Murphy and killed Z's. Sometimes while the group walked he'd come up behind Bailey and take her hand weaving their fingers together but other than that he didn't show much affection toward her. She understood, it wasn't just that Cassandra had died it was that he'd been forced to kill her. Bailey kept repeating in her head that Cassandra had been dead for a while and if there had been any piece of her still in there it had been trapped behind the puppet Murphy had turned her into. If she had had any control at all Bailey believed it would have come out when she'd been close to killing 10K. He'd filled her in one night – the only night she'd gotten him to talk or show any emotion at all – after he'd woken up from a nightmare about what he did.

_She saw him violently twitch awake and knew he'd had a terrible nightmare, she could see it in the fear in his eyes, in the rapid rise and fall of his chest. He'd been sleeping on one of the couches in the living room of a house they'd found for the night, Bailey was on the other one and Warren was on watch outside, everyone else had bunked upstairs in the bedrooms. Bailey was only awake because she'd just finished her watch shift and she hadn't been able to fall back asleep yet. She'd also been very worried about 10K, he hadn't said a word to anybody, he hadn't even spoken up to claim that couch he was sleeping on, he just dropped his stuff on the floor next to it and collapsed onto the cushions without a word, either staring at the ceiling or glaring at Murphy. _

"_Are you okay?" she whispered and his head snapped to her like he'd forgotten she was there. He nodded and didn't say anything. _

"_I know I told you if you don't want to talk then don't, but maybe you should." She said and he continued to stare at her, the look in his eyes closed off, the only thing in them was a stone cold warning like he was telling her not to pry. "You need your sleep to stay sharp so a Z doesn't get you, if this is keeping you from sleeping, you won't be at your best when we need you." She said hoping the survivalist logic would win out_. _After a long hesitation it did. 10K sat up and bent over resting his elbows on his knees and running his hands through his hair while his goggles hung around his neck. Not being able to keep her distance any longer Bailey got up and sat next to him. _

"_She made me do it." He whispered with his head in his hands and it tore Bailey apart inside at how broken he sounded. She brought a hand to his back and rubbed up and down trying to soothe him. _

"_Start with when we left and go from there." She advised, "Maybe if you get it out it won't be able to keep this hold on you."_

_He was quiet for a long time again, so long she thought maybe he'd fallen asleep bent over like that until he took a deep breath and raised his head folding his hands into one big fist and resting his chin on his knuckles. _

"_She tried to go after you so I tackled her, but she pushed me off. I didn't want her to go after you guys so I kept her focused on me. It was going pretty well, she'd gotten in some good hits but nothing I couldn't handle. . . until she pushed me off the cliff." He said and her hand stopped rubbing his back for a split second before she composed herself and kept going. He fell from a cliff? He could have broken his back, he could have been paralyzed. Or broken his neck and died, or cracked his skull open like an egg. She shook her head getting those images out of her mind, he was here, he was next to her and he needed her to keep her mind in this moment so she could help him through his emotional pain and guilt. _

"_The way she looked was just. . . feral. Like the time I ran into a coyote as a kid."_

"_A coyote?"_

"_Story for another time." he said, "Anyway, when she lunged at me again I just ran. She caught up though and tackled me from behind and I landed face first in the dirt. She sat on my back and slammed my face into the ground a few times before she crawled over me, I guess trying to go after all of you. I grabbed her by the leg and pulled her back shouting at her to stop. She kicked me in the face a few times but I was able to grab her other leg and climb on her. She grabbed my head and rolled us over, then she held my head down and pulled at my jaw. I thought she was going to rip it off, then she moved her hand to my chin and just applied as much pressure as she could. It felt like my head was going to explode it hurt so much. I didn't really even think about what to do, my instincts just kicked in and before I knew it I had pulled the knife from my boot and then the blade was in her skull." He was silent for a moment before leaning back into the cushions of the couch lolling his head back and looking at the ceiling again. "The look on her face was like. . . pure shock, like she couldn't believe I'd just done it either. Her hands went limp and when I looked at her black blood was dripping from her mouth. And her eyes. . . they were empty but then I swear for a split second they changed back to their normal color, not all yellow like Murphy's. Then I pulled the blade out and she fell forward onto me. I rolled her off and sat up, I didn't really know what to do next, just. . . sat there taking it in, that she was gone and . . . I was the one who did it."_

_It was quiet for a long time as Bailey took in everything he said and contemplated what she could possibly say to make him feel any better._

"_Come 'ere." She said tugging on the ripped off sleeve over his shoulder as she scooted back to one end of the couch. She put her feet up and 10K moved so he was leaning against her, his head on her shoulder and their legs tangled together. She ran her fingers through his hair and heard him take a few deep breaths._

"_If I had been in Cassandra's position." She began, "I would have been fighting tooth and nail to regain control of myself. And I know that's exactly what she must have been doing too. And if it had gotten to the point where I was about to kill someone I cared about with my bare hands. . . I would have been screaming at myself to stop it. Trying to fight off Murphy's control and failing. . . if I were her I would have been so tired, exhausted from the effort, but I would have kept fighting until someone put me out of that misery. You let her finally rest." She paused, "We're always asking the other people in whatever group we're in to end us if something happens and we're dying, we ask them to give us mercy so we don't turn and hurt anyone. . . and that's what you did. Tommy you gave her peace."_

_He didn't say anything but she felt him wrap his arms around her tightly, "Stay with me." He asked, "Please just stay with me tonight." He asked snuggling his head into the curve of her neck and she tilted her head as her lips brushed his hair._

"_Always."_

_«»_

_When they'd woken up the next morning Bailey actually had hoped 10K would be a little better. He ate more when they rationed breakfast and he seemed to pay more attention to when the others spoke about planning their next move. He still didn't say anything but he'd always been a quiet person, it was that small spark of life in his eyes that seemed to have finally returned that reassured Bailey. Of course, he wouldn't just get better overnight and she found that he still would wander off to be on his own throughout the day. He probably still had a lot of thoughts to process but every now and then Bailey would make her way to stand or sit beside him, she wouldn't talk unless he'd given some indication it was okay to and he seemed to appreciate her company even when she said nothing. This time she'd found him by the backdoor of the house, there was a small landing before the three short steps that descended into the backyard and there was a black metal railing that 10K was leaning on. He was in his same black hoodie with the sleeves ripped off and his goggles on his forehead, he didn't have his jacket or a bandana as he rested his forearms on the metal and leaned over with his back to the door as Bailey quietly shut it behind her. Silently she stood next to him and leaned back on the rail with her hands folded in front of her waiting to see what 10K would do, after a moment he lifted one arm and turned her so he could drape it across her shoulders and she cuddled into his side. _

"_Thank you for being patient with me." He said softly and she leaned on his shoulder._

"_Of course." She replied, "You take all the time you need okay?"_

_He sighed letting out a deep breath, "I wish I could talk to you."_

"_You can." She said raising her head trying to keep the sadness from her own voice._

"_No, I mean. . ." he said looking at her as he rephrased, "I know I can talk to you, it's just. . . I wouldn't know where to begin. I don't know if there are words to convey everything going on inside my head." he explained._

_She stayed silent for a moment before letting the next words out of her mouth, which she was still unsure of, "Do you want to. . . maybe. . . take a break?"_

_He dropped his arm from her and turned to look at her with his eyebrows pulled together his expression both confused and slightly hurt. "Are you breaking up with me?"_

"_No." she replied though it didn't seem to convince him, "I just, I know relationships can take a lot of time and energy. They can be stressful, and. . . I don't want you to feel like you have to make time for me, if you want to use that time to work out - whatever you need to work out - then, I'm okay with that. We can always pick this up where we left off later, ya'know?"_

_He looked less hurt before he moved so her back was to the rail again but now he was standing in front of her. "I don't want to take a break." He said bringing one hand to cup her jaw, "Through this whole thing the one bright spot I have is you."_

_She was too touched to say anything so instead she leaned forward and gave him a short sweet peck on the mouth. It was the first intimate gesture they'd had since they'd been fishing by that small pond what seemed like years ago. When she pulled back she saw that spark reenter his eyes and she couldn't hold back the smile that showed up on her face. 10K smiled back at her though his was much smaller, then he leaned in and gave her a much deeper kiss bringing his other hand to cup her face too. She brought a hand to the hair at the nape of his neck before suddenly he'd moved and she was now in his arms. He carefully rested her sitting on the rail and held her there firmly with his arms around her waist as they continued their kiss. _

_Then it was ruined._

_They heard someone whistle a cat-call and 10K pulled away and turned to the door where Murphy was standing leaning against the doorframe. He had a smirk on his face as he looked at the pair while both of them glared at him._

"_Well I'd say it's about time but I guess in the grand scheme of things you've moved on pretty quickly." Murphy said looking at 10K. It was a low blow and it was enough to push 10K over the edge. He snarled and lunged for Murphy and Bailey was barely able to get a good grip on the collar of his shirt using her other hand to cup 10K's face and lean it close enough to her that she could whisper in his ear and try to calm him down._

"_He's not worth the effort." She whispered and he took a step closer to her, she let go of his shirt and rubbed up and down his bicep feeling him shake in rage under her touch. Murphy looked a little wide eyed clearly not expecting such a reaction from the quiet sniper. Warren must have heard the commotion because she called Murphy from somewhere deeper in the house and he left to go find her._

"_The CDC can still use him even if he's missing a few fingers right?" 10K asked through clenched teeth. She'd never seen him so angry before and it almost frightened her, if he ever got that mad at her she'd be terrified. But it wasn't her he was mad at she reminded herself as she continued to rub his arm with one hand and used the thumb of her other one to run along his jaw. _

"_Once they get enough of his blood they won't need him anymore and you can kill him however you want." She said without an ounce of remorse. Murphy was one of those people who seemed to do whatever would piss people off or hurt their feelings without a shred of compassion unless it somehow affected him. He was scum, no wonder the eight zombie bites didn't turn him, he'd already been living without a heart, in fact it was more like a black hole. _

_10K leaned his head on her shoulder as she sat on the rail and wrapped her arms around him cradling his head to her, letting her fingers run through his dark hair again. She could still feel him shaking with rage, his breaths even sounding violent._

"_Shhh, just breathe okay." She said, it took a while but eventually she was able to calm him down. She even smiled a bit when she felt him press a grateful kiss to the side of her neck. _

_«»_

_They spent the next several days walking, their luck had run out and they had lost their last vehicle a few towns back. As they walked 10K stayed very silent but there was still an angry aura around him that made the others leave him be. It was going to be one of his worse days and only once did Bailey get to talk to him._

"_Hey." She'd greeted knowing startling him when he was so on edge would not be a good idea._

"_Hey." He replied dully though she took the acknowledgement as a small victory. _

"_I've been thinking about what you told me. . . after that nightmare you had." She began, easing into the subject of Cassandra. 10K turned to look at her and thankfully the harsh light in his eyes vanished when he did._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Well, you saw her kill before right? Like back with the wagon train and the bounty hunters and when she was guarding Lucy from the Z's?" she asked and he nodded, "All her kills were so quick but with you. . . "_

_He turned away from her and she saw him pull his eyebrows together in confusion as he thought about the point she was trying to make. _

"_What if she wanted you to do it?" Bailey asked, "What is she was fighting back and. . . delaying that awful killer Murphy made in her. What if she wanted you to do it?"_

"_You think she wanted to die?" he asked turning back to her. _

"_You said you would. If you were like that." Bailey said, "You said you'd want us to put you down." she saw 10K contemplate the theory. He didn't respond but he did take her hand.  
_

«»

Now Bailey was walking next to Addy, this was one of those days when she could tell 10K just needed his space. She kept looking over her shoulder though to see if he'd improved at all since the morning but to no avail. He was bringing up the end of their group, walking a few feet behind Murphy and he had his cold glare focused on the 'savior of the human race'. His jacket was still in Bailey's bag and his rifle was slung over her shoulder. As a distraction he'd kept his promise and had given her more lessons on how to shoot the rifle but he could tell she was still scared of it. He'd suggested she hold onto it for a while to get a feel for it. She smirked as she saw Murphy turn to 10K too, he could obviously feel the harsh stare and kept turning around giving 10K nervous looks which made Bailey internally leap for joy. _Good_, she thought, _let Murphy be uncomfortable for once, he's more than earned it._ They all stopped walking when they broke the tree line and came to a wide river. On the bank was a boat full of Z's like a ferry tour gone wrong.

"Well the Mississippi sure ain't as mighty as it used to be." Doc said.

"We can move faster on river than on foot." Warren said positively, "We could take this south to Memphis and then head west."

"Can't we find another one?" Doc complained half-jokingly like they had so many options.

"No." Warren said pulling out her machete as 10K moved over to Bailey and she handed him back his rifle.

"You wanna help us out?" she heard Vasquez ask as they moved forward toward the boat. She looked back to see Murphy hadn't followed them.

"No, I don't." the blue man replied, "By the way, I can't swim."

They quickly took care of the six Z's that were on board and tossed their bodies back onto the riverbank. Then Vasquez pulled a tarp off the ground revealing a man curled up in a ball.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy! I don't want any trouble." He said with his hands in the air as Addy pointed the sharp tip of her Z Whacker at him and 10K aimed his rifle.

"What are you doing here?" Vasquez asked beginning his interrogation.

"I-it's my boat." The man replied a bit hesitant to give such an obvious answer.

"Makes sense." Doc shrugged as 10K lowered his gun.

"It's ours now." Vasquez said leaving no room for negotiation, though the man still tried.

"What the hell? Now wait a minute. I don't like this deal. Can we negotiate?" he asked and Vasquez's only response was cocking his gun and turning it on the man, "Hey listen. Listen this boat ain't easy to operate." The man said arguing his case, "Well, plus, I know the river. The channel patterns. I'd make a great asset."

"Forget it, you talk too much." Vasquez said.

"No, no, no, no, listen. I can keep quiet. You won't hear a peep." He promised.

"Can you take us south – to Memphis?" Warren asked.

"Well hell yes." He replied confidently.

"Let's go." Warren shrugged as the boatman got up to take his seat.

"I'll take you to the Gortner Bridge, just north of the city. Road block on the east side keeps things pretty quiet. After that where ya headed, east, west?" he asked.

"Shut up." Vasquez demanded.

"Sure thing, nothing worse than a blabbermouth that won't shut up." He said trying to start the engine but it died and he turned around. "It's kinda like back in the before. I had this brother in law –"

"Does this thing actually run?" Addy asked.

"Well I. . . swear it ran as soon as yesterday." He replied nervously as his eyes shot to Vasquez and his gun.

"10K check the motor." Warren said not taking her eyes off the boatman as 10K threw his rifle over his shoulder and went to the back of the boat.

"Oh thank you, young man." The boatman said, "I got a stinger in my neck. . . " he went on but Bailey tuned him out as she leaned over the back rail of the ferry as 10K pulled up the motor and a Z that had gotten twisted up in the blades. Water drained from the slices in its body as it growled and gurgled. Bailey pulled out her hatchet and leaning over the rail lodged it into the Z's shoulder good and deep then she pulled the handle to hoist the body up close enough for Addy who readied her Z Whacker and mercied it.

«»

Bailey sat between Addy and 10K while the boat made its way down the Mississippi. Doc was on 10K's other side as he shuffled his playing cards in his hands. Suddenly he stopped and passed the deck to Ten as he stood up and walked to the front of the boat.

"Hey I think I know those dudes." He said drawing attention to two men in a blue boat, the small plastic kind you pedaled with your feet.

"Oh my God." Addy said standing up, "Is that. . . "

"Sketchy and Skeezy?" Warren finished the question as she got up too.

"Hey slow down man." Doc said to the driver.

"Slowing down." He complied.

"Hey we're not slowing down." Vasquez ordered.

"Yeah, for once I agree with him." Murphy mumbled.

"Aye, aye, sir."

"Hey do what I tell you, slow down, those are my friends." Doc pushed as Vasquez pulled out his gun in rebuttal.

"Is that really necessary?" the boatman asked uneasily.

"Let's check it out." Warren said pushing away Vasquez' gun.

"Mistake." The mercenary said.

"Never get off the boat." Murphy muttered as 10K and Bailey stood up.

"Doc!" Sketchy shouted when he saw who was in the boat, "Well I'll be damned." He chuckled and Bailey saw that Skeezy was the only one pedaling as Sketchy kept his feet up like he was resting on a couch on vacation.

"Well, if it ain't Tweedledee and Tweedledumbass." Doc said and Addy laughed.

"Oh, man your guys' timing is perfect." Sketchy said happily.

"What happened to him?" Addy asked seeing that Skeezy was covered in what looked like black tar and feathers.

"Oh, he fell in with the wrong crowd." Sketchy said casually shrugging it off, "Hey kid!" he shouted seeing 10K, "You still shooting out the lights?"

"Yeah."

"Great. Help us with this gear will ya?" he asked pointing to two trunks they had in their boat.

"You're not bringing that on board." Vasquez said but he didn't seem to have the same effect on Sketchy that he'd had on the boatman.

"Sir, with all due respect, this is valuable booty worth about four weeks of road time." Sketchy replied trying to get his way.

"You get one." Warren said sternly.

"Ugh." Sketchy groaned throwing his head back, "All right, we're taking this one."

"But what about the salt and pepper shakers? I think they're in this one." Skeezy said.

"Now or never boys." Vasquez shouted moving them along.

«»

"Just so happens you caught us on the upswing." Sketchy said once they'd gotten on the boat, "Long gestating plans have been percolating and coming into fruition all at once." He continued making elaborate hand gestures as he talked before he sat down, "It's been a pretty good season for us."

"Where the hell'd you find all that stuff?" Doc asked looking at the huge trunk they'd brought with them.

"Oh yeah, we stayed in Memphis for a bit. Happened by a little bitty place. Maybe you've heard of it. Former home of the King." Sketchy said.

"You looted Graceland?" Doc asked laughing and sounding quite impressed.

"Oh we cleaned the place out!" Skeezy shouted with a smile, "We had a couple of truckloads of authentic Elvis swag until we. . . ran into a little bit of trouble." He said, his excitement dying out as he spoke.

"Uh-huh. And if you were all the way in _Memphis_ how was it that you ended up here?" Addy asked sounding doubtful of their story as she gave a glance to Bailey. They had both known Sketchy and Skeezy long enough to know the tricks they played, overdramatizing every detail until they'd spun some crazy story.

"Oh cause we took a river trail up north in Nebraska until we ran into some angry Albanians who did not like us. Skeezy here damn near lost a leg." Sketchy said providing Addy with an answer to her question.

"What happened?" Doc asked, absorbed in every word.

"They were gonna chop off my leg." Skeezy replied simply as if it were obvious.

"Damn." Doc said and Bailey shook her head at his blind belief in the story.

"It was nothing a little discourse couldn't mend." Sketchy said, "We're all just animals, looking for a connection." He looked to Warren and reached out his hand but she rolled her eyes and looked away unimpressed. Bailey noticed how Sketchy could never answer a question but by the time he was done talking about his nonsense you either forgot what you asked him or didn't want to ask again and risk having to listen to him drone on. It was a good tactic she just hated being on the receiving end of it.

"You always were good at avoiding the actual questions Sketchy." Bailey said from her place beside 10K.

"Hawthorne you've never liked my stories." Sketchy said leaning back against the rail of the boat.

"Because I can see through all the fancy words you use and without those you've just been talking about the same troubles everyone else has got." She pointed out and he raised a hand to his chest and gasped as if offended and appalled.

"My stories are ostentatious and eloquent." He replied in a breathless tone.

"You can polish a turd, but it's still a turd." She said leaning her elbows on the back rail of the boat as 10K, who was leaning forward on his elbows looked back over his left shoulder and gave her an amused smile.

"Oh and plus we got 'em with _'The Murphy'_." Skeezy said making air quotes.

"Excuse me?" Murphy asked.

"Yeah, it's just this thing we do. It works cause of Skeezy's passing resemblance." Sketchy said as Skeezy gestured to his face.

"Resemblance? That so?" Murphy grumbled leaning forward, "And what exactly does _'The Murphy'_ look like?"

"Over 7 feet tall." Sketchy said standing up dramatically again, "Red eyes. Teeth like a mountain goat." Bailey saw 10K start to crack up and he ducked his head so Sketchy wouldn't see him laughing at him, "He walks around on all fours. And he can blend into his surroundings like a chameleon."

"Yeah, when we saw him in Louisiana, he was green as moss." Skeezy said, "We saw him again a week later in Texas and he looked like dirt."

"You don't say?" Murphy replied unimpressed and a bit offended.

"And he's dangerous as all hell." Sketchy added, "I saw him turn a man inside out using his mind. Literally. Guys spleen just, _squelch_, hanging out over his waistband."

"Most people don't understand." Skeezy said shaking his head.

"Oh I understand." Murphy said now anger in his voice, "You two are a couple of lying morons who spoiled a rather pleasant boat ride."

"I resent that." Sketchy said as Vasquez stood.

"I've heard enough. I'm throwing you both over."

"No, no, no." Skeezy said.

"Whoa, take it easy." Sketchy said taking a step back.

"Come on. Come on now." Doc spoke up trying to calm everyone down.

"You can't throw us in. Look, there's zombie jams downriver, okay? It'd be like feeding us to piranhas." Sketchy told them.

"Your stories just get dumber and dumber." Vasquez said.

"No, no, no, it's true. It's true. All up and down the Mississippi." Skeezy added.

"They start in Lake Onalaska and they drift down." Sketchy said.

"Boys, you're just digging a deeper hole." Doc advised them.

"I swear on my mother's eyes, Doc." Skeezy swore before there was a loud _THUD._

"Zombie jam!" The boatman said and they looked over the side to see at least a good hundred Z's spread out across the river.

"I told you!" Sketchy shouted.

"Nobody ever believes us!" Skeezy complained.

"Guess we woke 'em up." Doc said as Bailey and 10K turned to look over the side behind them. The zombies started grabbing at ropes and hoisted themselves up out of the water.

"Zombies on board!" The boatman shouted in terror.

"Bail out!" Warren ordered and they all jumped over. Bailey stood from her seat and made to jump but she hesitated as a million questions ran through her head. Were there less Z's on the other side of the boat? Would she have better chances jumping off that side? How far was the riverbank? Would she be able to make it that far?

"Go!" 10K shouted behind her and she looked at him nervously, "Go, I'm right behind you." He said with his hands on her shoulders and she knew he was waiting for her to jump before he did. She turned back to the rail, grabbed it and jumped over.

10K POV

He had pulled his goggles down over his face before he dove off the side after Bailey but the river knocked them off pretty quickly leaving them dangling around his neck and blinding him with the murky water. He paddled hoping he was swimming in the right direction and not into the Z's until he felt the ground under his feet and was able to crawl out of the water and onto shore. He only sat for a second taking deep breaths before he got up to his feet.

"Doc!" he shouted across the water, "Warren!" he waited for a reply but got none. He looked down in the water and saw Doc's red bandana floating along the surface. He bent down and picked it up then he rang the water out of it and tied it around his head before pulling his goggles from his neck and placing them up over the bandana.

"10K!" he heard someone shout and immediately stood up and looked around for the source. The call hadn't come from across the river, it sounded further to his right and back in the woods a bit. He turned around and ran into the trees trying to find whoever had been calling him.

"Addy!" another shout came only now he knew he was closer and he knew exactly who was shouting.

"Bailey!" he called back and not a second later heard her shout again.

"10K!"

They kept shouting back and forth as he tried to figure out which direction she was in. When he did find her she looked a lot like him, completely soaked and out of breath from the swim. Her hair had fallen out of its half up ponytail and was now hanging loosely around her face dripping at the ends. She smiled when she saw him and he immediately wrapped his arms around her, both of them happy they didn't end up on the wrong side of the river alone.

"Have you found anyone else?" she asked when he let go and he bit his lip before shaking his head.

"You?" he asked.

"All I saw was the zombie jam." She said still taking deep breaths, "So what now?"

"Well, we can't stay by the river, even if the others found us they'd have no way to get to us and we'd have no way to cross and get to them."

"And there's all the Z's floating down river that we don't want to attract." She pointed out before nodding to the gun that was tucked in his belt. "How much ammo do you have?"

He pulled it out and checked the clip, "One shot. Yours?"

"Mine ran out when we were killing the Abe Lincoln Z's." she sighed bringing her hands to her hips ready to grab her hatchet or her knife.

"Alright. Let's head inland." He said, "The boatman mentioned Gortner Bridge. So if we can find a vehicle and get there we can at least get on the right side of the river and look for the others."

"Sounds good." She said, "Which way's inland?" she asked having lost her bearings when she'd been running through the woods looking for him. He listened for running water then turned in the opposite direction.

"This way, come on." He said taking her hand and pulling her along. He couldn't help but smile when she intertwined their fingers as they walked out of the woods and into open fields and hills of tall grass.

Bailey POV

It wasn't long before they found another familiar face. Sketchy was in the tall grass with a comb slicking back his soaked hair. He'd taken off his drenched jacket and barely turned to them when they approached.

"Where's your buddy?" 10K asked.

"Curtains." Sketchy replied, "Saw him go down. He chose to sink while you and I chose to swim. You know they say that drowning is actually a pretty good way to go, which I would hope for him. Even though he's a coward for leaving me in the lurch."

"You see our friends?" 10K asked.

"They were swimming west." He replied getting up and grabbing his jacket and hat from the ground.

"You saw this?" 10K asked again and Bailey knew he was just as skeptical of Sketchy's answers and she was.

"With my own eyes." He said walking past them.

"What about the blue guy?" 10K asked keeping his back to Sketchy as Bailey tried to find a reason why Sketchy would lie about their friends drowning, because it had to be a lie, logically they all couldn't have drowned, some of them had to have made it.

"Sunk to the bottom." Sketchy replied putting his jacket on.

"Are you positive?" 10K asked now turning to him.

"Oh, yeah. He's getting turned away at the pearly gates right about now."

"Doc?" 10K asked.

"Or Addy?" Bailey added a knot forming in her stomach.

"Look guys, I can't be sure. Okay?" he said and Bailey saw a small sliver of real emotion in him, a piece of him not wanting to tell a couple of orphans that everyone they knew was dead. They shouldn't have to go through that - again.

"Hey, you make fire?" he asked changing the subject as 10K crossed his arms and turned away from Sketchy and Bailey and she could sense he was trying to hold back what he was feeling.

"Yeah." Ten muttered.

"Well we should stick together for a bit, watch each other's backs." He said and Bailey could see him grabbing at straws. Sketchy couldn't survive alone, he was a good shot but getting food and water he'd never be able to handle alone, but now he had two apocalyptic badasses he could use to his advantage.

"You mean you want _us_ to watch _your_ back." Bailey said calling him out.

"Hey Hawthorne a girl as fine as you in these parts. . . even a guy like him, ooh, you're gonna get taken advantage of. You know what I mean?" Sketchy said with an insinuating lift of his brow.

"That's not gonna happen." 10K said brushing the comment off.

"Yeah, well I'll make sure it don't." Sketchy said.

"What about you?" 10K asked turning back to him.

"I won't touch you." Sketchy said.

"Can you make fire?" 10K clarified getting fed up as Bailey rolled her eyes.

"Look don't patronize me. I'm not playing little games with you, boy." Sketchy said stepping closer to 10K as the sniper straightened his posture and looked the older man dead in the eye, "I am the fire!" he shouted and Bailey wasn't sure whether to roll her eyes and scoff at how boys will be boys or if she should sit back and enjoy what was about to unfold especially since she was pretty confident that 10K could take Sketchy easily. She also couldn't deny that while the two glared at each other and sized the other up, 10K looked hot. But before any fists or insults could be thrown there was a grunting noise that drew all their attention to the tall grass where they came across Skeezy whose upper half was sticking out of the ground as he groaned.

Sketchy screamed, "He's cut in half! Oh dear Lord." Then he drew his gun, "I can't do it, I can't do it. Mercy him." He said to 10K who pulled the gun from his belt. "Whoa, wait, whoa wait." Sketchy said stopping him and picked up a rock then passed it to 10K, "Give him a warrior's death."

10K holstered his gun and took the rock and ran at Skeezy getting ready to bash his head in.

"Hey cut it out! Cut it out! Cut it out!" Skeezy shouted raising his hands.

"Come on. No do it!" Sketchy said as 10K stopped and looked between the two as they shouted.

"Stop! I fell in a damn hole!" Skeezy said and 10K lowered the rock and turned to Sketchy as he held his arms out like _'seriously?'_ Bailey had her arms crossed and nodded to 10K like this isn't new behavior for Sketchy and Skeezy. . . because in all honesty it really wasn't.

"Oh." Sketchy said.

"Get me outta here." Skeezy groaned and 10K and Sketchy each took an arm and pulled.

"I thought you said he chose –"

"Hey. Shut up, kid." Sketchy said cutting 10K off.

"What'd you say?" Skeezy asked, not oblivious to his friend's ways.

"No, no, no, I said. . . we need to find my best friend and get out of here." Sketchy said with a smile, "Cause there's human traffickers in these parts."

"Oh that's true actually." Skeezy said shaking his jacket to get the dirt off.

"Yeah, and they'll treat you two like pieces of meat." Sketchy said trying to keep the two best assets he'd found in a while.

"Sure they will." Bailey scoffed then patted 10K's back, "Let's go pork chop." She said and he chuckled as they turned to leave.

"Hey where are you going?" Sketchy asked.

"We're better off on our own." 10K said turning after a few steps, "We need to find our group."

"We're on the east side of the Mississippi. As I recall your friends were heading west. If they're alive and that's a big if, they ain't heading east." Sketchy said.

"Then we'll find our way west." 10K shrugged.

"Now the only way west is south of here, Gortner Bridge." Skeezy said.

"Look, you want to find your friends come with us. We're heading south." Sketchy told them.

"Safety in numbers, trust me on that." Skeezy added and it was the most honest thing she'd heard from either of them all day.

"Walk life's journey with us young man." Sketchy said now speaking only to 10K, "Hawthorne can vouch for me, our adventures are anything but boring. Learn the ways of the world from two gentlemen who've been there done that." He said putting his arm around 10K's shoulders.

"Yeah. Besides, we'll get you laid for sure." Skeezy said and they both started laughing though 10K seemed uncomfortable as he turned to Bailey who was looking at Sketchy and Skeezy with her eyebrows raised after that last comment.

"Hey they were your friends first." 10K shrugged and she gave him a look, silently asking if he was seriously going to pin this all on her.

"Hey, easy man." Sketchy said recovering from laughter, "You might not want to anger the only cave you have a chance of camping in. You know what I'm saying?" he said giving Ten a slap on the shoulder before Bailey punched him in the gut and he doubled over as 10K's eyes went wide in surprise and a small smile tugged the corners of his mouth.

"Hawthorne you always had a mean swing." Sketchy said still bent over holding his gut.

"Grew up with two older brothers." She said with a shrug, "It was either learn how to throw a descent punch or let them pin me down and burp in my face." Then she turned to 10K, "Bet you can guess which one I picked."

Doc POV

"10K!" he shouted across the water, "Bailey!"

"10K!" Warren yelled.

"Bailey!" Addy cried.

"Kid! Can you hear us? Send a smoke signal!" Doc shouted louder until finally he'd had enough and had to act, "I'm going across."

"Doc, you won't make it." Warren said shaking her head.

"We have to get them!"

"No, we don't." Murphy snapped shaking water out of his shoe, "And what makes you think they're on the other side, anyways?"

"That kid's a survivor! He ain't going out like that!" Doc shouted at him, he usually got along with Murphy pretty well but right now his suggestive comments that 10K and Bailey were dead threw that out the window, "And you think for a second he'd let anything happen to Bailey? No brother, no way!"

"Yeah. As romantic as that sounds, that is not much to go on." Murphy whined.

"Well, I don't care. I'm going."

"That's the east side of the Mississippi you're talking about." Vasquez pointed out.

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm heading west. So is he." The bounty hunter said pointing at Murphy.

"Oh is that right?" Doc asked in a fed up tone.

"Doc, you're not going back in there." Warren said softer.

"Well what are we gonna do Warren? Leave them?"

"Hey, hey. We aren't leaving anyone, we stick together, from day one, that's how it's been." Addy said, "They probably floated downstream, they'll meet up and try to get to us. So we'll head south, we'll find a spot, we'll camp out."

"There's only one direction they could have gone." Warren said trying to give her team back some hope, "We'll stay on the river's edge. If they're on the other side, they'll send us a signal."

"Hey what about getting Murphy to California?" Vasquez asked.

"Yeah, what about that?" Murphy repeated.

"We'll put in twenty four hours of looking for them. And then we head west." Warren instructed.

Bailey POV

"It's like my Daddy always told me, never trust an Eskimo in a windbreaker. And he would know 'cause he was in the Merchant Marines. –" Sketchy was telling them as they walked south.

"You all lost?" came a voice and they all paused as four men all armed with guns trained on them approached.

"Uh, certainly not, matter of fact –" Sketchy began as they all raised their hands.

"Oh no? Cause either you lost or you trespassing. Which one is it?" the leader said, he looked maybe only a year or two older than 10K, still holding his gun aimed at them.

"Well I was not aware they had changed the property lines since the last time we came through –"

"Wasn't no last time. Cause I woulda recognized you." He said again interrupting Sketchy.

"Well, I've been growing my hair out."

"No. I'm pretty sure you ain't from here. Am I right Dale?"

"Oh pretty sure not." Dale said with a grin.

"We were just on our –" Skeezy began but when they turned their guns to him he stopped talking and took a step back his hands still in the air.

"How 'bout emptying them pockets first?" the leader asked and Bailey knew he wouldn't be happy with the fact that they had nothing of value on them.

"Well, caught us on a slow day boys. Sorry to disappoint." Sketchy said as they all turned out their empty pockets.

"Like he said." Skeezy tried moving and again had every weapon turned to him again making him stop and shut up.

"Hey what's the hurry?"

"We got off onto the wrong foot here." Sketchy spoke up, "You obviously look like intelligent men, with an eye toward progress for future generations. What if I told you today's your lucky day?"

"Oh, I would agree. Ain't that right Dale?"

"Oh you right about that." Dale replied still smiling.

"You're both right." Sketchy said, "Cause it ain't every day you come in contact with a modern miracle." He said gesturing to Skeezy, "Your maker's been smiling on you, because today I offer you the most rare and precious of currencies – everlasting life."

"What's he talking about?" the leader asked turning to 10K, catching him off guard.

"Uh, well, uh, if you're. . . interested, we've got ahhh –"

"You got a stuttering problem?" the leader shouted stepping closer to 10K and lifting his gun to his face.

"Why yes, he does." Sketchy intervened as 10K lifted his hands in defense, "And he's actually very self-conscious about it. So please. . . "

"Let's just kill 'em." Dale spoke up cocking his shotgun.

"Well then, I guess you've never heard of The Murphy." Sketchy said and everyone paused, "All right fine, you don't want to see him."

"Oh, I've heard of The Murphy all right. Seen him, even." The leader said making Bailey and 10K share a look, how many people out there have thought they've seen The Murphy? Geez.

"You've seen the Murphy huh? What's he look like?" Sketchy asked.

"Well, he's a taller fella –"

"T-Taller fella." Sketchy repeated stammering in mockery, "Really? Taller fella, skinny as a bean pole?" He asked reaching into his jacket and taking out a wanted poster, "Short scraggly hair? Dark blotches on his skin?" he continued as he opened the paper and held it in front of Skeezy making the men look between the drawing and the man in front of them. Skeezy still had his hands in the air but now they were out like he was a god asking to be worshipped and he had an air of confidence as he put on his Murphy performance.

"Oh, it's him. I knew it." Dale said in awe.

"Wait a second." The leader said not entirely convinced.

"That's right, you've got me." Skeezy said still with his arms wide like he was an idol.

"If you're The Murphy, then let me see you levitate." The leader demanded.

"Oh come on who said he could levitate?" Sketchy asked and Bailey thought back to the wagon train when Doc had mentioned it to Wrecking Ball, man word traveled quick.

"He can!" the leader insisted holding his gun at them threateningly.

"Not on an empty stomach." Skeezy said.

"Wait, that's true?" the leader asked not expecting 'The Murphy' to claim he could levitate.

"Well, I'll tell you what is true. He can make you immortal." Sketchy said as he saw the expressions on the men's faces as they started to believe the Murphy story.

"What's that?" Dale asked.

"Reset your odometer. Make you zombie proof." Sketchy explained.

"Zombie proof?" the leader asked, "Prove it."

Sketchy took off his hat and paced around dramatically, "As I said, it's no accident we're through these parts. We're wanderers. Trying to cure this wretched land of disease and sin. One bite at a time."

"What do you mean bite?" Dale asked and Bailey saw Skeezy's confident smile drop.

"I'm glad you ask. You wanna be immortal, old Murphy here's gotta bite ya." Sketchy said and Skeezy began to look uncomfortable, "But everything comes at a price. And it looks like you got plenty to go around in that there wagon of yours." Sketchy said pointing at their loot in a little red wagon behind them, "Maybe not, but you got to ask yourself, how much is eternal life worth to you?"

«»

Bailey couldn't believe this was working as she watched the three men hold Dale still so Skeezy could bite him. The whole time Sketchy was shouting to hold him still, making up lies about how if the muscles were tense the cure wouldn't take as he passed 10K a loaf of bread from the wagon and hid it under his shirt behind his back. Skeezy bit the man in the arm and dug his teeth in for a long time.

"You're half way to a life of no worries! Hold still Dale! Ride that bull!" Sketchy shouted and Bailey saw 10K get a small smile as the men bought the act.

"How do you feel?" the leader asked when it was over.

"I'm cured! I'm cured!" Dale shouted and the leader hooted and jumped into the air.

"Murphy you all right?" he asked seeing Skeezy bent over spitting Dale's blood out of his mouth, retching.

"It takes a little bit out of him every time." Sketchy said waving his buddy's behavior off, "Who's next?" he asked and the men raised their hands eagerly and when it was over they passed Sketchy a box of ammo to pay for their Murphy bites. Sketchy made up some more lies about resting for twelve hours, not cleaning the wound and staying still for forty eight hours. Then Sketchy made the mistake of tossing 10K the box of ammo and when he caught it the bread fell and the jig was up. They ran for it as the men drew their guns and started shooting. When they'd run far enough that they didn't hear the gunshots or the double crossed men anymore they slowed down to walking again. 10K was holding Bailey's hand and noticed when her grip tightened and she started to sway a bit.


	30. Chapter 30

**Just noticed last chapter was the longest chapter I've written for this story and this one is a very close second. It's amazing what those couple extra reviews last week did while I was editing and just kept adding more and more at the last minute! Thanks guys!**

S2E07: Part 2

Third Person POV

"Hey, hey, hey." 10K said as he turned and grabbed her helping her stay upright, "You okay?"

"Yeah." She said sounding out of breath from the run, "Just got a little dizzy for a minute." But as she'd been talking 10K had already started checking her for injuries, then his eyes caught the large red stain on the bottom of her right pant leg. Moving his hand from hers and taking her arm he helped her sit down as Sketchy and Skeezy stopped up ahead noticing the other two had fallen behind. 10K pulled up her pant leg gently and found a long red gash starting at her ankle and running a couple inches up her leg.

"Bailey when did this happen?" he asked and it took her a minute to answer, her eyes looking like it took some effort to focus on his question.

"Maybe in the river." She said and he swore in his head, "I felt a tug, I thought it was a Z but I guess it could have been a branch or sharp rock or something."

"It's bleeding slowly but you'll probably need stitches." He said examining it. "And it's probably already infected." He said thinking of how filthy the river water was without being filled with Z's. He bit his lip as an image of Cassandra's infected leg came to mind, he couldn't let that happen to Bailey, he just couldn't.

"Doubt you'll find antibiotics way out here kids." Sketchy said as he moseyed over, "This is a sad turn of events." He said bringing his hands to his hips and looking at the ground shaking his head. Bailey rolled her eyes at his display having had her fill of Sketchy's flare for the overly dramatic, "Best to give her mercy now rather than suffer. I like you Hawthorne but it's a sad fact of life. When you've got a lame horse you put it down -"

Before he could finish a speech Bailey was sure would have been worth an Oscar 10K stood up and aimed the last shot in his gun at Sketchy's head. Both men raised their hands defensively as Bailey reached out and grabbed 10K's left wrist trying to pull him back down.

"10K." she said but he didn't move, only kept the gun in his right hand aimed at Sketchy. Then after a tense moment passed he lowered the gun and tucked it back in his belt as he crouched by Bailey again.

"Get on my back." He said and Bailey hesitated, then 10K turned his head slightly and she saw the look in his green eyes, he wasn't going to take no for an answer. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her and grabbed her legs as he piggybacked her the rest of the walk. Sketchy and Skeezy kept their distance as they tried to find a good campground for the night.

She moved her hands so they were holding onto his shoulders so she wouldn't choke him as they walked. She couldn't help but let her fingers run along his skin tracing down the muscle of his bicep.

"_Bailey_." He said like he'd caught her doing something wrong. She smiled resting her head along the curve where his right shoulder met his neck and she was happy Sketchy and Skeezy were walking far enough ahead that they wouldn't hear any conversation she and 10K had.

"What?" she replied her tone playfully innocent, "I like how you cut the sleeves off your shirt." She said and she saw his cheek lift as he smiled. She leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, "I like seeing a bit of your chest too." She said as she ran her fingers in the loose hole that was once his sleeve and barely skimmed the muscles of his chest with her fingertips. She felt him shiver and she kissed the side of his face near the freckle he had just above his jaw and giggled when she saw that his face had gotten as red as the bandana on his head.

"You might have lost more blood than I thought." He said deciding to chalk up her flirty behavior to her injury making her chuckle.

"So in your mind a girl must have severe blood loss in order to compliment you?" she asked and he chuckled.

Doc POV

"Did you see that?" Doc asked when night had fallen and they'd made camp by the river. Vasquez and Warren were by the campfire as Murphy and Addy slept, the red head clutching her Z Whacker like a teddy bear.

"See what?" Warren asked looking over at him.

"A light. A light was flashing way downriver." Doc said excitedly.

"So you saw a light. What does that mean?" Vasquez asked tossing small twigs into their campfire.

"10K. He's signaling us, did anybody see it?" Doc asked then saw their expressions, "Roberta you saw it didn't you?"

"No." Warren replied.

"Well how could I be the only one to see it?" Doc asked.

"Maybe cause there's nothing to see." Vasquez said which started an argument between him and Doc, Vasquez was set on the mission and Doc couldn't believe Warren was letting this guy talk like he was suddenly running the group.

"Settle down." Warren finally said just before it came to blows, "Nothing's happening tonight. And in the morning we'll reevaluate." She said before approaching him.

"You don't believe me?" he asked hurt.

"I believe you. Come on Doc. Don't let this take you down man. We push on. We survive. That's all we can do." She tried pep talking him but it didn't work.

"Maybe I'm tired of pushing on." He said weary.

"Hey. I know. Get some sleep." Warren said but he knew he wouldn't. He stayed up most of the night looking downriver for some sign 10K was there. That kid had become like his own son, and Bailey was like his daughter and now Doc had a big question bouncing around in his mind. If it came down to the mission or staying behind to look for 10K and Bailey, what would he choose?

Bailey POV

Sketchy and Skeezy fell asleep almost immediately after they found a descent spot by the river to stop for the night. 10K had lit a flare hoping to signal the others while Bailey tried starting a fire with some wood they'd gathered. She took a stick with a blunt end and started rubbing it against the flat side of another larger piece of wood trying to think back to her high school science classes, friction made heat so the friction of rubbing the wood together should generate fire. . . eventually.

"You should move your hands downward." She heard 10K say and looked over to see him crouched by the river with the flare in his hand looking over his shoulder at her, "And faster." She followed his advice and after a minute. . . or three she saw a small bit of smoke where the two pieces of wood met.

She smiled and nodded to herself, "Brute force. . . seems to come in handy a lot these days." She said looking over at 10K who was smirking. Once the fire really got going Bailey moved to sit on a log watching 10K, her injured ankle throbbed and she briefly wondered if Sketchy was right and 10K should just mercy her. She remembered what Cassandra had been like when the infection had spread, how weak she looked when they'd left her, how sad it was when everyone took turns saying goodbye. Bailey didn't want that, and she didn't want 10K to have to go through that twice. She looked back at him as he came back to their small camp with the flare in his hand. He'd never do it, she thought, he'd make her keep going as long as there was a chance. Bailey wished she had that, she wished she could hope like 10K did. When he got closer he joined her on the log, sitting to her left as he held the flare.

"How's your ankle?" he asked.

"As good as can be expected." She said not able to lie to him and say she was fine. He looked over at it and frowned.

"It's still bleeding." He said leaning forward and sticking the flare into the dirt where it stood like a small torch. Then he pulled out his knife, making Bailey confused. He leaned forward and stuck the blade in the fire letting it get hot.

"10K, no." Bailey said as she tried to scooch away from him on the log but he grabbed her around the waist and held her still.

"Bailey, we need to get the bleeding to stop." He said pulling the knife out of the flames and it seemed to glow a bit with the heat. 10K looked at her sadly, he didn't like having to do this anymore than she did. She grit her teeth and leaned into him, when he was sure she was bracing herself he brought the flat side of the hot blade to her cut pressing it into her skin. She bit into the fabric of his shirt to muffle her small shriek of pain as he flipped the knife to use the clean side to get the rest of the cut. He tried to ignore the bits of skin that peeled off onto the hot metal, tried not to inhale the smell of burning flesh and tried to block out Bailey's small sounds of agony.

"Done." He said pulling the knife away and he felt her relax in his hold. She'd have a decent patch of skin along her right ankle that'd be scarred but at least now he didn't have to worry about her slowly bleeding out in the night and turning.

"Tell me we're going to find them." She murmured into his shoulder needing some of his hope as he continued to hold her, "Tell me it's going to be okay."

He held her tighter to him before he leaned down, his nose bumped hers and she looked up at him just before he kissed her. She brought up her hand and wove her fingers into his hair keeping him from pulling away. When they broke for air he leaned his forehead against hers.

"We're going to find them." He said giving her another small peck, "And it's going to be okay."

«»

"There you have it. Opportunity presents itself just as I suspected." Sketchy said as they came to an abandoned truck on a side road.

"I'm telling you kids. You must be magic. There is no end to our good luck since we met you." Skeezy said cheerfully as he hopped in the driver's seat and found a set of keys.

"I'm starting to believe you guys." 10K said as he got in with Bailey right behind him.

"Don't." Bailey advised taking a seat next to him, though she was almost in his lap just from her desire to be away from Sketchy and his B.O. she knew it was the apocalypse and none of them were at their best but really he reeked! They drove down the road until they found a town. The men there smiled and waved the truck over and Sketchy followed them until he parked and was greeted by a man in a light blue blazer.

"Well, we thought you mighta run into some trouble." He said obviously expecting the truck but not the people in it.

"Just the usual." Sketchy said going along with it.

"Nah, usually, you're right on time. But no matter. Uh Swenson, get these old boys a drink. I don't think we've met it's usually the other two." The man said suspiciously.

Sketchy scoffed, "Oh those two clowns? Former employees. It's the price you pay for delegating responsibility. But that's not your problem." He said.

"Oh yeah." The man laughed, "It's hard to find good help."

"We apologize on their behalf." Skeezy piped up.

"That is not necessary." The man said politely, "So, how'd we do?" he asked looking to the truck. Skeezy turned to Sketchy who of course was ready with an answer.

"Been better, been worse."

"Well ain't that the truth." The man chuckled, "Uh, you two youngins get a drink?"

"Ah, no, no, no, kid's a mute." Sketchy said tapping 10K's chest deciding after the stuttering problem with the last group they'd run into better to make up an excuse so 10K didn't have to talk at all and blow their cover, though to Bailey he seemed a bit relieved actually, "Fell on his head as a baby, but get him something stiff."

"All right. We can get him something strong. Okay, hey! One more for the mute!" he shouted as his men opened the truck and Z's came pouring out and were led into a cage. "Pretty good my ass! Well, look, you done outdone yourselves!" the man said cheerfully.

"Apparently we have." Sketchy said a bit in shock from seeing what the truck held.

"Oh, I have been a rude host. I haven't even introduced myself." The man said seeming appalled at his own behavior, "My name is Tyler Burr. This is my town. Burrtown."

"Fitting." Skeezy said.

"Mr. Burr, Mr. Smithson." Sketchy introduced shaking Mr. Burr's hand, "This is my associate, Geronimo. His granddaddy's part Apache." He said moving over to Skeezy and tapping his shoulder, "And this is our old boy Renfield." He said patting 10K on the back, "We found him tied to a tree in Kentucky. And this is his girl Jolene."

Mr. Burr led them through his town as he explained to Sketchy about his family history. Bailey scoped out the place as they walked and saw everyone was either drinking or already very drunk as they laughed and goofed off. One man had a loaded pistol and they had to duck as Mr. Burr led them in front of the man, right after they passed he shot making them flinch as they kept following Mr. Burr who was still going on about his town. Another man brought 10K a drink and he took a small sip before pausing and immediately spitting it out, his face scrunching up from the awful taste.

"The community keeps an eye out on one another." Mr. Burr went on as they passed several makeshift tables and chairs where more people were drinking, "We do not allow the afflicted to drag us into the mud. No sir. We wrangle them, tame them and turn them into a workforce." He said as they passed a wooden wheel with several Z's tied to it and they walked in circles apparently powering Burrtown.

"You're a man of vision Mr. Burr." Sketchy complimented him.

"Well it's all about protections Mr. Smithson. Without protections, this world's got no use for you. Well it's as I always say. You only need one friend, so long as it's the right friend."

"Oh I've said so myself many times before." Skeezy said patting Sketchy on the back.

"You pay the piper, the piper keeps you safe. Facilitates a life of recreation."

"You're gonna have to give me your friend's number." Sketchy said with a smile.

Mr. Burr laughed harder than what was necessary at the comment, "Any friend of mine is a friend of his. So enjoy some moonshine and some women, both of which we have in abundance, before you get back to your, uh, _recruiting_ tour."

"Appreciate the offer Mr. Burr, but me and my friends are on a very tight schedule." Skeezy said wanting to quickly get out of Burrtown before their lie fell apart, which Bailey silently agreed was the smartest move.

"We're gonna stay the night, road will be too dark." Sketchy said looking over at a couple of women who were smiling and waving at him. _Oh, think with the head on your shoulders, Sketch_, she thought trying not to roll her eyes or hit him, _the other one will just get us all in trouble._

"It's noon." Skeezy said giving his friend a warning look which he ignored.

"Eventually it's going to be dark."

"Well so true, so true." Mr. Burr said happy that they were sticking around, "My friends lets freshen up those drinks." he said before turning to the bartender woman, "Make sure you treat these boys right."

10K, still pretending to be mute, tapped Sketchy on the shoulder then pointed down to Bailey's ankle.

"Oh, yeah." Sketchy said, "Jolene here had a bad cut not too long ago. We're worried she might have gotten a bit of an infection, you guys wouldn't happen to have anything for that would ya?"

"Darn tootin'." Mr. Burr said before turning to a young woman sitting at one of the tables, "Hey Bonnie darlin' can you take Jolene here and get her some of our anti-infla –min-mia-tory medicinals? Thanks yer a peach."

Bailey resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the man's mispronunciation as the woman, Bonnie, came over and took her hand to lead her away. Before she could go however 10K grabbed her other hand and looked at her with worry, the red bandana on his head making his eyes look even greener.

"I'll be okay." She reassured him and, still pretending he was mute, he tapped his mouth. This time she did roll her eyes before she leaned in and gave him a lingering peck before she pulled away and he brought his fist to his heart and rubbed in a circle which made her smirk and whisper, "Dork." which made him smile back at her.

Doc POV

"Oh sweet Jesus, hallelujah!" He exclaimed when they came across an abandoned canoe on the side of the river, "Now we can get across that damn river and find Bailey and the Kid." He said running to the canoe and dropping his bag in.

"Oh, come on. You really think you're gonna get this thing all the way across?" Addy asked worried about losing him too.

"I'm sure as hell gonna try." He said with a determined tone.

"Doc –" Warren tried but he cut her off.

"Don't waste your breath Warren." He said holding up a hand. "I'm going after them. You do what you gotta do, but I'm going."

"What do you expect us to do? Wait for you?" Murphy asked.

"Do whatever you want." He said, frankly having had it with all of them.

"Then we head west." Murphy said turning to the others.

"Am I the only one that cares that Bailey and 10K are out there!?" He shouted angrily.

"Of course not! But -" Addy began but Murphy interrupted her.

"I'm sorry. I thought there was a mission that dictated our each and every action. And that anything, anything, was justifiable in service of the mission." He said.

"We take care of each other. That's how we got this far. Without that there is no mission!" Doc exclaimed.

"Tell that to Cassandra, Doc. Or was she expendable?" Murphy asked his voice becoming quiet though it didn't lose its seriousness.

"He did what he had to do." Doc said defending 10K, he'd seen how torn up the Kid had been after what happened to Cassandra, it wasn't like he took any joy in doing it.

"Bullshit." Murphy spat, "He's a child with a gun who kills anything he doesn't understand! And let's not forget, each and every one of you is expendable. There's only one piece of precious cargo on this train."

Doc scoffed, "Well brother, at least we all know where we stand."

"Hey. It's not personal." Murphy said trying to defend himself.

"Doc, are you willing to throw it all away right here?" Warren asked trying a different angle.

"Yeah . . . yeah I am." He said, hell he wouldn't be here if it weren't for 10K. That Kid had always watched his back, even before he even knew who any of them were. And he'd be damned if he gave up on 10K without giving it his all.

Warren paused taking a deep breath, "We'll head south as far as the Gortner Bridge. If you're there, we'll regroup. Otherwise. . . this is it." She said giving him a long stare before he turned and got in the canoe and paddled off.

10K POV

"I told ya! I told ya Elvis was still alive!" Mr. Burr laughed hysterically.

"Oh he's alive all right." Sketchy said as 10K stood between him and Skeezy, each one with their arm around a girl, "And he's kept the weight off too, tell 'em Renfield." He tapped 10K's chest so he started making up sign language. He made a fist then opened his hand, then made a C by curving his fingers, then he made another fist, then a peace sign, then he twirled his two fingers in a circle turning the peace sign upside down before making another fist but this one with his thumb and pinky sticking out like surfers did.

"What's he saying? What's he saying?" Mr. Burr asked frantically not wanting to miss a bit of the story.

"Well that –" Sketchy and Skeezy both began.

"No, no, no, you go, you go."

"No you go."

"Okay, he's talking about this time, where we did this thing that happened." Sketchy began as they all broke down into laughter.

"Amazing! I can't even believe it!" Mr. Burr said as they kept laughing.

"Well it's hard to believe at this point." Sketchy replied.

"I got so many questions." Mr. Burr said in amazement.

"All right shoot."

"How old is Elvis?"

"He doesn't look a day over sixty." Skeezy answered.

"How's he look so good!?"

"I don't know!" Skeezy laughed.

As they kept laughing 10K saw a girl leaving one of the houses, from the back she looked like Bailey, if she'd changed her clothes which she might have, these people did seem friendly after all, not too bright, but still friendly. He walked away from the laughter of Sketchy, Skeezy and Mr. Burr as he followed the girl. She turned the corner and so did he but when he turned she was gone, then he heard a gun being cocked behind his head – okay, not Bailey.

"Give me one reason. I don't need much. This world will not miss you." The girl said as he turned to her with his hands raised slightly in front of him, "And you may be skinny, but that wheel could always use another body. Ain't that right?" she said and he shook his head rapidly, "You didn't mind doing the devil's work so long as it suits you. Luring all those men into your truck. That all sits right with you?"

"We didn't kill those men." He said dropping the mute act, figuring it wasn't worth his life.

"So you can talk now huh?"

"We stole that truck. We didn't know what was in the back." He said quickly, "We had nothing to do with capturing those zombies. My friends. . . they're all right. They just, they like to tell stories."

"That they do." The girl said still clearly not trusting or really believing him.

"I hardly know them actually, I was, I was part of a group. We were transporting The Murphy to California." He said as he licked his lip nervously.

"You've met _The_ Murphy?" she asked and his eyes went wide when a figure rounded the corner behind her.

"Bailey don't!" he said looking over the girls shoulder and she turned to face the end of Bailey's gun as Bailey watched her with a fire in her eyes and her finger on the trigger.

"He met more than just The Murphy." Bailey said with her eyes locked on the girl and her tone deadly.

"Bailey put it down." He whispered in an urgent tone. Last he knew her gun wasn't loaded but that didn't mean someone else could have been kind enough to give her ammo, or maybe she nabbed some herself, either way this was not the time to find out. She looked at him for a moment looking reluctant to drop her weapon while another one was aimed at him.

"Put it down." He repeated his urgent tone turning soft and reassuring and she stared at him taking in the _'I got this'_ look in his eyes before she lowered her gun but didn't take her finger off the trigger still ready to raise it and shoot if need be.

"The Murphy." The girl said looking back at him though now her eyes glanced at Bailey every few seconds, "What's he like?" the girl asked and he noticed her finger had moved off the trigger.

"He's a jerk." He replied honestly. "But the rest of them, they were good people. We were trying to save the world." He shrugged and she put down her gun.

"Where are they now?" she asked.

"Well, we were headed south on the river when we hit a zombie jam. We swam ashore but. . . we were headed to Gortner Bridge. If they're alive that's where they'll be."

"You think they'll wait for you?" she asked and 10K saw Bailey's eyes turn hard again.

"I know Doc wouldn't leave me. He'd. . .he'd think of something." 10K replied his tone wavering and he really hoped they wouldn't leave them behind.

"I had a husband." The girl revealed putting her gun in its holster on her hip, "Well, second husband actually. In this world that's all you need, just one other person." She said looking between him and Bailey. "That's reason enough. He's on that wheel over there. In purgatory."

"I know what it's like." 10K said thinking back to Cassandra, "To see somebody you care about and know that they need mercy. But actually doing it. . . "

"Well, this whole town is wicked." She said taking his cup and taking a sip though he had no idea how, that stuff tasted rancid, "I came here with two thoughts in my mind. To release the man I love and put him in his rightful place, and to watch this town burn."

"I wouldn't mind seeing that too." He said with a smirk and saw Bailey's eyes light up.

"Hey Renfield!" They heard Sketchy call as he, Skeezy and Mr. Burr rounded the corner, "I just found your future ex-wife." He said laughing then Mr. Burr stopped and they turned to see what he saw. Two men had just stumbled into town and they all saw Mr. Burr's demeanor change. They must be the guys they were expecting in the truck.

"Oh hey, I think it's about time we took off." Sketchy said looking at his wrist but he wasn't wearing a watch.

"I need to make a call." Mr. Burr said grabbing Sketchy by the collar and they knew they'd been caught in the act.

Bailey POV

A black SUV pulled up not long after and Bailey watched as several Zeros and Escorpion got out. While they'd been waiting Burrtown had set up its own court moving the tables and chairs in front of a wooden platform.

"Court is in session!" Mr. Burr shouted, "The honorable Judge Escorpion, presiding." He said as Escorpion made his way to a seat on the platform flanked by armed Zeros.

"These fools stand accused of grand larceny, willful deception and fraud." Escorpion said, "In case you were wondering, I almost broke eighty today." He said holding up a putter, "Not only did you steal from Mr. Burr, you stole from the Ceros. And you robbed me of the greatest golf game of my life. How do you feel about that?"

"It's disappointing." Sketchy said from his seat at their table.

"Will you be acting as your own counsel?" Escorpion asked.

"Uh, I will, Your Honor." Sketchy said standing up.

"How do each of you plead?"

"Guilty – with an explanation."

"Objection. This man is a liar and a thief." One of the truck owners said standing up.

"Overruled."

"Damn." He muttered and sat back down.

"Please continue." Escorpion said.

"The path to truth, is not a straight line, it's squiggly." Sketchy began and Bailey brought her hand to her temple already feeling a headache coming on. "One man's truth is another man's fallacy. And heretofore within, bear with me here - I am reminded of the case of Dred Scott v. the City of Sacramento. We all remember that one right? I mean, who doesn't? Or Terry Bradshaw v. the State of Oklahoma? Hello? Ring a bell?"

"Objection!" the man shouted again and Escorpion shot in the air.

"Stop interrupting." He said pointing his gun at the man before Sketchy continued.

"See it's not my job to educate you on legal precedents. That could take all day. But it is my job to illustrate just how the accusers, have attempted to defame and slander myself and my clients by executing some kind of fancy flea flicker on the fine citizens of this great town! I don't believe in the hidden ball trick like these guys. Now if I'm going up against an opponent, I'm going right down the middle. He's gonna see me coming by God! Because I like my steak rare!" he shouted and Bailey groaned leaning into 10K's shoulder.

"Yeah!" the town cheered.

"I like my whiskey straight up!" Sketchy shouted and they continued whooping and cheering. "I like my cars fast and my women rough!" he said earning more cheers and shouts of approval, "I'm an American – North American." He said turning to Escorpion who nodded in appreciation of Sketchy's consideration of his people, "And I don't apologize for that! I put my pants on one leg at a time thank you very much!"

"America!" Skeezy shouted from the right side of 10K clapping his hands as 10K looked back to the girl they'd been talking to before and she left. He shrugged his left shoulder getting Bailey's attention and silently pointed it out to her.

As Sketchy continued to drone on Bailey stayed sitting with her body leaning on 10K, out of the corner of her eye she kept seeing Escorpion glancing at her. There were several layers to the look in his eyes and she didn't like any of them. The first was recognition, he clearly remembered her from when she and the group had been at the Z-weed greenhouses harvesting Batch 47. She glanced over at 10K and decided that without his jacket and rifle and with his red bandana he looked different enough that Escorpion couldn't be sure if he'd seen 10K before. But Bailey looked down at what she was wearing and realized that – except for being covered in more dirt and blood – she looked exactly the same. The second thing she could see was confusion, he was probably wondering how a girl her age had gotten so far across the country seemingly on her own. There was a third layer to his look that Bailey couldn't describe, it sent a shiver down her spine and the closest thing she could come up with was interest. Maybe interest from how well she'd survived, at least that's what she hoped it was, but either way she didn't like it. She didn't know much about the Zeros, other than they seemed to be popping up everywhere since they'd started traveling south, but she knew enough that you didn't want to be on their radar.

Doc POV

He stood at Gortner Bridge looking across the river hoping for any sign that 10K or Bailey were there.

"We've waited long enough its time to go!" Vasquez shouted.

"Just a minute!" he yelled back then a moment later Addy came up behind him.

"There's not a lot of people looking out for each other in this world anymore." She said softly, "But you always did. So if 10K and Bailey are out here, they know that." She sniffled, "But we gotta go right now." She said and he turned to her surprised that even she thought they should move on, "And it's not for Murphy. . . it's for me. I need you, I can't lose her and you." Addy said before walking away.

"Well what can I say?" he said talking to no one in particular as he looked across the bridge. "I couldn't get to you. The river's so full of Z's I damn near drowned. But I hope you know I tried." He said starting to get choked up, "You hang tough buddy, I'm gonna miss you. Love you Bay, love you Kid." He said turning back to the group sadly.

"Sorry Doc, but they knew what they were getting into." Murphy said without emotion from beside the car they'd found. Then there was a light thump and Doc turned to see a girl he didn't recognize with a bag of weapons running over the bridge at them.

Bailey POV

"I could walk you all through it again." Sketchy said stepping away from the chalkboard. Bailey stopped paying attention a long time ago and was leaning forward with her elbows on the table with her head in her hands. 10K was leaning back on the bench looking at the board confused like it was written in Swahili. Sketchy kept talking in figures of speech and random facts, he was winning over the people of Burrtown, but Escorpion was smart and he sat on the stage watching Sketchy with a knowing look in his eye, he let him play through his theatrics, maybe he thought it would make a good story later, but Bailey knew they were doomed. She rested her cheek in her left hand and reached over with her right to where 10K's hand was resting on his leg and she grabbed it weaving their fingers together, he looked over at her but she couldn't bring herself to look at him, if she got thinking about how this could be their last moment together she'd break.

The town began to applaud as Sketchy finished his ridiculous speech but then the men Skeezy had bitten earlier walked in.

"Those men are con artists and thieves!" one shouted.

"And he bit me!" Dale yelled.

Sketchy turned to Escorpion, "That was beautiful. But you're guilty bro." and Sketchy hung his head low in defeat, "I want to do you a favor though." Escorpion said and they all looked up at him with a bit of hope which was quickly shattered. "Death by hanging for the men." Escorpion said, "The girl comes with the Ceros."

10K immediately stood up and Bailey grabbed him before he turned and wrapped his arms around her burying his face in her hair so no one would see him talk.

"Go, just go." He whispered urgently in her ear, "Find a way out and go live." He said and she shook her head pulling back and looking at him as she felt the tears start to burn her eyes. One of the Zeros came forward and grabbed Bailey, another two had to pull 10K away from her and drag him to the platform where Escorpion sat which was now being adjusted for three nooses. More Zeros took Sketchy and Skeezy and led them to their places on trapdoors as the other two Zeros brought 10K. They tied their hands behind their backs and fit the ropes around their necks. At this point 10K had stopped fighting and was looking at the ground, Bailey continued to struggle in the hold of the Zero part of her wishing 10K would fight while the other part knew how hopeless fighting would be. Even if he did get away there was a crowd of people all armed who would gladly shoot him before he could get far.

"Get her in the truck." Escorpion ordered the man holding her, "La Reina might be interested in her."

"Si Senor." The man replied automatically as he began to drag her away. She saw 10K with his head still tilted to the ground but he was now looking at her, his lip twitched a bit like he was going to say something but he didn't. She was pulled around a building and out of 10K's sight, that's when she stopped struggling. What would be the point? She couldn't save 10K, if anything she'd get there just in time to see him die.

"Pull!" she heard Mr. Burr shout and she heard the drop of the trapdoors. Silently she prayed that the rope snapped 10K's neck, that way he wouldn't suffer and it'd be over quick. But then there were gunshots and screaming and the second after that the Zero that was dragging her away was shot in the head and he fell to the ground. Bailey turned to see Vasquez still holding his gun seeming satisfied with himself. He ran forward and then they both headed for the square where the hanging had been happening. Skeezy was still hanging but Sketchy was free and standing under him so the rope wouldn't cut off his friend's breathing. 10K and Doc were taking cover on the side of the platform as Burrtown fell into chaos.

10K POV

He watched Bailey get dragged away when she'd been pulled around the building and was gone from sight he returned his gaze to the wooden door under his feet as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that this was the end for him. He thought about his mom, his Pa, Cassandra, Garnett, Mack – everyone he'd lost. He wasn't so much afraid of death, what he dreaded was that when he turned Z he'd be hanging here in the air snarling until someone cut him down and tied him to that wheel. There wouldn't be any mercy for him.

"These men have been convicted of some pretty messed up crimes." Escorpion said, "And even though I like a couple of them, the law is the law. Mr. Smithson, Mr. Geronimo, Mr. Renfield. You've been found guilty of grand larceny, identity theft, and generally just telling a whole bunch of lies, Mr. Burr."

"Dearly beloved –" he began but 10K tuned him out as he thought about Bailey, she was smart and she was crafty, she'd find a way away from the Zeros, maybe even find the group, let them know what happened to him. He didn't like to think that she'd spend the rest of the apocalypse out there wandering alone. She should at least have Addy by her side. He thought about when she'd kissed him after the nuke, he'd been an idiot, he'd let so much time go by being a coward before he got the courage to talk to her about it. If he'd only said something sooner, all that time wouldn't have been wasted.

"Let's get this party started." Escorpion said when Mr. Burr had finished speaking, "You have any last words?"

"Yes! Yes! I have last words." Sketchy said and Escorpion shook his head like he was wondering how long this would be, "Um, I don't even know where to start. There's so many people to thank. I grew up in the High Plains. My daddy was a rancher. We used to ride bulls, herd cattle, sip beer and breathe in that clean Nebraska air. –" he said and it sounded like he was quoting song lyrics to buy them some more time.

"I want to thank my mom and my dad." Skeezy said sobbing, "And my old girlfriend Sally, who was the first one to let me put my –"

"Heeeyyy, enough of that." Escorpion stopped him as 10K glanced over to Skeezy happy he hadn't been allowed to go on. "It's hanging time."

10K looked back at his feet taking a deep breath.

"Pull!" Mr. Burr shouted and Escorpion pulled the lever and the doors opened. Then there were a few shots and 10K suddenly hit the ground. He twisted and looked around seeing only people's legs as they scattered and ran but one made his way over to him.

Doc! He reached down and helped 10K off the ground wrapping his arms around him as they took cover by the side of the platform, 10K couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"I told' em you could survive anything! You damn cockroach!" Doc said happily.

"I knew you'd come back for me." He said still smiling.

"Damn straight."

"Let's get outta here."

"Let's boogie." And they took off, Doc leading him to the truck they'd stolen as Warren hopped inside and hot-wired it. He looked over his shoulder and saw Addy, Vasquez and Bailey running toward them, Murphy bringing up the back. Addy stopped and Murphy blew past her and into the truck as she shot down Skeezy who fell on top of Sketchy before they ran for the vehicle too. They all jammed in, Sketchy and Skeezy in the far back, Bailey on his lap, as Warren took off.

As they drove Bailey – who'd never been tied up – pulled off the noose from around his neck and cut his wrists free. They made it to Gortner Bridge and abandoned the truck at the road block.

"Let's move!" Warren shouted and hopped the roadblock, 10K hopped on the hood to get Sketchy and Skeezy who'd taken cover in the far back where the Z's had been stored earlier.

"10K! Come on! We gotta go!" Doc shouted after he'd gotten safely to the bridge. Bailey hesitated by the driver's side door of their get away car waiting for him.

"Let's go!" he shouted down to Sketchy and Skeezy who were going through the bag of weapons.

"Beat it kid." Sketchy said, "We're not leaving here empty handed."

"Come on. Grab my hand." He said reaching down to pull them out.

"Go, man. We got this. I'm telling ya."

"Seriously, we'll be fine." Skeezy said glancing up.

"What are you talking about? You guys are goners." 10K said shocked they were choosing to stay.

"Are you kidding me?" Skeezy asked.

"Hey don't you know by now, kid? We're the two luckiest bastards you ever met." Sketchy said smirking.

"They're getting close!" Doc shouted and 10K saw Bailey draw her gun ready to give him cover fire as he looked up at the approaching Z's.

"Thank you." 10K said looking back down at the odd pair.

"For what? We still haven't gotten you laid." Skeezy said and they both laughed.

"For everything else then." 10K said jumping off and both him and Bailey hopped in the car where Warren was waiting to drive off. Once they were in Bailey passed him his green jacket he'd thought he lost as he slid her onto his lap as she happily went through her messenger bag and hugged her notebook to her chest as she snuggled into his arms.


	31. Chapter 31

**I just wanted to thank you guys again for the constant support. I also have a Oneshots story if any of you are interested, its listed under The Walking Dead and focuses mainly on that show but a couple of the chapters do feature characters from Z Nation. If you do check it out let me know what you think, I'm looking for feedback before deciding on whether or not to turn it into a full story. Thanks again and enjoy the chapter!**

S2E08:

"Flashlight, no batteries." Doc said as they took inventory, "Half a bottle of aspirin. Well I got no ammo. Found this." He said holding up a crowbar.

"I got two batteries and four bullets." Warren said adding it to their pile on the hood of the car.

"Let me see those batteries." Bailey said and Warren passed them to her.

"I got two in my gun and two randoms and those." Addy said tossing stuff from her pockets.

"You got gum?" Warren asked and everyone looked up like she just said Addy had a Costco sized supply of cereal.

"For repair purposes only." Addy said sternly.

"Remember fresh breath?" Doc asked and Addy groaned as he exhaled.

"Couple of bullets. " Vasquez said unloading his stuff, "Road flares."

"I got one empty clip." 10K said sadly plopping it down.

"You know what. See if these fit." Addy said taking her randoms and passing them across to him and he loaded them into his clip.

"I've got rope." Bailey said between 10K and Vasquez, pulling out what remained of 10K's noose which she'd untied and neatly folded up, "A handful of assorted meds I got from Burrtown," she pulled out a plastic baggie, "My notebook, handheld radio, a water bottle with maybe a sip. . . or two left and a very crushed granola bar. . . wrapper."

"Might be able to use the notebook to make a fire later tonight." Vasquez suggested.

"Try and I will kick your ass back to Cheyenne Wyoming." Bailey snapped at him, "You want to make a fire? Use your clothes and go the rest of the way to California naked."

"That eager to see me naked huh?" Vasquez replied smirking.

She scoffed, "Please, there's only one guy in this group I'd want to see and it ain't you Javier." She said putting her hands on the hood as 10K blushed and looked down at the clip in his hand.

"Okay, okay enough." Doc said raising his hands, "I know I'm a chick magnet, it's a curse." He said as if Bailey had meant him and they all laughed.

"Okay." Warren said as the laughter calmed down, "I know this looks shaky, but we will find a way to get Murphy to California."

"Well I'm hungry." Doc said going over to where Murphy was in the back seat, "Hey Sleeping Beauty." He called waking him up, "Help me find some lunch. Nuts, fruit, edible tree bark." He said and Murphy looked less than impressed but went with Doc anyway.

"Let me see that." 10K said walking around the car and Addy stepped aside to let him check the map.

"He is Nature Boy after all." Bailey said before anyone could question 10K's ability to navigate. He looked up from the map as she made her way around the back of the car and smirked at her remembering her nickname for him when they were hiding in the morgue way back when.

"I'm your Nature Boy." He said softly for only her to hear as she leaned next to him on the car and it was her turn to smirk.

"Yes you are." She said leaning in and kissing him, it didn't last long though, Addy was right there and started snapping her fingers in their faces.

"Hey, hey. Enough of that."

"Yes, Mom." 10K said turning back to the map and Addy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, it won't kill you two to save it until our next stop, maybe once we find some food, water, shelter or fuel?" she said bringing them back to the situation at hand. They didn't have much and California was still a ways away – further now that they had to go around all the land poisoned from nuke radiation.

"Well?" Addy asked turning to Vasquez as he checked their gas tank.

"Two gallons, maybe three. . . " he said.

"If we get ten miles a gallon. . . " Warren said hopefully from the drivers seat looking at them over her shoulder.

"It'll get us halfway to Plainview." 10K said looking at the map as Doc returned alone.

"Hey where's Murphy?" Warren asked.

"He's right behind me." Doc said turning only to find no one there, "Damn it Murphy!" he yelled and they all grabbed their weapons out of the car and headed into the woods.

"How do you just lose Murphy?" Warren asked and Doc spread his arms, "What do you mean he was just behind you? Really?" she questioned.

They walked through the woods until they came to another road and decided to head into the nearest town.

"I'm gonna be really pissed if my last words are 'Murphy where are you?'" Addy said swinging her Z Whacker as she walked beside Warren.

"We may as well be saying 'here we are zombies. Come and get us." Doc said from next to Bailey.

"Murphy better hope he's not around when I reach 9,999." Bailey heard 10K say from behind her and she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"Easy, kid. We got to find him first." Vasquez reminded the sniper.

"Well I think it's somewhere around here." Doc said looking at the trees, "Oh and don't eat the bark off them skinny trees. Starts out tangy then goes south in a hurry. . . oh, maybe it was over here."

«»

They first came across a few houses in a neighborhood on the outskirts of the town and fanned out to check those. They banged on doors and shouted but got no reply and no sign of Murphy trying to run from them so they kept looking.

"Murphy!" Doc yelled.

"Ghost town." Addy said coming out of a house.

"Nothing but quiet." 10K said looking down the street for any sign of life.

"Nothing. No one here." Vasquez said as he and Warren exited another house.

"Without Murphy there's no mission, keep moving." Warren said as they moved on.

"For as important as this guy is, we sure lose him a lot." Vasquez commented as they headed deeper into town. Vasquez and Warren took the next house while 10K stood back with his eye through the scope of his rifle ready to fire at anything that might jump out at them while Doc, Addy and Bailey took the next house.

"Heads up!" Addy shouted as Doc swung his crowbar at a charging zombie.

"Nobody's here." Doc said and they moved down the block to the next house. Doc went to the front door and turned to them.

"Okay, we're gonna go on three. One two –"

But Addy kicked the door open and a Z ran out grabbing Doc and tackling him, as they fell Addy got the zombie in the head with her bat.

"I said on three!" Doc said from below the dead body.

"If we do a three count at every house we're gonna be here all day." Addy said as Bailey turned and saw another Z in the house run at Addy who had her back turned.

"He had a friend!" Bailey shouted turning and chopping the top of his skull off as he ran at her making the body fall to the porch.

«»

They ended up downtown between all the important buildings, town hall, a bank, church, school, police station, firehouse, post office, all those big buildings and no way of going through all of them quickly.

"Murphy! Murphy! Come on man!" Doc shouted.

"All right. We need to fan out or we won't find Murphy by nightfall." Warren planned.

"Well why we got to split up? I hate that." Doc groaned as they all went their separate ways. Bailey headed for the police station thinking it was ironic and that might be why it'd appeal to Murphy as a good place to hide. She took a deep breath and took out the small yellow radio from her pocket, she'd been holding onto it since Mesa Pharmaceuticals but the batteries had died a long time ago. She took out the new batteries she'd gotten from Warren and popped them in the back.

"Citizen Z, come in Citizen Z." she tried as she made her way into the station searching for Murphy. All she got back was static but she kept on trying. It wasn't until she'd searched the entire place from the basement to the offices to each holding cell and was making her way outside again that she finally got a response.

"_This is Citizen Z at Camp Northern Light. Bailey Hawthorne, are you still there?"_

"Roger that Citizen Z. I copy you." She replied smiling.

"_It's been a long time."_ He said happily, _"How's the mission going?"_

"Oh, it's going."

"_Is something wrong?"_ he asked and she didn't want to worry him, confident that they'd find Murphy before dark.

"Just. . . zombie stuff." She said.

"_Copy that, it's been getting rough up here too ever since the nukes." _

"Yeah a lot's happened." She replied, "We even picked up a new guy." She said remembering that Citizen Z had never even been told about Vasquez joining the group.

"_Well my records on Delta X-ray Delta could use some updating, though I'm back to the old school pad and pencil. But lay it on me. What have you guys been up to?"_

"Well, what's the last status you had?" she asked and heard him start to shuffle through some papers. As he read them to her she told him what to update.

"_Okay, uh. . . Sergeant Charles Garnett, Georgia National Guard, deceased while traveling west with Delta X-ray Delta. _

_Lieutenant Roberta Warren, Missouri National Guard, currently _leading_ new Delta X-ray Delta deployed on Operation Bitemark, status living. _

_Alvin Murphy AKA Patient Zero, currently en-route to California via team Delta X-ray Delta, status living_." Bailey made a mental note of Murphy's real first name, and told herself to tease him about it later.

_Addison Carver, age twenty six, former art student, currently _with_ Delta X-ray Delta, __last __status living. _

_Bailey Hawthorne, age twenty three, former creative writing student, currently traveling with Delta X-ray Delta, status living."_

"_Mack Thompson, age unknown, former college hockey player, currently retired from Operation Bitemark and Delta X-ray Delta, last known location Monticello Utah, status unknown. Unknown members of Delta X-ray Delta: Older male, senior. Unnamed female, possible twenties, Unnamed male, approximately twenty years old – sniper."_

"Okay." Bailey said when he was done, "Well you can change the 'senior man' to Steven AKA 'Doc' Beck." Then she giggled coming up with a description, "Amateur pharmaceuticalist. And as for the unnamed sniper, you got his age right but he goes by 10K."

"_10K?"_

"It's short for Ten Thousand." She explained.

"_I doubt that's what on his birth certificate."_ CZ said, _"Damn, I wish my computer was still up, I could do a facial scan and bring up his entire background."_

"I doubt he'd appreciate that." Bailey said though part of her was just as curious as Citizen Z was, she'd love to find out more about Tommy, maybe his last name, or where he went to school.

"_Yeah, sorry it's just the old hacker instinct in me. What about this new guy you mentioned?"_

"Javier Vasquez, former DEA border patrol agent."

"_Impressive. That's got to have been coming in handy." _CZ said and she heard him writing down everything she'd been telling him.

"Yeah I guess. . . " she said her mind trailing back to finding Vasquez with the Zeros radio, she still hadn't pieced together what was going on there.

"_Anything else new?"_ CZ asked when he'd finished writing.

"Well. . . we've lost some people along the way." She said and CZ got quiet.

"_Oh, my condolences, do you mind my asking who –"_

"Cassandra." She said her mind thinking back to her friend, "She's the unnamed female in your record. We lost her back in Illinois. . . and we lost Mack in Wyoming."

"_Oh."_ Citizen Z said even softer now, _"I'm so sorry. How are you and Addy holding up?"_ he asked knowing the trio had been close.

"It happened a while ago. I'm doing alright. Addy. . . I'm not sure she's really dealt with it, she kinda just beat the crap out of Murphy then locked away that mess of feelings and hasn't revisited it."

Then a couple of Z's came stumbling out from an alley as she exited the police station, "Hey CZ I gotta go, I've got incoming Z's."

"_Okay, kick some ass Bailey!"_ he wished her as the connection went dead and she took out her hatchet.

10K POV

He was scouting the street after clearing a few more buildings and still no Murphy. He heard a groan and turned to mercy a Z he saw stumbling by when he realized the zombie was ignoring him. Curious, he followed it as it made its way to a particular building and started bashing itself against the door. Murphy had to be in there, why else would the Z choose that building? 10K lifted his rifle and hit it with the butt adding to his count as he stepped up to the door and peered through the glass. There was a man inside with glasses and long brown scraggly hair. He seemed surprised to see another person but since this was a ghost town it wasn't that odd. The man walked to the door but didn't open it.

"Yes?"

"I'm looking for a friend." 10K shouted through the door.

"Haven't seen anybody."

10K took a step away from the door then turned back, this was the only person they'd seen so far, he could know something. "He's a tall guy. Kinda weird blueish skin."

"Blueish fella? Is he ill?"

10K didn't have a good way to answer that so instead he asked another question, "Is there anyone else in this town?"

"Nobody."

"Anywhere else my friend might have gone?"

"Sorry. Good luck." The man said staring oddly at him. He left and walked down the sidewalk a bit, something in his gut just felt off. He took off his backpack and set down his rifle. As he was leaving his stuff in the bushes along the building he noticed Bailey coming down the street.

"I've got nothing." She said, "You?"

"Maybe." He said pulling out his handgun from his belt, "Come on, back this way." He said leading her through the back door. They moved up the back stairs, 10K in the lead with his gun. Bailey had hers drawn too but he wasn't sure how much ammo she had after the shootout in Burrtown. They walked through some back rooms full of metal racks and shelves until they came to a main hallway. There were displays like a museum all in relation to zombie movies or zombies themselves.

"Murphy? Murphy?" 10K whispered as they made their way down the hall and up another flight of stairs. It led to a huge open room where the light was tinted red and everything seemed dusty as they breathed in the stale air. They heard a zombie growl and jumped back from one that lunged for them but was held back by what looked like a. . . dog collar? There was an electric zap as 10K lifted his gun but didn't fire realizing the Z couldn't get them. There were little scenes around each Z, the first looking like he was in a power plant with a sign in front of him marked "Toxic Z", the next – a phyto – had vines as her backdrop and the last, a blaster with a deteriorating brick wall behind him seemed to have his eyes following them as they walked by and 10K internally cringed at the memory of the last time they'd encountered blasters.

"Murphy?" Bailey asked and he turned to see Murphy on a stage restrained to a throne-like chair with a bag of blood on either side of him. They both rushed forward and stopped in front of the Murphy display.

"Murphy, you okay?" 10K asked but Murphy only groaned, his eyes looked straight ahead and it looked like he was having trouble keeping them open and there was a glittering sign in front of him that read 'The Murphy.'

"What is this?" he asked looking at the setup then Murphy mouthed 'behind you.' Just as Bailey's body seized and dropped beside him. He turned and got a cattle prod to the chest and fell back as the room went black.

«»

When he came to the man with the glasses and long hair was in a wheelchair rolling himself toward them. 10K rolled on the floor and looked behind him and saw Bailey start to come around too, she had a thick black collar around her neck and he could feel the same on him.

"You bleed slowly." The man said, "Anybody ever tell you that?"

"Yes." Murphy grumbled weakly.

"Well look who's Mr. Agreeable all of a sudden?" he said smiling and getting up out of the wheelchair and holding up another glittery sign, "The Murphy and his amazing Zombie Kids!" he shouted, "It'll be my most popular exhibit, well, maybe tied with George R. R. Martin."

"The _Game of Thrones_ author?" Bailey asked sounding groggy after being tased.

"Mm-hmm. I was at the last Comic Con when it all went down. Some dirty guy with a crossbow** tried to help George escape. Got eaten and I helped George but he didn't last long without room service. Still, he's my first celebrity Z!"

"You're insane." Bailey said and he pressed a button on a remote and her collar went off.

"Bailey!" 10K shouted as she passed out again from the electric shock.

"I want to see what happens when you bite a human. Quit lying to me and show me." The man said to Murphy and 10K's mind flashed with images of Cassandra, the far off look she always had, how she blindly did everything Murphy said.

"Murphy you don't have to do this." 10K said weakly.

"Yeah he does." Their kidnapper said.

"Do not let him turn me into one of those things!" 10K said turning onto his side, his voice deep and demanding, he'd rather be killed then end up like Cassandra.

"One of what things?" The man asked lighting up.

"I don't know what he's talking about." Murphy muttered then they both got zapped and 10K fell back grabbing his neck.

"Patronize me again and you will limp for the rest of your undead life." The man threatened taking out a gun.

"I'm too weak." Murphy groaned then the man shot in air making them both flinch.

"That's just a warning shot." He said turning the gun back on Murphy who glared at him.

Bailey POV

She heard a gunshot as she slowly entered consciousness again and found herself still face down on the floor. Damn, she'd been hoping it'd been a nightmare.

"Oh, just kill me. Shoot me in the head!" she heard 10K's voice. It wasn't far and the pain in his tone along with what he said left her with a mix of fear, sadness and anger. What were they up against that would make 10K beg for death? She'd only seen one man who didn't look very threatening, or had more shown up after she'd passed out? 10K couldn't die, she needed him! And she'd bury her hatchet in the skull of whoever was tormenting him! It was an odd mix of emotion but she couldn't convey any of it, the electrical shock had been strong enough to weaken her to the point where she was just getting the strength to open her eyes.

"I want to see what happens when Mr. Half Zombie Man bites a living breathing human being." She heard the maniac say, "And it's gonna happen now, or I'm gonna start putting holes in people!"

She opened her eyes and saw him unstrap Murphy so he could get up from the chair as 10K struggled but finally got to his feet.

"There's nothing to fear." Murphy told him.

"I don't fear you, I hate you." 10K said glaring at him, "If you're the key to mankind's survival then we should all just go to hell."

"Finally, something we agree on." Murphy replied then they both twitched and clenched their teeth as they were shocked again, "I'm working here!" Murphy shouted at their maniac kidnapper before he turned back to 10K. "It won't be that bad."

"What you did to Cassandra was worse than death." 10K said trying to take a step back.

"Just let it happen, kid. You won't be afraid anymore." Murphy said walking over to him. Then the electric zapping noise happened again as 10K gagged, clutched his throat and collapsed, landing not far from her and rolling onto his back.

"Stop it!" Bailey cried using all her strength to push herself off the floor and move so her body was over 10K's, shielding him. She could feel him panting under her, probably from being electrocuted so many times. He groaned in pain as he sat up leaning on his elbows.

"Bailey go." He said in her ear, his voice deep and sounding strained, "Find a way out."

Then they both started choking as their shock collars went off again. 10K fell back onto the floor and Bailey fell on top of him, lying across his stomach.

"Don't worry." The man said crouching down and looking at 10K, "You won't be the only one of your kind." He said smiling, "She's next."

"You sick son of a –" 10K began but was cut off by another shock, Bailey got zapped too and rolled off 10K as her body shook with pain.

"Oh, two half zombies!" the man said excited, "Not only can I study what happens when you bite a human I can see how two of them interact, with humans, with each other. . . ooo breeding!" he said taking out a pen and writing down notes, "The possibilities are endless!"

Murphy then took Bailey's place as he leaned over 10K. "No, please Murphy don't. No!" 10K begged, weak from the latest shock.

"Don't bite him on the face! Don't bite him on the face!" the man yelled and Murphy paused.

"I'm tired, you took all my blood."

"Bite him on the chest. . . just like yours." He said with a sick giddiness in his tone. Murphy turned back to 10K and pulled down the collar of his shirt.

"It'll all be over in a second." Murphy said as he leaned in.

"No, God, no." 10K said closing his eyes and turning his head as he braced for the pain. Bailey reached out with the last bit of her energy and took his hand, he intertwined their fingers and squeezed.

"Is this what you want?" Murphy asked turning to the man.

"Yes. Show me what it feels like to be a zombie." And Bailey's eyes widened as she saw the three Z's come up behind him and attack. The man cried in pain as Murphy got up from the floor first, then 10K who helped Bailey up.

"Look at me." Murphy said moving over to where the man was being eaten, "Look at me!"

"Bite me!" the maniac begged whimpering.

"Now you know what it feels like to be me. There's no mercy in my world." Murphy said harshly then turned to them, "Don't watch this."

Bailey just got enough strength back to stand on her own as she grabbed the wheelchair and pushed it toward Murphy who stumbled and fell into it. "I'm glad you found me. Now get me the hell out of here." He said before he passed out.

"Murphy? Murphy you okay?" 10K asked crouching by the chair, "Murphy?"

"10K." Bailey said turning his attention to the Z's who had stopped munching on the man and turned to them, seeing fresh meat. The maniac didn't get up and turn, Bailey knew the blaster probably got his brain and already devoured it so there was nothing left to be turned.

"Murphy, Murphy wake up." 10K hissed to the unconscious blue man as he wheeled the chair back, keeping Bailey behind him. "Hey we're with him!" He said pointing to Murphy giving it a shot as they kept backing up as the zombies kept moving closer. Bailey pulled out her gun and fired but was too dizzy from the shocks to hit a target, then her gun clicked out of ammo.

"Wake up! Wake up Murphy. Murphy, come on wake up! Murphy! Murphy!" they both shouted as they kept backing up.

"Guys! Draw them over this way!" Came a shout and they looked up to see Addy and the others in a high balcony that looked down on the room. Addy drew her gun and got the phyto in the head and the blaster in the shoulder, Vasquez then took out his gun and got the blaster and the radioactive Z.

"Zombie fun pack, collect all ten." Doc said sarcastically.

10K POV

The others took the pints of blood that had been drained from Murphy and hauled him in his wheelchair down the stairs while 10K and Bailey stayed in the main room removing their shock collars. 10K had pulled a small pocket knife from his jacket and was using the sharp tip to loosen the lock on the collar as Bailey had her head tilted back so he could see what he was doing. Every so often his green eyes would flash to the thin scar she had under her chin from their run in with the cult freaks and he was reminded of how many times he'd almost lost her. When the lock finally snapped apart he pulled the collar off and checked for any damage. She had a few small burns that would probably scar but they wouldn't be too bad. He ran his fingers gently over them as guilt knotted in the pit of his stomach, he shouldn't have told her to follow him in, he should have told her to guard the door outside.

"Baby, you're all burned." He murmured as Bailey rotated her head forward so she was now looking at him.

"What did you call me?" she asked curiously.

"Bailey, I said Bailey." He said a little too quickly. She stared at him for a moment and he knew she'd clearly heard what he said as she smirked and he blushed a little. She didn't press it though as she took the pocket knife from his hand and started working on the lock on his collar. When she was done they went to meet up with the others who were just getting Murphy's wheelchair to the bottom landing at the end of the stairs.

"Well what happened to him?" Doc asked, "Murphy can you hear me?"

"He's okay, you're gonna be okay." Warren said as Murphy began to stir, "Oh look who's still alive."

«»

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Doc said as they walked back to the car.

"That's why I'm not talking." 10K said keeping his eyes forward as he and Doc brought the bags of blood to where Murphy was sitting in the backseat.

"No, I get it." Doc said dropping the subject.

"Have half a mind to leave this on." Vasquez said fiddling with the lock on Murphy's collar.

"How about a cowbell?" Addy suggested.

"That'll attract Z's." Warren said.

"Yeah well what difference does it make?" Addy said, "He yawns and they come running." Then she made her way to where Bailey was leaning on the back of the car.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." She said before the red head hugged her.

"You seem shaken up." She said rubbing her back and pulled away to flick Bailey's hair that was still a mess after their unintentional swim in the Mississippi River and smiled, "Let me do your hair."

10K chuckled as Bailey rolled her eyes but still let her best friend have her way as they all piled in the car and took off.

«»

After they had driven far away from the zombie museum and night had fallen they found themselves somewhere near the border of Arkansas and Oklahoma. They were on an old side road far from any town or city so they decided to camp out for the night at the edge of the forest. They laid some blankets over the low hanging branches to make tents while Warren delegated who would be on watch that night, Vasquez would take the first third of the night then 10K would take over then Doc would cover after him until dawn. For once, they were able to get a good night's sleep without being woken by zombies or bandits or bounty hunters. When they woke up the next day and were collecting their stuff Bailey realized 10K wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Neither is Vasquez." Warren said when Bailey asked her if she'd seen the sniper. Warren had her hands on her hips like a mother ready to discipline her child as they started looking around for the two guys. Doc, who'd been up from the last watch shift, approached them and threw his thumb over his shoulder pointing at the road.

"They've been there since I took over early this morning." He said and they looked to see both of them sitting across from each other in the grassy part on the side of the road. They had their arms held out with their guns balanced horizontally across them as they stared each other down.

"What the hell are they doing?" Warren asked confused as Addy walked over and shared a look with Doc.

"Gambling." The red head replied.

"Not much else to do these days Chief." Doc said, "You gotta make up your own fun."

Warren walked over to them and they all could tell by her walk that she was about to tell both the twenty year old and the grown man off. Addy and Bailey followed her not wanting to miss this for anything as Doc kept an eye on Murphy as they continued to pack up.

"Morning Warren." Vasquez greeted not taking his eyes off 10K. "This kid is stronger then he looks. But his arms are starting to shake."

Bailey watched 10K as he stared at Vasquez not letting the comment get to him though she could see the slight shaking in his arms, his muscles protesting. If it hadn't been for the bandana he was wearing on his head she would have bet he'd have beads of sweat dripping down his face by now.

"And what's the prize of this contest?" Warren asked crossing her arms, "Bragging rights?"

"Candy bar." 10K replied though his voice sounded strained.

"Maybe the last one in the world." Vasquez added.

"You found chocolate?" Addy asked him astonished and a bit pissed he hadn't shared.

Warren ignored the fact that he had kept a chocolate bar all to himself and leaned forward so she was bent between the two of them. "Whoever wins this stupid bet gets Murphy watch for a week."

Immediately both their arms fell and their guns hit the ground. Warren walked away and Addy chuckled at their reaction. Bailey leaned forward and picked up 10K's rifle from the grass as he got up and shook out his arms.

"Now what was that going to prove, really?" she asked handing him back his gun which he slung over his shoulder. He looked a little embarrassed as he kept his eyes to the ground but she still saw the corner of his mouth pull up slightly as they walked back to where they'd left their stuff.

"I was hoping I could get that chocolate bar for you." He said quietly still not looking at her. She turned to him surprised by his answer and saw his face get a little pink.

She scoffed playfully trying to ignore the way her heart was melting at how sweet he was, "That's so cheesy, liar."

"No really." He said looking up at her, "We've been 'dating'" he made air quotes with his fingers, "for a while now and. . . I feel bad I haven't gotten you anything. Isn't that part of my job?"

"10K it's the apocalypse." She reminded him.

"Yeah, and what's a better gift in an apocalypse than a candy bar?"

She grabbed his hand and wove their fingers together, "You."

It was his turn to give a chuckle, "Now who's being cheesy?"

****Anyone else think the 'dirty guy with a crossbow' is a Daryl Dixon reference? **


	32. Chapter 32

**HUGE thank you to Staypeculiar for your reviews on every single chapter! Can't wait to see what you think of this one. And as always thank you to those who support this story by reviewing, following, favoriting and reading, I can't believe we're approaching the end of season two so fast!**

S2E09: Part 1

RoZwell, New Mexico

After their vehicle broke down they found a yellow dune buggy and a mix tape titled _'super sweet mix' _which they decided to play since Citizen Z was no longer playing anything over the radio frequencies_. _They were driving down a dirt road after dark in the middle of a wide desert, there were some red hills and small mountains further out around them but not much else. Bailey was sitting on the very back of the buggy next to 10K, both of them had their feet on the seats in front of them rested between Addy, Doc and Murphy.

"We need to get off the road." Vasquez said from the passenger seat.

"I don't like being so far into Zeros' territory." Warren replied as she drove, "But I guess we really don't have a choice." As she spoke the music started to get distorted which Bailey thought was odd since it was a tape and not through the radio.

"Wait." Murphy spoke up, "What is that?" he asked looking over the side of the open roofed buggy. They slowed down and 10K clicked on his flashlight shining it along the side of the road to reveal a zombie cut into three pieces, a slice through the waist and the knees. It was still growling and snarling as it reached out its arms trying to get them.

"That is a new one." Addy said slowly.

"I want whatever did that." 10K said his voice deep as he smirked staring at the Z with excitement in his eyes at the thought of whatever weapon could be capable of something like that.

"Some kind of samurai surgeon?" Doc suggested.

"Some things you just can't unsee." Addy said disgusted as 10K cocked his handgun. The red head heard the click and she bent down and blocked her ears as 10K fired hitting the zombie in the forehead.

"4,234. . . and a third." He counted as he put his gun away tucking it in his belt.

"Take the whole kill. You deserve it Kid." Doc told him.

"35." 10K said with a shrug before raising his hands to rest them on the metal bars that crossed over the buggy like a makeshift roof. "You know they used to find mutilated cattle out here back Pre-Z."

"Mutilated cattle?" Warren asked, "Like _X Files_ mutilated cattle?"

"Yeah my uncle knew all about it. Aliens did it." 10K said leaning his forehead on his hands.

"Have you been smoking my Z-weed?" Doc asked him.

"No."

"Maybe you better start." The hippie replied.

"You believe in UFO's?" Murphy asked over his shoulder.

"Sure." 10K said.

"That's ridiculous. Aliens don't exist." Murphy snapped, "If they were smart enough to get here they wouldn't put up with the dumbass human race for a minute. Pure science fiction."

"That's what people said about zombies." 10K said with a smile in his voice and Bailey looked over to him and saw no hint of joking in his expression.

"Well, I mean, maybe there's zombies but, you know, there sure as hell ain't no aliens." Murphy said as the music distorted again and died, then the engine sputtered until it and the car stopped.

"Oh, come on baby. Don't fail me now." Warren whined, then the radio came back on but it was high pitches of static and muffled grumbling. 10K's eyes widened in interest as they all listened, Bailey getting creeped out by the distorted speech she heard.

"What kind of language is that?" Vasquez asked.

"Sounds like alien cross talk to me." 10K replied.

"Now you're just saying that to piss me off aren't you?" Murphy sneered as the speech continued.

"Am I the only one a little creeped out?" Doc asked.

"No." Bailey said moving closer to 10K.

"Hey anybody have eyes on where that light's coming from?" Warren asked and Bailey saw her looking in the rearview mirror and they all turned. A ball of light was behind them, it looked like a small sun, except it was nighttime. Then it zoomed toward them and over their heads moving faster than a jet. 10K lowered his head looking under the bars so they wouldn't block his vision, he looked like a kid seeing Santa at the mall for the first time, his mouth open and eyes wide. The light stopped a few miles ahead of them and a beam came down under it. Then it shot back up into the sky.

"Like I was saying." 10K said slowly as the music started again and the engine and headlights kicked back on.

"Well that was exciting." Doc said.

"I don't want my apocalypse any more exciting than it already is thank you." Murphy said and Bailey nodded in the back as she nervously played with the end of one of her braids. Addy had done two French braids down either side of her head, they were tight and ran along her skull, her bangs were the only thing left hanging in her face from under the red bandana 10K had given her to use as a headband. She'd taken off her jacket leaving her in her grey sleeveless shirt with a bit of her black bra showing in the holes where the sleeves used to be. Her tight khaki pants were a wreck but so long as they weren't torn to pieces she could deal with them for a bit longer. 10K had changed too, he'd traded his black sleeveless hooded tee for a thicker light blue hoodie that he'd also ripped the sleeves off of, but he kept his sleeveless army green jacket over it. His bandana – since he'd given her his red one – was now the checkered bandana he'd worn around his neck, he'd folded it over and had it around his head under his goggles.

"Somebody wanna go ahead and tell me what that was?" Addy asked.

"A plane?" Doc suggested.

"Been seeing those contrails for a while." Vasquez said looking at the sky.

"Is that possible?" Warren asked.

"Somebody's flying something." Vasquez replied not saying it was aliens but not denying it either.

"All right listen." Warren said as they drove on, "My dad was this no bullshit, tell it like it is Air Force pilot. He told this story about seeing this brightly lit craft buzzing over him in northern Nevada, and it made him a total believer. And even as a little girl, I like, wondered."

"Well wonder no more. Zombies got here first." Murphy said snuggling down into the middle seat in the back, "There are no aliens."

"Well I dunno. UFO seems more likely than somebody still able to fly a jet today." Doc said, "Especially one that can do that."

"I'm telling you –" 10K began but he was cut off.

"Don't make me bite you!" Murphy snapped and everyone turned to him. Bailey's glare was especially harsh remembering when he did almost bite 10K at the order of that insane collector. Murphy noticed and shrugged, "Kidding."

"Mm-hmm." 10K grumbled clearly remembering the almost bite too. Bailey flicked Murphy in the back of the head anyway before she moved even closer to 10K.

"Don't like aliens?" he guessed as she snuggled closer to him.

She shook her head, "The only aliens I ever liked were the Autobots." She said and turned to see him looking very confused, "Never mind."

He dropped his right arm from the bars across the top of the buggy and wrapped it around her. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

Normally she'd rebuke with something about how she could take care of herself but ever since she was little she had hated the idea of aliens and that stuck with her. So if 10K offered to protect her against big, bug eyed, human abducting and experimenting aliens then hey she wasn't about to complain.

They passed a sign for Roswell New Mexico as the sun started to rise but someone had spray painted over the S with a red Z and Bailey wondered if it was the same person who'd tagged the Liberty Bell and Mount Rushmore. By the time the sun rose they weren't far from where they'd seen the strange light and aircraft. They got out to make a rest stop and Addy and Bailey moved to the front seats of the buggy as Bailey put on her white framed sunglasses to block out the bright sun. 10K moved to the hood and was sitting on the bars that ran over the buggy serving as a roof with his feet planted on the hood in front of Bailey and Addy.

"10K let me see your scope." Warren said and he got up and moved to crouch on the hood as he passed her his rifle.

"Let's see if there's something for us to go believe in." Warren said looking around the wreckage, "Okay Addy, you and Bailey can follow us in this. . ."

"Thing." Doc said pointing at the dune buggy.

"Thanks," Warren said, "Just in case we need to make a getaway. Looks like something crashed all right."

"If it was a plane we should definitely find it and fly it the hell out of this apocalypse." Addy said resting her elbow on the windowless door, "It's a lot faster than driving."

"No thanks. Last time I got in a plane, it didn't end so well." Murphy said and Bailey's mind jumped back to Amelia and when Cassandra had mercied her. If they'd ignored Murphy earlier that day and piked Amelia when she'd come stumbling out of the woods Cassandra would have never gotten hurt and she'd still be with them. Another reason to hate Murphy.

"Does anything in your life?" Addy asked him and Bailey gave her a smile and chuckle before leaning her fist over which her friend bumped with her own.

"Yeah, well it didn't look like any plane I've seen." Warren said passing 10K back his gun and he slid it between his legs as he kept crouching and gently hugged it to his chest. "And we are in Roswell."

"With a Z." Doc said.

"Yeah, Murphy's right. Whatever it is it isn't extraterrestrial." Vasquez added.

"What some kind of drone?" Warren asked him.

"Maybe." Vasquez said still seeming unsure, they were all definitely out of their element here, well, except 10K.

"What kind of drone moves like that?" Doc questioned.

"I'm telling you my uncle –" 10K tried again and again Murphy stopped him.

"Don't! Say it!" he said.

Warren led them to the crash site, 10K stood and hopped off the hood with ease as Addy started the dune buggy and her and Bailey followed the group. The pieces from the crash spread wide across the dirt as they checked everything over.

"Is this what I'm supposed to believe in?" Warren asked as they explored the crash site and Bailey and Addy got out of the vehicle to join them. It was basically just a bunch of silver twisted metal in a crater and not much else.

"Crash site of some kind." Vasquez said looking around at the pieces.

"Looks like the future." Doc said amazed.

Bailey looked over to him, "It looks like _'Back to the Future'_ filmed here and didn't clean up after themselves." She said crossing her arms and kicking a piece of debris. "And I'm with Murphy on this. I think if aliens are so advanced they'd see the mess humanity really is and steer clear. We're not as smart a race as we think we are."

"Thank you Texas Hatchet Massacre." Murphy said sounding genuinely glad to have her backing him up.

"Well, it's definitely been here a while." Warren said, "Probably crashed back when everything went bad."

"Looks like there's some markings here." Addy pointed out, "Kinda weird."

"It's not a plane, there's no wings." 10K spoke up moving to walk next to Bailey and taking her hand as they walked with their fingers entwined.

"Helicopter or something?" Vasquez suggested.

"Yeah but. . . where are the rotors?" Warren pointed out.

"Guys, what is it?" Addy asked from the center of the circular crater as the others stood along the outer ridge.

"If anyone says flying saucer, I'm outta here." Murphy grumbled.

"Well it sure looks like a –" Doc began getting a glare from Murphy, "An airborne. . . disk of some kind."

"Well whatever it is it's not the thing we saw last night. So let's keep going." Warren said moving them on.

"Into Roswell?" Murphy questioned her like she'd lost her mind.

"We need supplies." Warren replied giving a more logical reason than searching for aliens and UFO's.

"Well great, more alien huggers." Murphy muttered then they heard growling in the distance and turned to see charging Z's hungry for a meal.

"Never mind aliens, puppies and kittens people." Warren said drawing her gun. She shot one and Vasquez shot another.

"Couple more over here." Doc said turning to the left.

"10K you're up." Warren said putting her gun away and Bailey let go of his hand and stepped back as he drew his slingshot and bit his lip as he focused on the two zombies headed his way. He took out one with a gear but the other one kept charging. 10K tapped his pockets for another gear but was out, he threw his sling aside and pulled out his misshapen metal pike just in time to mercy the second Z.

"4,236. 37." He counted as he looked up from the dead zombies and adjusted the strap of his rifle over his shoulder. Bailey stuck her hands in her pockets and walked up behind Ten. She leaned her head over his right shoulder and he tilted his head as she whispered in his ear.

"I am so hot for you right now." And he looked to the ground as his face got red and a small smirk raised the corner of his mouth, then he turned to her and she saw a glimpse of lust in his green eyes, then his smirk turned into a smile and she smiled back before the group called their attention and they all piled back in the dune buggy, Bailey retrieved the gear 10K had shot through the Z's head and passed it to him as they got in the vehicle and headed into Roswell.

«»

Bailey was seated in the back of the buggy again, this time leaning against one of the bars holding up the roof with her legs out the back as 10K stood beside her with one leg bent at the knee as he held onto the bars of the roof. They drove past a building with a huge green smiling alien on top of it and pulled into the parking lot of a building designed to look like a UFO had landed on it. They all hopped out as 10K stayed standing on the back.

"Three o clock." Doc shouted drawing their attention to another zombie stumbling their way. The Z was at least half a football field away but 10K still got it with the gear Bailey had gotten from the last Z's head.

"4,238." He counted as the body dropped.

"Kid's on a roll." Doc commented.

"Okay." Addy said looking at the building, "Talk about _I want to believe_."

"The only thing the good people of Roswell believe in is liberating money from suckers." Murphy groaned as 10K grabbed his gun from the roof of the buggy and hopped off following them.

"Looks like we got some believers inside." Warren said gesturing to the boarded up windows. They headed inside where all was quiet, there was the sound of people working – maybe cooking from the sounds of pots and pans – in another room but the main area they'd just entered only had one person, a man in glasses holding a clipboard.

"Are you here for the visitors?" he asked when he saw them come in.

"Visitors?" Warren asked.

"Um, I think he means. . . " Murphy trailed off pointing to a poster of an alien.

"Have you been touched by Bernadette?" Glasses asked approaching Warren.

"Who?"

"Don't worry," he said, "I'm Roy. I'll help you with the orientation."

"Orientation?" Warren asked again.

"Yeah. For the exodus." Roy said excited.

"What exodus?" Vasquez asked moving beside Warren.

"It's okay to be confused, many new arrivals are. We had a guy from Riverside, Iowa show up, thought he was a starship captain." Roy laughed.

"Are we supposed to understand what the hell you're talking about?" Murphy asked clearly now fed up. Bailey stood beside him and crossed her arms, she never thought she'd side with Murphy, especially after all the pain he'd put 10K and the rest of them through, but this whole aliens thing pushed her to extremes.

"You've been drawn here by inexplicable visions of leaving the planet on a chariot of fire, right?" Roy asked coming up to them with wide excited eyes.

"No, we were drawn here by inexplicable visions of finding food and gas." Doc said walking over and joining them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Addy walking around with something green in her hands but then 10K stepped in front of her and inadvertently blocked her from Bailey's view.

"You didn't have a dream of a large elongated human form with almond eyes, telepathically urging you to come to Roswell at this appointed time?" Roy asked like he thought they were just shy to admit it.

"Nope." Warren said popping the P as she walked by checking out the alien themed room.

"We did see some really strange lights in the sky last night though." 10K said and Bailey turned to glance at him but ended up doing a double take as she saw the green almond eye shaped glasses that Addy must have put on him.

"Everything's strange to you. You grew up in a cave." Murphy snapped at 10K as he walked away from Roy.

"Well the important thing is that you're not too late!" Roy shouted, "Let me show you around before Bernadette returns." He turned and led them through a door as 10K took off the glasses, "I'll introduce you to your fellow Xtronauts."

"Xtronauts?" Doc asked now seeming nervous, "Hey man these, these aliens that you're looking for, they're not the _probing_ kind are they?"

"No." Roy scoffed, "We are not abductees. Those people are cra-zy." He said singing the last word, "We're _in_ductees, we've been invited not kidnapped. We refer to ourselves as Xtronauts, because we will be the first humans to explore the alien world."

"So, um, how do you plan on doing that exactly?" Murphy asked sarcastically.

"The Visitors are coming to save us from the apocalypse. We have been chosen and they're almost ready, just six more days. Bernadette is in close contact with them."

"Bernadette?" Warren asked after Roy had used the woman's name several times, tipping them off that she must be important.

"Yes we've all seen them but she's the only one they communicate with." Roy explained.

"And Roy the um, _aliens_ that you communicate with, do they by any chance use a radio?" Addy asked.

"Radio is far too primitive for them." Roy scoffed, "They don't need our technology, they communicate with her telepathically."

"Finally." A blonde woman in all white said coming up behind Roy, "They are here. It's happening - just like they said it would. Strangers. . . have arrived." She said getting very close to Doc's face then moved to circle Warren, "among them, will be the one the Visitors are waiting for." She said moving to look at Vasquez closely, "They said." She moved through them, and forward to 10K and he stood tall and returned her stare, "_He_ would help us transition to the next reality." She looked him up and down making Bailey rest a hand on her knife before Bernadette looked away over to Murphy who was trying to avoid her, "And here he is, the Emissary." She said breathlessly and hugged Murphy as the others applauded.

Bailey crossed her arms and headed back through the building and went to sit in the dune buggy. These people were too weird and it messed with her head. Her biggest asset since day one of the apocalypse was reading people and over three years she'd seen plenty of people who had been driven mad. They were always too unpredictable for her liking, their reasoning and logic was outside the realm of the normal mind. And it wasn't like she could turn off trying to figure someone out, her mind just did it. She rested her feet on the dashboard of the vehicle as she leaned back in the seat.

"You look comfy." Came 10K's voice and she jumped in her seat and turned. He was sitting in the back leaning on the rails that ran over the car as a makeshift roof. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"How do you move so quietly?"

He shrugged, "Snipers need to be stealthy." He replied, "I'm guessing you don't like Bernadette?"

"I don't really like any of them." She admitted leaning back in the seat again.

"Because they believe in aliens?" he asked and sounded a bit worried.

"No, not because of that." She assured him not wanting him to think that his belief in extraterrestrials was going to make her like him any less. "Because they think the aliens are coming to save them."

"Is there a difference?" he asked and she saw his eyebrows pull together in confusion in his reflection in the rearview mirror.

"Yes. You believe in aliens but you don't go around shouting about Visitors and Emissaries, you still have a healthy grip on reality."

"True." He said moving forward to sit in the back seats, leaning forward on the double armrest between the driver's and passenger's seats of the vehicle as he dug out something from inside his jacket.

"Oh, why did you keep those?" Bailey asked as he put on the green alien eye sunglasses Addy had found for him.

"What? I like 'em." He said leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "Are you not hot for me anymore when I wear them?" he asked making her blush.

"Absolutely not." She said laughing as he smiled and pulled off the glasses and put them back in his jacket. "Though you do pull them off better then anyone else would."

He blushed then cleared his throat, "So are the believers. . . overriding your radar?" he asked pulling out his slingshot and toying with it in his hands.

She nodded, "Too much creepy." She replied.

"So how does that work? You've never really explained it to me."

"I can tell what most people think by their actions, if their eyes are twitchy, how they stand, you know, body language? Then those actions give away their thoughts, or what their thoughts most likely are, and it doesn't take me long to be able to determine how a person will act in certain circumstances."

He nodded in understanding as the growling of a Z reached their ears. 10K stood and reached into his pocket for a gear, then he pulled his hand out and started patting all his pockets.

"Damn." He whispered before putting his sling away and taking his rifle from his shoulder and aiming. Bailey didn't even bother to look at the zombie, her eyes were on 10K as he peered through his scope, aimed and fired taking out the Z in one shot then he sat back down, muttered 4,239 and looked up at the sky, Bailey followed his gaze to the chem trails making a white Z against the blue and when she looked back at him she could tell his mind was wandering to the possibility of aliens and going to a far off planet without zombies.

They sat in the buggy a bit longer just enjoying each other's company. Every now and then a zombie would start to wander their way and 10K would take it out with his rifle. When they did decide to go back in they were met with a man with curly hair that stuck up in odd angles making him look a bit insane as he exited the door they'd opened. He glanced at them oddly as he passed and 10K wrapped his arm over her shoulders as they made their way inside and over to the table where the others were.

"The lunatics have taken over the asylum." Murphy was saying, "Time to go."

"What about that aircraft 'thing' we saw?" Warren asked, "That could fly us out of here."

"There's an Air Force base here actually." 10K said turning a chair and sitting while Bailey took the seat next to him, "They abandoned it back in the sixties but that's just a cover story." He said looking directly at Murphy while holding the long barrel of his gun while the butt of it rested on the ground next to his foot.

"Well I want to believe in UFO's." Doc said, "I mean if somebody wants to fly my ass off this godforsaken planet, I'm cool with it." He said making Addy smile as he leaned back and dug into a foil container of what smelled like teriyaki chicken.

"Are you serious?" Murphy scoffed, "Are we actually talking about going to an abandoned Air Force base, _in Roswell_ to see if we can find a UFO to fly us to California?"

"Well when you say it like that. . . " Doc muttered as he ate.

"You mean in English?" Murphy snapped.

"Look we did see something." Warren said logically, "And that something was flying which means there's a ground crew with fuel, food and communication. And I want to get a look at that base."

"Well maybe your buddy Dan can show us the way. . . to Pluto!" Murphy said sarcastically.

"I can show you."

Bailey jumped out of her chair and into 10K's lap as Bernadette appeared beside her and Vasquez cocked his gun and aimed at her in an automatic reflex.

"Oh my God. How long have you been there?" Murphy asked creeped out.

"A while." Bernadette replied smiling, though it was more creepy than comforting.

"Okay, that's not creepy." Murphy voiced what they were all thinking.

"I can show you where the base is. It's not far. I go all the time. That's where they contact me."

"The aliens?" Warren asked clarifying.

"They prefer the term Visitors." Bernadette corrected.

"Hmm. Who knows, maybe we'll find a plane and a radio." Warren said looking around the group.

"And Bigfoot." Murphy scoffed again.

"Hey don't laugh." 10K said seriously, his arm wrapped around Bailey's middle as he turned to the blue man, "My uncle had a sasquatch pelt." he said smiling and looking Murphy dead in the eye, Murphy returned the stare and growled at 10K who kept the staring contest going until Bernadette talked again.

"Come. I'll show you."

They all piled into the dune buggy again and drove down the road. They passed another Z but instead of being chopped up like sushi this one had a hole the shape of a triangle missing from the center of it.

"Those things are really starting to freak me out." Addy said as they drove by.

"I'd like to know who and what is doing that." Doc added.

"I've seen chainsaws do that. Sort of." Vasquez piped up shrugging.

"Yeah that's not human technology. I'm just saying." 10K said smirking while he and Doc stood on the back of the buggy holding onto the roof bars.

"Yeah, stop just saying." Murphy said.

"The Visitors did this. They were protecting me." Bernadette said to Addy and Murphy who were in the back seat with her. Bailey was sitting on the back by 10K and Doc's feet, she was backwards and holding onto the metal rail next to her to keep her steady. It was a short trip to the Air Force base and they all quickly hopped off the back of the vehicle and followed Bernadette inside the abandoned building.

"Slow down girlfriend we don't want to run into any zombies." Warren said keeping up with her pace.

"Don't worry. They won't let anything happen to me." Bernadette replied still with that creepy smile.

"You don't happen to know if that applies to us too do you?" Doc asked but the only answer he got was a wider creepy smile from Bernadette.

"Wow." Murphy said picking up an old phone, "Look at this high tech alien technology." He said his voice thick with sarcasm.

"Bernadette, you don't know if there's any radio equipment around here that maybe the Visitors may have used?" Warren asked.

"There's a room with old electrical stuff. There might be a radio in it."

"Yeah, where would that be?" Addy asked perking up.

"Right behind you." She replied and Addy nodded and went to check it out with Bailey following her.

"Yeah, we'll check out the radio." She heard Warren say, "Why don't you guys see what else you find?"

"Hey check this out." Addy said holding up and old polaroid camera.

"Cool." Bailey said as Addy put it in her backpack and continued shuffling around.

"Do you still have that handheld radio?" Addy asked her.

"Yeah but the batteries died after one call to CZ. And from what he said he's not doing so well with getting power sources either."

They continued to move around as they popped lids off old equipment looking inside for anything useful but were coming up empty handed.

"What you got?" Warren asked stepping into the room.

"Nothing." Addy sighed, "This thing's stripped."

"All right let's go." Warren said sounding a bit disappointed, although they still had an entire base to check, they could still find a working radio.

"Follow me." Bernadette said, suddenly now right behind Warren, not even a full inch apart. They followed her back through the room still creeped out by her behavior. When they reached the opposite side of the room and turned to go down the hall the boys had gone a couple Z's came charging out of a separate meeting room.

"Look out." Warren said calmly, taking out her machete and quickly ending the closest Z.

"Addy get Bernadette!" Warren shouted as more zombies stumbled in and Bailey drew her hatchet. She swung it at the zombie but it got stuck in its head, not going far enough to mercy it. It kept pushing forward until Bailey hit a desk and was forced to lean back uncomfortably. Warren was busy with another Z and Addy grabbed an old helmet and slammed it into the skull of another zombie. The Z on top of Bailey chomped its lipless teeth trying to take a bite of her but she unsheathed her knife with her free hand and buried it into the Z's eye socket. It went limp and she pushed it off her just as the others were finishing up with the other zombies. Bernadette, she noticed, hadn't made a move to help any of them, she didn't even make a move to help herself, she just stood there watching like this was a spectator sport.

"Shall we?" she asked with a smile heading down the hall. Addy sighed and all three of them shared a look like following this woman might not be the best idea, but they had no supplies, no way to contact Citizen Z and had no other options. They followed Bernadette out the back and onto an old runway where several things had been laid out to spell _Welcome ET_. Doc was moving about the message while the rest of the men were in the hanger waiting for them.

"We didn't find a radio." Warren told them.

"We did find some Z's though." Addy said as 10K walked over to Bailey and looked her up and down obviously checking for wounds, something that had become habit at this point. He found none of course, but he did step closer and brought his thumb to her cheek wiping away some drops of blood and making her smile.

"Surprise, surprise." Murphy muttered under his breath.

"Rest of the place is gutted." Vasquez added as Doc joined them.

"Well somebody's got nice handwriting." He said gesturing to the message on the ground.

"I did that." Bernadette said, "This is where they're going to land."

"What makes you so sure that these aliens are the good guys anyway?" Murphy asked her.

"Leave her alone Murphy. . . " Warren warned.

"They won't save everyone. Only the ones who've been called." Bernadette replied, "They've seen what we did to ourselves. They don't want us doing it to them. But they believe there's still hope for _some_ of humanity."

"Well you better hope they have a higher opinion of humanity than I do." Murphy told her.

"What about the top secret areas?" 10K asked and Bernadette turned to him with a tighter smile than before, clearly not pleased he asked, "You know more about this base then you're telling us, don't you?" he said calling her out and Bailey turned to him impressed, wondering if he was using what she'd told him earlier when he'd been asking how she got a read on people. Bernadette's face dropped when she knew he'd hit the nail on the head.

"Bernadette." Warren said in a tone you'd use to scold a child, "Is there some kind of hidden base that you're not telling us about?"

Bernadette took a deep breath, "They told me only to bring the Emissary." She admitted.

"Why?" Addy asked.

"I don't know. That's what the voices say."

"The voices?" Murphy questioned looking at her like she was insane.

"The voices. I hear them. In the light."

"What do the voices say?" Warren pushed further.

"I don't understand it when I first hear it. Only later does it make sense. I just know what they mean. They want to take us away to a better place. They said it would be soon, they're making repairs but they'll be finished soon."

"Far out." Doc said.

"And what do they want with me?" Murphy asked.

"They didn't say."

"Maybe you're the alien cure too." Vasquez said.

"Great. Just great." Murphy grumbled under his breath again.

"So how long have you been in contact with these visitors?" Warren asked her.

"At first I was like everyone else. I saw the lights in the sky but I had no idea what they were and then one night I was about to be killed by Z's. I was ready to die and then the light came and it spoke to me and protected me. . . They led me here."

"Can you take us there, this place where you hear the voices?" Warren asked.

"Yes." Then in the blink of an eye Bernadette vanished and reappeared in a doorway at the other side of the hanger.

"How in the hell?" Doc exclaimed startled. "All right I'm a little freaked out." He said but nevertheless Warren led them forward to follow Bernadette. They walked into an old break room with several tables and cushioned chairs. There was an old vending machine that Doc immediately went over to.

"Cigarettes, cigarettes, cigarettes, gum, cigarettes." He listed looking in the machine.

"Hope springs eternal eh, Doc?" Addy asked looking around.

"All right, what now?" Warren asked Bernadette as she took a seat.

"We wait." She replied smiling, "Try the gum." She said turning to Doc and Addy leaned on the table next to her.

"Anybody got any quarters?" Doc asked rhetorically as the door slammed shut behind 10K and Bailey who were last to enter the room.

"The gum is free." Bernadette pushed on.

"It's the apocalypse, everything is free." Doc told her ignoring the weird signs. Bailey felt a knot in her stomach and her eyes shifted uneasily around the room watching Addy pick up a metal cup from the table.

"That's weird." The red head said as the cup clunked back to the table when she let go.

"Is that magnetic?" Vasquez asked.

"Try. The. Gum." Bernadette said again and Bailey backed up to the door grabbing the handle behind her back but it wouldn't open, it wouldn't even turn.

"All right, I'm trying to quit anyway." Doc said reaching down and Bailey saw Bernadette buckle herself to her chair as Addy crouched down and Bailey saw that the furniture was bolted down and her eyes went wide.

"Doc no!" Warren shouted catching on as Doc hit the button on the machine and a metal sheet covered the window behind Bernadette and the room started to violently shake.

"It's an elevator!" Warren shouted, "You knew this was going to happen!"

"You wanted to come along." Bernadette said calmly.

"How come she has a seatbelt?" Murphy asked as Bailey fell into 10K who wrapped an arm around her as he fell back onto the floor. The lights flickered as they rolled a bit crashing into other people's feet as they fell over. Then the lights came back on and there was a high pitched ding like in a normal elevator.

"We're here!" Bernadette said cheerfully unbuckling as the others groaned on the floor.

"What the hell kind of acid trip funhouse elevator ride was that?" Doc whined.

They walked out and into a concrete hall lined with long tube lights along the ceiling. There was an alarm going off from somewhere deep inside the base and the door slammed shut behind them again taking away their only route out. Addy tried the door but it was locked again.

"Guess we're not going back that way." She said.

"Well Kid, your uncle was right about the secret base part." Doc said to 10K.

"I'm telling you it's all true." 10K said slightly shaking his head in disbelief as he looked down the hall with wide eyes.

"Are we sure we want to do this?" Murphy asked.

"He's got a point." Vasquez said siding with him for once, "It's not worth the risk."

"Tell me you don't want to know what's down here." Warren said.

There was indistinct chatter that sounded the same as the radio last night and Bailey got a chill down her spine, "I don't want to know what's down here." she and Murphy said at the same time. They didn't get their way as Bernadette stepped forward.


	33. Chapter 33

**Staypeculiar: after reading your review I remembered there was some more cute in this chapter, then thought 'eh, why not give them a chapter Friday and a chapter Saturday?' so I hope you all enjoy this bonus update this week!**

S2E09: Part 2

"It's them. Those are the voices." She said with an awed and happy tone, "They're here." she said then ran down the hall.

"Bernadette!" Warren shouted as they went after her.

"It's okay! They know me!" she called back.

"Get ready for anything." Warren said after they'd turned several corners and caught up with Bernadette.

"They're here. Just like they said." Bernadette said smiling at them before turning to a figure crouched on the ground further down the hall. "Aren't they beautiful?"

Beautiful was not the term Bailey would use at all. The . . . _thing_, had a large head and a long thin body, there was a tail maybe, or it could have been a tube from its armor that was along the floor behind it. Its fingers were long and skeletal and it had small bumps going down its spine. There was a mist too around it and down the hall that only creeped Bailey out further. 10K looked at it with an open mouth like he was shocked his uncle had been right, but even if he was impressed to see an alien he still kept his realism. That thing could hurt them, regardless of what Bernadette said. He moved his finger to the trigger of his rifle and his knuckles turned white as he clutched the weapon tighter.

"Stay behind me." He whispered to Bailey over his shoulder.

"No problem." She replied swallowing nervously and grabbing the furry tail that hung from his pocket so if he moved she'd be tugged along as she turned her gaze to the ground not wanting to look at the creature more than necessary. It slowly got up and stood to its full height twitching its limbs, Warren and the others cocked their guns but Bernadette stopped them.

"Wait. They won't hurt us." she said confidently but then Murphy spoke up.

"Wait." He said sternly and by the look in his eyes they could see he was picking up something on the thing in front of them. And if Murphy was picking up something then that meant whatever was in front of them had already died and turned Z. _Great_, Bailey thought with a shudder glad she was behind 10K, _zombie aliens, like the regular Z's weren't enough_.

"Something's wrong." Murphy said as the thing turned to them and lumbered forward as the others began to fire.

"No, don't shoot him!" Bernadette cried but they ignored her. However their bullets just ricocheted off its armor so 10K stepped forward, Bailey moving with him, as he looked through his scope and shot the creature through the glass over its eye as it fell over dead.

"You killed him!" Bernadette shouted moving forward.

"Stay back!" Warren said moving forward and tugging on her arm "Stay back. I'm not sure what we killed." She moved forward cautiously, the rest following and crowding around the thing, 10K held his gun ready to fire again. Then there was a beeping and Warren shouted, "Get down!"

They all took cover as the bomb went off and there was a _squelch_ sound. They turned back to see nothing but a pool of blood mixed with some green slime and chunks of flesh.

"Next apocalypse I'm wearing a paper jumpsuit." Doc said grossed out.

"What is it?" Vasquez asked looking at what remained of the thing.

"Zombie guts? Alien blood? You're guess is as good as mine." Doc said still flicking blood off himself.

"Why did you kill him?" Bernadette asked horrified.

"Because that's what we do." Murphy said sounding partially disappointed partially not surprised.

"You can't kill what's not alive." 10K said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah he's right about that." Warren said backing him up, "Whatever that was, it died and turned zombie way before we got here. Come on, it's not safe here, let's go."

They kept going down the hall until they came to an open chamber with tall metal boxes, in the center was a table with a glowing rectangle above it.

"Warren! Look at this." Addy said in shock as they approached the table with the hologram.

"Now that's some sci-fi shit." Warren chuckled impressed as Addy walked over and poked it, making different icons move.

"It's interactive? Way cool!" Addy said eager to play with it.

"Alien?" Warren asked.

"Maybe." Addy said tapping around the screen, "Maybe not. Wait a minute. . It's a UNIX system. I know this."

"Really?" Warren asked.

"No, I went to art school." Addy replied smiling.

"Okay, well can you use it to contact Citizen Z?" Warren asked looking over her shoulder at the advanced technology.

"I can try." Addy replied, "At the risk of alerting whoever's on the other side."

"All right, well, Doc you stay here with Murphy while Addy tries to make contact, and uh, let's go." Warren said as they walked off.

"I'll stay too." Bailey offered and 10K stopped and looked back at her. "I'll be fine."

He stepped closer to her and said quietly, "I know but still. . . " he licked his lip nervously, "Just come with me."

"10K I'm no good out there." She said in a whisper, "Whatever these things are. . . they're just too creepy. I freeze up. I'll only be in your way."

"Bailey." He said getting even closer and resting his hand on her arm, "Even if you just stay behind me doing nothing. . . at least by my side I know you're alright. Otherwise I'll just be distracted wanting to rush back here and make sure you're okay. I need you. I need to know you're safe." He said and the deep concern in his eyes made her heart hurt at how much he cared. She turned and looked at Doc.

"Don't worry, I'll be here." Doc said, "And I've got her back." He held up his crowbar and gestured to Addy.

"Thanks Doc." Bailey smiled before leaving with 10K.

They quickly caught up with Warren, Vasquez and Bernadette as they continued down the dark halls.

Addy POV

"Wow, you can see the whole base from here. That's how they knew we were coming." She said opening screens and files finding security camera footage, live feeds and secret document after secret document. She flipped through a few pictures and videos of bodies that looked partially human but she couldn't make out much else, like what was being done to the bodies.

"Something for you to look forward too." She said to Murphy before looking back at the images and exhaling loudly, "Look, I can't tell what's real and what isn't." she said with another sigh. After all anything here could have been photo shopped and forged.

"Don't you think it's usual that these aliens mostly communicate in English?" Murphy asked annoyed they were going along with this.

"I dunno. Maybe this is their tap into our old internet. They've got global files here." Addy said opening another file, "Is that?" she pulled open a video of them searching through bodies way back when Hammond was still alive and before they'd met 10K.

"Wow, I look like hell." Doc said as she pulled up an old mugshot of Murphy.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." she grumbled flipping through the documents, finding Murphy's prison record, even a video of him back at the Colorado lab when he'd broken out of containment and set off the nukes.

"What is all this?" Murphy asked as they saw that there was footage of them in a remote forest where no cameras could have possibly recorded them.

"You are one popular dude." Doc commented.

"And what's this?" Addy asked opening another folder, "Zona? What's Zona?" then she gasped, "Maybe it's their home planet."

"Or what they call the pie they're gonna bake us into." Doc said nervously.

Bailey POV

They kept walking down the halls until they heard a metallic clanging, Bailey hoped it was the pipes that lined the walls around them but knew odds were they weren't that lucky. They came upon a set of red metal doors that had been bent out of shape, one torn right off the hinges.

"Something sure wanted out of here." Vasquez said as they approached and saw blood smeared across the door, "Seems empty now." He continued as he led them into the room. They almost immediately found a body, it was a man in a suit and dark glasses, there was a deep slash across the side of his head that was so deep it had killed his brain and Bailey cringed thinking back to the creature they'd found.

"This is what happens when we don't trust them." Bernadette warned.

"Aliens did this?" Warren asked.

"We left them no choice." Bernadette said as 10K stepped over the body and picked up a high tech gun before passing Bailey his rifle to hold. He examined it and pulled the trigger but nothing happened.

"Does it work?" Vasquez asked.

"Can't tell if it's out of ammo or batteries." 10K said as it only made a light zapping noise. He put the gun down and Bailey passed him back his rifle as they followed Bernadette as she made her way through the room and to a metal egg shaped incubator with broken glass in the front of it.

"What do you think was in there?" Vasquez asked, "That thing we killed?"

"I hope so." Warren said, "Cause if it's something worse than that, I don't want to find out."

They left the room and entered another hall, they knew it was one they hadn't been down before because it was red from emergency lights that had kicked on. They slowed down in the middle of the hall as another creature stepped around the corner in front of them.

"Be ready for anything." Warren said keeping her gun in front of her, 10K shifted so he was blocking Bailey more as Bernadette protested.

"No don't worry. They won't hurt us. They come in peace. See?" she said as the alien held up its hand and started making clicking noises.

"What do you think it wants?" Vasquez wondered out loud.

"If it's a zombie it wants brains. If it's an alien it wants to probe us. Either way I'm killing it." 10K said lifting his rifle.

"No don't kill it!" Bernadette shouted stepping in front of his gun, "Can't you see it doesn't want to hurt us?"

"Bernadette, no!" Warren shouted as the blonde made her way to the alien.

"It's all right." She walked forward holding out her hands, then more growling came from behind them and Warren, Vasquez, Bailey and 10K turned and opened fire as Bernadette started sobbing seeing what they were doing.

"Please stop shooting him." she begged as the thing moved closer and pushed both Warren and Vasquez aside and charged for 10K. He reloaded his rifle as Bailey ran out of ammo, he cocked it and lined up his shot stepping in front of her. Then he pulled the trigger and got the thing dead in the eye. The other creature grabbed Bernadette and Warren shouted after her as she disappeared down the hall.

"Get down!" Vasquez shouted grabbing Warren and pulling her down as the suit beeped, 10K did the same for Bailey as it exploded sending more blood and goo everywhere.

"Bernadette!" Warren shouted but she gave no response.

"After them!" Vasquez yelled moving forward avoiding the guts, "Aw, man." He said disgusted.

"Fracking aliens." Bailey muttered stepping around the puddle.

"You said it." 10K agreed.

"Bernadette!" Warren shouted again but got no answer just like before.

They kept running following the hall until it opened revealing a storage room. There were several boxes of supplies on multiple metal shelves and among a pile of canvas bags filled with more supplies another body laid with the same type of high tech gun as before across its lap.

"Oh sweet." 10K said rushing to get it, he picked it up and immediately started hitting buttons.

"Does it work?" Vasquez questioned.

"I don't know." He replied, then he hit something and the gun lit up purple and vibrated in his hands. It went off just as a Z came around the shelves and it blasted its head right off, the recoil making 10K lean back a bit before he regained his balance.

"Guess that'd be a yes. 4,243." he said satisfied then they heard Bernadette shouting.

"Bernadette?" Warren shouted, "Come on, bring that thing." They followed Bernadette's voice until they found a back staircase, they followed it all the way up where it let out back in the hanger where they'd started.

"We're right back where we started." Vasquez said pointing out the obvious, "What was Mr. Toad's Wild Ride for?"

"Visitor's entrance." 10K said.

"Anybody got eyes on Bernadette or the alien?" Warren asked as a beam of light appeared and illuminated Bernadette where she stood on the runway.

"There." 10K pointed, his face illuminated in the purple light from the gun.

"Well I'll be damned." Warren whispered in shock and amazement walking forward. "Careful, don't get sucked up."

"Looks like the entire base is alive." Vasquez said looking at the lights.

"Not just the base, the whole city." Warren said, it was true the whole skyline was lit up, like there was no apocalypse, like there was still regular electricity, in a way it was beautiful, like seeing a piece of the old world.

"You guys." Addy shouted coming up behind them with Doc and Murphy. "You will not believe what we found out on that. . . what is that?" she asked pointing at the light over Bernadette as Murphy walked forward as they saw a flying saucer in the air.

"I don't believe it." Murphy said, then the light turned on him.

"Murphy you all right?" Warren asked but he ignored her as he stared at the light. "Murphy?" but he still said nothing just started walking forward in a trance, "Murphy don't!"

They ran forward to grab him and the UFO shot a lazer at them making small _pew pew_ sounds. They all ducked and ran for a military truck to take cover.

"10K don't let them get him!" Warren shouted as 10K stepped forward with the gun, he fired once but it seemed to deflect off a force field and only made whoever was driving it angry as they shot more lazers at him. He dropped the gun and ran for cover, once he was close Bailey grabbed him by the jacket and tugged him behind the military truck.

"Murphy don't do it! Don't go!" Doc shouted, "They're gonna probe you for sure! And not in a good way!" he called as Warren ran out and picked up the gun. She hit a few more buttons on it and a stronger charge revved up as she fired. This shot was strong enough to hit the UFO and make it loose control and crash. Warren, Vasquez and Doc went and grabbed Bernadette and Murphy as the UFO hit the ground and exploded. They quickly made their way over to the wreckage with Bernadette.

"Careful that thing doesn't blow." Vasquez warned approaching the alien with a shard of glass stuck in its abdomen as it twitched.

"Is it alive?" Addy asked.

"I can't tell." Warren answered.

"Help him. Please help him." Bernadette begged crouching beside it as Warren went to grab its helmet.

"What if it can't breathe our air?" Bernadette asked concerned.

"Uh, then I guess he came to the wrong planet." Warren answered taking off the helmet and revealing that weird curly haired guy who'd started at 10K and Bailey when they'd walked into the Xtronaut's HQ.

"Dan Scully?" Bernadette asked.

"That nut job from Pluto?" Murphy asked.

"I don't understand Mr. Scully." Bernadette went on, "Why are you acting like one of the aliens?"

"I'm sorry Bernadette. There are no aliens. It was always just me." He said breathing heavily, "I'm sorry I lied to you. I was going to tell you the truth. . .once you got on board."

"You mean there are no aliens? Just you?" she asked sadly.

"Just me. The rest were just test pilot zombies from year one." He started coughing.

"Why are you still alive?" Warren asked.

"I've only been here a few months. Everyone was dead or turned when I got here. My job was to salvage any technology they were testing here. I was supposed to fly this craft back to Zona. I wanted to take you with me." He said looking up at Bernadette who moved his head to her lap.

"Where's Zona?" Warren asked but he and Bernadette ignored the others.

"You wanted to take me?" she asked smiling.

"It's beautiful there."

"How did they know about me?" Murphy asked stepping forward.

"Face recognition software. A drone picked you up in Colorado."

"A drone in Colorado?" Murphy repeated thinking back to the lab and the nukes.

"This is alien technology isn't it?" 10K asked his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Oh who knows. That's all above my pay grade. Oh wow." Dan said looking at the glass in his stomach, "I'm not gonna make it am I?"

"Why wouldn't you just tell me?" Bernadette asked.

"Because. . . because I was afraid you. . .wouldn't go without the others." He said weakly before he gave one last groan and died. Warren moved and rested her hands on Bernadette's shoulders.

"Come on let's give him mercy." She said getting Bernadette to stand up and move away as she cocked her gun. Bernadette turned and gently took the gun from Warren as Z Dan Scully got up off the ground. Bernadette aimed and fired with tears rolling down her cheeks. Warren pulled her back further as the suit Scully had been wearing started beeping then exploded.

"Told ya so." Murphy grumbled from 10K's left.

"This proves nothing." Ten replied and Bailey took his right hand.

"Yeah Murphy." Bailey said, "It's a big universe out there." She looked up at the sky full of stars but soon felt 10K's eyes on her, "What?" she asked turning to him, "I said I don't like aliens, I never said I didn't believe in them." she said smiling and a grin slowly broke out on 10K's face before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in to kiss her temple.

«»

Bernadette went back to the Xtronauts as their group continued down the road in their small buggy, thankfully they didn't have to go far before they found an RV that was big enough to hold their group much more comfortably. Warren parked the dune buggy and got out very excited.

"Come on baby." She said working on the engine before standing up and giving Vasquez a signal and he tried the ignition. The engine revved up and Warren smiled as they all piled in while Vasquez took the last of the gas from the buggy and put it into the RV. They had a second stroke of luck around dusk the following day when they came upon a small town. They parked the RV as Warren split the group into teams to go on supply runs. Bailey and 10K were staying behind to watch the RV and see if Citizen Z made any contact. They were both lounging on the bed in the back of the vehicle when 10K suddenly got up and headed for the front.

"Where are you going?" Bailey asked moving to get up but he stopped her.

"Wait here please." He said shutting the thin collapsible door between the two rooms and leaving her very confused. For the next fifteen minutes or so Bailey stayed in the back listening to the opening and shutting of cabinets and drawers, the small clanking of silverware and 10K's footsteps moving back and forth across the small space.

10K POV

He quickly shuffled through the cabinets and his backpack finding a pack of beef jerky and tossing it onto the table across from the small kitchen, then he dug deeper into his bag and pulled out a microwavable cup of mac and cheese he'd been saving and brought it over to the microwave to heat it up, which was thankfully still working since it drew it's power from the car battery. When it was done he took two plates and divided the easy mac and put a few pieces of jerky on each plate. He grabbed two water bottles from his bag and set up the table before going to the divider and knocking.

"Come in?" he heard Bailey ask clearly still confused as he opened the divider and found her sitting on the bed where he'd left her. "What have you been up to?" she asked when she saw the grin on his face as he leaned against the frame of the door.

"I'm picking you up for our date." He said as if it was obvious and he had to hold back an even bigger grin when he saw the surprise and confusion on her face.

"10K what have you been doing in there?" she asked but he only held out his hand and smiled as she got off the bed and let him lead her into the front of the vehicle.

Bailey POV

"10K how did you do this?" she asked shocked as she saw his set up on the table and they sat down across from each other on the cushioned bench seats.

He shrugged, "I just thought we should have at least one real date." He said as they started to eat, "Couldn't do a candlelit dinner though, the closest thing I have is a flare and I know that wouldn't end well." He said with a chuckle and she started to laugh. He picked up his water bottle and took a sip. "Pretty good boyfriend you've got though, huh?" he asked still smiling and Bailey's laughter died down and her smile waivered as she used her fork to pick at her food.

"What?" he asked, "You wouldn't call me your boyfriend?" he asked sounding a little disappointed.

"It just. . . feels like boyfriends and girlfriends and dating are all things that died with the Pre-Z world you know?" she said trying to explain in a way that wouldn't make him feel bad. He got back to his food as he nodded and she could see he knew what she meant, things like going to the movies or even just having a quiet night at home were all either impossible or drastically different now. "That whole dynamic of dating changed so much, it's not so much going to a movie with someone now, it's more who you survive with, who you find a connection with. I dunno." she shrugged picking at her food, "Words like boyfriend and girlfriend just don't seem to fit anymore. They're not enough."

"So what would you call me that fits?" he asked with that slight disappointment gone and now replaced with a playful light in his eyes as he leaned on the table as he ate. She took a few bites of the mac and cheese and nibbled on a piece of jerky as she thought.

"I don't know." She said taking another bite, savoring the flavor before swallowing, "You're just my. . . 10K."

"_Your_ 10K huh?" he said with a smile making her blush and look down at her plate. Then he got up and moved so he was sitting next to her, "I like that." He said as she turned in the booth seat to face him as he draped an arm over the back of the bench. "Then, that would make you my Bailey." He said still smiling. She blushed again and looked away but he reached out and turned her chin so she had to look at him then he leaned in and kissed her. It was different then their past kisses, this one was slow and sweet, it didn't have to be rushed or so full of emotion because they weren't sure if they were going to die at any moment. It was the kind you could melt into but in Bailey's opinion it was over too soon. When 10K pulled away he looked like he'd just remembered something.

"Speaking of going to a movie." He said getting up and making his way over to one of the cabinets in the RV, "I found this when Addy was looking for things to build a working radio, luckily she didn't have time to tear it apart and the battery is still charged." He turned and in his hands was a small portable DVD player. "But there's only one DVD in it." He said pressing the button that made the DVD port pop open.

"Which movie?" she asked and he gave a small chuckle.

"Tom and Jerry." He said pulling out the movie and showing her the picture on it of a cartoon cat and mouse. They both started laughing before 10K said, "Never saw it."

"You never saw Tom and Jerry as a kid?" she asked shocked.

"No TV in a cabin in the middle of a forest." He shrugged and she got up.

"Oh, you're watching it." She said grabbing his army green vest and pulling him into the back room. He put the DVD back in and they both settled on the bed. Bailey turned it on and the screen lit up.

"Oh, and one more thing. . . " 10K trailed off as he got up again and headed for the small kitchen. When he returned he had two spoons in one hand and an unopened bottle of chocolate syrup in the other, "Dessert." He said with a smile.

Bailey smiled and laughed again, "Seriously, how did you pull this off?"

He shrugged and joined her on the bed again, "Just some stuff I've been saving." He said as if it was nothing as the movie started to play. She selected the first episode as she leaned back into 10K who was propped up on one elbow behind her. He popped the top on the bottle and poured some syrup onto one of the spoons before reaching over and bringing it to Bailey's mouth, when the chocolate hit her tongue she couldn't help the small hum of pleasure she made. When the world went to hell she never thought she'd ever taste chocolate again. She took the spoon from his hand and licked it clean as he poured chocolate into his own spoon and turned his attention to the small screen as he ate it. They sat like that for a long while, watching cartoons and refilling their spoons enjoying a quiet moment where they didn't have to kill zombies or run from a horde. 10K leaned further into the mattress and pillows and Bailey leaned further into him. When the DVD finished they shut off the small portable player and just sat curled up into each other.

"I love you." She heard 10K mutter near her ear and she turned to look at him. He seemed nervous as he looked back at her and she smiled.

"That's very bold to say on the first date." She joked and he gave a small laugh as she brought up her hand and ran a finger along his jawline before she whispered, "I love you too Tommy." And leaned in to give him a sweet lingering peck, he deepened it and tightened his arms around her. When he pulled away she was breathless and rested her forehead on his.

Addy was the first one through the door when the group returned and the moment she saw them snuggled up in the back her eyes lit up.

"Awww, someone had a special night." She said walking back to them and leaning against the doorframe, "You remember to use those condoms I gave you?" she asked and 10K blushed.

"No, Addy we didn't . . . we weren't going to - ." He began as Bailey propped herself up on one elbow and turned to him.

"Addy gave you condoms?" she asked and 10K blushed harder and looked away making Addy chuckle.


	34. Chapter 34

**Staypeculiar:**** I'm so sorry you had a bad day but I'm glad the extra update made it better. If you're ever having a bad day again let me know, I'll try and post an extra chapter for you! Hope all is well now! Thanks again for all your support on this story!**

S2E10:

Bailey woke up the next day in the back of the RV, it seemed Warren had just gotten up too as she asked where they were.

"About one hundred miles north of Flagstaff, I'm thinking." Addy answered as she fiddled with some electrical equipment on the floor with 10K.

"I dunno how much longer this old bucket of bolts is gonna keep running." Doc called from the drivers seat in a knit cap made to look like it had an alien antennae sticking out of the top, he must have picked it up in Rozwell.

"Talking about yourself or the rig?" Addy joked with a smile and Doc chuckled.

"Both." He said, "I think we're getting near the Grand Canyon."

"I went there once when I was a kid." Murphy mumbled from a bunk above the drivers seat. "It was beautiful." He said then noticed he was getting strange looks from the rest of them, "What? Can't believe I was a kid once?" he asked which he got no response. 10K then looked over his shoulder at Bailey and saw she had woken up.

"Hey." He said smiling and scooting over to her, leaning in so they could share a quick kiss. "Morning Sleeping Beauty."

"Oh please don't make that comparison." Bailey said sitting up on her elbow and rubbing her eyes.

"Why not?" he chuckled.

"Did you ever even see that movie?"

"Bailey you know me, it's better to assume I didn't see anything related to movies or TV." 10K replied leaning his back on the side of the mattress and bringing up one leg to rest his elbow on his knee.

"Basically, she's one of the few princesses who did nothing and still got a happy ending." Bailey explained to him.

"She's right." Addy chimed in, though she didn't take her eyes from her work, "The fairies and the prince did all the work. . . and not to mention the original story is actually pretty twisted."

"Addy there's enough bad things in the world, please don't take my innocent childhood from me too." Bailey begged making both Addy and 10K chuckle.

"We need some recon, how's that radio coming?" Warren called from the passenger seat.

"About to find out." Addy replied, giving 10K the go ahead and he moved and stood on the mattress and Bailey sat up and moved out of his way. He took Addy's homemade antennae and held it out of a hatch in the roof of the RV trying to get some reception.

"Northern Light. Northern Light, do you copy?" Addy spoke into the receiver, "Northern Light, this is Delta X-ray Delta. Do you copy?"

"When was the last time you talked to that guy anyway?" Murphy asked, "Probably isn't even alive anymore."

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine this morning." Vasquez said as he woke up to Murphy's complaining.

"We don't need the negativity Murphy." Bailey scolded in agreement with Vasquez.

"Well excuse me princess. That's what happens when you haven't had a descent cup of coffee in half a decade." Murphy grumbled putting his hand behind his head.

"Citizen Z, this is your old pal, Addison Carver. Do you copy? Citizen Z do you copy? Citizen Z I know you're out there. It's me Addy do you read me? Citizen Z keep reaching out, do you copy? Come on Citizen Z I know you're out there you gotta be, do you read me?"

"_Addy. Addy, I hear you. I copy you. It's me Citizen Z."_

"Ha!" Addy squealed with joy,

"_Man, it's great to hear your voice."_

"So good to hear your voice! Can't believe you're still alive."

"_How's the package?" _

"He hates being called that!" Murphy shouted, "The name is Murphy. _The_ Murphy. Thanks to you blabbermouth!"

"_Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to sic the whole world on you."_

"Yeah right." Murphy muttered.

"Excuse me we're gonna need those coordinates." Warren spoke up bringing them back to the issue at hand.

"Right, hey Citizen Z?" Addy said into the receiver, "We need you to transmit the GPS coordinates again. Last time the transmission was breaking up. We didn't get them all. Repeat. Re-transmit GPS coordinates. Over."

"_Yeah, yeah, roger that. I'll send them as soon as I can find them. Place is kinda a mess. Zombie issues."_

"Copy you."

"_Listen there's a massive Z storm headed your way. I strongly suggest you turn south. Possibly as far as Mexico before you can outflank this horde. Its miles wide and its moving fast."_

"No, no, no. We got to go west. Not south, west." Warren said from the front.

"South is no good for us. South is no good. How's west looking?" Addy asked.

"_No, no, no, no west, west is a no go. Repeat. West is a no go. You should be able to see the cloud at the horizon."_

They all scrambled to look out the window and saw a foggy film right at the skyline like he said. _"The horde should reach you in twenty four hours – maybe less. Like I said it's moving fast. You need to put as much distance between yourselves and those Z's and start heading south asap."_

«»

Their bad luck seemed to follow them like the horde, not too long after talking to Citizen Z the RV broke down and Warren went out to see if there was anything she could do.

"Well?" Murphy asked after giving her some time with it.

"If it was a Z we'd pike it." Warren said defeated.

"We're awfully exposed out here. I feel like bait." Murphy said looking around at the wide plains all around them. There was higher ground in the distance but it was pretty far off.

"Those ATV's gonna run?" Warren asked turning to Vasquez as he used the last of the RV's gas in the four wheelers while the rest of them moved as much as they could into backpacks and on the back of the ATV's. Bailey took 10K's black backpack and strapped it to the back of one of the four wheelers keeping her messenger bag across her torso.

"This one's got my name all over it." Murphy called hopping on one.

"No way in hell I'm letting you out of my sight." Vasquez said taking the second one.

"Okay, there's only room for two or three more, depending on who. Somebody's gonna have to high tail it." Warren said.

"Me and Doc can make our way to higher ground on foot." 10K volunteered.

"But just don't forget to come back and get us." Doc said throwing his bag over his shoulder, "When that mega super horde passes." Warren nodded before shaking both their hands then hopping on behind Vasquez. Addy hugged 10K then went to hug Doc, Bailey wrapped her arms around 10K and he held her tight for a brief moment.

"Be careful." She said when they pulled away though she moved her arms to around his neck still keeping him close.

"Always am." He said smiling before he leaned in and gave her a deep peck on the lips, "I'll see you soon, okay?" she nodded and kissed him back, "Love you." He said softly so no one else would hear.

"Love you too." She whispered before pulling away giving Doc a fist bump and hopping on one of the ATV's with Addy behind Murphy, putting her sunglasses on and leaving 10K and Doc behind.

10K watched them drive off before Doc hit his shoulder and drew his attention to the horde.

"Looks like you might be getting to ten thousand a lot sooner than you thought." Doc said and he looked on the horizon, the horde was definitely moving fast as Citizen Z said, forget twenty four hours that thing would be upon them by morning.

"Let's get out of here." 10K said as they turned and headed for higher ground.

«»

They drove over the wide plains going off road to cover more ground with the gas they had. They found a lone building standing several stories high and soon were close enough to read 'Northern Quest Resort and Casino' on the busses that had been parked out front as a barrier. There was a loud whistle before they were shot at, but they were only warning shots as a couple of men appeared with guns.

"Hold it right there!" one shouted and they stopped the ATV's holding up their hands, "This is tribal land! No visitors allowed!"

"Our vehicle broke down a ways back." Vasquez explained, "We're hoping for a little shelter from the horde of zombies that's coming."

"Can't help you. You've got to turn around. Go back the way you came."

"Yá'át'ééh." Warren said getting off the ATV and stepping forward keeping her hands raised. "Yá'át'ééh." The men paused and let her get closer as she pulled out her scope. "Listen sir. I know we're outsiders and you have no reason to trust or believe us. But you can believe your own eyes." She said passing him the scope.

"Believe me, it's already coming over the horizon. You have twenty four hours probably less." she said as he lowered the scope in horror.

"Come with me."

«»

The man led them inside the casino and up several floors and past several slot machines taking them to a man with grey hair that had been braided down each side of his head.

"Welcome to Northern Quest Casino Resort." He greeted them, "My name is Chief Danny Fire Cloud."

"Danny? What the hell kind of an Indian name is Danny?" Murphy asked rudely.

"The name on my birth certificate. What's yours?" the Chief replied.

"Smith. John Smith." Murphy said picking up some poker chips off a table to play with.

"What's wrong with your color?" the Chief asked.

"Nothing. What's wrong with your color, Chief?" Murphy snapped a bit offended and Bailey elbowed him in the stomach.

"Excuse me, Chief Fire Cloud." Warren intervened. "Thank you for hearing us out. We actually came here to warn you. That's not just some dust storm out there. This is a solid wall of zombies headed this way." She said pointing to the large wall sized window that showed the plains and the cloud on the horizon.

"We've dealt with hordes like this before."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Warren continued, "We've been in contact with Citizen Z and according to him this horde is miles deep and it's gonna destroy anything in its path."

"Our defenses will protect us."

"Listen." Warren said keeping her tone calm, not wanting to come across as trying to tell the Chief what to do. "We've got some friends still out there, you think they'll be okay?"

"As long as they make it to higher ground they should be fine. . . Just hope they don't run into my son." He said looking down at a roulette table.

"And if they do run into your son?" Bailey asked stepping up next to Warren as she talked to Chief Fire Cloud. The Chief stayed silent which wasn't a good sign, "Chief, the guy I love is out there, if your son's going to hurt him that's information I need to know." She said nearly begging. The Chief finally turned to her but he still didn't speak, his eyes were a mix of an apology and sadness and Bailey had her answer. If 10K and Doc ran into this guy's son they wouldn't make it out alive.

10K POV

"Whoa. Check it out." He said when he and Doc had made it to the top of the cliffs and looked out at the Grand Canyon spread out on the other side.

"Makes you feel kinda small don't it?" Doc said taking in the view.

"I guess that's why they call it the Grand Canyon." He replied catching his breath from the climb. Then they heard a branch snap and turned their heads to the thicket where he saw something move.

"Zombies?" Doc asked.

"I don't think so." 10K replied with a feeling of dread filling his stomach. Zombies were one thing but a hostile group of humans was another entirely. Then Doc fell over and 10K rushed over to him seeing something wrapped around his feet.

"Doc?" he called bending down and turning him over revealing a bloody gash along the top of his head. _Frack_, he thought knowing he didn't have the medical supplies or the know-how on how to help Doc. But that quickly became the least of his problems when he felt a jab in his side and a shock of electricity. He fell over on to his back and saw a man on top of a horse his face blocked out by the sun, then he passed out.

Bailey POV

"Warren we need to go get them." She said turning to the woman who had been like a mother to her since Camp Blue Sky. Warren took a deep breath and Bailey knew she was already dreading what she was about to say.

"It's too dangerous Bailey." She said, "We've got a Zumani on the way and we need to stay somewhere safe."

"Citizen Z said that horde is still at least a day away –"

"And with Doc and 10K out in the Grand Canyon it could take that long just to find them and by that point we'll be caught in the storm."

"Warren –" Bailey tried to reason with her but Addy came up behind her and led her away leaving Warren to talk to the Chief.

"Addy let me go." Bailey said trying to shrug the red head off as her friend led her to a more private area of the casino where they could talk. She led her between a few rows of slot machines and made her sit down on one of the stools.

"Bailey I know you're worried about him but 10K would want you to be safe above everything else, even his own life." Addy said trying to calm her down so she wouldn't do anything irrational.

"Addy I have to go help him." She said standing but Addy moved in front of her and blocked her path.

"Bailey I know what you're feeling but," she began again holding Bailey by her shoulders, "I'm not going to let you leave."

10K POV

"What are you gonna do to us?" he asked as he and Doc were led through the forest with their hands tied to ropes as they were pulled along.

"You'll be treated exactly how you deserve to be." The man on the horse said with 10K's rifle over his shoulder as they were led through the paths surrounded by large rock until they came to where these people had made camp. When they saw Doc and 10K they started chanting one word as their captor dismounted his horse.

"What are they saying?" 10K asked.

"I can't make it out." Doc replied, "Something in their native tongue."

10K listened harder, "What does zendigo mean?" he asked and the man who'd captured them turned as he heard his question.

"I'll tell you what zendigo means." He said charging over with anger in his eyes. "It's a plague you both carry." He said bringing a hand to 10K's chest and shoving him back, "White man's disease."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Doc said in their defense, "But I can assure you, we both had our shots."

"Your people infected us before." The man said, "Zendigo nearly destroyed my people. We vowed never to let that happen again."

The man turned and they were pulled along by the other men from the tribe deeper into the camp until they were forced to their knees by a rock wall covered in symbols.

"Now tell me." The man said pacing in front of them, "What is your purpose here?"

10K and Doc shared a look and that seemed to be enough to light the man's short fuse, he spun and brought his fist to 10K's face landing a punch next to his eye.

"Hey man! Take it easy." Doc said, but still not having an answer to his question the man struck 10K again. His head snapped to the side and he immediately tasted blood and spat out a wad of it into the dirt. He could already feel the side of his lip starting to swell a bit from the hit as he spat again.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time." their kidnapper said, "What are you doing on tribal land? You're trespassing on sacred ground!"

"We didn't know anything about it being sacred anything!" Doc said.

10K spat again, "We were trying to get away from a zombie mega horde, which is heading straight this way whether you believe us or not." He answered.

"Your trespassing is the only thing that would lead them to us." their kidnapper shouted.

"Lead them to you?" Doc asked, "Have you seen that massive crowd of brain eating ghouls? Ain't nobody leading that. All we're trying to do is get out of its way. You people should too."

"Leave our land again? Never! I will die here. This horde is no different from any other that has come before it. These creatures aren't interested in our people. They're only after you!" he yelled grabbing 10K by his vest and lifting him to his feet, he pushed him back violently until they were at the symbol covered wall. "They're a manifestation of your disease! You destroy everything you come into contact with!" he spun him around to show him graffiti that had been tagged over the symbols. "These creatures aren't the plague that can kill us, you are!" he said pushing 10K's chest again.

"That's enough!" came a new voice as a young woman stepped forward, "Gordon, you've got to give this zendigo bullshit a rest." She said sounding tired like she'd seen their kidnapper – Gordon, behave this way a thousand times before.

"You know I don't go by that name anymore."

"If mom was still alive, she'd smack you upside the head. It's great to tap into our heritage and all, but give me a break." She said as she walked closer and took 10K by the arm leading him away, another woman came and helped Doc up and they left.

"Where are you taking them?" Gordon demanded.

"To the infirmary!" she shouted back.

«»

"This hurt?" Kuruk, the medicine woman, asked as she and Doc sat on the ground on a woven blanket while the other woman, Ayalla, helped 10K under a makeshift tent with open walls and more woven blankets hanging over the sticks that made up the 'walls'. They'd been kind enough to untie them and tend to their injuries.

"Yep." Doc said.

"How about this?"

"Ah, even more." He said wincing from the sting as she tended to the wound on his head.

"Been in a lot of fights haven't you?" Kuruk asked.

"You have no idea what a long strange trip it's been. You wouldn't happen to have anything for the pain would ya?"

"Pain management happens to be my specialty." She said with a smile. "Follow me." She said getting up and leading him away.

"Thank you for helping us." 10K said as Ayalla checked his bruises and cuts. They were small and minor along the arm he'd fallen on after he'd been zapped, the ones that hurt the most were the spot near his eye and the corner of his mouth where he'd been punched.

"It's the least I can do." Ayalla said, "You've got to forgive my brother. He doesn't mean to be such a jerk. He's just trying to protect us."

"He does know the zombie virus affects everyone, right?" 10K asked and she laughed.

"My brothers no fool. He was a professor for the Native American Studies Department at the university. He thinks that if we can avoid contact with the outside world that eventually the zombies will die off and somebody will synthesize a cure." She said still giggling like she thought it was crazy.

"Yeah. . . " he said thinking of Murphy, "I'm sure somebody with synthesize one eventually." He shrugged then he fell quiet and looked over his shoulder, "So is this all that's left of your tribe?"

"This is half of our tribe. Gordon, I mean, Red Hawk, and my dad don't exactly see eye to eye. My dad was chief and CEO of the casino. When the apocalypse happened, half of the tribe stayed with my dad while the other half followed my brother up here, to where our ancestors first settled."

"So what does zen-ding -o mean exactly?" he said trying to pronounce it right.

"Zendigo?" she corrected still smiling at him.

"Right." He chuckled smiling back before looking at his lap.

"It can mean a lot of things. But it usually refers to the disease of the soul." She said and he looked back up at her, "It's when a person takes without regards to the damage it causes to others. But it never really, fills the hole inside of them." she said bringing a finger to run along his chest and he blushed. _Good thing Bailey isn't here_, he thought before another voice filled his head, _Bailey would want you to stay alive, do what you gotta do_. So he looked at Ayalla with the same look he used on Bailey, the one he noticed always made her blush and look away.

"You always stare so much?" she asked still smiling at him.

"Only when I'm really interested in what somebody's saying." He replied not looking away and her smile grew a little.

"Hey Kid!" he heard Doc shout before he and Ayalla left the infirmary tent and saw Doc and Kuruk headed their way with wide smiles, "I'm telling you, you got to go talk to their ancestors." Doc said coming up to him, "I'm telling you, they're some of the coolest people you'll ever meet." 10K smiled seeing Doc was really stoned, then Red Hawk and a couple of his men showed up with guns and grabbed them leading them away again.

"Hey! What the hell is going on?" he heard Ayalla shout.

"You patched them up. Now it's time for them to go. Their presence here puts us all in danger. I'm not about to let that happen." Red Hawk replied as they were pushed and shoved down the path. They were brought to the edge of Red Hawk's territory. "This is as far as we go." He said as his men pushed him and Doc away, "Go back to your people."

"We're free to go?" 10K asked.

"Take yes for an answer Kid. Come on." Doc said turning to leave then he fell back and was sucked up into a net.

"Doc!" 10K shouted running to help him but his foot caught another trap and he was lifted into the air upside down by his ankle.

"Thanks for volunteering to be our early warning alarm." Red Hawk said with a smirk.

"This is crazy! Let us go! You'll never see us again!" 10K shouted his arms dangling above his head.

"You got that right." Red Hawk said coming over and grabbing him by the shirt and turning 10K to face him as he crouched down. "Look. You and I both know what happens if I let you go. You'll find your party and then turn around and come right after me and my family."

"No we wouldn't." 10K said, that wasn't what they did, with the exception of Murphy they were good people, but he never got to explain that.

"Yes you would. And so would I. Besides," Red Hawk let go and stood up, "If I am wrong, it doesn't really matter does it? We're all gonna die anyway." He said as the two of them were left as live bait.

Bailey POV

Addy had brought her into the resort part of the casino and into a hotel room. She told her she might as well try to get some rest while they waited out the horde, who knew when she'd get a chance to sleep in a bed again. Despite her protests and begging and threatening Addy didn't budge and refused to let Bailey leave the room. When she'd run out of ideas of how to persuade her friend Bailey finally caved and plopped her bag and 10K's on the floor before she went to lie down on the bed. Addy stayed in a chair by the door until Bailey fell asleep then there was a light knocking and one of Chief Danny Fire Cloud's tribe came in. Warren had been talking to the tribe about contacting Citizen Z and they'd sent him to find Addy because he had an old radio setup they thought she should take a look at. She took one more look at Bailey before leaving the room. Once the door shut Bailey opened her eyes and threw off the covers. She grabbed her stuff from the bedside table and headed for the door. She only opened it a crack first checking to make sure Addy was gone before she pulled it open the rest of the way and ran down the hall heading for the stairs that led to the emergency exit.

10K POV

"I've never seen so many stars man." Doc said as 10K tried to lift his upper body enough to grab the rope around his ankle but fell back.

"What? Doc it's daytime." He pointed out.

"Wow, this stuff is stronger than I thought." Doc said in a daze.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Not a thing man. In fact, I'm more at peace now than before the whole world turned FU-bar."

10K started looking around for anything he could use, anything he could grab to get them out of this, then he dropped his head, "I'm getting dizzy. We're gonna need to try to get free before I black out."

"I am already free. This reality. . . is just a cage of our perception, man." Doc went on.

"Doc, you're scaring me." 10K told him now back to just hanging with his arms over his head.

"It's okay Kid. I'm just creating my own reality here."

Then he heard a groaning and 10K turned to see a zombie headed their way. "Oh, well, in your own reality, is there a Z headed straight our way?" he asked nervously.

"Oh yeah. A butt ugly one too." Doc said perfectly calm.

"Doesn't that concern you!?" 10K asked fed up.

"Nope."

"This is not how I want to die." He groaned watching the Z stumble closer.

"It is not our time to die." Doc went on as black spots started to fill 10K's vision.

"I think I'm gonna pass out." He said as everything got hazy like he was looking at the world through a black film and everything he heard was like he was underwater, except for the _Thud_ that snapped him out of it, his survival instincts fighting the blood that was rushing to his head.

"What was that? Where's the zombie?" 10K asked looking around. The zombie that had been heading for them was lying in the dirt dead but 10K couldn't spin enough to see what had killed it.

"I'm not exactly sure. But, I think I killed it." Doc said from the net.

"How?" he asked and Doc shrugged.

"Astral projection?" he said as more snarling came as another Z showed up.

"Could you do it again?" 10K asked.

"I've got no idea how I did it the first time." Doc said after a moment of trying, "I hate to tell you this Kid, but I think the peyote's wearing off." 10K looked down and saw the cleaver that had been in the first Z. It was directly under him and he tried reaching for it but he was too high as his fingers barely brushed the handle.

"Hey ugly! Your slips showing!" Doc shouted at the zombie.

"Doc what the hell are you doing?" 10K asked.

"Buying you time. Would you shut up? Come on girlfriend over here!" he kept shouting as the Z got closer, her fingers reaching out for the net and Doc whimpered, "I need some Z-weed."

Then a wooden arrow came zipping through the air and pierced the Z's head as it dropped. 10K turned and saw Ayalla and Bailey each on a horse. Ayalla was now wearing a multicolored poncho over her outfit which hung off one shoulder and she dismounted with a smile.

"Nice shot." She said grabbing a knife from her boot.

"You were right, I do like this thing." Bailey said still holding the bow.

"Told ya you'd get hooked." Ayalla said before making her way over to them. Bailey joined her and made her way over to 10K as Ayalla worked on Doc's net.

"What are you? Our guardian angel?" Doc asked.

"Just someone who hates seeing innocent people mistreated." Ayalla responded.

"Bailey!" 10K said full of pure joy and relief at seeing her, "Baby I've never been happier to see you."

She stopped in front of him but it was hard to make out the look on her face while he was upside down. "You don't look good, Ten." She said playfully, taking in the red tint to his face from hanging upside down, then she pulled out her knife. "Brace yourself." She said cutting the rope.

«»

"How did you two end up together?" 10K asked as Ayalla returned to her horse taking the reigns.

"I came looking for you." Bailey explained, "And I ran into Ayalla, she figured I was looking for you and she told me about her annoying brother Red Hawk and what he'd done to you and here we are."

"I don't know how we could ever thank you." 10K said turning to the Indian woman.

"I need your help." She said already calling in a favor.

"Name it." 10K replied happy to help.

"Our people at the casino are just as stubborn as Red Hawk. They won't believe me if I tell them what's coming. But they might believe you."

"Well I'm in." Doc said already on a horse.

"Since when do you know how to ride a horse?" 10K asked as Ayalla and Bailey got on the same horse.

"I don't. This is my first time. I got some friends telling me what to do." Doc said tapping his temple, "I'll lead." He said to Ayalla as 10K hopped on behind Doc. Bailey filled Ayalla in as they rode that Warren had already tried to convince her father to leave the casino but he was set in his ways. Ayalla was hopeful that if she and Warren both spoke to him they'd be able to change his mind. Bailey just hoped it worked.

Bailey POV

"Dad!" Ayalla shouted when they came upon the casino just as the bottom of the sun touched the horizon as night began to fall.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with your brother."

"We came to warn you." She answered.

"I'm well aware of the derecho." He said his eyes glancing to Bailey and for a second she thought she saw a smirk on the man's face – it was obvious to him that she'd cast her own safety aside to go after her lover. He turned back to Ayalla, "We've withstood many of these storms before."

"Brother, you got a 10.0 zombiequake headed your way." Doc piped up from his horse.

"Dad, you should listen to them." Ayalla urged.

"Come, we'll go inside." The Chief said leading them back to the room where Bailey had left their group.

"Doc! 10K!" Addy said jumping off a blackjack table and running over and hugging each of them, "And you." She said poking Bailey and she spoke up before Addy could scold her.

"Hey, I'm back in once piece aren't I?"

"Good, cause if you died I would have killed you." She said with another poke and a smile before giving her a hug.

"_Hey Warren how hot's this battery gotta be?"_ she heard Citizen Z over the radio.

"As hot as you can get it." Warren replied into the receiver.

"Warren's helping talk Citizen Z through how to operate a rocket launcher." Addy whispered filling them in as they all listened. There was a burst of static and they weren't sure if they'd lost their connection, or lost CZ altogether.

"_Zombie down."_ Came his voice a moment later, _"Repeat zombie down."_

Everyone cheered and whooped, 10K even put his hands in air victoriously. Then Warren and Ayalla began talking to the Chief trying to convince him to take his people and go. Bailey watched Doc make his way over to talk to Murphy while Addy returned to her radio. Bailey took 10K's hand and started pulling him away from the others. He looked back at her confused but saw the smile on her face and followed without question.

She brought him to the room where Addy had left her before and was glad to find all her stuff was still there. She saw his sniper instincts kick in as he headed for the window and looked out over the plains which were now colored orange, pink and purple as the sun set. He pulled his rifle off his shoulder and rested it against the wall as he closed the curtain blocking the dust cloud that signaled the zombies approaching.

"They'll probably be here by morning." He said turning around to her as she sat on her knees on the mattress pulling her hair out of its braids as he walked over.

"I don't want to think about that." She said wrapping her arms around his neck when he was close enough. She stared into his eyes for a moment and he stared back at her before she brought her hands to cup his jaw, leaned in and brought her lips to his. She'd been so worried after the Chief had told them about his son, she'd been afraid he'd do something terrible to 10K and she'd never see him again and she let all that emotion pour out into the kiss. He brought his hands to her hips and pulled her closer and deepened the kiss even more. Bailey dropped her hands and pushed his vest off his shoulders letting it fall to the floor.

"Bailey. . . " he whispered against her lips and she could hear the question in his voice but she didn't let him say anything more as she brought their lips together again and backed up on the mattress pulling him with her. He rested on his forearms so his weight wouldn't crush her and she felt him involuntarily shiver as she moved her hands up his back under his shirt. They were forced to pull away from their kiss as he helped her get his shirt off over his head knocking off his goggles with it. Her hands returned to his chest and his back running up and down his skin feeling the muscle just under the surface as he trailed kisses down her neck as she took deep breaths filling her lungs. He made little hums of pleasure as her fingers explored and he gave a whine in protest when she pushed him away to take off her own shirt thinking he might be too nervous to make the move himself. The way he looked at her when she tossed it aside made her heart nearly stop in her chest, she watched his eyes scan every inch of her body down then back up before he looked her in the eye.

"Are you sure?" he asked before he licked his lip nervously, a movement that made her smile. She leaned up weaving her hands into his hair and kissed him bringing him back down so his chest was pressed against hers. She pulled away ever so slightly so that their noses were still touching.

"I love you Tommy." She whispered and saw the corner of his mouth pull up, "I'm sure."

10K POV

It wasn't until all their clothes were on the floor that everything slowed down, he was suddenly very hyperaware of his body and hers, that she had a leg on either side of his waist, of every inch where there skin touched, where his chest pressed against hers, where she ran her fingertips, the pads of her fingers so smooth and so soft against his skin. All he could think about was how he hoped he didn't mess this up somehow. She must have seen how nervous he was because she ran her hands from his back, up his arms and up his neck until she cradled his face and she pulled him in for a kiss. It was reassuring and made his head foggy all at once and he wrapped his arms around her lifting her off the bed slightly to bring them even closer together.

"10K we need –" she began but he was already ahead of her. His body hovered over her from their place along the foot of the bed as he reached for his bag on the floor and started rifling through it. He pulled out the box Addy had given him and ripped it open pulling out a foil packet. He threw the box back into the bag and sat up on his knees as he ripped the packet open with his teeth, Bailey leaned up on her elbows as she watched him and took deep breaths. Once he was ready she reached up and brought her hand to his neck gently pulling him back down.

"Are you su-" he went to ask again but she cut him off with a kiss. He rested his forearms on either side of her head and let the rest of the world melt away.

«»

His arms shook as he lost all his strength and fell onto her as they both panted heavily. He rested his head on her chest as he felt her arms wrap around him, one ran along his shoulders while her free hand tangled in his hair cradling his head. He didn't want to fall asleep yet but his exhaustion got the best of him and soon he was out like a light.

When he woke up, maybe an hour or so later, his head was still on her chest and he felt her fingers running through his hair.

"Sorry." He muttered against her skin, "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

She gave a small chuckle, "That's okay. I feel asleep for a bit too."

"Any idea what time it is?" he asked and he felt her shift her head, probably to look at the digital clock plugged in on the dresser across from them, the solar panels on the casino roof allowing their outlets to still work.

"Still the middle of the night." She mumbled and he felt her lips run through his hair before her fingers tightened and pulled his head back. He didn't have time to question her as she brought her lips to his again and he gave a low moan in the back of his throat. He didn't realize she was pushing him until he had rolled onto his back and had her in his lap as they now sat in the middle of the bed. He tangled one of his hands in her hair while the other ran up and down her bare back memorizing the feel of her. He groaned and sat up on his elbows when she pulled away but she returned a moment later holding the black box in her hands. He looked her up and down as she pulled out another packet enjoying the view in this new position.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are?" he asked propped up on one elbow and running his other hand up and down her thigh, his thumb briefly tracing the scar from her gunshot wound, and he saw her pause before she smiled.

"No. Though, to be fair. . ." she said turning to place the box on the nightstand, "you did seem pretty distracted."

"Well you are." He said looking at her body again taking in everything, even her collection of scars. "You're. . . perfect."

She smiled and leaned over him bringing their lips together again. He broke the kiss when her hips shifted in his lap and he couldn't stop his head from falling back, his mouth open in a silent moan. Then before he knew it he was drowning in euphoria again.

Bailey POV

She woke up the next morning with her head on 10K's chest and his hand resting on her back. They'd woken up a few more times throughout the night until they'd ended up laying on the bed properly with their heads against the pillows along the headboard. She waited a long time just listening to his heartbeat and hearing him breathe. There was a bit of light coming from around the edges of the curtain telling her it was morning and they'd have to face the threat that was coming for them but part of her felt like maybe, just maybe, if she didn't move they could stay in this moment forever. Then she felt 10K shift under her as he started to wake up and she knew sooner or later they'd be back on their mission killing Z's left and right. She felt his hold on her tighten as he kissed her head.

"G' morning." He mumbled into her hair before she pushed herself up to kiss him. He tried to deepen it and reluctantly she pulled away.

"We should get dressed." She said and he bit his lip before exhaling deeply and nodding. They collected their clothes from the floor and dressed in silence both of them replaying last night's events over again in their heads. She collected their things and stuffed them into their bags doing a mental check list to make sure they had everything especially since in a few hours this whole place would be destroyed by zombies. As she was bent over one of the bags she felt a sharp slap on her bum and stood up straight and turned to 10K as he buttoned up his pants.

"Hey." She scolded him with a frown.

"Hey I remember you enjoying –" he began but she threw his shirt at him interrupting his sentence.

"Stop it." She said fighting off a smirk as he shut up and finished getting dressed. She grabbed the black box from the nightstand and put it back in his bag as she packed up their stuff.

"We're going to have to get more of those on our next supply run." He said as he fixed his goggles on his head before going to the window to get his rifle.

"Oh my God." He said in horror and Bailey turned and saw why. Out the window they could now see the dust storm, it was much closer now, only a few miles away and it spread nearly the entire width of the plains and they couldn't even see how far back the horde stretched.

"I hope the Chief changed his mind." Bailey said as she and 10K collected the rest of their stuff and headed down to the floor where the others were.

Plates of food were spread across the tables in a makeshift breakfast buffet. Bailey and 10K each grabbed a small something and walked over to another poker table where the Chief sat holding what looked like a counsel meeting. To his left was Ayalla and across from him was Warren with Vasquez to her right and Murphy who was two seats down on her left. Addy was still working with her newest friend on the radio in the corner talking to Citizen Z. Bailey suggested going over to sit near Doc who was near the table Warren and the Chief were at but 10K looked hesitant.

"What's wrong?" she asked and he shrugged crossing his arms and looking away.

"It's so stupid." He said looking out the window at the cloud before turning to her, his voice barely above a whisper, "I feel like I have the words 'I had sex' written across my forehead." He said blushing. She gave a small chuckle.

"No words, just a bandana and a pair of goggles." She reassured him making him smile. Then Murphy suddenly stood from the table.

"They're coming, I can feel it." He said his face etched with terror.

"Please come with us." Warren urged the Chief in one final plea.

"The cliffs are no safer than here." he said.

"If we leave now at least we stand a chance. If you stay. . . " Vasquez trailed off.

"Dad, we can still make it to the Sacred Cliffs." Ayalla said.

"_Delta X-ray Delta, this is Citizen Z, do you copy? If you haven't found cover then do so now. The first of the fast zombies should be reaching you any minute."_

"Guys, hey uh. . . guys." Addy's tech friend said pointing to the window, the dust cloud now looked only twenty maybe thirty minutes away.

"Everything we've worked for, it's over." The Chief said horrified, "Everyone its time for us to go."

«»

"We need to hurry. They will kill all of you." Murphy said from the jeep's passenger seat, as Bailey and 10K sat in the back. Bailey had tied his red bandana around her head like a hairband again but left the rest of her hair down and the breeze now blew it around her face slightly as they prepared to go.

"It's time for you to lead us out of here." Ayalla called to her father.

"I'm not coming." The Chief said and Ayalla went to talk to him. They shared some words the others couldn't hear before he passed her something and addressed the crowd.

"Everyone it is time for you to go. It has been an honor to serve as your tribal Chief. In my absence listen to my daughter, she has known you all her life, and she holds a wisdom that is beyond her years. My girl, this is your time." They shared a few more words and Ayalla mounted her horse in tears but strongly led the group.

"We're going to the Sacred Cliffs. We'll take the vehicles as far as we can take them, then go on foot the rest of the way. Everyone stay together." She instructed and they moved out. All together they had Ayalla's two horses, the casino van, their two ATV's and a jeep from the casino. Ayalla was quiet as the cloud reached the casino behind them and the building collapsed moments later.

«»

"Ayalla!" Kuruk called when she saw them come through the pass, "You're safe! What happened?" but Ayalla only walked past her seeking out her brother. Kuruk turned to the rest of them.

"Hello." Warren greeted.

"Welcome." She replied seeing the other half of their tribe follow in behind them. The tribe members spread out greeting the other half that they hadn't seen since the start of the outbreak leaving just Kuruk and their group. Then Red Hawk and Ayalla came through the path.

"You are welcome here. All of you." he told them, whatever Ayalla had said seemed to have changed his mind about outsiders. After all, they did save half their tribe. "We should be safe here, we blocked the only narrow passage in and zombies can't climb."

Ayalla and Red Hawk walked over and Red Hawk shook Doc's hand, "I'm sorry."

"It's cool brother. In the end all is forgiven." Doc replied.

"Speak for yourself Doc." Bailey spoke up looking at Red Hawk, "I still have a strong urge to kick you in the nuts." She said with a smirk. From a few feet behind her Ayalla leaned over and whispered to 10K.

"You're girlfriend?"

He took a deep breath, "My. . . Bailey." He replied.

"I like that girl." Ayalla said smiling, "You hold onto her." Then Red Hawk walked over to 10K.

"I'm sorry, man." He said as they shook hands and 10K nodded accepting his apology. Then something fell into their path.

"Zombie!" Kuruk shouted as Warren shot it.

"The fast ones." Murphy said, "They're starting to arrive."

"But how did they climb up there?" one of the tribesmen asked. Then another fell behind them and Addy ran at it taking it out with her Z Whacker.

"Blasters!" she shouted.

"In a few hours the entire Zunami is going to push over the cliff and into this canyon." Murphy said feeling the horde.

"What are we gonna do?" Red Hawk asked.

"We've got to divert them somehow." Warren said as Doc walked over to the wall of symbols.

"Hey! You think zombies are as dumb as buffalo?" he asked.

«»

They passed out torches and flares as they went back to where they'd left the jeep, van and ATV's. They split up into groups to light a fire that would hopefully push the Z's into the canyon and away from the camp. Warren and Red Hawk took their torches and an ATV down the center while Vasquez, Addy and Bailey took the second ATV and covered the right. 10K and Ayalla took the jeep to the left, while Doc, Kuruk and Murphy waited by the van where they regrouped when they were done lighting the fires. They could see the herd from across the flames and the canyon but before they could see if their plan was a success Murphy ran forward.

"I have to save them!" he shouted and Warren and Vasquez took off after him.

"What's he doing?" Vasquez asked.

"Saving his tribe." Warren said through clenched teeth in anger.

They pinned him down before he got to the flames but he kept shouting "Turn Around! Turn around! You don't understand! They can feel! They can feel!" he kept crying as the rest of them ran over.

"What the hell are you doing?" Addy asked as they crowded Murphy.

"Look they're turning!" Red Hawk exclaimed and they looked up to see he was right, the zombies were avoiding the flames and ran straight over the edge of the canyon.

"Let's get to higher ground!" Kuruk shouted.

Warren and Vasquez pulled Murphy back and got him into the jeep as they took off for higher land. They watched the Z's tumble off the edge of the Grand Canyon and like a waterfall of corpses, plummeted to the bottom.

"It worked." Ayalla said in awe.

"And then some." Red Hawk added in just as much shock.

«»

Kuruk drew a blue man on the wall of symbols as Red Hawk addressed the crowd.

"On this day, in generations to come, our people will remember you of the Z nation. Who fought with us here today. They will know who you are and what you did." A man passed him a blade wrapped in braided leather and Red Hawk presented it to Warren.

"Thank you." He said passing her the gift.

"Thank you." She said accepting it, "Wow. So what are you going to do? Tough it out?"

"These cliffs are still our home. My people have lived here for thousands of years. It's time to start thinking about the next thousand." Red Hawk said.

"More like next week." Ayalla said walking over to where Bailey and 10K stood.

"For your journey." She said handing him a string of beads, "To protect you. Come back and see us sometime."

"We will, definitely." 10K replied with a smile.

"Well. . . "Bailey spoke up, "As long as your brother doesn't tie 10K to a tree again." 10K gave a light chuckle as both of the girls laughed then Ayalla took a folded fabric that was draped over her arm and handed it to Bailey.

"A little birdy told me you're a storyteller." She said and Bailey turned a suspicious eye to 10K who suddenly seemed very interested in his own present and seemed adamant not to look her way. Ayalla caught both their looks and laughed, "The patterns woven in the fabric tell the story of our tribe." She explained as Bailey unfolded it and saw it was a poncho much like the one Ayalla had been wearing earlier. It had a beige background and patterns in red, orange and black, there were patterned squares and woven birds, even arrows running in horizontal lines. Bailey was speechless at the work of art she held in her hands.

"Ayalla I. . . thank you." She said before stepping forward and giving the young woman a hug. They said their goodbyes and headed back to the van that Ayalla and Red Hawk said they could have for their journey. Murphy was already inside looking bummed, he didn't turn to any of them as they all piled in and Warren took off. Bailey sat next to 10K with her head resting on his shoulder.

"So. . . " he said, "When do you think we'll have a chance to be alone again?" he asked and she looked up to see the grin that had spread across his face. She couldn't help but roll her eyes and return her head to his shoulder, then she smiled as she felt him kiss her hair.


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Thanks to everyone who is supporting this story, I don't know how it happened but this chapter is my longest so far at over 10,000 words! Also, I'm going to dedicate it to Staypeculiar for how awesome you are for reviewing every single chapter! (a lot of times reviewing several times per chapter!) Without you taking the time to do that I don't know if I would have had the motivation to continue this story at all and I probably would have given up or removed it entirely, so thank you so much, you have no idea how grateful I am! Enjoy the chapter!**

S2E11:

The van broke down after about three days of driving and from there they continued on foot for another four. When night fell on the seventh day they found a place in the forest to camp out. They tied rope, string and shoelaces from tree to tree around their makeshift campground so any Z's that got close would be tripped and give them time to mercy them. 10K was off to the side changing out of his blue hoodie and into his black tee shirt as Addy and Bailey pulled out all the sleeping bags and blankets and started setting up camp while Vasquez kept an eye on Murphy and Doc and Warren took inventory of their food supply.

"Soooo?" Addy asked dragging out the word in a sing-songy voice making Bailey look at her with a mix of confusion and dread.

"What?"

Addy kept grinning like a fool before she asked, "Was he good to you? He treat you right?"

Bailey blushed and looked down at the sleeping bag she was unrolling as if she suddenly needed to keep her eyes on her work.

"Addy I have no idea what you're talking about." She immediately denied trying to fight off the blush on her cheeks. Damn, she thought after a week she'd be in the clear. What had tipped Addy off?

"Oh come on." Addy whined still smiling, "I'm your best friend, I know these things, and, uh. . ." she trailed off and Bailey looked up at her seeing the red head tap the side of her own neck. Getting the message Bailey's eyes went wide and she pulled her hair over her shoulder to hide the hickeys 10K must have left. Addy laughed a bit at her reaction and Bailey knew she wasn't going to get out of the interrogation that was coming. Knowing Addy wouldn't let it go she gave her enough information to keep her satisfied but didn't tell her friend everything.

"Six times?" she asked her eyes going wide as Bailey avoided eye contact and crossed her arms as she leaned on a tree. Keeping her eyes down she gave a shrug as she felt her face heat up in what she was certain classified as a new shade of red. Thankfully, Addy didn't ask her anything that led to more embarrassing answers, instead her friend shook her head and went back to her work. Just like how Addy had been able to sense something had been off about Bailey, Bailey could sense something was now going on in Addy's head.

"What?" she asked making her friend look up.

"Huh?"

"You look like you're deep in thought." Bailey told her.

"I was just thinking. . . back to when I was at the Sisters of Mercy camp."

"Oh." Bailey replied as a spark of hate ignited in her chest at the thought of that awful woman Helen. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that Helen was dead, _"That boy you care for. He _will_ die. Do you really want to be there when he does?" _she had told Bailey, _"You'll die long before he does."_ She looked across their camp at 10K again as he threw his vest on over his shirt and grabbed his rifle from where he'd rested it against another tree. Bailey took another deep breath, Helen was dead, she couldn't tear anymore people apart or send anymore boys to their death, Helen was dead and 10K was alive just like Bailey had said.

She heard Addy take a deep breath before she went on, "Helen had told me that the violence in this world triggered a violent instinct in men. This desire to fight, to kill. She said that testosterone is the most toxic chemical on Earth. For a while I thought she was right, even after I came back to the group." She took another breath and looked up at Bailey, "But seeing you with 10K, and seeing him just being so. . . I can't put my finger on it."

"Gentle." Bailey said with a small smile on her lips, "That's the word you're looking for, gentle. No one's seen that in a while, not since the outbreak. The apocalypse happened and everyone in the world tried to make themselves harder, like stone. Almost like if they made themselves tough enough they'd become so strong that they could get cut and not bleed." She shook her head and glanced over to 10K before looking back at Addy, "And even with being so strong and so tough 10K is still gentle. Like when he walks up to me and brushes his fingers on my arm and his touch is so feather light. . . " she trailed off thinking about his touch, "And it's not because he thinks I'm delicate, or that I'll break; he's just being, careful. Like he's afraid he might interrupt my thoughts or pull me out of my focus, but the truth is no matter what I'm thinking about I'm never upset when he interrupts. I actually always catch myself smiling."

Addy smiled back at her the look in her eyes saying 'Awww.' Luckily she didn't say it out loud because 10K, who had been talking to Warren and Doc, was now making his way over to them with a bandana in each hand, he was holding the corners keeping them shut in little bundles as he walked over to the pair.

"Hey." He greeted them as he turned to Addy, "They're dividing up the last of the food for dinner." He told her before turning to Bailey and passing her one of the bundles he held, "I got your ration for you." He said with a smile. She smiled back as she took it and thanked him giving him a kiss on the cheek. Once everyone else had gotten their food they all sat down and ate, when the last of their meal was gone they made a watch schedule and went to sleep. Warren took the first watch and 10K shuffled a sleeping bag next to Bailey as he laid on top of it. Bailey appreciated the warmth of 10K lying beside her as they snuggled but when the morning came the heat became too much and she wasn't the only one feeling it.

They all woke up smelling smoke and quickly realized the forest had caught fire sometime in the night. The sun was already rising and with the sunlight in addition to the flames the forest looked red as they quickly gathered their things and moved out. They couldn't tell where the fire had started and Bailey was pretty sure they were going in the wrong direction as the smoke became thicker and they had to cover their faces to help them breathe. Things only got worse when they heard the snarling of the dead.

The reddish tint to their surroundings and the fogginess from the smoke only made things more difficult as the Z's charged through the forest and their group was quickly broken apart. Addy and Bailey were fighting back to back, their fighting style mastered as they moved in perfect sync. Bailey had removed 10K's red bandana from her head and had tied it so it covered her nose and mouth to help keep the smoke from her lungs, the long shawl Addy had was now wrapped around the bottom half of her face several times for the same purpose.

"Warren!" Addy shouted after pulling the shawl down trying to locate the others in the burning forest. Bailey tapped her on the shoulder as she saw a figure in the distance swinging a weapon and making a Z's head explode in a puff of embers and ash – Warren. They ran in that direction, Bailey only stopped once when she saw Doc behind a tree with his crowbar, his flannel shirt was now wrapped around his head like a messy turban as he turned and piked a Z from around the tree. A bit further off she was just able to make out 10K with his long rifle in his hands as he leapt between two trees and perched on a boulder, bringing his scope up to his eye as he started shooting. He had a spare black bandana around his nose and mouth as well as he fired and took down four zombies with only three bullets, the last one ricocheting off the medallion around Doc's neck that he'd gotten from Kuruk.

"Four!" Doc shouted through his shirt.

"Murphy!" 10K called back pulling the bandana away from his face as he waved them over to where their mission had gone. Doc followed 10K and Bailey went to follow him looking over her shoulder and seeing Addy, Warren and Vasquez following behind. They all ran up a hill where the forest thinned out and they saw a building appear in the smoke.

"It looks like a hotel." Warren said pulling down her white bandana.

"I thought we killed all these Z's last week." Doc groaned.

"Maybe the Grand Canyon filled up." Addy said sarcastically.

"Not funny." Murphy mumbled.

"Wasn't kidding." Addy snapped back as Bailey brought a hand up over her bandana to try and ventilate more of the air she breathed in as Murphy coughed. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to 10K who had pulled his bandana back over his face so only his eyes were showing, the clear green now filled with concern, she nodded, silently telling him she was okay as they made their way for the hotel.

Warren knocked on the door urgently calling, "Anybody in there?"

"Do you think it's deserted?" Doc asked as she peered through the dirty window.

"Give me that." Warren said taking his crowbar as she tried to pry the doors open.

"Anytime now Murphy!" Addy shouted as Z's started stumbling over.

"All right! All right, I'll give it a shot." Murphy agreed as he lifted his hands and the Z's slowly turned and went away.

"Why don't we just break the glass?" Doc suggested.

"No, 'cause then the Z's will be able to get in." Warren said.

"There's somebody in there." Doc noticed and Bailey turned and saw a figure behind the dirty glass doors.

"Open up or you'll be sorry!" Warren shouted and drew her gun which immediately gave Bailey a bad feeling, if she was on the other side of that door she wouldn't let in someone who'd just threatened her, but thankfully whoever was on the other side didn't share her views as they pulled the doors open and let them in. Bailey noticed as she walked by that it was a shorter man with an afro and glasses.

"Thank you." Warren said as they stepped in and immediately saw several people standing on a landing above them, maybe a little more than half a dozen, who all aimed their guns on them, one man among them said welcome, but in a tone that implied they were anything but. Warren kept her gun drawn, as did Vasquez and Bailey reached her hand for her own as they stepped in. Warren grabbed the man who'd been kind enough to let them in and held her gun to his head.

"Lower your weapons." Vasquez demanded with his gun drawn as Addy, Bailey and 10K drew their handguns and aimed at the people too.

"Turn around and go back the way you came." One of the hotel members replied.

"Easy Travis." A man holding a large log said.

"Look! We don't want to hurt you." Warren said, "But we cannot turn around. There are way too may Z's out there."

"Not much oxygen either." Doc added from beside the shut doors as a Z stumbled up and started banging on it making several of the hotel people jump in fright.

"Who's in charge?" Warren asked and the man with the log stepped forward.

"My name is Gideon Gould. I'm the facilitator here. But we don't really have a leader. 'Cause everyone here participates in our decision making." He said coming down the steps with the log and Bailey noticed how nicely he was dressed, actually, how nice they all were dressed. The women were in pantsuits and heels while Gideon wore a button down shirt with a vest and tie.

"Great. We just need some shelter until the smoke clears and some of those zombies move on." Warren told him.

"Okay, well I think in order for us to put together a mutually beneficial agreement, we're gonna have to create a little framework of trust here." Gideon said approaching them.

"Buddy, I'd feel a lot more trust if you all pointed your weapons someplace else." Murphy said looking at the people on the landing.

"Sure." Gideon said turning to his people, "It's okay everybody."

"What have you got in mind Mr. Gould?" Warren asked letting the man with the glasses go and put her hand on her hip.

"Popcorn circle process?" a woman with short blonde hair suggested.

"You know what? That's exactly what I had in mind." Gideon said, "That's a great idea, yes ma'am come on down here."

"What the hell is it? Movie night?" Murphy muttered.

"May I?" she asked passing Gideon and taking the log.

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you." She looked at them, "Don't worry it's not a weapon, it's a tool. We call it the talking stick. We use it to facilitate dialogue. When we make decisions we pass it around the circle like a bowl of popcorn. Only the person holding the stick is allowed to speak. It makes it so much easier to be heard." She kept going on about the stick and Dr. Gould being a world renowned something or other, Bailey wasn't really paying attention, she was more concerned with the other people around them, they were fidgety and defensive, their body language telling Bailey that her groups presence there was unsettling to them, which made her nervous. Uncomfortable people sometimes made rash choices when they felt their safe place was threatened. Then another Z slammed against the door cutting off the woman's lecture on corporate communication and Bailey had never been more grateful to a Z.

"We're gonna play a little quick game here." Gideon said taking back the stick, "It's called Honesty Inventory, I give you my first impressions of all of you without filtering anything. So let's see. . . " he said turning to Warren first.

"You, you are the leader, you're a natural. And you have a wisdom. But it's born of loss." Then he turned to Vasquez, "You are the enforcer brother, you're tough. But your scars can cloud your judgment." He said before moving to Addy, "You're the strong one right? There's a lot of loss in those eyes, I think it's more loss than you can handle." He looked back to Warren, "She relies on you." He said pointing to the Chief, then he passed Murphy and moved to Doc, "Brother sir, you've got a face that's etched with sadness and yet, somehow, you've managed to keep your sense of humor. Man I need a hug, can I have a hug?" he asked before stepping forward and hugging Doc. Bailey already didn't like this Gideon guy, he read people too well and she felt just as uncomfortable as when Escorpion had been staring at her during that ridiculous trial in Burrtown. She hid her discomfort though, she tried to hide everything as she made her expression as neutral as she could, though she kept her body language stiff keeping her hand on her gun as her fist tightened on the handle of her hatchet that was in her grasp and she let Gideon read her silent warning, letting him know to be careful with what he said about her.

"And you," he began pointing a finger at her and wagging it up and down and as his attention went to her Bailey noticed 10K – who'd had his arms crossed but his gun still in hand – shuffled on his feet and unfolded his arms subtly bringing his gun to point at Gideon from beside his hip, "You're the one with all the walls up, like defenses around a compound. But you don't keep everyone at bay." He said looking around at the others, "These people have earned their way into your heart and you protect them by analyzing your enemy, finding all their weak spots. Most people arm themselves physically these days, you take them down mentally, emotionally, psychologically. You carry those weapons but it's your mind that is your greatest asset." Then his eyes shifted over to 10K, he looked at how they stood, how much distance was between them, how they angled their bodies, his eyes shifted between both of them several times. Bailey was expecting some long teary speech about love and how hopeless it seemed in this world but then Gideon surprised her which she liked even less, instead of droning on about her and 10K willing to die for each other or something equally emotional he only said, "Interesting." Before he stepped over to 10K and gently grabbed the end of his gun and pulled it down so 10K was aiming at the floor.

"Son." he said placing his hand on 10K's shoulder and Bailey's fingers twitched toward her guns trigger, "You've got a good heart. But you're a little bit angry. You don't like him." he pointed to Murphy, "You two don't like each other that's what it is, hmm." Then he turned and looked back between Bailey and 10K one more time, "She makes you less angry." He said before going to Murphy.

"You've got the weight of the world on your shoulders don'tcha? I can see it. You do more for these people than they even realize. And you never really get the respect you deserve either. Let's everybody look around you now. I think we've all taken a really big step in solving this conflict." He said and Bailey thought it was bull, all he'd done was make them uncomfortable by reading them like open books - probably to even the field, since she could tell his people were uncomfortable about them - possibly trying to make them want to leave if they thought he could see through them all and see their secrets. They all still had skeletons in their closets, things they still hadn't shared to each other. She looked to 10K who had his eagle eyes on Gideon and she thought about how close they were but she still hadn't told him about her family, or her early years in the outbreak.

"It's all about process dialogue," Gideon went on, "and filling the pool of shared meaning. I told you guys a story and it resonated with you –hopefully. And now we have a common narrative, which is of course the basis of trust, what do you think?" he asked looking at Warren.

"Gee, maybe now that we're all friends and stuff, maybe we could get some food." Murphy spoke up, "I'm starving."

"Is he all right?" Gideon whispered to Warren.

"Vitamin deficiency." She answered.

"Okay you know what I think we should do guys? Let's do a process committee. Why don't we do two from each group, we'll all discuss specifics. Who would you like to join you in representing your stakeholders?"

"Addy." Warren said immediately.

"And I think our stakeholders will be represented by myself and Dana." He gestured to the blonde and Bailey noticed another man and woman share a look at Gideon's choice as the four left and the Z's kept pounding on the door to get in.

«»

The man who'd let them in – Iggy – offered to give them a tour of the place but only Doc, 10K and Bailey accepted, Murphy decided to lounge on a couch in the lobby and Vasquez wasn't going to take his eyes off him.

"We kept losing people all through Black Summer until we, uh. . . Voila." Iggy gestured around at the kitchen he'd led them into. "Couldn't defend the whole hotel so. . . ooh! Sorry." He said resting his flashlight pointing up as he took a rag and wiped down a metal table, "We abandoned the rooms to the zombies." He finished his original thought.

"Kinda like a zombie roach motel." Doc joked and Iggy laughed as 10K shone a flashlight around the room as they checked it out. Iggy brought a small pot over and stirred it with a wooden spoon offering them a taste.

"You guys been here the whole time?" 10K asked as Bailey savored the taste of marinara sauce on her tongue, it was just the stuff from a jar but it was still wonderful. Iggy sighed at 10K's question.

"We thought about going. At least I have, but the group always vote me down. My company sent me here for a weekend retreat to work on my people skills. That was four years ago." He said taking another jar and offering some of its contents to Doc.

"Gibson onions?" he asked cheerfully.

"May I?" 10K asked politely gesturing to a pitcher of water and Iggy quickly made to pour him a glass. "I've never stayed in a hotel before. You guys have a pool? I always wanted to swim in a pool." He said sipping from the glass.

"You're drinking it." Iggy answered and 10K paused his sip though he kept the glass to his lips as his eyes went wide. "Don't worry, we filter and boil everything." Iggy said making his way to the stove where a complex system was set up, "This is my masterpiece, and let me show you where we keep the food. We lock up all the food since we discovered some was disappearing. I do all the cooking and cleaning and. . . "

"Regular Cinder-fella?" Doc said.

"I even clean up after the janitor. Guess I should be glad I'm alive." Iggy said leading them on, "And this way we have the ballroom where you guys can relax and I'll see if I can scare up some blankets."

«»

"You're wearing your hair like Ayalla." 10K noticed looking at the braid hidden in the loose strands of Bailey's hair as she shrugged off her olive green jacket and stuffed it into her messenger bag before they plopped themselves on a couch in the ballroom as Doc looked around admiring the luxury of the place. She shrugged looking a bit embarrassed as she played with the end of the braid.

"I like her, I hope we see her again." she said honestly, "She was like a post apocalypse Pocahontas." She turned to him biting her lip, "It was my favorite movie as a kid." She admitted sheepishly. "I loved the idea of living out in the woods after seeing it. Living off the land, being so close to nature."

"Yeah, living in the forest is actually pretty cool." 10K agreed putting his feet up on the coffee table in front of them, remembering his childhood, "Peaceful too."

She stopped biting her lip and smirked, "Don't rub it in." she said playfully and he scooted closer to her, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Hey, when we go north, I'll show you exactly how good living in the middle of the woods can be." He said smiling and she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss and he made a little humming noise in approval.

"You know, we are in a hotel. . . " he said suggestively.

"With rooms full of zombies." She pointed out, "Did you forget that part?"

"No, but come on, you've seen these people." he said raising his other arm on the back of the couch as he leaned back casually. "Compared to them the two of us should be able to clear a room no problem, it could only have what, half a dozen Z's at most? We've taken on more than that easy." When she didn't look convinced he leaned in closer and started kissing under her ear, "Come on, these rooms seem quiet." He said and it was true there wasn't too much snarling or moaning coming from them which meant there could only be one or two zombies inside each one. "We'll clear it. . ." he continued giving her another kiss along her jaw, "then do some moaning of our own." He gave her another kiss and she couldn't stop the blush that rose from his suggestion.

"Okay." She replied.

"Okay?" he repeated pulling away and seeming shocked he'd talked her into it. She smirked and grabbed his hand leading him away and down the hall to find a quiet room. They went hallway to hallway at one point passing one of the hotel members who looked at them blankly before they moved on.

They didn't get much farther before they heard a gunshot and immediately ran in the direction it had come from. It was a bit difficult running down hallways not sure if the sound had echoed but then they heard shouting.

"Help! Somebody help!" and they finally found the hall the same time the others did.

"Hey where'd that shot come from?" Vasquez asked arriving on the scene.

"It came from in here. Door's locked." Travis said and Vasquez helped him break it down. Inside they found Murphy lying face down, his shoulder bleeding heavily, another man was there too with a large bloodstain in the center of his chest and they rushed in to help them.

"Looks like he's still alive." Doc said hopefully, looking at Murphy.

"He's bleeding bad." Warren said checking him over.

"Greg's been shot." Gideon said looking at the other man, "God, right in the heart."

"He should be dead now." Travis said in shock.

"What happened?" Iggy asked rushing in passing Bailey and 10K who stood by the door.

"We've got to move them out to the bar. There's more light over there. Danny, get the first aid kit." Gideon directed.

They cleared the bar and put Murphy and Greg on it.

"10K make sure nobody leaves, Addy cover this door." Vasquez instructed.

"Who put you in charge?" Travis asked.

"I did. I was a cop for ten years. This is a crime scene. Someone tried to kill our prisoner."

"Prisoner?" another woman asked in horror.

"I can't stop the bleeding." Dana said working on Greg.

"You need to mercy him." Vasquez told her.

"Wait, he's not turning." Dana said.

"We can't mercy him before he's dead." Gideon said backing her up.

"Tie up your man and secure him before he turns." Warren said before turning to Doc, "How is he?"

"Well the bullet went clean through, but I'm more worried about this nasty head wound. He must have cracked it when he fell. He's definitely got a concussion. Maybe worse."

Doc kept working on Murphy as they restrained Greg to the bar with duct tape, Bailey and 10K watched from the door he'd been posted at, Bailey's eyes going to everyone in the room suspiciously.

Third Person POV

"What do you think?" Warren asked as they surveyed the crime scene.

"Well I only heard one shot." Vasquez said analyzing the situation. "So we have one bullet two victims. Judging by the bullets trajectory the shooter was here. He surprised Murphy, seized the food, fires once. The bullet hits Murphy in the shoulder, continues on, hits victim number two in the heart."

Bailey POV

"Now hold on, you're telling me that the bullet passed through Murphy and hit this dude in the heart?" Doc asked when they returned to the bar and told him their hypothesis.

Vasquez nodded, "Well no wonder he ain't turning." Doc said checking Greg's eyes, "He looks just like Cassandra." He said in awe as Bailey leaned against the open double doors, on the other side was 10K with one hand on the barrel of his rifle as the bottom rested by his foot and his other hand holding the handgun he had in the front of his belt. She saw him tilt his head when he heard Cassandra's name and hoped the mention of her didn't cause him to relapse back into his depression.

"You better keep an eye on him." Warren told Doc nodding at Greg.

"Damn straight." Doc agreed.

"Hey guys?" Gideon called from the center of the ballroom, "Could I ask you to come in here and join us in the trust circle?" he asked and Warren made her way out of the bar and over to him, Bailey noticed Vasquez was gone as she and 10K followed Warren over to Gideon, she also noticed 10K left his rifle leaning against the door but kept his hand on his gun, "I want to resolve this conflict peacefully, without violence."

"Well that's not going to be easy." Warren snapped at him, "Considering one of you just shot one of us." she said with Bailey and 10K now on either side of her just a few steps back but ready to flank her if this turned south.

"Do you have any proof of that?" Travis asked aggressively.

"Okay listen everyone." Gideon said calling attention, "Violence can spread like a wild fire." He said as 10K moved to Bailey's side and Addy joined them as they stood by the circle of chairs but didn't sit down. Bailey crossed her arms as 10K moved to the chair next to her leaning forward and resting his hands on the back of it. "It just takes one spark to burn down the bridges of trust between all of our fellow human beings. And once it's started, fire doesn't care who it burns. I know that we can resolve the issues between us."

"The issue between us? The –" Warren began sounding like she was on her last nerve but she was cut off by Gideon passing her the talking stick, "the issue between us is that one of you shot Murphy."

"Imvume." The woman from before spoke up taking the stick, "You said Murphy was your prisoner. Maybe he tried to escape and one of _you_ shot him."

"Okay Meg, Meg thank you." Gideon said taking the stick back.

"Will you please sit down?" he asked, "We need to trust." Warren looked around at them and they reluctantly took their seats. Bailey sat between Warren and 10K while Addy sat to Warren's left, turning the chair around and sitting on it backwards.

"Imvume." The man who'd shared a look with Meg earlier stepped up, "I saw him sneaking around where the shooting happened." He said looking at 10K.

"Imvume." Travis said taking the stick next, "I saw him there too. Right after the shot was fired. He was acting suspicious." He claimed and Bailey's eyebrows pulled down in confusion, she remembered passing the first man in the hall but never seeing Travis which raised her suspicions, but she let them keep talking as she gathered information though it was a bit difficult when part of her was enraged that they were blaming 10K, he'd been with her the whole time, she knew he didn't do it.

"Thank you Paul, thank you Travis." Gideon said taking the stick and turning to 10K, "So clearly there's some unresolved conflict between you and Murphy."

"10K doesn't miss." Addy said and all the hotel members held up a peace sign and turned it into a fist and Bailey got the hint that this was their way of reminding someone to keep quiet unless they had the stick. Dana got up and took the log and passed it to Addy with a smile.

"If 10K wants something dead, it's dead." Her friend said and Bailey smiled as the red head stood, "And he would never try to kill Murphy, kick him in the nuts a few times maybe. But, he would never try to kill him." she said and passed the stick back to Gideon. Bailey rolled her eyes as she stood from her chair and ripped the wood from Gideon's hand.

"Scapegoat." She said looking across the circle at the men who'd accused 10K. "A person who is blamed for the wrongdoings, mistakes or faults of others, especially for reasons of convenience." She read off the definition like she had a damn dictionary in front of her, then she turned to Gideon, "Majored in creative writing in college, minor in English literature." Then she turned back to the group, "More often than not the scapegoat is named by the guilty party." Her eyes flashed between the two men who'd brought up evidence against 10K, "or parties." Then she looked back to Gideon, "You were right when you said my mind is my greatest weapon." She said turning to Paul and giving him a cold stare before she turned her eyes to Travis and did the same.

"You found Murphy and Greg first." She pointed out, "What were you doing lurking in that hallway?" she asked but he only stared her down, she wasn't really looking for an answer she just needed to plant the seed of doubt in the others minds. Then she turned and handed the talking stick back to Gideon noticing that he seemed a bit impressed while others fidgeted in their seats nervously. Then she sat back down in her seat next to 10K who turned and gave her a small smile as Gideon brought the stick over to him.

"Care to defend yourself?" he asked passing 10K the log.

He paused thinking over what to say, "Murphy's not my friend. Never will be. I have more than enough reasons to want to kill him and when the time comes I will kill him. Happily. But it's not the time."

Paul got up and stormed over to him taking the stick, "Why should we believe you?"

"Because he didn't fire that shot." Vasquez said entering the room and dropping a bag of food at their feet, "One of you did."

"My God." Meg said, "Look at all that food."

"There's more than a 100,000 calories there." Paul said.

"Found this hidden on top of the cabinet near where Murphy was shot." Vasquez said providing some real evidence.

"We knew someone was stealing the food, but we thought they were eating it." Danny said.

"Sounds like someone has a getaway stash." Vasquez said his eyes going to the hotel group, "Murphy must have stumbled upon it. And got shot." The ex-cop theorized as Bailey leaned back in her seat bringing her arm over the back of it as 10K leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Well if it turns out to be true that one of us has been stealing food it's our agreed upon policy that the punishment is immediate banishment." Gideon said, "Now there's only one person other than myself who has access to our food supply." He continued turning to Iggy. Bailey almost spoke up and said that Gideon wasn't exempt from the suspects list but there was a part of her that made her keep quiet so long as they weren't targeting 10K anymore or anyone else in their group, she'd let them work out their problem amongst themselves.

"I didn't do this." Iggy said.

"Where were you when the shots were fired? Did anyone see you?" Gideon asked him.

"I didn't steal that food." Iggy replied louder now.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Meg added.

"That was a few candy bars more than a year ago. And I've been on lowered rations since." Iggy said turning to her.

"You sure don't look like you've been on 900 calories a day." Paul added and Bailey thought the pair's behavior was strange, since they'd gotten there Meg and Paul seemed close, it was suspicious that now they were teaming up on Iggy and even more odd Gideon was allowing it without the talking stick, he was also the only other one who had access to the food, could all three of them be working together to get rid of Iggy? And why? What would be the benefit?

"What are you talking about?!" Iggy snapped now insulted.

"Iggy. Iggy. Ignatius." Gideon said trying to calm him, "We've had these issues with you before, you're the only one with a key, and you've made it clear for a long time that you wanted to leave." Gideon said as Iggy broke down in tears and stood up standing on the outskirts of the circle.

"I wanted all of us to leave! This place is a death trap!" Iggy shouted then tried walking around the circle but Warren got in his way as Danny stood up and kept him from running in the other direction, 10K had now turned completely in his seat resting his arm on the back just as Bailey was as they watched the exchange.

"Iggy, brother, if you want people to start believing what you say, you got to start telling the truth." Gideon said as Iggy started to hyperventilate and Bailey reached over the back of her chair and tapped Warren's elbow. She looked down at her and took in her expression, it was firm but her eyes were soft, almost sad at the turn of events that was happening around her. Bailey saw Warren's stern look fall from her face as her arms dropped from her hips, her stance now becoming less hostile as she understood what Bailey was silently telling her. If anyone could have sniffed out foul play here it was Bailey and now Warren knew that Bailey was certain Iggy was innocent.

"The truth!" Gideon shouted and Iggy lost it.

"I am telling the truth you bastard!" he said lunging at Gideon and throwing him to the floor. Danny and Travis picked him up as he started sobbing, "Don't do this!"

"Washington." Gideon said addressing Danny by what Bailey assumed was his last name, "Secure the food in the kitchen. Keep it under guard." He said taking the key's from Iggy's belt and passing them to Danny. "You made your decision for us Iggy."

"Don't do this! Don't do this please!" Iggy begged as Travis dragged him to the front door.

"We cannot tolerate any violence." Gideon said as they followed him and the sobbing Iggy to the lobby.

"What makes you so sure he's the guilty one? Where's your proof?" Vasquez demanded.

"He knew the consequences." Gideon replied.

"Look if you send him out there now, that's a death sentence. He'll be killed and turn for sure!" Warren shouted.

"Oh, okay. Anything else you want to say before you leave?" Gideon asked with a harsh tone as he moved behind Iggy.

"Bite me!" Iggy shouted.

"Ohh!" Gideon yelled and kicked Iggy in the back sending him out the doors.

"At least give him a weapon!" Warren shouted.

"Wait, wait!" Travis shouted, "You shouldn't have done what you did Iggy. Take this." He passed him a mallet and Bailey pushed through the crowd heading for the door, she drew her gun and passed it through to Iggy before the others pushed him back and shut the doors. They could still hear his begging and sobbing until Z's showed up and he was forced to turn and fight or run.

The others filed out quickly not being able to deal with their guilt and the group followed them. 10K stopped on the steps as he realized Bailey was still standing in the lobby staring at the doors. He walked over to her and ran the back of his finger along her jaw.

"Hey." He said softly, "You still with me?" he asked clearly seeing she was deep in her own head.

"He's innocent." She said in a whisper.

"I know."

"And I want to put my ax in their faces for trying to pin it all on you." She said turning to him and he cupped her face in his hands bringing his forehead to rest on hers.

"Shhh, we'll be out of here soon." He said before they headed back to the bar where Doc was.

"How's he doing?" Warren asked.

"Not so good Chief. I got the bleeding stopped, but he still hasn't regained consciousness. He just keeps moaning like that, like he's having a bad dream." Doc told her.

Then there was a loud pounding and snarling as more Z's started trying to get in and 10K kissed Bailey's temple whispering about going to check how secure the rest of the place was, "As soon as he can travel we've got to get the hell out of here." Warren said looking nervously to the boarded up windows.

"Well we're gonna have to wait til the swelling goes down and he's conscious. If we try to move him now it could kill him." Doc said.

"What about this guy?" Vasquez asked gesturing to Greg.

"Oh man check this out. That thing about the bullet passing through Murphy and hitting this guy in the heart blew my mind, you know. Got me thinking. If that tiny amount of Murphy blood could keep this guy from turning, what would a little more blood do?"

"Doc. . . " Warren said sounding disgusted.

"I know I know. But it's the apocalypse! I figure go for it right? So I've been soaking this rag in Murphy blood and letting Greg here suck on it."

"Doc!" Warren said now fully grossed out.

"I know bad idea right? But check it out. He's getting better! His fever broke, he's breathing normally which, I don't know how the hell you do that when you got a hole in your chest the size of a silver dollar. And look at his skin, it's turning that pretty blue just like Murphy."

"Wow this Murphy shit is real isn't it?" Warren asked amazed.

"Sure looks like it Chief."

"Well keep an eye on him. . it. . whatever. Keep Murphy alive." Warren instructed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go climb the corporate ladder." Warren said and Bailey was feeling just as creeped out as Warren was as she looked at Greg turning blue.

"I'm gonna go find 10K." she said needing an excuse to get away from the Frankenstein experiment that was going on here. Not long after leaving the bar she found 10K creeping through a hall again with his rifle in his hands which she thought wasn't the best idea after it had almost gotten him in so much trouble last time. He just started to make his way down a staircase when he spotted her and brought a finger to his lips. She made her way toward him being sure to keep her steps light and quiet as they both crept down the stairs. 10K kept his back to the wall and Bailey did her best to stay close to him so whoever he was sneaking up on wouldn't see either of them. She heard two of the corporates, a man and a woman, talking in hushed but urgent tones.

"I told you it was only a matter of time before they banish Iggy." She heard and recognized Meg's voice.

"Yeah I know you called it." The man, Paul she was able to identify his voice, replied. _Called it?_ Bailey thought, _they practically advocated to throw Iggy out!_

"And since when has Dana started leading popcorn circle?" Meg asked, "She never even finished her masters! If she wasn't sleeping with -"

"We, we don't know that." Paul said stopping her accusation.

"Please." Meg scoffed, "It's so obvious. You see the way he looks at her." She went on but when Paul gave no answer she snapped at him, "Excuse me."

"I know, you called it." Paul said again, _man this Meg chick likes being told she's right_, Bailey thought rolling her eyes.

"And what about these new people? Why are we sharing anything with them? Who are they to us?"

"Iggy paid the price for that decision." Paul said.

"And he's gone. But we're still here." Meg said, "We're going to need every bite of food they take!" she said in a harsh whisper.

Then Bailey's heart leapt into her throat as she realized both of the people they were spying on where going to head up the stairs. Being a second faster than 10K she grabbed his rifle and leaned it against the rail then pushed him against the wall and kissed him deeply. She could feel his confusion but thankfully he went along with it bringing a hand up to weave his fingers into her hair after his moment of shock. Bailey heard footsteps then heard them come to a sudden halt and knew the pair must have seen them. Bailey pulled away from 10K who was still too confused to speak as she turned to the two corporates and looked as embarrassed as she could.

"Sorry, all the rooms are full of zombies." She said blushing and looking at the floor. Both of the corporates nodded uncomfortably and turned away from the stairs and headed off somewhere else.

"What was that about?" 10K asked when he was sure they were gone and he'd finally recovered from his shock.

"Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable. Mainly because anything the brain registers as private or related to privacy triggers the action to look away." She said with a shrug. "Better for them to be distracted by their own discomfort than to realize we were spying on them."

"How does an English major know that?" he asked.

She shrugged again, "I had to take a psychology course as a pre req."

"You're so smart." 10K said but there was something different in the tone of his voice that made Bailey look at him curiously. He took a step toward her making her step back, "It's sexy." He said as he backed her up to the wall on the opposite side of the steps. He brought his hands to either side of her and grabbed the railing boxing her in as he leaned in and kissed her. It was just as deeply as she'd kissed him but when she felt the tip of his tongue on her lower lip she pulled away.

"10K they're already gone." She reminded him and a wicked smirk crossed his face.

"Oh I know." He said leaning back in and kissing her. He deepened the kiss and this time she let him as she brought one hand up to weave her fingers in his hair while her other hand rested on the curve of his neck as she let herself sink into the moment. It was the apocalypse after all, you never knew how many good moments you had left.

«»

A scream cut through the silence and they started running through the halls again. They turned the corner entering the ballroom where Z-Danny was on top of a woman. 10K took his slingshot out and mercied Danny before stepping over to the girl.

"You okay?" he asked crouching beside her but she opened her white eyes and leapt at him jumping on his back as he spun trying to dodge her biting, he turned left and right trying to avoid her teeth as her arms locked around his neck and Bailey took out her knife, now thinking maybe she shouldn't have given Iggy her gun. Luckily in the next second Vasquez came around the corner and shot the woman and she fell off 10K and Bailey rushed to his side putting her knife away.

"Are you bit?" she asked frantically, bringing her hands to cup his face before they traveled down his neck checking for teeth marks.

"No." he replied.

"Are you hurt?" she asked her eyes scanning his bare arms looking for fresh blood.

"No." he said again calmly, grabbing her shoulders and making her stand still, "Bailey I'm fine, I'm fine." She nodded her head and caught her breath as his hands traveled down her arms, "You're shaking." He said softly before wrapping her in a hug and resting his cheek on her head as she nuzzled his shoulder and brought her arms around him, her mind still wrapping around the fact that he wasn't hurt, _he's okay, he's okay, you're not going to lose him. _

"5,075." She heard him whisper to himself and she gave a small chuckle.

"You're halfway there." She said as they pulled apart and she saw him smile.

"Whoever stabbed Washington stole the food." Gideon said walking into the room.

"Maybe Iggy came back for the food." Vasquez said sarcastically.

Then two more shots were heard and they all rushed into the bar where Doc was on the ground.

"Doc, what happened?" Warren asked.

"Some zombie loving bastard took a shot at me!" Doc shouted.

"Did you see who it was?" Vasquez asked urgently.

"No but they went that way." Doc said pointing down a hallway.

"Let's go Addy. Bailey and 10K, stay with them." Warren said rushing off with Vasquez, Dana and Addy. 10K crouched by Doc to check he was really okay and when they got him back on his feet and the others left Doc went back to his Frankenstein experiment, he cut Murphy's thumb and stuck it in Greg's mouth massaging his throat to make him swallow.

"What –" 10K began but Bailey cut him off.

"Do. Not. Ask." She said before turning to the ballroom and he followed her.

«»

"We can't defend the perimeter much longer." Vasquez said joining them as a zombie charged the building so hard its head broke through one of the boarded up windows.

"It's like they're suddenly attracted to this place." Meg said frantically as everyone gathered in the ballroom and sat, silently hoping for the Z's to go away. They all still looked at each other suspiciously, knowing someone in that room was the one who shot Greg and Murphy.

Travis POV

This was turning into a shit show, he thought as he crossed his arms standing in the corner. He watched as Dana kept sending looks to that red headed chick with the tricked out baseball bat. The other morons kept twitching every time a Z banged on the windows and his own eyes kept going to the sniper. He leaned forward on the high table in front of him as he watched the kid and his girlfriend on the couch. That bitch had been onto him from the start. She was clever he had to give her that. She'd noticed he was first on the scene where the shooting happened, then noticed he was trying to scapegoat by passing it all off on her damn boyfriend. It was really Gideon who had put that idea in his head, back during that Honesty Inventory bullshit when he'd said the boy didn't like the blue guy. When the freak and Greg had found his stash of food he had to kill them, he thought it'd be easy pinning it on the boy, even Paul had been on his side. But then that ex-cop had found the sack of food and it became obvious one of the newcomers hadn't done it. He'd gotten lucky when Iggy got banished for it but then he had the problem that now he had lost his getaway stash. He didn't want to kill Washington but he was reaching his limit, he couldn't stay in this place anymore, like Iggy said it was a death trap and Gideon didn't care so long as he got all the respect, he'd even kept up the damn poster of himself from his seminar four years ago, the self-absorbed prick. And all just because he had a damn doctorate, like that shit mattered anymore.

He must have been staring at the sniper longer than he thought because that bitch turned her head and looked at him. Her eyes were suspicious and he knew she was onto him, or she would be soon anyway. Damn, he thought, another body to add to his kill count today, but first he'd have to get her boyfriend out of the way, or kill him too. He better count his bullets, he thought bringing his hands to his hips where both his guns were.

The Z's started pounding harder and the glass started to break and more pounding came from the side door as it opened a crack as the zombies pushed on it. Seemed they weren't the only ones getting restless. The sniper got up and took out his handgun going to the metal gate between the ballroom and the halls.

"The hotel Z's got out." He shouted, "This gates not going to hold!"

Meg started screaming as the glass broke and zombies poured in stumbling over each other. They all retreated into the bar and locked themselves in drawing their weapons in case the Z's followed.

Bailey POV

"This is a really small space to spend the rest of your life." Meg said weepy.

"Well thanks for the positive vibe sweetheart." Doc said turning away from Greg and Murphy on the bar.

"Hey don't talk to her like that." Paul snapped at him.

"Hey you can relax buddy." Addy spoke up pointing at him with the sharp tip of her Z Whacker.

"He's being sarcastic and rude." Meg said and Bailey scoffed, she'd love if her biggest problem was someone being rude to her.

"No I'm not. You need to chill out lady." Doc said in defense. "It's the apocalypse for crying out loud."

"Yeah if you don't like it go hang out with the Z's I'm sure they'll be anything but sarcastic." Bailey said before muttering, "Whiney little bitch."

"Don't talk to her like that!" Paul yelled turning to Bailey aggressively and making 10K step forward.

"Don't talk to _her_ like that." he said trying to keep his calm but Bailey saw his finger twitch while he held his rifle.

"Hey boy who do you think you're talking to?" Paul snapped at him.

"Who the hell do you think your talking to!" 10K shouted his voice going deeper than Bailey ever heard it. Then chaos broke out and everyone started arguing so much that it drowned out the snarling and growling of the Z's on the other side of the door.

"Shut! Up!" Warren shouted louder than everyone else drawing their attention as they all fell silent. Then she turned to Gideon, "Now do your little stick thing."

"Thank you." Gideon said, "Okay, now more than ever we need to resolve these conflicts. Using the talking stick plus deductive reasoning, we can navigate a journey of discovery that will lead us to the true identity of the killer."

"Or we could just ask Greg who shot him." Doc said cheerfully, "Look who just woke up." He said undoing the duct tape that they'd used to restrain Greg and he sat up, his weird eyes staring blankly. "Hey Greg." Doc said to him, "Who. Shot. You?"

Z-Greg looked around then pointed to Travis who drew both his guns on them.

"Don't even think about it." He said, "Not surprised a zombie figured it out before you corporate morons."

"Who you calling corporate?" Doc asked offended.

"Shut up! Now this bitch," he turned to Bailey pointing one gun at her, "this bitch was onto me from the start." He said as 10K tried to move in front of her, "Hey!" Travis snapped making 10K pause mid-step, "Anybody moves I will not hesitate to kill all of you. Dana get over here. Come on, baby, we're getting out of here." He said with a smile as Dana hesitantly joined him.

"I never wanted anybody to get hurt." She said.

"Wait, wait, wait hold on." Gideon said, "Where exactly do you think you're going?"

"I would rather take my chances out there than die in here listening to you." Dana sneered at him.

"Okay go, go, you're both liars you're both murderers and you know what we'll ride this out and we'll live on to give you mercy." Gideon said making funny hand gestures as he talked.

"You talk too much." Travis said putting one of his guns to the back of Gideon's head.

"Travis don't!" Dana shouted then a gun went off and Travis twitched with the impact as he was shot in the chest.

"Oh my God!" Dana shrieked.

"He got my gun!" Doc shouted looking at Greg who had his gun in his hand. Travis took one last shot killing Greg before falling over the rail dead, Dana sobbed and cradled his head.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa." Warren shouted holding her arms out trying to restore order as everyone cocked their guns and drew their weapons.

"Everybody lower your weapons." Vasquez said helping Warren.

"Everybody be cool be cool." Warren said but just as she was getting them all calm again Travis turned, standing straight up again as black blood spilled from his mouth. Dana screamed as he snarled and Addy marched over and mercied him with her bat. Dana cried over him then turned to Addy looking for comfort.

"I never wanted to. . . " she began trailing off but Addy shook her head and walked to the back of the room with 10K and Bailey who wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders. Then there was a knocking on the door behind them.

"Is that somebody knocking?" 10K asked.

"That's impossible." Gideon said.

"That's not a Z." Warren added.

"Somebody's out there. Somebody alive. Open the door." Dana said.

"10K and Addy on three open the door, Bailey get ready." Warren instructed. They nodded at her and counted to three opening the doors to reveal Iggy. He was covered in blood and had the mallet Travis had given him in one hand and the gun Bailey had passed him in the other. He dropped the mallet to the floor and stuffed the gun into his back pocket.

"Iggy." Dana said in awe, "You're alive."

"No thanks to any of you." Iggy said stepping into the room.

"I am so sorry." Dana said as Gideon stepped forward.

"Ignatius, you have every right to be angry." Gideon said, "The process failed you, so on behalf of everyone, I just want to say, we're sorry."

Iggy paused then started laughing semi-insanely, "You're, you're sorry?"

"You have a lot of complicated feelings right now. But we need to work through those feelings." Gideon said making more bizarre hand gestures, "Is there anything else you want to say?" Gideon asked passing him the talking stick. Iggy hesitated then nodded and took the stick.

"There is. There is something I'd like to say." He said calmly, "For all the people who, who aren't here to, to speak for themselves." Then he hit Gideon over the head with the log sending him to the floor. "They aren't here to speak for themselves because _you_ did all the speaking for them!" Iggy shouted now being restrained by Vasquez while Meg cheered. A puddle of blood poured from Gideon's head as Murphy groaned and started to wake up.

"What did I miss?" he asked sitting up and looking around the room.

"They're leaving." Addy said turning to the boarded up window and peering through a crack, "The Z's are leaving."

"I had the craziest dreams." Murphy mumbled holding his head.

«»

With Murphy awake and well enough to travel and after the fire had died down and the smoke had cleared the others gave them a van that was under the awning out front. Warren was able to get it running and 10K took the driver's seat while Doc hopped in behind him.

"Thanks again for the food." Warren said to Iggy who had also kindly rationed them something to hold them over on their journey.

"Thank you for the freedom." He said smiling, "If you hadn't come along we'd still be right where we were under Gideon's control." Iggy rushed forward and hugged her, "Thank you, thank you thank you, thank you."

"So what are you guys gonna do?" Warren asked when he let her go.

"Take our chances out on the road like you guys." Dana said smiling.

"I've always wanted to see the Grand Canyon." Meg spoke up.

"Uh. . . it ain't what it used to be." Doc said from inside the van.

"Well we gotta go." Warren said.

"Good luck." Iggy wished them as Warren hopped in the passenger seat. "Oh Bailey!" Iggy called and she turned as he passed her back her gun. "Thank you for this, I'm sorry there aren't any bullets left but –"

"It's okay Iggy, thank you." She said looking at the gun in her hand, "A dear friend gave this to me, I'm just glad it helped you." He gave her a hug before she hopped in the van and sat next to Doc.

"How you doing princess?" Warren called to Murphy in the way back.

"I have an apocalyptic headache." He moaned as they waited for Addy as she said her goodbyes to Dana.

"I'm glad I never had an office job those people were messed up." 10K said from the drivers seat and Doc leaned forward.

"It's the corporations man." He said sounding like a true hippy and Bailey couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah." 10K agreed with a smile as Addy finished saying goodbye to Dana and got in and both Doc and 10K turned to stare at her with smiles and lifted eyebrows. Addy shook her head rolling her eyes and hopped in the back with Vasquez and Murphy.

"Do I get to interrogate you now?" Bailey asked her jokingly remembering the embarrassing questions Addy had bombarded her with the other day. Addy only shook her head.

"Don't start." She replied and Bailey laughed as 10K started the engine and they took off. 


	36. Chapter 36

** Staypeculiar: The hotel episode was definitely one of my favorite episodes to do so far (which is shown a bit in how the chapter was 2,000+ words longer then my longest chapter) because of how much we can see into Bailey's 'read people' ability. In comparison to a lot of the other talents and badassery in the group it can seem like not much but I really liked showing how in certain situations it really gives Bailey a moment to shine in a way other then just smashing zombies or doing Olympic aerobatics and stuff like that. I tried to give her a unique quality that still seemed realistic to try and have her stand out from other OC's in the apocalypse genre. I also tried to work more moments like that into this episode, let me know what you think of them! As always thank you for the multiple reviews on the last chapter, it means so much!**

S2E12:

They were forced south until their vehicle ran out of gas and they ended up at the Mexican border. Vasquez, being a former DEA agent, was able to get them inside the structure between the territories but that was just the start of their problems, in trying to escape one herd, they walked right into another one. The border was crawling with zombies and even as hard as they fought they were running low on ammo and energy and the Z's just kept coming with no end in sight.

Vasquez shot several rounds of bullets through a door taking enough of them out that their group could run outside. But it didn't take long before their backs were against the wall and zombies flanked them on all sides.

"This really the border?" 10K asked aiming through his scope.

"About two thousand miles of it." Vasquez replied, "No way around."

"Shit, and no way over." Addy added.

"No way back." 10K said turning side to side making sure no Z got too close.

"Here comes the goon squad." Doc said as another smaller horde turned and headed their way.

"Ammo?" Warren asked.

"About half a clip." Vasquez checked.

"Three." Addy called.

"Four and three in my pocket." 10K said.

"Don't look at me." Doc shrugged holding his crowbar.

"Me either." Bailey said drawing her hatchet.

"One." Warren said before giving instructions. "Save your ammo."

"Save it for what? Our zombie corpses to use?" Bailey said, "Warren this is our Last Stand at Little Bighorn."

"Not yet it's not." She said refusing to accept that this was most likely their end, she charged over to Murphy who was panting already, "If you're the zombie messiah now's the time for a miracle."

"You've got to try man." Doc encouraged.

"Remember the mission." Warren said.

Murphy lifted his blue hands but soon fell to his knees, "I can't hold them!"

Bailey turned to 10K and he looked over his shoulder at her, both of them had a range of emotions on their faces everything from 'I failed you' to 'I love you' shown in one look. Then an explosion went off nearby scattering a group of Z's and they looked up to see Zeros scaling down the building behind them with automatic rifles, only they weren't aimed at their group they were aiming at the zombies. More explosions went off and a trap door opened and Escorpion popped out and whistled to them.

"Down here!"

"You said it was time for a miracle." Doc told Warren as she weighed their options.

"Hey do you wanna die?" Escorpion asked.

"Shit." Warren swore under her breath before shouting, "Let's go! Go! Go! Go!"

They all rushed for the hatch and the ladder under it, Bailey waited at the bottom in the pitch black for 10K as the Zeros scaling the building covered them. However, when they all had reached the bottom the lights turned on and they were surrounded by more Zeros all aiming their weapons at them.

"In the name of La Reina de los Muertos, Queen of the Zeros Cartel. I strongly suggest you lower your weapons." Escorpion said his gun on them too.

"Like the Z-weed Zeros?" Murphy asked.

"That would be us."

"Then I believe you are looking for me." Murphy said stepping forward, "I am The Murphy."

"This man is our prisoner." Warren said with her gun still raised, Bailey watched her from her place behind Warren but in front of 10K who had his back to her and was aiming at the Zeros behind them, "That CDC bounty is ours. If you try to take him away from us, I will blow his brains out." Warren continued as she turned her gun on Murphy.

"Warren if you kill Murphy we lose our only leverage and then they'll kill us anyway." Bailey said stepping forward and whispering urgently in Warren's ear but their leader was grasping at straws and ignored Bailey's words.

"El Murfi isn't worth a damn if he's dead. Now, Back! Off!" Warren demanded.

"Just want to make sure he's the real Murphy." Escorpion said calmly.

Murphy scoffed, "You want to see the scars?" he asked.

"I do." Escorpion nodded.

"Not until you lower your weapons." Warren said.

"Put them down." Escorpion ordered his men, then Murphy took off his jacket and shirt, "It is true then. If you lower your weapons you have my word you will be safe." Escorpion said and saw them all hesitate, "Look. If I wanted you dead, we'd have left you out with the zombies. But La Reina is looking for you. She will give you the reward."

"Remember the mission." Murphy told Warren, then she nodded to the rest of them to lower their weapons. Satisfied, Escorpion led them through the tunnels as 10K took Bailey's hand.

"What is that smell?" Addy asked.

"The future." Escorpion replied, "We've found out a way to pay for the new world. We no longer have enemies, we have resources."

"So you just leave your resources down here to rot?" Warren asked as Escorpion banged on a metal dome and they heard zombies snarling inside.

"We let them compost. Composting creates heat. Heat creates energy."

"Zombies for fuel. Clever." Doc said as they moved on and came to another door. Escorpion opened it revealing a lush green field.

"What's this?" Warren asked skeptical.

"The future." Escorpion answered as they stepped outside, suddenly surrounded by trees, grass and ivy. It reminded Bailey of a dream she'd once had, about the world becoming normal again, she thought it'd just been a dream but this, what the Zeros had built, it was real.

"Welcome to Mexico. It's a great privilege for you to see this place. I bet now you're glad we dug tunnels underneath the border aren't you?" Escorpion said as he led them through the Eden.

"Unbelievable." Warren said in shock.

"We've been tracking you for a while. Every time there's some crazy bullshit going on it's you people. It's not hard to follow you. What's hard is guessing what you're going to do next. Lucky for you one of our drones spotted you shortly before a zombie knocked it out of the air." Escorpion said as they walked through the greenery.

"I always pictured Mexico as sand and cement buildings." Bailey said as she looked around in awe feeling 10K's eyes on her, "But this. . . this is gorgeous." She reached out her hand and tugged on a branch of a nearby bush, "Not even a drop of zombie blood on any leaf."

"It reminds me of the Sisters of Mercy camp." Addy said from beside her, "They had an Eden like this, beautiful, self-sustaining." Addy's comment made that little voice in Bailey's head remind her to stay on her toes, that the people they were surrounded by had already tried to kill them in the past, that they were vicious and she shouldn't put any blind faith in them.

"So this La Reina de los Muertos." Warren said as they came to the beginnings of a building and walked through a beautiful stone tunnel that led from the green field to a garden that was growing on a balcony that overlooked Mexico. "Queen of the dead. She'll give us the bounty?"

"She will. And it won't be that bullshit bounty the CDC will pay you." Escorpion told her.

"Then I guess we should meet." Warren said.

"That's a wise choice." Escorpion said as he led them on, Bailey's astonishment grew as she saw more of the incredible structure, it was like a mansion or a castle. Several stories high, made of stone with several balconies and plants growing off the sides. The sun on them was hot but there was a cool breeze that leveled out the temperature, a woman stepped out of the shadows with tattoos on her face that reminded Bailey of the masks she'd seen people wear when celebrating Dia de los Muertos, the woman whispered something to Escorpion and he turned to them.

"La Reina, awaits your presence." He said as they went on and finally they came to a woman dressed in all black who had her back to them. She was standing on one of the balconies among several different colored rose bushes.

"Mi reina." Escorpion greeted her and she turned holding a pink rose. Her hair was piled in a perfect bun on top of her head and had a few decorative spikes coming out of it. The collar of her black dress was made of a dead crow with its feathers wrapping around her neck. She had dots of black makeup over her eyebrows and smiled when she saw them.

"El Murfi. The savior. I have been looking for you for a bery long time." she said with a thick accent that reminded Bailey of music. "And you must be Roberta Warren - excuse me, _Lieutenant_ Roberta Warren."

"I am."

"You are the leader of dis group? The one who brought me my Murphy?"

"Yes."

"Impressive." La Reina said smiling as she handed Warren the rose with a smile which Warren accepted, "Leave it to Santa Muerte to work through a woman hmm? I've sent dozens of my best men, searching for El Murfi to bring him to me. And you're the only one who's able to accomplish this." She said impressed before she turned to Murphy, "And you, are bery slippery prey." She said circling him.

"You um, said you have been looking for me. Sent your men to hunt and capture me. Care to tell me why?" Murphy asked.

"Hmm. . . No." she shrugged, "I'd rather show you." La Reina said turning away from Warren and Murphy to the others as she walked by them, "Hmm." She hummed looking at their weapons seeming more impressed, "You don't need no weapons here." she said walking between 10K and Addy as Bailey clung to Ten's side. They looked to Warren who gave a subtle nod as Zeros came to take their things.

"Don't hurt yourself." Addy said handing over her Z Whacker. 10K, while his expression looked reluctant, spun his rifle in his hands before passing it to the closest Zero. Bailey turned over her gun, hatchet and knife as the group followed La Reina with Escorpion bringing up the back.

"What's the plan here?" she heard Addy whisper to Warren.

"Stay alive. Get out when we can. With Murphy."

They followed La Reina down several exterior halls and impressive archways as she led them back through more gardens and green fields.

"When the rest of the world descended into chaos we survived. And we found our true purpose. We have a bounty of resources at our disposal."

"Yeah, Escorpion told us all about your resources." Warren said.

"I wouldn't believe everything that mi scorpion says. He's prone to exaggerate and he likes to intimidate people. Perhaps dat's why the people look to me for inspiration and hope."

"Hope?" Murphy asked making La Reina pause and turn to him.

"J-yes Mr. Murphy, hope. You see, like me, you too survive for a reason, please dis way." She said taking them to the basement of the compound, "Your blood is the cure is it not? What good is a cure if you can't get it to the people? Only the Ceros have the ability to distribute narcotics globally." She said stopping and turning to them again. "I'll get the vaccine to the people, and restore order to the world." _And in turn have the world be in her debt_, Bailey thought, seeing the allure of power La Reina was seeking, "My doctor has been working night and day to develop a cure. We are bery bery close. Dis is the heart of all my efforts. All we need is the blood of El Murfi, to make my dreams of creating a cure a reality." She said as she led them down the dark halls until they came to a brightly lit lab, "Welcome to my laboratory." She said as they walked in and Bailey saw two medical chairs in the room, like you might see at the dentist. One already had a body on it but was covered by a white and bloodied sheet. There was also a set of double doors and not much later a man walked through, a very familiar man – Dr. Kurian.

"Murphy." He greeted with a smile.

"Kurian." Murphy replied.

"You son of a bitch." Addy said knowing everything he'd played a part in back in Colorado, having heard it all from Bailey.

"So this is where the Zeros took you?" Warren scoffed remembering him back at Batch 47. "I thought they were going to kill you. Glad they didn't. Now I can do it myself." She said going to move forward but Addy grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"You two know each other?" La Reina asked seeming a bit peeved that Kurian hadn't mentioned it to her previously.

"You hear about the nuclear strike in Colorado?" Warren asked not taking her eyes off Kurian.

"Hmmm Colorado?" La Reina said slowly turning to Kurian, "Dat's where you disappeared with all my research and my money."

"You brought me here to atone. I am atoning. And look, here he is." Kurian said and La Reina approached Warren.

"Lieutenant, I understand you. If someone tried to kill me, I would not rest until I took my revenge. But. . . you're not going to kill my doctor are you?"

"No." Warren replied flatly.

"Why not? I would."

"Because you took my gun." Warren replied seriously and La Reina laughed, even Bailey smirked at her response.

"J-yes I did." La Reina said, "But something tells me, a smart woman like you, a team who've traveled thousands of miles across the country - _crossed a border_, can make weapons out of just about anything huh?"

"Yes." Warren replied.

"So tell me. . . why do you not take your revenge?"

Warren took a deep breath, "Because he might be the only one who can synthesize a cure."

"J-yes. Bery good." La Reina said pleased with her answer.

Bailey could see that La Reina was smart, maybe smarter than Warren, and that scared her. The way she'd just walked Warren through the conversation to get her honest answer was the way Bailey often manipulated situations based on what she saw in others. La Reina played the same game Bailey did, and she might even play it better. After all, she had the entire Zero Cartel working under her, she probably had several spies, and while Bailey was still trying to figure the woman out La Reina probably already had a full dictionary on each of them in her mind. Hell, she probably knew the exact number 10K was on in his count.

"I know how frustrating it is." She continued, "It seems like sometimes to save humanity, we have to put up with a few disagreeable men, hmm?" La Reina said and Bailey took 10K's hand not liking La Reina's tone, it reminded her of the man haters at the Sisters of Mercy. "Dat is going to change. Now dis one." She said walking over to Murphy, "It is no ordinary man who will sacrifice himself for the sake of humanity. Santa Muerte, is going to smile upon you, Mr. Murphy. And you are going to bless us with your presence, until the end of our days." Bailey noticed 10K's very small smirk at the word sacrifice, Murphy caught the word too.

"Sacrifice? Kurian you never said anything. . . " he stuttered looking to the doctor.

"I thought you only needed his blood." Warren said, "You're not gonna. . . hurt him, right?"

"I'll try not to." Kurian said cryptically.

"Don't listen to him." La Reina said, and something in her tone told Bailey she was serious, Kurian had betrayed her too many times, he didn't have her respect or her favor, if he couldn't make the cure he'd be dead by now, "You're going to be fine. Let's leave them to their work."

«»

"Now then, your reward." La Reina said as they made their way back through the underground tunnels and hallways leaving Murphy with Kurian. "I can equip you with a decade worth of gasolines, bullets, a vehicle, five vehicles?"

"Yeah, well, we'll take all of that." Addy said smiling.

"Take dem where, do you think?" La Reina asked.

"Somewhere without zombies." Doc replied simply.

"And where is that?" La Reina asked again turning to them with a raised brow.

"You have zombies here." Warren pointed out.

"Sure we do. But thanks to you not for long. You see the potential here? J-yes? Well I see potential – in you. So I send you back into the apocalypse or I can offer you a place, here."

"As a part of your drug cartel?" Addy questioned.

"As part of a new society. The beginning of the first post zombie society, the cartel, the _organization_ is only a means to that end." La Reina said and Bailey couldn't help her reaction. She looked at La Reina like she'd said unicorns were real, had life returning to normal really become such a far-fetched idea? She thought about how beautiful it was outside and remembered when she'd sat next to 10K as he'd fished at that pond. They had planned to have a life like that but what if it didn't have to be up north? What if it could be right here?

She looked back at La Reina and knew she shouldn't just take her word for it but she'd been reading the woman since they'd been introduced to her and couldn't help but feel a sense of belonging. She could already tell La Reina was many things, she was smart, careful, cunning, but most of all she had resources. She had how many dozens of –or possibly even a hundred or two – Zeros at her command? That meant she had protection and she had power. She'd spread her Zeros not only through Mexico but now the southern United States. The Zeros were becoming a powerful player in this new post-apocalyptic world and that kind of power meant safety. Safety was something very rare to find these days, what was even rarer was the luxury La Reina was living in, she had beautiful views overlooking the mountains and the lush green trees, she had a flower garden full of roses, she had an empire which made everything about her even more impressive. Now she was offering them a place in a beautiful new world all just for turning Murphy over to her? It was a good offer and a big part of Bailey wanted to accept. She looked over at 10K who was still looking at the woman with hesitation and distrust and she felt her heart drop a little. If she wanted to stay here she'd have to convince 10K, she couldn't leave him - not like Addy had left Mack, if she ever lost 10K like Mack she'd never forgive herself for choosing to spend a second away from him. No matter how good the offer. But would he choose to stay because it made her happy? Would that be enough of a reason for him?

"Seems too good to be true." Warren said.

"It isn't. It's a small price to pay to begin again. Sacrifices are often made for the greater good. But, the choice is entirely up to you." La Reina turned and took a few steps away to give them privacy to debate it. Doc turned to 10K and Bailey saw the question in his eyes and she saw 10K's answer, a simple shake of his head. Vasquez stepped over to Warren and whispered just loud enough for Bailey and 10K to hear from their place behind the pair.

"Take the offer." Vasquez advised.

"What? Why?" Warren questioned.

"Los Ceros don't give options. Take the bounty, and never live to see it." Vasquez told her knowing how the cartel worked. Warren cleared her throat and La Reina's head tilted to the side ever so slightly indicating she was listening, though her back was still to them.

"You are. . . more generous than I could have hoped for. We'll stay." Warren said softly.

"Good." La Reina dragged out the word, "I am bery pleased." She turned to them, "Now, there's just a little formality of a. . .of an examination."

"Like a personality test?" Warren asked slightly sarcastically.

"Not exactly." La Reina said and Bailey noticed a second too late that she wasn't looking at them, she was looking _behind_ them. Then everything went black as bags were thrown over their faces. She shut her hand in a fist expecting 10K's hand to still be there but she grabbed nothing but air. What could be happening to him frightened her more than what would happen to her. She felt arms wrap around her and pull her as she struggled and was hauled away.

«»

When the sack was removed from her head the first thing her instincts did was search for 10K, thankfully it didn't take long, he was right beside her on her left and Addy was to her right. Warren was further down the line, then Vasquez and Doc. They were in a small space made of brick with a metal steel garage door behind them and cage bars like a prison cell on either side. In front of them was a table full of weapons, everything except guns and above them was a rail all the way around where the Zeros watched down on them.

"What kind of test is this?" Warren asked Escorpion who was leaning on the rail.

"It's called Kill The Zombies. Last man – or woman – standing gets to join the ranks of our loyal order of La Reina de los Muertos."

"What if we don't want to play?" Warren asked.

"Then we shoot you." He said simply. With no other option Warren stepped forward and grabbed a knife and brass knuckles from the table. "Game on." She said and the Zeros started to talk amongst themselves in Spanish. Addy stepped forward and grabbed the same things as Warren. Doc took a metal stake like you'd use for a tent along with a bit of chain. 10K took a mallet and Bailey walked forward and took a fire poker feeling the weight of it and was pleased that it wasn't that much heavier than her hatchet. Vasquez approached the table as Doc looked up at the Zeros.

"What are they doing?" he asked as Vasquez returned to their lineup.

"Betting against us." he translated as Escorpion held up his hand silencing the Zeros.

"Round one." Escorpion announced.

"Round one?" Doc asked, "How many rounds?" but he didn't get an answer as a loud buzz echoed and the cage bars opened as a Z came stumbling out.

"I got this." Addy said stepping forward and punching it with the knuckles on her hand then used her knife to mercy it. Escorpion said something after Addy's kill but Bailey only picked up the word segundo, and assumed he was talking about round two. The loud buzz went off again and both cage doors opened and two Z's entered from each side. Vasquez and Doc moved to take out the two on the right while 10K stepped forward to her left but Bailey held him back moving forward herself and piking the first Z with her fire poker and the second one she slammed so hard with the blunt end it fell back and she brought her foot down crushing it's skull where the rod had broken the bone.

"This will be the final round." Escorpion announced and they heard several more Z's through the cage doors, then the buzzing and suddenly the entre cage was crawling with zombies, a dozen or two at least all grabbing through the bars and snarling. "I'm gonna do you a favor." Escorpion shouted over their growls. "To speed things up. . . why don't we. . . kill the lights?" he said then it all went dark.

"All right people." She heard Warren say, "Let's win."

There was the grinding of the cage door as it opened and Bailey heard the shuffling of feet along the concrete floor. It was terrifying, she had to admit, not being able to tell where your enemy or your ally was. It made her wish she was facing all the zombies alone, at least then she wouldn't have to worry about accidentally hitting one of the others, or one of them hitting her. She quickly developed a strategy holding her fire poker horizontally in front of her as something charged at her and pushed her back. She felt the cool brick of the wall against her spine and smirked now not having to worry about something coming up behind her while holding her fire poker out to keep the Z in front of her at bay. She could also tell it was a zombie and not one of the others from the snapping teeth she heard inches from her face. She turned so the Z was shoved against the wall as she brought her weapon back and piked it. She took a step back and felt herself walk into another body and she froze, a Z would have turned and attacked, but whoever was behind her froze for a moment as well probably trying to figure out if they'd backed into a zombie too. When neither one turned they knew it was someone from their group so each person continued to fight the Z's in front of them. They both struck when they heard growling or felt decaying fingers grab at them. Bailey's heart was hammering in her chest and she was breathing hard as she felt blood coat her skin and hair with each kill as she fought for her life. She felt the person behind her suddenly back up into her roughly and could tell they must be struggling with more than one Z given how hard the shove was. She turned and fell to her knees reaching out and grabbing a shin, she could tell by the way the rough falling-apart skin felt that it was a Z so she used her weapon to trip it as it fell to the floor and she piked it. She heard the squelch of a smashed head to her left telling her that her friend had finished off the other Z. When she stood up there was a zombie directly in front of her that tried pushing her back but thankfully she'd had her weapon up and was able to push the zombie back until she hit the opposite wall and cracked it's head open.

As it fell to the floor the lights kicked back on and Bailey looked around, the others were scattered around the small room along with the bodies of several zombies and it was impossible for her to tell who she had been fighting back to back with. Bailey saw 10K turn to her and catch her concerned gaze, he nodded his head once telling her he was okay, then he lifted his eyebrows silently asking the same question and she smirked in response. He was covered in blood from head to toe, a particularly large smear running along the entire left side of his face, and she assumed she looked equally a mess. Then she heard clapping and looked up to see La Reina at the rail with a smile on her face.

"Wow." The Queen of the Dead said in awe, "No wonder you survived so long. We could really use some Ceros like you." She said smiling and impressed.

"We get to join your club now?" Warren asked sounding out of breath and La Reina kept smiling.

10K POV

They were brought to the Zeros spa where they were treated like royalty. The showers were all in one long rectangular room, they stood next to each other and were divided by high tiled walls that ended just above 10K's head giving all of them their privacy. There was a curtain in front of each one that he pulled aside to reveal a changing space before another curtain that held the actual shower. He shut the first curtain behind him and took off all his blood soaked clothes and got in under the spray of hot water committing the feeling of it against his skin to memory, of the heat, of the steam filling his lungs as he took deep breaths relaxing himself, his body still tense from fighting so many zombies. He scrubbed off the blood from his body rubbing hard until his skin was pink, he washed his hair several times wanting to rid himself of the past however many months it had been of living on the road eating whatever you could find and killing whatever wanted to eat you. He used a washcloth that had been left there for him to wipe the blood from his face and he even cleaned under his nails not sure when he'd have the luxury of a shower again. Flashes of fighting the Z's in the dark kept plaguing his mind but what had been worse was not knowing what was happening to Bailey, he turned away from the spray to look back at the curtain before he walked out to the changing room, quickly pulling a foil packet from the pocket of his pants.

Bailey POV

She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a hot shower. She let the blood and dirt wash off her skin and let the warmth relax her muscles. Once her skin got used to the heat, she turned the temperature hotter and hotter until there was so much steam in her cubical she couldn't see much else. She'd used so much of the shampoo left for her that her hair now smelled like all the flowers in La Reina's garden and it had been nice to be able to use a razor and shaving cream again. She ran her fingers through her hair washing out the conditioner and savoring the feeling of her hair without knots and tangles as she felt a hand run along her ribs but she didn't flinch, she knew that touch, she'd know it anywhere and she smiled as she turned around and came face to face with 10K. The look in his green eyes was deep and concerned. It was a look she'd gotten used to, it was the look he always gave her when they escaped death – which they'd been doing quite frequently lately. She stepped forward and closed the distance between them bringing her hands to his neck as they both leaned in and kissed. Then he moved forward so her back pressed against the tiled wall and he lifted her into the air holding under her thighs as she wrapped her arms around him bringing their bodies closer and deepening their kiss happy that the sound of six showers running would drown out any sound they made.

«»

She stayed in the shower a bit longer after 10K left and was surprised by the time she got out that she hadn't run out of hot water and found herself again impressed with the Zeros life of luxury. When she stepped out and finished towel drying there was a girl just outside the curtain wearing a skeleton mask and had sunflowers in her hair. She handed Bailey a maroon plush robe to put on then led her into a salon parlor where she found the others. Doc was in a chair getting his hair and beard permed while Warren was getting her hair and makeup done while Addy laid on a table getting a massage. Bailey had to bite her lip to keep from laughing when she looked over at 10K. He was sitting in a plush reclining chair wearing the same maroon robe as everyone else along with a new bandana and goggles while a man was rubbing his feet, his eyes were wide expressing how creeped out he was and they grew wider when the man looked up at him, smiled and winked. 10K leaned further back looking like he wanted to melt into the chair and a single small chuckle escaped Bailey's mouth. Then the woman with the sunflowers came back over to her and led her to the salon chair next to Warren and began to paint her nails. Another woman with a skeleton mask and roses in her hair tilted Bailey's chin upward while she stared to do her makeup.

When they were all done they were lead into a suite to wait for further instruction from La Reina. It was a decent sized room with a dining room, an attached bathroom and Bailey even saw another room with a king sized bed in it and thought that even Pre-Z she'd never had this much luxury. The table in the dining room was large enough to seat all of them but they all mulled about the room instead while Bailey went to the attached bathroom and looked at her new reflection. Her hair had been curled and left down so it fell in gentle waves, her bangs styled to perfectly frame her face. Her eyelids had a thick black line across them that made her eyes look more dramatic but it wasn't near the cat-eye they'd given Addy and her lips had been painted a deep red. It was the same red as the tight moto skinny jeans they'd given her that had patches that were sewn in some places to have a diagonal line pattern just above and below the knees. The top they'd given her was ridiculous, it was pure black and tight like a second skin, it ended at her ribs exposing most of her stomach and lower back. Thankfully though the neckline wasn't as exposing and curved along her collarbones. The sleeves were long and went to her wrists and she was glad she was in Mexico otherwise she would have frozen dressed like this. Then the bathroom door – which she'd left opened just a crack – was pushed open wider and 10K entered. Bailey couldn't resist crossing her arms trying to cover herself a bit, not worried about him seeing her exposed skin she was more concerned about the slightly sleazy top she'd been put in, which made the corner of 10K's mouth turn up in a small smile.

"You look good." He said partially closing the door behind him and she raised an eyebrow at his comment, "You don't look like. . .you." he admitted, "But you do look good."

"Thanks." She said stepping toward him, "You look pretty good yourself."

He scoffed and turned toward the mirror looking at his own reflection. He was dressed in all black, black boots, black skinny jeans, a black shirt that had a collar that hung a bit lower than his old shirt revealing a freckle he had above his collarbone surrounded by several of the hickeys she'd given him in the shower. The black hoodie he wore had a skeletal spine going up the back and the front had a white letter Z over his heart. He had a black bandana and a pair of new darker goggles, black leather fingerless gloves, and around his neck was a second bandana with half a skeleton's face on it like many of the other Zeros had.

"I look like a Zero." He said sounding a bit disgruntled. Bailey took another step toward him and he turned to her, she raised her hands and lifted the bandana above his nose giving his face the appearance of being half skeleton. His green eyes stared deeply at her as she looked at him that way thinking back to what La Reina had said about them all staying and being a part of the first zombie free society. If they did stay would they be working for her as Zeros? Would 10K be wearing that bandana over his face as he went out to kill people La Reina ordered him to? Would that be the price they'd pay to stay here and have a chance at a better life?

"I think you pull off the look better than the rest of them do." Bailey told him lowering the bandana again. 10K took it from around his neck and stuffed it into his pocket before he raised his other hand and brushed some of her hair out of her face, he took a few strands in his fingers and started to play with the ends of her hair.

"Your hair is blonder." He said quietly.

"Yeah, the sun's stronger in the south, it probably bleached it a little." She said with a small shrug.

"How do you think I'd look as a blonde?" he asked breaking the tension and making her smile.

"Hmm, I don't know Ten, it might be too much for you to handle." She said teasing him with a smirk.

"Oh really?" he laughed.

"Yeah." She laughed back as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before looking back at his reflection again. He shrugged and tried to fix his hoodie a bit.

"I feel weird." He said turning and leaving the bathroom, Bailey followed behind him, his hand in hers.

"Damn." They heard Doc say when Warren showed up and started pacing the room inadvertently showing off her new look which was essentially a black leather corset and black leather jacket. Her hair had been straightened and her makeup was done to perfection.

"Right?" Addy said seeming impressed by Warren's look but also seeming a bit put off, "We look so. . . shiny." She said as Vasquez entered also in all black. Addy and Bailey were the only ones in any other color, Bailey being in a bit of red and Addy being in a plum colored jacket over her black dress and tights with more bone details. Then Escorpion stepped in with four Zeros, the men were in their usual Zeros attire but Escorpion had changed into a nicer ivory and gold shirt.

"Come with me." He said as one Zero pulled out a sack from his jacket.

«»

When the sacks were removed from their heads again they all stood on a balcony overlooking a large room where the Zeros had gathered, the men all looked the same but the women wore either skeleton masks or had their makeup done to look skeletal. There were tables of food and flowers everywhere, it looked like a party. On a balcony across from them were more Zero guards and from a lace curtain behind them a woman with a red veil over her face stepped out. She raised the veil and La Reina was revealed. She'd changed her makeup so her eyes were surrounded by red eye shadow and black dots ran underneath them and she had her lips lined in black with delicate black curved lines along her cheeks and a line on her chin.

"Ceros!" Escorpion called, "Our queen, La Reina de la Muerte, demands your attention."

"My people." She addressed them, "We have suffered for a bery long time. The lives that we once knew, have been torn apart. Most of the world has fallen into darkness – but not our world. Under the protection and the guidance of Santa Muerte - a miracle. El Murfi has been delivered to our doorstep." She gestured below her and Bailey saw Murphy seated among the crowd in a flashy matador-like suit.

"Thanks to the valiant effort of Lieutenant Roberta Warren and her courageous crew. And so tonight, we will give them the greatest honor that we know. We will make them one of us." the Zeros cheered and raised their glasses to them as the Zero guards behind them stepped forward with their weapons. Bailey turned with Addy and 10K on either side of her as one Zero presented Addy her Z Whacker like it was a scepter, another did the same with 10K's rifle which – like the other weapons – had been cleaned and polished as it was presented to him and he brought the strap over his head to rest it horizontally across his torso. Another Zero brought Bailey her hatchet and knife on a silver platter which she took and returned to her belts before another tray was presented with her gun which she checked and saw was now fully loaded. She was passed her thigh holster as the guards stepped back and La Reina continued.

"And now we celebrate."

«»

Doc and 10K immediately headed for the buffet, Bailey went to follow but noticed Addy moving at a slower pace exploring the other balconies and catwalks that circled the second floor of the room. Addy smiled when she saw her friend and the two walked in silence until they came to a large window where they saw several Zeros outside hitting a Z like a piñata. Bailey wondered what the goal of their game was but that was quickly answered when the Z broke open and bags of white powder – no doubt a drug – fell out and they all picked up as much as they could. Bailey noticed Addy's look of disgust and took her friend's hand leading her away from the window as they made their way down to the party.

"Ladies and gentlemen." An announcer with a thin drawn on black mustache and a full suit and tie said drawing the crowd. La Reina had taken her seat under an archway as she sat on a golden throne, to her left stood a woman in an owl mask and to her right was a tall man in a white suit and skeleton mask, he had a walking stick with an elaborate silver skull atop it and watched anyone who got close to La Reina with suspicious eyes.

"Please all of you." The announcer continued, "Today we celebrate the arrival of El Murfi, to the City of the Ceros. Do your duty. Make an offering. Next we have a very special guest." Then entertainers began to take their turns performing for the crowd. Addy stayed to watch but Bailey found Doc and 10K and made her way over to them. They'd each gotten a plate of food and were looking across the room at a girl with skeleton face paint and blue and plum flowers in her hair. Bailey noticed she was looking intently at 10K who was wide eyed and slightly. . . fearful? Doc looked different, maybe a mix of amusement and interest as he turned to 10K.

"I think she likes you."

"God I hope not." 10K replied not taking his wide eyes off the girl who now was showing her teeth like she wanted to take a bite out of him, which only made 10K look more uncomfortable and made Bailey's blood boil.

"I dunno Kid." Doc said, "Sometimes the best women are the ones that terrify you."

10K looked away trying to ignore the sharp stare of the woman when Bailey walked over and pulled his arm making him turn. She grabbed his hair with her free hand and smashed her lips to his kissing him fiercely. She didn't pull away quickly either, she lingered until they both needed air. When she pulled away she turned to the girl who now was looking away but Bailey caught her eyes flashing to her for a second and saw a bit of worry in the girls painted face. Satisfied, she let go of 10K who was still shocked by her sudden actions.

"What was that for?" he asked but she only circled the buffet table and started making a plate for herself as Doc chuckled and put his arm over 10K's shoulders.

"Kid, let me introduce you to the phrase 'staking your claim'."

Bailey smirked at Doc's comment as she smelled the food before her, everything was exciting and new, not just the authentic Mexican food but the idea of not having to go hungry. To have this much food at your fingertips. It made her want to stay even more. She glanced over at 10K and Doc who were both digging into their own platefuls. Maybe she could use that to help convince him to stay with her, a way to a man's heart was through his stomach after all.

Addy came over and joined them just as one of the performers, a dancer, stopped tapping her feet against the floor and the crowd cheered. Bailey saw Warren leaving Murphy and stared long and hard at the blue man, he looked like he was enjoying the way the Zeros were treating him, lining up and presenting him with flowers. She tried to get a read on him, knowing how many times he'd betrayed them in the past but before she could he suddenly stood up and when she turned to follow his gaze a gun went off and she turned to see Warren holding a gun to Vasquez who was on his knees being restrained by several Zeros.

"She saved the queen." The announcer said as La Reina stood slowly from her throne.

"J-yes. Warren. . . my savior!" she exclaimed then she turned to Escorpion. "Hector."

"Mi Reina por favor, your life may still be in danger. The assassin, he could be working with the others. Please, let me have him. I will make him talk."

La Reina seemed a bit bored as Escorpion spoke and waved off his request, "J-yes, fine. Take him. Get out of here."

"Vamos." Escorpion told his men as they took Vasquez away and Doc and 10K shared a worried glance.

"Even more reason to celebrate." La Reina said raising a glass, "I live. . . again." The Zeros all applauded and cheered her name.

"What do we do guys?" Doc asked in a hushed voice, "We gotta get out of here. Like now."

"Yeah well I would maybe know what to do if I knew what the hell was going on." Addy replied.

"Yeah, did Vasquez really try to kill that queen lady?" 10K asked crossing his arms.

"No, why would he do that?" Doc said.

"Yeah, and how was Warren right there to stop him?" Addy questioned.

"You reading anything?" Doc asked Bailey watching her eyes scan the room taking in every face, but too many were covered in masks and makeup for her to get much.

"I don't read Spanish Doc." Bailey replied sourly, aggravated that she was letting her team down when they needed her.

"I'm gonna go talk to Warren." Addy told them but before she could take a single step Dr. Kurian entered making her halt.

"Mi reina." He greeted, "My queen."

"Dr. Kurian? What is it?" La Reina asked clearly confused as to why the doctor was not in his lab.

"I have it. I have the vaccine. The zombie plague is over, I have the cure." He said and Addy, Doc, 10K, and Bailey all shared looks of disbelief. Bailey looked across the room and saw Murphy smile with a touch of wickedness in his eyes.

"Digame. Tell me. What have you done?" La Reina asked her interest now piqued.

"My queen, I present to you your H1Z1 vaccine." He said holding up a small vial of pinkish red fluid. "This serum makes the zombie virus virtually impotent. Now a zombie bite will be like nothing. Well. . . you may have to get a tetanus shot." He said with a small chuckle.

"And when you die?" La Reina asked.

"You stay dead."

"How do you know dis works?"

"I've been testing it." Dr. Kurian replied.

"On humans?"

"I. . . " Kurian trailed off, the only humans to test on were the Zeros or their group and Bailey knew none of her group had become test subjects leading to Kurian's hesitation to answer, he didn't want to admit to La Reina that he'd been using her men as guinea pigs.

"Show me." La Reina said not waiting for him to answer. "Show me how dis works."

"Of course. I will just need a volunteer." He said slowly his confidence vanishing. Then Escorpion and his men showed up with a beaten Vasquez who was pushed to his knees.

"I have just the man for you Dr. Kurian." Escorpion said.

"He's still alive?" La Reina asked.

"Not for long." Escorpion replied.

"He's perfect then. Doctor, you have your volunteer." Another Zero wheeled a metal cart to Kurian.

"All ready my queen." Kurian said readying a syringe with the vaccine.

"My friends." La Reina said rising from her seat, "We stand on a precipice of a major scientific discovery. Remember dis day. For it will mark the beginning of a new world order – of a Cero world order." She said proudly and Bailey saw Murphy mutter something to himself before sipping his wine. La Reina clapped her hands signaling Kurian to begin.

"Let us proceed." He said smiling and turning to Vasquez who began to struggle, "Hold him still damn it. What is his name?"

"Vasquez." Murphy answered from his seat, "Har-vee-air, or something like that."

"Javier Vasquez, a name that will go down in history." Kurian said bringing the needle to Vasquez's neck.

**AN: Who do you guys think Bailey was fighting back to back with in the zombie pit? 10K? Addy? Maybe Doc or Warren? **


	37. Chapter 37

S2E13:

Third Person POV

"I don't trust him." Warren whispered to La Reina.

"One moment Doctor." La Reina said and all eyes from the group turned to them.

"He tried to cheat you once before right?" Warren whispered so only the queen would hear, "One way to make sure your food isn't being poisoned, is to have your chef taste it first." La Reina smirked at Warren before turning to Kurian.

"On second thought. It is such a monumental accomplishment that the honor of the first dose, should really go to you." La Reina said and Kurian turned to Warren knowing she'd been the cause of La Reina's sudden change of mind. Addy looked at Warren while 10K's eyes flashed back and forth between the queen, Kurian, Vasquez and Warren. Kurian's hesitation all but proved to La Reina and Bailey that the doctor had been up to something.

"I can't I . ." he saw the suspicious look Escorpion gave him, "wouldn't presume to take –"

"Oh, please." La Reina said pleasantly, "I insist."

"I'm not worthy my queen." Kurian said turning away from Vasquez who looked calmer once the syringe was away from his neck. "If anyone should have the honor of the first dose, it should be _you_." He said smiling. "Don't you think?"

"If that's what I thought doctor, I would have said it." La Reina said and Kurian's face fell, he turned to Murphy who was munching on his popcorn and Bailey's eyebrow raised at the fact he'd turned to Murphy like he'd get him out of this. "Well then doctor?"

"Do you need some help doctor?" Escorpion asked.

"No." he said rolling up his sleeve and Addy, Bailey, 10K, and Doc shared another look as Kurian injected himself. Then he moaned and fell against his rolling cart, he tried to steady himself but then he fell to the floor clutching his arm and his moans turned into groans as he twitched on the floor.

"Kill him." La Reina said when he fell silent.

"Wait!" he shouted raising a hand, "Wait, wait." He got up off the floor slowly, panting and catching his breath, "I'm good. I'm good. I mean. . . I'm fine. Good, good, good."

"Test him." La Reina ordered when he was back on his feet.

"What?" he asked as a Zero brought over a box that was. . . growling? "What's in that box?" Kurian demanded as Escorpion came over and took Kurian's arm - the one he'd injected, "No, I have my own test." He insisted, "I have my own. . . I have my own test! Please!" then he screamed as his hand was shoved in the box.

"That is enough." La Reina said a moment later. Kurian pulled out his hand which was now bloody from a zombie bite. They waited as Kurian panted again but nothing else happened.

"He should have turned by now." La Reina said in shock.

"I can't believe it. It actually worked." Kurian said amazed at himself.

Bailey POV

Then La Reina was next to get injected, Kurian did so with a smile and her guard in the white suit came to help steady her as she wobbled and swayed, together he and Warren helped the queen sit down on the steps to her throne.

"I can see a world where humans dominate again." La Reina said, "And it is all because of one person, who's strength. . . and courage. . . and loyalty. . . Lieutenant Warren." She said still catching her breath as she stood and Bailey saw both Kurian and Escorpion's faces drop as they'd both been expecting La Reina to praise them, "Because of you El Murfi is brought to us. Because of you there is hope. You gave us the future. And so you must be honored next. Hmm?"

"I . . .I uh. . . I don't know what to say." Warren stammered not wanting to offend the queen's offer but also clearly not wanting to take the vaccine.

"Oh, you don't have to say anything." La Reina said with a smile hugging her.

"My queen, uh, if I may." Murphy said finishing off his wine and rushing forward. "If you will allow me, Lieutenant Warren. . . you're right. I would have never gotten here without her. Would you please grant me the great honor of giving her the vaccine myself . . . and save her life . . . as she has saved mine, so many times?"

"Oh that is a beautiful idea. I love it!" La Reina said happily as Murphy smiled and took a syringe from Kurian and La Reina returned to her throne.

"Don't worry the sting will go away in just a second." Murphy said as he pressed down on the needle.

"Mi reina please." Escorpion said having had enough, "These people are outsiders. Gabachos. You cannot trust them. You cannot trust her." He said looking at Warren.

"Quiet Hector." La Reina sneered. "You be very careful with what you say next." She said slowly in warning.

"I'm just trying to protect what I ha –" he shouted then corrected himself but La Reina's eye's went wide at his words as he continued, "what _we_ have built. _She_ brought the assassin. She wants to do you harm Reina. And I can prove it. Just give me more time with him." he said turning to Vasquez.

La Reina took a deep breath, "Go." She said waving her hand, "Go!" and he had Vasquez dragged away again.

Kurian proceeded to inject the rest of the Zeros but La Reina didn't want to have their group injected until after Escorpion returned and he received his vaccination.

"What the hell guys?" Addy sighed.

"I'm getting a headache." Bailey muttered bringing a hand to her temple.

"Can't turn off the radar?" 10K asked.

"There's just a lot going on in this room." Bailey replied softly.

"Like what?" 10K questioned.

"Well," she said taking a deep breath and leaning into him, "Murphy is obviously in on something, Warren clearly doesn't know what which between that and all the looks Kurian has been giving Murphy I'd say they're working together."

"Why would Murphy team up with Kurian after everything in Colorado?" 10K asked, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

"I haven't gotten that far but we may have another problem." Her eyes shifted to where Escorpion had gone, "Escorpion is getting jealous and that can be dangerous." She finished as Warren and Murphy joined them.

"Do you feel okay Roberta?" Doc asked, "Is it working?"

"She didn't get injected, stupid." Murphy whispered in a hushed but pissed tone.

"What? Why not?" Doc asked.

"That's exactly what I intend to find out." Warren said, "What is really going on here?"

"Hey that is everybody!" La Reina cheered and they turned to see her crouched in her throne like a panther as she let out an animal like groan letting her mouth hang open before she moved to sit properly, "I feel strong, do you feel strong?" she asked clutching a fake skeletal hand. "We must give this strength to the rest of the world. Hey doctor! Murphy! You make more of this miracle vaccine huh. We will not rest until everybody is safe!" She said getting up and spreading her arms wide.

"I got Murphy, you guys find Vasquez." Warren said as Murphy left with Kurian further dividing up their group. 10K brought his arm around Bailey's exposed back and rested his hand on her waist but before they could leave La Reina called to them again.

"Hey Roberta! Mi Hermana! Come drink with me!" she waved Warren over with the skeleton hand, "And you chica!" she pointed at Bailey and her eyes went wide as she felt 10K's grip on her waist tighten, "You come too!" La Reina called smiling widely. Bailey turned to 10K with a reassuring nod as he reluctantly let go and she went with Warren and La Reina. She brought them to her personal chambers with lush and lavish couches and they were brought glasses and a bottle of alcohol.

"Oro Azteca." La Reina said grabbing the bottle, "Some Texan paid over two hundred thousand dollars for dis before the apocalypse can you imagine? My guys took it off of him at the border." She said opening it and started filling the glasses. "You know, immigrants, they have to pay their way. I have been saving it for a special occasion. I think this is it don't you?"

She passed them each a glass which they clinked before Warren spoke.

"Doesn't get more special than this." Warren said in agreement though Bailey could tell her heart wasn't in it.

La Reina laughed, "To the end of the apocalypse, and the return of humankind."

"Here, here." Warren said as they took a sip. It stung Bailey's throat but she did her best to conceal her disgust.

"Hmm!" La Reina hummed forgetting something, "And to mi amor. Because if he had not died during the apocalypse all of dis would not be mine." she said then saw the blank looks on Warren and Bailey's faces. "It's all part of the plan. It's part of the blessings of Santa Muerte. A blessing in death. Gonzalo. . . he only wanted the power." She said.

"What do you want?" Warren asked.

"A new world."

"Can't hate on that." Warren said as they all clinked glasses again and continued to drink.

«»

After several more drinks, which Bailey chose to only sip lightly not trusting her own body to handle the alcohol well, Warren left to check on Murphy and Kurian, with La Reina's blessing of course. Bailey was unsure about being alone with La Reina as the woman's sharp eyes took in her every move.

"Hector told me about you." La Reina said filling their glasses again and Bailey tensed worried about what Escorpion might have told the Queen of the Dead. Both Escorpion and La Reina were smart and Bailey knew she wouldn't be able to fool them as she had others, it made her feel small, it made her feel weak. "He said you showed up at one of our Z-weed greenhouses, then again in a town run by one of our associates Senior Burr. Escorpion thought you must be something special to make it so far in this world, but I know your secret." La Reina said before taking a sip but Bailey kept her glass in her lap still worried about where La Reina was going with this conversation hoping the Queen hadn't been able to pull the rug out from under her and use Bailey's own tricks against her.

"Roberta Warren." La Reina finally said and Bailey was able to relax a little, knowing Warren wasn't the deepest secret she had, "That woman is your savior as much as she is mine. So let us drink to her." She raised her glass and Bailey did the same as they both drank.

"Now I cannot help but notice. . . that boy." She said and Bailey stiffened again hating when people brought up 10K, she thought about Vasquez and what he must be going through, she'd hate for the Zeros to do something that terrible to 10K if they thought it could be leverage against her. "The two of you are close, j-yes? And strong. I saw you both fight the zombies in that pit, even in complete darkness you two fought in sync." She gave a small laugh, "You both were probably completely unaware of it. Strength like that I do not like to see wasted, that is why I offer your group a place in our soon to be zombie free community. Strength like your people have should not be so carelessly used, being out there fighting for survival, risking your lives so unnecessarily, not when you could be here behind safe walls." She took another sip.

"So as part of your community. . ." Bailey began careful of what words she chose, "do we become part of the Zero Cartel?"

"That displeases you?"

"No." Bailey denied not wanting to seem insulting of La Reina's people, "I just remember being out there. Seeing the Zeros pull up in their SUV's and. . . I wouldn't want that to be 10K. Going out there risking his life while I stay here with Warren and you."

La Reina's eyes softened a bit, "Oh I would never split up such a pair. The two of you are. . . a package deal, j-yes?" she asked and Bailey nodded, "Besides your. . . 10K?" she asked and Bailey nodded again, "I've seen his weapon, he is a sniper no? And mi scorpion has said he has never seen any man shoot as well as that boy. That kind of talent I would keep here to guard these walls. _Bambina_ I can promise you, as long as you stay here you will never have to worry about leaving his side again."

«»

After La Reina had dismissed her, with a smile and a hug no less, she'd headed back to their suite where she found 10K, Addy and Doc. They looked more worried, clearly not yet figuring out how they were going to get to Vasquez and free him.

"Bailey." 10K said and wrapped his arms around her when she approached him.

"Can we talk?" she asked when she pulled away and she noticed a very concerned look cross 10K's face.

"Everything alright?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I just. . . think we should talk."

"Alright. . ." he said before turning to Doc.

"We'll be here." He said taking a seat at the table. Bailey pulled 10K outside and they walked along the stone balcony that overlooked La Reina's empire.

"What's wrong?" he asked as they walked hand in hand and she turned to look at him with playful suspicion.

"Why would you think something's wrong?" she asked.

"I can see it on your face." He replied still sounding concerned.

"Don't steal my talent Ten." She said noticing how he seemed to be getting better at reading her like how she read others.

He gave a small smile, "Well maybe you're rubbing off on me." He said giving her hand a squeeze, "But really, what did you want to talk about?"

She stopped at the end of the balcony and sat on the stone wall as 10K stood in front of her leaning forward against the stone resting his hands on either side of her so they were eye to eye. But she couldn't look him in the eye and instead looked down and started playing with the zipper of his hoodie.

"Can you picture us staying here?" she asked.

"Well Warren only took the offer so we'd live a little longer, but we're still planning on leaving." He said honestly and she nodded.

"I wish she had meant it." Bailey admitted and 10K looked surprised.

"You want to stay here?" he asked making sure he was understanding correctly.

"La Reina offered. . . a really great opportunity Ten." She said finally looking up at him, "She's going to build the first zombie free community and we have a chance to be part of it."

"As members of her cartel."

"No, it wouldn't be like that. She knows how good you are with that rifle, she'd keep you here, to guard this place. We'd never have to see another zombie again, we'd never have to fight for our lives or go hungry again."

"But at what cost?" he asked, "We've been tiptoeing around since we got here. They've shoved sacks over our heads because they don't trust us enough to let us even walk down the halls ourselves. At least out there we were comfortable with each other, we were ourselves and we had each other's backs and we survived."

"Barely." She muttered and the confusion returned to his face as she looked up at him. "The anthrax." She said and his confusion faded as understanding took its place, "The almost hanging, the shock collars and that man who wanted Murphy to bite you. Getting beaten and hung as bait by Red Hawk, that Z jumping on you in the hotel, Cassandra almost killing you." She listed and he looked away at the mention of Cassandra. She brought a hand to cup his face lifting his chin as they looked each other in the eye, "I don't know how much more I can take. I've already come so close to losing you so many times I feel like the next time something happens it will push me over the edge."

"Hey, you still have me okay?" he said bringing his hand to cover hers, "I'm still here, if you need to cry I'll be your shoulder, if you need to talk I'll listen, if you feel the burden's getting too heavy let me help you carry it okay? You have me." He said as she dropped her hand from his face and he raised his hands to cup hers, his thumbs moving back and forth soothingly along her skin. The words sounded so familiar to her and she realized it was a statement very similar to what she'd told him after Cassandra had been mercied and what she'd told Addy during the tornado. In all honesty, it felt good to be on the other side of those words, to know someone cared that much about her but it didn't completely erase what she felt.

"But for how long?" she whispered as if she might jinx it. "It only takes a second Tommy. One second, one wrong decision, one wrong move." She said thinking back to when Mack had died, "Going left down a hallway instead of right and by the time you realize you've made the wrong choice the Z's have already swarmed you and it's all over." She looked back down at her lap again as his hands dropped from her face and she held back tears feeling his hands take hers again, "I can't lose you the way Addy lost Mack. I can't watch you get ripped apart." She said, her sentence getting quieter as she said it but 10K still heard her. He leaned in closer and pulled her into a hug cradling her head.

"You're not going to lose me." He said.

"You can't promise that." She said sniffling and regaining her composure and he pulled back to look her in the eye.

"Can La Reina?" he asked and Bailey knew that deep down, no, not even La Reina could promise something like that. She shook her head and looked away again.

"But do we have any better chance than staying here?" she asked when she could look him in the eye again. 10K took a deep breath and leaned his hands on the wall on either side of her, his face now closer to hers, so close their noses were almost touching.

"This place doesn't feel safe to me Bailey." He said quietly, "And I can't stay here and build a life with you in a place like this."

She let his words sink in for a moment before she replied, "But what kind of life can we build out there?" she asked, "Even up north?"

"I don't know." He said sadly looking her in the eye, "I wish I did."

Murphy POV

"What are you doing?" He asked as Kurian fiddled about the lab.

"You don't think I'd be stupid enough to create that mess without also being able to make an antidote do you?"

"You mean the effects of the serum don't kick in right away?" He questioned.

"No. There's still time for me to reverse the effects." Kurian said as he rolled up his sleeve.

"How long is the delay?" Murphy went on wondering how long it would be before he had control of his army.

"Well, I can't say actually." Kurian said filling a needle, "Could be a gradual shift as different effects start to manifest. They won't become your slaves right away. They just –" then he froze and his right hand with the needle began to shake and he looked from his hand to Murphy as he grabbed it trying to stop the shaking but the needle still fell from his fingers. He looked to Murphy who just stared at him in concentration as Kurian's leg began to twitch. Finally his foot came up and stomped on the needle.

"Oops." Murphy said with a smirk before he imitated Steve Urkel, "Did I do that?" his question made Kurian glare at him and Murphy chuckled.

Warren POV

"What the hell is wrong with him?" She asked stepping in the lab to find Murphy watching Kurian who worked at a table with his back to her. But his movements were off she noticed, zombielike in a way, like he didn't have full control of his motor skills.

"Jesus, Warren, give a guy a heart attack." Murphy grumbled.

"Really? You could still have a heart attack?" she asked rhetorically with a hint of sarcasm which Murphy took seriously.

"Actually, that's a good point." he said and turned to Kurian, "Hey, Dr. Mengele. Can I still have a heart attack? Answer me!"

Kurian slammed down a flask of something and turned, his skin was greyer and he had red circles around his eyes. "Maybe. I. Don't. Know." He said stubbornly his mind still aware of what was happening.

"You see what I have to put up with?" Murphy asked her then turned back to Kurian, "Get back to work." He ordered and Kurian turned again and started mixing vials. "Faster."

"Damn it, Murphy. I'm doing it. Leave me alone."

"Hey. Check this out. Thirsty?" Murphy asked her, this time he didn't even have to say anything he just turned to Kurian's back and raised an eyebrow, the doctor paused all movement before setting down his things and stiffly walked away from the counter to get her a drink all while Murphy grinned from ear to ear. When Kurian returned she took the glass he gave her.

"Good dog." Murphy said as Kurian turned and got back to work.

"So when he injected himself and La Reina and all those other Zeros in there, that wasn't the vaccine?" she said stepping toward Murphy.

"Nope." He shook his head proudly.

"Then what was it?"

"Haha, the good doctor here is building me an army."

"What?" Warren snapped.

"Yeah."

She looked back and forth between them, "So I guess this means you're not going to California."

"Maybe. Maybe not." He shrugged, "But if I do. . . it'll be with an army." He kicked his feet up and relaxed.

"A zombie army?"

He held up a finger "Correction, a _blend_ army. One that I control."

"Hmm." She leaned in, "Because you controlled Cassandra so well?" she asked and saw him pause.

"Okay." He said getting up, "Look on the bright side. You didn't get injected. I didn't let you." He said leaning an elbow on the back of the chair he'd been sitting in.

"Yeah. Why didn't you?" she asked.

"Cause I like you just the way you are." He said before giving her a light friendly punch to her shoulder.

"I'm gonna go find the others. You stay put." She said and he gave a two fingered salute as she left.

"This is a good thing Warren!" he called after her.

Bailey POV

When they returned they found Warren in the room with Doc and Addy. She was standing by a window looking troubled.

"Murphy?" Addy asked.

"Yeah, Murphy." Warren replied moving from the window and pacing.

"What did he do now?" Doc asked like they were talking about a five year old who'd started a food fight at lunch.

"Conspired with Kurian to make a fake vaccine that turns people into zombie blends that _he_ controls." Warren explained.

"Kinda like a zombie slave army?" 10K asked.

"Exactly, like a zombie slave army." Warren said taking a seat.

"Damn." Doc muttered.

"So, zombie slave strippers weren't enough. That's the dark side of ambition." Addy said crossing her arms.

"So all those Zeros he controls them?" 10K asked clarifying.

"Yep." Warren answered.

"So no California?" 10K questioned and Bailey saw his eyes shift to her and she could see the questions in them. Would he reconsider staying if there was no mission anymore? Would she even want to stay if La Reina and all the Zeros were now under Murphy's control?

"No, we're still going to California." Warren said with certainty, "All of us. Absolutely. Even if we gotta take Murphy by force –again."

"What about the zombie slave army?" Doc asked.

"Yeah, well it seems like there's an incubation period before he has total control." Warren said already laying out a plan, "We gotta get outta here before then."

"And then there's Vasquez." Addy reminded them.

"Got to get him too." Warren said adding to their list.

"Are you sure about that chief?" Doc asked, "He damn near got us killed."

"He let emotion get the better of him. But he'd come for any of us." Warren said, "We can get him."

"My brains." Addy said, "Bailey's manipulation."

"I'd call it craftiness or good instincts but sure manipulation works." Bailey said now crossing her arms and seeing a small amused smirk turn up the corner of 10K's mouth.

"10K's guns." Addy kept listing, "Doc's. . . "

"Dumb luck? Good karma? Funky mojo?" Doc suggested.

"We can get him." Addy nodded.

"Good let's do it." Warren said.

Warren POV

There was a knock on the door and La Reina's guard in the white suit walked in. He stood silently letting his presence speak for itself.

"I think he wants you to go with him." Addy said.

"Ya think?" she replied and he turned and left intending for her to follow, "All right, you go. I'll meet you guys at the entrance of the tunnels in one hour." She whispered to Addy who nodded and she left the room following the guard to La Reina who was still in her throne, her hair was messier now, and around her lips looked pink and irritated.

"Ah there you are Roberta." She said when she walked in, "Now, Hector." She turned to Escorpion, "Would you like to tell us what you find out about our assassin?"

"They were all part of it." He said, "A United States military plot to assassinate you mi reina. And take over our operation. She was the head of it."

La Reina ground her teeth together at Escorpion's information and Warren gave him a long stare, she knew Vasquez would never say that, Escorpion was jealous and was making up lies to return to his place as La Reina's right hand. Warren scoffed, a reaction that seemed to confuse both La Reina and Escorpion.

"You know he's lying right?" she asked and La Reina looked serious but still willing to listen to whatever she had to say. "Yeah I was a part of the military. But you know that. I was a Lieutenant in the National Guard before the apocalypse and yeah, Murphy? I guess you can call him a military plot." She said with a shrug as Murphy himself entered the room and stood behind her leaning against the wall, "But all I ever wanted to do was get him to a doctor who could make a vaccine. And Vasquez? He wasn't trying to kill you. All he wanted was revenge on a man who killed his wife and his little girl." La Reina's eyes went from Warren to Escorpion, "And that was you Hector." Warren said stepping forward and pointing a finger at him and he pulled his golden gun on her.

"Enough ah!" he demanded but she didn't flinch, then Escorpion turned to La Reina, "This El Murfi, Kurian, this woman. If we don't stop them they will destroy us. Give me the word and I will end this threat."

There was a pause, La Reina said nothing and when she did speak Warren heard her voice and barely heard Murphy whispering behind her, both voices saying the same thing – she seemed to be the only one who could hear both.

"I will not tolerate this treatment of an honored guest. This disloyalty to me."

"Mi reina, no, mi reina." Escorpion begged as more Zeros moved to restrain him and La Reina and Murphy shared a smirk, "Mi reina please. I beg you. You don't know what you're doing."

"I know exactly what I'm doing." Both La Reina and Murphy said only La Reina's eye twitched and Escorpion turned to Warren.

"You bruja! You're messing with La Reina's mind. I will kill you. You hear me? I will kill you!" he struggled but couldn't get out of the Zeros grasp.

"Warren." La Reina said only now all Murphy had to do was mouth the words, "Kill him. Finish him. Kill him Warren. Kill him!"

Murphy laughed and Warren turned to him shaking her head, "I won't, it's done. It's over."

"Are you loyal to me or not?" La Reina asked as Murphy mouthed it.

"It's done." Warren said sternly, "Say it." She stared down Murphy until he gave in.

"Fine." Murphy said.

"It's done." La Reina finished, "Do with him what you will."

"They're all teed up. Ready to take control." Murphy whispered to her.

"I don't want any part of this." Warren told him.

"It's too late. If you're not part of the solution. You're part of the problem." Murphy said and she scoffed before turning to Escorpion.

"Take me to Vasquez. If you wanna live." She said then snapped her fingers and the Zeros ushered him away with her.

Murphy POV

He clapped his hands after Warren left, "Well that was exciting. We're going to have a lot of fun." Then he saw movement in the corner of his eye and saw Kurian entered breathing deeply and snarling. He marched slowly into the room and toward Murphy.

"Doing okay there doctor?" Murphy asked him as La Reina stood up and stared at him in the same unsettling way. "Dr. Kurian? What's wrong with you? You don't look so good." Then the other Zeros all turned to look at him too. "What's wrong with you?" he asked as Kurian grabbed him, "Stop!" Murphy ordered but Kurian didn't follow his command. Then he was pushed away by La Reina only for her to turn and growl at him herself. He raised his hand shouting, "No!" and she hesitated but the other Zeros where after him now too. "No!" he spread his arms but could feel his control wavering, "Back! Back!"

Then he got an idea and took a serving knife off the nearby table and sliced his palm, drops of his blood hit the floor and the Zeros dove for it like candy from a piñata. He grabbed Kurian holding him in a headlock as the others scrambled for his blood on the floor.

"You're with me doc. Looks like everybody needs a booster shot." He said as they left the room and headed for the lab.

Warren POV

Escorpion led her to the basement which looked like a dungeon. There were three Zeros by a metal box tugging at the door trying to get it open.

"Kill them." she ordered the Zeros beside her and the three at the box turned.

"No! It's us!"

"Hey, hey, hey."

They shouted turning around and pulling down their hoods and bandana's revealing 10K, Addy and Bailey. The girls had found Zero hoodies to cover themselves and Warren turned to see Doc not much farther away also in new Zero attire as he tried to crank a wheel.

"Guys." Warren said in relief, then the two Zeros near her started to twitch and snarl, Escorpion asked them something in Spanish and stepped away from them, his tied hands not ideal to fight zombies. Addy stepped forward and took one out with her Z Whacker while 10K, who must have looted the machine filled dungeon for gears used his sling to end the second.

"Let me guess. Murphy's zombie army plan went horribly wrong?" Addy asked as Bailey brought her knife to Escorpion's neck as he tried to get away, her free hand going to the handle of her hatchet in case she needed the backup.

"Yeah." Warren said.

"Could be worse." Doc added, "Could've gone right."

"Is he in there?" Warren asked going over to 10K who had gotten the door to the metal box open an inch.

"Yeah, but careful. He's not alone." He said and they could hear a snarling Z.

"There ya go." Doc said cranking the wheel some more as 10K got the door completely open revealing Vasquez.

"Are you bitten?" Warren asked Vasquez who looked bloody and beaten.

"No." he answered weakly as 10K helped Warren get Vasquez out avoiding the snarling Z. Vasquez saw Escorpion and lunged for him but was too injured and Warren and 10K held him restraining him and helping him stay on his feet at the same time.

"No, no, no, no, no, hey, hey." Warren said, "We're gonna let that thing take care of him. We got to go." Warren told him as 10K moved to help Addy and Bailey put Escorpion inside the box.

"This will be a slow and excruciating death for you." Vasquez told him, "Nothing like you deserve. One little turn of the wheel." Then he stumbled obviously very hurt.

"Whoa, you think you can make it outta here?" Warren asked as 10K came back and put Vasquez's arm over his shoulders.

"Yeah. Slowly." He replied.

"Aim for the border, let's get Murphy." Warren said taking Addy and Bailey with her. Bailey gave 10K a peck on the cheek before they left the boys.

Bailey POV

"You zombie quack!" they heard Murphy shout as they reentered the lab from the floor below, "I should have known you couldn't pull this off."

Warren and Bailey reached the top of the stairs while Addy guarded their exit. They saw Kurian closest to them with his back turned and Warren didn't hesitate for a second as she sliced his head off and watched his body fall.

"Now you ready to go to California?" she asked Murphy as she flicked the blood off her machete.

"Yes. Fine. California. Whatever. Just get me outta here." Murphy agreed rolling his eyes as Warren and Bailey looked over the rail.

"Addy?" Bailey called as her friend appeared.

"Puppy and kitten free." She said giving them a thumbs up.

They turned to see Murphy coming out of an adjoining room in a new outfit. It was nearly as hideous as his gold suit from Cheyenne, Wyoming only this one was dark maroon, but still complete with an equally awful fedora.

"What?" Murphy asked straightening his tie, "It's my traveling outfit. You should see the rest of the closet. Let's go." Then they took off hearing Kurian's severed head shouting after them.

"Murphy! Murphy!"

10K POV

They heard a weird battle cry echoing down the halls as they made their way to the ladder with Vasquez.

"Where is she?" Vasquez asked referring to Warren and 10K was worrying the same way about Bailey.

"She'll be here." Doc said reassuring them both.

"Before those. . . what are we calling them now?" 10K asked as Vasquez leaned on him.

"Yeah. We're gonna need something to slow them down." Doc said looking around as they stopped walking. They were by the zombie compost machines and Doc let go of Vasquez leaving 10K to give him full support but damn this guy was heavy. Doc inspected some leavers as he got an idea.

"What better way to fight half zombies, than with full zombies?" he said.

"I can think of lots of better ways. But I guess if this is all we got." Vasquez groaned.

"It's a multidoor release just like in prisons." Doc said turning to them and 10K looked at him questioningly, "Another story for another time grasshopper."

Doc tried the levers but they didn't budge, 10K had Vasquez lean on some pipes that ran along the wall as he tried to help Doc but it was no use none of the levers would move. They heard the echoing call again and he took his rifle off his back and aimed down the tunnel.

"It's getting closer." Doc said pulling out a joint and taking a puff of Z-weed, "Where are they?"

Then from another tunnel the girls ran out and 10K could finally breathe easy again, well easier, they still had quite a fight ahead of them, but at least he knew Bailey was okay.

"What are you guys doing?" Warren asked seeing them standing around "We got to go!" but then more calling happened and Warren understood that the other Zeros must be coming for Murphy, and all of them.

"No way to outrun those things." Vasquez said.

"So you chose to stay here and wait for them to come get you?" Bailey asked trying to figure out what their plan had been.

"We had a plan. Except we couldn't get the doors open." Doc told them.

"Open the doors. . . and let them loose?" Warren clarified.

"Yeah." Doc replied as Murphy flinched resting his hand on the metal of the composter.

"Murphy, let your people go." Warren said knowing it was the only chance they had of getting away from the Zeros. He closed his eyes and concentrated then raised his hands.

"Murphy!" they heard La Reina call.

"Run." Warren shouted, "Run. Come on get him and run." He and Doc took Vasquez as Addy and Bailey covered their back. They heard the clang as metal burst open then the growling of the Z's which made them run faster.

"We're close go, go, go!" Warren shouted as they got nearer to the ladder.

They kept running down the hall until they reached the ladder, they helped Vasquez out first, followed by Doc, then him, Bailey and Addy then Warren and Murphy. The whole place was still smoking from when the Zeros had come blasting and shooting at the zombies but before they could decide on their next plan another person joined them. They heard the footsteps and turned to see a bloodied Escorpion appear.

"Yo soy Escorpion." He said glaring at Vasquez, "I don't die. I kill. No one disrespects me and lives! Who wants to die first huh?"

Warren pulled her gun but Vasquez pushed it down giving her a look that said 'this is my fight'.

"Who wants to die!" Escorpion shouted as Vasquez stepped forward, "Come on, cabron. Come on!"

The two didn't use guns or knives, they fought with their bare fists. Bailey couldn't watch for long and turned away from the brawl.

"I got a shot." 10K said with a gear in hand readying his sling.

"No." Warren stopped him grabbing his wrist as he lowered his arm.

Then he turned and saw Bailey. He reached out and pulled her into his chest where she tried to block out the sounds of fists on skin.

Bailey POV

"He's gonna kill him." She heard Addy say. It wasn't the violence that bothered her, the apocalypse had cured her aversion to that. It was just standing there doing nothing but watching, that was what she couldn't take and 10K rubbed up and down her back trying to comfort and distract her.

"No, he's gotta do this." Warren said, "We've got to let him."

Not much later she heard Escorpion scream and looked over her shoulder to see Vasquez pushing him into the hatch where they could hear the zombies Murphy had let loose.

"Get off me!" she heard him shout as Vasquez stood over the hatch. Warren then took Vasquez's arm over her shoulder, now he was even more injured than before, but he'd survived, he'd pushed through. They left Escorpion in the hatch and made their way across the pavement. 10K had his rifle in hand as he climbed over some debris as they walked. They had to put space between them and the Zeros compound but with Vasquez as hurt as he was that was going to be difficult, until 10K stopped and smiled.

"El Camino." He said raising his voice a higher octave as Doc made his way over, the two shared a look and Bailey rolled her eyes, _boys and cars, it never gets old_.

There were five vehicles so they had to split up, Murphy went with Warren while Bailey went with Addy since 10K was still a new-ish driver and she wasn't sure she wanted to be alone with him in a car that went over one hundred miles per hour. Addy took the driver's seat and Bailey took shotgun as they hotwired the car and all took off. 10K was in the lead in the red El Camino followed by Addy and Warren as Doc and Vasquez took up the back. Bailey watched 10K through the back window as his head turned. She looked out the rearview mirror and saw a drone in the air. Next second she saw 10K's silhouette reach before taking his pike from the passenger seat and jamming it into the steering wheel.

"What the hell is he –" but she never finished the question as the door opened and 10K leaned out only leaving his legs in the car. His goggles were over his eyes as he pulled back his slingshot and aimed a gear. He let go and a second later the drone was shot out of the sky. Even from where she sat Bailey could see his smirk before he pulled himself back into the car and shut the door.

"He's got good core strength." Addy said smirking and turning to her, "That must come in handy." She said suggestively wiggling her eyebrows and Bailey blushed and looked out her window now thinking maybe she should have just risked her life going in 10K's El Camino.

**AN: So what do you guys think of Bailey and La Reina's relationship? **


	38. Chapter 38

**Staypeculiar: I love that you picked up on the Sisters of Mercy vibe! When I was writing these past two chapters with the Zeros I really thought it would be cool if Bailey went through something similar to Addy (being best friends and all) and given all the near death experiences 10K has gone through it made sense that given an opportunity to stay out of the apocalypse Bailey would highly consider it. You'll see her worries haunting her in this chapter too and I can't wait to hear your thoughts on what happens!**

**Also I decided to post an extra time this week (kinda obvious) for no real reason other then I wanted to, so I dunno, happy Tuesday everyone!**

S2E14: Part 1

They covered a lot of ground in the El Camino's but it still wasn't long until night fell and Warren flashed her headlights signaling them to all pull over for the night. They parked the El Camino's in a circle to make a sort of barrier as some of the group chose to sleep in the cars while others preferred the less cramped space in the center of the circle the cars made. Addy had left to check the fuel of each car with Warren so they'd know how much longer they had before they'd have to start putting more passengers in each car as they each would eventually run out of gas. Bailey left to check on 10K, part of her wanting to smack him in the head for the stunt he'd pulled earlier but she tried to repress that.

She walked over to his passenger side door and knocked on the window, she heard the small _click_ as he unlocked the door and she opened it and hopped in. He was still in the drivers seat though he'd reclined it to make it more comfortable for sleeping and she found him already turned to her with a grin on his face.

"What?" she asked bringing her legs up on the dash.

"Just thinking." He replied softly.

"About what?"

"You remember after the nuke?" he asked and she turned away blushing knowing he was talking about when she'd kissed him out of nowhere. She heard him chuckle at her silent response before asking, "How long?"

"How long what?" she asked turning to him confused.

"How long did you feel that way about me?"

"Well. . . " she began, looking away again and thinking back, "When we were bunked in that house before the tornado I kept trying to ignore what you made me feel, so probably, sometime during that guessing game we played while we drove through Kentucky."

"That long ago?" he asked and she bit her lip and nodded turning back to him seeing how wide his eyes were and looked away again.

"I kept trying to ignore it, hoping it would go away. I figured the more people I cared about the more I had to loose. But then. . . " she turned and looked at him, "That. That right there." She said pointing a finger at him.

"What?" he asked confused and slightly worried like he'd done something wrong.

"When you look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like. . . I don't know." She said pulling her feet off the dash and bringing her knees to her chest as she sat in the seat. "You look so focused, like you're hanging on my every word, like whatever I'm telling you, no matter what it is, is important. It just. . ." she looked at her lap, "makes my pulse race and . . . and then I think back to Gideon, how he was right, you do have such a good heart, which is even more impressive given that we're four years into the damn apocalypse." She said still looking away and playing with a fraying patch on her pants. She heard 10K shift in his seat and felt his hand cradle her head as he reached over and made her look at him. His thumb stroked her cheek as he leaned in, their faces an inch apart.

"I wish we hadn't lost all that time, between the nuke and actually getting together."

"I was embarrassed." She said with a small shrug and he smirked. Then she bit her lip again, "But. . . we can make up for lost time now." She said reaching over and resting her hand on his thigh which made him lick his lip nervously though she saw his eyes light up. They climbed into the back as they took off their dark Zero clothing and used it to block out the windows.

Third Person POV

"Oh, you've got to be freaking kidding me." Murphy grumbled as he leaned against one of the El Camino's sharing some Z-weed with Doc. The old man looked through the cloud of smoke he'd just exhaled looking at the red El Camino seeing that the back window facing them was now covered by 10K's hoodie and he gave a small stoned chuckle.

"Leave 'em alone Murphy, they're in that honeymoon phase, best part of any relationship." He said as Murphy took a hit of the Z-weed, "And I'd know, speaking as a man who's been married several times, I'm kind of an expert."

Citizen Z POV

He'd been able to get just enough juice to get a small laptop working again. Right now he'd run into the issue that the screen kept flashing 'No Access' in red as it beeped.

"File locked? When did I do that?" he asked himself out loud as Pup whimpered at his feet, "I'm clearly losing my mind. Don't start. Let's see, uh. . . password denied? No, I didn't change the password." He said as he kept typing away. "Oh shit. . . _I've_ been hacked." That meant everything he had, every secret government file, every security code, even the files on Delta X-ray Delta Bailey had helped him compile, everything he'd put into the computer was now at someone else's fingertips. He pulled a blue glow stick from his pocket and went to check more of his equipment.

"I don't get it." He muttered to himself, "These servers have been powered down since the blast. How the hell could –"

Then a small mechanic whizzing sound reached his ears and he searched for the source. Not far from where he was one of the servers was on and operational, its small power button glowing green in the dark.

"Well, look at that. Well played." he said shutting it down and returning to his computer. "All right. Let's see who's been sleeping in my bed." He said tapping away at the keys.

Bailey POV

Their last El Camino broke down a few days later in the middle of what looked like a junkyard. Piles of smashed concrete and metal were scattered for miles all around them. They were definitely in California if the blinding sun wasn't proof enough. Bailey had put on her white framed Ray Bans sunglasses again along with the poncho Ayalla had given her, throwing it over her shirt for extra coverage. It was thin enough that she wouldn't be sweating in the heat but also helped make her feel a bit more covered after being forced into that ridiculous barely-a-top that the Zeros had given her to wear. The deep red woven designs in the poncho matched nicely with the red moto pants she now wore and she felt more like herself now that her midriff was less exposed. She wore the poncho like Ayalla had letting the wide collar hang off one shoulder.

"I think it's dead." 10K said when they'd opened the hood to check the motor and nothing but smoke billowed out of it.

"Well, we couldn't drive through that crap anyway." Doc said positively, gesturing to the rubble all around them. "Adios, El Camino."

"El Camino." 10K said as he had before and Bailey rested her arm on his shoulder, he'd ditched the skeleton bandana that had been around his neck and ripped the sleeve off his right arm and had another makeshift shoulder pad on. He had found a piece of black and yellow striped metal in the rubble a while back and had fashioned it to fit his shoulder, it reminded Bailey of when she'd first met him and he'd been wearing the soles of a pair of shoes as armor. He'd also for some reason decided to keep only one of his fingerless leather gloves and when Bailey had asked him why he'd simply given her the other glove to wear and kissed her cheek. Addy had also found herself a pair of pants along the way and she'd ripped off the bottom of her dress after putting them on. Warren's leather corset had been changed too for a black cold shoulder top and a beige corset vest that looked much more army than her last look.

"You know, I love that you're a glass half full kinda guy." Addy told Doc as he closed the hood of the car and sat on it.

"Especially when there's no damn glass." Murphy complained.

"All right, looks like we're on foot." Warren said picking up her backpack and pulling the straps over her shoulders, "Grab what you can and let's hit it. Come on princess, let's go." Warren clapped at _The Murphy_.

Bailey picked up her messenger bag and the additional rucksack backpack as 10K grabbed his own black backpack.

"And then there was one." He said sadly as he shook the bag and she smirked knowing what he was talking about.

"We'll save it for after we give Murphy to the CDC, use it when we're celebrating the end of the mission." She said nudging him with her shoulder and making him smile as he threw the backpack over his shoulder.

"How much further to this supposed rendezvous?" Murphy whined.

"A days walk, maybe two." Addy sighed.

"Everything looks the same." Murphy continued to grumble.

"Yeah, well, four years of zombie apocalypse and a nuke will do that." Doc said putting on his circular sunglasses.

"Nothing but rubble and dust." Vasquez said looking around and now wearing a light grey hoodie, his wounds all healing well. "Must have been a hell of a fight."

"Makes you wonder what's left that's worth saving." Murphy said.

"How did it come to this?" Warren asked no one in particular as they walked on.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Murphy asked again as they started climbing a pile of rubble.

Addy scoffed, "Somewhere is sunny Southern California."

"Seriously, how much further?" Murphy asked his whining tone changing slightly becoming a bit more serious, "I don't feel so good."

"Well, we could take a break." Warren said sitting down on the nearest chunk of broken cement, "I'm curious myself."

"Okay." Addy said sitting down on a chunk of cement as well and pulling out a battery operated GPS. "It can't be."

"So where the hell are we?"

"Disneyland." The red head replied.

"What?" Warren asked.

"Uh-huh. Hard to tell for sure but I think 'It's a Small World' would have been right over there." Addy said pointing across the field of debris.

"Sorry kids." Vasquez said looking at Bailey and 10K over his shoulder sounding genuine.

Bailey nudged 10K's shoulder, "Maybe the one in Florida is still there." She said hopefully and he gave a small smile.

"Thanks for trying." He replied with his rifle in his hands.

"Damn." Warren muttered before getting up, "Break time's over."

"It's a world of laughter, a world of tears." Doc said and Bailey nodded as she passed him. They all kept walking through the rubble seeing if anything useful caught their eye. Bailey saw Addy standing too still for her liking and made her way over to her.

"Addy?" she asked tapping her shoulder but got no response, "Addy?"

_Addy's POV - Flashback_

"_Yeah! Come on!" she screamed from the stands at the hockey game, "Come on! Get it! Get it! Whoo!" _

_People were cheering all around her as the players on the ice slammed into each other after the puck._

"_Kill him!" she said as two hit the glass right in front of her, "That was icing! Don't let him push you around! Come on!"_

_Then another body hit the glass but from the fans side. The person started scratching at the glass before it turned and jumped on a fan. Screaming started and Addy briefly saw blood coming from the person's mouth as they chewed down over and over on the fan they'd tackled – a zombie? People started clearing out and she was shoved by the stampede to get to the doors. Being a student at the school she knew where the other exits were for the players so as everyone rushed up the steps to get to the lobby she went down to the path that wrapped around the rink. Bodies still fell in her way as people were shoved from the flights above and they fell over the rail. Some were already dead but had zombies still munching on them as she ran past. She made it through a set of double doors and into the maintenance space where they stored extra equipment. The only thing in the concrete room was a zombie wrestling with one of the players from the game. _

"_Hey!" they shouted when they saw her._

"_Hold on!" she said grabbing his fallen hockey stick and rushing to help him. She slammed it into the zombie with enough force that it broke but it also sent the dead player to the ground letting go of the living guy. The zombie turned to her and she used the remaining stick to shove him away while the player she'd saved grabbed the other broken end and stuck it into the zombie's skull killing it. Then he turned to her aggressively._

"_Hey, stop, stop, stop, stop!" she shouted._

"_You're not bit?"_

"_No! No, and I'm not gonna be." She said looking down at the zombie, "Oh my God that's Jordan Beale, he was our best forward."_

"_Wasn't that good, obviously." The guy said. "What's it like out there?" he asked as they heard the screaming from the door she'd came through._

"_It's insane. People are going crazy. There's blood everywhere. We got to go. No, not that way." she said when he headed for the door she'd used._

"_All right, come on." He said and they ran through the storage room until it opened up to under the stands and they took cover behind a pillar. _

"_How do we get out of here?" he asked and she looked around the pillar._

"_Well that says exit." She said looking at the door across the hall. _

"_Sure it's safe?"_

"_Well it's that or wait for this to die down."_

"_You mean wait to die." he corrected._

"_Right."_

"_Okay come on." And they ran for the doors, several zombies came charging around the corner and after pushing them away and making it through the door and into the fire exit they both stopped to catch their breath._

"_Hey, I think, I think we should, we should stick together right?" the guy asked._

"_Yeah. Hey, I got to go home. I got to go home. My mom and my brother, they're home. They're alone."_

"_Yeah, yeah. I'll go with you."_

"_Okay."_

_They both ran down the hall then up a few flights of stairs until they came to the doors that led outside._

"_I'm Mack." He introduced._

"_Addy." He nodded and she nodded then they both charged outside. _

Bailey POV

"Addy?" Bailey asked again and she finally flinched and turned to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. . . just. . . thinking about day one." She muttered before moving on to catch up with the group. Bailey followed after her but now couldn't help but let her own thoughts wander to the start of the outbreak too.

_She'd been sitting at her desk in her bedroom with her feet kicked up onto the top as she leaned back in her chair playing a video game. Her iPhone was in her lap and her headphones were in her ears blasting music. She didn't hear the shouting or the screaming until her dad came bursting through her door and she pulled one of the headphones from her ear._

"_Didn't you hear us shouting for you?" he asked in a loud voice but it didn't startle her, he'd complained about how loud she played music and how she was damaging her ears a thousand times before. _

"_No, what's up?" she asked casually taking her feet off the desk and turning in her chair. She looked at her dad questioningly as she saw him pull her messenger bag out of her closet and toss it at her._

"_Pack some clothes, not much and meet us downstairs, now." He said urgently before rushing out of the room. Severely confused Bailey did as she was told, not bothering to shut off her game, she'd get back to it soon enough. She didn't move quickly but actually pretty slow trying to figure out why her dad had been acting that way. Only completely absurd reasons popped into her head, maybe he hadn't been paying taxes and now they were going to go cross the Canadian border before he got arrested. Maybe he was a spy and his cover had been blown. The possible reasons just grew more and more unlikely as she made her way downstairs to find her family rushing around. Her two older brothers were in the attached garage packing up their camping gear into their minivan while her mom was in the kitchen gathering every nonperishable food item and packing it in a large cardboard box. _

"_Mom what's going on?" Bailey asked as her mom rushed past her with the box and ran out into the garage. Bailey went into the kitchen and looked out the window over the sink and saw her dad out at his shed, he was grabbing the gas cans he used for the lawnmower and headed for the garage as he crossed the yard. He looked worried and his eyes were wild and he kept muttering to himself. It looked like he was listing supplies. Then the door out to the porch was flung open and Bailey turned just as a body crashed into her and tackled her to the floor. She tried pushing whoever it was off of her but they were thrashing and snarling too much for her to do anything. Then the tip of a knife sliced through the persons eyeball and Bailey screamed. The body was pulled off her and she saw her brother standing over her. He offered her his hand and pulled her to her feet, she was still catching her breath and getting over the shock as he began to ask her questions._

"_Are you alright? Did it bite you?"_

"_You – you killed him." She said shaking as he checked her over for injuries calming down when he found none. "You just killed someone."_

"_I killed __it__." He replied as he made his way over to the wooden block that held the kitchen knives and he started stuffing them into his backpack. "It was a zombie."_

_She looked over at him, her eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. "Are you high?" she asked though she knew he'd never touched a joint in his life. _

_He gave a heartless chuckle and turned back to her, "I wish." He tugged her arm and pulled her out to the garage, as he did Bailey looked back at the body on the kitchen floor. Its remaining milky eye was still open and it had black blood dripping from its mouth. Its skin was an odd color and its teeth were brown. It looked inhuman, it looked like a zombie. _

"_Holy shit." Bailey muttered as her brother led her away. _

_They packed up the minivan and pulled out of the driveway, just as her dad was about to slam on the gas Bailey shouted, "Stop!"_

_The car jerked and the tires squeaked as Bailey pulled open the sliding door. She saw Addy on her front porch on her knees crying into her hands. Not far from her was a guy Bailey hadn't seen before who wore a hockey jersey and had a kitchen knife in his hand and was looking around wildly expecting more zombies to appear. _

"_Addy!" Bailey shouted out the door making her friend look up, when she saw Bailey poking out of the van door she wiped her face, turned and called for the guy and they both ran for the vehicle. One of Bailey's brothers hopped in the back as both boys opened the back hatch door for the guy Addy was with. Bailey scooched over and Addy hopped into her seat slamming the door closed behind her. Once the guy was in the back Bailey's dad took off, though she had no idea where he was going and had a hunch he didn't know either, instinct was just telling him they had to get away from where they were. _

_Bailey faintly heard the guy in the back introduce himself to her brothers as Mack Thompson as Bailey's mom turned in the passenger seat to face Addy._

"_What about your family sweetheart? Your mother? Your brother?" Addy's lip trembled and she shook her head before looking down at her lap as Bailey reached over and put her arm across her best friend's shoulders. "Oh, honey." Her mom said reaching back and rubbing Addy's knee trying to comfort her. Bailey looked out the window as she rubbed Addy's back watching as people ate each other and others ran screaming. She'd never seen so much chaos and she swallowed the lump in her throat that formed when she thought about how most of them would be dead in the morning. _

She felt 10K wrap his arm around her, his rifle now on his back, he gave her a worried look before she nodded at him and they kept moving.

«»

They found a piece of Disney that was still standing, Bailey couldn't tell what it had been but right now it was four steel walls and a roof and that was enough. There were some chunks of debris and some barrels they were able to use as seats as they gathered around and divided up their food supply and ate in silence.

"This sucks." Murphy complained, "Even for us, this sucks."

Bailey noticed 10K didn't eat much before he tucked his ration away and went over to a large hole in the metal wall. There was a railing that ran along the steel and he brought his right leg up to rest on the lower pole as he rested one arm on his knee as the other held the strap of his rifle as he looked out into the night sky. Bailey left him by himself for a while not wanting to intrude on his thoughts but when the rest of the group had finished eating and was getting ready for bed she decided to finally make her way over to him. She gently brought her arms around him from behind and rested her cheek against his shoulder blade and she felt him twitch a bit as his mind was brought back to the present.

10K POV

The sky was empty of stars but he was still able to make out a flock of birds as they passed heading back to wherever they nested for the night. There was something oddly similar to the way the flock moved and he couldn't help but think about how he used to watch the birds fly by as he'd fish.

_The lake was always so clear and still as it reflected the sunlight. He loved this time of year, the tourists were gone_, _parents were getting their kids ready to head back to school and that left just him, his Pa, and a few lone hunters left on the reserve. _

_That day had been the same as any other, quiet, peaceful – beautiful. The sunlight streamed through the trees as he carried his fish back to the cabin with his fishing rod over his shoulder. It had been the snarling that had first caught his attention but he'd shrugged it off and kept walking down the trail, he didn't stop until he saw what looked like a ranger, they were wearing the same uniform jacket his Pa had, but he couldn't tell who it was from behind._

"_Hello?" he called, "Are you okay? Can I help you?"_

_Then they'd turned and he saw the arrows that were imbedded in their chest._

"_Oh my God." He said putting down his fish and his rod. The person was still walking awkwardly so they must be hurt, thankfully they weren't dead._

"_Are you okay?" he asked again, "Who did this to you?"_

_It wasn't until they got closer and he saw their white eyes that he knew something was off, "Hey." He said backing up as they tried to grab him, "What are you doing?"_

_Then he turned as more snarling came up behind him and two more people walked out of the trees, a hunter and a fisherman. _

"_Hey help! Somebody shot this ranger full of arrows. She's in really bad shape." He said hoping they'd help but when they got close he saw they had the same white eyes too. He'd never heard of anything that did that to a person, bloodshot eyes, yellow eyes, that was common but not milky white. _

"_She needs. . . hey what's wrong with you?" he asked as they tried to grab him too, "What are you doing?"_

_And then he fled. _

_He ran through the woods trying to get away from the. . . the. . . things. But he only ended up picking up more until they moved like a pack, it was three, then five. He was able to slide between two trees that were close together and kept running as the things hit the trees and fell over. But the noise of their snarling was only drawing more and soon he had at least a good fifteen chasing him. His mistake was looking over his shoulder so many times, otherwise he would have seen the tree before he hit it. He stumbled and rolled down a hill, thankfully the things kept running not realizing they were passing him. Then it went dark._

_When he woke up again he wasn't sure if the things he'd seen had been a weird dream or real. He sat up slowly, his head hurting and when he brought his fingers to his eyebrow he felt blood. _

"_Dad!" he called, "Dad!" then someone stumbled out of the trees and he saw a hunter with white eyes. He tried to turn around but the pack of fifteen were there. Then a gunshot went off and the lone hunter fell down dead. When he turned to see where the shot had come from his Pa was there. _

"_Tommy!" he shouted._

"_Dad! They tried to kill me!"_

"_Tommy, thank God you're alive. Grab that weapon and come on!" Pa said looking through the scope of his rifle and he kept shooting the things. Tommy did as he was told and grabbed the rifle from the hunter's back._

"_Hurry up son. Shit's going down." He shouted as his son joined him on the hill and the two took off._

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a pair of arms snake their way around him from behind. He felt Bailey nuzzle her head into his shoulder blade as she leaned against him.

"You look like you're deep in thought." She muttered softly not wanting to wake the others.

"Just thinking about the start." He murmured back turning to wrap his arm around her.

"What were you like?" she asked, "Before Tommy became 10K?"

He chuckled lightly, "Different, very different."

"Hmmm." She hummed encouraging him to go on.

"Well. . . Tommy would never have been able to get a girl like you."

"Oh come on, I'm sure you were as much a badass then as you are now."

He scoffed with a smile, "No not at all actually. When I saw my first Z I ran face first into a tree and knocked myself out." He said bringing a hand to his eyebrow, "That's how I got this." He said tapping the scar that ran through it.

"Well 10K must have been buried somewhere in you."

"Yeah. . . deep, deep in there." He said getting quiet as he remembered exactly what made the sniper in him finally emerge. Bailey noticed his change in demeanor too as she grew concerned and took his hand. "If I had been more focused on my shooting, getting better at it, practicing when I could. . . I could have. . . Pa wouldn't have." He cleared his throat, "We were fighting off a group of Z's, I was still getting used to the sniper rifle, though honestly after all that time and all the hunting trips we used to go on I should have had the hang of it, but I'd never used a gun like that before and I was a slow learner. A Z was getting closer, close enough that shooting wouldn't have helped, not on a long range weapon like that. It was coming right at me, I lowered my gun and hesitated, it was going to grab me, it should have grabbed me. . . " he bit his lip licking it nervously, "Pa got in the way." He felt Bailey squeeze his hand, "It didn't bite him, he mercied it before it could, but it got it's fingers into his shoulder really good and just. . . took a chunk of him. He didn't last long after that, before. . . "

"You don't have to keep talking if you don't want to." Bailey said holding his arm as he stared out the hole in the wall. But he barely heard her as he drowned in his memory.

"If I had been as good a shot as I am now, it wouldn't have. . . but it did. It took my Pa dying before I really pushed myself to survive. I remember sitting next to his body after I gave him mercy, trying to think of what I'd do next now that he was gone, now that I was alone. I knew I never wanted to see someone die again, not if I could stop it. So I took my gun, counted Pa as my first kill and after that day just kept shooting, I got better with each shot and figured. . . I could still do some good in the world if I took out enough of them, if I made enough of a dent, so I picked the biggest, reasonable number I could think of."

"That's why you saved Doc that day." Bailey said and he nodded, "I always wondered why you'd save a guy you didn't know, a person from a group who could be full of terrible people."

"The goal was always to just keep shooting. . . I learned everything I know about shooting from my Pa, it just. . . felt like the best way to honor him." he finished finally looking back at her as Vasquez made his way over to them.

"My turn for watch." He said when he reached them, "You two get some sleep."

They found a spot far enough away from the others that it felt private and spread out a couple sleeping bags and some blankets. They laid down facing each other as 10K rested his rifle against a chunk of cement rubble near their heads. They didn't have the luxury of pillows so Bailey used her messenger bag while 10K used his arm, he looked at her in the dark thinking about all he'd been through from the start of the outbreak. After losing his Pa he never thought he'd feel good about anything again, that's why he'd given himself the goal of reaching ten thousand zombie kills, he thought maybe if he killed enough of them it would fill part of the hole his Pa left behind. That it would somehow make up for not being able to protect his Pa from getting hurt in the first place. The hole was still there but it didn't hurt as much anymore, instead there was this odd numb feeling to it, but as he looked at Bailey that numbness went away, almost like it was never there, almost. He thought back to their time at the casino, back to their first time, back to his first time. He remembered the slight disappointment that he'd felt when Sketchy and Skeezy had told him they'd get him laid for sure back at the Mississippi River. Sure he didn't want to die a virgin but that didn't mean he wanted his first time to mean nothing. A small smile crept onto his face in the dark as he thought about how happy he was that it had meant something, it had meant everything.

"What?" Bailey asked in a whisper and he realized how long he'd been staring at her with that small smile.

"You remember the casino?" he asked and even in the dark he saw her blush.

"10K we can't, they'll hear us." She whispered.

"No, I'm not trying to start something." He defended, "I just. . . I dunno. . ." he gave a small one shouldered shrug, "Wanted to say thank you."

Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion, "For sex?"

"That." He scooted closer reaching out and rubbing his thumb along her jaw, "And thank you for everything else."

He pulled her closer and shifted his body until his lips met hers, he felt her hand go to his head cradling it and keeping him from pulling away. But there was something different about their kiss, he could feel she wasn't melting into it like she usually did and he pulled back about to ask what was wrong but she spoke first.

"Leave with me."

Now it was his turn to look confused and he stuttered a bit trying to piece a sentence together, "I – already –am?" he replied still very confused on what she was asking him. They'd already planned to go north together so what was she asking?

"No not later, not after the mission, now." She clarified, "Leave with me tonight. We can sneak past Vasquez and be long gone by morning." She said still running her fingers through his hair.

"But, the group." He stuttered a bit shocked by her request, "The mission. Bailey we're so close, why leave now –"

"We don't have to finish the mission." She interrupted, "It's not our mission anyway, it was Hammond's. The only reason we did this was because Camp Blue Sky went to hell and we were following Warren and Garnett, both who were military and felt it was their duty." She said, "And it's not like you signed up for all this Ten. All you did was accept a ride from Doc and got dragged into everything else. What if we get there and it turns out like Colorado, only this time you're the one that gets hurt?" she asked clearly thinking to when Doc got shot.

He wanted to tell her that wasn't going to happen, that he'd be okay but he knew he couldn't promise that so instead he tried a different approach, "What about the group? Doc? Addy? You'd just leave them that easily?"

She looked away from him this time and slid her hand from his hair to cup his jaw before she looked him in the eye, "It wouldn't be easy, leaving Addy is. . . something I've never wanted to do. But if it's between staying with her and leaving with you to keep us safe, I choose you." She said looking deep in his eyes, "Above all of them I'd choose you."

He was speechless for a long time, what she was saying was both touching and surprising. She moved closer and he wrapped his arm around her holding on tight.

"I just have a really bad feeling Tommy." She whispered into his shoulder as he rubbed her back as he thought, he looked over her shoulder to where the others were sleeping, Vasquez still looking out the same gaping hole in the wall 10K had been looking through.

"Give me time to think about it." He finally replied, "Give me twenty four hours to think about it." He whispered and felt her nod slowly into his chest. Not long after he felt her breathing even out and knew she'd fallen asleep, however rest didn't come as easily to him. He stayed up most of the night holding her close, she'd given him a lot to think about. After all, she wasn't wrong, Doc had asked him if he needed a ride and he'd hopped in the truck. No one had told him they were on an impossible mission to save the world, no one had asked if he wanted to join, he didn't pledge anything, didn't sign an oath. When they did tell him about Murphy and the chance at a vaccine he stayed because really, he had no good reason to leave Operation Bitemark and nothing better to do anyway. He looked down at Bailey asleep in his arms, now he did have better reasons, he could go off with Bailey, find someplace safe, settle down and zombie proof it, maybe even start a family one day. But he had the group now too, and he didn't want to abandon them either something about it just seemed so cowardly. He exhaled a deep breath and rested his cheek on Bailey's head unsure of what he was going to do.

**AN: I'm so excited for you guys to find out what happens in season 3! Any predictions? **

**Also, there are some times when I choose to give you guys an extra chapter during the week (like this one) and I might be doing that more frequently in the future. So make sure you follow and fav this story to get all the updates and don't miss a thing! Thanks again for all the support!**


	39. Chapter 39

**SUPER thanks to Judging. All Day Every Day for reviewing on every single chapter in like two hours! You rock! I'm so glad you are enjoying this story, I like hearing which episodes are your favorite and I hope I do them justice! Thanks for being so supportive of Bailey and the storyline I've given her, from her friendships with Cassandra and Addy to her relationship with 10K and all the little Bailey bits in between. My goal is to make this story something different compared to the other fics out there so it's nice to know my effort has been paying off! Thanks again and I can't wait to hear your reaction to the season 2 finale and how I wrote season 3 (and your questions about Red will be answered)**

**Also thanks again to Staypeculiar for your constant reviews, they really helped give me the motivation to post an extra time this week. Might even put up an extra chapter next week too but we'll see how life goes, in the meantime, enjoy!**

S2E14: Part 2

Citizen Z POV

The sound of a computer beeping woke him up from his nap. He jumped up and immediately looked at his computer screen.

"Haha. Gotcha." He said reading the numbers and algorithms. "All right you clumsy bastard. Think you can just walk into my back door? Ha! Let's just follow your big ol' footprints right back to your house." He brought up a map of the world and let the computer run its diagnostic as lines formed across the map.

10K POV

The next morning they woke to a flash in their faces. They must have shifted sometime in the night because now Bailey was lying on her back, her head resting against her bag and 10K had his head resting on Bailey right over her heart listening to the steady beating, one of her hands was on the back of his neck and her fingers were in his hair. They both jolted up after the flash and found Addy with a polaroid camera aimed at them. It shot out the photo and she looked at it as it developed.

"Addy what the hell?" Bailey asked rubbing her eyes.

"Aww." She said looking at the picture, "You guys were just so cute, I couldn't resist."

She handed him the photo as he sat up and smiled as the image appeared, Bailey's reaction though was a bit different.

"Ew." She said hitting his hand away, "I look gross, get rid of it."

"No." he said.

"10K seriously, get rid of it."

He paused, "Make me."

She reached out trying to snatch it, but he was quicker and held it out of her reach, then she crawled over and tried to get it but he still held her back.

"Go for her ribs! Go for her ribs!" Addy encouraged and Bailey turned to her.

"You can't coach him, that's cheating." But it was too late 10K had reached for her ribs and flexed his fingers making Bailey squeal and jump. He dropped the photo and smiled.

"Oh I am so using that from now on." He said lunging for her and wrapping one arm around her waist and tickling her with the other. She squealed and laughed as she tried to break free of his hold but he was too strong for her, another flash went off but they paid it no mind.

"You're mean." Bailey whispered out of breath as he stopped tickling but didn't let go as they sat on the ground. "You're so mean." She accused looking over her shoulder at him.

"Then I'll just make it up to you." he whispered pulling her so her back was against his chest and he tilted her chin closer as he kissed her deep her hand coming up to cup his chin. Another flash went off and Bailey pulled away.

"Okay, you really need to stop that." She scolded Addy as she got up and the red head handed her the two pictures as she grabbed her bag off the ground. 10K smiled as he saw her put them in one of the zipper pockets where they couldn't get lost or ruined and he grabbed his picture off the ground and brushed the dirt off. He bent his leg and untied some of his shoelaces before putting the photo in his boot where it'd be safe. Then he tied up his laces again and got his rifle as the group packed up.

Bailey POV

They made it out of the Disneyland rubble and ended up in nothing but wide plains of tall grass and cell towers that didn't work anymore. The sun was hot as it beat down on them and Bailey was glad that she saw trees in the distance. Trees meant shade. She took the red bandana that 10K gave her and fixed it on her head to try and keep her sweat from running down her face though her bangs still stuck to her forehead as the rest of her hair that she'd left down stuck to the back of her neck.

"Tell me something." She mumbled beside 10K as they walked. He turned to her a bit confused, "It'll distract us from the heat."

"Okay. . . umm." His forehead wrinkled a bit as he thought, "How far north do you want to go?"

"Far enough that the Z's become rarer, not so far that we'd get a lot of snow."

"I'll have to teach you how to fish." He smiled.

"For your information I already know how to fish."

"Really?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow and a scoff in his tone.

"Yes. . . " she hesitated wondering how much of her life Pre-Z she was comfortable telling him. It's not that she didn't trust 10K it's that she didn't trust herself with the backlash of digging up old memories of when her family was happy. "My family used to go camping every summer."

"Is that how you got good with that hatchet?" he asked and she gave a tiny smile.

"Sort of." She admitted, "Dad wouldn't let me use a real ax, thought it'd be too heavy. All worked out for the best. I'd hate to drag around a heavy ax through the apocalypse."

"What else did you use to do?" he asked and she hesitated again.

"I don't like talking about Pre-Z." she muttered. 10K shouldered his rifle and used his now free hand to take hers.

"Ok." He said, "So up north, would you want to settle there or eventually move back south?"

She turned and smiled at him thankful for the change of subject, "If all goes well probably stay up there." He nodded at her response and she saw something in his eyes as he looked ahead of them, it looked. . . calculating? Like he was planning something. "Why?"

He shrugged, "No reason."

"10K."

"It's nothing." He said and she let it go. . .for now

«»

The long hot days slowed them down longer than Addy had originally anticipated and now it looked like it would take them another whole day before getting to the rendezvous point. Warren had them stop in the middle of a heavily wooded area to set up camp. 10K helped make a fire before joining Bailey in a hammock she'd set up between two trees. The others stayed up a little later into the night talking about random things neither one of them paid attention to, they were preoccupied under the blanket they'd draped over themselves and the hammock. 10K had one hand woven in her hair and the other resting on the curve above her hip, his fingertips just barely brushing her skin making her shiver as he kissed her. She had her hands gripping the front of his shirt tightly as she enjoyed their make out session, both of them had already agreed not to go farther until they were celebrating getting rid of Murphy. Then the blanket was ripped off of them and they pulled away looking up to see Warren there looking down on them and Addy a few steps behind her smirking with her arms crossed.

"Do I need to make you two sleep on opposite sides of the camp?" Warren asked all motherly.

"Warren I think we're old enough to take care of ourselves." Bailey pointed out but her statement didn't deter their leader.

"Listen, I get good moments are few and far between these days but you're both gonna get a whoopin if I catch you two making a baby under here." Immediately 10K's face went bright red and he turned away from Warren burying his face into the bundled up blanket they were using as a pillow.

"Warren, come on!" Bailey whined watching his reaction, "I just got him to come out of his shell!" she complained remembering how closed off 10K had been through the first several hundred miles of their mission.

Warren chuckled with a smirk that said 'my work here is done' and she left with Addy who was chuckling along with her. Bailey brought her hand back to 10K's head and ran her fingers through his hair.

"That was worse than if my Pa had caught us." she heard him mumble into the makeshift pillow.

She giggled, "Your Pa wouldn't have embarrassed you?" she asked knowing that was probably the most fun parents had.

"He would have." He admitted lifting his head and resting on his forearms to keep him propped up now, his face returning to a more normal shade. "But he wouldn't have said that. . . the baby thing."

"Not your thing?" Bailey asked trying to lead the conversation down a more casual path. But instead of getting a chuckle from him 10K looked down at his hands again as he played with his fingers.

"No, actually I. . . " he trailed off, "Nothing, forget it."

"Tommy." She whispered and saw the corner of his mouth turn up.

"I just. . . have been thinking. . . " he began sounding nervous, "If we find a place up north and we're up there for a really long time, long enough to know it's safe. . . maybe, one day, it could be more than just us?"

"You mean like. . . have a family?"

"I just. . . I like the idea of being a father. . . one day." He admitted shyly a light blush tinting his face as he looked at his hands. Then he shrugged then looked to her, "Does that sound stupid? I mean, wanting to bring a child into the world, _this_ world." He said looking around them like he expected Z's to start swarming them any second. "Is that crazy?"

"No." She said squeezing his hand reassuringly, "It's . . . human. To want that. To hope for it. And. . . I've thought about it too."

He turned to her seeming surprised and now she looked away shyly, "You've thought about being a mom?" he asked and she nodded, "You'd make a great mom."

She smiled and looked back at him, "You'd make a great dad."

Then she leaned in and gave him a small peck on the mouth. Of course, he deepened it and turned it into something more, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over them again for some privacy. 

«»

The next day they were back trekking through the heat again. This time before dark they were able to make it to a small town, the buildings all looked deserted and broken down cars littered the streets. The sun was just setting as Murphy froze, then he whispered something to Warren and Bailey saw her look around for shelter.

"We've got puppies and kittens." She said and they all went for their weapons, "Too many to fight, we need to find a place to lay low."

"Warren." Bailey called and she turned, "How about really low?" she said tapping her foot against the manhole cover in the street. Warren smirked and nodded as Vasquez helped pry the metal up and they all dropped down into the sewer. Thankfully, the California heat had dried up the huge pipes and the smell wasn't too bad, the morgue had definitely been worse. 10K pulled out some of their salvaged supplies and put together a small fire to give them some light which thankfully the Z's wouldn't see. Just as the sun finished setting and the moon rose they heard the horde as it wandered through the town. The shuffling of dozens of feet could be heard above their heads, the light groaning and snarling and they all moved quietly so they wouldn't draw attention to their shelter underground. Addy was able to collect enough bags and spare clothes to make a small bed where she quickly fell asleep. Vasquez and 10K sat up on the opposite side of the fire leaning their heads against the wall while they tried to get some shut eye. Bailey paced back and forth a bit watching Murphy and Warren talk quietly before she made her way beside 10K who was still awake and put his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder feeling his cheek rest against the top of her head.

"I've been thinking about what you asked." He said softly and her heart dropped, she could already tell what his answer was going to be. She'd known it was a long shot when she'd asked him to leave with her but still, it was a chance she'd had to take, she just couldn't ignore the feeling in her gut telling her the end of this mission wasn't going to be easy.

"Bailey, I can't go before this is done." He whispered and she nodded against his shoulder, "I just. . . would always be wondering you know? Did they make it? Did they not? Would they have made it if we were with them? I can't live with the uncertainty, it'd drive me insane."

"I understand." She replied in a small voice.

"It doesn't mean I love you any less." He said and she took her head from his shoulder so she could turn and look at him.

"I know." She said trying to give a small smile. "Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Never leave me. I don't want to go a second without you, I don't want to know what life would be like if I lost you. So, stay by my side, okay? That way we can live together, die together and I never have to find out."

"Sounds like a plan to me." He said smiling, he leaned in and gave her a short kiss, when he pulled away they were still close enough that their noses were still touching, "I love you, every bit of me, like I can feel it buzzing in my skin."

"That's the adrenaline rush." She said glancing up to the ceiling where they knew the Z's were marching by.

"No it isn't. I've felt adrenaline, running from Z's and dodging bullets flying at me. . . it's not the adrenaline. I just. . . I love you, with everything I am, I love you." He said resting his forehead on hers and they fell asleep cuddled up like that.

Citizen Z POV

He typed away trying to track his hacker. His fingers were moving so fast he almost took off his gloves his fingers were generating so much heat.

"All right. So from a server in Ukraine to a cell phone tower in India, to a satellite dish farm in South Africa, then back to my own server – nice move – then back to China, Mexico, Antarctica, and the final connection leading to. . . Molokai, Hawaii? What's on Molokai? All right. Right this way. Time for your digital colonoscopy." He said typing some more.

"You call that security? What, do you have a zombie for a Sys Admin? Come on." He chuckled, "This is actually kind of fun. Reminds me of the good old days. All right, all right come to daddy." He said rubbing his hands together and smiling. "Oh, you're making this way too easy! All right. Now, recent downloads. Let's find out why you went to all this trouble."

He watched the screen as files began to pop up, very familiar files.

"What is all this? Transmission logs for Delta X-ray Delta? That's every file Bailey helped me make. Somebody hacked Operation Bitemark. Every member of the team, all their background information we collected and. . . " he watched more files pop up, "Holy shit. They've been using me to track Murphy this whole time."

He quickly unplugged the system and grabbed his bat and began smashing it to pieces.

Bailey POV

The sun was just as strong the next day, and the landscape became hillier, they'd go down one hill just to go up another twice as steep. The forest got thicker and they all became more irritable.

"Are we there yet?" Murphy groaned.

"You've been asking that for the past three thousand miles." Warren said.

"Yeah, I know. But this time I really mean it." Murphy replied. "I mean seriously shouldn't we be there by now?"

"Yeah we're close." Addy said looking at her GPS.

"Like how close?" Doc asked as they made their way through the trees approaching a road.

"Like, should be through those trees close. Oh, what's that smell?" Addy asked as a fresh salty smell reached Bailey's nose too.

"That's fresh air girl." Warren said smiling as they reached the road and paused.

"It's the ocean." 10K said as they looked out at the blue waves crashing along the shore.

"Damn, Pacific ocean." Doc said in awe, "I can't believe we made it."

They paused for a moment to watch the waves taking in the fact that they were really here. They'd made it to California, they'd crossed the entire country.

"We haven't made it yet." Vasquez said reminding them they still had to find their rendezvous.

"Come on, should be through there." Addy said glancing at the GPS again.

They followed the road to a small wooden shack that looked like it had once been a quaint little restaurant for tourists. There were still cars in the parking lot but the letters on the sign above the door now fell at an angle and it looked pretty run down.

"That's it?" Murphy scoffed.

"According to the GPS." Addy said.

"Are you sure?" Doc asked.

"That's it." Addy confirmed.

"Doesn't look very high tech." Doc commented.

"Maybe it's just another front for an underground lab." 10K suggested with his rifle in his hands and Bailey had to repress a shudder at the memory of Colorado.

"Maybe it's exactly what it looks like, an abandoned greasy spoon." Murphy spat, "One last cosmic joke at my expense."

"Either way, we're gonna check it out." Warren said getting out her gun.

"How do you want to handle this?" Vasquez asked her and she sighed.

"Well I don't want us all to go walking into some kind of trap." Warren said on the same wavelength as Bailey. "So you and I will go in light, check it out, you guys -" She said taking off her backpack and tossing it to Addy, "- stay here with Murphy and get him into this."

"Oh hell no." Murphy said seeing something frilly sticking out of the top of the backpack.

"Oh hell yes." Warren replied in a no bullshit tone, "I don't want anybody recognizing you. Probably some bounty hunters lurking around that heard one of those broadcasts. We did not get you this far, to lose you to neo-Nazi numbskulls."

Murphy sighed, "Yes dear, anything you say dear." He replied imitating an old married couple.

"Thank you." Warren said before turning to Doc and Addy, "If we're not out in ten minutes. . . "

"We'll come busting in after you." Addy said.

"No, you protect the package. Contact Citizen Z for instructions." Warren said.

"After we come busting in after you." Doc said holding up his crowbar.

"Ten minutes. Then GTFO." Warren insisted saluting Addy and leaving with Vasquez. Addy passed the bag to Murphy as 10K crouched down and looked through his scope. Bailey knelt beside him that bad feeling filling her again as she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the exposed side of his neck. He kept his eye through the scope but she still saw him smile.


	40. Chapter 40

**So as of the last chapters posting this story breaks 200,000 words! Making it my longest story ever and we're only on season 2! I plan to take this through my own created seasons six, seven and eight before ending it and I can't wait to see how high the word count gets. Just hitting 200K is INSANE. **

**Also this chapter is dedicated to Judging. All Day Every Day, for going through this story in one afternoon and posting a review to ****every**** chapter! These extra posts on Tuesdays are all from the motivation those comments and reviews gave me, so Judging. All Day Every Day thank you so much! I would have dedicated the last chapter to you but I thought this one had more excitement and more things going on and I wanted to give you a really good one. I hope you enjoy it and thanks again!**

S2E15: Part 1

Citizen Z POV

"Delta X-ray Delta, Addy, do you copy?" he said feeding papers into a fire he'd started in a metal barrel, "Bailey do you copy? Anybody copy? Citizen Z down to my last battery. If you can hear this broadcast, tell the package to abort mission. Repeat. Abort mission. Location compromised. I –" then the static from his pack went off and he sighed in defeat. He dropped the files he was holding and stared into the flames.

"All good things must come to an end." He said before taking the radio and tossing it into the pit of fire.

Bailey POV

"What is taking so long?" Murphy grumbled now in a dress and cardigan.

"I hope it's not another top secret underground lab." Doc said, "That last elevator made me nauseous for a week."

"Whatever it is I just want to get it over with." Murphy said throwing on a hat.

"Got that right." 10K agreed looking to Bailey, both thinking about the north and everything they'd talked about, the sooner they could drop Murphy off to whoever was left the sooner they could get on with their lives. She blushed thinking about the family he'd talked about having someday.

"Here she comes." 10K said as he turned and spotted Warren who walked out the front door and waved them over.

"Here we go." Addy said turning to Murphy, "I gotta say, I kinda like the new you."

"You don't want to meet the new me." He said taking out a fan and flicked it open with his wrist.

When they got closer they heard retro-pop music playing inside. When they stepped through the front door after Warren Bailey saw the windows were haphazardly boarded up letting in light through the spaces. There was one wall covered in records and a floor scattered with tables and chairs before a small fight of steps led to a second floor with a long table and barstools. A second bar ran perpendicular to it were an older woman with grey hair, a yellow apron and a warm smile stood making tea.

"So is this a real restaurant?" Doc asked looking around making his way up the small flight of stairs.

"Well except for Black Summer, we've been in continuous operation since 1967." The woman replied cheerfully, "We've had a limited menu at times but, eh. Where you folks from?" she asked moving out from behind the bar to pass out tea, Bailey noticed the woman was a bit on the heavier side, odd given that in the apocalypse food had become scarce, she must have one hell of a food supply, especially if she was still serving customers.

"New York." Warren replied taking a sip from her glass.

"New York." The woman repeated impressed, "I didn't know anybody could still be from New York." Bailey noticed Murphy had strayed away from the group, not standing around the high table with them but instead sat at a table for two a bit off in the corner.

"Upstate. The city's gone one hundred percent Z." Warren said.

"Oh long drive." The woman said brushing her hands on her apron. "What was it like out there?"

"Well nothing but Z's and those soon to become Z's." Doc said turning on a lantern at the table illuminating their faces.

"Wasn't there anybody safe? Anywhere?"

"There are." Warren said, "Few and far between."

Then the woman smiled brightly again, "So what does bring you to California?"

Warren opened her mouth to respond but stopped when they heard a vehicle pull up outside.

"Bounty hunters." Vasquez said and Murphy pulled his scarf up over the bottom half of his face, a pair of big round sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Oh busy day." The woman said moving back to the bar, probably to get more tea. Four men entered with a Z on a chain leash with a sack over its head. They were filthy and armed and sat at a table by the door.

"Can I get you boys some tea?"

"You got any brown liquor?" one in a pair of twisted and broken glasses asked.

"Oh I think I can squeeze some out of the still." The woman said turning from the men to get them their drinks.

"Are you Auntie?" one with tattoos all over his bald head asked and she paused then turned still with that warm smile.

"I am."

"We heard you're the one to talk to about The Murphy." Baldy said turning to one of his guys. "Show her."

They pulled the sack off the Z's head and Bailey had to admit it did look like Murphy, the height, the hair, it was a good fake.

"We're here to claim our bounty." Baldy said.

"Let me get you those drinks." Auntie replied and Bailey noticed that her smile had fallen from her face. She served the bounty hunters their drinks as Warren subtly looked to each of the team telling them to play it cool. They each sipped their tea quietly hoping to go unnoticed but Bailey felt this tension in the air and felt something brewing. Getting out of this would be rough.

"Another round of drinks for my men." Baldy said, "And this time make it the clear stuff. Hey." He called his eyes going to Warren, "We're celebrating over here. How bout I buy you a drink?"

"No thanks. I already got one." She said lifting her mug but Baldy got up and wandered toward them anyway.

"Well if you won't come drink with me. . . you won't mind if I just mosey on over and have a drink with you?" he asked and Bailey saw Vasquez and 10K tense as he got closer, "Relax fellas. I'm gonna buy you a drink too. Hell, drinks for everyone. And don't worry about The Murphy we got him sedated." He reassured them as his guys made their way over too with The Murphy fake. Auntie came around and passed out their drinks while one of the men in a coonhat stared at Addy getting closer to her. Glasses had his eyes on Murphy in the corner dressed in women's clothes and the fourth man was busy restraining the zombie. Addy looked across the table at Bailey her eyes stony trying to keep the viciousness out of them and Bailey gave her a warning look, Addy was smart enough to keep her emotions in control and play this the smart way, hell, she'd seen Bailey do it enough times in the past four years.

"How bout a toast?" Baldy asked, "To The Murphy."

"To The Murphy." they all repeated, their group quieter than the men as they all sipped their drinks. The liquid burned Bailey's throat and she put her glass down not taking any more than need be.

"Hey Auntie, we could use some music." Baldy said. And Auntie turned on the jukebox, "Yeah that's better." Baldy said turning to Doc who nodded in agreement.

"So what brings you folks here to Auntie's?" Baldy asked them.

"Passing through." Warren replied and Bailey hoped Baldy kept his friendly manner, her eyes glanced at Coonhat who was still staring at Addy. So long as his friends didn't get too friendly this still had a chance of turning out okay. That was until she heard Glasses speak up.

"Well you sure are a shy one." He said trying to flirt with Murphy drawing the group's attention. Glasses finished his drink and stood up, "How bout a dance there, shy girl?"

Murphy waved the guy off and Bailey heard the chains around the Z rattle as it copied Murphy's action. Her heart started to race hoping none of the bounty hunters noticed.

"Come on baby." Glasses persisted, "It's a slow song." He tried grabbing Murphy's arm but he hit him away playfully with his fan.

"No, no, no, no, I don't dance." Murphy said his voice either getting higher on purpose or just from his uncomfortable position. Baldy made his way over to the pair as Warren kept her eyes on him and followed him over with a hand on her gun. Bailey saw 10K take a step back from the table and subtly get his hands into position on his rifle ready to use it if he had to. Bailey rested her hand on her knife knowing in such close quarters it'd be best not to swing her hatchet.

"Hey shy girl." Baldy said picking up a pitcher on another table, "Shy girl. . .think fast." He said tossing Murphy the pitcher. He caught it, but the Z made the same movement and Baldy smiled. Bailey moved to her right over to where Doc was while 10K stepped back a bit more needing space for his gun. Then suddenly everyone drew their weapons. Warren had her gun to Coonhead, who had his gun on Addy. Addy had her gun on Glasses who had his gun on Murphy, while Vasquez had his gun on Baldy. Baldy had two guns one on Murphy and one on Vasquez. The guy who was holding the Z by its chains had his gun aimed at 10K and 10K was aiming at Baldy. Bailey had her gun aimed across the long table at the guy holding the Z praying that he would switch his aim to someone else, anyone else, even her, better her than 10K. Doc was the only one without a gun and he stood closest to Bailey holding his crowbar.

"Now that's interesting." Baldy said, "When shy girl here moves, my Murphy moves the same way. Like they're connected or something. It's . . . interesting. Why don't you take off that hat?"

"No." Murphy said his voice back to normal.

Baldy chucked, "Take off the hat."

There was a long pause while Murphy turned and saw where all the guns were aimed then he sighed and took off the hat.

"Whew! Wow, that's life like." Baldy said seeing Murphy's blue forehead, "That's good work. Hell, if didn't know any better I'd think you were the real deal. Wouldn't be hiding any bites under that dress would you? Take off the dress." He ordered and Murphy hesitated, "Take off the dress."

Murphy shook his head then removed his sunglasses, then when he looked up at Baldy the fake Murphy bit into his shoulder. Baldy cried out in pain as six gunshots went off and the music stopped. In the chaos Bailey had seen Addy and Warren shoot but she didn't see much else as Doc pulled Bailey into his side and down out of the way of the insanity when the shooting began and he still hadn't let go. Bailey had been able to tell some time ago that Doc had, in a way, adopted her and Addy and he treated them like they were his own daughters. And in a way he'd become a father figure to them too.

"That'll be enough of that." Auntie said and they turned to see her with an impressive rifle, "Put down your weapons." She said and Bailey looked around to see all the bounty hunters had been shot and killed along with the fake Murphy. The real Murphy stood up looking around the room "Please." Auntie said and they all did as she asked. "Your name Murphy?"

"Yeah." He said taking off the scarf.

"Well it's about time." Auntie said then there was a groan and Addy turned around scanning their group. Six shots, Bailey thought, four bounty hunters and a zombie, that was only five so who was -

"10K?" Addy asked and Bailey felt her heart leap into her throat. _No_. They made their way around the table they'd been standing at and found 10K on the floor with his hands pressed to his stomach already coated in blood. "Oh God." Addy said dropping her Z Whacker and kneeling by 10K and Bailey moved to sit by his head as Doc fell to one knee to look at his wound.

"I've been shot." Ten said sounding in pain and shock. Then his expression became something Bailey had never seen before, never, not during the nuke crisis, not during any horde, nothing; it was a look of pure fear and terror as he looked at them trying to see some hope and her worry only grew. She knelt by his head, resting it in her lap and ran her fingers through his hair, they couldn't make him anymore comfortable, not without moving his torso and making the pain worse. Bailey leaned over and rested her forehead on Tommy's, her thumb stroking his cheek, trying to keep herself together, trying to be strong for him but she could feel herself starting to break. She put her hand over his heart monitoring its beats, it was still strong and steady though how long that would last she didn't know.

"Don't move Kid. I'll try to stop the bleeding." Doc said grabbing whatever he could to press down on the bullet wound and Bailey hated the way Doc's voice quivered as he started losing his composure too. If Addy and Bailey had become like his daughters then 10K was like his son. Bailey remembered Addy telling her how much Doc had insisted they stay and look for her and 10K back at the Mississippi River, the way he'd fought for them and she hated that now Doc had to watch 10K suffer too.

"Auntie do you have a first aid kit?" Bailey heard Warren ask, "Where are you going?"

She heard the door open and shut but couldn't take her attention off 10K, not when any breath could be his last. She shook her head trying to get rid of those thoughts. No, he'd be okay, he was always okay. Somehow he'd get through this too.

"We've got to move him." Doc said.

"We can't he's in too much pain." Bailey protested.

"Bailey, I can only try to help him if I can actually see the wound, up on the table I'll have more light." Doc reasoned as Vasquez came over. She nodded her head as Doc and Vasquez lifted him while Addy took a quilt and laid it over the table clearing it of their glasses and mugs. 10K groaned as he was lifted and put on the table though Doc and Vasquez were doing their best not to cause him any more discomfort.

Every time he let out a groan of pain or a moan in agony Bailey felt her heart clench almost like his pain triggered her own. Addy was able to find a cloth behind the bar and wet it in the sink which was full of fresh boiled water. She rested the cloth on 10K's forehead moving his goggles up and out of the way though Bailey failed to see what that would do to help a bullet wound. Warren came back in with Murphy and Auntie, telling them Auntie had signaled the CDC lab which was apparently in a submarine not far from their location.

"He's losing a lot of blood." Doc said checking the wound better now that he could see it.

"Do you have anything that will at least help the pain?" Bailey asked with tears in her eyes that she was desperately trying to hold back.

"Anything I give him will thin his blood and he'll bleed faster." Doc said folding the bloody towel he had and pushing harder to try and slow the bleeding, "This is way out of my league. Sorry Kid. Maybe the submarine has a surgeon. They're bound to have a sick bay."

Bailey pulled over a barstool and sat beside 10K who's face, neck and chest were covered in sweat and he was lolling his head from one side to the other fighting off unconsciousness, she had her hand holding his while her right hand ran through his hair keeping the sweaty strands off his face.

"I'm sorry." He said his voice cracking, "We should have left when you wanted." He groaned out clearly still in a lot of pain.

"Shhh." She leaned closer to him still running her fingers through his hair, stroking his cheek and speaking softly, "Don't worry about that now. You're going to be okay. We're still going to make it north. We'll still have the life we were talking about, all of it. This is just a bump in the road. Once you're better we'll be on our way." she tried to comfort him but her voice started to get choked up at the end.

"If I don't get better –"

"Don't talk like that." She cut him off.

"We need to talk about it. We've never talked about it, Bailey if I die –"

"Stop it. You're going to be okay."

"You have to prepare yourself in case I won't be." He said harsher now and when she looked back in his eyes his gaze softened, "If I'm going to die I want to be sure you'll be okay."

"I won't be." She admitted, "I'd keep fighting, because I know you'd want that. . . but I'd never be okay."

"Try. . . for me." He said softly and she had to close her eyes to fight off the tears. "I love you –"

"Don't." she said cutting him off, "Don't say it like a goodbye. Never say it as a goodbye."

He paused, "Then what do you want me to say?"

Her lip trembled a bit and she had to bite it to make it stop, "Just don't say goodbye."

"What's the deal with this submarine anyway?" Murphy asked, his voice carrying from across the room. "Is that where Dr. Merch has been hiding this whole time?"

"Sorry hun, that's classified." Auntie said.

"Classified? From who?" Murphy asked scoffing, "The zombies?"

"Uhhh. . . " she trailed off looking out the window waiting for the CDC to show up. Bailey heard engines not long after but she kept her eyes on 10K and he kept his on her. They both just stared at each other while they held hands and she ran her fingers through his hair. The same questions kept running through her head as she stared, did he look paler? Had the bags under his eyes grown darker? She felt him take an uneasy breath and squeezed his hand tighter. He tried to reciprocate but his grip was weak and it made her get all choked up again.

"Don't cry." He asked softly.

"I'm trying." She said sniffling trying to hold it all back.

"I know." He replied giving her a weak smile. She leaned forward and gently brought her lips to his, his were chapped and dry but she didn't care, it still felt perfect. When she pulled away from the short kiss she rested her forehead on his and felt him weakly bring up his free hand to run his thumb along her cheek. His hand was still covered in his own blood so she felt the wetness stick to her skin but she didn't care so long as she could feel his touch. Then she heard footsteps outside the door and she looked up pulling her head away from him as he turned to the door too.

"Alright, Doc and Bailey you stay with 10K." Warren instructed, "Vasquez and Addy, you guys cover us."

"Dearie put your guns away." Auntie said smiling, "They have a nuclear submarine."

"She's got a point." Warren said shrugging off the plan and turning to Murphy, "Hey. You ready?"

"No." Murphy said in a low voice, "But when did that ever matter?"

Then the door opened and two men walked in dressed in navy uniforms, the gold stars, the stripes, all the badges pinned to their chest, the whole nine yards.

"Captain." Auntie greeted.

"Auntie." He acknowledged her. "Looks like you had a busy morning."

"Oh, we had a bit of a lunch rush."

"That's not him is it?" he asked looking at one of the bodies.

"No Sir." Warren said stepping forward, "Lieutenant Roberta Warren, Missouri National Guard." She saluted. "We have the package here. Safe."

"So, you're The Murphy." The Captain said following Warren's gaze to Murphy who was standing as far from the door as possible.

"Actually, its just Murphy. I don't know where this whole 'the' came from." He replied.

"Do you have a doctor?" Bailey called across the room not bothering to mask the desperation in her voice.

"We have a wounded man." Warren explained calmly.

"I'm the ships doctor." The second man said, taking off his sunglasses, "Let me take a look at him." Warren gestured back to where 10K was and the doctor rushed over. Doc took Bailey by the shoulders and moved her away from 10K, she was forced to let go of his hand as the doctor looked him over.

She remembered Jane and Rick, that couple they'd found in Warren's house who needed help. Bailey remembered how torn up Jane had been, how much she begged for them to help Rick. Back then Bailey had never wanted that, she never wanted to be so attached to someone that it felt like her life was falling apart when she lost them. She thought it made you weak and she never wanted to be like Jane. But here she was begging a stranger to help the guy she loved, the guy who'd dug his way into her heart without really even trying, the guy who was bleeding to death in front of her.

"Lot of people have been looking for you Mr. Murphy." She heard the Captain say.

"Well you found me. Now what?"

"First we have to make sure you are who you say you are." The Captain said.

"Oh. I am."

"How do we know _you_ are who you say you are?" Warren asked.

"I understand your reluctance Lieutenant Warren. We've been tracking Delta X-ray Delta for two years. If I'd been through what you'd been through I'd make damn sure I was giving that package to the right person too." He turned to the door, "Doctor would you mind joining us?"

A woman walked in and Bailey recognized her from the video footage they'd seen in Colorado – the woman was Dr. Merch.

"Is that him?" The Captain asked.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I only saw him for a minute before we were evacuated." Dr. Merch said. "Everything was so chaotic there –"

"Perhaps this'll jog your memory." Murphy said enraged as he charged over, "Pike me. Pike me! Or I will hunt you down and eat your brains!" he shouted until he was only a few feet from Dr. Merch and the Captain. Dr. Merch looked shocked as she stared at him, like she was reliving a nightmare.

"That's him." She said softly.

"Satisfied?" Murphy asked turning to the Captain.

"Very." The Captain replied smiling, "Now let's get you back to the sub. We've got a lot of work to do."

"What happened to your Delta Force escort Lieutenant Hammond?" Dr. Merch asked.

"He didn't make it. A lot of people didn't make it." Murphy sneered and Bailey hoped 10K's name wouldn't be added to that list by the end of the day.

«»

"Easy, easy." Doc said as they moved 10K outside so they could get him on a vehicle. Doc took 10K under one arm while the doctor took him under his other side. 10K was barely stumbling along as they moved him onto a stretcher, his face twisted and his teeth clenched in excruciating pain. The men lifted his stretcher onto the back of a jeep and secured it then Doc and Bailey moved to 10K's side again, Doc used a rolled up blanket to prop up 10K's head so he'd be a bit more comfortable.

"Hang in there." She said taking his bloody hand again, "Just keep holding on okay. Once they get you to the sub you'll be fine again. You'll be okay."

"It's gonna be okay Kid." Doc said. "They got a real surgeon. They're gonna fix you up." 10K bit his lip hard as he nodded.

"I'm his physician." Doc told the submarine doctor, "I'm gonna need to go with you."

"Sorry sir. We barely have room for these two."

"But I have to be. . . "

"Don't worry. We'll take good care of him." He said turning from Doc to Bailey.

"I -I have to go with him, I can't leave him." She said remembering what they'd said in the sewer the previous night, they promised they wouldn't leave each other, live together die together.

"Well it's your choice, you can split up and I can take him to our sick bay, or you can stick together and he'll die." The doctor told her and she started to shake. 10K must have felt it as they held hands and she felt him grip her fingers tighter making her look at him.

"Bailey, whatever you want to do, I'm on board." He said weakly and she was shocked that he was putting his life in her hands, even if she chose to keep him by her side – which would be a death sentence for him – he'd be okay with that? She tore her eyes from him and looked back at the surgeon.

"Take him, save him." She begged and he nodded, put his sunglasses back on and got in the jeep.

Doc patted 10K's head before moving to say goodbye to Murphy as Warren came over to wish 10K luck. When she left Bailey brought her hand to his face and used her thumb to stroke along his jaw again. He gave a small hum enjoying the calm that came from her touch but then she saw his jaw clench as he took a breath too deep and the pain in his abdomen flared up again. He gripped her hand tighter and his eyes were screwed shut as he fought through the pain.

"Shhhh." Bailey tried comforting him again, "Their surgeon is going to fix you up, the pain will be gone soon." She said softly as Addy came closer.

"Hey." She said with a small smile that 10K did his best to return though they could both see him struggling. "You hang in there okay?"

10K nodded trying to keep his breathing even, "Addy can you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Watch her back?" he asked, his eyes flashing to Bailey who brought their joined hands up and kissed his, touched by his request and fighting back tears. "Watch out for her until I get back?"

"10K I watch out for her even when you're here." Addy said with a short laugh trying to ease the tension.

"Thanks." 10K replied with a slight smile and Addy kissed his forehead before moving back over to Warren and the others giving the pair a minute alone.

"I –" he began then stopped remembering that she told him not to say it as a goodbye.

"I know." She said with a small smile, "Me too."

"I'll say it when I get back." He said mustering up a smile, "Promise."

They fell into silence with nothing more to say as they looked at each other. Finally, 10K couldn't take it anymore.

"Come here." He said moving his hand to cup her face as he pulled her down into a long deep kiss. He kept his hand along the side of her face and she could feel a bit of blood from his palm against her skin again but she refused to let it ruin their moment. She poured as much emotion as she could into the kiss and felt him respond with an equal amount of vigor. Eventually though, they had to pull away as the engine of the jeep roared to life. She held his hand and stared at him as long as she could making sure her memory held a perfect picture of him, from how green his eyes were, to the shape of his nose, his chapped lips, the freckle on his cheek just above his jaw, the little scar in his eyebrow – everything, just in case this was the last time she ever saw him. Then the vehicle moved forward and her hand slipped from his as Doc came up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders as what was left of the Mount Wilson CDC drove off with 10K.

"He'll be okay." Doc said rubbing up and down her arms soothingly and she turned to look at him, "He's a cockroach." He said with a smile that grew a little bigger when her eyebrows pulled together in confusion, "They survive everything. . .He does too."

Even in the tense situation Bailey couldn't help but let out a tiny chuckle as Warren called their attention and they started clearing out the bodies in Auntie's diner. Bailey couldn't bring herself to go back inside though, she'd just keep picturing 10K on the table, or on the floor, bleeding and in pain. Instead she sat on the porch and watched the direction the jeeps had gone and silently prayed she'd see 10K walking back down the road toward her by the end of the day.


	41. Chapter 41

**Thanks again to Staypeculiar and Judging. All Day Every Day for reviewing! I love how pumped up you guys are every update and honestly I re-read season 3 this week to make sure it was ready to be posted this month and kept thinking about how crazy it gets and thought, "Oh man I can't wait for them to read this and see what they think!" really though, as much of a roller coaster this season finale was season 3 is so much crazier then that! I added things that I have not seen in any other 10K story and re-reading it I thought it all turned out ****really**** well. So excited to share that with you guys this upcoming month! Thanks again for your support!**

S2E15: Part 2

The others got to work getting the bodies out of Aunties and piling them outside.

"Where's Bailey?" Warren asked brushing her hands on her pants after dumping a body.

Addy sighed, "She hasn't moved off the front porch." She said turning to her friend who was still sitting on the steps staring at the road where she'd last seen 10K.

"Someone should talk to her." Addy said knowing both her and Warren knew what Bailey was dealing with, but before either could take a step toward her heavy gunfire started out of nowhere, the others all ducked behind cars in the parking lot while Bailey dove inside Auntie's. She got up and peered between the wood planks that covered the window. There were people all over the hillside shooting, all of them in skeleton masks – Zeros.

"Warren." She heard La Reina's voice call. Then the shooting picked up again. There was no way she could get to the others who were ducked behind cars without getting shot herself. Then Auntie rushed past her.

"Cover me dearie!" she called and Bailey grabbed her gun. Auntie stepped out onto the porch just as the Zeros came charging down the hill. She began firing her gun shooting off several rounds a second and Bailey provided as much cover as she could.

"Everybody inside!" Auntie called to the others who took the opportunity to run into the building. When they were all in Vasquez closed and locked the door.

"How the hell did they find us!?" he shouted.

"Ammo. Who's got what?" Warren asked.

"I'm good. Doc?" Addy said.

"Well I'm okay but I left my bag out there. I don't know how far I'm gonna be able to huck the damn crowbar."

"I have half a clip." Bailey said checking.

"I'm out." Vasquez said, "Without range, this cover won't do us much good."

"Well, if you'd just asked nicely. . ." Auntie said pulling a beer tap and a wall of weapons dropped from the ceiling behind her.

"Well aren't you full of surprises?" Doc said with a smile in his voice.

"Well, I'm a little low on ammo. But I think we can give 'em hell in the meantime." Auntie said still smiling. They each grabbed some of her weapons and divided the ammo. Bailey reloaded her handgun, grabbed a shotgun, and a standard automatic rifle.

"All right let's rock and roll." Doc said cocking his gun.

"The fact that they haven't started beating down these doors yet worries me more than if they just kept attacking." Warren said moving to the window and peering through the boards, "Mindless mayhem we can handle. Whatever the hell they're planning, I'm not so sure."

10K POV

He was in and out of consciousness as they carried him through the thin halls of the sub. One guy had his upper body while another guy had his legs. They twisted him as they turned corners and it made the pain even worse going from agonizing to excruciating. Part of him just wanted to pass out so it wouldn't hurt anymore, another part reminded him if he lost consciousness he may not wake up again. He wanted Bailey, he wanted her holding his hand, running her fingers through his hair. He felt metal under him and realized they must have put him on an operating table.

"Young male." Came the doctor's voice, "A single large caliber gunshot wound to the abdomen. Pulse weak, irregular. He's lost a lot of blood."

"Is he gonna be okay?" he heard Murphy ask and wondered if he'd started hallucinating. Since when did Murphy give a shit about him?

"They'll do everything they can. Now we need to leave." Dr. Merch replied.

"We'll make sure to get him back to his friends in one piece." The Captain said, "Your man's in good hands."

"He's not my man." Murphy said sourly, "He's just a byproduct of the apocalypse I couldn't seem to shake."

"Follow me." Dr. Merch said and he heard them leave just before everything went black and he passed out.

Murphy POV

"We've been waiting for you a long time, Mr. Murphy." The Captain said as he followed them through the halls.

"Yeah, well I got a little side tracked." Murphy muttered.

"Have there been any side effects from the vaccine?" Dr. Merch asked.

"Side effects? Lady, I am a giant walking side effect."

"Any cravings?" she specified.

"You mean for brains? No." he lied. He was brought to a control room of some kind, it was dark and the only light in the room was coming from the green radar screens and red blinking emergency buttons. There was one square table in the middle of the room that gave off a while light and it was littered with pencils and maps.

"Who are you working for?" Murphy asked, "I thought the US government collapsed years ago."

"It did. The whole idea of a nation state is a thing of the past." The Captain told him, "A new world is rising from the ashes of the old. A better world - Zona." Murphy remembered the word from Roswell, when Addy had been playing around with the projectable map. Dan Scully had talked about it too.

"Zona? I've heard of that. This crazy pilot in Roswell. He was gonna fly some experimental aircraft back to Zona. We thought he was nuts. Zona's real?"

"Zona's more than just real. It's the future." The Captain said, "Early in the apocalypse a group of visionary world leaders and business men embarked on a plan to save humanity. Together they created a zombie free island, where the seeds of the next human race have been planted."

"What about the old human race?" Murphy asked. Everyone out there who was waiting and hoping for a vaccine, were these military guys, billionaires and politicians really just going to leave them all to die?

"Time may be running out." Dr. Merch said.

"The pilot you met was part of a larger plan to recover advanced technology and cultural heritage before it's lost forever. Unfortunately, both tend to be very fragile." As the Captain talked Murphy looked across the room and saw one of the naval officers through another holographic screen, it looked like he had glowing blue eyes but it was hard to tell. "We're in a race against time to hold onto what makes us human." The Captain went on.

Murphy knocked a tin of pencils off the table and it clattered to the floor making all the officers turn in their chairs. They all had the same glowing blue eyes, it hadn't just been the screen and both the Captain and Dr. Merch looked at him wearingly.

"Sorry. My bad." Murphy apologized, "So if we are going to save the human race maybe we better get started." He said as a plan came to mind. There was something else going on here, Dr. Merch and the Captain were hiding something, this wasn't about saving the human race, they'd admitted to that. They'd given up on the old race. This was all about Zona the whole mission Warren and the others had been on was built on a lie. He wouldn't be surprised if even Citizen Z wasn't in on it. Huh, he knew that computer geek wasn't as good as he thought he was.

Bailey POV

"Anybody who tries to come in that front door is stepping right into our kill box." Warren said then they heard La Reina speaking Spanish over what seemed like a loud speaker. "Now what are they up to?"

Bailey had her back to a window the shotgun thrown across her back, the automatic in her hands. She looked at the floor and shook her head, her brain felt like it was being pulled apart like a soggy paper towel. One part worrying about 10K, the other part trying to figure out La Reina and another part trying to find a way to keep herself alive. Should she leave the group? Sneak out the back? Was that her best chance? Should she try to find the sub and join 10K? Was he even still alive? Or had he bled out before they'd even had a chance to operate? It all spun in her head like her brain was in a blender and she shook her head again trying to clear it.

"Hey Roberta! Hey!" La Reina called, "It's not you I came after. Just Murphy. Hmm? I only want Murphy! You give him to me and we can still be friends."

"Too late chica!" Warren shouted back, "He's gone." Vasquez moved next to Warren ready to fire his rifle he'd gotten from Auntie.

"Donde esta Murfi?" La Reina asked and Vasquez took his shot.

"Shit. Missed." Vasquez swore.

"Javier, you're no 10K." Bailey said before looking out the window. There was one row of Zeros with a second row behind them. The second row all drew machetes and stabbed the front row through the chest. The front row all turned Z but was stuck on the blades. The back row then used them and rested their weapons on their shoulders and marched forward using the Z's as shields. Rapid fire hit the building and they all used the broken pieces in the windows to fire back.

"That's it!" Auntie cried, "Nobody comes into my house and shoots up my stuff! Nobody!" she took her gun and returned fire. They shot then took cover, shot then took cover, switching out weapons and ammo as need be. The Zeros got closer but Bailey saw several of them get hit and go down.

"Nice shooting!" Doc called to Auntie and Bailey turned to see her stumble back from the window. She looked like she'd been hit. When she looked up again and spat out black blood Bailey's eyes went wide. Auntie charged for Doc who saw her coming just in time and brought his gun up to stop her from munching on him. Then to his right the wall was pierced by an ax and he spun so on the next swing the Zero hit zombified Auntie.

"Mercy." Bailey muttered under her breath.

Murphy POV

He was strapped down to a table in Merch's small lab room on the submarine. Just like old times, he thought.

"Are you comfortable?" Merch asked.

"Perfect. Just like when I was a kid." He replied sarcastically.

"I'm gonna need a few samples of your blood to run a few tests."

"I'm all yours." He said as she filled a needle.

"This should be interesting." She said drawing blood.

"What's the deal with the crew?" he asked, "Their eyes?"

"It's a side effect from one of the early vaccines given to everyone on Zona."

"But not you."

"I've never been. I've only seen the inside of this sub since we evacuated Mount Wilson." She explained.

"How do you even know Zona's real then?"

"I worked for some of the people who first founded Zona before the outbreak. They're the only ones left with enough power and resources to stop this plague. We almost had it. But the vaccine only slows down the virus. It doesn't kill it or make one immune. Some of the earliest people vaccinated are losing their immunity and starting to turn. Including the founder of Zona. That's why we need you."

"I thought the vaccine was for all of humanity."

"It will be." She said finishing with the blood draw and pulling out a small clipboard. "Have you had any major childhood diseases? Measles? Mumps? Chicken Pox?"

"Yes, yes, and I think yes. I was sick all the time when I was a kid. I had everything. Mono, whooping cough, poison ivy, you name it."

"Any sexually transmitted diseases?" she asked and he looked over at the two guards still in the room.

"The usual?"

"You don't have to go into detail. The tests will tell me more." She said sensing his discomfort, "Any children?"

He thought about Lucy, little LuLu, "These are awfully personal questions. You mind?" he asked the guards then turned to Dr. Merch, "A little privacy?"

She walked over to them, "Would you mind? We'll only be a minute." And they left, when Dr. Merch turned back around Murphy had made it out of the restraints and was standing right behind her. She jumped back hitting a cabinet now cornered by him.

"I thought you might be different than Dr. Kurian." He said, "But I was wrong."

"You've met Dr. Kurian?" she asked seeming appalled.

"Oh, we're old buddies, he and I. I know all about you two."

"He's still alive?" she whispered horrified.

"Sort of." He said before shoving his hands on either side of her making her flinch as he boxed her in, "I did not spend three years fighting my way across ten thousand miles of zombie crazed America just so I could be a human blood bag for a few billionaires in Hawaii."

"What are you gonna do?" she asked nervously.

"What I should have done a long time ago."

Bailey POV

Bailey's automatic ran out of ammo just as the shooting died down, she threw the empty gun to the ground as they heard the click clack of heels on the pavement. Warren signaled all of them to hide so they dispersed, using tables, the bar and a small hall that led to the kitchen. Then the door was kicked open and the Zero guard in the white suit stepped in and waved his staff around threateningly. Warren popped out from the hall and shot but her gun clicked empty.

"Shit." She muttered as Bailey grabbed the back of her shirt and tugged her behind the corner for cover as Addy stood from where she'd been hiding under a table. She swung her Z Whacker around impressively as she and the Zero sized each other up. She swung and he blocked it, she ducked avoiding his swing and was able to hit him in the side of the head. His mask protected him from the spikes but the force still sent him falling onto the nearest table. He got back up and he and Addy clashed weapons a couple more times. Addy moved quickly to avoid his swings, the heaviness of his staff slowing him down. But then the large weapon came in handy as Addy swung and the Z Whacker broke in two. Addy stared at the handle left in her hands as the Zero hit her in the face with his staff sending her to the ground. Bailey rushed out from her hiding place and using a chair stepped up on it so she could jump on the Zero's back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Addy used her broken handle and jammed it into his crotch. He cried out in pain as Bailey drew her knife and brought it down into the soft spot where his skull met his spine. He fell forward onto the ground and Addy and Bailey helped each other up while the red head caught her breath.

Then the door opened again and Warren turned as La Reina called, "Roberta."

Bailey headed for Warren as Addy leaned on a chair touching her eyebrow which was now bleeding. Bailey followed behind Warren as she stepped into the small hallway behind the bar where La Reina was, the light coming from the door behind her making her look ethereal, her eyes surrounded by dark smudged makeup, she looked like a real Queen of the Dead.

"Oh it's so good to see you." She said to Warren while Bailey was hidden by the corner, "Can we talk? Like sisters?"

"We can." Warren said.

"As you can see, I am unarmed. You're not going to shoot me are you?" Warren raised her hands and shook her head, "You know I've missed you. We would have made a wonderful team. But it is not too late, hmm? You come join me. Be my consigliere. Escorpion is dead. I. Need. You." Then she saw Bailey in the shadows of the corner behind Warren, "And my Bambina too. So good to see you still well. So what you say? Hmm? Help me find The Murphy."

"Too late." Warren said as Bailey stepped into the hall, "He's gone."

"Gone where?"

"We gave him to the CDC." Warren told La Reina who took a moment to absorb that information, Bailey could tell it displeased her.

"So that is who we saw driving away." La Reina said turning her eyes to Bailey, "I saw them with your _amante_." She said and Bailey could tell by her tone she was talking about 10K and she felt a pang in her chest at the reminder that he wasn't here fighting by her side. La Reina clicked her tongue and shook her head, "He did not look well, bambina. You see, I respected your wishes when you told me you and him were a package deal. But these people, this CDC, do they respect you? No. You should have taken my deal bambina."

Bailey couldn't help but think about the position she was in, her mind just did it. She was on the losing side. La Reina had been smart and resourceful enough to pool her organization together from the fallout Murphy had left behind and she'd been able to track them down and find them. Rising from the ashes was only more proof of the power La Reina and the Zeros had. And the Queen of the Dead did have a point, Bailey could have fit in one of those jeeps and gone with 10K but she meant nothing to the CDC. They were probably only taking care of 10K now because he had helped deliver Murphy to them. They didn't really care if he lived, they were paying off a debt. But La Reina, she'd seen their strength, she'd seen what an asset they were and she had wanted them to join her. It made Bailey wish she had tried harder to talk 10K into staying in Mexico, he wouldn't have been shot and she wouldn't be about to die here at La Reina's hands. She wished she could still take that offer, but it was too late. . . or was it?

"I can lead you to Murphy." Bailey offered hoping it would be enough of an offer for La Reina to let her accept their long forgotten deal. Warren turned to her looking like she was trying to figure out Bailey's play but it didn't take her long. She quickly understood that if it meant getting 10K back Bailey would abandon all of them, even Addy in the other room.

"I'm sorry Warren." Bailey said when she caught the sad look on her leader's face. Then she turned back to La Reina who looked interested in what she had to say, "I watched the CDC leave, I know what direction they went in and where they are. I can lead you to them and then you can get Murphy and I get 10K."

La Reina began to smile, "Escorpion always knew there must have been something special about you. I thought it was the strength of your group but I was wrong. It is the power of your mind." She said raising her hand and bending her fingers and Bailey took the hint to walk over to her. "This one, she is smart." La Reina said turning to Warren once Bailey was standing behind her. "But you Roberta, giving Murphy to the CDC, that was your mistake."

"Not the first I've made." Warren replied.

Then La Reina snapped and charged at Warren leaving Bailey standing there in shock. La Reina slammed Warren into the wall and Warren head-butted her making her stumble back. Warren grabbed her and the two women took turns slamming each other back and forth into the walls until they fell out of the hall and into the room. La Reina shoved Warren who fell into a table, she saw an empty liquor bottle and grabbed it turning and slamming it on La Reina's head making her stumble but not enough. The Queen recovered and slapped Warren across the face so hard she fell back into the bar, then La Reina took her by the hair and hit her head against a wooden rail before flipping her over it. Warren recovered as La Reina moved around the rail to get to her and using a chair stepped up and got enough height to kick the woman in the face and send her falling back. The two kept kicking, punching and shoving and they'd fought into such a dark corner it was hard to tell who was winning. Then Warren shoved La Reina back near a window and La Reina used Warren's trick against her as she took a bottle and hit her in the head with it.

Warren fell to the ground, tired and disoriented as La Reina pulled a long needle from her hair, "We could have been such good friends." She said getting ready to stab Warren through the head but before she could another pike went through the back of her head and came out her mouth. She fell to the ground gasping as she choked on her own blood. From the shadows behind her Escorpion stepped out.

"Escorpion?" she asked half gurgling blood.

"No mi reina. Soy Hector." He said just as she died. He knelt down and closed her eyes saying a Spanish prayer. The queen didn't turn, probably due to the vaccine and Hector helped Warren to stand up.

"Thank you." Warren said.

"Denada." He replied before Vasquez came around and hit him in the head sending him to the ground.

"Never leave a zombie to do a man's job." He sneered.

"Wait. He saved my life." Warren stopped him.

"I don't care." Vasquez said drawing his gun, not taking his eyes off Escorpion.

"Well ding dong the bitch is dead." Doc said as he looked down at La Reina, the rest of the Zeros now dead like their queen.

"You killed your queen?" Addy asked, "Why?"

"She wasn't my queen." Hector said from the floor, "Not since she got that cooked batch of Kurian's vaccine. I followed them here through all their death and destruction. She wasn't human anymore. None of them were." He said getting to his knees and turning to Vasquez, "I won't rob you of your revenge. You've earned it. Escorpion deserves to die for what he did to you. . . what I did to your family. If you want to kill me you go right ahead. I've been a one man apocalypse all my life. I'm not afraid to die.

Death. . . shit that's all I know. I know it don't mean shit, but I apologize. I'm not that man who killed your family, man. That man is dead. Killed by the Z's when you threw me down that hole. In that one second, I saw every horrible and malicious thing I ever did. And I wanted to die right there and then. But I knew if my life were to have any meaning, I had to get out of there. I had to survive and make up for all the things that I did. Maybe this is how I do it. You do me a favor, and you pull that trigger."

Vasquez brought the gun closer to Hector's head as Warren moved forward, "Do what you have to. But who are you going to be after you pull that trigger?" She asked leading Addy and Doc out. Bailey was already gone, she'd left in the middle of Hector's speech, only catching the end as she went out the door.

Once the others were outside Warren noticed Bailey standing off a bit down the dirt road her arms crossed and looking where she knew the CDC had taken 10K.

"Hey." Warren said softly as she touched her shoulder when she'd made her way over to her. Bailey barely turned to acknowledge her but even in that brief glance Warren could see the guilt and conflict in the young girl's eyes. "I know why you did what you did." She said referring to Bailey's attempt to side with La Reina. "Look, if there had been a way for me to get Charlie back. . ." she noticed Bailey turn fully to her, the look on her face now telling her she didn't have to go on, Bailey knew it was painful mentioning Garnett and Warren took a deep breath. ". . . If it could have gotten Charlie back I would have taken any offer I saw on the table. Any chance, any slim opportunity, I would have jumped on it. Believe me I get it. It's okay."

"I keep thinking back, thinking if there was anything I could have done to change things." Bailey said softly.

"There wasn't."

"There was." She argued, "I could have used the same trick I used on Forman back at the FU-Bar. Horny men are easy to manipulate, I could have put myself out there like I did then and maybe they wouldn't have noticed we had the real Murphy. Then 10K wouldn't have been shot."

"Well. . . what kept you from doing that?" she asked not judging her, more trying to help her sort out her thoughts.

"I. . . I." she thought about it, "I've changed since then. I'm with 10K now. We've. . . " she trailed off blushing, "It would feel too wrong to flirt with a guy, even if it was all an act, even if it saved our skin, it would feel wrong. And I. . . I just can't manipulate men like that anymore, especially not in front of 10K." she looked at her hands and paused, "Warren why does love make us weak?"

"I don't think it –"

"I heard you in the FU-Bar after Garnett died." Bailey said, "He had hope and you loved him for that. And that, the love, the hope you said it made you weak and you were going to choose not to be weak anymore." She said pausing to take a deep breath, "10K has hope too." She said thinking back to when they were separated and stuck with Sketchy and Skeezy on the opposite side of the Mississippi. He never stopped hoping Doc would come for them, that had been the thought that had kept him going. "And I love him for that like how you loved Garnett. But now the pain, the idea of losing him. . . I don't know if I should be mad at him, if all these emotions are his fault. That if he never made me feel this way I'd be better, stronger."

"Listen, I was in a really bad place when I said those things." Warren said, "And I've had a lot of time to think and to heal since then and honestly. . . I'm glad I was weak, I'm glad I had those moments. I wouldn't trade a single second, if I could go back I wouldn't – outside of saving him – I wouldn't do anything different."

"What do I do if I lose him?" she asked tears forming in her eyes, "I can't go back to the way I was before, I'd be too broken to pick up the pieces."

"Well I say cross that bridge when you come to it. It's the apocalypse, and we can't waste time thinking about what if's. We can only act on what is." She said rubbing Bailey's back comfortingly. She felt Bailey start to shake under her touch, tears filled the girl's eyes and her voice trembled when she spoke.

"Tell me he's going to be okay."

Warren pulled Bailey into a hug and kept rubbing her back, "He's going to be okay. You're not going to lose him today."

Warren gave her time to compose herself before they headed back over to the others in front of the restaurant. Then they heard a gunshot and a second later Hector stepped out. Doc raised his gun and Hector raised his hands.

"What happened?" Warren demanded and he nodded inside and Warren rushed in.

«»

Warren stepped out alone not much later.

"What happened?" Doc asked still aiming at Hector.

"Is he alive?" Addy asked.

"He's alive." Warren said picking up a gun off a dead Zero, "He's not coming."

"Well what do we do now chief?" Doc asked.

"I don't know." She said checking the weapon for ammo, "I'm not in charge anymore." Then she walked off down the road not waiting for them to follow her. Bailey looked shocked, Addy scoffed and Doc grabbed his bag and they left Hector.

10K POV

He woke up to an alarm blaring and red lights flashing. He was alone in the sick bay and he heard feet rushing around as he sat up. He saw a needle and tube attached to his left arm, right above his elbow and pulled it out, leaving the medical tape and cotton ball so the small puncture would clot. He didn't have a shirt on but found it with his other stuff on a table nearby. He sat up more and brought his hand to where his wound was, now covered in a gauze patch and more medical tape as he pushed himself off the table and got up. He grabbed his stuff as he stumbled to the door and tried to find his way out. He listened for the shuffling of feet and followed the sound but it was difficult. The halls of the sub made everything echo and he couldn't be sure he was going the right way. He stopped to catch his breath and rested a hand over the gauze taped to his stomach as the pain flared up and he hoped he didn't rip any of his stitches open. He slowly pulled on his shirt careful of his injury and tugged on his one sleeved hoodie. He grabbed his bag and his rifle and kept going down the halls. The alarm was loud and the flashing lights made his head spin, then he realized his head was spinning for a different reason. He'd lost too much blood and his body hadn't recovered yet. He leaned against the wall urging himself to stay awake until he found refuge from whatever was going on but he couldn't. His eyes drooped shut and he slid down the wall before passing out again.

Bailey POV

They followed Warren down the road leading away from Auntie's. They'd decided even if they were going to split up they had to make sure 10K was alright. So they headed for the beach. It didn't take long for Hector to pull up in a big black truck and stop next to them.

"Need a ride?" he asked, "I got enough food, ammo and Z-weed for a month." He offered and Doc shrugged.

"I'm in." he said getting in the back.

"Well look." Addy whispered, "If we need to, we kill him and take the truck." She said convincing Warren who took shotgun as Addy and Bailey got in with Doc.

"We're only going as far as the beach." Warren told Hector as Bailey adjusted herself in her seat, the shotgun she'd taken from Auntie's still strapped to her back.

"I like the beach." He said driving off.

"Think 10K's all right?" Addy asked.

"Big sub like that, they got to have a real medical team." Warren said reassuring them.

"Well I hope they don't bleed Murphy dry." Doc said, "Hate to admit it, but I kinda miss him."

"Really?" Hector asked, "I didn't get to know him too well but, he seemed like kind of a dick." Bailey chuckled and was glad they didn't have to make the trip on foot, it would get them there that much faster. But when they did get there her heart nearly stopped. There was a black plume of smoke rising from the water, the top of the sub was visible but in flames.

"That doesn't look good." Warren said looking through her scope as they stood on the small cliff over the beach.

"Is it submerging?" Doc asked.

"No. It's sinking." Warren said as they watched the submarine as it dropped lower into the ocean.

_It's okay_, she told herself, doing her best to keep her breathing even and herself calm_, this has happened before remember? Back at the Mississippi River when the boat went down, they all thought you and 10K might not have made it but you did – 10K did, he made it then and he'll make it now. The only difference for you now is you ended up on the same side of the river last time, this time it's like if you ended up with the others instead. This happened before and he was okay, he was okay then and he'll be okay now. It's actually a bit better now, back at the river the group almost left without you because they had a mission and they had to push on. Now the mission is over, you got Murphy to the CDC, without a mission the team will stay behind with you and search the beach for 10K. He's probably already in the water swimming for shore._ But her eyes scanned the waves from the beach to the sub and she saw nothing in the water, no sign of a body, no sign of life.

"Is that a boat?" Addy asked from beside her and Bailey's head turned to follow her friend's gaze.

"It's Murphy." Warren said, "He has Dr. Merch and the sub captain."

"What about 10K?" Doc asked and Bailey saw Warren's smile fall, then she passed her scope to Doc and he looked out at the boat. Then there was a great boom and Bailey jumped back as they turned and saw what was left of the sub blow up sending sea water high into the air. An eerie silence fell over all of them until Bailey got the courage to ask in a small whisper, "Is he on the boat?"

"Doc, he's on the boat isn't he?" Addy asked also looking for answers. "Tell me 10K is on that boat."

"Doc?" Bailey asked when he stayed silent, "Doc say he was on the boat. He had to be on that boat!" Bailey shouted feeling herself begin to unravel as the answer became clear through Doc's silence.

Doc then turned to her and shook his head, "I didn't see him."

Then Bailey began to shake her head, feeling herself sliding into denial, "No." she whispered as Addy reached out for her trying to comfort her friend. But Bailey stepped back and ripped herself from the red head's grasp. "No!" she shouted before taking off down the side of the hill looking for a less steep slope that she could scale down to the beach. _10K had to be there that's why she didn't see him, he'd already made it to the beach, she'd find him there. He'd be lying in the sand stitched up and okay. He wasn't dead, he couldn't be dead. He was okay, she'd find him and he'd be fine, he'd tell her she had worried for nothing and that he loved her. He told her he'd say it when he got back, he had made that promise, he would keep that promise._ But even as those thoughts ran through her head as she made her way down to the sand she couldn't help the tears that fell down her face as the logical part of her, the part that knew there was no hope, that even 10K couldn't survive a submarine blowing up in the ocean with a bullet hole in his stomach and severe loss of blood, even 10K couldn't survive that and the logical side of her had already started mourning him.

END SEASON 2


	42. Chapter 42

S3E02:

Addy POV

She had tried to grab Bailey as she ran off looking for a way down to the beach, Addy had almost followed but then Hector drew their attention above them.

"Hey check it out." He said and they all looked up to see a couple of jets in the sky. They zoomed over their heads as they passed by.

"Those don't look American." Doc said sounding worried.

"They're not." Warren replied. Then there was shouting behind them and they turned to see several men in camo with guns aimed at them.

"What do you suppose they want?" Doc asked raising his arms.

"What do you think?" Warren snapped.

Bailey POV

Bailey was sitting on her knees in the sand, tears ran down her face as she stared out at the ocean, _You mean 10K's watery grave? _that annoying voice in her head spoke up. She'd searched up and down the coastline and no 10K, sand now stuck to her clothes, her skin, her hair, under her fingernails, everywhere. As she dropped her head and stared at her hands in her lap she noticed that the tears that had fallen on her skin had a pink tinge to them and she took out her knife to look at her reflection in the blade. Her face was still streaked with blood from when 10K had stroked her cheek, from when he'd held her face as he'd kissed her. She looked at her hand around the handle of the knife, it too was covered in blood – 10K's blood. She sheathed her knife and went to wipe away the dried dark blood when something inside her head stopped her.

_What if this is all you have left of him?_ The voice in her head asked as the tendrils of the darkest part of her mind wrapped around her brain and took over her thoughts,_ The rest of him is probably sinking to the bottom of the ocean, if he wasn't obliterated in the explosion_. More tears fell at that thought, 10K was dead and she couldn't even bury him. Her head spun at the overload of emotions she felt, sadness obviously being the most prominent but there were other ones she felt beneath that, hopelessness, depression, anger, guilt, bitterness, grief, hurt, loneliness, misery, shock, a sense of being utterly lost, and of course overwhelmed. It was like the whole world had turned dark and time was either standing still or moving so fast she couldn't keep up.

She wasn't sure how long she sat on the beach until finally something drew her attention. An Asian man in a camouflaged uniform marched over to her with his automatic rifle aimed at her. She didn't flinch, she barely blinked as he approached her and kept shouting in his native tongue, words she obviously didn't understand. Then from behind him more men came and they had the others Doc, Addy, Hector and Warren all with their hands bound behind their backs led by an Asian woman who seemed to be in charge. Bailey looked back at the man closest to her who was still shouting, he kept bringing the tip of his gun up, a gesture telling her to stand and she did so. _Might as well get off the beach anyway_, that annoying voice in her head spoke up, _before you start seeing parts of him wash ashore._

Murphy POV

"That's it Captain, put your back into it!" Murphy directed after they'd brought the boat to shore. "In two minutes, I want this place in my rearview mirror! Exploding submarines tend to attract the wrong kind of attention." He said with his hands on his hips as the blends unloaded the boat and started packing up the ATV's and the jeep that had taken them away from Aunties earlier. He saw one guard start to walk over only carrying one bag and Murphy raised his hand and focused. The man halted then turned back and picked up a second bag. "Better." Murphy nodded as the Captain passed him with more supplies, "Captain?" Murphy called and the man halted as Murphy took his hat and put it on his own head.

"Captain." The now former captain addressed him making Murphy smile as he continued to load the jeep like a good little blend. Merch passed him with a look in her eye as she stared, unlike the others who did as he said without question Merch had seemed to keep more of her mind, it was. . . interesting.

"It'll heal." Murphy groaned as she passed him and got in the jeep, "Clock hates us people!" he shouted before clapping his hands once, "Let's move!"

He continued to watch them loading up the jeep then he turned back and saw a dark head of hair pop up from the boat.

10K POV

His head was still spinning the next time he'd entered consciousness. He waited until that feeling went away before he opened his eyes and saw the bright blue sky above him. For a moment he wondered if he'd died, _shouldn't he be in a submarine?_ Then he sat up on his elbows and saw that he was in a boat, _okay still alive. . . I think_. He was still groggy but he felt stronger than last time when he'd woken up in the sick bay so that was a good sign. He sat up further and looked around squinting his eyes in the harsh sun. He saw Murphy standing on the shore wearing the Captain's hat and further off he could see Dr. Merch, two soldiers and the Captain by the jeep and ATV's from earlier. He pulled himself up to sit on the side of the boat and felt a tug on his lower abdomen. He pulled up his shirt checking his stitches, they were fine the pull had come from the tape that was holding the gauze over the wound, then he looked up at Murphy still confused.

"What happened? Where is everybody?" he asked calling over to Murphy.

"This way, kid." Murphy said with a tilt of his head, "Let's go."

10K stood up and picked up a bag as he hopped out of the boat, "We gotta find Doc and Addy, Bailey and Warren."

"I already said thanks. We're going our own way now." Murphy replied as 10K approached him.

"No, we kept you alive all the way to California." He said pointing out that Murphy owed them, he couldn't just abandon the others now. But Murphy only turned away and started heading for the jeep, "Where are you going?" 10K demanded.

"To start a new world." Murphy said before he whistled waving a finger in the air as he got in the jeep with Merch in the passenger seat.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Murphy." 10K said from his place by the back of the jeep but then he dropped the bag in the back and sat in the jeep anyway, resting on the very back. He hesitated as the two ATV's took off and Murphy followed in the jeep. Why did he just do that? 10K questioned himself. He didn't want to go with Murphy, he wanted to go find the others, let them know he was okay. Why did he hop in the jeep? He racked his brain for an answer: this was faster, maybe he could ride with Murphy part of the way then go off on his own. But he didn't remember thinking that, he didn't remember thinking anything, he'd just done it. And that scared him a bit.

Addy POV

"Shoot me or get that damn thing out of my face." She told the solider who was pointing his gun at her. But he didn't move as the woman, who seemed to be running the show, spoke to another officer. All they understood was 'Murphy'.

"That's Murphy for ya." Doc said not far from her, Bailey now kneeling between them, "Causing trouble and he's not even here."

The woman took out what looked like an iPad but much more high tech. She approached Warren with it and aimed the small camera at her.

"Hold still." She said in English.

"So you do speak English." Warren said but got no response. The camera shot out a few blue beams of light which ran across Warren's face, then the woman read off the screen.

"Lieutenant Roberta Warren." She identified.

"And who the hell are you?" Warren asked but the woman just moved on while her second in command brought a needle to Warren's neck and took a blood sample.

"There's no cure in that blood." Warren said as the woman approached Addy and did the same scan.

"Addison Carver."

"Does it mention that I don't play well with others?" she asked while the second in command took her blood sample. "Cuz I don't."

Then the woman moved down the line to Bailey who was staring down at the sand with a blank look in her eyes. The second in command moved behind her, grabbed her hair and lifted her head for the face scan.

"Bailey Hawthorne." The woman identified and the second in command took her blood sample. Addy saw that she didn't flinch at all, not when the needle stabbed her, not when her blood was drawn nothing, it was like she wasn't in there at all.

"Steven Beck." The woman said moving on.

"You can call me Doc. I'm not actually a board certified physician. I just – never mind." He said as the woman moved away and he was next for a blood sample, "Ow. Now I know how Murphy feels. Let me know what you find. I've been having some weird dreams."

"Murder, kidnapping, battery, public indecency. . ." the woman read as she scanned Hector.

"Career opportunities in my neighborhood, were somewhat limited." He replied.

"Operation Bitemark." The woman addressed them, "Where is Murphy?"

"Who wants to know?" Warren asked as the others all shared looks, except Bailey.

"Murphy's blood is our mission." She replied and Warren scoffed as another man pulled out a radio and they heard him talk to someone over it in his native language, then he turned and talked to the woman. She replied in the same language and pointed up the beach. Each soldier took one of the group by the arm, their hands all still zip tied behind their back, and pushed them to follow their leader as she moved down the beach.

"Have you seen a kid with black spiky hair and brooding good looks?" Doc asked the man behind him and Addy saw a tear fall down Bailey's face. "He was on that submarine with Murphy." Then Doc got shoved by the solider and gave up trying to talk to him giving one last shrug, "Okay."

10K POV

They continued down a dirt road going north, they drove through forests, open fields there was even one patch of barren land that was nothing but dirt where the ATV's suddenly stopped as their tires popped. Murphy stopped the jeep behind them as the three soldiers and Captain inspected the damage. 10K stood up in the back with his rifle in his hands as Murphy got out. 10K jumped off the jeep and looked around finding it too suspicious that the ATV's both hit something at the same time but it was hard to focus as his mind was still worrying about why he was still traveling with Murphy in the first place.

"Try to avoid the sharp stuff." Murphy said as 10K brought his scope to his eye and surveyed the area. In the distance he could see a body emerge from behind a tree on the hill and whatever it was started running toward them. 10K took the shot and the body fell rolling down the hill the rest of the way until it came to a stop. Then they heard screaming and hollering in the distance. It didn't sound like anyone in distress, instead it sounded more like a war cry.

"There." 10K pointed at a patch of trees ahead of them across the barren field as three more people emerged through the pine trees hollering and raising weapons.

"Zombie's carrying weapons?" Merch asked as Murphy stepped forward and raised his hands as he concentrated. Then he stopped and dropped his arms.

"Those aren't Z's." he said, "Back in the vehicle." He ordered and 10K found a bit of relief in the fact that he was able to ignore what Murphy said. He lifted his scope again and saw one of the people throw a weapon that hit the Captain in the head and he fell down dead.

"Kill them." Murphy ordered turning to 10K and he did as he said, telling himself that he wasn't doing it because Murphy said so but because whoever these people were they posed a threat to him as much as the others. When all three of them were down 10K lifted his rifle to rest against his shoulder as he walked forward looking at the bodies curiously. They were definitely people but they were dressed in rags and tattered clothes, some of them had dirt smeared on their faces like war paint and their hair was a mess and resembled a bird nest. Two of their own guards were still alive and groaned as they got up from the ground.

"You two will have to do better." Murphy said coming up behind 10K with his hands in his pockets Dr. Merch following behind him. 10K looked at the Captain and saw that the weapon that had killed him had been bone and looked like the jaw from an animal.

"The apocalypse has gotten worse?" Dr. Merch said sounding shocked but 10K wasn't surprised. This is how things usually went, just as you adjusted to the bad everything took a turn for the worst, then you'd adjust again then it'd get worse again, the cure in Murphy's blood was supposed to put an end to the vicious cycle, but without the CDC. . .

"Starvation and killing is all that's left." Murphy said, "Last stop for humanity. Everybody off."

Then Dr. Merch started to breathe frantically as she started to have a panic attack, Murphy grabbed her arms and looked her in the eye, "Relax." He told her and she did, "We have work to do."

Then a new sound filled the air, something 10K hadn't heard in more then five years. He looked above them and they all saw an airplane fly over. Who could possibly have the fuel and resources to fly a plane anymore?

Addy POV

They were led into the nearest forest, the woman in charge following a map on her advanced iPad, as an airplane soared overhead its engine roaring.

"That yours?" Warren asked just before they heard shouting in the distance.

"Hurry." The woman said, "We must reach the supply drop before anyone or anything else." Her second in command gave more orders in their language then they kept walking through the trees and into an open field. When they'd reached the middle of it three zombies came rushing out of the brush charging at them. The second in command shouted orders and his men knelt and shot at the Z's.

"They got silencers?" Addy said feeling jealous.

"Why are they wasting so many bullets?" Hector asked, "I guess they've never heard of a kill shot."

Warren scoffed in reply.

"Well I'm happy to let somebody else do the zombie slaying for a change, am I right?" Doc said turning to Bailey who is still staring into space. The sadness that came over Doc's face was obvious, he was worrying about Bailey just as much as Addy was and it hurt seeing her so torn up that she was this unresponsive.

"Bailey?" He called trying to get her attention but she didn't move like she didn't hear him.

"Hey Bay." Addy tried calling softly but still got no response. She looked over to Doc both of them sharing a concerned look before Addy shook her head defeated.

"I'm getting a little tired of being somebody else's prisoner." Warren said watching the soldiers as more zombies appeared. "What are they waiting for?"

"Wait." The woman said watching her men from afar. They took out a round metal sphere and rolled it across the ground at the zombies. It shot out several beams of green light and each beam stopped when it reached a Z's forehead.

"Zombie rave. Pass the Z-weed." Doc said impressed. Then the ball shot long thin spikes like needles that pierced each Z's head and mercied them. As their bodies dropped the light vanished. The woman smirked at them knowing her tech was impressive as she moved forward. Then another zombie charged from the trees and went for her. Hector moved quickly and tripped the zombie sending it rolling across his back. When it landed on the ground Warren put her foot to its chest so it couldn't get up, she turned to the woman who looked surprised and afraid as Warren brought her foot up and crushed the Z's skull.

"I give you mercy." She said before turning to stare at the woman whose life they'd just saved.

"We're better when we can use our hands." Hector said.

"Can we get our weapons now?" Warren asked. The woman hesitated before calling to her men. The soldiers untied them but they didn't give them their weapons yet. They continued on marching across the rest of the field and into another forest as they followed the woman who was still looking at her device to lead her.

"You have me at a disadvantage." Warren said, "You know me, but I don't know you."

"I am Dr. Sun, a virologist from Laos, trained in Beijing." The woman, Dr. Sun, replied.

"Beijing survived?" Warren asked.

"No. Only 200,000 citizens remain." Addy almost scoffed at her answer but restrained herself.

"That's why they call it the apocalypse." Doc said.

"We fell back behind the walls of the Forbidden City. The best scientists and leaders from all over Asia." Dr. Sun explained.

"You have supplies, an aircraft, an army, but no cure?" Warren asked.

"Our efforts to create a vaccine have failed. We must harvest anti-bodies and platelets from The Murphy." Dr. Sun said as they marched on. Warren turned back to Addy and she knew they were on the same wavelength – there was still hope.

10K POV

They continued on in the jeep now following the direction the plane had been going in. Why are you still with Murphy? 10K scolded himself. You should be looking for the others, they probably think you're dead. He brought a hand to his stomach right over his injury. Remember how worried Bailey was? You have to let her know you're okay. What's so important about Murphy anyway? What's he ever done for you?

The next time the jeep slowed down in the slightest 10K jumped off and took off running. He started in the opposite direction Murphy had been driving before he started taking random lefts and rights in case Murphy sent his blend soldiers after him. He ran until his lungs were burning and he was panting for breath. He only stopped when he broke the tree line and was face to face with – Murphy? He was standing by the jeep with his hands in his pockets smirking as 10K looked around bewildered.

"What's happening?" he asked panting, "I don't understand."

"Get in." Murphy said tilting his head to the jeep, "We need to keep moving. The further we get away from the humans, the better."

10K walked forward slowly toward jeep still trying to figure out what happened. He'd never turned back, did he? Or had he made so many random turns he'd ended up back where he'd started? What were the odds of that? Was it a coincidence or something else? He rotated his jaw and poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue trying to tell if there was a bite like on Dr. Merch and the soldiers. He didn't feel anything, there was no sting of a new wound, no tug from a scab. So if he wasn't bitten what was happening to him? Had they done something else to him other than patch up his wound while he'd been unconscious on that sub? His thoughts were interrupted when they heard snarling and rustling in the trees.

"What is that?" Dr. Merch asked as whatever it was was definitely getting closer as the trees moved.

"10K." Murphy said as he looked through his scope as the trees by the road shook and a moment later a tumbleweed of zombies came out. He lowered his gun and watched the ball roll down the road a bit.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Zombies eating zombies." Murphy answered taking off his hat in respect.

"Why?" Dr. Merch asked.

"They're starving." Murphy said, "Not enough humans left to eat."

"I can't watch." Dr. Merch muttered.

"Don't turn away." Murphy ordered, "Face the future." He said as the ball of zombies rolled off the road and into the woods on the other side, taking down trees and leaving two zombies in their path still munching on each other. "Without me this is how the world ends. No humans just starving Z's."

"What about Zona?" Dr. Merch asked and 10K turned to look at her, _Zona was real?_

Murphy scoffed, "Without my blood, the flatulent rich of Zona will meet a less dignified end than these poor bastards."

"They won't give up so easily." Dr. Merch said and 10K heard a smile in her voice.

"Nor will I." Murphy replied his eyes still on the Z's tearing into each other.

"What will you do with me?" Merch asked.

"Merch, my good doctor, you'll help bring Murphy to the masses." He said putting his hat back on, "You'll be part of history. The Age of Blends is inevitable. My gift to this cesspool of a world." The snarling of the Z's continued as 10K watched and Murphy turned to him, "Cheer up, 10K. Put our brothers out of my misery."

He walked forward telling himself he wasn't doing this because Murphy said so, killing Z's was just part of what he did, it was how you survived. He ignored the fact that the starved Z's ignored him as he got close, the prospect of fresh meat or eating his brain not appealing to them for some reason.

"I give you mercy." He said before shooting one, reloading, then shooting the other. Murphy walked over to him but didn't say anything, after a long pause 10K turned to him.

"What?" he asked as Murphy smirked and let another long pause go by like he was waiting for something.

"You've stopped counting." He finally said as the realization hit 10K like a truck and he turned to look at the two mercied Z's at his feet. What the hell happened to him on that submarine?

Bailey POV

"What is mercy?" Dr. Sun asked Warren as they continued to walk.

"You don't do that in Asia?" Warren asked.

"No."

"It's a ritual that we do for the dead and the dying." Warren explained.

"But you mercy zombies."

"Yeah, well we give them mercy for the life that came before. As a reminder that they used to be human. And we used to be human too." Warren continued, though to Bailey their conversation sounded like they were underwater. Everything, ever since the beach, it was all just background noise. She couldn't focus on anything happening around her as she tried to pull herself out of the black hole her mind had fallen into. But that was easier said than done, fighting off your own thoughts, battling your own mind. All her mind wanted to do was think of 10K, every memory she had of him it was trying to pull up and she was putting everything she had into not letting it. She kept her head down and counted her steps, ignoring Doc and Addy when they tried to talk to her, when they weren't walking she counted the trees or the blades of grass, anything to keep her mind off 10K but then that little voice went and ruined that for her. _10K liked to count too_, and she dug her nails into her palms until finally the dam broke and her mind was flooded with her memories of the past two years. She refused to let herself break down in front of strangers though and settled for focusing on keeping her cold emotionless mask in place.

"Well brother. Man, I was parched." She heard Doc say as a soldier passed him a canteen as Dr. Sun spoke to her men before turning to Warren.

"I've decided to return you're weapons. Don't make me regret this decision." She said as her second in command dropped a large duffel bag at their feet, "We've learned many things from surveillance, we saw Ms. Carver's modified bat and designed one of our own."

"What's this?" Addy asked stepping forward.

"We have made some modifications." The second in command said showing her how now the Z Whacker was electrified before passing it to her and bowing.

"Thank you." Addy said accepting the new weapon.

"I feel better already." Hector said as he was passed his gun with an attached knife, "Gracias."

"High noon at the OK corral." Doc said accepting a handgun.

"Thank you." Warren said taking her machete.

Addy grabbed Bailey's handgun, hatchet and knife and held them out for her friend to take but Bailey only kept her gaze on the ground, her arms limp at her sides. Addy sighed and put each weapon back in its holster before taking the shotgun she'd gotten from Auntie's and throwing the strap over Bailey's head. Then Addy gently lifted her chin making Bailey's eyes look at her.

"Hey, you have to snap out of this." She said softly as Dr. Sun called for them to move out. Addy gave her a sad look before she followed Dr. Sun and the others. When she left Warren took her place.

"Hey," Warren said moving to walk beside her. "Look at me." But she just kept walking with her head down until Warren brought her fingers under her chin and lifted her head for her as Addy had. "I know it doesn't feel like it right now, but you're going to be okay."

Bailey's silent reply was simply shaking her head back and forth rapidly. How could it be okay? How could death ever be okay?

"Listen I know this, all the emotions you're dealing with, it's overwhelming and exhausting and you just want to block it all out. You want it all to go away, wipe it all from your mind. But sweetheart." she said putting her arm across Bailey's shoulders, "It won't go away. The only thing you can do is deal with this, one emotion at a time. I know when you open up it feels like a wave and it swallows you up and tries to drown you, so you have to take it slow. One at a time. Focus on one thing, just find that one thing inside you that makes you strong. Okay?" she said as Bailey crossed her arms but nodded slowly, "It's in there, just latch onto it, channel everything you're feeling into that one emotion. Find the thing inside of you that makes you want to live. Let it in." she said rubbing her arm comfortingly, "Let it in."

«»

"You've been with Murphy since the beginning haven't you?" Dr. Sun asked Warren as they continued on, her arm still over Bailey's shoulders.

"Pretty much."

"You know him better than anyone."

"I don't know if anybody knows 'The Murphy'." Warren said with a scoff.

"But you will help us find him?" Dr. Sun asked and Warren seemed to hesitate.

"When we find him, you'll make a vaccine?"

"Yes. I'll need to get Murphy's blood back to my lab on the ship so that I can do my –"

"You have a ship?" Warren asked sounding stunned.

"An aircraft carrier." Dr. Sun nodded, "We required all the available fuel in Pan-Asia for our journey here. My people sacrificed greatly for this chance at a cure."

"And this supply drop we're chasing?"

"We will have what we need to complete the mission. We cannot fail. This is our last hope." Dr. Sun said with determination.

"And the cure. . . is for everybody right?" Warren asked and Dr. Sun turned to her almost offended.

"Of course."

Addy then moved forward and took Warren's place by Bailey's side as their chief continued to talk to Dr. Sun about the cure. "Hey. . . see?" the red head said, "There's still a chance, this wasn't all for nothing."

"Addy." She replied and she almost flinched from hearing how rough, scratchy and raw her own voice was from crying on the beach then not using it for so long, "I know you're trying to help me see a silver lining in all this. But in all honesty, I don't give a shit if humanity survives, I don't care if I do. The only reason I'm still going is because I promised Te – I promised _him_, I wouldn't end it all if he died." Addy was clearly shocked by what she said, maybe also shocked that she'd spoken at all. Bailey knew her words were harsh and her tone was empty but that's how she felt. Like everything inside her that had cared had been scooped out and sunk to the bottom of the ocean like 10K.

"The supply drop was blown off course but we are close." They heard Dr. Sun say as they emerged from the forest and saw a large factory.

"Hey is that a piece of parachute?" Addy asked pointing to the roof of the building.

"Did it get shot down?" Doc asked.

"The supply drop must have crashed through the factory roof." Warren said.

"Let's hope my gear is intact."

"Warren." Addy said pointing to several figures that were running into the factory.

"Those Z's are fast." Warren said stepping forward trying to get a better look.

"They sure don't look like Z's." Doc said.

"Damn." Hector muttered and they all turned to him.

"What?" Addy asked.

"Enders." He replied, "They're worse than zombies. They're humans, but their brains are completely fried." He explained as they heard the Enders screaming and shouting and shooting.

"We're not the only ones that saw the parachutes." Warren said.

"Put your dancing shoes on. It's gonna be a party." Doc said bringing his hand to his new gun.

«»

They headed inside and like most everything else in the apocalypse, the place was completely trashed and there were Z's jumping out from every shadow. Dr. Sun led them through using her tracking device, they passed bodies of both Z's and Enders with blood spattered over the factory's old rusted gear and cobweb covered supplies.

"The zombies want brains but what do the Enders want?" Dr. Sun asked.

"To put us out of our misery before we put them out of theirs." Hector replied which basically translated to 'nothing but chaos and bloodshed'.

They ended up going through several large rooms stacked with boxes before ending up in a hallway that joined two of the larger buildings. They moved quietly as they came upon a group of something, it was hard to tell what from the shadows. Dr. Sun's second in command rolled out the rave ball but a foot stopped it.

"Enders!" Hector shouted as they dove for cover Warren taking Dr. Sun while Doc and Addy took Bailey and pulled her behind more stacks of crates. An Ender grabbed the ball and threw it back as its beams sought out the faces of the soldiers then the needles shot out and killed Dr. Sun's squad.

"No! No! No!" she cried, "Lieutenant Mong!" she shouted rushing over to the only survivor who had a spike in his shoulder having ducked in time.

"Sun Mei get down!" Warren shouted with her gun out as the Enders swarmed, "Addy heads up!"

Hector rushed forward and took one out, Warren tossed another one over her shoulder making them summersault across the ground before she shot them followed by two more Enders.

"I failed our people." Dr. Sun was telling her lieutenant as the others fought and Bailey stayed propped against the crates staring blankly into space.

"You guys okay?" Warren asked around before rushing over to Sun Mei and her injured man, Hector took care of getting the spike out of his shoulder as Sun Mei mourned looking around at her dead soldiers.

"I am responsible for the deaths of these men. I swore to their families that they would return with the cure." She said sadly.

"Nothing you can do for them now but stay alive okay? Keep your head in it." Warren told her then turned and nodded to Addy who came to console Dr. Sun. Then Warren moved over to Bailey while Doc and Hector patched up Mong.

"Hey." Warren said snapping her fingers in Bailey's face and she slowly looked up at her knowing better than to ignore Warren who put her hands on her hips. "Sweetheart, you can't go on like this." She said sternly but still in a motherly sort of way, like when your mom had to ground you but you could tell she didn't want to, that she still loved you. "I know it's hard. But you need to find your reason to live."

Then she returned to Sun Mei and Lieutenant Mong leaving Bailey with those words and she remembered when Warren had said the same thing after Garnett had died.

"_You were such a badass." Warren had been saying to the bartender who had turned zombie. "Not like those blind idiots. Always dreaming of a life that will never come back. No, you weren't blind. You saw it, and you faced it. So when you told me there was a way, a way to live again. . . I believed you. You made me believe you. How could you do that to me? You gave me. . . hope. That I, that we, could have some kind of life and I. . . I loved you for that. . . How could you, give me all of that, and then take it away? How could you? How could you die? If you don't have a reason to live, you might as well die. That's all you did. Cause you gave me a reason, and it was a nice one. A beautiful lie, really. It won't ever be beautiful like that. But I'll find a reason to live. I will." _

She never realized how much 10K had been like Garnett. Or maybe it was just that this is what love did in the apocalypse. It made you hope and it made you believe. It made you forget that bad things could still happen, for some reason part of you believed because you were in love nothing could stop you, that the bad things couldn't happen but they still did.

"_You were such a badass." _And he had been, the way he could shoot, whether it be his rifle or his slingshot, everything about the way 10K killed Z's had been nothing short of badass.

"_You weren't blind. You saw it, and you faced it." _The nuke, the bounty hunters, the blasters, the phytozombies, Cassandra, the collector, the aliens, no matter what it was 10K fought it head on, _"If it's a Z it wants brains if it's an alien it wants to probe us, either way I'm killing it."_ The memory almost brought a small smile to her face.

"_I believed you. That we could have some kind of life. I loved you for that. That beautiful lie. It won't ever be beautiful like that."_ And she had, she had loved him for everything he'd given her. But she had told herself not to and this was why, this pain she felt without him now, this was why she never should have let herself feel anything for him to begin with. Everything they'd talked about, going north, being safe. . . having a family. Why did he ever mention having a damn family? Why did he have to fill her head with the idea of that? That lie? Like getting lemon juice on a papercut, that whole idea only made losing him sting more. Because now it wasn't just him she'd lost, it was everything they'd hoped for in the future too.

_How could you give me all of that, and then take it away? How could you? How could you die? _He was supposed to be a cockroach, he was supposed to be unkillable. She mentally scoffed. She'd been an idiot, thinking that this world, the world that had taken her family from her, wouldn't take him away too.

"_If you don't have a reason to live, you might as well die. I'll find a reason to live. . . Latch onto that one thing inside you that makes you strong."_

She looked over to Warren who was still with Sun Mei and Mong. Addy pulled out her canteen and offered it to the injured man as the group grabbed their stuff and moved on down the hall. For the first time since Aunties Bailey felt lucky because not one of them noticed she didn't follow behind them.

Third Person POV

Sun Mei seemed to fall apart even more after a Z had killed Mong. On top of the fact that the supply drop had already been taken and now they were back to square one. Sun sat on her knees outside the factory's large loading bay door as it began to drizzle and dark clouds filled the sky.

"There's a reckoning coming." Warren said to Hector after everything that had happened.

"What do you think?" Hector asked.

"Time for a new plan." Warren said walking over to Sun Mei, "Call in another supply drop from your aircraft carrier."

She shook her head, "I can't. There's nothing left to send. Besides, the radio is destroyed."

"When you drew our blood, what were you hoping to find?" Warren continued to question her.

"You're journey with Murphy defied explanation." Sun said looking up at her, "How have you survived for so long? Perhaps a biological anomaly is the answer."

Warren made a sound between a scoff and a laugh, "Murphy didn't rub off on us. We rubbed off on him, we kept him going." She said crouching beside her, "Come on."

"Why? I don't deserve to live when my failure has caused so many to die. My mission is over." Sun said clearly on the verge of tears.

"Okay. Your mission failed. Fine. Get up. You're part of my mission now." Warren told her offering her hand.

"Does this mean there's a new mission?" Doc asked turning to Addy as Sun Mei got up accepting Warren's outstretched hand.

"What about 'The Murphy'?" she asked.

"We're going to find Murphy and when we do you're going to use his blood to make a vaccine and save this sorry ass world." Warren said in that tone that just inspired hope, "You're my scientist now. This mission belongs to us. Not Hammond, Not Garnett and not the CDC. It's up to us, nobody else."

"Damn, I got goosebumps." Doc said with a chuckle rubbing his arm.

"Where's Bailey?" Warren asked looking around not seeing the girl.

"Give me your radio." Addy said snatching the device from Sun Mei's belt.

"It's broken, it won't work."

"Won't work my ass." Addy muttered to herself kneeling on the pavement and taking her bag from her shoulder and taking out spare parts she'd collected along their travels. She took the tip of her knife and popped off the back of the radio and began cutting and twisting wires together, using different combinations of batteries until she got some static over a weak signal.

"Bailey." She spoke into the radio holding down the transmission button, "Bailey, I know you still have that old radio, now come on, pick up." She said desperately hoping to get an answer, something that proved her friend wasn't dead.

"_Sorry Addy."_ Came a weak reply half broken up by static, _"I have to leave you guys."_

"No you don't." Addy said as the others looked down at her, "Come back, or tell us where you are, we'll come to you, whatever's going on in your head we'll help you work it out."

There was a long pause and Addy worried that the battery had died before she got a response, _"If I come back you're going to try and stop me."_ Bailey replied and they all exchanged wary looks.

"Nah, she wouldn't." Doc muttered and Addy felt her heart rate increase.

"Bailey, I know you're hurting but giving up isn't the answer."

"_I'm not giving up. I promised Te- I promised _him_ I wouldn't. I told him I'd keep fighting."_

"Okay so come back." Addy tried persuading her again, "When we fight we fight together, since day one."

"_Warren told me to focus on one thing so I did. I listened to her and the thing I focused on was hate."_ There was a pause and they all looked to each other confused again, _"And I hate Murphy more than I've ever hated anything in my life."_ She continued and they all heard her voice change from calm to livid with fury, it was obvious she was talking through clenched teeth the way she sneered Murphy's name_. "He left 10K for dead, he let him die. So cure or no cure I'm going to hunt Murphy down and kill him."_

Then the connection went dead and all they heard was static.

"Bailey." Addy called, "Bailey!" then she dropped the radio into her lap and looked at Warren sadly. Warren nodded her head processing that they'd have to carry on one more person down.

"Okay, let's find that blue son of a bitch." She said then a horn honked and they saw an armored jeep approach them with a guard hanging off each side. Murphy was driving and Dr. Merch was in the passenger seat.

"Speak of the blue devil." Addy said as the vehicle stopped in front of them.

"Well, look who's still alive, Roberta Warren." Murphy said sounding impressed.

"Murphy." Warren greeted him sounding less enthusiastic.

"The Murphy?" Sun Mei asked sounding shocked.

"Murphy!" Doc said happily.

"Where is 10K?" Addy asked and Murphy turned to her then slowly shook his head making both Doc and Addy look to each other sadly.

"Well, looks like you've been busy, making friends." He said now looking at Sun Mei and Hector.

"Looks like you've been making friends too." Warren said looking over at Dr. Merch who had a bite on her cheek like Cassandra.

"Funny." Murphy said humorlessly then he turned to Hector, "El Scorpion."

"It's not El Scorpion anymore. Just Hector."

"Oh, had a little 'Road to Damascus' moment there, eh, Hector?" Murphy asked, "Me too. I have seen the light!" he said with a smile sounding excited about something which to everyone else meant trouble.

"What happened to the submarine?" Warren asked.

"Oh, total shit show. I got the hell out of there before the damn thing sank."

"You blew up the CDC lab?" Warren asked now sounding shocked and appalled.

"There is no CDC." Murphy snapped, "No government, only Zona. A bunch of rich bastards trying to game the system. They can get their cure from someone else's blood. Plus, I took their doctor." He said gesturing to Merch as Warren began to look angry and took a step forward, "Ah, ah, ah, that's close enough." he said making Warren stop, "Wake up Warren, this world is over. Come with me. Start the next world."

"And be your bitch blend? I don't think so." She turned down the offer.

"You make it sound so cheap."

"Murphy we need you. We still can complete our mission, this is Dr. Sun she traveled from Beijing just to find you. She can manufacture a vaccine –"

"To save humanity blah, blah, blah. You really should hear yourself."

"Mr. Murphy my people are waiting for us aboard a ship with a fully equipped lab." Sun tried to explain and Murphy made a comment about how that explained why the radio only had people talking in Chinese.

"Oh, and thanks for letting me borrow your ride by the way."

"That's my medical equipment." Dr. Sun said gesturing to the supplies piled on top of the jeep.

"Oh, yeah. Borrowing that too."

"You can save my people, save everyone. I need to make this vaccine, help me." She begged.

"Sorry. No one is poking holes in me ever again. Unless _I_ say so."

"Murphy don't be an idiot. You cannot do this alone." Warren told him.

"Yes I can, but you can help me. All you have to do is get in the car. Forget about humanity Warren. It's over. Join my mission. Heck you can even bring Dr. Sun along too. Even saint Hector there."

Warren drew her gun having heard enough, "Get out of the car."

"Seriously, Roberta?" he sighed, "Okay." Then he lifted his hand and a gun went off somewhere. The bullet hit the ground right in front of Warren's foot and she jumped back as they all looked around.

"10K?" Doc asked clearly hoping to catch a glimpse of him. Warren looked back at Murphy with a deadly glare before they heard screaming and shouting again and saw Enders rushing over ready to tear them apart.

"Well time to choose." Murphy said, "Me or what's left of humanity." He saw none of them move and all of them giving him dirty looks, "All right have it your way. It's blend time. Humans lost the race. Just ask them." he smiled gesturing to the Enders. "TTFN."

Then Murphy took off in the jeep. They all started to run for cover from the Enders and heard three more gunshots and saw three Enders drop dead with holes in their heads. They paused looking for the shooter again before they took off around the corner of the building.

10K POV

He saw Warren, Addy, Doc, even Escorpion and an Asian woman but no Bailey. Where was she? Why wasn't she with them? The group would never leave her behind, unless. . . no. He couldn't think like that, Bailey wasn't dead, she couldn't be. She promised him she'd keep fighting even if she thought he was dead, she'd promised she'd keep fighting. He took another look through the scope, Vasquez wasn't with them either, maybe Bailey was with him and they were scoping out another part of the factory, yeah that had to be it. It had to be. Then Murphy raised his hand giving 10K the signal and he shot. The bullet went right in front of Warren's feet and it was only after the fact that he questioned why he did it. Why was doing what Murphy said suddenly so easy? Why did it feel the same as blinking or breathing? He didn't think about it Murphy just would say something and 10K did it. He brought his hand to his face for the millionth time that day but felt no bite, no torn skin. If he wasn't bit, then what had happened to him while he was unconscious in the submarine? Had Merch done to him what she'd done to Murphy five years ago? Did she inject him with some experimental vaccine and that was why he was suddenly doing everything Murphy said? Then he saw Murphy pull away from the group in the jeep. Enders were coming and the others had no choice but to take off, he looked through his scope and took out the three Enders that were closest to his friends, he saw them all pause and look around before taking off around the corner of the building.

He met Murphy when he circled back around and got into the armored jeep, his thoughts were still with the group. Would they know it was him shooting those Enders? And where was Bailey? Was she okay? Murphy looked at him in the rearview mirror and could probably tell by the look on his face what he was thinking about.

"Didn't see her with the others." He mocked, "Probably killed by the Enders, or zombies. Either way, I doubt she's pretty anymore."

Third Person POV

"I'm not a survivor like you." Sun Mei said as they walked back to where they'd left Hector's truck.

"And yet you survived." Warren told her.

"Am I your prisoner now?" she asked and Warren paused.

"How about I try trusting you and we see how that goes?"

"The warning shot, the Enders, that had to be 10K right?" Doc asked Addy as they followed Warren and Sun, "Who else can shoot like that?"

"We have to let him go." Addy said sternly though her voice was thick with emotion, hating what she was saying though she knew it had to be said, "We are going to drive ourselves crazy. . .like Bailey."

"Okay, it's just us now." Warren said stopping and addressing the group, "And we are going to stop Murphy from creating his damn race of blends. Onto the new mission."

Bailey POV

When she'd finished her last sentence to Addy she dropped the radio to the ground and crushed it under her foot. She stomped on it several times until it was nothing but broken plastic and wires. She took a deep breath and continued walking away from the factory, she had to pike a few remaining Z's, dodge a few Enders who thankfully didn't see her, until finally she made it out of the opposite side of the building. In the distance she could see the armored jeep that Sun Mei had been searching for and knew deep in her core that Murphy was inside it. It was also loaded up with Sun Mei's lab equipment and she got a bad feeling in her gut at what Murphy could possibly want with that. She took a deep breath and followed the tracks the jeep made, she knew she'd never catch him on foot but she also knew she wouldn't stop walking until she'd caught up with the blue bastard and put a bullet in his head. That was her mission now.


	43. Chapter 43

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I just wanted to let you all know how thankful I am for all of you, for all the support you've given me and this story and the encouragement to continue writing. Writing is by far my biggest joy in life and seeing all of you following and reviewing, favoriting and PM-ing really tells me I'm doing something right and not just wasting my time. So thank you for being there and giving me the motivation to continue what I love. Have a wonderful holiday, and to people who don't celebrate Thanksgiving, well, happy Thursday I guess. Thanks again, from the bottom of my heart.**

**\- fandom, writer, 2012**

S3E03: Part 1

Bailey POV

Bailey followed the truck's tracks north, it seemed that was the direction Murphy had been heading in originally but most likely was distracted like everyone else when the plane flew over. And also like everyone else he'd seen an opportunity and had went for it. Now that he had the supplies that belonged to Sun Mei he was back on his original course. Bailey followed the tracks until she saw a second set of tracks join in and they led her to an open dirt field where she found an ATV with a flat tire surrounded by dead bodies. She drew her gun in case she was about to run into trouble remembering one of the rules she'd written down in her notebook 'think less like a missionary and more like a mercenary' Vasquez had said way back when they'd first seen the wagon train, Murphy had also said that a valley was a good place for an ambush and that looked like that was exactly what had happened here.

As she got closer she saw more Enders, all with holes in their heads, a dead guard and the submarine captain who both had bites on their faces. The captain had a jaw lodged in his head that looked like it had been used as a boomerang. Bailey cocked her gun and looked around, these Enders might still have a few clever brain cells in their heads, enough to at least still pose a threat. She looked back at the guard and the captain and shook her head, this is what following Murphy's commands got you.

10K POV

They'd kept driving until they reached Seattle, 10K could see the space needle from his seat in the front of the vehicle next to Dr. Merch who'd gotten stuck between him and Murphy. Of course now in the apocalypse the needle had fallen over and the top of it was broken and leaning on the building in front of them, more of a reminder of the world they were living in. They were stuck behind another vehicle with people in it that wasn't moving and Murphy was clearly losing his temper about it as he kept blasting the horn of their armored truck.

"Come on! Move it!" he shouted, "One other car in North America and I'm stuck behind it." He complained before sticking his head out the window, "Get out of the road apocabillies!"

"You're gonna attract Z's." 10K said leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees.

"Relax, kid. You're with me." Murphy said as if zombies were the last thing on his mind.

"Maybe we should help them." Dr. Merch suggested with a neutral tone.

"I'll handle this." Murphy grumbled getting out and approaching the van as 10K followed with his rifle.

Murphy opened the van door and rudely yelled at the people inside. "What is it gonna take to get you people out of the road?" he asked with his hands on his hips. 10K could see from his place behind Murphy a mother was holding her daughter in her lap and he could tell she didn't look well.

"Our daughter's dying." The father said sadly answering Murphy's question.

"Oh." Murphy said dropping his hands from his waist showing a bit of emotion 10K didn't know he still had, "Maybe I can . . . help."

10K turned to Murphy with a wariness as he explained about how his bite helped people. 10K wanted to speak up, to tell them letting their daughter die was better as images of Cassandra flashed through his head and he hated the idea of standing by and letting that happen to a little girl. But instead of speaking up something held him back as the family, in their desperation, accepted and let Murphy bite their daughter. Then, like nothing happened Murphy got back in the armored truck, making sure 10K was with them, and drove off.

Bailey POV

She kept walking down the dirt road following the tracks until she came across a few dead zombies. She passed them by not giving them a second thought until she saw something very odd. She turned back and crouched by the bodies looking closer at their wounds. The two bodies were all tangled up in each other, one Z even had the arm of the other one in its mouth its teeth sinking into its rotting flesh. Zombies were eating zombies now? She wondered as she stood up and made to continue on her way but her foot rolled a bit under her and she stopped to see what she had stepped on. She picked up two shiny thin and long bullet shells, they looked just like the kind 10K used in his rifle. But 10K was gone, she thought as her mind tried to find the next logical explanation. Murphy must have given one of his guards 10K's rifle to use, she decided as her fingers clenched around the shells, her hand becoming a fist. That rifle was one of 10K's most prized possessions and now Murphy was letting some blend bastard use it. She tucked the shells into her pocket as she carried on as she remembered how often 10K had cleaned that gun, how he'd never let it out of his sight if he could help it.

_It had been not long after Lucy was born, their car had broken down and they were once again forced to travel on foot. 10K had gone to scope out the terrain hoping to add a few kills to his count and he'd come back with a boy probably around ten years old. The kid had crashed into him in a field and 10K dragged him back to the group holding him by his jacket._

"_Guys, look what I found." 10K said before Warren held up a hand telling him to be quiet. _

"_Shhh. Puppies and Kittens." She said as 10K put his hand over the kid's mouth to keep him quiet. They all grabbed their weapons and readied for the pack of Z's that was charging their way. 10K let the kid go and he ran for cover crouching by the nearest tree. Bailey had to give the kid credit, he was smart enough to not go running off and drawing the attention of the zombies. _

_Bailey drew her hatchet and made her way to the closest Z's strutting across the field with Addy as she readied her Z Whacker. Murphy stood off to the side with Lucy while he let Cassandra fight his battles for him and Warren slashed her way through zombie skulls with her machete. Doc spun a couple of hammers in his hands before bashing some skulls of his own. As always their well-oiled machine team took care of the pack pretty easily and in no time at all they were cleaning the blood off their weapons and getting back to business. _

"_Where'd this come from?" Murphy asked looking at the kid and Cassandra stalked toward him in case he was a threat. _

"_Hey get away from him. I found him." 10K said stepping forward and making Cassandra pause. _

"_Was anybody with him?" Addy asked._

"_He said something about a doctor." 10K replied._

"_Man gonna kill him." the boy said._

"_What?" Addy asked before looking to Bailey both of them sharing a confused look. _

"_He's gonna kill them!" the kid shouted tugging at 10K's sleeveless vest before turning to the rest of them, "You kill Man."_

"_Oh, no, no, no. We no kill Man. We on mission." Murphy replied putting Lucy in her makeshift carrier that was actually a cooler. "Scram kid."_

_The boy opened his mouth and let out a caw._

"_He just caw at me?" Murphy asked seeming in a mix of disbelief and offense. _

"_Murphy, get Lucy some water." Warren said before turning to Doc, "Can you get this one some too? You thirsty sweetheart?" she asked as Doc handed him a metal cup of water and the boy began to push his face into it like a bird would. _

"_Poor kid doesn't even know how to drink out of a cup." Doc said sadly. _

"_Must've been four or five when all this started. Apocalypse is all he knows." Warren said, "Where's your mama and your papa?" _

"_Just sister."_

"_Okay. Is she with the others? The ones that are in trouble?"_

"_Yes. The Man will kill them if the doctor won't talk to them." the boy answered. _

"_Doctor? Who's this doctor?" Addy asked._

"_Did I mention that we are on a mission?" Murphy asked bringing the attention back to him. _

"_Yeah, we got Lucy to think about too." Doc said._

"_Yeah, but we can't just let some man kill a whole bunch of people." Addy spoke up. _

"_Sure we can. We do it all the time." Murphy complained._

"_I vote we help the kid." 10K said._

"_As much as it pains me to say it, Blue Face is right. We're on a mission." Warren said. "Okay? We don't know what we'd be walking into and we can't take a chance like that."_

"_Yeah? So what are we gonna do? Just leave them?" Addy asked._

"_Can we talk about this?" 10K asked._

"_I'm with him." Bailey agreed with her hands on her hips, "Warren, we've been dragging this asshole across the country so his blood can help save people. That's the mission: to help people."_

_Before they could debate it further the kid grabbed 10K's rifle and took off over the hill and 10K took off after him. Bailey went after 10K with the group following her but she wasn't as fast as he was, though she was still able to keep him in her sight as she saw another figure dressed in all red show up and hit 10K in the back with some kind of odd shaped weapon knocking him down._

"_You so much as twitch and brains will be the last thing you think about." She threatened with her weapon to his neck._

"_Hey we're good. I swear. I just want my gun back. That little thief over there stole my gun. Ask him. That's mine."_

"_That his gun?" she asked turning to him and the boy cawed again then she turned back to 10K, "Sorry he was raised by crows. I mean really, he was raised by –"_

_But before she could finish her explanation 10K snatched her weapon and kicked her so hard she fell onto her back. He swiftly got up and turned the weapon to her now._

"_Now you freeze." 10K said with a smirk, "Tell him to drop my gun –" but the girl was clever and threw sand in 10K's face making him recoil. She got up and wrestled her weapon from his hands as the boy ran over and jumped on 10K's back. The girl tried to hit 10K and he grabbed her around the middle but that didn't stop her from using her free arm to swing at 10K hitting him in the chest and stomach. It didn't help that he had the kid still on him shouting._

"_Get off her! Get off!"_

"_10K in the middle of all that?" Doc asked and Bailey turned still catching her breath to see the rest of the group catch up. She turned back to 10K as the pair knocked him down and kept hitting and kicking at him. _

"_Hey, hey that's enough!" Warren said, "Fight's over. Hey, hey." She said grabbing the girl and getting her off 10K while Doc and Addy grabbed the boy who was still flailing his arms like he was trying to fly off. Bailey helped 10K up and noticed he had a fresh black eye from the brawl. Around his left eye was turning purple and blue but it wasn't swelling which was good, he needed that eye to shoot. _

"_Fight's over. Fight's over. Girl, you better. . . " Warren said trying to calm the girl in red down. _

"_Leave him alone! He's just a kid." The girl said as Doc still struggled to restrain the boy. _

"_He's more like a wild child." Doc said. "Time out Mowgli."_

"_Hey stop struggling okay?" Warren said approaching the boy, "Okay, nobody's going to hurt you. We're good. Okay. You're safe, okay?" and the boy stopped struggling and hugged her which seemed to throw her off for a second, "Okay, that's it all right? Everybody just chill out." She said to the girl and the others diffusing the tension. "Nobody's going to get hurt. We're just gonna talk okay? You wanna tell me what this child is so afraid of?"_

"_There's a man, going around with a list of names looking for people." The girl in red told them, "One of the names is a scientist hiding among the survivors we're with. Dr. Teller."_

"_What does the Man want with the people on the list?" Warren asked. _

"_Nobody knows. They disappear."_

"_So where's the Man now?" Warren continued questioning her. _

"_I don't know. He said he was coming back in the morning. If this Teller guy wasn't waiting for him, he would kill my brother, then all the rest of us, one by one till he finds the doctor." Then she turned to her brother, "How'd you get away?"_

_He cawed again and slapped his hands together then cawed some more still hitting his hands in a pattern._

"_Did you catch any of that?" Doc asked._

"_No. He lost me at caw." Addy said and Bailey was impressed, a code language like that could come in handy. _

"_So what does this Man fella got against doctors?" Doc asked clearly worrying about himself._

"_Don't worry Doc." Bailey said, "You're not a board certified physician." she said jokingly and he gave a grateful smile and a shrug._

"_People say some kind of avenging angel. Making people pay for the apocalypse." The girl in red answered. _

"_Well somebody should pay for all this." Murphy grumbled._

"_Where are the survivors?" Warren asked. _

_The girl pointed up over the hill and Warren tossed Addy her scope since she had her hands full with the boy. "Yeah, they got vehicles. We could use some transpo."_

"_And we're down to puddle water and orange peels." Doc added. _

"_Is this the part where I drop my pants and show you the tattoo on my ass? Ya know, the one that says 'Never get off the boat'." Murphy said and Bailey physically shuddered at the idea of Murphy dropping his pants, a reaction that didn't go unnoticed by 10K who smirked before draping his arm over her shoulders. _

"_Keep your pants on okay?" Warren said, "We're just gonna check it out. She said the Man's not coming back till tomorrow which gives us plenty of time to get out of dodge if we don't like what we find." _

_The boy then rushed into his sister's arms as the group started heading over the hill to where the girl had pointed. Cassandra growled at the pair as she and Murphy passed by and the girl turned to Bailey and 10K._

"_What's wrong with them?"_

"_You better just stay away from those two." 10K said dropping his arm from Bailey to fix the strap of his rifle over his shoulder. _

«»

Bailey had gone north until she ended up somewhere in Oregon, it was getting dark so she found the nearest neighborhood and found a house to bunk in for the night. She was lucky that it didn't have any Z's, just some mercied bodies she moved into one room before rearranging the furniture to block the front and back doors before she felt secure enough to search the rest of the house. She looked down at her clothes, she was still wearing what the Zeros had given her along with Ayalla's poncho. She took off the poncho and folded it neatly before putting it in her bag for safe keeping. She was able to find some clothes in the rooms upstairs that fit her well and would keep her warmer the further north she went. She found a thick shirt that looked a blueish grey color like denim, it had a V neckline with laces that criss-crossed over the V up to her collarbone and it had a small pocket over her heart. She rolled the sleeves up to her elbows so they wouldn't get in the way and she'd found a pair of black skinny jeans that fit well and also kept her warm. She took out the red bandana 10K had given her and folded it over like he had before she wrapped it around her wrist a few times and tied the ends in a knot. On her other hand she still wore the fingerless leather glove he'd given her, the one that matched the one he had. When she was done she went back downstairs to lie down on the couch – which was now blocking the front door – and went to sleep.

She was woken up the next morning by a continuous banging at the front door, there was a light snarling accompanying it and Bailey took a deep breath, the apocalypse was really getting on her nerves. She drew her knife and headed for the door, she got her fingers on the handle ready to pull the door open just enough and pike the Z but then she heard more snarling, _Crap, more than one_.

That meant if she opened the door they might overpower her and push right through. It only took one to get a good hold on you then you were done for. As much as she really didn't care about dying anymore she knew she didn't want to die before she made sure Murphy did. She turned away from the door and headed out the back throwing her new rucksack backpack she'd taken from the house over her shoulders and her messenger bag across her torso in case she didn't come back. She ran across the backyard of the house and the one next door before doubling back and coming up behind the zombies.

"Hey!" she shouted from the road and they turned and snarled at her, she counted three so this shouldn't be too hard but she needed them to space out a bit, "Fresh brains! Over here!"

They lumbered her way dragging their feet through the dirt, these must have turned a while ago, she thought, seeing how decomposed they were. Faster zombies were usually recently turned people. She walked backwards slowly down the road occasionally looking over her shoulder to make sure nothing and no one was coming up behind her. As the zombies followed her down the road they'd shuffled away from each other leaving about a foot of space between each one. Bailey didn't want to waste her bullets, she'd need a long range weapon when she found Murphy. She stopped walking backwards and ran at the Z furthest to the left and piked it with her knife then she backpedaled quickly as the remaining two zombies reached out, their fingers twitching in her direction. She repeated this for the next zombie until she only had one to worry about and she put it down quick.

"I give you mercy." She said adjusting her bag and continuing down the road, she heard a cawing in the air and looked up to see a crow flying over her head.

_After they'd arrived at the survivors outpost called Mercy Labs the girl introduced them to Dr. Teller. They immediately were welcome after he found out they'd helped the boy from a zombie pack. The boy tugged on Bailey's arm and brought her to where the crows still visited him. One was sitting on a stack of crates like it had been waiting for him to come home. He walked up to the crow and started cooing at it as she crouched next to him and watched. The girl and 10K had followed them and sat not far away. 10K had taken out a rag and started cleaning his rifle as the girl kept an eye on her brother. _

"_Was he really raised by a murder of crows?" Bailey heard 10K ask the girl as he watched them._

"_For almost two years." She answered, "He brought them water and they brought him food. Crazy, huh?"_

"_Yeah, poor kid."_

"_Alive isn't he? Besides, I'm not really his sister. I found him almost a year ago picking through trash with the rest of the crows. I didn't know he could talk for the first month."_

"_What happened to your real family?" 10K asked. _

"_Besides zombies?"_

"_Right. Kind of a dumb question."_

"_Hey." Bailey said getting the boy's attention as he turned to her, "You know, I had birds growing up." He smiled at her in reply, "Parakeets. I was probably your age when I got my first one." She said before lifting her hand in front of the crow and pursing her lips. She could never whistle as a child, she still couldn't, but she made little kissing noises that sounded bird-like and the crow looked at her and tilted its head. Then after a moment it hopped onto her arm and cawed. The boy's smile turned into an ear to ear grin which Bailey couldn't help but reciprocate as both of them kept making bird noises. _

"_Got a name?" she heard the girl ask after the long silence between her and 10K._

"_It's Ten Thousand. But everybody calls me 10K."_

"_Ten Thousand? That's not a name, that's a number."_

"_I made it up myself. It's how many zombies I'm going to kill." he told her. _

"_And how's that going?"_

"_I'm already on 3,225 . . . and a half."_

"_What's the half for? Zombie dwarf?"_

"_No, just the torso. No legs."_

"_Mmm. I usually leave them be if they don't have legs. Waste of ammo."_

"_Well this one was crawling after me."_

"_I once had to mercy a head rolling after me, still chomping away."_

"_I hate when that happens." he said and Bailey turned to see him go back to cleaning his rifle, "So what's your name?"_

"_Red."_

"_Well that's not a name that's a color." He replied throwing her own words back at her with a playful tone and a small smirk. Red didn't seem the kind to play, at least with people she just met and her response was a bit harsher than it needed be in Bailey's opinion._

"_You asked me my name. That's my name."_

"_Well Doc says that red is an unlucky color. He says if you see some dude in a red shirt that he's a dead man."_

"_Well your friend's wrong. Still alive aren't I? Besides, I don't wear red for the zombies. I wear red to scare off men. Nothing says 'I'll kill you in a heartbeat' like the color red."_

"_How's that working?" he asked but Red dodged the question and turned to her brother. _

"_Hey kid. Say goodbye to the Old One. Time to go." Bailey couldn't be sure if Red meant her, 10K or the bird when she said Old One especially since she turned and invited them along the second after._

"_We're gonna get some food. You both can come with us." she said looking from 10K to Bailey, then she looked back at 10K again, "Just don't try anything. Or you'll be wearing red too."_

_Bailey wasn't sure what it was but she liked that girl._

She kept thinking about the pain in her chest as she continued north, she let that drive her to push on. She thought about how good it would feel when she finally got to let that pain go – but not yet. She was saving it, storing away all the pain so it could fuel her swing or her stab. It would fuel the strike that would kill Murphy, either the swing of her hatchet to his skull or the stab of her knife to his heart. Her gun, she'd been thinking, just wasn't personal enough. She wondered how good it would feel to have Murphy's blood on her hands, soaking her skin with its warmth and staining her fingernails. It wouldn't be the first time she'd be covered in blood after all. Her fingers were still crusty with 10K's blood, some of it was still dried on the side of her face as well from when he'd caressed her cheek and told her he'd say those three words when she saw him again. But she wouldn't see him again, not in this world, not in this lifetime.

Stop, she scolded herself, bringing her thoughts back to Murphy and all the painful ways she'd contemplated killing him, anything to keep her thoughts off 10K. Thinking about 10K wasn't an option anymore, it just wasn't. She couldn't allow herself to think about how every kiss they shared somehow seemed better than the last. She couldn't think about how her heart leapt just a bit whenever he'd add to his count. She didn't want to remember his shy glances and perfect smiles. She didn't want to remember just how green his eyes were or how deep they looked. She didn't want to remember how touches between them started so foreign and cautious before they grew into comfortable and became their new normal; then evolved beyond that until one touch became holding hands, then cuddling through nights of zombie watch shifts, then turned into that moment where they were so connected and so in love that even if she had a million notebooks she still wouldn't be able to describe it's intensity, it's passion, it's perfection.

No, she couldn't let herself think about any of that, like Warren said: focus on one thing. So she returned her thoughts to Murphy until there wasn't room to think about anything else. How Murphy had been the one who caused all the trouble in the first place, how Murphy had gotten away with Dr. Merch and the others but left someone so kind, so compassionate, so loyal, so moral, so pure, so _good_ as 10K to die so violently. Would Murphy regret what he did? The choices he made? She couldn't help but wonder. When she came to kill him would he beg for his life? Would he cry? Or did he no longer have any emotions to show?

A few Z's stumbled toward her and she mercied them easily with her hatchet and her knife. She'd ditched her shotgun a while back when she'd run out of ammo for it. She still had her handgun, Cassandra had given it to her back at Homer's cabin, she'd pulled it from the pile of weapons and handed it to Bailey before she even knew how to use it. 10K had been the one to teach her and now 10K and Cassandra were both gone. She'd contemplated getting rid of it, she didn't need another reminder of what she'd lost, but since she still had ammo it would only be a waste to get rid of something that could help save her life, so she'd hold onto it for now. Maybe this was how it was meant to be, she couldn't help but wonder. Maybe 10K was never meant to be hers, maybe he'd been meant to be Cassandra's and Murphy had destroyed that too. Maybe now 10K and Cassandra were together in heaven as they were meant to be, she hoped so. As much as it hurt thinking about 10K being dead she found comfort in the idea that he was with Cassandra, Garnett, Mack, his mom and his Pa, telling them about how he'd found Delta X-ray Delta and joined Operation Bitemark. How he'd changed his name to Ten Thousand because that was how many zombies he'd planned to kill. They'd be so proud of him, Bailey thought though now a sadness crept into her heart realizing that 10K had only gotten a bit over halfway to his goal, he'd never complete it now, never get that ten thousandth kill. Murphy, she thought, it was all Murphy's fault, and now he was going to die for it, even if it took her dying breath she swore she'd kill that blue bastard.

10K POV

They drove a few hours longer, now heading east, until Murphy stopped and they all got out again.

"Why are we stopping here?" 10K asked when he saw them in nothing but a field of small purple flowers.

"To take in the view." Murphy answered approaching the hillside and looking at the city spread out before them, "There it is. Home of the 1974 World's Fair. You ever hear of the Lilac City kid?" he asked but 10K gave no response, "Course you haven't. You grew up in a cave. Take it in. You got nature right here, it's perfect. Our new home. Spokane!"

10K looked over to Merch and stared at the bite that marred her face. He couldn't help but bring his hand to feel his face again wondering why he was still with Murphy, wondering why he hadn't tried running off again. He turned back to Murphy who was looking at him from over his shoulder and a smirk appeared on his face that 10K didn't like one bit.

«»

They made their way through the town and were crossing a bridge, Murphy had a destination in mind but hadn't shared it with the rest of them yet. He stopped again to take in the view, this time admiring the waterfall and rapids under the bridge they stood on.

"Magnificent." He said taking a deep breath of fresh air, "Unapologetically powerful. Just like I remember." He said talking loud enough so that they could hear him over the rushing water.

"What are we doing here?" 10K asked raising his voice too.

Murphy laughed, "Oh ye of little imagination. This is where it all begins. Where the new world order, _my_ world order, stakes its claim." He said proudly and 10K turned to him with a look like he was talking to a child who'd just said the sun was going to turn green.

"You're insane." 10K said and Murphy turned to him.

"The definition of insanity, is doing the same exact thing over and over, and expecting a different result." Murphy said getting in his face so 10K nodded along unconvincingly before he turned back to the water which Murphy clearly didn't like.

"Look! At! Me!" he all but growled demandingly and 10K did with a glare, not liking Murphy giving him orders, "We've been doing the same thing for two years. It ain't working. Time for something completely different." He said turning back to the water, "You will see the wisdom of my actions. And thank me." He said with a calmer tone again as Z's began to stumble across bridge. 10K tensed, his instincts getting ready to fight and kill but they walked right by.

"Relax." Murphy told him. "They won't hurt you. You're with me now."

"I'm not with you." He said his voice getting deeper, "I'll never be with you."

"And yet, here you are." Murphy said smiling before looking back at water leaning on the side of the bridge as 10K's prior worries about why he hadn't ditched Murphy yet came back, "We need to start setting up a lab and working on a blend vaccine right away. But first we need a base of operations. My castle! My lair! My fortress of solitude! Come along, we're wasting precious time." he said before walking away with Merch. 10K stayed behind looking back at the water, maybe Murphy was right, maybe Bailey was dead. Then he shook his head, no, Murphy was never right, where did that thought even come from? _"I'd keep fighting."_ That's what she'd said, he remembered, trying to stay positive but even remembering Bailey's words there was this new negative voice in his head pushing away any happy thought he tried to hold on to. He stared at the rapids below him and leaned forward with his hands on the rail staring into the water before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hypnotic isn't it." Murphy said in his ear, "Come on kid." He tapped his shoulder twice and 10K wanted to recoil but he couldn't, "It'll be okay." Then Murphy moved on down the bridge again, 10K looked from Murphy to the water and back to Murphy then he reluctantly followed.


	44. Chapter 44

**Staypeculiar: **Glad you liked it! There will be more 5K and Red in the next chapter, in the same flashback style, I'm looking forward to you all seeing more of how Bailey interacts with them. :)

**Judging. All Day Every Day: **Thanks! I didn't want to use that flashback movie as a chapter in season 2, something about it just didn't fit with how Bailey and 10K's relationship was growing. And I didn't want to just slap it in as one huge flashback at the start of this season because I thought it would interrupt the momentum of Bailey's grieving over 10K's 'death'. Glad it's working well! You'll see more scenes in the next chapter.

**Thanks to both of you for sticking around this long and reviewing each chapter. Whenever you guys say my update makes your day know that your reviews brighten mine and always put a smile on my face. Thanks again! :)**

S3E03: Part 2

Addy POV

This day sucked. Addy thought as she, Doc and Sun Mei searched through the town looking for a radio. Warren and Hector had gone with the mailman they'd found who for some reason insisted that they didn't pike any of the Z's. It was odd behavior but he seemed willing enough to help them so as long as they found a way to contact Citizen Z Addy couldn't complain too much. They made their way through a building the mailman had said might have some radio equipment, until they found a room with a transmitter set up across a long table. Addy went to take a seat but Sun Mei stole it first.

"Hey, hey, hey, that's my job." Addy protested.

"She's right Sun Mei, Addy's got mad skills when it comes to electronics." Doc agreed.

"I don't need her help." Sun said taking off her jacket and getting to work.

"It is _your_ help that we do not need." Addy snapped back offended, "Do you even know what you're doing? This has no po-wer." She said breaking the word in two like she was talking to a child.

"There is now. I have a solar charger and AC inverter. It only holds a few minutes of charge but that should be enough to contact my ship." Sun told them.

"Wow, that would have been nice to know." Addy said still partially pissed off, even more so now that Sun Mei had been keeping important information from them. "Kay if we have power we have to use it to contact Citizen Z. You're people have been _zero_ help up until this point." she snapped.

"I'm sorry but I have my mission and a chain of command to report to." Sun said fiddling with the dials.

"Chain of command? Your mission failed." Addy reminded her, "You do what Warren says now. And if Warren was here she would tell us to contact Citizen Z. Get out of the way!" she shouted having had enough and kicked her chair.

"No." Sun replied sternly turning to her, Addy stared her down and slightly lifted her Z Whacker losing her cool. "You're going to have to kill me."

"Addy, maybe we need to wait till Warren gets back." Doc said trying to calm both of them down.

"I cannot wait." Sun Mei insisted.

"Look the world doesn't need another zombie." Doc said and Addy walked away kicking more cabinets as she went.

Sun Mei revved up the transmitter and pressed some buttons, she fumbled with the frequency modulator, then found a station that was playing music. It seemed to mean something to Sun Mei as she got a deep look in her eyes.

"What is it?" Addy asked turning back to her.

"I believe its Mahler's _'I have become lost to the world'_." Doc said.

"They can't do that." Sun Mei said with a shaky voice and on the verge of tears, "They can't. Damn it, no."

"What, what is it?" Doc asked.

"It's a signal, a code used only when all other means of communication have failed."

"What does it mean?" Addy asked.

"It means it's over, the missions been aborted. Everyone's dead."

"How much power do you have left?" Addy asked not meaning to seem rude but also desperate to contact Citizen Z with what power they had left.

"What difference does it make? There's nobody to hear us."

"Hey come on. Just let me try, come on." Addy said as Sun moved and Addy took over turning the dials.

"Citizen Z, this is Addison Carver on Operation Bitemark, do you read me? Citizen Z this is Addy Carver from Operation Bitemark."

But she got no response.

"Citizen Z? Citizen Z this is Addison Carver on Operation Bitemark, do you read me?" Then the transmitter died and the small amount of static they'd been getting went silent.

"That's it Addy. Transmitters dead." Doc said softly knowing she'd be bummed. She sighed and put down the speaker in her hand defeated.

Citizen Z POV

Turns out abandoning the NSA outpost was the best decision he'd ever made. Given that he'd almost frozen to death, but he had found something he thought he'd never see again – people. A young woman named Kaya had found him and Pup and brought them to her home in a tiny village where she, her Nana and her Uncle lived. Apparently she was a big fan of his work and had helped nurse him back to health after the intense hypothermia he'd suffered. He hadn't realized just how much he missed people until he had some to talk to, given that Nana didn't talk at all to him and Uncle only talked a little but it was more than he'd had and he was grateful for it. As it was Kaya and her family were running out of food and they didn't have any means to get more. He'd remembered all the military meals he had back at the base and had offered to take them there if they were up for the journey. They were going to leave the following morning but for now Kaya had set up her radio and they were sitting by it playing with the dials. They had found one station that was playing slow and soft music but after a minute or two the music stopped and he heard a very broken voice.

"_Citizen Z? . . . This is Addison Carver. . . Operation Bitemark, do you. .. "_

"It's Operation Bitemark." He said excited though it was coming in garbled, "That's Addy. She's still alive?"

"_Citizen Z? . . . This is Addison Carver. . . Operation Bitemark. . . "_

"Operation Bitemark this is Citizen Z." he said picking up the receiver, "Copy you. Operation Bitemark this is Citizen Z, do you copy? Addy do you copy over? Operation Bitemark, this is Citizen Z do you copy?" But he got no response and he and Kaya shared a look before they got to work trying to get the signal back.

10K POV

Murphy led them to an old museum, it was a huge building with a clock tower and behind a lake with lily pads, willow trees and other beautiful foliage, it would have been a nice place to bring Bailey for a date, if Murphy wasn't about to ruin it by using the place to kick start his new world order.

"The Museum of Progress Expo 74." Murphy said seeming excited but once they were inside and saw how stripped the place was from looters Murphy seemed a bit bummed – something that made 10K cheer up a bit. Then Murphy continued to explore and seemed to perk up.

"Promising." He said looking around and heading upstairs, "Dead body here and there but otherwise not bad. Place has good bones. Plenty of room to expand." He walked into another room, "Dr. Merch, this could be your lab." He said before moving into the next room through a thin hall as 10K followed, "And this, someday soon, will be Lucy's room."

"Lucy?" 10K asked turning to him in shock, "She's alive?"

"No I fed her to the Z's on a cracker." He replied sarcastically, "Of course she's alive. I did what I had to do at the time, because I couldn't trust certain people." He said turning to 10K and putting his hand on his shoulder, "But things are different now. We're putting down roots." He said moving away from 10K and looking around the room once more, "A girl should grow up with a father." He said before leaving. 10K stayed behind, Murphy's last sentence triggering the memory of when he and Bailey had talked about having a family one day. _The whole thing had been stupid_, he mentally scolded himself, _just a dream from the Pre-Z world that would never come true._ He thought, wiping away the picture his mind had made of a smiling boy with Bailey's hair and his eyes. _Stupid_. His mind continued to shout at him, _Naïve. Moron. Idiot_. He bit his lip and clenched his fist before he rejoined Murphy in the main room on the second floor.

"And this, this shall be my throne room." Murphy said sitting in a folding chair on a platform. "We're home."

"Did he just say throne room?" 10K whispered to Dr. Merch who didn't respond. Then they heard grunting and shouting in the next room and the two guards went to check it out. A moment later they dragged in one of the savage people they'd seen back on the road. They tossed him. . . or. . it to the ground and went to shoot but he kicked the gun up and one guard shot another dead before the first knocked him out and tied him up. The raggedy guy came too shortly after as Murphy examined him.

"So. This is an Ender, huh?" he turned to Merch, "Sure he's human?"

"Barely." Merch said as Murphy took a handgun from the guard.

"What are you gonna do to him?" 10K asked with his arms crossed, his tone already disapproving.

"Shoot him." Murphy said holding out the gun.

"You crazy? No." 10K said taking the gun and holding it limply at his side.

"I asked nicely." Murphy said, "Shoot him."

"You're not the boss of me." 10K replied.

"Sure about that?" Murphy asked smiling for some reason.

"More sure than anything in my life."

"Shoot him."

"No."

"Shoot him."

"No."

"Shoot him!"

"No!"

"Shoot him!"

"NO!"

Then he heard clicking and it took him a moment before he realized that it was him, he was pulling the trigger on the gun that somewhere in his arguing with Murphy he'd aimed at the Ender. After that everything slowed down, his eyes were wide and he barely even heard Murphy talk he was in so much shock.

"Silly boy." Murphy said taking the gun from his hand, "Kids, shouldn't play with guns. Even ones that aren't –" he hit the trigger by accident and it went off killing the Ender, "Loaded. Somebody clean that up." He said casually before walking out but 10K stayed, his heart picking up pace as his breathing came quicker.

What the hell was happening to him?

Bailey POV

Bailey eventually found an old bike and used that to get her the rest of the way through Oregon. She found it promising when she started seeing signs for Seattle. Every now and then she'd find more bullet shells along where the tracks ran and it further ensured her she was on the right path. At one point she'd even seen a whole tumble weed of zombies all eating each other, lucky for her she'd been in a building scavenging for food so the Z's didn't notice her and just kept on rolling.

_Rolling, rolling, rolling. Keep that cheese a rolling._ Doc's silly song from when they'd traveled through Wisconsin popped into her head as her memories started to haunt her again. She looked at the sky as it turned orange as night began to fall. She quickly found shelter in an old barn and made her way up to the hayloft where she should be safe from the Z's through the night. She laid down in the hay and tried to organize her thoughts. Warren had told her to focus on one emotion at a time, but as she walked with nothing to do but kill Z's and think she found it harder and harder to follow that advice. She held herself together for the sake of her survival but sitting alone in the dark waiting for sleep to come the sadness was able to creep up on her again. That feeling like she was drowning and her heart had been ripped out of her came back and she broke down just like she had on the beach. She tried to fight it, to channel that pain into her hate but then one thought entered her mind, _10K deserved to be mourned_. And she let herself get caught up in all the memories and all the feelings she'd been pushing away. One night, she promised herself, she'd give herself one night before she locked it all away again.

"_What else?" he prodded bringing them back to their game._

"_You're too good with that gun for someone our age." She said gesturing to the rifle he had in his lap, "Unless you grew up around guns. . . your dad was a hunter, liked being out in nature?" she guessed. _

"_Pa was a park ranger, we lived on the reserve." He explained._

"_I was still close." She said with a small smile._

"_Didn't say you were wrong." 10K replied with a shrug and a smile of his own. _

_She paused trying to come up with one that might throw him for a loop. She went out on a wire and made an educated guess, "You like to fish."_

_The shock on his face told her she was right, "Okay, how the frack would you know that?"_

"_I'm right?" she asked with a chuckle. _

"_Yeah, but. . . how?" he stammered. _

"_What are you two doing?" Doc finally asked._

"_Bailey's playing a little game." 10K said adjusting his rifle. _

"_You turned it into a game Ten Thousand."_

_. . . _

_The guy who was holding the sharp needle turned so he was behind Bailey and he wrapped an arm around her so she couldn't get away. _

"_Stop right there, or she dies next." He said keeping the sharp tip pressed to her throat ready to slit it. Bailey struck, whacking the kids arm making him stumble back but the tip of his makeshift weapon still cut her. She dropped to the floor ducking out of the way while 10K charged grabbing the kid and slamming him into the glass behind him. The two struggled until 10K got in a few punches making the guy fall to the floor groaning in partial unconsciousness. When he was down 10K turned his attention to Bailey who was still kneeling on the floor with one hand to her throat, her fingers coated in blood but not dripping. 10K crouched in front of her bringing one shaky hand to cup her jaw._

"_Bailey, Bailey, hey look at me. Can you breathe?. . . Lean your head back a little. . . He missed." 10K said in relief and Bailey put her head down to look at him, "He missed." He repeated happily. _

. . .

"_Do you remember the pretzel goldfish? Or the rainbow ones?" Bailey asked Cassandra and her face lit up._

"_Yes! Do you remember that commercial, with the bigger goldfish and the baby goldfish?"_

"_Oh my God, yes." Bailey laughed before she noticed 10K staring at both of them with a smile on his face. "Sorry." She shrugged remembering that he grew up without cable._

"_No it's cool." He shrugged, "Baby fish crackers, awesome." He said laughing, "You know, if you can't catch real fish."_

"_Oooooh." Cassandra said in shock._

"_Nature Boy thinks he's better than us." Bailey said turning to her. _

"_Well, come on, find a lake and some fishing poles whose going to come out on top ladies? I mean really?" he asked with a grin still on his face. Cassandra and Bailey both threw some goldfish at him which made him turn away and scrunch his nose as he tried to dodge the attack. Bailey couldn't stop her own laughter and couldn't help but think this was one of those moments where the apocalypse wasn't so bad. _

. . .

_"10K. . . I don't know." She said unsure of herself as she held her hands out and took the rifle, feeling the weight of it. "I don't even know how to hold a sniper rifle."_

"_Here." He said wrapping his right arm around her waist and pulling her into his lap, with his left hand he grabbed the long end and positioned her hand where it should be. She adjusted her right arm trying to ignore 10K's arm that was still wrapped around her middle holding her back tightly to his chest. He seemed too preoccupied in teaching her to shoot to realize how they were sitting._

_. . ._

"_That's pretty good for a first shot." He said looking away from the scope and turning to her. Then he paused finally noticing how close they were. Neither one of them moved, both clueless about what to do, lean in? Back away? Should they say something? _

_Instead they just stared at each other, for the first time she noticed the small spattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose and she couldn't help the rush of blood that tinted her face as she thought about just how close they were sitting._

. . .

"_Put it down kid, or I'll send her to walk with the dead." Henry threatened shoving his gun further into Bailey's back clearly making her uncomfortable as she winced. When his threat didn't work Henry chuckled and resorted to taunting. _

"_You really think you're that good a shot boy?" he mocked using Bailey as a shield but 10K still didn't move an inch. He watched through his scope as Henry laughed and Bailey subtly tilted her head to one side giving 10K a perfect shot at Henry's face. He had to repress a smirk,_ That's my girl.

. . .

"_Bailey, you okay? Bailey!" 10K called for her again as she came back to the current near death experience. "Bai-"_

_But his sentence was cut off when she lunged and crossed the foot of space between them and tackled him to the ground with her lips smashing against his. . She pulled away and flushed bright red not sure what had possessed her to act so brazenly, she opened her mouth to apologize and try to explain herself but no sound came out, instead a moment passed where they stared at each other before 10K leaned forward and brought his lips to hers._

_. . . _

"_So you want some?" she asked him again and he shrugged moving so now he was sitting next to her. He stuck his hand out for the vape but Bailey smiled and turned to Cassandra, she took Cassandra's hand in hers and brought the vape to her lips as she inhaled and Cassandra gave a smile making the bite on her face more prominent. Then Bailey turned to 10K and pulled his face closer to hers by his chin, their noses brushed and he opened his mouth as she blew the smoke in his face. He took a deep breath, his eyes closed as he inhaled the Z-weed. He gave a chuckle as he exhaled and pulled back a little._

"_That's good stuff." He said opening his eyes. Bailey took another hit turning to 10K again and resting both hands on his jaw as she leaned in and blew more smoke into his mouth._

. . .

"_Read me something." He asked and she turned to him confused, "From your notebook, read something. . . I don't care what it is, just please read something. Take my mind off this for a little while." He asked again still sounding so weak. . ."I'm not going to get better Bailey." He said as she fixed his blanket again and he took her hand. _

"_Yes you are. We need you, the group needs you." She said holding his hand tighter, "I need you. You promised, remember, you promised I wouldn't lose anyone else, that you'd be here."_

"_I'm sorry." He said sounding even weaker than before if that was even possible, "I don't think I'll be able to keep that promise."_

"_Yes you can." She said leaning forward and bringing her hand to run her fingers through his hair again. "10K you're strong you can beat this." He gave a small smile before his eyes fluttered and he dozed off again. _

. . .

"_It wasn't an apocalypse reason." She admitted with a small smile, then a grin slowly spread across his face as the meaning of a 'normal' reason sunk in._

"_Really?" he asked sounding a little surprised. _

"_Yeah." She said still smiling as she nodded then 10K leaned in and his lips crashed into hers, she felt one of his hands go to the side of her head where her fishtail braid was starting to fall out after all the fighting and his fingers wove into the loose strands. When they ran out of air he pulled back still grinning._

"_If this doesn't mean we're together now I'm going to be pissed." He said with a chuckle touching his forehead to hers._

"_I don't think you have anything to worry about." She said before she leaned into him and kissed him again. _

_. . . _

"_Come 'ere." She said tugging on the ripped off sleeve over his shoulder as she scooted back to one end of the couch. She put her feet up and moved 10K so he was leaning against her, his head on her shoulder and their legs tangled together. She ran her fingers through his hair and heard him take a few deep breaths. He didn't say anything but she felt him wrap his arms around her tightly, "Stay with me." He asked, "Please just stay with me tonight." He asked snuggling his head into the curve of her neck and she tilted her head as her lips brushed his hair._

"_Always."_

_. . . _

"_In this world that's all you need, just one other person." She said looking between him and Bailey. "That's reason enough."_

_. . . _

"_Baby, you're all burned." He murmured as Bailey rotated her head forward so she was now looking at him._

"_What did you call me?" she asked curiously._

"_Bailey, I said Bailey." He said a little too quickly._

_. . ._

"_Don't worry. I'll protect you." she snuggled closer to him, if 10K offered to protect her against big, bug eyed, human abducting and experimenting aliens then hey she wasn't about to complain. _

_. . ._

"_I'm picking you up for our date. . . So what would you call me that fits?"_

"_You're just my. . . 10K."_

"_Your 10K huh?" he said with a smile making her blush, "I like that. . .Then, that would make you my Bailey." _

_. . ._

"_I love you." She heard 10K mutter near her ear and she turned to look at him. He seemed nervous as he looked back at her and she smiled. _

"_That's very bold to say on the first date." She joked and he gave a small laugh as she brought up her hand and ran a finger along his jawline before she whispered, "I love you too Tommy." And leaned in to give him a sweet lingering peck, he deepened it and tightened his arms around her._

One night, she told herself again as she cried, she'd give herself one night to mourn him, to let it all out. Then she'd focus on nothing but her hate again.

10K POV

Murphy was sitting back on his 'throne' as 10K swept the floor as Murphy had told him to do.

"Something about this feels. . . so right." He said and 10K briefly stopped to glare at him, then Dr. Merch walked up the steps as he kept sweeping.

"There's somebody here to see you." She said.

"Who is it?"

"The family with the sick little girl."

"The road hogs? Send them away." Murphy said waving his hand. Then the family walked up the steps and into the room anyway.

"We just wanted to thank you." The father said.

"Thank me?" Murphy asked and even 10K knew he'd never been thanked in all the time he'd known him.

"For giving us back our little girl." The mom said.

"The bite is getting better." The father said.

"Well. . . good." Murphy said still seeming uncomfortable in the conversation, "I'm happy to hear that."

"It's not just that she's cured. It's more than that." The mom said, "She's not afraid anymore." 10K paused and looked at them, "It's a miracle."

Then the little girl ran forward to sit on Murphy's lap and she gave him a hug.

"We just have one more favor we'd like to ask." The man said, "Would you bite my wife?"

10K's eyes grew wide and he saw Murphy smile.

**AN: Sorry this chapter was such a filler with not a lot going on. But the good news is I'm so SUPER excited for you guys to read chapter 45 next week! Sadly, it is not a Bailey and 10K reunion, it's still a little too soon for any of that. But leave a review below if you have any guesses as to what else could be going on. **

**Also let me know what your favorite Bailey and 10K moment has been so far, I tried to include as many as I could in this chapter but did I leave anything out you would have liked to see? Or did your favorite make an appearance in this chapter? **


	45. Chapter 45

**I was so excited to post this chapter. I'm so proud of how it came out, mostly because I take Bailey's story on a turn I haven't seen anyone else do, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Staypeculiar: so sorry to hear you had a bad day. Hopefully this helps, if the last chapter cheered you up I think/ hope this one will make everything 10 times better! Especially since last chapter was kind of a filler and this one has SO much more going on. Enjoy my friend 3**

S3E04:

Bailey POV – flashback

_They heard an engine approach the gate to Mercy Labs and everyone went to see the Man step out from a vehicle with a body across his shoulders. The person he carried had a sack over their head so Bailey couldn't tell who it was, though she did feel a sense of relief that it wasn't one of her people. The Man was bald and had broad strong shoulders but that wasn't the surprising part to Bailey, what shocked her was how well he dressed, in a light grey suit, dress shirt and vest and not a drop of blood on any of it. When they'd told them this man was collecting people Bailey expected more of a dirty apocalyptic blood covered bounty hunter type like Vasquez – speaking of, where had he run off to anyway? Bailey shook her head, if he had snuck off to check that damn Spanish radio again and missed out on all the action she'd have to make sure Warren slapped him for it._

"_There you are." The Man said looking through the bars of the gate at the boy behind Red. "We were worried sick. When we popped the trunk and you weren't there we thought maybe the zombie had eaten you. Glad to see you're A-okay." He said in a calm polite voice before he threw the body to the ground, "Unfortunately, one of your guards misunderstood our intentions when we came back to check on the boy's welfare. So we had to show him mercy. How 'bout we avoid any other misunderstandings by you turning over the doctor to me. Now."_

"_You said we had twenty four hours." One survivor called to him. _

"_I know. I lied. Tell the doctor to present himself right now, or bad shit's gonna happen. It's time for you to step up!"_

_Then Warren took a step forward, "I am Doctor Teller."_

_Then Addy followed Warren's example, "I am Doctor Teller."_

_Then more people from Mercy Labs spoke up too. A man with a scraggly beard stepped up. "I am Doctor Teller."_

_Then a woman, "I am Doctor Teller."_

_Then Doc, "I am Doctor Teller."_

"_I am Doctor Teller." Red called. _

"_I am Doctor Teller." "I am Doctor Teller." Two more men from the lab shouted. _

"_I am Doctor Teller." Bailey said with one hand on her hatchet. _

"_I am Doctor Teller." 10K said after her, his rifle around his shoulder and his hands in his pockets. _

"_I am Doctor Teller." "I am Doctor Teller." "I am Doctor Teller." "I am Doctor Teller." _

_Then the Man looked around at them, "I see the doctor has made some new friends. Spartacus is one of my favorite movies. You all remember how it turns out? Spartacus and all of his. . . clones are crucified, upside down. Gotta admit, the Romans did have style."_

"_Why don't you let these people be?" Warren asked with an edge in her tone that said it would end badly for him if he didn't. But the Man only stepped up to the gate getting as close to Warren as was possible. _

"_And you are?"_

"_Dr. Teller." she replied with a straight face. _

"_All right. If that's how you want to play this I'll give you a little more time to think through the consequences of. . . cooperating. I'll return at the originally scheduled time. Have the real Doctor Teller waiting or I will find him. Through process of elimination." Then he turned back to Warren, "Don't be a hero." He advised._

"_Don't come back." Warren replied. _

_Then the Man got back in his vehicle and drove off while 10K leaned over to Bailey and whispered, "That's from a movie?"_

10K POV

He was looking out one of the tall windows in Murphy's new HQ. Down below were two rows of chain link fence that ran parallel to each other and the space between them was slowly filling with Z's every day. It was the moat Murphy had designed to protect his home, a moat that only a blend could get through. Needless to say that meant 10K had been trapped inside ever since the fence went up.

"No matter where you run, they will always find you." Murphy was saying as he looked out the window to 10K's right. "Looks like we have some Murphy seeking squatters out in the cheap seats."

"Just finished repairing that section of fence." The father of the little girl – Will Chaffin – said standing at the window to Murphy's right, now with a bite on his face too. "Would you like to show me where to put the compost pile?"

"Yes." Murphy replied smiling and Will followed him out of the room, "I'll check out the zombie moat while I'm at it." He said. 10K held his rifle in his hands looking out the window and shrugging every now and then still adjusting to his new clothes. He'd been given a black jumpsuit to wear with a brown belt and a grey shirt for underneath. He still wore a bandana but had gotten rid of his goggles.

When Murphy got back from checking the zombie moat he went in for an appointment with Dr. Merch while 10K continued to stand guard at the window. He saw two of the people who'd been camped outside suddenly inside the fence, probably why Murphy wanted to get more Z's into it, it was too easily breached.

He turned and walked into Merch's lab, "Some of the refugees won't take no for an answer." He told Murphy, "I just saw two of them inside the fence."

"The natives are getting restless." Murphy said getting up from his seat, "We need that vaccine _now_."

"It should be ready within forty eight hours." Merch replied.

"And you're making sufficient quantities?" he asked as 10K rested his gun against one of the cabinets and crossed his arms.

"As you instructed, ten thousand doses. But I need to do more testing before we use it on humans. I don't know if it's safe –"

"Blah, blah, blah the apocalypse _is_ one giant human trial!" Murphy snapped, "The future is here. My people need the vaccine now." Murphy said storming out of the room as Dr. Merch stood beside 10K with her hands in her pockets. Once Murphy was gone he saw her move quickly, then felt a sharp pain in his neck before he collapsed, hit the floor and passed out. 

Bailey POV

She was making her way east through Seattle and immediately she began to question if she'd followed the right tracks. The further she went the more she was reminded why it was a good idea to avoid cities in the apocalypse. There was red spray paint everywhere with red handprints. One bridge she came to had the word THIEVES in huge letters on the underpass and on the other side were four bodies that had been hung and their stomachs sliced so their entrails hung out like long bloody ropes. There were people on the top of the bridge but they didn't see her, their attention was on the four Z's hanging off the side of the bridge – must have been friends of theirs, she thought and she ducked further out of the way to make sure they wouldn't notice her.

"The Red Hand are going to die for what they did here." One was saying and at the words Red Hand Bailey turned to the wall behind her back looking at the spray painted handprints again.

"And we'll make sure of that." Another man said, "But first we need to cut our friends down, then we'll go after them and their damn leader Escorpion."

Bailey's attention peaked when she heard the name Escorpion, but last she knew Hector was still with Warren and the others, he wasn't the one doing this. Maybe a copycat? Then she shook her head, what is it about the apocalypse that makes everyone suddenly want a nickname?

_She'd been returning with Doc and Addy after taking a lap around Mercy Labs checking to make sure the perimeter was strong. They hopped through the tear in the back fence – they really should have some kind of locking system on that – and walked back along the thin path that circled the camp, fence on one side, a tall wall of cinderblock on the other. They were passing Red and 10K as he was leaving to scope out a good spot to snipe from. _

"_Be careful out there." Addy said to 10K._

"_Yeah, uh, we'll be careful." 10K replied with a shrug and a bit of a stutter as he looked to Bailey, the look in his eyes said _'we'll talk later'_ and she looked anywhere but at him. Damn, he still wanted to talk about what happened after the nuke, she thought as the embarrassment made her blush, luckily it was sunny and hot so she could always blame the change in her color on the heat. Then there was a caw and a shadow blocked the sun and they looked up to see the boy perched on top of the wall. He'd changed his look, his hair was black and flatted more against his head under a bandana and goggles and he had a new jacket that looked like 10K's. He'd even smeared dirt under his left eye, to imitate 10K's black eye and cut a line in one eyebrow too. Man this kid paid attention to detail. _

"_What happened to you?" Red asked._

"_Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Doc questioned, "5K?" then he and Addy chuckled earning them a glare from the original 10K, when he turned his eyes to Bailey she just gave a shrug, she thought the kid looking up to him was cute. _

"_We should get moving." Red said as Doc's laughter calmed down._

"_What did he use to black his hair?" she heard 10K ask as she turned and left with Doc and Addy._

"_You don't want to know." Red replied and Bailey couldn't help but look over her shoulder one more time watching the three of them go._ 'He's not yours.' _The little voice in her head spoke up_, 'It's better not to get attached anyway.'

That voice in her head might have been right, maybe she shouldn't have let herself get attached. But it was too late now, she had let 10K have her heart and when he died he'd taken it with him. She shook her head to clear it, if these Red Hand were dangerous now was not the time to get lost in her thoughts. As the men plotted and began getting their friends down Bailey took the long way around to avoid them.

10K POV

When he came to he saw Dr. Merch's blurry face looking down at him.

"Hey how are you doing?" she asked as the world came into focus, "Can you sit up?"

She helped him slowly sit up on the floor as he took a few deep breaths.

"What happened?" he asked, then it all came back, "You stabbed me."

"You were under Murphy's control." She started to explain, "The bite on your neck." his hand immediately went to the back of his neck where he felt the two crescent scabs from where Murphy had bitten him. He felt his heart rate pick up as everything since the submarine explosion suddenly made sense and he mentally scolded himself again for being such an idiot.

"I gave you a dose of the original HZN1 vaccine. It counters his bite and frees us from Murphy's control. I've been taking it too. I need your help." She said getting up and grabbing a satchel. "Murphy wants to save humanity by turning them into human-zombie blends."

"What are we gonna do?" he asked getting off the floor watching her throw tubes into the satchel.

"We need to destroy the vaccine." She said holding out the bag full of tubes, "These injectors are our boosters. Without them we will slowly slip back under his control."

"When do we take them next?"

"You'll know when. Just don't wait too long. And be careful, we're immune to Murphy's control but not to the zombies anymore. And the Z's know it. Go get a vehicle. I will meet you out front after I destroy the batch."

"Where are we going?"

"I. . . I don't know. Away from Murphy."

He nodded grabbing his gun as he went to find a vehicle they could take but there was a problem. There was a loud bang and suddenly the refugees from outside were coming up the stairs as he was trying to go down.

"He has to help us. We can't wait any longer." One man said holding a woman who was clearly on the edge of death. Then Murphy and Will Chaffin showed up behind 10K and he put on his best act, holding up his gun playing the role of Murphy's guard.

"You have to bite us. We've seen you save them. Save us." The man begged.

"I told you, I can't bite everyone, I'm sorry."

"I've seen what your bites can do. Look, have mercy on us please. Just a few more, have mercy."

"I'm sorry but I can't, it would kill me, and then we all die." Murphy said.

"Then her. Ju-just her. Just bite her." The man begged, "Everybody else can wait. Please. Just take her." Then the woman collapsed on the steps, "Shelly. Shelly. Shelly, no Shelly." When she got back up she was snarling and had turned, 10K aimed but Murphy stopped him telling him to wait. He moved forward and with Shelly as a Z controlled her so she wouldn't bite any of the others. Then Murphy turned to the man.

"She can be part of the moat guard if you like. Sorry for your loss." Then Murphy turned as a blend guard came to take Shelly to the moat, "I need that vaccine now!" Murphy shouted and 10K was frozen as the man sobbed. What if that had been Bailey? Would 10K have begged for Murphy to turn her into a blend? He shook his head clearing it of that idea, he had a job to do, he had to get out of there with Merch and the vaccine.

Bailey POV

As Bailey made her way through Seattle she found more traces of the Red Hand, from graffiti, to more bodies hanging from buildings and bridges, to cars that had been set on fire, to Molotov cocktails that were still burning in the streets. She even saw the space needle that had toppled over and briefly wondered if the Red Hand were behind that too or if it had been zombie hordes migrating south. She heard hollering every now and then and avoided that at all costs. Then she crossed another block and heard struggling coming from an alley. She peered down between the buildings and found a couple of men beating up a young woman, probably around Bailey or Addy's age. They weren't the men she'd seen on the bridge before but they kept shouting at the woman asking about Escorpion and the Red Hand.

_Not my problem_ Bailey thought as she continued on her way then something made her stop. _10K would help that woman_. One side of her said, _but 10K wasn't here_, another argued. _But what if that girl means something to someone the way 10K had meant something to you?_ She gave a sigh, then drew her gun and turned back down the alley. She fired one shot hitting one of the men in the arm making him let go of the girl as she fell to the ground.

"That's a warning shot." Bailey called stopping at a fair distance away. "Let the girl go and I'll let you live." She said but they didn't move. "Her life for yours, it's a fair deal. Take it."

"Your hands are clean." One of the men said and Bailey realized the back of the girl's hand was red from the spray paint the Red Hand used. "We don't have a problem with you, but you try and take our justice from us, and we will."

Bailey didn't move and she didn't lower her gun which made the men smile with an evil gleam in their eyes.

"Fine." One said and moved to grab his gun.

"You are surrounded by a hundred Red Hand. And they will feed your heart to Escorpion." The girl said smiling making everyone else stop and look at her. Then a brick came and hit one man in the head. Shouting and hollering started and suddenly the alley was swarmed with people. Bailey saw them grab the men and start to beat them and stab them. One grabbed her and she struggled to get free but then the girl rushed forward and started speaking in Spanish to the one holding her. Her captor let her go a moment later with a muttered apology. Bailey turned to the girl.

"Thanks." She said putting her gun away and turning to leave but more Red Hand blocked her way.

"We can't let you leave." The girl said and Bailey turned back to her, "You tried to help a member of the Red Hand. For that Escorpion will want to thank you, in person."

The way she said it made Bailey believe that to the Red Hand that was a great honor and she knew if she turned it down she'd seem rude and unappreciative. Given that she was surrounded she really had no choice but to accept.

She followed the members of the Red Hand out of the alley as they began leading her to Escorpion. As they walked Bailey saw one of them knock a trash can over and the garbage inside spilled out, including a gear that rolled across the sidewalk and hit Bailey's foot before it fell over on the cement. She stared at it for a moment before continuing down the road.

_More crows were cawing overhead as Bailey made her way out of Mercy Labs and into the grassy hills where she found 10K, 5K and Red. Red was crouched down by herself holding 10K's rifle, for some reason seeing that gun in Red's hands irritated her, and further off 10K was with 5K showing him how to use a slingshot. He pulled the gear back and let it go and Bailey's eyes followed it as it knocked a finger off a zombie hand he'd set up in the distance. 5K got excited, even more so when 10K passed him the slingshot and a gear._

"_You know my dad gave me one of these when I was just about your age." 10K told him and Bailey caught the hint of sadness in his tone. Then he crouched down and pointed, "Right there."_

_5K tried it and the gear hit the log the arm was propped up on. He looked frustrated in himself as he groaned but 10K was patient with him like he had been when he'd taught Bailey how to shoot. _

"_This time don't aim. Just look at exactly what you want to hit, and the gears gonna follow." He said passing him another gear. He pulled back and this time when he let go the gear went right through the palm of the hand. 10K stood up as 5K cawed in delight. _

"_Yeah. Like that." 10K said patting the kid on the back. _

"_Hey." Bailey called making herself known._

"_Bailey." 10K said seeing her approach, "What's up?"_

_Bailey filled them in on Warren and Dr. Teller's plan, Warren was going to train the survivors while the group helped stabilize the perimeter with spare steel sheets from the lab. They'd also talked about Red and how Bailey had told them what she'd overheard earlier about how nothing says I'll kill you in a heartbeat like the color red, so the trio shouldn't be surprised when Mercy Labs suddenly gets a paint job, which made Red smirk. When she finished going through the plan 5K went back to practicing with the slingshot and Red joined him clearly not wanting to ever be far from her brother, which left Bailey alone with 10K._

"_So. . . listen." He began nervously and she quickly interrupted keeping her eyes on 5K and Red._

"_Do you think she really understands when he caws and claps his hands like he was doing before?" she asked and 10K stuttered not having been prepared for her to change the subject. _

"_Uh, yeah I guess so." He finally replied._

"_Secret code. It's clever." She said impressed and nodding as she watched the pair. Then she noticed 10K smiling at the ground, "What?"_

"_Nothing, it just. . . reminded me of when I was a kid. When I'd be outside or by the lake and my mom wanted to call me in. . . she'd use bird calls."_

"_Bird calls?" Bailey asked._

"_Yeah, you know like. . ." and 10K raised his hands to his mouth like in a double fist and waved his fingers as he blew air and a high whistle like a bird came out._

"_Damn." She said as he lowered his hands, "I can't even whistle."_

"_Well maybe I can show you sometime." He offered._

"_I'd like that." She said smiling then she saw that look enter his eyes again and she quickly made an excuse to leave, "I should get back and help the others get ready for The Man." She said and 10K nodded though his eyes looked a bit dimmer as she left him on the hill._

The Red Hand led her through Seattle, they passed a wall where in large red letters was the phrase 'Only the Righteous Have no Fear.' Along with more red handprints. As they walked the young woman she'd helped stayed close to Bailey and every now and then Bailey would turn to see her smiling at her. She did her best to smile back even though she was nervous. She didn't know these Red Hand, they could end up being like the Zeros, or like Jacob's cult or Tobias' cannibals. But she kept walking, she was too outnumbered to do anything else. All she could do was hope for the best.

They kept walking until they passed a car of dead bodies each with a head injury, each with a red hand spray painted on their faces. On the windshield was another message in red, 'Car Thieves will be Hung First, shot later. No Questions Asked. Escorpion.'

"Signed by Escorpion himself." The girl said next to her with a smile noticing Bailey looking at the message. "We're not far now."

"Well, well, well." Came a new voice as a man came around the corner, he had long blonde scraggly hair and a goatee. He wore dark glasses that made it impossible to see his eyes and he had a wide smile though it seemed a bit out of place.

"Got ourselves a new one I see." He said getting closer and the Red Hand let him, _he must be one of them,_ Bailey thought. "Name's Hopper. You are?"

Bailey hesitated looking at his held out hand, then after a moment she accepted it and replied, "Hawthorne."

"We're taking her to Escorpion." The woman explained.

"Well all right." Hopper said smiling as he joined their rag-tag group and headed for the Red Hand's lair.

They ended up in what looked like an industrial district, brick buildings all around them with tall smokestacks shooting from the roofs. They came to a thin alley between two of the buildings with a red loading dock door. Hopper walked up to it and pulled it open revealing nothing but darkness. The members of the Red Hand went inside, Bailey turned to the girl who gave her a reassuring smile and nod before they followed the others in. Hopper was at the head of the group as they made their way through the building and down a flight of stairs into some tunnels underground.

"Welcome to Underground Seattle!" Hopper shouted his voice echoing off the walls, "When they built the new Seattle on top of the old, old Seattle they left all these catacombs underneath. It was a real cesspool of humanity til the Red Hand cleaned it out."

There were flickering blue lights lining the ceiling and Hopper led them to a metal door and down more dark hallways. Then there was a rapid scratching sound like rats and Bailey saw in the flicking light crawling zombie hands, they moved up the walls like spiders which made Bailey's skin crawl. No one else seemed creeped out so Bailey moved on with the rest of them. Thankfully the hall of hands didn't last long before they came to another metal door and went on to a room cloaked in red light, it came from a sign that illuminated the word 'Guilty'. There were a few pillars and three men were bound to one with barbed wire.

"I've heard of wrapping barbed wire around a baseball bat. But never around a whole damn zombie." Bailey muttered before turning to Hopper who looked at the men with a smile, "Why are they here?"

He shrugged turning to her, still smiling, "The sign says they're guilty." He said before chuckling.

"This way." The girl called from the next doorway which led to a staircase which they went up. The steps let out into a huge open room with no walls, held up only by more pillars. It was dark, lit only by lamps all with red shades making everything look more intimidating. She was led to an empty space circled with metal barrels filled with fire with holes like failed jack-o-lanterns. They pushed her into the circle facing another doorway. Through the darkness stepped out a man with a hood covering his face. Bailey gulped knowing even armed she wouldn't be able to take him down. The girl tugged on her sleeve and Bailey took the hint to drop to her knees. As the man walked closer she saw he was in a red vest with a black jacket over it. He came and stood in front of her then raised his hands to his hood.

"Yo soy Escorpion." He said dropping the hood to reveal – Vasquez? His hair was longer and slicked back and he wore a dark burgundy bandana. It hurt Bailey a little remembering how 10K used to wear his bandanas the same way but she held that in.

"You seek the Red Hand?" Vasquez asked looking down at her but there was no recognition in his face. Bailey opened her mouth to explain but then the young woman stepped forward and gave him a bow before speaking to him in Spanish no doubt telling him how Bailey had tried helping her. Then Vasquez turned to her with a smirk but his eyes were still not the same.

"So, you tried to save one of my people. Why?" he asked.

"It was the right thing to do." She said quietly and he scoffed.

"No one does anything because it's the right thing anymore." He said still looking down on her and making her feel small. "So again I ask – why?"

"I was going to leave her for dead." Bailey said and he shifted his weight bringing his hands together in front of him looking like a body guard ready to defend his turf, "But even these days, we all still have people we care about. For me, I lost that person. But if she was that person to someone else. . . I didn't want to be responsible for another person feeling this pain."

Bailey thought she saw something flash in his eyes, she had, after all, just inadvertently told him 10K was dead. Then he held his hand out and she took it as he lifted her from the floor.

"Gracias." He thanked her.

"De nada." She replied with a shrug, using the only Spanish she knew. He still hadn't let go of her hand.

"And you aren't wrong. The Red Hand are a family, we take care of our own. And each one of them, mean something to me." He said his eyes flashing to the girl then back to Bailey, "So you have my gratitude." he pulled her in bumping their shoulders together in a one armed hug, "It's good to see you Bailey." He whispered so no one would hear him and she fought to contain her smirk.

"You too Javier." She whispered back.

10K POV

He walked out the front door with a bag over his shoulder and another in his hand. He made the mistake of getting too close to the fence and the Z's piled up trying to get at him. He quickly moved away and saw that – luckily- none of the blends had noticed. He hurried through the gate with more of the blends hoping to disguise himself to the Z's. Once he was out he loaded his stuff, including his rifle into the back of a truck he'd found for him and Merch. He looked up, her lab's window was right above the vehicle but he didn't see her, she was probably packing up too. He made his way back inside as discreetly as he could and went straight for her lab. She had her back to him as she worked over a table and he walked over.

"I'm all loaded up. Let's get your stuff and let's go." He said but she didn't turn, "Dr. Merch?" He said again but still nothing, "Dr. Merch." he said this time turning her to face him and he saw she had a fresh bite on the other side of her face now. Then he heard footsteps and saw Murphy enter from the hall.

"I'm sorry. You looking for these?" he asked holding up the satchel of injectors. "Sorry but these are for me." He said walking toward him, "But you do look like you could use a little Murphy booster to keep you in line." He said as Merch moved to a cabinet and Murphy started walking closer placing the satchel on the table, "Don't worry. I don't have to bite you again. You can be the first to try the new blend vaccine." He said taking out a needle at least six inches long from behind his back. Murphy lunged for him but 10K was stronger and was able to push him away and grab the satchel.

"Now, now, we don't take what isn't ours." Murphy said as Merch returned with a taser, "I'm trying to help you damn it! What's the matter?" he asked as 10K was forced to back up to the window, "You're not one of those anti-vaxxers are you?"

With no other option but become Murphy's slave 10K jumped out the window and landed on his back in the truck below. He groaned in pain as he sat up and his eyes widened as he saw Will Chaffin in the driver's seat. He leapt out with the satchel of injectors and took off as Murphy shouted, "Catch him! He's got my medicine! After him! Everybody after him!"

Bailey POV

"So. . . how did this happen?" she asked when 'Escorpion' had brought her to his private quarters. It was a room also cloaked in dim red light but she could still make out that he was living as well as one could in the apocalypse.

"I started out by helping people." Vasquez said giving a sigh, "But the thing about saving people, is they tend to stick around you, even if you don't want them too." He said sitting on the end of his king sized bed, "And I didn't discriminate, no matter who was in trouble, a good person, a bad person, a sane person or a crazy person. I helped. Soon they all just. . . merged into one. And we became the Red Hand." He said resting his elbows on his knees and bringing his hands together again. "They want the peace and security that I bring. But that peace only comes from the methods that I use, methods many others think are cruel. The work of a madman. But right now, what the world needs is a madman. Would you agree?"

"The right kind of madman." She said taking a seat next to him. "A madman like Murphy, is a disease that needs to be killed before it can spread."

"Well you've changed your tune." He said clearly thinking back to the mission they'd both been part of once.

"This was always my tune." Bailey said, "I just kept it to myself."

"So why are you all the way up here?"

"I'm following Murphy." She said looking at her lap.

"Why?"

Her answer was short and simple. "10K."

"So. . . he didn't make it." He said with another sigh, "Too bad. I liked that kid."

Now it was her turn to sigh, "The CDC submarine blew up, Murphy got away on a boat, he left 10K behind."

"So you blame him for the death of your lover?"

"Because he's to blame." She said her tone getting fiercer before she calmed down a bit. "Everything 10K survived, would have killed anyone else ten times over. He only died because Murphy abandoned him on the submarine." She looked down at her hands, "Murphy's only ever cared for himself. Not because he's the cure, because he's just a selfish prick."

"Well, from another who knows that kind of loss, that pain. From a man who also sought revenge, a word of advice. Don't let anyone talk you out of getting your revenge." She turned to him and saw the seriousness in his eyes along with regret, "That's what's keeping you going right now, right?" she nodded, "I was like that after losing my wife and my daughter. The pain swallows you up and you don't understand how the world is still going on around you, how time can go forward. But it does. And that rage fueling your revenge, it helps settle that, makes you think this might be why the world is still spinning, so you can get justice for the ones who are gone. You don't stop until its done okay? Until you've killed that blue son of a bitch for what he took from you. Warren and the others might try and talk you out of it, don't listen to them." he said with a shake of his head as his eyes turned hard. "I let her talk me out of my revenge and I've felt empty ever since. I feel like I failed and that feeling. . . it's like a stabbing in my chest every minute of every day."

"Is that why you helped people after you left the group? To make up for that?"

He nodded, his eyes still hard, "I thought maybe if I helped enough people, did enough good it would make up for failing my family."

"_I got better with each shot and figured. . . I could still do some good in the world if I took out enough of them, if I made enough of a dent, so I picked the biggest, reasonable number I could think of."_

She looked back down at her lap trying to block out the memory of what 10K had told her that night when he'd been thinking back to the beginning, the look he'd had in his eyes, the sound of his voice. Vasquez must have been able to see the pain in her eyes. He'd been where she was, and unlike the others telling her everything would be alright he understood her grief and he was honest about the fact that maybe it'd never be alright again.

"Come on." He said standing up and changing the subject, "I'll show you around."

«»

The underground lair that was home to the Red Hand was massive and using the underground tunnels meant they could travel faster across the city at Escorpion's command. They might be a group of manic killers who thrived in causing destruction but with Vasquez leading them they were also well organized, he used their need for violence and channeled it into doing good, killing those who would otherwise kill the innocent. They were also well stocked. They had food, water and medical supplies they'd either taken from their victims or looted. There was enough of them that Vasquez could send them far from Seattle to loot other small towns and cities and bring back more supplies and still have enough people to guard their home. He brought Bailey to a catwalk that looked down on a room that had a few zombies mulling around in it. One of them had long thin tubes of explosives strapped around its torso.

"Bomb zombie." He explained leaning on the rail in front of them and looking into the pit. "My people may be a bit unstable but they come up with some badass ideas. We strap explosives to them then throw one of these at our enemy like a grenade." He said reaching behind them and grabbing a wind-up toy from a large wooden box, the kind that played music, "One of our men, Hopper, used to have a novelty shop. So we wind it up and throw it in, and light up the Z. It follows the noise and while our enemy is looking at the toy trying to figure out our plan, the Z gets closer then _ka-boom_."

"Clever." She nodded leaning on the rail too staring at the red explosives strapped to the zombie, red explosives, red spray paint, red, red, red.

"_Okay we're sticking with plan A, Full Tilt Boogie just like we talked about." Doc instructed._

"_Without Warren? Are you insane?!" Murphy shouted, "We'll get slaughtered –"_

"_I don't have time for your bullshit right now Murphy!" he shouted back, "Now we're sticking with the plan that Warren laid out, now just get where you're supposed to be."_

"_A simple please –"_

"_Murphy." Doc said holding up a finger like a parent ready to scold a child. _

"_All right." He shrugged then muttered under his breath, "Doctors."_

_Under Doc's direction they set up the front gate to prepare for a full assault. They didn't know what the Man had but they did their best to prepare for anything. Mercy Labs was covered in red tarps and paint and so were the people. Some had red hazmat suits from the lab while others had scraps of fabric tied around their neck like a scarf or around their head. Bailey still needed something red and felt around her pockets until something thin and silver fell out and rolled along the ground. She picked it up and uncapped it, it was Athena's lipstick the one that had fallen from her pocket after she'd been shot, the one she'd used like war paint. Bailey moved to the nearest vehicle and looked in its mirror, she drew a thick red line going down her chin like Athena had done and she put a few vertical stripes going over her left eye. Addy walked by and nodded in approval obviously remembering the girl from the wagon train too. These days that's how people lived on, in the memory of others and even though she didn't know her long Bailey had seen that Athena had been a badass and if she were with them she'd be going Full Tilt Boogie just like Doc had said. Speaking of Doc he now had on his red tinted circular sunglasses to represent as they prepped for battle. _

"_Now is the time for all good men to come to the aid of humanity." Doc said from beside Bailey._

"_Doc." She said tapping him on the shoulder and pointing to the hill where sunlight was reflecting off something shiny. That was 10K's signal._

"_They're coming!" Doc shouted as everyone braced themselves. _

«»

_To say she was impressed by The Man's ingenuity would be an understatement. His first wave was an eighteen wheeler full of zombies that came charging at the gate. With the manpower they had those were easy enough to take out. The second wave was trickier, the Man had five zombies with metal plates welded to their heads making them mercy proof, they each had a chain around their necks and one man was holding each chain like a mass of leashes and in his other hand was a whip he used to spur the zombies on. In the middle of the chaos Warren and Red showed up, grabbed guns and started firing but it did little to help, luckily they had a backup plan. _

_Not far from the gate was a metal barrel filled with explosives and all the flammable materials they could find. Addy and Red readied the barrel and Warren called to open the barricade as Addy set it off shouting "Fire in the hole!"_

_It was enough to stun the zombies and kill the Man's partner giving them all time to evacuate into the lab. They had no power so the halls were dark as Bailey stuck to Addy and Red as the three of them wove down the halls._

"_What happened to 10K and 5K?" Bailey asked quietly as they turned corner after corner._

"_We got split up, but they should be together." Red explained with her ripped red shawl covering her head._

"_Better than being in here." Bailey muttered as they went on. Then they saw the Man carrying an unconscious Dr. Teller from another room, they tried to go after him but he shot their way and they had to take cover. By the time it was safe to pop back out of hiding the Man and Dr. Teller were gone._

«»

_When they regrouped outside the only survivor still alive was Red, everyone else was either dead or zombified inside the lab. Outside was still smoking from the blast they'd set off and it made it hard to see very far. They heard footsteps and turned and saw 10K emerge from the fog, his goggles were over his eyes and his whole face was covered in blood. For a moment Bailey feared he'd turned since she couldn't see his eyes and something about the way he walked seemed. . . off. He was moving slowly and partially limping but she was relieved when he lifted the goggles onto the top of his head displaying some sort of human movement, but her relief was short lived when Bailey saw the sadness, the loss and the guilt in his green irises. She also noticed 5K wasn't with him. _Oh, no_. Red turned and saw him too along with everyone else. 10K dropped a slingshot in front of her feet barely able to look up at her._

"_Where is he?" Red asked but he only looked at her with his face still angled at the ground, "He's not dead. He's not. You're lying."_

"_I tried to get to him." 10K said with a small shake of his head._

"_You're lying!" Red shouted and she shoved him._

"_There were too many." He said still sadly shaking his head. _

"_I don't believe you!" Red shouted running off back the way 10K had come. _

_He immediately ran after her while Warren shouted. "10K! No!" and they all went after him. _

_Red was running right into the horde of zombies hoping to save her brother. 10K was running after Red trying to save her. Cassandra caught up to him first and tackled him to the ground as he shouted for her to get off and let him go as he struggled under her stronger half-zombie grip. The last of Red they saw was her getting swallowed up by the horde. _

«»

"You've done well here, _Escorpion_." Bailey said when they'd returned to the main room where the Red Hand had led her. Most of them had cleared off now, going above ground to use the remaining daylight hours to spread more of their justice bringing chaos.

"Sustainability, comes in many forms." He said walking over to another large crate that had been turned into a table and had a map of Washington State spread over it which he leaned over and pointed at. "Now, I've had some of my people come back from supply runs with word that something big has been happening in Spokane."

"Murphy." She said remembering how the tracks she'd been following had cut east through Seattle.

"Whatever he's up to, he's not being quiet about it." Vasquez said standing up straight, "Not a quick trip either. You'll be crossing most of the state. We can give you some food, water and medical supplies to last you, maybe I can see if there's a working vehicle out there we can get going for you and I'll spread the word that no member of the Red Hand is to get in your way."

"Thank you Jav – Escorpion." She corrected in case any of the Red Hand were still in hearing distance.

"De nada." He said with a small smile, "And you remember what I said okay?"

"I will." She said with a nod returning his smile. She wasn't sure what came over her next but before she knew it she had her arms around him in a hug which he returned.

"You finish your mission. I don't want you to have be empty like me." He said quietly before he pulled away, "And when you're done and are looking for whatever comes next, you can always join the Red Hand. I could use a second in command."

"I might just take you up on that offer."

10K POV

He ran as fast as he could away from Murphy's base and into the forest of Spokane. He didn't dare look back –he'd learned that after his first encounter with zombies – he just focused on moving forward. When the forest ended he ended up in a wide grassy park, his side started to hurt where he'd been shot and he prayed it didn't open up, not now, not now. He saw a fence come into view but before he could reach it he was tackled by one of the guard blends from the submarine. He was able to get an arm free and punch the man in the throat making him fall back. 10K turned and crawled across the grass reaching for the satchel but the guy grabbed his leg and pulled him back. He kicked him in the face with his free foot and kept crawling, hastily getting on his feet again. The guard caught up with him and grabbed the back of his jumpsuit smashing his face forward into a tree then pinning him to the trunk. His vision became blurred and by the time it came back into focus he saw Will Chaffin show up at the other end of the park, if 10K was going to get free it had to be now before he was outnumbered. He stepped on the guard's foot before elbowing him in the face, it wasn't enough as the guard grabbed him and threw him to the ground on his back. He started gasping in pain as the bullet wound he had flared up again. The guard stood over him and when he got close enough 10K used his feet to dislocate his kneecap making the man fall and scream in agony. 10K got up and took off but knew Will would be right behind him. He quickly scaled the fence and leapt over it taking off again. He was now on a rooftop and when he reached the edge there was nowhere for him to go, it was too far and the drop was too long. He turned back around as Will leapt over the fence and joined him on the roof.

"I don't blame you son." He said, "But Murphy cares about you. And he only wants to help." Will said walking to the middle of the roof and 10K walked toward him, Will held out his hand, "It's time to come home."

Then 10K put his plan into action and hoped he had gained enough distance. He turned and ran across the roof getting up his momentum and pushed off the ledge and jumped across to the next roof. He tucked and rolled getting up swiftly and kept running.

He didn't stop until he was on that bridge again and he saw a pack of Z's on the other side. When he turned back he saw the blends had regrouped and were ready to stop him. He had no weapon so going through the Z pack wasn't an option and he sure as hell wasn't going back to Murphy. He turned and looked at the water, it churned violently as it ran over the rocks and he gripped the rail of the bridge taking one last look to make sure this was his only option, Z's to one side blends to the other. He took a deep breath and turned back to the water, _Bailey if this kills me, I'm sorry_, he thought before reaching up and grabbing a cable as he pulled himself onto the rail. Will saw what he was going to do and ran at him but he'd never get there in time. 10K pushed his weight forward and let go of the cable, he felt the air rush by him as he fell then the slap of the ice cold water as it swallowed him up.

Murphy POV

He was sitting on his throne reading waiting for his blends to drag Ten Thousand back when he heard Dr. Merch's voice in his head. _Don't turn around. Don't turn around. Just keep walking_. There was a desperation to it as he dropped his book and walked toward the window. Below he saw Merch headed for the gate, but she wasn't running she was walking slowly and casually as the mantra repeated in her head._ Don't turn around. Don't turn around. Just keep walking_.

"Merch. Merch. Merch!" he shouted before going after her. When he got outside she was already deep in the zombie moat, the Z's left her alone because she was a blend but then he saw her pull something from her pocket.

"No, stop!" he shouted, "Stop don't do it! Stop!"

Then she injected herself with something and screamed as the Z's devoured her.

**AN: the line about barbed wire is something Hector says in episode 309, it references Negan's bat Lucille from TWD so I just had to find a way to keep it. I also was glad to give Athena a little remembrance paragraph - I have my fingers crossed one day someone will write a story where she lives and travels with the group, maybe ends up with 10K? - She was one of my favorites and I thought she seemed like she'd have potential in the show. I also noticed when watching 3x01 that Vasquez wasn't in it so I tried to come up with a small explanation as to why he wasn't around, I hope it worked. **

**I also hope you liked the bonding chapter between Bailey and Vasquez, I thought they had a lot in common at this point in their lives and wanted to explore that a bit deeper. I think it also gives a good insight into what's in his head and is driving his decisions when he sees Warren again in 309. **


	46. Chapter 46

**Staypeculiar: Thanks! This chapter really goes off the main storyline too. I think this episode actually took me like three chapters to finish I added so much!**

**Judging. All Day Every Day: Glad you enjoyed the deeper side of Vasquez, I think you'll like this chapter then too, we see a few more deep moments but I won't say too much on what they are. Glad the update brightened your day, if you ever have a bad day during the week PM me and I'll try to get an extra chapter up that day if you're feeling down!**

S3E05: Part 1

10K POV

The water threw him around like he weighed nothing. He couldn't tell what direction was up until his head broke the water and he was able to gasp for air, those few moments though weren't enough as he was dragged under again and blacked out. Then he heard a voice whisper _'wake up'_. He was in calmer water now and was able to swim upward and take a much needed breath. He found the satchel Merch had packed bobbing in the water not far from his head and he grabbed it as he swam to shore. He collapsed the moment he hit the sand and passed out again, this time he heard crows cawing along with the voice calling his name.

When he opened his eyes again he rolled over onto his back and immediately felt a throbbing in his lower abdomen. He sat up carefully as he panted catching his breath. He took off the top to his jumpsuit and let it hang around his waist as he lifted his grey shirt and checked on his bullet wound. He'd been right before, the stitches had opened up and it was bleeding again, it wasn't as bad as before but he'd still need to tend to it as soon as he could. He saw some moss by the water and he crawled over and took a handful of it groaning with the effort, moss was a natural iodine and helped keep bacteria from growing, but like a bandage he'd have to change it often, still it was better than nothing. He winced when he pressed the moss to his open wound and looked around. He saw a figure on the nearest bridge, Will Chaffin, and saw him pause and look over the rail before hurrying to the other side walking quicker than before. 10K couldn't be sure if he'd been seen but the odds that he'd been caught were good so he grabbed the satchel and forced himself to his feet and started running.

Murphy POV

He sat in the lab with Dr. Merch's body. What was left of her was bleeding and ripped in several places, she was even missing part of her arm from the elbow down. Some of the blends from his inner circle were there as well trying to give him comfort.

"She should have had more faith." Hope Chaffin said, "She didn't deserve you."

"Don't say that. Everyone deserves me." He said in a monotone voice lost in his thoughts. "Now, we keep moving forward. Dr. Merch, she chose her fate. She chose to be afraid. But you and I, we will make different choices."

"What do you want us to do?" Hope Chaffin asked.

"Keep building. Creating. Finish the moat. Get the power back on, plant food. Live. Without fear. Now go I need some me time."

Without questioning his orders they all left leaving him with the blood soaked body of Dr. Merch.

"You weren't actually afraid were you?" he said aloud to himself, "Not of the zombies anyway you're too smart for that. So what was it? Something go wrong with the vaccine? Some unexpected side effect? Ha, ha, that's a familiar road isn't it?" he asked humorlessly, "Why couldn't you just have finished the vaccine before you decided to check out? Why do I have to do everything myself? Damn it Merch, I'm a savior not a doctor! What am I supposed to do now huh?. . . If only I knew what was going on in that pretty little head of yours." He muttered now drawn to her open skull where her brain was poking out, "Those dense, gray, greasy brains. Those beautiful. . . spongy. . . delicious –" he couldn't help himself as he licked his lips contemplating it.

10K POV

He kept moving away from the river walking through fields of tall grass, then fields of nothing but weeds and dry dirt and then thick forests. He only changed direction when he'd heard an animalistic growling and howling as the sound of something being mauled reached his ears. He was still walking hunched over, in pain and short of breath. He brought his hand to his wound and when he pulled it away his palm was red with blood.

Then he heard a twig snap and ducked behind a tree, carefully looking around the trunk he saw Will Chaffin searching through the tall grass for any footprints or sign that 10K had been through there. Now fully alert he looked around trying to find a place to hide. The only thing was another piece of the river in front of him and he looked between it and Will knowing that with an open wound he would risk infection but he'd rather that then going back to Murphy. He got in the water as quietly as possible fully submerging as he watched Will survey the shore before finding something and heading in the wrong direction. Then, slowly, 10K lifted his head out of the water, his hair sticking flat to his forehead. When he was sure Will was gone he turned and saw a picnic table floating upside down on the river. He climbed on it and laid down just before he passed out again, his exhaustion catching up with him.

"_5K!"_

"5K? Where are you? 5K?" he muttered in his semi-conscious state.

"_5K!"_

'_No, no, he's not dead.'_

"_I tried to get to him. There were too many."_

'_I don't believe you.'_

He opened his eyes as water started hitting his face. He looked up and saw dark clouds as the rain started to come down harder. He paddled the picnic table to the shore and got off taking shelter under a tree, though he wasn't sure if he would call it shelter. The rain was still able to soak him to the bone even with the top half of his jumpsuit pulled back over his body. He hugged the satchel of booster shots to his chest feeling utterly miserable and starving as he shivered and heard thunder overhead. After an eternity, it finally stopped and the sun of late afternoon came out again. With no other option he turned to the nearest tree and started digging between its roots until he'd unearthed a hard-shelled grub. Cringing, he brought it to his mouth, popped it in and chewed, nearly spitting it out he was so disgusted.

He then went to the shore to get some fresh moss for his wound, he also decided to strip and try and ring out as much of the rainwater from his clothes as he could before putting them back on. After he'd rezipped his pants he put some fresh moss on his worst injury though he could feel several more that he'd gotten when he'd been tumbling through the rapids. His left shoulder was covered in scratches, so were the ribs on the right half of his back and his right elbow, while he'd been in the water he'd hit some rocks along the floor of the river hard, hard enough to tear holes in his clothes and make him bleed. He reached for his grey shirt on a low hanging branch and winced as he stretched the long angry red lines that ran across his back ribs making a mental note not to turn his body like that again.

His head snapped up when he heard a branch break and he saw a figure start coming through the trees. It was too short to be Will Chaffin and when they saw him they drew their gun in defense.

"Bailey?" he asked in shock with a small smile and he saw her eyes widen as she came through the trees slowly as she lowered her gun.

"Te- Ten K?" she stuttered her eyes looking him up and down and he realized he still hadn't put his shirt on though he didn't really care as a smile spread across his face and he stepped closer to her. She brought her hands to his chest keeping him an arms length away but he was still able to rest his hands on her arms. She ran her hands down to his stomach, up across his chest, over his arms but her eyes stayed wide with shock and he felt her start to tremble and he wasn't sure why.

"I must have lost my mind." She whispered quietly and his eyebrows pulled together in confusion as she looked up to him, "You're dead."

"No, I'm not." He said softly with the same small smile and shake of his head.

"Yes, you are." She insisted, "We saw the submarine blow up."

"I made it out on the boat."

She shook her head, "You weren't on the boat, Doc said you weren't, he wouldn't lie about that."

"Murphy saved me." He said grabbing her arms tighter as she shook her head faster.

"No, he wouldn't do that." She said her eyes still wide in disbelief, "He hated you, he wouldn't save you, he left you to die."

"Bailey I'm alive. I'm really here." He said bringing his hands to her waist holding her tighter and pulling her closer as her hands rested on his chest again but he could see in her eyes she didn't believe him. He leaned in and kissed her pouring everything he had into it as he moved one hand to cradle her head, weaving his fingers through her hair and deepening the kiss. She responded with an equal amount of heat, both of them making small sounds of pleasure. When he pulled away he was disappointed to see that same dazed look in her eye as she looked him up and down again like she was amazed he hadn't vanished by now.

"I never knew a hallucination could be so real." She said softly and he brought both hands to cup her face and make her look at him.

"Bailey, I'm really –" he gave a sigh, he'd have to give her some proof, something she didn't know before, something so undeniable that she'd realize he was still living and breathing right in front of her. She brought her hands to his jaw cupping his face the same way he was hers and he hated the dazed look that wouldn't leave her stare. He took another deep breath, knowing exactly what would prove it to her but also hating that he had to show her.

"Bailey." He said taking her hand from his face and bringing it around to the back of his neck. He saw confusion fill her eyes, then dread as her fingers traced the rough scabbed over crescents Murphy's teeth had left. Her eyes snapped to his and as much as he hated the fear in them he did think it was better than the far off look she'd had before.

"Murphy bit me." He muttered, "That's why he saved me, so he could control me."

She turned her head slightly and kept looking him straight in the eye, "You're alive?"

He nodded slowly and a grin broke out on her face before she lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He returned the hug holding her around her waist as a smile broke out on his face too regardless of the pain he was in.

"You're alive." She repeated and he kissed the side of her neck burying his face in her hair.

"I'm alive." When they both let go he saw the biggest smile he'd ever seen light up her face but it quickly vanished as she looked back down at his stomach like she'd just remembered something.

"Tommy, you're hurt." She said as her eyes looked him over again noticing every scratch and bleeding wound. "You're really hurt."

"It's not that bad." He said trying to calm her.

"Is that moss?" she asked brushing her finger along the edge of the open bullet wound.

He nodded, "It acts as a natural iodine." He explained.

"Tommy, you really are Nature Boy aren't you?" she said making him give a short laugh before there was a loud growl. He blushed and brought a hand to his stomach as it loudly demanded he give it food.

"When was the last time you ate anything?" Bailey asked concerned.

"Not long ago." He said but she looked at him and he knew he couldn't lie to her, "Really, it wasn't long ago, I just. . . didn't have much to eat." He said leaving out the part about eating a grub. She turned and took off her rucksack, she dropped it at her feet and began leafing through it as he put his grey shirt back on. She stood up and had a granola bar in her hand which she held out to him. He couldn't stop himself from snatching it from her grasp, ripping open the wrapper and taking a huge bite. She handed him a half full water bottle which he also accepted and took a swig before handing it back to her.

"Come on." She said packing up her stuff again and throwing it on her back, "I know a place we can go for shelter. It's not far. Maybe a day's walk."

Murphy POV

"To Z or not to Z." he muttered to himself still in the lab with Merch's body. "Alas poor doctor, I thought I knew you. I thought you knew me. My intention. My vision: A world without fear. Not just for you and me but for everyone. We were so close. And then you stopped. Why? You saw these people find safety for the first time in years, maybe ever. You created that original vaccine for a reason. I was chosen to receive it for a reason. So why would you stop it? Why would you stop me from helping them? Why?" he asked grabbing her jacket but of course she didn't answer. "No. That's okay. You don't have to say anything. I will find the answer. The truth is out there." He grabbed her chin and turned her head to him, "Or is it in there?"

Bailey POV

She and 10K were making it through the woods on foot as quick as they could, or as quick as _he_ could. She had no idea what had happened to him but it wasn't just the bullet wound he had anymore, he had several scratches along his shoulder, back and his arm. He had a cut on his chin and she thought she even saw some dried blood at his temple. He moved slowly and it was obvious he was in pain. She offered to slow down or take a break but night was falling and he refused to waste the vanishing daylight. Eventually though he pushed himself too far and knelt on the ground then quickly kneeling became laying as he gave a grunt clearly at his limit.

"Here." she said getting on the ground beside him, "You sleep, I'll take watch."

"It's too exposed out here, you should go on to that shelter you talked about." He said leaning up on one elbow, his eyes darting from her to the satchel he had. She still hadn't asked what was in it, but she'd seen him so far be very protective of it – he wouldn't even let her carry it for him. Before she could argue that she wasn't going to leave him after just getting him back they heard an engine revving and turned to look through the bush beside them. The engine stopped and they saw a man on a motorcycle take off his helmet and take out a canteen bringing it to his lips and taking a sip. Meanwhile behind the bush Bailey and 10K shared a look silently seeing that they were thinking the same thing.

«»

Taking the bike from the man hadn't been hard and she would have felt bad about it if 10K wasn't as injured as he was. The man on the other hand looked fine, he'd find a way out of the rope they'd tied him up in and she was sure he'd be on his way in no time. 10K took the man's goggles from the handlebars and slid them over his face as he drove the motorcycle and Bailey sat behind him, her arms wrapped around his middle. She directed 10K to the small house in the woods she'd found the previous day. It was a square single floor building with peeling white paint and a few holes in the roof but it would do, he parked the motorcycle and leaned it against the house hiding it under a tarp. Inside it was all one open room really, a few walls placed strategically divided it up into a tiny kitchen, a bathroom that was the size of a closet and a larger room that was part living room part bedroom. The furniture of course had been moved, some of it turned over by past looters and other survivors but there was enough to barricade the front door and still have something soft to sleep on. 10K threw the strap of his satchel over the post by the headboard before immediately falling into the full sized bed and resting back against the pillows while Bailey removed her two bags and her weapons and rested it all on the couch. The floor was covered in trash and old broken memorabilia from the former owners but four years in the apocalypse and she'd seen worse. She made her way over to 10K and sat on the bed beside him, she tugged open the black jumpsuit he was in, pulling the top part off completely and pulled up his grey shirt looking at his wound. He'd need a real antibacterial cream or alcohol instead of just moss and she may have to even stitch him back up a bit just for good measure. She felt his eyes on her as her finger gently traced around his injury.

"What happened?" she asked looking up at him, "After the explosion?"

"I don't know." He said quietly, "I was unconscious. I woke up and there were all these flashing emergency lights and an alarm. I tried to make it out but, blood loss. . ." he shrugged, "I passed out, by the time I woke up the boat was already on shore."

"And Murphy?"

"Still a jerk." 10K replied sourly, "I wanted to go back to you guys. I tried. But, I just. . . couldn't. No matter what I did, no matter where I ran, I ended up back with Murphy." He said before pausing to look around the room lost in thought.

"Where is the group?" he asked looking up at her, "Why aren't you with them? I didn't see you at the factory with them."

She took a deep breath worried about what he might think about her new mission, "I haven't been with the group for a while." She admitted.

"Why not?" he asked sitting up propped on one elbow as his eyebrows crinkled together in concern.

"10K you need to lie down." She said shifting to bring a hand to his shoulder trying to push him back against the pillows, "You'll strain the wound."

"Bailey what happened?" he asked refusing to move, "Tell me what happened."

She took a deep breath knowing she wouldn't get around this, "I found a new mission, though, I'm not sure if I'm sticking to it now." She said not looking him in the eye and instead taking his free hand from his lap and playing with his fingers. "I abandoned the group and went off to kill Murphy." She said and in her peripheral vision saw him raise his eyebrows in surprise as his eyes widened, the dark circles only making his eyes more prominent. "I was a wreck after I thought you had. . . Warren told me I had to focus on one thing to get me through it so I focused on how much I hated Murphy." She looked back up at him, "I thought he'd left you to die on the sub, and the only thing I could think about was putting a bullet through his head."

He gave a small chuckle and shook his head before looking back at her, "I know that feeling. I've fantasized about killing Murphy more times than anyone." Then his smile dropped, "But you know we can't right? He's still the cure –"

"Screw the cure." She said sourly looking back down at their intertwined hands again, "I wanted him dead, part of me still does. He may have saved you but he still. . ." she trailed off looking up at him again and he took his hand from hers and brought it to the back of his neck tracing the bite that marred his skin. His eyes met hers and she again found herself wondering how any shade of green could be so deep.

"You were going to give the world the finger, take away the last guy who might be able to save everyone, all to avenge my death?" he asked sounding both shocked and touched. She looked away from him again and nodded. Then she felt his fingers under her chin and he raised her head and leaned in to kiss her. She immediately brought one hand to his neck and the other to his hair making sure he couldn't pull away. His hands moved to her waist and pulled her closer but then he went to adjust how he was sitting and twisted his torso the wrong way and pulled back hissing in pain before looking down at his bullet wound. Bailey looked down too and saw a bit of bright fresh blood and got up off the bed.

"Lie down." She told him in the same no bullshit voice Warren often used.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he did as she told him. She went over to several drawers and cabinets searching for something, "We need a sewing kit." She said as she rummaged finally finding a little red squishy ball pierced with several needles and some thread. Then she went to her bag and from one of the smaller pockets pulled out a small lighter. She lit the end and held a needle over it, when she was satisfied it had been sterilized she returned to sit next to 10K and pulled up his shirt again.

"This is going to hurt isn't it?" he asked bracing himself.

"Think of it as payback for that time by the Mississippi River." She said briefly looking down to her right ankle where they both knew a patch of marred and burnt flesh was.

"I was saving your life." He said defensively.

"And I'm doing what exactly?" she asked with a smirk and a slightly teasing tone leaning over and making the first stitch. 10K clenched his teeth and balled the bed sheet in his fists as Bailey tried to work quickly.

«»

Stitching 10K hadn't lasted long, when it was over he let out a long breath he'd been holding while she patched over the stitches with what was left of her medical supplies from the Red Hand.

"How'd you find me this far north anyway?" he asked as she finished up, putting away her supplies. She moved next to him on the bed reaching into her pocket and pulling out the bullet shells she'd found. She held them in her open palm as 10K smiled and gave a small chuckle.

"Clever girl." He said then he turned and wrapped his arm around her from behind, pulling her back against his chest and they fell asleep wrapped up together.

Waking up the next day was the best either of them had felt in what felt like an eternity. The soft bed under them was enough of a luxury but the part Bailey liked most was having 10K's arms around her and his head nestled into the crook of her neck. She felt him shift as he started to wake up and when she was sure he wasn't still sleeping she turned on the bed to face him.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked smiling.

"Great." he said rubbing one eye and sitting up. "Better than I have in a while."

She pulled up his shirt and checked his stitches, they looked like they'd held together through the night which was a relief. With the way he was sitting she could barely see the bite on the back of his neck and she sat up and ran her fingers across it.

"Does it hurt?" she asked quietly not sure whether or not he'd want to be reminded of it.

He hesitated to answer, "No."

"_Do you think we should have mercied her a long time ago? Instead of leaving her like that?"_

"_Is that what you'd want? If it were you? A mercy killing instead of us trying to save you?"_

"_Yes." He replied without hesitation._

"_Let's just hope it never comes to that."_

"I remember Cassandra." She said still not sure if this subject would make him shut down, "How we had talked about whether mercy would be kinder."

"I remember."

"Do you still think now what you did then?" she asked hesitantly, hoping his answer was no.

He gave a deep sigh, his chest moving slowly as he exhaled. "Yes."

She felt her heart drop into her stomach at his reply but before she could truly panic over it he went on.

"But that's plan B." he said and she was able to relax a bit, then she became confused as silence fell over them and 10K didn't go on to what his plan A was. He was keeping something from her. But instead of interrogating him she asked him something else.

"_Bailey, whatever you want to do, I'm on board." He said weakly and she was shocked that he was putting his life in her hands, even if she chose to keep him by her side – which would be a death sentence for him – he'd be okay with that? _

"What you said, before they brought you to the submarine. . . about being on board with whatever choice I made. Why would you do that? I could have decided to be selfish and keep you with me until you died. Why would you have let me do that?"

He licked his lip nervously looking away from her, "I'd lost a lot of blood. And there was a good chance that by the time I got to the sub, by the time they took the bullet out, I'd still die. Then I thought about all the other times I'd almost died. And I just. . . I figured if you did make the selfish choice. . . dying in your arms would be a good way to go."

She leaned her head on his shoulder again and wrapped her arms around his torso tightly, or as tight as she dared considering he still was covered in scratches and bruises. He tightened his arm around her too bringing his free hand to her hip to hold her as close as possible. After another long moment of just letting their minds wrap around the fact that they were both alive and that they were together Bailey asked another heavy question.

"After Cassandra was bit. . . she obeyed everything Murphy said. How do you. . . not?"

He gave another deep sigh before letting go of her and sitting up carefully, resting his arm on his bent knee before he turned and grabbed his satchel from the bed post. He put it in his lap and pulled out a yellow tube, it reminded Bailey of the epee pen her cousin had and her eyebrows scrunched together wondering why 10K had one and what was inside it.

"Dr. Merch gave these to me." He explained, "She called them booster shots. They contain a microdose of the original vaccine she used on Murphy. They make us more human, less Murphy. It gives me back my free will." He said looking down at the injector in his hand like it was his lifeline, in a way it was, without it he was Murphy's slave.

"How often do you need to take them?" she asked softly.

"I'm not sure. She said I'd know when, but. . . it feels like I'm going to need one soon." He said looking up at her. "It's like I can hear him in my head, that wasn't happening before. But now it's like I. . . know what I'm supposed to do, right now I can tell that's Murphy's will and not mine but. . . when this wears off everything he wants me to do, whether he says it out loud or not I just do it on instinct. It's not until after it's done that I realize I didn't want to do it."

She took his free hand and squeezed his fingers tightly. "What happens when you run out of shots?"

He took another deep breath, "I'm not sure. That's why I'm trying to put as much distance between me and Murphy as I can. I'm hoping if I go far enough east then by the time I run out of boosters I'll be out of his range. . .hoping that he has one."

"What if he doesn't have one?"

He sighed, "I don't want to think about that." he said as he sat up carefully and untied his boot. He pulled out one of the photos Addy had taken of them, the one Bailey had said she looked gross in and had asked him to get rid of. She was happy that he didn't, that he'd kept it.

"I can't believe you still have that." She said smiling.

"Do you still have the other two?" he asked and she nodded getting her messenger bag and pulling out her notebook. She opened it up to where she'd tucked the pictures inside and he placed his on top of the other two.

"Just in case something happens." He said, "Keep that one safe for me?"

"Nothing's going to happen –"

"Just promise me. Please." He begged.

"I promise." She said closing the notebook putting it back and they both laid back in bed cuddled up together.

Murphy POV

"Fractured love line, well that sucks." He said reading Merch's palm then chuckled, "Long life line. Well, I guess for the apocalypse, you made it pretty far. But you could have gone further. You could have had a long full life. But you chose not to. Why?" He asked shoving her shoulder and something fell out of her pocket and rolled on the floor. He looked down and saw one of the injectors but it was empty. He picked it up and examined it.

"A booster shot. The original vaccine. This is what you took before you walked into the Z's. . .So they could smell you? So you wouldn't be protected? So you would die? No, that doesn't make sense. Maybe you got the vials mixed up. The vials mixed up. Or maybe you were testing the blend vaccine on yourself. Getting all Jonas Salk and shit. You thought you were making yourself more zombie proof. Okay. So, it was an accident. Yeah, that's it, it was an accident." He stammered looking at the vial in his hands, "Or was it?"

He moved back over to her and checked her arm, "Needle marks? Not an accident. You took it on purpose. More than once. The original vaccine, that nasty cocktail. The one that would make me more human if it didn't kill me first. And you – it made you more human too, and 10K. It made both of you more human, and less me. So what you're saying is its worse being me than being dead. Is that it? You would rather not exist than be part of my world?" he asked aloud his voice getting louder, "As if there's something wrong with me! Is there something wrong with me? Because if there is, it's because of you. You did this to me! All of this! So you answer my question. Is there something wrong with me Dr. Merch? Answer me, you bitch!"

Bailey POV

Bailey had just walked back into the small house after mercying a couple of Z's outside and found 10K sitting on the side of the bed with a jump rope he must have found and was tying knots in it. They weren't normal knots though, they looked complex and complicated and she had her head tilted curiously as she made her way over to him. When he saw her expression he chuckled.

"My Pa taught me." He explained gesturing to the rope.

"Can you teach me some?" she asked and he turned to her with his eyebrows scrunched together.

"You don't think this is stupid?"

"It could come in handy." She shrugged sitting beside him on the bed their legs hanging off the edge and their feet resting on the floor. She pulled what rope she had left from her bag on the corner of the bed and followed what he told her to do.

"So for a Clove Hitch you take this end over then loop it back around." He said doing it to his rope so she could see it and copy on hers, "Then you lift the loop you made and pass the end through that loop. Then you pull the end and it bunches up the rope, then you just tighten it. Done."

She looked from her knot to his, his was perfect hers was, well. . . _a_ knot but it wasn't the knot he'd done, not exactly. She heard him chuckle and she looked at the other end of the rope in his hand at another knot he'd made.

"What's that one?"

"Double half hitch." He said, "But it's trickier."

"Will you show me anyway?" she asked and he did, undoing the knot so she could watch him redo it.

"Alright, first you wrap the rope around, then pass the end through the first loop you made. Then you wrap it around here again and back through, then pull to tighten it."

They did this again and again, 10K moving on to other knots he knew while Bailey practiced the two he'd shown her.

"When I was younger people in school always thought I was weird for enjoying stuff like this." He said and she paused in her knot watching him execute it perfectly not taking his eyes off his hands and nimble fingers. "That's why Mom and Pa pulled me out and Mom started homeschooling me."

A silence fell over them after he said that and Bailey felt a bit bad that over time he'd confided so much in her and she hadn't reciprocated that.

"I never told you anything about my life Pre-Z." she mumbled now turning her eyes to her own rope and the messy knot that was nowhere near as good as 10K's.

"You never wanted to talk about it." He said turning to her and after a minute of feeling his gaze on her she turned to him, "I get it though, it's okay. If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to."

She considered that for a moment, just because he didn't push her to talk about her past did that mean she still shouldn't tell him? It was more her own trauma in her past she was afraid of, not 10K's opinion of her. She considered it from his point of view, if he hadn't ever shared a shred of information about himself Pre-Z she would have been dying to know something, anything. She took a deep breath caring about 10K too much to keep him in the dark any longer.

"I had two older brothers." She began and he chuckled drawing her gaze.

"I know. You told Sketchy that after you punched him." 10K said turning to her smiling at the memory and she gave a short laugh too but it died quickly.

"It was probably the only self-defense I knew Pre-Z, aside from kicking." She said softer now, "Neither one really effective when taking down a zombie. My brothers did most of that, they made it a priority to protect me when the outbreak happened, even long after that."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to –"

"I want you to know though." She said gently interrupting him, "I feel like who I used to be is a stranger to you, and I don't want there to be any part of me I haven't shared with you."

He looked touched before he nodded for her to continue, she looked back down at the rope in her hands as she went on, "Addy was our neighbor, so when the outbreak began we picked up her and Mack after she had to mercy her mom and her brother. We never really found a community, but like I told you we used to go camping, so we had enough gear that we'd make our own small shelters in the woods. We wouldn't stay anywhere long, my dad wanted us to be secure, so after a week or so we'd pack up and keep traveling, either driving or walking until we found another descent spot. We made it like that for a while, I felt safe, never bothered to learn how to use a real weapon, I was always with someone who had a gun or a knife so I never found it necessary. . . I was an idiot back then." She mumbled and felt his hand take hers, "I don't remember how it happened but one night a Z got in our camp, then more followed it, soon it was just chaos. A Z cornered me in one of our tents and my brother came in to fight it off. . . he got bit and his screaming made my other brother rush in to help. He told me to run, shouted at me as he fought off the Z and the zombie that had been our brother. I did what he told me to do, I headed away from camp and ran into Mack and Addy in the woods where they had been looking for more firewood. We rushed back and from the hill we were on I could see down into our camp where my mom was shooting at the Z's then. . ." she took a deep breath, "Then she saw my brothers. Now both of them had turned, I saw her freeze as she stared at them. Then she lowered her gun and just, let them get her." She felt 10K move closer and he squeezed her hand in his, "Mack pulled Addy away and they shouted at me to follow, I remember Mack saying my dad went to check a net he'd set up in the river to catch fish and we should go meet him and run before the Z's could follow us. I don't know why I didn't follow them I just kept staring at the camp as everything was torn apart by Z's. Then I saw my dad. He came from the opposite end of the camp and I heard him shout as my brothers ate my mom. I tried calling to him from the hill but he couldn't hear me over the Z's. He must have thought I was dead too, if he thought I was alive I know he wouldn't have. . . he took out his gun and started firing at the pack of zombies, when he was down to his last bullet, he turned the gun on himself. Put it right to his forehead." She looked down at her hands, 10K was still holding one of them and she started playing with his fingers, "Mack and Addy came back and said my dad wasn't at the river and they saw me looking at the camp and they knew. From then on it was just us until we found Doc, Garnett and Warren when we got to Camp Blue Sky."

They sat quietly for a while 10K giving her time to come out of her memory as he sat beside her, eventually so much time passed that he finally spoke up.

"I remember how much it hurt when I lost my Pa." he began slowly, "I can't imagine what that would be like four times over in one night."

"If I didn't have Mack and Addy I wouldn't have survived it. After that when it was just the three of us I promised myself I'd never be so weak ever again."

"Back after that whole thing with the cannibals in Philadelphia. . ." 10K began. "After I'd saved you and you told me I couldn't tell the others that I saw you struggling in that fight. I thought you were worried about your reputation, that being young you had had to fight to prove yourself and you didn't want to lose that. That wasn't all of it was it?" she shook her head, "You didn't want them to think you were weak because then they'd try to protect you, and you didn't want to risk that happening again."

She looked back down at her lap, "There's nothing worse than watching someone you love die while trying to protect you. If I ever died and turned it still wouldn't be as bad as that."

"Please don't talk about you dying." 10K muttered.

"Hey." She said turning and bringing her hand to his chin, avoiding the small cut across it, and making him look at her, "Live together die together remember? That way neither of us ever has to go on without the other." She said and he smiled, "Now. . . " she held up the rope in her hand, "I know I'm doing something wrong."

He chuckled and helped her undo the awful knot she'd made, "Okay, so this part goes over _then_ under. . . "

**And we finally get to know what happened to Bailey's family. Like I said this episode is going to be stretched out for a few chapters, let me know what you thought of the extra Bailey and 10K moments and what changes you think will happen now that he's running from blends with her help?**


	47. Chapter 47

**Thank you so much to Staypeculiar and Judging. All Day Every Day for all your comments on the past chapters and reviewing on each and every one. Without you guys this story would not have hit 100 reviews this soon!**

**I'm glad you both liked the last chapter, though Bailey's background is sad, and I hope you like this chapter even more! Enjoy and have a Happy New Year!**

S3E05: Part 2

Murphy POV

He went over to the blue safe he kept in the lab and turned the dial. He immediately grabbed a rack with at least a dozen tubes filled with the same yellow tinted vaccine Merch had created.

'_Without it you'll end up like Patient Zero in that lab in Colorado.' _Her words haunted him.

"Fine." He said looking at the vials, "I'm fine."

Then he looked up and saw his reflection in the mirror and noticed his skin was changing. He tugged on the sleeves of his shirt and saw it on his arms too. Patches of pale human skin popping up, taking over the blue; he looked back at the vials, picked one up and stared at the liquid.

"Control of a human. . . power of a Z. That's me. That's my legacy. I need to make more booster for me and more vaccine for them to finish the plan. Bring it to completion. If I have to do it myself I have to do it myself. What else is new?" he asked then turned too quickly and got dizzy.

"It's low blood sugar." He said trying to convince himself, "You better eat something Alvin. Got to take care of yourself, people counting on you."

He passed by Merch and tried to ignore how delicious her brain looked before he went to his table full of strawberries, apples and blueberry pie.

"You were close." He said to Merch, "I know you were. Ten thousand doses in just a few more steps." He said grabbing her journal from the table and flipping through it. "No. No. Maybe you just add water? That's not it. That's not it, no. No. No. What the hell is dsRNA? Or IFNRA2? How exactly does the pumpkin seed looking thing connect to the Pac Man looking T-Cell thing? And what in the name of all that is holy is cytokine or MAP kinesis?" he threw the journal down and picked up his fork again and looked over to Merch.

Bailey POV

"Listen." 10K said turning to her after taking his shirt off hesitating to inject himself, "When I do this, the reaction it causes it. . . it isn't pretty. But just, let it happen okay?" he asked nervously and she nodded not taking her eyes off his, the dark circles around them had only been getting darker since she'd found him by the river. "Back up." He said and she scootched back on the bed though now she had twice the worry on her face. 10K took a deep breath and looked down at his arm and the injector hovering over it in his hand.

Then he brought the needle down.

Immediately his body tensed up and he fell back onto the bed. Bailey wanted to jump forward and help him any way she could but then remembered he'd told her not to and she stayed put. She saw the veins in his neck as he started to make choking sounds and began to foam at the mouth, his body twitched and spasmed like he was having a seizure and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Bailey looked away not being able to just sit by and not do a thing but watch. It wasn't until she'd stopped hearing him groan and felt the mattress under her go still that she looked back to find him passed out. When it looked like it was over she moved to his side and put his head in her lap. She didn't know what more she could do so she brushed her fingers through his hair and ran her thumb across his cheek and waited for him to wake up.

She couldn't help but let her eyes scan over his body again taking in all his injuries. The bullet wound was patched but he still had so many scratches and cuts and bruises. Each angry red line only made her concern for him grow but it also fueled the hate she still had for Murphy. This was all his fault, hadn't 10K suffered enough? Now he had to deal with the blue devil trying to turn him into a slave, taking away his free will, taking away 10K's own control of his body and his mind. She remembered what Vasquez had told her and part of her wished she could talk to him now. Should she give up her mission for revenge now that 10K was alive? Did she no longer have a reason for revenge, or had the reason just changed? If Vasquez had discovered that Hector had faked the death of his wife and daughter would he have been able to let him live and not feel empty like he'd told her he felt? Or since Hector had been such a monster back then would killing him still have been the right thing to do? Murphy was out there creating more blends and all those people thought Murphy was helping them out of the goodness of his heart. She almost scoffed, Murphy didn't have a heart, and if he did it was only filled with concern for himself. If he really wanted to save everyone by turning them into blends he'd cure them and let them go on their way, go off and live their lives. Not tell them to stay with him, tell them to defend him, build him a new world to rule. Then 10K's head moved in her lap and he took a deep breath and coughed before he opened his eyes and looked around seeming groggy.

"Do you feel better?" she asked still stroking his cheek. He reached up and grabbed her hand taking it from his face and intertwining their fingers.

He nodded, "The urge is gone. That feeling of. . . I need to do this _now_. Whatever Murphy is commanding at the moment, I have to do _now_."

She helped him sit up but he didn't move far, only enough so that now his head could rest against her shoulder.

"That must be horrible to go through." She said quietly, _it was hard enough to watch_.

He nodded again, "It's disorienting, but worth it if it keeps Murphy out."

"I hate him." She whispered near his ear, for the first time noticing the light freckles on it, and he turned to look at her with a small smile.

"Me too."

She turned to look at him better, "I love you."

"Me too."

She gave a small chuckle at his response before leaning in and kissing him. He kissed back and after a while they readjusted themselves and he leaned back against the pillows both of them taking in everything they felt, the softness of the bed under them, the feeling of their lips molding together before Bailey started kissing down his neck and he craned his head back further to give her more access. She kissed all the way down past his collar bone down to just above his heart before making her way back up to his shoulder then up the curve of his neck again.

"That feels so good." He said softly, "Especially after all the shit I've been through lately."

"Don't curse." She scolded lightly, "You promised your dad." She reminded him, kissing up the side of his jaw to his ear and nibbling a bit.

"Sorry." He said moving his hands to wrap around her holding her tightly as she pulled back to look him in the eye, "I just never thought anything would ever feel good again. After everything Murphy did, everything he's made me do against my will. . . I was starting to think death would be kinder."

"Never think that." She said cupping his face in her hands as he brought his thumb to stroke her cheek. "No matter how bad things get as long as you're alive there's the chance they'll get better. If you're dead. . . " she said looking away and bringing one hand to trail up and down his bare chest not making eye contact anymore, "If you're dead, that's so final, there's no chance for anything anymore. So. . . please never think like that." She said looking back up at him.

"Even if Murphy gets me back and turns me into a puppet like Cassandra?"

"Even then, besides now Merch has these shots." She said nodding to the bag on the bedpost, "And Warren has Dr. Sun, I'm sure between them we'd find a way to reverse whatever Murphy's done."

They sat silently for a while, Bailey in his lap, one of his arms around her, the other hand rubbing up and down her arm until he brought it all the way down to hold her wrist where his red bandana was tied.

"You still have this." He said looking at the bandana on her wrist before his eyes moved to her other hand where she still had on the glove he'd given her, the one that matched the one on his right hand.

"Yeah. . . " she said blushing a bit and looking up at his face, "I just. . . wanted a piece of you to hold onto, when I thought you had. . . "

"Hey." He said bringing his hands to her face, cupping it gently, "I didn't die okay? I'm here and we're okay. I want you to forget all the terrible things from when you thought I'd died alright? Take it all out of your head and never think about it again." he said softly, their faces so close now their noses touched.

"Make me forget." She whispered before pulling back and grabbing her bag from the corner of the bed and fishing through it, then she returned to his lap. "We still have one left." She said with a small smirk and a blush as she held up a foil packet pinched between her fingers. "Make me forget." She said leaning in again and he couldn't help the grin that broke out on his face before he leaned in and kissed her passionately bringing one hand to weave through her hair as he turned so her back hit the bed and he was leaning over her. She brought her hands to his hair, her nails clawing at his scalp and he moaned, both of them committing every small touch to memory in case the worst should happen.

10K POV

Afterwards he laid on his back with her head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. Her hand kept tracing over his stomach keeping her eyes on the gauze taped over his bullet wound like she worried the stitches would open and he'd start bleeding again from the strenuous activity they'd just finished.

"If it hasn't started bleeding yet I doubt it will Bailey." He said trying to soothe her worrying.

"Do you want me to stop then?" she asked pausing the movement of her fingertip.

"No." he replied without missing a beat and she gave a small giggle and kept moving her finger along his skin. They laid in silence just enjoying the warmth of each other before he felt something wet on his chest. He carefully craned his head to look down at Bailey and saw another tear escape the corner of her eye before it fell and hit his skin.

"Are you crying?" he asked horrified, "I didn't hurt you did I? I know it's been a while –"

"No." she said looking up at him and bringing her hand to his jaw, "No, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Then what is it?"

She sniffled again, "It's just. . . I thought you were dead. I never thought I'd have a moment with you like this again."

He kissed her forehead and held her tighter bringing her closer to him.

"Me either." He replied as she resumed tracing her fingers along his skin before turning her head to kiss his neck, then he heard a very small giggle. "What?"

"Nothing, just. . . " the pad of her finger ran along his collarbone, "Your freckles are cute." She said, her fingertip running over the one between his collarbone and the base of his neck.

He chuckled before replying, "You say that about everything you know." He pointed out looking down at her again as she tilted her head to look at him and he saw a blush color her cheeks in embarrassment. "My smile's cute, the goggles on my head are cute, the way I shoot is cute. For someone who wanted to be a writer you should get more adjectives."

She laughed and he joined in.

"Well what about 'I love you' are you tired of hearing that too?" she asked jokingly already knowing the answer.

"Mmmm, never." He said shaking his head before he leaned in and kissed her again.

"We can't stay here much longer." He said reluctantly, knowing they had to talk about the blend that was after him, though he hated ruining their afterglow. "Murphy has his right hand man after me. . . he's not going to stop until he gets those boosters back."

Her fingers paused, "And you."

He let out a long deep breath, his hand moving from her hair to run down her bare back, "And me."

Bailey shifted so more of her body was laying on top of him, it was almost like she was trying to shield him, like if she could hide him they could stay in that little house forever. He smiled a little and buried his face in her hair.

"But it's not like we were going to stay here anyway." He said trying to cheer her up, "We're still going north aren't we?"

He felt her smile as she moved her hand up to his chest where it rested over his heart feeling it beating. "Find a place and secure it. Settle down somewhere safe and far away from Murphy and his blends." He said kissing the top of her head, "Maybe have children one day."

"You still think about that?" she asked snuggling into his shoulder, "You still think we can have that?"

He paused thinking about his answer, "I think we'll have to fight harder for it than we thought, but yeah, I think one day we will have that."

She gave a small chuckle, "I can't believe you still think about that."

"Sometimes it's the only positive thing I have to hold onto. That hope that one day we can be happy."

"I wish I could hope like you do." She muttered and he wasn't sure if he was meant to hear that.

"Well just keep thinking about it." He said his fingers still running over her back, "Close your eyes and think about it enough and maybe you'll dream about it tonight."

It wasn't long after that conversation that he felt Bailey fall asleep and as much as he tried to take his own advice he just couldn't get any rest. Not while knowing Will Chaffin was out there looking for him, not while knowing that every moment Bailey spent with him she was in danger. Would Will drag her back to Murphy too if he found them? Would Murphy turn her into a blend like he'd done to Cassandra and himself? He didn't want to find out, so when dawn came the next morning he snuck out of bed, got dressed, quickly wrote a note to Bailey and left it on the pillow. He crept outside with his satchel of booster shots and took the motorcycle. He walked it until he felt he was far enough away that the noise wouldn't wake Bailey then he started it up and took off.

Bailey POV

When she woke up the next day she immediately noticed she was alone in bed. The second thing she noticed was that the satchel was gone and the third thing she realized was there was a note left on the pillow 10K had been laying on. She got dressed before opening the note, part of her already knowing what it would say.

_Bailey, I know you might hate me for this and I hate myself for having to leave you after just finding you again but I hate putting you in danger even more. I can't let Murphy get you too. So please don't come after me. Go find the others, you shouldn't be alone, you deserve to be surrounded by people who care about you but right now, I can't be one of them. I'm not safe to be around especially if Murphy gets me under his control again. But even if he does none of that will ever take away what I feel for you. Keep yourself safe, I love you.__ Tommy_

She took a deep breath when she'd finished reading the note and started packing her things.

"This is the kind of thing I'm talking about." She said aloud to herself as she packed, "You try to push us away, you try to be the better person and it just makes me want to fight for you more." She looked at the note in her hand one more time before tucking it away in her bag shaking her head, "Classic 10K." she said before going after him.

10K POV

He drove through the woods until he came to a junkyard. There was a long building made of cinderblock with several junked cars in the field around it, hay and dead grass scattered over the dirt. Suddenly a rope was pulled out of the hay and the bike went under it but 10K got caught and flung off the back landing on the ground. A man came over with a knife and put his foot on 10K's chest and he turned his head to see a woman run over and kick him in the face knocking him out again.

When he came to he was leaning against a car and he immediately heard snarling Z's. He got up and tried to run but was pulled back and landed on the ground again, now noticing he'd been chained to the car with one cuff around his wrist. More snarling came and he looked up to see zombies now approaching from either side of him. He got up just as the nearest one was charging for him and 10K punched it in the face disorienting it enough for him to wrap some of the loose chain around its neck, put it in a headlock and toss it to the ground. Once it was down 10K put his foot to its chest and tugged on the chain, he gave it everything he had as the metal pulled through the Z's neck decapitating it. He took a few deep breaths, taking out one Z had taken nearly all the energy he had. The others were closing in now and he turned to the car hoping he could use it for shelter but it was locked. Then he saw a hubcap by the driver's side tire and he picked it up and turned around and hit a Z in the head three times with it until it fell down brain dead, then he spun and mercied the next Z. Then he hopped on the trunk of the car and tried climbing over it, his mind spinning with various plans to get away but not really thinking any of them through. He climbed over the roof of the car not sure if he should stay on the top for a better vantage point – if he had his sling and gears that would be an option, but sadly he didn't. He kept crawling and before he could figure out what to do a Z got a hold on the chain and pulled him back. His body tipped and slid off just as his hand skimmed the wiper blade on the windshield. His fingers reached for it until he got a good hold then he tore it from the car, turned and put it right through the zombie's eye socket. He took a deep breath and leaned back against the car, the hubcap still in his hand as he panted, his stomach in pain again. How many times could he possibly rip those stitches open? More importantly, how much blood could he spare to lose?

He heard more snarling as he leaned over and caught his breath then he looked up and saw another Z lumbering toward him. He ran toward it and hit it in the head three times with the hubcap before it fell and he turned the metal cap over and rammed the thin edge into the Z's skull. He stood up and saw another Z and flung the hubcap like a Frisbee mercying that zombie too. He saw one more so he marched over to it and grabbed it's head using it's skull to smash the car window then he flung the Z to the ground as he leaned into the car and rifled around for something sharp. He turned and looked over his shoulder as the Z got up again, then he found something on the seat and turned shoving it in the Z's temple. That was the last of his energy as he leaned back against the car again. He looked left and right and saw Z's coming from either side making a small pack of five. But he was sweaty and exhausted and he leaned over grabbing at his stomach again as one of the Z's got closer reaching out its rotting hands for him. He leaned back against the car, his last attempt to put any distance between them then a gunshot went off and the Z dropped dead. More shots fired and the rest of the Z's dropped too and 10K turned to see Bailey approaching. Filled with relief he sunk down to sit leaning against the car as he gripped at his side.

Bailey crouched next to him on the ground beside the car and pulled open his shirt enough to see his wound again. She gave a sigh as she saw the blood that stained the bandage.

"You pulled the stitches open again." She said non-judgmentally as she started looking through her bag for something to help patch him up.

"You've gotten into the habit of saving me." He said leaning against the car.

"Down to my last bullet now, but call it part of paying off a debt." She said looking away from his wound to smile at him, remembering all the times in the past that he'd saved her.

He smiled back before reminding her, "I told you not to come after me."

"Did you know when you tell someone not to do something it only invokes a deeper desire to do it?" she said still smiling as she tried to fix the damage he'd done to his wound. Before he could respond another figure joined them from around the corner of the car and quickly hit Bailey in the back of the head with his gun knocking her out.

"Bailey!" 10K shouted and tried to get up to help her but the pain in his stomach made him stop and cringe as Will Chaffin came into his view.

"Touch her and I'll kill you." 10K said through clenched teeth partly in pain the other part stemming from his rage as he gripped his wound.

"Relax." Will Chaffin said using his foot to roll Bailey's unconscious form away from them, "She's not the one I'm after."

He knelt down to check his wound before cutting the cuff from his wrist freeing him from the chain leaving a few angry red lines around his wrist from where the cuff had chafed the skin so much it bled. Will told him to take off the top part of his jumpsuit and 10K had no choice but to follow his instruction as Will pulled out a small med kit from his jacket and began patching him up.

"He sent you after me." 10K said, not asked, as he held up his grey shirt and Will worked.

"You're important to him."

"I bet."

"Well, now." Will said looking at his neck and 10K knew he saw the spot where Merch had injected him, "What do we have here? That's not the mark from the vaccine." He said and 10K looked away not making eye contact, "You got something different. You stole the injectors and you used them."

Then Will started patting him down, "Hey!" 10K protested.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?" 10K asked playing dumb.

"Murphy's medicine."

10K tried to fight off a smirk but failed as he felt the corner of his mouth turn up, "I don't have it. I was ambushed. They took my motorcycle."

Then Will grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up while he groaned in pain, "Motorcycle you said?"

"Yeah. And the medicine."

"You were traveling east?" Will asked looking in the hay at the tracks the bike had left.

"Yeah."

"So were they." He said pulling him along and leading him away.

"Wait! We can't just leave her there, the Z's –" he began to protest looking back at Bailey still out cold on the ground.

"We'll leave her for Darwin." Will Chaffin said continuing to drag him away.

"I'm gunna –" but before he got his threat out Will jammed his free hand into 10K's side. It wasn't enough to reopen the injury but it was close enough that his side still flared up in pain.

"Keep walking." Will Chaffin said pulling 10K along as he limped, dragging his foot. "We're getting that medicine back."

"And then?"

"Take you and it back to Murphy."

Bailey POV

She woke up with her head throbbing, thankfully when she touched the back of her skull her hand didn't come away stained with blood. She got up carefully and the world stayed upright, nothing spun or turned upside down so she took that as a good sign that she'd be okay. She quickly noticed 10K wasn't there and knew whoever had knocked her out must have been one of those blends 10K had mentioned, the ones Murphy had sent to hunt him down. She looked around trying to find any sign of where they'd gone or what direction they'd headed in. She quickly found long lines in the dirt that looked like they'd been made with the toe of a boot and she smirked. 10K was leaving her a trail, she realized as she saw more long lines in the dirt and hay and grass that went in a path east.

"Ten Thousand you smart sexy bastard." She said still smirking as she collected her bag and followed the path.


	48. Chapter 48

**My first post of 2020! Thanks again to Staypeculiar and Judging. All Day Every Day for reviewing. I can't believe this episode took me three chapters to get through, I just couldn't stop adding Bailey and 10K stuff. Hopefully this part is as good as the others. I hope you enjoy! And Happy New Year everyone!**

S3E05: Part 3

10K POV

He'd convinced Will to let him stop for a drink the next time they found the river. Honestly, if the guy wasn't a blend and listening to Murphy's every command, 10K would probably get along with Will, without Murphy in his head the guy probably wouldn't be such a prick. 10K knelt down by the river cupping his hands and bringing the cool liquid to his mouth as Will stood behind him with a gun pointed at the back of his head. As 10K drank he noticed a rock partially covered in sand right next to him. He'd have to be quick, he thought taking a few more sips. Then as fast as he could he grabbed the rock and spun around hitting Will in the head making him fall over but it wasn't enough to make him pass out. 10K took off but didn't get far before that damn pain came back and he had to lean on a tree for support. He turned and saw Will behind him and when he turned forward again he saw. . . . Red? She was running through the trees and he heard her call to him.

_This way._

He followed her, Will still hot on his trail. He crouched down in some tall grass off to the side and a moment later Will ran right by him. 10K immediately got up and ran off in a different direction and heard Will after him a second later. He was panting and looked down to see his grey shirt getting stained with red, so much so that he knew the blood would give Will a trail right to him. He collapsed a few feet later landing on his stomach and groaning in pain. He was able to roll over onto his back as he caught his breath but he knew he wasn't getting away this time as his fingers felt the blood soaked patch on his shirt. His vision was blurry as he saw Will walk casually over to him before stretching out his arms.

"How's all this running away working out for you?" he asked before kneeling in front of him, "Murphy offered you peace and freedom. But you ran away from that. You like fear? Is that what it is? What about pain? You like pain?" he asked jamming his finger into 10K's wound making him scream in agony, he kept digging in deeper until it became too much and 10K passed out.

Bailey POV

She had been able to follow the drag marks 10K had left up to a river then the trail went cold. She looked at the sand hoping for footprints but the loose grains had been kicked around so much she couldn't tell a damn thing.

She wandered east knowing that was the direction 10K had been heading in when she'd found him. It was the quickest way to get away from Murphy and easiest to tell since you could use the direction of the sun to help guide you. She wandered hopelessly for a while hoping to find some clue or trace of where 10K had gone and eventually, she found one. There were drops of blood along the ground and staining the leaves of some bushes and the tips of some longer blades of grass. It was bright red, not black like zombie blood, 10K probably ripped the stitches open again. She ran following the blood, a bit in the dirt then seeing more along a tree, and she hoped she didn't find him passed out in a pool of blood by the time she'd found him.

"How's all this running away working out for you?" she heard not too far from where she was and she immediately crouched down into the tall grass and shuffled closer to the voice. "Murphy offered you peace and freedom. But you ran away from that. You like fear? Is that what it is? What about pain? You like pain?" then she heard a scream and her heart clenched at hearing 10K in agony. Then it stopped and she crept closer, she got to a short bush and used it to peek through as she saw a man with dark hair kneeling over 10K who looked like he'd passed out from the pain. She noticed the man's fingers were red with blood too and she ground her teeth together in anger realizing he must have been jamming them into 10K's wound making him scream. She kept herself under control though as she brought her hand to her gun remembering she had one bullet left. Sure she could kill the blend but he took out a small medical bag from his pocket and began patching 10K up again. She had to sit by and let him, his orders were to bring 10K to Murphy, no doubt alive, so he had to help him. And Bailey was out of medical supplies. She let go of her gun and watched the man, _"When you've got a Z charging at you you've got to be strong enough to wait for your moment."_ 10K's words from when he'd taught her to shoot back at the Sisters of Mercy camp came back to her. _Wait for your moment_, she thought again as she watched the blend.

10K POV

When he woke up his side was patched again with fresh gauze and his hands were bound with duct tape. Will wasted no time hauling him off the ground and shoving him along as they made their way east again after the injectors and the people that took them.

"Did you know Murphy has a plan to get the electricity going again?" Will asked, he didn't respond to Will's attempt at making conversation, just kept walking, "And running water? Can you imagine indoor plumbing again? I know I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it but somehow when Murphy says something's gonna happen, it happens."

"That's what I'm afraid of." He muttered with a sour look on his face as he kept his eyes forward.

"Yeah, fear. That's what attracts the zombies. That's how this whole thing started but Murphy's cure, it fixes all of that. How could you not want to be part of that?"

"You don't know him like I do." He answered his voice deep and filled with hate. Will only laughed.

"Hey, look. All I know is my daughter's still alive. And me, my wife, my baby girl, for the first time in years we're actually safe."

"You're only saying that because he bit you." Then Will grabbed his upper arm and made 10K turn to look at him.

"I asked him to. I begged him to actually. And it was the best decision I ever made for my family."

"So you traded your freedom for safety. Do you even remember what you were before he bit you?"

"Yeah, afraid. That's what I was. But not anymore. You wanna talk about freedom. That's freedom."

"That's brainwashing." Then Will grabbed him by the chin and turned his head so he could look at the mark the injector had left on his neck.

"What do you think was in that injector?" he asked before turning 10K's head back to look at him, not letting go of his chin.

"My free will." He replied and Will let go only to tap the side 10K's face while he clicked his tongue.

"I don't think so. That medicine wasn't meant for you, it's messing with your mind. It's making you paranoid and afraid. These days afraid and dead are the same thing. That's why Murphy sent me. To get those injectors back. So nobody else gets sick in the head like you."

Then there was snarling and they both turned to see a Z stumbling their way. Will turned and walked over to it but being a blend it ignored him. 10K had been expecting Will to either shove it away or kill it but his eyes went wide when he saw Will do neither, instead he just continued walking until he was a good distance away leaving 10K with his hands tied and having to fend for himself. The Z stumbled toward him and 10K crouched down trying to pick up the nearest rock, but it was too big and it wouldn't budge and with his hands tied he couldn't get a good grip on it anyway. The Z got too close and 10K hit it trying to give himself enough space to grab something to use as a weapon. But the Z was stronger than he thought and he had to hit it so hard that both of them ended up knocked down. 10K rolled onto his stomach and tried to crawl away but the zombie got a good grip on his leg and 10K couldn't kick it off.

"The world without Murphy." Will said, "It's just more of this." He said as 10K continued to crawl and kick knocking the zombie off only for it to grab onto him again, "An unending slog of fear and misery leading to certain death."

"Please!" 10K shouted desperately.

"I could put you out of your misery." Will said bringing his gun to 10K's head when he'd gotten close enough. "Give you mercy?"

"Please!"

"Please what?"

"I don't want to be afraid anymore!" he said looking up and still seeing the gun aimed at his head. He felt the Z grab onto his leg again and he looked down at the ground expecting to be killed one way or another. Then he heard a gunshot go off and the Z stopped clawing at him but when he looked up Will had turned and before he could raise his gun Bailey was there with her gun to his head. She must have used her last shot to end the Z and was now threatening Will with an empty clip, but he didn't know that.

"I'm not going to kill you." Bailey said though her tone was harsh and cold, "Because I heard you say you have a wife and daughter." She said circling around Will so she was standing in front of 10K, "So you go back to them, but if I see you around 10K again I will shoot you." She said pulling back on the gun making the weapon click though 10K knew she had nothing in the chamber. "And I learned from the best."

Will watched her for a moment trying to find anything that might give away that she was bluffing. 10K nervously held his breath his heart beating loudly, if Will called her bluff they were both done for. Fortunately for him Bailey's skill with manipulation came in handy, everything from her expression to her body language radiated confidence making Will believe she had the upper hand she claimed to have. He took a few cautious steps back before rushing off into the thicket again and disappearing out of sight.

Bailey lowered her gun only when she was certain he was gone and she knelt by 10K and cut the tape from his wrists.

"You know he'll be back." 10K said as she helped him up. "Murphy's will is too strong, he has no choice but to listen to his orders."

"I know, but at least now we have time. Now, where's your medicine?" she asked clearly noticing he didn't have the satchel anymore.

"Lost it. Raiders. They were heading east. But Will will be going that way now too." He said before smirking, "And you don't have any bullets left to shoot him."

She smirked back, "Nope, not a one."

"You know, if the apocalypse never happened you could have had a future in acting."

She laughed before stepping closer and giving him a kiss, when she pulled away he rested his forehead on hers.

"Thanks for saving me."

"Anytime." She said before turning and kicking the Z on the ground, "Now let's get going, before we lose the light."

«»

They ended up finding the motorcycle in a small field along with blood soaked grass and the ripped remains of a plaid shirt.

"So. . . " Bailey said stepping around the bloody puddle, "Is this the guy who robbed you?"

"I guess." 10K shrugged, "That's the bike."

Bailey looked around surveying the area. "No injectors."

"Well there's two of them. There's this man and there's a woman." He explained as Bailey looked back at the bloody puddle.

"Z's don't do this. They leave carnage." She kept looking in the grass, "There's a lot of footprints. Too many. Can't tell where the girl would have went, the trails go out in three directions and there's only two of us and I don't like the idea of splitting up."

He turned and tried to see if he could find anything to lead them on before they came across Will again. Then he saw a flash of red among the green and squinted his eyes. Then the flash became a figure, Red, that was her, just like before.

"This way." He said following his hallucination, he knew she wasn't real, he'd seen her charge into a pack of Z's and not come out but what did he have to lose? Maybe his subconscious was trying to tell him something.

"How do you know?" Bailey asked following him through the trees.

"Just. . . trust me. I'm following a hunch." he said as a crow flew overhead and cawed.

They didn't get far before they heard snarling and growling. It wasn't like the Z's this was throatier, more animalistic, more feral. He grabbed Bailey's hand and they started to run trying to get away from whatever it was that tore the man apart back there. As they ran he caught sight of another figure fleeing through the trees. It was that woman and she still had his satchel. He tugged Bailey along after her as they chased her and escaped the. . . things.

"10K!" Bailey shouted pulling on his hand and he turned to see what she saw. Will Chaffin, he'd seen the girl too and now he'd also seen them. They took off again in the direction the woman had gone but it quickly became clear that they'd lost her. They kept running as they heard Will following them, he'd been right Murphy's command was stronger than Bailey's threat. He stopped and pulled Bailey back when they broke through the trees and found themselves on the edge of a cliff. He quickly looked around to see if there was any way they could evade Will, then he turned back to her.

"Bailey, you need to leave." He said and she turned to him wide eyed.

"No."

He grabbed her by the shoulders, "Bailey, I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you, but –"

"Then go." He said letting go of her and starting to take his grey shirt off. She looked at him confused, "I have an idea." He said hurrying along the edge to where a dead deer was. He pushed the deer over the cliff and dropped his shirt in the puddle of blood it left behind making it look just like the remains of that man they'd seen. He looked over his shoulder and she was still standing there. "I have a plan, I promise I'll meet up with you again as soon as I shake Will."

She still looked reluctant but she started backing away. When she'd made it as far along the cliff as she could he saw her disappear into the trees again just as he heard Will's footsteps getting closer from the opposite direction. Then 10K pulled the black top of his jumpsuit over his torso and went over the cliff. He'd climbed down as quickly as he could and found an alcove where he hid with the dead deer. He heard Will as he got to the cliff, carefully 10K peeked out, hidden by some bushes and saw Will pick up his bloody grey shirt.

"Ah, kid." He said before he looked around trying to find any trace that 10K had survived the 'attack'.

_10K,_ he heard Red again, _10K._

He saw Will hang his head before taking his bloody shirt and leaving.

_Run. Run!_ Red encouraged before she took off leading him into the woods.

Murphy POV

"I don't know why I couldn't see it before." he said looking at Merch's journal again while he chewed, "You purify the recombinant proteins of the antigen with chromatography and ultra-filtration. And then you strengthen the vaccine with an adjuvant that binds to receptors on the macrophages, which kicks Trif into action." He said stabbing his fork into Dr. Merch's brain again plucking out another piece, "And stimulates the release of type -1 interferons, finally activating the T-cells." He said popping the fork into his mouth chuckling, "It's so simple. It's all about the adjuvant." He said walking over to the whiteboard covered with scientific equations, "It's all about the adjuvant. So now, to adjust the adjuvant. Ha, ha. Say that three times fast."

"Murphy." He heard his name and turned to see Will Chaffin standing there – alone.

"You're back. And alone."

"He's dead." Will said holding up Ten Thousand's bloody shirt, "I'm sorry."

"What do you mean dead?"

"It was a pack of wolves, I think. Or maybe it was zombies, I don't know. Whatever it was, it was fast. It was faster than anything I've ever seen before. Poor 10K, I saw. . . "

"You saw him die?"

"No but. . . "

"Then he's not dead."

"But, I found -"

"That kid has ten thousand lives. If you didn't see him die, he's not dead. He'll be going for Warren, then they'll all come after us. We need to get ready. Gather the others. Prepare for an attack or a siege or both. The battle for the future of humanity is about to begin. And I intend to win it."

10K POV

He followed after Red calling her name and shouting for her to wait. He heard the animal growling again behind him and kept going. He saw the bushes rustling and heard a crow cawing in the sky. He only stopped when Red suddenly appeared in front of him and held him back with her weapon.

"Turn around." She said.

"What?"

"Go back."

"Go back where?" he asked and she looked over his shoulder in the direction where the growling was coming from, though more distant now, "There? No way."

"You can't leave!" she shouted pushing at his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"You can't leave!"

"Come on, we've gotta get out of here!"

"Don't you hear him? They have him! They got him!" she cried.

"Who?" he asked, "Who!"

"5K!" she shouted and he stopped.

"He's alive?"

"You have to save him." she said desperately grabbing at his open shirt, "10K you have to save him this time."

Then he heard the growling again but this time there were screams of pain – 5K's screaming. He looked back but Red was gone and a few feet from where she'd been standing he saw some abandoned pipes with sharp metal on the ends and barbed wire. He picked one up and went after 5K.

He followed the screaming to a field where maybe five or six of those things were mauling something.

"AHHHH! 10K help me!"

"5K!" he shouted jumping into the fight. It went by in a blur as things lunged at him and he struck with the sharp metal. He didn't stop until everything around him was dead and it was silent except for 5K's tiny groans.

"5K? You okay?" he asked stepping over as he knelt down and turned him over but then he saw it wasn't 5K, it was that woman from before. She'd tuned Z and snarled at him, he quickly mercied her then looked down at where the satchel was in the grass. He picked it up and heard the vials inside clinking around. Red and 5K were never here. He kept telling himself, they died a long time ago, they were never here. But Bailey was alive, and now he had to find her.

He walked and he walked all the while hearing more thoughts that weren't his own. He looked down at the satchel knowing he'd need another injection soon. He broke through the tree line and came to a road with a sign that read 'Spokane 5 miles'. He could turn down that road and continue east, get away from Murphy for good. But not without Bailey. He collapsed onto the ground again and looked at the bag of injectors.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself taking one out and immediately stabbing himself in the leg. He fell back and started groaning and gagging before he passed out.

Bailey POV

She had circled back to the cliff to search for 10K, she looked on the cliff, at the bottom of the cliff and around the cliff but found nothing and no trace of him. Well back to square one, she thought before a more positive voice spoke up. _No this wasn't square one. You know he's alive now, he's alive and he's out there._ And that one thought was enough for her to keep going. 


	49. Chapter 49

**Judging. All Day Every Day:**** I think you'll like what I do with Red in Season 5, but Seasons 3 and 4 I can't guarantee – mainly because there's not much of her in the show just at the very end of Season 3 and a little in the beginning of Season 4 - but once she's a bigger part I did try to give her some character development and more of a plot and I'm actually really happy with what I've done with her part. **

**I'm excited to see your reaction to the rest of this season, like with Bailey and Vasquez a few chapters back I tried to do something I haven't seen before and again I'm really happy with how it all turned out, but man is it going to be a rollercoaster!**

**(I also got a kick out of how you commented about hating that Bailey and 10k were split up and its literally Doc's first line in this chapter! Oh, irony.)**

**Staypeculiar: So glad you liked the chapter and Bailey's manipulation of Will. Most of the Z Nation stories I've read had OC's who were badasses with guns or a dozen different weapons, don't get me wrong they were still good stories, but I really wanted to do something different and make a girl whose mind was her biggest strength. I also think it makes her more relatable since I know if I was thrown into the apocalypse I couldn't just pick up a weapon and be a pro at it. I wasn't sure if the idea would be well received but your comment made me feel good about the choice, especially the part about how it might make Bailey the scariest person in the apocalypse! We'll just have to wait and see where her story goes!**

S3E06: Part 1

Doc POV

He hated when they split up, it was worse when they didn't plan to. He'd somehow lost the others and was now wandering alone through a forest.

"Warren!" he shouted, another thing he hated, might as well be ringing the dinner bell for the zombies, "Warren! Addy! Anybody! Where'd everybody go? Hector! It's me Doc! Oh, come on guys! Sure, keep old Doc around when you need something stronger than a baby aspirin. But I take five minutes to take care of business and –"

"Doc!" he heard a shout and turned to see Bailey coming through the trees.

"Bailey!" he said smiling and holding out his arms. She rushed over and they hugged quickly, "Girl, it is good to see you! What were you thinking running off on us like that?" he said putting his hands on her shoulders. She smiled at his scolding, but he knew why, as odd as it sounded you didn't miss being yelled at by your parents until you didn't have them anymore.

"Sorry, Doc. I didn't mean to worry you guys."

"Well as long as you're okay." He said letting her go both of them still smiling.

"I'm not the only one who's okay." She said and he became confused. "10K's alive."

The confusion fell off his face as his eyebrows shot up into his forehead in surprise and he pointed a finger in her face, "Don't mess with me about this." He said calmly and she kept smiling.

"I wouldn't mess around when it comes to 10K's life, I found him. He was running from Murphy. We were together for a bit but got separated, I haven't been able to find him."

"I knew it!" he said, "I knew he wasn't dead! Oh that little cockroach really does survive anything."

"But he's hurt Doc, Murphy did a real number on him. We have to find him before anything else does."

They kept walking through the forest shouting for the others. They went on like that for a good half hour before they saw something move between the trees in a blur.

"Warren?" he asked. Then he heard a thump like a body dropping and turned around.

"Elvis?" he asked as a guitar was swung at his head.

"He's still standing."

"Hit him again – harder."

Then it all went black.

«»

"Oh man my head." he groaned when he came to again. The first thing he saw was a group of people in front of him staring at him, among them was Elvis next to a nurse who was smiling. He tried to move but his arms were held back, he looked down to see he'd been put in a strait jacket.

"Where am I?" he asked looking back at the people in front of him and the nurse stepped forward.

"Welcome. To the Serenity Falls Institution. . . for the Criminally Insane." She said in a voice that seemed far too kind.

_Oh. . . shit._

"Wait a minute." He said struggling in the jacket and looking around, "Where's my friend?" he asked not seeing Bailey in any of the chairs that were arranged in a circle.

"Oh not to worry she's in our recovery room still . . . recuperating. Winona would you be a dear and go fetch her please?" the nurse asked and a girl with short choppy black hair and a black sweater left the room with her arms crossed. Then the others joined Doc each taking a seat in the circle as the nurse began some sort of therapy session.

"Every day, in every way, I'm getting better and better." They all chanted and when they'd finished a man in a blue robe and red socks raised his hand high in the air.

"Mr. Liddy?" The nurse asked, "You have an issue you'd like to discuss with the group?"

"Yeah, yeah, uh, uh how do we know he's not infected?" he asked stuttering heavily as he pointed at Doc, "He looks infected. Or worse, he was sent here by the government to infect us."

"There's no more government man. It's all zombies." Doc told him.

"That is exactly what I would say if I worked for the government!" Liddy yelled getting up and waving his finger at Doc.

"Mr. Liddy!" the nurse shouted before her tone turned into more of a hiss, "Please give our guest some _space_."

"I'm sorry nurse, sorry." Liddy said sitting back down twitching a little.

Then the nurse turned back to Doc with an unsettling smile, "You'll have to excuse the group. Having a new face is cause for excitement." She said with her more pleasant voice returning.

"So, this is an asylum?" Doc asked in a whisper.

"An antiquated term. We prefer extended care facility." The nurse said.

"And how extended are you thinking? Cuz those zombies sound pretty close." He said nodding toward the window. The nurse got up and looked through the blinds as the double doors to the large open white room opened and the girl in all black – Winona, returned holding Bailey by her sleeve. She clutched her head and Doc could see a nasty bruise under her palm on her temple that spread across half of her forehead. Man, Elvis had gotten her good with his guitar. Winona plopped her next to Doc before taking a seat in the circle herself. Bailey looked relieved at seeing him though she still held her head in pain.

Then the nurse returned from the window, "Serenity Falls has been patient-run and self-sufficient since its founding in 1905. We will continue to maintain a high level of personalized care for our patients for the rest of their natural lives." She said sitting across from Doc in the circle.

"To be honest I've been in worse places." He said with a shrug, "So how did we get here?"

"We were hunting for mushrooms when we heard you say you were a doctor. Just so we're clear. You are a doctor correct?" the nurse asked.

"Absolutely, yeah I got a PhD in clinical psychology. And a little side in pharmacology. That's a little something I picked up along the way." Doc said smiling before nodding toward Bailey, "She's my intern, we were reviewing psychological diseases in my office when the outbreak happened, have been traveling together ever since."

"Prove it. Prove you're a doctor. Prove it!" Mr. Liddy shouted again.

"I'm sure," the nurse snapped at Liddy again in that same hissing tone, "the doctor can demonstrate his medical knowledge." Then her tone returned to normal, "This is our regularly scheduled group therapy time, where we all try to help one another with our issues. Convince me you're really a doctor, I'll let you out of the jacket."

"Well, how do you expect me to do that?" Doc asked shrugging to gesture at his restrained arms.

"With a background in clinical psychology, a quick diagnosis of everyone here shouldn't be too difficult, _right_?" she asked her tone kind until she snapped a little at the end.

"Um okay sure." He said looking to Liddy, "Paranoid, delusional."

"Correct." The nurse said.

"I mean of course he is. I mean, they probably briefed him on our bios before he got here." Liddy said as Doc turned to a man with white hair that was missing in several places, he walked along the side of the room with a blank but almost angry look in his dull eyes.

"Oh that one's tough, can you give me a hint?"

"Mr. Morgasteros experiences feelings of detachment, has social anxiety issues and feels a lack of true identity." The nurse said.

"Well welcome to the apocalypse man. You could pass for normal these days seriously. I'm gonna say depression. Possible brain damage, maybe a little blunt force trauma?"

"Welcome to the heartbreak hotel, hippie." Elvis said from his seat beside Bailey, two down on Doc's left.

"Dissociative disorder?" Doc asked the nurse and Elvis looked at him a bit offended and pissed, "Um, time warp?"

Elvis smiled and put his glasses back on. "I like him. He's a real doc as far as the King is concerned."

"Oh, oh, well then that just settles it." Liddy said, "That just settles it. If the King thinks he's a real doctor then please let the brain surgery begin. Please! I'll just go prep the OR! Sorry. Sorry." He said seeing the glare the nurse was giving him.

"Might as well say hello." Winona said from the chair at Doc's right, "There's no point in waiting for Re-Pete. He'll never sit down." She said glancing at a short stocky man with glasses who'd been standing next to his chair adjusting it frequently and wiping it down.

"I told you! Don't call me that!" he snapped at her.

"I'm Winona, pleasure to meet you, doctor." She said getting up and standing in front of him holding out her hand.

"Oh, just Doc. I'd shake your hand but under the circumstances. . ." he shrugged again.

"Oh I get it. How about a hug instead?"

"Oh ok. I'd hug you back but that's all I got." He said as she leaned over and wrapped her arms around him then returned to her seat.

"Ms. Sims." The nurse said giving her a look and Winona got up and passed her a bag of joints.

"Hey that's my stash." Doc said.

"Sorry I can't help it. It's in my nature." Winona said sitting back down and crossing her arms.

"Wow that is impressive." Doc said.

"Kleptomania?" Bailey asked turning to the nurse still holding her hand to her temple trying to massage the pain away.

"Correct." She said then held up the baggie of joints questioningly.

"Oh, that is strictly for medicinal use only." He said turning to Bailey before they both looked at Re-Pete.

"OCD." Bailey said.

"Maybe a little germaphobia." Doc added, "Uh, hey man. Did you ever stop to think that maybe your chair is the only one that's straight and everybody else's is crooked?"

"That's what I've been saying all along." He said.

"Do you want to trade? My chair's perfectly straight."

Then Re-Pete sat down, "That's okay. I'll keep my chair, thank you."

"Okay."

"Impressive doctor." the nurse said, "You've more than proven yourself." She gestured for the others to remove his jacket and they did so. "There's just one last patient I'd like you and your intern to take a look at. Our newest patent. A special case - a foundling. He's too insane to be let in with the other patients, follow me."

Doc turned to Bailey and they shared a look before they got up and followed the nurse down the hall. "Normally I don't feel the need to ask for a second opinion. But this one has exceeded my level of knowledge. I'll be curious to hear your thoughts."

"Well what are his symptoms?" Doc asked.

"Hallucinations. Psychosis. Delusions of grandeur. He's been slipping in and out of consciousness since we found him."

She led them to a window that peeked in on a padded cell. Doc looked in and saw a guy lying on the floor in another strait jacket with his back to them, he turned to Bailey who was leaning against the door to the room and he made a mental note to see if these people had any aspirin for her as the nurse went on, "He keeps mumbling to himself about blue men and a mission to the planet Zona."

Then Bailey got out of the way as the nurse opened the door and they went inside. The patient rolled onto their back and Doc got a better look at him.

"10K?" he asked and turned to see Bailey equally shocked. 10K was panting heavily and his eyes were darting wildly around the room like he didn't even notice three people had just walked in.

Bailey POV

"You were right Bailey, 10K is alive!" Doc said in joy.

"10K? You know this patient?" the nurse asked from the door causing Doc to backpedal.

"Uh, no. Not 10K as in a name. 10K as a diagnosis. I'm just so shocked to find a patient with such advanced symptoms of 10K fever – it's still alive."

"I've never heard of 10K fever." The nurse said.

"It's a relatively new diagnosis. It just came out in the DSM. . . 5."

"But he doesn't have a fever." She pointed out and Bailey's eyes kept shuffling from the suspicious nurse to 10K on the floor.

"That is exactly why it's so hard to diagnose." Doc explained, "Tell me, have you noticed the patient counting at all?"

"Yes." The nurse said with wide eyes as if Doc's diagnosis now suddenly made sense with 10K's behavior, "When he first came in he kept rattling off strange numbers."

"10K fever all right. The victims exhibit an obsession with counting, coupled with delusions. If you could give me time to study him to see how far along he is I can come up with a treatment plan."

"You can cure this?"

"Of course. My intern here had 10K fever herself." he said turning to Bailey who gave him a subtle look that said _'really?'_ as he went on, "She had it _real_ bad." He said and she picked up the slight teasing in his tone that the nurse missed as he turned back to her, "And look at her now, healthy as a horse, mentally and physically."

"Well I –" then her attention was diverted as they heard knocking on the window and saw Winona there. She waved the nurse over, "I suppose I could give you a moment to examine him." she said before she left to see what it was Winona wanted, though Bailey saw her keeping a careful watch over them through the window. Doc moved to kneel beside 10K and Bailey moved so her back was to the nurse as she brought her hand to 10K's head subtly running her fingers through his hair while making it look like she was checking for a fever.

"Well you were right, he's pretty beat up." Doc said looking him over, "But you're not bitten kid." Doc said and Bailey turned her eyes to the padded floor. _You can't tell Doc, 10K wouldn't want them to know. _"Man, I'm glad to see you." Doc said pulling 10K off the floor and hugging him. Bailey turned to the window glad the nurse wasn't watching them.

"Red?" 10K mumbled and she turned her attention back to him.

"Hmm?" Doc asked.

"Red, I saw her but she wasn't really there." 10K said his voice low and rough but he seemed to be in his right mind, more so than before anyway. "And so was 5K and Murphy. He's always there, I can't get away from him. . . it's okay though. . . he makes everything okay." He said before shaking his head trying to clear it, "Where's Warren? I need to tell her something. Something important. I don't want to be blue." He said the words now coming out in a desperate rush.

"Okay, kid. You just hang tight, okay?" Doc said resting him back down to lie on the floor, "You rest now, I'm gonna get us all out of here." He said before turning to Bailey. "He looks like he's in really bad shape."

"He didn't look this bad last time I saw him." Bailey said taking in 10K's disheveled appearance, his hair was sticking up in all directions, the dark circles under his eyes had gotten much worse, he wasn't wearing a shirt anymore but she'd seen him throw it into that bloody puddle, and that left him in only the jumpsuit which was open revealing his chest and she didn't like how pale he was looking or how torn up his clothes were, one sleeve had ripped off at the elbow and the shoulder of the other one was so tattered it looked like it would fall off any minute.

"We gotta get him out of here." Doc said looking up to see the nurse watching again in window. "Come on, follow my lead."

Then he got up and left the room with Bailey following him. "So you say he's been this out of it the whole time?"

The nurse nodded, "At first we thought he was a junkie coming down from some strange new drug. The mutterings, the hallucinations, the cold sweats. And he was carrying these with him." She said lifting the satchel 10K had been carrying. She pulled out an injector and Doc looked at it confused, then he saw Bailey on the other side of the nurse, she looked from Doc to the vial and back again and again and hoped he got the message – they needed those injectors. She dug her nails into her palms to keep herself from attacking the nurse and taking the satchel she wanted that medicine so bad, without it 10K was Murphy's slave. "God only knows what home-brewed concoction that poor wretch is addicted to. It is our mission to save him." The nurse continued as she put the injector back in the bag.

"And you say he was carrying this?" Doc said reaching for the bag but the nurse snatched it out of his reach hostilely.

"So this 10K fever, is it contagious?" she asked.

"No, but I'd like to do a more thorough examination of the patient. Do you mind if I leave my assistant here to analyze and observe him further? With 10K fever being so rare we really need to take every chance we get to study it."

"I'm not sure we have the time for that doctor. As a potential threat to himself and others I had no choice but to schedule an emergency Leucotomy."

"Leucotomy? You mean Lobotomy?" Doc asked in horror.

"You can't!" Bailey shouted and the nurse turned to her with wide eyes before Bailey cleared her throat and regained her composure, "Uh, as the doctor said, 10K fever is so rare it'd be such a waste not to study it while we can. And you're in charge here, can't you postpone the operation until we've collected our data?"

"Don't worry. I've had a lot of experience with this sort of thing. He'll be fine. There should be few side effects."

"Side effects?" Doc asked.

"Please, just let me stay to examine him. . . for science." Bailey begged.

The nurse paused and took a deep breath, "Very well. You can collect your research up until his scheduled operation."

Then Bailey went back into the padded room while Doc and the nurse went back down the hall with the injectors.

"Tommy." Bailey whispered in his ear as she crouched down beside him being careful of Winona still watching in the window, "Tommy, how many injectors did you use after we lost each other?"

"2,075. . . 3,003. . . 4,236. . . " he rattled off numbers. Bailey heard a cuckoo clock off in the distance and saw Winona leave, then she pulled 10K off the floor and hugged him close thinking about how that crazy lady wanted to carve up his brain, where somewhere inside it 10K was still fighting.

"You'll be okay." She whispered with his head nestled into her shoulder, "Doc's going to help get you better again."

"Bailey. . . " he muttered and her breath paused, it was the first thing he had said that acknowledged that she was even there.

"I'm here Ten, I'm here." she said rubbing his back.

". . . love you."

"I love you too." She said trying not to get choked up, part of her wondering what happened to her ability to stay composed in desperate situations, "We're going to help you, okay?"

"No Murphy. . . no Murphy." He said shaking his head.

"No, no Murphy. We're not going to let Murphy get anywhere near you ever again." She said running her fingers through his hair which seemed to soothe him.

Doc POV

"When Bob got here he was just like that poor kid with 10K fever." The nurse said as they passed Mr. Morgasteros in the hall, "A mess beyond hope. And now look at him." It wasn't too reassuring, Doc thought as the man just stood there staring at them. Then a cuckoo clock went off and the nurse smiled, "Medication time."

"All right, now we're talking."

She went into a storage room with a small window were she sat a tray of paper cups, half had granola while the other had water. The patients lined up right according to schedule and the nurse began passing out a cup of each to every patient. Winona took hers before heading down the hall where 10K and Bailey were.

"You run a tight ship, nurse." Doc complimented.

"Rituals are the formula by which harmony is restored." She said and Doc saw on the shelves behind her a pile of 10K's stuff. His satchel, boots, socks, belt, glove, goggles and bandana, all neatly folded and piled up. Next to them on the shelf he saw Bailey's hatchet, knife and gun in its thigh holster next to her messenger bag and a rucksack.

"What is that anyway? Trail mix?" he asked looking back down at the cups she was passing out.

"Placebos." She whispered, "Our patients might be. . . unbalanced but they are not stupid. They know what they're eating is not really medication. Sometimes the illusion of normalcy is all we really have."

"Doctor! Doctor!" Came shouting and both he and the nurse turned to see Winona running back down the hall, "Come quick! The kid with 10K is seizing!" she shouted.

Bailey POV

It came on so fast, one minute he was fine with his head in her lap, the next his body went into spasms and he started foaming at the mouth. She tried to remember what she'd learned about seizures in school, you had to roll the person on their side and let it happen. That was easier said than done, especially when it was someone you cared about so much. She did her best to hold it together, if these people saw her fall apart over 10K their charade would be over and she, Doc and 10K would be in even more trouble.

"Hold on Ten, hold on. Winona went to get Doc, he'll know what to do." She said as 10K's eyes rolled back into his head as he fell off her lap and continued to seize on the floor.

The next second the door to the padded room burst open and Doc rushed in.

"Okay. Come on, kid. Come on." He said dropping to his knees beside 10K trying to help Bailey hold him as 10K's head thrashed back and forth, "You're not checking out on me now."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Winona asked from the door.

"Bring me my surgical tools." The nurse said.

"A lobotomy is not gonna fix him." Doc shouted, "He needs medication." Winona held out her cup, "Real medication!" Doc shouted as 10K began to gag as he tried to breathe. "Are you telling me that an institution of this size with only a half a dozen patients in it has absolutely no medication at all?"

10K's face scrunched up like a kid refusing to take their medicine as the seizing calmed down but he kept thrashing.

"There is a fully stocked pharmacy. . . in the Z ward." The nurse said and Doc and Bailey shared a look, that was 10K's best chance and possibly only hope.

Doc POV

Doc went into the hall to talk to the nurse and Winona about the Z ward. Where was it? How many Z's were in it? But they didn't know much, no one had been down there since the start of the outbreak.

"What's she doing?" Winona asked and they looked through the window into the padded room and saw Bailey with 10K's head in her lap as she stroked his hair.

"That seems awfully personal. . ." the nurse said suspiciously.

"Um, yeah. It's comfort therapy. It helps patients who suffer from delusions, they form a bond through comfort with their caregiver. It gives them something real to hold onto and helps keep the hallucinations at bay, helps them to distinguish what's real. But he'll still need medication for his other symptoms." Doc lied and he hoped they bought it.

"Well it . . . seems to be working." The nurse said watching Bailey and 10K, it was true, the thrashing had stopped, his eyes weren't looking around wildly and he wasn't mumbling anymore. "Well done doctor. Your assistant is. . . quite well trained." she cleared her throat, "Regardless, Winona stay here and keep an eye on them in case she needs any help." Then the nurse showed him to the Z ward. It was a set of electronically locked double doors at the end of a hall a few corridors over. Doc peered through the window and saw bloodied walls, destroyed equipment and flickering lights, but for the apocalypse what could you expect?

"What's the big deal with the Z ward?" he asked just before a Z popped up into the window making him jump back.

"That's the big deal." The nurse said, "Shocker zombies. Patients who turned during shock treatment. This is where they kept the worst of the worst of the criminally insane."

"And?"

"And you have to go through the Z ward to get to the pharmacy." Re-Pete said.

"Of course." Doc said as he grabbed a metal bar from floor and the nurse gave him some sacks for the meds.

"The doors are controlled by automatic locks. Takes a sequence of three to open them. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. On the count of three? One. Two. –"

"Wait." Elvis said before strumming his guitar, "_Only fools rush in_." he sang, "Without some help."

"All right, thanks man." Doc said tossing him the second bag. "All right let's do this."

"Three." The nurse said as she hit the button that unlocked the doors and Doc and Elvis went in.

Bailey POV

She sat with 10K, cradling his head in her lap. Then, again from out of nowhere, he gave a small twitch, then it grew as his eyes rolled into his head and he started to cough and foam at the mouth again. She barely noticed Winona leave the window and run to get the nurse.

"Hold on, hold on." Bailey kept muttering trying to help calm him down as his face scrunched up again. The last thing she wanted was to give that nurse more reason to perform a lobotomy on him.

"We can't wait any longer." The nurse said coming into the room with Winona behind her. Bailey also saw Bob and Liddy behind them, Liddy had a sick grin on his face which didn't help reassure Bailey one bit.

"You can't operate until my doctor comes back!" Bailey protested.

"It's highly unlikely he'll return from the Z ward anyway. Now if we operate quickly we should be able to help him before his 10K fever gets worse."

"You can't!" Bailey shouted standing up and Bob lumbered into the room and backed her into a corner, she tried to get around him but the guy was like Frankenstein, not too bright but strong as hell. He restrained her while Liddy and Winona helped the nurse get 10K onto a stretcher and wheel him down the hall, Bob practically lifting Bailey up and taking her with them.

"Get his strait jacket on her." The nurse said when they got 10K into the operating room and Bailey continued to thrash and struggle in Bob's hold, they removed the jacket from 10K and strapped him down to the metal table then they got it on Bailey "I was afraid of this." The nurse said getting scrubs on, "You've clearly begun to relapse with 10K fever after being exposed to it for so long."

Then Bailey was tossed into a corner while Bob stood in front of her making sure she didn't go anywhere.

"But not to worry." the nurse went on, "Your lobotomy will come right after his." She said moving to a table of sharp surgical tools. "Make sure he's strapped down tight. Remember last time?"

"We should pull his molars while we're at it." Liddy said holding 10K's jaw before he slapped a hand over his mouth, "Just in case the government's implanted them with listening devices."

"Just make sure he's immobilized." The nurse said grabbing a long sharp tool and a tiny silver hammer and Bailey struggled harder to get free as Liddy put another strap around 10K's forehead as the nurse approached him with her mask over her nose and mouth.

"There and there, good." Liddy said as 10K's eyes rolled around in his sockets not focusing on anything.

"I'm thinking. . . trans-orbital." The nurse said moving to stand beside 10K.

"Sure whatever. That's great, yeah. Let's do that." Liddy agreed.

"Pity we don't have any anesthesia." The nurse said leaning in close to 10K's face, his eyes going wider. Then she brought the sharp tool down closer and closer to 10K's face as his eyes followed it and crossed. "This might sting a little."

"WAIT!" Bailey shouted and the nurse turned to her, "Sorry Bob." She muttered under her breath as an idea came to mind.

Doc POV

He and Elvis had just come out of the Z ward with the meds when Winona told him that 10K had another seizure and the nurse had begun her operation. He rushed to the operating room to find the nurse covered in blood spatters.

"What the hell have you done?" he asked in horror.

"You're here just in time doctor." She said as he pushed past her and to 10K who was strapped to a table.

"No lobotomy." He whispered checking his head then turning back to the nurse, "I don't understand." He said now seeing Bailey in the corner in a strait jacket.

"Now that we have the technique perfected this next one should be much easier." The nurse said as Bob sat up from another table with a fresh stitched up cut across his forehead. "That was an excellent idea." The nurse said pointing to Bailey with her silver hammer and Bailey shrugged and looked at the floor in partial shame that Bob had to suffer more so she could save 10K. "Prep the patient for a bi-cranial trans-orbital resection and lobotomy."

"Now, hold on!" Doc spoke up, "This is my patient and I accept full responsibility for him."

"He – he can't just do that, can he? Can he?" Liddy asked.

"Yeah, I have the cure for 10K fever right here." he said holding up his sack of meds and giving it a shake. The nurse paused seeming to think it over.

"Well then. If you have this under control –"

"I do."

"I will just go check on the others." She said leaving with Liddy as Bob got up and headed out of the room.

"Bob. You- you okay to travel?" Doc asked as he lumbered out of the room, then Doc moved over to 10K, "Don't worry kid, I got your back." He said bringing a hand to 10K's head again.

"Good work Bailey." He said as Elvis helped her out of the strait jacket and he got to work pouring meds into a silver bowl.

"Okay, we got Clobazam, Divalproex and Diazepam for seizures. Uh, Risperidone and Haloperido for psychosis. Hydrocodone for pain and Alprazolam for anxiety. Two for him and . . . a few for me, haha. Oh and Dextroamphetamine. Oh, you're gonna like those kid. Those are fun. My Air Force buddies call them 'go pills'." He laughed.

"Try these hippie." Elvis said handing him another bottle as Bailey stood by 10K watching his eyes roll back and forth slowly.

"Progesterone? Why not?"

Then he boiled the whole thing and put it in a needle for injection. They unstrapped 10K and he began to thrash again as another seizure started.

"Hey kid. You're not making this easy. We got to roll him over." Doc instructed as Bailey and Elvis rolled 10K onto his side and held him in place. "Here we go kid. Doc's kitchen-sink-anti-apocalypse-hangover-special, if it don't kill ya it'll cure ya."

"Kill him?" Bailey asked as he stuck the needle in 10K's. . . well you got the idea. He stopped twitching after Doc injected him and Elvis rolled him back over. Doc leaned his ear over 10K's heart to check for a pulse and 10K lurched up off the table.

"Doc! Doc, are you there?"

"Kid how you feeling?" he asked as 10K seemed to calm down a bit.

"I feel like I've been shot. . . in the ass." he said before he fell back onto the table with his eyes shut.

"Is- is he dead?" Elvis asked and in the next second they heard 10K snoring.

"Apparently not." Doc replied as Bailey leaned over and kissed 10K's forehead. Elvis saw them and turned to Doc.

"Hey can I sign up for some of that comfort therapy next, Doctor hippie?" he asked and Doc chuckled.

"One patient at a time man."


	50. Chapter 50

**Staypeculiar & Judging. All Day Every Day: ****I got such a kick out of how you both liked the chapter but had very different views on the original episode. I'm so glad you liked Bailey's part though, even if it was small and she didn't do too much. I'm so glad she's back with Doc and not alone anymore. I also like how 10K will be back in his right state of mind in the next chapter, it's more fun writing his point of view when he's not drugged out which is why I didn't even attempt to do it for this episode. Who knows what was going through his head during the seizures, the hallucinations and everything else. I hope you like part two of this episode as much as part one. Thanks again for your reviews and I'll see you guys next week!**

S3E06: Part 2

Bailey POV

Doc went back to help the nurse pass out meds to the patients and left Bailey with 10K while Elvis watched the hall. He hadn't seized since Doc injected him so she hoped that whatever he'd given 10K was working. After a while of her sitting beside him and stroking his jaw and running her fingers through his hair his eyes slowly opened.

"Bailey?" he asked sounding more in his right mind then he had before.

"Shhh." She said hearing Elvis approach also having heard 10K wake up. "We're not alone."

Then he looked to the door and his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "Is that a black Elvis?" he asked nervously.

"Yes. Don't worry, he's real. That's not another hallucination."

«»

"Hang on Doctor hippie." Elvis said helping Bailey bring 10K into the large white room with the others, "We've got one more."

"Hey –eyy Doc." 10K said with a slightly out of it grin as Doc rushed over.

"Thanks Elvis." He said taking his place and helping Bailey bring 10K to a table along the wall away from the nurse as she continued to pass out meds though now she cast weary glances at them every few minutes.

"Just be cool man, they don't know we know you." Doc said sitting across from him while Bailey dragged a chair over to sit beside 10K who leaned back against the wall and put his elbow on the table resting his face in his palm.

"How you feeling?" Doc asked.

"Like, super mellow." 10K replied with a smirk, his voice deep and cracking a bit.

"You know everybody thought you were dead." Doc said leaning forward, "Not me. I knew you were alive, you little cockroach. I knew it." Doc said smiling as 10K got an ear to ear grin and leaned further into his hand as his elbow slid on the table "But how'd you survive it? The last time I saw you, you were on that sinking submarine."

"Murphy saved me." 10K replied still smirking as he gave a shrug.

"Murphy?" Doc asked and Bailey grit her teeth trying not to let her hate show.

"Hmm." 10K nodded.

"Are you kidding?"

"Hmm."

"The Murphy? Mr. I-am-the-chosen-one-so-I-get-to-act-like-a-selfish-pain-in-the-ass Murphy?" Doc asked and Bailey smirked at his description.

"He's not like that anymore. He's different." 10K said harshly as he sat up straighter and got a serious look on his face which made Bailey's smile fall. Why would he be defending Murphy? He couldn't need another injection so soon could he? They just fixed the side effects of the last one. Doc saw the change too knowing 10K would never defend Murphy that way.

"Did something happen?" he asked.

"No. Yes." 10K said quickly his eyes wide and shifting side to side.

"Huh?" Doc asked and Bailey's expression grew concerned.

"I dunno." 10K said softly, "Everything's so. . . fuzzy." He continued, not making eye contact with either of them as he leaned against the wall and slid down a bit, Bailey rested her hand on his thigh as he looked down at his lap like he was trying hard to concentrate on his train of thought, then he sighed, "The harder I think about it the further away it goes. Where's Warren? Addy?" he asked looking up at them again.

"They're not here and we shouldn't be either." Doc said and 10K sat up straighter looking serious again but this time when he spoke the words sounded more like 10K, less blend.

"Gotta get to Warren. Murphy's taking over." He said leaning forward on the table and began to whisper urgently, "She's gotta stop him."

"Where is Murphy?" Doc asked.

"Spokane." Both Bailey and 10K said but 10K rolled his tongue a bit more when he pronounced it.

"Spokane, Washington?" Doc clarified and they both nodded, "Of course." He scoffed.

"He's starting a new world odor." 10K said with a dark look in his gaze.

"What?"

"New. . . world . . .older." 10K said still trying to get it right, "Nude. . . whole. . . under." 10K kept going still looking serious but his words were not making any sense.

"Kid you gotta hold it together." Doc said desperately, "Look man, we're gonna bust out of here, okay?"

«»

"And we stretch up and down, bend your knees and down." The nurse said after she'd called for daily stretches. She had everyone stand up as she stood in front of the room and guided them. Doc made sure he, Bailey and 10K were in the back and Bailey knew he was planning to make their move. "Stretch to the sky and down. And up and down. Winona you can do this. And down. You're getting tubby and down. Just stretch and down, bend your knees and down. Don't hurt your back and down, it feels good and down, looking good and down."

Bailey noticed Winona and Bob weren't doing as the nurse instructed but she didn't seem too concerned about that. Elvis was rocking to his own version and Liddy was going nuts moving all about the room jumping around, even around Winona who glared at him. As Doc pulled 10K's arm over his shoulders and tried to discreetly take him out of the room Bailey noticed Bob, who had just been spinning in a circle, stared at them as they left. She hoped he was too out of it to report them to the nurse as they ducked into the next room full of bunk beds and 10K grabbed a pillow off one of the mattresses.

"No napping." Doc scolded taking the pillow from him and tossing it on another bed. They dragged 10K into the hall and hurried for the nearest exit. Doc stopped and pulled them back before he turned and Bailey saw they were in front of the storage room. Doc left 10K with Bailey as he rushed in and grabbed their stuff quickly getting it back on him as Bailey took her bags and weapons.

As they continued their escape - which was difficult with 10K walking funny like he hadn't readjusted to his boots - 10K kept staring at the glove on his hand flipping his palm back and forth.

"There's only one." He said seeming in a daze.

"Apparently you like wearing it that way." Bailey said as they rushed him down the steps. At the bottom was a door barricaded by furniture but it was starting to come loose from so many Z's now pounding on it. The whole thing would probably topple over by the end of the day.

"Oh, we can't go that way." Doc said pulling 10K to a halt.

"Look." 10K said his voice deep and rough as he pointed at the door.

"Yeah, I know. That barricade's not gonna hold much longer." Doc said and Bailey readjusted the strap of her bag across her torso.

"We gotta tell Warren." 10K said staring at the floor, his voice still deep and rough as his hand moved from pointing at the door to Doc, "Gotta. . . about the. . . " he said looking up at them, "Tell her."

"I know. I know." Doc said then turned to Bailey. "Look. We can't just leave those folks back there. I know it's crazy but we got to go warn them. Damn I hate having scruples." He said but when they went to turn back they saw the nurse, Bob and Elvis at the bottom of the steps behind them.

"This area is out of bounds." The nurse said with a smile but Bailey saw something different then kindness shining in her eyes.

"Well this whole institution is gonna be out of bounds when them zombies bust through." Doc said letting go of 10K who leaned more on Bailey with his arm around her shoulders and her hand resting on his chest to help keep him upright. But Doc's warning was ignored as the nurse nodded to Elvis who had a new guitar.

"Oh come on man I thought we were friends. Don't be cruel." Doc said but Elvis knocked him out anyway, though he did look reluctant to. Bob stepped forward toward Bailey and 10K seemed to have enough of his mind to try and defend her.

"No." he said deeply, moving to stand in front of her but he was still off balance and Bob easily grabbed his biceps and threw him aside where he landed in a stack of desks and metal chairs that crashed down on him. Bailey didn't have time to grab her weapons before Bob had his arms around her again as she and the guys were put in strait jackets and brought to the large white room.

Doc POV

"I knew it would eventually come to this." The nurse said when he'd come to, tangled up in a strait jacket again sitting in that same damn circle now with 10K on his left and Bailey next to 10K.

"As you all know hospital policy is to let patients make as many decisions as possible by democratic vote. In light of recent events, I move that we revoke all hospital privileges for this doctor and his intern effective immediately. Who's in favor?"

Immediately Liddy raised his hand as his legs twitched and his feet tapped the ground.

"Do we get a say in this decision making process?" Doc asked as 10K kept opening and closing his eyes like he was trying to keep himself from falling asleep.

"If they don't want to be here, we should let them go." Re-Pete said. "We were doing fine before they got here."

"Releasing them isn't the answer." The nurse said, "These three pose continuing threats to themselves and others."

"She means us. She means us." Liddy said wagging a finger in the air, "I knew this. I knew it. I vote yes." He said raising his hand, then he reached across Re-Pete to lift Bob's hand into the air too. The nurse looked down the line at the others, Elvis avoided her gaze but raised his hand, then Winona shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the nurse stared her down.

"Don't do it Winona." He said but then she gave in.

"It's unanimous." The nurse said with a smile.

"So now what? You gonna feed us to the zombies?" he asked, "We were coming back to warn you."

"Liar!" Liddy shouted but the nurse raised her hand shushing him.

"We're caregivers here at the Serenity Falls Institution, not murderers. So we won't be feeding you to the zombies. Of course, we can't let you stay among us without treating your aggression and delusions about this mission of yours."

At the mention of the mission 10K lifted his head finally coming out of his groggy state. His eyes widened as he looked around the room.

"Let me guess? Lobotomy?" Doc asked.

"I'm glad you concur with my diagnosis." The nurse said still smiling.

"Well I want a second opinion." He said.

"I like your beard." Winona said.

"He means a medical opinion sticky fingers." Liddy snapped at her.

"Who are you calling sticky fingers, Mr. I-never-met-a-conspiracy-theory-I-didn't-believe?"

"At least I was prepared for this." Liddy said.

"Shoplifter!" Re-Pete shouted at Winona, "Shoplifter! Shoplifter!"

"Hey, hey." He tried calming them all down as 10K zoned out again. Bailey, who'd been abnormally quiet, kept fidgeting in her seat probably trying to get free of the jacket without the others noticing.

"Listen." He tried again, "If we keep sitting around here arguing we're all gonna be zombie chow. That barricade ain't gonna hold forever."

"We need to stop. . Murphy." 10K muttered turning to him and the nurse stood up.

"I can help you with those delusions."

"He's not crazy!" Doc and Bailey both shouted defending 10K as his eyes grew wide again as he looked at the others.

"We are on a mission." Doc continued, "A mission to save humanity. The blue man he talks about, it's a guy named Murphy, maybe you've heard of him. His blood contains the antibodies for a zombie vaccine. And you see, we're part of the team that's gonna get him back to the CDC." He explained figuring he had nothing to lose.

"Bad move Doc." He heard Bailey say and when he turned to her she was shaking her head disapprovingly. Then the laughter started, the whole room filled with it as all the patients and the nurse started cracking up like it was the most ridiculous thing they'd ever heard.

"You really are insane." Liddy said and the nurse's face lit up.

"Well, there's your second opinion." She said. "I think we can keep them in their strait jackets for this. Please help me get them to the floor." She said moving to a table where she'd already had her surgical tools set up. 10K's eyes were wide again and Bailey's chair made a scratching noise as she pushed herself back and away from the others as Liddy and Elvis stood to follow the nurses orders.

"Don't listen to her." Doc pleaded, "Those zombies are about to bust out of that barricade. She's gonna get you all killed."

He saw them hesitate and so did the nurse, "Do what I say. Now."

But they still hesitated, "The only one delusional around here is you if you think you can stay here forever and be safe."

Then there was a loud crash and they turned to the door hearing more banging. 10K's eyes were still wide and Doc saw Bailey had started to get one arm free but she still had a long way to go before she'd get that jacket off.

"We don't have much time." he told the patients.

"Mr. Liddy. Mr. Washington. Please prep the doctor for surgery." There was more thudding as the nurse smiled at her sharp tools, "Do what I say now." She said sternly when she saw Liddy and Elvis still hesitant.

"You talking to me? Are you talking to me? Cause I'm the only one here, and the names' Elvis!" He said striking a pose.

"Is that Travis-Bickle-Elvis?" Doc asked whispering to 10K who looked confused as his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Doc." Bailey said leaning over, "No TV, no internet, no porn, remember?" she said nodding at 10K.

"Oh, yeah." He said remembering the kid wouldn't get the reference even if he was all right in the head.

"Mr. Washington." The nurse sneered, "You stop this Elvis nonsense right now. And hold that man down!"

"What-what if, what if, the doctor's right?" Liddy asked, "What- what if those things get in here?"

"That's just another one of your conspiracy theories!" she shouted at him, "Stop being such a bed wetter and do as I say!"

"You know your ego and stubbornness is gonna get us all killed!" Doc shouted, "You're the crazy one!"

Then she stomped over to him, "That's enough. I will not be disrespected!" she shouted slapping him so hard across the face he fell out of his chair and onto the floor.

"Doc!" Bailey shouted as 10K looked at him wide eyed and the nurse bent over him with her sharpest tool ready in her hand.

"I had hoped we would be colleagues, but you've given me no choice. Hold still. Hold still." She said bringing the tool closer to his face. Then a pair of hands grabbed her head and she screamed before the person snapped her neck and she fell down beside him. He looked up to see Bob who turned to her and took the tool from her hand stabbing her in the head repeatedly as she'd done to him.

The thudding and banging continued and seeing them as their best option the patients quickly got the jackets off him, 10K and Bailey. He went for the meds filling a sack with everything cause these days who knew what you'd need down the road. Meanwhile Bailey grabbed what was left of the nurse's supply of trail mix and fresh water and stuffed it in her rucksack. 10K had his hands on the open zipper of his jumpsuit, his fingers tapping at the fabric as he looked like he was deep in thought.

"Okay, I got the meds." He said.

"I got the food." Bailey said throwing her backpack over her shoulders along with her messenger bag.

"What's the fastest way out of here?" he asked.

"There's a bus out back." Re-Pete said.

"Well great, how do we get there?"

"You have to go through the Z ward." Liddy said stuttering and waving his hands nervously.

"Of course. Okay, well, come on. Let's go." He said as they began to file through the door and Bailey wrapped 10K's arm over her shoulders, "Double time. Double time. Keep it tight." He said and as Winona passed him she returned his stash that she must have gotten her hands on again at some point.

"Hey." He said stopping Bob, "I want to thank you for what you did for me. Blink if you know what I'm saying." And he did, "All right. I knew it. I knew it! Come on let's make haste." And Bob went out the door with him, 10K and Bailey following behind.

«»

"Okay here we go nice and easy." He said leading them through the Z ward. He kept giving words of encouragement as 10K muttered to himself.

"Murphy. . . Warren. . . Murphy. . . Red. . . 5K. . . Murphy. . . Bailey."

"Shhh. Shhh." Bailey tried consoling him as she helped him along, "I know. I know."

Then he saw Bailey and 10K staring at a dead Z with a helmet covered in wires, "Shocker zombie." He told them, "Extra crispy."

They made it through the Z ward and out the doors into the next hall. There was a doctor zombie walking around that Liddy took out smashing it's head way more than necessary, apparently the man had been Liddy's doctor back when he'd been alive. Doc got the impression that they didn't get along. Then from the next set of doors in front of them a zombie in a wheelchair with another shocker helmet rolled in blocking their path.

"Somebody kill it!" Re-Pete shouted.

"Somebody already did." Winona said.

"Well, kill it again!"

"Don't panic I got this." He told them going forward and pushing the chair back down the hall, then he retrieved the wires from the Z's helmet and jammed the frayed ends into the flickering light above them. The zombie twitched violently as it was shocked and one of the tanks on the back of the chair caught fire.

"Everybody back! Back! Back!" he shouted as they took cover in one of the rooms. Then they heard a pop and a moment later the wheelchair with the zombie up in flames rolled by until it crashed at the other end of the hall and he smiled, "I still got the touch."

They were able to make it to the exit and quickly began to dismantle the barricade. From behind them they saw the rest of the zombies from the Z ward stumbling after them. They were able to make it outside just as the Z pack caught up with them and Liddy shut and locked the door but that wouldn't hold that many zombies back for long.

"Viva Las Vegas." Elvis said.

"Alright guys head for the bus." He instructed as they went down the stairs and across the yard. Then he heard Bailey shout from behind their group.

"Doc!" and he turned to see she'd been dragged to the ground when 10K fell over. She was sitting him up against a tree and he rushed over to help.

"Come on kid, just ten more yards and you can sleep on the bus."

"No, Doc I don't think I can make it." 10K grumbled.

"No, no, sure you can. Come on. Baby steps. Come on." He tried getting 10K back on his feet only for him to tip over onto the ground again.

"No, I can't."

"Oh not now." He said looking around and seeing more Z's from the field by the building drawn to their commotion.

"Ten, come on." Bailey was saying as she cupped his face in her hand getting him to look at her, "Ten, it's not. . .not that far." She said looking at the distance then at 10K's condition and clearly getting discouraged.

"All right, we've got to go." He said seeing the Z's get closer as he knelt by Bailey and 10K, "How you feeling?" he asked tapping on 10K's shoulder trying to perk him up enough to walk. "Come on. We've got to get out of here. Right?"

"Hurry up they're coming closer!" Liddy shouted as the others piled onto the bus.

Doc grabbed 10K and pulled him up, hell he might be old but he'd throw out his back before he gave up on the kid. Then he saw the bus pull away with the others on it, _Oh real nice guys_, he thought then turned his attention back to 10K.

"Let's go kid, come on." He said as 10K fell forward on his knees and Doc was able to grab him by the collar while Bailey got her hands on his chest and together they got him sitting upright again, that's when he saw it. The two crescent shapes on the back of 10K's neck, Murphy's bite.

"You've been bit! Murphy bit you!" he said in shock and sadness looking to Bailey who looked. . . not shocked at all, "You knew?" he asked and she turned her gaze to the ground.

"That's what's wrong with you." He said pulling the kid in for a hug, "Damn it Murphy. I'm so sorry kid. I'm gonna fix this, if I have to track down that bastard and make the damn vaccine myself." He said before leaning 10K back against the tree and turning to the satchel of injectors.

"So what are these anyway?" he asked pulling one out, "Is that the cure? Or is that what's making you sick?" he asked but 10K only ran his finger along the vial.

"Merch made it." Bailey said and he turned to her as she looked back up at him shyly, "It keeps Murphy out of 10K's head, gives him his free will."

"But look at what it does to him." he said gesturing to the kid, "The hallucinations, the seizures. . . we got to get you back to Warren and Sun Mei. They'll know what to do." He said putting the injector back in the bag as 10K sat up taking a deep breath, his eyes going wide again.

"No, you can't tell Warren about the bite. Not anybody."

"Well, we have to kid. Otherwise they can't help you."

"Don't tell them. Please." He said his voice still deep and kinda spacy, "I'm not like Cassandra. I don't want them to think of me like that. I'm not one of those. . . promise me."

"I don't know kid." He said sadly as he saw how weak the kid was as he begged, Bailey looked miserable too seeing what Murphy had done to the guy she cared so much for.

"Promise me." Then 10K fell forward into him again, his face against his shoulder and Doc wrapped his arms around him again in a hug.

"When I see Murphy, I am gonna punch his teeth in." then there was a bang and the Z's from the asylum got out and started making their way down the steps toward them.

"Puppies and kittens." He said and Bailey collected their stuff then helped him get 10K off the ground. They made it to the door in the fence, Bailey jammed it shut behind them as they made their way down the road trying to keep 10K from tripping over his own feet.


	51. Chapter 51

**Thanks again to Staypeculiar and Judging. All Day Every Day for your reviews! I thought about dividing this episode into part one/part two but decided to just give you guys a longer chapter instead. Enjoy!**

S3E07:

They walked the rest of the day and the day after it. They passed around the last of the trail mix and water and Doc and Bailey passed around 10K as they helped him walk.

"Whoa easy kid." Doc said as Bailey helped him set 10K down on a curb just outside the grocery store they'd stopped at. He was still so weak and they needed to find a better way of transporting him or else they'd both get wiped out from supporting his weight all day. Doc left to get the nearest shopping cart which was across the parking lot while Bailey stayed with 10K.

"Come here." she said soothingly as she pulled him close to her letting him lean against her with his back to her chest and his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He muttered still in his druggy fogged up state and her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"For what baby?" she asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Not being stronger." He muttered still seeming so out of it and her heart hurt at his confession, "I was so dizzy." He went on though she had no idea what he meant so she let him keep talking. "On the sub, after I woke up from surgery. The alarm was going off and I knew something was wrong and I had to get out. I couldn't make it. Going down the hall I got so dizzy I had to sit, then I passed out. That's when Murphy must have found me and bit me. I wasn't strong enough to stay awake, then I could have stopped him."

"Tommy, if you hadn't gotten bit Murphy wouldn't have let you on the lifeboat. He would have used his blends to make you stay on the sub, then you would have died there."

He nuzzled into her shoulder, "Better dead then a blend."

She started to get cold like when she was on the beach and thought he had died. That idea that the world seemed so dark and couldn't possibly keep spinning with him gone came back and haunted her. "Don't say that. As long as you're here we can help you, we're going to find Warren and she's going to help us get you better."

"Mmmmm." He mumbled starting to fall asleep.

"Don't go to sleep." She said giving him a small shake to keep him conscious. "Just stay awake until Doc comes back okay Tommy? Then we'll get you in the cart and you can sleep it off."

"Can't." he muttered, his eyes still closed. She rifled through her brain trying to think of something that would keep him awake. Then she leaned down and tilted her head and kissed him. She felt him respond immediately as he turned his head and kissed her back.

"What about if I do that?" she asked when she pulled away and she saw him give a dopey smile.

"Mmm okay." He said before she chuckled and leaned in to kiss him again.

«»

Eventually, they convinced 10K it'd be easier if he just rode along with them in the shopping cart. Doc pushed the cart and Bailey pulled at the front. They took a big black umbrella when they were lucky enough to find one and opened it and propped it over 10K to keep the hot sun off him as he slept. They had dumped their bags into the cart with him to make the walking easier but Bailey could see that Doc was running out of steam.

"It gets lonely out here in the apocalypse." He said starting a conversation, probably to keep his mind off the heat. "People are getting fewer and fewer and meaner and meaner. You know Kid? Kid? How you feeling?" he asked looking in on 10K who was still out cold, "That's okay you sleep it off. That cocktail I gave you would have whooped my ass too, for sure." Then he sighed, "I dunno how much more of this zombie shit I'm gonna be able to put up with. With Warren and Addy gone, if anything else happened to you two, I might just have to go out in a blaze of zombie glory."

"Don't talk like that Doc." Bailey told him, "Apocalypse isn't all bad." She said thinking about how none of them would have met if the world hadn't ended.

"Name one thing – besides the gang – that came out of this that was good." He said sounding out of breath as they pushed and pulled the cart uphill.

She thought for a second, "Z-weed?"

Doc hummed in approval before giving a chuckle, "Right on."

Then they heard a car and turned to see it coming down the road headed right for them. There were some other broken down vehicles nearby so they rushed the cart over and ducked behind them. But as the car drove by Doc stood up and ran back into the road.

"Hey. Warren!" he shouted and Bailey stood now too, keeping her hand on the shopping cart as Doc kept shouting. "Warren! Addy!"

They heard the brakes squeal as the car made a hard turn then the windows rolled down and Warren and Addy's heads popped out.

"Doc!" Addy shouted then her face lit up more as she saw her best friend, "Bailey!"

Doc laughed in relief, "Hey you guys!"

"Steven Beck where the hell have you been?" Warren asked getting out of the car and making her way over giving Doc a hug, "We've been looking all over for you!"

"What happened to me? What happened to you?" Doc asked still smiling.

"Uh you didn't see the horde of spider zombies?" Addy asked.

"Spider zombies?" Bailey asked.

"Damn, no." Doc told her.

"They were covered in black widows, man." Hector said shaking his head.

"Black widow spiders, crawling with them." Addy said shuddering, "Whoo-hoo."

"Okay so what happened to you?" Warren asked, "And you." She said wagging a finger at Bailey like she wanted to scold her but Doc spoke up before Warren could.

"Well, have you ever seen the movie _One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest_? Add zombies, a black Elvis and mix well. It's a long story, but the best part is – we found 10K." Doc said his grin getting wider.

"What?" Warren asked in shock as they led the others to where they'd stashed the shopping cart with the sleeping 10K.

"10K!" Addy said happily but he didn't wake up, not even when she shook his shoulder. "Is he okay?"

"Should be fine." Doc said, "We found him locked up in an asylum, he was in pretty bad shape, had to give him a mix of five or six different prescriptions to get him back on his feet. He'll be fine once he sleeps it off."

"Okay, well let's get him into the SUV." Warren said and they pushed the cart over to the car. They unloaded the bags first to make a somewhat comfortable sleeping space for 10K. Then Bailey hopped in the back as they lifted 10K and she pulled him inside. She sat back with him lying partially on her and partially on their bags as he slept. Warren got back in the driver's seat and took off. Addy leaned over the back seat and bugged Bailey about doing her hair just like old times and finally Bailey gave in and let her braid it in a French braid along the back of her head. It did remind her of the old times, but then those thoughts darkened as she started to compare how things used to be with how they were now. As they drove Bailey couldn't help but notice the dark circles around 10K's eyes seemed darker and his skin seemed paler. That cocktail Doc gave him might have helped the side effects of Dr. Merch's booster shot but eventually he'd need another one.

10K POV

"_There's nothing to fear. . . I don't fear you. I hate you. What you did to Cassandra was worse than death. . . Just let it happen Kid. You won't be afraid anymore." He grunted in pain and hit the floor, "No please Murphy, no! . . .God no!"_

"10K?. . . 10K!"

He rotated his head against something soft as his eyes opened. He wasn't sure where he was but he could tell it was a confined space and after the padded room that was all he needed to know.

"Let me out!" He jumped up and crawled out of the. . . car?

"Let me out!" he shouted again hopping out but after half a step he collapsed on the ground, he crawled a couple more feet before he couldn't even drag himself across the pavement, he let out a grunt as he held himself up on one elbow, the other going to his stomach.

"You're not looking too good Kid." Doc said moving to kneel beside him as Bailey got out of the back of the car and stood around him with the others.

"Yeah, I don't feel so good." He replied still holding his stomach.

"What the hell did you give him?" Warren asked as he looked up and saw Escorpion leaning over him.

"Whoa, what –" 10K shouted as he began to crawl back on his elbows.

"Hey, hey, hey, 10K it's okay. He's with us now." Warren said reassuringly.

"She's right." Escorpion said, "You don't have to worry about me no more. I'm with you now bro."

Bailey POV

Warren helped 10K up and he stumbled a bit still getting his balance, "You okay?"

"Yeah." He said taking a deep breath.

"Look at you. You got chest hairs." Warren said with a small laugh. "Good to see you – conscious." She said before pulling him into a hug. Then Addy moved to give him a hug too as Bailey moved to his side and he smiled clearly glad to be back with the group, though Bailey still saw a touch of worry and sadness in his green eyes. He didn't like not being honest with them, and he was sad that he couldn't be honest. Damn Murphy, she thought, 10K was still suffering because of that blue devil.

"All right, we got a lot of catching up to do." Warren said turning to 10K, "But first, you told Doc that Murphy's in Spokane?" she asked and 10K's eyebrows pulled together in worry about what else Doc might have told them and Bailey's heart hurt at the sad puppy look he wore. Understandable though, he's got a lot to worry about. She rubbed his arm reassuringly and he turned to her looking grateful before looking back at Warren.

"Yeah. But he's different. He's smarter, crazier. He's got some kind of big plan, and he's not alone. He bites people, controls them. It's. . . weird."

"How?"

"Well everybody. . . likes him." He said his voice soft kinda like he was out of breath after running, just without the panting, Bailey worried he might still be weak after everything he went through. He needed a good meal and more rest.

"That's effed up." Addy commented.

"Here drink this Kid you look dehydrated." Doc said coming over with a canteen which 10K took gratefully.

"Is Dr. Merch still alive?" Sun Mei asked stepping forward. 10K looked at her confused and suspicious and turned to Warren.

"It's okay." She reassured him, understanding that he wouldn't be trusting of the group's newest additions.

"Murphy bit her. Twice." He said taking a drink.

"Son of a bitch." Addy muttered under her breath.

"So with these bites he controls her?" Sun Mei asked.

"Yeah." 10K replied recapping the canteen, "Dr. Merch is making him a blend vaccine so he can control people without biting them."

"You sure we need this guy alive?" Hector asked.

"You can't kill him." 10K said in a serious tone and Bailey's worry grew. Even when they talked about her mission to kill Murphy he'd smirked and chuckled along with it. This is bad, she thought, 10K was acting less like himself already, given it was only a little bit but Bailey knew without an injector it would only get worse. More bad news was the fact that the others were also looking at 10K a bit weirdly. Then, thankfully, Warren shook it off.

"Let's go." She called moving back to the vehicle.

"Out of gas." Doc reminded her, the whole reason they'd stopped and woke 10K in the first place.

"Back on foot, then." Warren said as they all grabbed their gear and continued down the road.

«»

"Are we, friends, with Escorpion now?" 10K asked as they walked. Warren, Hector and Sun Mei were a bit further ahead of them. Doc and Addy hung back with Bailey and 10K, letting him move at a slower pace as he got his strength up.

"Dude went full apocalypse man." Doc told him as Bailey held 10K's free hand, the canteen still in his other. "Had one of them come-to-Jesus moments. Goes by Hector now."

"What about Vasquez?"

"Uh, man, haven't seen him since California. Probably ran himself into a horde of Z's." Addy said and Bailey looked down at her and 10K's intertwined hands running her thumb over his knuckles nervously. She hadn't told 10K or anyone that she'd seen Vasquez in Seattle, or that he was running the Red Hand under Hector's old name.

"Suicide by zombie." Doc said with a sigh.

"Who's she?" 10K asked nodding ahead at Sun's back.

"Oh, when you and Murphy were on the boat, some Asian folks paid us a visit –" Doc began explaining but Bailey, already looking down, tuned him out as she noticed 10K's hand holding the canteen began to shake slightly. She saw the worry on his face as he let go of her hand and brought it to the canteen helping stop the shaking. She saw him glance at her out of the corner of his eye and he seemed ashamed that she saw.

They all continued down the road, Addy now asking Bailey questions about her time alone which she answered vaguely. Luckily, before Addy could notice her secretive behavior they came upon a shack on a dock with some cars out front, it might have been a small gas station on a pier at one point.

"I don't think we should keep that guy alive if he's making formulas. . . " she heard Hector say trailing off as they got closer and saw one of the cars in the grass. It was next to the gas pump which had a zombie chained to it. The hood of the car had a windshield washer with a pair of severed hands still gripping the long red handle. And the car was covered in red handprints. Another Z was chained to the driver's side door which was open and they all approached with caution as they got closer and looked over the scene.

"Well that's the Red Hands all right." Doc said, "Those guys are starting to take all the fun out of the apocalypse."

"Just when you thought it couldn't get any worse." Warren added.

"I didn't think it was possible to terrorize people in this environment." Sun Mei said.

"Hey guys!" 10K called and they turned as he pointed to a sign, "Look at this."

_Car thieves pay with their lives - Escorpion_

Warren had them clear off the car so she could see if it would still run, Bailey took out her knife and stabbed the Z in the head before using her ax to cut it's arm off at the shoulder freeing the corpse from the car door. 10K took the washer with the hands still on it and brought it over to a bucket where they were dumping the body parts. Bailey dropped in the arm she'd just chopped off as she looked at 10K as he watched the blood drip from the severed wrists for a moment before turning and Bailey saw him look at Sun Mei who had an injector in her hand and was passing it to Warren as both of them examined it. Bailey reached across the bucket and tilted his chin with her finger making him look at her. She stared at his face giving him a warning look that said 'Don't make it obvious.' He nodded getting the message.

"Hey 10K!" Doc shouted from the door of the shack on the dock, "Give me a hand over here will ya?"

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Bailey asked taking the washer from 10K and holding it up, the hands still gripping it before she dropped it into the bucket and followed Doc and 10K into the shack.

"Kid we got to talk." Doc said moving around a counter as 10K sat on a stool, "We have got to tell Warren, you've got to trust her man."

"No. Please." 10K begged as Bailey leaned against the window a few feet to his left watching their conversation and playing nervously with the ties of her lace up V neck shirt, "I can handle it okay? Just give me a little more time to get, Murphy out of my head. I'm feeling better actually." _Liar._

"Yeah well you don't look it." Doc said but hushed up quickly as Warren walked in with Sun Mei behind her.

"There you are 10K." she said and Bailey picked up the cheerful tone she used, Bailey never heard her use that tone much, _she's here for information. She's playing good cop._ She stopped playing with her laces not wanting to give off any signs of nervousness, "What do you know about this?" she asked taking out an injector from her jacket. 10K's eyes were wide clearly worried she suspected something.

"These had to come from my air drop, but what's inside them? They should be empty." Sun Mei asked.

"I don't know what's in them." 10K denied, "Dr. Merch gave them to me to keep them safe."

There was a long pause where Warren stared at him. Bailey knew she was analyzing every word out of 10K's mouth. He'd seemed to struggle choosing words as he put a sentence together which was sure to set off her suspicions. What was worse was 10K wasn't doing well under pressure, he stayed sitting facing Doc but he wasn't making eye contact with Warren. Bailey wanted to tap her fingers along the windowsill behind her but knew it would tip Warren off that she was nervous and 10K was doing a pretty good job of incriminating himself already, he didn't need her nerves making things worse.

"Really?" Warren finally asked, like she was giving him another chance to come clean.

This time 10K paused as he turned to her, his eyebrows lifted wrinkling his forehead and Bailey could tell he was scrambling to come up with something to say. "I dunno. . . Um. . . well, she was giving Murphy some booster shots to keep him from turning more zombie. Maybe that's what's in them. Maybethey'reforMurphy." 10K said so fast it almost made Bailey's head spin. His body language was also giving him away, he kept shrugging and looking around wildly, his eyes never staying on the same thing for more than a second. He kept raising his hands in nonchalant motions but he did it so much it became suspicious. He was trying too hard to be casual.

"Maybe it's the original vaccine?" Sun Mei theorized taking the vial and looking it over, more concerned with that than with 10K, "Small doses might act as a booster shot of some kind. Slow down his deterioration."

Warren stared at 10K who looked at her, his eyes still wide, or maybe it was the dark circles making it look that way, man they were getting bad. He shrugged going along with what Sun Mei said.

"Or it might also be whatever cocktail of Murphy blood they're giving the blends." Warren said her tone now conveying her suspiciousness to what 10K was saying. She stared at him more not even blinking now and he nodded and shrugged again. It gave Bailey a feeling of dread like Warren was hoping 10K would tell her what he was hiding. When he didn't the look in Warren's eyes changed like now she was preparing herself to have to punish 10K for lying, if the truth came out. . . or when it came out. It was the look you gave one of your troops when they weren't falling in line.

"Okay." She said lightheartedly before leaving with Sun Mei.

Bailey moved away from the window and to 10K's right as he turned from Doc across the counter to look at her. "She doesn't believe you."

"What? Are you sure?" he asked, the dark circles around his eyes making the worry in them more prominent. She nodded and he exhaled a deep shaky breath, "Okay, so what's the plan?"

Bailey rested her right hand on the counter and leaned her weight against it. "If we have to go, we go." She said seeing no better option.

"What?" Doc asked in a mix of shock and hurt, "Like leave the group? No, you two can't do that, not again."

"Doc, we don't know how Warren will react to 'blend 10K'." she said trying to make abandoning the group seem justifiable, though she saw 10K cast his gaze downward at being acknowledged as a blend, "If she tries to keep those boosters from him or hurt him I'll –" she paused realizing how aggressive her tone had become.

"What?" Doc asked, "You'll kill her?"

Bailey paused thinking over her answer while she saw 10K looking down at his lap, "I don't want to kill her, I don't even know if I could." She said softly, "But I don't want to hurt her, I don't want to fight with her and the best way to avoid that is to just go."

"I agree." 10K said making both of them turn to him surprised as he stared at the counter.

"You do?" Bailey asked.

He paused taking a moment before turning and looking at her, "You asked me to run away with you once, and I said no and look what happened. I'm not repeating that mistake. You give the word, and I'll follow you anywhere." He said staring in her eyes, his voice was soft but there was a loyal determination in it. She felt a warmth in her chest at his words and gave him a small smile as she brought one hand to cup his cheek. When she did 10K lifted his hand to cover hers and moved his thumb back and forth across her knuckles.

"Awww." They heard Doc from across the counter and they both turned to look at him, "Oh, I ruined that moment." He said looking away embarrassed, "Sorry Kid." He said patting 10K on the back as he passed and made his way out of the shack. When he was gone Bailey took a step closer to 10K standing between his legs as he sat on the stool at the counter. He went to say something but he barely got a syllable out before Bailey brought her free hand to his jaw too and leaned down to kiss him. He returned it wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. She kept her hands on his jaw knowing they couldn't deepen their kiss more than that and get carried away, not with the others outside getting ready to go.

When they went back outside, hand in hand, they found Addy fiddling with the car's radio trying to get a broadcast from Citizen Z.

"_Fear no more. There is a way. Follow me."_ They heard and not much later saw a truck moving down the road passing them. It was white like an ice cream truck but had a picture of Murphy spray painted across the side with the words "Fear no more" as it drove by blaring its message. "_Fear no more. Guaranteed, Fear no more."_

"Sounds like the blue dude himself." Doc said watching the truck go by in the distance.

"_Fear no more. There is a way. Follow me. Fear no more. Guaranteed, Fear no more."_

Addy chuckled humorlessly, "Murphy is advertising?"

"I told you. He's insane." 10K said.

"If he has thousands of doses of vaccine, all he needs are live bodies." Sun Mei added.

"Well you heard the man." Warren said, "Come on."

Then they piled in the car and took off after the truck.

«»

They found the truck crashed on the side of the road, the message was stuck on _"Fear, fear, fear, fear, fear, fear, fear, fear, fear."_ and the words on the side had been crossed out to say 'Fear more' and there were red handprints all over the vehicle. Vasquez must have sent some of his men to trash the truck once he'd gotten wind Murphy was recruiting. Vasquez wouldn't want Murphy drawing more humans there to turn into blends, not when Vasquez could turn them into Red Hand.

They pulled over and got out of their vehicle all grabbing their guns. Warren and Addy pulled open the back of the truck while Sun Mei, Hector, 10K and Bailey all aimed in case anything leapt out. When nothing did Warren and Addy went around to the driver's side door, Doc and Sun Mei went to the passenger side and Hector, 10K and Bailey hopped in the back of the truck and came up behind the driver who was dead and slumped over the steering wheel with a red hand sprayed on his face.

"This Escorpion is starting to piss me off." Hector said before shooting the recorder shutting it up.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Addy asked as Sun Mei climbed in and examined the driver.

"This man was shot in the heart, not the head. But he didn't turn."

"He's a blend." 10K said from behind the driver's seat, "Look at the other side of his face."

Sun Mei lifted his head and they saw a bite on his cheek.

"So when blends die they don't turn." Warren said bringing her hands to her hips.

"Yeah and zombies ignore you like you're one of them." 10K added.

"Maybe Murphy's onto something." Doc said.

"He's just trying to help people." 10K went on and they all looked at him suspiciously, except Doc and Bailey who looked worried. Then 10K seemed to snap out of it and realized what he'd said and he tried to cover his tracks, "Be-come blends." Then he cleared his throat, "There's more too, he's planning some kind of expedition." 10K continued trying to take the attention off his slip up.

"An expedition to where?" Warren asked.

"Springfield, Illinois." 10K replied.

"Springfield." Warren scoffed.

"We've been to Springfield." Addy added.

"What's in Springfield?" Hector asked.

"Yeah besides crazy Lincoln zombies?" Doc questioned not remembering what the rest of them did.

"Lucy." Addy, Bailey and Warren all answered.

"Who's Lucy?" Hector asked.

"Murphy's daughter." 10K said turning to him.

"Murphy has a child?" Sun Mei asked, "Do you know what this means? She could have inherited his immunity."

"We got to get to Lucy before Murphy does." Warren said her mind already planning their next course of action, "Let's get some grub and make a plan."

«»

They walked up the hill behind the vehicles, not going far, and set up a small fire. They sat around it on logs as Warren put her machete through a hubcap making a DIY frying pan.

"Supper." Addy called bringing over a box, "Gourmet stir fry."

"Shazam." Warren said as Addy dumped out the box spilling crickets onto the hot metal.

"You know crickets are 121 calories. All protein." Sun Mei said, trying to make their meal seem more appetizing.

"Oh, that's barbeque." Warren said as she cooked the bugs.

"Remember when we could eat meat?" Doc said with a dreamy look on his face.

"I used to barbeque all the time. Carne asada, pico de gallo. You don't even want to know man." Hector said sitting on a log across from Doc, beside Doc was Addy and beside her was 10K with his arms crossed and resting on his knees, beside him Bailey sat with her head on his left shoulder. While they reminisced Addy rubbed 10K's back in a sisterly way inadvertently bringing him out of his deep thoughts. He gave her a small smile and when she turned away he tugged on the collar of his jumpsuit clearly worrying about the bite being exposed.

"You know if you close your eyes," Doc said tossing one insect in his mouth, "it tastes just like. . . crickets."

"Cricket de gallo." Warren said passing it around making sure they each got some. "Okay so the way I see it, we got to split up." Warren said when the crickets had all been passed out and she put her machete away.

"Oh man I hate when we split up." Doc said.

"I get it. But we've got to stop Murphy and his blend army before they get too strong and we've got to find Lucy before the rest of the world finds out about her. All right? Let's hit it. Get your head in it."

They walked back to the truck and the station wagon which were now parked back to back. Thankfully Warren was able to salvage the truck, it hadn't been badly damaged just run off the road. Doc, Addy and Hector took seats in the back of the truck and Bailey saw 10K try to discreetly grab the satchel from the back of the station wagon but before he could Warren tapped his shoulder making him turn around.

"Hey, you said you saw a map right?"

"Mmm-hmm." He answered seeming tense and nervous.

"Can you draw what you saw?"

"Yeah." He nodded as Sun Mei passed Warren a clipboard which she gave to 10K, "She's with a family just outside Springfield. There's railroad tracks and it said Old Route 57. She's in the woods in a farm right here."

Warren patted his shoulder for a job well done.

"All right Doc and Addy you guys go after Lucy. The rest of us will continue on to Spokane and we'll do whatever we can to stop Murphy."

"Maybe 10K should go with them to Springfield." Bailey spoke up and Warren looked at her curiously. If she could convince her of this, get 10K to Springfield, he'd be far enough away from Murphy that maybe the control wouldn't kick back in even without an injector. "He saw the map, he knows it best, and they could use the extra person. Safety in numbers, and they're going pretty far."

"Nah, we need him more, he's the only one who's been inside Murphy's HQ, we're gonna need that kind of intel." Warren said.

"But –"

"Unless there's another reason you think he should go?" Warren asked bringing her hands to her hips.

"I just. . . don't like the idea of them going that far on their own." She said slowly and Doc, who clearly saw she was losing the argument – and earning herself a place on Warren's suspicious person's list – jumped in.

"And when we find Lucy?" he asked.

"Keep her safe. Contact us by radio." Warren told him.

"We'll monitor the HAM frequencies for you." Sun Mei added.

"What are we gonna do when we get to Spokane?" Hector asked.

"We're gonna give him a good old fashioned spanking." Warren said through clenched teeth like an angry mom.

"Right on." Hector said with a smile.

"Let's load up and move out." Warren instructed.

"10K why don't you help me make sure that fire's out?" Doc asked and 10K and Bailey both followed him back to the hill.

"Thanks for trying." 10K said softly taking her hand and she smiled at him sadly.

"10K, you've got to tell Warren and the others about the bite." Doc said when they were far enough away that the others wouldn't hear.

"No Doc. I don't want them to look at me like I'm Murphy's bitch. I just need one of those injectors from Sun Mei and I'll be fine. Just let me do this my way. Please Doc." He begged, his voice quiet.

"Let's go!" Warren called from the road.

"You're putting me in a bad position." Doc said trying to guilt trip him, hoping that would work.

"I know. Just, please, trust me." 10K begged again sounding genuinely bad about putting Doc between a rock and a hard place.

"I do. I shouldn't, but I do." Doc sighed and he and Bailey headed back down the hill while 10K stayed to pretend to stomp out the fire some more. But Doc wasn't going to leave for Springfield until he'd given it his best shot and Bailey was a bit shocked at what tactic the hippie tried next.

"Come on Bailey." Doc asked a third time as they headed back to the road.

"Doc just because we're together doesn't mean I'm going to tell him what choices to make."

"But that's the definition of a girlfriend." He replied and Bailey stopped walking to give him a blank look then shook her head.

"Okay. . . moving on to my next question, what makes you think I can convince him anyway?"

"Well, use your feminine wiles, ya know your charm, put the moves on him."

"Doc, I'm not going to tease 10K with sex just to make him change his mind." She said starting down the hill again now desperate to get to the others so Doc would drop the subject.

Addy POV

"Let's go!" Warren called to the others before turning to Addy and resuming their conversation, "Well? Bailey's been your friend longer than she's been any of ours. Did that suggestion seem off to you?"

"She's seemed a bit off since we found her again, which is bizarre since she should be on cloud nine after finding 10K alive." She admitted.

"So what are you saying?"

She gave a sigh, "Bailey's always told me everything, since we were little and shared a kiddie pool. But now. . . she's hiding something, that I'm positive about."

"Alright." Warren said nodding her head and looking at the hill where Doc and Bailey were returning, 10K a few good feet behind them, "I'll keep an eye on her while you're gone. See you soon sister." Then they hugged and Addy headed to the truck.

Bailey POV

"Take care of yourself." Doc said as he hopped in the driver's seat of the truck.

"You too." 10K replied with Bailey beside him.

"And think about what I said. Both of you."

"I'll be alright Doc." 10K assured him.

"He's got me." Bailey added taking his hand.

«»

They parked the car and got out to observe the city that would become their battlefield. Warren had her scope to her eye and she looked at the skyline of the city spread out in front of them.

"So that's Spokane huh? Perfect." She said lowering her scope.

"Murphy's compound's there." 10K said pointing, "In the Museum of Progress. Under the clock tower."

"How fortified is it?" Hector asked but 10K had seemed to have zoned out and hadn't heard him.

"10K?" Warren called his attention.

"Sorry, what?" he asked snapping out of it.

"How fortified is the compound?" Warren repeated the question.

"It's got two fences and um. . .and a zombie moat, so only a. . . a blend can get in." he stuttered seeming to have trouble focusing on forming a single sentence.

"All right. So we've got about an hour of daylight. We wait until nightfall. Do some reconnaissance. See exactly what we're working with." Warren said as Bailey looked at 10K.

"Are you okay?" Sun Mei asked and he snapped his head to her, his eyes wide again before he gained some control of himself.

"I'm just hungry." He said and Bailey's mind quickly began to try and find a way where she could get them out of there. They had to leave now – preferably with the injectors but even without them she had to get 10K out of there now. Their lie was quickly unraveling.

"I'm gonna get some. . . crickets." 10K said leaving for the vehicle no doubt searching for his medicine. She didn't like the way the others looked at each other after he left, like they were secretly beginning a plan they'd previously formulated. Warren followed 10K and Bailey saw Hector go with her but they each went around a different side of the car – they were boxing him in.

"Looking for these?" Warren asked moving around the vehicle and holding out two injectors in her palm. 10K became visibly nervous as he looked from Warren to Hector. He shook his head 'no' but didn't seem to be able to come up with an excuse as to why he'd been rummaging through the satchel that had held the injectors.

"Those weren't what he was looking for." Bailey spoke up from behind Warren quickly putting together a lie as Warren turned to her closing her fingers around the booster shots. Warren stared her down and Bailey couldn't keep eye contact with her and lie. "I asked him. . . " she stuttered as Warren crossed her arms and Sun Mei came up behind Bailey, as she quickly came up with a good reason why 10K was searching through the bag and an explanation for her own hesitation, she snapped her head up and looked Warren in the eye when one came to her, "I asked him to check if we had anymore condoms."

Her answer seemed to do its job and it threw Warren – and 10K – for a loop as both of their eyes went wide, neither one expecting her to say that. Warren turned back to 10K with a raised eyebrow and he nodded and gave a small shrug. Then Warren looked between the two not seeming to fully believe the answer, though Bailey saw in her eyes that it wasn't entirely unbelievable either, she did know they were in a physical relationship after all.

"All right." She said turning back to 10K before looking at the booster shots in her hand, "Then you won't mind if I –" Warren trailed off as she crouched down and put the shots in the grass and brought up her foot to crush them and spill what was inside.

"NO!" 10K shouted and immediately bit his lip and cringed afterward knowing a second too late that he'd fallen for Warren's bait, but what could he do, if he had said nothing she would have crushed them and it wouldn't be long before the voices in his head became actions and he'd be back under Murphy's full control. He needed that medicine.

Warren took the injectors in her hand and stood up again not taking her eyes off 10K who was looking at the ground.

"Why are these so important baby boy?" she asked using her old nickname for him but her voice was stern, the kind that accepted no bullshit for an answer. 10K looked shyly up at her as she held out the injectors in her palm, he looked like a kicked puppy. "What is in these that's so important to you?"

He stayed silent as he looked at her then quick as a whip he hit under her hand making the injectors bounce high enough that he snatched them in midair. He turned on his heel and tried to run but Hector caught him. He barely got a hand on his collar when the fabric ripped revealing the bite on the back of 10K's neck.

"He's bit!" Hector shouted, "He's bit!"

10K shook him off and kept running bolting for the nearby trees and bushes of the forest as Hector chased him. Bailey tried to go after 10K too but Sun Mei lurched forward and held her back.

"10K let me help you!" Warren shouted after him as Bailey struggled.

«»

"Warren, we have to go after him!" Bailey shouted trying to get out of Sun Mei's grip, the woman was stronger than she'd expected.

"It's almost dark it'll have to wait until morning." Warren said sounding pissed off that she'd been lied to this whole time.

"Warren you don't understand –"

"Understand what? That 10K lied to us? That he's been a blend this whole time? Maybe he's been acting as Murphy's double agent and now he's runnin back to his master." She shouted in anger.

"It's not like that! He needs those boosters to free him from Murphy's control." Bailey shouted back.

"Or he's taking the medicine back to Murphy like a good dog –"

"This is why he didn't tell you! He didn't want you to think he was Murphy's puppet, he didn't want you to think he was like Cassandra!" She yelled and Warren got quiet at the mention of Cassandra like a slap in the face. She took a deep breath and looked to Bailey.

"Bailey, it's hard for me to believe he had good intentions when he's been lying to us all this time. He must be under Murphy's control, _our_ 10K knows he can trust us."

Bailey let out a small scoff her eyes miserable at how easily they turned their backs on 10K, "Warren he doesn't even trust you with his real name." she said and saw Warren's expression drop again. Before she could respond they heard groans as Z's stumbled out of the trees attracted by their shouting. Warren drew her machete and Sun Mei threw Bailey aside where she landed on the ground and readied her own knife, neither one wanting to use bullets and draw more attention, especially this close to Murphy's compound. Bailey took the opportunity the distraction provided and ran off into the woods after 10K as the two woman fought the zombies.

"10K!" she called hoping to find him and not Hector, "10K!" but she got no response. "Tommy. . . Tommy, I'm alone please let me help you." Still nothing, "If you take that shot it's going to get rid of your blend immunity and you'll pass out again, you'll be an easy meal for the Z's, please let me help you."

Still she got no answer, maybe he hadn't even come this way, maybe he'd changed his course to make him difficult to track and she was calling to no one.

"Bailey." She finally heard him call back softly and she followed his voice to a tree where she found him sitting along its roots.

"Oh thank God you didn't take it yet." She said crouching next to him and bringing a hand to his jaw.

"I can hear Murphy, his orders, it's all in my head and it's so much worse than before. Telling me I need to obey him, I need to protect him. I need to take this."

"Okay, we'll go find shelter for the night –"

"No, now. I need to take this NOW." He insisted and she moved her hand from his face to wrap it over his shoulders. She rubbed his arm and nodded at him, then he looked to his thigh and hesitated. "This is going to suck so fracking much." He sighed.

"Do you want me to do it?" She offered and he shook his head.

"No I got it. Just. . . " he looked over his shoulder at her, "Just be here when I wake up." He said and she'd never seen his eyes so sad.

"I promise." She said nodding then he turned back to his leg and injected himself, immediately gagging and foaming at the mouth.


	52. Chapter 52

**Thank you to Staypeculiar and Judging. All Day Every Day for reviewing. Staypeculiar my response to your review is at the end of the chapter because I couldn't respond to it without spoiling this chapter a bit! **

**Judging. All Day Every Day:**** I'm glad you liked the chapter, I put Addy and Warren's conversation in there for a bit of a different perspective. Even though them being judgmental made you mad I was happy my writing invoked an emotional reaction, there are really no such thing as bad reviews! So thank you for taking the time to leave your thoughts!**

S3E09:

When 10K woke up from the shot he found himself again leaning against Bailey as she leaned against the tree. The sun was rising and the sky was turning pink with a new day as he groaned a bit and tried to sit up using his elbows for support but he was still too groggy and ended up falling back into Bailey. She didn't seem to mind though and brought her fingers to run through his hair.

"Were there any Z's while I was out?" he asked.

"No, Murphy must have enough power going that he turned on every light in Spokane, any Z's within seeing distance would have been drawn to it."

"He's probably using the blends to round them up and put them in the moat." He groaned getting some of his strength back. It fell silent as Bailey kept running her fingers through his hair before she let out a long breath and spoke.

"We need to go to Murphy's compound." She said with a touch of sadness in her tone like it upset her to say it.

"What?" he asked turning his head to look at her in shock and confusion. She looked down at him and her eyes were sad, she knew he wouldn't like what she was saying but she felt trapped, backed into a corner and this was the only path left to take.

"Dr. Merch is still there." Bailey began, bringing her finger to run along his jaw as he craned his neck keeping his eyes on her, "Maybe she's made a better version of the booster shot. Or maybe she's found a cure, something that will keep you out of Murphy's control permanently, or –"

"Bailey I can't go back there." He said, "You don't know what it was like there. I can't go back. I won't." he said his voice getting deeper and fiercer as he went on.

She sighed and looked away as he sat up, their bodies no longer touching, "Tommy." She said reaching into the grass and picking up the last booster shot they had, "We're running out of options."

He stared at the shot, his last shot, and she saw the conflict in his eyes. How much ground could they cover before he had to take it? How much distance could he put between himself and Murphy before it wore off? They had no food, no water and the only weapons they had were Bailey's. On foot they wouldn't get far.

"I can't go back there." He said softer now still staring at the injector as he made a fist pulling up some grass.

"Tommy –" then they heard a twig snap and both their heads shot up at the sound. 10K got up and Bailey followed him, they turned in all directions until through the trees they saw a small glint off a black helmet and saw one of the soldiers Murphy had bit.

"Run!" 10K shouted grabbing her hand and they took off. They heard the blend following them as they sprinted through the trees, then they came to a small clearing and stopped dead in their tracks. Another person was in front of them and turned to see them, it was Will with his hands behind his back casually.

"Murphy was right. You do have ten thousand lives." He said sounding impressed as he smirked and they dug their feet into the dirt and turned to a new direction and kept running. They didn't see Will chase after them which only made them feel worse, that meant he'd brought reinforcements and now they had the problem of wondering how many blends were in the woods with them. Bailey didn't even know what direction they were running in anymore as her lungs burned and her legs throbbed. Then 10K stopped and pulled her behind a wide tree.

"You have to go." He said with a firm grip on her arms.

"What?" she asked still catching her breath.

"They don't want you, they want me." He said urgently knowing every second they stood there the blends were catching up.

"I'm not leaving you." She said defiantly.

"Bailey you have to. I don't know what I'd do if Murphy did this to you too. I can't let that happen, you have to go." He said, his hold on her arms getting tighter with desperation as his voice turned to begging.

"No."

"Bailey –"

"No I'm not leaving you! I just got you back." She refused as 10K brought one hand to her face.

"Look, I promise I'll find a way out of this, I'm a survivor, a cockroach like Doc said remember." He told her as she grabbed his open shirt and held on tight, "I promise I'll find a way out of Murphy's control and when this is all over, I'll find you."

She started shaking her head, "No Tommy, please don't – "

"Run." He told her his voice cracking, "Just run east and keep running and no matter where you end up, no matter how far you run I promise I'll find my way back to you I swear." She shook her head again now with tears falling down her face, "Have I ever not kept a promise?"

She shook her head no as Tommy's gaze snapped to their right where they heard the blends getting closer.

"Go." He said turning back to her urgently, "Bailey, go, run!" he said pushing her away and she slowly started taking steps backwards. "Don't look back, just keep running! Get out of here!" one more choked sob broke free before she turned and took off through the trees hearing him shouting after her, "I'll find you, run! Just go!"

10K POV

"I'll find you, run! Just go!" he shouted watching her disappear through the woods. Then he turned and saw the blends approaching him and he took off in the opposite direction Bailey had went. He was too tired and too weak to leap over rooftops and scale fences like he had last time he'd been running from them and it wasn't long before he felt himself get tackled and he fell to the ground. 

Third Person POV

There was a blend on a ladder feeding the Z's their lunch in the moat when Warren and Hector snuck over to where the fence met the building and cut a hole big enough to crawl through. They'd been staking out the compound for hours and finally had their chance around mid-day.

"I'll go, you wait here." Warren instructed.

"By yourself?"

"He's less likely to put up a fight if it's just me alone."

"I'm not worried about Murphy. I'm worried about the Z's." Hector said.

"I move fast."

"Yeah, you better." He passed her his knife and she tucked it into her pocket as she infiltrated the compound. She saw Murphy come out and head to the bathroom. There were two wooden port-a-potty type structures, one that read "Mr. Murphy" and another that said "Everyone Else."

Warren turned at the sound of snarling and saw the Z's from the moat following her into the compound through the hole she'd cut to get in. She quickly ducked into the spare port a potty before they all started banging on the door trying to get to her. She looked around, knowing that to get out of this one she'd have to think – literally – outside the box.

Murphy POV

"Five minutes to myself, that's all I ask." He grumbled coming out of his stall to find zombies pounding against the one beside him.

"What the hell's going on here?"

"Somebody cut through the fence." Will said arriving with reinforcements, "They must be trapped inside."

"Back off." Murphy ordered the Z's who cleared the area, then he turned to his blends, "Open it."

When Will did kick the door open the stall was empty and the back had been broken apart.

"Warren." Murphy muttered, knowing it couldn't have been anyone else.

Citizen Z POV

"Greetings America. Or what's left of America. This is your old friend and commentator Citizen Z. Now joined by. . . "

"Kaya in the Sky-a. Hello zombie apocalypse from beautiful Camp Northern Light. High above the zombie frostline."

"Eager to hear from any and all of you out there on the by-ways. . . "

"Or in your bunkers."

"Most especially our dear old friends at Operation Bitemark. – what the holy hell?" he asked as their headphones filled with static and Kaya checked the dials.

"Someone's on the same AM frequency." She said.

"The signal's blowing out half the dial."

"_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to get through this thing called the apocalypse. Surviving, afraid, hungry. Well, fear no more my friends."_

"Oh no." he said recognizing the voice.

"What is it?" Kaya asked.

"Murphy."

10K POV

"_We are six years into the zombie apocalypse and looking down the barrel at seven. But as the good book says, seven lean years shall be followed by seven fat. Or in our case, seven years shall give way to a time of hope and freedom. I don't care who you are, where you live or more to the point what you've done. We have all done what we had to, to survive. You don't need my forgiveness. That's not what I'm about. My business is hope. If you come here, if you join with me, you won't have to worry about bites, about turning. No more sleeping with one eye open watching for zombies, waiting for loved ones to turn. Here at my Spokane clinic we have a simple vaccine that'll end all your zombie related fears, once and for all. We have enough Murphy Miracle Vaccine for all who are ready. Ready for the future. Ten thousand doses of freedom from fear."_

He heard Murphy's broadcast from the cell in the basement he was locked in. He leaned back against the wall and slid down to the floor. He was barefoot now, what was left of his clothes were tattered and barely hanging onto his body and every bit of exposed skin was covered in dirt and grime. There was a plate of food and a cup of water on the ground next to him that he'd only touched because he had desperately needed it. Besides, Murphy wouldn't poison him, he wanted him for some reason. Maybe he was still pissed that 10K had been the one to mercy Cassandra and making him suffer as a blend was payback. Everything felt hopeless, Murphy was going to get him back under his control, turn him into a puppet like Cassandra, make him hurt his friends like Cassandra. The only positive thing he held onto was that Bailey was out there running. She was going east, every minute she got further from Murphy, as long as she made it he'd be okay.

Warren POV

After three days of searching Seattle for the Red Hand the Red Hand finally found _them_. Their drug dealer, a man called Hopper, led them to the Red Hand's hideout with a smile on his face. It was a messed up place that ran under the city, dark tunnels filled with zombie hands crawling like spiders and men wrapped in barbed wire that Hopper had executed when he'd flipped on the power switch. He hadn't even given murder a second thought and as much as it made Warren grit her teeth, these were the kind of mindless killers that she needed on her side if they were going to stop Murphy.

Hopper led them to a room that was brighter than the rest but still classified as dark with only a few lamps here and there emitting a red light through their shades. They were brought to a circle where metal barrels with melted holes in the sides had fires burning in them illuminating the space in a hellish glow.

They stood among the Red Hand as a man emerged from a doorway across from them. They were pushed to their knees but they weren't the only ones, all of the Red Hand knelt as well around them. The man walked right up to them and removed his hood.

"You seek Escorpion?" he asked and Warren's breath caught in her lungs. _Holy. . . shit._

Vasquez POV

Warren sat on her knees before him between that son of a bitch Hector Alvarez and an Asian woman he did not know. When Hopper nodded they along with the Red Hand members all rose to their feet. Warren looked like she was seeing a ghost, or an angel, he couldn't tell which but she did seem to be in shock. It was almost an insult. Did she really think he'd be killed so easily? He almost wanted to ask her. After all, what did she think had become of him after he left, that he'd curl up and die? But he couldn't ask those questions, he was a new man now, with a new life and a new purpose and he had to keep up the act. Let them think he'd gone crazy, who cared? It would be a fraction of the payback he wanted to instill on the woman in front of him who had taken away his revenge. Though clearly Warren didn't see it that way, she didn't see what she'd done to him by trying to make him a better man.

"I hear you have a proposition for me." He said, _Murphy, it had to be Murphy_. He'd gotten stronger in Spokane, Vasquez had heard the transmissions, and the intel from the groups he'd sent out to gather supplies from across Washington State. Murphy was getting stronger and Vasquez was letting his Red Hand run his plans into the ground whenever he could. Bailey was still out there, still plotting her own revenge, any blend he could kill or any survivor he could turn to the Red Hand before they got to Murphy the easier it would be for her to kill him and find her peace.

"Sorry." Warren replied after looking at him in shock and sadness for a moment, "I didn't expect to find you here."

"Have we met?" he asked and for a second she looked hurt. Good.

"Yes. We've met. . .Been a while."

"I think you must be mistaken, I would have remembered you." He said before moving to Hector, "And who are you?"

"Alvarez. Hector Alvarez." He replied seeming a bit nervous like at any moment Vasquez would remember him and kill him where he stood. He almost chuckled, let him suffer too, let him grow nervous and paranoid wondering how many glances it would take before Vasquez remembered their past and ordered the Red Hand surrounding him to take him down. Whatever was going on in his mind was more torture than Vasquez could inflict anyway.

"I know you." Vasquez replied and Hector shuffled on his feet nervously, "You're one of those men. . . who think they're better than me. Better than the Red Hand. They want the peace and security that I bring, but they denounce my methods as cruel. The work of a madman. But right now what the world needs is a madman. Would you agree?"

"Are you sure you remember who I am?" Hector asked.

"Why? Should I?" he asked and Hector rolled up his sleeve revealing his tattoo. Back when he had the Zeros at his command that was all he needed, flash that tattoo and have people bow at your feet. Not anymore. He wouldn't let Hector think for a moment the street cred he had still applied. He was a no one, that tattoo was no different than dozens like it.

He scoffed, "Got one just like it." He said showing his own ink on his forearm before laughing and moving to the Asian.

"And who are you?"  
"Captain Sun Mei." She replied and he moved to a Red Hand member holding a case.

"Mmm. This yours?" he asked. "Uh-huh. Useless. Take these two away, lock them up." He said gesturing to Hector and Sun Mei. After they left he turned to Warren.

"Why are you here?"

"I need your help. Like you, I too am on a mission to save humanity. With the help of you and your men, we can make a vaccine against the zombie virus."

"I have my mission." He interrupted, "You should help me."

"You know, we were once on a mission together you and I." she said and he chuckled, enjoying how she spoke softly, like she was trying to gently coax the memories from him. Again an insult. How could she ever think he'd forget what Hector did to him, to his family? How could she forget how he'd crossed the country with her to find his wife and his little girl's killer?

"Tell me more about this mission we were on." He said.

"Let me show you something." She said stepping forward and bringing her hands to his red vest unbuttoning it from the bottom up.

"What are you doing?"

"Just a reminder." She said softly.

"Careful." He warned.

"Always." She moved the fabric aside and brushed her fingers on the scar above his hip bone. "You were hurt." She said her tone turning seductive. Ah, so this was her move, clever, show him physical evidence, something he couldn't deny. "Badly wounded. Dying."

"Go on."

"I was hurt too. And you helped me." She leaned in, "And then. . . I. . . " then she brought her lips to his and kissed him. She wove her hand into his longer hair that he'd slicked back. He returned the kiss because eh, why not? But when she pulled away and whispered 'Javier' he grabbed the back of her neck tangling his fingers into her hair and pulled her away from him harshly. She had no right to call him by that name, he'd let Bailey because they were the same, lost souls, kindred spirits. They understood the others pain, their misery, but Warren, she tried to change that in people and it only made the misery last longer. How dare she call him by that name!

"Escorpion." He told her, "Guards get her out of my sight!"

«»

After he'd had time to think and calm down he ordered the others brought back to the circle. When his men returned there were only two, Warren and Captain Sun Mei.

"Where's the other one?" he asked Hopper.

"He uh. . . " he chuckled nervously still smiling. "He escaped. But not for long."

"He's still here." he said. He knew Hector, he was no coward, he'd be plotting and he'd be nearby.

"And you." He said walking up to Warren. "Why are you really here, hmm? What is this?" he asked holding up an odd thing that looked like an epee pen.

"Our mission." Warren replied, "You've got to remember this. We were trying to get Murphy to California. We ended up in Mexico, La Reina, the Queen. You found the real Escorpion. We were doing this together. We were a team. This, we –" then there was screaming in the distance and they turned to see Hector charge out with a brick as he started hitting men in the face. It was when he threw the brick he lost his advantage and the Red Hand guards were able to detain him.

"Found him." Hopper said casually as Vasquez removed his jacket leaving him in the red sleeveless vest. Now Hector had made a move against the Red Hand. Now, he threatened the new life Vasquez had made. He wasn't about to lose his new family like he'd lost his old one. And now, he had an excuse to execute him without destroying his new Escorpion façade.

"Don't kill him." Warren begged and it set his teeth on edge. She still defended him. She still defended a man who murdered an innocent woman and her daughter.

"Who are you?" Vasquez asked stepping up to Hector.

"I'm the real Escorpion."

"That's a lie." He said before punching him in the stomach, "Who are you?"

"Yo soy Escorpion!" he shouted and Vasquez grabbed his head and kneed him in the face. "I killed for La Reina. Los Ceros. I have the tattoo."

"_I _killed for La Reina and Los Ceros!" he shouted back keeping up the act for those Red Hand watching and it gave him an excuse to continue Hector's beating, "_I_ have the tattoo!"

"You're not Escorpion!" Hector replied, "Escorpion killed your family. You were an undercover cop named Vasquez. . .And I killed your family."

He stepped away from him and went to a Red Hand who handed him a small ax with a thin blade.

"You're lying!" he shouted even though he knew it was true. How dare he mention his wife and daughter. He was nothing but dirt with no right to even think of them. And how dare he try to tear apart the life Vasquez now had. The man he had been before, the cop seeking revenge for his family, that man was dead. He'd stolen the great Escoripon's name and reputation and he had the strength, power and numbers to keep it.

"No." Hector said.

"No he's not." Warren sobbed.

"It's the truth." Hector went on. "But I lied to you before. In Mexico. When I told you I didn't remember killing your wife and your little girl. I remember. I remember every little detail. Your wife begging for her life '_please don't kill my nina. Don't kill my little girl'_ I remember. But I didn't care. . .And I shot them both."

He lied. He lied. He didn't even have the decency to tell the truth in Mexico. He'd led Vasquez to believe that to him his wife and daughter's lives were nothing, but they had been everything. And he could feel himself starting to break down. Then he got cold and stepped forward with the ax still in his hand.

"No wait." Warren begged.

"Let him fight." He ordered and the Red Hand let Hector go.

One passed him a weapon and they both circled each other. They each swung and dodged until Vasquez got a hit right in Hector's face with the handle making him step back and recoil. When he returned to the circle Vasquez swung a few more times which Hector dodged but Vasquez was able to maneuver fast enough to take the knife from him and stab him in the stomach again and again and again.

"I am Escorpion." He said as Hector fell to the ground clutching his bleeding stomach. "Say it."

Hector shook his head, "Say it!" then his head fell back and he died. The next thing Vasquez knew he had a machete through him and Warren was in front of him with her fingers around the handle. Oddly enough, he wasn't mad. He knew it was a fatal blow and it felt like all the pain he had drained from him along with his blood. He'd avenged his family and now he got to be with them.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay. . . Roberta." He said now able to let go of the act as he bled out.

"Javier."

"Don't tell Bailey." He whispered, "Mercy."

She nodded, "Go home to your family."

Then it was all over.

Citizen Z POV

"I finally triangulated Murphy's signal. He was transmitting from Spokane." Kaya said typing away on the computer.

"Washington?" he asked as Kaya brought up a map on the screen, "That makes no sense."

"And anything else does?" She had a good point.

"What is he up to?" he wondered knowing with Murphy in charge it couldn't be good.

10K POV

He had no way to track time in his prison so he had no idea how long it had been since the 2pm broadcast when the door to his cell finally opened and Wesson stood there looking down at him.

"Get up. He's waiting for you."

But when he showed no intention of moving Wesson stepped in, grabbed him by his upper arm and hauled him up then dragged him out. He didn't have the strength to fight back so he stumbled along, his feet cold against the concrete floor. When he got to Murphy's 'throne room' he saw how much more lavish it had become while he'd been running. Everything was plush and polished. There were decorative vases and curtains, it looked too Pre-Z, it looked too out of place.

"He's here sir." Wesson said when they halted in front of Murphy who was sitting in a throne made of driftwood with a pelt lining the seat. He had his ankle resting on his knee as he reclined in the chair and he took in 10K's appearance for a moment before he spoke.

"You know the funny thing about confinement? And I speak from experience. Gives you time to think about the big things. You know, life? It's purpose? Why am I here? How do I fit in? Did you find that?"

He swallowed before he answered his throat still dry, "I only thought about how much I hate your guts." He said his voice soft, he didn't even have the energy to make it sound as hateful as he wanted to make it.

"Hate my guts?" Murphy asked not sounding upset. "Wow, those are hurtful words. For the man who found you starving and near death." 10K almost scoffed, sure, he'd been starving but Murphy must be using the term 'found' loosely, he felt more like he'd been hunted. If he'd been able to stay with Bailey, they would have found a way. They would have found food. . . eventually, they would have found a way to make it. Then Murphy cleared his throat.

"So tell me, what is Warren planning?" he asked but 10K didn't answer, "Come on." He said getting up from his throne and walking toward him, "I know her as well as you do. Warren is relentless. She's gonna try something. What is it?"

The corner of his mouth twitched in a weak smirk, "She didn't tell me."

Then Murphy walked over to the safe by his throne and opened it.

"Hey! Look what I found. Humanity in a single injection." He said holding up a case that must have held vials with a cure Merch had created while he'd been gone. Murphy clearly saw the want in 10K's expression, he didn't try to hide it, that was what he needed, a single shot and it was all over. He'd be himself again, he wouldn't have the voices in his head, he could go find Bailey. But he knew Murphy wouldn't just give it to him, he'd want 10K to pay for it. "So you tell me what Warren is planning, and I might just give you your soul back. Huh? So. . one more time. What is Warren's plan?"

He hadn't been lying when he told Murphy Warren hadn't told him, the only thing she'd said was. . . his smirk turned into a smile, "She's planning on spanking your ass good."

Murphy looked agitated for a brief moment which 10K relished in before Murphy laughed and his smug smirk returned making 10K scowl as Murphy shut the case with the injectors.

"Like I said, confinement makes you think about the big things." He said taking a few steps down from the platform where he'd been standing by the safe. "You don't want your soul back? Fine. How about your heart?"

10K looked confused for a minute before he heard scuffling and turned to see Will and Anderson dragging in Bailey each one holding an arm. His eyes grew wide in panic and he lunged trying to go to her but Wesson grabbed both his arms and held them behind his back as he struggled. Bailey looked at him in shock and he knew she was concerned about the fresh bruises on his face, he noticed a line of blood on her temple where it looked like she'd been hit hard, probably enough to get knocked out which would explain how the blends got her. Her braid had fallen out leaving her hair a messy curtain around her face as she struggled but Will and Anderson were too strong. Murphy went back to his safe and put away the injectors with the medicine 10K needed and he pulled out something else. It was a syringe, not as fancy as the ones he'd stolen from Sun Mei's supply drop and it was full of a light blue liquid, it wasn't as dark as the vaccine he was giving the blends and both Bailey and 10K looked from Murphy and back to each other. Will and Anderson dragged Bailey over to a chair at the base of Murphy's platform and threw Bailey into it quickly securing her with duct tape making sure her wrists were restrained to the arms of the chair and her torso was tied tightly to the back of it. Then Will moved to help Wesson hold 10K back as Anderson left the room.

"Know what this is?" Murphy asked moving to stand by Bailey's chair as he looked at 10K and held up the syringe. "This. . . is the last dose of the vaccine I was originally injected with way back when."

Bailey struggled against the duct tape restraining her and Murphy's smirk grew into a smile which only worried 10K.

"Did I ever tell you that I saw it used on two other prisoners before me?" Murphy went on, "Neither one made it, but clearly it doesn't fail every time." He said gesturing to himself and 10K swallowed nervously. "And I've just been dying to give it another trial run." He said bringing his semi-blue hand to run through Bailey's hair as she flinched away.

"Don't." 10K said and Murphy's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh, now you want to negotiate?" he asked not taking his hand off Bailey. "Alright. Tell me what Warren is planning."

"I don't know." He said his voice raspy and Murphy brought the tip of the needle closer to Bailey, "I'm not lying!" he shouted pulling against Will and Wesson who still held him back as he fought, "Murphy, I swear, she didn't say anything to me!"

Murphy tightened his hold in Bailey's hair at the nape of her neck making her wince as he pulled her head back exposing her neck as 10K kept shouting. "Warren said she was going to stop you but she didn't say how!"

"Nothing? Warren kept you completely in the dark?" Murphy asked not moving the needle away from Bailey, "You're smart Ten Thousand, even if Warren didn't lay out her plans to you you still would have picked up on something. Some minor detail, some measly scrap of information." He said and 10K saw Bailey wince as Murphy's hold in her hair tightened, "Or does her life really mean so little to you?"

"I. . . I -" he said his mouth opening and closing as he tried to think back to anything he could give Murphy. _Lucy_, Warren had sent Addy and Doc to go get Lucy. "She –"

"Don't!" Bailey shouted and his eyes darted to her and she shook her head with what limited movement she was capable of. But now Murphy was reaching his breaking point and he pulled on Bailey's hair again tilting her head back as far as it would go.

"Last chance 10K." Murphy said looking at him without an ounce of remorse in his eyes. 10K's eyes kept flashing from Murphy to Bailey who was still looking at him even from the angle her head was now at. He could see the hard look in her eyes telling him not to tell Murphy a thing but there was also fear in her expression, and Murphy's patience ran out with 10K's hesitation, "Okay."

Then Bailey cried in pain as the needle was jammed into her neck.

"NO!" 10K shouted trying again to break free but Wesson and Will were still holding him back. Murphy pressed down on the syringe and the liquid inside vanished as it was pumped into Bailey's bloodstream. Murphy took the needle away and let go of Bailey's hair as she started gasping like it was now difficult to breathe.

"Like I said, the other guinea pigs didn't survive the injection." Murphy said approaching 10K who kept his eyes on Bailey, "The difference between them and me?" he said clasping his hands behind his back and leaning forward whispering in his ear, "I was bit."

10K's eyes widened in horror, then there was snarling and he turned to see that Anderson had come back with a Z from the moat and was leading him into the room on a pole, at the end was a metal claw that was clamped around the Z's neck as she led him toward Bailey. Will and Wesson struggled more as 10K thrashed desperate to break free and protect her, the hole in the shoulder of his shirt ripped more as they held onto him as he struggled and Anderson let the Z free. He lunged at Bailey who brought her leg up and was able to stop the Z with her foot against his chest. Then with all the strength she had kicked him back to the floor, but the Z was hungry and quickly got up and lunged again but this time Bailey couldn't get her leg up in time. The zombie fell onto her and dug its teeth into her left shoulder. Bailey screamed, 10K had never heard such a loud cry of agony come from her and the Z pulled back ripping away a mouthful of her flesh, the bloody skin and muscle hanging from its jaw before it leaned forward and bit down again and again mauling her shoulder like a rabid dog to a bone.

"Stop it!" 10K shouted as Bailey continued to cry, "Murphy enough! STOP IT!"

Then, satisfied, Murphy raised his hand and Anderson moved forward and got the claw of her pole around the zombie's neck and pulled it away from Bailey as she took it back to the moat. Bailey was breathing deeply, her head leaning forward and face covered by her hair as she looked at the ground. He could see her body rise and fall as she took deep breaths as she shook in fear of what would happen to her now. The collar of her shirt was hanging off her left shoulder revealing the mess of destroyed flesh that ran from the top of her shoulder blade over the curve of her shoulder and down to her collarbone and went from the base of her neck across to the top of her shoulder to where her arm began and 10K thought he could see a bit of bone peeking through the torn bloody muscle tissue. He clenched his teeth in rage seeing Bailey in so much pain.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he shouted turning his gaze to Murphy who looked quite pleased with himself as Bailey cried, then he waved his hand and Wesson and Will began to drag 10K back to his cell in the basement as he kept shouting in rage. "I don't know how, but I'll find a way to kill you!"

**Staypeculiar:**** when I saw your review about why they couldn't be happy for 5 seconds I felt so bad because the only thought in my head was 'oh, and it's going to get so much worse!' I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter, especially after what just happened.**

**You guys have any predictions about what that injection might do to Bailey? Will she survive it like Murphy or will she end up like the other people Merch tested it on? What will 10K do? Do you guys think his storyline will be affected or stay the same? Then of course there's Warren and Sun Mei, will Bailey being injected affect them and their search for a HZN1 cure? Let me know in the comments, I'd love to see if anyone guesses it right!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Staypeculiar:**** I wrote this chapter ages ago but by happy coincidence I gave them a bit more then five seconds in it. Even if it is bittersweet. Fingers crossed you enjoy it. I'm also sorry I made you cry on the last chapter but I'm sure 10K will let you help him kill Murphy if it's any consolation. Thanks for your three reviews I couldn't keep myself from smiling as I saw them pop up one after another. **

**Judging. All Day Every Day****: First of all -wow! Your review was so long, thank you so much! Second, I in no way thought your last review was negative. Especially since you leave a comment on every chapter, I'm happy no matter what you say, I'm just so grateful you're sticking with me and this story! I'm also glad you liked the twist last chapter, I strive to make my stories different so I'm happy to hear you enjoyed what I came up with. **

**Guest:**** Welcome and thank you for your review! I'm glad you thought I kept the characters true to the show, that's one of my biggest objectives when I add to each episode. I try to think, okay if Bailey does this how would Addy react? How would Warren? Etc. Even though it's a 10KxOC story I try to not let the story revolve around just them and I think that by keeping the rest of the group involved it really makes the chapters more exciting. **

**Holafastidiada:**** Welcome! Thank you for taking the time to leave a review! When I first looked up 10K stories I was surprised how few there were so I decided to just make my own. (I put off a lot of other projects I'd been working on but they were also from bigger fandoms with thousands of stories so I decided it was worth the time to make this one) I try to update weekly to keep things current, I know people get excited for the next chapter and I don't want to make you guys wait too long. :)**

**TheF5:**** sorry about your heart, I knew season 3 was going to be rough which is why I put so many sweet moments for Bailey and 10K in season 2 to try and balance it all out. I'm working on season 5 (and extra seasons!) that I think you all will enjoy. **

S3E10:

The door to his cell opened and Wesson stood in the doorway again but 10K didn't even turn to acknowledge that he was there.

"If Murphy wants to see me again I can tell you where he can shove it."

"It's not Murphy I'm taking you to." Wesson replied which made 10K turn to him confused, "Mr. Murphy, in a sign of good faith, has allowed you to have ten minutes alone with your girl."

"She's still alive?" he asked in both relief and shock. Wesson nodded.

«»

He was brought to another room in the museum, it was small, if he stretched both his arms out his fingers would skim each wall, the room was nearly empty and he noticed there were no windows to jump out of. It had one small single bunk where Bailey was lying with her back to him – she probably thought it was Murphy coming to see her. Her left shoulder was bandaged in layers of gauze and medical tape but it was pink in some places where the blood was starting to seep through.

"Remember, ten minutes, no more." Wesson reminded him before closing the door and locking it but 10K didn't hear retreating footsteps and knew he was standing outside to make sure neither one of them would bail. 10K stepped forward, still barefoot, and sat on the edge of the bed bringing a hand to Bailey's arm.

"Bailey." He said softly hating how rough his voice sounded. She sat up on her good arm and turned to him her eyes lighting up slightly and a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

"10K." she said and he pulled her off the bed bringing her into a tight hug being careful of her shoulder.

"We don't have much time." He said quietly in her ear before pulling back, "How – how are you?" he asked his eyes glancing to her shoulder.

"I've been better." She said biting her lip and looking at her bandaged covered wound.

"You don't feel tired? Or in pain? Or like –"

"Like I'm dying?" she asked and he gave a shy nod, "I feel. . . fine, I guess. My shoulder's sore but all in all it's not bad." He nodded before they fell silent then Bailey spoke up.

"What about you?" She asked as she brought her hand to his face tracing the bruises he had, "You look like you got hit by a truck, Tommy."

"I've been worse." He said with a shrug, "Been better."

It was quiet again, he tried to find something to say not wanting to waste their short time with silences but it was like he wanted to say so much, everything he regretted doing, what he regretted not doing, apologizing, there was so much he couldn't decide where to start.

"I love you." Bailey said and his eyes snapped to her knowing that tone.

"You said never to say it like a goodbye." He said remembering back to when he was shot at Auntie's.

"I –"

"This isn't a goodbye." He said leaning forward and bringing a hand to her face seeing her eyes well up with tears, "You're going to be okay, you're going to be. . . whatever Murphy is. . . but still, you'll be _alive_."

"But what about you?"

He knew what was going to happen, the booster shot would eventually wear off, he'd be under Murphy's complete control. This was probably the last time he'd see Bailey and be able to act under his own will. With that in mind he moved his hand to her hair and leaned in kissing her with everything he had left in him. She returned the gesture, kissing back with just as much desperation and heat as her hand moved to rest over his heart. When they pulled away to breathe he kept his forehead resting on hers and his hand in her hair.

"Tell me something happy." She whispered and he pulled back slightly to look at her, "No matter how bad things got you always somehow still had hope. Tell me something, anything, I don't care what it is." She asked, the look in her eyes pleading.

He shifted on the bed so her head rested in the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close. When something came to mind he kissed her temple before resting his cheek on her head.

"If the apocalypse never happened but we still met. . . " he began and he felt her smile against his skin, "I'd show you the lake by my cabin, take you to my favorite spot to fish. We'd go on picnics all through the summer, hold hands and walk along the trails." He said rubbing her back soothingly, he tried to think of more and his eyes landed on her messenger bag on the floor by the bed and he remembered her notebook, "You'd be finished with school and just published your first book. I'd be working with Pa as a ranger on the reserve."

"Do you think he would have liked me? Your Pa? Would he have approved?"

He smiled into her hair, "He would have adored you."

"Even with the age gap?" she asked.

"Pa wouldn't have cared about that, not when he saw how happy you make me. Besides it's only what? Three years?" he shrugged and gave a chuckle, "He probably would have made a few jokes at my expense actually."

"Really?" she asked with a little laugh.

"Mm-hmm. Pa always had a good sense of humor."

"Then what?" she asked encouraging him to go on.

"Mmm, we'd probably get married down the road, get a house –"

"A cabin."

He smiled, "A cabin. . . maybe even a dog. I never had a dog."

"We'd have to go on vacation sometime and stay in a hotel." She said before pulling back to look at him, "So you could swim in a pool."

"You remember that?"

She gave a small smile and nodded, "I remember everything you've told me about you."

"I love you." He said again and she smiled wider.

"I love you too." She replied and it sounded so much better this time. It wasn't said like a goodbye, they'd just fallen into the moment as impossible as that seemed. He pulled her close again and she rested her head on his shoulder, the sleeve covering it having ripped off a long time ago. He rubbed her back trying not to let his eyes drift to her bandaged shoulder too often and shatter the idea of them by the lake cuddling like this in the warm sunlight. Then their moment ended anyway when the door opened and Wesson stepped in.

"Time's up."

"Not yet." 10K begged not turning away from Bailey who pulled away and brought a hand to his face.

"It's okay." She said looking him in the eye, "It's all going to be okay." She did her best to smile, "I love you."

"I love you too." He said before leaning in to kiss her one more time and Wesson looked at his shoes giving them some privacy. When they pulled apart he looked back at them and took another step into the room.

"Ten Thousand." He said reminding him Murphy wouldn't allow them more time.

"It's okay." Bailey said, "Go, it's okay."

It felt like he'd been shot all over again when he left her, the pain that burned through his chest was just as agonizing as having a hole blown in him – maybe this hurt even a bit more.

Murphy POV

He was relaxing in his throne when he heard a phone ringing. He followed the sound to an old closet were a wire went from a jack in the wall to an old cardboard box with an old phone in it.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, uh, who is this?"_

"Murphy?" he responded though it sounded more like a question.

"_Uh, Mr. Murphy. Hi it's me Citizen Z, Operation Bitemark?"_ came the reply and Murphy rolled his eyes. Of course that geek could get a phone working again in the apocalypse.

"What can I do for you Mr. Z?" he asked with heavy sarcasm.

"_Yeah I'm looking for some intel on the mission status. –"_

"Operation Bitemark has been terminated. There's a new mission now."

"_New mission? But what about Warren and the others?"_

"I don't even know if Warren's alive or dead and frankly I don't care." He snapped into the receiver.

"_But the mission? The vaccine? Dr. Merch?"_

"Dr. Merch decided the future was more then she could handle. I'm in charge of my own mission now and I don't need any help from you! Don't call again!" he said pulling the cord from the wall and throwing the phone in the closet before shutting the door.

Bailey POV

One of Murphy's blends, a woman named Hope who turned out to be Will's wife had been assigned to keep an eye on Bailey and the progress, or deterioration of her shoulder. She'd changed the bandages after 10K had left telling her that it had stopped bleeding which didn't reassure Bailey. She wasn't exactly sure what she was hoping for anymore. Did she want to live this way? Or did she want to die? Left alone with nothing but her thoughts helped a bit but the really confusing part was when she dug deep enough she found the answer to be neither. How that could be an answer she didn't know, but she did know that if she wasn't going to kick the bucket then she had to find a way out. 10K had fought until he was starving, dehydrated and down to his last booster shot in the middle of the woods before it had all been too much. She didn't like the way he looked when Wesson had brought him to see her, she could tell by his eyes he didn't have much fight left in him, he was exhausted, tired of fighting and now his body – pushing for some means of survival – would be the thing that made him succumb to Murphy and his mind control. Bailey had to help him and the best way to do that was to get out of there, maybe find Warren, try again to talk some sense into her. She knew she'd feel betrayed that 10K hadn't been honest with her but she had to let Warren know 10K was in no way a double agent for Murphy. She knew it would be easy for her to see the situation in the wrong light, that maybe 10K was bleeding to death from his bullet wound, the sub was sinking and he'd turned to Murphy for help. But Bailey knew the truth, 10K would have rather gone down on that ship then have Murphy bite him, she just had to help Warren see that.

_Baby steps_, her mind reminded her, _first you have to get out of here_. She looked around her tiny room, she didn't have much just her messenger bag and rucksack. She dug through them and looked for anything useful, she had some spare clothes, her notebook, a bottle of water, food wrappers, some old rope, a lighter that was out of fuel, some scraps from band aids, and the needle and thread she'd used to stitch up 10K. She held the needle for a minute before going to the door and checking the lock and handle. She'd never picked a lock before, but there was no time like the present.

It took a lot of fiddling around but she finally heard a tiny click.

Third Person POV

"I have got to bite me a secretary." Murphy complained as Wesson led 10K to Murphy's office, "Where are those progress reports?" he shouted before turning and seeing the pair enter, "Oh good, you're here. I don't know why there's so much paperwork to do. You know I think we should just get rid of all the paper and go back to using. . . whatever it is they were using before paper was invented."

10K didn't acknowledge him, his last booster shot had worn off a while ago and he was in a constant struggle with the new blend side of him telling him to do what Murphy said, _it was good to make Murphy happy, his purpose was to follow his orders, it made everything okay_.

"Oh yeah that's right you never were one for small talk." Murphy said after sipping some of his tea. "You can sit down you know." But 10K stayed standing not even turning his head, barely blinking as he focused all his effort into fighting off the partial order.

"Sit down." Murphy repeated more forcefully putting down his tea cup and that force was all it took for 10K to lose the fight and his body surrendered to Murphy's command taking a seat at the table. Murphy dismissed Wesson with a wave of his hand and he left.

"We need to talk about something, and by something I mean you." Murphy said playing with a knife at his desk. "You're not like the others. They've accepted being blends, embraced it even. It's the best thing that's ever happened to them. But you. . .when you've had a booster shot you're a pain in the ass and when you haven't you just sort of. . . fade into oblivion." 10K gave no response just kept staring straight ahead which in itself was a struggle when the blend in him just wanted to look at the miracle that was Murphy, "If I didn't know any better. . . I'd say your heart's not in it."

Then 10K's hand shot up grabbing the knife an inch from his face after Murphy threw it. "You react, but you don't act."

Then Murphy made his way to stand across from 10K, if he wasn't going to look at him then he'd just move into his field of vision. "I need you to take the initiative here. We are preparing to go to war. And you should be the hero at the front of my army." He said as 10K's eyes turned up to him surrounded by dark circles, his hand still holding the knife an inch from his eyeball. "My Ajax. My Achilles. My. . . Luke Skywalker."

Then Murphy sat down, "It's a problem. And we need to fix it. And I think I know how." He said raising his left hand and 10K's body copied to motion no matter how loud his mind screamed at him not to. Then Murphy placed his hand fingers spread on the table and 10K did the same. Then he twisted the knife in his right hand now holding it ready to stab.

"I think it's that stupid name. Ten Thousand." He scoffed, "10K isn't just a name to you. It's your mission. It's your purpose. But as far as I can see as long as you're 10K, you're no good to me. I think you need a new goal, a new purpose. You thought it was killing ten thousand zombies, but it's not. That's an outmoded way of thinking. The world has moved past that sort of thing. So I have decided. . . to give you a new mission. . . Thomas." He said and 10K's eyes widened the slightest bit and his mind stopped shouting and started asking questions. _How did he know? Bailey wouldn't have told him. No. No. Murphy couldn't be that deep in his mind could he? There was no way he could have seen that much, dug that deep._ Then his mind started screaming again shouting at his body to stop, to run, to do something, anything so long as it wasn't something Murphy commanded. But his body stayed frozen still holding his left hand on the table and the knife in his right.

"But first. . . " Murphy continued, "I need to know that I can trust you." He rested his elbow on the table with one finger pointed to the ceiling. The knife in 10K's hand waivered then shook violently as his mind told him not to but he could feel Murphy's control wrapping around him, like he was suffocating and the pressure wouldn't go away until he obeyed. His eye twitched as he tried to fight but when Murphy brought his finger down 10K did the same with the knife.

It landed between his fingers impaled into the wood of the table.

"Do you know the knife game?" Murphy asked and he gave a robotic single nod. "Show me."

10K started moving the tip of the knife between his fingers as he continued to stare ahead at Murphy.

"If it were any of the other blends, there wouldn't be a question." Murphy went on as the _tap, tap, tap_ of the knife on the wood continued, "But you and I have a history," he said as the knife moved faster, "and I need to know that won't interfere with things. I need to know what you're willing to do for me." he stared at Thomas as the knife went faster still, "I need to know that you are willing to kill for me Thomas. Or die for me." The knife was moving rapidly now, _taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap_. Murphy let it go on for a while as he and Thomas stared each other down, and Murphy felt an odd sense of pride at seeing how far he'd made the sniper fall. When a drop of blood hit 10K's face then he stopped it, "Enough."

He looked down at 10K's bloody hand as he put down the knife and Murphy smiled. He got up and grabbed a bandana from his jacket as he moved to 10K's left side, he didn't see the tear that fell down the right side of his face though whether it was from the pain in his hand or mourning the loss of his free will or a mix of both even 10K didn't know.

"Good thing this isn't your trigger hand." Murphy said as he took 10K's hand and wrapped it up in the bandana. Then he walked around to 10K's right and knelt down.

"Now. . . let's talk about your new mission." He said and 10K turned to him still staring blankly.

Murphy smiled then leaned in and whispered in his ear and 10K stared down at the table, when he pulled away 10K looked back over at him.

"You understand what I want you to do?" Murphy asked putting a paper in his hand and he gave another single nod. "And I have a surprise for you."

He pulled out an injector with green liquid inside and held it in front of 10K's face as his eyes went wide as he stared at it. Murphy continued to smile as he placed it on the table.

"Go ahead." He said and 10K looked at him, "It's okay," he said with a smile and a chuckle, "It's what you want isn't it?" 10K grabbed it in his wrapped hand, "To be yourself again? To be human?" he asked his smile falling as 10K lined it up with the inner joint of his right elbow.

His hand shook slightly and he swallowed like he was nervous, his eyebrows kept pulling together as he struggled internally. But why? Why was he struggling? His mind was shouting at him to take the damn injection and the blend side of him. . . well, Murphy said it was okay didn't he? He said go ahead. So what was stopping him? Why couldn't he do it? When he put the vial back down on the table his mind started screaming at him again as Murphy smiled.

"Good." He said bringing a hand to 10K's shoulder, "Good. Your transformation is complete."

10K turned and looked at him blankly but Murphy was deep enough in his head that he knew what the boy was asking and he gave a long dramatic sigh.

"You want to see your girlfriend again." He gave another sigh, "Fine." He said standing up and walking to the window stretching his hand out to 10K and curling two fingers gesturing for him to follow. He got up from his seat at the table and followed Murphy, "You want to see her, fine. See her." He said pointing out the window and 10K followed his eyes moving in that direction. Down below in the zombie moat a dozen Z's had all bent down and were shoving each other to get a piece of a body lying motionless under them. The victim was lying face down and was covered in blood but 10K's eyes still widened in fear.

"She didn't turn." Murphy said bringing his hands together behind his back, "The vaccine did that much." he turned and saw 10K's mouth twitch, "Oh go ahead, speak your mind."

"You're lying." 10K said his voice weak and cracking from not being used in so long. "That's not her."

"Mm-hmm. I knew you'd want proof." Murphy said then leaned closer to the window and 10K saw Will below turn and look up to Murphy giving him a nod at whatever silent direction he'd just been given. He moved into the moat and walked between the two fences until he reached the pile of Z's. He pushed some aside and reached under the body and pulled out a blood stained messenger bag. _It's not her bag,_ a voice in his head spoke up and it wasn't Murphy's it was his own, _he could fake that, he's lying to you._ Then Will came out of the moat and walked into the building, not long after he entered the room they were in and set the bag on the table.

"Go on." Murphy said not turning from the window and 10K took the opportunity. He walked to the table and began digging through the bag. He pulled out a lot of stuff that could have belonged to Bailey but also could have been thrown in there to deceive him, half full water bottle, food wrappers, things like that. It wasn't until he found the notebook and pulled it out did he really begin to worry as his breathing picked up pace. He put the notebook down on the table and began flipping through the pages violently, the edges of some ripping slightly he was moving so quick. Then he froze when he found what he'd been looking for and he felt tears sting his eyes.

_The leaves crunched under his feet as he ran down the path through the forest. The night air was crisp and cool, the sky clear, the dark blue dotted with a thousand stars. He loved being in the woods at night with the moonlight shining through the trees. It was serene but with something else, like at night nature tucked away a secret, and his body filled with adrenaline at the idea of being the one to find it._

It was the passage she'd read to him back when he'd been dying of anthrax. Murphy couldn't have faked that, he thought as he began to fall apart.

"Let's give him a moment alone." Murphy said as he and Will left the room, "Remember what we talked about." Murphy called back before he disappeared down the hall and 10K fell to his knees with the notebook in his lap trying not to think about Bailey being gnawed on in that moat. When he'd dropped to the floor something had fallen out from between the pages of the notebook and he picked up the three pictures Addy had taken of them back when they'd camped out in the remains of Disney. He turned them over and looked at the images. They both looked so happy, and he looked so different. He didn't look as tired or as run down as he looked and felt now. He remembered how the night before they'd talked about running away and going north. He'd felt like he'd be a coward if he'd abandoned the group but he should have listened to her instincts. If he had he wouldn't have gotten shot which would have meant Murphy would have never bit him, which meant Bailey would still be alive right now. Her death was his fault, just like Pa's death was his fault. That sentence repeated through his mind as he brought one knee to his chest rested his folded arms on it and leaned over and let his misery swallow him up as the tears started falling.

«»

Later that day Murphy had come back and found him sitting on the floor looking just as empty and stone faced as he'd been earlier. He'd stopped crying after a few hours, mainly because he had nothing left to cry, and as the blend inside him grew stronger the human side of him stopped fighting. What was the point? Bailey was dead, he had nothing to fight for now. Warren thought he was her enemy, Doc was off going after Lucy with Addy and Bailey was gone forever. He had nothing, so why bother? Maybe serving as Murphy's blend would get him killed if he was lucky. When Murphy did come back he gave him orders to clean up and start his new mission. He had changed into a new all black outfit, black sleeveless shirt, black hoodie, black leather jacket with a letter M on the shoulder. Black leather gloves, he even had a new all-black rifle. He had one bag over his shoulder and he threw the strap of the gun over it. He had dog tags around his neck too and he looked down at them as he left the compound.

THOMAS

He ran his thumb over the imprinted metal. It was like his old name mocked him and he tucked the tags away under his shirt so he wouldn't have to look at them. He pulled out the note Murphy had given him and read the big black letters.

FIND WARREN. BRING HER TO ME. IF SHE WON'T COME, KILL HER.

**AN: . . . I'm so, so, so sorry you guys. **

**I did get reviews on prior chapters wondering how I was going to incorporate Red into the story so that will be coming up soon. I feel like she was in the show so little that I really want to work with her and give her some more depth and character development. But it won't be all Red and 10K going forward there will be Sarge in season 4 and season 5. . . I have no words. It's typed and going through editing but it will still be a while before I post that far ahead. Please stick with me and I promise there are still a lot of good twists left in this story. **


	54. Chapter 54

**Staypeculiar: I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. And I did feel bad making you wait a week after the last chapter and what I did so I decided to give you two chapters this week to hopefully make it all a little better. **

**Judging. All Day Every Day: I'm excited to write the Red/10K and Sarge/10K stuff. I feel like a lot of both relationships had been glazed over in the show so I'm trying to work stuff in that gives more depth. I hope you end up liking what I do!**

S3E12: Part 1

Doc POV

"_This is Citizen Z. Do you copy?"_ he heard CZ over the radio as Doc locked himself in the small broadcast room. Why did he attract the crazies these days? First Nurse Retched, then Ma and Pa Kettle and now three cannibal women. He had to get out of there and meet back up with Addy, but not before he made contact with Citizen Z. He fiddled with the wires of the radio working as quickly as he could, _"This is Citizen Z at Camp Northern Light. Does anybody copy? This is Citizen Z at Camp Northern Light. Does anybody copy? This is Citizen Z at Camp Northern Light. Does anybody copy?"_

"Citizen Z this is Delta X-ray Delta, do you copy?" Doc said when he thought he'd gotten it back online.

"_Doc? Hey man! Weak signal but I copy. Dude you're alive!"_

"Yes I am. At least for now." He said looking nervously to the locked wooden door of the small radio tower.

"_I've been looking for you guys for months where are you?"_

"I can't talk long. I have an emergency message you need to relay to Warren. Lucy has been kidnapped by the Man. I repeat. Lucy has been kidnapped by the Man."

"_Lucy. The Man. Kidnapped. Copy._ _Uh, where are you? And where's Lucy?"_

"Addy and I are in pursuit. I'll contact you as soon as I know more."

"Open the door!" one of the women screamed as they banged on it from the outside.

"_Where's Warren?"_

"She's headed to Spokane to stop Murphy. But this changes everything."

"Come on Doc. We're all friends here." Another one of the cannibals said.

"Contact Warren. Tell her about Lucy, she's the only one who can stop the Man."

"_Copy you. Doc are you okay?"_

"I'm getting angry." The first woman said as the door began to crack.

"_Doc? Doc, you're scaring me. Over."_

The cannibal women kept pounding at the door and he had nowhere to go as he frantically looked around. Then it hit him and he looked up where the radio tower stuck out of the roof.

"Now is the time for all good men to come to the aid of their species." He said as he began his climb. He went all the way to the top and looked below him, he had a good half dozen zombies at the bottom of the tower and the ladies had given up on breaking down the door and had sat themselves down for an afternoon tea. Then he noticed that if he went high enough – and if he was crazy enough – he'd be able to knock the tower over their fence and be out in the field where he could run free. He began to kick at one of the cables holding the tower upright. When it broke he was able to swing his weight back and forth until the tower creaked and fell over.

"Peace out bitches!" he called as his insane plan worked and he was able to escape. Now to find Addy.

Warren POV

She led her Red Hand through Spokane to one of her old lookout sights with a clear view of Murphy's compound.

"Look at those poor people." She said looking through her scope. "Mind controlled by a half zombie sociopath. No better than zombies themselves."

"Being safe or being afraid is an easy choice for most." Sun Mei said.

"A person without fear ceases to be a human being." Hopper said, "Fight or flight man. It's what propelled us out of the primordial ooze."

"Murphy." Warren said when she'd found him standing in one of the tall windows of the compound, "Extracting his blue ass isn't gonna be easy. Guard tower. Zombie moat. Electric fencing. And security at the corners. . .they've got the numbers."

"What about the blends?" Sun Mei asked, "How do you plan to limit collateral damage?"

Hopper chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder, "It's the apocalypse, honey. Whole world is collateral damage." He said as she looked at the hand that was touching her and he lifted both in defense.

"We can't just kill them." Sun Mei said turning back to Warren.

"Those blends, they made their choice. They chose safety over freedom. But their safety can cost humanity its one chance to survive. And I can't let that happen. I've come too far and I've killed too many zombies and humans to give up now."

10K POV

He'd woven his way through the back alleys of Spokane, there had been a lot more activity lately and it didn't take a genius to figure out it was the reinforcements Warren must have found. He ducked behind a dumpster and looked to a group of people armed with some impressive guns. They were standing in a circle pushing a Z around as it snarled at them. He lined his rifle up and looked through the scope making little soft gunshot sounds imagining how many he'd be able to drop without them even seeing what hit them. He had to admit, he missed shooting. He had missed having a rifle in his hands, he missed getting the drop on an enemy and it brought a smirk to his face. Then he saw Warren cut through the circle with another man who shot the Z and ordered the men into their truck. Warren stood on a crate above them all and looked around at her men, then she looked straight forward and 10K realized she was looking at him.

Shit, he thought as he ducked behind the dumpster. He heard the truck start up and head off, as some Z's walked into the alley and moved right past him. When the sound of the engine had gone so far he couldn't hear it anymore he popped out of his hiding place to follow it. Warren was his mission. He had to do what Murphy had told him to. And Murphy would make everything better. There was still something, a dim sound echoing in the back of his head, it only spoke up every now and then, it no longer screamed at him every second of the day. It died when Bailey did.

He hurried down the alley making his footsteps as light as possible, he slowed to turn the corner and when he did he got the smallest glimpse of Warren with a pipe before he was hit hard in the head and he hit the ground as he blacked out.

Warren POV

They'd found a place under a large concrete bridge, it was supported by several curved archways and had a balcony under it that overlooked a waterfall. This had become their current base of operations. She didn't want to find a building, outside she could see an enemy coming. The Red Hand were surrounding them all armed and ready to protect their new leader. Warren was on the balcony with Hooper and Sun Mei as they made their plan. They'd propped up 10K against the metal fence of the balcony waiting for him to wake up, he had a good size cut on his temple where she'd whacked him so it might be a while. There was another member of the Red Hand watching over him with a gun.

"All right, I wanna upset their world order," she said laying out a plan using rocks as a map, "have them second guessing Murphy."

"I'll send them a message." Hopper said sitting cross legged next to her. "They'll be sleeping with one eye open for the rest of their short little lives."

"I need you and your men to kill the power from the dam."

"Sweetheart if you need something broken we're gonna break it. We are professionals."

"So this is the canal." She said pointing to the rocks, "This is the perimeter. This is the zombie moat. This is the front gate. I want all of the attention, right here."

"A grisly distraction perhaps?" Hopper asked and she turned her head to see 10K had just come around. His eyes were wide as he looked around and she stood up and made her way over to him. All right, let's see what damage Murphy's done in his head.

"What am I gonna do with you?" she asked as she crouched in front of him. He didn't answer, he only looked at her with those sad puppy dog eyes as he pouted his lip a bit. "What are you? Cause you're not the boy I once knew." She put her hand on the rail beside his head as he looked at her, "I can smell the difference in your blood. I can see the Murphy in your eyes." Eyes that kept looking at her with something but she couldn't tell what. It could have been fear, fear that she was going to hurt him. It could have been begging, maybe he wanted her to mercy him so he'd be free of Murphy. It could have been regret, regret for running, or regret for something he was going to do. There was definitely sadness but on what level she couldn't tell. He looked miserable, but miserable because he was a blend or miserable because he'd been caught? Damn, it'd be good to have Bailey here with her talent for reading people, it'd be useful now more than ever.

"What'd you do? Run home and tell your savior I was coming?" she asked.

"He already knew." 10K replied dully, still looking at her like a hurt puppy.

"Oh. Did he send you to kill me?" she asked lightheartedly then 10K's expression changed. His eyes grew wide and he looked away from her and she snapped, the 10K they knew wasn't the boy in front of her and if he was meant to be her assassin she'd have to treat him like one. She grabbed him by the jacket and lifted him from the ground shoving him against the rail.

"Did he send you to kill me!" she demanded shouting at him and he looked afraid again.

"Warren!" Sun Mei shouted standing and making her way over.

"What?" Warren snapped at her before turning back to 10K, "Just trying to knock a little humanity into him."

"Ask him where the lab is. He may know about Dr. Merch's work. The boosters. The vaccines." Sun Mei listed.

Warren held up her hand stopping her questions, then she looked to 10K, "You want to talk to the doctor?" he looked back and forth between them but didn't say anything. His expression now becoming something familiar to her; stony, a mask, the look of someone who wasn't going to give up any information.

"No? This is for your own good." She said before punching him in the face making him recoil from the hit, she grabbed his jacket again and made him face her, "Hey. Look at me. Hey! Look at me!" she said before throwing him to the ground. She crouched over him as he sat up on his elbows the hurt puppy look returning.

"Nobody here to help you." She said with her knee on his chest keeping him pinned, "Except me. Bailey ain't here, she went runnin after you, what happened to her? She go join Murphy too so she wouldn't lose you?" she asked and he shook his head, "She back at the compound?"

"She's dead." He said his voice cracking, "She died trying to get out, to get free. If you want to hate me Warren for being a blend, hate me, go ahead. But you can't hate me more than I hate myself."

Then she saw something sticking out of his pocket, something yellow. She pulled out a folded piece of paper. "What's this?" she asked but again got no reply. His lips trembled as she read it and even she knew her gaze was harsh as she looked back up at him. She handed Sun Mei the paper.

"I wanna hear it." She shouted and Sun Mei read aloud.

"Find Warren. Bring her to me. If she won't come, kill her."

"Well okay then." She said looking down at 10K, "Come on." She said bringing her hands to gently slap both sides of his face, "Why'd you let me beat your ass when all you had to do was give me the note?" she asked tapping his cheek again. He still looked so sad, and she wanted to help him, but he was barely talking to her so how could she help him if he wasn't going to help himself?

"I don't want to hurt you but see, you're not leaving me any choice here." she said as he looked up at her, _come on_, she thought_, give me a bit more to read_, _give me something I can work with._ There had to be a way to pull baby boy out of whatever dark recess of his mind he was trapped in.

"Give him the booster shot of the original vaccine." Warren said turning to Sun Mei.

"That's a bad idea. He's been pumped full of so many different vaccines that his immune system could crash or go into overdrive!"

"I need to see what side he's on!" Warren shouted at her.

"Let me examine his blood. I need a baseline. He's been bitten, injected by Dr. Merch. –"

"I'll do it myself." She said grabbing the bag and taking out the injector and slamming it into 10K's thigh. His eyes rolled back and his head hit the concrete and he started twitching, his head lolling from side to side. Then something fell with a squelch and she looked over to see a hand with red spray paint on the back of it.

"Thomas, your ride's here." came Murphy's voice and she looked up to see him perched above the balcony where they were. The Red Hand were all on their knees with blends aiming guns to their heads. "Hello Roberta."

She stood up leaving 10K alone as he spasmed, his leg or his hand twitching every now and then.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked Murphy seeing he now had pure white hair and his face was covered in patches of blue and white skin.

"It's the new-new me. Like it?"

"Are you dying?" she asked.

"I am. . . becoming."

"Becoming what? Moses? Billy idol?" she said sarcastically.

"My destiny."

"Your destiny? Lording over a bunch of half zombie cult members?"

"You say it like it's a bad thing." He chuckled, "What are you gonna do with that huh?" he asked nodding to the empty injector in her hand, "Make me immune to the zombie virus huh? That's what Dr. Merch thought too and look where it got her. Bag of zombie chow. And where do you get off judging me?" he asked making his way down and over to them. "At least 10K had the decency to count the number of zombies he's killed. Do you have any idea how many humans you've murdered?" he asked coming to stand face to face with her, "I didn't think so." Then he turned and looked around at the Red Hand, "And look at the company you are keeping. Wow. Yeah and you have your friends like old Red Hand here to thank for the atrocities all up and down the coast."

"Hey we're just doing our part to bring order to the chaos." Hopper said smiling.

"Really? Well if you ever get tired of being a nihilistic, murdering. . . _pungent_ human, come take the cure."

"You know what? I think I'll stick to my murdering nihilistic ways. But man, wow, I do appreciate the invite." He said smiling and Murphy looked from him to Sun Mei to Warren.

"You know my friends can kill you right now, I just have to think it, but that's not why I'm here. Your old life as you know it, it's over right. . . now. Your new life has just begun, you can be reborn at this very moment, you just have to want it."

"You. Are. Insane." She said.

"Am I Roberta?" he laughed, "The CDC, the lab in Colorado. The Zeros. Operation Bitemark. And let's not forget the loveable head in a box Doctor Kurian. They were wrong - all of them. But look around you, look what I have built. What we have built. It's over for the human race. It's over and you know it. And I know you, I know how you think, Roberta. Don't do this. I want you on my side. I need you on my side."

"You seem to keep forgetting I have a species to think of. You need to stop making blends, you need to give Sun Mei the use of your blood so she can make an anti- HZ1 vaccine."

"No. I don't trust humans. Not anymore. I think I'll let nature take its course." He moved to 10K and held out his hand, "Get up Thomas." 10K accepted it and got up, Murphy grabbed his chin and looked at his face, the cut above his eyebrow, the bruise on his jaw, "Beating up on the kid Warren? Really? You're new friends really are rubbing off on you."

"What I did to him is nothing compared to what you did to Bailey." She said, 10K would heal but Bailey. . . Bailey was gone and nothing could bring her back from that.

"She chose her fate. She could have been something, something greater then a blend. But she let her fear ruin her. Besides, Thomas is better off without her dragging him down." He said putting his arm around 10K and walking away.

"Where you taking him?" she asked.

"Back where he belongs. To the future. A future without fear."

"You'll never get rid of all the zombies." She called.

"No. But I might get rid of all the humans, come on kid." He said taking 10K with him. And she saw 10K look over his shoulder at her as Murphy led him away.

"Damn." She said under her breath bringing her hands to her hips. Well alright then, Murphy wanted a war then she'd give him one.

Murphy POV

"What's going on?" he asked when they returned to the compound and found several blends all watching a mass of zombies in the moat as they devoured a human.

"Moat zombies caught a Red Hand." Wesson said.

"What was he trying to do?" he asked and they all turned and pointed at the clock tower on top of the museum. There was now a banner reading BE AFRAID with the body of a blend hanging upside down above it.

"Looks like he already did it."

"Cut it down." Murphy sneered, "Move everyone inside the fence, even the refugees. Get them inoculated and armed. The rest of you know what to do. I told you all this day would come, and now it's here. We will not be afraid."

Kaya POV

"Dit dit dit, dah dah. Dit, dah, dah." She said as she sent Morse code signals using a traffic light she'd been able to hack. "Now if only someone would notice this genius maneuver." She felt Nana's eyes on her and turned to her, "It's not bragging if it's true." Then she turned back to the screen.

"Where did you go Lieutenant Warren?"

Third Person POV

"All clear here at the turbines." A blend was radioing in as she surveyed the area. "I want to be sure the bridge is secure." She said looking over into the dam making sure everything was flowing properly. Then two Red Hand came up behind her and subdued her as another group used cattle prods to lead zombies into the upper reservoir so they'd jam up the turbines and stop the power Murphy had flowing to his compound and more importantly his electric fence.

Warren POV

"Hey, check out this traffic light." She said as she and Sun Mei watched the lights flash, "Is that Morse code?"

"B-I-T-E-M-A-R-K. Bitemark." Sun read. "Operation Bitemark."

"Citizen Z, he's sending us a message."

"F-R-E-N-C-H-Y? Frenchy? What's Frenchy?" Sun Mei asked.

Warren looked around until she saw a fast food place, "Frenchy." She said as they rushed over.

"_Warren?"_ Came a girl's voice from the speaker, _"Warren! Warren! Can you hear me, Warren?"_

"Citizen Z is that you? Hello?"

"_Warren! Yes! Warren at last! I have a message from Citizen Z."_

"Are you Citizen Z's friend?"

"_Yes, I'm Kaya. Maybe you've heard me on the air, Kaya in the Sky-a. Anyway. I have a message for you that's critical to Operation Bitemark. Doc contacted us with urgent news."_

Then they lost the signal as all the power in Spokane went dead.

"What do you think the message was? She said it was from Doc." Sun Mei said.

"Maybe they found Lucy."

"So what do we do now?"

"Finish what we came here to do." Warren said and they took off for the compound again.


	55. Chapter 55

S3E12: Part 2

Murphy POV

"Our way of life is envied." He said to the blends he'd rallied after the power had gone out, he knew Warren was behind it. "Hated even, by desperate fearful individuals. Living without fear is within reach for all of us. But sadly, some find comfort in chaos, death and terror. We knew the day would come when we would have to defend our way of life. And each and every one of you is worth that sacrifice. Protect each other. Protect this beautiful place that we have built. And remember, be careful out there."

The majority of them left after that only Will, Wesson, Auerbach and 10K remained.

"We're still trying to reach Bowden at the dam." Wesson said.

"I want both of you up in the tower." Murphy instructed and they left at his command. "I need power restored. Thomas, escort Auerbach to the power station." He said but couldn't help but notice the kid looked a little out of it. He blinked a few times before making clear eye contact with him. "Are you up for this Thomas?"

"Yes Murphy."

"Good." He said and the pair left. He turned to the window knowing at some point today he'd see a battle raging out there.

"Okay Roberta. Let's dance."

10K POV

He got Auerbach to the bridge just outside the power station, he had his handgun ready just in case of any attacks and just as they got to the opposite side of the bridge they heard gunfire. There were small pings as the bullets ricocheted off the metal rail and he and Auerbach ducked behind a concrete slab at the end of the metal bridge. 10K returned fire and ducked as their attacker fired then he returned more fire. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw another body from the opposite side of the building peek out with a gun. He and Auerbach moved to take cover behind a cement column just outside the power station.

"We should talk to them." Auerbach said.

"Stay down." 10K ordered watching the two shooters.

"If they knew this is what Murphy wants –"

"I don't think they care what Murphy wants." He turned and snapped at the man as bullets hit the column.

"Something's clogging the water intake." Auerbach told 10K as he returned fire, "The turbines could be permanently damaged if I don't get in there and turn them offline. We've got to get in there."

Then they heard snarling and 10K saw Z's coming across the bridge, he remembered Warren injecting him and knew he could be at risk of getting attacked. As he was thinking Auerbach jumped out from the column with his hands raised.

"Hey! Hey get back here!" 10K shouted but stayed crouched behind the pillar.

"Hey! I think there's been some kind of misunderstanding." Auerbach shouted.

"Auerbach!" 10K called but the engineer ignored him.

"Mr. Murphy tasked me with the maintenance and the operation of this power station. I'm the one who restored the electricity –" but a gunshot cut off his sentence and Auerbach stumbled back holding his chest. He pulled his hand away and 10K's eyes widened seeing the blood on his hand. Auerbach looked shocked too before another gunshot went off and hit him in the head and he fell to the ground dead. 10K returned fire moving out from the pillar and killing one of the shooters then the second gunman got him in the shoulder, he groaned in pain and leaned against pillar sinking to the ground grabbing his wound. _Left shoulder, _the thought ran through his head_, left shoulder, the Z, her cry of pain, Bailey's left shoulder,_ the image of it bloody and torn apart flashed through his mind. He shook his head and focused, there were four Z's getting closer drawn in by the gunfire. He tried to go around the pillar and flee but another Z caught him off guard and grabbed him by the jacket slamming him against the pillar. He caught just a glimpse of something red and 2 bodies behind the zombie in the distance before he twisted and fought some more as the bridge Z's caught up. A second zombie grabbed him and he started having trouble keeping their teeth away from him. In his peripheral vision he saw the second shooter go leaving him for dead. A moment later a large red weapon was swung and one Z dropped mercied. The second Z dropped from a gear to the skull shot by 5K, as Red grabbed 10K and pulled him away before the rest of the Z's could catch up and he heard 5K caw to them.

"You're bleeding." Red said as they ran to 5K on the hill.

"Are you really here?" 10K asked.

They caught up to 5K who kept cawing happily as they ran. They kept going headed up a path and away from the power station into a more wooded area.

"We can stop." Red said, "We lost the Z's."

He caught his breath as they slowed their pace to walking and he looked her up and down, "You look good for a hallucination."

"What are you talking about?" she asked but before he could answer a voice ran through his head.

_Thomas!_ Murphy called and 10K looked away from Red and in the direction of the compound, "Murphy. I have to go."

"Where are you going?" she asked as he began to hear gunfire in the distance. He made his way through the woods taking a shortcut back.

"Go back." He heard as he passed a tree and turned to see Bailey standing behind the tree trunk. Frack, he's losing his mind just like he was before, damn booster shot and its side effects. "Go back to Red."

"She's not real, like you. Both of you are dead." He said as he kept walking, passing her by. When he looked forward there she was again.

"Go back. Go back to Red."

"I need to go, Murphy needs me." He said walking right through her as he headed back to the compound.

Warren POV

With the Red Hand's distraction going off according to plan she and Sun Mei ran for the compound. The Red Hand started firing at the blends who fired back, Warren could see Murphy standing in a window on the second floor so that was her goal, right after getting Sun Mei to the lab. With the blends distracted they got in easily even with the zombie moat. They crept up the main staircase without encountering anyone, Murphy must have all his defenses outside at the perimeter.

"Do what you need to. Be quick. I'm gonna go find Murphy." Warren told Sun when they'd located the lab. She then found an office with Murphy's plans laid out on several bulletin boards, maps of the country, of specific states, across the top of one read: Operation Lucy.

"You can't be in here." came a voice and she turned to see a blend, a woman, and her eyes widened when she recognized Warren.

"You. Stop." She said taking out a gun and firing twice, she missed the first shot but Warren marched over to her and by the time she fired the second time Warren was close enough to push her hand aside and drive her machete through the woman's torso. She gasped as blood fell from her mouth.

"Murphy loves you." She said before she fell down dead and Warren pulled her machete out, her eyes a bit wide with shock from the woman's words. Then she shook her head and got to work, she took her weapon and cut out the woman's brain.

"All right Murphy. I got something for you."

She moved through the halls until she came to a lavender painted room where Murphy stood watching the chaos out the window.

"Knock, knock." She said holding the brain behind her back.

"Warren." he said as he turned, "You might want to take a look. Your lost boys are bleeding out." She moved to the window and saw Hopper go down in a pack of Z's still smiling and shooting away.

"They knew what they were in for. Besides, they served their purpose. I'm here alone with you."

"Oh that's cold. You really are turning into an 'ends justify the means' kinda gal, aren't you?" he said as they circled each other in the room.

"I have a mission."

"Oh get a new catchphrase would ya?" he snapped, "It's over Warren. Look around, we did it, we saved the world. Well okay I did most of it but hey, what did you think saving the world was gonna look like anyway?"

"Saving the world are you?" she said with a humorless chuckle.

"I am saving people. I'm transforming their lives. Giving them peace. You know what you need? A nice little juicy bite mark right on your cheek to help you see things more clearly."

See things clearly? She thought as she brought the brain out from behind her back watching Murphy's expression change, his eyes going wide with want like a child looking in a candy store window.

"That's what I thought." She said at Murphy's reaction.

"Where did you get that?"

"Does it matter?" she asked teasing him with a piece she plucked between her fingers. She waved it back and forth and his gaze followed until he lost all control and snatched the piece from her and stuffed it in his mouth making sounds of pleasure as he chewed. She couldn't keep the disgust off her face as he ate and she dropped the brain in her hand as it hit the floor with a squelch.

"Are you creating disciples or your own endless food supply?" she asked as he looked up at her.

"You don't understand." He said.

"If I did I'd kill myself." She said before punching him and he landed on floor. Then the door to another room opened and a little girl ran out. She had a bite on her cheek and her blonde hair was pulled into two little braids as she ran to Murphy and hugged him.

"Murphy, Murphy are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm okay honey." He replied hugging her back, "I'm just having a chat with an old friend." He said looking up at her as she looked at the little girl frozen. She'd never thought Murphy might have families coming to him for help. Desperate parents willing to do anything to protect their children. More blends entered but stayed behind Murphy as he watched Warren's guilty expression.

"Who's the monster now Warren?" he asked getting up still holding the girl, "What's the matter? Reality setting in?" he said passing the girl to who Warren assumed was her father. Before she could respond or Murphy could go into another speech they heard a plane engine and all turned to look out a window. A yellow plane was going by with the words OPERATION BITEMARK written on the tail in big black letters.

"Operation Bitemark? It's Citizen Z. He might have a message about Lucy." Warren said watching the plane.

"Lucy?" Murphy asked his attention immediately drawn to any news of his daughter. Then he turned to watch the plane too as it dropped below the tree line, "He's going down."

10K POV

Sun Mei was packing up all the vials of experimental vaccines when 10K entered the lab raising his gun on her.

"What are you doing?" he asked and she turned startled.

"10K, I can help you. I can help all of these people." She said.

"They don't need help they need Murphy." He said his voice void of any emotion.

"The booster shot Warren gave you wasn't a full dose but I think it's working." She said.

He shook his head, between losing Bailey, losing his soul to Murphy, then being injected, seeing Red and 5K there was too much he was thinking about, "My head is so foggy." He said looking away and lowering the gun.

"I'm so close, 10K. But I need Dr. Merch's research. I need to test the blend vaccine. Will you help me?" she asked with desperation.

"10K?" he heard someone call and turned to see Red and 5K run in. "Are you all right?" Red asked as 5K hugged him.

"Who are they?" Sun Mei asked.

"Don't worry they're not real." 10K said shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?" Red asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sun Mei repeated looking confused but he ignored her.

"Whenever I'm in a bad spot a vision of you comes and tries to save me." 10K said turning to Red.

"Really?"

"That's sweet, but we really don't have time for this. I need your help." Sun Mei said again drawing their attention back to the vaccines.

"I can't help you, Murphy wouldn't want you to have any of this." He said his voice now deep and determined. He had to do what Murphy would want, Murphy made everything better.

"I need your help." Sun Mei repeated her hand now going to her gun.

"I can't." 10K refused and 5K cawed at him.

"10K, let her help you." Red said bringing her hand to his shoulder.

"I'd like to but you're just a dream." He said shaking his head.

"I'm not a dream. I'm real." She said moving to stand in front of him, "I'll prove it to you."

Then she stepped forward and brought an arm around his neck as she kissed him, automatically his arm went around her middle as a new flood of emotions hit him. He was shocked, not because she'd kissed him but what it did to him. It was different than kissing Bailey, it wasn't like he could close his eyes and pretend it was her in his arms, it wasn't as passionate. Red's kiss was different, her kiss was like. . . a reminder. A reminder that things could get better, that life could get better, no matter how bad he was hurting now.

"_I just never thought anything would ever feel good again. After everything Murphy did, everything he's made me do against my will. . . I was starting to think death would be kinder."_

"_Never think that." She said cupping his face in her hands as he brought his thumb to stroke her cheek. "No matter how bad things get as long as you're alive there's the chance they'll get better. If you're dead. . . " she said looking away and bringing one hand to trail up and down his bare chest not making eye contact anymore, "If you're dead, that's so final, there's no chance for anything anymore. So. . . please never think like that."_  
It wouldn't be easy, and it sure as hell wouldn't be quick. But Bailey would want him to move on, it wouldn't be today, but maybe one day he could. Right now all he knew was this was real, maybe he wasn't losing his mind as much as he thought.

When Red pulled away and looked at him he couldn't help but grin at the confirmation that he was still sane. "You are real."

"Told you. Is that really you in there?"

". . . Yeah it's really me in here." He said smiling and turned to 5K, "Kid!" he said taking him in a one armed hug, then he looked up at Sun Mei, "The safe, Murphy keeps all the blend vaccines and his tests in that safe." She went over and looked at the keypad, "Try password."

"Murphy's password is password?"

"It's Murphy." He said with a shrug. The safe popped open and Sun took out a bag of Murphy's blood.

"Thanks Murphy." she said before Wesson and another blend entered with their guns pointed at them.

"Put that down. Or I'll mercy you where you stand." Before any of them could make a move a plane went by the window and a moment later Murphy marched in with his other blends as Will dragged Warren along and he ordered them all to where that plane went down.

Third Person POV

Citizen Z's plane had ended up in a field not far from Murphy's compound. The engine was smoking and they'd picked up several tree branches when they'd landed but otherwise it looked okay. Two of Murphy's blends rushed forward and helped Citizen Z and the pilot from the plane holding each by the elbow as prisoners until Murphy decided what to do. Will still had Warren by the arm as he dragged her to the field, another group of blends had 10K, Sun Mei, Red and 5K at gunpoint.

"Citizen Z." Murphy called as they made their way across the field to them, "When I said 'don't call here' it was not your cue to jump in a plane."

"Mr. Murphy. Warren. . .10K." he said turning to each of them, "Wow this is so. . .this is weird. Looks like I came at a bad time but I have a message for Warren."

"For Warren?" Murphy asked.

"Yeah Doc said you went rogue so. . . sorry about that."

Murphy turned to Will and he let Warren go. She walked forward to Citizen Z who smiled at her.

"Hi." He greeted.

"Hi." She moved forward and hugged him. After all, Operation Bitemark would have died way back on the east coast if it weren't for Citizen Z. "Where's Doc? Is he still alive? Addy?" she asked pulling out of the hug.

"I don't know. But he told me Lucy's been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Murphy asked grabbing Warren by the arm, "By Doc and Addy?"

"No." Citizen Z said, "Uh, by someone called the Man." He corrected and Warren turned to look at him, remembering the Man very clearly.

"The Man? The Man has Lucy?" Murphy asked his voice filling with emotion in a way none of them had heard before. "Where is he?" he asked getting angry, "Where is he?!"

"I don't know where he is. But I know where he's going. We intercepted a transmission." Citizen Z filled them in.

"Zona." Murphy said turning to Warren, "He's taking her to Zona."

"I'm not certain about that." Citizen Z went on, "But I do know that he's taking her to a top secret rendezvous. And I have the coordinates."


	56. Chapter 56

**First of all I am so sorry for not updating this weekend, my computer is still broken and I'm at the mercy of if I can find another computer on the weekend, this time, I did not. But I didn't forget you guys and wanted to get this posted as soon as I could borrow a laptop. So thank you all for your patience!**

**Staypeculiar:**** I am trying to keep it unpredictable, but with that being said this chapter is probably one of my least favorites. Without Bailey there's just something missing to the story, but hopefully that just helps to convey 10K's feelings right now. I know I probably sound like a broken record by now but I really can't wait for you all to see season 5! It's just been so much fun to write and I'm so proud of how it's turned out! So please bear with me through the lull I promise it will all be worth it!**

**Deaenu123:**** I'm so glad Bailey is your favorite. It's always reassuring to hear that the character I added fits into the story well and people enjoy what they add to the plotline. Like I said above to Staypeculiar, just hang on, the best is yet to come, there just might be a small waiting period, but it will come. **

S3E14:

10K POV

They took two jeeps full of everything they might need and went off after Lucy and the Man. It was late afternoon when they left Murphy's compound and they didn't stop driving until late the next morning when Warren had to make some repairs to her jeep. While she was working Sun Mei had mentioned some parts of the car – mainly the battery - might be useful to get in contact with Kaya and get an update on Lucy's whereabouts. Citizen Z had stayed behind to help get the plane running again, he'd gotten news that Kaya was pregnant with his kid and was eager to get back to her. Warren took out her tools and started snapping wires and wrapping them around other wires and parts. Meanwhile, 10K stood next to the red jeep he'd been driving with Red standing beside him and 5K sitting on the hood.

"How you holding up?" Red asked bringing a hand to his chest.

"I'm tried. That's all." He said quietly leaning his elbows back on the jeep. He knew Red and the others were worried about him, after the Murphy bite, the vaccines, the cure and on top of all that losing Bailey he knew they were concerned for him but he pushed that aside knowing that Lucy had to come first. He remembered the Man as well as any of them and he hated to think of what Zona would do to a little girl. They heard Sun Mei start up the engine on the other car using the battery to power her radio when she was finished hooking it up.

"_Operation Bitemark."_ He heard Kaya's voice through the static as they got a signal. _"Your signal was received. Lieutenant Warren? Lieutenant Warren?"_

"Copy you Kaya in the Sky-a. This is Operation Bitemark, over."

"_Copy Lieutenant Warren. Locked on your signal. Northwest. Route 229."_

"That's a roger on our location over."

"_You need to change your course to intercept the Man. Taking Lucy to a new drop point. Intercepted a transmission from Zona with new coordinates. The Man's new heading. . . "_ then Kaya's voice was drowned out in static, it didn't make it easier to hear with Murphy's shouting.

"What are the new coordinates? Where is she? Where is Lucy?"

"_. . . degrees North, 122 degrees. . . copy?"_

"No!" Murphy, Warren and Sun Mei all said at the same time.

"No, we did not copy." Warren said, "Can you repeat those coordinates? Repeat coordinates. Over."

"_New coordinates. 48 degrees North, 122 degrees West. On an axis that's called Mount Casey. Repeat. Mount Casey."_

"We copy you Northern Light. Mount Casey. Coordinates received."

"_I've looked up the coordinates on satellite and I have no data on our NSA records. Once you're through the entry point, you're flying blind."_

"Keep trying. Any word from CZ?"

"_Negative. And it's been twelve hours."_

"I'm sorry. We'll contact you when we get to Mount Casey, Northern Light. Bitemark out."

"_Northern Light out."_

As Warren, Sun Mei and Murphy planned their next move Red turned to him again. "When we get back on the road I think I should drive and you should rest."

"I got it." 10K said with a shrug trying to look reassuring but knew he still looked like hell, felt like it too. But the driving helped him keep his mind off everything, otherwise he'd be left with nothing but his thoughts and he had to stay focused on their mission. There would be time for everything else after they got Lucy.

"All right everybody let's go!" Warren shouted, "Wheels up!"

Third Person POV

They drove for a few more miles before they heard a horn honking. Warren looked in her rearview mirror to see the red jeep 10K had been driving was flashing it's headlights before it started to pull over.

"Trouble." She sighed and they turned back and got out of their vehicle. Red was already out, all the doors to their jeep open. 10K had been moved to the back as 5K watched him and Red ran over.

"What happened?" Warren asked.

"He was breathing funny. Then he had a sharp pain and he collapsed." She explained in one breath, her words coming out in a panicked rush. Sun Mei hurried over to examine 10K and rested her fingers on his neck checking his pulse as he gasped barely taking in a breath before exhaling and quickly inhaling again.

"His heart's racing." Sun Mei said, "High fever. Given all the chemicals pumped into his bloodstream this could be anything."

"Check his shoulder." Red said and helped Sun Mei turn 10K as they pulled down his jacket revealing his sleeveless shirt where they found a circular wound that was inflamed and leaking yellow pus.

"Infected." Sun Mei said, "Damn."

"What if he turns?" Red asked worried.

"He's a blend. He can't turn." Sun told her as she did what she could to patch the wound in 10K's shoulder while he struggled to breathe. Warren moved away from the jeep and Murphy followed her.

"Make the hard decision." He told her, "That's your strength. Time's running out."

She turned back to the others in the vehicle and headed back over, "We've got to keep moving. How is he?" Sun Mei only shook her head, "All right Red, you drive. Sun Mei you stay with him. Hopefully he'll be strong enough to fight when we land. Hang in there 10K. Let's go."

«»

They got to Mount Casey late afternoon the same day. 10K was doing a bit better now that Sun Mei was able to treat him with what little they had for his infection but the drugs came at a cost. She didn't know how long they would last or how well they would work given everything else floating around in his system but it did seem to get him back on his feet – even temporarily. When they got to the base of Mount Casey they found Doc swarmed by Z's and rushed in to help while 5K helped 10K hobble behind.

"Stay down!" Warren shouted as they opened fire on all the Z's.

"What the hell'd you do that for?" Doc shouted in handcuffs.

"Thank you chief?" Warren said lifting an eyebrow.

"No. Yeah sure but no. That was our guy. He was helping us find Lucy. Damn it." Doc said stomping one foot and looking at a mercied zombie on the ground who was wearing glasses with smilie faces covering the eyes as Sun Mei crouched down to examine soldier Z's they'd just mercied.

"Same thing as those over there." She said looking at their glowing blue eyes.

"You think its mutation?" Warren asked.

"No. They're from Zona." Murphy said stepping forward, "I've seen this before on the sub. Their immunity must be failing."

"That's why they want you so bad." Warren said putting it together.

"And Lucy." Murphy whispered horrified.

"Do you know where she is?" Warren asked turning to Doc while Red went to help 5K support 10K's weight.

"Somewhere inside that mountain." Doc told her gesturing to the large cliff next to them.

"And Addy?" Warren asked.

"I don't know, climbing up the outside." Doc told her.

"All right. Take what you can carry." Warren instructed, "We go in fully loaded. Whatever these Zona freaks have become, Murphy can't control them and we have to assume Lucy can't either. You stay with 10K." she said to Red before turning to Murphy, "Let's go get your daughter."

«»

They got the cuffs off Doc before going in after Warren, Murphy and Sun Mei. Warren and Murphy led the way before Warren called a halt and had them get down in one of the dark corridors. 10K was gasping for breath again, the drugs Sun Mei had given him were now wearing off. Warren ordered the others to stay down while she and Doc scoped out the next few sections of hallways in the base. 10K slid along the wall until he dropped and Sun Mei checked his pulse again.

"He's dying."

"I saved him once. I can do it again." Murphy offered.

"No." Red said.

"There's no alternative." He said as 10K's gasping became mixed with grunts and groans like now it physically hurt to take what little breaths he could. He didn't look at any of them only stared off into space, all of his focus on staying alive to take one more breath, to push his heart to beat one more time.

Doc and Warren returned not much later and gave them all the rundown of what they found.

"All right the tunnel is cut off in that direction. Soldiers, not zombies." Warren informed them.

"This way's open all the way to the top. Might be a good place to stash 10K." Doc said.

"Keep watch." Warren said then crouched over Sun Mei, "Can we move him?"

"It's a risk, his pulse is erratic."

"I can feel him slipping." Murphy added.

"Shit." Warren cursed.

"Don't bite him." Red said desperately, drawing Warren's attention.

"Whoa. Nobody's biting anybody." She said sternly before turning to 10K who was still staring off into space, "All right, we're gonna get you somewhere safe and keep you hidden." but 10K didn't even seem to hear Warren's words let alone respond, "Lucy's our priority. We will deal with you when we come back. Stay with us." She said before standing, "All right, Doc, you lead. Everybody follow Doc."

Sun Mei helped Red haul 10K to his feet as Doc led them to an old lookout post with high thin glassless windows that let in some light and exposed the ocean. Warren took up the rear making sure nothing got the drop on them as they got 10K to a higher platform and laid him on his back. His gasping started to sound more like choking as his eyes went wider.

"Think you can help him?" Warren asked as she joined them tucking away her gun.

"Best guess, after analyzing Murphy's file. . ." Sun Mei began, "we have to kill 10K in order to save him."

"What?" Red asked appalled.

"Go on." Warren said wanting to hear her out.

Sun Mei turned to Murphy, "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Your medical charts, I studied them." She said, "And all the data indicated that you flat lined on the table after the zombies attacked you." She turned to the others, "He died four years ago."

"I'm dead?"

"Technically yes."

Murphy scoffed, "And I've been dead this whole time?"

"Correct. You're dead. And if we're going to save 10K, he needs to die too." Sun Mei explained.

"Well I don't feel dead. I mean, how do you know we're not all dead, and this is some elaborate dream on our way to oblivion?" Murphy said his voice getting louder as he spoke. Warren stood up and slapped him with everything she had.

"Ow!"

"You feel that?" she asked.

"Yeah I felt that."

"Then you ain't dreaming." She snapped at him before she turned to Sun Mei, "What do you need us to do?"

"Somebody needs to kill 10K." Sun Mei told them.

"I'll do it." Warren and Murphy both said.

Warren turned to him with a glare, "_I'll_ do it." She said crouching back down beside 10K and removing his bandana from his head while Sun Mei gave instructions.

"Choke. Die. Bite. Inject. In that order."

"All right, bite. Choke. Die. Inject. Got it." Murphy said.

"Choke first, jackass, then bite." Warren said glaring at him again.

"Give me a break Warren, I just found out I'm dead. Remember?"

"Can you just shut up and focus?" she snapped at him again.

"I am focused."

"Ready?" Warren asked turning to Red and Sun Mei, "Choke. Die. Bite. Inject." She repeated making sure she had it right, then she turned to Red, "Hold his hand." She wrapped the bandana around his neck and retied it so the knot was over his windpipe. "I do this for you baby boy, you come back to us, okay?"

Then she pulled the ends of the bandana and the knot tightened and cut off his air supply. He tried to inhale but choked and Sun Mei told her to hold tighter. She pulled the knot more and tried not to look at 10K but in her peripheral vision she could still see him twitching trying to gasp for breath, his eyes wide.

"Tighter." Sun Mei said again. "Hold. . . " then 10K stopped choking, he stopped twitching and his head fell back with his eyes closed, "Now!"

Murphy took 10K's arm and bit him while Sun Mei lunged forward and brought an injector to his chest. Murphy then brought his hand to 10K's wrist and felt for his pulse. Warren removed the bandana from his neck as Red clutched his hand watching for any sign of life while her lip quivered. They waited in silence but 10K didn't move, he didn't twitch, his chest didn't even rise with his next breath.

"He's gone." Murphy finally said as he felt his control of 10K disappear.

"No." Red said, "No! You have to save him!" she said turning to Sun Mei. Warren got up and moved to the railing that wrapped around the platform. She rested her arm on it and dropped her head in sorrow. Sun Mei got up and went to tell Doc and 5K at the door about 10K. A moment later they heard 5K's sobbing as he cried into Doc's shirt. Murphy was stoic as he sat beside 10K, he looked like he was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that 10K hadn't made it. _That kid has ten thousand lives_, he'd told Will, and he had believed that himself. He didn't feel bad that his bite and his injectors had led 10K to this, in all honesty he thought the kid would survive all of it, he'd thought –

Then 10K jolted up taking a deep breath and latched his hands onto the lapels of Murphy's blazer. Murphy's eyes went wide as the others turned to watch.

"You. Are not. My savior." 10K said slowly.

"Thank God for that." Murphy replied as 10K let go and Red grabbed his shoulders turning him to face her.

"You're alive." She said smiling as Doc and 5K walked in and saw him sitting up, clearly not dead and they smiled too.

"I am?" 10K asked a smile crossing his face as Red pulled him in for a hug.

"We all are." Warren said.

"Speak for yourself." Murphy grumbled as Warren turned to Sun Mei and gave her a salute.

"Hang on." Murphy said his tone turning serious, "Something's going on with Lucy. I can feel it. We need to hurry."

"Stay with him until he recovers." Warren told Red and Sun Mei before she kissed 10K on the forehead and they left. They took Doc with them while 5K ran into the room still grinning and approached 10K.

«»

They made their way quickly through the rest of the compound following Murphy and his connection to his daughter until they reached a staircase and ran up to the top floor where they could see the sun setting, the bottom of the bright orb just touching the mountains around them. They ran up and saw the Man with a young teenage girl in a pink leather jacket. It had to be Lucy, no other teen would be blue and Murphy's eyes widened in shock.

"Lucy?" he questioned, "Wait. She's a teenager."

"It's the apocalypse man. None of this shit makes sense." Doc said as he and Warren pulled their guns and the Man did the same.

"Keep me covered." Warren whispered.

"You got it chief." Doc said as Warren lowered her gun and raised her hand.

"Listen, we don't want any trouble." She said putting down her gun on the ground, "We just want the girl. Hey sweetheart." She said turning to Lucy, "This is your daddy, Murphy. He came a long way to see you, and you remember him right?" she gestured to Doc who waved.

"She's telling you the truth Lucy. That's your daddy." He said.

"That man is my daddy isn't he?" Lucy asked the Man who kept his eyes on them but still answered her question.

"He is." He replied as Warren moved forward, "Another step and I'll shoot. No mercy."

"No, no more killing." Lucy said.

"The girl's right." Warren said as Lucy put her hand on the Man's arm and his gun lowered slightly. Then a gunshot went off and the Man went down and Murphy was holding a smoking gun.

"Murphy!" Warren shouted before quickly grabbing her gun and turning it on the Man who was getting back up, "Don't move." She ordered and Lucy ran and hugged her father. Then she pulled back and slapped him.

"Why did you abandon me?"

"Abandon you? I didn't –"

"You left me! You missed my entire childhood!" she shouted.

"You were one month old a year ago – listen. I left you to protect you, okay? My blood is in your veins and I love you with all my heart, okay? I'm here to protect you, I'm going to keep you safe okay?" Murphy told her bringing his hand to cup her face.

"Daddy." She said breaking down before she hugged him again.

"I'm right here." Murphy said wrapping his arms around her. Then the Man made his move, he stepped forward before Warren could pull the trigger and hit the gun from her hand and hit her in the face, but Warren didn't go down easy. They each exchanged punches before the Man pulled a knife from his back pocket and slashed at her a few times. She dodged each strike but the Man was still able to turn her around and get his arm around her neck, the perfect position to snap it.

"Careful with that gun old man." He said looking at Doc, the only one left with a weapon on him.

"Better get out of here." Doc told Murphy who stood breaking from the hug with Lucy.

"No, this ends now. No more running. Today we fight." He said and charged forward as Warren elbowed the Man in the stomach making him let her go as Murphy grabbed him. Murphy was able to punch him in the face and when the Man tried to punch back Murphy grabbed his fist with a strength none of them knew he had and stopped his hit.

"I don't want to have to kill you." The Man said through clenched teeth.

"You can't kill what's already dead!" Murphy shouted.

"Dad!" Lucy shouted as Doc held her back away from the fighting.

"Stay back!" Murphy called back to her and the Man used his distraction to head-butt him disorienting Murphy long enough for him to roll on the ground and grab Warren's gun. He aimed and fired as Lucy screamed and the bullet hit Murphy in the stomach and went through to hit Warren. Both fell onto the concrete roof as the Man stood up and Doc went to shoot him but when he pulled the trigger his gun was empty and the Man hit him hard enough to topple him over as he took Lucy to the edge of the roof. An advanced looking airship like they'd seen in Roswell rose from the sky ready to pick up the Man and his cargo as Sun Mei, Red, 5K and 10K showed up. They weren't the only ones to arrive, from the side of the roof Addy appeared and charged at the Man running full speed into him so hard they both fell over the edge.

"Addy!" Lucy shouted jumping over too as 5K followed.

"10K!" Red shouted as they watched him jump off spreading his arms as if he could fly like a crow. Then the airship moved to hover over them and a gun popped out of the bottom and lit up in red and purple light charging up, then it fired.

END SEASON 3


	57. Chapter 57

**I felt bad for leaving off with a dull chapter, especially when I was late to posting so I decided to give you guys another chapter which is hopefully more exciting. I also will be taking a hiatus from now until April 12****th**** for Lent, since fanfiction is one of my favorite things to do I give it up for the season. It's always difficult but it also forces me to work on other things. So I hope you all enjoy the chapter! I'll see you in April!**

S4E01 & S4E02

Third Person POV

TWO YEARS LATER

"Now is the time for all good men to kill some puppies and kittens." Doc said as he swung his hammers as the pack of Z's charged at him. He hit one after another until he swung so hard one Z's eyeballs popped out before he grabbed his bag and head off into thicker woods trying to lose the rest of them. He didn't get far before he was hit in the side of the head by something hard and fell over. He felt someone grab him and he turned and pushed them over onto their back while he pinned them. Only then did he notice how familiar they looked.

"10K? It's Doc!"

"Doc? What the hell, I could have killed you." He said sounding a bit disoriented from the hard shove but before they could have a real swell reunion they turned at the sound of more snarling. Doc grabbed 10K by his shirt and hauled him to his feet.

"This way." He said leading him away from the Z's.

"We've got to circle back." 10K said holding his rifle as they ran, "I've got a shelter, come on."

His shelter turned out to be a tent he'd secured up in a tree, it had a hard floor that rested right where the thick branches all spread out and each corner of the tent was tied to a branch. Turns out 10K wasn't the only one living there, when they climbed the tree he saw Red inside the small tent and she smiled at him. Her hair was no longer in its side braid twisted with red ribbon but instead hung loose around her face and ended far down her back. 10K quickly explained what happened and Red got to work helping the cut Doc now had on his head.

"Sorry about that Doc." 10K apologized as they sat down.

"Aw, that's okay Kid, it's gonna take more than a head-but to bring this old billy goat down." He said gesturing to his long overgrown beard that ended at his knees. "Ya know I've never been tree camping. Pretty nice little set up ya got here." he said looking around.

"Thanks. We call it home." 10K said smiling at Red who picked up an eye dropper of distilled Z-weed sap.

"Hold still. I don't want to get it in your eye." She said as she tended to him.

"Hey can I get a little bit of that, just a squeeze?" he asked and he opened his mouth as she shot some sap in, "Just one more?" she chuckled at his request and gave him another few drops. "Thank you darling. It sure is good to see you both. How long's it been? About a year?"

"Um, almost two?" Red said doing the math quickly in her head.

"Time flies while you're killin Z's."

"So what brings you out here?" 10K asked.

"Well, actually I've been looking for you two."

"If this is about some mission to find Murphy. . . " 10K trailed off shaking his head already refusing if it was.

"Oh no, no. Hell no." Doc said shaking his head.

"That bite still hurts." 10K said, his tone harsh from the memory alone.

"Mmm." Doc nodded understanding 10K's anger.

"Let him finish." Red said softly, putting a comforting hand on 10K's knee.

"I'm here to talk to you about Newmerica." Doc said.

"You selling something?" 10K asked.

"What? No."

"Some kind of religion thing?" Red questioned.

"Have we just met? No. I'm not selling insurance and I'm not thumping the good book. Newmerica is a place, it's a safe zone in northern Canada. Where it's too cold for the Z's."

"Red and I have it pretty good here." 10K said dismissing the idea.

"Well I see that. But for how long? You saw those Z's after me, something's got them on the war path."

"There's been so many rumors and false hopes. . . it's hard to believe anything." Red added clearly thinking along the same lines as 10K.

"I know, but something about this. . . feels right. The U.S. government's involved."

"The government?" 10K asked, "I thought the last of the government collapsed after the nukes."

"Well apparently there's a few fed's left. There's some scattered platoons of marines and they're trying to get everybody to Newmerica before the new snowfall. That's how I found 'em, one of their teams saw me and picked me up." Doc explained.

"How are we supposed to get to northern Canada?" Red asked.

"They set up a refugee camp for the survivors that want to go. A convoy of trucks is gonna pick 'em up."

"I dunno." 10K said still not convinced. "This is a good spot. It's defensible, fresh water, fish, didn't see another human until you."

"But there's been more Z's lately." Red pointed out.

"I tell ya these marines mean business. They set up this camp with medical supplies and communication. A year from now there's not gonna be much in the way of humans left. You guys, I – I just don't know if we're gonna get another chance like this." Doc said rubbing his beard seeing 10K still looking skeptical, "Ya got any scissors?"

That diffused the tension instantly as both Red and 10K laughed. Red got a pair of scissors and told Doc she could give his beard a long overdue trim outside. When they were back on the ground Red started cutting away as Doc asked some questions he knew were better said away from 10K's ears.

"Hey, how's he been?" he asked glancing up at the tent where 10K still was.

Red gave a sigh as she kept cutting, "Better. He was pretty broken up at first. Then there was the silent depression phase. . . "

She remembered it even though it was so long ago, probably because it was the first time Tommy really started to try and live again after Bailey's death.

_The dark circles under his eyes were getting better and he hadn't suddenly stopped breathing in his sleep which led her to believe that Sun Mei's idea to kill 10K to save him had really worked. She'd had her doubts, of course, after losing so many people she wasn't about to celebrate 10K's recovery until she was certain he wouldn't relapse. But just because his body was fine didn't mean his mind had healed. 10K was still in mourning and it didn't help that he was wracked with guilt, the only reason Red knew was because sometimes he mumbled in his sleep as he tossed and turned. He'd say Bailey's name, say Murphy was controlling him, said he couldn't get free. He'd repeat things like 'should have left' and 'my fault'. Some nights he didn't say anything, he'd just cry silently while he dreamt about her. Red knew what he felt like, after all 5K had just died too, but at least he'd died trying to help people, he hadn't been murdered by a madman trying to create a new race that obeyed his commands. 5K had at least been free and his death would have been so quick he may not have felt it at all. But Bailey, she shuddered, Bailey died the way no one wanted to go, eaten by Z's and all the while 10K had been a prisoner in his own body, Red couldn't imagine feeling that helpless. Tonight though, months after they'd been separated from the group, things were different. Something in 10K's mind had shifted and he'd been acting differently, he'd been trying. He'd offered to collect firewood which surprised Red; since Mount Casey 10K hadn't really talked at all, he just shot zombies, helped set up and take down camp all while essentially being silent. That day he'd even held a conversation for a few short minutes after his offer saying they'd have to find a town since their food supply was starting to run low. Red thought carefully before each response not wanting to say something that might trigger 10K and make him revert to his silence. _

_This continued for at least a month until Red felt comfortable enough to not tip toe through their conversations. She was glad he was making progress until randomly one day he went quiet again. They had been walking through a town scavenging for supplies, there was a house that looked relatively untouched so they tried there first. She cleared the first floor while 10K checked the second. There were no Z's on the first floor but a jackpot in the kitchen, no one had checked under the sink – probably assuming it was all pipes – and Red found a good amount of non-perishable food that would last her and 10K a while. He came back from clearing the upstairs not long after she'd gotten her haul moved to the table and the smirk on her face fell when she saw the emptiness in his eyes._

"_10K what's wrong?" she asked but he didn't answer, he just moved forward and started looking at the cans of corn and beans she'd found. Red wasn't someone who took well to being ignored and she strongly supported the concept of 'tough love' and she wasn't stupid._

"_What was up there?" she asked and again got no answer. Well then, she'd go get the answer herself. She grabbed her weapon and headed upstairs._

"_Red." 10K called after her trying to make her stop but she kept going. She marched up the stairs and found the only room with a closed door._

"_Red!" 10K shouted again as he followed her. She knocked quickly and when she heard no snarling or growling she opened the door and looked around the room. It looked normal, it wasn't coated in blood or had a pile of bodies, in fact there was only one body, a lone Z that had been mercied on the floor. Oh, she thought as she realized what had triggered 10K's change of attitude. She heard his light footsteps as he came up behind her seeing what she saw. The Z had a hatchet in its skull. It wasn't Bailey's, this one had a different handle but it was enough to bring back memories she knew 10K had been trying so hard to shut out. She turned and looked at him only he was leaning against the wall looking at the floor. She shut the door and walked over to him bringing her hand to his arm and rubbing up and down soothingly._

"_Come on. We'll eat something then pack up the rest of the food."_

_He nodded and followed her back to the kitchen. They ate slowly and in silence, Red sitting at the table and 10K leaning back against the counter. It was quiet but not a peaceful quiet, it was the kind of quiet that drove you mad desperate for some sound to penetrate the nothingness._

"_She was my first." 10K finally said making Red turn to look at him surprised but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking into his can pushing beans around with his spoon. "She was a lot of firsts. First girlfriend, first kiss, first. . . "he trailed off with a slight blush coloring his face. A small smile even appeared on Red's face as he talked, then his look turned sour and he stopped playing with his spoon. "She was the first thing in the world I ever cared for that much. . . and Murphy took her away." He said his jaw clenching as he spat Murphy's name. Red got up and moved to his side resting her hand on his shoulder as he went on, "If it was a Z that'd be different, we've all lost a lot of people to the Z's. But Murphy. . . there's this feeling in my gut telling me he's still out there. He's still alive, he's still breathing and Bailey. . . isn't. And I. . . I feel like I should be hunting him down but something in me just. . . isn't motivated enough to do it."_

"_Maybe it's because you know there's nothing left to find." Red told him moving her hand to rub his back, "Mount Casey is nothing but rubble, if Murphy died there he'd be obliterated and if he lived. . . there wouldn't be a trail left to follow."_

"_Still. . . I feel like some part of me should be desperate to check under every rock until I find him. When she thought I was dead nothing stopped her from trying to avenge my death and kill Murphy. Instead of feeling the same I just feel like curling up and dying – I mean if I saw Murphy I'd shoot him without a second thought but there's nothing in me motivating me to go after him. I feel like. . . why am I not trying harder?"_

"_You're mourning." Red told him still rubbing his back, "Everyone grieves in their own way and in their own time."_

_ "But why? Why can't I get justice for her?"_

"_Hey, hey." She said pulling his chin so he'd look at her. "You are not failing her." she said seeing through him and to the real problem, "She'd be happy you're not Murphy's puppet anymore, she'd be glad you're free of him and the only way you can fail her now is if you throw away your second chance." He stared at her for a long time before he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, hugging her in a silent thank you._

"How long did that last?" Doc asked pulling Red out of her flashback.

She shrugged, "Six months give or take. Then another six months after that before he started showing any positive emotions again."

"And you guys are. . . " Doc asked trailing off with a smile.

A small smile made its way onto Red's face as it seemed harder for the girl to keep eye contact now. "Yeah. Another month will be our one year."

"Congrats." He said and she thanked him. "You know this Newmerica place is probably the last good bet left right?"

She gave another sigh, "I know, but 10K might be hard to talk into it. He's not really a people person, it might be more about giving up the privacy than the safety for him."

"Yeah, the biggest crowd he was ever around was Murphy's blend community, and they weren't exactly a positive experience for him." Doc agreed.

"I think he still worries about the bite too. That if people see it, the scar, he's afraid they won't understand, that people might see him as a threat."

"Tell ya what, you two come check out the refugee camp the marines have, if you don't like it you can always come back here."

She nodded finishing up with his beard, "Okay, let me see what I can do." She said returning to the tree tent. An hour or so later and a lot of endless convincing on both Red and Doc's end and they finally wore 10K down. They packed up what they'd need and headed off to the camp. The whole way there they could see 10K's eyes watching their surroundings, his mind memorizing the path if he needed to take it back to his tree.

"Yo doc!" Doc shouted as they walked through the gate of the camp he'd become familiar with these past few days, "Doctor Mei Mei!" Then a woman came out of a tent smiling at them.

"Doc!" Sun Mei shouted happily giving him a hug happy to see him returning safely.

"I made it! And hey look who I found."

"Sun Mei!" Red shouted joyfully giving her a hug.

"Hey." she said returning the hug then holding her fist out, "10K." Sun Mei said fist bumping him.

"Yeah we all made it." Doc said looking around at his post apocalypse family.

"What happened to you?" Sun Mei asked seeing the red bump on his head.

"Oh, 10K thought I was some kind of Gandalf zombie and he cold cocked me."

"Gandalf?" 10K asked scrunching his nose in confusion.

"Lord of the Rings, Gandalf." Doc tried to explain but the confused look didn't leave 10K's face. "Ya know long hair, pointy beard?"

He shrugged, "History was never my best subject."

"Yeah I know Kid, that's what gives me hope for the future." Doc said with a laugh, "A chance to start over from scratch. Cricket?" he offered pulling a tin from his pocket, "What? It's protein."

«»

Once they'd settled in a bit Doc and 10K went and sat on a cot overlooking the river laughing like there was no apocalypse.

"That is a true damn story man." Red and Sun Mei heard Doc tell 10K as they sat at a picnic table sterilizing medical supplies.

"Nice to see them laughing." Red said looking over her shoulder as she wiped a scalpel.

"They've been through a lot together." Sun Mei said following her gaze.

"We all have." Red said looking down at her task.

"Doc tells me you and 10K live in a treehouse." Sun Mei continued.

A small smile appeared on Red's face, "A tree tent actually. It was Tommy's – I mean 10K's idea. We had it all fixed up, very defensible. Hated to give it up."

Sun sighed, "It's hard to let go of any shred of security."

"Think this is real? Newmerica?" Red asked.

"Yeah, yeah I do. But maybe I just need something to believe in."

"I think that's why everyone's here." Red said looking around at the other refugees.

"Ya know, I was afraid to ask last time I saw you, what happened to the kid, 5K? I never heard." Red looked back down at her hands, "You don't have to talk about if you don't want, I just –"

"No, it's okay." She said, remembering when she'd parted with Sun Mei at Mount Casey when she wanted to search for her little brother, "We finally made it to the bottom of the mountain, there was this huge flock of crows swarming where he fell. I thought I saw him, in the middle of this cloud of birds but. . . he was gone." She said holding back a shudder at the memory, "Still hope I'll see him again someday. Crazy huh?"

"It helps." Sun Mei said in understanding.

«»

"Oh I got some ammo for ya courtesy of the U.S. government." Doc said passing 10K a small green box. "Lieutenant wants us to be ready in case the ship goes down."

"I'm more worried about some of our fellow refugees than I am about zombies." 10K said taking the ammo.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"What if we get there and it sucks?" 10K asked a bit harsh, still upset at leaving the tree tent he had with Red.

"Life's a crap shoot Kid." Doc told him, "Just look at the bright side. You're a young man, you got your whole life ahead of ya. Maybe you and Red might even want to start a family."

"Yeah, I dunno about that." 10K replied with a nervous smile shaking his head and looking at his lap.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"What? No, nothing like that. She just . . .doesn't want kids." He said a bit sad about it.

"Do you?"

10K gave a shrug and looked down at his hands as he played with a fraying bit of his glove, "I used to." He admitted, "Bailey and I we. . . we'd talked about it. It was something we'd both wanted."

"Is it something you still want?" Doc asked knowing anything regarding Bailey must be hard for the kid to talk about.

"It doesn't matter. Red doesn't want kids. And I can't blame her, not after what happened to 5K."

"What did happen, you never told me."

10K took a deep breath, "We went to go search for him, where he would have fallen. But there was this huge murder of crows, in a black cloud. Red thought she saw him standing among the crows. Then the flock cleared. . . and we saw him. . . he sacrificed himself to try to save Addy and Lucy."

Doc put his head in hand, "Damn, ya know for not being blood kin, that kid was an awful lot like you."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" 10K asked turning to him, his voice monotone.

"No. . . sorry." Doc said bringing his hand to the kid's shoulder trying to comfort him a bit.

Not far from them was Lieutenant Mueller and his Sergeant Czarnecki. Czarnecki was on a radio trying to contact the convoy that was supposed to be coming for the refugees.

"Rolling thunder one. Rolling thunder one." He said into the radio but got nothing but static, "Rolling thunder one, do you copy?" he asked again and still got nothing, "Rolling thunder one, rolling thunder one, this is rendezvous Poppa Whisky November, do you copy?" there was still no response and the two men shared a worried look before moving over to Sun Mei and talking urgently to her. She gestured over to Doc and 10K a bit while they talked before the Lieutenant turned to them and called them all into a tent.

"We have no information regarding its whereabouts or its position." Lieutenant Mueller said filling them in on the status of the convoy. "What we do know is that the convoy is overdue. It's possible they're lost or have run into mechanical difficulties. This however does not change our objective or our timeframe."

"You've been telling us to be patient, to standby, to stay put, but what if this convoy isn't coming? We're staying put wasting our resources, we could be –" another refugee, Burgess, said irritable and clearly afraid.

"I understand your frustration." Lieutenant Mueller said trying to calm him.

"How can you? We've survived this long by moving, hiding, trusting only ourselves. Now you want us to trust you. But here out in the open, exposed to the elements? We're sitting zombie bait."

"We don't have a choice. Now we can sit and complain about the state of things or we can be proactive and find a solution and that's what I intend to do." He said turning to a map, "The convoy was headed down this road based on our last contact, it has to be between here and here."

"That's almost ten miles." Burgess said.

"It is what it is. The convoy has enough ammunitions and supplies necessary to feed and protect us on our trek north. Without it, we are at a severe disadvantage. I am calling upon two able bodied volunteers to join myself, Sergeant Czarnecki and Private Lily on a search party to track down the convoy and lead it to camp." Mueller said as 10K turned to Doc and the two shared a look. "It's dangerous, but not acting is more dangerous –"

"We'll go." 10K volunteered and Red grabbed his arm, a worried expression crossing her face.

"Mm-hmm." Doc nodded in agreement.

10K turned to Red who was still clutching his arm, "It's okay, I'll be back, I promise." He reassured her softly.

"I'll see to it." Doc told her before he turned to Sun Mei, "Well we ain't got nothing else to do."

"Good, leave in ten." Lieutenant Mueller told them and they packed what they needed.

«»

They found the convoy along the route Mueller said they would. It was four large military trucks along the road by a small wooden cabin a bit further off in the trees. They all got out of their armored truck and scoped out the area. Everything was quiet, not a peaceful quiet, an eerie quiet that made them all cautious. There were no people, no signs of a struggle, no blood and no bodies human or zombie. They each checked a truck finding all the supplies there which was even stranger. 10K hopped in the back of the last one seeing the same thing the others did, piles of supplies left untouched.

"Clear." Czarnecki called.

"Clear!" Lily called after him.

"No sign of a struggle, like they vanished into thin air." Mueller said as 10K popped his head out of the curtain covering the back of the truck.

"Supplies are all still here, even ammo, it makes no sense." 10K told the Lieutenant.

"Why am I not surprised?" Doc asked.

"We need to get these vehicles started and get back to camp." Lieutenant Mueller said while Czarnecki walked closer to the cabin in the distance. He didn't get far down the dirt road before a gunshot went off and took him down.

"Take cover! Take cover!" Mueller cried as they all ducked behind the trucks as more shots were fired.

"Damn it! Where's it coming from Kid?" Doc asked as 10K peeked over the huge tire, he saw Sergeant Czarnecki on the ground rolling in pain as he bled but 10K needed a better view. He crawled under the truck, laid on his belly and focused his scope a few clicks until he saw a sniper gun in the window of the cabin.

"I think I got him." 10K called to the others.

"Son of a bitch." Doc cursed under his breath.

"Czarnecki can you stand?" Mueller shouted.

"That's a negative sir, I'm bleeding out." He called back his voice weak with pain as they took more fire.

"The Kid's a hell of a shot sir!" Doc called to Mueller.

"If you got it, take it." The Lieutenant ordered as Doc pulled out their radio.

«»

"_Mayday. Mayday."_

"Doc this is Red, what's happening over there?" she asked talking into the radio they'd left with her to maintain contact with the camp.

"_We're pinned. Sniper. We got a man down. Everybody's gone. The trucks. . . there's no convoy." _

"What do you mean?"

"_Damn, Red everybody's gone. They left the trucks behind."_

"What are your coordinates? We'll send help."

"_Every –"_

"Doc? Doc? 10K? We're coming to help, where are you?"

"_Stay put, don't worry." _10K's voice came over the frequency,_ "I'll be seeing you soon."_

Then the connection cut off as Burgess made his way over to her. "Is that the Lieutenant?"

"Yeah, we got cut off."

"Did they find the convoy?" he asked.

"They're. . on their way. I gotta talk to the doctor." Red told him finding an excuse to leave.

"Wait did they say when?" he pressed on.

"We're fine. Don't worry." She called back as she went to find Sun Mei in the medical tent. She was tending to a patient in a cot but otherwise was alone. The person in the bed was running a fever and clearly wasn't going to be eavesdropping.

"I just heard from them, they're under attack." Red told her.

"Did you get their position?"

"It cut out. There's no convoy. They found the vehicles, they were abandoned. . . I can't tell the others, I can't let them lose all hope."

Sun nodded, "You did the right thing. Hand me that?" she pointed to a bowl of water with a towel in it. Red got the towel and rung it out before handing it to Sun who dabbed her patient's head with it. Red tried to distract herself by asking Sun Mei more about medicine, she'd always been a fighter but fighting only got you so far and when someone got hurt she was useless. She'd learned a few things from spending time with Dr. Teller - that's how she'd managed to make that Z-weed sap that helped Doc - but she'd always wanted to learn more. Now seemed as good a time as any.

"10K will be okay. I know it." Sun Mei said as they worked clearly still seeing the worry on Red's face.

"I know." She said taking a deep breath, "But it's hard to sit still here knowing what I know."

"Hope is contagious. So is the opposite." Sun told her.

"Doc said the people from the convoy disappeared. Like they were never even there. He sounded shook up."

"Nothing's worse than not knowing." She said and Red returned to her radio trying again now that some time had passed, maybe they'd have better news.

"10K? Doc?" she tried again, "Can you hear me, over? Anyone?"

«»

"How many kid?" Lieutenant Mueller asked.

"Just one shooter but I'm seeing movement, he's not alone." 10K shouted back. He lined up his shot and pulled the trigger. The sniper fired two shots back at him before 10K fired again.

"Turn that cabin into Swiss cheese Kid." Doc said beside him and 10K let loose firing one shot after another in rapid succession until the return fire stopped. For a moment 10K thought he may have gotten him, one of his shots had gone through the window right above the barrel of the gun, that had to be a head shot. Then another bullet was fired his way and he aimed to shoot again. The other sniper fired at the same time and their bullets collided in the air midway and fell to the dirt.

"Damn." 10K said impressed but also worried.

"That's enough." The Lieutenant said but he wasn't referring to the shooting, he was looking at Czarnecki, "Let's show him some mercy. Lily do you have a clean shot?"

"Roger that sir."

"Take it."

There was a loud bang and the shot hit Czarnecki in the center of the forehead. Then 10K saw black blood drip from his mouth, _but he'd already been mercied_. He thought confused.

"Look." He called to the others as Z-Czarnecki got up even with a bullet already to the brain. _What the hell?_

He got up snarling and charged for them, 10K shot him again in the head and he spun around from the impact and kept walking, now heading for the cabin. The other sniper fired turning him back, then 10K fired, then the sniper and as Z-Czarnecki charged their way Mueller, Lily, Doc and 10K all unloaded all the ammo they had but he just kept coming.

"Fall back!" Mueller finally commanded, "Fall back! Fall back! We're going to the trucks! Go! Go!" they ran and started what vehicle they could and retreated leaving Z-Czarnecki in the dust.

«»

When they returned to camp everything was quiet and there was no one in sight. 10K felt his stomach drop in fear as they rushed through the camp looking for the refugees. Everyone was gone, at first they thought they'd finally had enough and left but just like with the convoy none of the supplies were gone, just the people.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Doc asked.

"Red." 10K shouted still not satisfied until he'd checked everywhere in the camp. "Red! Red! Red!"

"They're gone." Doc said.

"All the gear is still here, just like the convoy." Lily said scoping out the place herself.

"Makes no sense." Mueller said as 10K came back and turned in a circle seeing if there was any tent he hadn't checked.

"Red?" he shouted now running to gate.

"Hey 10K!" he turned back to look at Doc who'd shouted after him, he hesitated one second before he took off into the woods still shouting for Red.

"10K! What are you doing man?" Doc shouted after him, "Damn!"


	58. Chapter 58

**Hi guys! So glad to be back! This Lenten season has been crazy! As I said in my last note I gave up fanfiction as my sacrifice but wow it got so much harder after COVID exploded everywhere. This last week (or so) has been so difficult because with all the social distancing starting to get to me all I wanted to do was reconnect with you guys. But I hung in there and stuck it out and am so proud of myself! Happy Easter to those of you who celebrate it, the religious or the commercialized version, I hope even among the madness that is life right now you are still able to enjoy it. If social distancing is getting to you feel free to leave a comment – it doesn't have to be related to this story at all – if you just need to talk I will try to respond as much as I can! Anyway, it's good to be back and I hope you all enjoy this update!**

**Staypeculiar: Thank you! And I agree, it's been strange not adding in parts for Bailey but hopefully this chapter will still give you enough to enjoy where I'm taking the story. Stay safe, and stay healthy. :)**

**Guest: First of all, thank you so much for your views not only on here but on wattpad. Also thank you for all your kind comments I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. I'd love to hear your theories on the future chapters – though I won't confirm or deny anything – so feel free to message me either here or on wattpad, I'd love to hear from you! **

S4E03:

10K ran back through the woods to where their tree tent had been but when he got there he found nothing left but a few pieces of the tent shredded and hanging from the branches; the floor, the rest of their gear, it was all gone. He thought he heard someone calling him, _Tommy, Tommy_, and he ran in the direction of the voice.

When the trail went cold he started making bird calls he'd practiced with Red in case they got lost or were in a tight spot and needed to signal for help. He raised his hands to his mouth like in a double fist and waved his fingers as he blew air and a high whistle like a bird came out. As he waited for a response his mind bombarded him with a memory he thought he'd buried a long time ago.

_5K went back to practicing with the slingshot and Red joined him clearly not wanting to ever be far from her brother, which left Bailey alone with 10K._

"_So. . . listen." He began nervously and she quickly interrupted keeping her eyes on 5K and Red._

"_Do you think she really understands when he caws and claps his hands like he was doing before?" she asked and 10K stuttered not having been prepared for her to change the subject. _

"_Uh, yeah I guess so." He finally replied._

"_Secret code. It's clever." She said impressed and nodding as she watched the pair. 10K smiled at the ground and Bailey caught his out of place expression. _

"_What?" she asked. _

"_Nothing, it just. . . reminded me of when I was a kid. When I'd be outside or by the lake and my mom wanted to call me in. . . she'd use bird calls."_

"_Bird calls?" Bailey asked._

"_Yeah, you know like. . ." and 10K demonstrated by raising his hands to his mouth and moving his fingers as he blew air and a high whistle like a bird came out._

"_Damn." She said as he lowered his hands, "I can't even whistle."_

"_Well maybe I can show you sometime." He offered._

"_I'd like that." She said smiling._

Then he was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the voice again, _Tommy_, and he followed it. He couldn't lose Red like he'd lost Bailey.

«»

Lucy was terrified in the back of the black SUV while the solider from Zona drove. She tried getting out of the zip ties that restrained her until suddenly a bullet went through the windshield and struck the man in the head killing him instantly. He bent over the steering wheel as the car picked up speed. She grabbed the seatbelt and braced for impact. In the next second the car hit a tree and crashed. She sat up as someone opened the driver's side door and the driver's body fell out, then her door was opened by someone very familiar.

"Dad?" she asked, Warren was with him too and she was a platinum blonde now. They helped her out of the zip ties and she got out of the car conflicted about seeing her father again as she turned her back to him.

"Hey." He moved to stand in front of her.

"Hey." She replied a bit stiffly crossing her arms.

"I didn't know you were alive." Murphy said with a small smile.

"Yeah well. Now you know." She replied shortly making the moment more awkward.

"You've grown."

"Yeah it happens, regardless of whether you're there for it or not."

"Sure you've just. . . done it, rather quickly." He pointed out seeing she looked seventeen, at least, now.

"Umm. Yeah." She shrugged knowing she grew faster than normal people did.

"Um look, have I done something to disappoint you?" he asked.

"No." she said her tone a bit shocked and a bit guilty.

"I'm, I mean, because, if I have, I'm sorry. I don't know exactly what I could have done differently um, to be honest, it's hard. This whole parenting thing and being responsible what with the zompocalypse and everything."

"It's whatever. . . you look a little different yourself." she said noticing he wasn't blue anymore and his hair was dark not white.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm cured." He said with a smile and she frowned.

"Was there something wrong?"  
"No, no, no, no. –" he tried to backtrack realizing he'd offended her.

"That's okay." She said turning away from him again.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. I didn't mean –"

"Relax." She cut him off, "Honestly I . . . I just don't. . . feel anything, with you."

"Um, I understand." He said seeming saddened.

"Yeah."

"But I think that –"

"But you." She turned to Warren and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Lucy." She smiled and they stared at each other, "Something's wrong isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Addy?" Warren asked and Lucy's lip trembled.

"I didn't want to leave her. She told me to go, she said she'd find me. We were headed to a refugee camp. Everyone's going to Newmerica."

"Okay, we should get to that camp, she'll look for us there, okay?" Warren said and Lucy nodded as they all got in the car.

«»

Doc was still back at camp worrying about 10K, and now the Lieutenant was talking about ditching the camp and heading north without the Kid. He was certain 10K wasn't going to find Red, he'd only find whatever had killed her. But Doc knew the Kid, he knew how well he survived but that didn't mean he didn't still worry. Then he was pulled from his worried thoughts as they heard a car approaching and drew their weapons as a dark SUV appeared on the road and parked in front of the camp.

"Identify yourselves!" Mueller shouted as a blonde woman got out of the driver's seat.

"Doc?" she called seeing him.

"Warren?" he put down his gun and opened the gate for her. She had a wide smile as she hugged him and he chuckled.

"What the hell Chief?" he said pulling away, "Aw, I'm digging the hair."

"You like? Apocalyptic blonde."

"Right on." They laughed as Lucy walked in and ignored them and Doc turned to Warren questioningly but before she could explain he heard another voice.

"What's up Doc?" he turned and saw Murphy, no longer blue and they hugged too. "Thanks man. You're the first person on the mainland who's been half happy to see me." Murphy said.

"What do you mean?" Doc asked and Murphy nodded to Lucy as she went into a tent. "Oh yeah, well, you reap what you spawn brother."

"Ain't that the truth." They walked in and Doc closed the gate behind them as the others made introductions.

"I'm Lieutenant Mueller. This is Sergeant Lily." He said saluting her and her new position.

"Got a nice ring to it." Doc said.

"Sarge will do, hippie." She said lightheartedly.

"Sergeant, I'm Lieutenant Roberta Warren, Ex-National Guard. This is Murphy, Ex-human. We all go way back."

"I'd hate to cut this love fest short but let me bring you up to speed." Mueller began and told Warren about the missing survivors and the abandoned convoy, Doc told her that Red and Sun Mei had been among them and that 10K was out there looking for them. The Lieutenant was still adamant not to wait for the kid and Doc knew with Warren here the guy was not going to get his way.

"You know he's coming back Chief, you know he is." Doc said.

"If she's out there, he'll find her. We'll wait til morning." Warren said already taking charge.

"That's a mistake." The Lieutenant said.  
"Wouldn't be my first." Warren told him as she walked away to find Lucy.

«»

10K kept going through the woods until he found an abandoned car, the bodies inside were long rotten and had flies all over them. The front hood was all smashed up, there was no chance he'd get the vehicle running as he rested his arm on the open driver's side door. Then he looked down and got an idea, throwing his rifle over his shoulder he started to dismantle the door and took out the glass pane that had once been the window. It was still in good shape, no cracks, and he lifted it to his ear using his hand in a semi closed fist to help funnel the sound around him. He heard the bees in the field of weeds, a snake coiling, another critter's pattering feet, a crow, among the sounds the voice came back, _Tommy! Look out!_

Then a Z grabbed him and he turned and smashed it in the head with the glass pane and took off. He wasn't sure if it'd get back up like Z-Czarnecki did and he didn't have the ammo to take it out. As he ran he thought back to two years ago, he had visions of Red then too, was he relapsing? He brought his hand to the back of his neck where he could feel the small remaining scars from Murphy's bite, a lot of it had healed but enough of it was still there to be a painful reminder. A reminder he didn't want or need.

"_10K. . . 10K." he jolted awake and saw Red next to him on the floor where they'd made a bed for the night in the shack they'd found. He could see the concern on her face as she took her hand off his shoulder where she'd been shaking him and he could feel wetness on his face and quickly turned away from her wiping away the tears on his cheeks. He hadn't had a nightmare about Bailey's death in a long time but the lingering embarrassment he felt when Red caught him crying was still just as strong as the first night they'd been together, alone, after the explosion at Mount Casey. That had been ten months ago now, he thought taking a deep breath still not able to look at Red though he could feel her gaze on his back. _

"_10K." she called him again but he could only look at the floor as he fixed his bandana on his head. "It's okay to still feel pain."_

_It wasn't just the pain that had been slowly eating away at him for nearly a year. It was the guilt too, the failure; even though Red did her best to take his mind off it. In all the time he'd known Bailey he'd done his best to protect her. It was his nature, even before he met the group he still did what he could to save Doc when he'd seen him struggling with that Z, and his instincts to fight and protect only grew the closer he got to each member of their team – a team that had literally been blown apart. But with Bailey he'd gotten the closest to, he'd fallen in love and he hadn't had any idea how much that had consumed him until he'd lost it._ _He didn't know if Red knew about her notebook, the one he'd packed when they'd been leaving Spokane to save Lucy, the one he still had. It was at the bottom of his bag, the pages frayed and the cover a lot more worn now but he refused to part with it. It was the thing Bailey had held most dear and it held stories and drawings that had come from her soul and in a way it made him feel like he'd preserved a bit of her spirit in keeping those pages. There were also the three pictures of them, the ones Addy had taken, but he hadn't looked at those in a long time. He used to look at them at least once a day then he stopped when he realized looking at them happy and laughing during their tickle fight, watching them sleep peacefully, and seeing them kiss, it all only deepened the raw wound he felt in his chest. _

"_10K." Red spoke up again, "I know what you're going through. . . I still miss 5K. I still feel the guilt over his death. I get it. Please don't shut me out."_

She's all you have right now_, he reminded himself. There was no more Doc smoking his Z-weed and giving him deep stoned advice. There was no Addy who'd become like the sister he never had. There was no Warren, she was the one most likely to have died on Mount Casey, a bullet to her stomach, bleeding out and crawling away from an explosion as the base crumbled around them – he wasn't expecting to see her ever again. Murphy he could live without, but he would put up with a hundred Murphy's if it meant he could have back everything he lost._

_He took another deep breath and shook his head. He used to think like that after his Pa had died too, about everything he'd give up to have him back. He would have given a limb, cut off his own hand, to have it all back. But he had to be realistic, he still had Red, she kept him grounded. Without her he might have gone and offed himself by now. But she stuck by him and he was grateful to have her, to have someone who understood and she understood better then most of the others would. He turned to her but didn't meet her concerned eyes. Instead he slightly reached out his arm and she knew what he needed. She leaned forward and wrapped him up in a hug as he wrapped his arm around her and buried his face into her shoulder and let himself cry. He felt ridiculous blubbering like a baby but after a few minutes he felt her own tears fall onto the bare skin of his arm where the sleeve of his black shirt was missing and he knew they were both mourning all the people they'd had ripped away from them. _

«»

_The next morning he woke up alone and his eyes stung. It reminded him of what had happened in the middle of the night and he slowly sat up and found a bowl of dry cereal next to him and a half empty water bottle. He folded his legs and grabbed the bowl eating in silence apart from the crunching sound his chewing made and when he finished he brought the bowl to the kitchen where he found Red eating her own breakfast at the table. _

"_Morning." She greeted softly clearly wondering what state of mind he was in after his nightmare last night. _

"_Morning." He replied, his voice cracking. He put the bowl in the sink then leaned back against the counter messing with his hair awkwardly. "Last night was. . . I'm not sure what that was." He admitted shyly looking at the floor again. _

_Red stood and walked over to him abandoning her bowl at the table as he crossed his arms and she rested on hand on his forearm until he looked at her. "I thought the nightmares had stopped."_

"_So did I." he muttered. _

_There was a long silence as he looked back at the floor before Red seemed to come up with something to say. "I don't think either of us will get over what happened back then. It's going to be a part of us, it's going to haunt us, just like everything else. But life will go on and we'll keep living day by day."_

_He nodded before looking up at her, "I didn't think life could. But it's been almost a year so I guess life isn't going to give me a choice. . . And I know she'd want me to pick myself up and keep living. It's just. . . hard."_

_Red took his hand and intertwined their fingers. "Well you're not alone. That's something."_

_His eyes met hers and they stared at each other for a long minute. Then they realized the atmosphere around them and both looked away as she let go of his hand. _

"_I can check for Z's if you want to pack." She suggested, "We should keep moving."_

"_Yeah." He agreed bringing a hand to play with the hair at the nape of his neck, "Yeah, that works."_

_Red left and he took a minute to think. Day by day, he repeated in his head, just take it day by day._

«»

The Lieutenant and Sarge went to look for 10K finally accepting that the others weren't leaving without their friend. In the meantime, Warren had passed out and they'd moved her to the medical tent. Doc had asked Murphy about her but the best he could come up with was she wasn't 'all there in her head but there seemed to be more' which made no sense. Doc went to check on her after a few minutes and found her awake so he poured her a cup of water.

"What happened?" she asked disoriented.

"You passed out."

"I gotta quit doing that." She said shaking her head. "Last time I did that I lost two years."

"So was life really that sweet in Zona?" Doc asked.

"I don't know Doc, I slept through the party."

"Yeah. . . I feel that way about the sixties, and the seventies and eighties. . . most of the nineties. ." he said making her laugh.

"Guys we've got movement." They heard Murphy call and they headed out with their weapons raised.

"Something's coming." Lucy called grabbing a gun. They all followed her gaze as they heard someone or something moving through the tall grass and bushes. The figure emerged from the tree line and they could see it was human. . . or zombie. When they got closer they all breathed in relief.

"10K." Warren said.

"That little zombie proof son of a bitch." Doc said lowering his gun and heading for the gate. "10K, damn it!" he shouted hugging him, "You gotta stop leaving me like that." He scolded.

The Kid looked bummed as he walked back into camp but then he got a small smirk on his face as he saw Warren, when she smiled at him his smirk turned into a full grin and they hugged.

"Look at that." She laughed as she poked his chin looking at the scruffy beard he'd started. 10K glanced over her shoulder and saw Murphy and his smile fell and his eyes became hard and angry but before he could act on his hate they heard a growl and not a second later Lieutenant Mueller – now turned Z – was clawing at the gate tearing it apart as he charged into the camp. They all opened fire but nothing slowed him down just like with Czarnecki. He got to Lucy who was closest and grabbed her gun from her hands latching onto her shoulders. She screamed as Warren rushed over and hit him in the head getting him off Lucy, then Murphy shot him point blank and he hit the ground. Then he twitched and a second later and was crawling back to his feet. 10K shot at him and Z-Mueller lunged for him before enough of the group started hitting him back to the ground. They kicked and shot at him but he kept trying to get up then he grabbed Murphy's foot and dragged him to the ground, as he tried to make a meal out of Murphy Lucy kicked him off her dad. Then when he got back up they heard a shout.

"Clear!" and turned to see Lily had arrived and had her gun on him. They all dodged as Z-Mueller charged at her but she opened fire riddling him with bullets and finally blasting half his head off. Even with part of his skull missing he kept attacking and Sarge kept shooting until he was nothing but a pile of mush on the ground at her feet. If all the Z's were going to be this hard to kill they'd run out of ammo quick and without ammo they had no way of defending themselves and weren't likely to last a day.

Sarge started putting together a grave for what was left of Mueller as Lucy approached Warren looking shaken up. Zombie's had never tried to hurt her before and Warren wrapped her arm around her shoulders trying to comfort her.

"What the hell was that?" Murphy asked quietly so Sarge wouldn't hear.

"Mad Z brother." Doc said, "They're the kind that won't go down. The virus mutated and now they're almost unkillable. Like some fresh hell for those of us who survived the first one."

After Sarge had said her goodbye's to her fallen comrade she packed up a truck full of supplies, moving silently and not making eye contact with any of them.

"This road will take us north we'll meet up with the other convoys and join them to Newmerica." She said her attention going back to her mission.

"What the hell?" Doc said seeing Warren down the road crouched down with a route sign she'd turned into a shield, "Hey Warren what are you doing?" he called but she ignored him and started heading in another direction.

"Chief where are you going?" he shouted but was still ignored, "She's going east."

"I thought Newmerica was north." Murphy grumbled standing next to the vehicle.

"Well that's what I thought." Doc said.

"No, she's going the wrong way." Lily told them leaning her head out the window of the driver's side door and watched Warren too.

"Hey!" Doc shouted hoping to get her attention, "Hey!"

Then Lucy went after her not looking back at the others.

"Hey, where are you going now?" Murphy asked but his daughter ignored him too.

"Do you even think she realizes she's going the wrong way?" Doc asked.

"Not in her mind." Murphy said then 10K followed Warren just like Lucy had, not a word, not a single look, just following Warren like they'd done back at the beginning.

"Oh not you." Doc said watching him go, "Great." Then he shrugged and followed too.

"Wait! Where you going now?" Murphy shouted.

"You know me, I don't like it when we split up. I'm going with them." Doc said making his way down the road. Then Lily drove the car over to the others and they all piled in, a moment later Murphy joined them too and they all headed east.


	59. Chapter 59

**Jtcat305****: Thank you, I think you'll enjoy where I take this season, I tried to give it a bit more depth, especially in 10K's relationships. But I have to ask, what makes you think there will be a reintroduction? I'm curious to hear your thoughts. . . **

**Staypeculiar:**** Happy to hear from you again too! I hope you and all your loved ones are well! I know how difficult it is for so many people to stay inside and keep themselves entertained. Hopefully this update will help pass some time. **

**Stormy:**** Thank you so much for your kind words! I'm very happy to finally show you guys what I've done with season 4. I've been editing season 5 recently and I'm honestly just so happy with how it's turning out, I'm proud of season 4 too and hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

S4E04:

"I hope they're not all going to be that hard to kill." Murphy said after they'd all beaten a Mad Z into a pile of bloody pulp with one eyeball still blinking away. The whole group looked at him especially since he'd been the only one not to throw a single punch or shoot a single bullet.

"Why can't the virus mutate into happy peace loving zombies that crave weed instead of brains?" Doc asked as they gathered their supplies and continued through the massive junkyard they found themselves in. There were cars, trucks, vans, RV's and every other type of vehicle you could imagine all scattered and piled together in one massive junkyard stretching as far as the eye could see.

"What kinda ass-menagerie, it's like satan's parking lot." Doc said as they trekked on.

"They warned us about this in our mission briefings." Sarge said, "Officially it's Spontaneous Mass Mortality Site Number 247 but civilians call it 'The Great Pile'. Almost over two hundred square miles, no way around it, no path through it. It's one big no-go zone."

"And yet here we go." Murphy grumbled, "Newmerica's looking better all the time. You know if I was a zombie," he said lounging against a car, "and I am kinda an honorary one. This is exactly the kinda place I would hang out waiting to eat the brains of someone stupid enough to come along."

"Murphy move yo ass." Warren called not waiting for anyone who lagged behind. They'd tried to use Lucy as a zombie alarm but she told them that she couldn't connect with these new Mad Z's like she could with the old ones. Instead of hearing their thoughts all she could hear was screaming and by the time that happened the Mad Z would already be here and they'd already be more than aware of it.

"So when they briefed you, what'd they tell you about this place?" Warren asked Sarge.

"According to our intel a few years back there was some crazy cult leader lady broadcasting out of a radio tower near here. Claimed space aliens were going to land and take all the survivors to some zombie free planet but – didn't."

"That sounds. . . insane." Murphy said, "And oddly familiar."

"Well we've seen a whole lot of crazy." Doc added.

"Almost a million people." Sarge went on.

"What happened to them?" Lucy asked.

"No one knows for sure. Some kind of mass die out turned them all Z, then for some reason all them Zed's took off from this place in one mass."

"Even the Z's don't like this place." 10K said walking over the cars moving from hood to hood keeping a high vantage point.

"Last drone footage we had shows the mother of all zombie hordes heading straight for the Grand Canyon." Sarge went on as 10K got off the last car in the row.

"We were nowhere near the Grand Canyon."

"We were nowhere near the Grand Canyon." 10K and Doc said at the same time. They looked to each other knowing they sounded suspicious then kept walking. Thankfully Sarge didn't press it, she was probably more concerned with the heat that was blaring down on them. She'd already taken off her camouflage army jacket which left her in just an olive green tank top. 10K was a little uncomfortable in his jacket but was still contemplating which was more trouble being hot or having to carry the jacket around.

"I can't believe we left Addy behind too." 10K said now walking beside Doc since he ran out of cars to walk on.

"Yeah, you've had to leave a lot behind haven't you Kid? First Bailey, then 5K, now Red."

"Red. . . " he said as he stopped and leaned on a U-haul.

"Yeah that's a tough one." Doc said putting his hand on 10K's shoulder as the kid scratched his head. "Are you okay?"

"It's just. . . it feels like losing Bailey all over again. Only this time I don't have Murphy in my head forcing me to move forward, now I'm forced to do it myself even though I don't want to." He shrugged, "I wanted to stay and keep searching, but we promised." He said looking at his feet.

"Promised?"

"Red and I. If we were ever to be separated. . . we'd leave a sign that we were still out there. With no sign of life we'd move on. She made me promise." He shrugged again, briefly glancing up at Doc before looking at his feet again and licking his lip. "Her and Bailey were both like that ya'know? They both told me to move on, try to be happy."

"Yeah that's the first rule of the apocalypse. You did the right thing." He said as they continued on with the others. "And when you really love someone Kid that's all you want, their happiness."

"If she had turned I would have found her." 10K said.

"Or she'd of found you and eaten your brains."

"She's alive right? She probably went to Newmerica with the others." He said but his voice waivered like he was secretly begging Doc to agree with him, to confirm that hoping wasn't in vain.

"Yeah, well, you know. Hopefully Addy's with her. Like how 5K's with Bailey and everyone else."

10K gave a brief smile at that thought, that 5K and Bailey weren't gone, they were just. . . somewhere else, somewhere he couldn't get to, that they were together and not alone. Then his smile faded as he saw movement over Doc's shoulder, "Doc, don't move."

"Is there something in my beard?"

"No. Something's watching us!" he called ahead and everyone stopped and drew their weapons, "Something big."

"Mad Z?" Sarge asked.

"Nah, it's some kind of critter." 10K said looking through his scope, then they heard a squeal, "Rat Z's?"

Then the squeaking got louder as things crashed and were knocked over around them. They all took off in different directions trying to avoid the snarling zombified pests.

«»

After outrunning the Z-Rats, getting their gear taken by Enders and fighting off some Zona soldiers who were after Lucy, Murphy had had enough and called for a Vision Intervention. They found an RV and gathered there while 10K stood on the roof taking a windshield wiper he'd turned into a slingshot and shot at any more Z-Rats he saw get close. He pulled some gears he still had out of his pocket his fingers skimming the red bandana also hanging from the same pocket. Red had found it for him after realizing he no longer had the red bandana he'd been wearing when they met at Mercy Labs. He appreciated the gesture even though it brought up a sad flash of a memory, he knew what had happened to the first one, he'd given it to Bailey and the last he'd seen of it she'd been wearing it on her wrist.

_It was the night after he'd made that date for Bailey, twenty four hours after he'd told her he loved her. Warren had pulled over for the night and Vasquez was on watch from the driver's seat, watch was easy here though, with nothing around them for miles except dust and dry dirt and sand it was easy to see an approaching zombie stumbling around. Meanwhile, he and Bailey were on top of the RV laying down. They'd started by just relaxing, enjoying the warm breeze and looking at the stars but it hadn't taken long before their lips found each other and they'd found themselves deep in a make out session. He was leaning over her slightly, part of him still resting on his side as his hands held her waist tightly. One of her hands was in his hair at the back of his head while her other hand was gripping his sleeveless blue hoodie. His mind was always foggy when they kissed like this though a small bit of his brain was able to wonder how he'd adapted to go so long without oxygen. His hand moved to cup her jaw and her hand let go of his shirt to rest on his forearm. Where her fingers touched it felt like he'd been shocked by electricity, not a lot but like when you walked across a carpet and zapped the next thing you touched. Then he turned and rolled onto his back taking her with him as she now leaned over him and he was able to bring his hand from her jaw to run through her hair. When their deep kissing turned into a repeat of several pecks as the need for air became too great and forced them to stop Bailey pulled away and rested her head over his heart where he knew she'd hear it beating rapidly. _

"_Why didn't you tell me Addy gave you condoms?" she asked and he froze mid breath before exhaling again. The hesitation didn't miss Bailey's attention as she sat up on her elbow and looked at him. He avoided her gaze as his hand moved up and down her bare arm going up to her shoulder and circling the cut off sleeve before traveling back down her arm again. He wished Addy hadn't jumped to that conclusion last night and he'd been grateful that Bailey hadn't asked any questions after seeing how embarrassed he was when the subject came up. But apparently it had been something on her mind since then and she wasn't above going after the answers she wanted. He glanced at her but the expression on her face wasn't what he'd been expecting. She looked like she was hiding her fear and his mind quickly put together why she would be scared. She thought he didn't want her that way, that he didn't mention Addy's 'gift' because it wasn't something he was interested in. Which was insane. How could Bailey think for a minute that he wouldn't want her like that? And it wasn't just a hormonal response either, he loved her which was a big part of why he was afraid to bring it up. He was the one with the least experience after all. Bailey had at least seen movies, television shows that gave her a general knowledge but for him he had nothing to go on. _

"_I thought if you knew I had them it might make you feel like, I was eager and waiting around for you to put out." He tried to explain what was going through his head as he looked up at her, "I didn't want you to feel like that. But on the other hand. . . " he licked his lip nervously, "I didn't want to put the idea in your head when I. . . wasn't really ready either."_

_She started tracing patterns over his chest, "You know I'd never pressure you into that right?"_

"_I know." He said bending his elbow bringing a hand up behind his head so he could look at her easier, "But it's the stereotype, don't girls think a guy is always ready cuz you think it's all we think about?" _

"_Do you?" she asked, "Always think about it?"_

_He blushed and glanced away as he licked his lip again, "Not really." He admitted, "Whenever my mind does drift there I . . . get embarrassed." He saw the confusion take over her face so he somewhat reluctantly went on, "I'm not really. . . experienced in that stuff. Before you I had never even held a girl's hand." _

_She chuckled and looked down before shyly looking back up at him from under her lashes. He couldn't get over how beautiful she looked in the dim moonlight and he had a hard time believing that a girl like her had fallen in love with a guy like him – in the apocalypse no less. _

"_Stop looking at me like that." She muttered and he caught a blush color her cheeks and was glad he wasn't the only one._

"_Like what?" he asked with a chuckle._

"_Like you're in love with me."_

"_I am in love with you." He said and saw her blush deepen before she moved to snuggle her head into the crook of his neck again. He was glad he could say it now, he'd held his tongue before because he wasn't sure if it was the right time, and he didn't want to say it too soon and scare her off. He knew opening up to him was a big step for her, after they'd officially become something Addy had pulled him aside and warned him that if he ever hurt Bailey she'd have to give him a few hits with her Z-Whacker in a place he really didn't want to be hit with a spiked bat. She'd also given him some pointers since she did understand that since this was his first relationship he might not be fully aware of how complicated and complex women were- especially Bailey. He'd seen her strong and he'd seen her weak but Addy had let him know just how hard it was for Bailey to let him into her heart in a world where anyone could die at any moment. He understood but that only made him want to make each moment with her amazing so when things got bad they'd have good memories to hold onto. _

"_I love that I get to tell you that all the time now." He went on and felt her nuzzle his neck. _

"_I still don't know how you pulled off that date." She muttered against his skin. _

_He shrugged, "It was just something in the back of my mind for a while. So I just picked stuff up as we traveled and last night just seemed like. . . the best chance to do it."_

"_I'm glad you did that. I really liked it."_

_He smiled, "Good to know I can do some of this boyfriend stuff right."_

"_Because you're better then a boyfriend." She reminded him before she moved onto her elbow again to look at him, "You're my 10K."_

_He propped himself up on his elbow too, "And you're my Bailey." He said as he brought his free hand to her face and pulled her in for another kiss. It quickly turned into another make out session as they took turns with her leaning over him then rolling so he'd be over her. _

_«»_

_They'd fallen asleep on the top of the RV and it was sometime in the early morning when Addy popped her head out of the hatch in the roof and nudged his shoulder to wake him up. He looked around groggily and could still see some stars out but there was a thin flame-orange line along the horizon that told him sunrise wouldn't be too far off. _

"_Doc and Warren just switched off." Addy whispered so she didn't wake Bailey who was asleep on his chest. "He's going to get this thing running so we can start covering ground again. You gonna wake her?"_

"_Nah." He replied softly, "I'll carry her in. She can take the cot and keep resting."_

_Addy nodded as she ducked out of sight and he looked down at Bailey's sleeping form as the feeling of being the luckiest guy in the apocalypse hit him again tenfold._

He shook his head and tried to focus back on the Z-Rats that could be lurking nearby. Once they out ran this problem then he could let his memories haunt him again, though one thing did stick in his mind. 'He wanted to make each moment with her amazing so when things got bad they'd have good memories to hold onto.' He knew deep down Bailey would want him to be happy and her memory should remind him of the good times they had and not bring him down. Maybe one day they would, maybe it would take another couple of years, but one day maybe the memory of her smile, her warmth in his arms, her lips on his, wouldn't be accompanied by this stinging in his chest. He shook his head again getting rid of those thoughts as he listened in on the intervention happening inside the RV.

"You are leading us deeper and deeper into the bowels of zombie hell, we're all going to die horrible painful deaths gnawed by zombie rats _or worse_ if we don't change course immediately." Murphy said from where he sat in the passenger seat which he'd spun around, "Anyone want to back me up here?"

"Murphy. . ." Doc said in a gentler tone before turning to Warren, "Boss look, you know we believe in you and we would follow you anywhere. But you're making decisions now for all of us and lately these decisions are, are. . . are you trippin?"

Then 10K used the opening in the roof and popped his head in raising his hand, though the gesture was upside down.

"I got something to say."

"Go ahead." Warren said.

"Yeah and Murphy's still acting like he's the fracking blue messiah, it's really pissing me off."

"This is about Warren! This is not a free for all." Murphy snapped at him.

"Oh. . . Warren?" 10K asked turning his head around to the others who nodded and he turned back to Roberta, "I have no problem with her." He smiled and she smirked up at him before he popped his head back out and sat on the roof again.

"Seriously Roberta, we want to believe but you gotta give us something to believe in." Murphy said.

"I just. . . feel it. I feel it in my gut. It's not something I can tell you with words. . . I just feel it." She said coming closer and closer to tears as she spoke.

"What she's feeling is real." Lucy said sitting in a booth seat, "I feel it when I'm near her."

"What is it, I mean. . . these visions of yours, nightmares from your coma? What?" Murphy asked.

"I don't know what they mean." Warren said her voice now thick as she started to cry.

"Yeah, well maybe we can help you interpret them." Doc said, his tone gentle.

Warren took a deep breath and collected herself, then began explaining her dream. "I'm alone. Outside. And the sky's on fire. I see the world, and there's a - a black rainbow that's blocking the sun. Then it starts to rain. It's a. . . black, ashen rain that hisses in the air and melts everything that it touches. Humans, Enders, zombies. And when it. . . when it hits my skin, it burns. . ." she cleared her throat and looked around at them, her eyes still glossy, "That's all I got." She said as she wiped the tears from her face. They all gave her a moment, even 10K looked at her sadly through the hatch in the roof.

"I'm sorry but. . . that's not enough." Murphy said before raising his hand, "Newmerica."

"Newmerica." Sarge voted.

"Newmerica." Doc said quietly almost sad like he wanted to believe Warren's dream, like he hated letting her down.

"Newmerica." 10K voted popping his head in again talking in the same somewhat sad quiet tone Doc used.

"Addy said she'd meet me there." Lucy said before raising her hand too.

"Alright." Warren said, "I can't expect you to believe in something that, I don't believe in myself, Newmerica." She voted.

"All of us together." Doc said, after all that was the important part.

«»

After the intervention they continued through the Great Pile where Sarge had last seen some regular land. They didn't get far before they found a zombie crawling along the ground with every type of weapon you could imagine duct taped to it.

"That is a smorgasbord of badassery." Doc said chuckling.

"Well speaking of weapons you guys all got guns and knives and shields and stuff. I feel like I need a weapon." Murphy said and 10K passed him a small pocket knife.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with that? Whittle someone to death?" Murphy asked sarcastically.

"It's not the size that counts." 10K replied and Murphy scoffed.

"Keep telling yourself that kid." Murphy said turning away and ignoring him, "If I'm gonna be fighting zombies I feel like I need something substantial. Ya know?"

"Well there's something there for everybody. Choose your weapon." Doc said looking over the Z, "How about the pirate cutlass? That's always good, it'll go with your whole ya know Blackbeard thing."

"He'd just cut himself." 10K said.

"Hey look at this!" Murphy shouted reaching for a black and silver cane.

"Freeze!" Sarge shouted crouching down by the zombie, "Don't move. Look. There's a grenade, it's a booby trap." She said before leaning in and working some military magic and disarming the grenade, removing it from the wire trigger that had been set up, "Store's open."

They all pawed and clawed at the zombie grabbing weapons and ammo to replace what they'd lost. Then they carried on their way again weaving through the cars as they followed Sarge since she'd been the only one to spot a possible way out. By now the heat had gotten too much for 10K so he took his jacket off before slinging his new gun over his shoulder so he'd have both hands free to tie the sleeves around his waist. He rolled up the sleeves of the grey shirt he was still in before he took his gun off his shoulder and kept his finger ready in case anything came along. With so many vehicles piled around them anything could be hiding anywhere and he didn't feel like losing his new rifle to more Enders.

"Anyone else smell zombie?" Murphy asked after they'd been walking for a while.

"I'm only smelling myself." Doc said.

"What are you scared of? You got a cane." 10K said slightly mocking him.

"He's right, there is something." Lucy said her zombie senses kicking in. Then a Mad Z jumped out from the wreckage around them. It slammed Sarge into a car disorienting her before 10K ran at it hitting it with the butt of his gun. It turned and grabbed him shoving him back into a trailer and knocking his head so hard his vision went blurry. Murphy then ran in front of Lucy and took on the Z, it gave him a shove and he dropped his cane, when he grabbed the silver handle and pulled trying to get a grip on it the handle detached from the cane and revealed a sword attached to it. Murphy sliced back and forth in a Z motion and cut the Mad Z's skull into pieces. They all slid apart as the Z fell to the ground mercied. Murphy had a smile on his face as he slid the hollow cane back on the sharp sword concealing it again. He looked around at the others still grinning but the look fell from his face when he noticed Warren was gone.

"She ditched us. She's hoping we'll go to Newmerica without her." Doc said.

"Not the worst idea." Sarge piped up.

"We're not leaving anybody else behind." 10K snapped at her. "I won't do it."

"Lucy? You can connect with Warren right? Like you did with me before Zona?" Murphy asked.

"Yes."

"Can you find her?"

"I can try." She said before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, "This way."

Lucy took off through the cars eager to help, Murphy called after her but she didn't stop until she came to a zombie tethered to a broken down car. Lucy spoke softly to her and the regular zombie pointed in the direction Warren had gone. 10K and Sarge kept a lookout in case anything else came along until Lucy called.

"Stay back! She's a bomb, like the other one." Sarge went over to try and help as Murphy tried to coax Lucy away but the human's getting closer only made the Z more irritable as it's craving for brains grew out of Lucy's control. Soon the arguing of the father and daughter drew in more zombies and if even one of them was a Mad Z then they were all done for.

"Here come the locals!" 10K shouted in warning.

"Time to skedaddle!" Doc called to the others before Lucy shouted clearly distraught. 10K turned and saw the Z had been mercied and Lucy was crying on her knees. Then he heard the snarling as the pack of Z' grew closer. He took a few shots taking some down as the others continued forward with hunger in their milky eyes.

"We have got to go!" he shouted over his shoulder before turning back to the incoming threat and firing a few more shots. As the corpse started to fall forward Sarge ran for cover as Warren appeared and grabbed Lucy and they all followed her example. They dove for the nearest vehicles, out of the corner of his eye 10K saw Doc and Sarge dive behind a yellow school bus while he jumped into the back of a pickup truck and covered his ears not wanting to go deaf like the last time he'd been near an explosion. The loud BOOM still echoed in his skull as he felt a powerful heat and grey dust filled the space around him coating his skin. It was quiet after that until he faintly heard someone calling him.

"10K!" they coughed as the dust settled and the world came back into focus, "10K!"

He coughed as he sat up and turned to Doc and waved at him. The hippie gave him a thumbs up in relief before Warren called to them.

"Everybody ok?" she asked looking around and counting everybody, "Everybody follow me. I found something, this way."

«»

She led them to a tall antenna she claimed she had a vision of. "You can see clear land from the top."

10K climbed the metal cross sections until he got high enough to see what Warren had. Nothing had ever looked better to him after the day wandering through these cars in the heat. As he climbed back down he heard Murphy asking her, "So this is the antenna you saw in your dream?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure it's a dream."

"The old woke-up-from-a-coma-now-I'm-psychic-thing." Doc said as 10K reached the bottom.

"I don't think it's that either."

"Warren's right. You can see the highway headed east, straight that way." He reported as Sarge fiddled with a radio at the base of the antenna.

"Wait, wait, go back." 10K said hearing something faint in the static.

"_This is Northern Light_." Came Kaya's voice, "_Say hi to dada_." Then there was some baby talk, "_Citizen Z. . . if you can hear us. . . Dada come home_. . ."

"That's Kaya and her baby." Doc said shocked and in awe as he crouched down by the radio.

"Wait, you guys know Citizen Z?" Sarge asked.

"Kaya. Kaya, it's Operation Bitemark. Repeat Operation Bitemark come in?" Doc said into the receiver.

"_Your family is waiting for you Simon. We always will be. This is Kaya-in-the-Skya signing off. . . Dada_."

"At least we know she's alive and okay." Doc said trying to be hopeful.

"What about Citizen Z?" Sarge asked.

"Nothing worse then not knowing." 10K muttered looking at the ground thinking about Red and how much it hurt not knowing what happened to her. But he guessed there was a small silver lining. He didn't have a family, a kid he had to worry about too. Hearing Kaya's kid calling for his dada to come home broke his heart. If that had been his kid calling for him and he couldn't respond and let them know he was alright, or find some way to get back to them, that pain might be enough to break him. And that was saying something, he'd been through more then his fair share of pain.

They packed up the radio and went on their way when the road was in sight Murphy threw his head back and exclaimed, "Oh, let's never do that again."

"What now Chief?" Doc asked and not a second later they heard snarling behind them as another pack of puppies and kittens headed their way through the cars.

"Let's hit it." Warren said and they took off.


	60. Chapter 60

**Jtcat305: Thank you so much for both of your comments! I was nervous about removing Bailey from the story because I worried I might lose some readers. I have watched all the seasons of Z Nation which is how I plan ahead and plan my character development which was also why I was just getting too many ideas that I **_**had**_** to use and Bailey just, didn't fit into them. So it's really nice to know that you'll keep reading even without her. So thank you for giving me that boost of confidence! :)**

**Staypeculiar: So glad you liked the flashback! I thought they'd be a good way to keep the story interesting since the readers have already seen the show and know what's going to happen I wanted to keep things fresh. With that said, some parts of this episode I did glaze over in favor of some original material I'd been working on, I hope it works! Let me know what you think. **

**As always thank you to everyone and stay healthy and safe!**

S4E05:

They were lucky and after ditching more hordes of zombies they found an actual road to follow and eventually they came upon an eighteen wheeler that was abandoned. Now they'd been coming across abandoned cars since the start of the apocalypse but what made this one different was the gear laying in the street in front of the truck and it looked suspiciously like the abandoned convoy and camp. When people abandoned a vehicle they stripped it of everything of value that they could carry – unless they were being chased by zombies. But this showed no sign of a struggle, there were no bullet casings, no blood splatters, no mercied Z's - nothing. It was just useful gear lying around fresh for the taking.

"Smells like a trap." Sarge said.

"No that's just Murphy." 10K replied earning a glare.

"We should keep moving." Warren said as they turned around and walked back the way they'd came but then the engine started up and the truck started following them down the road.

"Hey look!" Sarge shouted.

"Damn things following us." Doc added as they all stopped and turned back to the truck with no driver. It was more then just a little suspicious and as they slowly made their way toward the eighteen wheeler to scope it out there was this sound like a loud squealing or shrieking that made their ears hurt and even pressing their hands over their ears didn't do a thing to help. The loud noise made their brains feel like they would burst but before they could the world started to tilt and black dots filled their vision and it didn't take long for all of them to black out.

«»

It didn't take a genius to figure out they'd been kidnapped when they all woke up in boxes. And after a while that horrible noise came back and made them all pass out again. After only being let out to kill zombies and make repairs in various places did they finally seem to end up in the same room. They had to shout at each other through their boxes but at least they could communicate. Warren had been stuck clearing an elevator, Doc had to clear a stairwell before he was knocked out again and woke up in a new hall with 10K and they stumbled into another corridor filled with green gas. They had to share a gas mask meaning they'd both inhaled a fair amount of whatever was poisoning the air but when they'd finally patched up the leaking pipes that sound came back and knocked them out again. When they woke up they were in the same box this time, both coughing as their lungs tried to expel the rest of the toxin as they inhaled clean air.

"Doc is that you?" Murphy's voice called, "Doc? You alright?"

"Doc's fine." 10K replied after he'd finished his coughing fit, "Just some nerve gas or something - I'm fine too thanks for asking."

"I wasn't."

"I noticed." He mumbled as Doc fidgeted behind him.

"What happened to you guys?" Murphy asked.

"Just fixing the leaks in hell's plumbing." Doc replied.

"We gotta find a way out of here or they're gonna kill us one by one." Warren said.

"Yeah who's running this show and what is their problem?" Doc asked.

"It's gotta be a Zona operation, nobody else is so needlessly diabolical." Murphy said having known the people on Zona personally. Then there was a new faint noise and Doc turned to 10K as best he could in the crammed space.

"Sorry Kid."

"Why?" he said miserably as their box started to smell, his voice so quiet it was almost silent, "Why?"

"Quiet." Lucy said, "I'm making a friend. . . hello Carson O'Keefe."

Then that worse noise started, the one that made it feel like their ears were bleeding and their heads were about to explode and they all were knocked out again.

When 10K came too and got out of his box he found himself on a platform with a girl. They were on one side of an elevator shaft, 10K looked down and saw the elevator, the top of it covered in Z's.

"Look." the girl pointed across the gap to where supplies were waiting for them on the other side by an electrical panel.

"That must be what they want us to fix." 10K said looking around.

"But how to we get over there?" she asked nervous and 10K wondered if she was afraid of heights. He spotted a ladder leaning on the wall beside them and he took it and laid it across the chasm.

"Come on." He said as he started to crawl across on the ladder. The girl followed behind him but at a much slower pace and he now knew that she definitely was afraid of heights. He kept going but stopped when he heard her gasp and turned to see she'd fallen and was now holding onto the side of the ladder and her grip was slipping. Carefully, he turned and went back to help her, he reached out his hand and was just an inch away from grabbing her when her hand slipped the rest of the way and she fell.

"No!" he shouted as she screamed and fell to her death. Her cry was cut off by the _thud_ when she hit the metal landing and the Z's swarmed her hungry for fresh meat. Whatever job he'd been sent here to do must require two people because in the next second that ear shattering sound was back and he passed out on the ladder.

_He was sitting in the second story window of the house he and Red had been staying in for the past three days. As always he was keeping an eye out for zombies. He checked his gun for the tenth time and recounted the bullets in his pocket again. Four bullets and his bandana. He'd stopped wearing it a while ago and now it hung out of the back pocket of his pants. His goggles hung from his neck instead of sitting on his head now as his hair had grown out and gotten shaggier. He'd traded in his old black shirt a few months ago for a light grey one with a thin red line around the collar. _

_Red had changed her look too, she no longer wore her all red outfit and now wore dark skinny jeans with a long olive jacket over a tattered and dirty ivory shirt. She still had her red scarf that she wrapped around her neck instead of her head and she'd taken out most of her complex braids and left her hair down with only a braid or two still hidden in the brown strands. _

_It had been two months since he'd had that nightmare about Bailey and he was glad that he hadn't relapsed into the haunting guilt. He still tried not to think of her, still afraid of the consequences of letting his mind drift to that dark place again. Whenever he lost his strength to keep his resolve and let the memories flood his thoughts he always ended up finding himself alone, wallowing – and if he'd happened to come across any booze – drunk. He knew it wasn't a good outlet but he knew people used to drink to forget and he figured at this point what did he have to lose? And it wasn't like he drank a lot, only occasionally when he couldn't keep himself from thinking about Bailey, which wasn't too often due to how much it hurt him. _

_He'd also noticed in the past two months something new was starting to worm its way inside him. For the first time in a very long time he could remember days when he'd felt happy. Times when he and Red would be joking around or would have just killed a small horde and be high on the adrenaline rush. They'd share a high five or a laugh and he'd actually feel joyful again. Only for a moment, then the laugher would quiet down, the adrenaline would wear off and he and Red were left in an awkward moment that left them both clearing their throats and looking at their shoes. But he had noticed that the more times this happened the happiness lasted longer and the awkward moments were a bit less awkward. Part of him was moving on, and even though another part of him was wanting to hold back, the urge to find some happiness was just too strong. He wanted to be happy again, he craved those few minutes where he had a taste of it and that urge seemed to grow with each day. Like after he lost his Pa and he stayed away from any people he saw, eventually he just had to make contact with someone, anyone. He was glad that this time he had Red, he knew she wouldn't judge him, she wouldn't push him and he knew he was lucky to have her. _

_He looked out the window one more time and when he saw the coast was clear he went downstairs to where Red was patching some of their older clothes as she sat on the couch with her ax at her side. She heard him coming down the steps and turned and looked over her shoulder at him giving him a smile. _

"_Hey." She greeted like she always did, his moods had been changing so much as he tried to figure himself out that she always tried to gage what state of mind he was in that day before she began a conversation. He smiled back at her wanting her to know that today already felt like one of his better days. _

"_Hey." He replied moving to sit next to her on the couch as he rested his rifle against the arm of the sofa. _

"_So, uh, I was thinking we could go down the street to that small convenience store. It's probably been looted a dozen times over by now but it looks like there might be a floor of apartments above the store that people might have overlooked." _

_He nodded, "Sounds like a plan. Then we still have the majority of the day to travel before we lose the light."_

"_Any idea where we're traveling to yet?" she asked. That was the other good thing about Red, she let him drag her around the country with no real idea where they were going. With Bailey the plan had always been to go north, with her gone he felt like that plan had shriveled up and died too. So with Red he'd been going south. He knew it was more dangerous and had more Z's but he did still have a long way to go before he reached ten thousand so maybe south was the better option for them. _

"_I'll. . . know it when I see it." He said before turning to her and giving a shrug and a small smile that turned up only one corner of his mouth, "That's all I got."_

_She smiled back at him and rested her hand over his on his knee, "Works for me."_

_Then they fell into another one of those awkward silences before Red turned away from him but when she did he laced his fingers together with hers making her pause as he gave her hand a light squeeze._

"_You let me know when you're done here and we'll get going." He told her with a smile before he let go of her hand, grabbed his rifle and headed to the porch to see if any Z's had shown up that he could add to his count. _

_«»_

_Red had been right when she said the convenience store would be empty. The place had been picked clean but the two apartments looked like they hadn't been touched which was good news for them. They found a door that held an inner staircase and made their way up to a small hallway with two doors, one for each place. _

"_Should we each take one or do one at a time?" Red asked him and he paused to listen. It didn't take much strain on his sharp hearing to pick up the shuffling feet in the apartment they were closest to which cemented his decision._

"_One at a time." He replied, "These Z's are probably starving for brains." He said as he readied his rifle and aimed it at the door and Red got to work on the lock above the handle. When it clicked signaling she'd been successful picking it she grabbed the handle and turned to him. They both nodded before she opened the door covering herself as the Z's came charging out. Two shots was all it took him before they were just more corpses on the floor. _

"_6,974. And 75." He counted bringing his rifle to his side again. Then they both went in to see if there would be anything left to loot. _

_The apartment would have been nice if it hadn't been locked up tight with rotting zombies mulling around it for more then seven years. There looked like there were a couple of bedrooms in the back with an open living room, dining room and kitchen. There was a swinging door off the kitchen that looked like it led to a pantry which was exactly what they were looking for. Red led the way in and started at the cabinets while he headed for the pantry but just as he got there a third Z came charging out and grabbed his shoulders. He shouted and spun trying to keep away from its gnashing teeth that were so close to his face. Then Red rushed over and whacked the back of its head with the blunt end of her ax getting the zombie to let go as 10K fell back into the counter and Red pushed the Z back using the handle of her ax across its chest. She pinned it to the wall but had no free hand to mercy it so he grabbed his knife and ran to help her bringing the blade over her shoulder and through the Z's face. She backed up into him as she let the zombie drop to the floor as they panted and caught their breath._

"_Six thousand. . . nine hundred. . . seventy. . .six." he panted with Red barely an inch in front of him as she pushed her hair out of her face. _

"_Thanks." She said turning to him over her shoulder. Then he wasn't too sure what happened; one second he was looking down at her and the next he'd brought his lips to hers. It only lasted a second, maybe half a second, before he pulled away and started stuttering. _

"_Sorry." He got out quickly then was at a loss for words, "I. . . uh. . . sorry, was that. . . okay?"_

_Red seemed stunned and didn't reply but her eyes weren't wide with shock either. It looked more like she was worried about him and was maybe even a little confused by what he'd said. "It's just. . . I don't want to end up on the wrong side of that." He gestured to the ax in her hand. He knew Red was the kind of girl that if a guy kissed her and she didn't want it it wouldn't take her long to show you how a zombie felt when she mercied it. _

_Then she let out a chuckle and turned away looking down at her ax before taking a step back and putting some space between them. _

"_No, you don't have to worry about that." She assured him looking back up at him with a smile. Then she took a few more steps back and pointed her thumb over her shoulder. "I'm gonna. . . go check the back room. Make sure there aren't any more surprises."_

"_Okay." He said watching her leave. She turned, headed for the back room, then looked over her shoulder at him one more time still smiling before she vanished into the connecting hallway. He licked his lip nervously and realized that for the first time in he-didn't-know-how-long he was blushing._

«»

Next time they woke up they were all in a cage, one man they didn't know was hanging from the ceiling where he had his mouth open under a metal tube. Z's were mulling around the outside of the cage but not attacking and 10K tried the door but had no luck.

"It's locked." he told the others.

"Everybody okay?" Warren asked.

"Sergeant isn't waking up." Lucy said cradling her head.

"She'll come around, raise her head, shake her a little bit." Doc advised.

"What fresh hell is this?" Murphy asked getting to his feet.

"Feeding time." A newcomer said from beside him.

"Oh great I'm starving. What's on the menu?" Murphy asked just as a mechanical whirring sound began as some machine above them turned on. A moment later brown bite sized pieces came flowing out of the tube spilling over the guy hanging from the top of the cage and landing in a pile on the ground.

"What, is that?" Murphy asked as Doc got on the floor and threw some pieces into his mouth.

"Dog food." He said excitedly.

"I love dog food!" 10K shouted falling to the floor and digging in.

"Good not even stale." Doc said as he chewed, "Hint of chicken, subtle notes of corn. And fortified. That's puppy chow."

"Mmmm. Puppy chow's my stuff man." 10K said with his mouth full but still smiling, "Oh 'member? In Kansas, when we were so starved we couldn't even walk? Then we found that fifty pound bag of Gravy Train?"

"Man I can taste it now." Doc said, "Add a little water, warm it up in the sun to get that gravy going. That's the next best thing to home cooking."

While they reminisced about their dog food seven course meals Warren turned to the newcomer, "Hey pal, why are they just milling around like that?" she asked, slowly eating but looking concerned at the Z's surrounding them.

"They keep 'em well fed, but you step out of the cage and they'll attack." The newcomer explained, something he could only know from witnessing it himself.

"What are they feeding them?" Warren asked.

"Not dog food."

"Hey, the Sarge is waking up." Lucy said as Sarge stirred.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Easy, still the apocalypse." Warren told her.

"Oh."

"And we saved you some puppy chow." 10K said as Doc handed her some. She shrugged then tossed it into her mouth, as she chewed her eyes lit up as she remembered something and reached into her pocket.

"Bird! Bird! I saw a bird! Oh, it was alive when I got it."

"Let me see that bird." Murphy said taking it from her hand and turning his back to them.

"Wait, if a bird can get in, then there must be a way out of here." Warren said.

"I saw sunlight." Sarge said with a mouthful of dog food.

"Murphy?" Doc asked watching his odd behavior. "Did you eat the bird?"

He turned to them and coughed up feathers. "No."

"Uh, never mind that." Warren said, "Look she saw daylight which means we have a chance, think you could find your way back there again?"

Sarge chewed the puppy chow in her mouth before asking, "Got a map?"

They used the puppy chow pile and made a map using the various places they'd been sent to do maintenance work. Once they had a layout they were able to make a plan. They'd just finished getting instructions from Warren when the sound came back and they all blacked out again.

«»

The next time they were all sent on their missions they immediately ignored the obvious path their captors wanted them to take and instead looked for doors and small hallways that would typically go unnoticed. It wasn't long before they'd all gone through enough of the maze of hallways and they ended up together again in a stairwell.

"You sure this is the right stairwell?" Doc asked as they quietly crept their way up to the door.

"I don't hear any birds." Murphy grumbled and not a second later poop landed on his shoulder from higher in the rafters.

"There's your answer." Warren said as he cringed.

"Crap, literally." Then he looked around, "Where's Lucy?"

"Let's keep moving, she may be ahead of us." Warren said and when they got to the top of the stairs they opened the door and found themselves in a wide open field. The sunlight felt good, 10K thought, and the fresh air and slight breeze were like heaven, only heaven wouldn't have that slight decaying zombie smell but after being locked in a box he'd take it. However, their joy didn't last long, not far away there were more boxes like the ones they'd been stuck in lined up in a neat row and there was just enough for all of them. A shiver went through all of them, whoever had trapped them had known about their plan.

"Oh shit." Warren muttered as the noise came back and they all passed out again.

«»

"Oh man."

"Oh man."

"Oh man."

"Oh man." They all said in unison when they woke up back in their boxes.

"Come on!" Murphy groaned, "Well now what do we do?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm just gonna curl up and die." Doc said miserably.

"Nobody's curling up to die Doc." Warren told him before there was a loud crack nearby.

Then they heard Murphy shout, "Lucy?"

Her voice was muffled through the box but 10K could still barely hear what she was saying, "Look who I found. You remember Carson?" she said with a smile in her tone.

Murphy seemed less happy then his daughter as he greeted the Z, "Hello Carson." There wasn't screaming after that so 10K assumed that the Z didn't attack human Murphy – damn.

"Let's go get the others." Lucy said as they busted the others free. The dark in his box lightened as a panel was ripped away and they looked around at the warehouse they were in. There were dozens of other boxes probably all with people inside, but they couldn't stay to help. Lucy urged them on as she led the way. "Come on, Carson said it's this way."

"Quick before they realize we're gone. Quick hustle, hustle move." Warren said urging them all through the maze of boxes then on up the stairs until they reached the door. "There's a new lock."

"I got the key." 10K said holding a crowbar he'd picked up on the way and he started trying to pry the door open.

"Good man." Doc said having relied on a crowbar many times before.

"Wait. Carson?" Lucy asked turning back worried just as the door behind them burst open. The newcomer they'd seen in the feeding cage was standing there with another woman and they were both armed with automatic guns. The man shot and hit the wall near Murphy making him back up leaving Lucy closest and alone by the man.

"Freeze. I don't want to do this but we're supposed to stop you." he said before he grabbed Lucy. Murphy ran forward but the man held his gun up and said, "Don't forget who's got the gun. Everyone back to their cage."

"That ain't gonna happen." Warren said from the top of the stairs behind 10K who still had the crowbar to the door.

"Everyone move now!" The man yelled as Carson came up behind him and bit him from behind. Gunshots went off as the man was eaten and his finger slipped on the trigger. The spray of bullets hit his partner as Lucy got free. The woman hit the wall and fell to the floor before turning Mad Z and attacking the bitten man and Carson. Lucy went back to help her zombie friend and Murphy went after her pulling her away and up the stairs just as 10K got the door open.

"Got it!" he shouted pushing it open and they rushed out into the bright daylight and ran across the field until they get on a road. They knew from their last escape that they had to move fast so they wouldn't be in range of that terrible high pitched wailing. They just made it onto the pavement before Murphy collapsed onto the asphalt and didn't get back up and Lucy crouched by him worried for her father.

"He's bleeding." Lucy cried as tears filled her eyes.

"Let's get this off." Doc said crouching beside her and removing Murphy's jacket.

"He's bit." 10K said seeing the black teeth marks on his forearm. He'd never admit it out loud but a small part of him was glad Murphy was getting a taste of his own medicine. Let him be on the bad side of a bite for a change, he thought as he brought his own hand to the back of his neck feeling his scar again.

"Yeah but he's immune." Doc said looking at the bite.

"Not anymore, not since he's been cured." Warren said reminding them of what Zona had done to their once blue friend.

"Well he's not turning yet." Doc said still examining him.

"We can't stay here longer. Hey, hey, hey. Can you walk?" Warren asked trying to get Murphy's attention.

"Yeah, I can try." He said weakly as Doc and Warren helped him up. They followed the road until they found the same truck again now with an SUV in front of it and more supplies abandoned on the ground. They gathered their supplies and some of the additional food and water they saw and hopped in the SUV. The keys were still inside as Warren started the engine and they took off, they just barely heard the noise behind them but thankfully they were now out of its range.


	61. Chapter 61

**Staypeculiar: I can't say too much about this chapter other than I'm really proud of it! I know I tend to say that about a lot of my chapters but this one (not to spoil too much) I felt really has a little bit of something for everyone. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Stormy: Thank you! I hope you are safe too! More flashbacks are coming, I hope to hear what you think of them! :)**

_Also! It is almost a year since I initially posted chapter one to fanfiction net and since the anniversary doesn't fall on a weekend I might post during the week when we reach the official year mark so keep your eyes peeled for an extra update!_

S4E06:

Warren drove them to a building called Bio-Mod while she was in vision mode. When she slammed on the brakes and parked outside they quickly brought Murphy in. He wasn't doing any better and had been in and out of consciousness while his heart kept stopping and starting back up barely hanging on. There was some snarling behind them as they made their way for the door and 10K turned to start shooting.

"Zombies! Six o'clock!" he shouted and Sarge came over and helped him take them out. She was a good shot and together they handled the horde in no time.

"8,001." He counted when they'd all dropped but in the commotion more were heading their way. They turned and helped get Murphy inside before more trouble could catch up with them. Sarge manned the door bracing it so nothing would get in while they laid Murphy on a table while Lucy cried over him. He wasn't looking good but he was conscious and talking.

"He's not gonna turn on us is he?" 10K asked while Doc looked for any medical supplies they had handy.

"What is he talking about?" Murphy asked still half out of it.

"Hey don't worry. We got your heart started again." Doc said. "That is, if it was beating in the first place." He muttered quickly, sharing a look with 10K, "You've been in and out of consciousness man."

"Hey maybe we should, uh. . . " 10K whispered to Doc.

"I know I was thinking the same thing." Doc said quietly as Lucy sobbed over her dying father.

"I think he looks really sick Doc." 10K whispered.

"If we're going to do it now we uh. . . " he gestured to Lucy who they knew wouldn't allow anyone to pike Murphy while he still had a chance.

"I don't want to take another risk like this. Plus I'm just tired of him." 10K said. The last thing he'd wanted after the Mount Casey disaster was to see Murphy again – unless it was watching him die. He'd brought 10K enough suffering, why should he do anything to help the guy? He'd bitten Cassandra, he was the reason 10K had to put her down. Then he blew up the CDC submarine and bit 10K, he controlled him like a puppet, forced him into a corner where his only option was to run, jump out of a window, jump off a bridge, nearly bleed out several times, go for days starving and alone in the forest surrounding Spokane. He was the reason Bailey and 5K were dead. If the roles were reversed Murphy would tell them to mercy 10K, he wouldn't try to save him, so why should 10K do a damn thing to help him?

"What are you two talking about?" Murphy asked from where he lay on the table, his voice weak and groggy.

"Nothing just. . . precautions." Doc said as 10K took several zip ties out of his pocket, a motion that Lucy caught.

"What are you doing?" She asked horrified.

"We can't just let him turn we need to restrain him." 10K said sternly with an expression that wasn't mean but still pushing her to understand her father would be a threat to all of them if he turned.

"What? No. No. Warren, tell them to stop." Lucy begged but Warren seemed in a daze as she looked at an office behind a glass wall near them.

"Oh he's crashing again." Doc said as Murphy passed out on the table.

"We have to save him." Lucy sobbed as Warren snapped out of it and turned around.

"I know what you're thinking but. . . " Warren trailed off, 10K looked on at the pair while he pulled out his knife and readied it above Murphy's forehead, both of his hands on the handle.

"I have to try." Lucy said before she bit Murphy's forearm. Murphy sat up taking a deep breath before falling unconscious again and Lucy bit him a second time. His eyes rolled upward and his mouth hung open.

"I'm not dead yet." He muttered looking up at 10K who looked a little disappointed as he stepped back and put his knife away.

"Lucy I think it's working. That Mad Z bite is looking better." Doc said looking at the bite on Murphy's other arm. Meanwhile, the Z's at the door kept trying to get in and Sarge was started to get tired.

"Somebody better shut up these Z's before they draw in more of a crowd." Sarge said at the door now starting to struggle against the constant pounding and shoving from the other side.

"I'll go with you." 10K volunteered, his short trip down memory lane making him desperate for a distraction.

"Need some help?" Doc asked.

"No I got it, stay here with Murphy in case he needs. . . " he handed Doc his knife, ". . . help." 10K said as he left to take care of Z's outside with Sarge.

"Come on Murph, stay with me man." Doc said as Murphy fell back into unconsciousness and he resorted to hitting his face to try and get him back.

"Doc, stop slapping me." Murphy grumbled when he came too again.

"Sorry man." He apologized as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, "Warren?" he asked turning and watching Warren move through the office and into a back portion of the lab, "Oh man I hate it when we split up." He said before getting some gauze and working on Murphy's arm.

"How ya feeling?"

"Actually better. Thanks to my little girl." He said turning to Lucy who was on her knees beside the table.

"It's so weird." She muttered.

"What is Luce?" Murphy asked.

"My hands are all wrinkly." She said looking up and they were both shocked to see she'd gotten older, like the same age her mother was when she had her older. Murphy sat up in shock.

"Hey go easy." Doc reminded him.

"I'm fine." Murphy said before he groaned, "Well. . . better." He said leaning back on the table, "Lucy. . . "

"What?" she asked getting up and turning to face a mirror on the wall. "Oh, okay so, I've changed." She shrugged, "I grew up, I mean it's happened before. It's just me."

"Do these have something to do with you aging?" Murphy asked looking at the fresh Lucy bites on his arm.

"Yes." Doc said.

"No." Lucy said at the same time.

"Now Lucy, be honest." Doc scolded her like she was a child.

"What difference does it make? You're alive aren't you?" she snapped.

"It's killing you." Murphy said, "You can't do that again, promise me."

"You are not the boss of me."

"Lucy, I'm your fath –" he said as he started to get up but he wasn't strong enough and sat back down on the table, "I am your father. And that means your life is more important than mine."

"Your life is more blah, blah, blah. Why won't you let someone save you for once. Mr. Savior-of-all-mankind."

"Not anymore."

Then before she could reply Lucy got a strange look on her face and turned to the door Warren had gone through.

"Lucy what is it?" Murphy asked.

"It's Warren." She replied.

"She in trouble?" Doc asked worried.

"I think so. Something's really strange."

"Well she hasn't been herself that's for sure." Doc muttered as 10K and Sarge finished up with the zombies outside. He muttered his count under his breath glaring at the last Z, it hadn't been enough of a distraction like he'd been looking for. It must have been obvious to Sarge because she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked hesitantly and he turned to her, "You just seem, in and out of it a lot."

He shrugged, "It's all the loss." He admitted leaning back against the building, "It's starting to catch up to me again."

She nodded and rubbed his arm, "I know what you mean."

He turned to her but she was looking at her shoes and he thought back to the friends she'd lost at the refugee camp. After another minute of standing there in silence they both shook off what they were feeling and headed back inside now splattered with blood. When the door opened Doc turned to them and asked, "You guys okay?"

"Just a little M&M." Sarge replied calmly.

"M&M?" Doc asked and 10K looked equally confused.

"Mayhem and mercy." Sarge explained and 10K nodded approving of the phrase, maybe it had been to her and her marine buddies what 'puppies and kittens' were to his group.

"Where's Warren?" he asked.

"Good question. She's on another one of her walk-abouts." Murphy said.

"Something's wrong." Lucy piped up, "We need to find her."

"She went out that door." Doc said pointing, "Go see if she needs back up, I'm gonna stay here with Murphy and Lulu in case she comes back."

"Roger." Sarge said as she and 10K went after Warren both of them glancing at Lucy briefly as they passed, noticing that she'd aged. Not long after the pair left there was a crash down the hall that drew all their attention.

"That doesn't sound good." Murphy commented.

"Warren." Lucy said again picking up something mentally.

"You should go help them find her." Murphy said to Doc.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'll be fine." Murphy assured him which he didn't believe.

"Really?"

"I promise." He said and Doc went.

"And no biting!" he called back at Lucy.

"Go!" she shouted at him and he left after 10K and Sarge to find Warren.

«»

When Doc met up with Sarge and 10K they were in a warehouse sized room full of racks of metal shelves, each shelf was covered in jars full of hands, feet – with and without toes - fingers, ears, and other assorted body parts. They were all twitching so they knew they were from zombies.

"I don't know who's responsible for this." 10K said cringing, "I don't like them." his tone sounded like he might be sick.

"Oh great." Doc said disgusted as he flashed his light on the jars, "More scientific shenanigans. Give a guy a lab coat, he'll screw things up every time. . .Oh, I can't unsee that. What in the zombie hell were these people up to? Why's it always gotta be some crazy evil shit? Can't we for once just find a bakery? Maybe a working doughnut shop? Is that too much to ask?"

Then they heard a noise and Doc jumped back into one of the shelves causing a jar to fall and break. Sarge and 10K looked at the floor grossed out as severed fingers twitched along the ground. Doc was twitching too and quickly undid his suspenders and lifted his shirt. There was one finger that had started to dig into his stomach and before they could stop it it had wriggled its way inside.

"Get it out! Get it out!" Doc said as he leaned back and slid onto the floor with 10K and Sarge crouching next to him.

"I'll have to cut it out." 10K said pulling out his knife, "Hold him down. Doc hold still."

"I can't! I'm getting fingered!"

"It's moving too fast." 10K said before Doc was able to pinch his skin and stop it as 10K made an incision. It popped out and Sarge began stomping on it.

"Die mother finger die!" she growled.

Then they heard deep breathing and turned to find something hiding behind the next shelving unit. As they slowly moved to circle it the thing came out and blocked the next door, the one Warren had gone through. They all stopped, taking in the grotesque sight of the franken-zombie with four arms that easily stood seven feet tall. It roared loudly at them and reached all four arms out ready to grab them. They knew they'd have to fight it if they wanted to get to Warren but when 10K ran at it and tried to hit it with his gun it blocked his strike and grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the floor with one hand while taking his hand gun with the other. It threw him across the room and he hit a set of shelves hard and got the wind knocked out of him. Sarge charged at it next and it grabbed her the same way it had 10K. Doc ran forward and hit it in the head with his hammer and the franken-freak let go of Sarge only to grab Doc by the throat. Sarge aimed her gun and started shooting along with 10K who was glad he also had his rifle. Then the zombie freak grabbed the barrel of 10K's gun and threw Doc at him knocking them both back, then he aimed the gun and fired. They all ducked as it opened fire at them, but when he ran out of ammo he tossed the gun aside and roared again.

"Did that zombie just shoot at us?" Sarge asked from behind a desk.

"That ain't no regular Z!" Doc shouted.

Then the four armed zombie started beating it's chest and roaring again.

"Charlie." They heard and turned to the door seeing that Warren had come back, the Z turned to her too, and growled. "Charlie Bleaker, is that you?" she asked holding a gun at him, a silver metal cylinder in her other hand at her side, "You are Charlie aren't you?" she asked putting down the gun, "Where is doctor Caligari? Do you understand me Charlie?" she asked and it nodded.

"Is Doctor Caligari alive? Where is he Charlie? Where is Dr. Caligari?" None of them knew who she was talking about, but maybe her visions had led her somewhere where she found something important.

"I'm here." Came a strained reply but no one saw where it came from.

"Where are you Dr. Caligari?" Warren asked looking around the room.

The zombie turned and another pair of hands in its back pulled its tattered shirt aside revealing a face with glasses, "I'm right in front of you. What are you doing here?"

"We came to see you Dr. Caligari." Warren said.

"How do you know my name?"

"Your office, I saw a picture of you and Charlie."

"What do you want?"

"Do you know me?" she asked him.

"No, you've never been here before." Warren looked visibly upset that she wouldn't be able to put together another piece of the puzzle of her visions here, only getting more questions. She asked Dr. Caligari what work he'd done here. He explained that they'd been working on a grafting technology that fused zombie body parts to humans, in an attempt to absorb their immortality. One day a horde of zombies broke loose and Charlie had gotten bit and so had Dr. Caligari. The doctor was able to cut off his own hand in time but had to mercy Charlie. Then he used Charlie's zombified hand and replaced his own. Then the hand grew more cells and a new Charlie grew over Dr. Caligari's body fusing them together. When Warren was done asking her questions Dr. Caligari asked her to mercy him. She agreed and turned to them for help. They all aimed shooting both his head and Charlie's at the same time giving mercy to both of them.

When they got back to the lobby where they'd left Murphy and Lucy things were. . . different. Murphy was sitting on the floor holding an elderly Lucy in his arms, she looked like she was sleeping but seeing Murphy crying they knew she was dead. Their hearts all dropped, Lucy had been one of the good people left, she hadn't deserved the short life she got.

They covered her in Murphy's jacket and brought her out to the car, they drove for a bit to find somewhere beautiful to make her grave. When they found an open field they gathered wood and made a pyre before they placed Lucy on it and covered her in wild flowers. Murphy got out an 'I'm sorry' while he sniffled holding back tears. They all stood in a row in front of the grave and Doc said a few words.

"We all loved you Lucy. From the moment you clawed your way into this world we knew. . . you were special. As you wove your way in and out of our journey, in this big 'ol world of hurt and darkness, you were the bright spot. Freaky little blue bright spot." 10K had his hands in his pockets remembering Bailey, he wished she'd had something like this, and he wished he'd had a proper goodbye. "And in your short time here, you damn near saved the world. So as another doctor once said, let's not cry because she's gone. . . but let us. . . smile. . cause she was here." When Doc was done 10K lit a flare and tossed it onto the pyre lighting it. They stayed only for a moment before leaving the burning pile behind them and continuing on their way east.

They didn't drive long, as it got dark they found a house to camp out in for the night and divided up their watch shifts. 10K got lucky and had a night off though regardless of that he didn't get much sleep anyway. Lucy's funeral had only made him think about Bailey more, it was like the door in his head that had been open a crack earlier was now blown wide open and it made him feel like he was drowning. When he gave up on getting any sleep he went downstairs hoping to find a book or a deck of cards, something that could take his mind off things. Instead, he found Murphy. He was standing in the kitchen looking out the window and occasionally would bring a bottle of some amber colored liquor he'd found to his lips. 10K felt a knot tie up in his gut and clenched his hands into fists to keep him from grabbing his gun or his knife and killing Murphy. It'd be easy, he wouldn't even see him come up behind him but he knew Warren wouldn't like it, or Doc so he tried to take a deep breath and restrain himself.

"What?" Murphy finally snapped having caught sight of his reflection in the glass and 10K walked up and stared outside with him.

"This sucks." He muttered looking outside and for once not seeing a Z in sight. He could feel Murphy looking at him before he returned his attention to his bottle.

"It makes me uncomfortable when you and I agree." He mumbled before taking another long sip. "Is this the part where you blame me for all your problems?"

"You understand you're the one to blame for them, right?" he said snapping and turning to him. Murphy looked thrown off by the sudden hate in 10K's tone but that didn't stop him. "That good people have died protecting your cure-ridden ass? That your constant bad attitude and treating everyone like they're dirt only got more people killed?" he accused thinking of Casandra, Bailey, 5K, all the blends Murphy had promised safety to only to use them like a human shield to protect him. Didn't he get it? Didn't he ever feel bad?

"Boo hoo." Murphy muttered, "Next you'll be blaming the apocalypse on me."

"It wouldn't surprise me." He said under his breath as they both looked out the window again.

"Give me a break, I just lost my daughter."

"And you got to bury her, you got to say goodbye." 10K hissed between clenched teeth as his anger came back doubled and he turned and glared at Murphy, "You're the reason Bailey died and all I got was a pat on the back before you sent me to kill Warren. I didn't get to bury her, I didn't get a goodbye. All I ever had was the thought that what's left of her is still back in Spokane rotting." He snatched the bottle from Murphy's grasp, "Lucy deserved a better father. I'm sorry she's gone but I'm not sorry for the pain you're in. Now you know how it feels."

And he marched off to the front porch which was as far from Murphy as physically possible without taking off on the group. He leaned forward on the rail and started downing the alcohol but the burn in his throat didn't stop his mind from swallowing him up again.

_They drove until their car ran out of gas and they bunked down for the night. He still hadn't let Bailey out of his sight and knew it was obvious he was being overly protective of her but who could blame him after what had almost happened to her? He absentmindedly rubbed at his neck remembering the pain from the shock collar and the fear he'd felt rush down his spine when he thought Murphy had been about to bite him. She'd held his hand and as much as he'd appreciated that he'd also hated that it meant she'd be next. Since then though they'd repumped Murphy's blood back into his veins and he was now back to his usual sarcastic, complaining self – maybe even a bit more so. He clearly wanted to get away from the bad memory too and was walking around grouchy that they'd had to stop for the night. 10K had also caught him sending quick glances over to him and Bailey, which they both ignored as best they could. Whatever was going through Murphy's mind they did not want to know about, 10K figured being in his head would be worse then being out here with the Z's. _

_Right now Warren and Vasquez were working on securing a perimeter and he was in charge of getting a fire ready for tonight as Bailey stayed close and scaled the fish they were going to cook. He'd shown her how to angle her knife so she could scrape the scales off the skin before they cooked it, he almost chuckled at the memory of how disgusted she looked when he'd been showing her how to gut it._

"_Babe, you cut up zombies all the time, that's worse." He'd said when he saw her nose scrunched up in disgust, it was cute. _

"_That's for survival." She replied._

_He chuckled, "So is this."_

"_Yeah but that fish didn't try to eat me." She said and he couldn't keep the smile off his face. _

_He tried not to laugh at the memory but Bailey must have seen the grin on his lips as he got the fire going and not even looking up from the fish she muttered, "Don't laugh at me."_

_He bit his lip trying to hide it better as the fire really got going and the heat radiated against his skin. He sat close to her as they gave Doc the fish to cook and pass out. As they ate he sat against a tree with his legs open as Bailey sat between them leaning back into his chest. He had his paper plate of fish next to him and broke it up into bite sized pieces he threw into his mouth as Bailey did the same with her plate on her lap. When she'd finished her ration he noticed how she licked her fingers getting every bit of flavor left. Then he wrapped one arm around her waist from behind and leaned her back into him a bit further, she turned to look at him a little confused but then she smiled as he passed her some of his fish and popped a piece into her mouth and she hummed in satisfaction. They continued to share the last of his dinner curled up together before they shuffled away from the tree and, still cuddling, went to sleep on their blanket. _

_A few hours later when the others were all asleep and the fire had burned down to just the warm embers Murphy crept around their small camp. He made his way over to where sniper boy and his girl were asleep on a blanket. Bailey had rolled out of 10K's arms at some point in the night leaving an inch or two between them as they slept. Ever since that crazy collector had talked about 'the Murphy and his zombie kids' he'd been thinking about how he could use another Cassandra. Without baby Lulu he could use a pet to occupy his time and he did love the idea of what it would do to the kid if he woke up to find a bite on Bailey's cheek. _

_He snuck over and crouched down on one knee and made to lean in but then 10K shifted and rolled closer to Bailey, reaching out his arm he pulled her into his chest. Murphy held his breath and froze as 10K's movement made Bailey shift and turn so her face was nestled in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Murphy gave them a minute and when he was in the clear he cursed under his breath, got up and made his way back to where he'd been sleeping. _

_Once Murphy had turned his back and was stomping back to his place 10K peeked one eye open and watched his retreating back. He'd had a good idea of what Murphy had been about to do and was glad that his years of sniping made him a light sleeper. He pulled Bailey a bit closer reassuring himself that she was okay. As long as he kept her in his arms he knew she'd be alright, he'd never let anything get to her, never let any harm come her way. He'd protect her, he'd always protect her, it was one of the few certainties he still clung onto. _

He scoffed at the memory bringing the bottle to his mouth again and taking a swig letting the alcohol – he wasn't sure which kind it was, not that he really cared – burn down his throat. He wasn't big on drinking but the sting helped him feel a little better, especially when he was wallowing in his misery. The booze made him feel like he was suffering each time that burn went down his throat and that made him feel better, like he was paying – just a little bit - for his failure, and he wanted to feel that way, he deserved to be in pain. 'He wasn't going to let Murphy near her, she was safe with him' he scoffed at that idea in his head. _She was never safe with you_, he thought. He'd sworn Murphy wouldn't touch her but he'd still had her dragged into his throne room where she was mauled by a Z. The blends hunted them both because of his affiliation with her, because Murphy knew she was his weakness, something he cared so much for. _She was never safe with you_, he thought again, _you're the real reason she's dead. If she had stayed with Warren instead of going after you she'd be alive right now. It's your fault. It's all your fault. _

"10K?" he heard Warren call from behind him and he brought the bottle to his mouth again taking another long chug as he ignored her. He wanted to be left alone, Warren, Doc, all of them would try to make him feel better. He didn't want to feel better he wanted someone to yell at him, to hit him to get upset. Bailey was dead and it was all his fault, 5K was too and now Red might have gone the same way. It was always him, his decisions, his ideas, he got people killed, people he cared about.

"You alright baby boy?" she asked moving to lean on the rail beside him and he knew she wouldn't just go away from being ignored.

"Fine." He grumbled taking another long sip.

"Shouldn't a sniper stay sober?" she asked and he swallowed the mouthful of burning liquid.

He shook his head and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "Sarge is on watch, not me."

Then Warren tried another tactic, "Well shouldn't you be getting some rest then?"

He shook his head again, "Probably wouldn't get very much even if I tried." He admitted. On a night like this the nightmares would haunt him, it was better to just stay awake. Then when he fell asleep from sheer exhaustion he'd wake up feeling better. That's how he'd been coping for the past two years and it's how he'd keep coping. It wasn't the healthiest coping mechanism but hey it was the apocalypse, the zombies weren't good for his health either but they were still there.

Warren sighed, "Baby boy –"

"Warren please." He cut her off and turned to her for the first time, "I just want to be left alone. Please."

She must have seen the begging in his eyes because after a long stare she nodded, patted his back and left him by himself. He sighed when she was gone and took another long swig. Red had always been good at letting him deal with his problems in whatever way he thought worked best. If he wanted to be alone she'd leave him alone. If a bad mood was rising it was like she could feel it and she responded exactly how he wanted her to, how he needed her to. They were good together like that. He just hoped she was alright, that she made it to Newmerica and was safe. That they'd be reunited one day. Hopefully soon.

He looked at the now empty bottle in his free hand, he wasn't sure if there was enough booze left in the world to help him cope if Red was dead too despite Bailey's rule to 'keep moving and live to see another day'

Then he threw the bottle away and watched it shatter.


	62. Chapter 62

_Here is the extra update I promised to mark the anniversary of posting chapter one! _

**Stormy: Thank you for your lovely comment on the last chapter! I'm glad you liked the 10K and Murphy scene. I've got some extra stuff in this chapter too I hope you enjoy!**

S4E09:

"_Kaya-in-the-Skya requesting emergency assistance. Mayday. Mayday this is Kaya in the Skya _–"

"Kaya sounds like she's in real trouble." Doc said sounding frustrated, "Wish we could do something."

"We gotta find a way to boost our radio signal so we can contact her." Warren said as they walked down an abandoned road that got strewn with more and more trash and debris the further they went down it. In addition to the usual apocalypse junk there were random pieces of metal that looked like they'd either been torn apart or blown apart, maybe by an explosion.

"Look, she can't help us, we can't help her, I say we call it even." Murphy said.

"A TV or radio station could give us the boost we need." Sarge suggested as she led their group with Warren.

"What we need is a vehicle." 10K spoke up as he broke off from the group to examine another piece of metal, this one read Action News 9, "Where did this come from? Chopper crash?" he asked pointing to it with his gun.

As they walked they found what looked like might be the tail of a helicopter, or at least a piece of one. When they passed their first car they found the windshield had been punctured by one of the chopper blades.

Murphy put his finger in his ear and started to act like a reporter, not taking anything seriously as usual, "A disabled vehicle on US-41 has traffic moving slower then a clogged artery in a diseased heart. And I-41 is blocked by a horde of zombies. Film, at eleven."

Doc scratched the back of his head at Murphy's imitation and 10K's eyebrows pulled together showing his annoyance. He tried to bite back a harsh comment and let out a long breath before turning away from Murphy and following Sarge and Warren.

"That ought-ta boost our signal." She said as they rounded the next corner and found where the News 9 chopper had come from. A TV station sat across the street with several large satellite dishes on its roof. They followed Warren to the front doors, they passed some concrete planters that had probably looked pretty back in the day but now had 'Green Bay Cheeseheads' graffitied across it in green and yellow - only someone had taken a can of red spray paint and changed the S's to Z's. 10K briefly wondered if it was the same person who had tagged the Liberty Bell, Mt Rushmore and countless other signs they'd been seeing all across the apocalypse.

When they got to the front doors of the building they could see in clearly since they were made of glass, it was impressive that no one had broken in yet since it had clearly something worth protecting inside.

"Barricaded from the inside." Doc said saying what they were all thinking. "Gotta love their optimism."

"Locked in for eight years? This is gonna be like opening up a tomb." Warren said not sounding thrilled at the idea of what inside might smell like.

"No signs of looting so the equipment is likely in good shape." Sarge said looking on the bright side.

"This town musta turned fast." 10K added looking for a way in, the doors seemed fragile enough, "We can break down these doors."

Warren clearly cringed but shot down his idea as politely as she could, "Let's find a way in that doesn't invite anyone to follow."

Then she turned and headed back to the street to scope out their options. They followed her example and split up – not going too far – checking everything they could in the debris to see if there was anything useful they might have initially overlooked.

A bit further down the road was an SUV with the same Action News 9 logo on the side that they decided to take their chances on. If this town had turned fast like 10K thought and it was 'on the way to nowhere' like Murphy was mumbling about then maybe there would still be some supplies that no one had time to loot. Warren broke into the car and started fiddling with the engine trying to hotwire it. After she unlocked all the doors Doc was able to pop the back hatch and they found several duffle bags full of news reporter gear.

"Walkie talkies." Doc said as Sarge unzipped the bag next to him as 10K moved to one of the back doors, "Road flares."

"Batteries. First aid kit, we can use this." Sarge said as she rifled through.

"Gallon of gas!" 10K said excited when he saw the red container sitting on the floor in front of the seat. Then his voice dropped as he reminded himself not to celebrate too early as he mumbled, "Probably oxidized."

He unscrewed the cap to check and the smell that permeated the air was the best thing any of them had smelled in a long time.

"Sealed tight." He said happily glad they had fresh gas. Warren was still trying the engine but it wouldn't rev up.

"Are there any candy bars?" Murphy asked, "Or protein bars? Check the glove compartment. Or under the seat. They'll have snacks, I'd never risk a blood sugar crash on a live report."

"Quit it Murphy you're making me hungry." Doc said before going back to the bags.

Then Sarge pulled out a granola bar from one of the duffel's pockets and handed it to Murphy, "Chicken dinner for ya."

"Alright." Warren said not sounding too thrilled but not bummed either, "The news van isn't going to run again but one of these keys will get us into the TV station."

They grabbed what they needed from the van, Doc took one of the duffels and pulled the long strap over his shoulder while he cradled the red gas can in his arms. 10K had his rifle in one hand and the other was holding the road flares. Sarge had her gun ready while they circled the building until they found a back door. Warren took her ring of keys and tried them until she got a match and the door clicked open. She went inside first with Sarge on her tail, gun raised and finger on the trigger in case anything or anyone came out and attacked them.

Inside it was all dark, the only light was coming in through the windows. Doc pulled out some thin red glow sticks from his sack and snapped them making them light up before he passed them out, giving everyone a couple as they moved. Since they couldn't use the gas they'd found in a vehicle Sarge had suggested they look for a generator to use it in so the radio equipment would go back online and they could try and contact Kaya.

"Generator's probably in the basement." Sarge said next to Warren at the head of their pack.

"Somebody made a stand and never left." Warren said keeping them on their toes in case whoever had barricaded the door was still taking refuge here.

"I hope it's not a trap." 10K replied, "I'm tired of running into traps."

They cautiously made their way forward down a hall that was darker then the rest of the building they'd been in so far. Sarge tossed a couple of the glow sticks in her hand to dimly light the way and also to lure out anything that might be craving brains. When nothing came out they moved forward, then suddenly a Z came from the left and grabbed the one who was closest to their dead rotting hands – Sarge.

She struggled with the zombie pinning it to the wall, then it pinning her to the wall. 10K rushed forward and grabbed the collar of its shirt pulling it off Sarge and throwing it to the ground. He dropped his gun and grabbed his knife quickly leaning over the zombie and stabbing it between the eyes. It went down in one hit meaning anything in here was the good old fashioned zombies and not the Mad Z's. as he caught his breath and picked up his gun again Warren patted him on the shoulder and Sarge gave him a fist bump before they continued on.

They checked several doors before they found one that revealed a staircase that led to the basement. 10K took the lead as they moved single file down the steps with caution.

"Going into a dark basement on purpose?" Doc asked as they made their way down the stairs with 10K leading, "That would freak me out even if it wasn't the apocalypse."

"Over there." 10K said pointing with his glow sticks as he made it to the bottom of the stairs and saw the generator.

"Nice 10K." Warren said as Sarge checked it out.

"Gasoline powered." She said, "That gallon you found will last us an hour. Maybe two."

Together he and Sarge started uncapping and pouring in the fuel. When their can was empty he rescrewed the cap on and Sarge got to work powering it up.

There were some clicking sounds just before the lights turned back on and the whole building was lit up. Knowing they didn't have time to waste they made their way back upstairs to look for something that could transmit a strong radio signal.

"That generator can power all this?" Doc asked as they made it to the main newsroom where cameras were still rolling and every light and computer in sight was on. Bodies scattered along the floor here and there, their skin mummified and looking like a wasp's nest while puddles of blood had dried around their heads and other wounds the corpses had suffered just before death. The empty holes where the eyes used to be were haunting almost as much as their slack open jaws that were exposing the teeth that hadn't fallen out of their heads yet.

10K moved around the room finding blood stained papers and coffee mugs broken on desks. This place gave him the creeps and he was glad he wasn't the only one.

"This place looks like it hasn't been touched in eight years." Warren said as she looked around another part of the open room. Chairs were overturned as more bodies lay on the floor beside them, what they could tell by the remains of their tattered clothes was that it looked like these people had been at work at the news station when the outbreak started. They wouldn't have known about the zombies, not for long anyway. It would have hit them right out of the blue.

"A new report suggests zombies, can be bad for your health. Film, at eleven." Murphy went on going back to his ridiculous reporter fantasy.

"Keep alert." Warren snapped at him, "The Z's that did this are probably in here somewhere."

"The clock hates us." Sarge added, "That generator will only give us about an hour of power."

"Yeah, so look for anything that will help us contact Kaya. Look for a sat-phone, a CV radio. . . "

"I'll check these offices." 10K volunteered as they all split up.

The hallways and rooms were easier to check now that they were lit up with the bright overhead lights. He moved through one room, then a second when he reached his third he paused and took his bag off his shoulder. He wasn't sure what made him do it, and a larger part of him screamed at him not to, but he still opened his pack and dug to the bottom and pulled out the old notebook he'd been keeping for the past two years.

He opened it up and flipped through it. The page he was looking for he knew by heart and smiled sadly at the handwriting on it.

Zombiepedia, it said across the top margin. It was an idea Bailey had told him she'd gotten from CZ while 10K had been inside the nuclear reactor with the others. Since then she'd started writing down rules she picked up on their journey and rereading them not only helped him remember those moments but helped him survive after he'd lost her.

**Rules:**

**Keep moving and live to see another day (Warren)**

**Don't get out of the boat (Doc)**

**Don't fall in love**** **fall in love, fall hard, it makes every moment you live so much better, no matter how it ends**

**If you don't have a reason to live ****you might as well die, ******find a reason (Warren)**

**Z's don't like the cold (10K) **careful of Zunami's in the south****

**Don't hug the zombies (Doc)**

**Live a life that many others didn't get to (RIP Homer Stubbins)**

**Approach people with caution, but don't judge a whole group of people based on one bad interaction in the past – not everyone is the same (learned from observing Man Hater Helen)**

**Not everyone is what they seem (Sisters of Mercy camp had a damn zombie-bear)**

**When taken hostage/kidnapped, keep your cool, composure will save your life**

**The apocalypse means never having to say you're sorry (Murphy)**

**valley = ambush (Murphy)**

**Think less like a missionary and more like a mercenary (Vasquez)**

**Beware the Blasters**

**Bullets don't kill plants **keep in mind when fighting Phytozombies****

**Safety in numbers**

**Anything can be a weapon**

**If you can't be self-critical there's no room for self-improvement (Skeezy)**

**There is a place called Zona, trust no one from it or working for those who live there.**

**Zombies fear fire, it can be used as a weapon (Grand Canyon)**

**Only act on what is, not the what if's (Warren)**

**Find that one thing inside you that makes you strong, that makes you want to live (Warren)**

**There will always be fear, no one can promise 'no fear' (a person without fear ceases to be a human being)**

**Fight for the people/ person you care about**

**When in a sticky spot, improvise, lie, make it up as you go (Doc and Nurse Ratchet)**

He couldn't keep the small smile off his face as he thought about Bailey writing all these. Sometimes when he'd read her 'Zombiepedia' page it would give him the kick in the rear he needed to keep going, the kick he knew she'd give him if she were here.

Then he heard a commotion and rushed back out to the main newsroom. Grabbing a trophy off the shelf as he passed he ran into the room and found Doc struggling with a zombie. Murphy wasn't too far from him but instead of running over to help he stood there then closed his eyes like he was focusing. It was like. . . like when he was blue, like when 10K was a blend and he'd be forced to stand by and watch Murphy focus like that to control people. The Z paused and looked from Doc to Murphy giving the hippie a chance to put it down.

"That was weird!" Doc exclaimed after he'd mercied the zombie with his hammer.

"What was weird?" Murphy asked like nothing had happened. 10K shook his head and moved over to the pair who hadn't noticed he'd been there prior.

"You okay?" he asked Doc, "It's all clear back there."

"What you got there, 10K?" he asked still catching his breath from the struggle.

"It says it's an Emmy." He said looking at the gold statue in his hand.

Then Murphy resumed his dumb anchor act, "I'd like to thank my good friend Doc, who believed in me when no one else would –"

"Keep it short Murphy, it's a local Emmy." Doc interrupted.

"You guys are wasting electricity." 10K scolded gesturing to the cameras and lights with the trophy in his hand.

"It's not me. It came on when everything else did." Murphy defended himself. Before 10K could reply that he could have shut stuff off instead of playing with it Doc exclaimed.

"It _was_ on!" he said looking like a lightbulb had just gone off above his head, "This place went down during a newscast. Man that'd be one hell of a blooper reel."

"Murphy look out!" 10K shouted as a Z came out from behind a greenscreen and stumbled toward Murphy. 10K hadn't shouted to protect him, mostly he wanted to see if Murphy tried to control the Z like last time. When he didn't look like he was going to 10K tossed him the Emmy which Murphy then used to impale the zombie's skull.

"Well I guess now we know what a local Emmy is good for." Murphy whined.

"That Z went right for Murphy." 10K pointed out hoping Doc might catch on. Unfortunately Doc took the chance to make a joke instead.

"Nice blazer. I think you were sitting in his anchor chair Murphy."

Murphy fixed his jacket as he moved away from the desk, "Let's go find Warren. I do not want to meet the rest of the award winning Action News team."

«»

They met up with Warren and Sarge who had found some equipment but Sarge still needed to get to the roof hoping to tinker with the satellite directly to boost the signal and reach Kaya up north.

"We have to get up to that dish before the generator dies." Sarge said sounding on edge. Almost like fate heard her a horde of half a dozen Z's stumbled from around the corner at the end of the hallway. 10K lifted his gun ready to fire as everyone else got their weapons ready for a fight.

"Murphy are you with us?" he heard Doc ask behind him and had a feeling Murphy was trying to control the zombies again. But if he was getting that ability back it wasn't strong enough to tackle a whole pack at once.

"Overrun 'em to the stairs." Warren whispered, "Haul ass."

On her mark they all rushed forward, the stairs just in view behind the horde. Their momentum made it easier to shove the zombies back and given they had been locked in here starving for eight years made them weaker but their hunger still seemed enough to drive them forward.

The group pushed their way through to the atrium and rushed up the staircase. After two flights there was another door to the side with a sign that said it led to the roof. Hurrying as the Z's followed them they made it to the top as fast as they could and found the door they were looking for. It didn't open easily and once they smashed through it they took whatever they could touch and barricaded it.

"Keep them off the roof!" Warren shouted.

"You got it Chief." Doc replied holding the door while 10K helped secure it shut. There were a few silver luggage cases, maybe what had been barricading the door before, scattered here and there in piles that they grabbed and stacked like blocks to keep the zombies from getting them while Sarge and Warren took the equipment they'd found and started working on the satellite.

"Warren!" Murphy shouted drawing their attention to a Z in a blue dress stumbling along the roof now headed for them. Warren stood up and drew her gun mercying the Z in one shot.

"Where did she come from?" Sarge asked as they checked to make sure there weren't any more Z's on the roof.

"The door was barricaded from this side." Murphy observed, "She's the only Z up here."

"She died all alone on this roof." Warren said sadly before crouching down and closing the Z's milky eyes. "I give you mercy."

Meanwhile 10K checked around the edge of the roof, still hoping to spot a vehicle they might be able to use when they were done here. It was times like this he missed that red El Camino.

_He kicked his legs up on the armrest between the two front seats of the El Camino as he leaned back in his seat in the back with Bailey curled into him_._ They'd taken a blanket from her bag and threw it over them as they enjoyed their afterglow. Her legs were resting over his and half of her body was covering half of his as they caught their breath and got their strength back before they'd get dressed before turning in for the night. He wished they could have just curled up under the blanket, sharing their body heat as he felt her skin against his, and gone to sleep. But in the apocalypse you always had to be ready to get up and run for your life. But even with that always on his mind he still couldn't keep the grin off his face as he wrapped his arm around Bailey and held her to him as her fingers trailed up and down his bare chest making him repress a shiver and take a deep breath. _

_He chuckled, "I never thought I'd have sex in an El Camino."_

"_Hmmm." Bailey hummed sounding quite content as she wrapped her arms around his lean torso and kissed his collarbone before snuggling deeper into his embrace. _

"_I love you." He whispered into her hair, "Have I mentioned that?"_

"_Only a few dozen times." She giggled, "But I never get tired of it so keep saying it as much as you want."_

"_Hmmm." He hummed keeping his face buried in her hair. It still smelt like that floral shampoo that she'd used back at the Zero's place. He still couldn't believe they'd made it out of that alive, being outnumbered a hundred to one. It made him even happier that they were nearly at the end of this mission. His mind kept drifting to what they could do once they dumped Murphy. They'd be free to go north if that's what she still wanted. He knew it was dangerous to fantasize about the future and everything that might be, but he couldn't help himself. He kept picturing the life he'd had growing up, out in the woods, fishing, camping, only killing zombies every now and then and having Bailey to cuddle up with at night. He wanted that life, he wanted to start living it, he didn't want to wait any longer. _

_Then Bailey shifted again and he pulled away to look at her. She had a mischievous look in her eye as she sat up and threw one leg over his lap, making the blanket fall as she rested one hand on his chest and another along his jaw as she leaned in and kissed him deeply. He gave a low moan in the back of his throat as she shifted her hips again and he ran his tongue along her lower lip. They kept kissing, only pulling apart for short moments to catch their breath._

"_Again?" he asked through the panting, "Already?"_

_She nodded and brought their lips together again before pulling back for air, "I can't help it." She said before another heated kiss, running her hand down his chest as the other wove into his hair, "I'm addicted to you baby."_

_He chuckled and brought his hands up her bare back and held her close as they continued to kiss and he was tempted to turn and lay her on her back on the seats though he wasn't opposed to the position she was in already. Not long now, he thought, they were so close to California and once they gave Murphy to the CDC he'd never have to see him again. He'd have Bailey and they'd go north, settle down and have all the time in the world together. _

He shook his head as he looked over the side of the building down at the pieces of the crashed helicopter below. He took a deep breath and tried to make himself focus on the present again, the dull, zombie ridden, full of death world they were in.

"So that's where the rotor blades came from." Doc said joining him by the black fence that outlined the roof. He looked down at the destroyed helicopter, the blades had seemed to fly over the building to where they'd found them on the other street earlier. "She was waiting for chopper nine to rescue her."

"That is harsh." 10K replied but he didn't sound as sad as Doc did. That Zombie wasn't the only one who'd been through shit in her life, he thought miserably. Maybe - like Bailey - he'd been addicted too. After growing up the outcast, feeling like he'd never be in a relationship, maybe he invested himself too much and now he was like Doc without Z-weed, going through withdrawal. He hadn't seen his friend run out once but he figured it wasn't a pretty sight. He gave a small, very small, chuckle to himself and looked over his shoulder at Sarge by the radio hoping she'd make contact. She must have felt his eyes on her because she turned to him and smiled before giving him a thumbs up as Warren started broadcasting.

"Northern Light? Kaya, Operation Bitemark calling. Come back?" Warren tried as Sarge got up and made her way over to him as Doc went over to Murphy.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked him as he looked back over the railing at the busted chopper and she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged.

"Is it about Bailey?" she asked and he looked at her confused. He knew he'd never mentioned Bailey to her, maybe someone else had? Great, now they were talking about him behind his back. Sarge must have seen his confusion because as she took her hand off his shoulder she leaned on the fence and continued, "I hear you mutter that name in your sleep sometimes. I asked Doc about it and he told me a little about you and Bailey."

He turned away from her and looked back at his hands on the rail. He thought all that was behind him. But maybe losing Red had made more of that same guilt come back and it triggered a relapse. When he didn't say anything Sarge went on.

"Maybe it's better talking to someone who wasn't there, who didn't know her. Less judgement, or more depending on what you're after." He turned to her with a blank face.

"I remember in my early marine days. . . when someone would fail an assignment - like a rescue. Everyone you know who was there, who had seen you two together they're always going to say 'you did your best' 'you did all you could' because they want you to feel better. But someone who wasn't there, who didn't experience it, is a new perspective that might help you get. . . closure."

He thought about that for a moment. Sarge would be a blank slate, she'd have an unbiased opinion. He knew if anyone would tell it to him straight it would be her. Then he exhaled a deep breath.

"I feel like I'm going in circles. First I lost Bailey. Then I lost 5K. Now Red. I feel like. . . maybe I'm supposed to be learning something that I'm not getting. So I keep making the same mistakes. I keep losing people because I'm not learning from my past failures."

She pursed her lip and nodded to herself before she responded, "What do you think it is you're supposed to be learning from your loss?"

He shrugged looking back over the roofs of the nearby buildings, "Maybe I'm not meant to care for anyone, maybe I'm supposed to be learning that it only brings pain."

"I don't think that's the lesson." She said and he turned back to her, "It sounds like that was what Bailey believed before she met you. If that's what you were supposed to be learning from all this then, wouldn't she have taught that lesson to you when she was here instead of her walls breaking and changing her for the better?"

He shook his head this time, "I'm not sure, when I start thinking that deep my head just hurts."

Sarge gave a short humorless chuckle, "So don't think. Maybe that's what you need a break from, no thinking, just feeling. Going with your gut, throwing caution to the wind, no strings to tie you down."

He thought that over for a second, "That actually sounds. . . pretty nice for a change." He said a small smile turning one corner of his mouth upward.

Then Warren's voice interrupted as it carried across the roof to where they stood. "Operation Bitemark for Camp Northern Light, do you copy?"

"_Hey Warren it's me Citizen Z. I'm here with Kaya-in-the-Skya. Over_."

"Citizen Z, we heard Kaya's mayday, is she okay?"

"_She is now that Simon's home_." Kaya's voice responded.

"Let me tell you, that makes our day." Warren said smiling.

"_Listen I've been off the air a long time, what's the status of Operation Bitemark? Where's Murphy? How's Addy and the rest of the group?"_ CZ asked.

Warren paused remembering everyone they'd lost since their last contact with him, "Lost contact with Addy. Lucy's dead. Doc and 10K are with me. And, uh, Murphy and I escaped Zona together."

"_Zona? You were on Zona?" _he asked sounding alarmed and confused.

"That's a roger."

"_Zona soldiers just attacked us. They stole files_."

"Zona?" Murphy asked now crouching beside Warren, "Are you sure?"

"Stole files?" Warren asked, "What did they take exactly?"

"_Not sure, they covered their tracks_."

"_They were after old floppy disks." _Kaya interjected_, "We're not sure what was on the disc, it was damaged. All we know is the name of the label on the files: Black Rainbow_."

"Black rainbow?" Murphy asked.

"Black Rainbow's real." Warren mumbled sounding amazed.


	63. Chapter 63

**Stormy: Glad you liked Zombiepedia. It's something I'd had in my notes that I was trying to find a good place for. And you're not crazy, that bit was intentional :) And if you're a Sarge fan I think you'll be happy today. ;) Thanks again for taking the time to leave a comment, they really help keep me motivated. **

S4E10:

They hadn't been able to find a vehicle and instead just had to keep carrying on by foot. Following Warren was getting more and more tiresome, but as long as they had a connection to CZ and Kaya and the confirmation that there was some truth to Warren's Black Rainbow dreams they had to keep pushing themselves forward. By the time they were in Chicago Warren quickly vanished again so they had to split up to look for her, Doc went with Murphy and 10K went with Sarge. During that time a storm blew in and like everything else in the apocalypse it was made worse by the nuclear radiation and decomposing zombies. It started with heavy wind and soon they were blinded by this unnatural thick green foam. 10K had pulled his goggles from his bag, he remembered grabbing them after they'd changed clothes in Cheyenne back after Murphy had set off the nuclear strike, he had a feeling one day the chemical fallout would catch up with him and they'd come in handy, turns out he'd been right. They were old and beat up now – one corner he'd repaired with duct tape – but they were still functional. He pulled his red bandana from his pocket and tied it around his nose and mouth using the bottom of the goggles to hold it to his face, Sarge had on an old fisherman's hat, an olive rain poncho and a bandana over her mouth to protect her.

"Warren? Doc?" 10K called through the foam.

"Anybody?" Sarge shouted.

"Murphy?" 10K shouted getting desperate as he started coughing, "I can't see anything." He coughed more, "Do you see anyone?"

"No." Sarge called back coughing too, "Damn foam is choking me out."

Suddenly a Z came charging through the foam and 10K stabbed it with a knife he'd attached to the end of his rifle with duct tape. Luckily it was a good old-fashioned zombie, the kind that went down in one hit.

"Thanks cover boy." Sarge said as he looked at her through his goggles.

"We have to find Warren." He said as they continued trudging through the foam. It was hard enough to see but even harder to walk, the foam made the ground under them slippery as a thick layer of goop accumulated. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of aimlessly walking, they saw a light and followed it to a building and knocked on the door.

"You have to pull." Someone shouted from inside.

"Don't shoot." 10K shouted raising his arms once they were in.

"We're unarmed." Sarge said as 10K pointed his rifle at the ground as both of them continued to cough.

"Ran out of ammo." Sarge said while 10K bent over with his hand on his knee catching his breath.

"You two look like you smell." Came Murphy's voice and 10K looked up briefly to see him, Doc, Sketchy and Skeezy already there. For some reason Murphy was dressed in a yellow plush robe that could have been just a bit longer. There were two other men with them, a short stocky bald man dressed like a barber who was holding a gun in each hand and a taller thin man with a red beard that reached his knees who was holding an automatic rifle. 10K got the impression he'd just stumbled into another one of Sketchy and Skeezy's absurd schemes but a churning in his gut distracted him from all that.

"And that is a compliment." Sketchy said, his nose crinkled in disgust at their appearance.

"Ugh, that foam is nasty." Sarge said as she stopped coughing.

"I don't feel so good." 10K said going to his knees before he puked on the floor. Doc tried to get up and help him but the barber punched him in the face knocking him into the radiator where he hit his head.

"This is still a robbery." He sneered as Sketchy lunged at him and grabbed one of his guns. The two struggled and Skeezy tried to help grabbing the barber's other arm which still had a second gun while Sarge jumped on Redbeard. 10K, once he'd stopped vomiting, grabbed a nearby broom and Murphy took the other end and they tried to knock Redbeard's feet out from under him only for him to break the broom and send Murphy flying through a beaded curtain and land in the back hall while 10K's momentum sent him stumbling into a wall before he fell back onto a couch.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." Doc said from the floor when everything had calmed down again.

"Me too." The barber said holding them at gunpoint again. "You were supposed to be my last score."

"I'm seriously skeptical of that statement." Sketchy said helping Skeezy up from the floor.

"Shut up! Fate is giving us a chance to reconcile our past." the barber shouted.

"How the hell is this reconciling?" Doc asked and 10K realized the two must know each other.

"Because this time I _will_ kill you." The barber said just before Murphy came rushing out of the back hall.

"Tan mom!" he shouted as a tall zombie with overly tanned skin came stumbling in from the back where a tanning room must have been. The Z had been a woman at one point and she must have died naked on the tanning bed. Her hair was pure white and her bronze skin was sagging off her bones. The barber shot at her and missed before shoving Sketchy and Skeezy at her as a Plan B. The three fell onto the floor, Skeezy on top of Sketchy as the Z tried to eat them.

"Tiny!" the barber called to his partner who grabbed the Z, flipped her over and stomped her head in with his boot. Sketchy and Skeezy got up then Skeezy shouted.

"Ahh she bit me!" he said pulling down the collar of his shirt revealing a bite on his back shoulder.

"She bit you." Sketchy said.

"That's what I said she bit me."

"Me too." Sketchy replied.

"She bit you?" Skeezy asked.

"No she bit you."

"But you said that –"

"She bit you." Sketchy repeated.

Skeezy's mouth opened in horror. "Am I gonna tan?"

"No little buddy, you're gonna Z." Sketchy said sadly.

Then Skeezy scrambled to his feet, "Get me out of here Sketchy I don't want to die. Not like this." Skeezy cried trying to head for the door but Sketchy put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not gonna die okay? You might be going Z but you're not gonna die." He said as the barber and his partner –Tiny – cocked their guns on the pair, everyone else was behind them and watched the scene unfold.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Sketchy said raising his hands in surrender, "Let's all be calm here. Let's step through this logically. We've held Skeezy here for a while and he hasn't turned yet has he?"

"Proof is in the pudding." Doc said.

"Yeah I agree, if he hasn't turned by now bacon lady didn't get him." Murphy shrugged.

"Explain the bite." Sarge said from beside 10K.

"Okay I bit him." Sketchy admitted.

"You bit him?" Everyone asked at the same time, except 10K who crossed his arms remembering Burrtown and had a feeling this was going to go the same way.

"You bit me?" Skeezy asked.

"Yeah, I did." Sketchy said and Tiny aimed at him, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, put it away."

"Don't be stupid the bullet will go right through you." The barber said.

"Two for the price of –" Sarge began but she was interrupted by Sketchy.

"Okay fine shoot us both! But what are you gonna do when we go Mad Z huh? Huh? You can't kill two cray-Z's. Not with a pair of 45's and. . ." he closed his eyes to count, "Three bullets."

"Cut off their arms and legs and throw them in the basement with the rest of the Z's." the barber told Tiny.

"That'd do the trick." Sarge said.

"Who's side are you on!?" Sketchy shouted at her.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"Wait there are Z's in the basement?" 10K asked stuffing his hands in his pockets subtly feeling around for any gears he might still have.

"Doc, Doc buddy come on man." Sketchy begged his friend.

"Now hey I know you ain't keen on these fellas here Sal." Doc said approaching the barber, "Oh I'm sorry is it Sal or is it Tony?"

"Why would I lie about my name?"

"Because ya lied about everything el – I'm sorry scratch that. That is not productive. My point is, let's do these fella's justice."

"Cutting off arms and legs seems just, at least to me it does." The barber said.

"See it's like Kansas City all over again Sketch! My arms, my legs! I need 'em!" Skeezy cried.

"You're already strange looking –" Sketchy began.

"I'm supposed to hop around on one leg?"

"Enough! Enough!" Murphy shouted cutting off their bickering, "We're gonna do this the old-fashioned way."

"Dissolve them in acid?" the barber asked.

"No we're not going to dissolve them in acid. It sucks, but fate as chosen to screw you." Murphy said, "We play by one rule: survival of the fittest. We toss 'em out on his ass let Darwin do the rest."

"Murphy. How could you? We're talking about Skeezy here." Sketchy said sounding hurt.

"Yeah Murphy. After all we've been through?" Skeezy added near sobbing.

"Yeah, well, ehh." Murphy shrugged, then just like in Burrtown Sketchy went on with some elaborate speech as he waved his arms for effect. 10K leaned against the wall glad he wasn't part of their failing scheme this time. Murphy looked like he was tuning them out too as he looked through a shelf of old VHS tapes behind him pulling off one labeled 'Z Nation' and turning it over in his hands.

"I'm talking about freedom! I'm talking about free will! Independence! Choice. I'm talking about a man wrestling fate into his hands, ya know?" Sketchy went on and 10K rolled his eyes as Sarge gave him a look like 'is this guy serious?' and he shrugged at her in response. "I'm talking about riding on the wings of destiny. –"

"I like my idea better. Chop off his arms and legs." The barber said with crossed arms and a bored expression.

"Now put that down." Doc said moving to Tiny who was again aiming at Sketchy and Skeezy, "Sometimes the best weapon is upstairs." He said tapping his temple, "I'm gonna need your buddy's hat."

"What do you need his hat for?"

"What do you need his hat for?" Sketchy and Skeezy asked while the rest looked confused.

«»

"Alright let's count the ballots." Doc said as the barber reached into the hat and started reading off the votes.

"Chop off limbs. Exile. Cut off limbs. Limbs. Exile. Exile. It's a tie. Somebody didn't vote."

"Murphy, did you vote?" Doc asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah no. After Gore V Bush it didn't seem worth it anymore."

"Not then, now." Doc snapped at him.

"Oh, now? No, now didn't seem worth it either."

"No wonder we live in a failed state." Doc said.

"Please Murphy?" Skeezy begged then there was more banging on the door.

"Pull!" they all shouted as two men rushed in looking as sick as 10K had, "Outside!" they all shouted again and the men turned and got sick. Then they turned back in and shut the door.

"No need to get your knickers ruffled." The first man said looking around, "Ah, things already went to pot I see."

"What's his deal?" the second man asked and 10K thought he looked familiar as everyone started explaining at the same time.

"These guys want to throw him outside." Sketchy said pointing his thumb over his shoulder at them.

"These two idiots came in here, destroyed my perfectly legitimate business –"

"We're in the middle of something, you wanna come back a little later?" Doc groaned.

" – he could have taken a bit more off the top –" Murphy was going on about his haircut.

" – we just came in from the storm –" 10K tried to chime in with a shrug.

"This is a real cock up." The first man said.

"Yeah I mean just put him out of his misery, toss him outside." The second man said gesturing to Skeezy.

"Mm-hmm." His buddy agreed and 10K was amazed they got the jist of what was going on with everyone talking all at once.

"Do you want to vote?" Murphy asked holding up a pen and paper.

Both men looked to each other then turned to them and said, "I think we just did." as the second man grabbed Skeezy.

"Wait let me say goodbye." Sketchy asked.

"Make it fast."

"And no funny business." the second guy said pushing Skeezy at Sketchy.

Sketchy grabbed Skeezy and pulled him in for a long kiss. When he pulled away Skeezy had this new dreamy look in his eyes.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I didn't think I had to." Sketchy said.

"Heeyyy." The second man said now close enough that he had a better look at the pair, "I know you."

Damn, 10K thought as it came rushing back. _"You wanna be immortal, old Murphy here's gotta bite ya. . .but you got to ask yourself, how much is eternal life worth to you? . . .Hold still Dale! Ride that bull! . . . I'm cured! I'm cured!" Dale shouted._

"Sorry pal, I don't think so." Sketchy said shrugging it off.

"No, I know him." Dale said raising his arm and revealing a healed over bite, "I think this son-a-bitch bit me."

"Yeah he bit me too, right here." Sketchy said putting his hand over his heart then turned back to Skeezy and slapped his shoulder, "Good luck buddy."

Then Dale and his friend tossed Skeezy out.

"Loves a bitch huh?" Sketchy said turning to the rest of them, "Kid you must know." He said pointing at 10K, "I don't see Hawthorne with ya. Got yourself a new girl?" He said looking to Sarge and eyeing her up, she flicked him off and 10K would have chuckled if it weren't for Sketchy's painful reminder. Doc saw the look on 10K's face.

"Drop it Sketchy." Doc said in all seriousness. Then using the distraction to their advantage Dale and his friend drew their weapons on them.

"Mits in the air ya bloody wankers." Dale's friend said, "That's right everybody in the air!"

"This here's a good old-fashioned stick up." Dale shouted.

"Come on." Murphy whined raising his hands with the others.

Dale and his friend went around looking for all their weapons, but the only ones who were armed were the barber and Tiny, 10K's rifle was out of ammo and Doc and Murphy had handed over their weapons when they'd arrived dropping them into a bin marked 'PLAce WeaPonS HeRE'. Disappointed with their haul Dale and his friend decided to take all their clothes too. Sarge was now stripped down to a tank top and undershorts along with her hat and bandana. They let 10K keep his bandana, gloves, beanie and goggles but took everything else aside from his shoes and his red boxer briefs. Murphy stayed in his yellow robe and boxer shorts while Doc was reduced to his tee shirt and shorts. Sketchy had a pink tee on under his layers of clothes and the barber had nothing but an old pair of briefs while Tiny was in long underwear.

"Now what are we gonna do with them?" Dale asked standing next to his friend who was still aiming at them.

"I dunno. I hadn't thought that far ahead."

"Well whatever you do don't put us in that basement right there." Sketchy said sounding nervous but gesturing to the door at the end of the hall behind them, "No I'm serious please, please don't put us in there, I can't go down there."

"What's in the basement?" Dale asked drawing his gun.

"Nothing. It's cold and its dark and I just, I can't go down there. I'm scared of confined spaces." Sketchy continued and 10K thought he was walking a fine line. He'd heard them say there were Z's in the basement, if this backfired they were all dead.

"Brilliant!" the first man shouted.

"Could be a trap." Dale said knowing Sketchy was a liar, "Now where's the booty? It in the basement?" Dale asked walking up to the barber and punching him in the gut.

"Sorry bout that, Dale can be a bit rough. He hears your mate say no, no not in the basement when in fact, that's exactly where you want to be ain't it? Tell the truth, don't be clever, you can't hide not from me." The man said pointing his own gun to his temple, "Haha, our goose is up top!" he shouted gleefully.

"Everybody in the basement!" Dale ordered as they both pointed their weapons at them. 10K shared a confused look with Doc and Sarge not following the logic at all as the men lead them over into the cramped hall and the first man opened the door.

"Seems okay to me." He said looking at them.

"I knew it was you." Dale said looking at Sketchy, then suddenly zombies swarmed charging out the door and attacked. They all turned and ran out as gunfire and screams echoed behind them. When it died down the barber and Tiny came out, armed once more and covered in blood.

"Okay time to end this. He dies, she dies, everybody dies." The barber said having had enough.

"Wait uh, don't you want to make a speech or say any last words?" Sketchy asked as they all raised their hands again. Last words? 10K thought, they were the ones about to be shot, why would the executioners get the last words?

"Aren't they the same thing?" the first man asked.

"Oh, no, no, no, they're totally different. I mean one can be a pep talk, the other one can be the Lord's Prayer –"

Then the door started to rattle cutting off Sketchy who looked at them and tilted his head to the side. They all moved over away from the door as it rattled some more then was blown apart and the bar that pushed it open from the inside blew off and impaled the barber and Tiny.

"Live by the door, die by the door." Sketchy said then Skeezy popped through the ruined door.

"Whoo! Closing time! Haha!" he shouted their catch phrase blowing the foam off him.

"Man what took you so long?" Sketchy asked.

"Green foam, green truck."

"Hold on, you guys had this planned the whole time?" Doc asked.

"Of course." Both of them replied at the same time.

"I mean we tried to cut you in man." Sketchy said smiling.

"Yeah, we didn't see that bit with you and old Sal though." Skeezy added blowing a bit more foam off his shoulder.

"Yeah, that almost derailed the whole thing." Sketchy chuckled.

"Yeah doos ex macheena." Skeezy added.

"Deux ex machina?" Murphy corrected.

"Kismet." 10K said.

"Horse shit." Doc grumbled.

"You two morons aren't masterminds." Murphy whined, "You went through all of this, for what?"

"Retirement." Both of them said again.

"Yeah man we're taking over the barber shop." Sketchy said.

"Lifelong dream come true." Skeezy added nodding his head.

Doc shook his head and turned to Murphy. "We need to find Warren."

«»

When they'd gotten their clothes back and got dressed again 10K kept feeling eyes on him but when he turned he only saw Sarge rolling up the sleeves of her jacket. By the time they were all ready the storm had passed and they headed out to find Warren. It took some time but they found her back on Route 66.

"Hey you okay? We've been looking for you." Murphy shouted as they got closer to her, "This the way?"

"Yeah." Warren said taking a deep breath and 10K wondered if she'd just come out of one of her visions. Sarge blew her nose as they walked headed east again and 10K covered his mouth and cringed unintentionally making her giggle.

"You are such a wuss." She said and playfully knocked his side a bit and the corner of his mouth rose in a small grin.

«»

There had been something different between him and Sarge since their talk on the roof of Action News 9. But he couldn't put his finger on what, part of his mind was too busy trying not to get dragged into the misery that always seemed to be just under the surface of his thoughts. Sketchy mentioning Bailey had been what had triggered it this time and what killed 10K just a little more was how casually he'd mentioned her not being there. He never understood how Sketchy could compartmentalize and not care about losing anyone if he had an act to put on. He knew somewhere inside the guy he must have felt bad, and that made another part of 10K jealous. Why couldn't he do that? Shove everything about Bailey, every memory, every feeling, every haunting regret in a closet in his brain and shut the door? Carry on and focus like Sketchy could, like it seemed everyone could. He felt like his door was broken, like the lock wouldn't click and the door would creep open without permission and let the bad thoughts out and he had no control over it.

It got worse as they walked and he got quieter as he spent more time in his head then in reality. It was a dangerous thing to do these days but he at least had the group who'd shout if a Mad -Z came charging and then he'd let out some of his frustration on pummeling it into the ground with the others. As annoying as it was that the Mad-Z's didn't go down easy he did find it therapeutic beating them to a literal pulp.

When the latest Mad-Z they'd run into was down they all panted as they grabbed weapons that had been tossed in the scuffle, empty guns that became useless and replaced with knives. The sheath for Murphy's cane sword, Doc's crowbar, Warren's shield. Sarge picked up his rifle that he'd thrown off his shoulder since it didn't help much in close combat and passed it to him. He thanked her but noticed her eyes lingered on him. Then she seemed to snap out of it.

"You've just got some. . . " she trailed off before bringing her finger to his face and wiping off the drops of blood that were about to go into his eye.

"Oh, thanks." He said pulling out his old red bandana and wiping the rest of his face. He'd contemplated shaving his beard – dry blood in that thing was a nightmare – but he'd worry about that when they had less pressing things to deal with.

They kept walking until they came to an old campsite. There were some RV's parked around the place and any zombies that had been here looked like they'd cleared out in search of more food long ago. Warren pointed at him and Sarge to one RV while she, Doc and Murphy took another to clear it. Sarge nodded at him as he readied his rifle – even without ammo it was still good to hit zombies in the head with - before she kicked the door down. A Z came charging out that he mercied quick, one of the old kind, then another came behind it and Sarge jumped forward and stabbed it in the back of it's head as it tried to lunge at 10K.

"Old Z's." she said, "Must have been in here from the start."

"Good sign, might still be some useful stuff in there." He said moving to head in.

"Bad news, it probably reeks in there." Sarge reminded him, "Take a deep breath."

He smiled a little before taking her advice, they looked around the RV and found that it looked relatively untouched. After a minute or two with the door open they could breathe normally again and were able to dig through the cabinets and find canned food. More good news was there was fishing gear which meant that the campground had to be near a lake or river with fish.

Doc, Warren and Murphy had scored good too and found water bottles unopened and even some Pre-Z jerky that was still good. That evening they ate better then any of them had in a while and 10K felt much better with a full stomach. Afterward Warren and Murphy stayed up late to talk about her visions and they tried to decipher what Teller had told them back on Zona. Meanwhile, 10K went to one of the cleared RV's to go to bed for the night as Doc and Sarge played rock paper scissors for who would take first watch.

Sleep didn't come easily for him again, the RV made him remember Bailey and the date he'd made for them years ago and that opened that door in his head again. It made him want to bash his head against the wall, he was so sick of feeling sad and depressed. People said time healed, but how much time? How much longer was he going to be haunted by this? By Bailey, by 5K, by Red.

Then the door to the RV opened and Sarge walked in. Her shift must be over, which meant he'd been trying to fall asleep for longer then he'd thought.

"10K?" she asked seeing him toss and turned as he tried to get comfortable enough that his exhaustion could beat out everything swirling around in his mind. "You awake?"

"Yeah." He muttered sitting up and officially giving up on falling asleep. "How was watch?"

"As dead as the Z's." she joked sitting down at the bench seat by the table as she unlaced her shoes to get ready for bed herself. "Wish there had been something to shoot, would have made the time go by quicker. And given me less time to just think." She muttered the last sentence and he wasn't sure if he'd been meant to hear it.

Then she cleared her throat and her usual tone came back, "I wonder if Sketchy and Skeezy ever cleared out all those Z's in the basement of the barber shop."

He chuckled moving to sit on the edge of the bed, "Doubt it. Knowing Sketchy he probably will save them for if trouble comes around." He looked up at her, "He likes putting on a show."

Sarge laughed, "Yeah, I picked up on that. He should get an award for best performance in your underwear."

They both laughed, "God, that was embarrassing." He muttered shaking his head.

"Oh come on, you've got nothing to be embarrassed about." Sarge said sitting next to him and pulled her untied boots off. "Now that bald guy. . . what did Doc call him?"

"Sal? Tony Cue Ball?" 10K said like a question. He'd only briefly overheard Doc when he'd been filling in Warren on the road.

Sarge rolled her eyes at the name, "Now he should have been embarrassed."

They both chuckled again but when it died down it left them in an awkward moment now reminded that they'd both seen each other in their underwear. He licked his lip nervously before he turned to her intending to say something that would change the subject but he never got the chance. In the next second her lips her on his and he was too shocked to do anything. Then the shock melted away and he leaned into the kiss as he realized something. That dark cloud that had been plaguing his mind only a moment ago was fading, like her kiss was sucking all the bad out of him and he could feel an odd twinge of happiness inside him. He knew it would be wrong to use Sarge as a distraction but when her hand wove into his hair and she pulled him down onto the bed he couldn't bring himself to pull away and say anything. Just feel, she'd advised him back at the news station. Don't think just feel. And right now just feeling felt really good.


	64. Chapter 64

**Stormy: First off, thank you for taking the time to write a review even though it was 2am your time, it's greatly appreciated. Second, I cannot take credit for the Z Nation VHS tape. It was in the show behind Murphy and when I noticed it I couldn't not include it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one! Thanks again for your continued support!**

S4E11:

They were walking through a huge field of tall tan grass that looked like wheat, 10K had been talking to Sarge most of the trip since Doc stuck close to Murphy and Warren stayed in her own head most of the time. The more he talked to her the more he enjoyed her company, she – like a lot of other people his age – knew what it felt like to have your bright future ripped away and replaced with the apocalypse. She also knew what it was like to have that sliver of happiness, that one thing that made surviving worth it die and leave you feeling empty.

"Hey Warren!" Murphy shouted disturbing their nice conversation, "We've been walking south for two weeks now. Any idea where we're going yet?"

"Not since you asked me an hour ago." Warren shouted back not even turning to look at him.

"Just give it a rest Murphy." Doc said, "You can't rush these things."

"Seems like we're going a hell of a long way based on two words: Black Rainbow. Whatever that is. Sounds like some kind of acid from the sixties."

"Yeah well I would have definitely done a few tabs of that back in the day. Apocalyptic trippin' hell yeah. Something tells me Warren's Black Rainbow ain't the same thing."

"No shit." Murphy grumbled looking ahead at Sarge and 10K who looked deep in conversation.

"What do you think those two have to talk about?" Doc asked seeing where he was looking.

"I dunno, arithmetic and killing?" he guessed judging based on 10K's love of shooting and counting. "Well I mean what else are they gonna talk about? Politics and movies?"

"Poor kids got screwed, no TV, no internet, no rock and roll." Doc listed.

"No casual teenage sex." Murphy added.

"Well I wouldn't be too sure about that." Doc said catching Murphy by surprise.

"Really?" he asked.

"Just sayin." Doc said.

"Hmm."

"What was it like being in the marines?" 10K asked Sarge as they walked.

"I'm still a marine." She said with a small smile, "They were my family, after they rescued me from my old family. Gave me something to live for other than myself. What about you, what keeps you going Ten Thousand?"

"Just trying to get back to my girl." He said simply.

"Red?" she asked with a smile like she thought it was sweet that he hadn't given up on her yet.

"Yeah. . . I'm hoping she made it to Newmerica."

"You know that's back that way right?" she said throwing her thumb over her shoulder and pointing behind them where north was.

"Yeah well, my Pa said the shortest route between two points is never a straight line. So if Red's alive. . . . following Warren is going to get me to her."

She smiled at him and nodded, "Keep putting one foot in front of the other. Put the past further behind you and hope you walk into something better."

"Ain't that the truth." He said as his hand skimmed the back of his neck feeling the scar of the bite glad that mess was behind him. But what he was walking into he had no idea. He glanced at Sarge out of the corner of his eye, he had assumed after that night in the RV that things would be weird between them but the next morning Sarge had gotten up, gotten dressed and was joking around with him in their usual manner. She poked fun at him between talking about guard shifts and following Warren east and they just fell back into their natural pattern of things. Maybe Sarge was one of those girls who could keep herself from getting emotionally attached, maybe she was like Sketchy and could compartmentalize. He wasn't sure but he hadn't had the courage to bring it up and ask her. Even when they talked about Red she didn't seem upset, she seemed, well, understanding. Maybe it was because they were in the apocalypse, Bailey had mentioned that once, like how the words boyfriend and girlfriend couldn't describe what people meant to each other these days. That dating was now surviving together and less trips to the movies. Maybe his one night with Sarge was an un-labelable thing, some kind of new relationship the apocalypse brought out in people. He didn't know and as the red covered lab appeared in front of them as they followed Warren, all thoughts of that left his head as he started to wonder if maybe the universe was now punishing him for sleeping with Sarge by bringing him back to where he'd met Red.

"Why am I not surprised." Warren muttered.

"Aw crap!" Murphy shouted, "Not this place again."

"What? What is it?" Sarge asked.

"We've been here before." 10K told her blankly as he stared at the building. They all seemed to pause lost in their memories before Warren took a deep breath and led them forward. They moved to the fence and found the same break in the metal links that they'd used years ago.

"_Be careful out there." Addy said to him as she, Doc and Bailey passed him and Red as they made their way to a broken fence to go survey the perimeter._

"_Yeah, uh, we'll be careful." 10K replied with a shrug and a bit of a stutter as he looked to Bailey, the look he was giving her said _'we'll talk later'_ and she looked anywhere but at him. Damn, he thought, he still wanted to talk about what happened after the nuke and every time he tried Bailey found a way out of the conversation. Then there was a caw and a shadow blocked the sun and they looked up to see the boy from before perched on top of the wall. He'd changed his look, his hair was black and flattened more against his head under a bandana and goggles and he had a new jacket that looked like 10K's. He'd even smeared dirt under his left eye, to imitate 10K's black eye and cut a line in one eyebrow too. Man this kid paid attention to detail. _

"_What happened to you?" Red asked._

"_Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Doc questioned, "5K?" then he and Addy chuckled and 10K turned to them and tilted his head with a look that said, _Really?_ When he turned his eyes to Bailey she just gave a shrug and a small smile. _

"_We should get moving." Red said as Doc's laughter calmed down._

"_What did he use to black his hair?" 10K asked her as she turned and headed to the opening in the fence. _

"_You don't want to know." Red replied._

As they walked along the path between the fence and the cinderblocks Murphy couldn't hold his complaining back anymore.

"Warren, why the hell did you lead us back here?" he groaned.

"I don't know. But I intend to find out." She replied.

"I was afraid she was going to say that." Doc said as they followed her.

"Look I have one word for all of you – Kraken." Murphy said as they left him behind and eventually he sighed and jogged to catch up. When they turned the corner they found the courtyard was just as destroyed as they'd left it. Chunks of debris and red painted metal sheets they'd used as barricades were scattered everywhere. Bodies in red suits littered the ground, their skin hardened with eyeless sockets, some of them with mouths still open in eternal screams.

"_Got a name?" _

"_It's Ten Thousand. But everybody calls me 10K."_

"_Ten Thousand? That's not a name, that's a number."_

"_I made it up myself. It's how many zombies I'm going to kill." he told her. _

"_And how's that going?"_

"_I'm already on 3,225 . . . and a half."_

"_What's the half for? Zombie dwarf?" she asked. _

"_No, just the torso. No legs." He replied as he continued to clean his rifle. _

"_Mmm. I usually leave them be if they don't have legs. Waste of ammo."_

"_Well this one was crawling after me."_

"_I once had to mercy a head rolling after me, still chomping away."_

"_I hate when that happens." he said looking back up at her briefly, "So what's your name?"_

"_Red."_

"_Well that's not a name that's a color." He replied throwing her own words back at her with a playful tone and a small smirk. Then he turned to watch Bailey who was crouched by the boy playing with a crow. She lifted her hand in front of the crow and the bird looked at her and tilted its head. Then after a moment it hopped onto her arm and cawed. The boy's smile turned into an ear to ear grin as both of them kept making bird noises. _

"What in the holy heck happened here?" Sarge asked looking around at the dead.

"We tried to help some people. It didn't work out." 10K said his voice thick with despair, they had told them staying to fight was the right choice, and in the end they all died. He shook his head and turned to Warren as she put on one of the old red bio suits they'd left behind. 10K picked up another one and found a very familiar broken sling under it. He crouched down as he picked it up and held it.

_He pulled the gear back and let it go and it knocked a finger off a zombie hand he'd set up in the distance. 5K got excited, even more so when 10K passed him the slingshot and a gear._

"_You know my dad gave me one of these when I was just about your age." 10K told him with hint of sadness in his tone remembering his Pa. Then he crouched down and pointed, "Right there."_

_5K tried it and the gear hit the log the arm was propped up on. He looked frustrated at himself as he groaned but 10K knew he had to be patient with him, like when he'd taught Bailey how to shoot. _

"_This time don't aim. Just look at exactly what you want to hit, and the gears gonna follow." He said passing him another gear. He pulled back and this time when he let go the gear when right through the palm of the hand. 10K stood up as 5K cawed in delight. _

"_Yeah. Like that." 10K said patting the kid on the back. _

"Hey." Sarge's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked up over his shoulder at her and saw her smiling, "Suit up we're waiting on ya." She said tapping his shoulder as Doc came up behind her.

"Yeah sorry." He said but made no move to get up.

"Why don't you go on ahead? We'll see ya in there." Doc said and Sarge got the message that there was more going on in 10K's head then she could help with. She nodded and left the two of them alone, 10K was still looking at the sling in his hand as Doc looked down on him with sad eyes. Poor kid, he thought, he knew he'd be thinking about Bailey and 5K and was probably wondering if Red was dead with them now. Like he'd said, there was no sign of life back at the camp and she'd made him promise he'd move on, though he seemed to be having a hard time dealing with that. Doc had been through his fair share of breakups and broken marriages but to have your girlfriends keep dying on you, that had to be rough, and it wasn't that they'd just died, they'd been killed, murdered by Z's.

"Zompocalypse is bad enough without having memorabilia." Doc told him as 10K stood up with the sling in his hand "Sorry Kid."

"I just wish I knew if Red was still alive." He said.

"Well maybe she'll be waiting for us in Newmerica. Wouldn't be the first time she came back from the dead." Doc said trying to lift his spirits.

10K shook his head, "You ever think this is ever all gonna be over?"

"I dunno Kid." Doc sighed, "Ya know my brain says no, humanity's screwed every way to Sunday and there's nothing we can do about it. But my heart says yes, it will be over someday. Now I have no reason to believe that but if I didn't I may as well just crawl in a hole and mercy myself."

"Thanks Doc." 10K said the corner of his mouth raising a bit before his eyebrows pulled together, "I think."

"Welcome." He said putting his hand on his shoulder, "Take a minute we'll see you inside." Then he left 10K alone holding the sling while a crow cawed in the distance.

«»

By the time 10K entered the lab there was no one in the main hall, he walked down a bit calling for the others and using his flashlight to help keep him from stepping in glowing zombie parts. Then he heard a door open and shut to his left and followed the sound.

"Warren?" he called moving through the darkness as he moved down the hall. When he did catch up with her she was trying to move a large metal cabinet from a blocked door. He looked around but the others were nowhere in sight.

"Warren, what are you doing? Warren?" but he got no response, she must be in one of her visions, he thought moving to help her whether she was aware he was there or not. When the cabinet was out of the way she punched in the code on the pin pad and unlocked the door. He watched her worriedly as she walked over to a lever and pushed it upward turning on bright lights in the room they'd found. There was a large metal box in the center, taller than he was and was as wide as he could spread his arms. Warren removed her mask and moved to the box running her hand along the chains and various locks that were twisted around it.

"It's cool to take these off now?" 10K asked but again got no response, he took his mask off anyway and watched her work. She removed two of the locks before the lights flickered almost encasing them in pitch black darkness again.

"The batteries aren't holding." 10K said looking around, "Are you sure you want to do that? It seems like maybe whatever is locked in there should. . . stay in there?" she ignored him and moved and undid the next four locks as he watched her. She was on the last one when a Z burst through the door with wide hungry eyes. It looked freshly turned which meant one thing – Mad Z.

"Warren look out!" He shouted as the Z ran at him. He grabbed it by the shoulders and threw it to the floor. Then he bent down and picked up a large thin metal cylinder like an elongated fire extinguisher and tossed it at the Z knocking it into the wall where it fell. Then the Z got up and ran at 10K throwing him back onto a table where he knocked off several glass beakers as he slid across the surface. He kicked at it as it grabbed at him and it fell back right into Warren knocking her over. 10K got up and ran at the zombie knowing Warren couldn't fight in the trance she was in. The Mad Z grabbed him by the suit and shoved him against the wall. He tried to break free of its grip but couldn't as it tried to bite him and 10K barely dodged its blackened teeth.

"Warren!" he shouted hoping he could snap her out of it long enough for her to help him. The Mad Z continued to slam him against the wall making the back of his head ache. Then Warren got up, wrapped a bit of chain around her fist and punched the Mad Z so hard he let go of 10K and fell to the ground snarling. Then using her chain wrapped fist Warren turned its skull to mush before dropping the chain and turning to him. 10K's eyes were wide at what he'd just seen her do as he caught his breath.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I was following _you_."

"What am I doing here?" she asked in a whisper looking around.

"You were trying to get into that." 10K answered pointing at the big metal box, "I think you were having one of your vision things." Then there was a beeping and the lights flickered again.

"I need to get in there." She said urgently.

"You knew the combination to all the other locks. You're on the last one." 10K said as she went back to the lock and looked at it.

She stared at it for a long time in silence, "I don't remember." She kept staring at it turning the dials trying to get her state of mind back. "I can't do it. I can't see the numbers, I'm not in the dream." Then she turned and looked at him before she walked closer, "Hit me."

"What?"

"Hit me. Sometimes fighting triggers the dream." She explained, "Hit me."

He raised his arm and lightly slapped her in the face. She rolled her eyes at him and repeated, "Hit me." He lifted his hand again but she grabbed his wrist and stopped him seeing his open palm. "Harder." She said, "Hit me!"

He cringed before he threw a punch to her face and she fell to the floor. A second later she sat up staring blankly. She moved to the last lock and opened it, then she reached over to another side of the box and pulled a pair of rubber gloves off a small hook, she put them on then opened the door. Inside the box was a solid wall of the glowing fungus, the same that coated the Z's in the hall, the stuff Dr. Teller had warned them to stay away from.

"Warren wait, your mask!" 10K shouted throwing his on and getting hers. When he turned back around she'd already jammed her hand inside making a squelching sound, she pulled out a thin metal cylinder and dropped it at her feet, then she reached in and pulled out another and he cringed again his nose scrunching in disgust watching her reach into the fungus. She pulled out a third tube which seemed to be what she was looking for – it looked like the tube she'd gotten from the lab where they'd found Charlie Bleaker and Dr. Caligari. Then she turned to 10K.

"We go now." She said coming back to reality now that her job here was done.

They made their way back through the building looking to meet up with the others. 10K led this time since Warren didn't remember the path she took to get there. When they reached the main corridor she did remember which way the others had gone so she and 10K followed that same hall.

"Dude, there's a fungus among-us." they heard Doc's voice and rounded the corner to find him and the others standing in front of a glass wall with a child behind it incased in amber.

"Where have you been?" Murphy asked once he saw them.

"Collecting souvenirs." Warren replied holding up the cylinder.

"Well you were right about the solar charges but we also came across a little surprise." Murphy told her as she walked up to the wall where the child was.

"Who is it?" Warren asked.

"It's Teller's kid." Murphy replied.

"Is he alive?" Warren asked looking at the boy sadly.

"If you can call it that." Murphy muttered. "Is this it? Is this why Teller sent you here?" he asked.

"No, this is." Warren said holding up the tube she'd found.

"He should have been mercied." 10K said looking at the boy.

"Well maybe Teller thought he could bring him back, cure him." Doc suggested.

"Right now we- we gotta get power to the transmitter." Warren said though she was clearly having trouble leaving a child like that. It was in her nature to help people, that was why she'd been in the National Guard, that was why she put up with Murphy for so long, in the hope that his blood would lead to a cure that would help people.

"Well you're not gonna unplug the little guy are ya?" Doc asked.

"I can divert power from half the batteries that should leave him enough power to stay alive." Sarge said and Warren nodded.

"Do it." She instructed and Sarge started working on the panel beside the glass wall that supplied power from the solar panels to the boy's amber chamber.

They moved to their radio and with the power they had taken from the solar panels they were able to contact Citizen Z and Kaya but before they could give them any information the juice ran out and the signal cut off. Warren was desperate to learn what CZ and Kaya had found out about Black Rainbow but it wasn't as simple as taking more power. If they took more battery power from Teller's kid the life support would fail and he would die. It was a tough decision and they all debated it for a good few minutes wondering if mercy was better than leaving him that way and questioning if there was anything at all that they could do to help reanimate the kid. In the end Warren made the best point, Teller was dead, his wife was dead and they had no way to save that kid no matter how much they wanted to. Warren had to get tough on Sarge but in the end they all agreed, even if the boy died, at least he'd be with his family again. Warren diverted all the power to their radio and tried the receiver again.

"Do you copy Citizen Z? Citizen Z this is Lieutenant Warren do you copy?"

"_Copy you Lieutenant Warren loud and clear."_ Kaya's voice replied.

"Talk fast we're losing our charge what do you know about the Black Rainbow?" Warren asked.

"_Zona soldiers hacked the Black Rainbow files and then logged into an Air Force server in Quantico Virginia."_ Citizen Z told them.

"_We believe they changed the launch codes for Black Rainbow."_ Kaya said.

"Launch codes? Launch codes for what?"

"_Black Rainbow is a biological weapon of mass destruction, it's a fourth strike weapon meant to kill anything after an all-out nuclear war." _Citizen Z said with horror in his tone.

"The reset. That's what Zona was working on. Killing everything so they could start over. That must be what the Black Rainbow is." Warren said turning to Murphy.

"I thought you said these folks were nice?" Doc asked him.

"Yeah for billionaires." Murphy shrugged.

"Ah, you said that uh they changed the lunch codes, can we change them back?" Warren asked.

"_Not remotely."_ Citizen Z said, _"After they changed the code they set a server command to disable itself."_

"We gotta stop that launch. That was what my dream was about."

"_There is another way to change the codes, I found it in a training manual they missed. It's a little tricky."_ Kaya warned.

"We can handle tricky." Warren told her.

"_The codes can be changed manually on the control panel at the launch site."_ Kaya explained.

"Oh, that's gonna be tricky."

"_That's not the tricky part."_ Citizen Z said.

"_You need the president's thumbprint to verify you have clearance to change the codes."_ Kaya said, _"Do you copy? You must have the thumbprint of the president of the United States to change the codes. Do you copy?"_ 10K and Doc shared a worried look at hearing that information. Operation Bitemark had done some impossible things before, but this made it all look like child's play.

"Copy, over and out." Warren said shutting off the radio seconds before the power cut out. Then she turned to the rest of them, "Looks like we're going to Washington."


	65. Chapter 65

S4E12:

10K was sitting on the roof over the back porch of the two family house they'd found to stay in. He'd taken first watch hoping to add to his count and he'd sniped a handful of old Z's before Warren walked out the back door, exited the porch and waved to him from the backyard letting him know she was taking over for her shift. He stayed where he was looking out at the sky wondering if Red was looking at the same sunset.

"Hey." Sarge said coming up behind him. He turned and saw her opening the window wider so she could sit next to him on the sill. His only response to her greeting was just a hum before he turned his head back and looked out across the neighborhood seeing if there might be any more Z's he could put down. There weren't many, just a couple in the distance and they weren't even hobbling along in the direction of the house. He sighed and leaned his head back on the glass as Sarge tapped her boots against the roof their feet were resting on. After giving him a moment of quiet she spoke up.

"You've seemed distant since Mercy Labs." She began slowly, testing the waters, "More than usual. Doc says that's where you first met Red. Is that what it is? The memories?"

He took a deep breath again, "Part of it." He admitted still not turning to her, "Some of it is. . . Teller's kid."

"Andrew?"

He nodded, "Seeing a kid like that, I dunno, it just. . . stuck with me."

She nodded getting what he was saying. A kid suspended in amber with a bullet hole in his head wasn't something you easily forgot. "Did you and Red ever talk about having a family?"

He chuckled, "We talked about not having one actually." He explained, "Red had a little brother, she was really close to him, so was I. He, he didn't make it."

"Did she have to give him mercy?" Sarge asked.

"No, he didn't die from zombies, that's the one good thing about it. He. . . fell. . . from a cliff." He finally turned to look at her, "He was trying to save someone else who had gone over." He turned away again and looked at his lap, "Red was desperate to find him after, I was the only one she had and I couldn't talk her out of it. She felt like he'd survived but I knew she was in denial. . . I couldn't save her from herself."

"Did she ever find him?" Sarge asked and slowly he began to nod.

"He wouldn't have felt a thing." He replied, "What was left was. . .It was quick. He wouldn't have felt it."

"Sometimes that's all we can ask for." She said bringing a hand to his shoulder. They sat like that for a while more while he thought about how scared 5K must have been. At the end of his fall, when he didn't fly like a crow, when he realized he was going to crash. He must have been scared. And that made something in 10K's gut churn, he could have done more, he should have. That was always the constant feeling he had when thinking about the people he'd lost. He should have shot straighter at that zombie and his Pa would still be alive. He should have given up all the information he had to Murphy and Bailey would still be here. Bailey might have been able to keep 5K from jumping while 10K was still too weak to, then 5K would be here.

He didn't know how much time had passed while he thought about all the what ifs. Rule 21, he reminded himself, Only act on what is, not the what if's. It wasn't until Sarge stretched and headed back in through the window he realized how dark it had become.

"Come on." She said, "We should get some sleep."

But he didn't move, he stayed sitting on the windowsill with his feet resting on the roof. "I'll be in in a bit. I just, want to forget."

He heard her shuffle back inside before her arms wrapped around him from behind and her voice was by his ear, "You can forget in here."

Her voice was soft but still in her normal tone. He knew what she was suggesting and he knew it would help, like it had been helping every time before. But his mind was clearer this time and he felt more in control. Even as depressed as he was he still turned to her.

"I don't want to keep taking advantage of you like that. I never should have." He told her not wanting her to think that he only liked using her body to feel good and make the depression go away.

She shook her head and looked him dead in the eye, "You're not." Then she leaned in and kissed him. It was deep and it made his heart leap in his chest. He kissed back savoring the feeling before she pulled away just a little bit, "You're not the only one who wants to forget."

He looked at her for a moment and remembered how sad he'd seen her when her marine friends had died. Then he leaned in and kissed her deeply until they were both out of breath then he felt her tug on his shirt and he joined her inside.

«»

The next morning he was woken up by his shirt being tossed at his head. When he pulled it off his face he saw Sarge already dressed and smiling at him.

"Time to get up sleepy head." She chuckled before she started lacing up her boots.

"How long have you been up?" he asked sitting up and looking around for his pants.

"A while." She replied switching feet, "Figured you could use the extra sleep."

He rubbed his eye to try and wake up faster, "You still could have woken me, I don't want to slow us down."

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you." She said standing up again and pointing to the window. He shuffled on the bed until he could see outside. Warren was there, her white hair easy to spot, standing with her back facing the house. He knew Murphy was scheduled to relive her of watch duty sometime in the night but he could tell by her still posture she wasn't on watch, she was seeing something different then the neighborhood around them, "She's been like that for at least an hour. So I figured if we weren't going anywhere then I could let you sleep in. You looked like you could use it."

He smiled at her grateful for the extra rest. Then she grabbed her gun and tossed him his pants from the floor before she smiled and left. He got dressed slowly knowing Warren would probably still be out of it for a while which would give him plenty of time to go get something to eat. He threw his jacket on and headed downstairs. He didn't see Murphy or Sarge but Doc was there at the dining room table with his deck of cards laid out in front of him.

"Hey Kid." He said when he saw him and started cleaning up his game, "How are ya. . . and Sarge?" he asked wiggling an eyebrow. 10K immediately paused in his tracks and looked at Doc.

"What are you talking about?" he asked trying to be nonchalant.

Doc smirked and leaned back in his chair, "You know the thing about these old houses?" he asked before reaching an arm over his head behind him and knocking on the wall, "The walls are paper thin."

10K looked at the floor and felt himself blush knowing he'd been caught. "It's nothing serious."

"Because you're still looking for Red." Doc replied hitting the nail on the head, "You still want to find her in Newmerica, whenever we get there."

He shrugged still looking at the floor, "We've been through a lot together in the past two years. I. . . I can't just start feeling for someone else until I know if she's really gone."

"So this thing with Sarge –"

"It's just casual." He said finally looking up at the old hippie.

Doc gave him a deep look and for a second he could see the old psychiatrist in the old man. "Is it for her?"

He thought about that. Sarge had even admitted it last night. She was using him to forget the same way he was using her. Neither one minded. It wasn't like they'd drawn up a contract but they understood each other, they knew what they were doing wasn't out of love. They hadn't known each other that long for a feeling like that to have started between them. He nodded before he answered Doc's question, "We both just need to forget sometimes."

Doc nodded and ran his hand along his beard then he got up out of his chair and walked over to him, "Well just be careful Kid." He said patting his shoulder, "Sometimes feelings grow even when you don't want them to." He chuckled, "Just ask wives two, three and six."

"Doc how many times were you married?" he asked his eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

"Story for another time grasshopper." He said as he walked past him and headed to the front door, probably to check on Warren. 10K followed him his curiosity now peaked.

"Why can't it be a story for right now?"

"Because I am nowhere near stoned enough." Doc replied and they both chuckled as they headed outside.

«»

Between Warren's visions and help from Kaya and Citizen Z - when they were lucky enough to get their radio working – they eventually found the base, a place in the middle of a forest called Mount Weather. There was a huge set of metal doors keeping the last of the government sealed inside. Outside were several SUV's with the presidential crest on the side, in one of the vehicles they found the president's husband, who was now just a rotting corpse, and were able to use his ID badge and his eyeball to open the door. Inside the lights were on, a sign that they not only had power but that there might still be people here. Warren led the way as 10K and Sarge followed behind her, they only stopped for a moment when they heard chuckling behind them and turned to see Doc and Murphy leaving one of the side rooms.

"Wow. Wow! My mind is now officially blown." Murphy said grinning.

"I told you Bigfoot was real." Doc said. At the mention of Bigfoot 10K's interest was immediately peaked just like it had been back in RoZwell.

"Wow." Murphy said again as he and Doc caught up with them.

"What? What's in there?" 10K asked as the two men walked by him and Sarge and continued after Warren.

"Everything." Doc said his tone amazed as he shook his head with a smile.

"Department of Cryptozoology." Sarge read off the door to the room. Before they could check it out Warren called from the end of the hall hurrying them along. Sarge jogged to follow her but 10K moved slower turning back and looking at the door over his shoulder.

"You know. . ." he said to Sarge when he'd caught up to her, "My uncle had a Sasquatch pelt."

As they walked deeper into the base they found more and more evidence of zombies. Dead bodies along the floors, blood on the walls, until finally they heard snarling and braced for a fight. Some Z's came out of a meeting room while others ran and half tripped down a staircase. Warren, Doc and Murphy took the conference room Z's while Sarge and 10K played target practice with the stairwell zombies. They must have been here for a while because they were all the one-and-done zombies, nothing as difficult to kill as the Mad Z's.

Sarge took a few shots as one zombie stumbled back and forth on the stairs until she finally got him. The zombie that came down next 10K got with one bullet.

"Show off." Sarge muttered and he turned and smiled at her.

Their gunfire then attracted more bodies but these were still living. Two secret servicemen in suits came down the hall at them holding them at gunpoint but were quickly ordered to stand down when a woman with dark hair in a pixie cut showed up and ordered them to do so. She introduced herself as President Jane and after having a short discussion with Warren she invited them into the oval office.

She and Warren had a brief discussion about what had happened to the base and President Jane said they were actually waiting to be shipped out to Newmerica any day now once their own private convoy showed up. Warren then went into the odd request of needing the president's thumbprint and President Jane explained that she no longer had her thumbs after a strange man had shown up, drugged the three of them and removed her thumbs. She pulled off her red leather gloves revealing the fresh bandages wrapped around her hands for proof.

"I'll tell you the same thing I tried to tell that man. You don't need my thumbprint. Do you know what happens when a president dies? Who takes over the office? The Vice President, then if he dies it goes to the Speaker of the House, then the President of the Senate, then each cabinet member in turn. When the last president died I was assistant to the Secretary of Labor, by the time the line of succession got to the secretary, he was dead and I was acting secretary. So, I got the top job. You don't need my thumbprint, you need the thumbprint of the person who was president during the outbreak. You need President Bill Carney's thumb."

"But he died during Black Summer." Doc said.

President Jane didn't look alarmed as she corrected him. "He turned Z but last time I saw him he still had his thumbs."

"Okay so even if we use his zombie thumb we still need to find him and he could be anywhere by now." Warren said concerned.

Jane still didn't seem distressed. "That's where I _can_ help you. I know where he is. Right here in Mount Weather, twenty-five levels below us."

Warren got that look of determination in her eye whenever she was presented with a challenge. "It's a chance." she said.

"But that level's infested with zombies." Jane informed them.

"This is starting to feel like a suicide mission." Murphy complained.

"But it's the only way to access Black Rainbow." Warren replied in a whisper that President Jane still heard.

"Did you say Black Rainbow?" she asked, her eyebrows rising.

"Yeah, it's from my dream. . . it's hard to explain."

"Did Teller send you?"

"You know Dr. Teller?" Warren asked.

President Jane hesitated, "There's something I'm supposed to show you."

"You knew I was coming?" Warren asked.

"I knew somebody was coming. I just wasn't expecting that creepy bastard who stole my thumbs." Jane explained before turning to one of the secret servicemen and motioning for him to drag over an old television set. They played an old tape where there was a scientist who was surprisingly cheerful on screen as he explained that in the event that the United States lost World War Three, Black Rainbow was what was going to protect their country from falling into the hands of their enemies, by raining down a flesh eating bacteria that would melt anything it touched.

"That's all we need, another global doomsday weapon." Doc said before President Jane got up and led them to the base's last working elevator that would take them directly down to level Z. The elevator dinged and they all got their weapons ready. When the doors opened they were immediately swarmed and Sarge called for a battering ram and they moved together pushing their way through the Z's until they got to the other side of the horde and ran down the hall running into an empty office room and sealing themselves in.

"That was most of congress back there, we're getting close." President Jane said. "But you'll need the president alive, well as alive as he can be, to use his thumbs. Otherwise we risk them shriveling up. They'd be useless then."

"You mean we've got to check every Z before we kill them?" Doc asked already panting from the run they'd just made.

"Welcome to the nothing's ever easy club." Murphy whined shoving his hands into his pockets.

"How many people did you say were down here?" Doc asked.

"Most of the West Wing. This floor had a few hundred personnel on it." President Jane explained.

"Oh this is gonna take a while." Murphy groaned.

Then Sarge looked around the room, "Where's Warren?" she asked and they all noticed she wasn't with them.

"We gotta go back and find Warren." Doc said worried.

"Well how? We're surrounded." Murphy pointed out.

"Well we can't just leave her out there." Doc argued.

"I didn't come all the way down here to give up when we're this close." President Jane said, "The quicker we find the dead president the quicker we can go back for your friend."

Knowing they had no better option they let President Jane explain her plan to them, then they started letting Z's in one at a time, Doc opened the door just enough for one to push their way in. 10K grabbed the Z from behind and President Jane would identify if it was the president they were looking for or not and when she shook her head no Sarge would step forward and mercy the zombie. Murphy was standing by President Jane. . . providing moral support? Giving instructions? Overall being useless.

As the bodies piled up their patience grew thinner and their hope dwindled. Having a swarm of zombies just outside the door banging and snarling trying to get in and eat you didn't help either. After Sarge stabbed their tenth zombie 10K shook out his arms, his muscles already getting tense and tired and they still had dozens of Z's to go. He took a deep breath and they went on: open door, grab Z, mercy. Open door, grab Z, mercy. On and on and on.

"I would just like to officially go on record as saying that this plan sucks. Uni-laterally." Murphy whined after they'd killed half a dozen more Z's, both 10K and Sarge's faces now spattered with blood.

"Well it's the only plan we got." Doc told him.

"Just open it." 10K said knowing nothing they'd say would shut Murphy up anyway.

"Wait, what is that?" Murphy asked and they all paused and heard a squeaking outside the door.

"Squeaking zombies?" Doc asked.

"Only one way to find out." Sarge said getting her knife ready.

Doc pulled the door open but there suddenly weren't any zombies there but there was, "Warren!" Doc exclaimed.

"Is this him?" Warren asked as she pushed a chair on wheels into the room with a Z duct taped to the seat.

"Yes." Jane said with a relived sigh, "That's the president."

"Thumbs up has a whole new meaning." Doc said as they wheeled President Carney to the elevator and returned to the level they started on.

"If we can stop Black Rainbow maybe there will be an election again someday." Warren said hopefully as they exited the elevator but her words had the opposite effect then she intended. Instead of being reassured Jane turned and her two guards drew their guns on their group.

"What do you mean _stop_ Black Rainbow?" she asked.

"I told you, that's what we're here to do." Warren said calmly as they all put their hands up.

"You never said anything about stopping it."

"That's why Teller sent me here." Warren said, 10K tried to discreetly reach for his handgun but was caught as one of the guards turned his gun on him and he pulled his hand away from his weapon or he risked getting shot, that wasn't something he wanted to go through again.

"Everybody chill and no one gets hurt." The guard said.

"Seriously dude?" the second guard asked questioning his partner's choice in words. Then taking advantage of the small moment where their guard was down Sarge pulled out her handgun.

"Everybody be calm and nobody gets hurt including you Madame President." Sarge said aiming at the three of them.

"Lower your weapon Sergeant." Jane ordered.

"Sorry mam no can do."

"That's a direct order." Jane said, "Remember, you took an oath when you joined the Armed Forces of the United States. I am still your commander and chief. 'Obey the orders of the President of the United States and the orders of the officers appointed over me, so help me God.'" She recited before she and Sarge had a short stare down, "Sergeant, I am ordering you assist these agents in securing these prisoners."

"Mam ple –"

"You do not have to listen to her." Warren said cutting off Sarge. She hesitated as everyone waited holding their breath to see what she would do.

"Actually I do." She said turning on her foot now aiming at them, "I'm sorry. I took an oath. I'm a marine, she's my commander and chief."

President Jane smiled then had Sarge and her agents lead them – still at gunpoint – back to the oval office. They walked in single file with their arms raised and 10K couldn't help but glance back at Sarge, hurt written all over his face under the streaks of blood as she still held her gun to his back. Maybe this is why people said don't get sexually involved with people if you're not in a relationship with them. Did he really mean this little to her? Had he just been used for her distraction? Sure, he'd been using her as a distraction but he was always sure that he made it clear to her that he respected her and cared about her feelings. He'd assumed she had cared equally about him. Then there was the other problem of feelings. What they'd had was casual and Doc had said even casual things grow feelings when you didn't want them too. If he was this hurt about Sarge turning against them then did that mean he had grown to develop something for her? Did he feel for her? Maybe he'd get lucky and she would put a bullet in his head and he wouldn't have to worry about any of it anymore.

Back in the oval office Jane sat at her desk and questioned Warren and she told her about her dream. Then President Jane asked about the Reset and revealed that they were waiting to be picked up by Zona to join the billionaires.

"You're going to Zona? I thought you said you were going to Newmerica?" Doc asked.

"Newmerica is doomed along with every other zombie, Ender, and assorted low-priority human left out there. The only way the planet will survive is with the Reset."

"Killing everyone doesn't sound like a survival plan to me." Warren told her.

"Those of us in Zona will live and through us democracy will flourish again. The right people will be left and the rest are just collateral damage."

"Your plan is to allow Zona to wipe out the rest of humanity?" Sarge asked turning to Jane though her gun was still aimed on the others.

"Exactly Sergeant. You switched sides just in time." Jane said smiling looking quite pleased with herself, "I think we'll start the Reset right here, with these four. Sergeant, take your aim." Jane ordered.

"No." she snarled turning and shooting Jane in the chest. The two agents turned toward her and Doc tackled one while 10K tackled the other. Both men tried to fire but with Doc and 10K holding their guns they only succeeded in shooting each other. When they were dead Doc and 10K took their automatic rifles.

"Traitor!" Jane cried as blood dripped from her mouth.

"As a U.S. Soldier I am required to disobey any order that is manifestly unjust!" Sarge said before putting her gun to Jane's head, "I give you mercy." She said as she shot again.

"Damn Sarge you just killed the president." Doc said with a chuckle while 10K's eyes were wide, somewhat shocked, somewhat impressed.

"She turned, besides, we'll get another one." Sarge said as they left the room.

"So um, who's next in line?" Murphy asked.

"Democracy later, let's get him to the launch facility." Warren said as they wheeled President Carney out and down the hall with them.

"Guys Mad Z's!" 10K shouted as Jane and her agents started to get back up as their group began to flee.

"Here they come." Sarge said stopping down the hall and turning to aim her gun at them.

"Hit 'em with full auto." 10K said readying his own weapon as the Mad Z's came around the corner, "Now."

They pulled the trigger and sprayed the Z's with bullets reducing them to nothing but a pile of chunky goo as Mad Z Jane came around the corner next.

"I'm out." 10K said as his gun clicked.

"Me too." Sarge said as Warren stepped forward.

"I got this." She said taking a tall flag and using the sharp tip to stab Jane in the head repeatedly until she fell to the ground. Then she spun it around and used the flat base to smash Mad Z Jane's head to nothing.

"So now that we have ol' President Thumbelina here what do we do with him?" Murphy asked as they made their way outside the compound and back into daylight and the scattered SUV's around them.

"We're going to Washington DC." Warren said walking over to one of the abandoned vehicles.

"Hey Warren, how far down the chain of command are you?" Doc asked.

"Pretty far down why?"

He shrugged smiling, "Well with President Jane dead seems like you could be next in line."

"No brother I got enough problems." She said with a chuckle.

"President Warren!" he shouted, "I like the sound of that."

"Ya got my vote." Sarge said smiling.

"If anybody asks. . . " Warren said opening the driver's door.

"We were nowhere near Mount Weather."

"We were nowhere near Mount Weather."

"We were nowhere near Mount Weather."

"We were nowhere near Mount Weather." They all said in unison.

**AN: And now we're only one chapter away from the end of season 4, how is that possible? **


	66. Chapter 66

**Deaenu123****: Well, Bailey was never really gone for good, since 10K keeps having flashbacks of little scenes I thought up with her. I kept getting ideas for chapters I'd already posted and instead of going back and adding to them I decided it would be nicer to use them as his flashbacks. That way Bailey is still there in a sense. I still wanted to have something new with her there for everyone to read as the rest of 10K's life unfolds and we see him after Bailey's death. I really wanted to show how his first love would affect his life even after she's gone. **

**Staypeculiar****: Next week's update it season 5, FINALLY! I'm glad you're as excited as I am. Honestly, since I killed Bailey it's been interesting to see the responses I get from people. The majority of other stories I've read either keep the OC by 10K's side for all 5 seasons or if he **_**thinks**_** the OC died we (the readers) know that OC is still alive because we're getting chapters from her point of view. So in some of my stories I have killed off my main character because I like to play with the idea of "Okay, my character has had this impact on their partner, now how would they act without them?" Additionally, it keeps the story fresh because in so many other fanfictions it's kind of a given that 'oh, the OC is just going to be around always' and I feel like it just raises the stakes when I off them. **

S4E13:

_He and Red were in the forest just south of Flagstaff, Arizona when they finally found a place he felt they could settle down in. Even though it was in the south they'd been fairing well with the Z's as they'd traveled for the past three months. He and Red had been growing closer as he adjusted with his new self. It was like he was a new person and had to rediscover his own limits and what he was comfortable with and what he wasn't. Red was patient with him and didn't push but that didn't stop him from growing out of his shell and a little over two months ago he and Red had become pretty official as a couple. They'd spend nights cuddled together now and shared kisses, some which became more heated but never went too far. They held hands and he smiled more, he felt happy more often and actually had been laughing every now and then. _

_In all that time his hair had gotten shaggy enough that it laid flat on his head and no longer had the messy spikiness it once had. His goggles now found themselves in his bag and rarely were on his head. His bandana was still hanging out of his pocket and he'd found a new dark grey shirt with three buttons that he left undone by the collar. And he had a dark worn jacket that could use a good washing but it was comfortable and didn't restrict his movement so he held onto it. Red's outfit hadn't really changed but her hair had, she'd let the final braids of her hairdo fall out leaving her long brown hair loose and wavy – he liked to run his fingers through it when they'd cuddle or were kissing. _

_Right now they were walking through a forest and it was. . . perfect. There were lots of trees but enough space between them that he'd have good visibility to shoot zombies, and he'd see them in plenty of time. They'd passed a lake not far back, he'd have to check if it had fish, but if it did. . . _

"_What?" Red asked stopping and turning to him and he hadn't realized he'd stopped walking._

"_What do you think about right here?"_

_Red's eyebrows shot up into her forehead, then she looked around and gave a shrug then she looked back to him, "It's. . . nice. If that lake has fish –"_

"_Yeah, it'd be a food source, water. . ." he listed looking around again._

"_But 10K." Red started with a small grin and a shrug, "Where would we live? There's nothing but trees here."_

_He smirked, "Remember that tent we found last week?"_

«»

_Red loved the tree tent. And the lake did have fish that they caught fresh every day and they'd cook together. He'd scale and gut them and she'd add herbs and spices they'd collected along the way and found growing wild in the area. She'd even found a small patch of Z-weed someone had been growing and Red was using what she'd learned from Dr. Teller to experiment on it. So far she'd started a sap that helped with pain for wounds. He would know, since climbing up and down the tree daily he'd gotten a few good scratches that Red had treated with it. He felt a great swell of pride in his chest that he'd been able to provide his girlfriend with a shelter that was protected high above the ground. It felt like their hideaway from the apocalypse and he got a piece of himself back living the way he used to live with his Pa, fishing, camping, living off the land around them. And having Red with him only made it better. _

_That night they were sitting on their small cot eating their fish by candlelight, they were saving the batteries they had for their flashlights in case of an emergency and the dimmer little flames were less likely to attract zombies. The cot was small and pushed against one of the tents walls, he and Red sat side by side, some candles placed on small tables to her right and his left. When they finished Red took their plastic dishes and brought them to a bucket they kept that they'd get clean boiled water for the next day and clean the dishes. He sat and played with his fingerless gloves licking his lip thinking about if he should say what had been on his mind lately. When Red came back she started to unfold the blanket on the end of the cot and he grabbed her wrist gently to stop her. She paused and looked at him, he stared into her eyes before he pulled her closer and their lips met. She bent her knee and sat in his lap as her hands cupped his face and he wrapped his arms around her. Then he started to lean so she'd be laying on the bed but she took one hand from his face and used it to prop herself up so he couldn't. He stopped kissing her and she looked up at him like she was worried. _

"_10K. . . " she began as he looked down at her curiously and a little hurt, "Are you sure?"_

_He'd been worried she'd ask that. Red had been there to see how crushed he'd been after. . . well, what happened in Murphytown. She'd seen him mourn, she'd seen how crippled he'd been but honestly, the apocalypse was so bad already and he was so sick of feeling bad, he wanted something good. And what he had with Red was good and he felt like he was ready to stop holding back any part of himself. _

_He sat up so they were both sitting on the cot again with their feet on the floor, then he pulled his backpack out from under the bed and fished around in it until he pulled out a box labeled 'Billy Boy Brand'. He rested his elbows on his knees and stared at the box, it was easier to talk about how he felt looking at anything but Red's eyes. _

"_I found these a while back and decided to save them. I hoped. . . one day I'd feel happy enough that. . . I could move on." He turned to Red noticing how deep her eyes were as she looked at him then he looked back down, "I'm tired of tip toeing around my life. It feels like. . . like I'm navigating a minefield and. . . it's actually exhausting. I just want to be happy again." He felt her hand move to his shoulder blade as she shifted closer and rubbed his back, he turned his head and looked up at her again, "You make me happy Red. You make me laugh, sometimes my face hurts from smiling all day, and. . . I owe that all to you. I. . . I think I might be falling in love again, I never thought I'd be able to. I dunno. But I do know I'm happy with you, and I want to enjoy that, not keep tip toeing around everything."_

_It was quiet for a long moment, so long he was starting to get nervous that maybe he'd said too much, or maybe not enough, or hadn't said the right thing. But then Red leaned in and kissed him again. She brought one hand to the back of his head as it deepened and she started to lean back until her back hit the bed and he rested on his elbows hovering over her._

«»

_He only panted this hard when he was running from a horde. Red was curled into him, her back against his chest with his arm around her as she held his hand and intertwined their fingers. He pulled her closer and hugged her tighter as they snuggled under the blanket on the cot and enjoyed their afterglow. He was on cloud nine, soaking up all the good things he was feeling at being given this second chance. Especially in this world. _

"_Red." He murmured softly in the dark with only the little spots of light coming from the wicks of the candles. _

"_Mmmm?"_

"_My name is Tommy." He told her. He felt a little weird that he'd just slept with a girl who didn't know his real name and they'd been together long enough that he just felt like she should know it. _

"_I like it." She replied playing with his fingers between hers. "It suits you." Then she rolled so her head rested on his chest as he turned onto his back. "Do you want me to call you that?"_

_He shrugged, "If you want. It's just us, so it's not like there's anyone around to keep it a secret from."_

"_Mmmm." She hummed again snuggling deeper into his embrace. Another quiet moment went by before she spoke again, "Mine's Ashley."_

_The corner of his mouth twitched before it turned into a small smile, "That's pretty. Do you want me to call you that?"_

_He felt her shake her head, "No. That girl died a long time ago."_

_He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Okay, it'll be our secret."_

_He felt her smile as she wrapped an arm around his torso. It didn't take long after that for the candles to burn out as the wicks were extinguished by their own little puddles of liquid wax building at their centers and the tree tent was in darkness again and they both fell asleep._

When they got to the capital they found a rubble wasteland. Of course Washington DC had been a target of the nukes Murphy had launched back in Colorado all those years ago. Most of it was nothing but huge chunks of white marble covered in dirt and ash with Z's mulling about throughout it. Their skin was black and charred with bright red cracking through and most of them were in tattered suits. Murphy was watching the President-Z while they fought off a pack of old fashioned zombies. At the same time 10K and Sarge took aim at the same zombie and when their bullets simultaneously hit the force made its head explode. When it fell to the ground 10K was left staring at Sarge, his mouth open in awe while she had a small smirk on her face.

Whoa, he thought, not able to keep from gawking at her amazing shot. Then he shook his head and regained his composure, you were supposed to be mad at her, he reminded himself. She tossed you and the others aside like trash at Mt Weather.

He hadn't talked to Sarge about what had happened, part of him was scared because it was becoming clearer the more he dwelled on it that Doc had been right, he had grown feelings for Sarge deeper then just a casual fling. But what those feelings were he had absolutely no idea. He was in a relationship with Red as far as he was concerned, he loved Red, they'd built a life together. There was a chance she was in Newmerica and once this mission was over he'd find her and they'd pick up where they left off. But what about Sarge? Part of him, maybe a very illogical part, hoped that when he found Red Sarge would run into someone in Newmercia she'd like more then him, someone she could see herself with, someone she could love. He knew it was a pipe dream, that he'd have to own what he did, and break it off with her. After all, they'd both known it couldn't last forever, nothing did, not in the apocalypse and not Pre-Z, that was the world.

"Tommy." She called as she walked over to him, they were far enough away from the others that they wouldn't have heard her use his real name, but it did mean whatever she had to say was important and he had a good idea of what it was. "Please talk to me."

He halted, took a deep breath and turned to her, "I can't. I don't know what I'd say."

"Say you're not mad at me." She said and though she had a tough face on he could see in her eyes how badly she wanted him to say it.

"I'm not mad at you." He told her and a small smile appeared on her face, "But I'm still hurt because of you." Her smile dropped a little, "Would you really have shot me? If Jane had ordered it back in the hall before talking about the Black Rain and Zona's plan to wipe out humanity?"

She looked hesitant to answer, then shook her head like she was clearing it and avoided his eyes, "I. . . I don't know. I'm just glad it didn't happen that way."

He looked down at the ground as they started to walk so they wouldn't lose the group, "I know we're not a thing." He began, "I know it was only temporary. But I never would have pointed my gun at you. I do care about you."

"I care about you too –"

"Then why? Why did you do what you did?"

"Tommy, you don't understand. As a marine. . . they were my family, you know? I made an oath with those people, I fought with those people to uphold that oath. When she started talking about my duty to the country. . . it was like. . . I hadn't realized I'd grown into someone else while following Warren on this mission. Someone who was more then a marine. It's still part of who I am, but, there's more now. This mission, this group, Warren. . . you. Everything we've been through, it's just as strong as my connection to the marines and those two sides of me just, clashed. I took an oath to the military, but I never took an oath to Warren and your team. Something about that just. . . made it seem like I had less of a choice. That I had to side with Jane."

He took a deep breath and looked at his shoes, he tried to think of something to tell her. He didn't want her to be sad but he wasn't too sure that he was over her betrayal either.

"When she started talking about killing the surviving people just because they weren't part of their exclusive billionaire group, that's what changed everything. My nation, my oath to that nation, was built on protecting people, helping people." Sarge went on, "Warren's mission is to help people, all people. That nation she's fighting for is the nation I'm sworn to."

He shook his head, "It just bothers me that someone can remind you of some words you said a long time ago and suddenly you aim at me like I'm your enemy. That oath you took doesn't apply to this world anymore, it was a different world." He said remembering Bailey's words. "Too much has changed. We've all changed."

She looked at him for a long moment, "Can you change enough to forgive me?"

He paused digging deep. There was still hurt there but it was mending after her explanation. But was there still anger? "No." she looked broken then the corner of his mouth turned up, "I've already forgiven you. I don't need to change to do that, I've been told I have a good heart. Sometimes I wonder if it's a good or bad thing at this point."

"I think it gives people hope. Seeing others who still do things out of kindness. You're a good person Tommy, whoever told you that was right." She agreed.

He looked at his feet sadly, "Bailey did."

"She seems like she could have really changed the world for the better. I'm sorry you lost her."

"Yeah. . . me too." He sighed, "I try to remember everything she taught me without digging up the hurt that comes with it."

"I see you glare at Murphy a lot." She nudged him with her shoulder, "When this is over I can help you kick the crap out of him."

He chuckled before they heard Murphy shout which made both of them roll their eyes.

"Ya know, if you just told us what you were looking for, it'd be a lot easier to help find it." Murphy said as he dragged the President-Z along by his tie.

"I'll know it when I see it." Warren replied from on top of a piece of rubble, "We're getting close."

"You know this whole place is radiated right?" Murphy said.

"Well whose fault is that?" Doc replied turning to him as Warren led them on.

"Wasn't my idea to have a third strike weapon." Murphy snarked back, "Now we're all gonna get cancer in twenty years."

"Let's hope." Doc said optimistically, knowing it'd be a miracle if they all lived another twenty years. Then a Z jumped over a mountain of rubble behind Murphy snarling for brains. 10K shot it killing it instantly.

"Shit!" Murphy yelled taken by surprise.

"Watch it Murphy we're gonna need him." 10K said pointing out the obvious like he was talking to a child. When they caught up to Warren she was looking at the capital building – one of the few things still standing – and she looked like she was in a trance again. Then she grabbed Murphy who quickly handed Doc the President's tie like passing over a dog on a leash.

"Stand here. Stand here and put your hands up." Warren instructed him tugging him over to a specific spot, "Higher."

"Is this really necessary? I haven't worn deodorant in like three weeks." Murphy said with his arms raised.

"Murphy will you shut up for once and do what the lady says?" Doc asked fed up.

"Yeah you do stink though." 10K said squinting in the sun.

Warren grabbed an old street sign from the ground and stabbed the pole into the dirt.

"Get up on the rock and put your hands together." She instructed.

"Of course, cuz that makes perfect sense." Murphy complained though he still did what she asked.

"Sarge." Warren called and she walked over and Warren had her hold the sign. Then Warren backed up and crouched down, she got that look in her eye again then looked over her shoulder. She quickly got up and moved to a pile of junk and started throwing it aside revealing a manhole sized circular door in the ground.

"Hey would you look at that." Doc said as they all walked over to Warren. Warren stood up as 10K crouched down and pulled open the circular door. Inside there were rungs like in a sewer that you could climb down and 10K looked up and smiled at Warren who grinned back at him. They each went down then lowered the President in using a rope.

"So where to next on our VIP tour of hell?" Murphy asked as Warren went off down another hall giving Murphy his answer. It got darker as they wandered through the halls and 10K took out two flashlights and handed one to Warren as she led the way and he watched for Z's. They got to the end of the hall and found a stairway, Warren looked over the rail and they saw at least thirty flights of stairs spiraling downward in a rectangular pattern.

"We got to get down there." she said determined.

"Must be thirty maybe forty flights down." 10K guessed.

"Well what are we gonna do with Stumbles the Clown here?" Murphy asked gesturing to the President.

"We're gonna carry him." Warren said.

"Carry him! That'll take forever!" Murphy shouted moving to look over the rail.

"Maybe we can make a stretcher to carry him on." Doc suggested.

"Good idea, so here's what we'll do –" Warren began just as they heard a series of thuds and they all turned from their little semi circle to look at Murphy.

"Whoops!" he said.

"Murphy!" Doc scolded.

"Really?" Warren asked.

"He fell." Murphy defended himself.

"Did you just throw the President of the United States down thirty flights of stairs?" Doc asked.

"Ex- president and he fell. . . I swear." Murphy told them giving a shrug.

"Saved us some time." 10K pointed out.

"Right?" Murphy said happy someone agreed.

"We better get down there before he wanders off." Warren said heading down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom of the steps they went through a door and into a white room. The President was on the floor with two Z's munching on him.

"Mad Z's?" Sarge asked.

"Blind by the look of it." Doc said.

"Got it." 10K said stepping forward and aiming his sling to his right where several metal barrels where. He looked from the barrels to the Z's then took the shot. His gear hit the barrels perfectly before ricocheting and going through both their heads. "8,452." He counted and looked over to see Sarge looking at him before they both looked at their feet. Warren retrieved his gear from the floor and passed it to him.

"And 53." Warren said, "Get President Thumbs here and let's go."

"See he's fine." Murphy said defending himself.

"Fine? He looks like he fell off a cliff in a cartoon." Doc said as he helped Murphy get the President back on his feet and continued on their way. They went room to room finding signs pointing at branching off hallways as they went.

"First strike this way." Sarge read, "That's the strategic air command eagle."

"Second strike's over here." 10K said seeing a sign with a sub on it and he shivered thinking back to the first – and hopefully only – time he was on a submarine. "Destruction delivered worldwide."

"Catchy." Doc nodded.

"Hey check this one out." Murphy called, "Third strike command, Kill, kill, kill." Then he turned to the next sign, "Fourth strike weapon?" he read off a red sign with a black skull.

"This way." Warren said leading them deeper into the base.

"Cafeteria." Doc read off another sign, "Wouldn't you rather go that way? I bet they got a swell cafeteria. Sugar packets, stake crackers. . . no? Why do we always gotta go the way of the skull?"

They went down a dark hallway, darker than anywhere else they'd been when they heard a thud.

"What the hell was that?" Doc asked.

"Over here." 10K called turning and shining his light on a Z on the ground behind them that hadn't been there a moment ago. "Where did that come from?" then another body fell and they looked up seeing a guy, "Somebody up there doesn't like us."

"I don't think God has anything to do with this." Murphy replied.

"No for real, somebody's up there chucking zombies." 10K said thinking, _and God's not the only one who doesn't like you Murphy._

"Incoming!" Sarge cried as another Z was thrown and they started to get up and attack.

"You!" Warren shouted shooting at the guy who fled as the others shot the Z's he'd thrown. "If that's the same Zona bastard that hacked Northern Light, then he has the launch codes, we can't let him get to the drone before us."

"Any ideas?" Doc asked once the last Z had been mercied.

"I'm on a need to know basis, when I need to know I know. . . this way."

Warren led them through a mechanical room and they popped out the other side into some offices. They saw another sign with a skull and knew they were going the right way. There was another door with a pin pad that Warren knew the combination to and the metal slid open revealing a command center. Warren went to it and stared at it for a long time.

"What do you think she sees?" Doc asked knowing she'd slipped into another vision.

"I'm not sure I want to know." Murphy said while Sarge and 10K watched the door. Warren's hands hovered over the controls but she didn't touch anything. There was a clock that was already running down counting backward from five minutes.

"I think somebody beat us to it." Doc said as Warren flipped a switch and two black screens lit up with text that appeared in green letters in codes and formulas none of them would ever be able to figure out. Then Warren turned a dial and started typing on the keyboard as they watched the timer count down, five minutes was not a lot of time and Warren didn't exactly seem in a rush when she went into trance mode.

"What do you think happens when it gets to zero? I mean really how much worse can things get?" Doc asked with a shrug.

Then Warren typed in another numerical code and more screens came to life, this time it was the security cameras of the hangar with the Black Rainbow drone. The thing was easily the size of a one man jet which didn't make any of them feel any better, especially as the timer ran down making a steady _beep, beep, beep_, as it went.

"Selecting all." Warren said to no one.

"Who do you think she's talking to?" Doc asked.

"I don't know." Murphy said as Warren hit a few more buttons and the timer stopped counting, landing on three minutes exactly. Warren kept typing then turned to them now back in reality.

"It was Teller. He woke me up during my coma to train me to stop Zona's plan to launch Black Rainbow."

"You mean that dude from Mercy Labs? The one that the Man was after?" Doc asked.

"Yeah, he developed an aerosol vaccine, that's what's in the cylinders, I've got to change them with the cylinders of Black Rain." She said nodding to the President who Murphy had stuck in a chair, he wheeled the Z over as Warren began to explain, "Ok when I give you the signal you need to turn these two keys to launch the drone. At the same time you need the President's thumb to push the red launch button in the middle."

"What are you gonna do?" Murphy asked.

"I'm gonna change the cylinders in the drone. I've got to go alone."

"We go where you go boss." Doc said loyally.

"You can't ditch us now." 10K added.

"You've got to stay here to turn the keys. Where I'm going no one can follow. When you get to Newmerica and you find Addy, Sun Mei or Red, you tell 'em I love 'em." She said walking toward 10K then giving him a hug. Then she hugged Doc then she turned to Murphy, "If I'm ever in a coma again, don't wake me." Then she tapped her nose and he tapped his. She and Sarge shared a salute before she opened the next door across the room and left.

10k and Sarge went back to guarding the door while Doc and Murphy watched the screens as Warren showed up in the hanger then from across the room the Zona man showed up with a gun, Warren lifted her Route 66 shield and charged at him. They both fell to the ground and started to struggle against each other. At the same time a pack of zombies appeared at the end of the hall and 10K and Sarge started shooting them before they could reach the command center.

"We have to help her!" Murphy shouted.

"Chief said to stay here." Doc reminded him.

"He's shooting at her!" Murphy said looking back at the screen, "Never mind, Warren kicked his ass. She's got the vaccine and is headed for the drone."

They watched Warren open a panel in the top of the drone and get inside jamming it open with her shield; a moment later she was out again and gave Murphy and Doc the signal via the security camera. Most of the zombies had been put down but a few stragglers were coming and both shooters were running out of ammo. As 10K covered Sarge she moved to close the door but it was too heavy and without the pin code 10K had to stop shooting and help her pull it shut.

"Guys we got a rabid puppy!" 10K shouted from the door as a Z charged down the hall at them. It was a fast one and 10K was only able to close the door in time to cut the zombie in half. The top half crawled along as Doc tackled it and struggled to mercy it on the floor.

"We have to launch!" Murphy shouted, "10K!"

10K ran over and readied himself by the first key, Sarge went to the second and got ready, "Turn the keys on three. One. . . two. . . three." Murphy said bringing the President's thumbs to the scanning pads on the control panel.

"_Launch sequence initiated. Countdown tee minus three minutes and counting."_

"Well that was fun." Doc said getting up off the mercied zombie and turned to the screens, "What's happening?"

"Look, that Zona bastard's still alive." Murphy said seeing the man get up, "Warren doesn't see him. I'm going in there."

"Murphy wait! Warren said don't go in there!" Doc shouted as he left. Then they all looked at the screens to see Warren get knocked out by the Zona bastard.

Warren POV

"_Lieutenant Warren. Lieutenant Warren." Teller called as she came to from her vision of fire, "Sorry about the fire and brimstone. We needed an image so strong it would imprint on your subconscious. So we could bury your mission commands deep within your psyche. Where they'll be ready when you need them."_

"_Why the secrecy?"_

"_Some plans are best kept hidden, even from ourselves."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" she asked._

"_You're only one step from completing your training, but uh, there's somebody who'd like to personally thank you for your sacrifice."_

_She turned to see a bald man with an oxygen tank, the mask he was holding over his nose and mouth looked like an upside down silver skull and he was dressed in all white like she and Teller were._

"_Hello Lieutenant Warren."_

"_We've met before?" she asked._

"_Many times, I just wanted to come and see you one last time before we send you off on your mission and to personally thank you on behalf of everyone in Zona for your heroic efforts to make the Reset reality."_

"_Wait. . . who are you? What Reset? My mission is to stop Black Rainbow."_

"_There's been a small change in plans." Teller said._

"_You are the savior of Zona. By delivering Dr. Teller's flesh eating bacteria to the drone you help us cleanse the remaining filth from this world and help us start anew." He said taking another inhale._

"_What makes you think I'm gonna go along with this Reset plan of yours?"_

"_Warren please." Teller said._

"_My dear, you don't have a choice." The old man said as he held his mask to her face knocking her out._

She opened her eyes now back to lying on the floor of the hanger. "I'm the Reset." She said horrified, her voice shaking. She heard struggling and lifted her head just enough to see Murphy fighting the man from Zona. In their struggle one of the canisters broke spraying both of them and they fell to the floor.

"_Tee minus two minutes and counting."_

She found the other cylinder the man had brought, if he was trying to stop her then he was trying to stop the Reset not start it. That meant whatever was in that canister was what would stop Black Rainbow. She grabbed it and headed back in the drone. She had to replace that flesh eating bacteria. But she didn't have her shield this time to jam the door and she got trapped inside. She unscrewed the red canister and replaced it with the one the man from Zona had. It wouldn't stick on its own so she had to hold it in with both hands as the drone started up and she heard the mechanics whirr and kick on. She hoped that one canister of the bacteria wouldn't be enough and whatever was in the other can would neutralize its effect. Then she heard the engines start up as the drone got ready to take off.

Third Person POV

"The drone's taking off with Warren!" Doc shouted watching the screen as the hanger doors opened.

"_Sixteen, fifteen, fourteen."_ The intercom counted.

"Ten seconds." Sarge counted, "What do we do?"

"Can't stay here." 10K said going through the door Murphy had taken.

"You got that right, go, go, go." Doc shouted as they headed out quickly.

They went through the door and down a hallway cloaked in red light as alarms blared signaling the takeoff. When they got to the hanger the drone was already in the air with Warren in it. The sky was turning orange as the sun set and they watched the drone lift higher into the sky as it released a thick black _something_ into the sky. It spread wide creating a black rainbow and they were powerless to stop it.

"Warren was right." They heard Murphy's voice as he stepped up next to them, his skin now a bright red.

"What the hell?" Doc asked shocked.

"Are you okay?" 10K questioned.

But Murphy didn't answer, he just kept looking at the horizon. "It's beautiful." he said looking at the black rainbow against the red sky.

"Are we all going to die?" Sarge asked as the rain began to spread.

"Looks like it." 10K said looking at the black ash miserably.

Then there was a clatter as Sarge's gun hit the ground. She turned and shoved 10K's rifle out of his hands before she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. He was knocked back, landing on the ground with Sarge on top of him as Doc and Murphy looked back at the sky.

"Surprise, surprise." Murphy grumbled.

"Saw that coming." Doc said as the Black Rain got closer.

"Think we should make a run for it?" Murphy asked.

"Nah, we'd end up getting run over by some giant wheel of zombie cheese or some damn thing." Doc said.

"Maybe the Reset isn't such a bad idea after all." Murphy pondered as Doc put on his sunglasses.

"Guess we'll find out." Doc said as the wind picked up blowing the Black Rain their way.

END SEASON 4


	67. Chapter 67

**Jtcat305:**** Thank you for your kind words in your review! I know without Bailey the story seems a bit less exciting so I appreciate your loyalty to it no matter what I do. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I wasn't happy with just doing episode 1 so I squished in as much of episode 2 as I could before it just got too long and I had to chop that episode into parts. Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter, I hope you enjoy it! :)**

S5E01: & S5E02: Part 1

Third Person POV

Doc was still covered in his zombie makeup as he led a girl he'd rescued away from a pack of Z's.

"Let's go, let's go." He said hurrying her along as they made their way to a small clearing with a fallen tree blocking their path. From behind the trunk 10K popped up with his rifle aimed at them. Sarge was next to step up aiming her gun too.

"No! Don't shoot! It's me!" Doc shouted as 10K lifted his gun at the sky taking his finger off the trigger. He'd cut his hair since the Black Rain and had shaved, well, at least as well as he could in the woods with nothing but a knife and a puddle. He was wearing his red bandana around his head again under his goggles and had a black tee shirt on with a black backpack on his shoulders. Sarge was wearing her usual army green jacket but she was now also in 10K's old black beanie.

"It's your best make-up yet." 10K said with a smirk, his gun still resting against his shoulder.

"Yeah well tell it to the art-tist." Doc said putting his hands down.

"Oh yeah, say my name, say my name." Murphy said coming out from the trees behind 10K with a hoodie over his head and taking off his sunglasses. "You know I am particularly happy with the purple potato dye it really captures Doc's. . . um, putrification." He said turning to 10K.

"Well this better come off." Doc said rubbing his head as the pack of Z's caught up with them.

"Duck!" Murphy warned as he pulled out his gun and took a shot. 10K got the next zombie and Sarge got one too.

"No!" the last zombie sneered a second before 10K mercied it and it fell to the ground.

"Have mercy, did that zombie just say no?" Murphy asked.

10K scoffed and shook his head, "No."

"No, you heard him say no." Murphy tried to clarify.

"No I didn't hear him –" 10K began.

"No I heard it." Sarge said sounding puzzled.

"You heard it." Murphy said pointing to her glad he hadn't been the only one as he walked toward the Z and poked it with his gun. "Huh, well at least it wasn't a living human. That's. . . good?"

"I don't know man, it's getting harder to tell." Doc said.

"That the last of them?" 10K asked still standing behind the fallen tree.

"For now." Doc called to him before Sarge turned behind them.

"You folks can come out now." She said and the people they'd been helping emerged from their hiding places. They didn't have that many, maybe half a dozen or so, it was just people they'd saved from Z's along the way who happened to be going the same direction they were – Newmerica.

"I don't know about Granny, she don't look so good. I swear to God I saw her cough up a hairball." Murphy mumbled to Doc as they led the group north. Sarge and 10K were taking up the back and Murphy looked back at them to try and get a glance at Granny and see how she was doing. "How y'all doing back there?"

"We're good." Several replied.

"She's actually feeling better."

"My cramps are finally gone."

"I'm getting my second wind."

Murphy chuckled before whispering to Doc, "If they weren't talking I'd swear they were Z's. I mean what are they still living for, just die already."

"I tell ya that Black Rain had something to do with it." Doc said.

"Why does everything always got to be our fault?" Murphy groaned.

"Because we do stupid shit." Doc said.

"What are we going to do with all these people once they turn?"

"Well hopefully we'll be in Newmerica by then and it will be someone else's problem. I just got to get them there alive."

"What about Warren?" Murphy asked, "Huh?"

"Once we're there safe we'll track down Warren."

"Well what if it's too late?"

"Murphy we don't even know if she's alive."

"_You_ don't know if she's alive, _I_ know she's alive. I can feel her out there, somewhere. Ya know we have a special bond, Warren and I you know? We've shared bodily fluids."

"Oh ew, ew. Well I'm not leaving these folks."

"Well I might."

"Murphy." Doc said fed up before he walked ahead of him.

«»

They had been lucky enough to find a truck before nightfall and got it running by dawn the next day. About an hour down the road they found a sign with two arrows, one read 'Newmerica 452 mi' the other said 'Apocalypse 3 mi'. Both Doc and Murphy got out of the truck and looked at the sign.

"Well, this is where I get off." Murphy said.

"Are you sure about this?" Doc asked him, they had been up most of the night debating about Warren. Doc refused to leave the group they'd gathered until they got to Newmerica, 10K and Sarge were with him but Murphy was more determined to find Warren feeling he owed her more then any of the people they were traveling with.

"Look you and I both know if it was the other way around Warren would be looking for me."

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Doc said sadly but Murphy scoffed.

"Like everything else in the apocalypse it's only temporary. I'll find Warren and we'll meet you back in Newmerica okay?"

"Well, take care of your red self." Doc said hugging him.

"I'll be fine." Murphy said before pulling away. "People love me. I'm adorable."

Then Doc got back in the driver's seat and drove off. 10K and Sarge were sitting in the truck bed with the others and 10K raised his arm high and waved at Murphy as they left him on the dirt road.

A few hours later they had to stop for a bathroom break. A lot of the people they were traveling with were not looking good although they claimed they felt fine, better than they had the other day actually. They passed around food and water while they took a break and when they were ready to go again 10K packed up their stuff and helped Doc load the truck.

"Okay everybody, shouldn't be too long now." He said putting another backpack in the truck, "A few hundred miles and we'll be in Newmerica." He said as 10K came over and passed him another backpack and he dropped his voice to a whisper, "Assuming it's really there."

"Now that I quit coughing up all that blood I don't feel so bad." One of the men in their group said, he was probably a year or so older than 10K and he was traveling with his girlfriend.

"Worst cold ever." She agreed as they loaded their stuff.

Sarge was taking a count of their group before she shouted, "Someone's missing. It's Granny, she's gone."

"Anybody see Mrs. McGillicutty?" Doc asked before shouting, "Mrs. McGillicutty! Where are you! You are pissing me off!"

"Found her!" 10K called and they followed his voice to where he was through the trees and by an old wooden fence. Lying on the ground near it was a long decayed body and Mrs. McGillicutty was crouched over it with a skull in her hands picking something out of it and eating it.

"Mrs. McGillicutty?" Doc asked getting closer.

"What does she. . . have?" Sarge asked trying to get a better look as she walked beside 10K.

"I think it's a head." he replied with his rifle in his hands looking at Mrs. McGillicutty disgusted.

"Mother! Put that down!" her adult son said pulling over his teenage daughter.

"I need this!" Mrs. McGillicutty said desperately, "I need this real bad." She said stuffing more bloody brains in her mouth.

"I don't think she should be doing that." 10K said looking away from Mrs. McGillicutty and over at Doc as Mrs. McGillicutty's son approached her trying to get her to stop.

"What's going on?" the woman from before said coming over with her boyfriend.

"What is she doing? Is that brains?" he asked rushing toward Mrs. McGillicutty and trying to take the brains from her.

"Hey back off!" Mrs. McGillicutty shouted.

"Just a little!" the man begged as Doc grabbed him and pulled him back and 10K grabbed Mrs. McGillicutty and pulled her away from the corpse.

"I'm so hungry." The girl said moving forward and Doc grabbed her too.

"Oh come on now. Calm down back up."

"Mother." The son said moving forward, "Mother, mother, let's leave this here." he said gently as he took the skull from her hands and dropped it on the ground. "Okay. Okay."

"What's happening to me?" she asked, "I don't know why I did that."

They helped get her to the truck and loaded everyone in while Doc, 10K and Sarge shared worried looks.

«»

Sarge was in the back with their group while Doc drove and 10K rode shotgun with the windows down.

"Smell that?" Doc asked taking off his sunglasses, "Sweet fresh air. Not a whiff of apocalypse."

"We must be getting close." 10K said.

"It's too cold up here for the Z's."

"Up there." 10K pointed out when he saw a trailer with some barrels and boxes scattered on the ground around it. Above it read 'Welcome to Newmerica' on a huge billboard. There were lawn chairs everywhere but only two were occupied by dirty men. There were also red white and blue posters plastered across everything too that read "Newmerica, United we Live Divided we Turn" "Vote like your life depends on it" and "Register to Vote, Become a Citizen"

"Yeah I see it." Doc said driving towards it.

"Is that it?"

"Smaller than I expected." Doc replied putting his sunglasses back on, parked and got out with 10K. He turned to the truck load of people and called, "Everybody stay put til we check this out."

"Greetings stranger." One of the men by the trailer said when Doc and 10K had gotten close enough.

"Peace brother." Doc replied, "So is this Newmerica?"

"Not yet."

"What do you mean not yet?"

"We ain't voted yet." The second person told them.

"Who's we?" 10K asked.

"Anybody still alive and talking."

"Well what are you voting for?" Doc asked putting his sunglasses in his pocket again.

"Our lives. Just got here huh? Looks like you've been on the road for a while."

"BRAINS!" they heard a shout and turned to see Mrs. McGillicutty run and grab the young woman from before. Sarge tried pulling them apart as Mrs. McGillicutty tugged on her hair and the girl screamed. Doc and 10K rushed back over with the two men following slowly behind. They were able to get Mrs. McGillicutty off the woman but she was still thrashing.

"Looks like somebody didn't get their bizkits." The man said laughing.

"Bizkits?" Doc asked as the boyfriend who'd wanted brains earlier charged at the man's friend. The man pushed him back and hit him in the head with a stick as his girlfriend attacked. The man aimed a gun at her but someone else grabbed it and raised it to the sky making the shot miss.

"That Talker went after Dale." The man said as if it excused his actions. The new person – a young woman with very short black hair and a black trench coat took the gun and walked over to Doc and 10K who were still holding Mrs. McGillicutty back as she shouted and struggled.

"Let go of me you zombie sons of bitches!" Meanwhile another man had shown up with the girl. He was dressed in old military camo clothes, had dark sunglasses covering his eyes and his hair was buzz cut in the standard military style. He was with the boyfriend and girlfriend on the ground passing them something. The woman snapped in Mrs. McGillicutty's face and stepped closer, gently shushing her before she passed her a cookie of some kind. As Mrs. McGillicutty chewed it she became calmer.

"You can let her go now." The new girl said to Doc and 10K as Mrs. McGillicutty's son took her and consoled her, "How long has she been dead?"

"Dead? We just thought she was sick. She's talking." Doc said confused.

"No, she's dead, so are those two. They're Talkers."

"Talkers?" Doc asked.

The young woman nodded, "Since the Black Rain people don't just die and turn like before. Their bodies are dead but their souls remain conscious. The dead don't just walk, now they talk." She said before moving around to everyone and passing around bizkits to those who needed them.

Doc and 10K shared a look before 10K left to stand by Sarge who handed him a piece of the bizkit. He turned it over in his hand looking at it, it was dark like a blackish purple and had a red Z stamped into it. He sniffed it a bit, it didn't smell that bad and what the heck, he'd eaten dog food before so why not? He stuck out his tongue opening his mouth to eat it in one bite but the girl stopped him.

"You probably don't want to eat that unless you're dead." She told him and he froze with his tongue still hanging from his mouth as he looked up at her. Then he closed his mouth and pulled the bizkit away from his face.

"What's in 'em?" Doc asked.

"Z bizkits? Nobody knows for sure, and nobody wants to know. Rumor is there's trace amounts of brains." She said as her military friend walked over to 10K who now had wide eyes and was glad he hadn't eaten the bizkit which the man now took and popped into his own mouth as his friend continued her explanation. "Keeps the Talkers happy, human, without it they eventually turn into zombies."

"How's it taste Granny?" Doc asked.

"Kinda metallic, needs a little more sugar." Mrs. McGillicutty replied.

Then the girl stepped forward and finally introduced herself, "I'm George, this is my friend, Lieutenant Dante."

"Lieutenant huh?" Sarge asked eyeing his worn out uniform, "Marines?"

"I was." Dante replied in a gruff voice, "Until I died."

"Uh ya know, we traveled a long way to find Newmerica." Doc said, "Tell me this ain't it."

George gave a small laugh, "Newmerica doesn't exist. At least not yet. Right now Newmerica's just an idea. A dozen outposts just trying to make it on their own but they can't. Which is why we're voting on a constitution to become a new nation."

"Yeh have to be a citizen to vote?" Doc asked.

She nodded, "Anyone can become a citizen."

"Yeh don't even have to be alive." Dante said.

"Sounds like a sweet deal." Doc said, "Where do I sign up?"

"Right up the road's the biggest outpost, Altura. They're good friends of mine, I'll take you there and we'll get you signed up." George said with a smile, "Anybody else what to be part of something great?" she asked the others who all nodded and spoke up agreeing.

"I can vote? Even though I'm dead?" Mrs. McGillicutty asked.

"All are welcome." George said, "Come on, I'll show you the way."

«»

They pulled up in their truck behind George and Dante on their ATV's, the guards on the gate at Altura welcomed George with smiles and hugs as she led them inside. It looked like Altura had once been a college campus, it had large green fields of grass and several large buildings with big windows letting in the light and people walked around smiling as they carried on with their peaceful zombie free lives.

"Well this is more like it." Doc said looking across the green field at several blue tents where it looked like some kind of farmer's market had been set up as people traded for food, clothes, ammo and other supplies.

"Hey Doc!" George called, "You have to go through quarantine first."

He went over to where there were high metal fences with barbed wire across the top, guards in black aviator jackets were standing all around making sure none of the new people got in without being checked out first. There was a doctor among them with a clipboard who was asking Dante how he was doing.

"Great. No guts have come out yet." He said slapping his stomach happily. Doc went in first for a checkup and Sarge was called in next, they didn't have a problem until it was 10K's turn. When the doctor took his wrist to check his pulse she couldn't find one.

"I'm having a hard time finding a pulse." She said and 10K began to look nervous, "Any near death experiences? Going into the white light? Loss of appetite?"

"Sometimes everything's in slow motion?" he asked and the doctor raised her eyebrows before having him take off his shirt so she could do a more thorough examination. She grabbed some kind of blacklight and checked his skin, it wasn't until she moved around to the back of him that he became nervous. That feeling tripled when she grabbed his hair and forced his head forward and he knew she was looking at the bite Murphy had given him.

"What is that? Looks like a healed over bite."

"Oh that." Sarge said from the exit of the tent, "That was me."

Both 10K and the doctor looked up at her and she smiled and nodded before 10K looked up over his shoulder at the doctor and gave a shrug going along with Sarge's excuse. After a moment the doctor gave up on the bite and started checking the rest of him clearly still looking for some evidence that his heart was beating. She moved to his front again and grabbed him by the throat tilting his head back and turning it from side to side looking for his pulse in the veins of his neck. Then she started patting along his chest, down his ribs to his stomach before reaching out and grabbing under his left arm making him wince in discomfort.

"Any heart problems you're aware of?" she asked harshly.

"Not til you did that." He groaned, his voice strained but still smiling hoping she'd buy it.

Then the doctor's face changed and she smiled, "There we go we got a pulse." She said and he breathed out a sigh of relief. "No bizkits for you." She said dismissing him. He put his shirt back on and took a picture for them to add to his file and he was allowed to go. He hung back a bit and watched as they tended to Mrs. McGillicutty, ordering her to another part of quarantine and giving her a bizkit.

Meanwhile Sarge and Doc had gone on through the next path lined by more fencing waiting for the next stage of applying for citizenship.

"What's next?" Sarge asked.

"We have to wait for housing and a work permit."

"These people have their shit together." Sarge said folding her arms.

"No way." Doc said, "It's her. Red! Red! It's Doc! Red! She can't hear me. Well I know somebody that's gonna be happy."

"Are you sure that's her?" Sarge asked.

"Oh it's her alright. Can't wait to tell the Kid."

Then they were moved along into housing to get their assignments. The first table inside the next tent had them fill out forms of what they were good at so they could determine where they would fit best in Altura's workforce. When they'd filled those out and had been given their assignments they moved on to a table designated for housing. They took their measurements and gave them new clothes to wear.

"So to get more clothes and your first care pack bundle you'll go to the building marked 'Supply and Storage'."

The woman smiled and showed them to the changing rooms which were really just sections divided by curtains. After they'd changed he and Sarge stepped outside as 10K was coming in to get his housing assignment and work permit.

10K came out of the tent a moment later in a white shirt, dark grey cargo pants and a black aviator jacket like the guards had been wearing, Sarge had the same and Doc was in a new light blue shirt and fresh suspenders. 10K joined them at a table that had extra things like belts, hats and gloves and took a belt and started looping it around his pants as they all grabbed their weapons that had also been checked and left for them. Sarge and Doc shared a look behind his back before he finished up, grabbed his paperwork and turned to join them.

"So what do we have to do next?" he asked looking through the file with all his citizenship papers and permits.

"Well. . . uh, we have to go to the supply place and get some stuff, I guess to help us, I dunno, settle in." Doc said flipping through his own papers and Sarge did the same soon letting out a small chuckle and getting an amused smirk on her face. "What?"

"She marked my abdomen as 'lean' good to know those military workouts paid off." she said looking up at them still smirking.

"Heeyy she marked my abdomen as '6 pak' guess she liked me." Doc chuckled as 10K looked over his shoulder looking at his physical report.

"Yeah but she marked your skin as 'green'." He mocked so Doc grabbed his file from him and looked at the Kid's report.

"Address: Cabin in the woods. Skin: soft. Arms: strong. Ha! Your knees are weak and your feet are listed as 'stinky'!" he laughed as 10K snatched back his file and George and Dante came over.

"You made it." George said happily.

"Apparently we're still alive." Doc said quoting the doctor.

"Glad to hear it." George said, "Did you get your work assignments?"

"Sure did, you're looking at a future intake examiner. I guess they liked my bedside manner." Doc said smiling.

"We've been assigned gate duty with the volunteer militia." Sarge said gesturing to her and 10K.

"It's only temporary. Once the referendum passes you'll be able to work anywhere in Newmerica. I mean personally, I'd pick Pacifica, my home, but there's something for everybody."

Then there was a ruckus coming from quarantine with some of the new Talkers and George went to go sort it out. She gave them some of her bizkit supply as Dante hung back with them in case George needed his help.

"What's in those things anyway?" 10K asked.

"Nobody knows for sure. Nobody wants to know. My guess a trace of brains." He held one up for 10K.

"I'm. . . good."

"It's an acquired taste." Dante said bringing it to his mouth and taking a bite.

"They sure do the trick." Sarge said watching George handle the rowdy Talkers.

"Yeah, we'd be screwed without 'em." Dante said.

«»

Doc, 10K and Sarge didn't see each other again until later that day. They'd all gone straight to their job assignments so their paths only crossed again at the gate when the next group of survivors arrived later that day. As the run down, tired survivors funneled through they saw some familiar faces.

"Warren! Murphy!" 10K shouted.

"Oh my God Roberta." Doc said happily as they rushed forward to greet them. "You are indestructible. Look at your hair."

"Side effects baby." She said grinning and running a few fingers through her dark hair before turning to 10K, "You!" and she rushed to give him a hug.

"I told you I'd find her." Murphy said smiling.

"I shall never doubt you again." Doc said as they hugged.

Then the doctor stepped forward, "Please refrain from touching inductees until after quarantine."

"This is very impressive." Warren told her looking around.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, they got room service?" Murphy joked but only Doc laughed.

"Okay everybody listen up this is how it's gonna go." The doctor said calling attention, "Humans line up to my right, mortally challenged to my left." She instructed but as Murphy stepped forward for the humans line she stopped him, "He's going to have to go straight to bio-hazard research."

"Excuse me?" Murphy asked taking off his sunglasses, "Who you calling bio-hazard? This is discrimination. Pure and simple."

"Our friend here is a little phobic, of everything. But especially scientists." Warren calmly explained.

"That's right." Murphy said.

"It's not up to me." The doctor said, "Either he goes to the lab for examination or back to the apocalypse."

"Doc, doctor, what's up?" George said coming onto the scene with Dante.

"Oh good George you're here." Doc said, "This is Murphy and despite what he looks like he's really human. And this is Lieutenant Roberta Warren she's the head of our band of merry pranksters, aka Operation Bitemark. And she can vouch for Murphy too, those two go way back just like all of us. –"

Then Warren stepped forward and hugged George tight.

Doc hesitated then asked, "Now wait, you two know each other?"

"She saved my life."

"She saved my life." They both said in unison.

"Huh, well great. That means I can skip the testing." Murphy said smiling.

"No." George said and his smile fell.

«»

While Murphy had gone to the lab George took Warren to where they were setting up the election in one of the conference rooms at the old college.

"This is quite an operation." Warren said watching the others set up.

George smiled, "We've been working on a constitution for weeks, it's not even done yet. Probably never will be done but we're voting on it anyways. Can't wait."

"Hey, who's that?" Warren asked looking at the man who was giving all the others instructions.

"That is Roman Estes, CEO of Altura, he was one of the first people to settle here in the valley. He's the reason we have water and power."

"Hmm, another mad genius." Warren muttered.

"He's a genius but he's totally cool. I'll introduce you." She said moving over to him, "Excuse me Roman, you got a minute? There's someone I want you to meet."

"Of course." He replied with a kind smile.

"This is Roberta Warren, an old friend. She saved my life back in Black Summer."

"It's a pleasure. We owe you a debt of gratitude for saving George here, she's one of our greatest resources."

"Well did she tell you she saved my life too?"

"Not surprised. It's kind of a habit with George. Welcome to Altura or if George has anything to say about it soon to be Newmerica." He said shaking Warren's hand. When he did she turned it over and saw a barcode tattoo on his wrist.

"So, you were in Zona."

"In the beginning." He admitted.

"And you left." Warren said not asked.

"I didn't, uh _support_ their goals. Luckily I got out early. When were you there?"

"I got out early as well." She replied dodging the question.

«»

"When they were sending me some type of 'red freak' I should have known it was you." Sun Mei said to Murphy as she examined him in her lab.

"Listen Sunbeam –"

"Sun Mei." She corrected.

Murphy shrugged her off, "Whatever. Don't you think that my precious bodily fluids have caused enough trouble for one apocalypse?"

"Your blood's such a toxic stew that I doubt there's much scientific value for my work."

Murphy cringed. "Oh! Not another vaccine."

"Actually no. I'm trying to identify and synthesize the protein in brains that make Talkers human."

"Oh is that right?" he asked sarcastically, though they could all tell he didn't care, "Hey listen, what happened to you anyway, I mean, we all thought you died."

Sun took a minute, like she had to brace herself for her own memory, "When I left my medical tent everyone was gone, including Red. I got rescued by a group of marines including Lieutenant Dante before he died and turned into one of the first Talkers."

"Marjorie here is married to Dante." One of the others in the room said gesturing to the Talker woman who was assisting Sun Mei. "They make such a cute couple."

"Quiet blabbermouth." Marjorie said seeming shy about it.

"Oh is that right? So it's true, love never dies. It just rots away – ow!" he shouted as Sun Mei jabbed his arm with a needle.

"Sorry." She said though she sounded anything but. Then her tone changed and the look in her eyes became serious, "So, if love never dies. . . what do you think 10K is going to do to you when he finds out Bailey is alive?"

"What? Texas Hatchet Massacre? She's alive?" he asked and Sun nodded. "And she's here?" Sun nodded again and he swallowed nervously.


	68. Chapter 68

**First off to ****jtcat305****, I'm not sure if you're a Harry Potter fan but I'm giving 1,000 house points to you for being the one to realize that yes I didn't reveal Bailey's face when 10K thought he was seeing her in the zombie moat way back in season 3. Well spotted! **

**Second, to ****Deaenu123****, I know I never really answered your question a couple chapters back but given the reveal in the last chapter I think that answers your question. I hope you enjoy Bailey's return! **

**Last but never least, to my reviewers on the last chapter.**

**Jtcat305****: I'm glad you're ready for some drama because it's coming! I also tried to put some comedy in there too, I hope it works out. And yes, there will be punching Murphy in this chapter, hope that's not too big a spoiler. **

**MoonNiki****: Thank you as well for your review. It really made me smile that just hours after posting a new chapter I had someone demanding more. Sorry for the wait but hopefully it's worth it. **

S5E02: Part 2

After all the newcomers had gone through quarantine Doc was left wandering around Altura. Something about what one of the workers at the citizenship application tents had said stuck with him: _"So to get more clothes and your first care pack bundle you'll go to the building marked 'Supply and Storage' bring this sheet and Hawthorne will set you up."_

"_Did you say Hawthorne?" Doc asked._

"_Yes, Bailey Hawthorne, she runs the building. It's where we keep and ration our supplies then she reports when we're running low on certain things so the scavenge teams know what to look for the most when they go outside the walls." The woman at the table explained but seeing Doc's reaction she started to look worried. "Is something wrong?"_

"_Oh, no, not at all. We just, knew her way back when. Glad to know she made it here okay."_

_The woman smiled and showed them to the changing rooms which were really just sections divided by curtains. After they'd changed he and Sarge stepped outside as 10K was coming in to get his housing assignment and work permit. With the Kid busy Sarge turned to Doc. _

"_I thought 10K said Bailey was dead." Sarge said quietly outside to Doc._

"_Well we all thought she was. Murphy had told the Kid. . ." Doc trailed off as he put the pieces together, "What do we tell 10K?"_

"_He deserves to know she's alive." Sarge said._

"_I know that but if we don't tell him the right way the poor kid might have a heart attack."_

_Then they had to shut up about it because 10K was walking over to them. _

Doc hadn't had a chance to get away until now and his first stop was the 'Supply and Storage' building. He had volunteered to go get their starter supplies himself, he'd told 10K and Sarge he'd meet them back at their housing assignment later and Sarge could clearly see what he was up to and took on the job of keeping 10K away from that building. They'd been given two rooms in one of the old dorm buildings on campus, he and the Kid were going to share one while Sarge had one to herself. They had also been told that there was a section of trailers on what used to be the football field where they housed people who held higher jobs of importance like their CEO, their doctors and people like George.

To get their starter supplies - what they called a 'care package' - Doc had to take their new citizenship paperwork to the Supply & Storage building that was actually the old gymnasium. When he walked in he found the gym had been broken down into two parts. One third was where the people of Altura lined up then there was a line of folding tables and beyond that were the racks where they stored the supplies. It was divided into two parts, on the left were shelves full of cans of food, baskets of clothes, crates of freshly grown produce and on the right were boxes with labels made out of painter's tape with names written in sharpie where citizens must be able to store things they didn't urgently need but weren't able to part with. He saw the people working at the tables pass a few boxes of food to the people who worked in the mess hall, probably things they needed to make dinner with and such, since most of it looked like produce from where he stood. When he got to the front of the line he saw a girl with her back to him and a clipboard in her hand. She was wearing a green and white flannel and denim jeans and had her hair in a French braid, she was talking to another girl and pointing with her pen at different rows of supplies probably telling her what to grab for the person in front of him. Another worker came up and took the citizenship sheet from the person ahead of him in line and waved him down the table and Doc stepped forward to listen to the girl.

"We're going to need a blanket, three cans of assorted veggies, five water bottles, and get their measurements and set them up with some clothes, that should start them off well enough. If they need more food they'll probably just start using the mess hall like everyone else."

Her voice was so familiar but Doc couldn't be sure it was her until she turned around and shock crossed her features and he felt his own face light up like it was Christmas morning.

"Doc?"

"Bailey! My God, it's a miracle." He said happily as she approached the table and put down her clipboard. When she did he realized she was wearing just one fingerless leather glove and knew it must have come from 10K.

"Doc, how did –"

"I know, it's been a while girl. I can't believe you're alive!" she smiled but it waivered a bit.

"How did you get here?"

"I could ask you the same thing but the answer's probably the same, a whole lot of walking." he replied and she laughed a bit. It was nice to see her smile, it was nice to see her at all. "Bailey, I gotta ask. . . what happened to you?"

She looked up at him and gave a sigh, "Murphy."

He shook his head, "Well that about sums it all up doesn't it?" He said. Damn Murph, this is going to come back and bite you in the red ass.

"Please tell me he's not here with you." Bailey said not sounding nervous but more annoyed.

"No, he went off looking for Warren and when they showed up here he got caught by quarantine and they sent him to bio-research."

"What happened to Warren?" she asked with concern.

"Girl. . . you have no idea what a long strange trip it's been." He said slightly nodding his head.

"Doc, I'll bet you a lifetime supply of Z-weed that my trip was stranger than yours." She said and he couldn't tell if she was joking or being serious, when Bailey wanted to hide her emotions there was no way to pull them out of her unless she wanted you to see them.

"Do you happen to keep any of that here too?" He asked in a whisper gesturing to the racks of supplies behind her.

She laughed, "No." then she leaned in, "But Sun Mei might have some in her lab for medicinal purposes."

He nodded again smiling, "Right on."

"Is. . . he here too?" Bailey asked now looking a bit nervous and he knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Yeah, he's here, alive and well. Want me to go get him?"

"No, no. I. . . I have work to do here and I can't start slacking. People depend on me here." She said looking around the place like it was her baby. "How about after I get out of work? I'm done here at four, he can come by my trailer." She said sounding unsure but still ripped off the corner of a paper on her clipboard and wrote down a number. "Here's the number if he wants to stop by. But I'd understand if he didn't."

"I'm sure he will." Doc told her taking the piece of paper and smiling, "Man he's gonna be so psyched!"

"Yeah." She said still seeming wary and uncertain, "If the heart attack from the shock doesn't kill him first."

"Well, yeah but he's seen some weird stuff, we all have, this is at least something good, more than good, fantastic!" He said reaching over the table and giving her a hug which she happily returned, "I'm really glad to see you girl!"

"Yeah you too Doc." She said as he pulled away but he paused before leaving.

"You still wear it huh?" he asked and she looked at him confused, "His bandana." And he gestured to the end of her braid that was resting in front of her shoulder where the tied off red bandana held the plait together. She brought her gloved hand to it and toyed with it.

"Ya'know." She shrugged, "Apocalypse."

He nodded, "Yeah. . . apocalypse."

Doc left the building still so thrilled at seeing Bailey but as he walked he started struggling with how to tell the Kid. He kept his mouth shut while he met up with 10K and Sarge as they headed for someplace called the 'Pale Horseman Tavern' it was in the school's old student center and they had refurbished the lobby into a multi-level pub. The moment they walked into the building with its tall glass walls and bright sunlit room they could already hear a very familiar voice.

"Citizen Z here coming to you live from the Pale Horseman Tavern the place where future Newmerican's come to, well, they come here to get drunk and forget about zombies. Today we're here to argue over a new constitution, humans, Talkers, all soon to be citizen's ready to embark on this crazy experiment in democracy. Holy zombie! Doc? 10K?" he asked turning around and seeing them enter.

"What's up man?" Doc asked as they hugged, "Thought I heard your voice."

"It's so good to see you." He said moving away from Doc and hugging 10K next, "And you I don't know but come here." he said hugging Sarge too. "Welcome."

"So how's Kaya and the baby?" Doc asked.

"Oh man, they're great. They're back at Pacifica."

Doc nodded smiling, "Warren's here somewhere, she's with that gal George."

"Yeah, I love George, George is a big reason why all this is happening."

"Yeah she seemed cool." He agreed.

"How 'bout this, you guys take a seat and I'll finish up here and join you."

"All right, good to see you buddy." Doc said patting his shoulder as they left hearing Citizen Z finish his broadcast with a cheerful "Operation Bitemark in the house!"

They went off and found four cushioned seats on the second level that overlooked the first floor. After a moment Doc looked down and saw CZ pinned by some fans, a human and a Talker, and CZ glanced up and gave him a 'help me' look.

"Looks like Citizen Z's having a little Talker Stalker moment, why don't you go rescue him Kid?" Doc suggested.

"Sure." 10K said getting up and going down the stairs to free CZ. Once he was gone Doc turned to Sarge.

"Who's going to tell 10K about Bailey?"

Sarge shook her head, "Not me. You gotta tell him."

"Why should I be the bearer of bad news?" he asked. "Or. . . good news? Confusing news!"

"Because you're cuddly and everybody likes you. Just break it to him gentle. Sensitive."

He nodded his head but not with confidence, "Yeah I got this, it's cool. I'll be cool, I got it."

When the pair came back CZ had a beaker full of a light green liquid with what looked like a finger in the bottom.

"Do not let me drink this, I got a wife and kid." He said making 10K chuckle though Doc and Sarge were tense knowing what was about to happen. When the laughter from his joke calmed down an awkward tension filled the air and 10K's expression dropped into confused, then questioning, then a mix of dread and confused until finally Doc exploded.

"Bailey's alive and she's here in Altura!" He said quickly and a bit louder than he meant to. 10K's eyes went back and forth between Doc and Sarge as Sarge turned to Doc with an expression like _really?_

Meanwhile 10K's expression had gone from confused to completely dumbfounded as he stuttered trying to string together a sentence but his thoughts seemed to be all over the place.

"She. . . no, she. . . she died. I saw her, she was. . . I. . . Murphy said –" then he looked down at the table and his eyes became hard, "Murphy." He growled between his teeth before he slammed his fist on the arm of the chair and left in a rage.

"10K!" Doc called.

"Tommy." Sarge tried but there was no stopping him and soon he was gone. Then from down below they heard glass break and Doc turned to see the two CZ fan-dudes arguing.

"Uh oh trouble in paradise." He said as he, Sarge and CZ rushed down to try and stop the coming brawl as Warren and George also arrived on the scene. When they all got everything under control, thanks to George using some serious communication skills to diffuse the tension, Doc turned to Warren.

"Chief. We might have another problem on our hands."

"What's wrong?" she asked as they walked away from the group staying away from eavesdroppers.

"Bailey's here, she's alive." Sarge said.

"What?"

"Apparently Murphy is one big fat liar." Doc said.

"And what's worse is now 10K knows." Sarge added.

"Okay, where is he now?"

"Probably on his way to strangle Murphy." Doc said and Warren became worried.

"Okay, we need to get to Sun Mei's lab before 10K does." She said as they all rushed off.

«»

When they got to the lab they could already hear things getting smashed and high shrieking. When they walked in they saw several of Sun Mei's assistants cowering against a wall while Sun was standing in front of them trying to keep them calm. In the middle of the room Murphy was lying back in a chair and 10K was grabbing the collar of his shirt restraining him and keeping him from getting up. He pulled one hand back and started punching Murphy in the face while the other hand went to Murphy's throat and cut off his air supply.

"10K!" Warren shouted as they rushed in and started pulling him off Murphy, "Baby boy, you need to calm down!" Warren shouted as they started dragging 10K to the door as Murphy sat up catching his breath.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" 10K shouted as they pulled him out the door and into the hall. Sarge shut the door and stood in front of it in case 10K got away from Warren and tried to get back in.

"Here Kid sit down." Doc said as he and Warren pulled 10K over to the chairs that lined the walls of the hall. "Take a deep breath."

10K reluctantly sat and put his head in his hands. Warren took a seat next to him while Doc stood in front of him.

"That's it." Warren said bringing a hand to rub his back, "Just breathe."

"I should kill him." 10K said his voice low and deadly.

"Well you can't do that, they'd kick you right out of here." Warren pointed out. They weren't in the apocalypse anymore, they were in a community with rules that had to be followed and she was pretty sure murder was against those rules.

"I told her I'd get her." He said lifting his head and looking at Warren, "I told her I'd find her. I promised. I've never broken a promise to her before."

"You thought she was dead –"

"She wasn't."

"And you know that now, but baby boy, you can't change the past. If you want to make amends you have to go see her now so you two can have a future."

«»

"What happens if the no votes win? We all just start shooting?" Sarge asked as she and 10K walked around Altura while he calmed down and figured out what to say to Bailey. "What are they gonna do with the Talkers if they're not even citizens, it seems like it won't be long until there's more of them then us."

She turned when 10K gave no response and saw he was clearly looking around at every face they passed looking for a particular one.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked but again got no response. "You should go talk to her."

"What?" he asked and she chuckled at his reaction.

"You should go talk to her." She repeated digging in her pocket, "She gave this to Doc, it's her address here in Altura." She said passing him a small ripped piece of paper. He took it and looked at the address for a minute debating it.

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me?" he asked and Sarge sighed, "I left her alone for two years –"

"If she didn't want to talk to you why would she have told Doc to send you over when she finishes her shift?" 10K didn't have an answer, he just looked back down at the paper in his hand. "She told Doc she finishes work at four." Sarge said and they turned to a large clock on the side of the nearest building that read five in the afternoon.

"Go. Talk. To. Her." Sarge pushed until he finally left.

«»

10K had been standing at the door to Bailey's trailer for a good five minutes doing nothing, he was trying to work up the courage to knock while two sides of himself argued '_just knock you wuss!' "What if she's upset, in the hall Doc said she seemed. . . off a bit." 'It's been two years who wouldn't be? Knock!' "But what if –"_

He brought his hand to the door and knocked before the argument of what if's could continue. Rule 21 he reminded himself. _Besides, you know you're dying to see her with your own eyes. _He couldn't fully believe the news until he saw her standing in front of him.

"It's open." A female voice called back, one he thought he'd never hear again. A small part of his brain stuck on the fact that she left her door unlocked, even Pre-Z that was risky, Newmerica must be pretty secure. When he walked in he saw that the trailer was pretty similar to his own dorm he'd been assigned, with of course the addition of privacy. It was like one open room that served as a bedroom, living room and a small kitchen. There were two doors maybe for another small room and a bathroom. Across from him and to the right a bit was Bailey, her face was behind an open cabinet door probably rifling through for something to eat, he hadn't seen her in the mess hall for dinner. And judging by what she said next he worried that maybe she forgot she'd invited Doc to send him over.

"George if this is about rallying those Talkers for the election tomorrow afternoon I can't –" she paused when she shut the cabinet door and saw him standing there.

"Oh." She said, "Hey."

"Hey." He said shyly.

"I, uh, forgot you might be coming over." She said leaning on the counter.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "Yeah, I figured."

"Just, long day at work ya'know." She said with a shrug of her own with her arms crossed.

"Yep, uh, they assigned me to guard duty, I start tomorrow."

"Oh, nice. You'll be good at that."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"You, uh, look a lot better than the last time I saw you."

She gave a small smile, "Yeah, uh, you too."

It got a little awkward before she cleared her throat, "You can come closer you know. I'm not a Z, I won't bite." She said and he gave a small smile as he stepped nearer, when he was close enough he hesitantly put a hand to her cheek and she rested her hand over his. They looked at each other for a while before his gaze turned angry and she looked nervous.

"He lied to me." 10K said in anger and Bailey immediately knew who he was referring to. She put both hands on his jaw cupping his face, her old instincts kicking back in, trying to calm him.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll find Murphy later and kick his ass."

He chuckled, "Same Bailey."

"Same me." She replied softly not taking her hands from his face and he didn't take his hand off hers.

"It just feels like. . . you may not really be here." he said running his fingers along her cheek, "Like you're not real." She laid her hand over his against her face again and gave him time to process everything. Part of his mind must have demanded more proof, or at least that was the only explanation she could think of as he leaned in and brought his lips to hers. He kissed her deeply like he was letting out a fire he'd been holding inside himself for two years and she felt her own body heat up from the passionate warmth. Instantly her hands went from his face to his hair, her fingers clawing at the raven locks which had gotten longer and slightly shaggier, and her grip kept him from pulling away. Their mouths moved back and forth like suddenly the other person had become their source of air and if their lips didn't keep in contact they'd both die. He hadn't abandoned her, she reminded herself, he'd been lied to, deceived into thinking she was dead, that he'd lost her forever. But he was here now and she responded to his kiss with an equal amount of emotion.

"Real enough for you?" she asked with a smile as they pulled away for more air. He didn't answer, he only picked her up, wrapped her legs around his waist and slammed her back into the wall. It was like a rubber band that was being pulled apart, like finally something snapped and Bailey brought their lips together again as his hands gripped her thighs to keep her from falling as his kisses started to move down her neck and she pushed his black jacket from his shoulders. They were both glad for her more private living quarters for the next several hours.

_Flashback – Over Two Years Ago – Spokane, Washington_

"_Then what?" she asked encouraging him to go on._

"_Mmm, we'd probably get married down the road, get a house –"_

"_A cabin."_

_He smiled, "A cabin. . . maybe even a dog. I never had a dog."_

"_We'd have to go on vacation sometime and stay in a hotel." She said before pulling back to look at him, "So you could swim in a pool."_

"_You remember that?"_

_She gave a small smile and nodded, "I remember everything you've told me about you."_

"_I love you." He said again and she smiled wider._

"_I love you too." She replied and it sounded so much better this time. It wasn't said like a goodbye, they'd just fallen into the moment as impossible as that seemed. He pulled her close again and she rested her head on his shoulder, the sleeve covering it having ripped off a long time ago. He rubbed her back trying not to let his eyes drift to her bandaged shoulder too often and shatter the idea of them by the lake cuddling like this in the warm sunlight. Then their moment ended anyway when the door opened and Wesson stepped in. _

"_Time's up." _

"_Not yet." 10K begged not turning away from Bailey who pulled away and brought a hand to his face._

"_It's okay." She said looking him in the eye, "It's all going to be okay." She did her best to smile, "I love you."_

"_I love you too." He said before leaning in to kiss her one more time and Wesson looked at his shoes giving them some privacy. When they pulled apart he looked back at them and took another step into the room._

"_Ten Thousand." He said reminding him Murphy wouldn't allow them more time._

"_It's okay." Bailey said, "Go, it's okay."_

_After the door closed behind 10K Bailey laid back down on the bed. Immediately she hissed in pain as her shoulder touched the mattress and she turned to her side to keep her wound from making contact with anything. Her mind tried to think of something happy again, that image that 10K had created but all she could think about was him locked up in some cold dark cell somewhere. Then her mind went to Murphy, to how much she hated him, she hadn't thought it was possible to hate him more than she had when she thought he'd left 10K for dead but somehow now, after seeing everything he'd put 10K through and clearly Murphy wasn't done with him, it made Bailey's rage intensify. As the time ticked by she thought about all the painful ways she wished Murphy would die, all the ways she wanted to kill him. _

Baby steps, _her mind reminded her,_ first you have to get out of here. If you want to change anything you can't just sit here you need to do something. _She looked around her tiny room, she didn't have much, just her messenger bag and rucksack. She got up and dug through them looking for anything useful, she had some spare clothes, her notebook, a bottle of water, food wrappers, some old rope, a lighter that was out of fuel, some scraps from band aids, and the needle and thread she'd used to stitch up 10K. She held the needle for a minute before going to the door and checking the lock and handle. She'd never picked a lock before, but there was no time like the present. _

_It took a lot of fiddling around but she finally heard a tiny click. She didn't pull open the door immediately though, in case anyone outside had heard it. Instead she looked back at her things, if she was going to get out of here inconspicuously she'd have to leave it all behind – even her notebook with the photos of her and 10K inside._ _She shook her head,_ maybe you can come back for it, _she thought though deep down she knew she'd never see those sentimental things again. She moved back to the door and put her ear to it, after hearing nothing outside she opened the door and carefully stepped out of the room._ _Moving quickly and keeping her footsteps light she moved through Murphy's compound, when she heard someone coming she ducked into another room and found herself in what looked like a little girl's room. This must be the place he's getting ready for Lucy. There was a thin hall connecting it to another room and there were pegs that lined the hall along with things like hoodies, jackets and hats. She took a brown leather jacket and a baseball cap putting her hair into a high ponytail and pulling it through the back. Her shoulder ached under the added pressure of the jacket but she ignored that for now and headed for the front door. She walked at a normal pace with her head held high with the brim of the cap blocking her face. She had to move like she belonged here, body language was the key. She made sure none of her muscles were tense or tight and she walked with a casual air to her but also a determination, hopefully the other blends would see her and assume she was one of them carrying out orders Murphy had given her._ _When she got outside she saw the line of refugees waiting to be vaccinated. Next to the vaccination station there was a table full of weapons and she saw hers among the pile. Murphy was getting ready for war and was making as many blends and arming them as quickly as he could. She made her way over to the table, tugging the sleeve of her jacket over the red bandana she still wore on her wrist, she took her knife and gun, but her hatchet – the weapon that had become her signature, so much so that Murphy had given her that stupid nickname - would have to stay behind. She'd be too easily recognized if she carried it. She moved away from the table and headed out the barrier with a group of blends as some of the zombies in the moat snarled and tried to get to her. She hurried her steps remembering back to when they'd first met Murphy and his immunity with zombies hadn't kicked in yet. Luckily, a blend was on a ladder with a bucket and a ladle feeding the zombies so most of them were distracted by the fresh meat and didn't swarm her instantly. Her heart was hammering as she walked away from the compound and as much as she just wanted to bolt she knew it would draw too much attention so she kept to her steady pace until she was hidden by a building and was able to take off. She ran down streets and through alleys, she used her right hand to hold her left arm still so she wouldn't aggravate her shoulder as she sprinted. She only stopped once when she got to the top of a hill at the very edge of town and looked through a chain link fence down at the building where she knew 10K was still a prisoner. She lifted her right hand and wove her fingers through the wire of the fence with the forest behind her._

"I'll find a way out of Murphy's control. I'm a survivor, a cockroach like Doc said. I'll find my way back to you. . .Have I ever not kept a promise? . . . Don't look back, just keep running."

"_Good luck 10K." she whispered before she turned and took off trying to find Warren. _


	69. Chapter 69

**Oh. My. Gosh. 4 reviews on one chapter! Thanks you guys! You made my week! I hope this update makes yours!**

**MoonNiki: I'm glad you liked their reunion! As far as updating goes, I've written enough chapters in advance that I know my posting schedule is going to remain steady so no worries about a hiatus or me promising a chapter and then not updating for a couple months. I can guarantee that every Saturday – unless something huge or terrible happens – I will post a new chapter. Once I'm finished with all the seasons I've planned to do (And I've only got, maybe seven chapters left to write - excited!) I might start updating Saturdays and Wednesdays so you get two chapters a week but I can't promise that yet. **

**Jtcat305: Thanks! I wanted to keep their reunion as real as possible, no running across the courtyard into each others arms type thing – and hope I did a good job. And I'm glad you liked Murphy's beating he's definitely had it coming for a while now. I'm going to divert from the season 5 plot for several chapters to let Bailey's story be told so you guys can see everything she's been up to in the past two years. If you're excited now I can't wait to see your reaction when some of her story happens!**

**Staypeculiar: I'm glad I stopped the tears. And I hope this chapter makes you bite your nails as you read it and gasp a lot as I start filling in the blanks of 'how did Bailey survive?' "where did she go?" 'Why isn't she blue?' I hope it all keeps you on the edge of your seat. Enjoy!**

S5E02: Part 3

Still Flashback – Murphy POV

Damn Texas Hatchett Massacre. Her and 10K seemed to have an aptitude for running away and evading his blends. Once they'd discovered she was gone he'd sent his best after her but Anderson had just come back with the news that they hadn't been able to find her and unlike last time when 10K was on the run Murphy now had Warren to worry about. He knew she'd been in the compound once, no doubt next time she'd bring reinforcements. That was why 10K was now more important than ever. He'd just sent Wesson to get the kid from his cell as Murphy made his way to another room in the building, a room no one had access to but him. He pulled the key from his pocket, opened the door and locked it again when he was inside. He walked over to a reclining chair and pulled the sheet off it revealing Merch's body. On the floor next to her was the messenger bag Hawthorne had left behind in her mad dash out of there. He reached down and found some clothes of hers she'd probably been saving for when hers got covered in zombie guts and blood. He looked at the clothes then up at Merch, then back at the clothes then back to Merch.

"Yeah." He said to himself quietly, "Yeah, the kid will believe that."

_«» _

He used all his restraint to not grin at how well using Merch's body had worked as Thomas looked out the window beside him watching who he thought was Bailey get munched on by the Z's. Through the blend connection he now had with the sniper he could tell just how much this was ripping him apart inside.

He turned and left with Will leaving Thomas alone while his misery swallowed him whole. After losing Hawthorne Murphy had been ready to tear the state of Washington apart looking for her, knowing how good of a tool she would be against Thomas. He also thought she'd be a good bargaining chip in case Zona sent the Man back after him, if she survived like he had then they could stick her with needles and use her blood to make their cure and he'd be left alone to rule his kingdom. But this worked wonderfully too. Thomas would snap and withnothing left to fight for he'd be much easier to manipulate into doing the bidding Murphy assigned him. Now that he was alone sitting on his throne he let the grin stretch his mouth from ear to ear. Damn he was a genius. All he had to do was make sure Hawthorne didn't come back and spoil his new plans and all that took was a silent order to his blends, remember her face, forget her name and keep her away from Thomas. No one would ask twice and soon his sniper would bring Warren to him, dead or alive.

Bailey POV – still in flashback

She had kept running through Spokane, sticking to the forests and wooded areas rather than the city. The Red Hand were all over the alleyways and she wasn't sure how many would remember her so she played it safe. She ended up finding Warren and Sun Mei among the Red Hand and she was surprised Vasquez had agreed to help her, unless he thought that by helping Warren stop Murphy he was helping to make it easier for Bailey to kill him and get her revenge. The problem now was every time she thought of Murphy she got chills and couldn't help but grab her left shoulder as flashes of the zombie gnawing on her ran through her mind. She shook her head trying to refocus her attention as she crept along the bridge staying as low as she could to avoid being spotted, occasionally looking through the metal railing down at the balcony below where the others were. Warren was with Sun Mei and Hopper and not far from them she saw 10K knocked out leaning against the rail. This is what she'd been afraid of when she told Doc they didn't know how Warren would react to blend 10K, this was the reaction she'd feared: Warren looking at him like the enemy when really he needed her help.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Warren asked him when he woke up, "What are you? Cause you're not the boy I once knew. I can smell the difference in your blood. I can see the Murphy in your eyes. What'd you do? Run home and tell your savior I was coming?" she asked.

"He already knew." 10K replied still looking at her like a hurt puppy.

"Oh. Did he send you to kill me?" she asked and when 10K avoided her eyes she lifted him by the jacket, "Did he send you to kill me!?" she demanded shouting at him and he looked afraid again.

"Warren!" Sun Mei called.

"What?" Warren snapped at her before turning to 10K, "Just trying to knock a little humanity into him."

"Ask him where the lab is. He may know about Dr. Merch's work. The boosters. The vaccines."

"You want to talk to the doctor?" She asked but 10K was silent, "No? This is for your own good." She said before punching him in the face making him recoil from the hit, she grabbed his jacket again and made him face her, "Hey. Look at me. Hey! Look at me!" she said before throwing him to the ground. She crouched over him as he sat up on his elbows, the hurt puppy look returning.

"Nobody here to help you." She said with her knee on his chest keeping him pinned and Bailey couldn't look anymore, she backed away from the rail and moved further down the bridge out of hearing range. Her thoughts were swirling around like they were in a blender as she tried to find some way to help 10K. Warren wouldn't listen to her before so she had no reason to now. Maybe if 10K found a way to run from Warren Bailey could follow him and -

"I wanna hear it!" She heard Warren shout as Bailey moved to watch them again from her hiding place.

"Find Warren. Bring her to me. If she won't come, kill her." Sun Mei read aloud from a yellow sheet of paper.

"Why'd you let me beat your ass when all you had to do was give me the note?" Warren asked 10K as she slapped his cheek lightly, "Give him the booster shot of the original vaccine!" Warren said turning to Sun Mei.

"That's a bad idea. He's been pumped full of so many different vaccines that his immune system could crash or go into overdrive."

"I need to see what side he's on!" Warren shouted at her.

"Let me examine his blood. I need a baseline. He's been bitten, injected by Dr. Merch. –"

"I'll do it myself!" She said grabbing the bag and taking out the injector and slamming it into 10K's thigh. His eyes rolled back and his head hit the concrete and he started twitching, his head lolling from side to side.

"Thomas your ride's here!" She heard Murphy's voice and her fight or flight instincts kicked in. She brought a hand to her shoulder again before she took off heading back to the forest.

"_I'll find a way out of Murphy's control. I'm a survivor, a cockroach like Doc said. I'll find my way back to you. . .Have I ever not kept a promise? . . . Don't look back, just keep running."_

She let 10K's words repeat in her head as she ran. Go east, he'd told her. Go east and he'd find her. She stopped to catch her breath and pulled her jacket and shirt down off her shoulder looking at the bandages. She had no better plan, Warren wouldn't help her or 10K, the Red Hand were working for Warren and there was no chance in hell she'd ever ask Murphy for help. So east it was, she thought covering up her shoulder again, she just hoped by the time 10K found her she wasn't blue or dead.

«»

Bailey spent the next several days cutting straight across the rest of Washington State and through Idaho and was now in Montana. She hadn't run into too many Z's but hid every time she saw one. At first she blamed her shoulder, thought that if she used it too much it wouldn't heal but deep inside she knew that wasn't entirely it.

"_So you got the vaccine and then you got bitten?" Doc asked._

"_Eight times."_

"_Good God." Doc said in shock. _

"_If you say so." Murphy grumbled. _

"_How soon after the injection did you get bit?" Bailey asked wondering if it needed time to take effect. _

"_Immediately." Murphy said turning to her with a dead look in his eyes and she had to repress a shiver. _

She thought back to when she, Doc and Murphy had played Go Fish in their vehicle at the Jersey Refinery what felt like a lifetime ago.

"_There's too many Z's around here. It's freaking me out." Murphy said getting twitchy, "I got a phobia you know, ever since I got bit."_

Bailey had thought he was just weak, after all back then Murphy let everyone else do all the fighting for him, he still did. But now that she'd been bit, several times, she'd developed that same fear. Even if it was just one zombie she'd rather flee then fight. She tried to suck it up, to make herself overcome this new fear, but every time her body froze up and the fear crippled her and she'd take off running for cover or a hiding spot.

She was in Thompson Falls, Montana when she started contemplating going back. Maybe it was the fact that the town had Mack's last name and it got her thinking about all the friends she'd lost and how she really didn't want to be walking away from the ones that were still alive. _Don't look back, just keep running_. 10K's voice echoed through her thoughts and pushed her to keep going east. 10K was following her, he promised he'd come after her and nothing short of dying would keep him from fulfilling that promise. And if 10K was dead there was nothing left for her in Spokane, nothing to go back for, so her best chance was to keep going east like he'd told her.

She looked around at the scenery Montana offered, giving her mind something else to focus on. It was odd to say it but even in the apocalypse there were still things left that were beautiful. She kept walking at a leisurely pace as she let her mind wander. But _how_ would 10K find her? She wondered, he'd head east but what if he went more south or more north then shewas? What if they were walking parallel to each other and had no idea? There had to be some way she could leave a trail for him, some sort of sign that only 10K would be able to interpret as her leaving breadcrumbs for him. She kept thinking as she passed a clothing store with huge posters in the windows advertising an upcoming sale. There were numbers on the signs like 40% off and dates the sales would be and seeing all those numbers gave her an idea. She walked into the store with her gun in hand just in case there were any Z's, she found the nearest cash register and started looking through the drawers under the register until she found a roll of packaging tape. Then she started tearing apart the signs for the sales and markers above racks of clothes advertising low prices like '$10.99 while supplies last!'

She gathered enough of these numbers until she had what she needed then she went to the big front window and taped the numbers facing away from her. When she was satisfied she made one more run through the store seeing if there was anything she could scavenge but found nothing really important, she grabbed herself a new backpack but other than that came up empty. She left the store and couldn't help but smirk as she looked at the message she'd left. 10K would know what it meant.

1,094/10,000

_10K took another drag from his cigarette before dropping it into a small holder by his scope. Bailey inched a bit closer and saw that he was using the smoke from the end of the cigarette to gage the strength and direction of the wind. He took aim and fired but none of the zombies in the field dropped so he adjusted his aim. _

"_1,093." He said as he fired again and this time when he shot two bodies fell, "No. . . 94." He said smirking. _

«»

After another eight or nine days she finally had walked across Montana, sometimes if she found a bike she'd grab that and pedal across a few towns, sometimes she'd stop to go around a pack of zombies or stop to look for food and water. She continued leaving 10K messages as she went thinking back to the kills that stood out most in her mind. Watching him shoot and count always made her heart flutter for some reason. Maybe because he was just so immersed in his element, so absorbed in the shot he was lining up, something about that just made her happy. That's all she ever wanted was for him to be happy and she hoped he'd found a way to break free of Murphy's control for good, even if they couldn't be together right now he at least deserved his freedom and the happiness that brought him.

Then she was pulled from her thoughts when she heard snarling and she looked up to see a zombie wobbling out from between two buildings, she froze in her tracks her eyes immediately darting to the businesses around her looking for the best hiding spot. That's when her mind started having another one of its battles, one side screaming at her to find the courage she used to have and just take the Z out. For the love of Pete it was only one zombie! Her hand hovered over her gun, she could kill it with one shot, and it'd be long distance she didn't even have to get near it. But like all the times before once the Z saw her and started heading her way she chickened out and ran for cover. There was a McDonald's nearby and she quickly glanced at the sign that read 'open 24 hours' meaning it's door was never locked and she'd be able to get in quick and barricade herself in.

She threw the glass door openand slammed it shut behind her. There was one of those displays for what toys they were giving out with kids meals and she grabbed that and hauled it in front of the door just for extra protection. The Z stumbled up the ramp and slammed into the door, it wouldn't be smart enough to pull it open but unless she got somewhere where it couldn't see her it would keep trying to get in and would eventually draw attention. Since the walls were mostly glass if a bigger pack of zombies came along they might be strong enough to break it and get in, she needed a better hiding spot. The layout of the place was pretty open, you could see into the kitchen and all around the seating area, the only private place was the bathroom. She cringed at the idea, bathrooms in a fast food place were gross enough before the apocalypse, she really didn't want to know what they were like seven years after the end of the world but she had no other choice. She ran for the bathroom, the women's room since there was a tiny chance it was just a fraction cleaner than the men's and shut the door behind her.

She put her back to the door and slid down to the floor. Now it was just a waiting game, she thought as she ran her fingers through her ponytail. Then her heartrate picked up as she felt something she knew she shouldn't. She pulled her fingers away from her head and saw several strands of hair wrapped around her fingers that had just fallen out of her scalp with barely a touch. She tried to control her breathing as her body tried to send her into full panic mode. She wasn't too successful though as she thought back to when she'd found Murphy in the bathroom of Warren's old house, his hair falling out, his teeth turning brown and rotting right out of his head, the color of his bites. . .

She quickly pulled down the shoulder of her jacket and her shirt and tore off her bandages as quickly as she could. The bathroom was dark so she grabbed a flashlight she'd picked up along the way and aimed it at her disfigured shoulder, this was the first time she'd really looked at it and she was horrified at the idea that it was actually a part of her body. Her skin had been stripped off from the top of her shoulder blade over the curve of her shoulder and down, some strips of flesh making zig zag lines like you'd see on a heart monitor, the lowest going to her collarbone. She couldn't see the curve where her shoulder met her neck but she saw the red flesh stretch from there out to the top of her arm, a bit of white bone peeking through her exposed tendons. If you looked hard enough you could see the crescent bites within the mauled flesh, they were the deepest parts of the wound making her shoulder look like a red topographical map except in the deepest parts of the bites she could see them starting to turn a bluish grey color.

No, she thought as the first tears started to escape the corners of her eyes and she pulled her shirt over her shoulder again. She didn't want to be like Murphy, always wondering what your body was doing, wondering if one day the zombie virus would just take over while you slept. She brought her knees to her chest and lowered her head as she cried.

_«» _

By the time she'd cried herself dry she realized she no longer heard the snarling Z outside. She wiped her eyes and picked herself up and left the bathroom. Outside the zombie wasn't there anymore so she moved the barricade she'd put up and moved on. Before she did though something caught her eye, the large M sign out front had a ladder resting against it probably where someone had been sliding letters into their advertisement. They'd only gotten as far as 'McChicken 2 for $3 and 10pc nuggets now only $' before the message cut off. Bailey walked under it and saw some more letters scattered in the grass, she grabbed what she needed just like she'd done at the department store and climbed the ladder. She had to combine a few numbers and letter O's but was able to leave another message for 10K before she continued on her way.

3,003/10,oOo

"_That's all you Kid, I'm out." Doc said as 10K looked through his scope again and fired. They heard a ping as the bullet ricocheted off something metal._

"_Damn." 10K said lowering his weapon, its last shot used._

"_It's okay Kid." Doc said, "Remember that time in Missouri? At the Piggly Wiggly?"_

"_Frozen food section." He said as he shouldered his gun and walked away, weaving between filing cabinets and machinery. The rest of them stayed hidden and readied their knives and melee weapons as they heard the Z getting closer. There was a squish and Bailey poked her head out to see Doc standing in front of the zombie it's face now covered in cake as 10K came up behind it and whacked it in the head with a wrench._

"_3,003." Doc said as the two high fived._

_«» _

Seven days of walking through North Dakota and another day of walking across the border put her somewhere near St. Cloud, Minnesota according to the signs. She was following Route 94 which was full of abandoned cars which meant she had good odds of finding more supplies. She found a bottle of aspirin in the glove compartment of one car, a minivan that had a few bags of unopened kid's snacks under the seats, and a truck with a half full bottle of water and a few cans of spray-paint in the bed. She pulled one out and looked around. Further down the road was an eighteen wheeler that was left by the guardrail. Bailey walked over to it with her spray can in hand and wrote along the side.

4,234 + 1/3

"_I want whatever did that." 10K said his voice deep as he smirked staring at the Z with excitement in his eyes at the thought of whatever weapon could be capable of something like that. _

"_Some kind of samurai surgeon?" Doc suggested. _

"_Some things you just can't unsee." Addy said disgusted as 10K cocked his handgun. The red head heard the click and she bent down and blocked her ears as 10K fired hitting the zombie in the forehead. _

"_4,234. . . and a third." He counted as he put his gun away tucking it in his belt._

"_Take the whole kill. You deserve it Kid." Doc told him. _

"_35." 10K said with a shrug before raising his hands to rest them on the metal bars that crossed over the buggy like a makeshift roof. "You know they used to find mutilated cattle out here back Pre-Z."_

"_Mutilated cattle?" Warren asked, "Like_ X Files _mutilated cattle?"_

"_Yeah my uncle knew all about it. Aliens did it." 10K said leaning his head on his hands. _

"_Have you been smoking my Z-weed?" Doc asked him. _

"_No."_

"_Maybe you better start." The hippie replied. _

"_You believe in UFO's?" Murphy asked over his shoulder. _

"_Sure." 10K said. _

"_That's ridiculous. Aliens don't exist." Murphy snapped, "If they were smart enough to get here they wouldn't put up with the dumbass human race for a minute. Pure science fiction."_

"_That's what people said about zombies." 10K said with a smile in his voice and Bailey looked over to him and saw no hint of joking in his expression. _

She smirked at the memory as she threw her now full backpack over her good shoulder and continued on her way, she knew eventually she'd come to the Great Lakes and would have to turn south before she could continue east again. The next time she walked into a town she found a gas station that had maps for tourists and she grabbed all of them, she only needed one but if she ever needed to start a fire to keep warm the others would come in handy. She unfolded it and was happy to see that if she followed Route 94 it would take her around Lake Superior and through a good portion of Wisconsin. Maybe she'd even see that cheese wheel still rolling away, she thought smiling. She continued walking until she caught her reflection in the windshield of a car facing her. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a silhouette behind her in the reflection. It stopped when she stopped so she knew it wasn't a zombie, which was further confirmed when the person spoke.

"Bailey Hawthorne." They said and her blood ran cold, not only that whoever it was knew her name but also that she knew that voice. She turned slowly and saw a tall bald man with a stern look on his face. He was dressed nicely for the apocalypse just like when she'd seen him back at Mercy Labs. The Man reached into his vest and pulled out a piece of paper and her heart jumped in her chest. He unfolded it and held it up, she knew that he knew she couldn't read it at such a distance but still she knew exactly what was on it. She brought her right hand to her left shoulder, her bites and torn flesh hidden by the fabric but that didn't matter, the Man - and Zona, both knew she'd been injected, they knew she was like Murphy and they knew she could be used to make a cure now too.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be." the Man said in his emotionless voice as Bailey turned and took off veering off the road and heading to the nearest neighborhood where she could weave through the houses and backyards and hopefully lose him.


	70. Chapter 70

**Staypeculiar: I'm glad you're enjoying Bailey's flashbacks! :) I hadn't been sure if I wanted to put them throughout season 4 and switch between 10K's POV and hers or leave them until after revealing to the group that she was still alive. But in the end I felt like it was easier for a reader to imagine 10K's sadness if they thought she was really gone too. I hope you enjoy this chapter too, let me know what you think of the Man's part in Bailey's story!**

S5E02: Part 4

_Still Flashback_

She'd been running from the Man for almost a month now, she'd lost count after fifteen days and was sure at least five more had gone by since then. During that time she'd only run into the Man again once. She'd been hotwiring a car when he found her and her heart had been hammering in her chest as she prayed she'd picked up something from watching Addy and Warren do this dozens of times before.

"Bailey!" the Man had called to her when he'd caught sight of her, though thankfully she was a good distance away, "You know I always get the people on my list. Dr. Teller tried to fight and now all those people who died trying to keep him from me, their deaths are on his hands. You don't want to live with that. Anyone you encounter, anyone who will try to help you, I'll have to kill them and that will be on you. You don't want that guilt."

Her hands still moved quickly as she worked on the wires of the car and the Man approached her walking at a leisurely pace down the street. His words made her argue with herself. Part of her wished 10K was here. That maybe he'd caught up with her and he'd shoot the Man in the head and rush out, hug her, wrap her in his arms and tell her it would all be okay. But another part was happy he wasn't here, that he wouldn't die protecting her. Just then the car started up and Bailey hopped in, put it in gear and was off speeding away from the Man.

She'd headed south until the car had died then continued on foot, straight south occasionally bouncing from border to border. She went down the line between Iowa and Wisconsin before crossing the bottom of Iowa and continuing south along the border of Kansas and Missouri before she had to cut east again. She did her best to stay ahead of the Man only catching brief glimpses of him before she got the hell out of dodge. Her only advantage had been that while she ran or drove at full speed the Man seemed fine to follow at a leisurely pace. She knew he had a reputation of never failing to deliver a target to Zona and he probably had so much confidence now that he knew inevitably he'd catch her, she just knew she was going to do her best to make it a challenge for him, she wouldn't go down easily. The arguing with herselfhad stopped a few states back and she was just happy 10K hadn't found her yet, she knew he'd risk his life to keep her safe and against the Man she knew he didn't stand all that much of a chance. 10K was a cockroach, nothing could kill him but the Man was something else and she knew if it came down to a hand to hand fight – 10K would lose. More than lose, the Man would probably break his bones if he stood in the way of him taking Bailey to Zona. She couldn't be more relieved that 10K _wasn't_ here.

She was walking down a side road off the beaten path, it wasn't even a paved road and she was hoping it would be one place the Man didn't look for her. She heard a light snarling but her phobia or PTSD whatever you wanted to call it, that initial fear of zombies she'd had after she'd gotten bit had gone away. Since the Man started following her and hunting her down she had bigger problems and that seemed to have cleared up her perspective as her brain re-categorized what was more important, running from Z's or running from the Man.

However this Z she didn't have to run from. It was lying belly down on the dirt road everything from the waist down flattened by tires running over it. The zombie had its arm stretched out, the other hand propping it up as it reached for her. At first she was just going to walk by it but then she got another idea. She stopped in front of it and crouched down looking into its white hungry eyes from under her cap. How the hell did Murphy do this? She wondered as she sat there and stared at the half mashed zombie, maybe she was too tense, or wasn't focusing enough but could anyone really blame her? She was wasting time she could be using to put distance between her and the Man. Just as she was about to give up and walk away the Z stopped snarling and she paused. Its hand dropped like it no longer desired to make a meal out of her and it turned its head staring at her curiously. When it became too much and she started to get creeped out she stood and continued down the road leaving the silent Z behind. She pulled down the collar of her shirt and jacket and looked at her shoulder. The wound hadn't scabbed over instead it looked like one of Murphy's bites only bigger and now it had turned a sickeningly grey color. She sighed and covered it back up. She knew that color would spread and she'd start looking like a Z soon. Then she was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a car engine and she ducked off the road and headed into thicker woods.

She kept running until she came to a very familiar compound. It had low single story buildings and was surrounded by a high chain link fence. The part that made it so familiar was the sign out front reading 'Surrender All Weapons.' Damn, she said to herself internally, she never thought she'd see Provincetown again.

She stood outside the gate weighing her options. The fence was still intact but she knew that it would have only kept in the Z's that were once the people who inhabited the camp. Then she remembered that Z on the road, would it be worth it to test herself with more than one zombie? Maybe a pack? Or was it stupid? She supposed she could always just mercy them if it became too much, without her gun of course, the gunshots would only give away her location to the Man. Then her stomach growled and she knew she'd have to stop somewhere for food eventually so why not a safe compound? She remembered Major Williams saying they grew all their own fruits and vegetables, hopefully if the Z's didn't trample it the garden would have kept growing on its own meaning she'd have food.

She looked both ways making sure there were no vehicles around and no sign of the Man before she ran across the street and climbed the fence. When her feet landed on the ground inside she drew her knife and got ready to take on any aggressive zombies. She carefully made her way about the camp trying not to have a trip down memory lane, especially since this place didn't have the best memories.She found herself rubbing the scar under her chin that she'd gotten here while a quick flash of 10K's concerned face appeared in her mind. She shook her head, now was not the time to get distracted. Then as she walked she found the door that 10K had barricaded with a large wooden cross and removed it standing it straight up against the building before opening the door and going inside. There was one Z mulling about the hall, she recognized the woman with the blue bandana who had said she'd been a TSA agent Pre-Z. At the sound of the door opening and closing the woman turned and looked at Bailey but didn't make any move to attack her. Instead she just stared with her head cocked at an angle as she watched Bailey go by. Bailey kept her eyes on the Z in case it decided to charge at her but she never did, once Bailey left the hall the TSA woman went back to mulling around.

_«»_

Bailey had been able to gather some food from the garden which had overgrown since her last time here. She found a bedroom with little to no blood in it and knew it would be the best she'd gotten in a while. She was using what was left of the daylight hours to look for the Z's who had been part of that cult, the ones who took all the weapons from the armory. Her group had managed to get theirs back before they fled the camp but there had been more and Bailey could use them when she ran into the Man again. She didn't question whether it would happen or not, she knew it would happen. The Man wouldn't give up looking for her, so she'd need as much heavy artillery as she could carry to help her out. As she was searching the grounds she came across a Z who was very familiar, it was that preacher Jacob, the one who'd started this tragedy, the one who'd shot Garnett. He was still dressed in his red and white robes and was mulling about the courtyard near the zombie cage.She felt a burning hate boil up inside her, being a person who grew up in a religious family she hated when people as wicked as Jacob used her beliefs to encourage negative stereotypes or to hurt others. Bailey found a shovel leaning against another building and grabbed it before she headed over to him. She didn't want to mercy Jacob, he didn't deserve that, she wanted him to suffer the best way a Z could, cut off their ability to find and eat brains. He was already near the zombie cage and with a bit of coaxing she managed to get him to wobble his way in front of the door. She shoved him in and snapped the lock shut trapping him inside. Without any means of getting food he'd likely decompose which she hoped felt as terrible as it sounded. She smirked watching him try to get out only to stumble into a wall and head for another one just to stumble and head for a different wall again over and over.

Her smirk fell however when she saw a body lying on the ground motionless. Her heart fell into the pit of her stomach as she slowly made her way over and saw Garnett lying in the dirt, a bullet wound to his forehead. She remembered Warren taking that shot, giving him mercy with 10K's rifle but they didn't have time to give him a proper burial. Bailey looked to the shovel in her hand. Staying outside where she could be seen was a bad idea, the Man might still be nearby but she couldn't just leave Garnett's body out here to rot more than it already had. So she started digging.

By the time she was done it was dark but with that vaccine in her veins it meant night wasn't the threat to her it once was. It was a weird adjustment but a welcome one. She finished the grave and lowered Garnett's body into it before filling it with dirt. When she was done she went back to the door where she'd left that large wooden cross. She dragged it over to the freshly dug grave and planted it into the ground, using her knife to carve into it _Sergeant Charles Garnett. _She saluted the grave in a casual two finger salute before she headed inside and went to her room to rest for the night.

_«»_

When she woke up she felt oddly stiff, she had thought sleeping in a real bed would have been more comfortable but then she realized why she was sore – her arms were pulled over her head and her wrists were restrained by something. She shot up – as much as she could – and twisted until she was on her knees facing the metal headboard where her wrists were zip tied together. She tugged and tugged but the plastic restraint wouldn't budge.

"You're not going to break that." Came the Man's voice and she looked over her right shoulder to see him sitting in a chair reading a book he must have found somewhere in the compound. He looked up at her placing the book in his lap and she turned away going back to her wrists and tugging some more. They were zip tied together and a second tie held them to the metal headboard. She knew she had little to no hope of getting free but something inside her made her keep trying. Behind her she heard the Man sigh.

"Bailey you're only going to hurt yourself." He said his monotone voice getting the slightest hint of scolding like he was talking to a child. "At best you'll break your wrists and that won't help you get out of those, it'll only put you in a great deal of pain."

She knew he was right but still that something in her, maybe it was denial or some fleeting fantasy that she could actually break free, she didn't know which but _something _made her tug harder, to at least try. The Man sighed again and she heard him get up from his chair then his hand grabbed her wrist and she saw him pull out a large knife from his belt. Her eyes widened in fear for a moment before he used the knife to slice through the second zip tie, the oneholding her to the bed. She immediately scooted so her back was to the wall as she sat on the bed and brought her knees to her chest and rested her joined hands in her lap.

"I'm assuming you're smart enough to know you can't run." The Man said as he returned to his chair and picked up a backpack from the floor.

"How did Zona find out I was injected with the vaccine?" she asked. She didn't have to ask what Zona wanted with her, she'd figured out that much, but how they found out was a mystery to her. The Man looked over his shoulder at her briefly before he continued rummaging around in the bag.

"The Captain of that nuclear submarine, he told you that they'd been tracking Operation Bitemark since your mission began didn't he?" the Man asked and Bailey remembered back to the conversation the sub Captain had had with Warren, Bailey had only picked up pieces of it, she'd been a little preoccupied with 10K as he nearly bled to death in front of her but she did remember overhearing something like that. "And then Murphy told you that the people on the sub were working with Zona, didn't he?"

Bailey didn't remember that part, but after she thought 10K was dead she wasn't exactly in the best state of mind, "That I don't remember, I probably wasn't with the group at that point." She muttered.

"Ah yes, your suicide mission. I was actually quite impressed with you when I saw the drone footage. One girl all alone trekking through Ender and zombie infested forests making her way north through three states all on her own. It displayed exceptional survival skills on your part."

Bailey assumed this was the part where he was expecting a thank you for the compliment but it was hard to thank someone who was keeping you prisoner.

"Not enough skill apparently." She muttered again looking to her wrists. "At least tell me it wasn't easy for you."

He chuckled still with his back to her, "No actually, catching you was quite the challenge. I should thank you, it's been a while since I've had to exude that much effort in one of my jobs."

She took a deep breath, "What is Zona going to do to me?"

"I'm not a scientist Bailey I'm just –"

"Their delivery boy?" she asked and he turned to look at her again. For a moment she was afraid she may have crossed a line though she did her best to hide that behind an expressionless face.

"That's one way to put it." He said simply before taking something out of his bag and walking over to her. It was a packet of jerky, unopened. He ripped the top off and tilted it to her offering her some. She was hesitant, part of her was worried he might have done something to it but another part argued that was why he opened it in front of her so she'd know he didn't tamper with it. He already had her hands tied, if Zona wanted her dead she'd be dead but they wanted her alive. In the end her stomach won out, it was rare to find meat that was untainted by the zombie virus these days and she'd need the protein if she was going to get free. She reached her hands into the bag and pulled out a piece and started to nibble on it wanting it to last.

"My job has gotten increasingly difficult since I've been tasked with following your group." He said turning and putting the jerky back in his bag. "Your friend Addy gave me a good deal of trouble too not long ago."

Her attention peaked at Addy's name, last she knew Addy and Doc had been going after Lucy, the only way Addy would have gotten caught up with the Man was if she was trying to protect that little girl.

"Did you kill her?" Bailey asked worried about the answer, "When she didn't let Lucy go without a fight?"

The Man looked back at her again, "You are a clever one." He said impressed at how quickly she put all those pieces together, "No." he replied digging around in the backpack and Bailey felt a wave of relief wash over her, "She pushed me off a cliff." He continued and Bailey's fear came back, "I don't know if she made it." He said knowing that would be her next question, "I didn't stay or care to find out." He turned to her, "Then Zona tasked me with finding you. They didn't need Lucy once they got Alvin Murphy."

Bailey snickered and the Man looked at her questioningly, "What? His name is Alvin, it's funny." Bailey said remembering CZ mentioning it once when they were creating their files. "Like the singing chipmunk."

She saw the smallest bit of humor flash in the Man's eyes before he took something else out of his bag and walked over to her – it was a bottle of water. She turned it down though, not because she worried he'd put something in it but she just wasn't thirsty, which was odd because she should be.

"_Water isn't gonna find you just sitting there." Murphy told them and Warren dropped the plastic jug she'd pulled from the car radiator._

"_Why are you so freakin' chipper?" she asked._

"_I've been wondering that myself. Maybe it's cause I conserve my precious bodily fluids.". . . "I suggest we run for it." Murphy said before jogging down the road. He didn't get far when he noticed no one was following, no one had even moved in fact. "Come on people, pick it up!" he said moving back over to them and jogging in place. _

"So if they have Murphy why do they need me?" she asked.

"They want to help you." He replied and she snorted not believing that at all. "You find that hard to believe?"

"I find that impossible to believe."

"It may be more than that but if it is they haven't disclosed that information to me." The Man continued, "But they have your friend Warren there too." He said and Bailey's eyes widened slightly, "She was shot and they're helping her. Murphy is there giving his blood to make a vaccine and when they have what they need they want to try and find a way to revert his body back to the state it was in prior to Dr. Merch's experiment. They only wish to do the same for you."

She let that sink in for a moment and he let her as he collected his bag and hers getting ready to leave Provincetown.

"Besides, isn't that what you want?" he asked and she looked up from her lap at him again as he faced her, "To be human again? So you can be with Tommy Beck again?"

"How –"

"Zona's facial recognition software." He answered and she remembered that was how Zona had found Dr. Teller, though she was still shocked. She was a little hurt and angry too, Tommy had never told her his last name and she hated that Zona knew so much more about him than she did. Knew things she knew he wanted to keep to himself. Her jaw clenched also at the Man's mention of 10K's name, she didn't like the Man mentioning him, she didn't like that the Man knew about him and he could tell, "You know, you may think I'm your enemy but your friend and I have quite a bit in common."

"10K is nothing like you!" she shouted outraged and heard a Z start to pound at the door to the room.

"Really?" the Man asked, "He's a survivor isn't he? He kills people who try and stop his group, the group who had been tasked to deliver Alvin Murphy to the CDC like how I am now tasked to deliver you to Zona? We may stand on different sides of the battlefield but your friend and I have more in common than you may care to admit. What's that phrase? When you point your finger at someone remember your other fingers point back at you." She leaned back against the wall again thinking over what he was saying. "Perspective Bailey. Life is all about perspective."

«»

The Man held her by the arm and kept her wrists bound as he pulled her away from Provincetown and to the woods where he'd hidden his vehicle. Bailey heard a bit of snarling and turned back to see a few Z's at the fence looking at her. They weren't acting like normal Z's, they weren't snapping their teeth or reaching their fingers and hands out trying to grab them. Instead they stood still with their heads cocked in that curious way as they stared at Bailey. It was the same way Z-Amelia had looked at Murphy back in Edgemont. It started to give her an idea, she thought back to everything she'd seen Murphy do as he'd grown more zombie as they travelled. Z's followed him, started to obey his commands, so did people if he bit them. She glanced quickly at the Man as he left her by the passenger side door and made his way around to the driver's side. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror of the car and did a double take.

This was spreading, quickly, quicker than she remembered it happening to Murphy. Now her skin, all her skin, was turning the same sickly grey her shoulder had been. She looked down at her hands, she'd been so preoccupied with the fact that the Man had caught her that she hadn't noticed the slight change in color, not until she'd seen it on her face.

"Bailey." She heard him call from where he stood by the open driver's side door. She took a deep breath and turned to him, "The sooner you get to Zona the sooner they can cure you."

She looked back at her reflection for a moment and said nothing. Then she turned to the door and opened it and hopped in the car. She didn't bother to buckle up, she just slouched in the seat not bothering to disguise how miserable she felt. The Man threw their bags in the back and got in as he started the car.

"Bailey." He said again and she turned to him, "You're going to be okay."

She exhaled a deep breath and turned back to the windshield looking out at the road, "Just drive." She said softly and he put the car in gear and continued down the road.

«»

The Man took her southwest through Oklahoma as they drove toward Texas. When the car ran out of gas he found them an old apartment building to bunk down in for the night. He took out his radio and went into the living space to call Zona, apparently they had the resources to airdrop more gasoline to him instead of searching for another vehicle. While he did that Bailey mulled about the kitchen flipping through cabinets at a slow pace. She'd been down ever since she'd noticed she'd started to turn grey, losing the will to do much of anything. There was no reason to go look for 10K, why would he even want her anymore? And besides, he'd only get into trouble once he found out the Man wanted to take her to Zona.

"You don't need to search for food anymore Bailey. We have more than enough." The Man called from the other room reminding her that Zona supplied them with plenty.

"There's nothing else to do." She whined as she looked through the cabinets and in a very daring move even checked the refrigerator. Inside was an old can of frosting that for some reason made her mouth water.

"_Dibs on the last rose." Murphy said snatching the frosting flower from the top of the cake and shoving it in his mouth as the others looked at him strangely, "What? Vaccine makes me crave sugar."_

When the Man walked into the kitchen he looked slightly surprised as she leaned against the counter and ate the very expired frosting with a spoon. Bailey saw the look he gave her and shrugged.

"What? It's a side effect of the vaccine. Not my fault." She said popping the spoon back into her mouth. Then they heard a banging at the door and the snarling of zombies and Bailey stuck the spoon into the can of frosting and left it on the island. She noticed the Man was looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"They're drawn to you." He explained, "Make them leave."

"I don't know how." She said and he gave a sigh pulling out his gun and heading for the door.

"Stay here." He said and she hopped on a barstool and went back to her frosting as she heard gunfire in the hall. She hadn't lied exactly, she didn't know how to make the Z's go away. But that wasn't what she was trying to do, she wanted to lure them in, she was just waiting for a big enough horde.


	71. Chapter 71

**MoonNiki: The Bailey/10K storyline is coming, there's still a good amount of stuff Bailey goes through before we get back to the present. Hopefully it will be worth the wait. :)**

**Staypeculiar: So glad to hear you loved it! Bailey has a few more clever moments in this chapter I hope you like. And thank you for your feedback, I did my best to make Bailey different than the usual badass characters we see with 10K. I think it makes her a bit more relatable too, I know if I was in the zombie apocalypse I wouldn't be able to carry a dozen different weapons and do backflips off cars so I tried to make her more realistic so readers could connect with her better. **

S5E02: Part 5

Once they had more gasoline they got back in the vehicle and continued driving into Texas. When they reached the border the Man suddenly cut south instead of west.

"Where is this rendezvous point with Zona anyway?" she asked.

"An old abandoned Air Force base. We had an agent out here a little over a year ago. We stopped hearing from him and assumed he was dead. But the landing pad will be enough for a Zona aircraft to land and pick us up." He explained and after being pushed off a cliff she assumed Zona had decided no more secret mountain base pick-ups.

"An agent?" she asked then groaned, "Not Dan Scully?"

The Man's head snapped to her, "You know him?"

"Knew him." She corrected confirming his suspicions that the man was dead. "We stopped in Roswell and he talked about Zona. Back then we thought he was insane."

"He wasn't."

"Clearly." She replied, "Why the sudden turn south?" she asked and he pointed out theright window where she saw what looked like a junkyard in the distance.

"Officially it's Spontaneous Mass Mortality Site Number 247 but civilians call it 'The Great Pile'. Almost over two hundred square miles, with no path through it. It's one big no-go zone. We'll make one more stop for the night, then drive all day and should arrive at the rendezvous by nightfall."

She nodded her head and itched the side of her neck. Then the Man reached over and pulled the collar of her shirt. He stared at her wound for a long moment before he turned his attention back to the road. Bailey's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion before she pulled down the visor and flipped open the small mirror. She tugged her shirt off over her shoulder and looked at her disfigured skin. It was still grey but parts of it were starting to peel at the edges like sunburn, that's what had made her neck itch. Her skin was peeling and underneath in the small bits where she'd scratched she saw fresh blue skin.

She slammed the mirror shut and pushed the visor back up. She could feel the Man's eyes on her trying to gage her reaction but she just crossed her arms and slouched in her seat. She felt like she wanted to cry but she'd be damned if she let him see her weep. The whole thing only made her miss 10K again, she wanted him to hold her, to let her cry into his shoulder and tell her it would all be okay. But 10K wasn't here and she honestly wasn't sure if anything would be okay.

_«»_

The Man didn't bother to find an actual place for them that night, instead he just parked the car in an alley and locked the doors. Bailey had tried no far-fetched escape plan since he'd caught her and now he'd finally let his guard down just enough for her to try. She'd been hoping she'd be able to lose him if they ran into a big enough horde but now they were too close to his rendezvous point and she was running out of time. Luckily, another plan had presented itself and she wasn't going to miss the opportunity. She carefully unlocked the door, slowly pulling up thesmall pin in the door, then she carefully pulled on the handle and opened the door almost silently. She slowly closed it but not all the way before she crept out of the alley and took off down the street. Her instincts were screaming at her to head east again, that would increase the odds of running into 10K, but she also thought it might be too obvious.She remembered the way to the Great Pile they'd passed, and knew a place like that would be perfect to hide in if it didn't get her killed but with her new vaccinated immunity it wouldn't be as great a threat to enter as it'd be for the Man. She headed north towards where Texas and Oklahoma met, that's where she'd seen the Great Pile, and it hadn't been more than a few hours ago. She ran through the town and into the neighborhoods every now and then attracting a lone Z or two. Then she realized the biggest flaw in her plan, the Z's. They'd follow her and lead the Man right to her just like when Murphy had been trying to escape the bounty hunters back in Cheyenne. Which meant she had to put as much distance between her and him before he woke up and noticed she was gone.

_«»_

Damn it Murphy! She thought as she ducked behind a house to catch her breath just as the sun was rising. This was just one more thing on a long list of things that was all his fault. She wondered how long that list would be exactly and for a moment wished she had her notebook so she could find out.

She ran out from behind the house and into an open green field, in the distance she could see the start of the Great Pile, it was just one long sprint away and hopefully it would be her salvation. Sure, she was worried what would happen to her as she became more like Murphy, blue skin, zombie controlling, blend creating, but she feared what Zona would do to her more despite what the Man said. No one helped people for the sake of helping people – aside from 10K - if Zona wanted to cure her it was only so they could use her like a lab rat, poke and prod her, drain her blood and inject her with God only knew what. When she reached the first few cars at the edge of the Great Pile she stood on the hood and got a better view, the Man had been right, it stretched on for miles with no end in sight, it was perfect and she took off for the heart of it.

She wove between the trailers, RV's, vans, trucks and other assorted vehicles before she stopped when that damn itching came back. She stopped and crouched down by a car as she pulled up her sleeve and dug her nails into her skin rubbing back and forth to relieve the annoying feeling. As she did more of her skin peeled revealing more blue patches. Then she was tackled and thrown to the ground. She struggled with whoever had grabbed her, she could tell it wasn't the Man, this person was dressed in shaggy rags and when she did get a peek at them she saw long dirty hair and a long beard – an Ender. Great just what she needed. . . actually maybe it was. She wrestled with him until he got a good hold on her, once his arm was close enough she turned her head and bit him. He cried out in pain and leapt back, Enders might not have much of their brains left but they still knew that a bite was bad news. She got off the ground and grabbed him by his already torn collar.

"There's a man chasing me, tall, bald, strong, when you see him you're going to attack him." She ordered before she took off. She didn't know if she'd 'evolved' enough to be able to command people yet but she wasn't too concerned if it didn't work and the Ender thought she was just plain crazy. She continued to run between and over vehicles, she saw several she could have hidden in but the trouble was she still worried about attracting zombies. Having a pack banging on a car window was a little obvious so she'd need to find a place that had something to distract them from her.

Then she heard a howl and turned, she looked around the side of an old U-Haul and saw the Ender she'd bitten charging at the Man who appeared in the distance. He must have been able to guess where she'd headed and with a car full of gas he'd been able to catch up much quicker then she'd been hoping for. Thankfully, he hadn't spotted her but he did look annoyed that now he had to take out the mad Ender who kept howling and waving his weapon around. She caught a lucky break when his howling grabbed the attention of several other Enders in the area who joined in the fight without a second thought, causing mayhem and chaos for someone was the only thing on their mind. She didn't stay to watch how the fight played out, instead she ducked back behind the U-Haul and took off. She looked among the debris around her as she ran looking for something that would distract a Z but not attract the Man to wherever she decided to hide. Then she saw something glimmer in the sunlight and ran over to find several CD's that were probably once in one of the cars. Zombies like shiny things and she quickly looked around for some string or some wire. It wasn't difficult to find as shestarted working on tying the CD's to each other making a mobile that would move in the wind, that should be enough to distract a Z.

Once it was done she found the nearest RV and climbed her way onto the roof. She dangled the CD mobile from a pole that had been meant for an awning just as she heard snarling. She looked up to see a Z stumbling her way and she smiled. She shook the mobile making the discs rotate and reflect the light in little rainbows making the Z reach out and try to grab it but it was too high. The CD's also clinked and made little dinging sounds which also seemed to be something the zombie enjoyed. Satisfied Bailey hopped down and went into the RV to hide. She closed the door behind her and saw a small hand carved figure leaning against the window which had the blinds drawn to keep out the sun and she couldn't help but chuckle at how much the little figure looked like Doc smoking some Z-weed. She peered through the blinds and saw more Z's approaching no doubt drawn by her but then their attention was drawn to the mobile just like with the other Z. She moved away from the window letting the blinds fall shut again as she went into the RV's bathroom, knowing it would be the only door with a lock. She sat on the floor and waited, this was probably one of the hardest parts, just waiting, not looking out the window, not knowing if the Man saw the Z's and passed or if he saw them and got suspicious or if he was still dealing with the Enders. She had no doubt that they were all dead now, the Man wouldn't have been beaten by them and he surely wouldn't have let them live.

As time ticked slowly by her eyelids grew heavy, the night of running instead of sleeping was catching up with her. Part of her was afraid to sleep, after all last time she woke up with her hands zip tied to the bed but another part of her knew she'd need the rest if she was going to keep running as she gave into her exhaustion hoping when she woke up the Man would have turned back and would be far from the Great Pile.

_«»_

When she woke up she was lucky to be right where she remembered falling asleep only now she had another problem, she'd run off without taking any supplies and while she hadn't needed as much water these days as she used to she did still need food. She quietly left the bathroom and peered out the blinds again. It was dark out so hopefully the Man had sought out shelter for the night, after all he was still human and had to worry about how active zombiesbecame after sunset. Meaning it was the perfect time for Bailey to go looking for any scrap of food she could find, maybe the Enders had a stash somewhere she could now raid.

She didn't have any weapons on her either, the Man had taken them back at Provincetown, but that no longer seemed to be an issue, it wasn't like she had to pike Z's to survive anymore, she could walk right through. She left the RV and the zombies outside were still occupied with trying to grab the mobile though now without the sun reflecting off the discs they seemed to be getting bored of it and wandered off in their own directions. Some approached Bailey and she pointed away from her and told them to go, just to see if they would listen, when they did she felt an odd sense of power in her, she could see why Murphy liked this however she still wondered how big his ego was that he'd deluded himself into thinking he was a savior or a God. She rolled her eyes at the thought and made her way through more of the Great Pile. Her stomach growled as she searched for food, having to order a Z to leave her alone every now and then. She tried to avoid itching her skin but sometimes the annoying urge was too great. Now her whole left arm and her right hand were blue and she'd started scratching at her stomach.

Then suddenly a pair of headlights kicked on blinding her and she threw her hand up to block her eyes. Someone grabbed her from behind and held her against their chest. As she kicked and struggled against the Man's hold she tried to figure out how Murphy contacted Z's telepathically, maybe she could get some of them to help. Then the Man changed how he was holding her using one arm now while his free hand went to his pocket probably to grab more zip ties. She tried to do what she'd done with the Ender and she bit down on his hand.

Suddenly her whole mouth was in pain as he let her go and she fell to the ground with her hand over her mouth. She turned and saw him remove the glove revealing a robotic metal hand.

"I did ask you not to make this worse than it needs to be." He said before the robotic hand closed in a fist and he knocked her out cold.

_«»_

When she woke up she thought she was dead. Part of her hoped for it, got excited to see her family again but then she realized death wouldn't be this uncomfortable. Yes the whole room was white and lit with bright lights but she also seemed to be restrained to an operating table and for a moment she wondered if this was how 10K felt when that crazy nurse tried to give him a lobotomy. She pulled and struggled but the binds around her wrists and ankles wouldn't give. There was also an oxygen mask around her nose and mouth and she wondered if they were giving her something that made her weaker.

They, of course, being Zona. There was nowhere else in the apocalypse that could possibly be this clean and have enough electricity to power such strong bright lights. She turned her head and tried to take in as much of her surroundings as she could. The room seemed empty except for her and she had several needles stuck in each arm with different tubes dripping different colored liquids into her veins. Then she heard footsteps and not long after a face appeared looking down at her. Murphy.

He looked different, his hair was white and his face was split into normal and blue skin, he had a white robe on exposing his bare chest and a bandage on his stomach from a still healing wound. He smiled as he looked at her which did nothing to reassure her.

"Hello again Hawthorne." He said pulling a small stool from under her table and sitting down beside her. "How have you been?" he asked but she didn't answer. He just kept smiling not too put off at being ignored. "You know I was pretty mad at my blends when they told me you'd escaped." He said looking around the empty room, "I was even more upset when they came back saying they couldn't find you. Then I thought about it and honestly I'm surprised." He said crossing one leg over the other, "I never thought you'd actually do it though. I never thought I'd live to see the day where you'd abandon 10K."

"I didn't –" she began but he held up a finger and wagged it at her.

"The poor kid." He went on dropping his hand to his knee, "You should have seen how broken he was with you gone. All alone in the world. Though, I suppose I should thank you. It was so easy to take control of him after you vanished." He said and she clenched her jaw in anger, "You should have seen him, at the head of my blend army, in his proper place."

"You son of a bitch." She whispered her oxygen mask fogging slightly. Murphy wagged his finger at her again.

"Now, now no need for such language. You should actually be trying to be nicer to me, I hold a great deal of your fate in my hands. Why do you think the Man was suddenly tasked to find you?" her eyes widened as she realized what he was saying, he turned away from her and looked at his nails, "After Zona saved my life from the gunshot wound I made a deal with them. They could have my blood for a vaccine if they could make it worth my while. The Founder here, he explained that his team of doctors believed they could cure me of what Dr. Merch did. That I could be my good old human self again. But. . . it would take some testing and I'm not interested in being someone's guinea pig." He turned back to her and smiled wide again, "But then I remembered there was a girl running across America with my same condition. A girl they could use to experiment on until they found the right cure for me. And that my dear, is where you come in." he pointed his half blue finger at her still grinning. Then she heard a door open and a team of scientists walked in. They were all wearing white lab coats with black hexagons over their left pocket with a white letter Z in it and were also wearing big bug eyed goggles that hid most of their faces. Murphy stood and patted one scientist on the shoulder.

"Meet my new friends." He said, "After all, you're going to be spending quite a bit of time with them."

Then her oxygen mask fogged up again as something was pumped into her system and she passed out again.


	72. Chapter 72

Funkygirl24: Thank you so much for your comment, it was very flattering! I absolutely will read your story too, I haven't gotten to it yet but it is on my to-do list. I did read the summary and am very excited to see what you've done with the Z-Nation plotline. I also couldn't help but think 'great minds think alike' when I read your character's name because I have a second 10K story that I've been working on and my OC in that is named Ellie too! We must be on the same wavelength, lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks again for the review!

S5E02: Part 6

_18 months later (still in flashback)_

Pain. Every day for who knew how long. So much pain that now her body was constantly throbbing, like when you finished a workout at the gym. She didn't have a moment of her life that wasn't painful now. She'd never been someone who wished to die, through the outbreak, losing her family, losing Garnett, Mack and Cassandra through it all she found a way to keep going, until now. She thought she'd known pain after getting shot and kidnapped by cannibals, having a cult freak hold a knife to her throat, 10K burning the side of her ankle to cauterize a wound, being strapped with an electric shock collar, even having a zombie tear apart her skin with its teeth. She thought after all that she'd be able to handle any kind of pain but the tests Zona had been putting her through were another kind of hell. Feeling like every one of her veins was suddenly filled with fire, then the next day feeling like ice so cold it stung. All the times they'd stopped her heart and restarted it left her chest burning, all the incisions so they could look inside at her different systems, seeing how her body would cope to one thing or another. All the stitches while they sewed her back up. Most of the time they didn't even use anesthesia, she would have to hope she'd just pass out from the pain. The anesthesia they saved for if a member of Zona needed an operation, anyone who wasn't Zona was just collateral damage. Her level of pain and consciousness also was dependent on the doctor she had that day and whether they liked causing pain.

She didn't know how long it was before they finally found a cure for what she and Murphy suffered from. And as relived as she was that this might all be over soon, she also was fearful of what they'd do to her now that they were finished with her. The next time she woke up she was stiff and sore just like any other day. She was under a white sheet and next to her table was another small metal table with bloodied operating tools. Her head hurt like she had the world's worst headache and she brought her hand to her temple rubbing to try and relieve the pressure. Then she realized she could lift her hand to her temple, she wasn't tied down and restrained anymore. She sat up taking a moment to let the world go back into focus after a huge dizzy spell and she looked around. She was alone in the room but just by the door she saw a figure leaving. Through the tempered glass walls that surrounded the room she could see the person's silhouette, tall, strong. . . the Man? She couldn't tell and she didn't have time to stop and think about it. She had to act now. She got off the table and leaned forward on it resting on her elbows as her legs adjusted to being used again after so long. Attached to the side of the table she saw one of those clipboards with a medical chart on it and flipped through the pages looking at the dates across the top. She'd been here a year and a half! Adding in the time she'd spent running from Spokane and the Man she figured at least two years had passed since she'd last seen the group, since she'd seen – no she had to focus, she told herself as she pushed herself to stand upright, her legs still a bit wobbly. She looked down at herself and saw she was dressed in a dark red sports bra and shorts, probably not to show the blood. She had no stitches left in her, thankfully, and the scientists had at least been good enough at their job that they hadn't leftany scars behind. The second thing she noticed was her skin was back to its regular color. She looked at her shoulder and saw a patch of skin that was a shade darker but still a fleshy tone almost like a large birthmark that spanned across where the tears had been in her skin. She could still see some of the jagged line as the tan skin met the pale ivory and a lot of it still looked misshapen, like the skin 10K had burned on her ankle, but all in all she could be worse.

She stood up and hobbled her way to the door using the wall to help steady her. She went as quickly down the halls as she could fully aware that she really had no clue where she was going. She went the same direction she thought she saw the Man go but she didn't want to push herself too hard to try and catch up with him. It wouldn't do her any good if she pushed her limits and passed out in some random corridor. She kept weaving down the halls feeling more and more like a mouse in a maze with every turn.She continued on her way barefoot often needing the walls to help keep her upright when she had trouble walking on her own. She wasn't sure if it was all the experimental drugs they'd used on her or the fact that she hadn't been let off that operating table in a year and a half that was making her feel so weak.

She stopped and put her hand to her head again as her skull continued to throb. All the halls looked the same, the same bleached white the same bright lights, the only differences some of them had were the posters that read 'The Reset is Coming'. When she finally found a door she was hoping it would lead to outside the building but instead when she peered through the small glass window she found a man with big yellow tinted glasses working on a zombie hand in a box. He was piping something into it and the box filled with black smoke, when it cleared Bailey saw that the zombie hand had started. . . melting? The flesh from it singed like it was on fire and it turned liquidy and dripped right off the bones, even when there were no tendons, no flesh left the hand still twitched a few times before it went still. Bailey saw the man smile and she shuddered continuing on down the hall before she could be used as an experiment for whatever that smoke had been.

She kept walking down the halls and her legs seemed to start to remember how to walk, now if only she could get them to run. She heard voices from around the corner and hid in the next door she found, she desperately hoped there wouldn't be another madman with some horrifying experiment inside and when she turned around she was relieved to see it looked like a storage room with several plastic bags stretching from floor to ceiling in long ovals. But that relief didn't last long as she got closer and saw there were bodies inside the bags. She risked getting nearer as she looked harder and saw some of the people had bites on their faces and she recognized many of them from Murphy's compound back in Spokane. Zona had collected blends? For what? And more importantly, did Murphy know? She waited in the room of bodies a bit longer making sure whoever she had heard had plenty of time to leave the hall before she peeked her head out and continued the way they had come, maybe it would lead her out of here.

She was in luck, she came across a flight of steps and made her way up to the second floor, she got the bad feeling that she might be underground but wasn't sure why, the lab just had that kind of feel to it, maybe from the lack of any windows. She moved as quickly as she could while her legs protested against the speed she was moving until she came to a room surrounded in glass. Through it she could see a very familiar face – Dr. Teller. There was someone standing beside him with what looked like virtual reality goggles on their head as they moved their hands in the air. Dr. Teller looked like he was giving whoever it was instructions and when the person pulled off their goggles she saw it was Warren. Warren with white blonde hair. Bailey thought maybe she had died on that table and this was some hallucination on her way to whatever came after you died, it was unlikely and her mind immediately junked the theory as Bailey started banging on the glass but neither one moved, she wanted to call out to Warren but knew that would draw too much attention. But the glass must be soundproof and one way because Warren didn't even look in her direction. Bailey looked around and continued down the hall hoping to find a door that led into the room, she knew Warren was the only chance out of here she had. Although, the last time she'd seen Warren she had been beating up 10K who was under Murphy's control.

As she made her way down the curving hall looking for a door she wondered if any of the rest of the group were here too. The Man had told her that Addy had pushed him off a cliff, but maybe the others were here, Sun Mei, Doc, 10K. _"Besides, isn't that what you want?" he asked and she looked up from her lap at him again as he faced her, "To be human again? So you can be with Tommy Beck again?" _

She looked down at her flesh colored skin again thinking back to what the Man had said. Well, she definitely looked and felt human again, but if she wanted to get back to 10K she had to find a way out of here first. She thought back to what Murphy had said about how 10K had broken down when he realized she was gone, he thought she abandoned him, if he was here in Zona would he even care to see her again? Or did he know she was here and chose to do nothing to help her for a year and a half? She shook her head ridding herself of those thoughts, first step get out alive then worry about everything else.

She finally came upon a door and rushed inside hoping to find Warren there with Dr. Teller. But the room was small, nothing like the large space she'd seen the pair in, and it only had one desk with two computer screens on it. She walked over and moved the mouse making the screens light up. The one to her left had a blueprint of the robotic hand she'd seen on the Man's wrist and the other screen had computer codes and formulas that she didn't understand. She saw that both computers were plugged into the same hard drive and in the hard drive was aflash drive. Maybe if she took that she could use it as a bartering chip later if she had to. It was always good to have a backup after all, and so far her plan of just running around looking for an exit was getting riskier and riskier. She found out how to close the programs and shut off the computer so the flash drive wouldn't lose its data, it'd be useless to her then. Once the computers were off she pulled it out and put it into her tight top hoping no one would look for anything in her bra. Then the door burst open and several guards in black appeared with a doctor in white behind them. The doctor had a smile on their face while the guards grabbed Bailey. In the next second she felt a prick in her upper arm and the next moment she was out like a light.

_Murphy POV (still in flashback)_

The Founder had called for him which immediately set off alarms in his mind. Everyone in Zona did things based on appointments and schedules, they even had the days of the week here. But the Founder had asked to meet him in the lab which was another oddity, usually the Founder had people over to his home, so why the lab? Was it Warren? Was it Hawthorne? Was it him?When he got to the Founder's office he cleared his throat and fixed his tie before he greeted the man with a smile.

"Murph!" he exclaimed happily taking his hand and shaking it before he took his mask and his tank and inhaled deeply. The Founder was on strict medication to help heal him after the first vaccine had started to fail and he'd begun to lose his immunity and turn Z. He'd already lost all his hair and his eyes had dark circles around them and were sunken into his sockets. His skin always looked ashy and dark as it sagged wrinkled and hanging off his bones making him look old and decrepit.

"Founder." He greeted still smiling, "Can I ask what's wrong?"

"Ah, Murph nothing gets past you."

"Well I knew you'd only call me from the croquet match if it was important." He said with a short chuckle.

"Yes, yes, walk with me." He said taking him out of the office and leading him to a room he hadn't been in for a year and a half. Hawthorne's room.

"Has something happened?" he asked more worried about if the cure he and Bailey had taken might be failing then the actual girl herself.

"She tried to escape." The Founder explained as they walked in and he saw Hawthorne laid on the table unconscious, "I called you here because I need to know, to uh, pick your brain one might say, about what our next course of action should be."

"About what?"

"Well, there are several things we could do. Mr. Man has given a very interesting report on her. To just. . . dispose of her would be such a waste."

"Well she can't stay here." Murphy said quickly, his fear spiking.

"Oh?"

"Well, uh, you see. . ." he said quickly weaving together an explanation, "She won't be happy here and killing her seems so. . . primitive. Barbaric even." The Founder nodded along as he spoke, "Why not send her back to the mainland? Let Darwin take care of her." He said and the Founder seemed to consider it as he took another deep breath from his mask. Truthfully, Murphy had gotten what he wanted from Hawthorne, she'd been the Zona guinea pig and part of him did feel bad for her suffering, but better her than him. Now he was cured and she was cured but she couldn't stay here, especially if she got loose again. He wasn't stupid, she didn't like him and he was afraid of what she might do to him. Especially if she found out about the lie he'd told 10K. Let her go back to the zompocalypse, from what he'd heard things had gotten even worse than before, if he was lucky a Z would get her and his problems would be solved. He just knew he did not want her here. He had it good here, he had friends here and she could ruin that, Mack's death, Garnett's, Hammond's, the nukes and a lot more, Hawthorne blamed him for it and she'd make his paradise on Zona a living hell if she stayed. He didn't care if she lived or died out there in the apocalypse as long as she couldn't destroy what he had here.

"Yes, yes." The Founder said, "Yes, that seems best. Let Darwin. . . yes, yes." He cleared his throat and took another inhale of his mask, "I'll make the arraignments Murph. Now, I'll let you get back to your croquet match."

Bailey POV

The next time Bailey woke up she was in an entirely new environment. She was face down in the dirt and felt the wind on her skin. She looked up and noticed she was in her Zona clothes but had her denim shirt and brown leather jacket over the dark red top. She lifted her head and saw her gun and knife that the Man had taken when he'd caught her in Provincetown. She looked around and saw she was on the side of a road. She got up and grabbed her weapons looking down and seeing she'd also been put in a pair of black skinny jeans much more suitablefor the apocalypse. She quickly reached into her sports bra and checked to see if the flash drive she'd taken was still there, she breathed a sigh of relief when she found it and she got up, put it in her pocket and started down the road.It didn't take long before she came to a sign that read Jacksonville. She was all the way in Florida?

With no other direction to go she started heading north. She'd have to take it day by day until she found a camp or a community, maybe even a group to travel with. She'd been away for a year and a half and walking into the apocalypse blind put her at a disadvantage. She'd need help, she thought trying to come up with a plan. Before she'd at least had the hope she'd run into 10K, he promised he'd find her, he'd keep that promise, he never broke one. But now, a year and a half later, maybe he'd given up, maybe he'd already crossed the country once or twice and thought maybe she'd died along the way. For the first time she was utterly alone and had nothing to look forward to, nothing to hope for.

_When 10K talked about his Pa and having to kill him and the promise he'd made Bailey could see the pain in his eyes, even though he'd tried to hide it. He hadn't made eye contact with anyone since, leading Bailey to believe that 10K had had no one to confide in before meeting them. Many people who'd lived this long in the post-apocalyptic world all shared a lot, like understanding what it was like to lose people you cared about, having to go sometimes days without food, or having to walk for miles with no hope in sight. But being alone, as alone as 10K had been, was an experience Bailey never had to endure. . ._until now. She had to find other people and hope they'd be good enough to take her in and not hurt her. She didn't know if she could adapt to being completely on her own, sure she knew she could fight zombies and scavenge for food but how long would it take before her darker more depressing thoughts took over her mind and made her wonder if it was worth going another day? Especially now that she didn't have the drive of 10K's promise to motivate her.

North, her mind told her, go north, that's the only direction you can go from here. You're bound to run into people, that's all you need. New people who will take your mind off the old ones you lost.

«»

Maybe finding new people hadn't been the best plan, Bailey thought as she walked north nearing Alexandria, Virginia. She'd been doing fine for the past two months until she'd gotten here. She'd been camping in a tree the other night when she'd first heard the whistling. It was just two long dragged out notes but something about it made a chill run down her spine. Needless to say she'd packed up and headed out of the area as quickly as she could. Now she was walking through the woods hoping to come across an actual road and find some signs to help her get her bearings again when she heard a car. She walked faster knowing a car meant a road but she made sure to stay hidden and it's a good thing she did. When she found the road there were already people on it. A group of seven with an eighth man lying on his stomach on the pavement. They were looking down the road and she could see an RV approaching, that must have been the engine she'd heard. The vehicle stopped in front of the group of men and a bearded man got out, followed by a heavy set man with a mullet, a teenager with long brown hair and a flannel, a red headed man and a girl with chocolate skin and her hair pulled tightly against her head. They were all armed and by the way they approached the other group Bailey could already tell there was trouble brewing.

The two groups stayed a fair distance apart on the road before one of the men spoke.

"You're a whole lot of someone's who didn't listen." The man said to the group that had gotten out of the RV.

"We can make a deal." The bearded man said. "Right here, right now."

"That's right." The first man said, "We can. Give us all your stuff. We'll probably have to kill one of you but that's just the way it is. But then we can start moving forward on business. All you have to do is listen."

"Yeah." The bearded man said, "That deal's not gonna work for us. Fact is I was just gonna ask for all of your stuff, only I'm thinking I don't have to kill any of you. _Anymore _of you."

Bailey swallowed nervously knowing she'd walked in on something too big for her to get involved in. Then one of the men approached the man lying on the ground. He kicked him over onto his back as he shook a spray can in the air and then he crouched down to spray something on the front of the man's shirt.

"Sorry. My deal is the only deal. We don't negotiate." The first man said.

"Then me and my people are leaving." The bearded man said as his group started to slowly head back to the RV keeping their eyes on the hostile group across from them.

"Okay friend." The first man said, "Plenty of ways to get to where you're going."

"You want to make today your last day on earth?" the bearded man asked pausing before the door to the RV.

"No. But that is a good thing to bring up. Think about it. What if it's the last day on earth for you? For someone you love? What if that's true? Maybe you should be extra nice to those people in that RV cuz you never know." he snapped his fingers, "Just like that. Be kind to each other. Like you said. . . like it was your last day on earth."

"You do the same." The bearded man said before getting in the RV and the engine revved then the man who'd been leading the other group kicked the man on the ground as the RV backed up all the way down the road and out of sight.

Bailey stayed in the bushes hiding until the other men packed up their hostage and got in their vehicles and left. Her gut told her she should start running, get as far away from here as possible, don't get involved in whatever trouble was going on here in Alexandria. But something else in her head made her hesitate. What if 10K was part of one of the groups? What if he was nearby with one of them? Would it be worth it to find out? But if there was already trouble starting both groups would have guards on patrol who would probably shoot her if they caught her spying on them. Her alternative was to go to the gate itself and check out each group. But if she found 10K wasn't with one group would they let her leave to join the enemy, odds were against her there. In the end she went with her gut, trusting it instead of her head had always left her with the best outcomes. So when the coast was clear she started walking down the road and followed all the signs that pointed west.

_«»_

Another month later she found herself in Indiana and was running out of drive and motivation to go on. She was down to one water bottle and an old bag of chips that was already half empty and so stale it felt like her teeth might chip whenever she ate them. She was sitting in an old department store behind the counter hoping there weren't any Z's mulling around that would find her. She didn't have the energy to get up and fight them but at the same time she wasn't sitting around waiting to die either. Then she heard a bang that sounded like a door being kicked in and she sat up straighter listening to see what had caused the sound. She heard rushed footsteps and knew it was humans, then hushed voices started.

"Get that, we need to barricade the door." One woman's voice said and Bailey heard something get dragged to use to hold the door shut just before there was more banging as Z's tried to follow the new group of humans in.

"Shepherd, you and Philip go check the place for zombies, we don't need any surprises." A man's voice said and Bailey heard more footsteps as she moved to a crouching position in case she needed to sneak out of here. She threw her rucksack over her shoulders quietly happy she had a backpack that didn't zip which would have drawn attention. She knew they'd check behind the counter where she was and she'd need to find another spot to lay low until the opportunity to run presented itself. Quickly looking around she found a nearby circular rack full of clothes, she looked over her shoulder and saw the glow of a flashlight getting closer and knew she had to move now. She kept her footsteps as light as she could as she got under the rack and sat on the metal X a few feet in the air in the center of the rack that braced it and kept its legs straight. She pulledher feet up so her knees were to her chest and stayed as hidden as she could inside the circle of clothing. She saw the light criss cross along the floor as the two people got closer. She tried to keep her breathing quiet asthey passed her hiding place and refrained from exhaling a sigh of relief. Then she heard a snarl and a shout and assumed the pair had found a zombie. The scream was definitely male as gun shots went off but soon she heard a woman struggling too. Damn, it must be more than one Z. As the pair struggled one of them backed into the rack where she was hiding knocking it over and making her roll out of it. She could have run but then she risked running into their other two companions who were no doubt already on their way here after hearing the gun shots. With noother option Bailey drew her gun and shot the Z that was attacking the woman. Once it dropped she spared one glace at Bailey before turning to her friend and shooting the zombie that had knocked him to the floor.

Then the other two came rushing in looking from Bailey to the mercied Z's to their friends. One was a woman with brown hair that brushed her shoulders and the other was a man with light brown balding hair and he went to help the younger man off the floor. The younger guy had black messy hair like 10K but that was the only resemblance they shared. This guy had a different shaped face and tanner skin. The last woman, the one with the gun had blonde hair that was pulled back into a bun and she had a stern look on her face as she holstered her gun.

There was the usual awkwardness when meeting new people, trying to figure out if she was a good person or a bad person, she claimed she was alone but they had no way of knowing if she was lying or telling the truth. In the end the woman with her hair in a bun vouched for her and they decided the least they could do was give her some of their food after she'd helped save half their group.

"Are you headed north too?" the woman with the short brown hair – Sherry – asked her.

"Not really heading anywhere." Bailey admitted taking a sip of water as they all sat around the department store after dragging some chairs around in a circle and passed out rations of the food. "Why north?"

"Newmerica." The balding man, who'd introduced himself as Dr. Edwards spoke up from across the circle.

"Newmerica?" Bailey asked having never heard of it before.

"Mm-hmm. It's the last safe place left in the world, now that the Z's are on the warpath." Dr. Edwards explained, "Officer Shepherd here has been in contact with some of the marines who are organizing a convoy to take survivors north."

"I was a police officer Pre-Z." Officer Shepherd said taking her radio out from where it was on her belt next to her gun, "If I hadn't taken this with me back on day one we'd have no communication with the marines now."

"But I thought there was no more government." Bailey said, "How did the marines organize the convoy?"

"Well it's not the only convoy." Shepherd said, "They've got dozens of them across the country collecting survivors. Newmerica can't flourish without its most important asset – people."

"You should come with us." Sherry said as she took a bite of her food. "Safety in numbers."

Bailey considered it, she didn't want to get close to new people but she knew being in a group would be much better for her chances of survival. And if this 'Newmerica' place was the only safe zone left it made sense to stay with this group until she got there. And who said she had to get close to them, all she had to do was watch their backs and they'd watch hers until they got to this convoy that would take them north.

"Alright." She agreed.

_«»_

Traveling with the new group she'd found helped Bailey make it through two months ofheading North West to get around the Great Lakes, hoping to run into the convoy and join up with them. They were somewhere near the Minnesota –Wisconsin border and Bailey remembered way back when she took this route in the opposite direction after she'd fled Spokane.

It had been a quiet night, the further north they went the less Z's they seemed to have to worry about though Bailey was still having trouble sleeping anyway, something that became more frequent as they got closer to Newmerica. She hoped 10K, Warren, Doc and all the others were there. Maybe even Addy, if she'd survived pushing the Man off a cliff and going over with him. If she was alive, if any of them were alive Newmerica was where they'd be. But that didn't ease her worries. The last time she'd seen Warren was at Zona, the last time she'd seen Doc he'd been with Addy going after Lucy and the Man hadn't mentioned what had happened to him. And the last time she'd seen 10K he'd been a slave to Murphy's blend control. Had he ever been able to break free of that? He'd promised but thinking about it logically did make it seem impossible. Murphy, she knew, was alive on Zona so did that mean 10K was in Newmerica free of him now that Murphy didn't need him anymore? She had so many questions and wished someone there could have answered them so her head would stop hurting. Then in the blink of an eye she suddenly had bigger problems than a simple headache.

"Zombie!" Dr. Edwards called from his watch and they all woke up and drew their weapons. They looked around the forest surrounding them until they saw the Z charging at them. It must have been a freshly turned one, Bailey thought, based on how quickly it moved. Shepherd drew her gun and fired getting the Z right in the center of the forehead and making it fall to the ground. They all relaxed but then in the next second the Z got back up and kept charging at them.

"What the hell?" Sherry asked standing a few feet from Bailey. Shepherd got over her shock the fastest and drew her gun again firing another shot directly into the Z's head, then another, then another, then another until her gun made that terrible click signaling she was out of ammo. Bailey drew her gun but not before the zombie had gotten close enough to Shepherd to take a bite out of her neck making her scream. Sherry ran forward with her knife and Dr. Edwards grabbed an ax and they both ran at the zombie. Sherry buried her knife in its head over and over until it stood from Shepherd's body and flung her off. Then Dr. Edward's took off one of its arms with the ax but that didn't stop it, Bailey and Philip started shooting at it but then Z-Shepherd got up and took out Dr. Edwards. The first Z joined her on her meal of the doctor while Sherry got up, grabbed Philip's arm and shouted to Bailey to follow her as they took off. Bailey barely had enough time to grab her rucksack and one other backpack before she followed them but in the dark she tripped over a tree root and fell. Hearing the unkillable Z's approaching behind her she hid behind the trunk of the tree and kept quiet. Ahead of her Sherry and Philip were still running and making a lot more noise as their feet kicked up dry leaves and crackedfallen twigs and branches. Drawn by the sound the three zombies blew right past Bailey's obvioushiding spot and went after the other two. Bailey didn't even think, her instincts just brought her to her feet and had her take off in the other direction. A moment later she heard Sherry and Philip screaming as the Z's caught up with them. She didn't stop running the rest of the night afraid to run into more unkillable zombies in the dark.

When morning came she collapsed in front of the nearest house in a neighborhood just on the outskirts of the next town. Then she heard muffled voices and static and pulled off the extra backpack she'd grabbed. After fishing around for a second she was able to locate the source of the sound – it was Shepherd's radio.

"_Rolling thunder one. Rolling thunder one." _Came a deep male voice over the frequency,_ "Rolling thunder one, do you copy?" _the man asked again so Bailey pressed the button to respond.

"Hello?"

"_Rolling thunder one, rolling thunder one, this is rendezvous Poppa Whisky November, do you copy?"_

He couldn't hear her, she realized as she dropped her hands and the radio into her lap. Well at least she knew there were still people out there, she thought looking for the bright side. And these must be the marines and their convoy the others had been trying to locate. Bailey took a deep breath as her mind processed everything that had happened in the past twelve hours. The people she'd relied on to watch her back were now dead, there were zombies that didn't die with a hit to the brain and there were still groups out there trying to get to Newmerica. Now that she was on her own and in an area infested with this new breed of zombies getting to Newmerica was now more crucial to her survival than ever. She took another deep breath, got up and started going north again traveling up the Minnesota and Wisconsin border.


	73. Chapter 73

**Arrayennem: I definitely do not want you to spoil it for yourself! :) There's another three chapters before we're back to the present and pick up with the season 5 timeline, so you'll have close to three weeks before you have to worry about spoilers. Glad you're enjoying it so far and thanks for your review! **

**I know there are a lot of people who have been dying to see what happens with Bailey and 10K now that they are reunited but there's still another three chapters to go before we get there. I'm sorry for those of you who wanted that sooner, but I wanted to give Bailey enough to do so that her timeline and 10K's would line up the way I wanted. Sorry again for the wait, but we will get there soon. :)**

S5E02: Part 7

_Still flashback_

When she'd gotten to Lake Superior she found a wharf that looked good enough to stayat for the night and decided to rest for a while. She still had maybe an hour of daylight so it couldn't hurt to check the docks for supplies. She checked a few boats and collected some netting figuring she could use it to either catch fish to eat or trap an unkillable Z. If they wouldn't be killed she'd have to find ways to at least slow them down long enough for her to run. She looked at the sky one more time and decided she should decide on a boat to sleep in before the sun set. She walked from dock to dock looking for one that looked empty, several had Z's mulling about inside and she couldn't tell if they were the regular one's or this new breed so she kept walking. Eventually she walked past a small wooden shack and paused. Strung up along the wall was some netting and rope with buoys attached, the strands had been nailed to the shack to spell out DXD. . . Delta X-ray Delta? She took a closer look and saw a little fisherman statue that looked like Doc and someone had even stuffed some grass in its mouth like he was smoking Z-weed. Bailey chuckled and felt a warmth in her chest at the idea that one of her group had left this here, maybe as they made their way to Newmerica. She walked up to the shack and knocked on the door, not hearing any snarling inside she decided this little place would do well for her to get some rest in.

_«»_

Now being on her own Bailey quickly came to realize that she had no idea where exactly Newmerica was. The only direction she had was 'north' and honestly there was a lot of land north to cover if she didn't have any better directions. The only thing she did have were these DXD signs that someone had left continuing west from her position. She wasn't sure they led to Newmerica but they were her best bet so she kept following them. The latest one had been in the middle of a deserted road, an old little concrete building with a sign marking it 'Jim Bob's Gas Station'. On the ground a few feet from the gas pumps and abandoned cars were some mercied zombie's that had been left rotting away. Bailey noticed their bodies had been laid out in the shape of an arrow so she had continued to follow it until she came across a more main road that took her further north and she hoped she'd reach the Canadian border in another week or two at the rate she was going.

When she got to the next town she stopped to make a supply run and hoped maybe she'd find a working car. She knew main places like grocery stores and fast food restaurants would have been looted ten times over by now so she had to think of more creative places. As she walked through the parking lot of a plaza her gaze stopped at a bank. No one would have gone in there, she thought, money was useless now. But she did remember as a kid the bank teller's would always give her a lollipop when she'd stop in when her mom or dad had to cash a check and old candy was better than no food at all so she headed over. But as she got closer she heard groaning and saw a small pack of zombies come from around the corner of the building. She quickly ran hoping that if she did have to fight them they'd at least be the one-and-done type of Z's. She ran to the nearest alley and hesitated when she saw a figure at the opposite end. The figure ducked behind a dumpster while Bailey took cover behind a trashcan. The pack of Z's walked right by the alley and when they were gone Bailey was left with only one problem – the person at the other end of the alleyway.

She drew her knife not wanting a shot from her gun to draw the zombies back toward her and she crept to the next garbage can in the alley. After she ducked behind it she heard a scurrying noise and realized the other person was trying to do the same thing and sneak up on her. Her grip on her knife tightened and she pushed her loose hair from her face as she got ready to pop out and defend herself. She took a deep breath and stood from her hiding place coming face to face with the sharp tip of an ax. But instead of finishing their swing, the person froze.

"Bailey?" they asked shocked.

Bailey's tone was equally surprised, "Red?"

Both of them dropped their weapons and hugged each other.

"Red, oh my God." Bailey repeated happily. "I haven't seen you since Mercy Lab."

Red pulled away smiling, "Yeah, it's been a while."

"I can't believe you're here." Bailey said grinning, "Everyone thought you were dead."

Red's smile faltered and Bailey wasn't sure why.

"Well they don't think that anymore." She said, "I found the others in Spokane –"

"You were in Washington?"

Red nodded, "5K and I heard the Z's don't like the cold so we headed north and ran into the others. But Bailey. . . you're the one they think is dead."

"What?" she asked, confusion taking over.

"10K, he said he saw you getting eaten by Z's. Murphy showed him your body. He was so crushed."

Bailey thought back to when she'd seen Murphy in Zona, when he told her 10K had been devastated when he thought she'd abandoned him. The liar, she thought, 10K hadn't thought she'd left him, he thought she'd been _killed_. That's why she never saw him, he didn't give up on her, he didn't break his promise, he just thought she wasn't alive to find anymore.

"Damn it Murphy." She muttered under her breath angrily, like 10K hadn't been suffering enough already? She wished she hadn't been strapped down to that operating table back on Zona so she could have strangled him.

"So. . . how'd you get out here?" she asked knowing she couldn't change the past and it was better to focus on the future. Red took a deep breath and Bailey felt like she was in for a long story.

_«»_

"They killed 10K?" she asked when Red got to that part of the story just after they'd found a place to bunk for the night. They'd secured an apartment in a huge complex but it looked like any zombies that had been there had left a long time ago in search for more food.

"To save him." Red explained, "He'd had so many different experimental vaccines in his system, Murphy's bite, Merch's booster, Sun Mei's vaccine, then the infection from a gunshot wound. His immune system was crashing, there wasn't another way."

"And that worked?"

"Mm-hmm." Red nodded taking a bite of their small dinner, old chips and jerky.

"And is 5K with him?" Bailey asked noticing the lack of the cawing child and knowing Red would never let him out of her sight – unless he was safe with 10K. But Red looked away and Bailey knew the answer and felt her heart drop into her stomach. "Oh. . . I'm so sorry."

"It's. . . whatever." She shrugged and Bailey got the impression she didn't want to talk about it.

"So. . . how did you get separated from the others?" she asked changing the subject.

Red looked up from her lap and took another deep breath, "There was this ship. . .like something from the future. It was supposed to pick up Lucy and The Man and bring them to Zona but Addy had already pushed him over the mountain and Lucy had followed her then 5K. . . " she trailed off then shook her head getting back on track. "The ship had some sort of gun and it shot this wave of energy at us and destroyed the base. I was helping 10K stand so he was still right beside me and we just ran for cover. When the dust cleared and we got out and saw daylight we couldn't find anyone else. We scaled down the cliff and found 5K. . . what was left. . .after that we just gave up and started moving. We knew a blast like that would attract the Z's and we had to get out of there, 10K was in no shape to fight. There wasn't any more time to search for the others. . . Crazy huh?"

"So it was just the two of you?" Bailey asked and Red nodded taking another bite of jerky, "For how long?"

"Two years, I think."

Bailey nodded and looked down at her lap while she ate, two years, she thought, two years of 10K thinking she was dead, two years of him living alone with Red.

"So were you two. . . " she trailed off still not looking at Red, instead keeping her eyes on a piece of jerky she was tearing apart.

"Not at first." Red told her and she looked back up at her and saw her looking so sad. "He was so broken after everything that had happened. He barely ever talked, it took a few months before he'd say more than a few sentences at a time, but the nightmares still hadn't stopped."

"He had nightmares?" she asked feeling her heart break.

Red nodded, "Nearly every night for maybe six months. He'd wake up panting and covered in sweat. He'd go off saying he needed to be alone – he'd never go too far, just in case – he thought I couldn't hear him, but I did. He'd sit behind a tree or a bush and I'd hear him cry, sometimes he'd cry in his sleep."

Red stopped, letting her take that information in. Bailey had never seen 10K cry, even when he'd mercied Cassandra he'd just become quiet and closed off, but he'd cried for _her_. He'd been tortured for months mourning her because of Murphy's lie.

"I could kill Murphy." She said and Red chuckled once.

"Yeah me too." She agreed, "If he's even still alive."

"He is." Bailey said and the certainty in her voice caught Red's attention. Bailey looked up and saw the way she was looking at her and knew she'd want more information, "He's on Zona."

"So Zona is real?" she asked and Bailey nodded, "Well that sucks. I was hoping he had died in that blast. He took a bullet to the stomach from the Man and I figured wounded like that maybe he hadn't gotten out."

"Of course he got out." Bailey said miserably, "He's like a rash that just keeps coming back."

Their conversation paused for a moment as they continued to eat in silence, the only sound was the crunching of the stale chips and the occasional ruffling of plastic as they reached in the open bag for more jerky. Finally Red spoke up again.

"Bailey what happened to you?" she asked and Bailey sighed. She knew this question was coming. If she hadn't been dead and Murphy was lying then why hadn't she come back? Why hadn't anyone run into her in two years?

"Did 10K ever mention what Murphy did to me before I_ 'died'_?" she asked and Red shook her head. Bailey sighed again knowing this was going to be a longer night then she'd thought.

_«»_

The next day she and Red left the apartment complex. Bailey had spent the rest of the night filling Red in on everything from when she'd snuck out of Murphytown up til losing Sherry's group who had first told her of this safe haven up north. When morning came they decided they had both been heading to Newmerica anyway so why not travel together the rest of the trip?

"So how did you and 10K get separated?" Bailey finally asked as they walked down the road and out of town.

"We ran into Doc – actually, Doc ran into 10K." she smiled a bit, "He told us about this camp where some marines were gathering survivors who wanted to go to Newmerica. Tommydidn't want to leave our tree tent but Doc eventually talked him into checking it out. Then the convoy that was supposed to come hadn't been responding to their calls." Bailey remembered the call she'd heard on the radio a few weeks ago, that must have come from Red's camp, "Tommy volunteered to go with Doc and the marines to search for the convoy since the camp would need the supplies they'd had. While they were gone. . . " Bailey noticed a terrified look enter Red's eyes and slowly reached her hand to rest on the other girl's shoulder. Red flinched like Bailey's touch had pulled her out of a terrible memory and back to the present. She cleared her throat and went on, "After the camp fell, I ran. I wasn't sure what direction I was going I just. . . had to get away. I started heading north knowing if Tommy wanted to find me that's where he'd go. A few weeks later I started seeing these signs." She turned to Bailey and gave a small smile, "I thought 10K had left them but apparently that was you."

Bailey had told Red last night about the signs she'd left for 10K, the markings of 1,093/10,000 and so on that she'd scattered along her path east after she'd left Spokane. Red had told her she thought they were clever and Bailey had told her of the DXD signs she'd found. Red had said it hadn't been her or 10K who had left them so Bailey figured it had to be someone else.

"I'm glad he had you." Bailey finally said and in all honesty she meant it, "I'm glad he wasn't alone. That he was able to be happy again."

Red seemed surprised that Bailey wasn't mad at her for her relationship with Tommy. But some dull memory surfaced in Bailey's mind the more she wondered why she wasn't jealous. Why didn't it bother her that 10K had moved on?

"_What's it like to be in love?" she asked and Garnett looked back to her a bit surprised._

"_Well. . . it's hard to explain. It's different each time. How it felt being with Amy is different than how it feels being with Warren."_

"_Don't you feel bad that you fell in love again? Like you're betraying your wife?"_

"_No. You know why? Because if it was reversed, if I had been the one to die, I'd want her to find someone who made her happy. I guess. . . that's what love is, wanting what's best for someone else, even if that means letting them love someone else._

She felt her chest ache a bit at the thought of Garnett but she was glad she finally understood what he meant.

_«»_

They'd taken a break at midday when the sun was at its peak and it just got too hot to keep moving. They'd found a broken down car and Red was sitting in the passenger's seat with her legs over the armrest letting her feet sit on the driver's seat while Bailey laid out in the back.

While they waited in the shade of the car Bailey had asked Red if she could show her how she braided her hair. Bailey had noticed she didn't wear it in the simple three plait braid anymore but had several smaller more intricate ones all weaving through her hair holding up half of it in a half up half down style. In the past Addy had always been the one to do her hair but Bailey had never cared to learn how. She'd figured she'd be with Addy through the entire apocalypse and when fate came knocking it would take them both, but thinking like that was ages ago, long before Operation Bitemark, and once that had started they'd had bigger problems then hairstyles. Red didn't seem to mind and started showing her different braids while they waited for the sun's intensity to die down outside.

After maybe an hour or two they heard snarling and looked out the windshield to see a zombie running down the road. It looked fresh which filled them both with dread knowing it would take more than a hit to the brain to mercy it. They both also knew they couldn't just stay in the car, the Z would see them or smell them and these new stronger zombies might be able to tear the car apart and get to them. They each took their weapons and got out of the car ready to fight. The Z roared and ran faster at them once they were in view and Bailey's knuckles turned white on her knife and her gun. When the Z was close enough she was sure she'd make the shot she lifted her gun and fired. Several shots went directly into its head one going through its nose and another going through its eye. Red ran at it and swung her ax taking off its arm as she ran around to the other side of it so they could attack it from both ends. Bailey now could see the zombie had a hatchet – not her old one but very similar to it – imbedded in its chest. She continued to fire until her gun ran out of ammo and she knew she wouldn't have time to reload itso she stuffed it back in its holster on her thigh and readied her knife. Red was slashing at the zombie while also trying to stay out of grabbing range from the one hand it had left. Bailey ran forward and stabbed the Z in the back of the head but it turned and got a hold on her jacket. She let go of her knife which was now stuck in its skull and used her hands to grab its greasy hair trying to push its snapping teeth away from her face. She glanced down at the hatchet in its torso again.

"Sorry buddy, I'm gonna need this." She said taking a risk and letting go of its face with one hand and reaching for the weapon. She had to tug a little while Red shouted things at her about not being able to get a clean hit while she looked on worried. Finally Bailey was able to pull the hatchet free causing the zombie's guts to spill out along with it and she used the top of the hatchet to smash into its face making it stumble back and let her go. She backed up until she was next to Red again and watched the zombie recover and roar at them again, this time the sound was distorted as its jaw detached from her hard swing and dangled off its face hanging fromonly one side. Red ran forward and used her ax to cut under the zombie's knee making it fall over on only one leg. Bailey rushed forward ready with her new weapon and helped Red smash the zombie's skull to mush. When it finally stopped twitching and they were sure it was down they backed away and caught their breath.

"It must be one of the Mad Z's, the kind that won't go down." Red said looking down at the bloody pulp.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Bailey asked panting and turning to her confused.

"You haven't seen one?"

"I have." She said remembering losing Sherry and her group, "But I've never heard anyone call them that before."

Red nodded her breathing still heavy, "I first heard about them back at that marine camp, the one that was supposed to take us_ safely _to Newmerica? That's what the marines called them, Mad Z's. They're almost unkillable because the virus mutated. Like the apocalypse wasn't hellish enough."

_Oh great, _Bailey thought as she looked back down at the carnage at her feet. With these 'Mad Z's' she was happier now more than ever she had Red with her.

_«»_

They had rested up in the car for a few more hours after killing the Mad Z. When they got back on the road north again they started talking about really the only thing they had in common besides the apocalypse and killing, which was 10K.

Bailey had been traveling with him for a couple years before Red met him and she was curious about what he'd been like back then, probably just as curious as Bailey was about the man he'd become in the two years he'd spent with Red.

"He used to smoke?" Red asked as they walked. Bailey had started from the beginning when they first met 10K and she seemed shocked when Bailey talked about how quiet and closed off he was. Sure he still didn't talk too much but he had come out of his shell more and he didn't wander from the group like he used to, vanishing into thin air until you were fighting a Z and suddenly saw him perched somewhere sniping with either his gun or his gears.

"His Pa smoked." Bailey explained, "I think it made him feel close to him back when he was alone and had nobody."

"What else about his life Pre-Z did he tell you?"

"Not much." Bailey shrugged thinking back to all her conversations with 10K. Sure they'd grown closer and they'd told each other things about their past that they kept private and didn't make common knowledge but Bailey wasn't sure how much of what he'd told her he had told Red. And they weren't Bailey's stories to tell so she shrugged it off and continued talking about the trip Operation Bitemark had been on before and after Mercy Labs to keep Red entertained and to keep her own mind off of things like hunger and exhaustion.

"Oh, and don't bring up aliens or sasquatch, you will never hear the end of it." Bailey said with a shake of her head and Red chuckled.

"He believes in aliens?"

"I think he believes in everything but we never really had a conversation about it. He said he had an uncle who was deeply involved with X Files type stuff. You know, Area 51 and all that. He said he even had a sasquatch pelt."

Red gave a short laugh again, "I'll have to ask him if he believes in a chupacabra too."

"That blood sucking dog?"

"Mm-hmm." Red nodded.

"Probably. It's not that unbelievable now that we've got dead people walking around."

«»

After a few weeks of walking they finally made it to the Canadian border and also started seeing signs for Newmerica. Bailey thought it was funny that they'd also left a sign that said 'Apocalypse' pointing in the opposite direction. As they followed the direction the sign pointed Bailey heard static coming from her rucksack and Red opened it and pulled out the handheld radio. The thing hadn't picked up a signal in a long time and when she turned up the volume they were both shocked.

"Delta X-ray Delta. Calling Delta X-ray Delta, this is Kaya in the Sky-a, Lieutenant Warren are you there? Have important information over."

"Delta X-ray Delta this is Citizen Z do you copy? Delta X-ray Delta this is Citizen Z do you copy? Doc? Murphy? Warren do you copy? This is Citizen Z. We have vital information regarding Black Rainbow. Repeat, we have vital information regarding Black Rainbow."

"What the hell is Black Rainbow?" Red asked.

"How did Warren and Murphy get off Zona?" Bailey asked.

"Or is Black Rainbow a mission Zona sent them on?" Red suggested.

"You said 10K was with Doc at that camp right?" Bailey asked and Red nodded.

"Yeah, 10K wouldn't leave Doc behind and I highly doubt Doc would abandon him either."

"He wouldn't." Bailey said remembering back at the Mississippi River, "So he and 10K have to be together with Warren and Murphy."

They both looked down at the radio as they walked hoping to hear more news but none came. Still they were happy to know one thing, 10K was still out there, he was still alive.

**Bailey has her signature weapon back! And what do you guys think of her and Red so far?**


	74. Chapter 74

**Warning: Girl talk in this chapter (but not the whole chapter)**

**Also since this chapter is kind of short I'm thinking of posting a second update this week, maybe tomorrow or the next day, but what do you guys think?**

S5E02: Part 8

Red and Bailey continued to follow the signs for Newmerica but unless they found a working vehicle it would still take them weeks to get there. As night was starting to fall they found a huge truck on the on-ramp at the next highway. It was one of those that carried almost a dozen cars on it and it looked like it had been taking some brand new ones to a dealership. The ones on the bottom had already been hotwired and stolen by survivors probably in need of a ride but the ones on top were still secured to the truck.

"Yeah, that'll do." Red said and Bailey agreed as they both walked to the front of the truck and hopped up on the hood, then the roof, then climbed into the first car on the rack. They leaned the seats back and gazed through the sunroof as the stars started to dot the night sky. Red pulled something out of her bag and Bailey was shocked she hadn't noticed Red stash it on their last supply run. A bottle of wine. Bailey chuckled as her friend also pulled out a sleeve of red solo cups and passed one to her.

"What if zombies show up?" she asked, "Shouldn't we stay sober?"

"It's just wine, and we won't drink that much." Red said as she popped the cork, "Besides only an idiot or a person with a death wish would get drunk in the middle of nowhere in the apocalypse."

As they sipped their wine and talked the conversation started to turn to Tommy yet again. She and Red had grown so close these past couple months that it wasn't awkward anymore to talk about him, if anything it made Bailey feel like the world was normal again and she was just hanging out with a friend on the weekend gossiping about boys.

"When you last saw Tommy. . ." she began shyly, "How was he?"

"How do you mean?" Red asked taking another sip of her wine.

"Was he happy?" she clarified and Red looked at her from over the rim of her cup, and Bailey shrugged as she explained, "He's such a good person, he deserves to be happy."

Red pulled the cup away from her face, swallowed and nodded, "Yes he was happy." Then she chuckled, "He was sitting around with Doc laughing like the good old days."

That brought a smile to Bailey's face, "Good. . . good." She said sipping her own drink.

"Bailey?" Red spoke up and she turned to her, "Tommy never forgot about you. I'd hate for you to think that he somehow replaced you with me, because he didn't. You still have a place in his heart, even if he thinks you're dead."

She hesitated for a minute, she knew Tommy wouldn't replace her but she'd been glad he'd moved on enough to be happy. And she was grateful that Red cared enough about her feelings that she wanted to make that all clear.

"Thanks Red." She muttered before looking back at the stars above them. Red's little chuckle made her turn back and look at the girl who had a small smile on her face.

"You know. . . when things started to get romantic between us. . . he was so awkward about it. There was so much he was shy about."

Bailey chuckled now too, "Yeah, Tommy takes time to come out of his shell, especially when it comes to relationship stuff. Give him a horde of zombies he handles it no problem, give him a woman and he's clueless – and he knows it."

They both laughed a little bit remembering all the simple things that would bring a blush to Tommy's face. Red poured more wine and soon they were talking like they'd known each other forever. By apocalypse standards they kinda did.

"He was my first. Did he ever tell you that?" Bailey asked about halfway through her second cup.

Red shook her head, "No, he's very respectful of all the intimate stuff. When we first. . . you know, he was very slow, like he was gauging to make sure he wasn't overstepping or pushing me too far."

"Mmmm. He puts your pleasure above his own. It's the kind of thing that only makes you love him more." She agreed.

"So? What was your first time together like?" Red asked drinking more wine and raising one eyebrow making Bailey let out a short chuckle before she looked to her lap.

"What I tell you in this car, stays in this car." She said.

Red nodded, "Of course. Girl code."

Bailey laughed and took another sip before she began, "It was good. . . after a while. In the beginning it hurt, a lot. I, uh, lied a little because I knew if Tommy knew, he'd stop, he'd feel guilty and. . . I didn't want that for him. I wanted him to have a good first time and I didn't want to spoil that. And like I said it did feel good after a while and each time after it only got better. But that first time." she chuckled, "That first time I had to walk Tommy through a lot. He was hesitant to touch me anywhere, even innocent places like my arm or my shoulder, but he was a fast learner." She took a sip as she smiled and blushed at the memory, "He made sure I was ready, he was slow, gentle, he got more confident as it went on. It was the kind of first time where, I could feel he loved me. He didn't have to say it, it was like he radiated it, that was probably the best part." she paused and took another sip.

"I was saving myself, even in my twenties and out of college. The reason behind that was more about my anxiety than anything else. But I also know how the world works and how the apocalypse changed things, tomorrow isn't a given anymore. And sure I always had this idea of what my wedding night would be like, but in reality. . . it's nothing like movies or TV portray it as."

"Oh God no." Red agreed sipping her wine again.

"That first time with Tommy. . . it felt as close to a wedding night as losing your virginity in the zombie apocalypse can be. The only thing that could have made it better was if it had been my wedding night. And of course no zombies migrating our way to kill us. But even if the world was normal, I would have married Tommy in a heartbeat even if people thought we were young and stupid." She admitted before drinking again, "And now it gets weird because I'm remembering that you're actually the current girlfriend and telling you all this is kind of embarrassing."

Red giggled, "That's what the wine is for."

Bailey laughed with her as they both drank and refilled their cups for the third and final time of the night.

"Tommy wasn't my first." Red admitted when the laughter had calmed down, "I lost mine in high school. He was a good friend and we decided to start dating. He was good to me but. . . I don't know, in high school you think you know what you want and you really, _really_ feel like you know yourself. But. . . after you grow and mature a bit more you realize, there's so much that mattered then that doesn't matter in the big picture. One of my biggest regrets is caring so much about keeping up with everyone else, not wanting to feel like I was falling behind and missing out on things everyone else was experiencing. And I didn't think twice about losing mine to a guy I really cared for, a guy I knew well. Even after I thought nothing of it, I had had a good time and I was glad that I wouldn't be that girl who was being stupid for waiting ."

"People in high school can be so judgmental like that. Even if you know they care more about their lives then your own, it still feels like they're watching you, waiting to make fun of _something_." Bailey said with a shake of her head.

"Oh definitely, it feels like you need to keep up with everyone or you'll be labeled a loser." Red said before sighing, "And it sucks because I know even if I went back, past me wouldn't listen to future me. She wouldn't know that she had so much maturing to do, because it feels like you've already matured and nothing about you will change. I don't know if it makes sense but. . . I wish back then I had been strong enough to wait, strong enough to really think and say no to the temptation, the peer pressure. Looking back, that younger me looks so weak. I regret it, I regret just going with the flow instead of being strong enough to say: I'm going to do it differently, I'm not going to follow the crowd."

It got quiet and Bailey thought about her words. She wished the past her had been stronger too. Not in the aspect of her virginity, but with her fighting. She remembered the night she lost her family, how if she had been as strong as she was now she could have fought her own battles and they might still be alive. She looked at the wine that was left in her cup then how much was left in the bottle. No, she thought, there definitely wasn't enough to last her through going down that road.

Instead she sighed and muttered, "I wish I'd been stronger too." And took her last sip, thankfully Red didn't push the matter and put her cup down and volunteered to take first watch.

«»

"He has a beard now?" Bailey chuckled as she and Red drove north in an old truck they'd found. The former owners had been zombified in their seats which was why a truck full of gas was left sitting on the side of the road. It looked like they had crashed and the broken glass of the windshield had killed them, judging by the glass poking out of their bloody necks. Thankfully they'd been the old kind of zombies so she and Red had given them mercy and taken the truck; hoping it would get them across Canada and that much closer to Newmerica.

"Yeah and you know, it actually looks pretty good on him." Red told her as she worked the wheel and Bailey had shotgun.

"I just. . . I can't picture that." She replied smiling.

"Well, it just started to grow in and I guess he decided not to shave it."

"Maybe Doc rubbed off on him more than I thought." Bailey chuckled then realized all the men in their group had had beards. Garnett, Mack, Vasquez, Doc, Murphy, Sketchy and Skeezy, even that blend guy who had been hunting Tommy down in the forests of Spokane. So really, was it any wonder he'd kept his? Maybe it made him feel more like one of the guys.

"And did you like it?" she asked.

Red shrugged, "Well as long as he seemed to like it I wasn't going to say anything, and I mean, we did have bigger problems then if he has facial hair or not."

"Yeah. . . but did you like it?" she asked again and Red turned to her with a smirk.

"Back to all the personal relationship questions. Did you get into the wine and not give me any?" she accused with a laugh in her voice.

"Well someone has to be the designated driver." She replied making Red laugh more as she turned back to the road.

"That's not fair!" she giggled.

Then Bailey spotted something up ahead, "Hey, what is that?"

Red slowed the truck down as they saw a wooden sign that read, 'Altura 230 mi. Pacifica 290.5 mi. Heartland 340 mi.'

They looked at each other and Bailey shrugged, "Altura's the closest."

Then Red turned the truck to the left following the sign pointed to Altura. Bailey began to chew her bottom lip nervously.

"I hope he's there." She muttered and Red glanced at her.

"Even if he isn't he'll be okay, wherever he is."

She nodded silently as they drove on. There wasn't much out here, it was mainly forest though every now and then there would be a house, maybe some farmland but none of it looked too thriving and the buildings they passed just looked abandoned. Eventually, the soft hum of the engine started to put Bailey to sleep and she leaned on her fist as she looked back out the window again. Then her eyebrows scrunched together and she sat up straighter at what she saw in the rearview mirror.

"Red?" she asked, her tone becoming alarmed, "What is that?"

Red slowed down before she turned to look over her shoulder and her eyes got wide. "What the hell?"

Behind them high in the sky was a cloud of black. It looked like it could be a flock of birds but as it got wider and started to cover the low afternoon sun they both knew it wasn't anything natural.

"Go, go, go. Go!" Bailey urged Red as she floored it and the truck took off down the dirt road.

"How fast is it spreading?" Red asked doing her best not to lose control of the vehicle.

"Fast enough that it'll catch us." Bailey responded with her eyes still on the cloud, "We need to find a place to take shelter."

They both knew their chances of finding a place were slim, however, fate or karma or God, _something_ had been looking out for them and a small blueish grey house came into view. Red veered off the main road onto the dirt path that led to the house. Bailey grabbed the door handle as the momentum pushed her to the side and she glanced back and saw the black cloud dissipating into smaller somethings and something black started to fall from those smaller bits. The memory of that mad scientist she saw at Zona experimenting on a zombie arm came back to her and she prayed that the skin melting substance he'd been testing wasn't what was falling from the sky now.

Red brought the truck to a screeching halt and smoke rose from the hood they'd pushed the engine so hard. They quickly grabbed their bags and weapons as they ditched the truck and ran for the house. Red dashed up the front steps and tugged at the door but it was locked. She was about to drop her bag and take her ax to it in frustration when Bailey shouted at her.

"Red! Here!" and she pointed to the door to a cellar she saw along the side of the house's foundation. She yanked it open and Red ran in before Bailey did, she took one more look at the black rain that was now blocking most of the light from the sun making the world get darker like in a thunderstorm. Then she ran in and shut the heavy cellar door behind her. Both of them waited in the dark, their hearts pounding and their minds spinning not being able to understand anything about what was going on outside.

"Do you smell that?" Red asked and Bailey sniffed. Then she coughed and so did Red. The thin windows of the basement started to patter as the black rain hit the glass but unlike rain it didn't slide down the pane easily. It stuck like mud and tinted the glass darker and darker as more of it rained down and soon the basement was even more pitch black then it had been before. Both of them continued to cough as they put the pieces together.

"It's the rain." Red said through her coughing fit, "That's the smell."

Bailey hacked and wheezed as she took Tommy's red bandana from her wrist and used it to cover her nose and mouth, "Try not to breathe it in!"

Red took her red shawl and covered the lower half of her face but the stench from the substance permeated everything and they continued to cough as it poured down around the house.

Red lost her balance and tipped over onto her knees before catching herself on her hands and Bailey slumped against the wall and slid down onto her bottom as they both passed out from the black rain.

«»

When they both came to the patter of the rain had stopped and the air was clean again.

"Are you okay?" Bailey asked as Red sat up from the cold concrete floor.

"Yeah. . . yeah I think so." She panted as she regained her awareness, "What was that?"

Bailey took a few deep breaths getting the pure oxygen to her lungs, "No idea."

Red turned to the thin window, "Do you think it's safe to go outside?"

"No." Bailey said with a shake of her head, "But we can't stay in a basement forever."

Hesitantly they both headed for the steps and opened the heavy hatch. Bailey was expecting to see the grass, trees and house covered in a layer of black but instead everything looked normal. It seemed even the dampness from the rain had dried once the sun had come back out. Bailey noticed the sun was in an entirely new position than before, it wasn't close to the horizon about to set, it looked like early morning the next day. Had they been knocked out that long? And what had that smell from the rain done to them?

When they had the courage to step outside Red headed for the truck. She tried to rev the engine a few times but it wouldn't start, they'd worked it too hard outrunning the black cloud and were now stuck back on foot again.

"At least it shouldn't be too far now." Red said trying to be hopeful.

"If that rain didn't destroy Altura." Bailey muttered to herself not wanting to bring down Red's positive outlook.

They collected their stuff and searched the house for anything useful before heading back down the road. They spent the first five miles of their trek talking about every possibility their minds could come up with to explain that cloud and whatever it had poured down on everything. Bailey was just glad it hadn't killed them, even if it had made their immediate future more confusing.

Then their conversation was cut short when they heard snarling and saw a zombie stumble out from between the trees ahead of them on the road. Both of them readied their weapons having perfected a technique for killing even the stubborn Mad Z's, long ago. The Z caught sight of them, and like every other dead thing craving brains it ran at them. But when they raised their weapons – Red's ax and Bailey's gun – the zombie stopped and recoiled holding its hands in front of its face. Both of them lowered their weapons in response, maybe it wasn't a Z? Could be an Ender. Did they have those this far north? But once their weapons were lowered the Z came charging at them again, now close enough that they could tell it was definitely a zombie. Bailey raised her gun again and the same thing happened. It was like the Z had enough awareness that it knew it was being threatened but when the threat went away its hunger took over again.

"That's strange." Red commented as Bailey walked closer keeping her gun aimed on the zombie. "Have you ever seen that before?"

"No." Bailey said with a shake of her head and her eyes keeping a sharp eye on the Z.

Red got closer too and examined the weird zombie closer, "She's afraid."

"Of what?" Bailey asked. "Zombies don't feel fear. They feel hunger. That's all."

"What do we do?" Red asked and Bailey gave her a look, "I know. But. . . this is weird."

Bailey sighed, "I lower my gun and she'll attack. That's the bottom line. She's a threat. Besides. . . would you want to be left like this?"

They both looked at the cowering zombie and knew that no one should live like that.

Bailey cocked her gun, "I give you mercy."


	75. Chapter 75

**The extra chapter this week is all thanks to Staypeculiar. You asked, I gave. **

**I know it's short but now this means we're back to Bailey and 10K's reunion this Saturday! No more flashbacks!**

S5E02: Part 9:

They followed the signs for Altura for a couple weeks, now being on foot slowing them down. When they found a community with high walls and several guards outside the main gate they knew they'd made it. They weren't the only ones there, other small groups of tired and disheveled looking survivors were at the gate too. There was one guard standing next to a woman who looked like she was giving a speech. Red and Bailey joined the group both with their weapons in hand – they'd each seen communities that weren't all that they seemed and were now always alert.

"Welcome to Altura, the longest zombie free outpost in all North America, give yourselves a hand, you made it." The woman said and she started clapping but no one joined in. She cleared her throat and looked to her clipboard before directing them in certain doors, some people who looked a bit closer to death were ushered into a gate labeled 'Talkers.'

"What's a Talker?" Bailey whispered to Red who shook her head not knowing.

"Talkers are the dead." One girl said overhearing them and making her way over. She had short black hair that was buzzed on the sides and she wore a long black trench coat over a white shirt and dark pants. "The name's George." She introduced herself, "Welcome."

"Thanks." Red replied, "What do you mean by Talkers are the dead?"

"Ever since the Black Rain." George explained, "It affected how people die. Now you turn Talker before you turn Z. You eat some brains and you can keep your soul and keep living your life normally. If you starve your body turns Z."

Red and Bailey exchanged a glance. "Black Rain?" Bailey asked.

"Didn't you see it?" George asked.

"The sky got pitch black one night." Red explained, "We took shelter in the basement of a house. –"

"That wouldn't have helped." George interrupted, "You still would have breathed it in. Everyone did. The dead don't just walk anymore, now they talk."

"And you let them in too?" Bailey asked watching the Talkers move into the quarantine line.

George smiled, "Newmerica is a place for all. Well, it will be. Once the vote happens but that's still a few months away."

"Next!" they turned and saw the doctor waiting at the opening to the tent, Red went in first for her checkup and George patted Bailey's shoulder and wished her well before she went on her way. From her place in line Bailey could see as the doctor took Red's temperature, checked for a pulse and wrote things down on a piece of paper before stamping it and sending Red on her way.

"Next." She called and Bailey stepped in. The doctor checked her temperature which was normal before she started looking for a pulse. She ran her fingers along both sides of Bailey's neck after checking her wrists no doubt looking for the strength of her pulse. But then she hesitated and Bailey almost froze, she tried to keep the tenseness out of her shoulders knowing it would look incriminating like she was trying to hide something but the doctor still pulled the collar of her shirt down revealing the scarred flesh of her shoulder. Bailey prayed it was marred enough that the doctor wouldn't be able to tell that there had once been zombie bites there. It still looked like a large birthmark except where the slightly tanner skin met her ivory flesh. Along where they met it was a bit bumpy along the jagged line where stitches from Zona had probably been. Clearly the doctor knew enough to see that it was a scar of some kind.

"What happened here?" she asked and Bailey tried to keep the expression on her face calm and neutral.

"I was attacked." She said a bit uneasy as the doctor turned her eyes from the scars to Bailey's face.

"By what?" she asked and Bailey knew she was worried about her being infected with something.

"A knife." Bailey lied, shyly looking down at her lap. She tried to scramble to come up with an excuse about her shoulder. The only other injury she had that looked even partially similar was her ankle when 10K had cauterized her cut to close it. Then a light bulb went off in her head. "We didn't have any medical supplies and my friend had to cauterize it."

The doctor looked at her quizzically for a minute looking to find any cracks in her story or in her eyes. But Bailey played her like she played Forman, and kept her lie looking like the truth. She looked up at the doctor from under her lashes, her head still turned to the ground looking sheepish like the bad memory was still traumatizing for her to talk about. After a moment the doctor bought it and let out a breath and let go of her collar moving to grab her clipboard as she started writing down more information on her.

"Your name?" she asked not taking her eyes from the paper.

"Bailey Hawthorne."

"Age."

"Uhhh. . . 27?" she said uncertain as she tried to quickly do the math.

"Address."

"Seriously?" she asked lifting an eyebrow. When the doctor looked up at her Bailey knew she wasn't kidding so she gave her address and the other information she needed. Then the doctor took her height, weight, blood pressure and checked her vision. Then she went back to her clipboard to log it all.

"Dental, good. Heart, steady. Lungs, strong. Abdomen, thin – signs of malnourishment. Skin, clear. Neck, stiff. Shoulders, one scarred through cauterization. Arms/Hands, good. Hips, full rotation. Knees, no joint damage. Feet/Ankles, one ankle - scar tissue noted."

Then she stamped the paper and passed it to her, "Here you go, you are certifiably alive. Through the blue gate."

She nodded in the direction Red had gone and Bailey followed. Red had waited for her and together they went to get their housing assignment and work permits. When she and Red had filled out the forms for their voter registration – which had made both girls exchange a look – they headed away from the tents by the fence and walked around Altura.

"It's kind of everything Doc said it would be." Red observed as they walked looking up at the tall buildings Bailey knew could house nearly a hundred people in total. She looked around and saw kids running around playing, parents at something that looked like a swap meet getting food and clothing and ammo. She liked that this place wasn't like that one camp in Provincetown where you had to turn over all your weapons or sexist like the Sisters of Mercy. This place didn't even discriminate against the dead, she thought as she looked around and saw some of these new 'Talkers' they'd mentioned at the gate.

"Except the half dead people." Bailey muttered reminding her of that little fact. She doubted Doc would have known about that.

"I think they're completely dead people." Red corrected as they passed the group of blue tents where people were trading goods.

"Any idea how the zombie virus mutated that way?" Bailey asked.

"Well the Black Rain was composed of two neuro-agents created by the greatest minds collected by Zona." A voice came from behind them and Bailey instantly smiled seeing someone familiar.

"Sun Mei!" Red said happily as she gave the woman a hug. When they separated Bailey hugged her too, though she hadn't known the doctor very long, a familiar face in the apocalypse was still a plus no matter who it was. Well, except when it was Murphy.

"I can't believe you two made it here." She said still smiling.

"How did you get here?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah, last time I saw you was at that marine base." Red added.

"After we were attacked and all the survivors were scattered I was rescued by another marine named Dante. He was part of another convoy that had heard our mayday and was coming to help. After I had told him and his team what happened they deemed our camp a lost cause and instead scoured the forest for any other survivors. Dante was one of the first people I saw turn Talker."

"So what about the Black Rain did that?" Bailey asked, "Keep them. . . talking?"

"Something about the Black Rain reactivated the part of the brain that stays conscious, keeps you _you_. But they still need to be fed or they go rabid."

"Fed brains?" Red asked.

"No, these." Sun said pulling a grey cookie with a red Z on it out of her pocket, "They're called bizkits, they contain something that keeps the Talkers talking and normal but no one knows what's in them. They're shipped here from another outpost."

That caught Bailey's attention, "So this Newmerica thing really is coming together? Like more than one group making it? Trading? It's all been working?"

"So far." Sun said tucking the bizkit back into her pocket. "Now the only resource we seem to need is people. Roman Estes, the guy in charge, has been sending out small groups of guards to help people find Altura so we can get them registered as citizens."

"Would, I be able to take a look at that, by any chance?" Bailey asked pausing a bit through her question. She felt Red's eyes turn to her knowing she would be looking for Tommy's registration, if he was here it would be the easiest way to find him.

"I can take you to Roman and we can find out." Sun said, "His office is in the same building as my lab."

«»

The community building that Sun Mei led them to was one of the most impressive things Bailey had seen in the whole apocalypse. It looked like it had once been a student center for the campus and now had the Pale Horseman Tavern on the main floor and meeting rooms on the second for all the boards Estes had been setting up as they rebuilt civilization. Sun Mei's lab was another few floors up along with the infirmary, and Estes' office was on one of the top. There was an elevator but it had restricted usage to the elderly and the disabled only to save on electricity. When Bailey asked about that Sun told them that Roman had been with Zona early on but defected when he stopped agreeing with their views. That put up a red flag for Bailey but she decided to wait until she met the guy before she made any rash decisions. Sun told them that he was a wiz with electronics and robotic technology. She said Newmerica would still be years away of being attainable if they didn't have him.

Sun Mei knocked on his office door before they entered and Bailey saw a really regular looking guy sitting behind a desk typing away on a computer.

"Roman these are a few friends of mine, Bailey and Red, they were wondering if they could look in the citizenship files for a few friends."

Roman looked up from his computer and by his expression it looked like he wanted to help but Bailey could already tell the answer was going to be no, "There are a lot of people here hoping to find loved ones, if I let you two do that then I'd have to let everybody –"

"I can vouch for them." Came another voice that Bailey would know anywhere. She turned and saw an unfamiliar face but that was mostly the new beard.

"CZ!" she said happily.

"Bailey." He replied before he opened his arms and went in for a hug. When they pulled back Roman was looking at them curiously.

"You two know each other?" he asked.

"Oh Bailey and I go way back." Citizen Z said, "She was part of Delta X-Ray Delta. Back when there was a Delta X-Ray Delta."

"Well that changes things." Roman said with a warm smile, "Any friend of the great Citizen Z is a friend to me, and I can pull a few strings for my friends." He said standing up and pulling out his chair. "Please, make yourselves at home. I have a board meeting to get to anyway."

"Oh fun." Sun said sarcastically making Roman chuckle.

"Not really but it's necessary, and a sacrifice I can make if it helps Altura." He said gathering a few papers and heading out the door, "It was nice to meet the both of you."

Once he left CZ made himself comfortable in front of the computer monitor. He started typing away as Bailey walked over and looked over his shoulder as Red and Sun Mei stayed by the door catching up.

"So what exactly am I looking up here?" he asked her. "10K? Thousand comma Ten?"

Bailey hesitated knowing Tommy didn't just give his name out to people, "Tommy, Tommy Beck."

CZ typed away and when nothing came up he did try Ten Thousand but still nothing. Bailey felt her heart drop and Citizen Z patted her shoulder trying to be comforting. "We still get dozens of people showing up at our outposts daily, there's still a good chance he'll turn up here."

"Hey Red told me you guys didn't get your job assignments yet." Sun said coming over clearly seeing her disappointment from across the room, "I'm looking for a few assistants if you're interested."

She considered it for a minute, Red would make a good doctor but Bailey had never been too good at that stuff.

"Or, I know they're looking for a few more people at the supply building. With the number of people we've been getting they've been understaffed." CZ mentioned and she perked up.

"What's the supply building do?" she asked interested.

**Again, sorry it's short, but it is a bonus chapter this week. 10K returns Saturday!**


	76. Chapter 76

**Thank you for those who left reviews, Shadow the Dragon, Staypeculiar and The true Hero of Skill. I hope you guys like this chapter too, let me know your thoughts! Thanks again!**

S5E02: Part 10

_Present_

They didn't cuddle like they used to when they finished. Instead 10K stayed lying against the pillows while Bailey sat up bringing her knees and the bed sheet to her chest.

"Maybe we shouldn't have done this." She said drawing his attention, "I mean, it's been two years, we're practically strangers to each other now. A lot has happened." He saw her bring a hand to her marred shoulder as she rubbed at the scarred flesh.

"Yeah. . . you're not blue." He said and she gave a chuckle, "How?"

She laid back, keeping her chest covered by the sheet and rested on her elbow with her hand cradling her cheek, "Should I be honored I made The Man's list?"

"He hunted you?" 10K asked sitting up as his expression became one of horror.

She nodded, "Zona was interested in me after I got a dose of the original cure."

"What was it like? I've heard a lot of different things."

"You know in science class way back Pre-Z when you would dissect a frog? It was like being the frog."

"Did they hurt you?" he asked with a fire in his eyes like he could actually go to Zona and beat them all for her suffering, which was sweet but also impossible.

She turned away from him, "They tested different things on me and when they got it right they used it on Murphy." She gave a humorless chuckle, "Hey at least it worked. Blue wasn't really my color." She tried to joke but 10K didn't laugh. "After I tried to escape they got rid of me, probably Murphy's idea so no one would find out he'd lied about my death, and I woke up back on the mainland. I was alone for a while, then I found Red and we came here –"

"Red's alive?" he asked cutting her off.

"Yeah, she's here, she's fine." She replied but 10K got a look of extreme worry and Bailey knew why, "Yeah, she said about a year after the 5K thing you two finally got together. What took you so long?"

He turned to her surprised, "I thought you died. I wasn't just going to rush into another relationship."

"But a year? In the apocalypse? Why'd you wait that long?"

"It. . . took me that long. . . before my heart healed." He said lying back down on the pillow.

"But Tommy, a year? I mean I'm touched but if I had really died I. . . I would have wanted you to be happy, a lot sooner than that anyway."

He shrugged not making eye contact now, "It just took me a long time before I was ready to open up like that again, and even after all the time that's passed I – I mean I care for Red, I want her to be okay, safe, but I -." He paused and turned to her, "I don't think I'll ever love anyone the way I loved you, the way I still do. Not Red, not Sarge –"

"Sarge? As in the Sergeant that came here with you? You're with her now?" she asked remembering the forms Doc had handed in at the supply building, one of them had listed Sergeant Lily and Bailey had assumed she'd been traveling with them. She wasn't jealous but rather her tone was eager like part of her was happy to finally have something to gossip about, and this was starting to unfold like a soap opera.

"Bailey, we just finished a very _very_ strange mission – even by Delta X-ray Delta standards."

"Yeah and you just wrapped it all up with a one night stand with the ghost of your ex." She said with a smirk, still resting on her elbow as she looked at him.

They fell into an awkward silence again so she ran her finger under 10K's chin and felt the stubble he now had there.

"You need to shave Ten." She said softly and he chuckled and brought a hand to rub his cheek.

"You should have seen the beard."

She giggled as she trailed her fingers down his neck and over his chest taking in how he'd changed. His face seemed fuller, his hair longer in the back and messier on top, his shoulders were broader, almost like any part of the boy she'd met five years ago had fully vanished now leaving behind the man in her bed. She trailed her fingers across his stomach looking at the freckles she didn't remember being there before and blushed slightly before the more logical side of her kicked in and she realized the gravity of what just happened. Then she pulled her hand away and sat up again pulling the sheet with her once more to keep her decency.

"I broke my promise." He finally spoke and she looked over her scarred shoulder at him, "I promised I'd find you. That I'd come after you."

"You thought I was dead." She reminded him, "And I'm glad you moved on, that you had Red, that you weren't alone with nothing but your misery for two years."

"But still. . . " he trailed off looking at her shoulder covered in scar tissue.

"Things are different now." She said quietly, almost sadly though she tried not to let that show, "Everything's changed."

"Not everything." He said and when she looked at him she saw him looking back. "I still love you."

"Tommy, don't –" she moved to get out of bed but he sat up and grabbed her arm.

"Just. . . hear me out." He begged, "What I feel for you hasn't changed, I do still love you. If I didn't I never would have. . . " he trailed off as he stroked up and down her arm with his fingertips, "You know I'd never take advantage of you like that. I'd never use you for my pleasure. I'd never toy with you like that."

She gave a small smile still looking at him over her shoulder, "I know." She replied and he gave a small smile but that hurt puppy look never left his green eyes. She scooted back onto the bed as he sat up more and he brought their faces closer together as his arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her back into his chest as their lips met.

"10K." she whispered trying to get his attention as he kissed her again, "Ten." She said more forcefully and put her hand to his chest stopping him.

"I know, I'm sorry." He said nestling his face in the curve of her neck and pulling her impossibly closer into him, "It's just. . . God, I never thought I'd get to hold you again." he said peppering her scarred shoulder with kisses as her hands moved to cover his arms around her middle, "Never get to feel you in my arms again."

"I get it." She said softly, "But you do realize you have to figure this out right?"

"I know." He said his head still resting on her scarred shoulder. "With everything that happened, how this world is, even when I thought I lost you I. . . It wasn't that I changed who I loved, more like. . . my heart made more room." He said then looked up at her, "Does that make any sense?"

She nodded, "It does."

". . . I'm just, not looking forward to talking to Red about it." He said looking back to her, "With you, the way you read people, I know you can tell what's going on in my head. . . maybe better than I do. You can see all the inner conflict. With Red. . . she doesn't poke around in other people's minds like you do. Red is probably going to hit me until I'm black and blue then when Sarge finds out about this." he shrugged gesturing to how cuddled up they were in bed, "She might take her gun and finish the job."

Bailey couldn't help but laugh a bit, "Well, I've never met Sarge but Red sounds pretty spot on." she said as she briefly wondered how 10K made expressions like shocked and terrified look so attractive.

Then it fell quiet again, she looked away from him as she rest her head on his collarbone, then he asked, so softly that she almost didn't hear it, "Do you still love me?"

She craned her head back to look at him and brought her hand to his chin and made him look down at her, "I'll always love you Tommy." He smiled and leaned over but she moved her hand from his chin to over his mouth stopping him, "But you need to figure this whole thing out."

He sighed and let his arms fall from around her leaving her sitting up as he leaned back on the pillows again, "I know. I just. . . don't know where to start."

"Well. . . you should probably start by putting your pants back on."

His face got red before he sat up again, "Yeah good call."

She chuckled and turned away to give him some privacy, when she heard him zip up she turned as he picked up her green and white flannel from the floor and passed it to her. She thanked him and as he was putting his shirt on she let the sheet fall and she quickly put her top on too along with her bikini underwear, which thankfully the shirt was long enough to cover.

"Any idea what you're going to say to Red?" she asked as she finished semi buttoning her shirt and picked up his black jacket as they made their way to the door.

"Not a clue." He admitted licking his lip nervously, the old habit making her smile.

"Well I hope she doesn't kick your ass too bad." She said passing him his jacket before she opened the door staying hidden behind it so no one would see her though she did notice it was dark outside now.

"Thanks." He said putting his jacket on and taking a step toward the door before he paused and turned back to her, "Listen, . . . even if things are weird between us now, with Red and Sarge and everything. . . I'm still really glad you're okay."

She smiled, "Go talk to Red then get some sleep Tommy, you'll have a long day guarding the gate tomorrow."

He smiled at her one more time before he left and she closed the door behind him. She leaned her back against it as she listened to his retreating footsteps. Part of her mind was kicking her for taking the moral high ground. If she was more selfish she could be snuggling with him in her warm bed, kissing him, falling asleep to his heartbeat. But she knew it would have been wrong. Still, none of that stopped her mind from thinking back to the night they'd first made love.

"_Damn woman, what did you do to me?" Tommy asked jokingly as he sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He was breathing deeply almost like he was fighting to catch his breath. His bandana was slightly askew on his head and his fists were gripping the side of the mattress tight like it was the only thing keeping him from falling over. _

"_I take it you liked it then?" she asked as she laid on her stomach propped up on her elbows as she watched him. He looked over his shoulder at her and gave a playful smile. She giggled as he turned away, his bare chest still heaving. She took the opportunity to count the freckles along his back, memorizing the pattern they made. She had the oddest urge to find every single one on his body and kiss each of them. _

"_I can't feel my feet." He said breathlessly before he got up and stumbled toward his bag._

"_Having trouble walking?" she asked a bit smug, though another part of her brain noted that he was doing pretty well for just after round four of the night. _

"_Shut up." He told her jokingly as he fished out a water bottle from his bag and took a swig. Then he took another deep breath and walked back over to the bed. He held out the water bottle to her silently offering her some. She took it and had a small sip before passing it back. Tommy took it and sat back down on the edge of the mattress, he took a few more sips between his deep breathing which was starting to settle into a more relaxed regular rhythm. When he'd had enough water he screwed the cap back on and put the bottle on the night stand. His hands went back to the edge of the mattress like they still anchored him there, maybe he was still worried he'd tip over. Then he let out a long breath and a chuckle and laid back down on the bed, bringing his feet up before rolling onto his side to face her. Immediately she moved closer and snuggled into him and felt his cheek rest on the top of her head. _

"_I can hear your heart pounding." She told him and felt him nuzzle her hair before they both drifted off to sleep again. _

Bailey smirked at the memory. That night in comparison to this night felt like nothing had changed. Completely untrue of course she thought as she ran her hand through her hair, well, not everything.

Her mind fell back into its newest memory of just ten minutes ago. She could still feel Tommy's hands on her, running up and down her bare back before they rested on her hips. How he looked with his head thrown back, his eyes closed in euphoria as the pillow messed up his hair even more. She hadn't been able to stop herself from looking at him, memorizing his chest and the soft blonde hair that hadn't been there last time she'd seen him, like the freckles across his abs. it amazed her how she could never get enough of him, could never stop looking at him or wanting to touch him; it didn't ever seem to matter whether he was wearing clothes or not. She wanted to trace every freckle, every muscle, every inch of him with the pads of her fingers. Of course before she could she looked back at Tommy and saw him looking at her from under his hooded lids, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead and the last of her control had left her – if she even had any at that point – and she leaned forward and captured his lips in another kiss. His hands moved back up to wrap around her in a vice before he rolled them over and took the lead.

She blushed and brought her finger to her lip, still feeling the heat there. Then she sighed and walked back over to her messy bed, hoping she could get some sleep tonight. 

«»

Bailey was in the mess hall for breakfast when Red came in and sat next to her with her tray of food. The two ate together in silence much like they did since they arrived in Altura but something in the air between them was a bit more tense and she knew it. 10K must have talked to Red last night like he said he was going to but Bailey wasn't sure if Red knew about the. . . um, overwhelming emotions that led to her very physical reunion with 10K.

"So. . . " Bailey began, "Did 10K come talk to you last night?"

"Yeah." Red said not looking up from her eggs.

"And is he still alive?" that got a chuckle out of Red and she looked up at her.

"For now." She said but Bailey could tell it was a joke. Then another figure joined their table and sat across from them.

"Hi Red, good to see you again." the red head greeted before turning to her, "So you must be Bailey."

"You must be Sarge." She said reaching her hand across the table and shaking her hand. It was quiet for a moment, all three not knowing what to do until Sarge slapped a hand on the table.

"Okay, long silences make me twitchy, we all know we've all had a thing for 10K at some point. We can talk about that or talk about something else but _please_ someone talk."

Her begging tone was actually as amusing as it was cute and Bailey let out a chuckle, Red joined in and soon all three of them were laughing like old friends.

10K POV

He walked into the mess hall for breakfast with Doc and Murphy who Sun Mei had let go so he could get a meal and immediately 10K's attention went to the three girls laughing together at one of the tables. For some reason dread filled the pit in his stomach, laughing was not a reaction he had been prepared for and it made him stop in his tracks.

"Oh this is worse than a harbinger of the apocalypse." Doc said following his gaze, "This is like the universe is gonna explode."

"Wow, three stupid girls in the same room." Murphy said looking at the table where Red, Sarge and Bailey were as he put his hands in his pockets.

"They're not stupid." 10K replied.

"They dated you didn't they?" Murphy rebuked and 10K took his eyes off the girls to glare at him. They moved across the room to the line for food all while 10K kept looking over his shoulder at the trio.

"Doc why are they laughing?" he asked nervously.

"Well Kid, there's a few possible reasons." He said putting his hand on his shoulder, "And none of them are good."

Bailey POV

"So what's been happening in your whole love triangle with 10K?" Sarge asked starting to pick at her food.

"You mean love quadrilateral." Bailey corrected making Sarge look up at them.

"Yeah you're in this mess with us Sergeant." Red added.

Sarge looked thrown off for a moment as the two girls stared at her from across the table but eventually their staring got a confession and she rolled her eyes.

"We just had a casual thing. That's all." She said taking a sip of her drink but Red and Bailey continued to stare at her. She put down the cup and raised her eyebrows, "Fine. _Maybe_, I started to crush on him. But we both knew going into it that it wasn't ever going to be something more. It was just to forget all our misery for a little bit." She said defensively and Red and Bailey looked at each other Red giving a shrug like she was happy they got what information they got.

"Eh, can't blame you." Bailey said, "10K has a way of worming his way into your heart. . . even when you don't want him to." She said remembering her old mantra she had to keep repeating in her head back when she'd first met the sniper. Clearly it hadn't worked and she'd fallen for him – hard.

"Mm-hmm." Red agreed peeling an orange, "I hear that." She said popping a piece into her mouth. "He came to talk to me at like 3 am, he must have been up late thinking about the whole thing." Red said after she'd swallowed and Bailey's eyes went down to her cold food - something Red didn't miss. "Or. . . he was up that late talking to you."

"10K and I did not talk until 3 am last night." She said placing her words delicately but Red saw through it.

"Oh you did not. . . " she trailed off.

"He thought I was dead and I did have that period where I thought he'd abandoned me. We kinda just," She shrugged, "got swallowed up in the moment." She admitted, "If it's any consolation, he admitted to being very afraid of talking to both of you."

"As he should be." Red said popping another piece of orange into her mouth.

"Afraid how?" Sarge asked.

"Afraid in the 'Red will beat me up and Sarge will shoot me' way." Bailey explained.

"He'll be lucky if all he gets is a beating." Red said peeling more of her orange.

"Or. . ." Sarge began, a mischievous smirk growing on her face, "We could go a non-violent route and really screw with his mind."

10K POV

He hadn't been able to take his eyes off the table the girls were sitting at, getting more nervous as the knot in his gut twisted more and more with each passing minute. Finally he had enough and took his napkin and crumpled it in his hand to make it looked like he'd used it and got up to throw it away. The walk to the trash can should get him close enough to overhear their conversation but not so close he'd get caught, after all they looked like they were having a deep conversation about something as they all leaned on the table to whisper together.

"Well did you tell him?" Sarge asked across the table.

"No, you can't tell a guy that." Red said.

"Yeah, they freak out." Bailey agreed.

"I doubt 10K'd freak out." Sarge said and his head snapped up at hearing his name as his heartbeat quickened and he moved over to the table at a quick walk.

"Hey." He said interrupting their conversation as they all turned to him while part of his mind started shouting _'What are you doing!'_ at him and he realized he really had no plan or any idea what to say.

"Hey." Red smiled.

Sarge replied too with a casual nod of her head, "Hey."

"What have you been talking about?" he asked stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, nothing." Bailey shrugged.

"Really? Because –"

"Hey, are you doing your hair different?" Red asked noticing he wasn't wearing his bandana anymore.

"Uh. . ."

"Yeah he did didn't he?" Bailey said looking at his hair that was really just a messy nest on his head right now.

"Heh, yeah." He chuckled nervously." So what have you guys, er, girls, been talking about?"

"Oh nothing." Sarge replied smirking.

"Just girl stuff." Red said casually.

"Well I heard my name, and giggling, so . . . what were you talking about?" he asked his voice unintentionally cracking at the end.

"Ten Thousand you don't have to be so insecure." Sarge scolded playfully with a smile on her face, something about it was just too. . . kind. Like it was too innocent and that knot in his stomach twisted again.

"You know, you haven't changed one bit." Bailey said smiling too but it was the same smile Sarge had.

"Same old 10K." Red said nodding her head, there was that smile again.

"Same me." He agreed chuckling nervously again, "So. . .why were you giggling?"

But instead of an answer they all just smiled and got up and moved to the patio area outside the mess hall.

Confused he miserably sat back down with Doc and Murphy while also nervously tapping his foot on the floor and casting glances outside the window at the girls.

"Kid you really are screwed seven ways til Sunday." Doc said looking at him and seeing what a wreck he was. Like having girlfriend problems wasn't bad enough, now he had three, they were all together and they were getting along, nothing good could come out of this.

"You might want to avoid them for a few days." He advised.

"Doc, he shouldn't leave them alone together too long. Then they'll sync up and then you'll have much bigger problems." Murphy added.

"What are you two talking about?" 10K asked completely lost, "Sync what up?"

They both looked at each other before looking to him and Doc put his hand on his shoulder again. He immediately regretted asking the question as the two older men started bombarding him with horror stories of current girlfriends meeting ex-girlfriends. Oh, he was in so much trouble.

«»

When Doc and Murphy had gotten up to throw out their trash 10K glanced at the window again seeing the girls sitting at a picnic table still talking and smiling. Geez, how long can girls talk? He wondered before something slapped him in the face. The window they were sitting by was _open_, if he could get close he'd be able to hear what they were saying and find out if any of it was about him or if he was just being paranoid. He carefully scooted his chair over trying not to be obvious but also desperate at the same time.

"So. . . 10K?" he heard Red ask.

"Oh for sure." Sarge said agreeing to something.

"Without a doubt." Bailey chimed in which was followed by more giggling.

Then it all got really quiet until he heard, "Can we help you?" and he nearly fell out of his chair as he turned and saw them all looking at him.

"Heeyyy." He said nervously before clearing his throat and trying to think of something to say. He racked his brain for something Doc and Murphy had mentioned during breakfast. "So, uh. . . Murphy's like, totally afraid of doctors now." He said crossing his arms on the windowsill.

"Really?" Bailey asked though it sounded sarcastic.

"Uh huh and Doc he's uh. . . still looking for a way to smuggle Z-weed in."

"Is that so?" Red asked in the same unsurprised tone Bailey had used.

"Yeah I . . . Oh come on, just tell me what you're giggling about!" he shouted as Sarge stood up and shut the window in his face.

«»

When the kitchen staff started cleaning up the mess hall and prepping for lunch he'd finally had enough. He went out the doors to the patio and stood right at the table where the trio were.

"Okay, you've got to just tell me what it is you're talking about!" he demanded though it came off more desperate then mean.

"We told you, girl stuff." Red said calmly.

"Oh come on, don't be vague." Bailey said, "He's suffered enough."

"Thank you Bailey." He replied gratefully.

"We were just comparing notes on how good you are in bed." She said shrugging nonchalantly while his eyes went wide and his breathing started coming in shorter pants. Thankfully the panic attack didn't have time to fully settle in before Bailey laughed and said, "I'm kidding." And he breathed a sigh of relief, "Mostly." She added and his head shot back up again.

"We were actually talking about guys we've dated and who we thought were good kissers and we all agreed you're the best." Red said bringing one leg to cross over her knee.

"I don't think that's a reason to be gig – Wait, really?" he asked his mind slow to process what she'd told him.

"Mm-hmm." Bailey nodded.

"Got serious talent." Sarge piped up.

"It's true." Red agreed.

"Huh. . . wow." He said surprised and a little proud.

"So now that we've told you. . ." Sarge began getting up as she spoke and the others did the same thing.

"Yeah?" he asked not being able to keep the small smirk off his face.

"Which one of us is the best?" Red asked and his smile vanished.

"What?" he asked nervous again.

"Come on." Red pushed.

"It's only fair." Bailey added stepping closer.

"Well. . . " he began as he started backing up but they kept getting closer until the back of his knees hit another table. "I mean, you really want my opinion? I – I don't really see how it mat –zombies!" he pointed over their shoulders as they all turned around and when they fell for it he bolted back through the doors.

Bailey POV

Red started laughing as 10K took off and disappeared through the doors into the mess hall again, "You were right Sarge, that was a lot more fun than kicking his ass."

After they'd had their fun with 10K Bailey went to start her shift at work while Sarge went to her post and Red went to help Sun Mei in her lab. She'd been learning a lot about medicine and Sun relied on her a lot these days ever since she'd started experimenting with Talkers which left Red to lead the infirmary most days. Luckily there were never too many wounded, it was usually new citizens who had old wounds from days in the apocalypse or people who were severely dehydrated but nothing ever too major.

That afternoon however everyone was allowed leave from their duties to go to the community center to vote on the Newmerican Citizenship Law, it would decide if Talkers could become full citizens of the new world they were trying to build. As it was now they had pretty equal rights but they did have to report to quarantine for daily check ups to make sure they were getting enough bizkits to keep them from turning. It was something that would no longer be needed once they had real equal rights. Bailey hurried over to the building when she finished all her work hoping the line to vote wouldn't be too long, she cast her yes vote and they stamped her thumb with ink and took her thumbprint to show she'd voted. Afterward she went to the Tavern to wait and hear the results. From what she'd heard around Altura for the past few weeks though she was sure the yes vote would win.

Third Person POV

"It's been a long journey getting here and we'll get to the results in just a moment but I want to thank one person in particular who has worked tirelessly to get us to this point." Roman Estes said making his speech at the podium in the conference hall after all the votes had been counted, "And if anyone, has earned the right to announce the final results of the vote, it's her. So George? Let's get her up here! George!" Roman started and the room chanted with him. It took her a minute, they could see her in the back pacing nervously about her speech. Roman went off to get her and passed her the results envelope with a smile.

She took a deep breath and turned to Warren, "Wish me luck."

Then the wall behind the podium exploded.

**AN: I tried to stretch out the afternoon from the show into a day or two to give us more time with Sarge and see how she'd interact with the other girls. What'd you think? **


	77. Chapter 77

**MoonNiki****: We'll have to wait and see what happens. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**The true Hero of Skill****: Honestly, I'm surprised someone hasn't written a one shot of that yet, literally everything else has been done, lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Thanks for the review!**

**Staypeculiar****: Glad you liked it! I've seen so many other people always do the jealous route when it came to Red and Sarge so I wanted to do something completely opposite. Besides I thought they'd all be way to mature for the 'catfight over a guy' thing. And I liked taking a break from the serious apocalypse stuff to do some comedy. Hope you love this chapter just as much! Thanks for leaving a review, they make my day!**

S5E03: Part 1

Bailey heard the blast from the Pale Horseman Tavern and rushed to the conference center to help however she could. When she got there everything was covered in a layer of dust from the destroyed plaster walls and there was moaning and groaning of the injured. There was also snarling from those who had already died and turned Talker and were in dire need of bizkits. Bailey couldn't believe how grey everything looked, there was still a lot of dust in the air making everything look so bleak and lifeless. She hadn't seen anything like this since the start of the outbreak, the confusion, the pain, the despair.

"First responders are rushing in to aid those who have been injured in the blast." She heard CZ saying as he recorded the devastation around them, hopefully he was transmitting to other outposts who could send help. "Most of them delegates here for the vote."

Bailey crouched down to the nearest body on the floor, she recognized him as Brendan, he was a guard, probably around her age and he looked like he was struggling to maintain his consciousness. Bailey saw the puddle of blood under him and knew he wouldn't make it. Death wasn't what it used to be, now everyone here who died would turn Talker unless they had a head wound that had already killed their brain. She saw more first responders rush in but even they looked frazzled and unsure of where to begin. One ran over to her and she assumed he was the one in charge.

"We may have more injured then we have the supplies to help." He explained in a rush, "We need to move the critical to one side and the ones who will turn Talker to another."

"There's no time, people are bleeding out you can't move them."

"Then we have to mark them somehow." He said and Bailey nodded.

"Okay, leave that to me." She said as she patted down her pockets until she felt something inside and pulled out the old tube of lipstick she'd gotten from Athena years ago. She had been hoping to find a pen or a marker but this would do. She knelt by Brendan, who'd now closed his eyes and gone silent and she used the lipstick to mark his forehead with a T for Talker. That way when the first responders saw him they'd know he'd need bizkits not stitches or morphine. She quickly moved to the next person and rolled them over and saw they already had taken a blow to the head by a piece of the concrete wall. She marked their head M for mercy and moved on. She found another, a woman named Paige who had a piece of wood through her shoulder and Bailey kneeled down to her.

"Hey Paige, it's okay. You'll be alright." She consoled her as she marked her forehead with a C for critical and shouted over her shoulder for help. A first responder came rushing over and started working on the woman as Bailey moved on to the next person.

She marked half a dozen more people and had just gotten one of the injured to their feet and was helping them make their way over to a first responder who had a first aid kit and had the skills to help. Just as she helped the person sit on the ground there was a crash and suddenly people were screaming.

"Zombies!"

She turned to the shouting and saw several Z's stumbling into the room. But that didn't make sense, Altura was a safe place, and there were no zombies up here it was too cold. Maybe they'd get one or two a week but nothing like the swarm that had just wandered in hungry for a meal. Bailey stood and found Doc nearby her as he took out two hammers and spun them in his hands ready to fight. Bailey pulled her hatchet out from her belt and joined him jumping into the pack of zombies and mercying them before they could take advantage of any of the injured on the ground. She was able to take down two before her hatchet got stuck in a third one's brain.

"Doc!" she shouted and spun taking the Z with her. Doc swung his hammer and smashed the Z's skull also dislodging it from Bailey's weapon. When the body dropped between them Doc raised his hammer and Bailey lifted her hatchet and they clinked their weapons together like glasses during a toast.

"Yeah girl!" Doc shouted smiling, "Just like back in the day at Camp Blue Sky!"

When there were no more Z's left Bailey and Doc joined Warren, George and CZ in the middle of the room.

"Where did all these Z's come from?" George asked looking at the mercied zombies around them, "Zombies don't just walk into Altura."

"You never see so many this far north." Citizen Z agreed.

"These Talkers are getting twitchy." Doc said with his hammers still ready in his hands.

"We need bizkits." George said, "Where's Dante?"

Then a heavy set man stumbled into George, Bailey recognized him as Leroy, he'd lost his wife Anna after she'd turned Talker and hadn't gotten enough brains in time. Now it looked like he'd turned Talker too judging by the amount of blood that had soaked the front of his shirt and the wild look in his eyes as George grabbed his overalls and held him back.

"Mr. Stemple. Hey Leroy!" she said trying to snap him out of his hunger driven craze. "Can you hear me? Bizkits are coming everything's cool." But he didn't stop grabbing at George. Warren went over and helped her wrestle the man to the ground as Leroy continued to snarl.

"We need bizkits over here!" Bailey shouted and the nearest first responder rushed over and opened up the metal toolbox he had that was full of bizkits. He passed one to George and she fed it to Mr. Stemple. He took a bite and immediately calmed down as he chewed.

"Wow, these really work." Warren was impressed as she and George helped Leroy to sit up.

"Like insulin." George replied.

"What happened?" Leroy asked but before any of them could answer more people around them started snarling as they turned Talker too and the hunger took over.

"We're gonna need more bizkits." Doc said.

10K POV

One of the doctors from quarantine was running from a zombie as he lined up his shot.

"8,204." He counted as the Z went down and the woman nodded to him in thanks.

"Red?" he shouted looking around, "Bailey? Sar -"

"10K!" Sarge shouted and he turned as she made her way next to him and they stood back to back shooting at the oncoming zombies.

"What happened?" he asked as he fired. "8,205."

"Explosion in the conference hall, they think a bomb."

"Bomb?" he asked as he fired again. "Have you seen the others?"

"Not yet."

"Where did all these zombies come from?" he wondered aloud drawing his knife and piking one that was too fast to shoot from a distance.

"I was starting to like it here." Sarge said as she continued firing.

Third Person POV

Murphy was back in Sun Mei's lab though thankfully she was now working on examining a Talker, someone named Carlos.

"Anyone else feel a draft?" Carlos the guinea pig Talker asked as Sun Mei removed the top of his skull and started working on his brain.

"Quiet down and let the doctor work." Her Talker assistant Marjorie said passing Sun Mei some tools as she removed a small section of the guy's brain.

"Well that's a load off my mind." He said being a good sport about it. Meanwhile Murphy was looking out the window in the door tapping on the metal nervously.

"What's wrong with you?" Sun asked looking over at him.

"This blast is bad news."

"Maybe it was. . . a. . . gas leak?" Marjorie said trying to be optimistic.

"Doesn't matter." Murphy said, "Once they call it a terrorist attack, somebody's gotta pay. And how long before they start blaming the red guy? Huh?"

"Murphy." Sun sighed like she was talking to a child, "I know you've been through a lot just calm –"

"People have been giving me the hairy eyeball ever since I got here."

"You look like satan." Sun Mei pointed out.

"Still it's rude to stare!"

Then an alarm started blaring drawing all their attention.

"What the hell is that?" he asked.

"Lockdown sirens." Sun Mei answered.

"Lockdown sirens. That's my exit cue."

"Murphy no wait –"

"Nope! Bad things happen to those who wait. Good luck on your science experiment Mr. Wizard. Hope you get an A+." he said before opening the door and taking off.

Bailey POV

"Who would want to kill the delegates?" Bailey overheard George whisper to Warren as she passed out bizkits to Talkers and patted people on the shoulder and gave reassuring smiles even though inside she was just as worried as everyone else.

"This was an assassination attempt." Warren replied just as quietly looking around but not noticing Bailey listening in from where she was crouched on the floor rubbing another person's back as they slowly nibbled on their bizkit.

"Assassination? Who Estes?"

"Or you." Warren said and George scoffed but then she saw the serious look in Warren's eye, "But. . . who? No, this referendum was going to pass, this was going to work."

"Oh thank God you're alright." Estes said as he entered the room and saw George okay. He, like everyone else, was covered in a layer of grey dust but he didn't look too beat up.

"I'm okay. You?"

"I'm lucky. We lost so many good people today."

"Gained so many Talkers." George said looking around the room.

"Lucky we had enough bizkits on hand or we might not have been able to stop this. This is a dark day. Uh, I realize we're still tending to the wounded but this can't wait. George, my sources are reporting a Talker might be behind this."

"Talker? No. That doesn't make any sense. They had the most to gain." She said pulling the results envelope from her pocket, "Look for yourself."

"I know, it was a landslide, the Talkers would have been full citizens of Newmerica but this attack changes everything. Maybe Dante's heard something?"

"He wasn't among the wounded. I. . . I don't know where he is."

Then another Altura guard ran in and whispered something to Estes, Bailey strained her ears trying to hear him but she couldn't make it out. George and Warren both followed Estes and the guard out and Bailey passed the last of her bizkits to a first responder as she left too.

They ended up outside the building by part of the chain link fence where a large hole as tall as Estes had been cut into the metal.

"I want a complete perimeter sweep." Estes ordered the guard, "Secure this fence then locate and destroy every zombie that got through."

"What did you find?" George asked as they walked up to Estes.

"This is no accident. This is sabotage." He replied, "An act of war. Where's Dante?"

"What are you asking me?" George asked turning to him.

"We have witnesses that say Dante left the hall just seconds before the blast. Nobody's been able to find him since. We need to bring Dante in for questioning."

«»

Warren and George had gone off to find Dante's wife who worked in Sun Mei's lab. Meanwhile Bailey headed back to the supply building knowing that they had more medical supplies stored there that might be needed. She barely made it out the door of the conference hall when she found a group of five people who looked confused and scared. Red was among them helping one who was sitting on the ground injured. Bailey remembered just meeting him the other day in the supply building, Luke his name was, he and his family had just gotten to Altura and she remembered how he'd been grinning ear to ear at the fact that they found such a great place to live. He was probably in his late teens and thankfully his injury didn't look bad, maybe just a fractured ankle or a broken leg, nothing fatal.

"Red!" Bailey called when she saw her and knelt down beside her to help. "You're shaking."

"I'm fine, can you help me get him up?" she asked and together they helped lift the young man from the ground as the other four rattled people stood by watching, unsure of what to do.

"Come on, this way." Bailey said as she and Red brought the people to the courtyard and started helping them down the stairs.

"Red! Bailey!" they heard a shout and saw Sarge and 10K running over at them from another staircase. One of the people they were helping evacuate stepped over and took the injured man from them and helped him continue down the steps as she and Red headed for Sarge and 10K.

"You both okay?" Sarge asked.

"Yeah." Bailey said catching her breath and nodding. Then another guard, Colonel Keeler, came over and told them all guards were meant to report back to their posts.

"We're designated to report to Sun Mei's lab in emergencies." Red told them gesturing between her and Bailey.

"Okay, we'll meet you there when we can." 10K said before turning and nodding to Sarge and the two of them left as Red and Bailey went off in the opposite direction, going back to helping their group before they headed to their assigned emergency location.

«»

Sun Mei's lab was in the infirmary wing of one of the buildings, as Bailey and Red were on their way there she noticed more and more people appearing. Bailey had never seen it so crowded, rooms that were meant for one or two people now had a dozen, three piled on a bed, one in a chair and more lying on the floor moaning in pain. Others were along the walls of the hallways coughing and shaking as they bled or held limbs that were broken or dislocated. Instead of continuing to Sun's lab Red stopped at a supply closet and started gathering supplies.

"What are you doing?" Bailey asked her.

"First responders are only going to be bringing more people in here. We need to help as many as we can before we get swamped." Bailey looked back down the halls, thinking they were already swamped.

"I –I can't. I'm not trained for that. I don't know what to do." She said wishing she could offer more help. The most she'd ever done was stitch up 10K's bullet wound but that was only after a real surgeon had worked on him first and he'd had a few weeks to heal up a bit.

"Here." Red said passing her a toolbox that had been painted white with a medical red cross on it. She opened it up and saw a huge stash of bizkits. "You can go room to room and find people who have turned Talker or are about to and give them one of those to hold them over while I work on the wounded."

Bailey nodded and the two of them got to work. Most people were grateful for the bizkits, it reassured them that anyone who turned wouldn't dive for the nearest person craving their brain. Some people though were in a great deal of shock and denial. One woman she went to pass a bizkit to slapped it out of her hand.

"No! No! I'm not turning Talker!" she wept, "I don't want to die."

"You're not going to die." Bailey said kneeling by her seeing a bad gash in her side that was bleeding heavily. She took the woman's hand trying to give her comfort, "What do you do here in Altura?" she asked and the woman looked up at her, "Can you tell me what job they gave you? Do you like it?"

The woman began to calm down as she talked to Bailey about her work. She helped cook the meals in the mess hall and told Bailey about how grateful people were for her cooking. Then Red saw her and rushed over, already with a needle and thread ready in her hand.

"I've got it from here." she whispered to Bailey who gave the woman one more smile before leaving to distribute more bizkits. When she made it down to the end of the hall and was about to turn to go back down the other side she was stopped by first responders dropping off more people. A lot of them had already been patched up but some were stumbling along still in pain and in need of ibuprofen or morphine or any type of painkiller they had. One man was carrying a young girl with blonde curls covering her face and he approached Bailey.

"I found her on the ground, I can't tell if she's breathing." He said as Bailey began to check her over, knowing there was no way for the man to examine the girl while she was in his arms. Bailey checked for a pulse and didn't find one and didn't see her chest moving either. She moved the girl's hair out of her face and saw a large crack in her head going from her temple down to her ear. Bailey couldn't tell what kind of debris had struck her but it was lodged deep into her skull.

"No, she's dead." Bailey said sadly taking out the lipstick again and marking her forehead with an M. The first responder looked just as sad as Bailey felt, no one liked seeing a child die and he left to put her body in another hallway.

"Attention. Can I have your attention please?" came Citizen Z's solemn voice over the speakers. "Citizen Z here live-casting from Congress Hall the site of today's terror attack on our new democracy. Altura CEO Roman Estes has asked to update citizens on the status of the investigation but first. . . a moment of silence for those who lost their lives, or turned today." The people in the hall tried their best to quiet their various sounds of pain in respect for those who were no longer with them. Then after a moment passed Roman's voice replaced CZ's.

"Good evening fellow citizens of Altura and throughout all the outposts. Today was to have been a day of joy, unity and progress. Not a day of death, fear and pain. I confess, this tragedy is my fault. Like many of us I was taken by the momentum of change. We failed you. But we won't let our guard down again. As such I've ordered a full lockdown of Altura until further notice. We ask for your patience in restoring order. Information has come to light during our investigation that has resulted in us identifying a person of interest who we wish to speak to in connection to today's explosion. Altura authorities are asking Joseph Dante to turn himself in for questioning. If you know the whereabouts of Dante, do not contact him yourself but contact authorities immediately. Until the bombers are brought to justice I am calling for the quarantine of all Talkers inside the gates of Altura. I know that sounds cruel, these are our family, our friends, this is for their safety and for the safety of all Altura citizens. We've had to make difficult choices before, that's how we survived. Thank you for your cooperation during this difficult time. We will restore security, without that democracy is meaningless."


	78. Chapter 78

S5E03: Part 2

10K POV

"Hey stop that van!" someone shouted and he and Sarge turned to see a white van driving full speed toward the main gate. 10K thought he saw a flash of red on the back –Murphy?

"He's not stopping." One of the guards posted over the gate said.

"He's gonna crash the gate." 10K noticed watching the van as it picked up more speed.

"Open it! Open the gate!" Colonel Keeler called.

"Go now!" Sarge shouted and they both made their way for the gate and tried to hastily undo the lock.

"Open fire!" the Colonel shouted and three guards started shooting.

"It's jammed!" Sarge said still trying to undo the lock.

"Forget it!" 10K shouted back at her as they ran for cover as the van sped past them and blew through the gate. They turned back, after it was clear, and ran through the gate with Warren and George who had just shown up.

"Dante! Wait!" George shouted watching the van drive off. "Stop! Why would he run?"

"What the hell is Murphy doing?" 10K asked.

"Defend the gates until someone gets here to fix it." Keeler shouted from his post above them. He and Sarge drew their guns and fired to keep the Z's that had been milling around the gate out of Altura, they'd already had enough problems today.

Bailey POV

She'd finally gotten through all the people that she could. The first responders and medics seemed to have it handled, though a lot of people were now either starving Talkers on their way to quarantine after Roman's order or in a great deal of pain as they were moved to stretchers and taken to rooms in the infirmary wing, though they were filling up fast. Bailey could feel her nerves fraying and knew if she stayed she'd probably have a breakdown and be more of a problem than any actual help. She left the injured to the trained medical team and left the building brushing off the grey dust that still clung to her green and white flannel trying to get rid of it and the memories from the past few hours. She tore apart what was left of her French braid that now resembled a rat's nest more then an actual hairstyle. She used the white scrunchie to tie her hair into a high ponytail just to keep it out of her face as she tried to convince herself that the hardness she felt in some of the strands wasn't the dried blood of the wounded and dead. As she was on her way back to her trailer she heard grunting but it wasn't like hungry Talkers or zombies. When she turned the corner she saw a man on the ground being kicked by a group of humans. When she got closer she saw the man was Leroy who was huddled on the ground trying to avoid the blows.

"Hey!" she shouted at the same time as someone else and she turned and saw George and Warren coming over from the other direction. Bailey and Warren each pulled a guy away while George pushed the third.

"Go on get out of here." she said as Bailey let go of her guy and he left with his friend. Warren was still holding the last guy by the collar of his shirt and staring him down.

"Leroy are you alright?" George asked as she and Bailey helped him up.

"It doesn't hurt." He replied, "I can't feel anything. Not used to that yet."

"Well hang in there, this mess will be over soon." George said as Bailey brushed the dirt off the back of his shirt.

"This is all your fault." The guy Warren had a firm grip on said, "You said they were just like us only dead. Now they want our brains. Well just let them try. I'll kill'em all I swear I will."

"I don't want your brain." Leroy said.

"Probably aren't any in that head anyway." Bailey scoffed and Leroy gave her an appreciative look.

"Somebody's gonna get an ass whooping if you don't stop talking." Warren threatened the guy.

"No, no, no, let him go." George said stepping over and putting her hand on Warren's shoulder.

"What?"

"Let him go." She said before turning to the guy, "Get out of here. Go home. Your family needs you." Her words seemed to have some effect on the guy and he turned and walked away.

"Why'd we let him go?" Warren asked.

"I recognized him. His brother was one of the delegates killed today."

"Damn." Warren muttered under her breath.

«»

Warren gently grabbed Bailey by the arm and brought her with them as they walked through Altura. She didn't say anything to Bailey, she didn't have to, Bailey could tell by the look in Warren's eyes she was making a plan. As they walked they picked up Doc and CZ along with 10K and Sarge.

"Looks like we got the gang back together." Doc said with a smile turning to Bailey while Warren whispered urgently to the others filling them in on her plan. Whatever it was Bailey would go along with, she knew following Warren could be dangerous but she trusted that woman to do the right thing. Finally Warren led them to where the patched hole in the fence was.

"Alright, right there where it's repaired." Warren said to CZ who started cutting away at the replacement on the fence.

"Somebody's coming." Sarge said before turning her gun on Doc, Warren and the rest of them and 10K did the same, "Stop right there!"

"What's going on? Why aren't you at your posts?" Colonel Keeler asked coming onto the scene.

"We caught them at the fence." Sarge said as Keeler walked between her and 10K.

"Get away from there. I told you -" he said but a second later 10K stepped forward and knocked him out with the butt of his rifle.

"Was that necessary?" George asked.

"Probably." CZ said returning to cutting the fence.

"Doc and Citizen Z, we're taking George to Pacifica." Warren said, "10K you Sarge and Bailey find Sun Mei and Red and you join us as soon as you can. We're gonna need you."

"Here take this." Sarge said passing Warren her gun and the three of them left to carry out what Warren said.

Murphy POV

He had fallen off the van a few miles after they'd left Altura and was now walking down a dirt road by himself, or at least he thought he was by himself. It wasn't long before he could tell he was being followed and not long after that when he could see a figure in a black hood pursuing him. He started running until he fell down a hill inadvertently allowing his stalker to catch up. Desperate, he grabbed a rock from the dirt and held it up threateningly.

"Stop! I mean it! Who are you?!" the man stopped only a few feet from him and removed his hood. He was smiling at him and it took Murphy a minute but he finally recognized him, "Wesson? Is it really you?"

"It's been a long time since Murphytown sir."

"What the hell's wrong with you!" he shouted throwing the rock which Wesson dodged. "You scared the life out of me!"

Wesson chuckled, "Good one. We missed you sir."

"We?"

"Yeah, we're a dozen blends strong sir. We've been waiting for your return."

Together he and Wesson continued down the dirt road, Wesson filled him in on what he'd missed while he'd been on Zona and helping Warren stop Black Rainbow.

"When I saw you in Altura I knew it was you. We've been really busy in your absence sir and I think you'll be pleased."

"Yes well, let's not get carried away. . . yet."

Then they heard a car engine and Murphy ran to the side of the road and took cover. Wesson hesitated placing a red painted rock on the side of the road before joining him in hiding. The car stopped and Wesson chuckled as he stood up.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't be afraid sir." Wesson said approaching the red jeep as three people got out.

"What is this?" Murphy asked as he got closer, "You're all blends?"

"Car pool." Wesson explained.

"Car pool?"

"Yeah, we all work together."

"Work? Where?"

"Limbo." Wesson said, "And I think you'll like it there."

Bailey POV

"Warren says we have to get out of Altura." 10K said as the three of them rushed into Sun Mei's lab.

"Like five minutes ago." Sarge added.

"I have a detention pen full of Talkers who will meltdown without these bizkits." Sun Mei protested.

"I'll go with Sun Mei." Sarge said, "Meet up with you three at the cut in the fence."

She and Sun left and 10K and Red were halfway out the door when they realized Bailey wasn't following them.

"Bailey come on." 10K said from the door but she didn't listen. Instead she approached the Talker Sun had been testing on. She knew him, his name was Carlos, he used to help the scavenging teams bring their deliveries to the supply center. When Sun Mei had gotten far enough in her tests that she could experiment and study the Talkers without hurting them he was one of the first to volunteer. She began removing wires and sensors that had been stuck to him in various places trying hard not to pull at his skin as she moved as quickly as she could.

"You two go I'll catch up and meet you at the fence." She said as she worked.

"Are you sure?" Red asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Go!" she said as they left and she quickly hurried up to finish getting Carlos free.

Once he was unhooked from all the machines she helped him off the table and they started moving down the hall. Carlos was a chatty Kathy and kept thanking her over and over again as he went on about how Sun Mei had been testing his brain, then there had been the sirens and that announcement from Roman. . . he went on and on until she shushed him as they slowed down and stopped by one corner when she heard voices. When she heard footsteps join in the voices she knew she had to get Carlos out of there. She quickly spun him around and they went back the way they came until she found another hall that branched off the main one and they ran that way. It let out of a side door of the building and she knew exactly where in Altura they were.

"We're right near the supply center. Come on." She urged him as they ran across the fields, Carlos limping a bit as most partially decayed Talkers did. She opened the door to the staff entrance when they got there and pushed him inside. Immediately she went over to the racks where they stored extra clothes knowing Carlos would need something to help hide his face and disguise himself if she was going to get him out of there instead of being sent to quarantine to starve. She rifled through the piles of clothes as he stood in the background looking around at the shelves and complementing her organization until she found a hoodie that looked like it would fit him.

"Here put this on." She said and he did so putting the hood up.

"Do you have any baseball caps?" he asked, "I always liked wearing baseball caps when I was alive. My dad would get me one when we'd go to a game if the team won, but they never won so if I went home with a new cap it was really spec –"

She found one in another bin of hats and put it on his head. It stopped him from talking for a minute while he admired it and she pulled him out of the building and they ran across another field. She saw a group of guards heading their way and quickly pulled Carlos behind a concrete wall that lined a handicap ramp into the next building over. She had to find a way out for him, he wouldn't just be allowed to walk out the front door. But Sarge was taking Sun Mei to the hole in the fence right after she got her bizkits to the Talkers in containment. If she had a chance of getting Carlos out of Altura it was through that breach. She crawled with him up the ramp staying crouched below the wall so the guards wouldn't see them. Once they were in the building she led him through the empty Tavern to a door that let them out the other side of the building near the conference hall. She knew the hall was still a mess from the explosion and while it would be good to keep eyes off them it could also get them lost in a maze of debris and caved in hallways so she took Carlos around the outside. When they got to the hole in the wall Bailey hesitated, why were none of the others here yet?

"Aren't you coming?" Carlos asked and she turned to see he already had one foot out of the torn gate.

"I'm going to wait for the others. You go. You know the way to Pacifica?" she asked knowing he'd find refuge there. Carlos nodded, "Good, head there, they'll help you."

He paused for a moment just looking at her, then he smiled, "You're a good friend Bailey."

She paused and smiled back before urging him, "Go."

He smiled as he left and she watched him vanish into the woods, then she left to go find the others.

10K POV

He and Red had just made it to another concrete courtyard between buildings when they saw Sun Mei and Sarge across the way. Closer, there was a scream and he saw a woman run in the opposite direction being chased by zombies.

"Go on, I'll be right there." He told Red who went off to get Sun Mei and Sarge while he followed the Z's. He moved down a ramp with high concrete walls on either side and found the woman at the bottom trapped by a set of locked double doors. The Z's were closing in on her as she screamed for help.

"Hey!" he shouted getting the two zombie's attention. They charged at him and he grabbed one by the throat pushing it back and using its body to pin the other one to the high cement wall. He pulled out his knife and jammed it into the Z's head turning to the woman.

"Get out of here!" he shouted and she took off. He dropped the first corpse and grabbed the second one, this one struggled more than the first and when he struck with his knife it only went into its neck. He quickly pulled it out and his second strike got it in the head making it fall down mercied. He took a few deep breaths before he turned around and saw a swarm of at least eight Z's charging down the ramp behind him.

He took out his gun and fired three times taking out three zombies with perfect head shots; then the others got too close for him to use his gun and he stuffed it in the back of his pants before he reached out and grabbed two zombies by their shirts and tried to push them back. The rest of the swarm quickly joined the first two and soon he had his back to the wall and a whole horde of zombies reaching out for him trying to eat his flesh. It was like there were hands everywhere that he was trying to dodge and he briefly caught a glance of Red and Sarge as they came around the corner to help.

"10K!" he heard Red shout as she charged in but then he had to turn back to the zombies that felt like their teeth were getting closer with every second. He struggled pushing two off his left before a sharp pain flared up in his right hand and he screamed as he felt teeth sink deeper into his skin. The feeling of the teeth moving in his hand trying to cut through more of his flesh was enough to make him want to be sick but he pushed that aside as he tried to get rid of the other zombies. He was able to push and kick two more away then he swung his right arm – the Z still firmly stuck to his hand – and used its body to slam into the other Z's on him knocking them all to the ground. The pain in his hand grew and the rotting teeth cut deeper into his skin and he felt hands grab at the back of his jacket as he screamed again. Then in the corner of his eye he saw movement and he turned his head just in time to catch Red bring her ax down and chop off his hand. The Z fell back and 10K's eyes widened as he saw the flat edge of his wrist with nothing attached to it. It was like everything stopped as he stared at it and let the Z's behind him pull him to the ground.

He didn't care about the Z's around him, it was like he couldn't even hear their snarling anymore as he stared at where his hand should be. He could see the white circle of bone and his blood gushed with each beat of his heart, if his mind hadn't been swimming in shock he probably could have counted each beat of his pulse. That's when the shock wore off and more of the reality kicked in, if he lived through the next few minutes, he'd be living without a hand, he'd never be able to shoot again. That thought alone made him scream again this time not in pain but pure horror. He could feel his warm blood soaking parts of his shirt and soon Red's face came into his view as she reached down and pulled him off the ground as the zombies grabbed his coat and pulled it off him as Red yanked him up. She wrapped his intact arm over her shoulders and tried to help him out of there, but he was still in a daze and moved slowly barely able to put one foot in front of the other. One of the zombies that had fallen with him got up and grabbed his bleeding arm tugging on him as it played tug-of-war with Red as she tried to get him free. Then Sarge came out of nowhere and tackled the Z that had him and she fell to the ground with it which snapped 10K from his daze.

"10K! Go!" she shouted at him and as Red helped him along he turned and looked back at Sarge to see a zombie take a bite into her neck.

"SARGE NO!" he shouted as she screamed in pain and blood ran down her neck. He saw her fumble for something in her jacket and saw her take out a grenade. He saw her reach for the pin and pull it as he screamed again and Red tugged him along urging him to run. Some kind of survival instinct in him must have still been working enough to run alongside Red as she pulled him around the corner and down behind the concrete wall and took cover. She had her back to the wall and pulled him into her as the explosion went off and he felt it start to rain. Then he looked up and saw it wasn't water, it was blood. Bright red blood raining on him, on Red, on everything around them.

Red quickly pulled him over to another wall as Sun Mei showed up drawn by the blast and saw the condition he was in. He couldn't take his eyes off the corridor where Sarge had just lost her life, the scene playing over and over again in his head. In the small moments when he did come back to reality all he could see was the red cement corridor and his severed hand lying on the ground still bleeding. He didn't even really feel Sun Mei working on his wound and Red – who was right next to him – sounded like she was talking to him through a swimming pool.

"I'm sorry Tommy. There was no other way. I couldn't lose you like that, I had to do it. There was. . . there was no other way."

"Sarge is a hero." Sun Mei said but he barely heard her too, "She saved both of your lives."

When he didn't respond Red spoke up.

"I'll . . . be right back." she said as Sun Mei pulled her away.

"The cut was clean but we need to keep a close eye on him." Sun was saying, Red's reply was too quiet for him to hear with how distorted his hearing had become, but he couldn't tell if it was from the loud explosion or the shock. His adrenaline was wearing off and he could feel himself starting to shake and tremble. His fingers on his left hand were twitching like his body was checking that they were still there. He couldn't stop staring straight ahead whether he was picturing Sarge or staring at his hand on the ground. His upper body was somewhat bent like he wanted to curl into the fetal position and give up but at the same time he. . . he just couldn't move. Maybe that was some part of his mind identifying that he'd lost a lot of blood and couldn't move but then again just turning his head to look at Red – who had returned to his side – seemed just as impossible even though it should be simple. Was he going into shock? Was he already in shock? What were the symptoms of shock? He didn't have a clue as his mind tried to grab onto something, anything to keep him going. He'd always had something, when he had to mercy his Pa he had to go on because he'd promised him, he'd promised himself he'd get to ten thousand kills to make up for failing his own father. When he'd had to mercy Cassandra he'd had Bailey to console him and help him handle the guilt. When he'd thought Bailey had died he'd been forced to move on as Murphy treated him like a puppet and even after that when he was helping Red find 5K, then knowing he had to keep her alive to make up for failing the kid. There had always been something, some reason to keep going and for the first time in his life he felt like he didn't have one.

«»

**AN: I felt so bad for 10K when this happened.**

**Also, I updated the cover art for this story, what do you think?**

**Staypeculiar: Thanks! I did my best to not make it too confusing. A great writing tip I picked up was to keep in scenes even if Bailey isn't in them. So many stories I read (and I admit I read a ton of 10K fanfics before seeing very much of the show) made me confused because people only focused on their OC so for example stuff like Murphy escaping Altura and how he found Limbo would be skipped and I was like "Murphy was in Altura last I saw him, how is he suddenly running a club now?" Even if it's boring I do my best to write the parts my character isn't a part of, I've been trying to live by that since I started writing, I'm so glad that it's working! :) Thanks again for taking the time to review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	79. Chapter 79

**Staypeculiar: Thanks again for another review! You have no idea how much it means to me to have someone who comments on every chapter, especially now. And I've been reading through season 5, I think it's my favorite so far! This chapter is mostly filler stuff I added since the show wasn't too focused on 10K I took the chance to expand on his story and what he's going through, and of course, that means more Bailey scenes. I hope you enjoy it!**

S5E04: Part 1 

In the wake of the bombing everyone who was alive and well enough to help all pitched in to do their share. Guards rounded up a few groups to help collect the bodies of the dead while other teams helped repair what damage they could. Bailey had seen Ray earlier, an older middle aged man who had worked as a judge Pre-Z and was a priest on top of that. He was a good man, and she had seen him standing over the rows of bodies blessing them with a final prayer. It was a depressing sight, one man among the still corpses and Bailey couldn't look too long at the man. She tried to keep her head up, there was a lot to be done, and she made her way to the supply building to see what she could do to help.

In the supply center Bailey started pulling together all the food they had and gave instructions to her now limited staff on who got first priority on food. There was a division of the mess hall cooks who were busy making meals for those in the infirmary while Red, Sun Mei and any available first responder tended to them. Bailey was also on duty to help deliver the meals they made. At the end of the first day Bailey went back to her trailer exhausted but she didn't get to rest for long. Red had come knocking on her door as the events of the day weighed heavily on her mind too, one event in particular. She was still wracked with guilt over amputating 10K's hand and had been a mess when she'd shown up on Bailey's doorstep. Bailey had heard from Sun Mei earlier what Red had done and she was so grateful to her for saving 10K's life though it seemed Red was unsure if she deserved thanks. Spending the whole day in the infirmary tending to the wounded was hard enough but Red also had 10K there lying in a cot miserably as his hand healed. Sun Mei had told him he had to stay in the infirmary for at least forty eight hours for observation then he could go, he really should stay a week or two but she'd make an exception if he agreed to go to her for checkups daily – twice a day if she thought he needed them and he'd agreed though it hadn't brightened his mood.

"You saved his life." Bailey had told Red that night in her trailer as they both sat on the bed, "In time he'll see that."

"He can't shoot." Red said as another tear rolled down her cheek, "Shooting is what makes him _him_, it's what he enjoys the most, he dedicated his life, his name to killing zombies and now he can't shoot because of me. I took that all away from him."

"He's just in shock." Bailey said, "He needs to mourn what he's lost just like others are mourning the people they've lost. Once he's had time to lick his wounds he'll bounce back."

"What if he doesn't?" Red asked, "What if he hates me now for doing what I did?"

"You saved his –"

"What if he didn't want to be saved?" she asked and they both fell quiet. She hadn't thought of that. 10K had always been the person who survived, no matter how many zombies or how many people shot at him, no matter if it had been anthrax, a noose, a nuke, an exploding submarine or jumping off a bridge into raging rapids, 10K was the one who survived and kept going, she never imagined the day would come when he survived and wished he hadn't. But it made sense. So much had been ripped away from him in literally seconds. He lost his hand, then Sarge, now his independence and his ability to shoot, which was his ability to take care of himself. He'd need others to support him and he had no lack of that, but becoming completely dependent on others, losing the ability to look out for yourself was probably one of the worst feelings in the world.

"I can go talk to him tomorrow, if you think it'll help." She offered and Red nodded looking down at her lap and sniffling again. Bailey had her stay in her trailer the rest of the night, she didn't think it would be good for Red to be alone with her thoughts. They stayed up most of the night talking as a way to try and distract themselves from the horror that was just outside the door. They did try to get some sleep, they both knew they'd be needed to help again in the morning.

«»

The next day they were back to work again. Because of the lockdown there was no delivery to replenish their supplies as Bailey took more food to the mess hall to be prepared. When it was ready at noon she packed up the individual meals and took them to the infirmary wing. She saved 10K's for last speeding through the other patients as she moved crowded room to crowded room. Even some of the storage closets had been converted into rooms while beds had even been put in the halls for more patients making the space left to walk thin and only allowing one person through at a time. 10K was in one of the smaller rooms and Bailey found it odd that he was by himself, he'd had a roommate yesterday, she thought, maybe he hadn't made it, if he'd turned Talker the guards would have taken him straight to quarantine.

10K was sitting up in bed with his legs crossed in front of him and his head in his hands. . . well now just _hand_. Bailey saw a new jacket resting on the chair next to the bed, it was like his last one but had the letters U.S.N. stitched in white. He was wearing an old cotton shirt with a red collar that he'd been in when he'd gotten to Altura and he had the sleeve on his right arm rolled up to his elbow but the one on his left arm wasn't. He must have gone to fix it and realized he didn't have the hand to do so anymore.

"10K?" she called softly but he didn't move an inch, "10K." she tried again a little louder and still got nothing, "Tommy?"

This time she approached him and left the plate she'd brought on the chair as she sat on the edge of the bed. She slowly reached out and took his hand in hers and pulled it away from his face. His eyes stayed on his lap but she could see they were pink and puffy, the skin around them red and his cheeks were wet from crying.

"Tommy." She said again leaning forward and hugging him while she rested her head on his shoulder. She felt him move the smallest bit so his head was resting on hers but his arms stayed by his sides. After a moment she felt him shift to nudge his face into the crook where her neck met her shoulder and she heard him sob. His shoulders shook and she felt wetness on her skin as he started crying again, she wasn't sure if he was mourning his hand or Sarge or both but regardless her heart ached at seeing him in so much pain. She brought one hand to his hair and started stroking it to try and give him some comfort as she whispered it would all be okay.

She lost track of time while they sat like that but eventually he stopped crying and just rested his head on her shoulder. She'd never seen him cry before, not even after he'd had to mercy Cassandra, never. She also knew there were other people in the infirmary with wounds that were much worse and people who were just bodies being burnt on pyre's outside who all would have traded a lot to have simply lost a hand, but regardless of the extent of his injury it didn't mean 10K's feelings were any less important.

"It's going to be okay." She said for what felt like the millionth time, but if saying it a million and one times was what it took to make him feel better then she'd keep saying it. Then he pulled away and sat up wiping his face with the one hand he had as he avoided eye contact with her.

"I brought lunch." She said, "You want to eat something?"

"Not hungry." He muttered but a second later they both heard his stomach rumble. Bailey reached over to the chair and grabbed the plate of food and put it on the bed but didn't push him to eat it.

"You look tired." She pointed out, "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Did you?" he asked finally looking over at her. He must have seen the dark circles under her eyes and she smirked but he didn't smirk back, his eyes didn't even light up, they just stayed cold and dark.

"I know what you're going through." She said and he turned away looking toward the window and scoffing. Instead of being offended Bailey kept talking, "You feel useless. You don't want me here trying to take care of you. You don't want Red to, or Sun Mei, you want to take care of yourself. . . but you can't. You're trying to be independent but you're still adjusting and as much as you hate that, it's still going to take some time while you re-learn how to do things. But Tommy," she leaned forward and rested her hand on his knee, "that won't last forever."

"I hate how well you read me sometimes." He muttered still looking away.

"It's not reading you Tommy." She said, "I wasn't independent at the start, _I_ relied on my family to watch my back and protect me and eventually it got them killed." She reminded him and she saw his eyes soften as he looked down at his lap. "I would never want you to carry that guilt, knowing someone else died because you couldn't defend yourself. But ignoring our help won't stop us from giving it. . . and that could end just as badly. As much as you might hate other people doing things for you, you _need_ our help right now." She said still talking softly but her voice had a small amount of edge to it. They sat in silence for a minute before he took his left hand and reached out to the plate, took an apple slice and took a bite. He still didn't look at her but getting him to eat and get proper rest would be a good start.

10K POV

Bailey had stayed until he'd finished lunch, then she stayed until he'd fallen asleep. He didn't want to stay in this bed, he didn't want to rest, he wanted to leave, go back out to the apocalypse. It might sound crazy but he'd been out there for years and had been fine. Then he came to Altura, somewhere that was supposed to be safe, a haven, a refuge and only then did he lose a body part. A crucial body part. And more than that he'd lost a friend, Sarge had survived the apocalypse, she'd lived just as long as he had and survived impossible things like he had, it wasn't until coming to this '_refuge'_ that she'd been killed.

But Bailey had made a good point, he couldn't learn to do things for himself again if he didn't heal. The tricky part was a piece of him didn't want to heal, he wished he'd been the one to die. If Red and Sarge had seen him get bit and just left him instead of trying to save him, he'd be dead and they'd _both_ be alive. He didn't let himself dwell on that too much and instead focused on Bailey's fingers as they moved through his hair and down his jaw and his cheek as he fell asleep.

He must have been tired because he slept straight through dinner that night. Another helping of food had been placed on the chair and was waiting for him when he woke up but before he could bring himself to start nibbling at it Sun Mei came in with fresh bandages for him.

"You're up." She said smiling and he shrugged. "Bailey said she'd gotten you to get some rest."

He hesitated as she came over and he held up his bandaged wrist, he felt a pit in his stomach before he asked. "What else did Bailey say?"

"She said you ate the lunch she brought you and you both talked for a little while." Sun replied more focused on his wound then the conversation. He breathed a sigh of relief, for a minute he'd been afraid that Bailey would have said something about how he'd been crying.

"It's looking good." Sun Mei told him but he did his best to not look, not that he was bothered by gore, he'd seen plenty of disfigured zombies; it was just the fact that it was _his_ hand, _his_ wrist that looked so disfigured. "You should still get as much rest as you can tonight." She said finishing up, "And eat all your dinner." She said gesturing to the bowl left on the chair. He rolled his eyes and reached over and took the bowl, it was simple, rice with vegetables and he took a spoonful and started to chew to satisfy the doctor. Sun Mei finished by taking his pulse, checking his blood pressure and things like that before she wrote everything down on a clipboard, smiled and left. Man he'd be happy when he could get out of here.

«»

The next day Altura held a funeral for those who'd died in the bombing and zombie attack. Red showed up that morning as Sun Mei was leaving his room in the infirmary. She'd just discharged him when Red walked in and offered to go with him to the memorial. He remembered what Bailey said about accepting their help for his own good and knew they were all just doing it out of the goodness of their hearts, it wasn't like they pitied him and he knew they didn't mean to be annoying even though that's how it felt to him. He just wanted to leave Altura and go be in the forest. It was something he'd always did when he wasn't feeling well, even back living in the cabin with his Mom and Pa, they'd always find him by the lake or in a tree when he wanted to be alone. However, he knew odds of being able to do that were slim, between Red, Bailey and Sun Mei watching his recovery and Altura being in lockdown he knew it would be better to just suck it up and go to the memorial, so that's what he did. Red left him alone to get changed then they headed down together.

They were holding the memorial outside the building since so many of the remaining Altura citizens were in the infirmary or helping around the vicinity it made the most sense. There was a set of steps made of concrete that were designed in a semi-circle along a newly constructed wall. In front of the wall were a few tables of metal bricks where Estes and Sun Mei were. Another woman was beside the tables with a microphone and began to explain how they'd spent the past two days collecting DNA from all of the dead who lost their lives. Just that sentence sent pang through his chest as he and Red sat beside each other on the steps with the others. People in black were passing out slabs with a single drop of blood sealed inside and the name of the person along the thin edge. Some people brought it to their lips and kissed it, others started shedding tears as they held what was left of their loved ones in the palm of their hands and said their final goodbyes. 10K tried to not break down like they did as one of the people passed him a slab and he saw the name Lilly M. Mueller typed on the side. He held the DNA sample in his hand but didn't look at it in his lap, instead keeping his eyes on the top of the Memorial Wall and trying to block everything out as the woman next to Sun Mei started reading names and Estes began a speech.

"After all the suffering we have endured, it is the strength of the human soul that will carry us through." He began as the woman spoke, _David Moran. Anna Dean. Peter Moss. Marshall Teller, _and the loved ones brought up the DNA samples and Sun Mei slid them into the metal bricks and sealed them up._ "_Joining those who have gone before and will come after, these names and DNA sealed in glass here for millennia to come, are a memorial to who we were." _Thomas Monk. Juan Green. Debra Butcher. "_So if we are the last generation of humans we are not lost to the universe as we place another brick in the wall, we must renew our efforts to protect what we have built here." _David Hirsh. Lilly M. Mueller._

"Will you do it?" he asked Red not moving his eyes from the spot on the wall they'd been glued to as he passed her the glass in his hand. She silently took it and brought it up to Sun Mei. He stayed sitting still playing with his fingers like he was making sure they were still there on the only hand he had left as Red passed Sun Mei the slab for the brick. He wasn't sure what made him turn but he did and when he looked up over his shoulder he saw Bailey in the building behind him a few stories up looking out the glass wall at the funeral below. She had her arms crossed and a sad look on her face before she turned and walked away. He didn't think to get up but he did and went into the building.

"Nothing less than the future of humanity is at stake." Estes finished his speech as the woman finished her list.

"For as long as we live they too will live, as we remember them." she said before the microphone was shut off and he stepped into the building shutting the door behind him and letting it block out any further speeches of grief and mourning.

He found Bailey in one of the meeting rooms in the old student center. She had closed the blinds and was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. He knew how bad he felt after losing Sarge but he never thought about what Bailey must be going through. She'd been in Altura much longer than he had, she'd made friends here, friends that were now dead or Talkers who were now in quarantine.

"You okay?" he asked closing the door behind him. She waved him off still with her back to him not even looking in his direction. He walked across the room and sat with her on the couch but she still didn't turn to him.

"Hey, talk to me." He said gently, missing their old relationship where they could tell each other anything. Bailey dropped her hands from her face and let them fall into her lap where she played with her fingers for a moment before she let out a sigh.

"I just keep thinking about this." She said bringing one of her hands to rest on his bandaged stump. Now it was his turn to look at the ground, he couldn't stop thinking about it either, but now he felt even worse. She probably thought it was ugly, she probably thought he was useless now.

"It keeps reminding me how close you came to being another drop of blood on a piece of glass down there while they burned your body on a pyre somewhere." She said and his head snapped to her in surprise – he hadn't been thinking about it like that at all. "It always feels like when something good happens the apocalypse takes it away like some colossal joke." She went on, "I just got you back, only to have you be ripped away from me – literally, ripped away."

She took her hand from his wrist and brought it back to her lap as she looked back down at her hands, "I keep thinking maybe you did die, and I'll wake up tomorrow and this will all just be a hallucination. . ." she muttered under her breath before she turned to look at him, staring at him like she was trying to see if maybe she was losing her mind and imagining him there. ". . .or a beautiful nightmare."

"Hey." He said bringing his handless arm behind her back and using his left hand to rest a few fingers under her chin lightly stroking her jawline. "This is real, I'm here."

The way she looked at him reminded him of when she'd found him by the river, after he'd fled Spokane and was trying to get himself and those injectors away from Murphy. He stared right back at her and in the next second their lips were moving together and he had no idea who had initiated it. Then, all too soon, it was over.

"We can't." she said softly pulling herself away from him and looking back at her lap, "We shouldn't."

He sighed and turned away too, removing his arm from around her and briefly glancing down at his bandaged wrist and the sight of it filled him with that same self-loathing he'd been battling these past two days.

"Yeah." He agreed though his tone was now harsher, "Who'd want to be with a guy who's deformed anyway?"

Now her head snapped to him in shock as she stared at him with wide eyes. He knew that hadn't been what she meant but it was like his anger had now shifted and was just beneath the surface and all it took was the smallest thing and his mind decided to use it as an excuse to push the blame on his wrist – again.

"10K –"

"It's ugly, and it makes me useless." He spat frustrated with himself as he glared at the bandages.

"10K –"

"Bailey don't lie to make me feel better." He said turning to her, "I'm useless now. I can't shoot. I can't use my sling. If I can't do that then what good am I? I can't protect myself, I can't protect the people I care about, it's the definition of useless."

"10K can you honestly tell me you'd rather be dead with two hands than be alive with one?" she asked and he looked away still scowling.

"At least dead I wouldn't get in the way." He muttered under his breath.

"Ten Thousand!" she said appalled.

"I can't defend myself and the group, Warren, Doc, Red, you, you're all going to try and protect me. Eventually one of you will die trying to protect me like you said. At least if I were dead I wouldn't have that weight."

"Don't talk like that." She said bringing a hand to cup his face and make him look at her, "Don't you ever talk like that, don't you ever think like that." She said and even though she was holding his face he still looked away, "Look at me."

He did but his expression was still sour as she went on, "You are strong and you are going to adapt and you're going to be every bit the badass zombie killer as you were before." She said fiercely and he looked away again, "It's like in the beginning, everyone who's still here, we all had to adapt, we had to change so we could survive. It's not fair that you have to go through that twice, but if anyone can do it, it's you. You're a fighter, you don't let anything beat you, you cockroach." He gave a humorless chuckle, "You're a survivor and no matter how you change you keep going. . . you're still the same Tommy on the inside." She brought her hand to rest over his heart and he looked back at her his expression now softer, "You're still the guy I love."

Then she leaned forward and kissed him, he could tell she meant it to be only a small peck but as she pulled back he leaned forward and deepened it. She didn't pull back this time, if anything she sunk into the moment as much as he did.

"You said we shouldn't." he muttered when he found the courage to pull away. He wanted to respect what she'd said and somewhere deep down knew things were already complicated enough. He let his forehead rest against hers as they both caught their breath then she said something that surprised him.

"It's the apocalypse." She began, bringing both her hands to cup his face as she gave him another peck, "Who gives a damn about right and wrong anymore."

Then their lips met again and in the next second her back was on the couch and he was above her. His rested his weight on his right forearm being careful of his bandaged wrist while his left hand wove into her hair while both her hands moved to run over his shoulders gripping his jacket hard and making sure he didn't pull away.


	80. Chapter 80

S5E04: Part 2

In the awkwardness that followed as they got dressed he cleared his throat and mentioned how Sun Mei would be expecting him for his daily checkup. Bailey nodded as she fixed her hair running her fingers through it haphazardly and offered to walk him to the infirmary wing which he agreed to saying it'd be nice, but truthfully he didn't want to be left alone with his negative thoughts which, though they were gone now, he had a feeling they'd find a way to creep back in eventually.

"You know you can't just keep 'taking your mind off it' right?" Bailey asked him as they walked, "The only way to solve a problem is to face it."

He let out a long breath and leaned his head back, "Can't I at least try to ignore it?" he asked and she smiled at him.

"No."

It was silent for a bit after that until she asked, "Did I ever tell you about the signs I left you?"

He turned to her confused, "What signs?"

"After I left Spokane and you said you'd find a way to come after me." She clarified, "I left signs I was hoping you'd follow."

"What kind of signs?" he asked and she went on to tell him how she'd left numbers posted across the northern United States hoping he'd see them and know the meaning behind them.

"Oh yeah." He chuckled, "3,003 was a good one." He said remembering back to the cake and frosting covered zombie he and Doc had taken out.

They walked into Sun's lab and found Red there with her as they worked on a Talker to further Sun Mei's research. 10K had never seen the guy before but Bailey recognized him and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"It's Mike. He lost his wife and little girl in the attack, and this is all that's left of him." She said as they looked at Mike. The lower part of his body had been destroyed and nothing below his waist remained. His face was pretty badly wounded too with cuts and bruises and the guy looked miserable. 10K couldn't help but look down at his wrist, he knew he should be grateful for what he still had but then his gaze fell on a tank resting on a counter not far from the door and he saw a severed hand floating in the blue liquid. Something inside him knew it was his hand and it felt like the universe was mocking him, at least Mike didn't have someone dangling his lost limbs in front of him like teasing a dog with a cookie. Bailey held the door open for Mike as he left and 10K stepped forward staring at his hand in the tank.

Bailey POV

"How you doing 10K?" Sun asked after Mike had left.

"How soon can we get out of here?" he asked barely letting Sun Mei finish her question.

"You need to take time to recover." Red told him, "You don't want an infection."

"The longer we stay here the harder it's going to be to get out." He said and it was understandable to Bailey, so far Altura had taken more from 10K then it had given him, it made sense that he wanted to leave.

"Let me take a look at your arm. See how that cauterization's doing. " Sun offered ignoring his aggressive tone and leading him over to a cushioned chair. He looked annoyed as he sat down and Sun began unwrapping the bandages. Bailey sat up on the counter behind Red who stood beside him with her hand on his shoulder. Bailey could see how much this was still affecting her friend. Red had been the one to take 10K's hand and while that move had saved his life it was also the cause of his depression – and his angry outbursts – now. Bailey had hoped 10K would improve and that would ease the guilt she knew Red felt. Speaking of guilt, Bailey thought as her mind flashed with images from only half an hour ago and she inadvertently crossed her leg over her knee as she sat on the counter. However, she was pulled from that train of thought when Sun pulled back the last bit of the bandage revealing 10K's wound. The skin was grey – black where it had been stitched together. There was this pus like substance that made a squelching noise as Sun Mei pulled the bandage off it. Bailey was grateful for her skill in manipulation now since it helped her keep a mask of indifference instead of the disgust she felt looking at it, it reminded her of some alien thing she'd seen in a movie once, though she'd _never_ tell 10K that. Red and Sun Mei weren't as good at faking it as she was though and Bailey could see Red cringe a bit looking at 10K's wrist.

"It's healing beautifully." Sun lied and her tone revealed that.

"It's not." 10K snapped probably already having looked at it before himself when he was alone. He huffed as he got out of the chair and approached the tank again. "This is my hand right?"

"Yeah, Red went back and found it." Sun Mei explained.

"I want you to sew it back on." 10K said.

"It doesn't work like that." Sun Mei said with a hint of a smile trying to relieve the tension in the room, though her response clearly wasn't what 10K wanted to hear.

"Well what am I supposed to do with this!" he shouted angrily.

"Tommy." Red said in a scolding voice knowing Sun Mei didn't deserve to be shouted at.

"It sucks I know. But you can learn to live without a hand." Sun told him probably tense after working on Mike who had lost so much more. "There are prosthetic options."

10K was still scowling with a glare in his eyes as he huffed again and turned back to his hand in the tank.

"We'll get through this." Red said walking to stand beside him as she consoled him just as Roman Estes came in.

"Roman." Sun Mei greeted though she had a look of suspicion.

"Doctor. I see you're busy so I won't take much of your time I just wanted to make sure you had everything you needed to complete your research. It's more important now than ever." Roman said before he turned to 10K, "I heard you lost a hand, I'm very sorry."

"No that's okay, they found it. It's right here." 10K said though Bailey couldn't be sure if he was trying to make a joke or not. His voice revealed how uncomfortable he was with the subject and the speed of his sentence only further confirmed that. Estes smiled anyway.

"When things settle down come see me about that hand. We're doing great things with robotics, I _can_ help you." He said and 10K nodded as Roman turned back to Sun Mei, "I've got some meetings to attend with some of the other outpost leaders to discuss where we go from here. You can update me in detail then." He said before leaving.

Third Person POV

The next day Bailey had gone to visit 10K to see how he was doing now that he was out of the infirmary. She hoped being back in his own space without doctors hovering over him would have helped improve his mood but just in case it hadn't she'd brought something else she was hoping would help. She knocked on the door and heard him mutter, "Come in."

She opened the door and stepped into his living quarters that he shared with Doc, since the hippie was away with Warren and George 10K had the whole apartment to himself, not that that seemed to be helping him much. Bailey found him lying on the couch staring up at the ceiling and she repressed a sigh.

"Hey." She greeted, "You feeling better now that you aren't stuck in the infirmary?"

"I guess." He muttered as he sat up to sit properly on the couch.

"I brought someone who wants to see you." She said as she lingered in the doorway and saw 10K turn to her confused. Bailey stepped back and waved the person forward. It was a young woman and 10K clearly didn't remember her.

"This is my friend Katie." Bailey introduced her, "She's the one you saved from that pack of Z's, before. . ." she trailed off nodding at his missing hand.

"Hi." 10K replied hesitantly clearly a little thrown off.

Katie stepped forward playing nervously with her hands, "I just. . . wanted to thank you, for what you did. I heard about what it cost you and. . . I'm sorry. But I just thought. . . someone should thank you for risking your life like that, for someone you don't even know."

"I uh, don't mention it." 10K replied, "It was the right thing to do."

"There aren't many people who do the right thing anymore, even less who'd risk their life for some stranger they never met." Katie told him, "I just. . . really wanted to thank you." There was a long pause where no one seemed to have anything more to say, "I should let you get your rest." Katie said before smiling at Bailey and leaving. When she was gone Bailey turned to 10K who looked like he was between surprised and touched.

"I know you wish you still had your hand." She began and he turned to her, "And if you hadn't been at that place at that time you'd still have it. But if you hadn't lost your hand in that corridor she would have lost her life." He looked at his missing hand looking deep in thought.

"Perspective 10K." Bailey told him with a small smile, "Someone once told me life is all about perspective."

«»

Later that day when 10K had to go see Sun Mei again to check up on his stitches she had assembled all the prosthetic options that were available to them. He sat in the same chair with a silver tray attached to the arm with three different options. He picked one up and looked at it while Red redressed the bandages on his wrist.

"Really?" 10K asked gesturing to the red painted nails on the plastic hand he held.

"I know." Sun said, "Just. . .trying to find. . . a solution until engineering can manufacture you a better one."

"How long is that going to take?" he asked with a hurt puppy dog look in his eyes.

"It's hard to say with the lockdown." She said as Red finished with his bandaging and brought her hand to the nape of his neck stroking his hair. "There's a lot of wounded to care for."

He slammed the fake hand back on the tray, "Just give me something that I can pull a trigger with." He said his irritated tone coming back in his voice though his aggravation was aimed more at himself than Sun Mei. Both Red and Sun shared a look knowing that what he wanted would be next to impossible.

Bailey POV

Bailey was in the Supply & Storage building with a clipboard in her hand going rack by rack and shelf by shelf reviewing how much of everything they had. Most of her fellow staff were now either dead, in Talker lockdown, wounded and in the infirmary or tending to wounded loved ones so she was left doing most of the work herself. She was alone right now only because she'd told all of her workers if they had any hurt friends or relatives she'd give them a leave of absence to be with them.

_38 cans of beans, 4 30lb bags of rice, 26 blankets, 3 bottles of rubbing alcohol, 6 boxes of band aids 20 per box, 16 pillows, 2 boxes of rubber gloves. . ._ she starred that one so the scavenge team would know to look for more of those. _Batteries: 6 boxes of double AA, 2 boxes of C, 4 and a half boxes triple AAA. . . lightbulbs. . . candles. . . _

Then the door opened and she went to the table out front that separated the gymnasium between the shelves and where people lined up to get supplies and saw Colonel Keeler and some of the guards coming in with papers in their hands.

"Can I help you?" she asked them.

"Estes has asked that these new laws be posted immediately across Altura." The Colonel said roughly leaving a stack of papers on the table.

"I'm already understaffed here, most of my workers are in Talker quarantine –"

"I'm sorry that's not my problem. No scavenge teams are going out since we're in lockdown which means there's no supplies for you to sort. We also are not accepting new citizens during this time which also means there won't be people coming in looking to you for care packages so please make yourself useful and post these around Altura." He said rudely before leaving and not giving her a chance to respond. She picked up one paper and read the new laws.

"Hey!" she called to the guard as he was at the door, "These laws have no way of being passed, there was no vote."

"They were approved by Estes, they're laws. I suggest you abide by them. Unless you want to be the first Altura citizen taken to trial."

"Trial? On what court system? What judges? That's what the vote was for."

"A provisional court has been formed. Estes is Chief Justice. All law breakers will get their fair trial's. . . then we'll mercy the guilty. Oh, and speaking of. . . " he approached her again and pulled more papers from his jacket, "You can post these too cupcake." He said before leaving and she looked down at a wanted poster for Joseph Dante.

Then she turned to the paper listing the new laws:

-No groups over five may form in public.

-No firearms at any time.

-Looters will be shot.

-Due process will be waivered.

-No filming or recording.

-No feeding the Talkers.

-It is illegal to help Talkers evade quarantine.

-It is illegal to harbor Talkers in your residence or place of employment.

-Aiding one Joseph Dante will make you an accessory to murder.

-Any citizen who sees Joseph Dante and does not report it will be subject to arrest.

-Failure to report signs of Talkers will result in becoming a Talker.

-Talkers who refuse to go to quarantine will be seen as criminals and dealt with as such.

-No transporting, hiding or aiding Talkers.

It went on and on but Bailey's eyes stayed on only one and she swallowed nervously.

Sun Mei POV

She was in her lab examining a blood sample testing it with the recent research she had collected from her Talkers. When she had finished she put the sample in a glass slide just like the ones they had used at the funeral except this person hadn't been a victim of the attack. She went to the Memorial Wall and slid her ID into the access pad and punched in the correct code, it opened up the brick she was looking for and she took the slide and entered it into an available spot leaving only the name on the side visible: Alvin B. Murphy.

"Sun Mei?" someone called to her as she was putting the cover back on the brick.

"Roman." She said as she turned and saw him standing there. "You startled me."

"I see that. Why aren't you in the lab?"

"I needed some time to think. The past three test cycles have been complete failures. The side effects have been . . . horrible."

"I know this must be hard on you. But your work must continue without interruption. We are so close to identifying the protein in brains that drives zombie behavior. You find that protein and we may be able to figure out what about the Black Rain restored consciousness to the undead."

"But we're killing them in the process." She replied.

"And if we do nothing they'll also die. There's a limited supply of brains to feed the Talkers, still inside the skulls of the very humans they need to survive –"

"I need more time." she said trying to walk away.

"We don't have more time." Roman said and she turned back to him, "Vigilantes are already killing Talkers on sight. If we don't find a sustainable substitute for brains soon we will run out of options. We'll have no other choice but to begin treating Talkers as if they're zombies."

"You can't mercy them. Not if they're still conscious." She said appalled.

"You've seen what happens when they're starving. You want to save the Talkers? Figure out what woke them up. You have 48 hours." He said before leaving.

10K POV

Red was walking with him around the campus trying to cheer him up and take his mind off his hand but nothing was working.

"Let's go get some food." She suggested.

"I'm not hungry."

"Well. . . I can make you some soup. You liked that soup." She said referring to when they lived in that tree tent he'd made.

"I'm fine." He said and he knew he sounded miserable. He felt miserable. And he didn't have the energy or the motivation to even hide it.

"They're playing a movie tonight in the dining hall." She said trying something else, "On a real TV. Called, uh, Fugitive or something? Let's go, it'll take your mind off things."

"I don't want to take my mind off things I want to get out of here."

"I'm. . . sorry." She said for the millionth time.

"Stop apologizing." He sighed as they stopped walking and he turned to her, "I know you only did what you did so you could save my life." He said but maybe his tone made it come across as ungrateful to be alive and his conversation with Bailey after the funeral came back to him.

"You know what I'm not sorry." Red said now sounding pissed off, "And I did do what I had to do to save your life, with half a second to think about it. And I'd do it again."

"I know. I would have done the same thing. It's not you, it's just . . . if I can't shoot. Who am I?" he said with a shrug and Red's pissed off expression changed.

"You're Ten Thousand." She said gently as she walked closer to him, "And you're the kind of shot you are because of your mind and your eyes. Not your hand. You can learn to shoot again, it's all in here." she said tapping his temple then sighing looking down at his wrist that he'd shoved into the pocket of his jacket. "You have to start by looking at it."

He huffed and backed away from her, "I need to think." He said leaving her alone.

"Tommy!" she called after him but he just kept walking.

Third Person POV

"George seemed pretty sure Dante's innocent." Kaya said as she and CZ walked through the library of Pacifica.

"I mean it does seem out of character." he agreed, "That guy would lay down his life for her."

"Why do they think he did it?"

"He was there right before the blast but he wasn't amongst the dead or the injured. No one has seen him since. I was videotaping the whole thing." He explained.

"Well where's the tape? That would prove it."

He sighed, "I handed it over to Estes to analyze."

"I'd like to see that tape." Kaya said determined.

He shrugged hopelessly, "There's no way. I won't get it back until after the investigation."

"If then." She replied sounding unconvinced. "If he's analyzing the tape, it's probably uploaded to a server somewhere in Altura."

"You got that look in your eye." He said with a smirk.

"Let's Hackity Hack." She smiled.

"Come on back." He said with a smile quoting the old song Yakkity Yak as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

«»

Back in Sun Mei's lab in Altura she walked in to find Red with a piece of metal over a Bunsen burner.

"What are you doing?" Sun Mei asked.

"Sorry. I borrowed some of your lab gear." Red replied not stopping her work, "There's got to be some way to make 10K a trigger finger." She said holding the metal over the small flame.

"How about this?" Sun asked turning a dial and making the flame bigger as she smiled at Red who looked grateful for the help.

10K POV

After he'd wandered around on his own for a bit with his injured wrist still in his pocket he found himself outside the supply house where Bailey worked. He decided maybe she'd be able to cheer him up, in the past her ability to read him like an open book had helped when he needed to be consoled after he'd mercied Cassandra and again when he was feeling so down on himself about being a blend slave to Murphy, maybe she could help him through this too, after all her words had been the most helpful so far.

When he went inside it was strangely quiet and he found Bailey on a table sitting sideways with her legs hanging off it. Around her was supplies, she looked like she was using it to make another care pack for new citizens but she looked frustrated and fed up, nothing at all like the last time he'd seen her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his concern for her greater than his constant worrying about his own problems.

She looked up surprised to see him before she composed her expression and looked back down to the supplies in her hands.

"Nothing." She shrugged, "Just a lot has been going on."

He leaned on the table next to her knowing it was something more but he didn't want to push her to talk about it, she'd never pushed him when he didn't want to talk and right now just being next to her in a comfortable silence was all he really needed to feel a little bit better. They fell into a pattern as they sat there, she'd read things off the list attached to the clipboard in her lap and he'd pass them to her and she'd put them in a small box at her feet.

"I never thanked you." He began and she looked up at him confused.

"For what?"

"When Sun Mei came to check me over my second day in the infirmary she said you had been talking to her. . . about how you got me to eat lunch and actually get some rest."

"Yeah?"

"But you didn't tell her about before, when you found me. . . you know." He said giving a shrug and looking down at the table playing with the corner of a blanket with his good hand. He heard her scoff and looked up at her.

"You shouldn't have to feel ashamed about that." She said sounding a little angry but he could tell it wasn't directed at him. "It's so stupid." She said turning back to the clipboard on her lap and checking things off. "How guys think that if they cry it means they're not tough. Like it's not manly."

"It's not about that." He replied but then she looked over her shoulder at him and without a single word called him out on his bull, "Okay maybe it is." He shrugged, "A guy crying, it's just. . . it shows that he's weak."

"No, it shows that you're human." Bailey said in a softer tone now as he looked at her, "Just because you cry doesn't make you weak, you've been through a lot in the past forty eight hours. What are you supposed to do? Act like a robot and never show an ounce of emotion? Our emotions are what make us human, they're one of the things that separates us from the zombies."

He felt the corner of his mouth rise in a very small smile and he saw her eyes light up by the tiny expression that felt so foreign to him. But then their moment shattered when the doors opened and three Altura guards came in led by Colonel Keeler.

"Bailey Hawthorne." He said approaching her and 10K stood up straighter.

"I'm not hanging up more posters." Bailey said rolling her eyes and giving a huff.

"This isn't about that." The guard said and to 10K he looked too happy as he reached into his pocket with one hand and grabbed Bailey's arm with his other.

"Bailey Hawthorne, you're under arrest for aiding a Talker to evade quarantine." He said pulling out handcuffs and slapping one on her wrist before going to take her other hand and pull it behind her back. She was too confused to do anything but 10K stepped forward only to be blocked by the other three guards who stood between him and Bailey now.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything wrong." Bailey denied when her shock wore off.

"Well we have camera footage that says differently." Keeler said after cuffing her hands behind her back and grabbing her roughly by the elbow and pulling her away.

"What are you doing?" 10K shouted trying to get through but two of the guards now held him back as the third stood in his way just in case he broke free of the grip on him, "Leave her alone! Get off me! Leave her alone!" he struggled as he tried to shake off the guards who continued to restrain him.

"Bailey!" he shouted and saw Bailey look over her shoulder at him one more time before the guard pulled her out.


End file.
